


Câu Hỏi Này Nằm Ngoài Đề Cương

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 116
Words: 346,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tác giả: Mộc Qua HoàngThể loại: Nguyên sang, hiện đại, vườn trường, ngọt sủng, cường cường, hoán đổi linh hồn (có đổi trở lại), hỗ xuyên, hài, HESố chương: 114 +2PNTình trạng bản raw: Đã hoàn thànhTình trạng bản edit: Đang tiến hànhCouple: Hứa Thịnh – Thiệu TrạmEditor: Bluerious
Relationships: Hứa Thịnh/Thiệu Trạm





	1. Chapter 1

Tại địa điểm bình chọn cúp Tinh Hải.

Cúp Tinh Hải là giải thưởng hội họa lớn do thành phố A tổ chức, tiền thưởng cho lần tranh giải năm nay cao đến dọa người, người đánh giá toàn là các giáo sư đến từ các học viện mỹ thuật nổi tiếng, quy mô to lớn, rất hiếm thấy mấy năm gần đây, vì vậy tỉ lệ cạnh tranh gắt gao là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

Chen được một chân vào trận chung kết tổng cộng có mười cái tên, những người đến từ các phòng vẽ tranh lớn khác hẳn với các thí sinh đến từ trường học, mỗi người ra ngoài thi đấu đều là những sinh viên có trình độ xuất sắc, trình độ vẽ vời của họ gần như có thể ngang cơ với các trường Đại học, chỉ cần họ bằng lòng thi vào, dường như có thể ổn định thi đỗ vào các trường Đại học nổi tiếng như Học viện Mỹ thuật Thanh Hoa hay Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương.

Buổi bình chọn đã trôi qua một nửa, đã bình chọn xong được vài cái tên, bắt đầu bình chọn hạng nhất.

Sở dĩ lần tranh giải này sôi nổi quyết liệt như vậy là vì giám khảo bình chọn cũng phải được lựa chọn rất kỹ lưỡng ——-ngài Dương Minh Tông, nhân vật truyền kỳ trong giới hội họa, không có một người trẻ nào trong ngành mà không kính trọng ông, không có ai là không lấy ông làm mục tiêu.

Một hồi âm thanh của tiếng ba-toong đập trên sàn gạch sứ không ngừng vang lên, một ông lão tuổi tác đã cao đi qua tám bức tranh còn lại, dừng lại ở trước bức tranh cuối cùng.

Bức tranh này không hề thua kém những bức tranh khác một chút nào.

Ông lão chính là ngài Dương Minh Tông, sau khi dừng chân, ông nhìn vào tên của người dự thi: Khang Khải.

Mấy vị giám khảo khác đều là hậu bối của ông, bọn họ đi theo phía sau Dương Minh Tông, thấy ông chọn bức tranh cuối cùng này, thở dài nói: “Thầy đúng là có cái nhìn sáng suốt, bức tranh này đúng là rất xuất sắc.”

Không chỉ xuất sắc.

Thậm chí liếc qua một cái cũng có thể thấy nó không cùng một trình độ với năng lực vẽ tranh của những đối thủ khác, bút pháp thể hiện năng lực của người này vô cùng đỉnh cao.

Nhưng nguyên nhân Dương Minh Tông chọn bức tranh này không chỉ có vậy.

“Người giúp cậu ta sửa tranh là ai?”

Mặc dù bức tranh xuất sắc trọn vẹn nhưng Dương Minh Tông nhìn qua là biết bức tranh này hiển nhiên đã bị người khác nhúng tay vào, người chỉnh sửa chỉ vẽ vài nét ít ỏi nhưng lại khiến trình độ cả bức họa tăng cao rõ rệt, hơn nữa có mấy chỗ thủ pháp xử lý rõ ràng khác hẳn với những chỗ khác.

Cuộc thi cho phép có người hướng dẫn, cũng cho phép được hợp tác cùng nhau, vì vậy cái này cũng không tính là vi phạm quy chế.

Sự trọn vẹn một cách tự nhiên thế này khiến lòng người cảm nhận rõ được tư chất thiên phú, Dương Minh Tông đã lăn lộn trong giới mấy chục năm cũng rất ít khi gặp phải.

“Thịnh ca, hôm nay em thấy ngài Dương Minh Tông đó! Ông ấy thật lợi hại, liếc mắt một cái đã nhận ra bức tranh em vẽ bị anh chỉnh sửa.”

“Ông ấy còn hỏi em là ai đã sửa.”

“Anh cũng thật là, ngay cả tên cũng không cho em nói, thích ở ẩn như vậy sao?”

“Chắc chắn ông ấy đã cảm thấy hứng thú với bút pháp của anh, người có tài trong trường nhiều như vậy, ông ấy lại trò chuyện với em.”

Trên hành lang lớp học, đã vào giờ học nhưng vẫn thấy được có người đang dựa lên vách tường chỗ khúc quanh gần cầu thang, do ánh sáng bị cản lại nên chỉ có thể nhìn được vạt áo phông bị gió thổi bay của cậu thiếu niên. Dáng người cậu rất cao, đốt ngón tay nhỏ dài, nghe xong giọng nói một lần thì hơi nhúc nhích đốt ngón tay, ấn phát lại lần nữa.

“…Thịnh ca, nếu anh tới dự thi, phỏng đoán chắc chắn sẽ bị bắt liên thi* toàn thành phố, lúc đó chẳng thể nào được tùy ý chọn trường mình muốn nữa.”

_*Các tỉnh, thành phố cùng phối hợp tổ chức thi, kiểm tra thì được gọi là liên thi._

Hứa Thịnh nghe xong, dừng lại rất lâu mới buông xuống.

Một lúc lâu sau, cậu cười một tiếng, trong lòng thầm nghĩ thật ngu ngốc, ai mà thèm nghĩ đến việc liên thi toàn thành phố chứ?

Trên khung chat hiển thị cái tên Khang Khải.

Khang Khải là bạn nối khố của cậu, là hàng xóm ở cùng một tầng trong khu dân cư, nhà mở phòng vẽ. Lúc Khang Khải biết đến tin tức cuộc thi cúp Tinh Hải thì đã muộn, suýt chút nữa bỏ lỡ mất thời gian ghi danh, không đủ thời gian để vẽ nên chỉ có thể tìm một bản phác họa đã cũ——–tấm bản thảo cũ này đã vẽ khoảng hơn một năm trước, cũng là thứ tâm đắc của cậu, Hứa Thịnh giúp cậu ta chỉnh sửa.

Ở đầu bên kia hành lang, lớp 11-7.

Chủ nhiệm lớp bước vào, đến thẳng vị trí trống không ở hàng cuối cùng nhìn qua, cau mày nhẫn nhịn, cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn được: “Hứa Thịnh đâu——–lại trốn học sao? Kết quả thi lần này thế nào trong lòng em ấy còn không biết sao, còn dám trốn học. Ai nhìn thấy em ấy thì bảo đến phòng làm việc của tôi một lúc.”

_Kỳ thi khảo sát đầu năm khối 11 năm 2018 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, môn Ngữ văn._

_Thời gian thi 150 phút, tổng điểm 150._

_Điểm thí sinh đạt được: 48._

_Toán học: 36._

_Tiếng Anh: 22._

_Khoa học tự nhiên: 59._

…

Mấy tờ bài thi đặt trên bàn làm việc, trên giấy bị gạch chi chít thảm không nỡ nhìn, cả một tờ bài thi vô cùng thê thảm, người chấm bài thi rất nhanh đã nhận ra phê bình theo cách bình thường đối với thí sinh này không hề dễ dàng, vì vậy sang trang khác chỉ còn lại lác đác mấy dòng bị bút đỏ gạch vào.

Chỗ họ và tên nhe nanh múa vuốt viết hai chữ, chữ viết cẩu thả như cỏ dại mọc ngoài đồng hoang, ngòi bút sắc bén lại mạnh mẽ.

_Họ và tên thí sinh: Hứa Thịnh._

“Tự em xem lại điểm thi khảo sát lần này của em đi.”

“Điểm trung bình vẫn còn kém 30 điểm một khoảng lớn, đừng có nói chạy nước rút thi Đại học, thầy nhìn khả năng này của em ngay cả sơ trung* cũng phải học lại!”

_*cấp THCS, từ lớp 7 đến lớp 9 bên Trung Quốc._

Chủ nhiệm lớp Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa nói vừa lên cao giọng, tiếng quát to đến mức ngay cả bên ngoài hành lang phòng làm việc cũng có thể nghe thấy: “Những câu này lúc đi học thầy chưa từng giảng qua sao, tất cả đều là câu cho điểm! Thầy thử rắc gạo lên xem, ngay cả con gà cũng biết đoán mò đúng đáp án hơn nhiều so với em, rốt cuộc em làm sao vậy——–đến trường để học hay để lăn lộn cuộc sống?”

“Còn cả giờ tự học lúc sáng sớm, em đi đâu thế? Cả ngày chỉ biết trốn học!”

Hứa Thịnh đứng trong phòng làm việc đúng sáu phút.

Những lời tương tự như trên đã nghe qua biết bao nhiêu lần, tầm mắt cậu phóng ra xa, rơi lên cái đồng hồ treo tường sau lưng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, tiện thể suy đoán thời gian câu danh ngôn kinh điển “ _Không muốn học nữa thì chẳng bằng nghỉ sớm đi cho lành_ ” ra sân.

Quả nhiên.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đập bộp một phát xấp bài thi đang cầm trong tay lên góc bàn: “Thầy không quan tâm trước đây em thế nào, nếu bây giờ đã vào lớp 11-7 thì đàng hoàng cho thầy chút đi, nếu em không muốn học nữa thì chẳng bằng nghỉ sớm đi cho lành!”

Hứa Thịnh dường như rất buồn ngủ, ánh mắt hơi khép lại, rõ ràng không muốn nghe người khác nói nhảm nữa.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

Tuy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lời nói rất nghiêm khắc, thế nhưng trong lòng hơi chột dạ.

Thật ra ông không phải thật sự muốn giáo huấn cậu học trò này, nhưng dù sao cũng vừa mới nhận lớp, thế nào cũng phải ra oai phủ đầu đã.

Lớp 11 vừa mới chia lại lớp, nhà trường không biết nghĩ thế nào, có lẽ là muốn cân bằng, nhét vào trong lớp của ông hai hạng nhất——–cả hạng nhất khối và hạng nhất khối đếm ngược đều đến cùng một lúc.

Cậu thiếu niên đứng bên cạnh bàn làm việc của ông hoàn toàn không ăn khớp với khung cảnh xung quanh phòng làm việc này.

Trong phòng làm việc, học sinh ra ra vào vào đều mặc đồng phục rất quy củ, duy chỉ có một mình cậu là mặc áo phông đen có hoạ tiết Graffiti* nguệch ngoạc, nhìn kỹ mấy hình Graffiti kia cũng chẳng rõ rốt cuộc là hình gì.

Dáng người thiếu niên cao gầy, rũ mắt xuống, dáng vẻ như thể đến sớm tự học không ngủ đủ. Cứ đứng im một chỗ như vậy, đúng là chẳng coi cái gì vào mắt.

Thành tích các môn của tên nhóc này đúng là thấp đến mức bất thường, chiến tích trong hay ngoài trường đếm trên mười đầu ngón tay cũng chẳng hết, chưa bao giờ mặc đồng phục học sinh, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dạy học nhiều năm như vậy cũng là lần đầu tiên gặp trường hợp này.

Dù sao Lục Trung Lâm Giang cũng là một trường trọng điểm. Mặc dù cũng không phải trường trọng điểm đứng đầu ở thành phố A, điểm chuẩn chỉ mới vừa chạm tới hạng cuối, vài năm gần đây mới dần dần tăng lên.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tạm thời bỏ qua bài thi khảo sát và chuyện trốn học, nói thêm: “Hôm qua thi thử xong em đi đâu vậy, có phải lại lén lút rời khỏi trường không?”

Nói đến đây, cậu thiếu niên mới miễn cưỡng đứng thẳng người lên, lơ đãng hỏi: “Có ai nhìn thấy em rời trường sao?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Chuyện đó thì không.”

Hứa Thịnh trầm ngâm một lúc: “Giám thị chụp hình sao?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…Cũng không có.”

Hứa Thịnh chắc chắn xác nhận xong chuyện mình rời khỏi trường được giữ kín một giọt nước cũng không lọt, lúc này mới thản nhiên trả lời: “Em không rời trường.”

“…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang sắp xếp câu từ trong đầu, vẫn còn muốn nói thêm gì đó.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh thật sự đã hết kiên nhẫn rồi.

“Thầy”, cậu há mồm nói, “Nếu như chỉ do thành tích, nói đến đây được rồi. Thầy lên lớp giờ của thầy, còn học được hay không, học được bao nhiêu là chuyện của em, thầy không cần phải nói với em những chuyện này nữa.”

Giọng nói của Hứa Thịnh không lớn, trong phòng làm việc toàn âm thanh lật sách, tiếng giáo viên các bộ môn phân công nhiệm vụ và tiếng nói cười của các bạn học ra ra vào vào, những lời này cậu nói hết sức tùy ý, không hề khiến người khác chú ý.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại nghe rất rõ ràng, bị lời nói đầy phách lối này làm chấn động, nửa ngày sau mới nói: “Em đang nói gì thế, đây là thái độ và lời nói dành cho giáo viên sao——–vậy em còn đến trường học hành làm gì?!”

Hứa Thịnh không tránh né mà đối diện ánh mắt của ông.

Lúc này Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mới phát hiện ra cậu thiếu niên này không chỉ vi phạm kỉ luật nhà trường ở một điểm “không mặc đồng phục học sinh”, thậm chí còn đeo hoa tai, màu đen bao phủ xung quanh lớp hoa tai bạc, sắc đen nổi bật của chiếc hoa tai đã bị một phần tóc che khuất hơn nửa.

Em đến trường học làm gì?

Ngược lại những lời này lại lặp đi lặp lại mấy vòng trong đầu Hứa Thịnh.

“Thầy cứ coi như em đến để lăn lộn cuộc sống đi”, một lúc sau, Hứa Thịnh đưa tay rút lấy bài thi trên bàn, cầm trong tay không quá để tâm nói, “Đừng để ý đến em.”

Cả lớp chỉ có mỗi bài thi của Hứa Thịnh là bị giữ lại, lúc cậu cầm bài thi vào lớp, lớp học vốn đang ồn ào trong nháy mắt yên tĩnh lại, giống như phim điện ảnh đang được phát sóng đột nhiên bị người ta ấn tắt mất.

Hàng đầu của lớp có một nam sinh đang vểnh mông, nửa người nhoài lên bàn học, đang thò tay dài ra cướp lấy bánh quy của bạn học ở hàng thứ hai, sau khi cậu vào lớp nhìn thấy thì vẫn duy trì cái tư thế kì lạ này ở trạng thái bất động.

“Sát khí của giáo bá* quá mạnh mẽ”, nam sinh kia nhỏ giọng nói, “Tôi không dám cử động luôn, người tôi mỏi lắm rồi, cậu đó, miếng bánh quy kia cho tôi ăn một miếng đi chứ…”

_*giáo bá: đại ca trong trường học_

Đối với tất cả các bạn học lớp 11-7 mà nói, từ khoảnh khắc chia xong lớp, tâm trạng của bọn họ chỉ còn mỗi từ nghẹt thở để hình dung.

Hai ngày trước, cả khối lo lắng đề phòng đứng trước cổng trường.

“Hứa Thịnh vào lớp nào?”

“Lớp 7, may quá may quá, tôi ở lớp 6.”

“Con mẹ nó, tôi vào lớp 7…”

“Vận khí cậu sao đây hả người anh em, chịu đựng thôi, vẫn còn hai năm cao trung* nữa, không phải chỉ còn hai năm thôi sao, thời gian thấm thoắt trôi qua như bóng lướt qua khe cửa, rất nhanh rất nhanh thôi.”

_*cấp THPT, từ lớp 10 đến lớp 12 bên Trung Quốc, giống với Việt Nam_

Hứa Thịnh là ai?

Là giáo bá tiếng tăm lẫy lừng đó.

Trong trường học nổi danh khác biệt so với đồng loại.

Do năm lớp 10 không mặc đồng phục nên chủ nhiệm lớp liên tục nổi giận, bắt cậu đứng phạt, gọi điện thoại cho phụ huynh, cũng từng bắt cậu đứng trước toàn trường đọc kiểm điểm, nhìn đi nhìn lại hiệu quả cuối cùng vẫn không có, vì vậy đến bây giờ vẫn chưa bao giờ mặc đồng phục.

Nhân lực và tài năng về giáo viên rất hùng hậu, kỉ luật trường học nghiêm túc, Lục Trung Lâm Giang lấy câu “ _Văn minh hài hòa, chăm chỉ cầu thực_ ” làm khẩu hiệu cho học sinh, cho dù đào lại mười mấy năm về trước cũng chẳng tìm được nơi thứ hai như vậy.

Hứa Thịnh đi ngang qua bọn họ đến hàng cuối cùng.

Trên người cậu vẫn mặc áo phông và quần jean đi ra từ phòng làm việc, hoàn toàn chẳng ăn nhập gì với không khí xung quanh mình, hơn nữa cả một phòng học toàn sắc xanh xám như nước sông càng khiến cậu nổi bật hơn.

Dáng người cậu cao, cộng thêm ngày hôm đó báo cáo đến muộn, trong lớp chỉ còn hai chỗ trống, trừ hàng cuối cùng thì chẳng còn vị trí nào khác để chọn. Vị trí bên tay trái cậu vẫn còn trống, cách một lối đi, từ hôm qua đã trống không, nói là xin nghỉ.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không thèm để ý người vắng mặt kia rốt cuộc là ai, đẩy ghế ra định ngủ tiếp, thời điểm kéo ghế, nam sinh ở hàng trước tay cầm bút không nhịn được mà run lên.

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một chút, xách ghế, hơi cúi người dùng tay kia vỗ vai cậu ta một cái.

Bút trong tay nam sinh kia suýt chút nữa bay ra ngoài, không thể không quay người lại: “Ngài…ngài có gì dặn dò sao?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu không thấy chật sao?”

“Hả?”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ chỉ nam sinh kia, ngực đang ép sát với mép bàn học, liếc mắt thấy cậu ta chỉ giữ lại phạm vi hoạt động của mình không quá 30cm, nếu muốn đi vệ sinh chỉ còn cách cả người chui tuột xuống, ngồi chồm hỗm chui ra từ dưới gầm bàn mới có thể đi, lại hỏi lần nữa: “Cậu không thấy chật sao?”

Nam sinh kia há mồm: “Tôi…”

Tôi đương nhiên thấy chật, nhưng mà tôi đâu có dám nói! Lại càng không dám cách quá gần cậu!

Hứa Thịnh chờ câu trả lời đến vất vả, dứt khoát thẳng tay kéo bàn học của mình lùi về sau.

Tiết đầu tiên buổi sáng là tiếng Anh, Hứa Thịnh đang định nằm xuống đi gặp Chu Công* trước thì bên cửa sổ bị người gõ vài cái.

_*đi gặp Chu Công = đi ngủ_

Mấy cái đầu đang cố gắng bám víu lên cửa sổ, từ ngoài hành lang thăm dò tới: “Đại ca.”

Hứa Thịnh khoác tay lên sau cổ, nghe được âm thanh hơi nghiêng đầu: “Tao đang buồn ngủ, vội vàng cái rắm.”

Trong ba người trước mặt, có một nam sinh lên tiếng đầu tiên, tóc mái dày, da hơi đen nhưng cả người nhìn rất hoạt bát, cậu ta thở dài nói: “Lần này bọn mình bị phân lớp xa quá, tao lớp 1 mày lớp 7, một đầu một cuối, sau này sao có thể chơi game cùng nhau trong giờ học nữa?”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh nổi danh bên ngoài, đa số người tránh còn chẳng kịp, nhưng ở nơi này tinh lực và tuổi tác ngang nhau, nam sinh chơi với nhau cũng chẳng cần điều kiện gì đặc biệt, đánh vài trận game là được. Nhân duyên của Hứa Thịnh không kém, năm lớp 10 sau khi tan học, hàng cuối trong lớp đều có người đứng vây xung quanh.

Trong một vài thời điểm, kĩ thuật chơi game so với thành tích học tập còn thực tế hơn nhiều.

Hứa Thịnh và Trương Phong lần đầu tiên chơi game cùng nhau, duyên phận bắt nguồn từ lần đầu tiên cậu phải đọc bản kiểm điểm trước toàn trường. Lúc ấy Hứa Thịnh đọc xong câu cuối bản kiểm điểm, còn tổng kết chốt lại một câu “Em sai rồi, nhưng em không đảm bảo lần sau sẽ không tái phạm nữa”.

Nói xong, cả trường xôn xao.

Lúc xuống khỏi đài kéo cờ, Trương Phong thật lòng nói với cậu: “Con bà nó, cậu đúng là quá kiêu ngạo.”

Trương Phong còn nói: “Vừa rồi mày đến phòng làm việc của giáo viên sao? Tao nghe nói mày khiến lão Mạnh chủ nhiệm lớp giận quá chừng.”

Hứa Thịnh từ chối cho ý kiến.

Trương Phong cảm khái xong, tiếp tục cố gắng thò đầu từ cửa sổ vào lớp của bọn họ thăm dò, lúc này không chỉ ngó nghiêng, ngay cả nửa người cũng cố chen vào trong cửa kính, nhìn xung quanh trong lớp 11-7.

Hứa Thịnh cũng quay người lại, cậu dựa ra đằng sau, chân cậu dài, cho dù co chân lại thì vẫn thừa ra một đoạn lớn: “Rốt cuộc mày đến đây làm gì?”

Trương Phong bày tỏ mục đích thật sự của mình: “Bọn tao đến xem học thần*.”

_*học thần: học cực kỳ, cực kỳ giỏi_

Người ngay cả thi khảo sát cũng lăn ra ngủ, không hề quan tâm đến bạn học trong lớp có những ai – Hứa Thịnh: “?”

“Không đúng, dùng từ này chưa đủ thích hợp, phải là chiêm ngưỡng, đúng, tao đến chiêm ngưỡng học thần”, Trương Phong nói, “——-chính là cái người điểm thi hạng nhất toàn trường, lớp 10 còn giành được giải thưởng cấp thành phố đấu vòng tròn*, được vinh dự dán áp phích to đùng trên tường ở cổng trường ý. Mày không biết sao, năm nay chia lớp, lớp mày đúng là có 102 đó, một là mày, hai là tên học thần kia.”

_*đấu vòng tròn thường hay liên quan đến giải đấu thể thao, nhưng ở đây có thể muốn nhắc đến khái niệm tương tự như kỳ thi học sinh giỏi bên mình._

Hứa Thịnh nghe xong, bỗng nhiên bật cười.

Cậu ngoắc ngoắc tay về phía Trương Phong: “Mày đến đây, nhích lại gần xíu mới nói được.”

Trương Phong không chút đề phòng tiến sát lại gần.

Hứa Thịnh thẳng tay đập xấp bài thi vừa mang từ phòng làm việc về lên đầu cậu ta: “Mày con mẹ nó có phải chán quá không có việc gì làm hay không, nhìn học thần thì nhìn học thần, lại còn muốn tán gẫu? Hôm nay để mày đứng vắt ngang bên ngoài một lúc xem có sáng não ra không, mày có muốn thử một chút không?”

“Tao sai rồi, đại ca, tao không nên động vào mày”, Trương Phong cúi người lùi về sau tránh, trốn sang bên cạnh nhắc tới, “Nhưng mà đại ca, tại sao tao tìm nửa ngày rồi vẫn không thấy người đâu, chả lẽ lớp mày chưa đến đủ sao?”

Đúng là người vẫn chưa đến đủ.

Hứa Thịnh vứt bài thi lên mặt bàn, ánh mắt quét qua khoảng cách hai dãy bàn chật hẹp, rơi lên vị trí trống kia.

Trong phòng làm việc của giáo viên.

Tiếng chuông vào học vang lên, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn còn đang đắm chìm trong cuộc đối thoại với học sinh từ lớp vừa mới tiếp nhận kia, hồi lâu vẫn không thể tự thoát khỏi sự bực tức.

Có giáo viên cầm giáo án đi ngang qua ông, nhìn ông vẫn còn đang nghiên cứu điểm số của Hứa Thịnh, dừng bước nói: “Lão Mạnh, thầy đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá, đứa bé kia vẫn luôn như vậy, năm lớp 10 giáo viên đều bắt ép nó nhưng không có tác dụng gì cả, thật sự không được thì cứ kệ đi, không phải học sinh nào cũng muốn học tập cho giỏi.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không tin mình và các giáo viên khác giống nhau, tính khí lập tức bật dậy: “Tôi không tin tôi không trị được nó, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tôi dạy học hơn 20 năm, trong từ điển chưa bao giờ có hai từ đầu hàng.”

“…”

“Lão Mạnh, tôi ủng hộ ý chí của thầy”, giáo viên kia nhìn đồng hồ, nói, “Ầy, không nói nữa, tôi phải lên lớp rồi.”

Ngược lại các giáo viên khác lại cảm thấy hứng thú với đề tài này, vừa chấm bài tập vừa hỏi: “Lão Mạnh, nghĩ ra cách gì chưa?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mới vừa rồi trầm tư hồi lâu, lại lật xem mấy quyển “ _Làm cách nào để dẫn dắt học sinh đúng đắn_ “, thật sự khiến ông nghĩ ra được một chủ ý: “Có thể trong lòng em ấy có mâu thuẫn với giáo viên, tôi thử tìm lại xem, tìm một học sinh giỏi hướng dẫn em ấy.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa nói, vừa lấy một xấp bài thi khác ra.

Bài thi bị giữ lại không chỉ có một mình Hứa Thịnh, bên cạnh bài thi của Hứa Thịnh còn một xấp bài thi khác, chỉ có điều nguyên nhân hoàn toàn không giống———-Hứa Thịnh là do thật sự thi quá kém, mà đáp án bài thi này lại quá tốt, trực tiếp bị giáo viên giữ lại làm mẫu, in ra mấy bản phát cho các lớp.

Ngoại trừ môn Ngữ văn bị trừ sáu điểm ra, những môn khác dường như đều được điểm tối đa.

Trên trang đầu tiên của bài thi, dòng đầu tiên viết:

_Kỳ thi khảo sát đầu năm khối 11_ _năm_ _2018 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, môn Toán học, tối đa 150, điểm đạt được: 150._

_Họ và tên thí sinh: Thiệu Trạm._

* * *

_Màu sắc đồng phục của Lục Trung Lâm Giang là xanh xám (灰蓝色), tiếng Anh là blue-grey (lividus), tương tự màu phía dưới._


	2. Chapter 2

Thiệu Trạm.

Cái tên này Hứa Thịnh nghe trong một ngày không dưới sáu lần.

Các giáo viên bộ môn lúc vào lớp luôn có một câu cửa miệng “Để tôi đoán thử xem hạng nhất khối các em là ai, thôi khỏi cần đoán, cũng chẳng có gì hồi hộp hết, chỉ có điều vẫn phải nói, Thiệu Trạm lại bỏ xa hạng hai tròn 20 điểm rồi.”

Sau đó phát xuống bài thi điểm cao đã được được photocopy hơn 30 lần: “Đọc thử ý tưởng giải đề của người ta đi, các em tự xem lại một chút.”

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh còn không nghe rõ ai họ Thiệu ai họ Chiêm, bài thi được chuyền từ bàn đầu xuống, cậu đưa tay nhận lấy, định tiện tay vứt sang bên cạnh, trong lúc vô tình lại thấy rõ chữ viết trên bản photocopy.

Cũng không phải cậu muốn nhìn, cái chính là, chữ viết trên này thật sự rất khó khiến người ta không chú ý.

Ngòi bút cứng cáp, viết hơi ẩu, Hứa Thịnh cũng nhận mình thuộc trường phái “chữ viết ẩu”, thế nhưng loại ẩu này là kiểu nhìn lướt qua một cái cũng thấy rất có đẳng cấp, so với loại tiện tay viết vẽ linh tinh như cậu không hề giống nhau.

Đã có bạn học bắt đầu tán thưởng: “Chữ của học thần…Coi như tôi đã từng luyện chữ theo mẫu cũng mười năm rồi cũng chẳng viết được như vậy, đây là chữ mà người có thể viết ra sao?”

“Nói nhiều quá”, lúc giáo viên nói thì nhìn Hứa Thịnh, “Tôi không trông cậy vào việc các em có thể viết được như thế, tôi chỉ hi vọng một vài bạn học trong lớp của tôi phải nhìn qua chữ viết đó một lần cho biết, câu hỏi khó không làm được thì thôi, ngay cả điểm trình bày cũng không lấy được.”

Bạn học Hứa Thịnh không lấy được điểm trình bày nào vò bài thi lại, nhét vào trong ngăn bàn.

Cuộc sống ở trường học của Hứa Thịnh luôn luôn đơn giản, không màu mè mà còn hơi nhàm chán.

Ngủ, chơi game, đứng phạt trên hành lang.

Không bao giờ tồn tại khả năng thứ tư.

Tiết Sinh học cuối cùng của buổi chiều, giáo viên gọi cậu đứng dậy trả lời câu hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh nhét điện thoại di động vào trong ngăn bàn, chậm chạp đứng dậy: “Thưa cô, em chưa nghe rõ, có thể nhắc lại câu hỏi lần nữa không?”

Giáo viên Sinh học nhìn cậu học sinh ngồi ở trong góc không coi ai ra gì chơi điện thoại hơn nửa tiết, vốn nhịn sự tức giận đầy bụng, lần này thể hiện rõ sự lạnh nhạt trên gương mặt: “Trong sách có, không biết chúng ta bây giờ đang nói đến trang nào sao?” Giáo viên Sinh học nén giận, chỉ ra cho cậu con đường khai sáng, “Trang thứ tư.”

Hứa Thịnh cầm sách tiếng Anh lên lật vài trang: “Điền từ vào chỗ trống?”

“…”

Cả lớp yên lặng như tờ.

“Ồ?”, Hứa Thịnh nhận ra điều gì đó trong bầu không khí yên tĩnh như chết, “Đây không phải giờ tiếng Anh sao?”

Hai phút sau, Hứa Thịnh mang điện thoại di động từ ngăn bàn, tiện thể cầm theo cục sạc dự phòng bảo bối đi ra bên ngoài lớp học, đứng dựa lưng vào lan can, vô cùng thuận tiện thông qua cánh cửa đang mở rộng của phòng học, gián tiếp đối mặt với bạn học lớp bên cạnh.

Điện thoại di động rung rung vài cái.

Là Trương Phong nhắn tin.

 _-Đại ca, mày lại bị đứng phạ_ t à?

_-Cút._

_-Tao vốn tưởng rằng chúng ta cách xa nhau như vậy, không thể thường xuyên thấy mày, kết quả nhận ra hầu như tiết nào ngẩng đầu lên một cái cũng có thể thấy tư thế oai hùng của mày ngoài hành lang._

_-Mày thích thì có thể ra đứng một lúc, nhìn tao được rõ hơn._

_-Thôi không cần…Tao đang vẫy tay về phía mày nè, có thấy không?_

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng đầu, thấy chỗ cửa sổ ở cuối hành lang thật sự có một cái tay đang thò ra.

Cậu cúi đầu, trả lời: _Đệt, mày bị ngu à?_

Trương Phong lại hỏi: _Buổi tối có đi net không? Vẫn chỗ cũ chứ?_

Hứa Thịnh không nhắn lại ngay, cậu thoát khỏi khung chat, mở danh sách liên lạc gần đây, có một cái tên yên lặng nằm trên đó, chú thích là “Mẹ”.

Tin nhắn cuối cùng nhận được là từ hai ngày trước.

[Mẹ]: _Đến trường chưa?_

[Mẹ]: _Bảo con ở nhà thì không chịu, lên lớp cho tốt đi, những cái khác mẹ cũng sẽ không quản con. Nếu con thật sự học không vào, liệu có thuận lợi tốt nghiệp được không?_

[Mẹ]: _Lớp 11 rồi, bảo con học không phải học vì mẹ, con như vậy tương lai định thế nào?!_

Hứa Thịnh đọc vài lần, vẻ mặt không biến đổi, sau đó nhắn lại cho Trương Phong một chữ “Được”.

Nhét điện thoại di động vào trong túi quần lần nữa, hơi cử động ngón tay, ngón trỏ lơ đãng đè lên khớp xương ở ngón cái thứ hai, một tiếng “rắc” vang lên.

Cô dạy Sinh học đang viết bảng, trong lúc vô tình liếc ra bên ngoài, nhận ra cậu trai đứng phạt trên hành lang quang minh chính đại dựa lên lan can như người không xương, vì vậy cau mày dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác.

Reng reng reng———

Tiếng chuông tan học vang lên.

Giáo viên Sinh học hạ phấn viết xuống: “Được rồi, tan lớp đi, mấy đề bổ sung cô sẽ bảo cán bộ môn học gửi trong nhóm….Còn em bên ngoài đó, vào lớp đi.” Giáo viên Sinh học nói đến đây, lại liếc mắt nhìn ra ngoài hành lang.

Trên hành lang trống không, làm gì còn ai nữa. Hứa Thịnh đã tự giác tan lớp từ lâu ngay khi tiếng chuông vang lên rồi.

Khu vực gần trường học là khu dân cư kiểu xưa, bên ngoài vách tường trắng lượn vòng quanh, mái ngói u tối và ngõ hẻm phát triển thành một phố buôn bán, tiệm trang sức, tiệm ăn vặt… Còn có cả tiệm net ngầm không cần thẻ căn cước.

Quán net bị che khuất, đi cửa sau của quán cơm nhỏ vào, lên tầng hai, đẩy cửa kính ra là đến nơi.

Hứa Thịnh là khách quen của quán Internet này.

Trương Phong không sống nội trú ở trường, lúc cậu ta và mấy người anh em thu dọn cặp sách xong chạy tới, Hứa Thịnh đã chiếm mất cái máy tốt nhất ở trong góc. Vị đại gia này không chơi game, đeo tai nghe, một chân gập lại đặt sát rìa ghế, co người lại xem phim ở đây.

“Phim gì đấy, nội dung thế nào?”, Trương Phong đưa tiền, tùy tiện vứt cặp sách lên đất, trong lúc chờ máy khởi động thì ngó sang màn hình máy tính của Hứa Thịnh, nửa ngày nhận ra xem mãi cũng chẳng hiểu, không thể làm gì khác hơn là quay sang nhìn tựa đề, “…Sức mạnh nghệ thuật* của BBC, con bà nó, phim tài liệu hả?”

_*Power of Art là một bộ phim tài liệu của BBC được viết và trình bày bởi Simon Schama._

Một tay Hứa Thịnh cầm chuột kéo thanh tiến độ.

Trương Phong chất vấn câu hỏi từ đáy lòng: “Mày xem thứ này ở trong quán net hả? Sao mày không dứt khoát nghe luôn tin tức trên radio đi?”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn cũng không giống bộ dạng rất chăm chú xem phim tài liệu, giơ tay lên kéo tai nghe về đằng sau, dễ dàng nghe thấy lời Trương Phong: “Tin tức radio lúc 7 giờ, vẫn chưa bắt đầu.”

Trương Phong: “…”

Hứa Thịnh tắt phim tài liệu: “Tao đùa thôi, phim hay hơn.”

Hứa Thịnh đánh vài trận game với bọn họ. Lúc Trương Phong nhận điện thoại, mẹ cậu ta ở đầu bên kia điện thoại mắng một trận “Con muốn chết hay sao mà giờ này vẫn chưa về nhà”. Trương Phong mở to mắt nói dối: “Con có mấy câu hỏi không hiểu rõ, ở lại nhờ bạn học chỉ cho…”

Mẹ Trương Phong vốn dĩ chẳng tin lời nói dối của con trai nhà mình: “Con nói dối! Bạn học nào ở bên cạnh con? Sao mẹ không nghe thấy tiếng ai giảng đề?”

Trương Phong đến bước đường cùng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là giương ánh mắt xin viện trợ cầu cứu Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh vừa gõ bàn phím vừa phối hợp với cậu ta, làm bộ nói: “Câu hỏi này thật ra rất đơn giản.”

Ánh mắt Trương Phong ra hiệu ‘Mày nói nhiều hơn nữa đi’.

Hứa Thịnh: “Tao đọc mày viết.”

Hứa Thịnh còn giả vờ cứ như thật vậy, âm cuối kéo dài nửa nhịp: ” ‘Giải’, hai chấm.”

Trương Phong: “…”

“Sau đó thì sao?”, Trương Phong đợi nửa ngày chậm chạp vẫn không đợi được nói tiếp, “…Mày nói nữa đi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Sau đó chúng ta thử xem lại đề bài.”

“…”

May mắn sao mẹ Trương Phong trong điện thoại không nghe rõ cụ thể Hứa Thịnh nói những gì: “Vậy con và bạn học xong về nhà sớm một chút, mẹ có làm thịt kho con thích ăn nhất đấy.”

Trương Phong bị thúc giục không chịu được nữa, cặp sách trên lưng tụt xuống, trong lòng điên cuồng gào thét: Cậu tìm ai không tìm, lại đi nhờ cái tên ngồi bên cạnh mình sợ là kiến thức cao trung còn chẳng hiểu rõ bằng mấy thứ học được ở quán net!

Trương Phong cúp điện thoại: “Đại ca, mày giảng một tí là tao đã hiểu bài rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh nhặt xong vũ khí, nói: “Đừng khách sáo.”

“Thế tao về trước đây”, trước khi đi Trương Phong còn nói, “Mày cũng đừng về muộn quá, lúc này vừa mới khai giảng, bị tóm được không ổn lắm đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh vặn nắp chai nước suối, đáp một tiếng được cực kỳ qua loa lấy lệ.

“Mày về đi”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Bọn họ không tóm được tao đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh ở quán net đến tận trời tối, xem đến phần cuối phim tài liệu của BBC, thấy hơi mệt mỏi, cậu ngửa đầu ra đằng sau, tháo tai nghe xuống, định đi ra quầy phía trước mua ít đồ ăn.

Trước quầy ngoại trừ mỳ gói thì chỉ có một ít các loại chân vịt chân gà, Hứa Thịnh nhìn lướt qua, thật sự không có khẩu vị gì, cuối cùng chỉ lấy một thanh kẹo bạc hà từ bên cạnh.

Mua xong rồi cắn nát một viên trong miệng, đẩy cửa ra cầu thang hít thở không khí một lúc.

Chưa đi được vài bước, trên cầu thang truyền đến âm thanh hỗn loạn “bịch bịch”.

“Ít tiền như thế sao?”

“Tiền ăn sáng ngày mai cũng ở đây, thật sự không còn…” Là một đứa bé trai, giọng nói vâng vâng dạ dạ.

Bịch——–!

Lại là âm thanh đá đồ vật.

“Tao nói với mày lần nữa nhé, góp không đủ 200 thì đừng trách bọn tao không khách sáo”, người đá đồ đạc lên tiếng gào lên, “Có phải mày muốn bị ăn đòn không?”

Những quán net ngầm thế này vốn là những khu vực nguy hiểm không lành mạnh.

Tốt xấu lẫn lộn, phát sinh những chuyện thế này chẳng còn lạ nữa.

Trong miệng Hứa Thịnh ngậm viên kẹo mát lạnh, cậu dựa lên tường nghe một lúc, cắn nát viên kẹo, sau đó mới thờ ơ đi ngang qua chỗ hàng hóa chất đống.

Bốn người đứng vây quanh đống hàng hóa, đầu tóc nhuộm vàng như dân xã hội, không mặc đồng phục, hẳn không phải là học sinh của Lục Trung, ngược lại người bị vây quanh mặc đồng phục màu xanh xám rất nổi bật.

“Thật sự xin lỗi, bỏ qua cho tôi đi, ngày mai, ngày mai nhất định trả cho các anh…”

Bốn tên lông vàng cầm rất nhiều tờ tiền trong tay, nhìn nhau cười phá lên: “Ngày mai? Ngày mai có thể nhưng không phải con số này.”

Bọn họ không cười được bao lâu, bởi vì vừa dứt lời, tên cầm tiền bị người từ sau lưng vỗ lên vai một cái.

“——–Ai hả?!”

“Tao là ai không quan trọng”, Hứa Thịnh đi lên trước, thuận thế khoác thẳng tay lên vai tên kia, giống như hai người anh em, thế nhưng lời nói ra từ trong miệng lại hoàn toàn không giống, “Bọn mày ồn quá.”

Tên thiếu niên bất lương đang cầm tiền nghiêng đầu, sau khi nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh thì sửng sốt.

Công bằng mà nói, mặc dù Hứa Thịnh tiếng xấu vang dội, dù vậy chỉ dựa vào cái gương mặt này, xác suất thu hút được người khác quay đầu nhìn cậu cũng không hề thấp.

Áo phông đen, quần jean xanh đậm, hoa tai.

Ngoại trừ lối ăn mặc nhìn kiểu gì cũng không giống học sinh nghiêm túc ra, gương mặt Hứa Thịnh nhìn lạ mắt, lại còn đẹp một cách mạnh mẽ, đuôi mắt hơi xếch lên, nhìn thì lơ đãng nhưng đáy mắt trước sau vẫn không giấu được sự ngang tàng, cho dù ai nhìn vào cũng cảm thấy tướng mạo này liếc qua là biết đây là phần tử học sinh cá biệt thường xuyên phải nhận thông báo kỉ luật.

Cái chính là, so với bọn họ, nhìn cậu còn giống kẻ đến cướp tiền hơn.

“Mày…” Tên thiếu niên bất lương bị cậu ép đến khí thế xẹp xuống, nghẹn lời nói, “Mày cũng đến cướp tiền?”

Hứa Thịnh cười: “Hiểu như vậy cũng được.”

Hứa Thịnh buông cánh tay đang khoác trên vai hắn xuống, hơi cử động cổ tay, lại thuận miệng hỏi: “Bọn mày lục trên người cậu ấy lấy bao nhiêu? Muốn chờ tao ra tay hay tự mình móc ra đây?”

Thiếu niên bất lương: “…”

Bốn tên lông vàng bị dọa sợ bỏ chạy.

Vốn dĩ bọn họ cũng chỉ là mấy tên nhóc mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, tùy tiện đi bắt nạt người khác, cậy mạnh hiếp yếu, gặp phải người nào mạnh hơn thì cũng chẳng dám hung hăng càn quấy nữa.

Mặc kệ mọi thứ, trực tiếp móc tiền từ trong túi ra ném xuống đất, để lại câu “Có lỗi với đại ca rồi, không biết đây là địa bàn của ngài” sau đó chạy xuống cầu thang.

Hứa Thịnh khom người nhặt tiền vung vãi trên đất, xếp lại cho phẳng phiu ngay ngắn rồi ngồi xổm người xuống.

Cái người mặc đồng phục của Lục Trung vẫn còn ngây ngô ngồi dưới đất run lẩy bẩy, thấy Hứa Thịnh ngồi chồm hỗm xuống, phản ứng đầu tiên là: “Tôi thật sự không còn tiền, thật sự không có…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Trông tôi giống như muốn cướp tiền lắm sao?

Hứa Thịnh không nói gì, chỉ nhét xấp tiền vào trong tay cậu, đứng lên, đẩy cửa quán net quay về, để lại một câu: “Mấy chỗ thế này, lần sau đừng đến nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh ở quán net mãi đến 9 giờ mới thoát máy.

Bên ngoài trời đã tối, đèn đường hai bên phố kéo dài dọc cả con đường.

Cổng trường đóng lúc 8 giờ rưỡi, kí túc xá lại đến tận 10 giờ mới đóng, nhưng không vào được cổng coi như phải ở ngoài đến sáng luôn.

Hứa Thịnh quen cửa nẻo lượn ra đằng sau trường học.

Cổng sau trường học sát với tòa nhà kí túc, tình trạng đóng quanh năm, cánh cửa sắt còn bị buộc một sợi dây xích sắt to gỉ sét, cả bức tường bao quanh trọn vẹn cả tòa nhà kí túc của nam sinh, cách một bức tường gần đó là tòa của khối 11, gần như thẳng với cổng sau của trường.

Cậu đạp một chân lên hòn đá ở chân tường, chống tay lên bờ tường bật lên. Cậu thiếu niên cao lớn chân dài, trèo qua không tốn sức chút nào, sống lưng cong, cậu buông tay ra, một chân đung đưa hạ xuống, đang định nhảy xuống thì——–

Thì nhìn thấy phía đối diện có người đi tới.

Vóc dáng người nọ rất cao, vai đeo cặp sách, ống tay áo đồng phục xắn lên, lộ ra nửa đoạn cổ tay. Bộ đồng phục học sinh màu xanh xám xếp hạng thứ ba từ dưới lên toàn thành phố mặc trên người cậu ta, chẳng hiểu sao lại có sự khác biệt không nói rõ được.

Khoảng cách quá xa nên không thấy rõ gương mặt, người đó đi đến dưới đèn đường, Hứa Thịnh mới phát hiện ra một vấn đề quan trọng hơn.

Cậu thấp giọng mắng một câu.

Đệt.

Vận may cũng tốt quá.

Kỷ lục treo tường trường học đến một giọt nước cũng chẳng lọt của cậu, ngày hôm nay đã bị phá hủy trong chốc lát.


	3. Chapter 3

Tự ý trèo tường ra khỏi trường học là tội nặng, được ghi rõ và in đậm ở trang thứ nhất nội quy của trường, vi phạm nội quy nhà trường sẽ bị nhận thông báo kỉ luật, đọc kiểm điểm trước toàn trường.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh vi phạm nội quy rất nhiều lần, thế nhưng số lần bị bắt tại trận rất ít, nếu không có nhân chứng vật chứng đầy đủ thì vẫn có thể trí trá trở về, trợn tròn mắt nói mình chưa bao giờ làm như thế, giáo viên không còn cách nào có thể bắt bẻ cậu được nữa.

Thậm chí năm lớp 10 quan hệ giữa cậu và giáo viên cũng không tệ lắm.

Tuy rằng mỗi lần nhắc đến cái tên “Hứa Thịnh”, phản ứng đầu tiên của giáo viên bộ môn đều là đau đầu, thế nhưng quan hệ giữa người với người đúng là rất vi diệu, mắng cũng có thể mắng ra cảm tình được.

Ra ra vào vào phòng làm việc nhiều lần, muốn không quen cũng rất khó.

Tóm lại chuyện này cậu không sợ, nhưng mà rất phiền toái.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi nửa người trên bờ tường, trong lúc nhất thời nghĩ nhảy cũng không ổn, mà không nhảy cũng không ổn.

Ban đêm, tiếng ve kêu ồn ào giữa mùa hè nóng nực yếu dần đi, đèn đường đổ bóng ngược kéo dài, thiếu niên chống một tay trên bờ tường do dự một lúc, cuối cùng vẫn nhảy xuống.

“Cậu không thấy gì hết, cũng không có ai nhảy xuống từ bức tường này”, Hứa Thịnh phủi bụi dính từ bờ tường trên tay mình, đi lên trước, dùng cái giọng không thể coi là thương lượng được nói, “…Biết chưa?”

Ở khoảng cách gần, lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới thấy rõ hình dáng người nọ ra sao.

Vóc dáng của tên này còn cao hơn cậu.

Cả người mặc đồng phục vô cùng quy củ, khuy áo còn cài đến tận cái trên cùng, thậm chí còn hơi nghiêm túc thái quá…Nhưng mà đồng phục của Lục Trung mặc vào đẹp đến mức đó sao? Suy nghĩ của Hứa Thịnh hơi lệch hướng.

Trừ những điều này ra chỉ còn lại một chữ, lạnh.

Sự lạnh lùng này không phải do ngoại hình kia mang tới mà do trên người cậu ta, không hiểu sao lại sinh ra cảm giác này, là khí chất tránh xa người lạ từ ngàn dặm.

Trên thực tế ngoại hình của người trước mặt không tệ, tròng mắt cậu thiếu niên sâu hút, đôi mắt hai mí đều đặn, tóc đen rối bời che mất vầng trán, rất lạnh lùng. Hứa Thịnh tự nhận tiêu chuẩn thẩm mỹ của cậu từ trước đến giờ cũng tương đối cao, dõi mắt vào toàn bộ trường học khiến cậu thừa nhận “Ngoại hình không tệ” ngoại trừ bản thân cậu ra, còn lại cũng chỉ thi thoảng cần sử dụng chiến lược nịnh nọt tâng bốc nói “Thầy thật là đẹp trai” với giáo viên và chủ nhiệm.

Nhưng mà vốn dĩ người nọ không thấy cậu, vượt qua cậu đi thẳng đến kí túc xá.

Bác quản lí kí túc nghe thấy tiếng động, đẩy cửa sổ ra, nhìn thấy bạn học mặc đồng phục kia rất quen thuộc, nhiệt tình nói: “Về rồi sao? Trong nhà cháu ổn chứ?”

“Không sao.” Giọng nói của cậu ta cũng lạnh lùng, lại hơi trầm thấp.

“Không sao là tốt rồi”, bác quản lí kí túc mở sổ điểm danh chuyên cần, đưa bút tới, “Ở chỗ thời gian vắng mặt này, kí tên vào là có thể lên phòng.”

“Bác”, người mặc đồng phục kí tên xong, còn nói, “Còn một chuyện nữa.”

“Có phải rèm cửa sổ trong phòng bị hỏng không?” Bác quản lí kí túc nói, “Ầy, mấy ngày nay nhiều người cũng đến phản ánh với bác như vậy, hôm nay đã báo lên nhà trường rồi, nói mấy ngày nữa thống nhất rồi sẽ báo sửa.”

“Không phải chuyện này.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa mới đạp một chân lên bậc cầu thang thì nghe thấy người mặc đồng phục kia nói: “Ở đằng kia, người không mặc đồng phục.”

Chốt hạ bằng một câu: “Cậu ta vừa mới trèo vào từ cổng sau.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh suýt chút nữa bước hụt.

Lời đã nói toạc ra đến mức này, bác quản lí kí túc sao có thể không hiểu. Ông nhận lấy sổ điểm danh chuyên cần, sau đó đập quyển sổ lên mặt bàn một cái, hô to: “Bạn học không mặc đồng phục đằng kia, cậu chờ một chút, ra đây.”

Hai phút sau, Hứa Thịnh bị quản lí ký túc đuổi vào phòng túc quản* nghỉ ngơi.

_*phòng túc quản = phòng quản lí ký túc_

Đứng bên cạnh cậu còn có tên mặc đồng phục học sinh kia.

Chỉ có điều cậu là bị cáo, còn tên mặc đồng phục này là bồi thẩm.

Quản lí kí túc đóng cửa “ầm” một tiếng, nhìn bộ dạng là biết những ngày qua nhàn rỗi không có việc gì làm, cuối cùng cũng có người để ông tóm được, nhất định phải tra hỏi thật kĩ lưỡng: “Hai người bọn cháu ai nói trước? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Quản lí kí túc lôi băng ghế nhựa ra, ngồi xuống trước mặt hai người bọn họ, lại chuyển hướng sang Hứa Thịnh, “Cậu ấy nói cháu trèo vào từ cổng sau?”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh đang nổ mười nghìn câu chửi thô tục.

Nếu như cậu chịu để ý đến thành tích môn tiếng Anh của mình tốt hơn, cậu còn có thể chửi mắng cậu ta thêm mười nghìn câu chửi bằng thứ ngôn ngữ khác nữa.

“Cậu có ý gì?”, Hứa Thịnh thấp giọng hỏi, “Chẳng phải chúng ta đã nói với nhau rồi sao?”

Người mặc đồng phục lúc này mới nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy giọng nói lạnh lùng của tên này, vô cùng không hợp tình người mà hỏi ngược lại: “Chúng ta nào?”

“…”

Đệt mợ!

Quản lí ký túc thúc giục: “Hỏi cháu đấy, trèo tường vào sao?”

Hứa Thịnh không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể vâng một tiếng.

Quản lí ký túc: “Trèo tường ra ngoài làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh lựa chọn đơn giản trong đầu, cuối cùng tìm được một lý do coi như có lý trả lời: “Giải sầu.”

Quản lí ký túc: “Cần gì phải ra hẳn ngoài trường để giải sầu chứ!?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Áp lực học hành quá lớn.”

Lời này nếu để cho Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hoặc là bất kỳ một giáo viên bộ môn lớp 11 nào ở trường nghe được, chắc chắn đều suy sụp tại chỗ: Em áp lực học hành cái gì? Em có đi học sao, lấy đâu ra áp lực chứ?

“…”, quản lí ký túc tức giận nói, “Cho dù áp lực học hành lớn hơn nữa cũng không thể tự ý trèo tường ra ngoài, nếu mỗi bạn học đều giống cháu thì trường học còn có kỉ luật trật tự nữa hay không?”

Người đã đứng dưới mái nhà không cúi đầu không được, Hứa Thịnh thở dài: “Bác nói đúng.”

“Học sinh bây giờ không coi nội quy trường học thành cái gì hết, điều thứ ba trên nội quy viết, học sinh phải nghiêm túc tuân thủ thời gian ra vào trường học!”

Quản lý kí túc định lấy nội quy nhà trường ra để giáo huấn học sinh này, để cho cậu ta biết khắc sâu lấy sai lầm của mình, nhưng mà nội quy quá nhiều, không phải muốn học thuộc lòng là học thuộc lòng được ngay, đọc đến một nửa bắt đầu ngắc ngứ: “Không phải, ớ, không đúng….”

Một giọng nói lạnh lùng tiếp lời.

“Không được trèo tường, tự ý ra vào trường học, đối với trường hợp không tuân thủ quy định ra vào trong nội quy, tùy vào tình tiết nặng nhẹ mà tiến hành xử phạt.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh chậc một tiếng, cực phẩm này từ đâu ra thế?

Nội quy trường học còn thuộc lòng trôi chảy như vậy.

“Bác à”, người mặc đồng phục không nghĩ mình cũng bị bắt phải ở đây, cậu ta nói xong, cúi đầu liếc thời gian trên điện thoại di động, hỏi, “Cháu có thể đi được chưa?”

Thái độ của bác quản lí ký túc đối với cậu ta khác xa với Hứa Thịnh, một người cứ như mùa xuân hoa nở ấm áp, còn với trường hợp khác…Hứa Thịnh chính là trường hợp khác.

Bác quản lí kí túc cười: “Được được được, đi đi, về phòng nhớ kiểm tra cửa sổ, nếu có vấn đề gì mai báo lại cho bác.”

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy tâm trạng hiện tại của bác quản lí cũng không tệ lắm, đi theo hỏi: “Cháu có thể đi được chưa?”

Quản lí ký túc thu lại nụ cười thoáng qua trên mặt rồi biến mất: “Cậu ở lại cho tôi, còn chưa ghi vào sổ thì chưa xong đâu.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh lại tốn thêm năm sáu phút nữa, quản lý ký túc mới chịu thả ra, khua tay chặn lại, nói: “Được rồi, cũng không làm khó cháu nữa, cứ làm theo nội quy đi, trở về viết một bản kiểm điểm 500 chữ… Trước đây đã viết bản kiểm điểm bao giờ chưa?”

Viết bản kiểm điểm chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, nhưng quy định của Lục Trung Lâm Giang rất biến thái, số chữ bản kiểm điểm cứ thế tích lũy rồi tính một thể, lần đầu tiên 500 chữ, lần tiếp theo 1000 chữ.

Mà Hứa Thịnh từ năm lớp 10 đã không mặc đồng phục học sinh, vô số lần như vậy, tất cả bản kiểm điểm lớn nhỏ cộng lại cũng phải sáu bảy bản rồi.

Nói cách khác, tối nay cậu phải viết kiểm điểm 3000 chữ.

Hứa Thịnh ép buộc mình không thèm nghĩ đến bóng lưng rời đi của tên mặc đồng phục kia nữa, để tránh mình lại làm ra chuyện gì bắt nạt bạn học: “Đã từng viết….Cháu rất có kinh nghiệm.”

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn không nhịn được, cậu đẩy cửa ra, tay đặt lên chốt cửa thì khựng lại vài giây, rồi buông ra: “Bác, mới vừa rồi đó.”

Quản lý kí túc: “?”

Hứa Thịnh cố gắng để giọng mình ôn hòa nhã nhặn: “Cậu ta là ai, tên gì, lớp nào, phòng số bao nhiêu?”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong không đợi bác quản lý trả lời, lại ép buộc bản thân tỉnh táo lại, cậu vặn chốt cửa nói: “Được rồi, đừng nói cho cháu, cháu sợ mình không khống chế được mất.”

Quản lý kí túc càng nghe càng mơ hồ: “? ?”

Hứa Thịnh viết kiểm điểm cả đêm, chữ viết cuốn theo chiều gió trừ cậu ra không có ai viết được như thế, mở đầu bản kiểm điểm tình cảm dạt dào chân thành viết một chữ “Đệt”, viết xong lại kiềm chế không xé tờ giấy đi.

Vì bản kiểm điểm này mà hai giờ sáng Hứa Thịnh mới đi ngủ, ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại, giờ tự học sáng sớm đã trôi qua, đến khi cậu cầm bản kiểm điểm ra khỏi ký túc xá thì đúng lúc đang tiến hành chào cờ.

Quốc ca bay ra từ sân trường.

Cờ đỏ năm sao được kéo đến đỉnh, tung bay trong gió.

Hứa Thịnh đi xuyên qua mấy lớp học, lúc này mới nhìn thấy bóng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang đứng chắp tay: “Thầy, em đến muộn.”

Mới sáng sớm Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã bị thầy chủ nhiệm gọi điện thoại đánh thức: “Hứa Thịnh lớp thầy tối hôm qua trèo tường bị người bắt được, vi phạm nội quy nghiêm trọng, phải giáo dục thật tốt, tiến hành đọc kiểm điểm toàn trường!”

Ông thật sự chưa từng nghĩ cậu học trò này có thể vi phạm nội quy trong thời gian ngắn như vậy.

“Không muộn”, có thể là do tức nước vỡ bờ, tâm trạng hiện tại của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không ngờ lại bình tĩnh như thế, “Em tới đúng lúc lắm, vừa hay kịp giờ lên đọc bản kiểm điểm.”

“…”

Phản ứng này của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, Hứa Thịnh cũng chưa kịp đỡ: “…Tâm trạng thầy hôm nay không tệ ha?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Con người trong tình huống bi thương đến cực độ, sẽ không rơi lệ như bình thường nữa.”

Trên đài kéo cờ, có học sinh đại diện nhận lấy mic, bắt đầu thông báo kỷ luật: “Tôi xin thông báo, bạn học Hứa Thịnh lớp 11-7 không tuân thủ kỷ luật trường học, tối hôm qua trèo tường ra vào trường, tính chất vụ việc rất tồi tệ, tiếp theo xin mời bạn học Hứa Thịnh lên sân khấu tiến hành đọc kiểm điểm trước thầy trò toàn trường.”

Những lời này vừa nói ra, toàn trường bùng nổ.

Đối với bọn họ mà nói, học kỳ mới chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu. Thậm chí trừ hai ngày thi khảo sát và nhận xét bài thi ra, hôm nay thật sự mới là ngày đầu tiên đi học.

Mà giáo bá mới ngày đầu tiên của học kỳ đã có thể cầm bản kiểm điểm lên đọc.

“Đúng là quá kiêu ngạo”, có người nhỏ giọng nói, “Tốc độ gì thế này.”

Trên thực tế Hứa Thịnh cũng thấy ngoài ý muốn, từ trước đến giờ cậu làm gì đều hiểu rõ, nếu như không có bạn học không biết tên đâm sau lưng cậu một nhát, cậu cũng chẳng đến mức phải bị đọc kiểm điểm thế này.

Vì vậy, thầy trò cả trường mở trừng mắt nhìn cậu thiếu niên đi ra từ mấy nghìn người dưới sân trường, mặc dù bây giờ mới là sáng sớm, mặt trời đã chiếu gay gắt đến mức cây cỏ cũng bị nóng đến cháy vàng.

Trên người cậu vẫn mặc áo phông, vạt áo rộng thùng thình, bước lên thềm.

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy micro từ tay bạn học bên cạnh, trong lúc chuyển dời micro phát ra tiếng ồn chói tai ngắn ngủi, sau đó là giọng nói đầy khiêu khích lại tùy hứng, chất giọng đặc biệt thuộc về nam sinh ở tuổi này, đầu tiên là “Alo” một tiếng mới nói: “Kính chào các thầy cô và các bạn học.”

Tất cả mọi người đều tưởng rằng bản kiểm điểm đã bắt đầu.

Nhưng mà giọng nói kia lại tổ lái sang câu khác: “Lần này bản kiểm điểm của em có lẽ đọc hơi dài, hơi tốn thời gian một tí, trước khi đọc kiểm điểm, em muốn đề nghị với ban lãnh đạo nhà trường vài điều.”

Đoạn này Hứa Thịnh tự biên tự diễn, ngay cả tờ giấy cậu cũng không mở ra: “Bản kiểm điểm tích lũy số chữ lại có thể đổi thành có giới hạn được không? Nếu không đến khi tích lại 30 000 chữ, ngược lại em không có vấn đề gì, nhưng mà những bạn học khác còn phải lên lớp.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cuối cùng cũng biết, ở thời điểm bi thương cực độ không chỉ không rơi nước mắt, ngay cả hô hấp tim đập cũng đột nhiên dừng lại. Đến khi Hứa Thịnh từ trên đài đi xuống, ông hít sâu một hơi nói: “Hứa Thịnh———trước giờ học em đến phòng làm việc của tôi một lát.”

Tối hôm qua Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn đang chuẩn bị kế hoạch “Khu vực 1”.

Bạn học Thiệu Trạm lớp bọn họ, phẩm chất học tập loại ưu, là học sinh giỏi trong mắt thầy cô và bạn học, là con nhà người ta trong truyền thuyết. Nếu Hứa Thịnh có thể trao đổi nhiều với học sinh ưu tú thế này, tin tưởng rằng sau một học kỳ sẽ giác ngộ, nhất định sẽ nhận ra con đường chân chính của cuộc đời, thiết lập lại quan điểm và giá trị quan đúng đắn về học tập.

Không có học sinh học kém, chỉ có giáo viên không cố gắng.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh đứng trong phòng làm việc giáo viên chưa đến ba phút, phát hiện Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tìm cậu nói chuyện, nội dung không hề như dự đoán.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mắng thì cứ mắng, mắng xong lại đổi đề tài: “Mới vừa chia lớp, có phải vẫn chưa quen với bạn học trong lớp không?”

Hứa Thịnh nộp bản kiểm điểm lên, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cúi đầu đọc qua, cả tờ giấy chữ viết xấu như gà bới, cũng không biết sao ông đọc xong được, dòng đầu tiên có chữ “Đệt” bị gạch đi ngược lại còn đọc được rất rõ.

Hứa Thịnh nộp bản kiểm điểm xong thì nói: “Không thể nào…”. Không thể nào quen được.

Chữ “quen được” còn chưa kịp nói, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã nói trước: “Chưa quen cũng không sao, bạn học cùng lớp với nhau phải chủ động qua lại một chút, tích cực tham gia, liên lạc nhiều vào sẽ quen, như vậy đi, thầy giới thiệu cho em bạn học Thiệu Trạm lớp mình.”

Thiệu Trạm.

Cái tên này Hứa Thịnh có ấn tượng.

Chính là người mà Trương Phong nhắc mãi ngày hôm qua nhưng không thấy, là vị học thần bỏ xa hạng hai tròn 20 điểm.

Nhưng mà lời này nghe không ổn lắm.

Cái gì Thiệu cơ?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ uống một ngụm nước, tư thế như kiểu phải nói rất nhiều trong ba ngày ba đêm: “Bạn học Triệu Trạm lớp chúng ta…”

Suy nghĩ của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ và Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn khác nhau, cậu cứ nghĩ ngày hôm qua đã nói rõ ràng rồi: Thầy bớt can thiệp vào việc của em, em cũng không gây phiền phức cho thầy, mọi người sống yên ổn vô sự với nhau.

Lời này mà nói với các giáo viên khác, đảm bảo sẽ càng lười đặt tinh lực lên người cậu.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không rõ rốt cuộc trong đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nghĩ gì, cậu đứng thẳng người, ngắt lời nói: “Em không muốn quen.”

Mà lời này của cậu rõ ràng đã nói chậm một bước.

Sau lưng truyền đến một tiếng:

“Báo cáo.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thời điểm này trong phòng làm việc rất nhiều người, đều là cán bộ các môn học vội vàng đến nộp bài tập sau khi nghi lễ kéo cờ kết thúc. Thế nhưng một tiếng này thật sự đúng là khiến người ta khó mà không để ý được, giống như đang trong mùa hè nóng bức đột nhiên phả ra một luồng khí lạnh.

Càng khó không để ý được hơn nữa chính là giọng nói này hơi quen tai, khiến Hứa Thịnh đang ở nơi ồn ào như cái chợ này vẫn có thể nghe thấy vô cùng rõ ràng hai chữ “Báo cáo”.

“Em tới đúng lúc lắm”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ buông ly nước xuống, “Bài tập thu đủ chưa?”

“Thiếu một bài.”

Hứa Thịnh thờ ơ rũ mắt, đầu tiên thấy một mảng vạt áo đồng phục màu xanh xám, sau đó thấy người kia đặt một chồng bài tập lên bàn. Vì vậy ánh mắt Hứa Thịnh di chuyển lên một chút, thấy một đôi bàn tay với những khớp xương rõ ràng để ngang trước mắt.

Xương cổ tay nhô lên, ngón tay rất dài.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ muốn hỏi ai thiếu, thấy cái người đứng bên cạnh vừa mới từ trên đài kéo cờ đọc kiểm điểm đi xuống thì vội vàng phản ứng kịp, câu hỏi này vốn dĩ chẳng cần hỏi nữa, còn nói: “Ngày hôm qua em xin nghỉ, chắc vẫn chưa quen với bạn cùng lớp. Đúng lúc người chưa nộp bài tập cũng đang ở đây, hai em…làm quen chút đi, sau này quá trình thu bài tập sẽ thuận tiện hơn.”

“Em đến bây giờ vẫn chưa nộp bài tập lần nào, cho nên cũng không tiện hơn đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa nhìn học thần ngay trước mặt, đúng lúc đó Thiệu Trạm nghe vậy cũng ngoảnh sang nhìn, lúc hai người họ bốn mắt nhìn nhau, trong miệng cậu vẫn còn chưa nói xong câu “Còn chuyện gì nữa…” thì bất ngờ bẻ lái: “…Tại sao lại là cậu?”

Không ngờ người này chính là tên mặc đồng phục nghiêm chỉnh ngày hôm qua.

Cậu thiếu niên bởi vì da trắng nên càng tôn thêm mái tóc đen nhánh, gương mặt lẫn ngoại hình đều rất nổi bật, biểu cảm lạnh lùng như muốn nói “cách xa tôi ra một chút” làm lu mờ sự sắc sảo trên gương mặt, tựa như cả người đều tách biệt khỏi thế giới xung quanh mình.

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh từng nghĩ “Đồng phục của Lục Trung mặc vào đẹp đến mức đó sao?”, giờ câu hỏi này đã có câu trả lời, bởi vì trong phòng làm việc có rất nhiều người cũng mặc đồng phục, thế nhưng lại chỉ có mình cậu ta là nhìn chững chạc hơn hẳn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vô cùng mừng rỡ, vui không kể xiết, sự vui sướng còn bộc lộ rõ trong lời nói: “Hai em quen nhau sao?”

Nào chỉ là quen.

Ngay cả đụng chạm cũng có luôn rồi.

Hai người gần như trả lời cùng một lúc———-

Hứa Thịnh: “Cứ coi là vậy đi.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không quen biết.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Câu không quen biết này của Thiệu Trạm, lúc nói ra một chút nhịp điệu cũng không có, cực kỳ lạnh lùng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị hai người bọn họ làm cho mơ hồ, không nghĩ được rốt cuộc là quen hay không quen.

Hứa Thịnh lúc này không rõ tâm trạng của bản thân là gì nữa, cả một đêm cậu viết bản kiểm điểm, vừa viết vừa nghiến răng, trong lòng nghĩ nếu để cậu biết đó là ai, không biết nửa đêm có xông vào phòng của đối phương gạt chăn của cậu ta ra mà tẩn cho một trận hay không, kết quả ngay từ đầu đối phương đã chẳng nhớ chuyện này.

“Dưới tầng ký túc xá, bản kiểm điểm 3000 chữ”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Chắc là tôi phải nhắc lại lần nữa cho rõ ràng, bức tường.”

Ngày hôm qua Thiệu Trạm xin nghỉ, buổi tối ngồi xe quay về trường học, lúc đến dưới tầng ký túc xá thì thấy có người trèo tường vào, đúng là không để ý kẻ trèo tường là ai, ký túc xá người ra ra vào vào rất nhiều, cũng có không ít bạn học sau khi trở về phòng đã thay đồng phục ra. Lúc này cậu mới thấy rõ người trước mặt và người mới vừa rồi xếp hàng ở khoảng cách xa đi lên đài kéo cờ, há miệng nói xong câu đầu tiên đã khiến cả trường chấn động hóa ra là cùng một người.

Rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm không muốn nói gì thêm, nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh thì rũ mắt xuống, miễn cưỡng nhận xét bản kiểm điểm lần này: “Bản kiểm điểm viết tạm được.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Ai cần cậu nói?

Tâm trạng của Hứa Thịnh bây giờ chính là dùng một chữ “Đệt” để hình dung.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không nghe rõ, quyết định đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Nếu hai em biết nhau trước rồi thì tốt quá, như vậy đi, trong lớp có mấy bạn học xin đổi chỗ ngồi, thầy định điều chỉnh lại một chút danh sách chỗ ngồi của lớp ta. Bước đầu kế hoạch để hai người các em ngồi cùng bàn, hai đứa không có ý kiến gì chứ?”

Hai người lại lần nữa đồng thời lên tiếng———–

Chỉ có điều lúc này lại vô cùng ăn ý.

“Có.”

Hứa Thịnh thật sự không muốn ở lại phòng làm việc thêm một giây phút nào nữa, trước mặt đang suy nghĩ xem có nên giới thiệu cho chủ nhiệm lớp biết, bạn học mới này là kẻ tối hôm qua vừa mới gây họa cho bạn cùng lớp hay không.

Cậu sợ mình không đủ lý trí nữa.

“Thầy, em và vị bạn học Thiệu Trạm này”, Hứa Thịnh không biết diễn đạt thế nào, cuối cùng bực bội thốt ra một câu, “Hai bọn em con mẹ nó không hợp nhau.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

“Giữa người và người phải chú trọng đến duyên phận, dưa cứng ăn không ngọt. Em và bạn ngồi cùng bàn bây giờ rất tốt, rất thân thiết, không khí cũng rất vui vẻ, cùng chung chí hướng, em ngủ cậu ấy nghe giảng không ai ảnh hưởng đến ai.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ định cắt đứt lời cậu.

Hứa Thịnh lại nói thêm: “Gượng ép với bạn học sẽ dẫn đến không có cảm tình tốt.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong cũng tự cảm thấy lời này càng nghe càng thấy kì lạ, vì vậy nói vòng vo xong thì dứt khoát kéo thẳng cửa phòng làm việc: “Dù sao bản kiểm điểm em cũng đã viết rồi, muốn xử phạt thế nào thì cứ làm thế đó đi, không còn chuyện gì nữa em về lớp đây.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị nghẹn lần thứ hai bởi Hứa Thịnh, thái độ này vừa thể hiện ra chính là muốn từ chối khai thông tư tưởng mềm cứng cũng không ăn, ông muốn giáo huấn cũng chẳng tìm được chỗ nào mà ra tay.

Một người đi, vẫn còn một người khác ở lại. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ổn định lại tâm trạng, chuyển hướng sang Thiệu Trạm: “Em cũng không muốn ngồi cùng bàn với em ấy sao?”

“Vâng.”

Ngày hôm nay Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đụng phải cả hai bức tường, khó khăn lắm mới nuốt trôi không khí xuống: “Thầy có thể hỏi lý do là gì không?”

Lý do của Thiệu Trạm thật ra rất nhiều, nhưng mà cái đơn giản nhất là vì đổi chỗ ngồi quá phiền phức mà thôi, cậu cũng không có hứng thú muốn để ý đến ai: “Phiền toái.”

Kế hoạch khu vực 1 của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngay từ bước đầu đã không làm được, chết thẳng ngay từ trong trứng nước.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh nói không ngồi chung được với nhau, thật ra theo sự quan sát của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, Thiệu Trạm mới là người không chơi chung hòa thuận được.

Lần đầu tiên Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thấy Thiệu Trạm là vào năm lớp 10, mặc dù ông không dạy lớp 10 nhưng vẫn chịu trách nhiệm thi học sinh giỏi giữa các tổ ở trường cao trung.

Sau khi ghi danh môn Toán thì bắt đầu bồi dưỡng thêm giờ tự học buổi tối, cả một phòng học cũng chỉ có mình cậu là học sinh lớp 10. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ căn cứ vào nguyên tắc cứ tham dự là đã đủ thành công, cố ý chuẩn bị cho cậu một bộ đề cơ bản.

Kết quả cậu thiếu niên ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng không tốn quá mười phút đã giơ tay, cầm bài thi nộp lên, đập bài thi đã được điền xong đáp án lên trước mặt ông: “Lần sau không cần cố ý chuẩn bị đề cơ bản cho em.”

Kỳ thi học sinh giỏi chuẩn bị hơn một tháng, Thiệu Trạm cứ đơn độc một mình, cũng chẳng thấy xích mích với bất kỳ ai, nhưng cũng không thấy cậu quan hệ tốt với ai cả, vẻ mặt nhìn chăm chú bài thi còn ấm áp hơn nhiều so với lúc nhìn mọi người trong phòng học.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ yên lặng vài giây, định đổi góc độ để áp dụng phương án khác: “Vậy được, còn chuyện nữa, hôm qua lúc em không ở đây, ban cán bộ lớp ta vẫn chưa bầu đủ, em có muốn đảm nhiệm chức vụ gì không?”

“Sau này còn phải chuẩn bị thi học sinh giỏi, có thể không có thời gian và tinh lực.”

Thiệu Trạm chặn lại lời nói của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Nhưng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không chịu dễ dàng bỏ cuộc, ông vỗ đùi nói: “Đây không phải đúng lúc quá sao, thầy giữ lại chức vụ này cho em vừa vặn không cần lãng phí nhiều thời gian, cũng không tiêu tốn tinh lực.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn ra chủ nhiệm lớp đã hạ quyết tâm phải giao bằng được một chức vụ trong lớp cho mình: “Thầy nói đi.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cao hứng nói: “Đúng lúc lớp chúng ta thiếu một lớp phó kỷ luật!”

“Có đúng là không tốn nhiều thời gian phải không? Vừa vặn thích hợp, em quản Hứa Thịnh…À không phải, lúc quản kỷ luật trong lớp, chịu khó để ý đến bạn học Hứa Thịnh lớp ta một chút.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Thỉnh thoảng em ấy sẽ lại có đủ mọi cách để trốn học, trèo tường ra ngoài, đi qua đêm không về, đánh nhau ngoài trường…”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh về lớp vẫn không biết Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngấm ngầm bóc phốt sau lưng cậu.

Trương Phong nghe nói hôm nay học thần đã thật sự đến lớp, sau khi kết thúc giờ thể dục buổi sáng lại nằm bò trên cửa sổ lớp 7 quan sát xung quanh, Hứa Thịnh không có ở đây, cậu tìm bạn cùng bàn của Hứa Thịnh tán gẫu: “Dũng sĩ, cậu nói xem tại sao lần nào tôi và học thần cũng đi ngang qua vai nhau, chẳng lẽ tôi và cậu ấy không có duyên sao?”

Bạn cùng bàn của Hứa Thịnh là một nam sinh đeo kính, nhìn yếu ớt lịch sự, biệt danh gọi là Dũng sĩ. Ngoài việc trong tên vừa khéo có một chữ “Dũng” ra, cũng là vì cậu dám ngồi cạnh Hứa Thịnh, hơn nữa còn thuận lợi sống sót qua hai ngày.

Thật ra ban đầu Lý Minh Dũng không có dũng cảm như thế, do đi xe buýt gặp sự cố nên cậu ta cũng đến muộn, cùng với Hứa Thịnh hai người trước sau lần lượt ngồi cạnh nhau, vốn dĩ không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác.

Một giây lúc bước vào lớp 7, cậu ta suýt chút nữa đã cảm thấy mình đang đứng bên bờ vực kết thúc những ngày tháng của học sinh cao trung.

Lý Minh Dũng đối với vị giáo bá này cũng mang lòng kính sợ: “Học thần đến phòng làm việc rồi, hay là tiết sau cậu lại đến đi.”

Trương Phong: “Sao cậu nói chuyện mà run như cầy sấy thế, ngồi cùng bạn với đại ca của bọn tôi, có cảm tưởng gì không?”

Người vừa mới được Hứa Thịnh miêu tả trong phòng làm việc là “rất thân thiết, không khí cũng rất vui vẻ, cùng chung chí hướng” – bạn cùng bàn Lý Minh Dũng trong lòng nói: Muốn nghỉ học.

“Đại ca của bọn tôi một không đánh người, hai cũng rất ít khi mắng chửi người khác, rất văn minh đó”, Trương Phong nói, “Không cần sợ hãi như vậy.”

Đang nói chuyện, đúng lúc này Hứa Thịnh đi đến bên cửa sổ, cậu chưa vào lớp, đứng ngay bên cạnh Trương Phong, dựa lên bệ cửa sổ hỏi: “Sợ gì cơ?”

Trương Phong: “Đang nói về mày, bạn ngồi cùng bàn với mày hình như rất sợ mày đó.”

Hứa Thịnh tự biết mình chẳng làm gì hết, cậu tự nhận mấy ngày gần đây chuyện gì cũng không làm, giờ học không ngủ thì chơi điện thoại, lúc ra ngoài đứng phạt còn có thể tạo ra không khí yên tĩnh tuyệt đối để bạn cùng bàn yên tâm học tập, cho nên lúc nói với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng không hẳn là hoàn toàn nói dối: “Tao và bạn cùng bàn quan hệ vô cùng tốt.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong lại hỏi: “Đúng không Lý Dũng?”

Lý Minh Dũng: “…”

Trương Phong: “Người ta tên Lý Minh Dũng, ngay cả cái tên này tao ở lớp 1 còn nhớ, mày bị làm sao thế?”

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi một cái, tránh đề tài này, buổi sáng cậu bận rộn một trận, còn chưa kịp ăn gì, lúc này mới thấy đói: “Có gì ăn không?”

Trương Phong móc từ trong túi ra một bao thuốc lá.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn cậu ta.

Trương Phong tự giác nhét bao thuốc trở lại, vị giáo bá này của Lục Trung không hút thuốc lá, cảm thấy hút thuốc hoàn toàn chẳng phải việc phù hợp với người lớn.

Trương Phong lại mò mẫm trong túi nửa ngày mới móc ra được một cây kẹo que: “Chỉ còn cái này thôi, lúc ra căng tin mua thuốc lá thì người ta đưa cả cho, mày chưa ăn sáng à?”

“Tối hôm qua vinh dự viết kiểm điểm, sáng nay ngủ.” Hứa Thịnh đặt khuỷu tay lên cửa sổ, nhận lấy kẹo que thì quay người, đưa lưng về phía cửa sổ lột vỏ kẹo ra, “Mày lại đến lớp 7 làm loạn cái gì?”

Trương Phong còn chưa kịp nói câu “Đến cười nhạo mày, chẳng phải mày nói sẽ không bị tóm được sao” ra khỏi miệng, đúng lúc đó chuông vào học vang lên, cậu vội vội vàng vàng lùi ngược trở lại, vừa đi vừa nói: “Không nói nữa, tiết sau của lớp tao là tiết của lão Lý, tao vào lớp muộn một giây sẽ bị ông ấy xé xác không còn dư mảnh nào.”

Hứa Thịnh nhét một tay trong túi quần, tùy ý khua tay về phía cậu ta một cái, sau đó ngậm kẹo vào lớp.

Cậu ngồi trên ghế, lúc này mới nhớ ra tiết này học gì, cậu ngửa người về sau, nheo mắt lại nhìn nhưng nhận ra tấm bảng đen trong góc đã bị người che mất, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy khuy áo được cài đến cái cao nhất trên đồng phục học sinh, nhìn lên trên nữa là yết hầu ở cổ họng người thiếu niên, cùng với biểu cảm lạnh như băng.

Đến khi Thiệu Trạm đi xuống hàng cuối cùng của lớp, góc nhìn mở ra, Hứa Thịnh mới nhìn rõ hai chữ “Toán học” được viết trên bảng đen.

Hứa Thịnh dùng ba lần là cắn nát cây kẹo trong miệng, sau đó tiếp tục ngửa ghế về sau, tư thế cúi đầu lật sách trong ngăn bàn. Sách của cậu đến bây giờ dạng gì thì vẫn nguyên si dạng đó, ngay cả trang bìa tên cũng không viết.

Đang lật sách thì nghe thấy người trong lớp gọi một tiếng, sau đó cả lớp bắt đầu xì xào bàn tán.

Hứa Thịnh không ngẩng đầu nhưng để ý đến ánh mặt trời chiếu ngoài cửa sổ bị người chặn lại, vốn dĩ cả người cậu đang được ánh nắng bao trùm, lúc này tựa như thời tiết đột ngột thay đổi mà trở nên tối tăm, chiếu lên mặt bàn một khoảng bóng râm lớn.

Cậu nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu lên.

Thiệu Trạm vượt qua mấy bạn học ở hàng trước, không đi thẳng về chỗ mình ngay. Cậu đi đến dãy bàn bên kia, hơi cúi người, hai ngón tay nắm lấy cây kẹo que mà Hứa Thịnh đang ngậm trong miệng. Hứa Thịnh ngẩn ra, cây kẹo que nhựa màu trắng trực tiếp bị Thiệu Trạm rút ra: “Trong giờ học không được phép ăn kẹo.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, tiếng xì xào bàn tán trong lớp cũng ngừng lại.

Phòng học yên tĩnh như chết.

Các bạn học của lớp 7 sau khi biết mình được xếp vào lớp nào đã hỏa tốc lập ra nhóm lớp, tạm thời không có giáo viên nào quản. Mục đích ban đầu của việc tạo nhóm lớp hoàn toàn là vì muốn có một nơi để anh em chiến hữu cùng khóc, trước khi cuộc sống đáng sợ của học sinh lớp 11 bắt đầu, thuận tiện khích lệ cho nhau để kiên cường sống sót.

Ngoại trừ chủ nhiệm lớp và giáo bá không có trong nhóm lớp ra, học thần cũng không có ở trong đó. Việc học thần không có ở trong nhóm hoàn toàn là chuyện tôn trọng thần tượng, xấu hổ không dám thêm bạn tốt, huống hồ Thiệu Trạm còn xin nghỉ. Còn nữa chính là vào năm lớp 10, bạn cùng lớp với Thiệu Trạm đã từng nói cậu không bao giờ đọc tin nhắn trong nhóm lớp.

Không ngờ lúc này lại tạo ra cơ hội để bọn họ có cơ hội tán nhảm với nhau.

Trong không khí im lặng kỳ lạ, trong nhóm lớp có người đầu tiên lên tiếng.

[Bạn học A]: _Oe oe._

[Bạn học B]: _Chuyện đó, tình huống giữa hai người bọn họ là gì vậy? Nhìn không bình thường cho lắm?_

[Bạn học C]: _Tôi có tin mới nè, khó tin thật đấy, nghe nói giáo bá_ _trèo_ _tường bị tóm chính là vì học thần bắt được._

[Bạn học A]: _Xuất sắc, cậu nghe tin từ đâu thế?_

[Bạn học C]: _Bác quản lí ký túc là chú hai của bạn tôi. Tôi nghe cậu ta nói đó, mặc dù không liên quan lắm nhưng độ tin cậy vẫn khá cao._

[Bạn học D]: _Vậy chẳng phải giáo bá và học thần đã kết thù oán với nhau rồi sao? Không hổ là học thần, ngay cả giáo bá cũng dám chọc vào, Dũng sĩ biết gì chưa? @Lý Minh Dũng_

[Lý Minh Dũng]: …. _Tôi không biết gì hết._

[Bạn học D]: _Tôi không dám quay đầu luôn, Dũng sĩ báo tin chút đi, bây giờ giáo bá phản ứng thế nào?_

[Lý Minh Dũng]: … _Tôi cũng không dám nhìn._

[Bạn học D]: _Dũng cảm lên! Cậu có phải đàn ông hay không hả?_

Mười mấy giây sau, Lý Minh Dũng mới nhắn tin trả lời: _Phản ứng…nhìn có hơi…nguy hiểm._

Viên kẹo mà Hứa Thịnh vừa cắn nát tan ra trong miệng, mùi vị ngọt ngấy cả cổ họng xông thẳng lên tận não, xông đến mức khiến cậu lập tức bối rối.

Trong đầu chỉ toàn suy nghĩ: Cậu, cậu ta, mẹ nó, có bệnh à?

Chỉ có Thiệu Trạm dường như chẳng sao cả, ném thanh kẹo nhựa ra thùng rác phía sau, kéo ghế ở vị trí không xa cũng chẳng gần cách Hứa Thịnh một lối đi ngồi xuống.

“Hôm nay sao lại yên tĩnh thế này?” Giáo viên dạy Toán cầm thước ba góc vào lớp, vốn tưởng rằng cô đến muộn mấy phút, trong lớp chắc chắn sẽ hỗn loạn ồn ào, “Biểu hiện không tệ, lúc nào gặp lão Mạnh tôi sẽ khen ngợi các em vài câu.”

Giáo viên dạy Toán tuổi tác không lớn, chưa đến 30 tuổi, tóc ngắn, phong cách nhanh nhẹn nghiêm túc. Cô đặt thước ba góc xuống, chọn một thanh phấn từ trong hộp phấn ra, sau khi bẻ đôi viên phấn thì nói: “Hôm nay đã là tiết thứ hai rồi, trước khi vào bài mới, tôi sẽ hỏi các em một vài câu hỏi.”

Mọi người rối rít lật sách, trong lúc nhất thời chỉ có âm thanh lật sách sột soạt.

Hứa Thịnh dùng hết tất cả sự bình tĩnh đã rèn luyện được từ trước đến nay mới không một đường xông thẳng đến chất vấn có phải cậu bị bệnh hay không.

Cậu vốn định vào lớp ngủ bù, lúc này cơn buồn ngủ cũng bay tuốt đi đằng nào rồi, mở sách ra, lần đầu tiên chú ý đến giáo viên, nghe được cô giáo giảng về hai công thức.

Thế nhưng nghe hiểu được hay không thì lại là chuyện khác.

Hứa Thịnh rất vất vả để trở lại được bình thường, giờ học trôi qua một nửa, Trương Phong nhắn tin lại nhắc đến chuyện kia khiến sự bình tĩnh còn lại của cậu bị cháy thành tro luôn.

Trương Phong: _Nghe nói học thần cướp mất kẹo que của mày hả?_

Hứa Thịnh: …

Trương Phong trong lòng rất sốt ruột: _Có thật không hả, mới nhận được tin truyền từ lớp 4 sang, sao cậu ấy lại cướp kẹo của mày?_

Loại chuyện này một đồn đại thành mười, mười đồn đại thành trăm, lan truyền đến mức nội dung phía sau thay đổi hoàn toàn, có thể biến ông nội Tiểu Minh sống một trăm tuổi thành Tiểu Minh không có ông nội.

Hứa Thịnh: _Bọn mày không thấy nhàm chán à?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Không cướp kẹo._

Hứa Thịnh: _Cậu_ _ta_

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa đánh xong câu “Cậu ta chính là kẻ thần kinh”, cạnh bàn lại bị người gõ lên.

“Điện thoại di động”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cất đi.”

Lúc Thiệu Trạm nói câu này thậm chí còn không quay đầu sang, thế nhưng lại tranh thủ vừa nghe giảng vừa đưa tay ra cầm bút gõ lên mặt bàn cậu vài cái. Lối đi giữa hai dãy bàn trong lớp không có khoảng cách lớn, thế nhưng vẫn cách nhau khoảng một cánh tay.

Hứa Thịnh hơi sửng sốt, vừa phát cáu vừa cười quay sang.

Cậu liếm liếm răng hàm, ném thẳng điện thoại di động vào trong ngăn bàn “ầm” một tiếng.

Cậu cảm thấy nếu bản thân lại nhịn xuống nữa chắc chắn có thể lăn ra ốm luôn.

Hứa Thịnh dù rất tức giận nhưng lúc này ngược lại trên gương mặt lại theo thói quen mà treo lên nụ cười, giống như lần uy hiếp người ở bên ngoài quán net lần trước vậy, nhìn thoáng qua còn tưởng rằng cậu thật ra ôn hòa bình tĩnh lắm: “Cậu có ý gì?”

Lý Minh Dũng kéo ghế nhích sang bên cạnh.

Thiệu Trạm đang dừng bút tìm công thức đơn giản trên trang sách, thật ra cậu cũng lười quản cái vị bên cạnh mình có ăn kẹo hay là chơi điện thoại không, chẳng qua ngại chủ nhiệm lớp ở phòng làm việc đã ngấm ngầm mấy lần ám chỉ, miễn cưỡng nặn ra một tia kiên nhẫn nói: “Thời gian lên lớp cấm nói chuyện riêng.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi nói chuyện riêng hay không liên quan đéo gì đến cậu?”

“Có phải cậu nghe không hiểu bốn chữ cấm nói chuyện riêng hay không, tôi đổi cách khác”, Thiệu Trạm quay sang nhả ra hai chữ, “Im miệng.”

“…”

Bàn trước cũng bắt đầu kéo bàn ghế.

Hứa Thịnh không nhượng bộ chút nào, cậu ngửa ra đằng sau, dựa lưng lên ghế nói: “Tôi chỉ nói một lần, đừng để ý đến tôi.”

Nhiệt độ chợt giảm xuống, bầu không khí trở nên càng ngày càng vi diệu.

“Tôi cũng chỉ nói một lần, muốn nói chuyện cũng được thôi”, lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới ngẩng đầu lên, cậu buông tay ra, bút rơi ra ngoài, đột nhiên chuyển đề tài, lạnh lùng nói, “Nói xong lập tức nộp kiểm điểm 3500 chữ lên.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh câm nín.

“Còn nói chuyện nữa không?” Thiệu Trạm hỏi.

“Không nói nữa thì quay lên, nghe giảng.”

Hứa Thịnh tùy ý làm loạn hoành hành ngang ngược ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, lần đầu tiên bị đập đầu đến chảy máu.

Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy có người không sợ cậu, lại còn là dáng vẻ “Cho dù cậu có phục hay không cũng phải nghe lời tôi”.

Lời đồn đại càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, tin đồn học thần và giáo bá không hợp nhau truyền trên hành lang từ lớp 7 đến tận lớp 1, cuối cùng không chỉ tập thể khối 11 khiếp sợ, toàn bộ cả trường cao trung cũng sôi sùng sục.

Sự “nổi tiếng” của Thiệu Trạm khác với Hứa Thịnh.

Mở đầu từ việc số điểm thi chuyển cấp đạt hạng nhất toàn trường, ngày đầu tiên nhập học đừng nói cả khối, gần như cả trường đều biết Lục Trung có một vị học bá, hơn nữa ngoại hình của học bá còn rất đẹp trai, chỉ là lạnh lùng đến mức người lạ chớ lại gần.

Danh hiệu học thần số 1, kỳ thi cuối kỳ hạng nhất vẫn ổn định không thoát khỏi tay, thường xuyên là khách quý của phòng thi đầu tiên, cổng trường dán đầy áp phích cỡ lỡn, tất cả đều là giấy khen.

Tóm lại thật sự rất khó thấy hai người này liên quan gì đến nhau.

Chơi điện thoại di động, truyền giấy, ngủ, ăn uống, đọc manga đối với Hứa Thịnh mà nói đã trở thành chuyện của quá khứ, không hiểu sao nội quy trường học lại thuộc được không ít. Lúc Trương Phong nhắn tin hỏi buổi tối có ra ngoài chơi net không, cậu suýt chút nữa đã nhắn lại một câu: _Sau khi tan học, nghiêm cấm ra ngoài._

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nhắn tin thì chuông tan học cũng vang lên, cậu rút đầu sạc điện thoại ra, đứng dậy nhắn tin trả lời: _Đi_.

Tiết cuối cùng được điều chỉnh để bắt kịp chương trình, cũng giống như hôm qua, là tiết Sinh học.

Giáo viên Sinh học ở trên bục giảng giao bài tập xong, đang so sánh đáp án đề trắc nghiệm với cán bộ môn học, liếc qua một cái, đúng lúc thấy Hứa Thịnh đang định ra ngoài.

Ngày hôm qua cô vừa chạm phải đinh trên người Hứa Thịnh, thù mới hận cũ lẫn lộn gộp thành một, lần đầu tiên thấy một học sinh không có quy củ như vậy, quyết tâm phải chỉnh đốn lại thật tốt, trầm giọng nói: “Hứa Thịnh, em đi ra ngoài một lúc.”

Cô dạy Sinh đạp giày cao gót vượt qua mấy hàng bàn ghế trống đi ra ngoài, đi cùng cậu tới cuối hành lang, nơi không có người nào qua lại mới dừng: “Lại không nộp bài tập sao?”

Hứa Thịnh tìm một lan can gần đó, dựa vào vâng một tiếng: “Không biết.”

Đám đông từ các lớp học gần đó ào ra ngoài, giáo viên Sinh học không có chỗ phát tiết: “Bây giờ lên lớp thoải mái thế sao? Nói một câu không là được?”

Hứa Thịnh nghe không lọt tai được câu nào, những chuyện thế này cậu nghe nhiều đến mức không còn cảm xúc gì nữa.

Thậm chí còn phân tán tư tưởng quan sát bức tranh vẽ trên tường ở hành lang, bức hình nhân vật được kẹp trong khung ảnh màu nâu u tối, phía dưới là một câu danh ngôn về sự chăm chỉ.

Cậu bị một câu “Sau này rốt cuộc em muốn làm gì?” của cô dạy Sinh kéo trở về.

Lời nói của giáo viên dạy Sinh rất chói tai, cô tăng cao giọng, giống như cây kim thẳng tắp đâm tới: “Em như vậy và những người đang lăn lộn chờ chết có gì khác nhau——–trong đầu suy nghĩ gì cũng không có, không có thứ mình yêu thích, cũng không biết sau này mình muốn làm gì, cả ngày chỉ biết sống một cuộc sống không có lý tưởng.”

Đám người tan học cuối cùng cũng tản bớt, trên hành lang vắng tanh, không một bóng người.

Người từ trước đến nay mồm miệng lanh lợi đối đáp với giáo viên chưa chắc đã thua trận như Hứa Thịnh hiếm thấy khi nào mà nửa ngày không đáp lời.

_-Đại ca, mày đang ở đâu thế?_

_-Tao đánh được ba trận game rồi, chẳng phải hẹn nhau gặp ở chỗ cũ sao?_

_-Mày có đến không đấy?_

Trương Phong ở trong quán net đau khổ đủ đường, cuối cùng mò lấy điện thoại chốt hạ một câu cuối cùng: _Nếu không mày đừng đến nữa, mẹ tao giục tao về ăn_ _nhà_ _cơm rồi!_

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh lấy lại tinh thần nhận ra mình đang ở đâu, cậu đã xuống xe buýt.

Cậu đứng một lúc lâu cạnh trạm xe buýt mới nhắn tin trả lời Trương Phong: _Có chút việc, không đến._

Trước mặt là con phố quen thuộc, kiến trúc đã rất cũ, dù hàng năm đều sơn lại tường cũng chẳng thể che đậy được những hoa văn cũ kỹ đã mục nát bên trong bức tường. Cây ngô đồng hai bên đường cành lá chen chúc cùng một chỗ, tiếng ve kêu rộn rã men theo cành lá bao trùm cả con phố.

Hứa Thịnh đi trên phố một lúc, sắc trời dần tối. Cậu dừng chân lại, trước mặt là một nhà kho chật hẹp bỏ hoang, trước đây cũng không biết kho hàng này dùng để chất chứa hàng gì, cửa sắt đã gỉ từ lâu.

Hứa Thịnh nắm tay thò vào trong cổ áo phông, móc ra một sợi dây bện nhỏ màu đen có buộc với một cái chìa khóa đồng màu vàng, bình thường bộ dạng của cậu đã rất huênh hoang——-trên cổ có đeo thêm dây gì cũng không sao cả, không có ai để ý đến.

Biết cánh cửa này khó mở, Hứa Thịnh vừa nắm lấy chốt cửa kéo cửa thật mạnh, vừa cắm chìa khóa vào, vặn một cái, âm thanh “cót két” đẩy cửa ra vang lên chói tai.

Nhà kho này cùng lắm chỉ rộng đến 20 mét vuông, trên đất ngổn ngang không ít thùng sơn lăn lóc đổ vỡ, các gian phòng lần lượt bị tách ra——–một thứ hoàn toàn chẳng hợp với khung cảnh chính là, ở chính giữa kho hàng có một giá vẽ đặt thẳng đứng.

Không có ghế vẽ, trước giá vẽ chỉ có một cái hòm đồ cũ cao nửa mét dùng cho người ngồi.

Hai bên chất đầy giấy vẽ.

Trên tường dán mấy tờ hình vẽ được xé từ sách giáo khoa của nhà trường, bên cạnh mấy hòm đồ tán loạn vài tờ bản thảo bừa bộn, phía trên cùng là tranh của Giuliano de’ Medici*, đường nét bức tranh dường như rất gọn gàng dứt khoát, mảng tối sáng càng thể hiện rõ sức tác động cao nhất.

Hứa Thịnh không biết mình đến đây làm gì. Cậu đóng cửa nhà kho, dùng ba bước bật nhảy lên, ngồi một lúc trên hòm đồ cũ được ánh sáng từ cửa sổ trên mái nhà rọi xuống.

Một chân cậu gập lại vắt ngang lên phía dưới giá vẽ, nhìn chằm chằm giá vẽ trống không trước mặt.

Dùng chiếc bút chì 4B đã cùn đặt trong khe.

Đến khi ánh sáng còn sót lại chút ít rọi vào từ ô cửa sổ trên mái nhà cũng tan biến, Hứa Thịnh mới bỗng nhiên một cước đạp đất, đứng dậy khỏi hòm đồ cũ, cầm lấy chìa khóa nhét trở lại vào cổ áo.

Thời gian giữa các chuyến xe buýt cách nhau hơi lâu, nửa tiếng mới có một chiếc, Hứa Thịnh đi ra ngoài một chuyến, lúc trở lại trường đúng lúc đuổi kịp chiếc về trường.

Nếu trước đây cậu sẽ coi chuyện này chẳng đáng là gì, trèo tường vào là được, thế nhưng bây giờ cậu có bóng ma với việc trèo tường.

Hơn nữa không biết tại sao, mắt phải tự dưng chớp liên tục.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh mơ hồ dâng lên dự cảm xấu, đến khi cậu ba bước bật qua được, chân gập lại vừa chống lên bức tường, liếc thấy đồng phục học sinh quen thuộc, nhận ra đúng là ông trời thực sự trêu ngươi cậu.

“Cậu nhàn rỗi không có việc gì làm”, Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây thì ngừng lại một giây, hít sâu một hơi nói, “…cố ý ngồi ở đây chờ tôi?”

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm nghe theo lời khẩn cầu của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mà tạm thời tiếp nhận chức vụ lớp phó kỷ luật này nhưng cậu không rảnh rỗi đến mức đó, đơn giản chỉ là trùng hợp thôi: “Tôi không rảnh đến mức đấy.”

Cậu không rảnh rỗi, nhưng hành vi trèo tường này lại đúng lúc diễn ra trước mặt cậu, cũng không thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ được.

Thiệu Trạm còn nói: “Xuống.”

Nhảy xuống chính là nhận lấy bản kiểm điểm 3500 chữ.

Hứa Thịnh đang định thương lượng với cậu ta một chút, trước khi nhảy xuống xung lực chưa kịp thu lại, đột nhiên dưới chân mất thăng bằng———

Thiệu Trạm vừa mới đi đến dưới chân tường, trước mắt biến thành một khoảng trắng, quần áo trên người Hứa Thịnh bị gió thổi hất ngược ra phía sau, nhìn giống như một chú chim màu trắng đơn độc, nhưng mà con chim này cũng không thể thoát khỏi lực hấp dẫn, đang hạ cánh xuống bằng tốc độ kinh người.

“Đoàng!”

Trong nháy mắt, bầu trời nổi giông gió, mây vần vũ ùn ùn kéo đến, không biết từ đâu chớp lên một tia sét kinh hoàng, giữa sấm chớp rền vang khắp bầu trời đêm đột nhiên lóe sáng.

* * *

_Bức chân dung **Giuliano de ‘Medici** của Sandro Botticelli_


	6. Chapter 6

“Bạn học…Cậu có nghe thấy tôi nói gì không bạn học?”

“Kỳ quái, tại sao vẫn còn chưa tỉnh?”

“Chẳng phải cậu nói em ấy không có vấn đề gì sao, đang yên đang lành tại sao lại bất tỉnh?”

“Kiểm tra hết rồi mà, đúng là không phát hiện ra vấn đề gì hết.”

“…”

Những giọng nói này giống như bị ngăn lại bởi một lớp màng mỏng, truyền vào tai Hứa Thịnh không rõ ràng lắm.

“Ôi, chủ nhiệm Cố, thầy đừng nóng vội.”

“Đừng nóng cái gì cơ, hai người bọn họ nằm thành một đống dưới chân tường nhìn y chang hai cỗ thi thể, tôi có thể không nóng vội sao? Trên người em ấy thật sự không có dấu vết đánh nhau sao? Không phải do tên nhóc Hứa Thịnh kia làm?”

Nghe thấy tên mình, ý thức của Hứa Thịnh dần tỉnh táo lại, kèm theo một trận nhức đầu kịch liệt sau đó, cảm giác giật giật đau đớn một mực lan thẳng đến điểm cuối của dây thần kinh đại não, khiến cậu còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại tên của mình xuất hiện ở góc độ dường như không bình thường lắm.

Thầy chủ nhiệm họ Cố, khắp nơi đều gọi là Cố Diêm vương, ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang rất có tiếng tăm, được mệnh danh là người không có học sinh nào là không trị được. Cho đến khi cuộc đời ông va phải Hứa Thịnh ở trường.

Cả năm lớp 10, Hứa Thịnh đều ở đây đấu trí so dũng khí với Cố Diêm vương, Cố Diêm vương bắt cậu đi hướng Đông cậu liền đi hướng Tây, lên đài đọc kiểm điểm cũng là việc thường thấy, một câu “Em sai rồi, nhưng em không đảm bảo lần sau sẽ không tái phạm nữa” khiến Cố Diêm vương giận đến mức nổ tung tại chỗ.

“Hứa Thịnh, em quay lại đây cho tôi, ông đây không chỉ cho em nhìn màu sắc em lại không biết tại sao bông hoa có màu đỏ*, em đứng ngay ngắn lại cho tôi——-”

_*ở đây muốn nói Chủ nhiệm Cố đã cố tình bỏ qua nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn được nước làm tới, càng ngày càng không nghe lời._

Nhưng mà giờ phút này giọng nói của Cố Diêm vương lại rất hiền hòa, Hứa Thịnh chưa bao giờ nghe qua, hơn nữa giọng nói ở ngay bên tai khiến cậu dễ dàng nổi da gà cả người: “Đứa trẻ này…”

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn tỉnh táo.

“Tỉnh rồi tỉnh rồi, tôi đã nói không sao rồi mà!” Bác sĩ phòng y tế của trường vui vẻ nói.

Hứa Thịnh mở mắt ra, phát hiện mình đang nằm trong một gian phòng xa lạ, trước mắt là gương mặt phóng đại của Cố Diêm vương, gương mặt người đàn ông trung niên hơi phát tướng, vẻ mặt tràn đầy lo âu: “Em có biết thầy lo lắng cho em nhiều thế nào không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Chẳng phải muốn đánh em một trận để em biết tại sao bông hoa có màu đỏ sao, sao bây giờ lại thành lo lắng rồi?

Hứa Thịnh vừa mới tỉnh, cả người vẫn lờ đờ, đầu xoay ra hướng khác thì nhận ra đằng sau ót rất đau, ngay sau đó mới chậm chạp suy nghĩ: Bức tường cùng lắm chỉ cao 2 mét, nhiều nhất thì cũng chỉ trẹo chân, sao cậu lại ngất đi được?

Ánh mắt Cố Diêm vương càng thể hiện sự yêu thương: “Em thử cử động cánh tay, cử động cả chân nữa xem có chỗ nào bị thương nữa không, đầu có đau không? Khát không, để thầy rót cho em ly nước nhé?”

“Không cần.” Hứa Thịnh thụ sủng nhược kinh*, nhưng vừa lên tiếng thì bị chấn động bởi giọng nói của mình.

_*thụ sủng nhược kinh: ý muốn nói được yêu thương, sủng ái nhiều quá thì sinh ra lo sợ_

Cố Diêm vương: “Ầy cái đứa nhỏ nhà em, khách sáo với thầy làm gì.”

Hứa Thịnh chống tay lên ván giường ngồi dậy: “Em thật sự không….” Không muốn uống nước, cũng không phiền ngài lo cho em.

Nếu như mới vừa rồi còn có thể bất ngờ nghe nhầm, vậy lúc này cậu đã chắc chắn, đây không phải giọng nói của mình.

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác xong thì nâng cánh tay lên.

Độ dài bàn tay cậu so với những nam sinh khác mà nói thì có nhỏ hơn một chút, khi còn nhỏ bị mẹ nói giống như tay của mấy cô nhóc, còn từng có một dạo luôn phản đối trong lòng, nhưng mà đôi tay trước mặt này có khớp xương thon dài, ngón tay thẳng tắp rõ ràng, màu da trắng đến nhợt nhạt.

Hứa Thịnh dời ánh mắt xuống nửa tấc, đập vào mắt cậu là đồng phục học sinh màu xanh xám có phù hiệu của Lục Trung mà cậu chưa bao giờ mặc qua kể từ ngày đầu tiên nhập học.

Cố Diêm vương thật sự đứng dậy đi rót ly nước, ông cầm cái ly giấy duy nhất còn lại phía dưới máy nước uống, hơn nữa hết sức thân thiết đổi từ nước lạnh sang nước nóng: “Cũng làm thầy sợ giật cả mình, bọn họ gọi điện cho thầy đúng lúc thầy vừa tan làm, nói em và…”

Hứa Thịnh không để ý đến ông, cậu đột nhiên nhảy xuống giường, trên tường phòng ký túc xá có một mặt gương, đoán chừng là do học sinh khóa trước để lại, bình thường không sử dụng mấy, nhìn có hơi cũ kỹ.

Cậu vọt tới trước gương, trong gương bất ngờ là một dáng người quen thuộc lại lạnh lùng đến mức như viết thẳng hai chữ “Cút ngay” ở trên mặt.

Cố Diêm vương thả nút ấn nước nóng, nói nốt nửa câu sau: “Nói em và Hứa Thịnh hai người nằm trên đất, em cứ thành thật mà nói với thầy, có phải tên nhóc Hứa Thịnh kia đánh em không?”

———

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã đi đi lại lại ba vòng ở trong phòng kí túc xá của Hứa Thịnh, ông chắp hai tay sau lưng, cực kỳ sốt ruột, đợi “Hứa Thịnh” tỉnh lại, ông cũng bình tĩnh lại, chỉnh đốn lại tâm trạng của mình: “Có phải em lại đánh người không?”

“Thầy nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, phải nghĩ đến việc tuân thủ kỷ luật chứ, giữa bạn học cùng lớp phải đối xử thân thiện với nhau, sao em có thể…” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói ra lời này rất khó khăn, “Sao có thể ra tay đánh nhau, lại còn đánh người ta nằm ở trên đất, kết quả cả hai cùng ngất đi, sự thù hằn này lớn bao nhiêu chứ?”

Đánh người?

Đánh người nào?

Thiệu Trạm mở mắt ra đã phải gánh trên lưng tội danh “Không tuân thủ kỷ luật đánh bạn học ngã trên đất”.

Ban đầu Thiệu Trạm nghe không hiểu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang nói gì, cậu nhớ lại cảnh tượng cuối cùng trước khi bị va đập đến choáng váng——-Là Hứa Thịnh nhanh như chớp ngã lên người cậu, sống mũi hung hăng đập vào ngực cậu, cậu bị đập đến mức không đỡ được, hai người cùng một lúc ngã gục xuống.

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến đấy, không hiểu sao sống mũi lại âm ỉ đau.

Mấy giây sau, cậu mới phát hiện ra cảm giác đau đớn này rất chân thực.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn còn tiếp tục liệt kê từng tội trạng: “Bình thường em ngủ trong giờ học, thành tích thì nát bét, những chuyện này thì thôi đi, bây giờ lại còn sử dụng bạo lực với bạn học!”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đối với những vấn đề của tuổi thiếu niên vẫn chưa đến mức ghét, Hứa Thịnh trừ những lúc mang dáng vẻ ngang ngược, lì lợm cứng đầu “Thầy không cần quan tâm đến em”, những lúc khác vẫn hay cười đùa cợt nhả, ai nói gì ông đều không có ý kiến, dù sao cũng là học sinh lớp mình, tính tình cũng hơi thiên vị hơn: “Chuyện này ngay cả chủ nhiệm Cố cũng bị kinh động, ngay cả hiệu trưởng đến cũng không cứu được em, tự bản thân em suy nghĩ kĩ lại đi.”

Thiệu Trạm mất mấy chục giây ngắn ngủi để ý lại tình hình lúc này, là phòng ký túc xá bình thường, nhưng hiển nhiên không phải phòng của cậu——-phòng kí túc của cậu không có tấm áp phích manga dán trên tường.

Trên bàn học cũng không có một quyển luyện đề nào.

Đừng nhắc đến thứ cậu đang mặc trên người, hình như là quần áo của Hứa Thịnh.

Bình thường tác phong khoa trương của Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn được thể hiện rõ trong chuyện mặc trang phục. Chưa bao giờ mặc đồng phục học sinh, cái áo phông trắng mặc trên người lúc này rất khó khiến người khác không chú ý.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Khẩu hiệu của Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng ta là gì, là gì hả? Là văn minh, hài hòa!”

Thiệu Trạm cắt đứt lời ông: “Đây là đâu?”

Thiệu Trạm thốt lời này ra khỏi miệng, đúng là âm thanh trong trẻo của thiếu niên, âm sắc kiêu ngạo vừa thoát ra, thậm chí không cần Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trả lời, tất cả nghi ngờ cũng tự giác hướng đến sự không bình thường, không thể nào cho ra câu trả lời giải đáp.

“Phòng của em mà em cũng không nhận ra sao?” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sửng sốt một giây, sau đó cực kỳ tức giận: “Em đừng có giả ngu với thầy! Phạm lỗi thì phải nhận, là đàn ông con trai dám làm phải dám chịu, em, đi xin lỗi bạn học Thiệu Trạm ngay.”

———–

Bên kia, Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn đang đấu tranh tinh thần đến giây phút cuối cùng, trong đầu cậu bây giờ đều là hình ảnh gương mặt trong gương, vốn dĩ không có cách nào tiếp nhận được chuyện mình bật nhảy qua tường nhảy luôn vào thân thể người khác: “Cố Diêm…Chủ nhiệm Cố, hôm nay là thứ mấy?”

Cố Diêm vương nói: “Thứ tư.”

“Tiến trình phát triển của loài người đến năm nào rồi?” Hứa Thịnh nhắm mắt, trong đầu thoáng nhớ lại hàng loạt bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng, dẫn đầu là “ _Những ngày tháng đi lạc giữa_ _vết nứt_ _thời gian_ “, “Năm nay là năm 2019 sao?”

Cố Diêm vương lo lắng: “…Không những năm nay là năm 2019, em còn đang ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, chúng ta vừa mới thi khảo sát đầu năm xong em còn nhớ không? Chẳng lẽ em bị đụng đến hỏng não luôn rồi?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh đang xác nhận bản thân cậu có phải đang nằm mơ hay không.

Cố Diêm vương quan sát bạn học Thiệu Trạm luôn tỉnh táo lý trí trong lúc bất chợt bắt đầu nói năng lung tung, lại càng ghét cay ghét đắng kẻ đầu sỏ: “Hứa Thịnh làm gì cũng không xong, chỉ có gây chuyện là luôn được hạng nhất.”

Cho dù vết nứt có tồn tại hay không cũng không liên quan đến việc cậu nằm mơ, thế nhưng vẫn có phần bản năng của loài người. Thời điểm Thiệu Trạm đi sau lưng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sang phòng đối diện, Hứa Thịnh đã nói chuyện với Cố Diêm vương được bảy, tám phút.

“Tình trạng này của em không liên quan gì đến cậu ấy, chủ nhiệm Cố, thầy hiểu lầm cậu ấy rồi. Em phải vì bạn học Hứa Thịnh ra mặt, mặc dù cậu ấy bình thường bướng bỉnh nhưng ưu điểm cũng không ít.”

“Dáng dấp đẹp trai, cái này cũng không cần nói nữa.”

“Dĩ nhiên trừ điểm này ra, trên người cậu ấy cũng có rất nhiều phẩm chất tốt đẹp, ví dụ như thật ra nội tâm rất hiền lành, bình thường đối xử với bạn học hết sức thân thiện, lấy việc giúp đỡ người khác làm niềm vui”, Hứa Thịnh bịa chuyện cứ như thật vậy, “À, còn nữa, khác biệt với người khác, rất có cá tính, em rất tán thưởng cậu ấy.”

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh tổng kết đơn giản một phen: “Cho nên nhắc đến bạn học Hứa Thịnh, không phải như thầy nghĩ đâu.”

Cố Diêm vương nghe đến hoảng hốt: “Thế ư…” Người đang nhắc đến cùng là một người mà chúng ta quen biết sao?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang đẩy cửa ra: “…”

Thiệu Trạm đi theo phía sau: “…”

Cho dù chuyện này xảy ra với ai cũng không thể bình tĩnh được, Thiệu Trạm vừa mới kéo bản thân trở lại từ bờ vực suy sụp, lại bị Hứa Thịnh lần nữa đá trở lại, cậu đứng ở cửa nói: “Cậu đi ra đây.”

Hứa Thịnh lần đầu tiên nhận ra gương mặt mình có thể lạnh lùng đến mức này.

Cố Diêm vương và Mạnh Quốc Vĩ là hai người không hiểu tình huống đang diễn ra, nhưng vừa rồi mới nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm khen Hứa Thịnh như vậy, khen đến mức thất thường, rồi lại quan sát dáng vẻ và trạng thái tinh thần ổn định của hai người, trong đầu nghĩ hẳn là không có vấn đề gì lớn.

“Cũng được, vậy hai người các em về nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe”, Cố Diêm vương nói xong còn nói tiếp, “Đúng rồi, chuyện đánh nhau này là thầy hiểu lầm em, nhưng chuyện trèo tường em không thoát được đâu, ngày mai nộp bản kiểm điểm 3500 chữ lên đấy.”

Thiệu Trạm cứng đờ, mấy giây sau mới phản ứng được lời này là Cố Diêm vương nói với cậu.

Cậu con mẹ nó còn phải viết bản kiểm điểm 3500 chữ.

Trong phút chốc Hứa Thịnh không biết nên đồng cảm với ai.

Cuối cùng hai người đi vào phòng Hứa Thịnh, lúc này cậu mới biết hóa ra hai người ở đối diện nhau, sau khi cửa phòng đóng lại, bọn họ đứng gượng gạo đối mặt, muốn nói gì cũng không nói được.

Cuối cùng là Hứa Thịnh xổ ra một câu thô tục trước.

“Con mẹ nó”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Đây là chuyện gì?”

Thiệu Trạm không nghe nổi Hứa Thịnh mắng thô tục bằng giọng của mình: “Đừng có chửi bậy.”

“Được”, Hứa Thịnh rất không dễ chịu giơ tay lên cởi một khuy áo trên đồng phục, sau đó mở ngăn kéo bàn học của mình, móc ra một chồng giấy A4, cộng thêm một cây bút máy màu đen, “Vậy viết kiểm điểm trước.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu thế này, dáng vẻ không giống như muốn tự viết kiểm điểm: “Ai viết?”

Mặc dù tình huống bây giờ vô cùng hỗn loạn, nhưng tạm thời bỏ những chuyện này qua một bên đã, Hứa Thịnh coi như đã tìm được cơ hội báo thù vụ trèo tường kia: “Ai là Hứa Thịnh thì người đó viết, nếu cậu cảm thấy bây giờ cậu không phải, thế thì cứ đi ra ngoài hô một tiếng bằng giọng này xem người khác phản ứng thế nào.”


	7. Chapter 7

Trong phòng của Hứa Thịnh chẳng có mấy đồ đạc, thế nhưng giấy A4 lại có một xấp lớn, tất cả đều dùng để viết bản kiểm điểm. Cố Diêm vương không chỉ một lần từng xúc động nói nếu cậu có thể dùng cảm xúc mãnh liệt lúc viết kiểm điểm chuyển sang học tập, thành tích trung bình kiểu gì cũng có thể hơn 40 điểm.

Thiệu Trạm bị chồng giấy A4 dày khoảng 5cm đập thẳng lên mặt bàn làm cho chấn động, trong lúc nhất thời quên mất tình huống kỳ lạ lúc này: “Cậu định ra sách hả?”

Hứa Thịnh đặt giấy bút trong tay lên bàn: “Cậu viết trước, có gì nói sau đi.”

Thiệu Trạm tỉnh táo lại, nhắc nhở cậu: “Nét chữ của tôi và cậu không giống nhau.”

Hứa Thịnh tự biết được chữ mình lộn xộn xấu như chó: “Nét chữ của tôi đơn giản lắm, cậu dùng tay trái viết là được, kiểu gì cũng phóng khoáng y chang chữ tôi.”

Ra ngoài lăn lộn kiểu gì cũng phải trả giá.

Mới sáng nay Thiệu Trạm còn dựa vào bản kiểm điểm quản cậu ta, chưa từng nghĩ bây giờ chuyện viết bản kiểm điểm lại rơi xuống đầu mình.

Thiệu Trạm cầm bút, dùng tay trái viết ra ba chữ “Bản kiểm điểm” xiên xẹo, trong tay có sẵn bản kiểm điểm nháp mà Hứa Thịnh viết lần trước bỏ đi, chợt nhìn sang so sánh chữ viết, thật sự đúng là không có gì khác biệt: “…”

Nét chữ của Hứa Thịnh đúng là khiến người ta phải đầu hàng.

Lớp 11 nội trú không có nhiều người, trừ những phòng ngủ có hai người ra, các phòng kí túc cơ bản đều dành cho một người. Lục Trung Lâm Giang không hề cưỡng chế việc nội trú, đối với những trường hợp muốn ở lại đều cố gắng hết sức thỏa mãn yêu cầu.

Thiệu Trạm xin được ở một mình một phòng, Hứa Thịnh thì khác, cậu không hề bài xích bạn cùng phòng. Trên thực tế cậu không phải người có tính không quen cũng xã giao, thế nhưng cũng có người không sợ chết mà bằng lòng ở cùng phòng với cậu.

Bàn ghế chỉ có một bộ, Hứa Thịnh không tìm được chỗ ngồi, ngồi lên cái bàn học cách không xa giường ngủ.

Mới đầu Hứa Thịnh còn lo lắng học bá* sẽ không viết, còn cố tình trêu chọc: “Cậu biết viết không?”

Thiệu Trạm không phản ứng cậu.

_*học bá: học sinh giỏi_

Hứa Thịnh gập một chân lại, khuỷu tay chống lên đầu gối, phương pháp giải đề các môn học thì không biết, ngược lại bản kiểm thảo lại tâm đắc mà nói rõ ràng mạch lạc: “Cấu trúc bản kiểm điểm có ba phần, nhận lỗi, nịnh nọt và hứa hẹn tương lai.”

“Phần nhận lỗi rất dễ hiểu, nịnh nọt chính là ngợi ca một chút giáo viên và nhà trường, cái gì mà Lục Trung Lâm Giang phải trái thường có môi trường trật tự, trường học giáo dục con người, vì xã hội mà cống hiến to lớn”, Hứa Thịnh không biết từ lúc nào đã lên bài giảng cho học thần, cậu ngửa mặt dựa ra đằng sau, dựa thẳng lưng lên bức tường sau lưng, cuối cùng nói, “Thoải mái chém gió là được.”

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm cũng cử động, cậu lật tờ A4 qua, rũ mắt nói: “Đừng có làm phiền.”

Lúc Thiệu Trạm nói chuyện hay có thói quen ép giọng thấp xuống, không giống với Hứa Thịnh dường như còn lười biếng mà kéo dài giọng ra, kết quả của việc nói như vậy chính là nghe được giọng nói vô cùng lạnh lùng.

Tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh phức tạp một cách vi diệu, trong lòng thầm nghĩ học thần đang ở trong thân thể mình, tại sao nhìn kiểu gì cũng thấy cậu ta càng giống giáo bá hơn mình nhỉ?

Không thể không nói, viết kiểm điểm đúng là phương pháp hiệu quả giúp con người ta bình tĩnh lại trong thời gian ngắn nhất.

Mặc kệ hết mọi thứ, chỉ còn lại bản kiểm điểm.

Thiệu Trạm viết 3500 chữ rất nhanh, Hứa Thịnh không thể không suy nghĩ có phải cấu tạo bộ não của giáo bá khác với người bình thường hay không, những chuyện như viết kiểm điểm thế này rất có thiên phú.

Đợi Thiệu Trạm viết xong, hai người đã bị buộc phải tiếp nhận cục diện ở hiện tại——-Hứa Thịnh nhảy tường, nhảy xuống đập trúng Thiệu Trạm, sau đó xuyên qua giống như trong vô số cuốn tiểu thuyết trên mạng Internet vậy.

Hai người bọn họ, xuyên vào thân thể nhau.

Ngoài cửa sổ phòng ngủ không có dấu hiệu mưa, lướt qua điện thoại di động, tin dự báo thời tiết từ ngày hôm qua đến ngày kia ngay ngắn xếp hàng đều là hình mặt trời lớn, thậm chí lúc Hứa Thịnh nhảy tường, trong nháy mắt cũng không biết sấm chớp ở chỗ nào lóe ra.

Hứa Thịnh mặc bộ đồng phục khiến cả người cậu trên dưới đều khó chịu, cậu vừa mới cởi một khuy áo, ngồi trên giường khó chịu nửa ngày, lại giơ tay lên cởi thêm cái khuy nữa.

Cổ áo rất nhanh mở toang ra, yết hầu ở cổ họng nhấp nhô lên xuống, vùng xương quai xanh lộ ra bên ngoài.

Bình thường bộ dạng của Thiệu Trạm đều cấm dục băng sơn*, nếu dáng vẻ ngồi ở trên giường lúc này bị bạn học khác thấy được, không biết có phải sẽ cảm thấy nghi ngờ cuộc đời hay không nữa.

_*cấm dục băng sơn: lạnh lùng xa cách_

Những thứ khác bạn học sẽ nhìn nhận thế nào Thiệu Trạm không biết, nhưng chính cậu trước tiên không nhìn nổi được: “Áo, cài khuy.”

Tính tình Hứa Thịnh trước giờ đều tùy ý, muốn làm gì thì làm đó: “Cậu cả ngày cài khuy kín như thế không thấy ngột ngạt sao?”

Thiệu Trạm lặp lại lần thứ hai: “Cài khuy.”

Hứa Thịnh chậc một tiếng, miễn cưỡng cài lại cái khuy thứ hai: “Thương lượng thế này nhé, chỉ có thể đến đây thôi, cài lên nữa tôi không chịu nổi.”

Từ lúc nhảy tường đến khi rơi vào hôn mê, sau đó bị bản kiểm điểm giày vò xong cũng đã 10 giờ đêm, xoắn xuýt cái vấn đề thần kỳ trước mắt cũng không có ý nghĩa, vốn dĩ không có câu trả lời, thà suy nghĩ xem có cách nào hi vọng được nhắm mắt lại ngủ một giấc, ngày mai tỉnh dậy liệu hai người có đổi lại như cũ không còn hơn.

Cũng may ký túc xá chỉ cần ra vào đánh dấu ký tên là được, sau khi quản lý kí túc tắt đèn đi ngủ sẽ không ai quản nữa, hai người quyết định giữ nguyên phòng ngủ như cũ.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm ra khỏi cửa, Hứa Thịnh dựa lên cửa, đột nhiên bật ra một suy nghĩ: “Tối hôm nay cậu tắm chưa?”

Câu hỏi này vừa bật ra, hai người cùng nhau khựng lại.

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm đi, Hứa Thịnh tắt đèn, mò mẫm vào phòng tắm.

Cậu không biết lúc này Thiệu Trạm ở bên kia như thế nào, mặc dù đã biết tránh được một lúc không tránh được cả đời, cậu vẫn quyết định tránh được lúc nào thì hay lúc đó. Khi cậu nhắm hai mắt cởi quần áo, nhắm hai mắt đẩy cửa kính ra, nhắm hai mắt đi bật công tắc điện bằng cảm giác…Sau đó một làn nước nóng bỏng trút xuống như mưa, cậu không nhịn được xổ to một câu, chợt mở mắt ra: “Con bà nó!”

Tắm rửa thật sự khó khăn.

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy cậu sắp điên rồi.

Ở bên bờ vực muốn sụp đổ, Hứa Thịnh qua loa gội hết bọt trên đầu xuống, lúc này mới nhận ra sau lưng hơi đau rát.

Cậu tắt công tắc phòng tắm, cúi đầu hất nước trên tóc, kéo khăn lông qua vắt lên cổ, trong đầu nghĩ có thể mới vừa rồi ngã trên đất quẹt phải đất đá, lại còn bị nước nóng như vậy dội xuống, cảm giác đau đớn của vết thương bị phóng đại.

Hứa Thịnh mượn ánh sáng yếu ớt chiếu ngoài cửa sổ vào phòng tắm, đứng trước cái gương ở bồn rửa tay, hơi nghiêng người.

Do động tác cử động của thân thể con người có hạn, Hứa Thịnh xoay cổ đến sắp gãy cũng chỉ có thể nhìn đến một nửa bả vai ——Nói thật, vóc người Thiệu Trạm cực kỳ ổn, cái gì nên có đều có, ngay cả cơ bụng cũng có luôn. Đúng là độ tuổi mười bảy mười tám, bắp thịt không hề khoa trương, lộ ra cơ thể dẻo dai đầy sức sống của người thiếu niên.

Xương bả vai nhô ra, gầy gò mà…

Mà…

Từ miêu tả phía sau Hứa Thịnh bị kẹt lại.

Cậu dừng một chút mới đến gần trước gương, mặc dù góc độ này không thấy rõ lắm, cộng thêm cổ đã đau đến không chịu được. Nhưng nếu như không phải cậu nhìn nhầm, chỗ xương bả vai của Thiệu Trạm thật sự có một hình xăm.

Lục Trung Lâm Giang là loại trường có văn hóa truyền thống, quy củ cổ hủ rất nhiều. Bình thường Hứa Thịnh vi phạm mấy cái kia đã bị coi là “tội nặng”, nhưng mười điều cộng lại cũng không sánh được bằng với điều này của học thần: Ở trường chúng ta cấm học sinh xăm hình.

Bình thường tác phong của Thiệu Trạm rất nghiêm túc có kỷ luật, ngay cả nội quy cũng thuộc lòng trôi chảy, vậy mà trên người lại có hình xăm?

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người, không nhìn nữa, sau đó mới phản ứng được dường như cậu đã tìm ra được bí mật gì.

Tình huống của Thiệu Trạm cũng không tốt lắm.

Cậu đóng cửa lại, phòng ngủ vẫn giống như hôm qua, quyển luyện đề “ _Mô hình ra đề thi Đại học_ ” mở ở trên bàn, không có gì thay đổi.

Mấy phút sau, cậu để trần nửa thân trên, chậm chạp không làm được bước gì kế tiếp, đấu tranh tâm lý một lúc mới phát hiện trong cổ có vật gì dán lên ngực, lạnh buốt, cúi đầu nhìn thì nhận ra đây là một cái chìa khóa.

Ai có thể ngờ được đường đường là giáo bá lại đi treo chìa khóa trong cổ?

Trong nháy mắt Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến mấy đứa trẻ con đáng thương không có nhà để về, nhưng đối với gương mặt ngay cả mi mắt cũng viết sáu chữ “Không đứng đắn, không dễ chọc” trong gương này, rất nhanh đã đuổi được cái suy nghĩ này ra khỏi đầu.

Đêm này dù thế nào cũng rất khó ngủ.

Hai người cùng suy nghĩ có lẽ ngủ một giấc sẽ tốt thôi, sáng sớm mai mở mắt ra, bọn họ sẽ quay về như cũ…

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm mở mắt đến nửa đêm mới ngủ được, lần lượt bị ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ rọi vào mà tỉnh, giơ tay lên che kín mắt, chậm chạp một hồi mới đứng dậy.

Lúc rửa mặt đứng trước gương một lần nữa, trong gương vẫn là gương mặt khiến mỗi người tuyệt vọng nhất.

Vì vậy bọn họ không thể không thừa nhận một thực tế tàn khốc:

Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn là “Thiệu Trạm”.

Thiệu Trạm cũng vẫn còn là “Hứa Thịnh”.

Giờ này, ánh nắng ban mai đã chiếu xuống sân trường náo nhiệt, có bạn học đã chỉnh đốn xong tác phong, rời khỏi ký túc xá: “Gặp ở nhà ăn nhé.”

“Ầy, cậu muốn viết bài tập hả, đợi một lúc tôi mượn tham khảo tí.”

“Cậu đó mà gọi là tham khảo sao, cậu đây là sao chép!”

“Anh em với nhau phân rõ như vậy đau lòng quá, bài tập của cậu còn chưa phải bài tập của tôi mà.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh lấy tay vốc nước, vùi mặt vào trong, nhận ra một đêm đã trôi qua, cậu đã không còn vấn đề gì với tình huống hiện tại của mình nữa.

Có những lúc năng lực tiếp nhận của con người chính là mạnh như vậy.

Tin tưởng hôm nay cho dù phát sinh bất kể cái gì đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng có thể không sợ hãi trước con sóng dữ, bình tĩnh xử lý.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ như vậy, rửa mặt xong kéo cửa ra, đúng lúc cửa phòng đối diện cũng mở, sau đó cậu nhìn thấy “Hứa Thịnh” đang mặc đồng phục học sinh xuất hiện ở cửa phòng.

Lý trí Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu dao động: “…”

Thiệu Trạm cũng bị chấn động không nhỏ, “Thiệu Trạm” cả người mặc áo phông có họa tiết chữ, phía dưới mặc quần jean rách, bộ dạng thế kia tựa như một giây tiếp theo sẽ đi trượt ván trên phố vậy.

Chiều cao hai người không chênh lệch nhiều, quần áo cùng một kích cỡ, cũng có thể thể miễn cưỡng mặc được.

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm ít khi nào hai miệng đồng thanh, ý tưởng lại còn giống nhau: “Cậu mặc cái gì đây?!”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi không mặc đồng phục, cậu bây giờ nếu ở trong thân thể tôi….” Cậu nói đến đây mới đột nhiên ý thức được những lời này dễ gây hiểu lầm thế nào, dừng một chút nói tiếp, “Tóm lại cậu cởi ra đi.”

Sắc mặt Thiệu Trạm cũng không tốt, cậu lạnh mặt nói: “Cậu cũng đi thay quần áo đi.”

Cuối cùng hai người đều nhượng bộ một bước, thay quần áo xong, thống nhất đưa ra ba điều quy ước: Thứ nhất, không được để người khác biết; Thứ hai, không được để người khác biết; Thứ ba, không được để người khác biết.

Mặc dù không biết chuyện này đến khi nào mới kết thúc nhưng bình thường, một học sinh giỏi tuân thủ kỷ luật tốt có sức ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến giáo viên và bạn học. Học sinh kém cũng tương tự.

Ba điều quy ước kết thúc.

Thiệu Trạm hỏi: “Giờ tự học buổi sáng cậu làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Ngủ.”

Hứa Thịnh cảm đấy việc này đối với Thiệu Trạm mà nói vẫn có hơi khó khăn, bổ sung thêm: “Không ngủ được thì trong ngăn bàn của tôi có hai quyển manga, còn cậu?”

Dường như đang tổng kết lại sinh hoạt giờ tự học buổi sáng của mình cho tình huống kỳ lạ này, Thiệu Trạm yên lặng một lúc mới nói: “Học thuộc lòng, thu bài tập.”

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ: Ngược lại cũng không phải quá khó.

Hai người ăn ý không nhắc đến chuyện hình xăm và chìa khóa.

Nghiêm túc mà nói đây là chuyện riêng tư của mỗi người, bây giờ tình huống của hai người còn đặc biệt, hơn nữa, quan hệ của bọn họ cũng chưa thân thiết đến mức đó.

Đến khi ăn sáng xong rồi vào lớp, người của lớp 11-7 đã đến đủ rồi.

Hứa Thịnh vào lớp tìm nửa ngày mới ra quyển sổ tay từ vựng tiếng Anh ôn thi Đại học, mở bừa một trang chống cằm đọc.

Ngồi cùng bàn với Thiệu Trạm là một nam sinh đeo mắt kính, Hứa Thịnh không có ấn tượng với người này lắm nhưng dù sao cũng chỉ cách một lối đi, biết được cậu ta bình thường học tập nghiêm túc, là loại người học đến chết.

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa lật được mấy trang sổ tay từ vựng, bạn cùng bàn dè dặt cầm bút chọc cậu một chút.

Hứa Thịnh nghiêng đầu: “Có chuyện gì?”

Bạn cùng bàn bình thường tình cảm yêu quý dành cho học thần như nước sông dào dạt, tính tình cậu ta hướng nội, nhìn hơi xấu hổ, mãi vẫn chưa chịu mở miệng. Hứa Thịnh thấy mặt cậu ta đỏ lên, giống như gom hết dũng khí to lớn mới lấy ra được một quyển “ _Đề tăng cường ôn luyện môn Toán học cao trung_ “: “Học thần, có một đề hàm số, tôi đọc đáp án vẫn không hiểu.”

Bạn cùng bàn vừa nói vừa mở tập đề màu xanh lá cây khiến lá gan Hứa Thịnh trong nháy mắt run rẩy.

_Cho biết, hàm số f(x) = |xa|, g(x) = x^2 + 2ax + 1 (a là số bình th_ _ường) và_ _đồ thị của các hàm f(x) và g(x) trên hệ số chặn y là bằng nhau._

_(1) Tìm giá trị của a._

_(2) Tìm khoảng tăng đơn điệu của hàm f(x) + g(x)._

_(3) Nếu n là số nguyên d_ _ương, chứng minh: 10^f(n)(4/5)^g(n) <_ _4_

Những câu này tách ra Hứa Thịnh đều hiểu.

Nhưng mà hợp lại thì một câu đọc cũng không hiểu.

Cậu thậm chí còn muốn hỏi ngược lại bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm: Hệ số chặn là cái gì.

Cũng rất muốn tự mình hỏi Thiệu Trạm một câu, tại sao không nói trước chuyện bạn cùng bàn sẽ hỏi đề trong danh sách những việc hay làm trong giờ tự học sáng sớm. Giải đề con mẹ nó, cậu không biết!


	8. Chapter 8

Không chỉ Hứa Thịnh đang bối rối, Thiệu Trạm ngồi cách Hứa Thịnh một lối đi khi nghe thấy rõ ràng ba chữ “đề hàm số” cũng không khá hơn chút nào.  
Cho dù Thiệu Trạm có bình tĩnh đi hơn nữa cũng không dám nghĩ tới tiếp theo sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Sau khi Thiệu Trạm vào lớp, cậu kéo ghế ra trước ánh mắt sợ hãi của Lý Minh Dũng. Bộ quần áo trên người là do cậu tìm được từ trong tủ quần áo của Hứa Thịnh, là một chiếc áo phông có họa tiết đơn giản.  
Thiệu Trạm không thể quen được với loại áo cổ rộng thế này.  
Cậu giơ tay lên, kéo cổ áo ngược ra đằng sau, không biết thế nào, trong đầu lại hiện lên dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh vừa mới mặc đồng phục lúc nãy.  
Hứa Thịnh người này, mặc dù cậu không hề biết tên tuổi và gương mặt của cậu ta trước đó cũng vẫn nghe được vài tin đồn liên quan đến người này.  
Chuyện không mặc đồng phục đã gây huyên náo ồn ào từ năm lớp 10.  
Thiệu Trạm không hề quan tâm đến những thứ này, nhưng lúc thay quần áo trước gương trong phòng cũng vẫn bị ngẩn ngơ.  
Dáng vẻ lúc Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục… Không hề giống với tưởng tượng, hoặc nói cách khác, hoàn toàn khiến người ta không ngờ được. Nếu lúc đó bất kỳ một vị giáo viên hay bạn học Lục Trung nào đẩy cửa vào, phỏng đoán cũng có thể ngẩn ngơ tại chỗ.  
Trong gương là thiếu niên cả người mặc đồng phục màu xanh xám, dù vậy vẫn không che được sự sắc sảo nhưng vẫn toát ra vài phần khí chất của học sinh mà bình thường không thấy được. Vóc dáng cậu vốn cao, trời sinh mặc gì cũng đẹp.  
Xác suất mặc đồng phục của “học sinh cá biệt” đi trên sân trường khiến người ta phải ngoái đầu lại nhìn còn lớn hơn một chút.  
Thiệu Trạm thay quần áo xong mới kịp phản ứng, dường như bây giờ cậu là người duy nhất toàn trường chứng kiến bộ dạng Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục học sinh.  
Đến khi Thiệu Trạm nắm chặt cái suy nghĩ “Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục” mà hất ra khỏi đầu, cách cậu một lối đi, người đã từng là bạn ngồi cùng bàn của cậu vẫn còn đang trông đợi “Thiệu Trạm” trả lời câu hỏi liên quan đến hàm số.  
Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng “khụ khụ” vài tiếng, tỏ ý Hứa Thịnh không được nói nhăng nói cuội.  
Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi nhắm mắt, vốn dĩ bây giờ cậu cũng không biết nên nói cái gì nữa.  
Ánh mắt bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm, vừa nóng bỏng vừa bẽn lẽn rụt rè, lại đầy ắp sự âm thầm mong chờ.  
Vị bạn học ngồi cùng bàn này nhìn một cái là biết người hâm mộ của học thần số một, sự thật cũng chính xác là như vậy, từ khoảnh khắc rời khỏi chỗ ngồi hỏi bài kia, tâm trạng bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm tựa như bay lên trời, hạnh phúc đánh ngất cậu ta!  
Mặc dù bình thường Thiệu Trạm cũng không hay phản ứng với người khác, thế nhưng có thể ngồi bên cạnh thần tượng, cùng học tập với cậu ấy, cùng nhau tiến bộ đã là một sự vinh hạnh cực lớn.  
Mà tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh lúc này, khó có thể dùng lời nào diễn tả được.  
Cậu rơi vào trong sự yên lặng ngắn ngủi lẫn sự mờ mịt đang ùn ùn kéo đến.  
Cậu thật sự không biết.  
Cậu không chỉ đọc không hiểu câu hỏi này, thậm chí có lật bừa quyển đề màu xanh lục kia cũng chưa chắc đã tìm được một đề nào cậu biết làm.  
Nhưng cậu không thể nói: Cậu chờ một lát, tôi đi hỏi “Hứa Thịnh” giúp cậu.  
Hứa Thịnh đang giả bộ học thuộc lòng từ vựng nắm chặt cây bút trong tay, lúc này thật sự không biết nên phản ứng thế nào, mấy ngón tay xoay bút——-thật ra từ góc độ nhìn của những người khác, cậu lúc này trông lạnh nhạt nhưng lại ngầm đồng ý.  
“Chính là câu này, ý thứ ba”, bạn cùng bàn lấy lại dũng khí, kéo ghế ngồi dịch sang gần cậu một chút, “Nó có thể được giải quyết bằng cách tính logarit hoặc chứng minh tính đơn điệu không?”  
Mức độ mù mịt của Hứa Thịnh lại tăng thêm.  
Tính logarit và tính đơn điệu là cái mẹ gì cơ?  
Chỉ mấy giây thôi nhưng với Hứa Thịnh, mấy giây này tựa như dài nhất trong cuộc đời.  
Trong đầu cậu đang tranh thủ từng phút từng giây chửi mấy câu thô tục, sau đó lại choáng váng hoa mắt suy tính: Nên nói gì nhỉ, hay là khen một câu ý tưởng này của cậu không tệ?  
…  
Cũng may năng lực ứng biến của Hứa Thịnh coi như tạm ổn, tư chất tâm lý cũng mạnh, nếu không cũng chẳng thể đấu trí với Cố Diêm vương tròn một năm, trừ chuyện không mặc đồng phục ra thì những chuyện vi phạm kỷ luật khác rất ít khi bị tóm được. Cuối cùng những suy nghĩ lộn xộn và tất cả cách giải quyết đều tiêu tán, Hứa Thịnh bình tĩnh lại ngoài ý muốn.  
Cậu nắm bút không nhanh không chậm xoay vài vòng, trước ánh mắt đầy mong đợi của bạn cùng bàn mở miệng: “Câu này cậu không biết nghĩ à?”  
Bạn cùng bàn: “…”  
Thiệu Trạm cách một lối đi: “…”  
Một chiêu này Hứa Thịnh ra tay quá ác, đánh đòn phủ đầu, bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm nghe xong xấu hổ cúi đầu.  
Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Không phải tôi không đồng ý dạy cậu.”  
Bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm lấy lại được hi vọng, chợt ngẩng đầu lên.  
Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây dừng một chút, sau đó bút trong tay lại xoay loạn, cậu thở dài, thành khẩn nói nhảm một câu: “Chẳng qua là tôi không muốn cướp mất năng lực suy nghĩ độc lập của cậu thôi.”  
Hứa Thịnh nhìn về phía đề bài cậu đọc không hiểu, nhìn ý thứ ba làm bộ làm tịch suy nghĩ vài giây, sau đó theo thói quen cắn đầu nắp bút, tự nhiên vẽ một vòng tròn ở ba chữ “ ** _ **số nguyên dương**_** ” duy nhất cậu đọc hiểu, vòng kín cái điều kiện này lại, cũng không để ý vẽ có tròn hay không, cắn nắp bút nói: “Như vậy đi, tôi đưa ra gợi ý quan trọng cho cậu, trước tiên cậu cứ tự suy nghĩ trước xem sao.”  
Hứa Thịnh tiện tay vạch xong gợi ý lại đóng nắp bút trở về, dùng phong thái của người đứng đầu để lại một câu: “Cậu nên suy nghĩ trước, học cách tư duy độc lập.”  
“Đọc đề kĩ vào, cảm thụ dụng ý của người ra đề, chưa từng nghe qua đạo lý đọc đề trăm lần tự mình nghiệm thu kết quả sao? Thôi, nghe rồi hay chưa nghe cũng không quan trọng, bây giờ cậu nghe rồi đấy.”  
Hứa Thịnh nói xong cũng muốn lớn tiếng khen hay hành động này của mình!  
Đáy mắt bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm lóe lên sự cảm động: “Học thần…”  
Hứa Thịnh nói khoác mà không biết ngượng: “Không cần cảm ơn, nên làm thôi.”  
“…”  
Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên đỡ trán, đồng thời thở phào một hơi, thật sự nghe không nổi nữa.  
Mặc dù tất cả những lời kia Hứa Thịnh đều nói linh tinh, nhưng chợt nghe qua cứ như chuyện thật vậy, hơn nữa khí thế mạnh mẽ thế kia cũng hù doạ khiến người khác sửng sốt một chút, bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm thật sự bắt đầu nhìn về phía ý hỏi thứ ba mà vò đầu bứt tai, trầm tư suy nghĩ.  
Hứa Thịnh nhân cơ hội chậm rãi đứng dậy, đi ra khỏi phòng học từ cửa sau, trước khi ra còn âm thầm đạp một cước lên ghế của Thiệu Trạm, thấp giọng nói: “Cậu ra đây.”  
Hai người lén lút gặp nhau ở lối đi kín trên hành lang.  
Giờ tự học sáng sớm, đa phần học sinh sẽ đều ở trong lớp, không có mấy người ra ngoài, Hứa Thịnh đứng trên bậc tam cấp của cầu thang, thân thể Thiệu Trạm đang mặc đồng phục cứ thế bị cậu mặc vào toát ra mấy phần tùy tiện: “Bạn cùng bàn của cậu xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”  
Khai giảng mới có mấy ngày, Thiệu Trạm cũng chưa quen với bạn cùng bàn: “Tôi cũng không ngờ.”  
Hứa Thịnh cũng lười xoắn xuýt chuyện này ở bên ngoài, cậu đứng dậy, lấy ra giấy bút vừa giấu vào trong túi: “Dù sao cũng phải tính lại…Cậu nói trước xem đề này giải thế nào.”  
Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh mới có thể hỏi mấy câu đã nhịn nửa ngày ra khỏi miệng, từ trước đến nay đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên cậu hỏi bạn học khác những câu hỏi thế này, dường như rất khát khao học hỏi: “Hệ số chặn là cái gì?”  
Thiệu Trạm: “Giá trị của x hoặc giá trị của y khi hàm số cắt trục y hoặc x. ”  
Hứa Thịnh học thuộc lòng câu văn này một lần, lại hỏi: “Bạn cùng bàn của cậu mới vừa rồi còn hỏi có thể tính logarit, còn cả cái gì đơn, đơn điệu?”  
Thiệu Trạm thở dài, cũng không trông cậy gì được vào khả năng lát nữa cậu vẫn có thể nhớ mà giảng lại được cho bạn cùng bàn: “Đưa giấy bút cho tôi.”  
Hứa Thịnh đưa giấy bút tới.  
Thiệu Trạm hỏi: “Chép đề bài chưa?”  
Lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra mình như vậy mà cũng có thể tản ra khí chất dạng như “Không có câu hỏi nào trong thiên hạ mà ông đây không hiểu”, dường như cũng bắt đầu dõi theo, mặc dù cậu đã từng nghe thấy rất nhiều người gọi cái danh học thần này, thế nhưng lúc này mới thật sự cảm nhận được ý nghĩa của hai chữ “học thần”.  
Đúng là rất, rất ngạo mạn.  
Hứa Thịnh: “Chép rồi, trên giấy.”  
Thiệu Trạm mở giấy ra đè lên tường, đang chuẩn bị động bút giải đề, đến khi cậu thấy rõ được chữ trên giấy mới im lặng vài giây nhìn mấy hàng chữ trên kia: “Lại đây.”  
Giọng điệu này, Hứa Thịnh không hoài nghi chút nào, thật ra những lời cậu ta muốn nói chắc là “Biến đi”.  
Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy đi tới, Thiệu Trạm lật ngược bút lại, dùng bút chỉ vào mấy hàng chữ mà Hứa Thịnh viết: “Viết cái gì đây, phiên dịch chút đi.”  
Mặc dù quá trình giải đề xảy ra một vài bất ngờ, nhưng kết quả coi như tốt đẹp.  
Thời điểm bạn ngồi cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm đọc đi đọc lại đề bài không biết bao nhiêu lần, Hứa Thịnh trở về lớp.  
Bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm vừa định nói tôi đọc đề trăm lần rồi hình như vẫn không có tác dụng gì, ý hỏi thứ ba này vẫn không biết làm. Hứa Thịnh gập ngón tay gõ lên mặt bàn bạn cùng bàn vài cái, sau đó đẩy tờ giấy giải đề mà Thiệu Trạm vừa mới viết xong qua: “Không nghĩ ra được thì thôi.”  
Thế nhưng lời vừa rồi nói xong cũng không thể bỏ đi được, trước ánh mắt sùng bái của bạn cùng bàn, Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi một cái nói: “Nhưng cậu vẫn phải nhớ, học cách tư duy độc lập.”  
Bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm khắc bốn chữ tư duy độc lập vào trong đầu, trịnh trọng gật đầu, trong lòng tự nhủ lời răn cuộc đời của mình từ giờ sẽ lập tức biến thành bốn chữ: Tư duy độc lập!  
Giữa giờ tự học sáng sớm, Cố Diêm vương đi kiểm tra các lớp.  
Có bạn học nhanh mắt liếc thấy Cố Diêm vương tới, lập tức nháy mắt với tất cả bạn học trong lớp, buổi sáng không khí và tinh thần tương đối tốt, Cố Diêm vương đi dọc trên hành lang kiểm tra từ lớp 1 đến lớp 7 cũng không phát hiện được điều gì bất thường. Ông gật đầu hài lòng một cái, nói với vị giáo viên đang đứng bên cạnh: “Xem ra hôm nay mọi người duy trì không khí học tập không tệ, biểu hiện cũng…”  
Ba chữ “vô cùng tốt” mắc kẹt trong cổ họng.  
Lúc Cố Diêm vương nói lời này đúng lúc đi đến lớp 11-7, từ góc độ ngoài cửa sổ quét mắt qua một cái là có thể quan sát trọn vẹn tình hình trong lớp 7, nhất là vừa vặn nhìn thấy “Hứa Thịnh” vừa lật một trang manga.  
Cố Diêm vương trầm mặt đứng ở cửa sau: “Hứa Thịnh, em đứng lên cho tôi!”  
Mấy giây sau Thiệu Trạm mới phản ứng câu “Hứa Thịnh” này là gọi mình.  
Cố Diêm vương sải bước vào lớp, để lúc kiểm tra có thể nhìn thấy rõ tình hình trong các lớp hơn, trên sống mũi ông còn đeo một cặp mắt kính, ông rút quyển manga ra, giơ tay lên đẩy kính: “Có biết bây giờ là giờ lên lớp hay không———-Đọc sách truyện không liên quan đến học tập, đối với tương lai của em, có trợ giúp gì cho sự phát triển cuộc đời em hay không?!”  
Cố Diễm vương nói xong, lại hỏi: “Hôm qua bảo em viết bản kiểm điểm đã viết chưa?”  
“…Viết rồi.”  
Thiệu Trạm cúi người xuống, lấy tập bản kiểm điểm trong ngăn bàn ra.  
Cố Diêm vương thu cả bản kiểm điểm lẫn manga, lại giảng đạo một trận, trước khi đi còn dặn dò: “Đứng im đó, đứng đến khi nào giờ tự học sáng sớm kết thúc, những bạn học khác giám sát cho tôi.”  
Thiệu Trạm có thể cảm nhận được hết thảy tâm trạng vừa rồi của Hứa Thịnh: Ngủ, đọc manga.  
Trong này cũng không có nhắc đến chuyện bị đứng phạt.  
Mặc dù xảy ra tình huống ngoài dự đoán nhưng sau trận chiến đầu tiên này, hai người không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ: Việc khẩn cấp trước mắt đó là phải giải quyết vấn đề ngồi cùng bàn.  
Lối đi không rộng, nhưng dù sao vẫn có khoảng cách.  
Ngồi tách ra làm gì cũng không thuận tiện, cũng không biết lúc nào lại có người tới hỏi đề hàm số nữa.  
Tổng kết lại một câu: Nên ngồi cùng bàn để đảm bảo bình yên.  
Trong phòng làm việc.  
Trong giờ học, học sinh tụ tập túm năm tụm ba đi nộp bài tập ở phòng làm việc.  
Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không thể ngờ được hai vị bạn học Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm sẽ cùng lúc xuất hiện trước mặt ông.  
Ông đang chuẩn bị tài liệu dùng cho các tiết sau, uống một ngụm nước, nói với “Thiệu Trạm”: “Bài tập đủ chưa? Để đó trước đi, sao hai em lại cùng đi, có chuyện gì muốn nói sao?”  
Trước khi đến Hứa Thịnh đã chuẩn bị xong suy nghĩ, cậu đặt bài tập xuống, đắn đo nói: “Lão Mạnh, là có một chuyện. Lần trước thầy nói chuyện ngồi cùng bàn…”  
Hứa Thịnh vừa mới nói ba chữ “ngồi cùng bàn” ra khỏi miệng, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã cắt đứt lời cậu: “Thầy không làm gì đâu, chuyện này hai em cứ yên tâm.”  
Yên tâm?  
Yên tâm cái gì cơ?  
Hứa Thịnh còn chưa nói dứt câu đã bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chặn lời đáp lại.  
Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã bị những lời Hứa Thịnh nói trước đây ở phòng làm việc giáo viên tẩy não, ông vừa tiếp tục chuẩn bị tài liệu, vừa nói: “Thầy cũng nghĩ thông suốt rồi, các em nói đều có lý, chuyện ngồi cùng bàn đúng là không thể gượng ép được. Chỗ ngồi của các em ở hiện tại, thầy chắc chắn sẽ không bắt các em đổi nữa.”  
Thiệu Trạm: “…”  
Hứa Thịnh: “…”


	9. Chapter 9

Sau giây phút yên lặng, Thiệu Trạm định giải thích: “Thật ra thì…” Thật ra đúng là như vậy.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại cắt ngang một lần nữa, ông cất giọng: “Thầy đã bảo các em yên tâm rồi! Thầy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ là loại giáo viên không tôn trọng ý kiến của học sinh thế sao? Các em nghĩ thầy là loại người gì vậy?”

“…”

“Đã nói không để hai đứa ngồi cùng bàn, thầy chắc chắn sẽ không đổi chỗ ngồi của hai em!”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã sớm không còn giữ được ý chí mạnh mẽ của mấy ngày trước, cái kế hoạch khu vực 1 bị hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm bóp chết từ trong nôi, không biết thế nào lại có giáo viên tự nhiên nhớ đến ông còn có cái kế hoạch này trước đây, hỏi: “Dự định khu vực 1 lần trước của thầy đó, thế nào rồi?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ than thở: “Không ổn, hai đứa chúng nó dường như không bằng lòng.”

Giáo viên lớp bên cạnh: “Vậy sao, ban đầu tôi cứ nghĩ ý tưởng này của thầy rất tốt đó…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lắc đầu, chẳng buồn nghĩ đến chuyện cũ: “Nhất là Hứa Thịnh——–bảo em ấy đổi bạn cùng bàn mà cứ như đòi mạng vậy, nói cái gì mà không phù hợp, càng nói càng không bình thường, cuối cùng ngay cả dưa cứng cũng lôi ra nói hết, thầy nói xem, tôi giống như bắt ép lắm sao? Tôi chỉ trao đổi bàn bạc với hai đứa nó thôi mà.”

Thầy giáo lớp bên cạnh nghe xong cũng liên tục ngạc nhiên.

Tuy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thấy tiếc nhưng rất nhanh đã điều chỉnh lại phương hướng. Ông phải hướng dẫn từng bước một, tính việc kỹ lưỡng hơn nữa. Khu vực 1 không giải quyết được vấn đề, vậy hãy để người thầy là ông đây làm ngọn đèn sáng chiếu rọi cho cậu thiếu niên lạc đường kia!

Mặc dù ông không biết, lúc này nội tâm cậu thiếu niên lạc đường kia đang hi vọng ông có thể kiên trì thêm chút nữa, đừng quá tôn trọng ý kiến của học sinh, những lúc nên cứng rắn thì cứ cương quyết một chút.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sắp xếp xong tài liệu, ngẩng đầu lên phát hiện hai người vẫn còn đứng bên cạnh bàn làm việc. Hứa Thịnh ngày thường nhởn nhơ cợt nhả không chịu vào khuôn phép lúc này gương mặt lại lạnh như băng, trong lòng ông nghĩ thầm sao hôm nay Hứa Thịnh lại ít lời như vậy, chẳng lẽ tâm trạng không tốt?

Ngược lại trông Thiệu Trạm lại, ừm, trông thân thiết hơn rất nhiều…

Chỉ là quan sát biểu cảm của hai người, dường như đều mang một tia tâm trạng phức tạp giống nhau.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đặt bút xuống: “Hai em còn chuyện gì khác sao?”

Thiệu Trạm rất muốn quay đầu bỏ đi.

Nhớ lại bản thân lúc trước “thà chết chứ không chịu khuất phục” ở trong phòng làm việc, Hứa Thịnh cũng không muốn nán lại chút nào.

Tự vả đến cũng nhanh quá.

Lúc ấy mạnh mồm bao nhiêu, bây giờ mặt đau bấy nhiêu.

Nếu như có thể làm lại cuộc đời, cậu muốn quay trở lại ngày hôm đó, lúc Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sắp xếp cậu ngồi cùng bàn với Thiệu Trạm, cậu sẽ nói bốn chữ với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: _Thầy, em bằng lòng_.

Nhưng cho dù mặt có đau hay không, chuyện ngồi cùng bàn trước mắt đương nhiên không thể tránh được.

Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng, nghiêng đầu thì thầm bên tai Hứa Thịnh một câu: “Tự cậu đào hố, tự lấp lại đi.”

Hứa Thịnh nhắc nhở: “Bây giờ cậu là Hứa Thịnh.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Tôi nói cũng được, cậu nghĩ tiếp đi.”

Ý nói chính là đợi một lúc mà cậu không nói, Hứa Thịnh phải lên tiếng với danh nghĩa “Thiệu Trạm”.

Thiệu Trạm dù đã làm bao nhiêu đề Toán Olympic hóc búa cũng không thấy khó khăn như ngày hôm nay, sau khi cân nhắc xong, Thiệu Trạm nhắm hai mắt, gắng gượng mở miệng: “Thầy, bọn em xin phép được ngồi cùng bàn.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa mới bắt đầu đếm vở bài tập theo tên, tiếng ồn ào trong phòng làm việc vang lên không ngừng, lời này Thiệu Trạm nói rất lạnh lùng nhưng vẫn khiến ông quên mất mình đang đếm được bao nhiêu quyển trong phút chốc: “À, ngồi cùng bàn, tốt thôi… Đợi đã, em vừa nói gì?!”

Sau khi phản ứng xong, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ khiếp sợ: “Hai đứa nói muốn ngồi cùng bàn sao?”

Vượt qua được cửa ải kia trong lòng, câu tiếp theo cũng sẽ không quá khó để nói ra khỏi miệng, Thiệu Trạm lặp lại lần nữa: “Hai bọn em muốn đổi chỗ.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chợt ngồi thẳng, nghi ngờ có phải vừa rồi mình nghe nhầm hay không: “Chẳng phải lúc trước em nói không hợp sao?”

Mặt Thiệu Trạm vô cảm: “Hợp.”

“Giữa người với người phải chú trọng đến duyên phận?”

“Duyên phận đến rồi.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Dưa cứng ăn không ngọt?”

“Dưa cứng”, mấy lời này nói ngượng mồm quá, Thiệu Trạm ngừng một chút mới nói tiếp, “Dưa cứng không thử sao biết ngọt hay không?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tiếp tục nói: “Gượng ép bạn học sẽ dẫn đến cảm tình…”

Thiệu Trạm cắt ngang: “Không gượng ép…”

“…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn học sinh đang đi quanh quẩn trong phòng làm việc, giáo viên lớp bên cạnh đang nói với cán bộ lớp bọn họ “Lần tới nếu đã thúc giục mà mấy đứa vẫn không nộp bài, em cũng đừng lãng phí thời gian, không cần thu bài tập của bọn họ nữa. Để mấy đứa nó cứ đến tìm tôi, đây là thái độ gì đây, để tôi giáo huấn mấy đứa đó thật nghiêm khắc”, lúc này mới cảm thấy chân thực: “Hai đứa nghiêm túc đó hả? Thật sự muốn ngồi cùng bàn sao?”

Không nghiêm túc cũng phải nghiêm túc.

Mới vừa rồi Thiệu Trạm phát huy được mấy câu như vậy đã là cực hạn, cậu rũ mắt xuống, tay vòng qua sau lưng Hứa Thịnh, ở nơi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không nhìn thấy được, cách một lớp đồng phục cấu một cái.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh không có gánh nặng tâm lý, sau khi lúng túng lại cảm thấy cục diện này không hiểu sao có hơi buồn cười, không giống như trước đây, cậu nghe Mạnh Quốc Vĩ và Thiệu Trạm trò một câu thầy một câu, dứt khoát dựa người lên tường đứng nghe.

Lúc này bất thình lình bị cấu mới “Đệt” một tiếng, đứng thẳng người lên: “Thầy, hai bọn em thật sự không phải gượng ép, em cũng nghĩ thông suốt rồi, trên con đường học tập của bạn học Hứa Thịnh đúng là rất cần sự trợ giúp của một bạn cùng bàn ưu tú như em.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn còn sót lại một tia lí trí, nhớ lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm đã nói “Phiền toái”: “Em không thấy phiền phức sao?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không phiền tí nào hết.”

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Sao lại phiền chứ, bạn học cùng lớp với nhau chẳng phải nên bắt tay giúp đỡ lẫn nhau sao?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị hai người làm rối đến mức hỗn loạn nhưng nhận ra không hiểu sao kế hoạch khu vực 1 đang đà thất bại lại đột nhiên có hi vọng, ban đầu ông đúng là định để hai đứa ngồi cùng bàn, bây giờ hiển nhiên không có lý gì mà từ chối: “Hai đứa nghĩ kỹ rồi phải không… Được rồi.”

Ông gỡ sơ đồ chỗ ngồi của lớp 7 ở bên cạnh xuống, cầm bút đánh dấu ký hiệu đổi chỗ ở hàng đầu tiên và hàng thứ hai từ dưới lên cho nhau: “Để Lý Minh Dũng và Cao Chí Bác ngồi cùng nhau.”

Hứa Thịnh lên tiếng xong, lại dựa lên tường, trong lòng thầm nghĩ hóa ra bạn ngồi cùng bàn với Thiệu Trạm tên Cao Chí Bác.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đánh dấu xong lại hỏi: “Hai đứa định lúc nào đổi?”

Ý của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ là nếu không gấp thì giờ nghỉ trưa đổi lại, bây giờ phải lên lớp, đổi chỗ ngồi ngay cũng không tiện, nhưng mà hai người trước mặt lại không chờ được mà nói: “Đổi luôn bây giờ.”

Trong nhóm lớp 11-7.

[Bạn học A]: _Tin tức siêu to khổng lồ đây._

[Bạn học A]: _Điên mất thôi, tôi chỉ đến phòng làm việc nộp bài tập thôi, tại sao lại đối xử với tôi như vậy? Tôi nghe thấy giáo bá và học thần xin đổi chỗ ngồi ở phòng làm việc._

Bạn học lớp 7 sau khi chứng kiến vụ cây kẹo que kia đều biết hai người cực kỳ không hợp nhau, đừng nhắc đến chuyện tối hôm qua còn “ẩu đả lẫn nhau” ngã xuống không dậy nổi, mặc dù chuyện này không được thông báo rộng rãi nhưng cũng đã âm thầm lan truyền cả khối rồi.

[Bạn học B]: _Dễ hiểu mà, tâm trạng và sự lựa chọn của hai người bọn họ bây giờ tôi vô cùng hiểu, trong tình trạng giữa giáo bá và học thần lúc này, đây là ngại chỉ cách một lối đi quá gần._

[Bạn học C]: _Đúng vậy, như nước với lửa, lối đi này đúng là quá nhỏ hẹp._

[Bạn học D]: _Có phải bọn họ không muốn đi ngang qua nhau trong lớp không? Một người đầu một người cuối?_

[Bạn học A]: _Không phải… Bọn họ xin ngồi chung, ngồi chung! ! !_

[Bạn học B]: _? ? ? Dũng sĩ biết tình hình gì chưa? @Lý Minh Dũng_

[Lý Minh Dũng]: _…Tôi không biết gì hết._

[Lý Minh Dũng]: _Thật không đó, tin tốt lành này là thật sao? Tôi sắp thấy được hi vọng rồi?_

Cho dù trong nhóm lớp thảo luận sôi nổi như thế nào đi chăng nữa, hai người trong cuộc vẫn không hề hay biết.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm vào lớp, trong lớp chỉ còn âm thanh lật sách.

Cao Chí Bác cũng đã biết được tin tức đổi chỗ ngồi, phần xấu hổ mong đợi trong đáy mắt lặng lẽ đổi thành mất mát.

Hứa Thịnh đi qua thu dọn đồ đạc———-thật ra cũng không có gì phải thu dọn, chỗ ngồi của Thiệu Trạm như mắc chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế dọn dẹp, tài liệu giảng dạy các môn và bài thi đã được phân loại đặt trên bàn, trừ lúc sáng sớm Hứa Thịnh phải tìm quyển sổ tay từ vựng tiếng Anh nên lật mở chồng tài liệu giảng dạy kia có hơi lộn xộn, những thứ còn lại cũng trật tự ngăn nắp quá đáng.

Cao Chí Bác không ngờ cậu ta mới ngồi cùng bàn với học thần được vài ngày đã phải tách ra, vật kỷ niệm duy nhất chỉ có tờ giấy ghi bước giải mà buổi sáng học thần đưa cho mình, cậu lấy dũng khí gọi Hứa Thịnh lần nữa: “…Học thần.”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cứ nghe thấy Cao Chí Bác gọi hai chữ này là thấy sợ, rất sợ cậu ta lại móc ra quyển đề gì nữa sau khi gọi, thừa dịp đây là cơ hội cuối cùng, lại hỏi thêm một đề mà cậu vốn dĩ đọc cũng chẳng hiểu câu hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh trả sổ tay về chỗ cũ, suy nghĩ một lúc, giơ tay lên vỗ lên vai Cao Chí Bác một cái: “Thiên hạ này không có bữa tiệc nào mà không tàn. Sau khi tôi đi, cậu phải học tập cho thật giỏi.”

Cao Chí Bác khựng lại, thật ra cậu cũng không biết mình gọi Thiệu Trạm lại là muốn nói gì, nghe vậy gật đầu một cái.

Hứa Thịnh: “Nhớ tư duy độc lập.”

Tư duy độc lập, đây là phương pháp học tập quan trọng nhất mà cậu đã học được trong năm nay——-Cao Chí Bác lại gật đầu lia lịa lần nữa.

Hứa Thịnh mở cuộc trò chuyện xong lại không muốn dừng lại nữa, trước đây vì ngại thân phận giáo bá, trừ nhóm Trương Phong ra sẽ chẳng có mấy ai dám tìm cậu, lớp 10 còn tạm ổn, sau khi chia lớp thì hoàn toàn không có một ai để nói chuyện.

Cậu gõ nhẹ ngón tay lên mặt bàn, đang định tán dóc thêm chút nữa, gáy đột nhiên chợt lạnh.

Thiệu Trạm sau lưng cậu, biểu cảm không tốt, cậu đưa tay nắm cổ áo đồng phục của Hứa Thịnh kéo cả người ra đằng sau, mi mắt không kiên nhẫn: “Đừng nói nhảm.”

Hứa Thịnh nuốt lời còn lại về: “…Hứ.”

Cảnh tượng này rơi vào trong mắt những người khác, thật sự không thể kì quái hơn được nữa.

Nhóm lớp khó khăn lắm mới yên tĩnh được, bây giờ lại nổ tung.

[Bạn học A]: _? ? ? !_

[Bạn học A]: _Tôi nghẹn ngào._

[Bạn học C]: _Xin phép chen ngang một câu, có vài lời tôi muốn nói rất lâu rồi, không biết có phải cảm giác của tôi bị nhầm lẫn gì không, hôm nay giáo bá còn đáng sợ hơn so với trước kia…_

Hứa Thịnh nói thẳng ra chính là loại “cá biệt”, mà dường như cậu cũng không để ý, lúc lên lớp nửa tỉnh nửa ngủ cào tóc dựa ra đằng sau một chút. Giáo viên lên lớp ở trên viết bảng, giảng đến cái gì hài hước cậu cũng sẽ cười theo mấy tiếng. Nhưng sau khi Thiệu Trạm trở thành “Hứa Thịnh”, càng giống như khắc bốn chữ “Người lạ chớ gần” ở quanh mình nửa mét trong không khí.

So với Cao Chí Bác vẫn lưu luyến như cũ, Lý Minh Dũng thu dọn đồ đạc lanh lẹ hơn nhiều.

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa dọn đồ xong, Lý Minh Dũng đã tay ôm sách tay ôm cặp, ôm sách giáo khoa chờ, giống như đang chạy về phía cuộc sống mới vui vẻ hạnh phúc, chỉ hận không mua được một cái chiêng trống gõ tiếng đầu tiên báo hiệu may mắn đã tới!

Chuông vào học vang lên.

Tiết đầu tiên buổi sáng: Ngữ văn.

Ngoài hành lang vang lên một loạt tiếng bước chân nhốn nháo, là tiếng học sinh chạy về lớp, sau đó hoàn toàn yên tĩnh trở lại.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi vào chỗ ở bên cạnh vị trí vốn dĩ là của mình, cậu và Thiệu Trạm cứ như vậy trở thành bạn cùng bàn.

Đúng là thấu hiểu bốn chữ thế sự vô thường* một cách sâu sắc.

_*thế sự vô thường: việc đời luôn thay đổi_

Chuyện này mà quay lại mấy ngày trước, Hứa Thịnh cậu dù có bị đánh chết hay nhảy xuống từ trên nóc của tòa nhà lớp học cũng sẽ không ngồi cùng bàn với cái người họ Thiệu tên Trạm này.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh ngổn ngang tâm trạng, thật sự không muốn ngồi quá gần bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm, kéo cái ghế nhích sang bên cạnh một chút mới thoải mái.


	10. Chapter 10

Giáo viên Ngữ văn của lớp 7 chính là lão Mạnh. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bê một chồng vở bài tập vào lớp, đặt bài thi lên bàn rồi nói: “Vào học rồi, thu dọn lại đồ đạc đi.”

Ánh mắt ông quét một vòng xuống dưới lớp, dừng lại ở hàng cuối cùng một lát, nhận ra đúng là Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đã đổi xong chỗ ngồi.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Tiết này sắp xếp như sau, trước tiên chúng ta sẽ xử lý nốt những phần thơ cổ mà tiết trước chưa nói xong, sau đó thầy sẽ để các em tập trung chuẩn bị thường thức mấy bài thơ cổ khác, nếu còn kịp thời gian thầy sẽ nhân tiện giảng thêm về…”

Giờ học Ngữ văn từ trước đến giờ luôn khô khan.

Nhất là Mạnh Quốc Vĩ khi lên lớp rất nghiêm túc, tranh thủ từng giây từng phút, chỉ nói về kiến thức. Đối với những học sinh như Hứa Thịnh, chỉ có những giáo viên lúc giảng bài thi thoảng kể thêm truyện cười mới có thể khiến cậu miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần lắng nghe một lúc, còn với học sinh kém mà nói, loại giờ học thế này đơn giản là rất đau khổ.

Ban đầu cậu còn mạnh mẽ chống mí mắt lắng nghe Mạnh Quốc Vĩ giảng cái gì mà “dụng ý” và “thủ pháp nghệ thuật”, lúc sau không nghe rõ nổi cái gì nữa.

Thiệu Trạm cong ngón tay gõ lên mặt bàn cậu một cái, nhắc nhở: “Nghe giảng, ghi vở.”

Hứa Thịnh cào tóc, khó khăn lắm mới mở được hai mắt ra, theo nguyên tắc mà nói tôi thảm như vậy rồi cậu cần gì phải cố gắng thế. Cậu móc điện thoại di động từ trong túi quần ra, cũng nhắc nhở cậu ta: “Đừng có ngẩng đầu nhìn bảng đen. Từ trước đến giờ tôi không bao giờ nhìn lên bảng, ngủ, chơi game, chọn một trong hai.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh đặt điện thoại di động trước mặt Thiệu Trạm: “Trong phân loại game tự tìm một trò mà cậu muốn chơi đi.”

Mặc dù hai người đổi thân thể cho nhau nhưng phòng kí túc, điện thoại di động, những đồ đạc cá nhân tạm thời vẫn không đổi.

Cũng không ai biết tình huống bây giờ lúc nào mới kết thúc, con người rất giỏi trong việc tạo cho mình một chút hy vọng trong tiềm thức. Hai người đều cảm thấy tình trạng này hẳn sẽ không kéo dài quá lâu.

Điện thoại di động không có mật khẩu, Thiệu Trạm trực tiếp dùng vân tay là có thể mở được.

Cậu quẹt lên màn hình khóa điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh, chưa kịp tìm phân loại trò chơi thì bị một tấm ảnh rất đặc biệt trên màn hình hấp dẫn.

Là một bức kí họa khung cảnh đường phố.

Cả bức vẽ là khung cảnh đường phố, đèn đường, một góc mặt tiền cửa hàng. Trong tiệm có hai nhân viên quay lưng về phía cửa tiệm đang trò chuyện với khách hàng, nhưng những thứ này chỉ dùng vài đường nét vẽ ra một ít thôi, nổi bật hơn cả là con mèo đang híp mắt ngủ ở một góc dưới ánh đèn đường.

Dáng vẻ con mèo rất khôn ngoan, thu lại móng vuốt, cái đuôi cuộn tròn.

Những bộ phận khác chỉ nhẹ nhàng dùng bút chì gạch lên vài đường, tạo nên cảm giác trong đêm tối chỉ còn lại ánh sáng của đèn đường. Sau đó đường cong kéo dài sang bên kia, trở nên cực kỳ trống trải.

Bức tranh có dấu vết của người vẽ rất rõ ràng, nhìn không giống như là ảnh trên Internet.

Hơn nữa độ phân giải không cao, ảnh chụp bằng điện thoại không quá rõ nét, nét vẽ trở nên mờ nhạt, tối tăm.

Hứa Thịnh thấy cậu mãi không phản ứng, chép xong ý chính trên bảng đen, xoay bút nghiêng đầu nói: “…Cậu đừng bảo tôi cậu lớn từng này rồi vẫn chưa bao giờ chơi game nhé.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, cảm thấy thật sự đúng là có khả năng này, trong giờ học rất nhàm chán, trong phút chốc khiến cậu hứng thú: “Như vậy đi, tôi dạy cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm quẹt qua một trang, chỉ vào chỗ phân loại game: “Quay đầu về.”

Hứa Thịnh nhún vai, lại cầm bút xoay loạn một vòng. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang cầm cuốn sách giáo khoa trong tay, viết lên bảng đen: “Cho nên vừa rồi mới nói đó chỉ là hàm nghĩa trên bề mặt của nó, mà hàm nghĩa sâu sa hơn…”

Trong điện thoại di động của Hứa Thịnh chẳng có gì hết, thế nhưng trò chơi lại có một đống lớn, từ Anipop*, Đấu địa chủ* đến Vương giả vinh diệu*, chỉ có bạn không biết cậu ấy đã chơi qua những trò nào hay không thôi.

Thiệu Trạm lười chọn, tiện tay mở một cái.

Mới vừa lên mạng, còn chưa tìm được đối thủ vào trận đấu, tin nhắn của một bạn tốt có ID “Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp*” liên tiếp nhắn tới.

_*Bươm bướm tha hồ rong chơi trên đỉnh núi_

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Đại ca, mày và học thần, hai người, ngồi cùng bàn_ _à_ _?_

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Nếu mày bị bắt cóc thì mày nháy mắt mấy cái đi._

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Mấy ngày trước mày còn nói với tao người giống như cậu_ _ta_ _…_

Dù sao cũng là tài khoản game của người khác, ban đầu Thiệu Trạm định không chú ý đến, nhưng mấy chữ “người giống như cậu ta” vừa nhắn đến, Thiệu Trạm dừng lại một chút.

S: _?_

Tài khoản game của Hứa Thịnh có cái tên rất đơn giản, chỉ có một chữ cái duy nhất.

Sau khi gửi đi một dấu hỏi chấm, nửa phút sau, đối diện mới nhắn tới một hàng chữ dài.

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Ra vẻ nghiêm túc, táng tận lương tâm, mất hết nhân tính, chắc chắn là một tên thần kinh, t_ _ao_ _nghĩ lại rồi, vẫn còn một từ nữa, không bằng cầm thú._

“Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp là Trương Phong”, đúng lúc đó Hứa Thịnh nhớ ra, chỉ cần cậu vừa lên mạng thì tám chín phần Trương Phong sẽ nhắn tin với cậu, “Lớp 1, có thể cậu ta sẽ nhắn tin cho tôi, tóm lại bất kể nó nói cái gì cậu chỉ nhắn lại một câu ừ là được.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói, quả nhiên ánh mắt quét thấy bốn chữ Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp đang hiển thị trên màn hình: “Cậu ta vừa nhắn cái gì đấy?”

Thiệu Trạm xoay màn hình sang chỗ cậu.

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm hình như cười lạnh một tiếng, cái câu cười nhạt này không bình thường bởi vì độ lạnh lùng phải đạt đến 99.9%: “Điểm Ngữ văn như vậy mà thành ngữ lại rất biết cách dùng.”

Hứa Thịnh cứng đờ, tự giác quay đầu ra chỗ khác, tiếp tục nghe giảng.

Trương Phong không biết mình vừa mới bán đứng Hứa Thịnh.

Cậu ta ở lớp 1 trơ mắt nhìn “Hứa Thịnh” tự mở ván game nhưng không chơi cùng cậu, cảm thấy vô cùng nghi hoặc.

Trước đây, thật ra Trương Phong cũng mang theo sự ngưỡng mộ đối với học thần, dù sao thành tích tốt như vậy, người bình thường đều không thể tin được, rất khó khiến người ta không bội phục, không phục không được, cho nên lúc này mới ba lần bốn lượt đến lớp 7 chỉ vì muốn nhìn học thần một cái.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh phải viết bản kiểm điểm cộng thêm bị quản giáo khắp nơi, nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm là thấy phiền không chịu được, nghe thấy Trương Phong đọc hai chữ học thần như thế thì bứt rứt: “Giữa anh em và học thần, mày chọn đi?

Trương Phong vỗ đùi: “Đương nhiên là anh em rồi!”

Thiệu Trạm đang chơi game trên đường, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã phát bài tập xuống.

Hứa Thịnh mở bài thi ra, cúi đầu đọc dòng thứ nhất.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ giờ Ngữ văn đóng vai “Thiệu Trạm” độ khó không cao lắm, dù sao ai cũng đọc được chữ Hán, nói thế nào đi chăng nữa vừa rồi cậu cũng đã kiên cường chống đỡ nghe giảng được nửa tiết.

Mấy kiến thức cơ bản quan trọng vẫn biết.

Nghĩ như vậy, Hứa Thịnh tràn đầy tự tin bắt đầu làm bài đầu tiên.

“Sai rồi.” Thiệu Trạm đang đánh dở nửa ván, bỗng nhiên nói.

“Câu nào sai cơ?” Hứa Thịnh ngẩng đầu.

“Cậu phải hỏi là, câu nào cậu đúng mới chính xác.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh không biết Thiệu Trạm là thần thánh phương nào, lại còn có thể vừa chơi game vừa nhìn cậu giải đề: “Tôi làm liền mấy câu, vậy mà không có câu nào đúng?”

Hứa Thịnh lại một lần nữa được đối mặt với loài sinh vật mang tên học thần.

Đúng là Thiệu Trạm không thường xuyên chơi game, nhưng sau một ván thì các thao tác cơ bản và kỹ năng đều na ná nhau, sang đến ván thứ hai đã mơ hồ có dáng vẻ của người chơi lão luyện, so sánh với Trương Phong chơi cả một năm vẫn gà như thế, đây đúng là một phép so sánh vô cùng thê thảm.

Tồi tệ nhất là——–cậu ta thật sự có thể vừa đánh game vừa nhìn đề.

Thiệu Trạm nói một câu, Hứa Thịnh viết một câu, gần nửa bài kiểm tra đã được làm xong nhanh chóng.

Lúc này cách thời gian tan lớp cũng chỉ còn lại không quá năm phút.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ phát bài thi trong giờ học hầu như sẽ không thu, giống như bài tập sau giờ học, cho nên hai người cũng không cần cân nhắc việc đợi Thiệu Trạm viết xong một phần rồi trao đổi bài thi cho nhau.

Nhưng mà hôm nay có lẽ tâm trạng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tốt, ông bắt đầu hí hoáy với chiếc máy chiếu trên bục giảng: “Thời gian không còn kịp rồi, thầy sẽ chiếu đáp án chính xác cho mọi người trên bảng, các em nhìn rồi sửa bài theo là được, mấy câu này không khó.”

Hứa Thịnh đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ tiết học, cậu dựa ra đằng sau, nheo mắt lại nhìn lên màn chiếu trên bảng đen, chờ hết giờ.

Kết quả một giây tiếp theo nghe thấy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói: “Thiệu Trạm, em mang bài thi của em lên đây.”

Bạn học trong lớp nghe thấy muốn chiếu lên màn hình đáp án của học thần, lập tức ngồi thẳng dậy, ai ai cũng có biểu cảm y chang Cao Chí Bác.

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ sao cũng không ngờ đáp án chính xác trong miệng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ là ý này.

Trong tay Thiệu Trạm là cục diện trò chơi sắp kết thúc, cậu nhấn thẳng thoát ra luôn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mò mẫm xong máy chiếu hình, lại cười ha hả đi xuống dưới bục giảng: “Nào, mang lên cho mọi người xem một chút.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ muốn rút thẳng bài thi bày trên mặt bàn Hứa Thịnh.

Rút ra được một chút, nhưng mà sau đó không rút ra được nữa.

Hứa Thịnh đè lên bài thi, cậu lén lút nhìn lại chữ mình trên đó, nét chữ vô cùng phóng khoáng, viết ẩu, lại tràn đầy sự ngỗ ngược. Chỉ một thoáng, ngay cả suy nghĩ muốn nuốt sống bài thi cũng xuất hiện trong đầu cậu.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại dùng sức lôi bài thi ra lần nữa, đối phương càng đè chặt hơn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ định rút bài thi thêm lần nữa.

“Thầy”, dưới tình thế cấp bách, trong đầu Hứa Thịnh không biết sao lại như đá lửa lóe ra được ánh chớp, cậu đột nhiên vỗ bàn một cái nói, “Có phải thầy nên cho những bạn học khác có cơ hội được thể hiện không?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị cậu vỗ bàn, sửng sốt một chút.

“Câu trả lời tiêu chuẩn đương nhiên là quan trọng, nhưng em cảm thấy thầy hẳn là nên đặt trọng tâm vào những lỗi dễ mắc phải khi làm bài của mọi người”, Hứa Thịnh thừa dịp lòng tin của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị dao động, cuối cùng rút bài thi từ trong tay Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trở về, cậu tiếp tục nói, “…Biết được những bạn học nào mất điểm, từ đó tăng cường rèn luyện, như vậy mới thật sự là giúp đỡ bọn họ.”

Nói rất có lý nha!

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ giống như bị một tia chớp bổ trúng óc, rơi vào suy nghĩ miên man.

Bình thường ông rất thích để mọi người xem đáp án tiêu chuẩn của Thiệu Trạm, có thể thấy mức độ quan trọng của đáp án mẫu đến thế nào!

Hứa Thịnh thừa thắng xông lên: “Trước đây Cao Chí Bác từng nói với em, thật ra cậu ấy vẫn luôn muốn trình bày phần bài tập của mình, khổ nỗi không có cơ hội.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trầm ngâm một lúc, thật sự chuyển hướng sang người khác: “Cao Chí Bác, thầy không ngờ em lại có tấm lòng như vậy.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đưa tay: “Nào đưa đây, đưa bài thi của em cho thầy xem.”

Cao Chí Bác cho đến bây giờ vẫn chưa từng nói gì: “…?”

Tâm trạng của Thiệu Trạm mỗi ngày đều bị hung hăng treo ngược lên, sau đó sẽ bị Hứa Thịnh làm một trận phong ba không giới hạn kéo ngược trở về.

Trừ một chút xíu ngoài ý muốn trong giờ Ngữ văn, những tiết sau Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đều đã có kinh nghiệm, cho dù có thu bài tập hay không, Thiệu Trạm cũng sẽ viết xong đáp án đưa cho cậu.

Thêm cả việc bây giờ vừa mới khai giảng, mấy môn văn hóa cơ bản đều dạy dựa trên cơ sở nội dung của sách giáo khoa, còn chưa phát triển đến trình độ làm đề, cơ hội giải đề cũng không nhiều. Thiệu Trạm cái gì cũng biết, những kiến thức vừa mới học xong đúng là quá cơ bản, giáo viên gần như sẽ không có câu hỏi nào đặc biệt muốn cậu đứng dậy trả lời.

Thật vất vả mới chịu đựng được đến lúc tan học——-Cho đến bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cũng chưa từng có cảm giác học tập mệt mỏi như vậy, không cần Thiệu Trạm nhắc nhở, cậu cũng chẳng còn tâm tư muốn chạy ra ngoài trường, ăn cơm ở nhà ăn rồi trở về ký túc ngủ bù.

Trong điện thoại di động là mấy tin nhắn mà Trương Phong gửi vẫn chưa đọc.

Thời gian nhắn tin là lúc trong giờ học buổi sáng.

Trương Phong: _Tại sao mày đánh game không kéo thêm tao?_

Trương Phong: _Tao mời mày rồi mà mày còn từ chối? ?_

Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường, không biết giải thích thế nào, đang muốn tùy tiện nhắn trả lời vài ba câu qua loa lấy lệ, cửa phòng ký túc bị người gõ vài cái, chắc là Thiệu Trạm đến lấy bài tập.

Quả nhiên là Thiệu Trạm đến lấy bài tập, cậu chưa vào cửa, đứng bên ngoài nói: “Đưa bài tập cho tôi.”

“Đều ở đây này”, Hứa Thịnh ra cửa, cầm theo cặp sách trên bàn, dựa khung cửa nói, “Tôi không biết môn nào với môn nào, dù sao cứ phát xuống thì nhét hết vào đây.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói, lại để ý thấy trong tay Thiệu Trạm còn cầm một túi đồ.

Chưa kịp hỏi thứ đang cầm là gì, một giây kế tiếp, Thiệu Trạm ném thẳng túi đồ kia cho cậu.

“Tối hôm nay bắt đầu luyện”, Thiệu Trạm dùng giọng nói “không cần thương lượng”, “Mỗi ngày luyện 20 trang, sáng sớm mai tôi kiểm tra.”

Hứa Thịnh bị cậu ném một phát tỉnh mộng: “Con mẹ nó, thứ gì thế?”

Cậu mắng xong cúi đầu, xuyên qua lớp túi nilon trong suốt, một hàng chữ đâm thẳng vào mắt: _Bạn muốn luyện chữ đẹp trong 30 ngày? Bạn còn đang khó khăn trong việc đạt điểm bài thi tối đa?_

Nét chữ mẫu cứng cáp có lực, phương pháp thiết kế hợp lý, các bước viết từng nét được minh họa rõ ràng chuyên nghiệp, cung cấp cho học sinh từng bước tuần tự đi sâu vào việc luyện tập.

Ánh mắt Hứa Thịnh nhích lên hai tấc.

Tiêu đề là: “ _30 ngày cấp tốc ——- bảng chữ mẫu hành thư*_ “.

* * *

_*Thư pháp Trung Quốc có nhiều phong cách viết khác nhau: Triện thư, lệ thư (dùng trong công văn), khải thư (kiểu viết phổ biến và dễ đọc nhất hiện nay), hành thư (dạng viết nhanh của chữ khải, dùng viết thư và đề tranh), thảo thư (kiểu viết nhanh nhất, bút pháp phóng khoáng, chữ liên miên nối liền nhau mà ta hay quen tai với từ cuồng thảo)._

_***Game Anipop** _

_***Đấu địa chủ** _

_***Vương giả vinh diệu: game MOBA do Đằng Tấn phát hành nội địa Trung Quốc, phiên bản quốc tế chính là Liên quân mobile** _


	11. Chapter 11

Hứa Thịnh dùng một tay xách túi, một tay lật xem mấy quyển phía dưới: “ _Tay không luyện chữ không đẹp: Giáo trình cấp tốc chữ khải_ “, “ _Nét chữ nết người: Mười nghìn mẫu chữ Trung Quốc luyện bút máy_ “.

…

Tất cả đều là vở luyện chữ.

Hứa Thịnh xem không nổi nữa.

Dựa vào sức nặng và độ dày của túi đồ này khi xem, Thiệu Trạm mua vở luyện chữ không dưới mười cuốn, kiểu chữ nào cũng có đủ hết, từ sơ cấp đến cao cấp đều có, tha hồ lựa chọn.

Không biết có phải do Thiệu Trạm mua quá nhiều vở luyện chữ hay không, thậm chí trong túi còn có cả bút tặng kèm thêm in địa chỉ nhà sách.

Hứa Thịnh vất vả lắm mới chịu đựng đến giờ tan học, vốn tưởng rằng có thể tạm thời thoát khỏi lời nguyền “Thiệu Trạm”, cùng với hi vọng sáng ngày mai tỉnh giấc sẽ đổi lại thân xác: “Cậu còn cố ý mua vở luyện chữ, cậu cậu…” Cậu nói đến đây, trước cái nhìn chằm chằm không có nhiệt độ của Thiệu Trạm lại nuốt câu chửi thô tục trở về, “Cậu bị bệnh gì thế?”

Thiệu Trạm đến nhà sách mua vở luyện chữ, đối với cậu mà nói cũng là một sự trải nghiệm.

Trong nhà sách ban đầu chỉ còn mấy bạn học sinh đang chọn tài liệu tham khảo, cậu vừa vào nhà sách, không quá mười giây đã dọn dẹp sạch sẽ cửa hàng của chủ tiệm, trực tiếp hưởng thụ đãi ngộ bao hết.

Cậu mua nhiều vở luyện chữ như vậy hoàn toàn là do không có thời gian chọn lựa, chủ nhà sách đứng bên cạnh than thở: “Bạn học, cậu mua nhanh lên chút đi, chúng tôi còn phải làm ăn đó.”

Giờ học hôm nay, Hứa Thịnh còn có thể lấy lại bài thi từ trong tay Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, nhưng sau này biết thế nào được. Nếu giáo viên môn khác cũng cao hứng gọi cậu lên bảng giải đề, chữ của Hứa Thịnh mà viết ra, có nhảy xuống sông Hoàng Hà cũng không giải thích được.

Thiệu Trạm: “Chữ cậu quá xấu.”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn gương mặt gần như bị đông cứng của chính mình ở trước mặt: “…” Rất muốn mắng chửi cậu ta, nhưng mà không có cách nào phản bác được.

Thiệu Trạm đeo lại cặp lên lưng, cho cậu thêm một sự lựa chọn khác. Lúc cậu nói chuyện nhích lại gần một chút, vô hình chung khiến cho người ta cảm thấy bị áp bức, đôi mắt bị che khuất sau mái tóc: “Không luyện cũng được, giờ học ngày mai tôi đổi tay phải.”

Hứa Thịnh không chỉ muốn mắng người, ngay cả ý nghĩ muốn đánh người cũng xuất hiện trong đầu.

Nếu Thiệu Trạm đổi tay viết chữ trở về tay phải, các giáo viên bộ môn sẽ phát hiện ra Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên viết chữ đẹp, cứ như biến thành học thần, như vậy còn gây chấn động lớn hơn.

Hai sự lựa chọn, chọn cái nào cũng chết, chẳng qua khác nhau ở chỗ cái nào chết thảm hại hơn mà thôi.

Hứa Thịnh không muốn chọn cái nào hết.

Thiệu Trạm nói hết lời, không muốn lằng nhằng nhiều về vấn đề này, đang định xoay người rời đi, Hứa Thịnh lanh tay lẹ mắt kéo lại: “Chờ một lúc đã.”

Hứa Thịnh nắm cổ tay Thiệu Trạm rất chặt, chỉ cần để cậu chuẩn bị tinh thần cho tốt, thi thoảng hạ thấp ranh giới cuối cùng xuống thì lời gì cũng nói được, cò kèo thêm: “20 trang nhiều quá, tôi có viết cả học kỳ này cũng không nhiều đến vậy, thương lượng đi, 10 trang thôi.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu không lên tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu mở to mắt nói nhảm: “Vạn sự khởi đầu nan*, không có chuyện gì mà giải quyết một lần là xong đâu, đạo lý này cậu chắc chắn phải hiểu, tin tưởng cậu sẽ không đối xử vô tình với bạn học như vậy…”

_*vạn sự khởi đầu nan: mọi việc lúc bắt đầu sẽ khó khăn và gian nan, tuy nhiên nếu cố gắng vượt qua thì sẽ đạt được thành công._

Nhưng mà Hứa Thịnh vừa mới mở mồm nói, lập tức bị chặn họng.

“Tôi ra vẻ nghiêm túc, táng tận lương tâm, mất hết nhân tính”, Thiệu Trạm nói đến đây, dừng lại một chút rồi nói tiếp, “À, còn một cụm từ nữa, không bằng cầm thú.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Buông tay.”

Hứa Thịnh thả tay ra, nhìn Thiệu Trạm trở về phòng đối diện, đóng cửa lại.

Chữ viết của Hứa Thịnh từ trước đến giờ đều viết một cách tùy tính, cao hứng lúc nào thì viết như thế.

Cũng không phải là chưa từng có giáo viên muốn đưa vở luyện chữ cho cậu, hồi năm lớp 10 Cố Diêm vương đã từng khuyên cậu: “Em nhìn thử chữ em xem, viết linh tinh cái gì thế, thầy tùy tiện kéo bừa một người ở bên đường dừng chân lại cũng viết rõ ràng hơn em! Vốn dĩ điểm số đã thấp rồi, điểm trình bày cũng không tranh thủ nắm cho chắc, ra khỏi cổng trường rẽ phải là nhà sách Tân Hoa, chạy đi mua liền mấy quyển luyện chữ mẫu đi! Đi nhanh lên!”

Hứa Thịnh coi như chưa nghe thấy gì, miệng nói “Gặp lại chủ nhiệm Cố sau” rồi đi ra ngoài.

Luyện chữ?

Đùa gì thế, Hứa Thịnh cậu cho dù nằm mơ cũng không có khả năng mơ thấy cái viễn cảnh này đâu.

Mười phút sau, Hứa Thịnh ngồi trước bàn học, nhẫn nhịn gánh trọng trách mở một trang vở luyện chữ.

Trước khi động bút, trong đầu cậu hiện lên một hàng chữ: Chắc chắn tối nay mình sẽ hối hận vì hành động này.

Trang chữ mẫu đầu tiên, bên trái là một hàng ô vuông, trong mỗi ô là các nét cơ bản, nét ngang và hai loại nét sổ dọc*.

Dưới ô vuông điền chữ có một dòng ghi chú nhỏ ghi điểm quan trọng của kỹ năng viết chữ: _Nét ngang, nét bút đầu tiên viết nhẹ, thuận thế đưa bút sang bên phải, chú ý bên trái thấp bên phải cao, nét ngang kéo dài hơi cong…_

Hứa Thịnh đè lên hình vẽ trên giấy luyện chữ, cưỡng ép bản thân phải khống chế tâm trạng, luyện tập tô lại một hàng chữ “三*” ở ô vuông bên phải.

_*三 (sān): số 3_

Trương Phong vẫn tiếp tục oanh tạc trên WeChat.

Trương Phong: _Đúng rồi, đại ca, sao hôm nay tan học mày chuồn nhanh thế?_

Chính là vì sợ mày tìm tao chứ còn gì nữa.

Trương Phong: _Vốn còn muốn hỏi mày có muốn đi đá bóng không._

Chính là vì sợ mày tìm tao đi đá bóng.

Trương Phong: _Bây giờ mày đang làm gì đó?_

Hứa Thịnh nhìn vở luyện chữ của mình, nhắn lại hai chữ: _Chơi game._

Trương Phong: _Chơi cùng nhau đi?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Mày chơi một mình đi, tao muốn tự luyện tập một chút._

Hứa Thịnh: _Mày không thể lúc nào cũng dựa dẫm vào đồng đội, tự học cách carry* bản thân đê._

Trương Phong: …

_*ý muốn nói Trương Phong phải tự học cách chơi_ _game_ _một mìn_ _h thắng._

Mãi đến khi Hứa Thịnh ngẩng đầu khỏi vở luyện chữ, ngoài cửa sổ đã hoàn toàn tối mịt, tiếng ve kêu yếu ớt, tán cây đón lấy làn gió nóng ran, lúc này cậu mới nhận ra mình đã luyện chữ được gần một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, chân co chân duỗi, một chân gập lại, chân kia duỗi ra đặt cạnh ghế, ngửa cổ và người ra đằng sau, sau đó theo bản năng với lấy chai nước suối để trên bàn.

Mở nắp, mới vừa chạm mồm lên miệng chai thì không uống nữa, đóng nắp lại.

So với chuyện tắm rửa, chuyện đi vệ sinh còn lúng túng hơn.

Cậu chưa trao đổi cụ thể chi tiết với Thiệu Trạm, coi như chuyện này không có gì to tát, thế nhưng không ai bảo ai mà cùng giảm bớt tần số uống nước đi. Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến đây, cảm giác siêu cấp xấu hổ bao vây cậu.

Cậu thật sự không biết——–hóa ra lăn lộn học tập cả một ngày dài lại khó khăn như vậy.

Hứa Thịnh vò mái tóc, cầm điện thoại di động lên, mở trình duyệt ra, vào mục hỏi đáp, muốn tìm thử xem đã có ai đã từng trải qua tình huống tương tự chưa, kết quả toàn ra yêu cầu đề cử tiểu thuyết.

Cậu chỉ có thể trở thành người đầu tiên hỏi vấn đề như vậy, đánh từng chữ từng chữ một: _Tôi là một học sinh lớp 11, thành tích… thành tích chắc chắn sẽ tiến bộ._

Có thể là do mở miệng xấu hổ quá, cũng có thể trong lúc nhất thời chưa tìm được từ ngữ chuẩn, Hứa Thịnh tán dóc nửa ngày, thậm chí nói nhảm miêu tả một phen dáng vẻ mình đẹp trai thế nào mới đi thẳng vào chủ đề: _Tôi và một người bạn học hoán đổi thân thể, tôi nên làm gì?_

Hứa Thịnh lựa chọn phân loại hỏi đáp là những tình huống khó xử lý, rất nhanh đã có một bác sĩ họ Lý tiến hành trao đổi trả lời câu hỏi này: _Đề nghị mau đến bệnh viện kiểm tra sớm._

Hình đại diện của bác sĩ họ Lý là một bác sĩ mặc áo blu trắng, mặt đầy nghiêm túc, dáng vẻ nhìn rất có uy tín.

Hứa Thịnh phấn khởi, xem ra có cách cứu rồi. Cậu trả lời: _Có thể nói cụ thể hơn không?_

Bác sĩ họ Lý: _Đến khoa tâm thần khám khẩn cấp đi, tích cực phối hợp với bác sĩ chữa trị vào, xin chào và chúc ngài sớm nhìn thấy ngày bình phục._

“…”

Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên cảm thấy so với việc hỏi bác sĩ không đáng tin cậy, tiếp tục luyện chữ có lẽ là một sự lựa chọn tốt hơn.

Hứa Thịnh luyện xong 20 trang, luyện đến choáng váng hoa mắt, trên vở luyện chữ xuất hiện từ những chữ quen thuộc đến những chữ xa lạ rồi lại đến quen thuộc, cậu vừa viết vừa hoài nghi sâu sắc cuộc đời.

Cậu vừa mới nói cả học kỳ này có viết cũng chẳng thể nhiều đến như vậy là thật, bây giờ cậu muốn sửa lại câu nói kia một chút———-không riêng gì học kỳ này, cậu đi học cả một kỳ cũng không bao giờ viết nhiều chữ như vậy.

Cậu không nộp bài tập, không ghi vở, thi cử cũng không nghiêm túc làm bài.

Nếu như viết văn được chọn, cậu sẽ chỉ chọn “thơ ca” bởi vì ít chữ. Một lần đã bị Cố Diêm vương xách đi, dừng một lát rồi mắng: “Em tưởng em là nhà thơ sao? ?! Viết thơ cái gì, mấy câu thơ bị em ngắt câu sai mà cũng gọi là thơ ca sao?! Em có thể làm bài tốt hơn nếu viết tập làm văn! Làm bài như này thì thi giữa kỳ em định thi kiểu gì?”

Hứa Thịnh không nghĩ tiếp nữa, cậu vung tay, trong đầu đột nhiên nảy ra một suy nghĩ khác: Hình như Thiệu Trạm không có bạn bè gì ha?

Trước đây chỉ biết người này nhìn lạnh lùng, nhưng sau khi cậu trở thành Thiệu Trạm chân chính một ngày, phát hiện ra mặc dù nhiều đàn em say mê cậu ta nhưng bạn bè thật sự không có một ai hết.

Điều này đối với cậu mà nói ngược lại là một sự thuận lợi, suy nghĩ không cần đi đối phó với “bạn bè của học bá” đột nhiên nhảy ra.

Nếu như thật sự tồn tại một nhân vật như vậy, hai người còn phải cùng nhau trao đổi bài tập, nhỡ đâu còn hẹn nhau đến thư viện để bồi dưỡng tình cảm thân thiết, phát triển kiến thức. Cậu thà lựa chọn cái chết còn hơn.

Thế nhưng sau khi thuận lợi trải qua ngày tiếp theo, sự nghi vấn âm ỉ bị chôn vùi càng đuổi lại càng lớn, cuộc sống của người này chỉ có Hoàng Cương* và Ngũ Tam* thôi sao? Học thần hóa ra lại khác thường đến như vậy.

_*Là những tựa sách ôn thi Đại học._

Hứa Thịnh tắm xong, trong đầu lại nảy ra một sự nghi vấn khác.

Lúc này cậu đứng trước gương lau khô hơi nước, trong gương là hình ảnh người thiếu niên trần trụi. Thân trên để trần, tóc chưa lau khô, nhỏ giọt tí tách. Hứa Thịnh nghiêng người, nghiêng đầu quan sát, cuối cùng lần này cũng nhìn rõ hình xăm kia hơn một chút——-đó là hình ảnh một ngọn lửa, hoa văn ngọn lửa trên làn da có hình dáng của đôi cánh dang rộng.

Là hình xăm bình thường, phổ biến giống như bạn đi ngang qua một tiệm xăm bất kỳ nào đó, đi vào sẽ được chủ tiệm tư vấn xăm hình lớn nhất và đắt tiền nhất trong quyển sổ mẫu vẽ kia.

Thứ này và khí chất cả người lạnh lùng như đá của Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn là hai thái cực trái ngược nhau.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn kĩ hơn, lại cảm thấy cứ nhìn chằm chằm người khác như vậy quả thực giống như tên biến thái, kéo khăn lông từ bên cạnh qua, hất hết sự nghi vấn ra khỏi, phủ khăn lên đầu kéo cửa đi ra ngoài.

Trước khi đi ngủ hai người đều có cùng một suy nghĩ: Có lẽ ngày mai sẽ đổi trở lại thôi.

Nếu vẫn không thể đổi trở lại, cuộc sống này không có cách nào trải qua nữa.

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh bị tiếng gõ cửa đánh thức, kéo cửa phòng ký túc xá, ngoài cửa có người đang đưa cặp sách, tiện thể kiểm tra 20 trang luyện chữ của chính mình.

Ông trời hiển nhiên đã không lắng nghe tiếng kêu của bọn họ, trừ tiếng sấm không rõ ý tứ kia ra, không hề có hồi âm nào khác.

* * *

_*Nguyên văn hai loại nét sổ là thùy lộ thụ (垂露竖) và huyền châm thụ (悬针竖). Khi mình search google thì đại khái có thể hiểu đều là nét sổ dọc, một nét là đưa bút từ dưới lên, một nét là đưa bút từ trên xuống. Trong tiếng Việt thì đều gọi chung là nét sổ hoặc nét dọc nên mình không tìm được từ thuần Việt phù hợp, quyết định edit như trên và chú thích phía dưới cho mọi người hiểu._

_Màu đỏ là huyền châm thụ, màu đen là thùy lộ thụ._


	12. Chapter 12

Mặt đối mặt với “chính mình” là một cảm giác rất vi diệu, Hứa Thịnh ngủ đến mê man, trong lúc nhất thời còn tưởng mình vẫn đang nằm mơ, sau một lát mới phản ứng được tình huống mà cậu và Thiệu Trạm đang trải qua, còn đặc sắc và thực tế hơn nhiều so với nằm mơ.

Thiệu Trạm thức dậy sớm hơn cậu, đã tiếp nhận sự thật hôm nay mình là “Hứa Thịnh” từ lâu, cậu đưa cặp sách tới: “Đến phòng học nộp bài tập.”

Bình thường cậu sẽ không mang cặp sách về ký túc xá, bài tập mà giáo viên các bộ môn giao về cậu làm trong giờ học là có thể xong, nhưng bây giờ lúc lên lớp thật sự bất tiện để viết.

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy, xách trong tay, nhớ lại bình thường bản thân làm gì trong giờ tự học buổi sáng, nhớ xong cậu có chút hâm mộ nói: “Cậu có thể trở về ngủ thêm, đợi những người khác chào cờ xong rồi lên lớp hết, tôi không thể nào dậy sớm trước giờ tự học được.”

Tần suất Hứa Thịnh đến trước giờ tự học sáng sớm đúng là không cao, một tuần có thể kiên trì ba lần là đủ khiến ông trời cũng phải nghi ngờ có mặt trời mọc từ đằng tây không rồi.

Nếu mỗi sáng sớm phải đi, không phù hợp với thói quen bình thường của cậu.

Thiệu Trạm yên lặng một lúc, lướt qua đề tài ngủ nướng này: “Đưa vở luyện chữ đây.”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ chỉ bàn học, tỏ ý cậu tự đi mà kiểm tra.

Mấy trang đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh coi như viết nghiêm túc, từng nét từng nét luyện theo bước tuần tự, nhưng mà phần kiên nhẫn này không kiên trì được mấy trang, năm sáu trang sau càng viết càng loạn, chỉ cần tốc độ không cần chất lượng, viết chữ vào ô vuông vốn dĩ chẳng bó buộc được cậu.

Tính khí cậu thiếu niên hết sức lông bông, giữa tất cả các dòng chữ kia toát ra một phần kiêu ngạo không chèn ép được.

Thiệu Trạm lật tới trang cuối cùng, trơ mắt nhìn Hứa Thịnh trực tiếp thoát khỏi loại “hành thư” này, một mình sáng chế ra một kiểu chữ khác hoàn toàn, tự mình sáng tạo ra một phong cách riêng.

Hứa Thịnh xách cặp sách đi theo sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, thừa dịp cậu ta đang lật vở luyện chữ một cách vô ích, một tay khác chống lên góc bàn, cúi người chưa từ bỏ ý định nói: “Là Trương Phong nhớ nhầm, cho đến bây giờ tôi chưa từng miêu tả cậu như thế, tôi là loại người sẽ nói xấu bạn học sau lưng sao…? Yêu cầu của tôi cũng không quá đáng, 10 trang không được, vậy 15 trang thế nào?”

Thiệu Trạm đóng vở lại, câu đầu tiên đã khiến Hứa Thịnh chết tâm: “Ngày mai mà còn viết như vậy, một ngày 30 trang.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Kiểm tra vở luyện chữ xong, vì những tình huống đối đáp ngoài ý muốn mà hôm nay có thể gặp phải, hai người quyết định trao đổi thêm chút nữa về thói quen bình thường trong giờ học.

Sau khi trao đổi.

Thiệu Trạm dặn dò thêm lần cuối cùng: “Giờ tự học sáng sớm không được ngủ, chào cờ xong rồi đi nộp bài tập.”

Hứa Thịnh sảng khoái đáp ứng: “Được, vậy cậu nhớ phải đến chỗ Cố Diêm vương đòi truyện manga về đấy.”

Giờ tự học sáng sớm, Hứa Thịnh ngồi trong lớp đọc sổ tay từ vựng tiếng Anh mà cứ như đi vào cõi thần tiên.

Đúng lúc đó có giáo viên đến dặn dò cán bộ môn học đến phòng làm việc của ông một lúc, ngẩng mắt lên thấy chỗ ngồi bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh trống, nhíu mày một cái, cũng không nói gì nhiều, đã quen với việc Hứa Thịnh không lên lớp giờ tự học sáng sớm, ngày thứ hai lại trốn học cũng không phải chuyện gì quá bất ngờ.

Lúc này Cao Chí Bác đang cách cậu một lối đi, suy nghĩ câu hỏi mãi không ra.

Hai bạn học ngồi hàng trước do học thần đổi chỗ nên gần đây vừa mới đổi qua đây ngồi, cũng không tiện hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh hiếm khi nào thấy yên lặng, cảm thấy sổ tay từ vựng tiếng Anh thi Đại học trước mặt cũng biến thành thuận mắt, cậu thật sự thấy nhàm chán, nhìn chằm chằm đến mức nửa tiếng sau cũng thuộc lòng được một trang từ vựng kia luôn.

Sau khi chào cờ xong, Hứa Thịnh mang bài tập Toán đến phòng làm việc của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang sửa lại nội dung lên lớp, hôm nay ông muốn cho các bạn học một đề bài khó để suy nghĩ sau giờ học, đang cân nhắc giữa hai đề, thấy “Thiệu Trạm” tới, ông vội vàng gọi: “Đúng lúc quá, em qua đây một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh vốn định nộp bài tập xong rồi đi luôn: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ quay màn hình máy tính về phía cậu: “Em đọc thử hai đề này xem.”

Hứa Thịnh tiến lại gần, trên màn hình bất ngờ là hai đề bài đọc Ngữ văn.

Hứa Thịnh đọc…xem không hiểu.

Chuyện này mà để cậu trả lời tại chỗ, cậu có thể hoàn hảo tránh hết tất cả để ghi điểm.

Cũng may Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không phải muốn cho cậu bài thi, ông chỉ là đang quá dao động, cảm thấy trong hai đề đề nào cũng tốt, chọn không được cho các bạn học kia: “Em cảm thấy dựa vào nội dung sau giờ học văn của chúng ta, thầy giao cho mọi người đề đọc hiểu nâng cao kia có được không?”

Chỉ cần không phải giải đề thì đều dễ nói, hiện tại tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh rất bình tĩnh: “Em cảm thấy hai đề đều có đặc sắc riêng.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng nghĩ như vậy.

Chính xác là, hai bài đọc, một bài là tự sự trữ tình, một bài là nghị luận.

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng đầu nhìn thời gian trên đồng hồ treo tường, so với hai đề tập làm văn kia, chuyện cậu quan tâm hơn là Thiệu Trạm đã ra khỏi phòng chưa, đã lấy được manga chưa.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Vậy theo ý kiến của em, cuối cùng nên chọn đề nào?”

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện khi càng đóng vai Thiệu Trạm lâu, tiềm thức sẽ tự suy đoán tính cách của Thiệu Trạm, trong lòng cậu tự nhủ bây giờ mình là Thiệu Trạm, là học thần, suy nghĩ của học thần sẽ như thế nào?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang xoắn xuýt, chỉ nghe thấy “Thiệu Trạm” trầm tĩnh gọi một tiếng “Thầy”.

Hứa Thịnh trầm tĩnh nói: “Hai đề trên với em mà nói đều đơn giản như nhau… Thầy để em chọn, em thật sự không phân biệt được.”

——–

Thiệu Trạm ở phòng giải một bộ bài thi Toán học, bấm thời gian để từ phòng đi ra ngoài.

Nghi thức kéo cờ vừa mới kết thúc, đám người từ sân tập ào ra ngoài, người ở cửa sân bóng rổ chia thành hai tốp, một tốp trở về tòa nhà lớp học, một tốp nhỏ khác đi đến quầy bán đồ lặt vặt di động đối diện nhà ăn.

Quầy bán đồ lặt vặt và ký túc xá nằm trên cùng một con đường, có bạn học tinh mắt từ xa đã thấy cậu, đi vòng sang hướng khác.

Trở thành “Hứa Thịnh” được hai ngày, Thiệu Trạm không nói rõ được cảm giác của mình là gì.

Cậu bước vài bước lên cầu thang.

Phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương ở tầng ba.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm đến cửa phòng làm việc đã có mấy người xếp hàng, đều là những người không tuân thủ nội quy bị Cố Diêm vương bắt được buổi sáng. Cửa phòng làm việc mở, Cố Diêm vương cứ như hoàng đế đang truyền gọi, giáo huấn xong một trận thì gọi tiếp: “Người tiếp theo———”

Cố Diêm vương gọi mấy tiếng, ngẩng đầu lên: “Hứa Thịnh?”

Cố Diêm vương cẩn thận nhớ lại một phen, trong trí nhớ không có vụ gì khiến Hứa Thịnh phải tới phòng làm việc của ông cả, ông ngồi trên ghế, hai tay đan nhau, khoe khí thế chuẩn bị nghênh chiến: “Em đến đây làm gì? Lại không tuân thủ kỷ luật, lương tâm bất an nên tới nhận lỗi sao?”

Thiệu Trạm không biết bình thường Hứa Thịnh lấy lại đồ bị tịch thu thế nào, chọn một câu chưa làm gì sai tiêu chuẩn mở đầu: “Chủ nhiệm Cố, còn manga của em thì sao?”

Cố Diêm vương đã quên mất chuyện tịch thu manga từ lâu, ông cũng không phải người tịch thu rồi không trả lại, chẳng qua là do Hứa Thịnh dạy mãi không được, chạm phải họng súng nhiều lần, ông chợt ngồi thẳng lưng: “Em vẫn còn mặt mũi hỏi thầy sao?!”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Cố Diêm vương chờ được cơ hội, bắt đầu lôi cả nợ cũ ra hung hăng quở trách: “Bình thường em lên lớp không nghe giảng cũng được thôi, còn cả ngày trốn khỏi trường học, em tưởng chuyện em trèo tường ra khỏi trường sau giờ học tôi không biết sao———mấy ngày trước còn có bạn học phản ánh với tôi, nói nhìn thấy em đánh nhau với mấy người ở quán net, thầy chưa động đến em đã chủ động đưa mình tới cửa. Em nói thử xem, chuyện đánh nhau ở quán net rốt cuộc như thế nào?!”

Thiệu Trạm không có lời nào phản bác.

Cậu làm sao mà biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở quán net chứ?

Cậu chỉ muốn tới lấy lại cuốn manga.

Truyền thuyết liên quan đến Hứa Thịnh có rất nhiều, tuy Thiệu Trạm không để ý nhưng nhiều như thế cũng đã từng nghe qua một ít.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh trèo tường ra ngoài ít khi bị bắt tại chỗ, nhưng do cả ngày trốn khỏi trường nên dần dần, lời đồn đại liên quan tới chuyện “ra ngoài trường đánh người” càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, cái gì mà hôm nay đánh nhau với năm người ở trường dạy nghề bên cạnh, ngày mai lại hẹn một vị đại ca khác muốn quyết một trận tử chiến trên cùng một con đường.

Hơn nữa những chuyện này chưa có ai từng tận mắt chứng kiến, mà Hứa Thịnh đến bây giờ cũng chưa từng phủ nhận.

Sắp đến giờ lên lớp, Cố Diêm vương thấy Thiệu Trạm vẫn còn xếp hàng ở phía sau đợi bị mắng, ông định sắp xếp lại thời gian cho hợp lí, vì vậy không muốn nói nhảm nhiều với “Hứa Thịnh”: “Lần sau em còn dám ở trong lớp đọc sách ngoài giờ học không?”

Bây giờ cậu là Hứa Thịnh.

Nếu như lúc này Hứa Thịnh ở đây, cậu ta sẽ trả lời thế nào?

Cố Diêm vương thấy Thiệu Trạm im lặng vài giây, sau đó lạnh mặt nói ra bốn chữ suýt chút nữa khiến ông tức giận tắt thở tại chỗ: “Lần sau còn dám.”

————

Hai người đều không ý thức được, có những lúc giả bộ thân thiết muốn duy trì sự bình thường của đối phương có thể sẽ bị phản tác dụng.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm vào lớp, chuông vào học vừa mới vang lên, đợi Thiệu Trạm kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống: “Manga của tôi thế nào rồi? Cố Diêm vương nói thế nào?”

Thiệu Trạm truyền đạt lại chữ cuối cùng Cố Diêm vương hét lên trước khi đi cho cậu: “Ông ấy nói, cút.”

“…”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy bất ngờ nhưng nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng thấy hợp tình hợp lý. Đúng là Cố Diêm vương nói chuyện không dễ nghe, cái chữ “cút” này đúng là rất có phong cách của ông ấy: “Hôm nay tính khí ông ấy nóng nảy như vậy sao? Được rồi, lần sau tôi tự tới đòi.”

Giờ này trên thời khóa biểu là tiết thể dục, nhưng trong tình huống bình thường, tiết này cũng sẽ bị thay thế bằng môn khác.

Trong phòng học có người hỏi: “Lớp trưởng, tiết này của bọn mình là gì?”

Lớp trưởng lớp 7 là một nam sinh cao ráo, đầu đinh, do gầy nên dáng người hơi giống con khỉ, trừ những lúc xưng hô gọi một tiếng lớp trưởng ra, bình thường mọi người sẽ gọi cậu ta là Hầu* ca: “Hôm qua giáo viên Toán đã tranh giành với giáo viên tiếng Anh, nếu giành được thì đúng là bất hạnh. Hôm nay tiết này rơi vào tay ai tôi cũng không biết.”

_*hầu là con khỉ_

Vừa dứt lời, trong lớp trở nên bi thương.

Cuối cùng, người vào lớp là giáo viên tiếng Anh.

Đối với Hứa Thịnh mà nói, những môn học khác giảng hay hoặc chán thì vẫn là tiếng người, kiên cường chống đỡ không ngủ thì vẫn nghe giảng được, nhưng tiếng Anh thật sự là nghe cũng không hiểu mà đọc cũng không hiểu. Hứa Thịnh nghe đến nhàm chán, cầm bút chọc chọc Thiệu Trạm.

“Trong giờ học không được làm việc riêng.”

“Tôi mà không động đậy là ngủ mất”, Hứa Thịnh ngửa đầu ra đằng sau, “Cậu đừng có chỉ chơi mỗi một trò này, phải đăng nhập vào những trò khác để nhận quà nữa.”

Thiệu Trạm không để ý đến cậu.

Hứa Thịnh thật sự không nhịn được nữa, so với lớp tiếng Anh thì nói chuyện với một tảng băng thú vị hơn nhiều. Cậu móc điện thoại di động ra nói: “Hai chúng ta chưa thêm bạn tốt phải không?”

Quan hệ của hai người bọn họ chưa thân đến mức thêm bạn tốt, nhưng tình huống bây giờ đặc thù, trong thời đại mà không có có phương thức liên lạc, nhỡ gặp phải chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn sẽ không tìm được người.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thiệu Trạm cũng không từ chối: “Tan lớp thêm.”

Hứa Thịnh ném điện thoại di động vào ngăn bàn: “Được.”

Hình đại diện của Thiệu Trạm là hình chim cánh cụt giống như tên cậu vậy, toát ra cảm giác “Tôi không có cảm xúc” mãnh liệt. Hình đại diện là hệ thống tự chọn, tên trực tiếp dùng tên ban đầu, đơn giản mà thô bạo.

Ngược lại, ảnh đại diện của Hứa Thịnh là hình tự sướng làm màu lóa mắt, mặc dù cái gọi là tự sướng cũng chỉ là chụp một bóng lưng ngược sáng.

Hứa Thịnh không viết gì hết, chỉ chừa lại một dòng chú thích, giúp đối phương lúc kết bạn không quên mất mình vừa thêm bạn nào.

_S: Hứa Thịnh._

Ngày hôm nay đến lớp, coi như là hữu kinh vô hiểm*, sau khi gần hết tiết Ngữ văn cuối cùng, Hứa Thịnh lại bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi tên: “Thiệu Trạm, em lên đây một chút, phát bài tập đã chấm xong cho mọi người đi.”

_*hữu kinh vô hiểm: bị dọa sợ nhưng không có gì nguy hiểm xảy ra_

Hứa Thịnh vừa mới đi.

Thiệu Trạm chỉnh sửa xong bài tập, đang muốn đi cửa sau lớp học ra ngoài, một nam sinh gần như đang nhào về phía cậu: “Đại ca——-”

Trương Phong nhào hụt, quay đầu lại ngó gương mặt “Hứa Thịnh”, đầy nhiệt tình nói: “Đi thôi.”

Đi đâu cơ?

Thiệu Trạm còn chưa nghĩ ra lý do từ chối, sau lưng Trương Phong lại nhảy ra mấy người khác, đều là những bạn học từng lăn lộn cùng với Hứa Thịnh năm lớp 10: “Đi thôi, mấy anh em ta lâu lắm rồi chưa tụ tập đông đủ một chỗ thế này.”

Nhiều cái miệng cùng nói nên lộn xộn, Thiệu Trạm không có cơ hội nói, bị bọn họ đẩy ra cổng trường.

Bên trong quán net ngoài trường đã có không ít người ngồi, Thiệu Trạm bị bọn Trương Phong ấn ngồi xuống trước máy vi tính, ấn nút mở máy thì nhớ ra cậu và Hứa Thịnh vừa mới thêm bạn tốt trong giờ học.

Cậu mở khung chat với “S” ra: _Cậu mau_

Chữ “lăn” thứ ba còn chưa đánh xong.

Cửa của quán net mỗi khi ra vào, cửa kính sẽ vang lên tiếng “loạch xoạch” rất lớn, có mấy người khí thế hung hăng đẩy cửa bước vào! Mấy người kia tuổi không lớn lắm, nhìn rất giống dân xã hội, ngó cổ vào dường như đang tìm ai đó.

Quán net vốn ồn ào, sau khi Thiệu Trạm nghe được âm thanh kia không nhịn được ngẩng mắt lên.

Cái nhìn này đúng lúc va phải ánh mắt của mấy người kia.

Một giây tiếp theo, Thiệu Trạm nhìn thấy một người trong số đó do quá kích động mà cả người khẽ run, đưa tay chỉ hướng mình, trong miệng hô một câu: “Mày còn mặt mũi dám tới?!” Dứt lời, người nọ nghiêng đầu nói: “Đại ca, tìm được rồi, chính là thằng kia!”

Trong phút chốc, câu hỏi của Cố Diêm vương ở trong phòng việc dần dần chồng lên nhau với cảnh tượng trước mắt: Rốt cuộc chuyện đánh nhau ở quán net là thế nào?!


	13. Chapter 13

Quán Internet có năm sáu chục máy, trừ phần nhỏ học sinh ra, đa số đều là dân xã hội phì phèo thuốc lá chiếm đóng.

Mấy người này tuổi tác không lớn, mặc dù lối ăn mặc hơi có vẻ trưởng thành, hẳn là hẹn nhau cùng làm đầu nhuộm tóc ở cùng một tiệm, đầu tóc màu mè vàng chóe, trên cổ đeo mấy sợi dây chuyền bạc——–Nếu như bọn họ còn đi học, cùng lắm cũng chỉ độ tuổi đang học lớp 10 hoặc 11.

Một tiếng quát này tràn đầy khí thế, trong khí thế kia còn mang sự căm giận rõ ràng, cả quán net đang ngập tràn tiếng gào thét “Con bà nó mau hồi máu cho tao mau lên, nhiều vào nhiều vào!” của các thanh niên nghiện Internet, vậy mà tiếng quát này vẫn có thể khiến người ta chú ý.

Ai không biết còn tưởng Thiệu Trạm đã thật sự làm gì đó.

Tên “Đại ca” chống lưng được gọi đến: “Chắc chắn là nó chưa?”

“Chắc chắn, không sai được, hôm đó nó cũng mặc bộ quần áo này, cũng màu đen như thế, trên áo còn vẽ mấy cái vạch kia!”

Người nọ đứng ở cửa nói chuyện do quá tức giận, nói xong câu này rồi bình tĩnh lại một lúc mới nói tiếp: “Tao nói cho mày biết, hôm nay tao và mày không xong đâu!”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Người nọ lại quát: “Mày ra đây!”

Thiệu Trạm ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng trong góc, bên cạnh là cửa sổ, cửa sổ dùng rèm cửa màu đen che mất. Theo lời Trương Phong nói, đây là chỗ mà “Hứa Thịnh” thường ngồi, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản: Có cửa sổ, không khí trong quán net ngột ngạt hơi thở của nhiều người, có một khe hở thông ra ngoài còn có thể hít thở thông thoáng được, thêm nữa Hứa Thịnh đi đâu cũng không thích ngồi một cách nghiêm túc, bên cạnh người có bức tường rất tiện cho việc dựa nửa người vào nghỉ ngơi.

Có thể là do trùng hợp, cái áo tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh đưa cho cậu chính là cái áo phông đen hình Graffiti mà cậu ta mặc vào đúng ngày hôm đó ở quán net.

Mấy người kia kết thúc lời nói hung hãn, chỉ thấy sau màn hình máy tính ở trong góc có người cử động———–vẻ mặt thiếu niên lạnh như băng, thật ra trừ cái áo mặc cùng ngày với hôm đó ra, ngoại hình cũng là nguyên nhân khiến bọn họ nhìn một cái là có thể nhận ra cậu ngay trong quán net đông người như vậy. Gương mặt cậu tối sầm lại càng khiến vẻ lạnh lùng toát ra mãnh liệt hơn, tựa như chê bọn họ quá ồn ào, cậu buông lỏng bàn tay đang cầm chuột ra.

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu xuống lần nữa, đánh nốt mấy chữ còn chưa kịp xong.

_-lăn đến đây._

Cậu gửi xong rồi lại nhắn tiếp.

_-Tôi đang ở quán net._

_-Có mấy tên tóc vàng tìm cậu._

Những chuyện ly kỳ sau khi hoán đổi thân thể cũng phải chào thua tình huống trước mặt.

Cậu bị một đám người kéo đến quán net.

Hơn nữa vừa mới ngồi xuống chưa được hai phút, một đám người khác đẩy cửa bước vào, chỉ vào cậu và quát “Hôm nay tao và mày không xong đâu.”

Buổi sáng lúc cậu và Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục trao đổi vài việc cần chú ý, đúng là Hứa Thịnh có nói sau khi tan học thi thoảng sẽ đi quán net chơi game với Trương Phong: “Bình thường cơ bản chỉ có mấy điều này là quan trọng thôi, nếu cậu không muốn bị đứng phạt thì cứ ngẩn người nhìn sách giáo khoa cũng được, đúng rồi Trương Phong có thể sẽ tìm cậu…”

Thậm chí Hứa Thịnh còn giới thiệu cặn kẽ nhân vật anh hùng mà bình thường cậu thích chơi cùng với lối đánh của nhân vật này thế nào: “…Trình độ chơi game của tôi rất cao, đề nghị cậu phải luyện tập trước đi.”

Thiệu Trạm bị ép phải hiểu rõ thói quen chơi game của cậu một lúc, nhưng cậu tin chắc Hứa Thịnh chưa từng nói cậu ta còn có kẻ thù ở quán net.

Trương Phong và đám bạn bè xấu của Hứa Thịnh năm lớp 10 cũng bối rối: “Xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”

Thiệu Trạm dừng lại vài giây, cuối cùng nhắn nốt một tin nữa.

_-Ba phút nữa mà không đến kịp, cậu tự gánh hậu quả đi._

Nhưng mà “S” hẳn là chưa thấy điện thoại đâu, cho nên mấy tin nhắn mà Thiệu Trạm gửi đi cũng không thấy hồi âm.

Nào ngờ giây phút này, Hứa Thịnh đang đứng trong phòng làm việc nghe Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mắng mình: “Hứa Thịnh lại không nộp bài tập.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi cậu tới giao việc chấm và sửa chữa bài tập cho cậu, giao xong lại không nhịn được than thở đầy phiền muộn: “Em nói xem mỗi ngày em ấy đều như vậy, rốt cuộc không suy nghĩ gì sao? Em ấy còn muốn tham gia thi Đại học hay không, sau này đời người còn dài như vậy, em ấy phải làm sao?”

Đứng ở góc độ này nghe giáo viên mắng mình, cảm giác ít nhiều không được tự nhiên.

Hơn nữa cho dù cậu là Hứa Thịnh hay Thiệu Trạm, vì sao đều không tránh khỏi việc này?

Hứa Thịnh cũng không biết đây là lời nguyền gì nữa, cậu thuận miệng nói: “Cậu ấy…cậu ấy chắc là có suy nghĩ của riêng mình!”

“Em ấy có suy nghĩ cái rắm á!”

“…”

“Thầy đã gọi điện thoại cho mẹ em ấy ngày hôm qua”, nhắc đến đây, âm lượng của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thấp hơn, có chút không thể tưởng tượng nổi nói, “Nhưng mà cũng thật là kì lạ, bà ấy chỉ hỏi thầy Hứa Thịnh gần đây có ở trường học hay không, có làm gì không liên quan đến học tập không.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rất ít khi gọi điện cho phụ huynh học sinh, dù sao chuyện phạm lỗi ở trường học về đến nhà bị vạch trần nói chung là đều không có kết quả tốt, vì vậy nếu học sinh không vi phạm lỗi quá lớn, ông cũng cố gắng hết mức để khỏi phải tìm phụ huynh.

Lúc gọi điện thoại tới, mẹ Hứa Thịnh hẳn là đang bận bịu công việc, mở đầu là câu nói lịch sự đầy tính nghiệp vụ: “Alo?”

“Ôi, chào cô, tôi là chủ nhiệm lớp của Hứa Thịnh.”

Đằng đối diện im lặng vài giây, sau đó từ trong âm thanh ồn ào của môi trường làm việc chuyển ra ngoài: “Chào thầy.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hiểu câu nói “Có làm gì không liên quan đến học tập không?” hiển nhiên không giống với cách hiểu của mẹ Hứa Thịnh: “Em ấy chưa làm gì liên quan đến học tập hết, giờ học không tập trung thì cũng đi ngủ.”

Nói xong lời này, mẹ Hứa Thịnh dường như đã thấy yên tâm, không hỏi gì khác.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nghĩ tới đây, khoát tay: “Được rồi, không nhắc đến chuyện này nữa, tóm lại em phải cố gắng hết sức giúp đỡ em ấy nhiều một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh rũ mắt, không trả lời, đến khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi tiếng thứ hai, cậu mới nhếch mép một cái, tỉnh hồn nói: “Em biết rồi.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mơ hồ nhận ra tâm trạng “Thiệu Trạm” không bình thường, nhưng ông còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ, Hứa Thịnh đã nói: “Thầy, không còn chuyện gì khác thì em ra ngoài trước.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa rồi không có thời gian nhìn điện thoại, bây giờ thì không có tâm trạng để nhìn.

Đến khi cậu ra khỏi phòng làm việc, phát xong bài tập, trên hành lang rất trống trải, trừ học sinh trực nhật ra thì không còn ai mấy.

Cậu tạm thời không nghĩ đến chuyện trở về phòng, vì vậy ra khúc quanh ở góc gần cầu thang, ngồi lên bậc thang tầng trên một lúc.

Chỗ này còn rất mát mẻ.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở nơi thoáng mát, đồng phục học sinh bị gió thổi bay phất phơ, lúc này mới cúi đầu móc điện thoại di động ra.

Bốn tin nhắn chưa đọc.

Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh không nghĩ đến chuyện có thể xảy ra, chỉ tiện tay mở máy, sau đó không hiểu sao tâm trạng rời rạc đờ đẫn bay sạch, cậu bật dậy, trong đầu chỉ còn lại đúng một từ: Đệt?

Quán net, tóc vàng.

Hai từ khóa này đã đưa ra kết quả, chính là hôm có thành tích thi khảo sát ngày hôm đó, sau khi Trương Phong đi, cậu ra ngoài mua thanh kẹo bạc hà cho nhuận họng, tiện tay trừng trị mấy tên thiếu niên bất lương.

Ban đầu chuyện này rất dễ giải quyết, thậm chí không tính là chuyện gì to tát cả, nhưng Hứa Thịnh nhớ lại mấy người mà cậu “trừng trị” ngày hôm đó…

Hứa Thịnh vừa đánh chữ vừa chạy thật nhanh xuống tầng.

Cậu quả thực quá gấp, ngón tay phải ấn nhanh, tốc độ đánh chữ ngược lại còn chậm hơn cả lúc đầu, một chữ thôi mà đánh sai chừng mấy lần.

S: _Đệt._

S: _Chuyện này nhắc đến có hơi phức tạp, nhưng chắc chắn không phải như cậu nghĩ đâu, tôi chưa kể được hết cho cậu ngay_.

S: _Cậu ổn định tình hình trước đi, tôi lập tức tới ngay._

Trong tình huống bây giờ, nói những điều này cũng vô ích, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh gửi một đề nghị tương đối có ý nghĩa thực tế: _Cậu tìm cơ hội chạy đi, không có cơ hội thì mình tự tạo ra cơ hội._

Rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm không đọc được mấy câu nhắc nhở hữu nghị này.

Cậu đang dựa lên ghế trong quán net, bên cạnh là cửa sổ thông ra con đường, gió mùa hè nóng ran thổi từ ngoài cửa vào, trước mặt là năm tên choai choai vây quanh.

Bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm.

Nhưng khí thế của Thiệu Trạm cũng không yếu, dù sao số người bọn họ đến quán net cũng không ít. Trương Phong xông pha đi đầu, miệng nói lời ngông cuồng: “Chúng ta năm đánh năm, còn không biết ai thua ai đâu.”

Thiệu Trạm ngồi trong góc không nói gì.

Mặc dù cậu không nói chuyện, chỉ đơn giản ngồi đó cũng khiến đối phương cảm thấy bị khiêu khích———vẻ mặt cậu trai thật sự coi trời bằng vung, thậm chí còn ung dung thong thả tắt máy tính, cứ như chuyện xảy ra trước mặt không liên quan gì đến cậu vậy.

Thiệu Trạm không muốn quan tâm, nhưng cục diện trước mặt thế này trực tiếp đẩy cậu ra ngoài, cậu không thể không thuận theo.

Cậu thấy Trương Phong hô khẩu hiệu đến hăng say, suy nghĩ cho dù thế nào trước tiên cũng phải hiểu rõ chuyện này đã.

Thiệu Trạm tắt xong máy tính, tính khí nhẫn nại hỏi: “Mấy người này, biết chuyện gì không?

Trương Phong bày tỏ: “Tao không biết, nhưng tao biết một đạo lý, thua danh dự không có nghĩa là thua trận, nhắc đến mày mà mày không biết chuyện gì sao?”

Thiệu Trạm nhớ đến danh hiệu giáo bá của Hứa Thịnh, cùng với tin đồn “năm người bị đánh” kia, lạnh lùng nói: “Trêu chọc quá nhiều người, quên rồi.”

“…” Trương Phong thật lòng khen ngợi, “Ngạo mạn.”

Thiệu Trạm vừa nói xong, “Đại ca” được mời tới ở đối diện lập tức bùng nổ: “Thằng ranh mày chết chắc rồi!” Tên cầm đầu vừa nói, vừa giơ thẳng tay ra muốn đi đến xách cổ áo Thiệu Trạm lôi cậu ra ngoài——-

Rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm vẫn luôn là bộ dạng không muốn để ý, ngay cả mắt cũng không nhìn thẳng, giờ phút này lại rũ mắt xuống, trước khi đối phương đụng phải cổ áo cậu, một tay nắm lấy cổ tay đối phương, sau đó lực tay lại tăng thêm, trói buộc đối phương không thể động đậy.

Sau khi đứng dậy Thiệu Trạm mới buông tay ra, đối phương bỗng nhiên mất thăng bằng ngã về sau nửa bước, lúc này cậu mới ngẩng mắt lên, tháo tai nghe đeo trên cổ ban đầu xuống: “Đi ra ngoài nói.”

Trương Phong đang muốn đi theo đứng lên, bị Thiệu Trạm cản lại: “Bọn mày đợi ở đây.”

Cậu còn không biết rốt cuộc là chuyện gì, nhiều người hơn nữa tình huống càng không dễ khống chế.

Hơn nữa, bây giờ cậu là Hứa Thịnh.

Trương Phong: “Bọn tao….Đợi? Đợi gì cơ?”

Trương Phong suy nghĩ vài giây mới hiểu: “Tao hiểu ý mày rồi, là chờ lát nữa mày ra chỉ thị mới xông ra phải không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Đợi chơi game.”

Trương Phong: “…”

“Loạch xoạch.”

Trương Phong nhìn “Hứa Thịnh” đẩy cửa ra khỏi quán net, trong mắt cậu ta lúc này là bóng lưng Hứa Thịnh sắp đi ra ngoài một chọi năm, điềm tĩnh, lạnh lùng, lại ngạo mạn.

Hoàn hảo trùng khớp với Hứa Thịnh trong lời đồn.

Thời gian trôi qua từng giây từng phút.

Trương Phong khó khăn ngồi thẳng lưng.

Thật ra Trương Phong cũng biết đến Hứa Thịnh từ lời đồn, Hứa Thịnh không rủ bọn họ đi đánh nhau, bình thường đến quán net chơi game cũng rất hòa thuận.

Cậu không biết sức chiến đấu của Hứa Thịnh, nhưng bất kể sức chiến đấu thế nào đi chăng nữa, dù sao đối mặt với năm người, dù cho đã từng có tin đồn đánh nhau với năm người kia, lần này cũng chưa chắc có thể đánh thắng.

Trương Phong càng nghĩ càng sốt ruột.

Rốt cuộc tình huống bên ngoài bây giờ thế nào, có cần viện trợ từ bên ngoài không?

Mới vừa rồi cậu hấp tấp nghĩ muốn tham gia hoàn toàn là do cách nói chuyện không có não của tên kia, máu nóng trào lên, chờ thời cơ đã qua, giờ nghĩ lại bảo cậu xông ra bây giờ lại là chuyện khó.

Trương Phong nào còn có tâm trạng chơi game, cậu tốn cả nửa ngày mới thuyết phục được bản thân: Mình phải dũng cảm đối mặt! Mình muốn có can đảm! Vì anh em tốt nhất của mình, bây giờ phải ra xông ra!”

Cuối cùng Trương Phong đột nhiên đứng dậy, quan sát bốn phía xung quanh một vòng, tìm từ trong góc một cây chổi trụi nắm thật chặt trong tay, cậu hít một hơi thật sâu rồi nói với những người khác: “Bọn mày tiếp tục chơi đi, tao ra ngoài xem trước.”

Từ trước đến nay Hứa Thịnh chưa hề chạy nhanh như vậy.

Bên tai trừ tiếng tim mình đập ra, còn lại chính là tiếng gió.

Cậu không biết rốt cuộc tình huống Thiệu Trạm bây giờ thế nào, bảo cậu ta tìm cơ hội chạy, không biết người này có thành công tự tạo ra cơ hội hay không.

Khoảng cách từ trường học đến quán net không xa, cửa hàng tiện lợi ven đường đoán chừng là vừa mới nhập hàng, thùng hàng ngổn ngang chất đầy ở cửa ngõ chật hẹp. Hứa Thịnh trực tiếp chống một tay lên nhảy qua——–cậu rẽ ngoặt, cuối cùng thấy cửa tiệm ở tầng dưới quán net, đi cầu thang lên.

Hứa Thịnh leo được một nửa thì nghe thấy được tiếng “loạch xoạch” của cửa quán net!

Chỉ còn lại mấy bậc cầu thang, Hứa Thịnh nhảy luôn vài ba bậc, thấy Trương Phong cầm chổi đẩy cửa quán net ở đối diện, tư thế oai hùng giơ cao cây chổi nhắm hai mắt lao ra. Trương Phong giống như thanh niên nhiệt huyết lúc đánh giặc xung phong xông pha vào trận địa, hô to một tiếng: “Thả anh em của tao ra———”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh vịn lan can, đứng ở cầu thang dừng bước chân.

Bởi vì trừ Trương Phong ra, còn có người đang quằn quại rên rỉ trên mặt đất. Chính là năm tên lông vàng kia.

Trương Phong vọt tới nửa chừng cũng nhận ra có gì đó không đúng, nguyên nhân của sự không bình thường này chủ yếu là do sau khi đi ra cậu ta không nghe ra được bất kỳ một động tĩnh nào. Cậu mở mắt ra, trên hành lang làm gì có cái gì hỗn chiến một chọi năm, vốn dĩ không có người nào đang đánh nhau cả: “Người…Người đâu?”

Ánh sáng ngoài hành lang không tốt, hàng hóa chất đống cản lại hơn nửa ánh sáng.

Mãi cho đến khi “Hứa Thịnh” đang quay lưng về phía đống hàng hóa chất cao cử động, cậu thấy một nửa bóng người đang ẩn hiện trong ánh sáng mờ tối, chân dài đứng trên đất. Khóe mắt hơi xếch lên trên gương mặt Hứa Thịnh giờ phút này không hề có nhiệt độ, cả người trên dưới không biết từ đâu toát ra một cảm giác áp bức khiến người ta sợ hãi. Cậu ta hơi cúi đầu, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một đoạn đường cong sống mũi thẳng tắp và đôi mắt bị tóc mái che khuất.


	14. Chapter 14

Trên người Thiệu Trạm dường như không có dấu vết đánh nhau nào, trong không gian sáng tối lẫn lộn, tia sáng trên hành lang cũng di chuyển theo, thiếu niên chậm rãi đi tới bên cạnh mấy người đang quằn quại dưới đất.

Mấy người nằm trên đất không ngừng ôm bụng kêu “ai da”.

Đến khi Thiệu Trạm quay lại, lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới nhìn thấy trên người “mình” không phải là không bị thương, nhưng rất nhẹ, khóe miệng bị đối phương cầm “hung khí gây án” sượt qua rách da một chút.

Cảnh tượng này.

Ánh sáng này.

Cứ như cảnh phim của đại ca vậy.

Hoàn toàn diễn mấy chữ “thiếu niên bất lương, đám người tụ tập đánh lộn” đến trình độ đỉnh cao nhất.

Thiệu Trạm cử động một cái, những người khác cũng tỉnh hồn theo.

Trương Phong buông cây chổi cùn xuống, sau khi nhiệt tình biến mất cảm thấy mình như vậy thật sự rất yếu kém, nhất là trước khí chất áp đảo của vị đại ca này, cử chỉ của cậu ta tỏ ra càng mất mặt, cậu ta ngây người hỏi: “Đánh, đánh xong rồi sao?”

Trương Phong: “Nhanh như vậy, mới chưa quá mấy phút thôi mà…”

Quả nhiên giống y như lời đồn!

Xem ra trong đống tin đồn khắp nơi kia, có lúc vẫn có thể tin tưởng được một cái!

Trương Phong bị chấn động quá lớn, trong lòng bổ sung thêm một câu, mẹ nó chứ sao cậu lại thấy còn ác liệt hơn so với tin đồn, Hứa Thịnh quả nhiên không hổ là Hứa Thịnh!!!

Trương Phong nghĩ tới đây, nhanh như vậy đã kịp phản ứng với chuyện đánh nhau xong, trước mặt cậu ta lại xuất hiện một người hiển nhiên càng kì lạ hơn nữa, cậu ta nhìn về phía cầu thang.

Hạng nhất toàn trường, sự tồn tại trong phòng thi cứ như một vị thần, “Thiệu Trạm” bình thường lạnh như băng không phản ứng với người khác giờ phút này đang đứng đối điện trước mặt cậu ta, trên người mặc đồng phục Lục Trung, chỉ có điều còn cởi hai khuy áo ra, so với ngày trước tăng thêm mấy phần tùy tiện.

Trương Phong choáng váng, đột nhiên còn gặp được người thật, ai có thể nói cho cậu biết tại sao học thần lại xuất hiện ở một nơi như vậy vào lúc này?!

Trương Phong: “Học thần, cậu…Cậu cũng đến quán net sao?”

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh cũng rất loạn, mức độ choáng váng không thua gì Trương Phong.

Lời đồn đại về cậu bên ngoài rất nhiều, không tuân thủ quy củ cũng là thật, nhưng vẫn có một bộ phận lời nói vô căn cứ, nhất là cái tin đồn một chọi năm nổi tiếng nhất, cũng không biết là tên thần kinh nào truyền đi.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến đây, nhìn năm cỗ “thi thể” trên đất.

Hứa Thịnh chậm giọng, trong nháy mắt hơi mờ mịt, cũng có chút tuyệt vọng, cậu buông tay vịn ra: “Không phải, tôi tìm cậu ta có chút việc.”

Trương Phong: “?”

Trước khi tới đây Hứa Thịnh đã tưởng tượng ra rất nhiều trường hợp.

Ví dụ như thấy “mình” nằm trên đất, bị người khác đánh tơi bời, đánh đến mắt mũi sưng bầm.

Hoặc là đã sớm tìm được cơ hội bỏ chạy.

Trong vô số các loại phỏng đoán, duy nhất chỉ có một cái tình huống không phù hợp trước mắt: Thiệu Trạm thật sự chọn cách đánh ngã cả năm người.

…

Hứa Thịnh nói xong cũng không đoái hoài tới Trương Phong sẽ nghĩ như thế nào, hỏi thẳng Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu không sao chứ?”

Đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm cũng muốn tìm cậu, nói xong ba phút, kết quả người này bây giờ mới đến, sắc mặt cậu không tốt lắm: “Cậu có thể đến chậm hơn nữa.”

Thiệu Trạm không muốn đánh lộn, trước khi đẩy cửa quán net ra ngoài cậu đã suy nghĩ không dưới ba phương án, nhưng mà vừa mới ra ngoài, đối phương thẳng tay ra đòn, một chút thương lượng đường sống cũng không có.

Hứa Thịnh do chạy đến mà mệt gần chết, nhưng dù sao cũng là mình gây chuyện, khiến Thiệu Trạm gánh tội trạng quả thật không tốt lắm.

“Lão Mạnh tìm tôi nói vài ba câu”, Hứa Thịnh hơi cúi người, lúc nói chuyện giọng còn thở hổn hển, cố gắng hết mức bình thản nói: “Thấy tin nhắn tôi chạy ngay đến đây.”

Tin nhắn?

Hai người còn thêm bạn tốt hả?

Vì vậy trong khoảng thời gian này, sau khi bị chấn động mạnh mẽ mấy lần, Trương Phong lại nghênh đón tiếp một kích chấn động khác. Cậu ta trơ mắt nhìn học thần nói xong, sau đó hai người ra khỏi cửa cầu thang cùng nhau đi xuống.

Rốt cuộc chuyện này như thế nào, quan hệ giữa hai người bọn họ từ lúc nào mà chuyển biến tốt như vậy?

Trương Phong không nghĩ ra, các bạn học khác trong quán net đang gọi cậu ta, cậu gãi đầu một cái, không nghĩ kỹ nữa: “Vào đây vào đây, chờ tao chút.”

Dưới lầu, cách đó không xa có một cửa hàng tiện lợi.

Cửa hàng tiện lợi này rất phổ biến với học sinh Lục Trung. Do cách trường học không xa, cộng thêm ngoài bán quà vặt và tạp hóa ra, bình thường học sinh ra khỏi trường ăn cơm sẽ bán thêm cả sushi, cơm hộp, cho nên có không ít học sinh buổi trưa hoặc sau khi tan học sẽ đến đây.

Đa phần thời gian trong tiệm sẽ đặc biệt mở một khu vực nhỏ để ăn cơm———–cái gọi là khu vực ăn cơm cũng chính là ở bên cạnh cửa sổ tăng thêm vài bàn ăn đơn giản cùng với mấy cái ghế.

Thời điểm này học sinh đến đây đã rất ít, lúc Hứa Thịnh kéo Thiệu Trạm đẩy cửa vào khu ăn cơm đúng lúc không có ai.

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu ngồi đó chờ đi, tôi đi mua thuốc.”

Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên, dùng đầu ngón tay lau mép một cái: “Không cần, bị thương nhẹ thôi.”

So với vết thương không đáng kể trên, cậu càng muốn làm rõ ràng chuyện đánh nhau ở quán net vừa rồi rốt cuộc là chuyện gì hơn.

Cậu vừa nói, vừa trực tiếp túm thẳng cổ áo đồng phục của Hứa Thịnh, không nhẹ không nặng tóm người trở về: “Giải thích trước. Đám người kia là ai, tới làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh không cảm thấy đây là vết thương nhẹ, nhất là trong tình huống xảy ra với gương mặt của chính cậu: “Đối với cậu mà nói có thể là thương nhẹ, nhưng đối với tôi thì không hề nhẹ, không xử lý cẩn thận sẽ để lại sẹo, tổn hại đến hình tượng của tôi.”

“…”

“Cho nên”, Hứa Thịnh chỉ chỉ khu vực ăn cơm, “Mình tìm chỗ ngồi đã.”

Hứa Thịnh tìm được một lọ cồn i-ốt trên kệ hàng, lại cầm thêm túi tăm bông, cân nhắc đến chuyện mới tan học hai người cũng chưa kịp ăn cơm, Hứa Thịnh tiện thể lấy từ trong tủ giữ tươi hai cuộn sushi.

Ông chủ cửa hàng tiện lợi quét thanh toán xong mấy thứ đồ hỏi: “Cần làm nóng sushi không?”

“Có”, Hứa Thịnh lấy ra một tờ tiền lẻ, đưa tới, “Cảm ơn.”

Thời gian làm nóng là hai phút.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh xách mấy thứ đồ tới, Thiệu Trạm đang cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, nhìn từ xa thấy bộ dạng kia, mặc trang phục này, còn có vết thương ở khóe miệng mới ra lò…Nói cậu không phải tên bất lương sẽ chẳng có ai tin.

Cũng không biết hôm nay là ngày gì.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới thật sự chậm rãi nhớ lại sự kiện xảy ra trong quán net vừa rồi.

“Chuyện hôm nay”, Hứa Thịnh không biết nói thế nào, “Tôi thật sự không ngờ bọn họ còn tìm đến.”

Thiệu Trạm giương mắt nhìn cậu: “Tiếp tục.”

Hứa Thịnh thuật lại đơn giản chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm đó ở quán net: “Không có mâu thuẫn gì lớn cả, chỉ là thuận miệng hù dọa bọn họ mấy câu thôi, cũng không nghĩ sau khi trở về bọn họ lại phản ứng như vậy.”

Sự hù dọa người khác của Hứa Thịnh, có nhưng trong giới hạn:

_Mày biết tao là ai chưa, là đại ca tiếng tăm lẫy lừng trên đường, không biết thì ra ngoài hỏi thăm tí đi, sau đó ra đây, cho bọn mày biết đại ca tao năm đó thất tiến thất xuất* thế nào, bớt can thiệp vào chuyện ở đây đi._

Nhắc đến chuyện đánh người, Hứa Thịnh đúng là không có đánh nhau.

Cậu cũng không phải có phong cách động một chút là dùng quả đấm để nói chuyện với người khác, dựa vào nguyên tắc có thể động khẩu sẽ không động thủ. Ngày hôm đó Hứa Thịnh chọn đống hàng hóa xếp chồng lên nhau thuận mắt nhất ngồi xuống, bắt đầu đếm kĩ lại những năm cậu làm đại ca, còn bịa chuyện một đại ca xã hội mặc com lê “Hứa Phi Long” như thật vậy, sống động giải thích mình đã năm lần bảy lượt* cố gắng không can thiệp vào chuyện của người khác: _“Tao? Biệt hiệu Long ca này mày chưa từng nghe qua sao? Mấy người chúng mày hỗn loạn thế này không ổn đâu… Tao ở độ tuổi này vẫn còn biết phải bớt nhúng mũi vào mấy chuyện này.”_ Nói đến đây, cậu đè thấp giọng xuống, “Biết vì sao tôi diễn thế không?”

Thiệu Trạm nghe được lời này, đặt điện thoại di động sang bên cạnh, coi như hiểu vì sao hôm nay đám người kia vừa đến đã khua tay múa chân, chính là một cái gối thêu hoa* sau khi bị người ta làm cho lòng dạt dào bất mãn: “Cậu còn thất tiến thất xuất bớt tham gia vào mấy chuyện này?”

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi một cái, cũng cảm thấy xấu hổ: “Nói nhảm đấy.”

Tư chất tâm lý thế này, sau này có thể rèn luyện.

_*gối thêu hoa: ví với những người chỉ có hình dáng bên ngoài không có học thức tài năng_

Mấy ngày gần đây hai người trải qua liên tiếp nhiều chuyện bất ngờ cho nên đã có kinh nghiệm, đối mặt với chuyện hôm nay đã rất nhanh bình tĩnh lại được.

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu còn chuyện gì ngoài đường không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Chắc là hết rồi, sau này cậu có thể yên tâm đi net.”

Nói là tổn hại hình tượng, dù sao ít nhiều cũng vẫn có chút áy náy.

Khiến một học bá thuộc lòng nội quy nhà trường buộc phải đánh nhau, nếu để cho Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hoặc bất kỳ một giáo viên bộ môn nào biết, chắc chắn sẽ lột sống cậu mất.

…

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa đặt đồ đạc lên bàn, cúi người mở nắp lọ cồn i-ốt, rút ra một cây tăm bông, sau đó nắm cằm Thiệu Trạm ép buộc cậu ta ngẩng đầu lên.

Nhìn gương mặt của chính mình trong khoảng cách gần như vậy, khó tránh khỏi cảm giác kỳ quái, Hứa Thịnh cầm tăm bông nói: “Có thể sẽ hơi đau, tôi sẽ cố gắng nhẹ hết mức.”

Thiệu Trạm muốn nói thật sự không cần.

Nhưng mà một giây tiếp theo, khóe miệng truyền đến cảm giác hơi đau nhói và mát lạnh.

Cậu nhận ra động tác của Hứa Thịnh đúng là rất nhẹ nhàng, sáp đến cũng thật gần, gần đến mức cậu có thể đếm được từng sợi lông mi của “mình”.

Có học sinh tan học muộn đi qua cửa hàng tiện lợi mua đồ ăn.

Là hai bạn nữ sinh đeo cặp sách, đoán chừng là học sinh tan học ở lại làm trực nhật. Hai người đẩy cửa ra, còn chưa kịp vào trong, một người trong họ đột nhiên dừng bước: “Chuyện gì kia?”

Một người khác cũng quay đầu theo, sau đó hai người đều chứng kiến cảnh tượng ở khu dùng cơm——-

Mặc dù thiếu niên mặc đồng phục Lục Trung cúi người đang bôi thuốc cho người khác, do hai người cùng ở trong góc, dù tầm mắt bị che khuất cũng vẫn có thể nhìn một cái là nhận ra ngay người thường xuyên phải lên đọc kiểm điểm sau nghi thức chào cờ ở trường kia.

Thật giống như phát hiện được ra bí mật lớn gì.

Hai người cùng nhau trở về phòng kí túc, đứng trước cửa, Hứa Thịnh đưa túi thuốc vào tay người kia: “Nhớ bôi, một ngày ba lần.”

Thiệu Trạm miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ này, đồng thời cũng nhắc nhở cậu: “Luyện chữ, 20 trang.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Không nói cậu cũng quên béng mất.

Bởi vì bất ngờ để Thiệu Trạm thu dọn cục diện rối rắm, tối nay Hứa Thịnh luyện 20 trang vở luyện chữ rất nghiêm túc, mẫu chữ thế nào cậu tô lại nguyên si, không có sáng tạo ra kiểu chữ độc đáo hay viết chữ bay ra khỏi ô vuông nữa.

Mãi đến khi cậu ngẩng đầu khỏi vở luyện chữ, phát hiện ra thứ này dường như đúng là có hiệu quả.

Chữ cậu bình thường trước đây chính là chữ thảo, căn bản không có ý thức tự “hạn chế”, bây giờ sau khi có ý thức, chữ viết đã thay đổi không ít so với trước kia.

Hứa Thịnh hạ bút xuống, định rửa mặt rồi đi ngủ.

Trong đầu nhất thời thoáng qua nhiều suy nghĩ, cuối cùng dừng lại ở cảnh tượng Thiệu Trạm đứng quay lưng về phía đống hàng hóa xếp chồng kia.

Trên người Thiệu Trạm tựa như có thứ gì đó cậu đoán không ra, không biết tại sao trong phút chốc, cậu thậm chí còn cảm thấy có lẽ càng đến gần mới càng chân thực, nếu không sẽ không biết được đó là cậu ta.

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh như cũ dùng thân phận “Thiệu Trạm” đến lớp vào giờ tự học sáng sớm.

Không qua ba phút, cậu nghe thấy bạn học ở hàng trước vừa sửa bài tập vừa nói: “Các cậu biết gì chưa, chuyện giáo bá đánh nhau một chọi năm ở ngoài trường là thật đó.”

Những tin đồn bát quái thế này, tốc độ bịa chuyện hoàn toàn vượt xa khỏi tưởng tượng, huống hồ còn có căn cứ sự thật để ra sức đồn đại.

Bạn học hàng trước lại cảm khái một câu: “Xem ra có không ít chuyện, đúng là không có lửa làm sao có khói! Trước đây tôi còn không tin, nhưng mà lại là thật.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra bây giờ mình coi như dưới sự giúp đỡ của Thiệu Trạm đã hoàn toàn biến cái tin đồn này thành sự thật.

* * *

 _*thất tiến thất xuất (七进七出): bắt nguồn từ_ _hành trình cứu A Đẩu của Triệu Vân trong Tam Quốc, gồm:_

__ 2 lần đầu hỗn chiến cùng đại quân Tào Tháo, nhân số rất đông, chừng 5 vạn người_

__ 2 lần gặp Thuần Vu Đạo, chừng 1 vạn người_

__ 2 lần gặp Hạ Hầu Ân, chừng 2 vạn người_

__ 2 lần đụng Yến Minh, 1 vạn người_

__ 2 lần gặp Trương Hợp, chừng 5 vạn người_

__ 2 lần gặp Mã Duyên, Trương Nghỉ, Tiêu Xúc, Trương Nam, vẫn là binh sĩ của Trương Hợp, bất quá chủ tướng không có mặt mà thôi, không dưới 3 vạn_

__ 2 lần gặp phải Chung Tấn, Chung Thân, trên dưới chừng 2 vạn_

_Tổng cộng 14 lần đột phá vòng vây._

(Nguồn: Cielo Sereno)

_Mình tạm hiểu câu này trong bối cảnh của truyện sẽ tương đương với câu “năm lần bảy lượt”, mang tính liên tục hoặc tung hoành khắp nơi._


	15. Chapter 15

Trải qua mấy lần cuộc sống bị đảo lộn, cộng thêm mấy ngày gần đây nhiều sự cố bất ngờ xảy ra liên tục, giống như đã trở nên dày dạn kinh nghiệm đi tàu lượn siêu tốc, Hứa Thịnh đã thích ứng xong rồi.

Đối với chuyện bây giờ mình là “Thiệu Trạm”, Hứa Thịnh rất thuận buồm xuôi gió.

Cậu cẩn thận giả bộ bình tĩnh lật một trang sổ tay từ vựng.

Thiệu Trạm vào lớp muộn hơn nhiều so với cậu.

Cậu ta đi qua cửa sổ phía sau*, còn chưa lộ mặt trong lớp đã yên tĩnh lại, cúi đầu xuống trước bàn giả bộ say sưa học tập không còn lòng dạ nào hóng hớt tin đồn, việc thảo luận liên quan đến chuyện “không có lửa làm sao có khói” cũng chấm dứt tại đây.

Thiệu Trạm kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, câu đầu tiên nói là: “Trang này hôm trước cậu học thuộc lòng rồi.”

* _Có lẽ là dạng cửa sổ bệ thấp có thể trèo qua được, cho nên Trương Phong mới có thể thò cả người qua để ngó đầu vào lớp 7._

Hứa Thịnh xoay bút trong tay, nghe vậy nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu ta một cái, lật trang sổ tay trở lại, rồi lại lật trở về, lặp đi lặp lại vài lần xác nhận, cuối cùng vẫn không có ấn tượng: “Tôi từng học rồi sao?”

Thiệu Trạm chỉ tay lên từ _blame._

Hứa Thịnh: “Không thể nào, từ này tôi chưa từng thấy bao giờ.”

“ _Blame*_ “, lúc Thiệu Trạm phát âm từ tiếng Anh nghe rất êm tai, ít nhất là đối với Hứa Thịnh cho đến bây giờ chưa từng nghe được từ tiếng Anh phát âm chuẩn như vậy từ trong miệng mình, âm cuối dứt khoát. Cậu nói xong thu tay về, còn nói thêm, “Trang từ vựng này cậu nhìn chòng chọc 20 phút rồi, cậu vẫn còn bảo tôi chưa thấy qua.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

_*blame: khiển trách, buộc tội_

Vừa nói như vậy, cái từ này hình như khiến cậu có chút ấn tượng.

“Trang này, tôi cứ nghĩ là tôi học rồi”, Hứa Thịnh lại lật trở về một lần, nói, “Nhưng hôm nay nhìn lại một lần nữa lại phát hiện ra nó trở nên xa lạ quá.”

Thiệu Trạm cảm thấy cực kỳ tuyệt vọng với học tra* trong thân xác mình.

* _học tra: học kém, học dốt_

Hứa Thịnh cũng thấy kì lạ, cậu ta vẫn có thể hiểu rõ những từ vựng mà đương sự là cậu đang học thuộc lòng, cho dù chỉ ngồi bên cạnh tập trung đọc manga rồi liếc mắt qua mấy lần.

Rốt cuộc học bá là loại sinh vật gì thế?

Nào ngờ trong lòng Thiệu Trạm cũng đang nghĩ: Giả vờ làm học tra trong đầu có gì vậy?

Hôm nay là thứ sáu.

Chương trình học sắp xếp trong ngày thứ sáu tương đối đặc biệt, tiết cuối cùng bao giờ cũng là sinh hoạt lớp. Tiết học trước lớp trưởng đã đi nhận thông báo, lên bục giảng nói: “Các bạn học, thông báo chút, đợi một lát nữa sinh hoạt lớp, lão Mạnh sẽ chọn lại cán bộ lớp lần nữa, nếu như ai muốn cạnh tranh làm cán bộ lớp có thể chuẩn bị bài phát biểu trước.”

“Hầu ca, không phải cậu thích hợp nhất làm lớp trưởng lớp ta sao?”

Hầu Tuấn nói: “Các cậu còn không biết xấu hổ nói sao, ngày đó sao các cậu lại đối xử với tôi———”

Hầu ca tên thật là Hầu Tuấn, trừ ngoại hình ra thì cái biệt danh đi cùng với họ này có liên quan rất lớn. Cậu ta tính cách thẳng thắn trượng nghĩa, không phải loại người nghe lời răm rắp giáo viên trà trộn vào ban cán bộ lớp, hơn nữa dám lên tiếng vì bạn học.

Giờ thể dục bị cướp lần đó, cậu ta bị đẩy ra ngoài thương lượng với giáo viên tiếng Anh: “Được, vì mấy người, tôi sẽ bất chấp.” Sau đó đứng lên nói với giáo viên tiếng Anh: “Thầy, em cảm thấy so với kiến thức, sức khỏe tinh thần khỏe mạnh cũng rất quan trọng!”

Kết cục là phải nằm hít đất 20 cái.

Giáo viên tiếng Anh vừa đếm vừa hỏi cậu: “Đủ khỏe mạnh chưa, còn muốn khỏe mạnh thêm không, thêm 10 cái nữa nhé?” Giáo viên tiếng Anh lại chuyển hướng xuống bục giảng: “Còn ai muốn sức khỏe tinh thần khỏe mạnh nữa không?”

Cả lớp nhiều miệng cũng đồng thanh, phản bội tại chỗ: “Chúng em khác với lớp trưởng, đều cảm thấy kiến thức tương đối quan trọng!”

Hứa Thịnh quan sát đến vui vẻ, thừa dịp trong giờ học táy máy điện thoại di động một lúc, sau đó gõ tay lên mặt bàn Thiệu Trạm: “Chờ lát nữa mà bầu cán bộ lớp, chức cán bộ môn Ngữ văn của cậu liệu còn muốn giữ không?”

Nói là chính thức bầu cán bộ lớp, thật ra chính là điều chỉnh lại.

Trước ngày khai giảng một ngày, Lục Trung Lâm Giang hết sức biến thái trực tiếp sắp xếp thi khảo sát một lượt, các bạn học tự giới thiệu mình, phân công cán bộ lớp trước khi thi chỉ có một khoảng thời gian cực ngắn trước đây.

Ai có ý định làm cán bộ lớp thì phải giơ tay, không giơ tay sẽ bị trực tiếp chỉ đích danh, trước tiên cứ tạm làm hết một tuần đã, qua mấy ngày nữa nói sau.

Vì vậy các bạn học cùng trong lớp 7 còn chưa kịp thuộc tên ai đã bị kỳ thi khảo sát làm cho sợ hãi, trong đầu chỉ còn lại toàn đề bài với thành tích cuối cùng.

Thiệu Trạm bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chỉ đích danh làm cán bộ môn học, cậu nói: “Không cần, quá phiền toái.”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, hỏi ngược một câu: “Cậu thì sao?”

Hứa Thịnh sửng sốt một hồi mới phản ứng được đây là đang hỏi cậu có muốn cạnh tranh chọn cán bộ lớp không, cậu và Thiệu Trạm bây giờ làm gì đều cân nhắc vì đối phương, cậu nói: “Tôi cũng không cần, không làm bớt được bao nhiêu rắc rối. Tôi mà làm cán bộ lớp, bạn học khỏi cần lên lớp và tan lớp luôn, phỏng đoán cả khối sẽ cho là lớp 7 điên rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm không nói gì nữa, cúi đầu nhìn đề. Cậu chịu đựng mấy ngày gần đây, sự kiên nhẫn đã cạn kiệt rồi, không muốn lãng phí thời gian nữa, rút một tờ đề thi mẫu đè dưới quyển sách không liên quan đến học tập từ trước: “Tôi làm bài thi, có tình huống gì thì gọi tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh bảo đảm để cậu ta yên tâm: “Cán bộ lớp, tôi chắc chắn sẽ giải thoát cho cậu, mỗi ngày đến phòng làm việc của lão Mạnh nộp bài tập, nguy hiểm quá lớn. Lần nào tôi cũng sợ ông ấy cao hứng sẽ hỏi tôi đề.”

Chuông vào học vang lên.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mang một xấp giấy gấp vào lớp: “Chuyện thứ nhất, ban cán bộ lớp của lớp ta đã thử vận hành gần một tuần rồi, có ai muốn từ chức thì bây giờ có thể nói, chúng ta bỏ phiếu lần nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng giơ tay.

Ban đầu những người khác còn hơi ngượng ngùng, thấy học thần từ chức quả quyết như vậy cũng rối rít giơ tay.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói là muốn chỉ đích danh, thật ra ông muốn kéo Thiệu Trạm lại, không ngờ học sinh ông tự hào nhất lại là người đầu tiên không làm: “Thiệu Trạm, em nói thử chút, tại sao lại không muốn làm cán bộ lớp?”

Hứa Thịnh đứng lên, đã chuẩn bị xong lời giải thích từ lâu, cậu đặt một tay lên mặt bàn, nghiêm túc nói: “Thầy, bởi vì em nghĩ sinh mạng có hạn, cho nên cứ tập trung tinh thần vô hạn vào trong việc học thôi.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong một câu, định nói tiếp: “Em…”

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh thu lại giọng nói rất nhanh, bởi vì Thiệu Trạm đang nắm chặt cổ tay cậu buông xuôi bên cạnh, lòng bàn tay thiếu niên nóng như lửa, lần này kéo thẳng cậu ngồi xuống.

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi còn chưa nói hết mà.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu không cần nói nữa.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị “Thiệu Trạm” nói đến sửng sốt, ngây người hoàn toàn không biết nên nói gì: “Em ngồi xuống đi, nếu bạn học Thiệu Trạm muốn tập trung tinh thần vô hạn vào trong học tập…Lớp ta còn ai muốn làm không?”

Một nam sinh ngồi sau Hầu Tuấn trong tiếng ồn ào thúc giục của mấy người phía sau đứng lên, còn tưởng bọn họ là thành viên của đoàn quân tiếp viện: “Thầy, Văn Hào!”

“Cho Văn Hào một cơ hội đi thầy, cậu ấy muốn làm cán bộ lớp từ lâu rồi!”

Nam sinh kia nhìn lịch sự yếu ớt, mang gọng kính kim loại, tiếng nói chuyện không lớn nhưng vẫn có thể nghe ra lúc này cậu ta đã lấy hết dũng khí mới đứng lên. Cậu giơ hai ngón tay đỡ lấy mắt kính đang trượt xuống sống mũi: “Thầy, em muốn thử làm xem sao.”

Mặc dù Thẩm Văn Hào trông yếu đuối nhưng rất có cá tính, vừa đứng lên bục giảng đã móc từ trong túi áo đồng phục ra một tờ giấy bị gấp vuông văn như khối đậu phụ, sau khi mở ra thì hắng giọng nói: “Em đã dành cho tiết sinh hoạt lần này của lớp chúng ta, viết một bài thơ.”

Xuất sắc.

Còn ngâm thơ.

Dưới bục giảng tiếng vỗ tay như sấm.

“Nhớ lại hồi ức thanh xuân, tôi bước chân vào hành trình———”

Hứa Thịnh cũng vỗ tay theo mấy cái, trước giờ cậu không hề ghét bỏ với những gì không liên quan đến chương trình học chính thức, thậm chí còn nghe rất tập trung: “Có phải cậu ấy họ Thẩm không?”

Thiệu Trạm vừa đọc đề, vừa cực kỳ qua loa lấy lệ tỏ ra ngạc nhiên đối với chuyện cậu vẫn còn nhớ tên bạn học: “Ngày thi khảo sát hôm đó cậu dùng não sau nhớ người à?”

Mặc dù trước đó Hứa Thịnh không nhớ mặt và tên, dù sao chỉ cách một lối đi, cộng thêm ngày thi khảo sát đợt đó Hứa Thịnh toàn gục xuống bàn ngủ, thiếu niên bị tóc mái che mặt, ngón tay để không đặt sau gáy, phách lối một cách khiêm tốn, thật sự khiến người ta không thể nào bỏ qua được.

“Không phải, cậu ta từng viết văn cho tập san của trường, lúc tôi nghe mắng ở phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương từng đọc qua”, Hứa Thịnh cẩn thận nhớ lại, nghĩ đến mấy đoạn nội dung rời rạc, “Còn rất có ý nghĩa, giống như viết tiểu thuyết vậy đó.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa tiếp tục nghe Văn Hào đọc thơ.

Bài thơ này của Thẩm Văn Hào mở đầu bằng câu nhớ lại hồi ức thanh xuân của tuổi trẻ, tổng thể là quá trình từ xấu hổ đến khi cuối cùng lấy được dũng khí đứng lên bục giảng của bản thân, cậu ta cúi đầu xuống: “Giống như một đóa———- hoa hồng e lệ rụt rè nở rộ ở Bordeaux*.”

“…”

_*Bordeaux là một thành phố của Pháp._

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa mới tiếp nhận, không hề biết học sinh trong lớp mình có năng lực thế này, hoàn toàn không ngờ tới trong lớp mình ngoại trừ một Hứa Thịnh thi cử do lười biếng nên chọn thơ ca cố viết cho đủ số câu mà diễn đạt linh ta linh tinh ra, còn có loại nhân tài này.

Tiếp đó là mấy bạn học lên bục giảng.

Thiệu Trạm đọc xong đề, nhận ra bên tai yên tĩnh hơn hẳn.

Nghiêng đầu sang thấy bàn ghế của Hứa Thịnh kéo dãn một khoảng cách, cậu dựa lưng lên ghế, vẫn là dáng vẻ tùy ý kia, đang rũ mắt nghe một bạn nữ sinh tóc ngắn tề nhĩ* đứng trên bục giảng phát biểu: “Chào mọi người, mình tên Khưu Thu, mình muốn ứng cử làm lớp phó văn nghệ. Lớp 10 mình từng được hạng nhì trên bảng bình chọn thành tích của lớp, hi vọng mọi người có thể dành cho mình một cơ hội.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dẫn các bạn học vỗ tay: “Được, như vậy tiết sinh hoạt của lớp ta kết thúc ở đây. Mọi người nếu còn vấn đề gì có thể đến tìm thầy trong buổi học. Học sinh nội trú ở lại trường nhớ phải chú ý an toàn, tuân thủ theo nội quy nhà trường…”

Lục Trung Lâm Giang sắp xếp giờ ngủ nghỉ vô cùng hà khắc, nhất là học sinh nội trú, hoàn toàn là chế độ quản lý khép kín, cơ bản thì một tháng mới được về nhà một lần.

Hứa Thịnh không nghĩ tới trước khi khai giảng còn náo loạn một trận với Hứa Nhã Bình, dọn thẳng từ nhà đến trường, bây giờ lại khiến cho tình huống ở hiện tại trở nên đơn giản hơn rất nhiều.

Hứa Thịnh không dám nghĩ, nếu để Thiệu Trạm lúc nào mặt mũi cũng lạnh băng về đến nhà sẽ phát sinh cái gì nữa.

Nghĩ đến đây, Hứa Thịnh hỏi: “Cuối tuần cậu có về không?”

Thiệu Trạm không ngẩng đầu, hỏi ngược lại: “Cậu muốn đến nhà tôi?”

…Dĩ nhiên không muốn.

Thiệu Trạm nhanh chóng làm bài thi, tốc độ làm bài của cậu rất nhanh, đọc xong đề liền lấy ra một tờ giấy, trên nháp viết vài ba công thức tính toán là có thể giải ra được đáp án.

Hứa Thịnh chờ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tổng kết xong buổi sinh hoạt lớp để về thẳng phòng kí túc, kết quả Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói nửa ngày cũng chưa có ý định kết thúc.

Hứa Thịnh nghe một chút thì không nhịn được quay sang nhìn vết thương trên khóe miệng Thiệu Trạm thế nào. Vết thương vốn không sâu, trải qua một đêm gần như đã có dấu hiệu lên vẩy.

Dù sao cũng là mặt mình.

Hứa Thịnh quan sát, lo lắng nói: “Tuyệt đối không được bóc ra, đến lúc đó tôi mua thêm cho cậu thuốc làm mờ sẹo.”

Hứa Thịnh lại liếc mắt nhìn: “Mặc dù bây giờ như vậy cũng rất đẹp trai… Không phải tôi khen cậu, tôi đang khen chính tôi.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm đặt bút xuống, bình thường nào có ai dám lải nhải bên tai cậu nói mãi không dứt, cậu không ngẩng đầu, vừa lật bài thi vừa ấn đầu Hứa Thịnh ép buộc trở về: “Im lặng chút đi.”

Có thể là do hoán đổi thân phận, không thể không tỉ mỉ quan sát từng hành động của đối phương, Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra người như Thiệu Trạm đôi khi thật là lạnh lùng quá, sinh hoạt của một học sinh lớp 11 đối với cậu ta mà nói, có lẽ trừ sách giáo khóa và bài thi ra, thời gian chỉ toàn dùng để nhìn hai thứ này, so sánh với bất kỳ một người nào khác cũng thấy họ ấm áp hơn nhiều.

Mà Thiệu Trạm mặc dù không có lòng dạ nào đi quản mấy cái tin đồn liên quan đến Hứa Thịnh rốt cuộc là thế nào, sau khi trải qua sự kiện ở quán net, xuyên qua những lời đồn “một chọi năm”, “giáo bá” như sương mù dày đặc, thế nhưng hóa ra lại là một người khác, có lúc cố làm ra vẻ, ra mặt vì người khác, cũng không phải hoàn toàn là người xấu.

* * *

_*Tóc ngắn tề nhĩ_


	16. Chapter 16

Mấy người bọn Hầu Tuấn đều là học sinh nội trú, tỉ lệ nội trú của lớp 7 ban đầu không quá ít, tính tổng lại có thể lên đến mười người, trên lí thuyết mà nói học sinh nội trú sau khi ăn cơm tối xong chắc chắn còn phải quay về lớp tự học buổi tối.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng nhấn mạnh điểm này: “Đừng tưởng rằng đến cuối tuần là có thể nghỉ ngơi, bây giờ là thời điểm vô cùng quan trọng đối với các em, lớp 11 là giai đoạn chuyển tiếp, đừng trông cậy vào năm lớp 12 lần lượt ôn tập tổng hợp để mà lười biếng…”

Học sinh ê a lần lượt trả lời: “Bọn em biết rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh xoay bút, vẫn còn nhớ sứ mệnh thần thánh “để cho Thiệu Trạm chuyên tâm giải đề” trên người mình, cậu mơ hồ nghe thấy một loạt tiếng bước chân truyền đến từ cửa sau, tiếng bước chân đi rất chậm, cậu nghiêng đầu——–quả nhiên là Trương Phong đang rón rén từng bước, len la lén lút mò mẫm chuẩn bị tiến vào từ cửa sau.

Trương Phong chưa biết lớp bọn họ chưa tan lớp, muốn đến tìm Hứa Thịnh lảm nhảm một lúc, do vậy hành động này tỏ ra cực kỳ lỗ mãng.

Trương Phong mới vừa dè dặt thò nửa đầu từ cửa sổ đằng sau, Hứa Thịnh đã lanh tay lẹ mắt muốn cướp lấy bài thi và bút trong tay Thiệu Trạm.

“Đại ca!”

Sự kiện này chỉ xảy ra trong vài giây ngắn ngủi.

Do bị lực bên ngoài lôi kéo, dấu khai căn mà Thiệu Trạm viết trên giấy bị chệch ra ngoài mấy cm, cậu ngẩng mặt lên muốn hỏi Hứa Thịnh định làm gì.

Hứa Thịnh không kịp cướp bài thi, không thể làm gì khác hơn là trả lại rồi tính tiếp.

Vì vậy lúc Trương Phong thò được cả đầu từ cửa sổ vào tìm kiếm, đập vào mắt chính là tờ bài thi đang mở ra trên mặt bàn của “Hứa Thịnh” dạo gần đây càng ngày càng tỏ ra lạnh lùng, trong tay cầm cây bút, mà tay của học thần đặt vừa khớp lên bàn tay đang cầm bút của cậu.

Bàn tay của hai người chồng lên nhau.

Chết tiệt, khiến người ta đoán không ra, lại còn có tư thế mập mờ thế này.

“…”

“Hai người đang làm gì đấy?” Trương Phong ngẩn người hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh cũng ngẩn người, lúc cậu giơ tay ra bắt lấy không suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy, hoàn toàn chẳng kịp cướp lại được giấy bút.

Ngược lại Thiệu Trạm đã kịp thời phản ứng, ngầm ra hiệu, “Đang giảng đề.”

“À”, Hứa Thịnh nhận được ám thị, tiếp lời, “Đúng, tôi đang giảng đề cho cậu ấy.”

“Hứa…”, Hứa Thịnh không buông tay, vốn định gọi Hứa Thịnh nhưng cảm thấy tự gọi tên mình kỳ quái quá, vì vậy bẻ lái từ “Hứa” thành, “Bạn cùng bàn, câu này nghe hiểu chưa, nghe không hiểu tôi giảng lại lần nữa cho cậu nghe.”

Thiệu Trạm nào dám để cậu nói tiếp, chỉ sợ người này ngay cả đề bài đọc cũng không hiểu: “Nghe hiểu rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh thành thạo diễn kịch rất có nguyên tắc diễn cho trọn vai, ngay sau đó cậu thể hiện không thành vấn đề nhưng hoàn toàn không có hàm lượng kiến thức qua câu nói: “Sau này gặp phải loại đề này, không nên vội vàng, trước tiên phải đọc đề bài thật kĩ để hiểu rõ được, nắm được kiến thức thi sau đó mới hạ bút.”

Hứa Thịnh không suy nghĩ chút nào đến khả năng học tập bình thường của bản thân, há mồm nói: “Cậu bảo bài này khó sao? Không hề khó chút nào, loại đề bài này chính là câu cho điểm, nhắm mắt lại trả lời cũng có thể lấy được điểm.”

Thiệu Trạm gập khớp xương ngón trỏ, đè lên lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh cảnh cáo, lạnh giọng nói: “Nói xong chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh buông tay ra.

Thời gian gần đây thời tiết hay oi bức, lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh toát đầy mồ hôi, rõ ràng là cầm tay của chính mình…không hiểu sao lại có cảm giác hơi kì lạ?

Trương Phong cảm thấy hai người bọn họ rất kỳ quái; “Đợi đã, hôm nay mặt trời mọc ở đằng tây hả? Mày đang học á?”

Cậu ta vừa nói vừa liếc mắt nhìn lên bàn, phát hiện chữ viết trên giấy nháp đúng là của học thần, nhìn dáng vẻ “học tập” của bọn họ không chỉ một đề mà có khi cả tiết sinh hoạt hai người đã tụm lại, tay bắt tay giảng đề.

Thiệu Trạm dùng giọng nói “Mời cậu rời đi” hỏi: “Cậu có chuyện gì không?”

Trương Phong gãi đầu: “Tao chỉ muốn hỏi mày chuyện ở quán net…” Chuyện ở quán net là tình huống gì?

Thiệu Trạm tưởng cậu ta lại đến kéo cậu ra ngoài quán net, cậu không hề có hứng thú gì với hoạt động này, tránh để lại tai họa về sau, vì vậy mượn lời Hứa Thịnh vừa mới nói, mượn sự phát huy của đề thi ngắt lời nói: “Trương Phong.”

Anh em mình từ lúc nào lại nghiêm túc trịnh trọng gọi tên cậu như vậy, Trương Phong tự giác đứng thẳng.

Thiệu Trạm nói: “Tôi cảm thấy cậu cũng nên tập trung tinh thần nhiều hơn vào việc học đi.”

Trương Phong đờ đẫn một giây: “Hả?”

Sau khi Trương Phong đờ đẫn xong, trong lòng thét gào:

Ai có thể nói cho cậu biết đây rốt cuộc là tình huống gì!

Đây chính là lời mà một kẻ thi cử nộp giấy trắng, chưa bao giờ nghe giảng trong lớp, mỗi ngày đứng phạt như Hứa Thịnh có thể nói ra sao?

Hứa Thịnh “khụ khụ” một tiếng, sợ Thiệu Trạm nói gì tiếp khiến Trương Phong nghi ngờ cuộc sống: “Tan học rồi, cậu cũng về nhanh đi, bọn tôi còn mấy đề chưa nói xong.”

Trương Phong nhìn học thần một chút rồi lại liếc mắt nhìn Hứa Thịnh.

Cậu thật sự khó mà tiếp nhận nổi, tại sao, anh em của cậu thay đổi rồi?

Cùng lắm chỉ mấy ngày ngắn ngủi, cậu ấy không còn là Hứa Thịnh cùng nhau đi net với cậu nữa, cậu ấy dần dần thay đổi khiến người khác thấy xa lạ!

Lúc Trương Phong đi ra cầu thang, thậm chí tay và chân còn cùng một nhịp: “Vậy tao về trước…Hai người, từ từ giảng đề…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lải nhải một đống thứ mới khoát tay để học sinh tan lớp.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh tan lớp thì về thẳng ký túc xá, ngủ một giấc thức dậy đúng lúc bỏ qua giờ cơm, cậu đang suy nghĩ để lát nữa ra ngoài trường tùy tiện ăn gì đó thì màn hình điện thoại sáng lên.

Phía trên không có lời thừa thãi, ngắn gọn giống như phần ghi chú trên điện thoại di động.

Thiệu Trạm: _Giờ tự học buổi tối lúc 6 giờ 15 phút_.

Trong cuộc đời Hứa Thịnh từng trải qua giờ tự học buổi tối này, đơn giản là ăn cơm rồi tính toán thời gian vào lớp, học sinh nội trú trong lớp đã gần như đến đủ. Thiệu Trạm không có ở đây, nói là đến muộn.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn đổi chỗ, tụ tập hết về hàng cuối lớp, sợ Cố Diêm vương đi kiểm tra giờ tự học buổi tối nên ngồi càng gần nhau càng tốt.

Mấy người bọn họ đầu sát bên đầu quây thành một vòng tròn, nghe có người tới, Hầu Tuấn giật mình: “Có người có người!”

“Con bà nó, Cố Diêm vương đi kiểm tra giờ học sao?”

Những người khác cũng rối rít trở về chỗ ngồi, sau khi về chỗ thấy là “Thiệu Trạm” thì thở phào: “Học thần, cậu dọa bọn tôi hết hồn.”

Cảnh tượng này Hứa Thịnh đã quá quen thuộc, chắc chắn là đang lén lút chơi game, trước đây năm lớp 10 cả một đám lấy cậu làm trung tâm, có thể ở cuối lớp đánh mấy trận, cậu cười một cái nói: “Tôi vừa đi ngang qua phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương, không có ai đâu, chắc là một lúc nữa cũng chưa về được, các cậu chơi tiếp đi.”

Hầu Tuấn sửng sốt mấy giây, mặc dù bọn họ cũng sùng bái học thần nhưng nếu phải nói quen thuộc thì đúng hơn là hoàn toàn không quen, bọn họ vốn dĩ cũng không dám lại gần——–nhưng mà học thần trước mắt lại có dáng vẻ gần gũi bình dị như vậy.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến giờ tự học buổi tối ước chừng phải dài đến ba tiếng liền nhức đầu, cậu dừng chân, chuyển đến chỗ trống phía sau Hầu Tuấn: “Tôi có thể ngồi đây không?”

Trong phút chốc Hầu Tuấn cảm thấy bản thân như được ánh sáng vinh quang chiếu rọi: “Có thể có thể, đương nhiên có thể.”

Lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh nhận ra thân phận học thần này còn dùng được rất tốt, nếu là “Hứa Thịnh” chắc chắn sẽ khiến đám người này lập tức chim muông tan tác.

Hầu Tuấn lấy điện thoại di động giấu trong ngăn bàn ra, mấy người tiếp tục đánh ván game còn đang dở dang.

“Hầu ca, trong bụi cỏ đối diện có người.”

“Đúng đúng đúng, mẹ kiếp, thằng đó hình như đang chờ cậu.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Nhìn một cú headshot của tôi đây! Các bạn học, chuẩn bị hoan hô Hầu ca của bọn cậu đê.”

Tiếng hò reo không hề vang lên như đã hẹn.

Đang lúc yên lặng, có người nói: “Kĩ thuật này của cậu, không ổn… Bắn mười phát thì một phát cũng không trúng được đâu.”

Bọn họ đang chơi một trò bắn súng phổ biến hiện nay, Hứa Thịnh đã chơi lọt vào top 100 của toàn game.

Mới vừa chia lớp, Hứa Thịnh cũng chưa quen với bạn học lớp 11-7, bình thường mọi người đều là dáng vẻ nghiêm túc đi học, hoàn toàn không ngờ còn thấy được cảnh tượng lớp trưởng cầm đầu chơi game.

Xem ra là do bình thường quá kiềm chế, dù sao cũng đều là thiếu niên đang độ tuổi mười mấy, kìm nén đến mức trong lòng tràn đầy nhiệt huyết.

Hầu Tuấn nhìn thấy thanh máu của nhân vật trên màn hình điện thoại dần dần cạn đi, đang định kết thúc ván này sẽ mở thêm ván nữa———-một cái tay từ bên cạnh thò sang, bàn tay kia khớp xương tuy rõ ràng nhưng nhìn giống như không dùng sức, tùy ý quẹt nhẹ lên màn hình một chút, dễ dàng kéo nhân vật tránh được đòn tấn công của đối phương, chỉ bằng một động tác đơn giản hình chữ “S” đã thành công trốn vào được góc chết.

“Quá đỉnh.”

Hầu Tuấn thán phục: “Đúng là thoát chết trong gang tấc.”

Sau đó cậu mới quay đầu muốn nhìn xem là ai, thuận theo cái tay kia, đập vào mắt là đồng phục học sinh màu xanh xám quen thuộc, đồng phục nghiêm túc lại bị cậu mặc vào toát ra mấy phần tùy tiện, do cách một hàng bàn ghế, tay “Thiệu Trạm” thò được qua hoàn toàn là do cả người nghiêng sang vượt qua nửa cái bàn, ngồi trên bàn học, một chân dài tùy ý để lên bàn.

Hứa Thịnh thao tác xong, thu tay về nói: “Từ góc độ này tên kia không đánh tới được, lần sau cứ nhắm vô góc chết mà chạy vào.”

Hầu Tuấn vỗ tay bôm bốp: “Trừ quá đỉnh ra, tôi không tìm được từ thứ hai, cho nên tôi xin nói thêm câu nữa, quá trâu bò.”

Cảm tình giữa những bạn học cùng lớp với nhau, cứ như vậy mà dễ dàng hình thành.

Hai ván sau, vị trí trung tâm đổi người.

Hứa Thịnh bị vây ở giữa.

Không riêng gì chơi game, mấy người đã xưng huynh gọi đệ, Hứa Thịnh được mọi người thân thiết gọi là “Trạm ca”, mà Hứa Thịnh gọi Hầu Tuấn là “con khỉ”.

Thiệu Trạm vào lớp thì nhìn thấy cảnh tượng như vậy trước mắt.

Có người hỏi: “Trạm ca, bình thường cậu cũng thích chơi game sao?”

Hứa Thịnh theo bản năng muốn nói không thích những game như vậy có còn coi là một thanh niên bình thường ở thời đại này không, nhưng ngay lúc sắp nói ra miệng, cậu kịp thời phản ứng bây giờ mình là ai.

“Tạm được”, Hứa Thịnh thao tác nhân vật tiến vào khu vực căn phòng, thừa dịp nhân vật mặc đồ rằn ri trên màn hình đang tự động khom người nhặt trang bị nửa đường nói, “Tôi chơi game chủ yếu là vì muốn rèn luyện lối tư duy và năng lực phản ứng cho bản thân, từ đó nâng cao hiệu suất học tập.”

“Tư tưởng của Trạm ca đã đạt đến cảnh giới này”, nam sinh bên trên Hầu Tuấn nói, “Quả nhiên không giống với người bình thường như chúng ta.”

Nam sinh kia Hứa Thịnh có ấn tượng, mới vừa rồi bầu chọn cán bộ lớp, cậu ta gần như đã hoàn toàn được đủ phiếu thông qua, cuối cùng đảm nhiệm chức vụ lớp phó thể dục*.

_*Hán Việt là ủy viên thể dục, tuy nhiên một vài trường hợp mình sẽ để tắt là thể ủy cho câu văn ngắn gọn._

Thể ủy tên Đàm Khải, cao chưa đến 1m7, so với hình tượng lớp phó thể dục vạm vỡ khỏe mạnh của các lớp khác thì chênh lệch khá xa, tóc được cắt giống như “viên đạn”*, phần giữa hơi dài một chút, chân tóc dựng lên.

Đàm Khải: “Cái này mà có thể nâng cao lối tư duy và hiệu suất học tập, có thể nói cụ thể hơn cho bọn tôi nghe được không?”

“Được”, Hứa Thịnh đúng lúc thao tác nhân vật làm đạo cụ biểu diễn, “Ví dụ như cái tay này. Mìn, nhìn thấy nó cậu nghĩ đến gì?”

Đàm Khải không biết: “Là gì?”

Hứa Thịnh giữ tay. Quả mìn được ném ra, mới vừa rồi lỡ mồm nói nhảm nên dù sao cũng phải tiếp tục tán gẫu, cậu bình tĩnh nói: “Đường parabol.”

Chỉ mong người anh em này đừng hỏi cậu công thức định lý đường parabol.

Ngoại trừ những danh từ riêng phổ biến mà cậu biết, tất cả những thứ khác đều không biết.

Cũng may Đàm Khải nghe đến khiếp sợ, rất khó để cậu ta giảng giải công thức đường parabol tại chỗ. Cậu trợn mắt há mồm, sau đó thật lòng nói tiếp: “Tôi phục rồi! Điều này thật sự khiến người ta xấu hổ, tôi chơi trò chơi lại chỉ vì muốn chơi.”

“Trạm ca đúng là học thần.”

“Thảo nào là tay chuyên nghiệp. Ném mìn phải chính xác! Đúng là chơi game còn phải học cách vận dụng kiến thức nha.”

Sắc mặt Thiệu Trạm sau nhìn mấy người bọn họ lảm nhảm liên tục, càng ngày càng đen: “…”

* * *

_*Kiểu tóc của Đàm Khải_

* _Trong bản gốc, tên của Hầu Tuấn là 侯俊 (hóujùn), còn một vài chỗ lại để là Hậu Tuấn 候俊 (hòujùn). Mình không chắc lắm đây có phải sự nhầm lẫn của tác giả không, đây có phải hai người không nhưng xét đến sự xuất hiện hợp lí ở diễn biến mấy chương gần đây thì mình sẽ để chung là một người duy nhất – Hầu Tuấn aka lớp trưởng lớp 11-7. Nếu sau này có nhầm lẫn, mình sẽ sửa lại sau._


	17. Chapter 17

Mắt nhìn thấy ván này Hứa Thịnh chơi đã sắp chiến thắng, tất cả mọi người nín thở tập trung, nhất là những người hợp thành một đội với Hứa Thịnh, cầm điện thoại di động ngay cả không khí cũng không dám thở ra ngoài.

“Còn lại tên cuối cùng…”

“Có phải thằng đó là đối thủ không?”

“Trận Vương giả* này chơi kém quá, không khó gì hết, không bằng chúng ta nhảy thẳng vào đấu trường đi.”

_*Vương giả vinh diệu, xem lại chú thích game ở các chương trước._

“Chờ tí đã”, người xung quanh quá nhiều, Hứa Thịnh dựa lưng về sau, “Tôi ném quả mìn này đã.”

Cậu vừa nói vừa kiểm tra khoảng cách xa gần, mới vừa rồi chém gió về phương pháp đường parabol rất bon mồm, một giây tiếp theo bị thứ gì đó chắn ngang trước mặt———-sau đó cậu mới phản ứng được đó là bàn tay của Thiệu Trạm.

Ngón tay Thiệu Trạm gập lại, khớp xương nổi lên vừa vặn đặt trước trán cậu, không nhẹ không nặng búng một cái lên đầu cậu.

“Đứng lên.”

Giọng nói cậu thiếu niên lạnh lùng.

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng đầu lên, thấy “mình” đang đứng bên cạnh bàn học, sắc mặt còn lạnh hơn cả giọng nói mấy phần, cậu thử thăm dò nói: “Tôi thắng ngay đây mà, chờ tôi đánh nốt ván này đã được không?”

Sắc mặt đối phương nhìn vẫn không được tốt lắm.

Hứa Thịnh lại bổ sung thêm câu nữa: “Hay là, trận sau chơi cùng nhau ha?”

Dự tính không được tiết lộ với người ngoài, lời thề ban đầu này đã bị Hứa Thịnh ném ra ngoài lên chín tầng mây từ đời nào rồi.

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh chưa bao giờ kiềm chế bản thân, tính cách muốn làm gì thì làm cái đó, lúc trước còn miễn cưỡng nhớ được mình đang là ai đã là hiếm thấy. Mạnh mẽ trải qua “trò chơi đóng vai” này, mỗi ngày lúc tỉnh giấc mở mắt ra lại phát hiện mình vẫn là Thiệu Trạm, không biết làm sao để tiếp nhận, bản tính bị bại lộ là chuyện sớm hay muộn thôi.

Tính cách của cậu và Thiệu Trạm khác xa nhau, cho dù là anh em ruột thịt cũng chưa chắc có thể diễn tốt giống đối phương, huống hồ trước đây hai người bọn họ còn chẳng hề quen nhau.

Nếu muốn để người khác biết thì cùng nhau bại lộ.

Hứa Thịnh thấy Thiệu Trạm thu tay về, sau đó nói tiếp: “Không chơi nữa, tôi phải học tập, cậu đánh xong ván này rồi chúng ta nói thêm về đề bài trong giờ học ngày hôm nay.”

…

Đệt.

Mẹ nó chẳng lẽ đây là sự sát hại lẫn nhau trong truyền thuyết?

Quả mìn trong tay Hứa Thịnh ném chệch, nhân vật trò chơi bị lộ vị trí, cộng thêm cậu bị Thiệu Trạm công kích đầu óc, không chú ý đến cục diện trong game lúc này, cuối cùng thế trận đảo ngược.

_Chiến tích: Hạng 2/100 tên._

Nhưng không ai để ý đến chiến tích như thế nào, so với chiến tích, bốn chữ “Tôi phải học tập” mà “Hứa Thịnh” nói ra rõ ràng càng khiến người ta để ý hơn.

Hầu Tuấn không dám nói chuyện với “Hứa Thịnh”, chẳng thể làm gì khác hơn là vỗ lên vai “Thiệu Trạm” của bọn họ: “Trạm ca? Có chuyện gì thế?”

Hứa Thịnh trả lại điện thoại cho Hầu Tuấn, chỉ có thể giúp Thiệu Trạm thu dọn cục diện rối rắm này, cậu sờ mũi một cái nói: “Cậu ta…Cậu ta gần đây dưới sự giúp đỡ của tôi, đã ý thức được tầm quan trọng của việc học, suy nghĩ muốn làm người học giỏi lần nữa.”

Lời tán gẫu này ngược lại cũng không phải quá nói xạo, bình thường đúng là Thiệu Trạm cần làm đề, làm xong thì đưa đáp án cho cậu.

Nếu đã nói hẳn như vậy rồi, Hứa Thịnh tiện thể nói giúp mình thêm đôi câu nữa: “Thật ra cậu ấy không giống như các cậu nghĩ đâu, cậu ấy rất ôn hòa, chưa bao giờ bắt nạt bạn học, nói năng thẳng thắn và thích nói lý lẽ, sẽ không dễ dàng động thủ đâu.”

“Có thể các cậu hiểu lầm cậu ấy rồi.”

“…Thế à?”

“Cậu ấy cũng rất muốn hòa nhập với các cậu”, Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy trước, vỗ lại lên vai Hầu Tuần, “Tôi về giảng đề đã.”

Hầu Tuấn há miệng ra rồi không khép lại được nữa.

Hầu Tuấn được trọn phiếu thông qua của cả lớp không phải là không có nguyên nhân. Cậu rất chú trọng đến vấn đề hài hòa trong lớp học, cũng rất biết để ý đến suy nghĩ của mỗi bạn học cùng lớp. Nghe được chuyện này, Hầu Tuấn nghiêng đầu nhìn “Hứa Thịnh” đang ngồi ở chỗ mình, chỉ thấy gương mặt lạnh như băng của cậu ấy.

Chẳng lẽ ẩn sau gương mặt lạnh lùng này thật ra lại che giấu tình cảm vô tận?

Giờ phút này Hầu Tuấn và những bạn học khác sau khi nghe được lời này, tâm trạng của bọn họ như quay lại ngày hôm đó, nhớ lại lúc Hứa Thịnh nhắm mắt đi ngủ cũng có thể đạt đến trình độ bắt chước lại y chang Cố Diêm vương vậy.

Đây là Hứa Thịnh mà bọn họ biết sao?

Là cùng một người hả?

Chắc chắn không phải trùng họ trùng tên?

Lớp 11-7 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang thật sự có một người như vậy sao? Tại sao lại nghe xa lạ thế?

Bọn họ nghĩ không ra.

Nhắc đến Cố Diêm vương, Cố Diêm vương đến liền.

Cố Diêm vương ăn uống no đủ, muốn trước khi tan việc đến khu vực lớp 11 thăm các bạn học một chút, đi dọc theo hành lang từ lớp 11-1 đến lớp 11-7, dừng lại ở cửa sau lớp 7, ho khan liên tục: “Làm gì thế——–Hầu Tuấn! Em làm lớp trưởng kiểu gì thế, có quản được kỉ luật lớp học nữa hay không?”

Mấy người lập tức trở về chỗ ngồi của mình, yên ổn tự học buổi tối.

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, có lẽ tình hữu nghị trò chơi vừa mới thành lập quá sâu nặng, mấy người Hầu Tuấn nhiệt tình mời Trạm ca cùng nhau trở về ký túc.

“Trạm ca, cậu ở tầng mấy?”

“Tầng ba”, Hứa Thịnh thu lại bài tập “Thiệu Trạm” vừa mới làm xong, “Đi cùng không?”

Hầu Tuấn lập tức nói: “Được, tôi và lớp phó thể dục ở ngay trên tầng của cậu, vậy về cùng nhau đi.”

Thiệu Trạm đóng nắp bút lại, mặc dù không ngăn cản Hứa Thịnh tiếp xúc với bọn họ nhưng cũng không có ý định muốn tham gia với đám người này.

Nhưng cậu vừa mới đứng lên, Hầu Tuấn dường như xoắn xuýt rất lâu, cuối cùng bày ra dáng vẻ lấy hết dũng khí, nói với cậu một câu: “Bạn học Hứa Thịnh, xin dừng bước!”

Cả giờ tự học buổi tối Hầu Tuấn đã hiểu ra lời nói kia của “Thiệu Trạm”, kết quả là cậu ta chưa làm xong bài tập.

Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, Hứa Thịnh ở trong lớp đúng là chưa làm ra chuyện gì thương thiên hại lý*, hoàn toàn chẳng giống với hình tượng giáo bá “bắt nạt” bạn học, mặc dù những chuyện xảy ra ngoài trường học không rõ nguyên nhân là gì nhưng cũng không thể vì như thế mà chối bỏ một bạn học!

Quá độc đoán!

_*thương thiên hại lý: tàn nhẫn, độc ác_

Hơn nữa vị bạn học này bây giờ dường như đã có ý định cải tà quy chính*, chính miệng người ta còn nói muốn học tập.

_*bỏ con đường lầm lỡ, quay về con đường chính nghĩa_

Dĩ nhiên những chuyện này thật ra không phải quan trọng nhất, cái chính là lời nói kia là do chính miệng học thần nói ra.

Ai sẽ nghi ngờ học thần cơ chứ? Sự tồn tại của học thần ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang giống như một vị thần!

Thiệu Trạm đẩy ghế vào, ngẩng đầu nhìn Hầu Tuấn.

Hầu Tuấn xấu hổ gãi đầu một phát: “Chuyện đó, hay là, cậu ở cùng chỗ với tôi mà, về chung đi?”

Thiệu Trạm nghi ngờ có phải mình nghe nhầm hay không.

Hầu Tuấn thở dài: “Nhắc đến chuyện này mới thấy tôi không xứng đáng với chức lớp trưởng này gì cả, cũng không nhận ra cậu muốn hòa nhập với mọi người…”

Trong lòng Thiệu Trạm nghĩ, đúng là tôi không hề muốn hòa nhập chút nào hết.

Nào ngờ Hầu Tuấn hành động trước, cậu ta dạt dào tình cảm nói: “Lớp 7 chúng ta là một đại gia đình, mỗi bạn học trong lớp 7 vô cùng chào đón cậu, chỉ cần cậu cải tà quy chính, sau này có thể giống như bây giờ, tư tưởng luôn tập trung vào việc học———-”

Hứa Thịnh thu dọn đồ đạc xong, lúc Hầu Tuấn nói đến “đại gia đình” đang đẩy ghế ngồi vào, đứng không quá mười giây lại ngại mỏi chân, ngồi thẳng lên bàn học, nghe xong còn vỗ tay đầu tiên.

Đàm Khải: “Được! Nói hay lắm!”

“Nói quá tuyệt!”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Thiệu Trạm im lặng tại chỗ mấy giây, tầm mắt rơi lên người cầm đầu vỗ tay, lúc cậu không nói chuyện còn lạnh lùng thêm mấy phần. Cậu có thói quen một mình, vừa cô độc lại không hòa đồng, đứng yên một lúc như muốn viết lớn mấy chữ “Tránh xa tôi ra một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh đang vỗ tay thì dừng lại.

Ánh mắt Thiệu Trạm dừng trên người cậu vài giây rồi sau đó rời đi thẳng.

Mấy người Hầu Tuấn không hiểu mô tê gì, Hứa Thịnh vội vàng đánh trống lảng: “Cậu ấy xấu hổ, không có ý gì đâu, chỉ là xấu hổ thôi.”

Đàm Khải: “Giáo bá lại thuần khiết như thế?”

Hứa Thịnh không còn cách nào khác đành phải tiếp nhận từ “thuần khiết” này: “…Cũng không sai, hiểu như vậy cũng được.”

Hầu Tuấn nhìn về phía bóng lưng của Thiệu Trạm rồi vung tay một cái, mấy người đeo lại cặp sách lên vai cho cẩn thận rồi theo sau: “Chờ tí đã, đừng đi nhanh vậy mà, không cần xấu hổ.”

Trên đường trở về kí túc rất ồn ào, mấy nam sinh cứ tụ tập chung một chỗ là gần như nói mãi chẳng hết chuyện, đương nhiên mức độ thân thiết cũng chưa đến mức đó, chỉ là bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm rất ít khi xuất hiện những âm thanh như vậy.

Mấy người lên đến tầng ba mới tách nhau ra.

Giờ tự học này của Hứa Thịnh coi như cũng thú vị, không cần suy tính cách nói chuyện, cũng không cần làm bộ nhìn sách suy nghĩ câu hỏi. Chỉ là lúc bọn Hầu Tuấn nhiệt tình mời cậu vào nhóm lớp, cậu nhận ra mình không thể nào móc điện thoại di động ra được, chỉ có thể giả vờ máy hết pin.

Sau khi trở về phòng, cậu nằm trên giường một lúc.

Trong phút chốc lười nhúc nhích, đang muốn nhắm mắt thì màn hình điện thoại sáng lên.

Hai tin nhắn, một cái của Trương Phong, một cái đến từ bạn cùng bàn lầm lì ở phòng đối diện.

Tin nhắn của bạn cùng bàn không cần mở ra, bởi vì chỉ có hai chữ.

Thiệu Trạm: _Luyện chữ._

Luyện chữ, vở luyện chữ, 20 trang.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến mấy từ khóa này là thấy đau đầu.

Cậu không nhắn lại, tạm thời nghĩ muốn trốn tránh, mở tin nhắn của người tiếp theo.

Cậu lo lắng Trương Phong muốn tìm cậu hỏi chuyện liên quan đến học tập, đang nghĩ phải làm thế nào cho tốt, lúc ấn vào lại phát hiện tin nhắn mà Trương Phong gửi tới hoàn toàn chẳng liên quan gì đến học tập. Cậu ta nhắn liên tiếp một dãy rất dài, nhìn như mấy mojibake* lộn xộn.

_*mojibake là ký tự rác, ví dụ như_ _□□□ □□ hoặc “Ã!%ôs*”_

S: _Gì đấy?_

Trương Phong trả lời rất nhanh: _Bài đăng._

S: _Mày nói chuyện có thể đừng dùng một từ duy nhất không, bài đăng nào, gửi cho tao làm gì?_

Trương Phong: _Bình chọn giáo thảo* bắt đầu rồi, với tư cách là một người nằm trong những người được đề cử có sức hút, tao phải lôi kéo phiếu bầu cho mình, khi nào mày vào thì xin bấm chọn Trương Phong, vì tao mà bỏ ra một phiếu bầu quý giá, pick* tao nhá, cảm ơn các nhà sản xuất toàn trường* đã bỏ phiếu vì tôi._

_*giáo thảo: hotboy, nam sinh đẹp trai_

_*pick: bình chọn_

_*Ai xem seri chương trình Produce sẽ biết khái niệm nhà sản xuất, hiểu đơn giản là người vote cho các thí sinh._

Đầu óc Hứa Thịnh khó khăn chậm chạp quay cuồng một hồi mới miễn cưỡng nhớ ra cái cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo này là thứ gì.

Quy định của Lục Trung Lâm Giang rất cứng nhắc, học sinh bình thường đều tuân thủ theo nội quy, thế nhưng dù sao cũng đều đang ở thời kỳ dậy thì nổi loạn tuổi mười sáu mười bảy, ở những nơi giáo viên không thấy được, đám học sinh Lục Trung này bày ra không ít những hoạt động ưa thích sau giờ học, bình chọn giáo thảo là một trong số đó.

Tieba của trường học nằm ngoài sự quản lý của nhà trường, giống hệt một mô hình xã hội thu nhỏ, là một diễn đàn giao lưu, đồng thời cũng bao gồm cả hoạt động chửi nhau, bóc phốt, bày tỏ, tìm người và nhiều hoạt động khác trong khuôn vườn trường học.

Cách thức thường thấy như sau: _Có ai biết xx lớp xxx không, muốn xin phương thức liên lạc ~( ω )_

Ngoại hình Trương Phong tạm được, bình thường lại giỏi chiêu phong dẫn điệp*, lại thêm việc hay đi lăn lộn với Hứa Thịnh cho nên cảm giác tồn tại cũng mạnh.

Kéo xuống danh sách những người được đề cử, ở tận cuối cùng mới nhìn thấy tên cậu ta.

_*chiêu phong dẫn điệp: hấp dẫn sự chú ý của người khác_

Hứa Thịnh kéo mãi, kéo mãi suýt chút nữa mất kiên nhẫn mới nhìn thấy hai chữ Trương Phong.

S: _Thứ hạng của mày cũng sắp bay ra ngoài rồi, thế mà cũng coi là người được đề cử có sức hút hả?_

Trương Phong ngực trúng một kiếm.

Trương Phong: _Cứ phải đả kích anh em mày thế à?_

Một lát sau, tin nhắn của Trương Phong lại tới.

Trương Phong: _Đại ca, nhắc mới nhớ, cả mày và học thần đều có trên bảng, mày có muốn kéo phiếu bầu cho mình không?_

Hứa Thịnh thét gào trong lòng tao đầu có điên, nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì đi làm cái này sao, 20 trang luyện chữ còn chưa đủ hay trò chơi không dễ chơi?

S: _Không có hứng thú._

Bình chọn giáo thảo từ đợt trước chẳng qua bắt nguồn từ một bài đăng nhàm chán giữa một vị nào đó của lớp 1 và một vị nào đó của lớp 2 tranh giành nhau xem ai đẹp trai hơn, trải qua giai đoạn hạ nhiệt, cuối cùng lại tạo nên hoạt động bình chọn rầm rộ lớn như vậy.

Hơn nữa ba năm tổ chức một lần, rất có xu hướng trở thành truyền thống của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Mặc dù tin đồn về Hứa Thịnh rất kém, thế nhưng gương mặt này bày ra ở đó, với cái vẻ bướng bỉnh bất cần hoang dã này cũng vẫn thu hút không ít nữ sinh thích giáo bá———mấy cô nàng cũng chỉ dám lên mạng thể hiện chút suy nghĩ, dù sao giáo bá cũng chẳng thể xông ra từ mạng Internet đến đánh người được.

Cậu không nhìn cụ thể rốt cuộc mình xếp hạng mấy, đi thẳng vào nhà vệ sinh tắm rửa, sau đó ngồi trước bàn học hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mỗi ngày: Luyện chữ.

Ba chữ Lưu Thanh Xuân* đã đủ lưu lại sâu đậm trong cuộc đời học sinh lớp 11 của cậu, dấu vết không thể nào xóa nhòa được nữa.

_*Ông là thành viên của Hiệp hội Th_ _ư pháp Bút cứng Trung Quốc_ _._

Thời gian luyện chữ luôn khô khan lại nhàm chán.

Hứa Thịnh mở vở luyện chữ mới giật mình nhận ra, trong lúc vô tình cậu đã luyện xong một quyển, cậu rút từ trong túi ra một quyển luyện chữ mới, nhẫn nại chịu đựng gian khổ mang trọng trách mở ra.

Đến khi viết xong, các phòng ngủ trong ký túc xá vừa lúc tắt đèn.

Cậu nằm trên giường, trong đầu không hiểu sao lại nhớ đến câu Trương Phong vừa nhắn “ _Cả mày và học thần đều có trên bảng_ “.

Cậu và Thiệu Trạm đều có tên trên bảng xếp hạng.

Sau đó Trương Phong lại nhắn qua mấy cái tin nữa, Hứa Thịnh đều không quan tâm.

Trương Phong: _Mày thật sự không nhìn thử hả?_

Trương Phong: _Thật sự không có hứng thú?_

Trương Phong: _Vậy tốt xấu gì mày cũng phải bỏ phiếu cho tao chứ, mày vote cho tao chưa đấy?_

Trương Phong không biết cái người ngoài miệng vừa nói “ _không có hứng thú_ “, sau khi lăn qua lộn lại trên giường một trận, vẫn là từ trong cái chăn mỏng đắp trong không khí mát lạnh của điều hòa thò một tay ra, mò lấy điện thoại di động đặt trên bàn học ở cạnh mép giường.

Tieba của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

**Cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo lần thứ ba, cổng bỏ phiếu [HOT] [HOT] [HOT]**

**_Lầu chủ: Hạng mục tranh giải truyền thống của trường chúng ta lại tới rồi, trải qua một cuộc thảo luận bình chọn cho lần so tài này, chúng ta đã chọn ra 100 cái tên có yêu cầu khá cao để cạnh tranh, thời gian bỏ phiếu một tuần, thích bọn họ thì bỏ phiếu cho bọn họ đi, giờ khắc này, mọi người đều là các nhà sản xuất toàn trường! Như vậy các nhà sản xuất ơi, ai sẽ là giáo thảo trong lòng bạn?_ **

Sau khi kết thúc lời mở đầu của lầu chủ, phía dưới là danh sách bỏ phiếu rất dài.

  1. _Thiệu Trạm [4085 phiếu]_
  2. _Hứa Thịnh [3806 phiếu]_



_…_

Bình thường cậu không phải kiểu người sẽ quan đến đến loại chuyện nhàm chán thế này, thế nhưng cảm giác muốn phân thắng bại rất khó nói, nhất là đối phương còn là người đụng chạm không ít với bạn.

Rốt cuộc là 20 trang luyện chữ chưa đủ viết hay trò chơi không dễ chơi?

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ như vậy, ấn nút bỏ phiếu cho tuyển thủ số hai Hứa Thịnh.


	18. Chapter 18

Bỏ phiếu thành công.

  1. _Hứa Thịnh [3807 phiếu]_



Hứa Thịnh có thể lọt vào top 100 toàn game của trò chơi bắn súng đang hấp dẫn bao nhiêu người hiện nay, ngoại trừ việc bình thường cậu không nghe giảng nên có nhiều thời gian cày game ra, còn do khát khao thắng bại.

Chơi trò chơi mà không muốn thắng, vậy còn chơi làm gì nữa?

Bình chọn vu vơ cái gì, trước khi nhấp vào xem còn nghĩ như thế, nhìn xong hoàn toàn chẳng chịu được.

Hạng hai? Tại sao cậu có thể xếp hạng hai chứ?

Hai ngày cuối tuần trôi qua rất nhanh.

Lúc bọn Hầu Tuấn tới hỏi bài, cũng may những bài tập này Thiệu Trạm đã làm xong từ trước, Hứa Thịnh chỉ cần đưa xấp bài tập đã viết xong cho bọn họ là được: “Đáp án đây này, tự hiểu đi.”

Hầu Tuấn giơ ngón tay cái lên: “Cảm ơn Trạm ca, Trạm ca đúng là lợi hại, nhiều bài tập như vậy mà nửa ngày đã làm xong hết.”

Học sinh nội trú đều bị ép ở trong phòng giải đề hai ngày cuối tuần, dẫn đến không hề có hứng thú học tập, chỉ đành bực bội cắm đầu đi chép bài, gần như chẳng ai để ý rốt cuộc bài tập này có làm được hay không.

Hầu Tuấn chép xong bài tập lại hỏi: “Tôi đến phòng cậu tìm cậu từ sớm, bên ngoài trường mới mở một tiệm ăn sáng, tào phớ ăn ngon lắm đó, gõ lâu lắm mà chẳng thấy ai ra mở cửa.”

Nhắc đến chuyện buổi sáng, Hầu Tuấn nói xong, hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đồng thời rơi vào yên lặng.

Hầu Tuấn gõ cửa, ngày đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh còn có thể bò dậy bình thường được, đến ngày thứ hai quả thực không được.

Để ngăn ngừa những chuyện ngoài ý muốn, hai người trao đổi chìa khóa dự bị cho nhau.

Thiệu Trạm gõ cửa, bên trong chậm chạp không có động tĩnh, nhẫn nại cảnh cáo: “Tôi nói lại lần cuối cùng, mở cửa.”

Thi thoảng Hứa Thịnh sẽ nổi cáu lúc mới ngủ dậy, ngủ đến mơ màng tâm trí, không thể suy nghĩ được cái gì, cũng không để ý xem người ngoài cửa có nghe thấy hay không, tặng thêm cậu một chữ nữa: “Cút.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không mở cửa là tôi đi thẳng vào đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh dứt khoát co cả người lại, trùm chăn lên đầu, không quan tâm tới.

Thiệu Trạm mở cửa đi vào, ý định ban đầu là muốn qua gọi cậu ta dậy, nhưng mà tay vừa mới chạm lên cái chăn, có lẽ Hứa Thịnh thấy quá phiền nên tự vén chăn mình lên, híp mắt thò tay ra vung bừa. Nhận ra có người vào, kết quả bắt lấy cổ tay Thiệu Trạm chưa kịp thu lại, bị lôi kéo bất ngờ nên mất thăng bằng.

Lúc sau, đầu Hứa Thịnh đụng phải gối mới bối rối chớp mắt một cái.

Mở mắt ra, đối diện là gương mặt phóng đại của chính mình, cậu hoàn toàn tỉnh táo: “Đệt.”

Một tay Thiệu Trạm chống bên tai cậu, miễn cưỡng cách ra mấy cm, dù vậy khoảng cách giữa hai người vẫn quá gần, vết thương trên khóe miệng Thiệu Trạm đã kết vẩy dày lắm rồi, tình trạng bình phục không tệ, nhìn không rõ dấu vết nữa.

Hứa Thịnh đang muốn nói “Cậu”, cửa lại bị người nào gõ.

Là giọng nói của Hầu Tuấn: “Kỳ lạ, Trạm ca không có ở đây sao? Mình nhớ Hứa Thịnh ở phòng đối diện, đi gõ thử xem sao, chúng ta phải giúp cậu ấy hòa nhập với tập thể lớp 7.”

Nội tâm Hứa Thịnh gào thét: Thật ra không cần phải hòa nhập như thế, không cần cố gắng như vậy.

Do phòng ký túc xá không đổi, hơn nữa cậu và Thiệu Trạm còn đang ở tư thế ngã xuống giường rất khó giải thích rõ ràng, cuối cùng vẫn không ra mở cửa.

Trừ những lúc giờ tự học trên lớp ra, hai ngày liên tiếp Hứa Thịnh đều dùng thái độ “ _Tao không có hứng thú, tao không hề hứng thú chút nào, ai thèm để ý đến cái trò ngu ngốc này_ ” mà đối đãi với Trương Phong.

Trương Phong vì muốn một phiếu cho bản thân mà vất vả mệt mỏi quá chừng: _Mày không có lòng gì hết, Hứa Thịnh mày không có trái tim sao? Mày bầu cho tao một phiếu thì chết được hả?_

Nào ngờ Hứa Thịnh nghĩ là: Mỗi ngày chỉ có một phiếu như vậy, một phiếu này tao bầu cho mày trước, tao con mẹ nó phải làm thế nào?

Mỗi ngày sau khi luyện chữ xong, Hứa Thịnh đều liếc mắt nhìn một cái trước khi đi ngủ, sau đó đấu tranh nội tâm dữ dội, thân thể vô cùng thành thực dâng lên một phiếu cho bản thân.

Năm nay cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo còn dữ dội hơn so với lần trước, Hứa Thịnh cùng lắm cũng chỉ để ý đến mỗi phiếu bầu mà bản thân tự vote cho chính mình, cho dù vậy cũng nhận ra cuộc bình chọn này gần như dần biến thành sàn so đấu giữa hai cá nhân là cậu và Thiệu Trạm, hơn nữa càng ngày ồn ào.

Chênh lệch số phiếu giữa hai người không quá lớn.

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh online, thấy số phiếu của cậu đã sắp lật đổ được hạng nhất.

Vì để giành được hạng nhất kia, làn sóng bỏ phiếu sôi trào suốt cả một đêm, lại một lần nữa kéo dãn chênh lệch số phiếu, đến khi số phiếu của hai người được đề cử có sức hút nhất đã vượt quá 10 000, tình hình trở nên vô cùng rõ ràng: Trường học vốn dĩ không có nhiều người như vậy, đám người này thật sự đã tập trung toàn lực không ngại mở nhiều tab* để liều mạng tranh giành thứ hạng.

_*Lập nhiều tài khoản để vote_

Cuối cùng diễn biến phát triển thành thế giằng co.

Hai bên thể hiện rõ ràng dáng vẻ thù địch.

Lầu 501: _Học thần!! Nhìn học thần của bọn tôi đi, học thần không đủ đẹp trai sao? Học thần cầm giải thưởng còn chưa đủ nhiều sao? Hứa Thịnh hạng nhất cái gì, cả ngày chỉ biết ngủ trong giờ học, không thì cũng ra ngoài đánh nhau, không biết học tập cho tốt, người như vậy không có tương lai!_

Lầu 502: _Lầu trên nói không sai!_

Lầu 503: _Lầu trên nói cái đ*o gì thế, giáo bá của chúng ta có cả văn (trình độ viết kiểm điểm vẫn có thể là tài năng) lẫn võ (một chọi năm), hơn nữa chắc chắn lúc nào cũng có kĩ năng diễn thuyết (đọc kiểm điểm), tham gia không hề thua kém nhá._

Hứa Thịnh: …

Tuyển thủ Hứa Thịnh văn võ song toàn, còn chắc chắn có cả trình độ diễn thuyết tài hoa thấp giọng lầm bầm: “…Nói cái quái gì vậy?”

Ngoài cửa sổ gió nhẹ thổi tới, Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường, trước khi ngủ lướt xem bài đăng trên diễn đàn đến 500 cái bình luận mới thoát ra ngoài.

Trước khi thoát, trên thanh thông báo của điện thoại di động có tin nhắn mới.

[Mẹ]: _Hôm qua dọn dẹp phòng cho con, thấy quyển nhật ký con viết khi còn bé._

Ngay sau đó là một bức ảnh, trên ảnh là chữ viết nguệch ngoạch, nhìn qua một cái là biết vừa mới học cách viết chữ, nét chữ non nớt nhưng nghiêm túc, loáng thoáng có thể nhận ra hai chữ “Hôm nay”.

[Mẹ]: _Cuối tuần sau con có về không?_

Một tuần không liên lạc, những lời này thêm cả bức hình kia coi như bà đã im lặng xuống nước, chủ động đánh vỡ sự bế tắc.

Hứa Thịnh không động đậy hồi lâu, đến khi màn hình tắt mới thở dài, trả lời: _Xem tình hình thế nào đã._

Việc đã đến nước này, hai người không còn ôm hi vọng ngủ một giấc là có thể đổi ngược trở lại được nữa.

Đừng nói đổi trở lại, ngay cả quy luật đã nhiều ngày liên tiếp trôi qua cũng không tìm ra.

Cùng lúc đó, trong đầu Thiệu Trạm cũng nghĩ đến chuyện này, trong lòng cậu thầm nghĩ: Quy luật liên tiếp, điều kiện xuất hiện, nguyên lý xảy ra, tất cả những thứ này vẫn chưa biết, cũng không thể nào suy đoán được gì.

Một tuần lễ mới, chỉ có cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo vẫn bừng bừng khí thế diễn ra tiếp.

Do cuộc bình chọn càng ngày càng hỗn loạn, tình trạng mở nhiều tab điên cuồng bỏ phiếu vẫn duy trì đến hai buổi tối muộn, không ít người cũng ầm thầm lén thảo luận chuyện này.

Lớp trưởng và lớp phó thể dục là hai người trực nhật, sau khi Hứa Thịnh vào lớp, đúng lúc Đàm Khải đang gánh cây lau nhà từ nhà vệ sinh trở lại: “Trạm ca, chào buổi sáng.”

Hứa Thịnh dừng lại, nghiêng người sang để cậu ta vào trước: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Bây giờ cái nhìn của Đàm Khải đối với học thần chính là không phục cũng phải phục, trước khi vào cậu ta nói: “Cậu yên tâm đi, không phải hốt hoảng, tôi sẽ bỏ phiếu cho cậu. Tối hôm qua tôi và Hầu ca đã mở đến 10 cái tab! Đối thủ đánh thật sự quá ác liệt, suýt chút nữa thì không vượt qua được.”

Đàm Khải nói đến đây, lại nghĩ đến chuyện quan trọng, cậu ta nhỏ giọng nói: “Chuyện này cậu tuyệt đối không được nói cho Hứa Thịnh…Bọn tôi không bỏ phiếu cho cậu ấy, cũng không phải là có thành kiến gì với cậu ấy đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Đến khi Đàm Khải kéo cây lau nhà vào lớp, Hứa Thịnh mới phản ứng được ý tứ của việc bỏ phiếu này.

Đám người này lại muốn hóng hớt cái gì?

Hơn nữa, tại sao không bỏ phiếu cho cậu chứ?!

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh từ chức cán bộ lớp thì trở nên thoải mái hơn rất nhiều, không cần nộp bài tập vào buổi sáng, giảm thiểu tỉ lệ nguy hiểm khi đối mặt với giáo viên, trên người cậu chỉ còn lại một chức vụ lớp phó kỷ luật như có như không———-cái chức lớp phó kỉ luật mà Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhấn mạnh với cậu lúc vào lớp sau này cậu mới biết, hóa ra trước đây Thiệu Trạm quản cậu là có liên quan đến chức vụ “lớp phó kỷ luật” này, lại còn làm rất nghiêm túc cơ.

Thiệu Trạm vào lớp muộn mấy phút.

Hôm nay cậu mặc áo hoodie màu đen có mũ liền, trang phục lần này mặc trên người lại không có hình vẽ khoa trương nào cả, chỉ có hai hàng chữ cái in sau lưng, áo mỏng lại rộng thùng thình, lúc đi lại thấp thoáng phác họa ra đường nét gầy gò của thân hình thiếu niên.

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh rất thích mặc cái áo này rúc lại một chỗ ngồi ngủ, đội mũ lên có thể che kín nửa bên mặt, còn có thể che được cả ánh nắng mặt trời nữa.

Xem ra “Hứa Thịnh” vẫn còn rất xa lạ với cả lớp, thế nhưng lại có chuyện khác so với trước đây, lúc cậu đang muốn vượt bạn học ở hàng trước thì thu hoạch được một tiếng thấp thỏm lại chân thành của Hầu Tuấn: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Hầu Tuấn đang lau bảng đen, cậu ta rất sợ Hứa Thịnh không nghe thấy, cũng sợ vị giáo bá này quá xấu hổ, lặp lại thêm lần nữa: “Bạn học Hứa Thịnh, chào buổi sáng.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu ta một cái, lúc cậu không nói năng gì gần như có thể miêu tả được đường nét mạnh mẽ của đôi mắt, khó khăn thu lại cái vẻ ngoài bẩm sinh nhìn lúc nào cũng gắn với từ “hư hỏng” kia, một lát sau mới nói: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Hứa Thịnh không có việc gì làm ngồi xoay bút từ lâu, thấy cậu đi vào, tìm lời hỏi trước: “Trước đây lão Mạnh từng để cậu làm lớp phó kỷ luật à?”

Khoảng thời gian này xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, không cố ý nhắc đến, Thiệu Trạm cũng sắp quên rồi: “Cậu tưởng tôi nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì làm, bắt cậu chơi điện thoại di động trong giờ học?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Ai biết được, cũng đâu phải không thể xảy ra khả năng này.”

Thiệu Trạm mở một trang sách bài tập, tiện tay lật thêm trang cậu từng đọc trước đây trong sách từ vựng mà Hứa Thịnh đang đọc, sau đó không nói thêm gì nữa.

Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, đã thích ứng được với kiểu tán gẫu gần như toàn một mình cậu độc thoại: “Cậu trừ giải đề ra không còn sở thích nào khác sao?”

“…”

“Vậy cuộc sống học đường của cậu cũng nhàm chán quá.”

“Nhìn cậu chơi game cũng tạm được đó, đánh nhau cũng không tệ.”

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh vừa lóe lên ánh sáng thần kỳ, nhớ thêm một chuyện khác: “Còn nữa, cậu có người yêu chưa?”

Mặc dù đã nhiều ngày liên tiếp như vậy, bên cạnh “Thiệu Trạm” không hề có bất cứ một nữ sinh nào có dấu hiệu lại gần, nhưng dù sao Lục Trung Lâm Giang cũng là kiểu trường học xử lý nghiêm khắc loại chuyện này, chuyện yêu đương lén lút cũng là chuyện rất bình thường.

Nhỡ đâu Thiệu Trạm thật sự có một mối tình nồng cháy ẩn giấu dưới lòng đất, đến lúc nào đó đột nhiên nhảy ra một người…

Thiệu Trạm hận không thể lắp một thiết bị lên người Hứa Thịnh khiến cậu ta phải ngậm miệng.

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu yên tâm đi, giai đoạn dậy thì phát sinh loại chuyện này là rất bình thường, tôi sẽ không tố cáo cậu yêu sớm đâu.”

Thiệu Trạm không thể nhịn được nữa, nói: “Không có.”

Thiệu Trạm lặp lại một lần nữa: “Chưa có người yêu.”

Mấy bạn cán bộ môn học đang bận thu bài tập, trong lớp ồn ào như cái chợ. Giáo viên tiếng Anh đi tới ngắt lời nói: “Các bạn học, tôi xin phép chiếm một chút thời gian giờ tự học lớp ta, chúng ta nói tiếp đề đọc hiểu đang nói dở tuần trước, cán bộ lớp đâu, bài tập đọc hiểu trước hết không cần thu, chúng ta nghe giảng trực tiếp luôn.”

Hứa Thịnh há hốc mồm, còn muốn nói gì đó thì bị Thiệu Trạm chặn họng: “Nghe giảng.”

Trong nháy mắt cả lớp yên tĩnh lại.

Hứa Thịnh đọc đề một chữ cũng không hiểu, cậu nhìn về phía bài tập mà Thiệu Trạm đưa cho cậu, chỉ có thể quan sát Thiệu Trạm viết mấy chữ kia.

Thật vất vả mới chịu đựng được đến giờ tự học tan lớp, Hứa Thịnh lấy điện thoại di động từ trong ngăn bàn, chuẩn bị ra quầy bán đồ lặt vặt mua chai nước.

Nhưng mà cậu vừa mới cầm điện thoại lên, còn chưa kịp nhét vào túi áo đồng phục, đúng lúc bàn trước quay đầu———

“Học thần…”

Trong tay bạn bàn trên đang cầm đề đọc hiểu mà giáo viên tiếng Anh vừa mới nói trong giờ tự học sáng sớm, nhìn dáng vẻ chắc là có câu nào muốn hỏi, nhưng mà sau khi bạn bàn trên quay đầu lại, sự chú ý đã dời khỏi bài đọc hiểu, rơi lên chiếc điện thoại trong tay Hứa Thịnh.

Loại điện thoại mà Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm dùng không khác nhau nhiều lắm, nhưng hiển nhiên Thiệu Trạm sẽ không bao giờ dùng kiểu điện thoại di động có vỏ cứng bên ngoài in hình Graffiti sặc sỡ thế kia.


	19. Chapter 19

Ánh mắt của bạn bàn trên từ khiếp sợ rồi đến mờ mịt, cuối cùng trở nên tế nhị.

Hứa Thịnh đang cầm điện thoại trong tay, trong phút chốc cứng đờ tại chỗ, cầm lại cũng không được mà đặt xuống cũng không xong.

Thiệu Trạm cầm điện thoại di động của Hứa Thịnh, đừng nói bạn bàn trên, đổi lại là cậu cũng phải hỏi bản thân một câu: Quan hệ giữa hai người là thế nào vậy?

Nghĩ thế nào cũng không nói được.

Bạn bàn trên sững sờ mở miệng hỏi: “Học thần, cái này…Điện thoại này không phải của cậu đúng không?”

Cậu không nghĩ nổi nên nói thế nào, bắn tín hiệu ánh mắt cho Thiệu Trạm: _Làm thế nào đây?_

Thiệu Trạm mới vừa khép sách lại, tư thế ngồi của cậu thẳng tắp, khác hẳn so với dáng vẻ không xương của Hứa Thịnh, ngẩng mắt lên mới nhận ra tình huống bất ngờ này, cậu cũng đáp trả lại ánh mắt kia, ước chừng khoảng sáu chữ: _Chẳng phải cậu giỏi lắm sao?_

Hứa Thịnh chửi đệt một tiếng trong lòng.

Vì vậy bạn bàn trên hỏi xong, trừng mắt nhìn cảnh tượng kỳ lạ đang xảy ra trước mặt cậu, học thần và giáo bá liếc mắt đưa tình.

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác mỗi ngày bản thân cứ như đi trên lò xo, cái lò xo này thường xuyên phải chịu đủ các loại lực tác dụng từ bên ngoài mà rung lắc nghiêng ngả, cũng may so với thứ chuyện này, khát vọng sinh tồn của loài người vẫn mạnh mẽ hơn hẳn.

Dưới ánh mắt càng ngày càng vi diệu của bạn bàn trên, Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên cảm ơn Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ban đầu đã giao chức lớp phó kỷ luật cho Thiệu Trạm, cũng để cho cậu ta quản mình.

Hứa Thịnh không nhanh không chậm lấy điện thoại ra, sau đó đưa cho Thiệu Trạm: “Lần này thôi đấy, lần sau đừng có chơi điện thoại trong giờ học, tập trung tư tưởng học tập đi.”

Thiệu Trạm mới vừa nghĩ sẽ mở miệng nói giúp cậu ta một câu “Cầm nhầm”, còn chưa kịp nói, Hứa Thịnh đã xoay chuyển được tình thế một cách hoàn hảo.

Trong lòng cậu thầm nghĩ, tên Hứa Thịnh này đúng là nhanh trí thật đấy.

Thiệu Trạm đưa tay nhận lấy điện thoại Hứa Thịnh đưa tới: “Biết rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh đi ra ngoài trước ánh mắt “Hóa ra là như vậy” của bạn bàn trên.

Trải qua sự kiện bất ngờ này, hai người không thể không trao đổi điện thoại di động cho nhau.

Thiệu Trạm đổi vẫn được thôi, chủ yếu là tần suất Hứa Thịnh dùng điện thoại rất cao, để cậu yên tâm học tập không sờ vào điện thoại di động so với việc bảo cậu đọc 200 trang sổ tay từ vựng tiếng Anh càng không thực tế.

Hai người thừa dịp khoảng thời gian ra sân chào cờ, ở lại trong lớp chậm trễ vài phút.

Lén lén lút lút đổi điện thoại cho nhau.

Hứa Thịnh trịnh trọng giao điện thoại ra: “Mật khẩu không quan trọng, cậu dùng vân tay là mở được thôi, bên trong cũng không có gì không thể xem được, chỉ có album là cố gắng đừng xem lung tung, những cái khác tùy ý cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm không nhiều lời như cậu, lấy điện thoại di động từ trong ngăn bàn ra đưa thẳng cho cậu.

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy, hoàn tất việc trao đổi điện thoại: “Được, vậy cậu đợi ở phòng học, tôi ra sân chào cờ đã.”

Mặc dù hình tượng nhân vật của Hứa Thịnh đã sụp đổ nhanh chóng, nhưng muốn không ra sân chào cờ vẫn là chuyện phải kiên trì thêm chút nữa.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh đi, Thiệu Trạm cầm điện thoại di động của Hứa Thịnh, ngón cái bất ngờ vừa vặn đè lên vị trí phân biệt vân tay——–màn hình sáng lên.

Hình nền điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh vẫn là hình ảnh ký họa cảnh đường phố mà Thiệu Trạm đã nhìn thấy trước đây.

Do bức vẽ này thật sự quá đặc biệt, chủ yếu là do phong cách ký họa đơn giản cùng độ phân giải mờ ảo mang tới sự đặc biệt này, cũng không phải lần đầu tiên thấy nhưng Thiệu Trạm vẫn nhìn thêm cái nữa.

Lúc này không vội chơi game, có thể so sánh rõ ràng hơn lần nữa.

Cậu để ý đến dưới góc phải của bức họa này có ngày tháng và ký tên, 2017.3.

Chữ ký tên được viết rất phóng khoáng, bắt đầu bằng một nét liền mạch, hình như là một chữ cái tiếng Anh.

Đúng lúc đó, ngoài cửa sổ có người lớp khác đi ngang qua, mấy nữ sinh tập hợp thành nhóm đi ngang qua lớp 7 đến sân tập, ở chính giữa là một nữ sinh buộc tóc đuôi ngựa cao, dáng người cao gầy, trông tính cách có vẻ hoạt bát.

Cô gái nghiêng đầu nói chuyện với hai người bạn xong thì quay đầu lại, dừng bước, lùi về phía cửa sổ đằng sau của lớp 7, đưa tay vỗ lên sau lưng Thiệu Trạm một cái, giọng nói nữ sinh lanh lảnh: “Hứa Thịnh!”

Thiệu Trạm còn chưa thấy rõ chữ ký này rốt cuộc viết gì, bị một tiếng này làm hốt hoảng, dễ dàng ấn tắt màn hình điện thoại.

Nữ sinh đầy nhiệt tình nói: “Khai giảng lớp 11 quá bận rộn, bọn tôi lại cách xa nhau, không gặp được cậu, tôi với tên Trương Phong kia lại được phân cùng một lớp.”

“Đúng rồi, cậu nhìn tôi xem”, nữ sinh nói sang chuyện khác, nằm bò lên cửa sổ, tay chống cằm, thản nhiên cười nói, “Có phát hiện ra chỗ nào không giống bình thường không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Đây là một nữ sinh có ngoại hình rất xinh đẹp.

Cho dù đẹp, cô ấy vẫn là một nữ sinh cười hỏi có phát hiện ra mình khác biệt chỗ nào không.

Chuyện này đã từng xuất hiện vô số lần trong phim nhiều tập trên ti vi, nữ chính hỏi nam chính em mặc bộ quần áo này trông có khác gì với bình thường không.

Trí nhớ Thiệu Trạm quay trở về giờ tự học sáng sớm, vào khoảnh khắc cậu chặn họng Hứa Thịnh, cậu nhận ra hình như mình quên hỏi ngược lại cậu ta: Vậy cậu có người yêu chưa?

Thiệu Trạm ép buộc bản thân bình tĩnh lại, hỏi: “Không giống chỗ nào?”

Nữ sinh kia bĩu môi: “Tôi cắt tóc đó, chẳng phải lần trước cậu nói tôi cắt tóc mái trông đẹp hơn sao? Cậu làm sao thế hả?”

Tâm trạng Thiệu Trạm bây giờ chính là hai chữ.

Muốn chết.

————

Bên này Hứa Thịnh cũng không khá hơn chút nào, cậu vừa muốn đứng vào trong hàng ngũ, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vội vội vàng vàng kéo cậu ra ngoài: “Sao bây giờ em mới đến, hôm nay em là người kéo cờ đấy, lần trước thầy quên nói với em, nhanh lên, mau lên đài kéo cờ đi…”

“Chờ đã”, Hứa Thịnh nghi ngờ mình nghe nhầm, hỏi “Em là gì cơ?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Người kéo cờ đó.”

Hứa Thịnh có tài đức gì mà có thể đứng trên đài kéo cờ để kéo cờ?

Mỗi lần cậu đứng trên đài kéo cờ, trừ việc đọc kiểm điểm ra làm gì có nguyên nhân thứ hai.

Chỉ cần cậu vừa xuất hiện, các giáo viên đứng bên cạnh Cố Diêm vương đã bắt đầu trấn an tâm trạng Cố Diêm vương trước: “Đứa trẻ này không hiểu chuyện, hít thở thật sâu, đợi lát nữa cho dù xảy ra chuyện gì đi chăng nữa cũng phải giữ vững hình tượng chủ nhiệm bao dung, phẩm chất lạc quan tốt đẹp, tuyệt đối không thể bị đánh ngã.”

Hứa Thịnh vốn dĩ chưa bao giờ kéo cờ, bây giờ cậu giống như người chưa bao giờ học lái xe nhưng bị buộc phải ra đường vậy.

Người đứng đối diện cậu trên đài kéo cờ là người Hứa Thịnh hơi có ấn tượng, đeo kính gọng đen, được gọi là “Vạn niên lão nhị*”. Nguyên nhân cái biệt danh Vạn niên lão nhị này ra đời bắt nguồn từ chuyện mỗi lần thi cử. vị bạn học này đều bị Thiệu Trạm đè bẹp, cho dù là tổng điểm hay riêng các môn học cũng chỉ có thể xếp hạng hai.

_*Vạn niên lão nhị = Muôn đời hạng hai_

Dưới sự thúc giục của các giáo viên khác, hạng nhì đẩy mắt kính, động tác này khiến cậu ta trông có hơi ngờ nghệch, cậu thừa dịp các giáo viên không chú ý, chủ động nói với Hứa Thịnh câu đầu tiên: “Tôi đã học xong hết sách giáo khoa lớp 11 rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh đang nhìn chằm chằm sợi dây kéo cờ, suy nghĩ xem lát nữa nên buộc thế nào, thình lình nghe được một câu này từ phía đối diện.

Hạng nhì còn nói: “Lần thi tiếp theo, tôi nhất định có thể vượt qua cậu.”

Hóa ra là tới hạ chiến thư.

Hứa Thịnh dời sự chú ý khỏi dây kéo cờ, trong phút chốc cậu cảm nhận được ý chí muốn phân rõ thắng thua của người anh em trước mặt này, cậu suy nghĩ nói: “Vậy cậu cố gắng lên nhé!”

————

Nghi lễ kéo cờ kết thúc, Hứa Thịnh dựa vào năng lực bắt chước của mình, ngay cả suy đoán cách kéo cờ lên cũng lừa gạt được người khác. Sau đó cậu tránh dòng người, đi lên cầu thang, còn chưa kịp thấy biển lớp 11-7 thì bị người phía sau đưa tay ra, tiếp đó cậu bị một sức lực mạnh mẽ kéo đi.

Trước mắt Hứa Thịnh tối sầm, đến khi lấy lại tinh thần người đã bị ấn vào góc tường.

Cậu ngẩng mặt lên.

Áo hoodie đen liền mũ.

Mặt lạnh.

Tính tình cậu ta không tốt lắm, đuôi mày nhăn lại, không hiểu sao sinh ra mấy phần sát khí tựa như kim châm.

Khí thế Thiệu Trạm chặn người còn mạnh mẽ hơn “giáo bá” cậu nhiều lắm, nhìn giống như một học sinh có vấn đề thường xuyên bắt nạt bạn học, hoặc là loại người hoàn toàn không nghe bạn nói nhảm nhiều lời, ra tay đánh thẳng luôn.

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ vẩn vơ, học sinh có vấn đề mở miệng nói: “Bạn gái cậu vừa mới đến tìm cậu.”

…

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh không suy nghĩ được gì cả.

“Tại sao hôm nay mấy người toàn nói những lời khiến người ta nghe không hiểu gì hết, lão Mạnh đã vậy rồi, đừng có nhắc đến hạng nhì nữa”, Hứa Thịnh thật sự muốn phát điên, “Bạn gái nào của tôi cơ?”

Mức độ suy sụp của Thiệu Trạm không thấp bằng cậu: “Chính là bạn gái cậu, sao cậu lại không biết?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi con mẹ nó biết cái gì cơ!?”

“Tóc buộc đuôi ngựa, chiều cao khoảng 165, cùng lớp với Trương Phong”, Thiệu Trạm nói ra những từ khóa quan trọng được một nửa vẫn còn tâm trí nhắc nhở cậu, “Đừng có mắng người.”

“Con bà nó”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Được, tôi không chửi nữa, cậu nói tiếp đi. Cùng lớp với Trương Phong, tiếp?”

“Cắt tóc mái”, chỉ có lúc này trên người Thiệu Trạm mới mang tâm trạng không giống bình thường, trừ lúc làm bài thi ra, chính là những lúc không thể không đối mặt với những phiền toái mà Hứa Thịnh gây ra, “Cô ấy cắt tóc vì cậu.”

“…”

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh rối thành một cục, sắp xếp lại mấy từ khóa quan trọng mà Thiệu Trạm nói, đầu óc trống không vài giây sau mới đại khái nhận ra cậu ta đang nói tới ai.

Hứa Thịnh: “Trương Đồng?”

Thiệu Trạm buông cổ tay cậu ra: “Đừng hỏi tôi, sao tôi biết được, là ai cậu phải rõ trong lòng nhất chứ.”

“Không phải”, Hứa Thịnh vội vã giải thích, “Tôi không liên quan gì đến cô ấy hết, còn tại sao mà vì tôi cắt tóc, điểm Ngữ văn của cậu cao như vậy, sao dùng từ lại…”

Hứa Thịnh càng giải thích lại càng cảm thấy cuộc đối thoại bây giờ giữa cậu và Thiệu Trạm, hình như có điểm gì là lạ.

Giống như đang biện minh với nửa kia của mình vậy.

Nghĩ đến đây cậu bị dọa sợ giật mình một cái.

“Cô ấy là bạn học năm lớp 10 với tôi, không chỉ mình cô ấy, cả mấy người bọn họ nữa, hình như cũng ở lớp 1? Tôi không nhớ lắm, quan hệ giữa tôi và mấy người bọn họ cũng tốt, bạn bình thường thôi.”

Quan hệ giữa Hứa Thịnh và bạn học lớp 10 tốt là sự thật, trong giờ học thường xuyên trêu chọc khiến bọn họ bật cười. Còn vì sao cậu biết tất cả mấy nữ sinh kia là vì thường xuyên làm tham mưu trưởng cho bọn họ.

Nữ sinh chọn quần áo, đồ trang sức, thậm chí xoắn xuýt đổi kiểu tóc, cậu cũng có thể đưa ra ý kiến, thường xuyên ngồi ở hàng sau nằm bò ra bàn nhìn mấy cô gái đưa điện thoại di động tới: “Cái này màu sắc rất ấm áp, cậu thử món đồ này xem sao, phối màu rất đẹp mắt.”

Trương Đồng không chỉ một lần cảm khái: “Những người khác không biết cách phân biệt sự khác nhau giữa hai món đồ này, cậu đúng là biết thưởng thức, rất tinh tế đó!”

Thiệu Trạm đâu có nghĩ đến chuyện thân xác mà mình đang ở trong này, trừ danh hiệu giáo bá ra lại còn chơi với con gái hợp như vậy.

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây, nghĩ đến chuyện Thiệu Trạm tưởng đây là bạn gái cậu, còn nói: “Cậu còn gì thì hỏi nốt đi.”

“Không có”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Tôi có nói cậu còn chuyện gì sao? Không có thì đi được rồi.”

“…”

E là Trương Đồng đang nghĩ cái người từng là bạn bè của hội chị em bạn dì này rốt cuộc đi đâu rồi.

Chỉ có điều trước mắt, những bạn học đang học ở lớp khác không phải chuyện quan trọng nhất.

Mấy ngày gần đây giờ lên lớp nhiều, tiết Hóa học còn phải đến phòng thí nghiệm tự thực hành, Hứa Thịnh từ một tay ngang có thể làm nổ phòng thí nghiệm, dưới sự hướng dẫn của Thiệu Trạm, cứ nói một câu cậu thực hành theo từng bước cũng có thể miễn cưỡng chống đỡ, hơn nữa còn buộc phải nhớ mấy phương trình phản ứng hóa học.

Thậm chí lúc bọn Hầu Tuấn đến hỏi các bước, cậu còn có thể nói lại cho bọn họ không sai tí nào.

“Đúng, bước này của các cậu không sai, cậu làm lại lần nữa để tôi xem thử.”

“Chờ đã, chỗ này không đúng.”

“Đệt mợ, Đàm Khải! Cậu có cân trọng lượng không thế, bảo sao tôi thấy tốc độ phản ứng lại nhanh như vậy…”

Chỉ là sau khi phân tích xong, lúc bọn Hầu Tuần đều kêu “Học thần đỉnh quá” rồi quay đầu về tiếp tục làm thí nghiệm, không hiểu sao Hứa Thịnh lại thấy mình sửng sốt.

Từ lúc nào mà cậu lại say mê học tập như vậy?

Đến khi Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh hoàn toàn không động tay vào cả quá trình chút nào vỗ tay lên sau gáy cậu một cái: “Thu cốc becher* vào.”

_*Loại cốc_ _làm bằng thủy tinh bô rô silicat trong suốt chịu nhiệt_ _,_ _được sử dụng rất nhiều trong các ph_ _òng thí nghiệm hiện nay._

Ngược lại lúc rửa cốc becher, Đàm Khải lén lút lại gần, nói bên tai cậu: “Hôm nay là ngày bình chọn cuối cùng, tối nay bọn tôi sẽ mở thật nhiều tab, cậu yên tâm đi, tôi chắc chắn sẽ không thua.”

Hôm nay là thứ năm.

Cũng là ngày kết thúc bỏ phiếu cho cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo.

Sau khi kết thúc giờ tự học buổi tối, chỉ còn cách không đến ba tiếng là hết hạn bỏ phiếu.

Được Đàm Khải nhắc nhở, Hứa Thịnh tắm xong, giống như ngày thường len lén mở Tieba của Lục Trung Lâm Giang để ý tình hình.

Ngày hôm qua cậu vừa mới vượt qua được Thiệu Trạm, hôm nay mấy em gái thích Thiệu Trạm lại phấn khích, mở liên tiếp n cái tab tiếp tục chém giết.

Số phiếu trước mắt:

  1. _Thiệu Trạm [22688 phiếu]_
  2. _Hứa Thịnh [22054 phiếu]_



Chênh lệch số phiếu rất nhỏ, Hứa Thịnh tự cho mình một phiếu trước, dù sao nhàn rỗi vẫn cứ là nhàn rỗi, tải lại trang mấy lần, số phiếu thực cũng được cập nhật liên tục, phát hiện ra hai phe cắn nhau rất chặt.

Lầu 1098: _Nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, loại người như Hứa Thịnh không có tương lai! Học thần của chúng ta, cậu ấy không ưu tú sao? Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh đang nghĩ gì thế?!_

Lầu 1099: _Nói thật, tôi vẫn luôn cảm thấy học thần đẹp trai hơn._

Lầu 1100: _Lầu trên +1, tôi chưa bao giờ thấy Hứa Thịnh đẹp trai cả._

…

Trọng tâm câu chuyện dần dần đi xa.

Hứa Thịnh trừng mắt nhìn hình tượng của chính mình biến thành người cho dù có lạc trên phố lớn tìm suốt 18 tiếng cũng không tìm ra được, hơn nữa lúc ra ngoài còn gây tổn hại đến bộ mặt thành phố.

Cái này thì không nhịn được.

Bình chọn thì bình chọn, sao còn phải công kích cuộc đời người khác như thế?

Mấy ngày nay trừ việc tự vote một phiếu cho mình và để ý đến cuộc so tài ra, Hứa Thịnh chưa bao giờ nhắn cái gì. Cậu bấm vào dòng “Tôi muốn bình luận”, ngụy trang thành một em gái say mê Hứa Thịnh, đánh một câu gửi đi: _Tôi cảm thấy Hứa Thịnh nhìn chỗ nào cũng tốt._

Cậu vốn chỉ muốn gửi một dòng này, kết quả sau khi gõ xong, trái tim của người hận vì bản thân quá đẹp trai lại không dừng được mà viết thêm một đoạn văn ngắn, tiếp tục lưu loát bổ sung thêm.

Cậu viết xong, bấm gửi đi.

Mạng Internet bị chậm lại sau khi tắt đèn, Hứa Thịnh nhìn biểu tượng đăng quay tròn mấy vòng mới tăng thêm bình luận mà cậu vừa mới gửi.

Lúc này ID của bình luận trước mặt tên là…Thiệu Trạm.

Thấy người sử dụng tên “Thiệu Trạm”, suýt chút nữa Hứa Thịnh đã ném điện thoại đi: “…Đệt?”

Cậu chưa ném là do vừa mới nhớ ra điện thoại di động này không phải của mình.

Hôm thứ hai, sau khi suýt bị bại lộ, cậu và Thiệu Trạm đã đổi điện thoại cho nhau.

Cho nên điện thoại di động cậu đang dùng bây giờ là của Thiệu Trạm, mở Tieba, tự động đăng ký tài khoản cũng là tài khoản ban đầu của Thiệu Trạm.

Tên tài khoản của Thiệu Trạm giống với tên thật, nguyên nhân chủ yếu đăng ký tài khoản Hứa Thịnh cũng từng nghe lời đồn.

Tieba của trường học thường xuyên có bài đăng giúp đỡ trong phương diện học tập, những bài đăng nhờ giúp ở cuối cùng tất nhiên sẽ kèm thêm một hàng chữ “ _Mong học thần hạ phàm giúp đỡ_ “, những người này đều đang đợi Thiệu Trạm trả lời.

Dĩ nhiên cũng không ít phần tử đục nước béo cò tỏ tình.

Thiệu Trạm rất ít khi trả lời, thỉnh thoảng mới nhắn lại mấy bước giải đề rút gọn, những bài đăng đó có thể tung bay trên trang đầu mười ngày, cho nên gần như tất cả mọi người đều nhớ tên tài khoản Tieba của Thiệu Trạm.

Số phiếu đang không ngừng tăng lên như bão táp của tuyển thủ số 1 Thiệu Trạm đột nhiên đình trệ.

Mấy em gái thích Thiệu Trạm hiển nhiên đã lướt đến câu trả lời kia, không hẹn mà cùng nhau dừng bỏ phiếu, rơi vào mờ mịt.

Lầu 1101:

Thiệu Trạm: _Tôi cảm thấy Hứa Thịnh nhìn chỗ nào cũng tốt, nhất là đôi mắt quyến rũ như hoa đào của cậu ấy…_

Xóa bình luận, nhưng mà đã gửi ra ngoài rồi, có xóa đi cũng vô dụng.

Trong giờ phút quan trọng thế này mà lại hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, nhất định sẽ phải xuất hiện để giải thích rõ ràng một lần.

Trong nháy mắt Hứa Thịnh đã tính đến cả khả năng nghỉ học.

Hay là cậu nghỉ học luôn nhỉ?


	20. Chapter 20

Sau khi tắt đèn, căn phòng trở nên tối om, chỉ còn lại ánh sáng phát ra từ màn hình điện thoại di động, chiếu lên gương mặt mang vẻ lạnh lùng của “Thiệu Trạm” như kính lọc nhiếp ảnh. Đôi mắt thiếu niên sắc bén, toát ra cảm giác khiến người ta bị áp bức, người đứng đầu được rất nhiều nữ sinh yêu thích không phải không có nguyên nhân.

Nhưng bây giờ Hứa Thịnh làm gì còn tâm trạng suy nghĩ đến chuyện bỏ phiếu, cho dù ai là hạng nhất cũng không còn là vấn đề nữa, trong lòng cậu lúc này đều ngập tràn suy nghĩ:

Để cậu nghỉ học đi.

…Để cậu rời khỏi ngôi trường này đi!

Không, hay là dứt khoát để cậu chết đi.

Vào thời gian cá nhân, Hứa Thịnh không mặc bộ đồng phục kia của trường nữa, cậu cũng không hỏi Thiệu Trạm còn thừa nhiều quần áo không, từ trong tủ quần áo tiện tay lấy một chiếc áo phông, dáng người Thiệu Trạm không kém cậu bao nhiêu, quần áo còn cùng một size, chênh lệch chiều cao vài cm không có ảnh hưởng gì lớn cả. Nếu như buổi sáng lúc Thiệu Trạm tóm lấy cậu lúc đang đi có khí chất của “giáo bá”, vậy lúc Thiệu Trạm không mặc đồng phục thậm chí còn gây chấn động lớn hơn nữa.

Hứa Thịnh tắm xong một lần, nhắm mắt lại mặc quần áo lên, lúc soi gương ngẩn người hồi lâu.

Trong gương là hình ảnh cậu thiếu niên sau khi thoát khỏi bộ đồng phục quy củ nghiêm túc, cả người trên dưới tản ra khí chất không kiêng nể ai cả, thật sự giống một giáo bá chính hiệu.

Số phiếu của Thiệu Trạm vẫn đang trong trạng thái đình trệ.

Lầu 1102: …

Lầu 1103: …

Lầu 1104: _Thật ra tôi cũng rất muốn đánh một dãy dấu chấm lửng, bởi vì trên thế giới bây giờ tất cả mọi từ ngữ không có cách nào thể hiện được tâm trạng và cảm giác của tôi lúc này, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn hỏi một câu, con mẹ nó chứ, chuyện gì xảy ra thế?!_

Có phải tình huống này quá kinh sợ rồi không?

Thử nghĩ mà xem, vào thời điểm bạn đang điên cuồng ủng hộ cho thần tượng của mình, kết quả thần tượng lại tự lộ thân phận, vì đối thủ mà nói chuyện, rainbow fart* chém dài một đoạn, khiến tất cả người hâm mộ cũng phải sụp đổ.

_*Rainbow fart ( 彩虹 – thải hồng thí): người hâm mộ khen ngợi quá mức không cần thiết về thần tượng của họ._

Lầu 1105: _Là tự nói sao, thật sự là tự nói?_

Lầu 1106: _Tự nói đó, ID của học thần còn ai không biết à, toàn trường đều biết._

Lầu 1107: _Cho nên là như tôi nghĩ sao?_

Lầu 1108: _Tôi cũng nghĩ như vậy._

Giờ khắc này, bao gồm cả hai người tuyên bố muốn mở nhiều tab giúp “Trạm ca” phòng thủ – Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn cũng điên rồi, tất cả mọi người đều nghĩ là: Hóa ra học thần lại ngưỡng mộ giáo bá sao? Hóa ra cuối cùng hai người lại như vậy?! Đây là câu chuyện hận thù và tình yêu gì giữa học sinh giỏi ưu tú và thiếu niên bất lương chứ?

…

Mấy phút trôi qua.

Số phiếu của Thiệu Trạm đã hoàn toàn ngừng lại, một phiếu cũng không tăng lên nữa.

Mấy em gái mê muội Thiệu Trạm đang mờ mịt cả lũ, không biết phải làm sao, trong tình hình hỗn loạn, chẳng biết là ai dẫn đầu bỏ phiếu cho Hứa Thịnh, sau đó đám nữ sinh mê muội dường như đã tìm ra con đường chính xác, cũng bỏ phiếu trong tay cho Hứa Thịnh.

Số phiếu của Hứa Thịnh mắt thường cũng thấy bắt đầu tăng vọt.

Thông báo tin nhắn WeChat không ngừng lóe lên.

Người trong cuộc gần đây Trương Phong còn lo lắng Hứa Thịnh không có hứng thú với cuộc bình chọn này, rất sợ cậu bỏ qua chuyện mắt thấy tai nghe tối nay, không kịp chờ đã khẩn cấp kể lại tình cảnh lúng túng vừa xong, cho Hứa Thịnh một cú tấn công thứ hai: _Chiến trường tối nay cực kỳ mẹ nó kích thích, mày biết xảy ra chuyện gì không?! Học thần lại vote cho mày một phiếu._

Trương Phong: _Cậu ta nói đôi mắt của mày, giống như hoa đào vậy, sống mũi của mày thật cao, hận không thể trượt cầu thang trên sống mũi mày luôn. Còn có một câu tuyệt nhất, mày đẹp trai đến mức khiến trời đất câm nín, khiến vạn vật phai màu!_

Trương Phong: _Mà hình như mấy câu này viết nhầm hay sao á, câm nín*, phải là chán nản* chứ nhỉ?_

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

_*câm nín là chữ 暗 [àn], còn chán nản là chữ 黯然 [ànrán]_ _. Đoạn này Hứa Thịnh viết sai từ vựng cho nên dẫn đến sự nhầm lẫn. Trong tiếng Trung chỉ có 黯然 (chán nản) chứ không có 暗然 (Hứa Thịnh viết nhầm sang từ này)._

Cũng may Trương Phong tìm được lý do thỏa đáng vì học thần rất nhanh: _Học thần bị nhầm lẫn như vậy, chắc chắn là do đánh nhầm chữ._

Trương Phong vừa dứt lời lại kích động, cấp báo tình hình: _Người anh em, mày hạng nhất rồi, hạng nhất!_

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh một chút cũng không muốn dẫn đầu đang chậm rãi khép mắt, số phiếu càng nhiều cậu càng muốn chết.

Tình hình phát triển thành như vậy, ngày mai chắc chắn trốn không thoát, cho dù Thiệu Trạm không chơi Tieba, Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn cũng vẫn có thể thay phiên nhau lột da cậu xuống.

Cho dù cậu có mở mười cái miệng cũng không dừng bọn họ lại được.

Đệt, làm sao bây giờ?

Hứa Thịnh xuống giường, vò mái tóc, ngày đầu tiên biến thành Thiệu Trạm, giây phút Cao Chí Bác hỏi cậu một đề bài cũng chưa từng khiến cậu tuyệt vọng như bây giờ.

Nếu không thì đi tự thú?

Dù sao nghĩ thế nào cũng không dừng chuyện này lại được, hay là vẫn nên thảo luận trước một chút, ít nhất phải để Thiệu Trạm chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần trước, hai người mới có thể không sợ hãi cùng nhau đối mặt với cuồng phong bão táp ngày mai.

Hứa Thịnh kéo cửa ra, chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần mới bước về trước vài bước, đứng trước cửa phòng đối diện.

Tuy là gõ cửa, cậu càng muốn ra cầu thang rẽ phải, sau đó lên tầng, đi thẳng lên nóc nhà của tòa ký túc, cuối cùng đón gió nhảy xuống kết thúc cuộc đời ngắn ngủi của mình.

Hứa Thịnh đưa tay, cong ngón tay lại, trước khi gõ cửa lại lùi về sau một bước.

Cậu…không dám gõ.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh ngồi xổm xuống, móc điện thoại di động từ trong túi quần ra, tiện tay kéo cổ áo phông một cái, do dự vài giây mở WeChat.

Sau khi cậu và Thiệu Trạm đổi điện thoại cho nhau, mấy ứng dụng chủ yếu đã đổi lại tài khoản lần nữa, chỉ có cái Tieba kia không dùng APP* cho nên mới khiến người ta trở tay không kịp.

_*APP (chính là Application): ứng dụng trên điện thoại, ở đây có thể hiểu Tieba không có dạng app mà dùng thẳng trên trình duyệt, cho nên hai người bọn họ mới sót lại một cái chưa kịp đổi tài khoản._

Danh sách liên lạc WeChat của Thiệu Trạm rất trống, trừ Hứa Thịnh ra, còn lại chỉ có mấy bạn học và thầy cô.

Phân loại rõ ràng, trên cùng phân loại là người nhà, sau đó mới là trường học, người cuối cùng phân loại hơi kỳ lạ, Hứa Thịnh nhìn kỹ hơn, là “Nam Bình”.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm không biết cái tên Nam Bình này có phải tên địa danh trong trí nhớ của cậu không nữa, bên cạnh thành phố A có mấy tiểu khu, trong đó có khu vực Nam Bình.

Hứa Thịnh vô tình nhìn trộm riêng tư của người khác, vội vã lướt qua, trước khi nhắn tin đổi lại tài khoản WeChat của mình, cậu gửi cho “Thiệu Trạm” một tin: _Có ở đó không?_

Hứa Thịnh lại đánh: _Cậu mở cửa đi, có chuyện muốn nói với cậu._

Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục: _Trước khi mở cửa, cậu phải chuẩn bị tinh thần trước đấy, đồng thời trong lòng phải mặc niệm quân tử động khẩu không động thủ, bạo lực không giải quyết được bất kỳ vấn đề nào, giữa bạn học cùng lớp với nhau phải tương thân tương ái… Nếu như mấy câu trên đều không phát huy được tác dụng, vậy bây giờ cậu phải nghĩ ai là Thiệu Trạm, thân thể của mình_ _phải yêu quý._

Hứa Thịnh vừa mới gửi đoạn văn này đi, một giây sau cửa phòng ký túc trước mặt mở ra.

Thiệu Trạm dựa trên cửa, trên mặt không có biểu cảm gì, cậu vừa mới tắm xong, tóc vẫn còn nhỏ giọt xuống, chưa kịp lau tóc điện thoại đã bắt đầu rung. Sau khi mở cửa, vừa cúi đầu xuống đã thấy Hứa Thịnh đang ngồi xổm trước cửa phòng mình chơi điện thoại.

Hứa Thịnh cúi thấp đầu, gương mặt gần như vùi vào trong đầu gối, điện thoại di động cũng đặt trên đầu gối, chỉ lộ ra được phần gáy và tóc mái.

Thấy cậu mở cửa, lúc này Hứa Thịnh mởi ngẩng đầu lên.

“Ngồi đây làm gì?”, Thiệu Trạm nghiêng người sang, “Đi vào.”

Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi đứng dậy, trước khi vào xác nhận an toàn cuộc đời mình đã: “Cậu đọc tin nhắn chưa?”

Trên người Thiệu Trạm mang hơi ẩm, còn có hương vị vừa mới tắm xong, đến gần một chút như có tảng băng ập tới: “Nếu như mấy câu trên đều không phát huy được tác dụng, tôi sẽ không quan tâm cậu bây giờ là ai.”

“…” Xem ra là đọc rồi.

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi, sợ là bản thân dù sao đi chăng nữa cũng không thấy được ánh mặt trời ngày mai rồi.

Số lần cậu đến phòng của Thiệu Trạm không nhiều, từ lần được chăm sóc đến hoảng sợ lúc mới tỉnh lại lần đó, sau này mới nhận ra phòng của Thiệu Trạm quá ngăn nắp sạch sẽ, giống như con người cậu ta vậy, nếu không cần thiết sẽ không mang cái gì thừa thãi về.

Thiệu Trạm đẩy ghế ra ngoài, Hứa Thịnh ngồi xuống luôn cảm giác như đang đợi hình phạt, Thiệu Trạm dựa lên mép bàn học, hai người vừa vặn đối diện nhau.

Hứa Thịnh hỏi một câu chừng mực trước khi mở đầu: “Cậu vừa làm bài thi à?”

Thậm chí Hứa Thịnh còn muốn hỏi “Ăn cơm tối chưa?”, Thiệu Trạm rũ mắt, không thấy rõ biểu cảm, chỉ đáp lại ba chữ: “Bớt nói nhảm.”

“Nói chuyện chính.”

Thiệu Trạm đại khái có thể đoán được Hứa Thịnh lại chọc phải chuyện gì, từ sau ngày sấm nổ kia có vô số bất ngờ xảy ra, gần như không ngừng nghỉ, vì vậy cho dù có thật sự phát sinh chuyện gì đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng sẽ không quá bất ngờ.

Chẳng qua chỉ là phạm thêm một sai lầm, hình tượng nhân vật lại sụp đổ thêm chút nữa mà thôi.

… Khi nhìn đến điện thoại di động mà Hứa Thịnh đưa tới trước mặt, đúng như cậu nghĩ.

Trong nháy mắt Hứa Thịnh đưa điện thoại ra bèn phát huy năng lực khiến người ta kinh ngạc của mình, lùi về sau hai bước đã lùi thẳng ra đến cửa.

Sau khi tắt đèn, căn phòng yên tĩnh giống như chết.

Do Hứa Thịnh không nhìn rõ, lúc lùi về phía sau không biết đá trúng thứ gì, cậu chỉ có thể nhờ ánh sáng điện thoại mà nhìn thấy vẻ mặt biến hóa khó lường của Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm đọc xong rất nhanh, đã hiểu rõ tổng thể chuyện gì, bình thường cậu không hay để ý đến những thứ này, tốn nhiều suy nghĩ mới có thể hiểu được đại khái cái chương trình bình chọn này.

Đến khi cậu đọc đến đoạn văn ngắn thể hiện “tài văn chương bay bổng” của Hứa Thịnh xong, đừng nói là hình tượng nhân vật được xây dựng, cậu gần như đã có thể thấy được thế giới trước mặt cậu sụp đổ, hơn nữa còn sụp đổ theo chu kỳ tuần hoàn với lời văn “đôi mắt quyến rũ như hoa đào” dở như phân chó.

“Để tôi giải thích đã”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Tôi quên mất đây là tài khoản của cậu”. Còn chuyện tại sao cậu lại bình luận một đoạn như vậy trên Tieba, cái này lướt qua không giải thích, giải thích xong quá xấu hổ.

“Tại sao của bản thân mình thì cậu không quên?”

“…”

“Lời văn còn có thể dở tệ hơn nữa không?”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong mỗi một câu thì tiến lên phía trước một bước, cuối cùng đứng trước mặt cậu.

Sau lưng Hứa Thịnh tiếp xúc lên cánh cửa, trước mặt là Thiệu Trạm từ trên xuống dưới đang toát ra hơi thở lạnh như băng, Thiệu Trạm ép tới gần cậu, dường như còn cười: “Làm văn môn Ngữ văn không thấy cậu viết dài như vậy.”

Hứa Thịnh cứ nghĩ Thiệu Trạm thật sự không quan tâm cho dù cậu là ai cũng phải đánh chết cậu tại chỗ, nhưng một giây tiếp theo cậu nghe được âm thanh khóa cửa bị kéo, Thiệu Trạm kéo cửa ra, nhìn ra cậu đang nghĩ gì: “Nếu đánh chết cậu hữu dụng, bây giờ cậu cũng không còn ở đây đâu, còn nữa, _câm nín_ _phai màu_ viết sai rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi có thể đi được chưa?”

Đánh chết vô dụng, bây giờ có giằng co ở đây cũng vô ích.

Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra, cố đè xuống tất cả tâm trạng nói: “Nếu ngày mai không giải quyết được, cậu tự sát đi.”

Hứa Thịnh từ trong tay Thiệu Trạm thoát chết trong gang tấc, có thể miễn cưỡng tiếp tục sống sót, sau khi trở về cả đêm không ngủ, giống như nghệ sĩ đối mặt với chứng khủng hoảng mối quan hệ xã hội.

Hứa Thịnh vốn tưởng cậu ít nhất có thể sống đến trước giờ tự học sáng sớm, nhưng mà còn chưa đợi được đến giờ tự học, hai đại biểu ăn dưa* Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải cố ý gõ cửa phòng viếng thăm——-

_*ăn dưa: ngôn ngữ mạng TQ, ý chỉ cư dân mạng chuyên hóng hớt trên Internet._

Đêm qua là một đêm không ngủ đối với tất cả những người tham gia bỏ phiếu ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Hai người Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải càng khó ngủ hơn nữa!

Trước khi đi Đàm Khải chạm mặt Hầu Tuấn trước: “Hầu ca, xem tôi làm gì này, tôi còn nói với Trạm ca sẽ bỏ phiếu cho cậu ấy, thảo nào mỗi lần tôi nói như vậy, biểu cảm của Trạm ca luôn không bình thường…Bây giờ cẩn thận nhớ lại chút bất thường kia mới thấy, chẳng phải là ý đó sao?”

Hầu Tuấn khiếp sợ: “Con bà nó, còn có chuyện này nữa hả? Hóa ra đã có dấu hiệu từ lâu rồi?”

Đàm Khải nói: “Ánh mắt kia tựa như muốn nói ‘Tại sao cậu không bầu cho Hứa Thịnh’, đúng rồi, tôi càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy đúng là có chuyện như vậy.”

Hai người trò chuyện, một đường hốt hoảng đi từ cầu thang xuống.

Bọn họ thức dậy sớm, các phòng tầng trên còn chưa có động tĩnh gì.

Đàm Khải lấy dũng khí gõ cửa hai cái, từ bên trong cửa là một âm thanh xa lạ lại quen thuộc: “Chờ tí.”

Sự xa lạ này chủ yếu bắt nguồn từ việc, đây rõ ràng không phải giọng nói của học thần.

Sự quen thuộc này lại càng rõ ràng hơn, bởi vì dù không phải giọng của học thần nhưng luôn cảm thấy đã từng nghe qua ở đâu đó, rất là quen tai.

Hầu Tuấn nghi ngờ: “Có phải gõ nhầm cửa không?”

Đàm Khải khẳng định: “Không thể nào, Trạm ca ở đây mà!”

Đàm Khải vừa dứt lời, đúng lúc cửa phòng mở ra.

Giờ này thực sự vẫn còn sớm, Thiệu Trạm cứ tưởng Hứa Thịnh gõ cửa, hơn nữa ở trong phòng đã hình thành thói quen dẫn đến nhiều hành động cũng trở thành phản xạ có điều kiện. Đương nhiên bình thường cậu sẽ không bất cẩn như thế, cái chính là do đoạn văn ngắn mà Hứa Thịnh viết hôm qua khiến cậu gần như cả một đêm ngủ không ngon, kết quả vừa mới mặc quần ào, tóc rối tung, đứng ngây người ra như phỗng trước hai cặp mắt.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Đàm Khải: “…”

Hầu Tuấn: “…”

Nếu như Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn trước khi tới vẫn còn nói chuyện đầy ngờ vực chưa có căn cứ gì, lúc này thế giới quan như rạn nứt: Tại sao người mở cửa lại là Hứa Thịnh?

* * *

_*Thuật ngữ Rainbow fart ( 彩虹 – thải hồng thí): người hâm mộ khen ngợi quá mức không cần thiết về thần tượng của họ_

Tìm hiểu rõ hơn về thuật ngữ này ở đây <https://www.thatsmags.com/china/post/28290/chinese-urban-dictionary-caihongpi>

Mình thấy khá thú vị nên muốn chia sẻ cho mọi người.


	21. Chapter 21

Ba người đối mặt nhau, trong phút chốc không ai nói gì.

Bộ dạng này của Thiệu Trạm rõ ràng là vừa mới rời giường đứng lên, híp mắt, một tay đỡ sau cổ, một tay kia đặt lên khóa cửa. Thời tiết vẫn còn nóng nực nhưng đáy mắt cậu giống như có gió tuyết, khiến người ta nhìn mà thấy lạnh.

Chỉ là bây giờ trong mấy phần rùng mình này còn thêm mấy thứ khác.

Ví dụ như…hiếm khi nào thấy trên người cậu hiện ra vẻ bối rối và luống cuống.

Sự yên lặng vẫn kéo dài một cách kỳ lạ.

Thiệu Trạm dường như có thể đọc ra điều gì từ vẻ mặt của hai người đối diện, trên mặt Đàm Khải như muốn nói: Trạm ca và giáo bá rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vậy chắc chắn chuyện ngày hôm qua là sự thật rồi, chuyện này… Chuyện này, bọn họ đang ở chung với nhau.

Hầu Tuấn thì đơn giản hơn, cậu ta há miệng tựa như nói: Con bà nó, nghiêm túc rồi.

Sau đó Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn liếc mắt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng trong lòng không tiếng động cùng kêu gào: Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh* là thật.

_*vô bất (_ _无不_ _) = tất cả, tạm hiểu “Trạm Thịnh là tất cả.”_

Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh sau khi gặp phải rắc rối cũng không tiếp tục chú ý đến tiến triển cuộc bình chọn, cho nên không biết tất cả học sinh ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang đã đồng tâm hiệp lực bổ não, sáng tạo thêm một thứ nữa, học thần và giáo bá ngay cả tên couple cũng có luôn.

————Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh.

Cái tên này nghe vừa sang chảnh, vừa mạnh mẽ, vừa oai phong lại còn rất hay nữa.

Trước đây tin đồn liên quan đến học thần và giáo bá có không ít, từ sau sự kiện cây kẹo que đã bắt đầu tin đồn bất hòa giữa hai người, bây giờ quay đầu nhìn lại, từng dấu vết nhỏ đều là cẩu lương*.

_*raw chỉ có chữ lương (_ _粮_ _), nên mình đoán có thể tác giả viết thiếu?_

Sự sắp xếp kế hoạch của thiếu niên bất lương và học sinh ba tốt, càng nghĩ càng thấy đẳng cấp.

Mọi người ào ào đưa ra cái tên Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh.

Thiệu Trạm không hề biết gì tới những chuyện đó, cậu chỉ lo suy nghĩ vấn đề đang diễn ra trước mặt cậu lúc này nên nói gì? Nói thật rằng tôi và bạn học Thiệu Trạm đổi phòng cho nhau? Con người càng trong tình huống hốt hoảng càng dễ dàng phạm lỗi, trong đầu Thiệu Trạm đang hỗn loạn thành một cục.

Một lát sau, cậu rũ tay xuống, bình tĩnh lại, trước tiên phải tìm một lý do hợp tình hợp lý cho việc mình xuất hiện ở căn phòng này đã.

“Cậu ấy có chuyện ra ngoài”, Thiệu Trạm nghiêng người, thể hiện trong phòng thật sự chỉ có một mình cậu, lại đưa tay chỉ sang phòng đối diện, “Ống nước phòng tôi có chút vấn đề, tôi sang mượn nhà vệ sinh rửa mặt.”

Lời giải thích này quả thật rất hợp lý.

Nếu như không có sự kiện bình luận tối hôm qua trên Tieba, hai người Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn không chừng cũng sẽ tin ngay mà không suy nghĩ nhiều.

Nhưng mà trên thế giới này có rất nhiều chuyện không có nếu như, Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn hoàn hồn, gượng gạo cười khan nói: “Ha ha ha, ai da, hóa ra là như thế, hai người không cần xấu hổ, bọn tôi hiểu mà.”

Xấu hổ cái gì?

Hiểu cái gì cơ?

Thiệu Trạm day day hai bên Thái dương, nhẫn nại nói: “Hai người tìm cậu ấy có việc, có thể vào trong chờ cậu ấy.”

Đàm Khải vội vàng nói: “Không không không tìm, không quấy rầy hai người.”

Sự tình đã đến nước này còn cần nói thêm gì nữa sao, Đàm Khải và Hầu Tuấn tự cho là biết hết thảy mọi chuyện chậm rãi lùi ra ngoài hành lang: “Bọn tôi đến lớp trước nhé.” Hầu Tuấn vẫn không bỏ được tấm lòng của một lớp trưởng, còn nói: “Sáng nay Cố Diêm vương sẽ đến kiểm tra giờ học, cố gắng đừng đến muộn ha?”

_-Tỉnh chưa?_

_-Buổi sáng Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải đến gõ cửa_.

_-Tôi mở cửa._

…

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nhận được tin nhắn thì vừa mới mở mắt ra, vội vã đọc xong mấy câu này, suýt chút nữa nhảy dựng lên ở trên giường.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến khoảng cách từ mình đến câu nói “tự sát” của Thiệu Trạm càng gần thêm một bước rồi.

Tối hôm qua cậu không ngủ được, lên mạng tìm kiếm những trường hợp giải quyết khủng hoảng mối quan hệ xã hội trước đây, cả một đêm đọc được không ít, tổng kết quy nạp phân tích ra những nội dung chính để trả lời, trước giờ cậu chưa từng nghiêm túc như vậy trong giờ học——–kết quả hôm nay tỉnh lại mở mắt ra lại nhận thấy, nội dung chính nào cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa.

Con mẹ nó, làm gì có nghệ sĩ nào trải qua khủng hoảng mối quan hệ xã hội như vậy chứ!

Hứa Thịnh trả lời: … _Bây giờ cậu đang ở đâu?_

Thiệu Trạm: _Trong phòng._

Hứa Thịnh: _? ?_

Cách thời gian đến giờ tự học sáng sớm còn không đến 20 phút, Hứa Thịnh thu dọn đơn giản xong, đến gõ cửa phòng đối diện: “Cậu không đi à?”

Lần đầu tiên Thiệu Trạm cảm thấy cái thói quen không thích đến giờ tự học sáng sớm này của Hứa Thịnh thật ra cũng rất tốt: “Tôi không được đến tự học sáng sớm.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hóa ra chỉ có một mình cậu đón lấy cuồng phong bão táp thôi hả?!

Thiệu Trạm lạnh giọng hạ xuống thông điệp cuối cùng: “Cho cậu thời gian giờ tự học buổi sáng, trước khi tôi tới phải giải quyết xong.”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong thì đóng cửa.

Hứa Thịnh lôi chốt cửa, đẩy cửa trở lại, chen vào giữa cửa nhất quyết không chịu buông tay: “Một giờ tự học buổi sáng sao mà giải quyết xong được?”

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng, chỉ dùng ánh mắt tỏ ý cậu buông tay ra.

Hứa Thịnh nhắm mắt lại, dứt khoát trêu chọc như tên vô lại: “Không thì, tôi trực tiếp tự sát luôn.”

Sáng sớm, tiếng còi ở cổng trường không dứt.

Cửa hàng ăn sáng ở cổng trường chật kín người ngồi, bên cạnh cũng có người vừa cắn bánh nướng vừa xông vào cổng trường, Cố Diêm vương thần khí thanh sảng* đứng ở cổng trường tuần tra.

_*tinh thần sảng khoái và thoải mái_

Trước khi ra tiệm ăn sáng mua bữa sáng, Hứa Thịnh tìm nửa ngày cũng không tìm được chiếc khẩu trang duy nhất, hận không thể chôn đầu đi bộ.

Mặc dù tin vịt truyền đi rất nhanh nhưng trong tình huống bình thường cũng không có khả năng phát sinh chuyện những bạn học xa lạ kia vì mấy tin đồn bát quái mà sáp lại gần hỏi lung tung. Giây phút Hứa Thịnh bước ra khỏi phòng chỉ thu lại được ít ánh mắt kỳ quái và tiếng xì xào bàn tán, tràn đầy sự mê muội tìm tòi nghiên cứu… Thậm chí không hiểu sao còn có cả sự cuồng nhiệt không rõ ràng.

Cố Diêm vương vô cùng vui vẻ chặn cậu lại: “Thiệu Trạm, gần đây tình hình học tập của em thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh đắn đo nói: “Rất tốt.”

Cố Diêm vương: “Trong quá trình học tập có gặp khó khăn gì không? Có thể thường xuyên đến phòng làm việc tìm thầy.”

Hứa Thịnh bị chặn ở cổng trường, đón nhận nhiều ánh mắt phức tạp hơn, muốn vội vàng kết thúc chủ đề này: “Cũng đơn giản, nếu không nói ra được có điểm nào khó khăn thì chính là do quá đơn giản.”

“…” Trong lòng Cố Diêm vương nghĩ, không hổ là học trò tâm đắc nhất của ông.

Hứa Thịnh vừa trả lời vừa chạy ra ngoài trường: “Em còn vội giờ học, chủ nhiệm Cố, lần sau rảnh rỗi trò chuyện tiếp.”

Lúc mua đồ ăn sáng, Hứa Thịnh vẫn cảm giác gần như người trên cả thế giới đều đang dán mắt lên người cậu, ánh mắt của bọn họ có thể đâm thành một lỗ thủng trên lưng cậu luôn. Nếu như còn thêm một bài BGM*, lập tức có thể trở thành nhân vật chính lên sàn trong phim điện ảnh vậy.

_*BGM (Background Music): nhạc nền_

Trên hành lang có người nhỏ giọng nói: “Ơ là học thần kìa, học thần và giáo bá…”

“Hôm qua cái bình luận kia thật sự là do học thần tự viết sao?”

“Như hoa đào…”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không nghe rõ toàn bộ cuộc trò chuyện nhưng đi đến đâu cũng có thể nghe được mấy từ mấu chốt “học thần”, “giáo bá”, còn cả “hoa đào” nữa.

Cuộc đời này cậu không muốn nhìn thấy hoa đào nữa, cũng không muốn nghe lại hai từ này nữa.

Hứa Thịnh tựa như đang độ kiếp, bước lên bậc thang mấy bước liên tục, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất trốn vào lớp, ngay sau đó cậu bị cảnh tượng trước mặt dọa sợ———–

Người của lớp 7 đã đến đông đủ hơn nửa, đám bạn học này không sửa bài tập, cũng chẳng học thuộc từ vựng, cũng không làm bất cứ chuyện gì liên quan đến học tập. Bọn họ đang ngay ngắn vây quanh bàn học của Thiệu Trạm, từ trong ra ngoài phải đến ba bốn vòng.

Thấy Hứa Thịnh xuất hiện ở cửa, không biết là ai hét to một tiếng “Học thần đến”, bốn vòng người kia lập tức đồng loạt quay đầu lại.

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Cậu thừa nhận, mặc dù cậu đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần trước khi vào lớp.

Nhưng.

…Con mẹ nó đây có khác gì cảnh tử hình công khai hoành tráng không?

Những bạn học xa lạ khác đúng là ngại hỏi thăm, nhưng bạn học lớp 7 đâu có giống thế.

Mọi người đều chung một lớp, khai giảng rất nhanh đã trôi qua hai tuần rồi, sao có thể liên quan đến hai từ xa lạ được, còn thêm cả lòng hiếu kỳ không giấu được: “Học thần, chào buổi sáng.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh nói, không có tâm trạng chào hỏi cậu đâu.

Một bạn học khác tiến lên trước hỏi: “Học thần, hôm qua trên Tieba có chuyện gì xảy ra thế?”

Sau đó bạn học kia lại nói tiếp câu nữa: “Bây giờ mọi người đều nói cậu ngưỡng mộ giáo bá rất lâu rồi, đúng là thật sao?”

“…”

Mấy vòng người cứ tôi một lời cậu một lời, Hứa Thịnh bị vây ở giữa. Cậu bị bao vây đến mức ngay cả không khí cũng chui không lọt, tim như muốn nghẹt thở. Ngay lúc này bên cạnh cửa sổ kính truyền đến hai tiếng gõ không lớn lắm——–những người khác đều quay lưng về phía cửa sổ, từ góc độ này Hứa Thịnh nhìn sang mới có thể thấy được một đoạn cổ tay, cùng với đốt ngón tay hơi cong của cậu trai.

Một giây kế tiếp, cửa sổ bị người kéo ra.

Một giọng nói lạnh vô cùng, không có tí cảm xúc nào truyền vào, “Chủ nhiệm Cố tới.”

Bốn chữ tựa như có ma lực.

Trong phút chốc vòng người lập tức tản ra, trở về chỗ của mình ngồi ngay ngắn, tùy tiện tìm một quyển sách mở ra đọc, ngay cả đầu cũng không dám quay lại.

Cùng lúc Hứa Thịnh thở phào, sóng người tản đi, cậu vừa vặn chạm phải ánh mắt của người ngoài cửa sổ.

Thiệu Trạm nói không đến giờ tự học buổi sáng đang đứng ngoài cửa sổ.

Thiệu Trạm đi vào từ cửa sau, kéo ghế ra, đến khi mọi người kịp nhận ra có gì đó không đúng, đúng lúc đó chuông vào học vang lên.

Phòng học lập tức yên tĩnh trở lại.

Một lúc sau, Hứa Thịnh dùng một tay dựng sách giáo khoa lên, nằm bò nửa người ra, nghiêng đầu hỏi cậu: “Sao cậu lại đến?”

Tay Hứa Thịnh không dùng lực, sách giáo khoa vừa mới dựng lên được vài giây đã nghiêng ra bên ngoài. Thiệu Trạm nhìn một cái, cúi đầu làm bộ như đang chơi game, nhắc nhở cậu: “Cầm ngược.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh quay sách lại, “Chẳng phải cậu nói không thể đến giờ tự học sớm sao?”

“Tôi không đến giờ học sáng sớm”, Thiệu Trạm mở lời rồi cử động mấy ngón tay, “Cậu định dùng thân phận của tôi nói gì?”

Đúng là Hứa Thịnh chưa nghĩ ra.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn thời gian trên điện thoại di động: “Cậu còn có thể sống lâu thêm nửa tiếng nữa.”

Nửa tiếng này mang tính quyết định, những chuyện trước đây từng trải qua có thể nghĩ ra ít cách vậy mà giờ không tìm được cách đối phó. Giờ tự học buổi sáng đã kết thúc, Hứa Thịnh lại một lần nữa hứng lấy ánh mắt tò mò của bạn học, vận động đầu óc với tốc độ cao, miễn cưỡng chịu đựng sự tấn công này: “Tieba cái gì?”

Có người giải thích: “Chính là cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo…”

Dù sao đi chăng nữa Hứa Thịnh cũng là người đã trải qua một đêm thử thách khủng hoảng quan hệ xã hội, bây giờ đầu óc rất rõ ràng, biết rõ đánh chết không thừa nhận là điểm quan trọng nhất: “Mặc dù không biết đây là gì, nhưng tôi cảm thấy thái độ nhìn mặt mà bắt hình dong này của mọi người không ổn cho lắm.”

“…”

“Nhưng mà tài khoản Tieba kia đúng là của cậu mà.”

“Đúng vậy, còn cố ý viết 571 chữ, dùng bảy cái dấu chấm than nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn bên ngoài thì bình tĩnh bên trong đã nổi sóng mãnh liệt, sao mấy người ngay cả dấu chấm câu cũng đếm rõ như vậy làm gì?!

Có người mở bài đăng ngày hôm qua, đưa tới tay Hứa Thịnh: “Chính là cái này, như hoa đào…”

Hứa Thịnh không ngờ lại nghe được hai chữ hoa đào, cậu kịp thời nhận lấy, dáng vẻ làm bộ như xem lướt qua, vô cùng hợp hoàn cảnh mà biểu hiện ra ba phần tức giận và bảy phần khiếp sợ: “Ai trộm mất tài khoản của tôi?

“Tôi rất ít khi lên Tieba, càng không biết đăng những thứ này.”

Cho dù có người tin hay không, dù sao đánh chết cũng không thể nhận.

Vì muốn thể hiện lý do sâu sắc khiến người ta tin tưởng thêm, Hứa Thịnh không thể không tự chửi mình: “Sao tôi có thể viết ra lời văn dở như vậy được?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục chửi mình: “ _Câm nín_ _chán nản_ còn có thể viết sai được, dùng từ bừa bãi, diễn đạt ngôn ngữ có vấn đề.”

“…”

Mấy câu này Hứa Thịnh nói quá chuẩn, rất hợp lý, khiến tất cả mọi người không có cách nào phản bác được.

Đúng vậy, lời văn dở tệ trước mặt này…

Điểm Ngữ văn của học thần từ trước tới giờ gần như luôn được điểm tối đa, bài thi lần nào cũng được giáo viên bộ môn photo rồi phát cho người khác thưởng thức. Tối hôm qua bọn họ quá kinh ngạc, mải đắm chìm trong sự suy sụp.

Học thần sao có thể viết ra loại câu như “ _đôi mắt giống như hoa đào_ ” được?

Lớp 7 gây ra tiếng động quá lớn, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mới đi ra từ lớp khác, kẹp bài tập đi qua lớp 7 mắng: “Làm gì vậy? Thầy ở lớp 1 còn nghe thấy được giọng các em, cảm thấy còn rất nhiều thời gian đúng không? Khai giảng cũng nửa tháng rồi, thầy xem đến lúc thi tháng các em làm thế nào!”


	22. Chapter 22

Lục Trung Lâm Giang thi tháng nổi tiếng là biến thái, nghiêm ngặt dựa theo quy chế thi Đại học, phải đổi phòng thi, dựa theo thành tích một lần thi mà sắp xếp. Kiểm tra chặt chẽ tất cả các loại điện thoại di động và thiết bị điện tử, cấm không được mang vào phòng thi.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dùng “thi tháng” có uy hiếp rất lớn, quát một tiếng xong, trong lớp lập tức yên tĩnh lại.

Những chuyện liên quan đến việc tài khoản của học thần bị trộm tạm chấm dứt ở đây.

Thiệu Trạm giả vờ ngủ ở bên cạnh, một tay cậu gối dưới đầu, tay còn lại đưa ra đằng trước, vô lực rũ xuống trên mặt bàn. Áo hoodie rộng thùng thình, sau khi kéo cái mũ lên chỉ nhìn thấy một ít tóc lộ ra, che kín hàng mi mảnh, độ cong lông mi cực kỳ ác liệt.

Rõ ràng người này ngay cả mắt cũng không mở, vậy mà vẫn có lực uy hiếp không rõ từ đâu tới.

Cậu giả vờ ngủ là vì trước khi tan lớp, Hứa Thịnh ấn đầu cậu xuống nói: “Hoặc là đi ra ngoài hoặc là nằm, tôi trong giờ học từ trước đến giờ không đọc sách.”

Trước đây hai người đã kéo sang việc nguy trang mục đích học tập cho giỏi từ lâu, hành động này của Hứa Thịnh cũng là vì muốn che giấu sự lúng túng của việc tử hình công khai lúc nãy.

Ngoài dự liệu của cậu là, Thiệu Trạm không phản bác.

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm đang nằm nhưng tâm trạng không hề yên ổn.

Cậu cũng không biết tại sao mình bị ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà lại tới giờ tự học sáng sớm, đến khi cậu nhận ra thì đã đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ sau của lớp 7, đưa tay gõ lên cửa kính rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nói từng chữ một, thậm chí hơi thở còn dừng lại một giây, tim cậu như muốn đình công ngừng đập luôn, cũng may sau khi thở mạnh ra Hứa Thịnh đã bịa ra được một lý do.

“Được rồi”, sau khi các bạn học vây xem tử hình tản đi, Hứa Thịnh thả lỏng xuống sức lực đang căng thẳng trên người mình, từ đằng sau nhích lại gần, cuối cùng cảm giác hít thở không thông cũng rút ra khỏi người, “Giữ được mặt mũi cho cậu rồi đấy, cậu có thể tỉnh.”

Con người không ép buộc bản thân đến cực hạn sẽ không biết được mình có bao nhiêu tiềm lực to lớn.

Nếu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không tới, cậu còn phải tiếp tục chửi mình.

Thời gian nghỉ trong giờ học còn lại năm phút, cậu phải mắng đủ năm phút nữa…Mình tự chửi mình thật sự là một loại trải nghiệm hiếm thấy trong cuộc đời.

Thiệu Trạm cử động ngón tay, sau đó ngửa đầu ra kéo mũ xuống, đến khi cậu ngẩng lên, Hứa Thịnh mới phát hiện ra tên này đang cười. Nói đùa thôi chứ thật ra không hề chính xác, bởi vì cậu ta cười không rõ lắm, chỉ có chân mày hơi nhếch lên một chút.

Thiệu Trạm đánh giá nói: “Mắng ác liệt đấy.”

Sau khi phản ứng từ trong làn sóng cực hạn vừa rồi, tâm tình Hứa Thịnh cũng thả lỏng ra: “Cậu còn cười được?”

“Nhưng mà nói cũng không sai”, Thiệu Trạm thuận thế ngồi thẳng, “Đều là nói thật.”

Những người khác không biết sự thật bình luận ngầm lần này, không tính Hứa Thịnh ra thì Thiệu Trạm là người duy nhất biết chuyện.

Căng thẳng là một chuyện, Hứa Thịnh lên tiếng khiến người ta buồn cười lại là chuyện khác.

Hứa Thịnh muốn nói cút, nhưng vừa nói ra khỏi miệng bản thân cũng cười, cậu chuyển đổi đề tài nói: “Vừa rồi nếu tôi không xử lý thành công, cậu định làm thế nào?”

Thiệu Trạm mở một trang sách: “Định xem cậu chọn cách nào tự sát.”

“Nếu cậu thật sự muốn nhìn tôi tự sát”, mặc dù Hứa Thịnh học tập không ra gì nhưng chuyện nào cần thấy rõ vẫn thấy, cậu nói, “Cậu sẽ không đứng phía sau cửa sổ kia gõ mấy cái.”

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng.

“Bình thường cậu cười nhiều lên tí được không hả? Bày ra vẻ mặt này ai không biết còn tưởng tôi nợ cậu tiền.” Hứa Thịnh nói.

Thiệu Trạm: “Có ai từng nói cậu rất phiền hay chưa?”

“Thật ra cậu cười lên rất đẹp đó”, Hứa Thịnh vừa nói xong cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó không đúng, tự nhiên bổ sung thêm, “Tôi nói gương mặt của tôi.”

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm mới hơi có phản ứng, cậu nhấc mí mắt lên: “Đôi mắt giống như hoa đào?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Đệt.”

Hứa Thịnh “đệt” xong, chính bản thân mình cũng không nhịn được cười.

Đầu óc cậu chắc chắn đã bị kẹp cửa cho nên mới có thể bị thắng bại làm cho choáng váng, viết ra mấy cái bình luận đó.

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện thật ra Thiệu Trạm không có sống chung khó khăn như thế, mặc dù luôn bày ra vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, không thích gần gũi với người khác ra, những thứ khác cũng tốt lắm. Bây giờ cậu còn có thể ngồi yên ổn hô hấp không khí trong lành ở trong lớp học là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất.

Một buổi sáng trôi qua, lời giải thích “học thần bị trộm tài khoản” truyền đi toàn trường rất nhanh. Nhưng loại tin đồn thế này, một khi đã có nhiều người tin thì kẻ gian trộm cắp có thật sự xuất hiện trước mặt bọn họ cũng vẫn lựa chọn làm như không thấy.

Các nhà sản xuất toàn trường trên Tieba đã gặm lời cẩu lương cả một đêm, vẫn có không ít người tin tưởng chắc chắn Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh là thật.

Lầu 6989: _Mấy người tin sao? Dù sao tôi vẫn cảm thấy chuyện này không đơn giản._

Lầu 6990: _Lầu trên +1, tôi cũng cảm thấy không đơn giản._

Lầu 6991: _Ngày hôm qua có_ _bạn_ _gái nhìn thấy giáo bá ở cửa hàng tiện lợi, lúc đi ra còn kể câu chuyện tình yêu của học bá và giáo bá trong đó, cho mọi người củng cố sự hiểu biết một chút._

Lầu 6992: _Tôi đây tôi đây, ngày hôm đó tôi và và bạn ở lại làm trực nh_ _ậ_ _t. Lúc đó là một buổi hoàng hôn lãng mạn không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Tôi đẩy cửa của cửa hàng tiện lợi ra, hình như giáo bá vừa mới đánh nhau xong, khóe miệng rách da, cả người lạnh lùng ngồi trong góc của khu vực ăn cơm.._.

Cái gì gọi là nhảy vào sông Hoàng Hà cũng rửa không sạch?

Cái gì gọi là cho dù tự mình chửi mình cũng vô ích?

Hứa Thịnh đọc cả một đêm những trường hợp khủng hoảng mối quan hệ xã hội trước đây, duy chỉ có không để ý đến chuyện nghệ sĩ giao tiếp thế nào sau đó, đó chính là nội tâm kiên định của quần chúng ăn dưa: Cậu có thể đánh chết không thừa nhận, nhưng chúng tôi cũng có quyền đánh chết không tin!

Cũng may những chuyện tiếp theo hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm không để ý nữa.

Hứa Thịnh nhớ đến điểm cuối cùng trong các trường hợp giao tiếp: _Thời gian làm hao mòn mọi thứ._

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm thừa dịp thời gian nghỉ trưa mà đổi phòng qua quýt cho nhau, mới vừa khai giảng xong, thật ra cũng không có bao nhiêu đồ đạc, trao đổi cũng thuận lợi.

“Chờ đã”, trước khi Hứa Thịnh đi, Thiệu Trạm gọi cậu lại.

Hứa Thịnh dừng chân ở cửa: “Còn thứ gì sao? Đúng rồi, trên tường có mấy tấm áp phích, nếu cậu không muốn dán thì cứ bóc thẳng xuống.”

Thiệu Trạm buông xuống vật trong tay, lấy cái chìa khóa đeo trong cổ xuống cho cậu: “Cái này.” Cậu nắm sợi dây nhỏ màu đen, nói: “Trước quên đưa cho cậu.”

Cái chìa khóa này là một thứ phụ kiện, rõ ràng không có cách nào nói nổi, rõ ràng tự mình dùng cái dây nhỏ màu đen này buộc lại, Hứa Thịnh không nhắc đến, Thiệu Trạm cũng không hỏi.

“Ồ”, Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người nói, “Cái này à?”

Sau khi cầm lấy chìa khóa trong tay, Hứa Thịnh mới nhận ra mình vẫn luôn cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó không đúng, hóa ra trên cổ cứ trống trống.

Hứa Thịnh cầm chìa khóa về, ném lên cái chăn mỏng trên giường của Thiệu Trạm, đảo mắt lần nữa quan sát “phòng mới”.

Đồ đạc được sắp xếp lại, cậu ngồi lên ghế dựa, chân dài duỗi thẳng gác lên trên bàn học, ngửa đầu ra đằng sau, cả căn phòng “lộn ngược” lại đập vào trong mắt cậu.

Gần đây có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, nhiều đến mức cậu không có thời gian suy nghĩ đến những chuyện khác.

Chỉ suy nghĩ mỗi ngày phải sống thế nào cho suôn sẻ thôi cũng đã đủ khó khăn.

Cái chìa khóa này giống như chìa khóa để mở một chiếc hộp ma thuật, chiếu ra mấy cảnh tượng trong bóng tối lạnh như băng.

Trên khung hình bóng mờ vang lên tiếng người phụ nữ kiềm chế giọng nói: _“Có phải con không làm mẹ tức chết thì không được có phải không——“_

_“Từ nhỏ đến lớn, mẹ chưa bao giờ yêu cầu con điều gì.”_

_“Mẹ chỉ cố gắng hết sức cho con một cuộc sống tốt nhất, hi vọng con sau này được bình an suôn sẻ, có công việc ổn định. Bình thường ngoài giờ học con muốn làm gì mẹ cũng không ngăn cản con, con hứng thú yêu thích cái gì mẹ cũng ủng hộ.”_

_“…”_

Lời còn lại Hứa Thịnh không nghe rõ lắm, giọng nói người phụ nữ không hề quá khích, thậm chí còn mang theo sự đè nén nỗi buồn hòa lẫn với giông tố đến chậm của mùa xuân.

“Đoàng!”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ nhớ ngày đó bên ngoài cửa sổ mưa rơi càng ngày càng lớn, mưa như trút nước đổ xuống, bắn lên cửa sổ thủy tinh từng đợt sóng gợn.

Sợi dây mảnh màu đen quấn trên đầu ngón tay Hứa Thịnh, cậu nhìn một chút rồi dời ánh mắt đi, rơi lên bàn tay không thuộc về mình, tay Thiệu Trạm thật là đẹp… Khớp xương rõ ràng, màu da trắng, năm ngón tay thon dài.

Cậu quấn lại sợi dây trở về, cuối cùng kéo ngăn bàn của bàn học ra, ném chìa khóa vào.

Buổi chiều, tiết đầu tiên là giờ Ngữ văn.

Trước khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vào lớp, cán bộ môn Ngữ văn Thẩm Văn Hào hướng dẫn mọi người đọc thơ cổ: “Các bạn học, lật sách giáo khoa tới trang 35, chúng ta cùng đọc thật diễn cảm bài thơ này.”

Thẩm Văn Hào thật sự là một người phi phàm, nghe nói bình thường còn thích viết tiểu thuyết, tuần đầu tiên đi học đã chui vào góc lớp yên tĩnh đọc sách.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vào lớp muộn hai phút, sau khi ông vào lớp đã tiếp tục bài phát biểu ban sáng, thường xuyên thúc giục học sinh: “Đừng nói là thi tháng, rất nhanh các em sẽ nhận ra thi Đại học cũng không xa như các em nghĩ đâu, gần ngay trước mắt. Đến lúc đó còn muốn lên kế hoạch cố gắng, cũng đã muộn rồi———”

Thẩm Văn Hào ở phía dưới hứng làm thơ bộc phát, tiếp một câu: “Nhân sinh thiên địa chi gian, nhược bạch câu chi quá khích, hốt nhiên nhi dĩ*”

_*Câu nói của Trang Tử, nghĩa là con ng_ _ười sống trong trời đất giống như bóng câu qua khe cửa, chỉ trong chốc lát mà thôi._

Hầu Tuấn vỗ tay bôm bốp: “Được đó Văn Hào, bài thơ này làm hay tuyệt!”

Thẩm Văn Hào: “…Đây không phải do tôi viết.”

“Hai đứa bớt lảm nhảm đi”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đưa bài ôn tập cho Thẩm Văn Hào: “Phát cái này xuống cho mọi người, tiết này chúng ta nhận xét một chút về bài thi tiết trước.”

Bài kiểm tra được phát là bài thực hành viết trên lớp ngày hôm qua.

Tiết trước sau khi viết xong bài thi, Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đổi bài cho nhau lên nộp.

Hứa Thịnh không lo lắng tờ bài thi này sẽ xảy ra vấn đề gì, đang nhàm chán đọc sách Ngữ văn không liên quan đến bài học, chọn một bài văn mẫu tự sự trong “Cố Sự Hội*” xem, cũng không để ý đến Mạnh Quốc Vĩ giao bài thi xong, trong tay vẫn còn giữ hai bài.

_*Tạp chí văn học của Trung Quốc._

Cho đến một phút sau, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói: “Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh, hai em đứng dậy.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa mới vào lớp không lâu, buổi trưa bận rộn đổi phòng không để ý đến giấc ngủ trưa, trong phút chốc hơi đờ đẫn. Cậu theo bản năng nghiêng đầu nhìn Thiệu Trạm, chậm rãi đứng lên trước nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Chuyện gì thế?”

“Không biết”, Thiệu Trạm, “Cậu lại làm gì rồi?”

Hứa Thịnh cẩn thận nhớ lại, trong lòng thầm nghĩ bài thi cậu viết tuyệt đối không thể nhầm lẫn gì: “Tôi không làm gì, chẳng lẽ viết sai tên?”

Chi tiết nhỏ viết tên này đúng là không có ấn tượng sâu sắc gì, bây giờ cái ý nghĩ cậu là Thiệu Trạm đã thâm căn cố đế* rồi, không thể viết nhầm vào ô họ và tên thành tên của Thiệu Trạm được.

_*chắc chắn, không thể lung lay_

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Chắc chắn không thể.”

Cũng may đúng là Hứa Thịnh không phạm phải sai lầm nhỏ này, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cầm bài thi của hai người đi xuống hàng sau, hóa ra là khiến người ta như mộc xuân phong* vỗ vai Hứa Thịnh một cái: “Thiệu Trạm, bài thi lần này em viết vô cùng hay, nhất là câu cuối cùng, cả lớp chỉ có mình em viết đúng, đặc biệt khen ngợi em.”

Hóa ra là đến khen ngợi học sinh ưu tú.

_*như mộc xuân phong: ẩn ý chỉ hướng dẫn của giáo viên (ví dụ cách dùng: Những lời nói nhẹ nhàng của giáo viên làm tôi cảm thấy_ _ nh _ _ ư một cơn gió mùa xuân _ _, và tôi đột nhiên có sức mạnh để tiến về phía trước._ _)_

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đồng thời thở phào.

Nhưng mà một giây kế tiếp, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chuyển hướng sang Thiệu Trạm, ngay cả giọng cũng thay đổi, ông chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép* nói: “Hứa Thịnh, em nhìn em xem, cả ngày ngồi bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm vẫn chưa ảnh hưởng chút tích cực nào hết.”

_*ví với việc yêu cầu nghiêm khắc đối với người khác, mong muốn họ được tốt hơn_

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không kiềm chế được sự tức giận, đập bài thi qua: “Em nhìn đề này đi, câu cho điểm đơn giản nhất, cả lớp viết đúng hết chỉ có một mình em viết sai!”

Cái mà Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tức giận nhất còn chưa phải câu cho điểm kia: “Em còn biết cả Hamlet, thầy hỏi em, em nghĩ thế nào?”

Cái gì Hamlet?

Tờ bài thi này từ đầu đến cuối đâu có xuất hiện Shakespeare, đừng nói là Hamlet.

Thiệu Trạm cũng không để ý đến chuyện Hứa Thịnh nằm bò lên bàn học trong tiết Ngữ văn, híp mắt xoay bút viết ra được cái gì.

Cho đến khi bài thi bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đập lên bàn học, Thiệu Trạm mới rũ mắt xuống, nhanh chóng đọc lướt qua, thấy được mạch suy nghĩ giải đề có ý nghĩa vô cùng sáng tạo, cơ bản mỗi câu đều không giống với đáp án thông thường.

**_**Câu hỏi** _ ** _: Ý nghĩa của câu gạch chân trong văn bản hiểu thế nào?_

**_**Trả lời** _ ** _: Có một nghìn Hamlet trong mắt của một nghìn con người._

Trọng điểm của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lệch đi, lầm bầm nói: …Nhưng mà lần này chữ em so với lần trước ngay ngắn hơn hẳn.” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói xong, vẻ mặt lại nghiêm nghị lần nữa, còn nói, “Cái này không quan trọng, nào nói đi, em nói thử với thầy quá trình em suy nghĩ xem, bảo em viết ý nghĩa của câu gạch chân, em viết cái gì thế? Chúng ta phải trao đổi thật kỹ, thầy không hiểu em suy nghĩ thế nào.”

“————–người ta thì vì muốn lấy điểm, em là muốn làm người chấm thi tức chết đúng không?”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn vào chữ “Hamlet”, chỉ một thoáng rơi vào yên lặng: “…”

Giờ phút này Thiệu Trạm bị buộc gánh một cái nồi* đang phải dùng não đối mặt với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, trong đầu không khỏi hiện lên một câu hỏi: Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thế nào?

_*gánh nồi: ngôn ngữ mạng TQ, ý nói chịu lỗi hộ người khác_

Hứa Thịnh không dám nhìn biểu cảm trên mặt Thiệu Trạm lúc này thế nào, cậu được Mạnh Quốc Vĩ khen ngợi xong thì ngồi xuống.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu được Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhiệt tình khen ngợi như vậy, cảm giác không quen một cách kỳ lạ.

Chính là sau lưng có hơi lạnh.

“Viết gì thế?” Hầu Tuấn tò mò, cách hai tổ thò đầu sang nhìn về phía bọn họ, “Có ai thấy được không, chia sẻ tí đi.”

Bạn bàn trên Hứa Thịnh tò mò quay đầu, lén lén lút lút liếc mắt một cái, sau đó bằng một phép màu nào đó, đáp án được truyền từ tổ 1 sang tổ 4.

Hầu Tuấn khen ngợi: “Đúng là nhân tài.”

“Hamlet”, Đàm Khải cũng thành thật bày tỏ sự bội phục, “Cực kỳ thuyết phục, tôi rất phục.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dường như không nghe được lời giải thích của “Hứa Thịnh” sẽ không chịu vào tiết, ông vô cùng kiên định, cố chấp một cách bất thường: “Em nói đi, giờ ngược lại em nói tôi nghe.”

Tóc Thiệu Trạm vừa bị cái mũ đội lên nên có hơi rối tung, ở nơi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không thấy được cậu thò tay sang, nhéo lên gáy Hứa Thịnh một cái để bày tỏ sự hả giận, dường như không tiếng động nói: _T_ _an lớp_ _cậu_ _chờ tôi._

Trong phút chốc Hứa Thịnh càng thấy lạnh hơn.

Sau đó Thiệu Trạm thu tay về, lúc này mới dựa vào đáp án của Hứa Thịnh, thay mặt tài năng Ngữ văn của cậu, sau khi tiến hành đọc hiểu hai góc độ đối với Hamlet thì nói: “Em cảm thấy câu này, mỗi người sẽ có cách hiểu khác nhau.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Cho nên em chỉ trả lời như thế? Lúc thi đáp án tiêu chuẩn chỉ có một!”

Thiệu Trạm nhận ra cậu càng ngày càng nắm bắt được chính xác lối suy nghĩ của Hứa Thịnh, lúc này gần như trong đầu cậu chỉ còn giọng nói của Hứa Thịnh thay cậu trả lời, cậu nói: “Đáp án tiêu chuẩn quá bảo thủ, của mỗi người mới linh hoạt.”

“…”

Bất cứ ai trong lớp cũng đều là lần đầu tiên được chứng kiến câu trả lời như bom nổ, làm đổi mới sự hiểu biết của họ trong từng ấy năm đi học.

Hầu Tuấn: “Trâu bò!”

Đàm Khải: “Vô cùng trâu bò!”

Trả lời như vậy, kết quả chính là hình tượng “Hứa Thịnh” không chỉ nâng lên một tầm cao mới trong lòng các bạn học mà còn phải đứng phạt suốt cả tiết. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ để lại một câu “Tiết này em đứng nghe” mới bắt đầu nói bài thi: “Chúng ta nhìn đề thứ nhất…”

Chờ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ xoay qua chỗ khác, gương mặt Thiệu Trạm lạnh đến mức có thể đóng băng: “Câu kia của cậu, nghĩ thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh gục xuống bàn cắm đầu cười nhưng cậu không dám cười quá mức, vì vậy cố gắng nhịn một lúc mới nói: “Thật ra cậu phân tích không quá khác hoàn toàn, nhưng mà nguyên nhân quan trọng nhất thật ra tôi không viết.”

Đọc không hiểu, đương nhiên là không hiểu được rồi.

Thiệu Trạm cảm thấy sự hiểu biết của mình về loài sinh vật học tra này lại tiến thêm một bước nữa.

Tiết sau là tiết tiếng Anh, giáo viên Anh văn đi ngang qua lớp 7 trước khi chuông vang, bưng ly nước đứng ở cửa nói một câu: “Sắp thi tháng rồi, từ bây giờ chúng ta học bài mới, đồng thời cũng không quên ôn lại nội dung bài trước.”

Dưới sự nhấn mạnh của các giáo viên, sự tồn tại của chuyện thi tháng cảm giác như càng rõ hơn. Thành tích là công cụ kiểm nghiệm hiệu quả học tập cao nhất, không chỉ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, tất cả các giáo viên cũng hết sức coi trọng cuộc thi lần này.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhắc đến lần đầu tiên còn chưa cảm nhận được sự chân thực, có trách nhiệm tới dặn dò bọn họ đừng quá buông thả. Cho đến khi giáo viên các bộ môn thật sự bắt đầu phát nội dung học tập trước mặt: “Chúng tôi đã chuẩn bị cho thi tháng một chút, thầy đã tổng kết quy nạp lại kiến thức cho các em.”

Chuyện thi tháng này mới thật sự đẩy cậu và Thiệu Trạm vào tình thế không đỡ được.

“Nghe nói lần này chúng ta thi tháng cực kỳ nghiêm túc.” Tiết trước, Hầu Tuấn vừa làm bài tập vừa cảm khái, “Tôi nghe được ở phòng làm việc của lão Mạnh, cả một phòng thi phân bốn giáo viên, sự biến thái vẫn không thay đổi.”

“Tôi cũng nghe nói, độ khó lần này còn cao hơn so với những kì thi trước, còn có rất nhiều tổng hợp câu hỏi khó, bảo là thi tháng nhưng hoàn toàn dựa theo kỳ thi giữa kỳ.”

Bút trong tay Hứa Thịnh rơi xuống.

Trận game trong tay Thiệu Trạm thao tác sai, bị đối thủ một skill chém giết chết luôn.

Hai người thật sự chưa từng nghĩ đến loại trạng thái này còn có thể kéo dài đến tận khi tham gia thi tháng, mỗi ngày trước khi ngủ luôn nghĩ năm ngày, mười ngày, mười lăm ngày…. Cùng lắm là 15 ngày, chắc chắn qua một thời gian ngắn là có thể đổi trở lại.

Hai ngày cuối tuần, mỗi ngày mở mắt ra việc đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh làm chính là thức dậy soi gương.

Không ngờ càng ngày càng tới gần tháng thi rất nhanh, hai người bọn họ vẫn chưa đổi trở lại!

Ai mà ngờ được.

Hứa Thịnh ngây ngẩn tưởng tượng ra bốn giáo viên làm giám thị trong phòng thi, Lục Trung Lâm Giang thi dựa theo thành tích mà phân chia phòng thi, cậu ngồi ở phòng thi đầu tiên, hàng đầu tiên, chỗ ngồi số 1.

Còn phải điền vào ô họ tên thí sinh là tên của Thiệu Trạm… Lấy thân phận thi thần làm bài thi, Hứa Thịnh suy diễn xong tự khiến mình sợ toát ra mồ hôi lạnh.

Tưởng tượng ra cái viễn cảnh đó, Hứa Thịnh sắp điên rồi.

Thiệu Trạm cũng không tốt hơn chút nào, cái kiểu làm bài Hamlet kia của Hứa Thịnh, muốn cậu gánh vác thân phận của cậu ta thành người thi ở phòng thi cuối cùng vẫn khó hơn việc để cậu làm nhiều đề Olympic hơn.

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy hít thở dần trở nên khó khăn, cậu giơ tay lên cởi một cái khuy áo đồng phục, xương quai xanh của thiếu niên gầy gò lộ ra.

“Nghe nói trước đây cậu vẫn luôn là hạng nhất?” Hứa Thịnh hỏi.

“Nghe nói trước đây cậu vẫn luôn là hạng nhất đếm ngược?” Thiệu Trạm nói.

“… …”

Sau hai câu này là sự yên lặng vô tận.

Hứa Thịnh nhận ra mình muốn bỏ học, muốn từ lâu rồi.

–

“Cậu đứng sang bên cạnh.”

“Con mẹ nó, lần trước không phải vị trí này————cậu đứng phía sau cái cây kia đi, đúng, đi sang bên phải, sang bên phải tí nữa.”

“Lần trước cậu cũng không ở chỗ này.”

“Lần trước tôi ở chỗ nào? Tôi con mẹ nó không ở đây sao?”

“…”

Đã là ban đêm, sau khi trời tối, gió mùa hè khô nóng lượn lờ trong bóng cây thổi qua, tiếng ve kêu ẩn trong bóng cây ngày càng lan rộng, chỉ có ánh đèn đường mờ vàng cách đó không xa tỏa ra tia sáng.

Trong tiếng ve kêu, chỉ còn âm thanh nói chuyện: “Cậu nghiêm túc?”

Một âm thanh khác nhỏ giọng “đệt” một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh “đệt” xong, một chân dài gập lại, một chân khác lười biếng duỗi xuống dọc theo bờ tường, cậu chỉ ngồi như vậy trên tường nói: “Không còn biện pháp nào khác sao?”

Thiệu Trạm đứng dưới chân tường, vị trí cậu đang đứng lúc này chính là chỗ mà hơn mười ngày trước Hứa Thịnh tung người nhảy xuống vừa vặn đập trúng cậu. Góc độ không nghiêng không lệch, vừa vặn tránh khỏi hai cây ngô đồng trên con đường phía sau.

Cậu cảm thấy mình cũng điên rồi!

Lúc Hứa Thịnh đề nghị hay là thử quay lại thời điểm nhảy tường một lần nữa lại không trực tiếp từ chối luôn.

Hai chữ “tháng thi” còn sót lại trong lý trí của cậu dưới sự công kích đã không còn gì để giữ nữa.

“Phương pháp nhảy lại một lần có thể thật sự….Thật sự ngu ngốc, nhưng cậu tìm ra được phương án nào tốt hơn so với nhảy tường sao? Lần trước cậu gặp tôi, thời gian có lẽ là sau khi đóng cổng trường”, ngày đó do điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh sắp hết pin, vì vậy trước khi xuống xe buýt đã cố ý nhìn điện thoại một cái, “Hôm nay cũng vừa vặn mất mười phút đi bộ từ trạm xe về, cho nên hai mươi phút nữa chúng ta tách ra mới nhảy.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa lấy điện thoại di động ra, một tay chống tường, trên màn hình điện thoại hiển thị thời gian là 8 giờ 14 phút: “Đợi thêm 6 phút nữa, tôi sẽ nhảy xuống.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Làm sao để xác định tôi nhảy hay cậu nhảy, bây giờ ai mới tính là ‘Hứa Thịnh’?”

Đúng là một câu hỏi tốt.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh đề nghị nhảy tường không có suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy, theo bản năng ngầm thừa nhận mình là Hứa Thịnh, nhưng bây giờ mặc dù linh hồn Hứa Thịnh ở đây, thế nhưng mà xác thịt vẫn là của Thiệu Trạm.

Rốt cuộc cái nào mới xem như là cậu?!

Hứa Thịnh trầm tư một hồi, nghĩ ra biện pháp điều hòa: “Sau khi tôi nhảy xuống nếu không xảy ra phản ứng, vậy đổi cậu lên nhảy.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Đang nói chuyện, thời gian trên màn hình điện thoại từ “8:14” dần dần nhảy đến “8:19”.

“Chuẩn bị xong chưa?” Hứa Thịnh hỏi.

“Cậu nhảy đi.” Thiệu Trạm nói

Nhìn Thiệu Trạm bình tĩnh hơn cậu, hôm nay cậu ta mặc cả người màu đen, đứng đó giống như cảnh tượng ngã xuống ngày hôm đó, cả người cậu thiếu niên hòa mình lẫn vào trong bóng tối, chỉ có khí chất lạnh lùng dường như có thể đâm thủng màn đêm tối tăm, lao ra từ trong đó.

Nhưng sự bình tĩnh này cũng chỉ là hình tượng, cho dù là ai vào giờ phút này đứng ở đây, đối mặt với bạn cùng bàn sắp nhảy từ trên tường xuống cũng không có cách nào bình tĩnh được.

Hứa Thịnh hít sâu một hơi, cảm giác tâm trạng mình bây giờ giống như đang đứng trên đường đua, cả người căng thẳng, chờ đợi tiếng súng kia vang lên, cậu mở hai tay ra, cử động khớp xương hai cổ tay, cơ thể trẻ trung của Thiệu Trạm phấn chấn tinh thần và đầy sức mạnh, ngược lại cậu không lo lắng sau khi nhảy xuống sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì lớn cả.

40 giây.

41 giây.

…

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh âm thầm đếm, hơi đứng dậy, nhét điện thoại di động vào trong túi. Cậu vẫn duy trì tư thế một tay chống lên tường, nhưng mà cái chân gập lại ban đầu kia đã thay đổi tư thế, giẫm lên bờ tường làm động tác chuẩn bị———

58.

59.

Hứa Thịnh bấm giờ, trừ tiếng đếm thầm con số ra, cậu còn có thể nghe được tiếng tim đập càng ngày càng kịch liệt trong lồng ngực.

Cuối cùng hình nền điện thoại di động ở trong túi còn chưa tắt hẳn, lóe lên “8:19” một chút, đồng thời biến thành “8:20”, cậu dứt khoát buông tay ra, dưới chân dùng lực, nhảy thẳng từ trên tường xuống!

Thiệu Trạm dùng hết khả năng tự chủ mới thoát được bản năng muốn tránh của loài người, đứng tại chỗ quan sát Hứa Thịnh nhào thẳng tới chỗ cậu bằng tốc độ kinh người.

Hai người đồng loạt ngã xuống đất.

Lúc này không có sấm chớp rền vang, càng không có ai ngất đi, vô cùng phù hợp với bình thường mà nói, nhảy xuống từ bờ tường cao này cũng không tạo nên giá trị tổn thương nào cả, chỉ có khuỷu tay bị ma sát với bãi cỏ có chút đau thôi.

Ngay sau đó hai người hoán đổi vị trí nhảy lại lần nữa, vẫn là kết cục giống nhau.

Lần thứ hai nhảy xong, Hứa Thịnh nằm lên bãi cỏ, trong phút chốc không bò dậy, ngửa đầu nhìn khoảng trời quang đãng xa xăm, trong đầu chỉ có một câu “Tại sao có thể như vậy”.

Thiệu Trạm vốn ngã trên người Hứa Thịnh nhưng cậu phản ứng nhanh, lúc hai người cùng ngã xuống đã chống được một tay bên cạnh eo Hứa Thịnh, lòng bàn tay dường như còn dính lấy nhiệt độ cơ thể đối phương: “Cậu không sao chứ?”

“Con bà nó”, sau lưng Hứa Thịnh cộm lên mấy hòn đá, cậu không còn lòng dạ nào chú ý đến mấy vết thương nhỏ, “Không sao.”

Hứa Thịnh chậm chạp một lúc mới ngồi dậy, trong lòng muốn suy sụp: “…Chẳng lẽ không đổi trở lại được sao?”

Thiệu Trạm nhảy tường xong ngược lại rất bình tĩnh: “Muốn đổi trở lại có lẽ còn cần những điều kiện khác.”

Còn những điều kiện khác rốt cuộc là điều kiện gì, cái này thì không có cách nào nào khác ngoài việc tiếp tục suy nghĩ trong tương lai.

Hứa Thịnh: “Tường này nhảy không có tác dụng gì cả.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Đúng, còn nhảy hai lần.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Loại chuyện nhảy tường có hơi ngu ngốc, nếu thật sự có hiệu quả thì không sao, nhưng sau khi nhảy xong không phát sinh chuyện gì cả, chuyện này rất lúng túng.

Thiệu Trạm thở dài: “Đứng lên, về phòng thôi.”

Hứa Thịnh về phòng, cởi áo ra, vào phòng tắm nhìn gương mặt kia trên gương một hồi.

Trong gương vẫn là gương mặt đó của Thiệu Trạm.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cứ nhìn thấy mặt Thiệu Trạm là nghĩ đến thi tháng, cũng cảm giác sâu sắc thế giới của mình đang…khẩn cấp sụp đổ.

Cậu tắm xong đi ra, nghĩ đến hôm nay còn chưa luyện chữ.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh sau khi nhảy tường xong lại ôm tâm tư khó có thể diễn tả được bằng lời bắt đầu luyện chữ.

Thời gian này Trương Phong tìm cậu hai lần.

Trương Phong: _Tan học sao mày đi nhanh thế, có phải mày có huynh đệ khác bên ngoài không hả?_

Muốn vội vàng đi nhảy tường.

Trương Phong: _Chơi game à?_

Không chơi, luyện chữ.

Trương Phong: _Thấy mày gần đây không đi với nhóm nào, gần đây mày làm gì thế?_

Gần đây mỗi ngày đều suy nghĩ làm sao để nghỉ học.

Trương Phong nhắn mấy tin cho cậu khiến màn hình lúc sáng lúc tối, lần cuối cùng màn hình sáng lên, người liên lạc không phải Trương Phong.

Là học thần ngồi cùng bàn của cậu.

Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, cầm điện thoại di động lên, Thiệu Trạm chỉ nhắn tới ba chữ ngắn gọn: _Mở cửa ra._

Đến lúc Hứa Thịnh bỏ bút xuống, đứng dậy đi mở cửa, Thiệu Trạm đã đứng ở ngoài cửa được một lúc. Lúc mở cửa, Thiệu Trạm đang cúi đầu một tay nghịch điện thoại, cậu vừa mới tắm xong, tóc ướt che trên trán, mặc quần thể thao màu xanh đậm, quần mặc trên người nhẹ nhàng phác hoạ ra hình dáng đôi chân, thấy cậu ra mới ngẩng mặt lên.

Hứa Thịnh muốn hỏi “Có chuyện gì không”, nhưng lời vừa đến khóe miệng, tầm mắt rơi vào mấy quyển sách trong tay Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu…”

Mấy quyển sách này, một quyển mặt bên viết tựa đề màu đen “T _ổng hợp đáp án tài liệu giảng dạy Toán 11_ “. ngoài ra còn hai quyển nữa là “ _Khái niệm tiếng Anh_ “, “ _Học giỏi Vật lý & Hóa học_“.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh nổi lên sự báo động mãnh liệt.

Mẹ nó, cảnh tượng này vô cùng quen mắt!

Mấy quyển Lưu Thanh Xuân chính là như vậy mà đến tay cậu, tạo thành tổn thương sâu sắc đến nay vẫn khó mà biến mất trong lòng cậu.

Hứa Thịnh khựng lại mấy giây mới khó khăn nói nốt nửa câu sau: “Không phải cậu muốn tôi từ hôm nay bắt đầu giải đề chứ?”

Cậu có còn là người không?

Thiệu Trạm mới vừa cất điện thoại di động đi, còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, Hứa Thịnh dùng tốc độ kinh người không thể tưởng tượng nổi đóng thẳng cửa “ầm” một tiếng: “…Đi ra.”

“Cậu biến đi”, Hứa Trong ở bên trong nói, “Tôi không làm đề.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh dựa lưng lên cánh cửa, biết rõ khóa cửa rồi người bên ngoài không vào được vẫn liều chết chặn lại: “Tôi thà tự sát.”

Hai người cách một cánh cửa, bắt đầu giằng co rất lâu.

“Tôi nhìn cậu viết”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Không biết có thể hỏi tôi.”

Chuyện này nếu đổi lại là bất kỳ một người nào ở Lục Trung, nghe được câu nói này có thể ngất luôn.

Mọi người đều biết, học thần rất ít khi giảng đề cho người khác, cũng không ai dám quấy rầy cậu, hai chữ “Thiệu Trạm” đã sớm thần hóa từ lâu rồi, xa không với tới, chỉ có trước khi thi len lén vái một cái trong lòng như vậy.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh vốn dĩ chẳng nghĩ gặp phải loại giày vò này: “Có thời gian nghiên cứu một chút đến lúc thi làm sao gian lận, còn hơn ở đây dạy tôi làm đề.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Thi tháng không khó.”

Trước đây không lâu Hứa Thịnh còn nói với Cố Diêm vương “Bây giờ em cảm thấy điểm khó duy nhất chính là quá đơn giản”, lúc này không thể không đối mặt với nội tâm mình: “Định nghĩa từ khó này của chúng ta không giống nhau.”

Ngoài cửa yên lặng hồi lâu.

Ngay sau đó, một câu cuối cùng của Thiệu Trạm là: “Tôi có chìa khóa.”

“…”

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm vào cửa, việc đầu tiên làm không phải là vứt sách cho cậu giải đề, trong tay cậu ta đang cầm lọ cồn i-ốt, khẽ hất cằm tỏ ý nói: “Cởi áo.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Thiệu Trạm đưa tay chỉ khuỷu tay cậu, lại chỉ ra sau lưng nữa: “Chê ngã chưa đủ mạnh có phải không?”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới phản ứng được, mới vừa rồi ngã xuống trầy tí da, chính cậu cũng không để ý.

Lúc này cảm giác sau lưng mới trở nên rõ ràng không ít, đoán chừng là vận khí không tốt, đụng phải hòn đá tương đối bén nhọn. Khuỷu tay cậu có thể xoa được, sau lưng đúng là không với tới.

Hứa Thịnh kéo áo phông vén lên chút xíu, lộ ra vòng eo mảnh khảnh của thiếu niên, sống lưng, rồi đến xương bả vai hơi nhô ra———cuối cùng là hình xăm nhức mắt trên xương bả vai.

Nó xuất hiện trên người Thiệu Trạm, không hiểu sao có hơi bất ngờ, nhưng trong sự bất ngờ này dường như còn ẩn giấu thứ khác.

Hứa Thịnh nghiêng đầu, cảm thấy hai người bây giờ coi như cũng là chung hoạn nạn, còn có duyên phận nữa, không kiềm chế được hỏi: “Cái này của cậu…Thứ này trên người cậu, là để che vết sẹo sao?”

Đây là lần đầu tiên bọn họ nhắc đến hình xăm.

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu yên tâm, tôi không mách giáo viên đâu.”

Động tác tay của Thiệu Trạm không dừng, vết thương kia gần với phần cánh, vì vậy tầm mắt cậu vừa vặn rơi lên hình xăm.

Có thể dùng thị giác của người khác để nhìn hình xăm sau lưng mình cảm giác ít nhiều có chút kỳ diệu, mỗi ngày trước đây cậu gần như không cảm giác được sự tồn tại của nó, hoặc là nói cố gắng không cảm nhận nó tồn tại.

Hứa Thịnh không đợi được câu đáp lại.

Thiệu Trạm dùng tăm bông dính nước thuốc, Hứa Thịnh quay lưng về phía cậu, không thấy rõ biểu cảm trên mặt cậu, cuối cùng chỉ nghe được một câu: “Đừng lộn xộn.”

Cách tháng thi chỉ còn hơn một tuần.

Hứa Thịnh không quá để tâm chuyện hình xăm này, cậu cũng không có thời gian quan tâm, bôi thuốc xong thì bị tài liệu phụ đạo ném tới đánh ngất.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên giường, vị trí này của cậu vừa vặn hướng về phía mặt bàn học, chiều rộng mặt bàn chừng khoảng một cánh tay, cậu cắn nắp bút, bị ép phải mở ra một trang “ _Tổng hợp đáp án tài liệu giảng dạy Toán 11_ “.

Thiệu Trạm ngồi đối diện cậu, làm bài thi trong phòng cậu, tư thế ngồi không hề thay đổi, chỉ khi nào đọc lướt đề thi thoảng mới dừng lại một chút, sau đó tiến hành tính toán theo công thức trên giấy nháp, cho dù vậy vẫn còn có thể phân tâm cảnh cáo cậu: “Nghiêm túc làm đề.”

Hứa Thịnh rất muốn bây giờ tra cứu trên điện thoại, thủ tục nghỉ học ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, hoặc là chuyển trường cũng được.

Người khác đi học nhiệm vụ chỉ có học tập, cậu lại phải suy nghĩ mỗi ngày làm cách nào sống sót, việc này cũng quá gian nan.

Mấy quyển sách kia không phải Thiệu Trạm tiện tay cầm theo, Hứa Thịnh mở ra liền thấy bút đỏ đánh dấu, nét chữ màu đỏ kia viết một nhóm công thức tính toán, bên trên là ngòi bút sắc bén mạnh mẽ, thông qua hàng chữ kia tựa như có thể liên tưởng đến người viết chữ lạnh nhạt nói: _Học thuộc lòng_ _đi_ _._

Phạm vi thi tháng không lớn, Thiệu Trạm tính toán chuẩn kinh người, xử lý tất cả đề thi ngon lành.

Nếu như bất kỳ một người nào của lớp 7 ngồi ở đây, tận mắt chứng kiến Thiệu Trạm giải đề, chắc chắn trong lòng liếc qua là có thể bừng tỉnh hiểu ra, hiểu ra cảm giác thi tháng lần này có thể xông về phía trước giết sạch 50 cái tên!

“Cậu vẫn chưa hiểu tôi rồi”, nhưng mà Hứa Thịnh và bọn họ không giống nhau, một lúc lâu sau, Hứa Thịnh cầm quyển sách lớp 11 kia lên, nhận ra tình trạng lúc này, thở dài hỏi, “Có tài liệu giảng dạy lớp 10 không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh nhận thức bản thân hết sức chính xác: “Tôi phải bổ túc cơ bản trước.”

Thiệu Trạm hạ bút viết được một nửa đáp án, trong lúc nhất thời quên mất nên bỏ cái nào. Cậu vốn tưởng rằng cứ như vậy vạch ra vài điểm chính, sau đó giải nhiều đề một chút hẳn sẽ không có vấn đề gì.

Cậu hỏi một câu ngay cả Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng rất muốn biết: “Cậu thi chuyển cấp* thế nào vậy?”

_*trung thi hay còn gọi là thi THPT, tương tự thi cấp ba ở Việt Nam._

Nhắc đến thi chuyển cấp, Hứa Thịnh hiếm khi nào không trả lời ngay, ngược lại ngẩn người ra.

Trí nhớ quay về rất xa.

Hứa Thịnh mím chặt môi, chữ trong quyển sách ôn tập lớp 11 trước mắt dần dần trở nên mơ hồ, lúc bừng tỉnh lại cậu dường như thấy trên tay mình đang cầm một quyển sách “ _Chạy nước rút thi Trung học phổ thông_ ” quen thuộc.

Xấp bài thi gần như bị cậu lật đến rách nát, trên bài thi dày đặc tất cả đều là công thức biện luận và những công thức tính toán sai, nhưng thoáng qua một cái, chữ viết đột nhiên biến mất như ảo giác, một bàn tay mảnh khảnh chắn ở trước mặt cậu.

Thiệu Trạm cầm bút trong tay, ngòi bút chỉ nhẹ lên đề bài trên quyển sách trong tay cậu, nói: “Chỉ đi.”

“Chỗ nào không hiểu?”

Không biết có phải Hứa Thịnh gặp ảo giác không, giọng cậu trai nói chuyện nghe không còn lạnh lùng như trước nữa.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ chỉ câu hỏi quan trọng đầu tiên.

Câu này trừ kiến thức mới học của lớp 11 ra, đúng là còn cần kết hợp với công thức định lý của lớp 10, là một dạng bài tổng hợp. Thiệu Trạm rút một tờ giấy ra viết công thức tính toán, đặt lên sách, sau đó viết định lý lớp 10 xuống: “Tôi giảng một lần, cậu nhìn.”

Cậu vừa nói vừa vẽ trục tọa độ trên giấy.

“Định nghĩa Toán học của hàm số là một tập hợp được cho sẵn không có điểm A”, Thiệu Trạm vẽ A lên trục tọa độ, “Áp dụng quy luật f tương ứng với A, ta có f(A).”

Thiệu Trạm bắt đầu nói về kiến thức cơ bản.

Hứa Thịnh tưởng rằng lúc Thiệu Trạm giảng bài sẽ giống như con người cậu ta vậy, vốn dĩ không quan tâm người khác nghe có hiểu hay không, dáng vẻ xa lánh người khác thấy thế nào cũng không giống như người có tính cách giảng bài kĩ.

Nhưng mà ngoài dự đoán, Thiệu Trạm giảng bài rất rõ ràng, không nói một câu nào thừa thãi, thậm chí giảng xong những phần quan trọng còn dừng lại hỏi cậu: “Hiểu không?”

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh nghe hiểu, nhưng cậu rất thiếu nhiệt tình với học tập, cho dù Thiệu Trạm giảng cậu nghe cũng lọt tai nhưng trạng thái vẫn uể oải như cũ, không từ bỏ bất kỳ một cơ hội nào để trốn thoát khỏi việc học.

Một tay cậu chống cằm, trạng thái tự nhiên mang cảm giác lạnh lùng chèn ép người khác trên gương mặt của Thiệu Trạm giờ đây biểu hiện mấy phần buông tuồng, Hứa Thịnh hơi cúi người, kéo dài giọng hỏi: “Thầy, nếu tôi nói nghe không hiểu, cậu có thể nói lại lần nữa không?”

Tiếng gọi thầy này ý tứ không rõ ràng.

Nói hình dung Hứa Thịnh gần gũi với đám chị em bạn dì thật ra không hề chính xác lắm, người như cậu chỉ cần không đứng đắn rất dễ dàng tạo cho người ta nhận thức sai, ví dụ như giờ phút này rất giống học sinh cá biệt tư tưởng không tập trung, còn định trêu ghẹo thầy dạy kèm tại nhà.

“Hiểu rồi thì tự làm một lần đi.”

Thiệu Trạm không để ý tới cậu nữa, lạnh giọng hỏi: “Nhìn đề, đừng nhìn tôi.”

“Tôi không nhìn cậu”, Hứa Thịnh cầm bút nói, “Sao cậu biết tôi đang nhìn cậu?”

Chỉ cần không liên quan đến học tập, cái lời quỷ gì Hứa Thịnh cũng lôi ra nói được.

“Mặt cậu lạnh lùng như thế, hiệu suất học tập sẽ giảm đấy… Có phải nên quan tâm đến tâm trạng học sinh chút không?”

“Hoặc là chúng ta nói chuyện khác”, Hứa Thịnh còn nói, “Chưa có người yêu, thế cậu thích người nào chưa?”  
Tiếng ve kêu ngoài cửa sổ yếu dần, đến gần thời gian tắt đèn, căn phòng trên hành lang yên tĩnh dị thường. Thiệu Trạm cầm bút, lạnh mặt không lên tiếng, ngẩng mặt lên đối diện với đôi mắt hơi mang theo ý cười.

Trong nháy mắt Thiệu Trạm có hơi dao động.

Ngay lúc này, thời gian đúng lúc nhảy đến 10 giờ tắt đèn, cả tòa nhà đột nhiên chìm vào bóng tối.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ đèn cũng tắt rồi, thời gian bổ túc cũng nên kết thúc thôi, cậu lần mò trong bóng tối, đưa tay muốn đóng sách lại. Nhưng đèn tắt rồi bên trong thật sự đều tối om, trong lúc nhất thời không thể thích ứng được, trước mắt nhìn gì cũng không thấy rõ, trực tiếp chộp được bàn tay Thiệu Trạm.

Rõ ràng là tay của chính mình nhưng nhiệt độ hoàn toàn chẳng giống cậu.

Cho đến lúc trong bóng tối vang lên một âm thanh trầm thấp lạnh nhạt hỏi: “Sờ đủ chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh trừng mắt nhìn, sau đó mới phản ứng được, giống như điện giật rụt lại nắm tay về.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuộc sống gian khổ bị ép buộc trôi dạt trên đại dương đề thi của Hứa Thịnh, lúc này vừa mới bắt đầu.

Ép buộc một học tra sau khi vừa mới nhập học cao trung chưa từng lên lớp nghe giảng tử tế bao giờ đối mặt với hết câu hỏi này đến câu hỏi khác, đọc mãi không hiểu đề bài, học thuộc kiến thức các môn, còn phải dành thời gian luyện chữ nữa.

Trên bàn học trong phòng Hứa Thịnh từ trước đến giờ luôn trống không, trừ giấy A4 dùng để viết kiểm điểm ra, không để bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến học tập.

Bây giờ tài liệu dạy phụ đạo càng ngày chất càng cao, gần như chiếm hết nửa cái bàn.

Phía trên cùng là quyển vở ghi chép của Thiệu Trạm.

Là thứ mà vô số người trên Tieba của trường học từng mong muốn mơ tưởng, muốn liếc mắt qua ghi chép của học thần.

Sau khi tắt đèn, trước khi đi Thiệu Trạm đưa vở ghi chép lớp 10 cho cậu: “Phần ghi bảng của mỗi tiết và những điểm quan trọng đều có ở đây, còn chỗ nào không hiểu thì tự đọc đi.”

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy ghi chép, tiện tay lật mấy trang, giống như lật manga.

Loại ghi chép tiện tay này không giống với chữ viết lúc thi chính thức, chữ viết trong này không giống với nét bút ngay ngắn mà lúc trước Hứa Thịnh từng tùy ý lướt mắt qua bài khảo sát đầu năm, ngòi bút vẫn cứng cáp như cũ nhưng chữ viết hơi ẩu, nói thẳng ra là mang theo mấy phần không cẩn thận so với lúc bình thường bị người khác quan tâm.

Hứa Thịnh: “Đọc chỗ nào cũng không hiểu thì sao?”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu, trong miệng nói ra một câu lạnh lùng như con người mình: “Chín năm quy định giáo dục phổ cập, đề nghị trở lại giáo dục một lần nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Đèn trên hành lang cảm ứng được tiếng vang, theo tiếng động sáng lên, đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm quay lưng về phía nguồn sáng, đèn trên hành lang rọi xuống người khiến cậu như được phủ một lớp ánh sáng mờ ảo. Sau đó giọng cậu thả lỏng, gọi lại: “Nếu không hiểu thì nhắn tin cho tôi, trước 1 giờ tôi vẫn ở đây.”

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì làm, cố ý quấy rầy cậu.

_-Có ở đó không?_

Sau đó phát hiện ra Thiệu Trạm đúng là thật sự chưa ngủ, chẳng qua trả lời có hơi lâu tí.

_-Có._

Hứa Thịnh lên tinh thần, cắn nắp bút, ngồi trước bàn học đánh chữ trả lời.

_-Nhắn tin một lúc không?_

_-Tôi cứ nghĩ cậu sẽ nhắc nhở tôi._

_-Nhắc nhở cậu cái gì?_

_-Chưa đủ đề để làm_ _._

“…”

Hứa Thịnh dừng việc quấy rầy lại, ném điện thoại di động sang bên cạnh, dựa theo tờ giấy nháp Thiệu Trạm vừa mới để lại tiếp tục học thuộc công thức.

Trước khi đi ngủ, Hứa Thịnh khép mắt lại, trong lòng thầm nghĩ, địa ngục cùng lắm cũng chỉ như vậy thôi.

Học tra không thể chịu đựng được cái này.

Học tập ép chết cậu rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ như vậy, đặt đồng hồ báo thức xong, đặt điện thoại di động lên đầu giường, lúc thu tay về không biết tại sao trong nháy mắt ngơ ngẩn, sau đó một tay cậu che trán, tay kia xòe năm ngón tay ra. Trong phòng ngoài ánh sáng bên ngoài yếu ớt chiếu vào từ cửa sổ thì không có bất kỳ ánh sáng nào. Cậu nhìn bàn tay của Thiệu Trạm vài lần, trong đầu tự dưng hiện lên câu nói “Sờ đủ chưa?” của Thiệu Trạm.

…Cậu ta đang suy nghĩ gì nhỉ?

Hứa Thịnh hất hết những suy nghĩ không giải thích được kia ra khỏi đầu, cái kia chẳng phải là tay của cậu sao?

Mỗi tối Thiệu Trạm sẽ đến phòng cậu tiến hành buổi dạy kèm một chọi một vô cùng tàn ác vô nhân đạo, rất nhanh Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra không chỉ buổi tối, mỗi ngày sau khi tan học hai tiếng tự học buổi tối cũng không tránh khỏi thời gian học tập.

Thời gian tự học buổi tối vẫn là thế giới của học sinh nội trú như cũ.

Không biết là ai thăm dò được tin tức Cố Diêm vương không ở trường học mấy ngày nay, đám người này càng được thể điên cuồng trong giờ tự học buổi tối: “Không có ở đây đâu, thật đó, tôi và Hầu ca vừa cố ý mò đến bên ngoài phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương, ẩn núp hồi lâu, cửa cũng đóng luôn mà.”

“Có gõ cửa không? Tin này của cậu có đảm bảo chắc chắn không thế?”

“Gõ rồi”, Hầu Tuấn đóng cửa lớp, “Ban đầu tôi còn nghĩ nếu Cố Diêm vương thật sự ở trong phòng làm việc thì tôi nên nói gì. Tên nhóc Đàm Khải còn nghĩ kế để tôi khóc lóc kể cho Cố Diêm vương áp lực tinh thần gần đây quá lớn…Nhưng mà thật sự không có ai cả.”

Ban đầu những người khác trong lớp học còn làm bộ làm tịch cúi đầu làm bài tập, nghe nói như vậy thì rối rít ngẩng đầu lên: “Các anh em————online online.”

Hầu Tuấn có mấy lần đến tìm “Trạm ca” chơi game, từ sau khi có Trạm ca, Đàm Khải đều bị Hầu Tuấn đá ra khỏi tổ đội trong game.

Hầu Tuấn cầm điện thoại di động, xông tới từ tổ 3: “Trạm ca, có đến không, cùng nhau nghiên cứu đường parabol?”

“Đường parabol” là danh ngôn nổi tiếng của Hứa Thịnh sau khi đánh một trận, sau này trở thành biệt hiệu game mà bọn Hầu Tuấn đang chơi.

Dù sao mấy giáo viên luôn xuất quỷ nhập thần, nhỡ đâu một ngày nào đó hào hứng hô “Chơi game đi” xong, kết quả quay đầu lại phát hiện gương mặt Cố Diêm vương đang dí sát lên, như vậy không ổn lắm.

“Được”, Hứa Thịnh chỉ mong mỗi ngày có thể nghiên cứu đường parabol với bọn họ, cậu lấy điện thoại ra lùi ra đằng sau cho gần, hỏi, “Trong đội mấy cậu còn vị trí không?”

“Có, lập tức cho ngài một vị trí luôn”, Hầu Tuấn nghiêng đầu gọi Đàm Khải, “Đàm Khải, cậu lui ra ngoài đi, không cần cậu, để lại vị trí bạn tốt cho Trạm ca của chúng ta.”

Đàm Khải lã chã muốn khóc, trò chơi nói đến là đến, cậu đưa ngón trỏ chỉ Hầu Tuấn, gân giọng nói: “Hầu Tuấn, lương tâm của cậu đâu, ban đầu lời ngon tiếng ngọt nói cậu không thể thiếu tôi~ Bây giờ vứt bỏ tôi cũng là cậu ~~”

Hầu Tuấn ôm ngực: “Khải, cậu nghe tôi nói———–Mặc dù cậu không có trong đội nhưng cậu mãi mãi sống trong lòng bọn tôi.”

Có lẽ Đàm Khải học theo vai nữ chính trên phim truyền hình khẽ lắc đầu và cơ thể run lên để thể hiện cảm xúc hờn dỗi, nhưng mà động tác này cậu ta lại lắc theo tiêu chuẩn mạnh mẽ: “Tôi không nghe tôi không nghe!”

Hứa Thịnh ngồi bên cạnh bị hai người bọn họ chọc cười không dứt: “Hay là tôi không tách hai người ra nữa.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Đừng.”

Đàm Khải ngoài miệng nói vài câu nhưng vẫn tình nguyện làm khán giả xem thao tác của học thần: “Mau chuẩn bị, tôi là quan sát viên đây.”

Hàng sau của phòng học lớp 7 lại lấy Hứa Thịnh là tâm điểm, một vòng người vây xung quanh.

Hứa Thịnh trực tuyến, vào kho đạo cụ đổi trang bị cho nhân vật, thoát ra ngoài đang muốn khai cuộc, chỗ ngồi trống không bên cạnh bị người kéo ra, ánh mắt liếc thấy vạt áo màu đen.

Cũng không cần nhìn xem là ai, chỉ cần nghe thấy âm lượng bỗng nhiên nhỏ đi của vòng người này là hiểu.

Từ lúc khai giảng đến nay, giáo bá không làm ra chuyện gì lớn, hơn nữa có lớp trưởng Hầu Tuấn kiên định không thay đổi cho rằng “Giáo bá muốn hòa nhập với tập thể lớp 7”, hình tượng của “Hứa Thịnh” trong lớp cũng lợi hại lắm, nhưng do đi đến đâu cũng mang theo khí chất lạnh lùng khiến người ta chỉ dám nhìn từ xa, vẫn còn không ít bạn học không dám đến gần.

Hứa Thịnh tính toán rồi nói qua vấn đề này với cậu: “Lần sau Trương Đồng tới, đừng có để cho người ta đi thẳng ra cửa rẽ phải về lớp luôn, trò chuyện nhiều chút, tránh để đến lúc đó người khác cho rằng tôi cố ý hời hợt cô ấy.”

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng.

“Còn có con khỉ mà tìm cậu, đừng có bảo thủ hỏi cậu ta còn việc gì không, học cách quan tâm đến bạn học đi…”

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm mới có phản ứng: “Nói đủ chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh ném thẳng cho Thiệu Trạm một quyển “ _Nghệ thuật giao tiếp: Tại sao tình cảm quan trọng hơn chỉ số thông minh_ “: “Quyển này cho cậu, tôi cố ý chạy đến thư viện một chuyến đó, không cần quá cảm động, cậu đọc kỹ vào đấy.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh mới vừa liếc thấy vạt áo màu đen kia, một giây kế tiếp, Hứa Thịnh trơ mắt nhìn điện thoại di động trong tay bị người ta rút ra. Thiệu Trạm tuyệt tình ấn “Hủy bỏ chuẩn bị”, sau đó đưa cho Đàm Khải ngồi đối diện: “Cậu ấy không chơi nữa.”

Đàm Khải: “?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu ấy phải học.”

Thi tháng vội vã ở ngay trước mắt, phải tranh thủ từng giây từng phút.

Thiệu Trạm vừa nói ra những lời này, tất cả mọi người đều kinh ngạc: Chuyện gì thế, giáo bá không nghịch ngợm lại đốc thúc học thần học tập?! Đúng là khiến người ta không thể tin nổi, một ẩn số bất thường mà.

Hơn nữa học thần còn không phản bác giáo bá.

Quần chúng không rõ chân tướng đợi nửa ngày mới nghe thấy “Trạm ca” nói một câu: “À, đúng.”

Đám người Hầu Tuấn Đàm Khải: “???”

Hứa Thịnh vô vọng nói: “Tôi phải học tập, các cậu chơi đi.”

Vòng người tụ tập ở hàng sau lớp học còn ngờ vực tản ra.

Người đầu tiên kêu “Mọi người giải tán” là Hầu Tuấn. Cậu ta đã trải qua sự kiện gõ cửa phòng học thần lúc sáng sớm, kết quả người mở cửa là giáo bá, cho nên có phát sinh bất cứ chuyện nào đoán không ra nữa cũng không ngoài dự kiến của cậu: “Đi thôi, chúng ta đừng quấy rầy hai người bọn họ…Không phải, tôi nói là, đừng quấy rầy học thần học bài.”

Hứa Thịnh bị Thiệu Trạm ấn xuống trước bàn học, lại phải lần nữa đối mặt với Thiệu Trạm học tiếp những kiến thức, tiếp tục học công thức.

Thỉnh thoảng Thiệu Trạm còn khích lệ cậu vài câu, gia tăng lòng tin học tập của cậu. Cậu nhìn ra lần này Hứa Thịnh thật sự rất khó chống đỡ nổi nữa, nhưng nếu Hứa Thịnh không đỡ được, hậu quả không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Để giúp cho tư tưởng của Hứa Thịnh tốt hơn đối mặt với lần thi tháng này, Thiệu Trạm sẽ động viên cậu một chút.

Chẳng qua cách mà Thiệu Trạm khích lệ khiến người ta dựng hết cả tóc gáy lên, cậu mặt không đổi đưa ra mấy đề bài, không có cảm xúc gì nói: “Làm đi…Cậu có thể.”

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh đang vướng đủ các thể loại công thức làm phiền, không ngừng quanh quẩn bên bờ vực sụp đổ: “Tôi không thể.”

Thiệu Trạm cạy hai bàn tay đang kháng cự của Hứa Thịnh, dùng thái độ cứng rắn nhét sách vào, sau đó đưa bút mực đen cho cậu: “Cậu có thể làm được.”

Hứa Thịnh phải học, vô cùng nghẹt thở: “Tôi không được.”

Lúc này coi như thật sự có ép buộc đến cực hạn cũng vô ích, cho dù trước mặt thật sự có vách đá, cậu cũng chỉ có thể nhảy xuống. Khát vọng sinh tồn đứng trước đề thi hoàn toàn biến mất, không làm được bất cứ việc gì đến cực hạn cả.

Nửa tuần trước kỳ thi tháng.

Sau kỳ huấn luyện địa ngục vô nhân đạo của Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh khó có thể tưởng tượng nổi tốc độ bổ túc cho bản thân đã hoàn thành hơn một nửa.

Hứa Thịnh tắm xong, lau tóc ra mở cửa cho Thiệu Trạm: “Hôm nay giảng gì?”

“Không giảng đề nữa”, trong tay Thiệu Trạm không cầm quá nhiều đồ, chỉ có mấy tờ bài thi, cậu nói: “Làm bộ đề khảo sát, cho cậu tự đánh giá điểm.”

Mặc dù thi tháng là thi đề tổng hợp nhưng chủ yếu vẫn là nội dung học tập của một tháng này, lỗ hổng kiến thức lớp 10 quá nhiều. Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể bổ túc những đề quan trọng, cộng thêm những câu hỏi dự kiến xuất hiện trong bài thi…Những gì bổ túc xong, đề nào cần nói cũng đã nói, ít nhiều gì cậu cũng có thể nắm chắc lần thi tháng này trong tay.

Bài khảo sát là Thiệu Trạm tự ra đề: “Nếu thời gian làm bài không đủ, không được vượt quá nhiều. Mỗi môn chỉ có 20 câu, mỗi câu 5 điểm, 60 điểm đạt tiêu chuẩn.”

Để Hứa Thịnh cam tâm tình nguyện làm bài thi, không thể không có điều kiện.

Thiệu Trạm còn nói: “Làm xong bộ đề này, ngày mai nghỉ ngơi một ngày.”

Mỗi ngày Hứa Thịnh đều bị buộc truyền vào đầu một đống thứ, lúc này cũng không biết từ đâu lấy ra tự tin, cảm giác lần thi tháng này có khi có thể thật sự đọ sức, sau khi nghe xong điều kiện hấp dẫn này thì nói: “Được.”

Thiệu Trạm bấm đồng hồ.

Hứa Thịnh tìm mãi mới ra được cây bút, bắt đầu làm bài thi.

Thiệu Trạm ra số câu hỏi đúng là vừa phải, Hứa Thịnh trả lời xong còn cách giờ tắt đèn nửa tiếng, cậu khép nắp bút lại, đặt bài thi trước mặt Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm đang làm bài thi nâng cao mà giáo viên dạy Toán giao cho cậu, nhìn lướt qua một cái cũng biết trình độ bài thi của bọn họ không giống nhau, vì có những lúc mở đề ra, cậu đọc cũng không hiểu.

Thiệu Trạm không ngẩng lên, sau khi Hứa Thịnh đưa bài thi ra hỏi: “Không kiểm tra à?”

Kiểm tra làm gì, nhìn mấy cái câu hỏi này lâu thêm một giây nữa thôi cũng khiến cậu nhức đầu.

Hứa Thịnh buông lỏng tay, đặt bút xuống, chống đầu quan sát Thiệu Trạm chấm bài thi.

Trong lòng hai người ban đầu đều nghĩ rằng “Không chừng thi tháng có thể thật sự đổi trở về”, nhưng bài khảo sát mà Hứa Thịnh làm này hoàn toàn dập tắt sự tự tin và hi vọng không nên có của hai người.

Thiệu Trạm cũng không biết tâm trạng mình khi viết lên phần điểm thi cuối cùng của thí sinh trên bài thi là gì.

_Họ và tên thí sinh: Hứa Thịnh._

_Điểm số môn Ngữ văn: 43 điểm._

_Toán học: 40 điểm._

_Tiếng Anh: 34 điểm._

_Khoa học tự nhiên: 41 điểm._

Thí sinh Hứa Thịnh, tất cả các môn không đạt yêu cầu.


	24. Chapter 24

Từng số điểm đỏ rực xếp hàng lần lượt trên bàn học tàn nhẫn lạnh như băng khiến người ta tuyệt vọng, chỉ một thoáng cả căn phòng rơi vào sự yên lặng chết chóc.

Thiệu Trạm im lặng buông bút đỏ xuống, không có ai tình nguyện phá vỡ bầu không khí im ắng này trước.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Một lúc sau, Thiệu Trạm khó khăn nói ra hai chữ định an ủi thí sinh, cũng là muốn an ủi chính mình: “Tiến bộ.”

Hứa Thịnh đối mặt với số điểm thê thảm này, quả thực không nghĩ ra nổi mình tiến bộ chỗ nào: “Số điểm này cậu cũng khen được, cậu đang an ủi tôi đấy à?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Bài thi khảo sát 150 điểm của cậu, lúc thi xong cũng chỉ được tầm này điểm.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm còn nói: “Mấy tờ bài thi này, thang điểm chỉ có 100.”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không biết lúc này cậu có nên vui mừng vì điều này không nữa.

Công bằng mà nói, so sánh số điểm này với số điểm Hứa Thịnh từng đạt được, đúng là đã có không ít sự tiến bộ. Nếu đổi thành bài thi thang 150 điểm, trung bình môn cộng lại cũng có thể coi như đột nhiên tăng mạnh, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ có thể sẽ cảm động mà chảy hai hàng nước mắt nóng hổi, hơn nữa còn có thể cúng bài thi của Hứa Thịnh trong phòng làm việc: “Bồ tát hiển linh, Hứa Thịnh lại có thể thi ra được thành tích này, đây là bạn học Hứa Thịnh của lớp 7 chúng ta sao? Cuối cùng em ấy cũng chịu học!”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, bắt đầu xem kỹ lại lỗi sai từng câu một, tìm ra những nơi bị mất điểm.

Điểm số chỉ là một mặt, nền tảng cơ bản của Hứa Thịnh kém, nhìn số điểm không thôi sẽ không thể hoàn toàn hiểu được khả năng nắm bắt kiến thức của Hứa Thịnh. Lấy một ví dụ đơn giản, giả sử một đề bài cần ba bước giải mới có thể tìm ra được đáp án cuối cùng, trước đây Hứa Thịnh một bước cũng chẳng thể viết được.

Nhưng Thiệu Trạm kết hợp xem cả giấy nháp mà Hứa Thịnh dùng để giải toán, sau đó phát hiện ra bây giờ Hứa Thịnh ít nhất có thể viết được một bước.

Nhiều lúc còn có thể giải được đến bước thứ hai.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không thích học tập, thế nhưng dù sao những ngày gần đây bị Thiệu Trạm nhấn chìm trong đại dương đề thi không cách nào thở được, cũng không ai muốn uổng công vô ích: “Tôi tiến bộ thật sao?”

“Coi là vậy đi”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Mặc dù đối với những bài điền vào chỗ trống mà nói, quá trình giải không quan trọng lắm.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Vậy có cái rắm mà tiến bộ.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nhưng ý tưởng giải đề của cậu đã bắt kịp rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm nói lời này cũng không thể an ủi được Hứa Thịnh. Hứa Thịnh chỉ cảm thấy cảm giác hít thở không thông còn mãnh liệt hơn: “Ý tưởng giải đề không quan trọng, cái chính là làm sao bây giờ?”

Làm thế nào?

Hai người không thể không đối mặt nghiêm túc với vấn đề này.

Sau khi hoán đổi thân phận, bọn họ gặp phải rất nhiều khó khăn, nhưng cho dù thế nào cũng chẳng thể so được với “thi tháng” đầy sóng gió sắp tới, cái gì đôi mắt giống như hoa đào đứng trước kỳ thi tháng sắp tới đều là em trai.

Ban đầu Thiệu Trạm cho rằng chuyện thi cử kém đối với cậu mà nói rất đơn giản, nhưng sau khi cậu xem bài giải của Hứa Thịnh, cậu nhận ra mình không thể bắt chước được suy nghĩ làm bài của cậu ta.

Hứa Thịnh không phải loại người chỉ đơn giản cầm giấy trắng lên nộp nhận điểm thấp, cậu ta có thể viết lên đề quá trình suy nghĩ của mình, đương nhiên tất cả những gì viết lên đều sai, không có khả năng giải đề, có lẽ do thời gian thi quá dài nên sinh ra nhàm chán, còn tùy thích vẽ linh tinh vài thứ nữa.

Cậu cũng không thể nào ở trên bài thi luận văn của môn Ngữ văn viết ra mấy cái dòng thơ ca nhảm shit diễn đạt tối nghĩa cho đủ số chữ được.

Đại nạn ở trước mặt, Hứa Thịnh nhạy bén nắm bắt được. Ban đầu cậu dựa nửa người lên bàn học, một giây tiếp theo lập tức ngồi thẳng hỏi: “Có cách nào vắng thi không?”

Có lẽ vắng thi là biện pháp duy nhất của bọn họ, không đi thi sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Có thể kéo dài thời gian thêm một lúc.

Hứa Thịnh càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy phương án này rất khả thi.

Thiệu Trạm nhớ rất rõ ràng các điều lệ của nội quy trường học, cậu lạnh giọng nói: “Học sinh phải nghiêm túc thi cử theo nội quy của nhà trường, có tình huống đặc biệt mới có thể tạm thời miễn thi, sau đó chờ thông báo thi bổ sung. Một, gia đình có sự kiện lớn….”

“Có việc quan trọng.”

Hứa Thịnh nói, “Nói dối không trọn vẹn, bỏ qua.”

Trong lòng Thiệu Trạm nghĩ rốt cuộc bây giờ cậu ở đây làm gì, cậu giơ tay lên bóp sống mũi, nói tiếp: “Hai, bệnh nặng…”

Thiệu Trạm vừa nói xong, Hứa Thịnh đập bàn một cái: “Cái này có thể.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu.

Hứa Thịnh: “Giả bộ bệnh, cái này dễ thôi.”

“Bị đau đầu sốt không đơn giản sao? Cho dù có đi xuống phòng y tế của trường kiểm tra được cũng chẳng sao, cứ bảo áp lực học tập quá lớn, cứ nói bừa là được, chỉ cần trên thân thể không kiểm tra được nguyên nhân căn bệnh là có thể khéo léo đổi thành vấn đề tinh thần.”

Vì muốn tạo chút lòng tin cho Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Chuyện này trước đây tôi làm rồi, dù sao so với gia đình có chuyện vẫn dễ hơn, nhỡ đâu còn phải mời hai người giả vờ làm phụ huynh đến trường, nói mấy câu là lộ tẩy ngay. Lão Mạnh cũng không phải ăn chay*.”

_*phép ẩn dụ, thường đi với câu phủ định, nghĩa khác là không tệ. Ý là lão Mạnh cũng không_ _dễ qua mặt_ _._

Hai người quyết định dùng lý do vắng thi, ngày mai sẽ bắt đầu thực hành. Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy muốn đi trước, Hứa Thịnh kéo cậu: “Chuyện đó, lần trước thuốc cậu cho tôi còn không, có thể là do ma sát nhiều quá, với lại lúc tắm dính nước——vết thương hơi ngứa.”

Lúc nói chuyện Hứa Thịnh kéo cổ áo một cái, áo phông trên người cậu vốn rộng rãi, kéo một cái lộ thẳng cả bả vai ra, cũng lộ luôn cả một góc hình xăm.

Đến khi bôi thuốc xong cho cậu, chẳng mấy chốc mà sắp đến giờ tắt đèn, Thiệu Trạm cầm bài thi trở về phòng.

Đóng cửa lại, bên tai yên tĩnh trở lại.

Không có bất kỳ một âm thanh dư thừa nào khác, Thiệu Trạm để bài thi lên bàn, hai chữ Hứa Thịnh quay lên trên, nét chữ này của Hứa Thịnh không khác biệt lắm so với trước đây, cái móc ở trên của chữ “Thịnh*” hơi kéo ra, tựa như bị nguệch tay.

_*盛 (THỊNH)_

Lúc này màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên, cái tên “Nam Bình” trong nhóm nhấp nháy trên thanh thông báo.

Thiệu Trạm không xem, sau khi nhấn thẳng tắt đi tranh thủ còn chưa tắt đèn vội vào phòng tắm.

Thời tiết nóng ran, dòng nước mát lạnh theo vòi nước chảy xuống——-

Mấy ngày nay Thiệu Trạm hết nhảy tường đến bổ túc cho Hứa Thịnh, cuối cùng còn phải đối mặt với bài thi không đạt tiêu chuẩn tất cả các môn, trong phút chốc đầu óc hơi ngổn ngang. Cậu khép mắt lại, một lúc sau trước mắt hiện lên thời điểm vừa rồi cậu bôi thuốc cho Hứa Thịnh, nhìn thấy được hình xăm kia.

Mặc dù nhắm hai mắt nhưng hình xăm vẫn như hiện lên rõ ràng trước mắt.

Lần đầu tiên cậu thấy nơi đó rõ như vậy.

Trong đầu hình ảnh thay đổi liên tục, không ngừng nhớ lại, hình xăm dần dần phai đi, cuối cùng trước mắt cậu xuất hiện trường trung học Nam Bình ở con hẻm bên cạnh, cảnh tượng rất quen thuộc, tường gạch đổ nát, do ẩm ướt lại không được ánh mặt trời chiếu tới nên lúc nào cũng tối tăm. Đầu hẻm u tối có một người đứng dựa tường, người nọ cúi đầu, dáng cao chân dài, thân dưới mặc đồng phục của Lục Trung Nam Bình, trên người mặc áo phông đơn giản, bị cơn gió trong con hẻm dường như thổi bay lên.

Do ánh sáng quá mờ nên chỉ có thể thấy được giữa ngón tay cậu ta ánh sáng lốm đốm của điếu thuốc.

Ánh sáng kia dường như chập chờn, lúc sáng lúc tối.

Thiệu Trạm tựa như nghe thấy bên ngoài con hẻm có người gọi một tiếng “Trạm ca”.

Vì vậy hình ảnh dần dần thay đổi, Thiệu Trạm nhìn thấy người nọ ngẩng đầu——–khóe miệng thiếu niên có vết thương do vừa mới đánh nhau, trong đôi mắt đều là sát khí sắc bén, lạnh như băng lại kiêu ngạo, gương mặt vẫn chưa hoàn toàn trưởng thành, hơi còn dáng vẻ trẻ trung.

Đó chính là cậu.

…

“Lách cách.”

Thiệu Trạm đóng van vòi nước, cậu mở mắt ra, nước thấm ướt tóc không ngừng chảy xuống.

Cậu kéo cửa phòng tắm đi ra ngoài, thanh thông báo đang rung trên điện thoại không còn nhóm trò chuyện nữa mà là “S”.

Hứa Thịnh đổi hình đại diện, ảnh đại diện lóa mắt ban đầu được thay bằng một hình ảnh chụp phong cảnh, không giống với ảnh chụp bình thường. Cậu không chụp bầu trời xanh thẳm mà chụp ánh sáng xuyên qua tầng mây rọi lên mặt tường, khoa tay múa chân tạo bóng, hai bàn tay giao nhau tạo thành hình con chim tung cánh.

Hai bàn tay kia của Hứa Thịnh chính là của mình.

Thiệu Trạm không biết tại sao bản thân nhìn một cái là có thể nhận ra được cái bóng ngược kia.

S: _Ngày mai cậu đến trễ đi._

S: _Có đồ cho cậu._

Thiệu Trạm nhắn lại: _Cho gì?_

S: _Khẩu trang, giả bộ bị bệnh phải có chuyện này làm nền, không thể đùng một cái ốm quá nặng được, không chân thật. Ngày mai chúng ta đeo khẩu trang trước, giả bộ cảm mạo._

Thiệu Trạm: …

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh cố ý lục tung lên để tìm ra được đúng hai cái khẩu trang. Cậu cầm khẩu trang đi gõ cửa phòng Thiệu Trạm, trước khi ra ngoài đưa cho cậu ta đeo, còn chú ý dặn dò: “Trước tiên hôm nay hai ta phải ho đã, ho là quan trọng nhất.”

Trong suốt sự nghiệp trung học của Thiệu Trạm chưa bao giờ xảy ra chuyện hoang đường như vậy.

Cậu nhận lấy khẩu trang.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh là Thiệu Trạm, phải đến lớp học sớm một chút, trước đó cậu đeo khẩu trang lên, sau đấy dùng một ngón tay kéo khẩu trang màu đen xuống nói: “Nếu có giáo viên hỏi cậu thế nào thì cứ bảo không sao.”

Thiệu Trạm cầm khẩu trang: “Nghiệp vụ này của cậu còn rất lão luyện.”

Hứa Thịnh buông ngón tay ra, kéo khẩu trang lên: “Tạm được.”

Hứa Thịnh nói cậu có kinh nghiệm, thật sự đúng là có kinh nghiệm, hồi học sơ trung vì muốn danh chính ngôn thuận* bùng học mà lừa gạt được không ít giáo viên, kỹ năng diễn xuất thật đến mức giáo viên còn tự mình khuyên cậu: “Hứa Thịnh, thành tích này của em, lên cao trung cũng không ổn, hay là em đi thi Học viện Hí kịch đi? Hi vọng còn lớn hơn đấy.”

_*danh chính ngôn thuận: có danh nghĩa đàng hoàng, đủ tư cách, lời nói có trọng lượng_

Hứa Thịnh ăn sáng xong thì đeo khẩu trang lên lớp, còn chưa vào lớp đã nhận lấy không ít ánh mắt quan tâm.

Hầu Tuấn đang làm bài tập, ngẩng đầu lên bị chấn động bởi cái khẩu trang che nửa gương mặt của Hứa Thịnh, quên luôn mình đang sửa bài đến đâu rồi: “Vãi chưởng, Trạm ca, cậu sao thế hả?”

Hứa Thịnh che kín nửa gương mặt, trái lại lớp vải còn càng làm nổi bật gương mặt, cậu làm bộ làm tịch ho khan một tiếng nói: “Không sao, chắc là hơi cảm mạo.”

Trong lòng Hầu Tuấn thầm nghĩ gần đây nhiệt độ thời tiết rất ổn định mà, sao có thể cảm mạo?

Nhưng cậu cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều, là một lớp trưởng, cậu phải lấy việc nhắc nhở bạn học yêu quý làm nguyên tắc đầu tiên: “Chuyện này, thân thể của bản thân phải chú ý, sức khỏe là nền tảng của học tập. Nếu cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái ở đâu phải nói với tôi, tôi đưa cậu xuống phòng y tế khám một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh khoát tay lia lịa, vừa ho vừa nói: “…Thật sự không sao.”

Hầu Tuấn đưa mắt nhìn thân thể yếu đuối vì bệnh của “học thần” qua bạn học ngồi hàng đầu, thẳng một lèo từ đó về hàng sau, mãi đến khi Trạm ca của cậu ta ngồi xuống, lúc này mới lo lắng thu hồi ánh mắt, tiếp tục cúi đầu bổ sung bài tập.

Khi cậu hoàn thành một môn, lúc định lấy môn khác ra bổ sung tiếp, bất ngờ ngẩng mặt lên———–Lúc nhìn thấy giáo bá cũng mang khẩu trang vào lớp, Hầu Tuấn không bình tĩnh nổi.

Chuyện này, tình huống gì vậy?

Cả người giáo bá toát ra khí lạnh.

Còn không mặc đồng phục nữa.

Khẩu trang đen được đeo trên gương mặt cậu, càng nhìn càng khiến cho người ta cảm giác sâu không lường được.

Hứa Thịnh lật một trang sổ tay từ vựng, ngẩng mặt lên cũng nhìn thấy cục diện này. Thật ra cậu đã muốn nói từ lâu, khí chất trên người Thiệu Trạm thật sự quá lạnh lùng, lạnh đến mức đã gần như đạt đến trình độ phách lối.

Hơn nữa còn rất thành thạo vô tình mang trên người sự kiêu ngạo.

Trong lòng cậu nghĩ thầm bảo cậu ta giả bộ bệnh chứ không bảo cậu tỏ ra cool ngầu.

“Hứa…” Hầu Tuấn cảm thấy gọi Hứa Thịnh nghe quá xa lạ, vì vậy đổi lời nói, “Thịnh ca, cậu sao thế?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không sao.”

Sao cả hai người đều nói không sao?!

Chuyện này nhìn đâu giống như không có chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hầu Tuấn nghi ngờ nói: “Mới vừa rồi Trạm ca nói cậu ấy cũng bị cảm mạo, cậu cũng sẽ không…”

Câu cảm mạo này nhắc nhở Thiệu Trạm, cậu hơi nghiêng đầu, tay cách lớp vải của khẩu trang đặt bên môi, lạnh mặt ho khan một tiếng.

Hầu Tuấn: “…”

Thời tiết này mà còn bị cảm mạo, hai người lại còn bị cảm cùng nhau?

Trong đầu Hầu Tuấn không khỏi nảy lên một nghi vấn: Giáo bá và học thần, hai vị đây rốt cuộc đã làm gì mới có thể trong thời tiết này, cùng nhau cảm mạo thế?!


	25. Chapter 25

Hầu Tuấn nghĩ không ra, nghĩ tiếp nữa cậu sợ mình sẽ nghĩ đến cái gì không nên nghĩ. Vì vậy cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục làm bài tập.

Đúng lúc đó Đàm Khải vào lớp, cũng chứng kiến một góc trời riêng của hai người ngồi cùng bàn đeo khẩu trang đôi: “Hầu ca, hai người bọn họ xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”

Hầu Tuấn lắc đầu, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nói: “Đừng hỏi tôi, tôi không biết gì hết.”

Đàm Khải: “…Không phải chỉ hỏi cậu chút thôi sao, cậu phản ứng mạnh như thế làm gì?”

Giờ học buổi sáng chủ yếu hơn nửa dùng để ôn tập.

Giáo viên Toán học yêu cầu kết hợp điểm lại kiến thức ôn tập và nội dung mới học, thầy dạy Toán họ Chu, nghe nói là bạn học với lão Mạnh, nhưng nhìn hai người một chút cũng không giống như bạn cùng lứa.  
Lão Chu được bảo dưỡng tốt hơn, lối ăn mặc cũng tương đối mốt, bên ngoài áo sơ mi mỏng thậm chí còn mặc com lê màu xám tro: “Câu này đọc một nửa có nhìn ra được gì không? Chính là nội dung học lớp 10 của các em, đề chỉ biến đổi một chút các em đã đọc không hiểu sao?”

“Tư duy của các em quá máy móc”, lão Chu nói, “Không biết linh hoạt.”

Hứa Thịnh nhận ra đề bài này, mặc dù cậu không biết giải nhưng đọc qua thấy rất quen mắt.

Thời tiết vốn nóng nực, đeo khẩu trang lâu sẽ sinh ra khó chịu, Hứa Thịnh kéo khẩu trang xuống cho thoáng mát, dùng bút chọc Thiệu Trạm: “Có phải câu này tối hôm qua cậu giảng qua rồi không?”

Thiệu Trạm cầm điện thoại, ngón tay bấm trên màn hình vài cái, sau đó giọng nói cách lớp khẩu trang truyền tới: “Giảng ba lần cậu vẫn không hiểu đề này.”

Thiệu Trạm lại đâm thêm một đao: “Không ngờ cậu vẫn còn ấn tượng.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Không thể nói là không có ấn tượng gì được, tôi cũng đâu kém như vậy. Hơn nữa loại chuyện như học tập không thể cải thiện nhanh một lần được.”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây thì lại gần Thiệu Trạm bên cạnh: “Cậu chơi gì đấy?”

Trên màn hình điện thoại của Thiệu Trạm không phải bất kỳ một trò chơi nào mà Hứa Thịnh hay chơi, chỉ có mấy hàng ô vuông có số.

“Nghe giảng”, Thiệu Trạm không ngẩng đầu, đặt tay lên trán Hứa Thịnh, ấn cậu trở lại, còn nói, “Sudoku.”

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh cho rằng có thể nhìn cậu ta chơi một ván trò chơi nhỏ gì đấy, bài giảng trong giờ học nhàm chán khiến người ta buồn ngủ, nghe được “Sudoku” ý định này cũng bay luôn.

Cậu thật sự chẳng thể hiểu nổi tại sao có người lại không quý trọng cơ hội được chơi game trong lớp, lại đi chơi Sudoku.

Lão Chu giảng đề được một nửa, thật sự rất khó bỏ qua được cho hai vị bạn học đang đeo khẩu trang ngồi ở phía cuối lớp, nhất là một trong hai người vẫn còn đang chơi điện thoại di động. Ông thừa dịp học sinh đang vùi đầu viết đề cất giọng hỏi: “Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh, hai em sao thế? Đeo khẩu trang không thấy nóng sao?”

Hầu Tuấn ngồi hàng trên, thay bọn họ đáp: “Thầy, thân thể hai người bọn họ không thoải mái.”

“Thân thể không thoải mái mà vẫn còn sức để chơi điện thoại di động——–” Lão Chu gật đầu một cái, bình luận, “Thân tàn chí kiên.*”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

_*Đề cập đến sự khuyết tật về thể chất, nhưng ý chí rất mạnh mẽ. Thường được sử dụng để ca ngợi phẩm chất mạnh mẽ của người khuyết tật._

Lão Chu còn nói: “Nếu trong học tập em cũng có thể có một phần nghị lực như vậy, lúc thi cử cũng sẽ không ra thành tích thế này.” Lão Chu vừa nói, vẫn không tránh khỏi nghi ngờ, “Thật sự không thoải mái sao?”

Thiệu Trạm giả bộ bị bệnh rất không có thành ý, cậu vừa mới vào lớp đã khiến cho người ta cảm giác như vậy, hoàn toàn khiến người khác không nhận thức được cậu đang giả vờ ốm, giả bộ một cách ổn thỏa.

Hứa Thịnh đụng cùi chỏ vào người cậu.

“Làm gì?” Thiệu Trạm hỏi.

“Ho khan.” Hứa Thịnh thấp giọng nhắc nhở.

Thiệu Trạm mới kịp phản ứng, cậu thoát Sudoku, thể hiện dáng vẻ làm bộ làm tịch, sau đó trong không khí đang giải đề yên tĩnh tốt lành của lớp 7, trước ánh mắt nghi hoặc của lão Chu, hít sâu một hơi: “…Khụ khụ.”

Một tiếng “khụ khụ” này của Thiệu Trạm vừa vang lên, Hứa Thịnh cũng theo sát phía sau, năng lực nghiệp vụ của cậu mạnh hơn so với Thiệu Trạm, không chỉ ho mà còn kèm theo hành động khác.

Hứa Thịnh hơi cong nửa người trên, cúi đầu xuống, bả vai theo lúc ho run rẩy với biên độ nhỏ: “Khụ khụ, khụ khụ.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Có phải cậu hơi quá đà không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu có hiểu thế nào là diễn không tìm thấy dấu vết không? Cường độ âm thanh của tôi rất vừa phải nhé.”

Do cường độ âm thanh “vừa phải” của Hứa Thịnh, lão Chu thật sự lo lắng cho sức khỏe của hai học sinh.

Sau khi tan lớp, ông trở về phòng làm việc giáo viên, đặt giáo án lên bàn, đồng thời thở dài, nói với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Lão Mạnh à, sức khỏe hai học sinh Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm lớp thầy hình như không quá tốt…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mới vừa trở về phòng làm việc chưa được bao lâu, ngồi xuống còn chưa kịp uống ngụm nước. Ông vừa đi nhận giấy thông báo từ chủ nhiệm Cố, nói rằng các tỉnh phía Đông vừa mới bùng nổ các ca bệnh gì đó, còn chưa kịp đọc kỹ: “Tôi vừa mới về, đợi một lát nữa chủ nhiệm các lớp đến tôi sẽ thông báo lại, trường học vừa mới ra, để các học sinh chú ý đề phòng, khiến tôi mệt mỏi quá chừng———–”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói đến đây, chợt mở nắp ly trà, ngửa đầu uống một ngụm, lúc này mới nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Lão Chu ông vừa nói gì đấy?”

Chu Viễn cau mày nói: “Tôi vừa mới có tiết ở lớp thầy, hai học sinh Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh lớp ông mang khẩu trang, nhìn giống như bị cảm, mà trông bệnh còn thật sự nghiêm trọng, nhất là bạn học Thiệu Trạm, ho đến mức lưng cũng không đứng thẳng được.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Hả?”

“Tôi thấy tiết sau nên sắp xếp cho hai em ấy đến phòng y tế khám chút đi”, Chu Viễn đối với hiện tượng hai người đồng loạt đeo khẩu trang, tự nhận xét một câu rất đặc sắc, “Chẳng lẽ là bệnh gì truyền nhiễm?”

Câu bệnh truyền nhiễm này không phải do Chu Viễn thuận miệng nói, đúng là đã có không ít tiền lệ rồi. Trường học lúc nào cũng đông đúc người, đến những nơi thế này, nếu vấn đề vệ sinh không được làm tốt, một người cảm mạo có thể lây khiến cả lớp cảm mạo theo.

Chu Viễn nói xong, nhận ra Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cầm ly trà trong tay, không hiểu sao khẽ run lên: “Lão Mạnh, ông đây là…?”

Ánh mắt Chu Viễn dời sang bên phải, thấy trên mặt bàn làm việc của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang để tờ thông báo mở ra của khối lớp 11 vừa mới nhận từ phòng làm việc của chủ nhiệm Cố về.

Giấy trắng chữ đen, dòng đầu tiên là font Times New Roman được phóng to:

**_**———Thông báo về việc tăng cường vệ sinh môi trường, phòng chống vi khuẩn của trường ta.** _ **

_Thưa các thầy cô và các bạn học sinh_ _!_

_Những ngày gần đây, các tỉnh phía Đông của nước ta xảy ra các ca nhiễm bệnh, đã chẩn đoán được chính xác là vi khuẩn gây cảm loại mới N411, vì vậy_ _loại_ _vi khuẩn_ _này_ _có thể lây lan rất nhanh chóng qua đường không khí._

_Triệu chứng ban đầu tương tự với bệnh cảm thông thường, biểu hiện chủ yếu là mệt nhọc, tay chân mất sức, đau đầu sốt nhẹ, cũng có người xuất hiện triệu chứng ho khan. Do thời kỳ ủ bệnh dài nên chưa có cách kiểm tra, mong các bạn học sinh tăng cường chú ý._

Đoạn đằng sau toàn là kiến nghị làm thế nào để cải thiện vệ sinh cơ sở vật chất, cần mở nhiều loại cửa sổ ra để thông gió.

Loại thư thông báo này gần như cách mỗi tháng lại phát xuống một tờ, thật ra mà nói trong môi trường học đường xác suất bùng nổ 1/1000 cũng chưa tới, thông thường cách mấy khóa cũng chưa chắc đã xảy ra trường hợp nào.

Ban đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không quá để ý chuyện này, chỉ nhớ đầu giờ để cho cán bộ lớp phát xuống, thông báo đến là được.

Nhưng mà một phen này của Chu Viễn khiến ông không thể không chính thức đối mặt với thông báo phòng bệnh này.

Chu Viễn đọc xong, hoàn toàn có thể cảm nhận được tâm trạng khẩn trương bây giờ của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, ông đi chậm qua an ủi: “Lão Mạnh, đừng căng thẳng, tình huống hiện giờ vẫn chưa thể có kết luận bừa nào, có lẽ chuyện không như chúng ta nghĩ đâu, cảm mạo thông thường có khả năng tương đối cao.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ giơ tay, vịn lên bàn làm việc: “Ông nói cũng đúng, hi vọng là như vậy.”

Chu Viễn tiếp tục an ủi: “Các tỉnh phía Đông cách chúng ta hơn 2000 cây số, tốc độ truyền nhiễm không thể nhanh như vậy được.”

Tiết sau chính là giờ học của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Chuông vào học vừa vang lên, ông hít sâu một hơi, mang giáo án vào lớp 7, kết quả vừa mới đặt sách giáo khoa xuống đã thấy hai học sinh đang đeo khẩu trang đi học. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ di chuyển ánh mắt, kiên cường giả vờ bình tĩnh: “Chúng ta lật sách đến trang 68, ngày hôm qua nói đến…”

“Khụ khụ.”

Tiếng ho này bắt nguồn từ học sinh ông tự hào nhất, bạn học “Thiệu Trạm”.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hít sâu một hơi: “Nói đến câu này, _Nam Xương cố quận, Hồng Đô tân phủ*_ …”

“…Khụ khụ.”

Âm thanh này bắt nguồn từ học sinh khiến ông đau đầu nhất, bạn học “Hứa Thịnh”.

Tiết trước Hứa Thịnh đã bàn bạc xong với Thiệu Trạm, ho khan ba tiếng coi như hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Mỗi người tự chọn thời gian ho, cố gắng xen kẽ nhau.

Vì vậy tiết này Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lên lớp hết sức lo lắng, được nửa tiết ông dừng lại nói: “Hứa Thịnh.”

Thiệu Trạm ngẩng đầu lên.

“Em mở cửa sổ rộng hơn đi”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dừng lại chỉ cửa sổ, “Trong lớp nhiều bụi bặm, mở ra cho thoáng.”

Thiệu Trạm để điện thoại vào trong ngăn bàn, đứng dậy mở cửa sổ.

Lúc này Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mới cảm thấy hô hấp dễ thở hơn.

Những ngày gần đây, Hứa Thịnh đã rèn được thói quen ghi chép bài trong giờ học, dù sao cũng chẳng có việc gì làm, ngồi không cũng không nói chuyện được, còn chẳng bằng chép bài cho có ý nghĩa.

Cậu vẫn luôn dùng sách giáo khoa của Thiệu Trạm, nếu như có bạn học nào tới mượn sách xem, bọn họ sẽ phát hiện ra chữ viết trong vở của học thần đột nhiên viết ẩu, ẩu đến mức khiến người ta đọc không hiểu.

Hứa Thịnh viết được một nửa, nhận ra được ánh mắt của Thiệu Trạm: “Sao thế?”

“Không có gì.” Thiệu Trạm muốn hỏi chữ cậu luyện trong vở đã đi đâu mất rồi, cuối cùng mắt nhắm mắt mở bỏ qua, mặc kệ cho cậu viết vẽ linh tinh lên sách giáo khoa của mình.

Bổ túc không thể nào hữu dụng.

Luyện chữ cũng không có khả thi.

Tiết này Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lên lớp luôn run sợ trong lòng. Thư thông báo của chủ nhiệm Cố ban đầu ông định phát trong lớp, nhưng tâm tư ông tỉ mỉ, lo lắng bây giờ mà phát xuống sẽ khiến cho hai học sinh đang đeo khẩu trang áp lực trong lòng, dẫn đến sự khủng hoảng không cần thiết.

Vì vậy sau khi ông trở về phòng làm việc, trầm tư hồi lâu, gọi một bạn học đang chuẩn bị trở về lớp: “Em đến lớp 7, gọi hai đứa Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh qua đây hộ thầy.”

Thời điểm Hứa Thịnh đi vốn dĩ không tài nào đoán được lần này lão Mạnh gọi bọn họ qua là muốn làm gì.

Ngược lại Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy nói một câu: “Cậu ho khan dùng quá sức rồi.”

Ho khan thành như vậy, sao có thể không bị gọi lên hỏi mấy câu chứ?

Hứa Thịnh đi theo sau Thiệu Trạm, hai người một trước một sau mang khẩu trang đi ngang qua hành lang lớp 11 hấp dẫn không ít ánh mắt, có bạn học thậm chí đã đi xa rồi vẫn còn quay đầu nhìn lại.

Đề tài Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh lại một lần nữa nổi lên.

Trong phòng làm việc.

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm vừa mới ngồi xuống, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bèn đưa hai ly nước nóng tới: “Nghe nói hai người các em, tình trạng sức khỏe có chút vấn đề?”

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy nước nóng, suy nghĩ nói: “Tạm ổn, chỉ là không quá thoải mái.”

Cũng không nói rõ khó chịu ở chỗ nào, bí quyết giả vờ bệnh chính là úp úp mở mở.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Gần đây…có phải…rất dễ mệt mỏi không?”

Hứa Thịnh vòng tay qua sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, véo nhẹ lên người cậu một cái.

Thiệu Trạm: “Hơi hơi.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Tay chân mất sức?”

Hứa Thịnh vì giả vờ ốm, cái gì cũng có thể nhận: “Không sai.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói mỗi câu xong đều dừng lại một giây, ông nắm bắt trong lòng, lại hỏi tiếp: “Có phải thi thoảng cảm thấy đau đầu sốt nhẹ không?”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh tính toán, đau đầu sốt nhẹ cũng không phải vấn đề gì to tát.

Có thể nhận.

Cuối cùng cậu nói: “Đúng vậy.”

Hai người không hề biết, thế giới của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dường như đã bị sấm đánh đến sụp đổ, ông dạy học nhiều năm, gặp phải tình huống gì phát sinh cũng có thể là một giáo viên bình tĩnh xử lý tốt, lúc này trong đầu sấm chớp đang cuồn cuộn dâng lên.

Trong đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nghĩ: Thôi xong rồi.

* * *

_*”Nam Xương cố quận, Hồng Đô tân phủ_

_Tinh phân Dực Chẩn, địa tiếp Hành Lư…”_

_(Quận cũ Nam Xương, phủ mới Hồng Đô_

_Sao chia ngôi Dực, ngôi Chẩn; đất nối núi Hành, núi Lư)_

_Trích bài thơ Đằng vương các tự (Bài tự về gác Đằng Vương) của Vương Bột_


	26. Chapter 26

Biểu cảm của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thật sự không được bình thường cho lắm, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy sự lo âu miêu tả sinh động cho câu “Tại sao có thể như vậy? Vậy mà lại thế ư?”. Ông há hốc mồm, do căng thẳng nên hai chữ đầu gần như không phát ra được âm thanh nào: “Ra là vậy, hai em không cần căng thẳng đâu…”

Hứa Thịnh không hiểu tại sao Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại phản ứng như vậy, trên thân thể hơi khó chịu, hơi đau đầu sốt nhẹ thì sao?

Có đến nỗi phải như vậy không?

Không biết còn tưởng rằng cậu và Thiệu Trạm mắc phải bệnh hiểm nghèo nào đó.

Hứa Thịnh: “Bọn em không căng thẳng.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không biết nói tiếp từ đâu, ông muốn uống ngụm nước để bản thân đỡ sợ hãi, vì vậy Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm trừng mắt quan sát Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tay run run cầm ly nước lên, nước trong ly sóng sa sóng sánh.

…

Rốt cuộc ai mới là người đang căng thẳng?

“Có chuyện gì xảy ra với lão Mạnh sao?” Hứa Thịnh nghiêng đầu hỏi, “Parkinson*?”

Thiệu Trạm nhả ra bốn chữ: “Sao tôi biết được?”

_*Parkinson là bệnh thoái hóa mãn tính tiến triển, thường thấy ở người cao tuổi. Tay chân run rẩy là một trong những triệu chứng cơ bản của bệnh này._

Trong giờ học, phòng làm việc có rất nhiều người, dõi mắt nhìn theo toàn là màu xanh xám của đồng phục học sinh.

Thiệu Trạm đeo khẩu trang, cộng thêm người mặc áo phông, lúc ngồi xuống hoàn toàn không ăn khớp với cả căn phòng, cậu đứng lên nói: “Thầy, nếu không còn chuyện gì khác, em và bạn học Thiệu Trạm sẽ….” Đi về trước.

Cậu còn chưa dứt lời, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ buông ly nước xuống, gọi to một tiếng: “Từ từ!”

Dứt lời, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cúi người vươn tới chỗ điện thoại cố định trên bàn, ấn một dãy số, sau mấy tiếng “tút” dài thì điện thoại có người nhận, đối diện là một giọng nữ ấm áp êm ái: “Alo? Phòng y tế nhà trường xin nghe.”

“Bác sĩ Lý”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nuốt nước bọt, kinh hoảng nói, “Đây là phòng làm việc của tổ giáo viên lớp 11, mời phòng y tế lập tức phái người đến một chuyến. Ở chỗ tôi có hai em học sinh cần phải nhanh chóng cách ly, xin mau———-”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nghe được nửa câu đầu của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, tâm trạng cũng chỉ thấy bất ngờ, hai chữ cách ly vừa thốt ra thì trực tiếp mờ mịt.

Cậu và Thiệu Trạm bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đồng thời đều nhìn thấy một dấu chấm hỏi to đùng trong mắt đối phương: ?

Cách ly?!

“Có phải có hiểu lầm gì hay không?” Hứa Thịnh gấp đến mức khẩu trang cũng kéo xuống, “Cách ly cái gì cơ?”

“Thiệu Trạm, trước hết em đeo khẩu trang lên đã!” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ kinh hãi, ông suy nghĩ trước khi người của phòng y tế đến cần phải trấn an tinh thần của học sinh giỏi đã, đồng thời cùng lão Chu mau chóng giải tán đám người ở phòng làm việc: “Các em học sinh mau đi ra ngoài, giải tán trở về lớp học của mình, tất cả bình tĩnh nghe tôi nói, trở về lớp nói cho các bạn học khác biết, không có loa phát thanh chỉ thị cũng không cho phép ai được bước vào phòng làm việc nửa bước! Đi ra ngoài! Mau mau mau! Chạy!”

Trong phút chốc phòng làm việc trở nên hỗn loạn.

Đang nộp bài tập, báo cáo tiến độ bài tập với giáo viên, lần lượt từng học sinh bị giải tán, trước sự thúc giục mạnh mẽ của hai thầy rối rít tông cửa xông ra, cũng không để ý cầm theo đồ đạc.

Hứa Thịnh đứng gần cánh cửa, đám người như tổ ong tràn ra ngoài cửa, nam sinh trước mặt vẫn còn cầm bút thước trong tay, mắt thấy sắp bị đụng vào, một cái tay thò ra kéo cậu một cái.

Cổ Hứa Thịnh bị một lực bất ngờ lôi sang một bên, vừa vặn không bị va chạm với người khác.

Trước sau cùng lắm chỉ chênh nhau vài giây, cửa đã bị đám người lấp kín đến nước chảy cũng chẳng lọt.

Hứa Thịnh rũ mắt xuống, đúng lúc thấy bàn tay Thiệu Trạm đang nắm vạt áo cậu vừa buông ra chút xíu.

Người này thậm chí còn chẳng nhìn cậu, vẫn là dáng vẻ “Đừng lại gần tôi” như cũ, thế nhưng động tác tay lại biểu hiện ra hoàn toàn ngược lại.

Thiệu Trạm: “Đừng cản đường.”

Mặc dù còn chưa hiểu rõ tình huống bây giờ, cho dù lời này Thiệu Trạm nói rất gợi đòn, Hứa Thịnh vẫn nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Rất nhanh chóng, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã hoàn toàn giải tán xong đám người, ngay cả các giáo viên khác cũng che miệng và mũi chạy ra ngoài, hai phút sau phòng làm việc chỉ còn lại ba người họ. Phòng y tế nhà trường cử người tới cũng rất nhanh, nhận được tin báo xong là cưỡi gió nhanh như chớp vượt qua hai tòa nhà lớp học, đuổi thẳng đến tòa nhà có phòng làm việc của tổ lớp 11.

Bác sĩ phòng y tế mặc áo blu dài màu trắng, đeo khẩu trang y tế, từ ngoài cửa xông vào: “Học sinh cần cách ly ở đâu?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ giơ tay: “Ở đây ở đây này!”

Cơ sở vật chất chữa bệnh của Lục Trung nổi tiếng là tốt, phòng y tế nhà trường có hẳn một tầng riêng biệt, cụ thể bố trí một gian phòng cứu thương, một gian phòng nghỉ ngơi, thêm cả một gian phòng cách ly bình thường không ai ra vào.

Phòng cách ly được xây dựng bổ sung một cánh cửa khác ở lối vào, cửa sổ cũng bị che kín, bên trong có các cơ sở vật chất và dụng cụ khử độc chuyên biệt.

“Ầm!”

Sau khi đẩy hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm vào, bác sĩ y tế đóng thẳng cửa lại.

Cũng chính lúc này, tiếng loa phát thanh vang lên từ sân trường của bọn họ: “Thông báo khẩn cấp thứ nhất——–những ngày gần đây, các tỉnh phía Đông nước ta xảy ra các trường hợp nhiễm bệnh từ vi khuẩn gây cảm loại mới, là vi khuẩn N411———–”

“Trường của chúng ta hiện đã có hai học sinh có triệu chứng nhiễm bệnh…. Không nên hoảng sợ, dưới sự hướng dẫn của thầy cô, các lớp mau chóng ổn định tổ chức lại, phân công kỷ luật hoạt động khử trùng tiêu độc.”

“…”

Đây con mẹ nó là sự trùng hợp gì vậy?

Xác suất đi trên đường phố bị tấm biển quảng cáo rơi xuống đập trúng cùng lắm cũng chỉ như vậy thôi!

Hai người đứng dàn hàng, đối mặt với song sắt lạnh như băng, hoàn toàn mất trật tự.

“Thầy”, lần này Thiệu Trạm cũng dứt khoát kéo khẩu trang xuống, cậu đứng đối diện với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bên ngoài cửa sổ phòng cách ly nói, “Em cảm thấy em khá hơn một chút rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh nắm lan can sắt trên cửa sổ phòng cách ly, nói theo: “Em cũng cảm thấy em ổn lắm.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nào còn tin tưởng lời bọn họ nữa, ông trìu mến nói: “Đừng lo lắng, chỉ cần chúng ta giữ vững tinh thần, tích cực phối hợp chữa trị, vi khuẩn loại mới cũng không đáng sợ.”

Cho dù Hứa Thịnh có nghĩ đến nát óc cũng không thể ngờ được sự tình sẽ tiến triển theo phương hướng này, cậu nói: “Em thật sự cảm thấy ổn rồi mà.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Thầy biết các em trong phút chốc khó mà tiếp nhận được.”

Thiệu Trạm miễn cưỡng mình bình tĩnh lại, đề xuất: “Chúng ta có thể đi kiểm tra.”

“Đứa nhỏ ngốc”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thở dài, cũng không đành lòng loại chuyện này phát sinh trên người học sinh của mình, “Thời kỳ ủ bệnh sao mà kiểm tra được.”

Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Sau khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đi, phòng cách ly chỉ còn lại Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm, trong phòng toàn mùi nước khử trùng xộc đến khiến Hứa Thịnh phải kéo khẩu trang lên lần nữa. Cậu dựa tường hỏi: “Làm sao bây giờ?”

Thiệu Trạm phát hiện ra cứ mỗi giây mỗi phút ở chung với Hứa Thịnh là kiểu gì cũng có thể phát sinh những chuyện khiến người ta không ngờ tới.

Hứa Thịnh này, mặc dù thành tích không ra ngô ra khoai gì nhưng lại có rất nhiều ý tưởng.

“Chờ”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Một lát nữa có người đến, nói sau.”

Đúng vậy.

Ngoại trừ chờ ra thì không còn biện pháp khác.

Trong phòng cách ly chỉ có một cái giường, không khác lắm với loại giường ở ký túc xá. Từ trước đến nay Hứa Thịnh sẽ không ngược đãi bản thân mình, Thiệu Trạm đứng bên cửa sổ quan sát tình hình bên ngoài, quay đầu lại đã thấy Hứa Thịnh tìm tư thế tốt định nằm xuống: “Cậu làm gì thế?”

“Ngủ trưa”, Hứa Thịnh rất có năng lực khích lệ bản thân, “Nghĩ thử sang góc độ khác xem, cũng là một cơ hội tốt để không cần đi học.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói, vừa nhích sang bên cạnh một chút, chừa lại một chỗ cho Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu cũng ngủ một lát đi. Dù sao nhàn rồi vẫn cứ là nhàn rỗi, ai biết cần quan sát bao lâu, cũng không thể đứng mãi đến khi tan học được.”

Nhìn cái giường kia, Thiệu Trạm quay đầu sang chỗ khác, từ chối nói: “Cậu tự ngủ đi.”

Bây giờ cậu cảm thấy có lẽ mình phải đi thi ở phòng thi cuối cùng, hoặc là để Hứa Thịnh dùng tên cậu đi thi ở phòng thi đầu tiên, cũng không phải chuyện khiến người ta khó mà tiếp nhận đến thế.

Nhưng lời Hứa Thịnh nói có phần đúng, cách giờ tan học còn hơn nửa ngày, cũng không thể đứng mãi đến giờ tan học được. Phòng cách ly trừ cái giường kia ra cũng chỉ còn dư một cái ghế ngồi tròn ngay cả lưng ghế cũng không có.

Gió mùa hè khô nóng bị song sắt ngăn cách ở bên ngoài, nóng bỏng mạnh mẽ dứt khoát xuyên thẳng qua tầng tầng lớp lớp chướng ngại vật, tiếng ve kêu xa dần. Buổi chiều tràn ngập hương vị cỏ xanh tươi mát, giống như mùi áo đồng phục vừa mới phơi khô của thiếu niên.

Trương Phong nhận được tin tức, vừa tan lớp lập tức chạy đến phòng cách ly như điên, trên đường đụng phải Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải, ba người lòng như lửa đốt chạy đến cửa phòng cứu thương, nhìn xuyên qua ô cửa sổ lại thấy một cảnh tượng như này:

Nửa gương mặt Trạm ca của bọn họ đang vùi trong ngực giáo bá. Có lẽ giáo bá đã nhận ra được ánh mắt, vén mí mắt lên một chút, sau đó chống nửa người đứng dậy, giơ tay đẩy Thiệu Trạm nhích sang bên cạnh một chút. Nói đẩy cũng không hề đúng, bởi vì động tác của “Hứa Thịnh” không hề giống với sắc mặt lạnh như băng vô tình của cậu.

Cho đến khi đầu của học thần thuận lợi dựa trở lại vào gối, cậu mới rút tay về.

Trương Phong: “Hả?”

Đàm Khải: “Chuyện gì vậy?”

Chỉ có Hầu Tuấn lòng sáng như gương âm thầm nghĩ, sao nội dung mấy bài viết trên Tieba lại ngược lại thế này…

Nhưng mà bình thường giáo bá có lạnh lùng như vậy sao?

Hầu Tuấn hồi tưởng lại, chỉ nhớ được Hứa Thịnh lúc vừa mới khai giảng có hơi thờ ơ, dáng vẻ thi thoảng còn cong môi tấu hài. Hình như đâu có…lạnh lùng lắm?

Suy nghĩ này Hầu Tuấn chỉ nghĩ thoáng qua, cũng không nghĩ kỹ, bởi vì “Hứa Thịnh” đã đi tới bên cửa sổ: “Có chuyện gì?”

Trương Phong nhớ đến mục đích lần trước, cậu ta chợt tới gần, mặt cũng sắp dán lên trên cửa sổ: “Đại ca, tao đến là muốn nói với mày, nhất định phải chịu đựng, không thể từ bỏ hi vọng, còn sống quan trọng hơn tất cả những thứ khác.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Trương Phong: “Thật đó, chắc chắn không thê thảm như chúng ta nghĩ đâu, bệnh nhân ở các tỉnh phía Đông cũng thuận lợi xuất viện mà.”

“Bọn tôi không sao cả”, Thiệu Trạm chờ mãi chính là để đợi có người tới, cậu ngắt lời, “Cậu gọi bác sĩ phòng y tế đến đây.”

Trương Phong: “Hả?”

Mặc dù cái bệnh chết tiệt này có thời gian ủ bệnh dài, không có biện pháp kiểm tra nhưng ho khan kịch liệt đúng là triệu chứng mấu chốt nhất. Hai người vốn dĩ chỉ giả bộ ho, bây giờ không ho nữa, hai người đã trở lại thành người bình thường.

Bác sĩ là người dày dạn kinh nghiệm, thêm việc sau khi quan sát nửa ngày phát hiện đúng là hai người không còn tiếp tục xuất hiện triệu chứng ho khan, xác suất mắc bệnh trong lòng giảm từ 80% xuống còn 20%.

Mặc dù như vậy, bác sĩ vẫn phải thẩm tra cho rõ ràng: “Vậy tại sao lúc trước hai đứa lại ho trong lớp?”

Thiệu Trạm tìm được lý do rất nhanh, cậu mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Trong phòng học quá nhiều bụi bặm.”

Hứa Thịnh cũng nghĩ đến “bụi bặm”, chỉ đành đổi sang ý khác: “Dùng cổ họng quá độ.”

“?”

“Mấy ngày gần đây em thích đọc văn một tiếng đồng hồ vào buổi sáng sớm”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Nhiệt huyết yêu thích học tập của bọn em chính là như thế, buổi sáng trí nhớ tốt, đọc văn rất dễ vào đầu.”

Bác sĩ y tế: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Nháo nhào nửa ngày lên hóa ra chỉ là một sự nhầm lẫn, bác sĩ tiếp tục quan sát nhưng nhận ra hai người đúng là không xảy ra vấn đề nào cả, đừng nói không ho khan, bây giờ ngay lập tức để bọn họ chạy mười vòng quanh sân tập còn được.

Chẳng mấy chốc, tháng thi oanh oanh liệt liệt cũng lặng lẽ tới.

“Kỳ thi tháng bắt đầu từ hôm nay, thi liền hai ngày, mọi người cũng lên tinh thần đi, giờ tự học sáng sớm còn nửa tiếng, tranh thủ điểm lại những kiến thức đã học một lần cuối”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng trên bục giảng cảm xúc dâng trào mạnh mẽ, “Mặc dù bài thi vô tận như suy nghĩ con người, nhưng thầy tin kỳ thi lần này nhất định có thể thấy được sự tiến bộ vượt bậc trong học tập của các em qua một tháng vừa rồi!”

Lúc ông nói hoàn toàn không để ý đến phía dưới có hai bạn học biểu cảm và động tác tay chân vô cùng cứng ngắc.

“Cậu đợi một lát rồi đến phòng thi đầu tiên”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Vào cửa đầu tiên bên tay trái.”

Trong thời gian bổ túc ngắn vô dụng, giả vờ bệnh thất bại, thi tháng không thể không đi nộp mạng. Hứa Thịnh thở dài nói: “Tôi là người cuối cùng, thông tin của tôi ngược lại hết với cậu.”

Nói xong, hai người đồng thời rơi vào tuyệt vọng.


	27. Chapter 27

Lúc này Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn còn chưa biết, ông cho rằng mình sẽ thấy được sự tiến bộ vượt bậc của các bạn học sinh trong một tháng học vừa qua, nhưng ông hoàn toàn không biết được mình sẽ thấy thế nào.

Tiếng chuông báo hết giờ tự học vang lên——–

Giọng nói của Cố Diêm vương truyền tới từ loa phát thanh, ông ho liên tiếp mấy tiếng: “Thi tháng sắp diễn ra, mời các thí sinh giữ trật tự, lần lượt di chuyển đến phòng thi của mình, kiểm tra kỹ dụng cụ đồ dùng thi cho đủ, đọc đề cẩn thận, khi đọc chú ý các bước, khi tô đáp án phải nhớ cho rõ, tránh tô sai.”

“Môn Ngữ văn đầu tiên, thời gian thi 150 phút, các em chú ý sắp xếp thời gian cho hợp lý…”

Trong phòng học lớp 7, Hầu Tuấn vừa chỉ đạo mọi người kê lại bàn ghế cho đúng, xếp thành một người một chỗ ngồi.

Sau đó các bạn học lớp 7 cầm bút và cặp sách lục tục ra ngoài, dòng người trên hành lang chia thành mấy hướng, có bạn học ở ngoài hành lang nói nhỏ: “Nghe nói lần này cậu thi ở phòng thi đầu tiên, chẳng phải có thể được thi cùng với học thần rồi sao?”

“Đúng vậy, sau khi biết hạng lần thi khảo sát trước, tôi đã bắt đầu mong đợi lần thi tiếp theo.” Một bạn học khác không kiềm chế được tâm trạng hưng phấn, lời này mà để cho Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy có khi phải khựng lại tại chỗ, “Mong đợi lần thi tháng này lâu lắm rồi.”

“Cậu ở phòng thi thứ mấy?”

“Tôi sao, tôi thứ ba, lần trước thi mắc quá nhiều sai lầm, đừng nói nữa.”

“…”

Âm thanh trên hành lang yếu dần.

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm trao đổi mấy điều cần chú ý, việc thi cử bình thường của Hứa Thịnh rất đơn giản: “Nếu cậu không biết làm gì thì cứ ngủ đi.”

Thiệu Trạm nhớ lại ngày thi khảo sát đầu năm, bên tay phải cậu có một cậu trai, cả buổi thi ngày hôm đó là cảnh tượng cậu ta đưa gáy về phía giáo viên trông thi.

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên bàn học bên cạnh cậu, cong ngón tay gõ vài cái hỏi: “Cậu không có gì muốn nói à?”

Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy, cầm bút máy đã chuẩn bị xong trong tay, cậu nói: “Không ôm hi vọng gì với cậu.”

“Đàng hoàng một chút”, lúc đi ngang qua Hứa Thịnh, Thiệu Trạm dừng lại, cậu chỉ cần nghiêng người mấy độ nữa là môi có thể chạm đến vành tai đối phương. Giọng nói ngang ngạnh của Hứa Thịnh bị cậu làm cho dính thêm mấy phần lạnh lùng, cậu thấp giọng nói bên tai Hứa Thịnh, “Bớt gây phiền phức đi.”

“Đúng rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm đi đến cửa thì dừng lại, đúng là nhớ ra một chuyện cần phải chú ý: “Đừng có viết Hamlet.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Phòng thi đầu tiên và phòng thi cuối cùng khá xa nhau, cách cả một đoạn hành lang dài.

Hứa Thịnh ổn định lại tâm trạng đến phòng thi đầu tiên, mặc dù trong lòng cậu hơi luống cuống, thế nhưng dù sao cũng là người ba ngày thì ngày thứ hai đã lên đọc kiểm điểm trên đài kéo cờ, năng lực quản lý biểu cảm vẫn phải có.

Vì vậy tất cả các thí sinh ở phòng thi đầu tiên được chứng kiến học thần dùng phong thái vô cùng tiêu sái và bình tĩnh đi ngang qua cửa sổ. Rõ ràng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu đến nhưng nhịp chân lại giống như đã đến thi ở đây nhiều lần lắm rồi. Cổ áo đồng phục trên người học thần hơi mở ra, lúc vào cửa chưa nói gì đã cười trước, cong môi lên tiếng chào hỏi các bạn học trong phòng thi.

Thiệu Trạm vốn có vẻ ngoài đẹp trai, sau khi thu lại khí lạnh trên người lại có khí chất không nói rõ được.

“!”

“A, học thần.” Bạn học có số thứ tự thi gần Hứa Thịnh nhỏ giọng nói, trong mắt cũng sắp bay ra bong bóng.

Trong phút chốc sự chú ý của cả phòng đều rơi trúng lên người học thần.

Hứa Thịnh giao tiếp xong với các thí sinh của phòng thi đầu tiên, liếc nhìn tờ giấy số 1 dán ở vị trí đầu tiên hàng đầu tiên bên tay phải, cậu đặt bút trong tay lên bàn, ngồi xuống chờ bắt đầu thi.

Tâm trạng của người ngồi sau Thiệu Trạm khó có thể dùng lời để diễn tả được.

Người ngồi sau lưng cậu chính là người đã kéo quốc kỳ cùng với cậu hôm chào cờ, Vạn niên lão nhị.

Vạn niên lão nhị dùng ngón tay đẩy mắt kính, lúc này vẫn còn không quên hạ chiến thư với cậu: “Cậu chờ đấy, cuộc thi lần này tôi đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ, vị đại ca này, cậu cũng không cần chuẩn bị đâu, lần này vị trí hạng nhất mười phần thì chắc đến chín phần là của cậu rồi.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thì nghĩ, lúc phải đối mặt với các bạn học khác ví dụ như “Học thần ơi tôi rất căng thẳng, cậu có căng thẳng không?”, cậu điều chỉnh lại tâm tình rất nhanh, bắt chước giọng nói lạnh lùng bình thường của Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi không biết cảm giác căng thẳng rốt cuộc là gì, bởi vì từ trước tới giờ tôi chưa bao giờ có tâm trạng này.”

…Không hổ là học thần.

Những bạn học khác âm thầm khen trong lòng một câu, quá đỉnh!

Lại có người hỏi: “Học thần học thần, theo ý kiến của cậu, lần thi tháng này của chúng ta có khó không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi cũng không biết thế nào là khó.”

“Học thần, cuộc thi lần này cậu chuẩn bị như thế nào?”

Người bị Thiệu Trạm ấn đầu bổ túc một tuần nay vẫn không đạt tiêu chuẩn tất cả các môn – Hứa Thịnh suy tư một lúc rồi nói, “Thế này mà cũng cần chuẩn bị sao?”

Con mẹ nó! Đây chính là sự chênh lệch giữa học thần và những người khác!

Tất cả mọi người tâm phục khẩu phục.

Nếu đây là lúc thi bình thường, những bạn học khác vốn dĩ không dám chủ động nói chuyện với học thần, nhưng hôm nay nhìn học thần dường như tâm trạng không tệ, thậm chí còn trả lời nhiều câu hỏi của bạn học như vậy, vì vậy có người đánh bạo hỏi: “Học thần, có thể cho tôi bắt tay cậu một cái được không?”

Người nhìn như bình tĩnh nhưng thật ra đang suy nghĩ lát nữa nên thi thế nào – Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Vẻ mặt bạn học kia hơi xấu hổ, nói: “Tôi căng thẳng quá, sợ thi không tốt, muốn lây chút vận may thi cử của học thần.”

Hành động này dường như tương tự vô số bài đăng “vái thi thần” trên Tieba của trường, đều cùng một nguyên lí, hơn nữa do bình thường đúng là Thiệu Trạm thi quá xuất sắc, trong trường còn lưu truyền một truyền thuyết dân gian: Nếu như có thể chạm được vào học thần thật sự, thành tích thi cử có thể đột nhiên tăng mạnh.

Hứa Thịnh không bài xích với chuyện bắt tay này, dù sao cũng chẳng phải tay cậu.

Chủ yếu cậu chỉ sợ đối phương dính phải cái gì không nên dính thôi.

———–ví dụ như dính phải vận may thi cử của người hạng cuối cùng đến từ phòng thi cuối cùng.

Nghĩ đến phòng thi cuối cùng, Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, cũng không biết Thiệu Trạm thế nào, loại học sinh ba tốt giống như cậu ta…

Không hiểu sao Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến cảnh tượng bên ngoài quán net ngày hôm đó và hình xăm trên lưng.

Được rồi, hình như cũng không hẳn là ba tốt cho lắm.

Cùng lúc đó, “học sinh giỏi ba tốt” Thiệu Trạm đúng lúc đến cửa phòng thi cuối cùng.

Nói thế nào thì Lục Trung Lâm Giang vẫn là một trường trọng điểm, nhưng trường cao trung nào thì cũng đều có những người bỗng nhiên học hành sa sút, thành tích xuống dốc, phòng thi cuối cùng chính là nơi tập trung những học sinh kém không học hành này.

Đương nhiên những người này so với Hứa Thịnh thì vẫn là núi cao còn có núi cao hơn.

Bọn họ không hoàn toàn bắt chước được Hứa Thịnh, cũng không dám hành động phách lối như Hứa Thịnh, biểu hiện cụ thể của hành vi phách lối là: Hễ cứ thi cử hầu như toàn chừa lại đúng một cái gáy cho giáo viên trông thi, giáo viên gọi người dậy, cậu ta vẫn có thể thờ ơ ngẩng đầu lên nói một câu “Thầy, chưa nói thi không được ngủ mà, cho dù không ngủ em cũng không làm được bài, hay là ngài muốn tìm em trò chuyện một chút?”

Trong phòng thi cuối cùng thường diễn ra cảnh cậu trai ngồi trong góc chống đầu, miễn cưỡng viết bài thi một lúc, viết viết rồi dứt khoát ném bút đi, nằm bò lên bàn học ngủ.

Cũng không có giáo viên nào dám quản cậu.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm đi vào, thí sinh trong phòng thi cuối cùng vẫn trong cảnh hỗn loạn, hàng sau phòng học đang tụ tập một vòng người: “Phao của cậu in không tệ ha, tôi mượn nhìn tí, in ở đâu thế? Sao kiểu chữ có thể co lại nhỏ như vậy được?”

Một bạn học nói: “Đừng có chạm lung tung, tôi vừa mới sửa lại, một phần thơ cổ môn Ngữ văn, một phần công thức Toán học, một phần ngữ pháp đa năng tiếng Anh, viết bài luận có thể dùng, cậu đừng có làm tôi rối loạn.”

Mấy người kia bao vây ở hàng sau lớp thảo luận xem lát nữa phải quay cóp thế nào.

Hình ảnh này quá quen thuộc.

Thiệu Trạm dừng chân ở cửa, bàn tay đang cầm bút không biết nắm chặt từ bao giờ, trong phút chốc bừng tỉnh suy nghĩ trở lại. Lời nói và những gương mặt trước mắt như làm hiện lên trong ký ức tiếng gọi “Trạm ca” ngày hôm đó.

_Mấy tên thiếu niên từ ngoài hẻm đi tới, cầm đầu là một người tóc cạo rất ngắn: “Trạm ca, không ngờ mày lại trâu bò thế, mấy tên gây sự kia bây giờ chỉ biết quỳ xuống gọi ba.”_

_Một người khác vóc dáng hơi lùn nhưng mắt rất to, Nhóc Lùn hỏi: “Đợi lát nữa thi, em còn phải đi không?”_

_Đầu Cạo hung hăng xoa đầu cậu ta một cái: “Cậu con mẹ nó hỏi câu gì ngu xuẩn vậy, mấy anh có lúc nào đi thi sao? Lời này của cậu chứng tỏ cậu đi cùng đám thiếu niên bất lương bọn anh vẫn cực kỳ không chuyên nghiệp!”_

_Nhóc Lùn sờ gáy, hơi oan ức nói: “Lần nào Trạm ca cũng thi mà.”_

_“Thời gian thi còn bao lâu?” Thiếu niên dựa tường hỏi._

_Nhóc Lùn nói: “Có lẽ khoảng 10 phút.”_

_Đầu Cạo kinh ngạc nói: “Trạm ca? Mày định đi thi thật đấy à? Trường chúng ta đi thi cũng chỉ là xài kĩ xảo làm bừa thôi, không cần thiết phải thi đâu…”_

Thiệu Trạm nhìn thấy chính bản thân mình dần biến mất trong dòng thời gian, giơ tay dùng ngón cái lau đi vết thương trên khóe miệng. Cậu trai băng qua vỉa hè, sau đó chống thẳng một tay lên lan can đường nhảy qua, để lại một câu: “Thích thì thi.”

Âm thanh thảo luận kéo suy nghĩ của Thiệu Trạm trở về, là vì có mấy bạn học vây quanh ở hàng cuối lớp phóng thẳng tầm nhìn về phía cậu, hận không thể xuyên cậu luôn bằng ánh mắt nóng rực kia, cùng với một tiếng gọi vô cùng to: “Hứa Thịnh!”

Thiệu Trạm lấy lại tinh thần: “?”

Bạn học chuẩn bị mấy tập phao nhỏ ngồi ở hàng thứ hai từ dưới lên, dựa vào vị trí xếp chỗ này, chắc cũng áp chót rồi.

Người thứ hai đếm ngược thấy cậu, vẻ mặt vô cùng kích động, lại hét một câu: “Mày còn dám tới?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Tình cảnh này quen thuộc biết bao, ngay cả lời kịch cũng gia truyền như vậy.

Cậu chắc chắn Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa nói với mình, cậu ta cũng có kẻ thù ở phòng thi.

Thiệu Trạm không biết chuyện gì, dứt khoát không để ý tới, cậu vượt qua mấy hàng người phía trước, lúc đi ngang qua vị trí thứ hai từ dưới lên bị tên đó bắt được cổ tay.

Không hiểu sao liên tục nhớ lại chuyện cũ khiến cậu rơi vào phiền não khó hiểu.

Tâm trạng Thiệu Trạm hiện tại rất không tốt, tưởng rằng tên Đảo Nhị* này muốn động thủ, cậu gần như dựa vào bản năng mà giữ được tay Đảo Nhị dễ như bỡn, Đảo Nhị chỉ cảm thấy cổ tay truyền đến sự đau đớn———–nhưng cậu ta không có thời gian phản ứng, một giây tiếp theo đã bị người xốc lên, đè thẳng lên bàn học.

_*Đảo Nhị = hạng hai đếm ngược_

“Ầm!”

Bàn học bị ngoại lực đẩy lên, cộng thêm chịu lực đè nên phá hỏng hàng lối chỉnh tề ngay ngắn, nhích sang bên cạnh mấy cm.

Cả phòng thi trợn mắt há mồm.

“Tôi đệt, chuyện gì thế này…”

Thật ra từ lúc “Hứa Thịnh” vào cửa đã có không ít ánh mắt tập trung trên người cậu.

Đảo Nhị ngã xuống kêu một tiếng “aida”: “Hứa Thịnh mày điên rồi sao?!”

Thiệu Trạm ấn người xuống rồi mới phản ứng được, mới vừa rồi tên Đảo Nhị này hình như chỉ đơn thuần muốn cản cậu lại mà thôi, nghe ngữ khí hai người hẳn còn rất quen. Huống hố trong trường không thể so với ngoài trường được, không có mấy ai dám trực tiếp động thủ, cho dù có cũng không ai dám ra tay với Hứa Thịnh.

Cậu buông lỏng lực tay: “Xin lỗi.”

Đảo Nhị xoa xoa cổ tay, cũng không so đo: “Mày không có lời nào khác muốn nói với tao sao?”

Nói gì?

Hạng hai đếm ngược dường như bị người ta lừa gạt mà oan ức nói: “Sao mày làm thế với tao mà không áy náy chút nào vậy? Mày tìm lại lương tâm của mày đi.”

“Lần trước thi mày bảo tao cóp đáp án cho mày còn gì, kết quả——-Mày nói sau khi loại bỏ đáp án của tao thì tỉ lệ chính xác đúng là cao lên không ít!”

Cậu ta nhắc đến lần thi khảo sát trước đó.

“Mày đây là đang sỉ nhục đáp án của tao.”

“…”

“Mày sỉ nhục tao cũng được thôi, lại còn động thủ!”

Chuông bắt đầu thi reo.

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy bài thi Ngữ văn được phát, đang viết xuống hai chữ “Hứa Thịnh” trong ô họ và tên, trong lòng nghĩ thầm đúng là chuyện mà Hứa Thịnh có thể làm ra.

Thậm chí cậu còn có thể tưởng tượng ra Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở vị trí này, dùng dáng vẻ chưa tỉnh ngủ nói “Sau khi loại bỏ đáp án của mày đúng là tỷ lệ chính xác cao lên không ít.”

Cũng trong lúc đó, phòng thi đầu tiên.

Hứa Thịnh dùng nét chữ tự cho là ngay ngắn nhất, viết vào ô họ và tên hai chữ: _Thiệu Trạm_.


	28. Chapter 28

Chuyện thi tháng có bốn giáo viên phối hợp trông thi một phòng là tin vịt, nhiều phòng thi như vậy mà phân bốn người gần như không khả thi.

Thấy giáo viên trông thi chỉ có hai người, Hứa Thịnh yên tâm.

Nếu không thi giữa chừng cậu không biết làm sao để che bài thi lại.

Nhưng mà có chút phiền toái, giám thị chính của phòng thi đầu tiên là giáo viên dạy Văn lớp bên cạnh, mặc dù vị giám thị này không theo lớp 7 nhưng đã từng là chủ nhiệm lớp năm lớp 10 của Hứa Thịnh.

Người phụ nữ đạp giày cao gót, dáng vẻ yểu điệu. Sau khi phát xong bài thi, cô đứng trên bục giảng xem lướt đề thi từ đầu đến cuối một lần, sau đó buông xuống nhắc nhở: “…Không có chuyện gì lớn, bình tĩnh trả lời là được.”

Đối những thí sinh ở phòng thi đầu tiên, giáo viên còn phải lo lắng điều gì nữa sao?

Đúng thật là đỡ lo hơn hẳn.

Người người đều là hạt giống tốt của 985211*, không cần giám thị, dù cho không có giáo viên trong phòng quan sát cũng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì rắc rối.

_*985 và 211 là những dự án trường ĐH của Trung Quốc, trong đó 985 là dự án những trường trọng điểm mang tầm cỡ quốc tế, 211 là dự án xây dựng khoảng 100 trường trong thế kỷ 21. Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại đều thuộc dự án 985._

Hứa Thịnh viết xong tên, thở một hơi, cầm bài thi lật lên trước mặt, bắt đầu đọc lần lượt từng câu một.

Nếu đọc một lần không hiểu thì đọc vài lần.

Nếu xuyên nhanh trở về những ngày trước khi nhảy tường, Hứa Thịnh cũng không tin chính mình: Cậu, Hứa Thịnh, lại có một ngày thi cử với thái độ nghiêm túc như vậy.

Bạn học xung quanh đã bắt đầu mải miết làm bài thi, trong phút chốc trong phòng thi chỉ còn lại âm thanh ngòi bút di chuyển trên giấy thi, thi thoảng còn có tiếng lật trang, tiếng quạt gió quay trên đỉnh đầu không ngừng.

Khi Hứa Thịnh thật sự bắt đầu đọc đề thì nhận ra, trên bài thi có không ít câu nhìn rất quen mắt.

Cậu tựa như xuyên thấu qua những câu hỏi này nhìn thấy buổi tối Thiệu Trạm tắm xong, giải đề trong phòng cậu. Gương mặt thiếu niên cúi thấp, giải quyết xong một câu thì gạch bớt đi, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn người đối diện vốn dĩ không lắng nghe, một tay giấu dưới gầm len lén chơi điện thoại di động. Cậu ta quay bút tới, không nhẹ không nặng dí lên trán cậu một cái: “Nghiêm túc nghe.”

…

Thiệu Trạm đoán đề thật là chính xác.

Hứa Thịnh đọc sơ lược nguyên tờ bài thi một lần, nhận ra 80% câu hỏi Thiệu Trạm đã từng giảng qua.

Không chỉ Ngữ văn, những môn khác cũng như vậy.

Nhưng có nhớ và có thể làm hay không là hai chuyện khác nhau.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể kiên trì cố gắng trả lời từng câu.

Ban đầu giám thị ngồi bên cạnh bục giảng, có lẽ ngồi một lúc thấy mệt mỏi, nhớ đến có người đang đứng bên cạnh, vì vậy bắt đầu đi vòng qua các dãy bàn————dừng lại ở chỗ ngồi bên cạnh vị trí số 1.

Mặc dù cô không dạy Thiệu Trạm nhưng trình độ của cậu học sinh này nổi tiếng trong khối đủ để bất kỳ một giáo viên nào cũng có ấn tượng sâu sắc với cậu.

Cô muốn nhìn xem đáp án bài thi của Thiệu Trạm như thế nào.

Đứng bên cạnh quét mắt nhanh nhìn lướt qua câu trả lời trên bài thi của mấy thí sinh, đánh giá tình trạng phát huy cuộc thi khảo sát lần này của các học sinh, đây là thói quen của mỗi giáo viên trông thi.

Nhưng mỗi khi ánh mắt cô vừa lia tới một góc giấy thi, bạn học hạng nhất khối này liền phản ứng rất nhanh kéo bài thi lại, che nửa mặt bên trái giấy thi đã viết xong câu trả lời!

Tốc độ nhanh đến mức khiến người ta líu lưỡi, bài thi được che mất vô cùng kín kẽ, một chữ cũng không nhìn thấy, hơn nữa còn là dáng vẻ “Cô không đi em sẽ không buông tay”.

“…” Đây là hạng nhất khối kỳ cục có 102 sao?

Không thích để người khác nhìn câu trả lời hả?

Cô giáo nhìn cậu thêm vài lần, mang vẻ mặt đầy dấu chấm hỏi lượn sang những tổ khác.

————–

Phòng thi cuối cùng.

Mặc dù trước khi thi Thiệu Trạm đã đọc qua mấy bài khảo sát mà Hứa Thịnh đưa tới, thế nhưng phương pháp làm bài thi của Hứa Thịnh thật sự rất khó bắt chước, cậu ngửa người ra đằng sau rồi nhích lại gần, xoay bút trong tay, chậm chạp chưa bắt đầu làm bài.

Bạn học ngồi ở vị trí thứ hai đếm ngược trước mặt lại viết thoăn thoắt, động tác tay không dừng lại.

Cây bút máy màu đen xoay trong tay Thiệu Trạm một hồi thì rơi trên mặt bàn, Thiệu Trạm dứt khoát đặt bài thi xuống, giống như Hứa Thịnh nói mà nằm xuống ngủ một lát, trước khi cậu nằm xuống lại nghĩ đến chuyện gì, đưa tay vỗ vai Đảo Nhị.

Đảo Nhị không quay đầu, hơi ngửa người ra phía sau, chắc chắn bình thường bị Hứa Thịnh lừa quá nhiều lần, dựa lên bàn đằng sau hỏi: “Mày lại muốn làm gì?”

Giọng Thiệu Trạm không có nhịp điệu gì: “Một lát nữa cho tao một phần đáp án.”

Đảo Nhị nghe được câu trả lời, ngay lập tức nổi giận: “Bị mày trêu ghẹo một lần còn chưa đủ, mày còn muốn sỉ nhục tao lần thứ hai sao?!”

Câu trả lời lần trước đúng là chuyện bi thảm, cứ quanh quẩn mãi trong đầu Đảo Nhị đuổi mấy lần vẫn chưa đi.

Nhớ mang máng, lúc đó lời Hứa Thịnh nói có biết bao nhiêu chân thành, chân thành khen một trận Đảo Nhị điểm trung bình chỉ có 50, lại còn thể hiện đúng lúc “Đáp án của người khác tôi không muốn, tôi nhìn ra cậu có tiềm lực”.

Trong lòng đang phân vân.

Đảo Nhị được khen đến lâng lâng, cuối cùng chịu nhả ra: “Vậy được, tôi cho cậu đáp án.”

Kết quả lần thi đó Hứa Thịnh lại dùng cách loại bỏ đáp án trong phao, điểm thi còn cao hơn cả cậu!

Thật ra trước kia Đảo Nhị vẫn luôn không cảm thấy sợ vị giáo bá này, tiếp xúc thật sự dễ nói chuyện, nhưng mà không biết có phải cậu gặp ảo giác không, “Hứa Thịnh” hôm nay dường như không có dễ nói chuyện như trước nữa.

Cậu trai đột nhiên ép tới gần cậu, khoảng cách giữa hai người rút ngắn lại.

Đảo Nhị chỉ cảm thấy cái con người lạnh lùng kia đến gần chỗ cậu, trong lòng căng thẳng, dường như trở lại khoảnh khắc bị người nọ đè lên bàn, sau đó bên tai vang lên bốn chữ: “Mày có cho không?”

Giọng Thiệu Trạm không có cảm giác ép buộc người khác, nhưng cảm giác nghiêm túc bị áp bức lại chui thẳng vào trong tai Đảo Nhị.

Đảo Nhị còn chưa kịp phản ứng đã thốt lên: “…Cho.”

Sỉ nhục rồi thì cứ sỉ nhục tiếp đi.

Nếu không cho, sợ rằng giáo bá thật sự sẽ tẩn cậu thêm một trận nữa lúc tan học mất.

Đáp án của Đảo Nhị truyền tới từ đằng trước rất nhanh.

Thiệu Trạm muốn phần đáp án này thật ra không như Đảo Nhị nghĩ, cậu hoàn toàn dùng để tham khảo, muốn xem thử một học tra chân chính làm bài thi thế nào.

———–

“Hết giờ thi, mời các thí sinh đặt bút xuống, dừng làm bài thi.”

“Mời các thí sinh ở nguyên phòng thi, 15 phút sau tiến hành thi môn tiếp theo, môn thi thứ hai, Toán học.”

Loa phát thanh lặp lại hai lần.

Hứa Thịnh nộp bài xong, có thể là do phòng học quá oi bức, cộng thêm đang căng thẳng, sau lưng toát ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng.

Sợ các bạn học khác trong phòng thi sẽ cầm đề tới hỏi cậu, cậu nộp bài xong thì đi thẳng ra khỏi lớp.

Hứa Thịnh nộp bài xong không biết đi đâu, vì vậy cậu tránh dòng người đi đến quầy bán đồ lặt vặt gần nhà ăn mua đồ ăn. Quầy bán đồ lặt vặt cũng chỉ mở một ô cửa sổ nhỏ, mà cái cửa này so với “Thiệu Trạm” dáng người cao mà nói có hơi thấp, cậu khom người, cách cửa sổ chỉ mấy thứ đồ.

“Được rồi, tổng cộng 17”, từ bên cạnh ông chủ xé túi nilon trong suốt, cho đồ vào, “Tôi không có tiền lẻ, bạn học, hay là cậu mua thêm nhé?”

“Được.”

Vì lấy thêm cho đủ số, Hứa Thịnh tiện tay cầm thêm thanh kẹo.

Sau đó ngồi bên cạnh khu ăn cơm, lấy điện thoại ra hỏi thăm bạn cùng bàn.

_-Cậu sao rồi?_

_-Còn sống không?_

Đoán chừng là Thiệu Trạm không cầm điện thoại, cho nên không thấy hồi đáp.

Hứa Thịnh không nhắn tin nữa, cậu ăn bánh sandwich trong tay xong, lại xé vỏ bao thanh kẹo, lúc này mới vừa cắn kẹo vừa đi tòa nhà lớp học…. Kẹo này vị bạc hà, mát lạnh khiến người ta tỉnh táo không ít.

Cậu không trở về phòng thi đầu tiên, cũng không dám trở về, cách một cửa sổ thấy một đám người đang tụ tập một chỗ, chắc là đang đối chiếu đáp án với nhau.

Cậu đi vòng một vòng, lúc lượn qua phòng thi cuối cùng mới cảm giác được hơi thở thông thoáng.

Vẫn là cái phòng thi này thoải mái.

Tự do.

Người trong phòng thi cuối cùng đang bận làm phao cho bài thi tiếp theo, bạn học trong lớp tụ tập thành mấy tốp, cũng có người núp ở góc cuối lớp chơi game. Có thể do vừa rồi mới thi quá hao tổn tinh thần, Thiệu Trạm đang nằm trên bàn học ngủ bù.

Từ góc độ Hứa Thịnh nhìn sang chỉ có thể nhìn thấy được bàn tay đặt trên bàn của cậu, cùng nửa đoạn gáy.

Thiệu Trạm ở trong phòng thi cuối cùng hoàn toàn xa lạ, nhưng không hiểu sao lại có chỗ nào đó rất hòa hợp.

Ở trên người cậu ta dường như có hai khí chất đồng thời tồn tại.

Thiệu Trạm vốn không muốn ngủ, chỉ khép mắt lại, trong âm thanh ồn ào hỗn loạn quanh mình, ý thức dần bị kéo xa.

_“Tại sao lần nào cũng đến thi?”_

_“Đặc biệt trở về trường ngồi hai tiếng lại chỉ nộp giấy trắng… Những người thực sự muốn từ bỏ sẽ không làm chuyện này, cậu thử nhìn những người khác trong phòng thi xem, đó mới là những người thật sự không muốn học.”_

_“Thiệu Trạm!”_

_Giọng nói kia lại hỏi, “Cậu đang vùng vẫy điều gì vậy?”_

_“…”_

Giấc mơ kỳ lạ, hình ảnh không ngừng nhớ lại, giống như từng đoạn phim câm đen trắng rời rạc, nối tiếp nhau dù lộn xộn nhưng lại chân thực, âm thanh xen kẽ lặp đi lặp lại bên tai nhiều lần, không biết là thực hay ảo.

Vị trí phía trước Thiệu Trạm trống không, Đảo Nhị đang tụ tập ở phía sau chơi trò chơi.

Từ giây phút Hứa Thịnh vào cửa, phòng thi cuối cùng liền rơi vào sự yên lặng vô cùng kì quái.

“Đó là học thần sao?”

Học thần không có việc gì đến phòng thi của bọn họ làm gì?!

Sau đó bọn họ nhìn thấy học thần coi như không nhìn thấy ai ngồi xuống vị trí trống trước mặt “Hứa Thịnh”, chân dài giẫm trên đất, tay đặt lên lưng ghế.

Tất cả mọi người đều bị cảnh tượng “học thần đến tìm giáo bá” làm chấn động một phen, không biết nên phản ứng thế nào.

Hứa Thịnh vốn muốn tìm Thiệu Trạm trò chuyện một lúc.

Thấy cậu ngủ cũng không muốn quấy rầy, muốn để lại một viên kẹo trên bàn Thiệu Trạm rồi đi, kết quả vừa mới đưa tay ra, còn chưa chạm phải bàn học, Thiệu Trạm đã mở mắt ra.

Cậu rất nhạy bén với những thứ đột nhiên đến gần người, còn chưa thấy rõ người đối diện là ai, một giây kế tiếp cổ tay Hứa Thịnh đã bị cậu bắt được.

“Không cần nhiệt tình như thế.”

Hứa Thịnh cầm kẹo, ngẩn người nói.

Thiệu Trạm thu lại tâm tư trở về, buông tay ra: “Cậu đến làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Phòng thi các cậu toàn đối chiếu đáp án, tôi sợ lúc về mỗi người đều nhào tới hỏi tôi câu này đáp án là gì, nên tránh đi một lúc.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, đưa viên kẹo trong tay tới: “Ăn không?”

Thiệu Trạm còn chưa nói muốn, Hứa Thịnh đã nhét thẳng kẹo vào tay cậu.

“Hương bạc hà, nâng cao tinh thần cho tỉnh ngủ. Tôi cảm thấy tôi thi tạm được, tôi con mẹ nó là lần đầu đọc đề cẩn thận như vậy, chắc chắn vượt xa phát huy bình thường”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Cậu không cần quá lo lắng.”

Thiệu Trạm bóc vỏ giấy kẹo, vị bạc hà đúng là xông thẳng lên não, đột nhiên muốn hỏi thăm: “Cậu không hiểu thế nào là thông minh đột xuất đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu có ý gì?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Như cậu nghĩ.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đệt.”

“Cậu cứ nộp thẳng giấy trắng đi”, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Nộp giấy trắng vẫn ổn hơn so với việc cậu tự điền câu trả lời.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm người này không giễu cợt cậu một ngày cậu ta sẽ chết sao?

Khả năng châm biếm đạt level 10.

Thi tháng kéo dài liền hai ngày.

Hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm trải qua một giây mà như cả năm, nước sôi lửa bỏng, dường như phải chịu đựng hình phạt, đến khi chỉ còn một môn.

Tiếng chuông thi lại vang lên.

Cho đến khi âm thanh lanh lảnh kéo dài kết thúc giờ thi cuối cùng—————-

Kèm theo âm thanh loa phát thanh có giọng nói hưng phấn của Cố Diêm vương: “Các em học sinh! Thi tháng đã kết thúc, tin tưởng tất cả các em đã làm hết sức có thể, nộp lên bài thi hoàn hảo nhất, cho dù kết quả tốt xấu thế nào, bây giờ quan trọng nhất chúng ta phải nhanh chóng ổn định lại tư tưởng, dùng bộ mặt mới nghênh đón một giai đoạn học tập tiếp theo…”

Câu nói tiếp theo Hứa Thịnh không nghe rõ lắm, vì cậu vừa mới đặt bút xuống đã nghe thấy ngoài cửa sổ vang lên một tràng tiếng sấm gần như át hoàn toàn tiếng phát thanh.

“Đùng đoàng!”

Một tiếng này như là ảo giác.

Người trong phòng thi vẫn ở chỗ cũ đùa giỡn lẫn nhau, hình như không có ai nghe thấy tiếng vang lớn. Kì thi đã kết thúc, giám thị cũng thở phào một hơi, cười gọi mọi người thu bài từ phía dưới lên.

Hứa Thịnh không nghe thấy gì, cũng không thể nhúc nhích được.

Cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy miệng giám thị đang không ngừng mấp máy, thật giống như cảnh tượng trước mắt đang chậm rãi cách xa cậu, có một cảm giác mãnh liệt dần tách khỏi thế giới không thuộc về này, đồng thời tiếng sấm ngoài cửa sổ càng ngày càng lớn!


	29. Chapter 29

“Đùng đoàng!”

“Cho tôi mượn đáp án của cậu chép tí”, mười lăm phút cuối cùng trước khi nộp bài là thời điểm các thí sinh hoạt động năng suất nhất trong phòng thi, có thể thừa dịp hỗn loạn cuối cùng chép nhau mấy câu hỏi, “Nhanh lên nào….Câu này chọn C? Chắc chắn không đó?”

“Tôi cũng không chắc, đoán bừa đấy.”

“Câu này thì sao?”

“Câu này càng không chắc chắn.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm nghe lời Hứa Thịnh dặn dò, sau khi tham khảo xong đáp án của Đảo Nhị thì nhắm mắt nằm bò lên bàn học nghỉ ngơi.

Bên tai bắt đầu vang lên một trận tiếng sấm, sau đó ý thức đi cùng với tiếng sầm dần dần rơi vào sự hỗn loạn, thân thể nặng nề một cách kỳ lạ nhưng một phần ý thức lại cảm thấy hơi lơ lửng.

Sau mấy tiếng sấm, bầu trời vốn yên ả bắt đầu hiện lên sự kỳ quái mà người khác không thấy được———-bầu trời lóe lên ánh sáng chói mắt, giống như trên đỉnh đầu có một bóng đèn khổng lồ.

———–

“Em học sinh này…”

“Này em, nộp bài thi đi.”

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác mình dường như đã ngủ rất lâu, bên tai là giọng nói hiền hòa của giám thị, thúc giục cậu mau nộp bài thi…. Đợi đã? Hiền hòa? Giám thị chính của phòng thi đầu tiên chẳng phải cô giáo sao? Tuổi tác trung bình của hai giám thị cộng lại không thể vượt quá 30 tuổi.

Đâu ra mà hiền hòa được?

Nhưng mà lý trí nói cho cậu biết đây đúng là một giọng nói già nua hiền hòa, âm thanh thúc giục nửa ngày sau dần có chút không kiên nhẫn, ông nặng nề hỏi: “Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Thời gian thi em ngủ…”

Hứa Thịnh mơ hồ nhận ra có gì đó không bình thường, cử động ngón tay, rốt cuộc thoát khỏi ý thức đang hỗn loạn, mở mắt ra.

Đập vào mắt chính là bàn học, Hứa Thịnh chống người đứng dậy, phát hiện đau đầu kinh khủng, sau đó nhìn thấy cánh tay cậu đang đè lên bài thi với chữ viết nguệch ngoạc. Chữ này rõ ràng không phải của cậu, bởi vì dù có lộn xộn nhưng vẫn dễ nhìn hơn chữ cậu nhiều.

Phòng thi số 1 không có ồn ào như vậy, thậm chí có người còn cho rằng giám thị sẽ không nghe được âm thanh rêu rao lớn của bọn họ: “Câu cuối cùng làm thế nào? Cậu đừng có cử động, để tôi chép dần đã, mau cứu anh em đi.”

Thầy giáo trông thi không có thời gian quản mấy người kia, em học sinh trước mặt đang không coi ai ra gì mà ngủ, gọi còn không tỉnh, đúng là một thí sinh quá phách lối, ông phồng mang trợn mắt nói: “Thích ngủ như vậy thì về nhà mà ngủ cho kĩ, còn đến thi làm gì!”

Dứt lời, giám thị rút bài thi của Hứa Thịnh mang đi.

Giữa giây phút giáo viên trông thi rút bài thi đi, Hứa Thịnh liếc qua ô họ và tên thí sinh lại bất ngờ thấy được hai chữ: _Hứa Thịnh._

Đây chính là bài thi của cậu sao?

Hứa Thịnh bối rối một lúc, lúc này mới cúi đầu xuống, nhận ra trên người đang mặc một chiếc áo phông đen.

Sau khi bài thi được thu, trên bàn chỉ còn lại một tờ giấy nháp gần như trống trơn.

Bây giờ cậu mới để ý ngay giữa tờ giấy nháp có năm chữ: _Thi xong không được đi._

Là chữ của Thiệu Trạm, do viết vội vàng nên nhìn càng nguệch ngoạc.

Bên cạnh có người đã nộp xong bài, đầy nhiệt tình thu dọn đồ đạc xong chuẩn bị nghênh đón cuối tuần vui vẻ, lúc đi ngang qua bàn học của cậu gọi một tiếng: “Thịnh ca!”

“Hả?” Hứa Thịnh kéo cổ áo, đã rất lâu rồi chưa nghe thấy cách xưng hô này, vài giây sau mới đáp lại, “Có chuyện gì không?”

“Không hổ là mày, ngủ đến bây giờ luôn, mặt giám thị cũng xanh như tàu lá chuối rồi”, Vương Cường là bạn học lớp 10 của Hứa Thịnh, cậu ta còn nói, “Buổi tối có kế hoạch gì chưa? Lâu lắm rồi không đi net với nhau.”

Hứa Thịnh không lên tiếng.

Trong đầu cậu bây giờ toàn là: Đổi trở lại rồi sao? Thiệu Trạm người đâu rồi, cậu ta chưa quay lại.

“Ngày khác đi”, Hứa Thịnh cầm bút máy đứng dậy, đi ra ngoài phòng thi, “Tao còn chút chuyện.”

Tốc độ thu bài thi của phòng thi đầu tiên tương đối nhanh, lúc Hứa Thịnh chạy tới người đã đi hết rồi, cậu đi xuyên qua đám người đang chen chúc ở điểm thi, đi đến cửa sau thì đúng lúc đụng phải Thiệu Trạm đi ra từ cửa.

Lúc này trên hành lang có mấy người đang nhỏ giọng thảo luận: “Nghe nói lúc thi học thần ngủ sao?”

“Đúng vậy, giám thị gọi mãi cậu ấy mới dậy.”

“Sao lại ngủ nhỉ, học thần đi thi luôn luôn nghiêm túc mà.”

“Có thể do đối với học thần lần thi này thật sự mà nói quá đơn giản, sau khi kiểm tra xong không có chuyện để làm”, mấy bạn học này toàn tìm lý do tốt cho Thiệu Trạm, toàn là tiêu chuẩn kép, còn nói, “Nhưng mà lúc thi cậu ấy ngủ cũng quá đẹp trai!”

Nhân vật trung tâm được nhắc đến trong câu chuyện, anh đẹp trai ngủ trong phòng thi đang cầm một tờ giấy nháp trong tay, tay kia nhét trong túi quần đồng phục đi ra từ cửa phòng thi số 1, không khác mấy so với lần đầu Hứa Thịnh thấy cậu ta, đồng phục quy củ, cả người lạnh lùng.

Nhưng mà bây giờ sự lạnh lùng này của Thiệu Trạm căn bản không ảnh hưởng đến Hứa Thịnh mấy: “Bạn cùng bàn, cậu để lại ám hiệu hả?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Để cái gì?”

“Không phải thường xuyên có mấy câu chuyện thần kỳ kiểu đó sao?” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Chính là một ngày nào đó, xung quanh có người biến mất nhưng lúc trở về, thường thì người kia thật ra đã không còn là người ban đầu nữa…”

Trong tay Thiệu Trạm đang cầm mấy tờ nháp công thức toán lộn xộn đưa cho cậu: “Cậu còn thời gian đọc mấy câu chuyện lung tung này, không bằng học thuộc thêm mấy công thức nữa, điền vào chỗ trống còn không được câu nào.”

“…” Xem ra đổi không sai người rồi.

Thiệu Trạm cũng chỉ kịp liếc mắt qua bài thi, bài thi trên giấy thê thảm không nỡ nhìn, chỉ thấy nhiều câu liền để trống, vội vã quét mắt qua chưa thấy câu nào đúng cả. Cậu không dám tưởng tượng ra những môn khác sẽ bị Hứa Thịnh trả lời thế nào.

“Chúng ta đây coi như là đã đổi trở lại? …Tại sao lại cứ phải đúng lúc thi tháng kết thúc chứ?” Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến trận sấm không giải thích được kia, lại hỏi, “Cậu có nghe thấy được tiếng sấm không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nghe thấy.”

Chẳng lẽ sấm mới là mấu chốt?

Lúc này không nhảy tường, thậm chí trong tình huống hai người còn không có bất kỳ sự tiếp xúc thân thể nào với nhau mà đổi trở lại.

Chỉ là chuyện này liên quan gì đến thi tháng?

Nhưng mà những chuyện này có nghĩ nhiều hơn nữa cũng không ra được đáp án.

Trong phòng học lớp 7.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn đang vây quanh máy vi tính trong phòng học: “Các bạn học, chúng ta nghe chút âm nhạc thư giãn, lớp trưởng ở đây chúc mọi người cuối tuần vui vẻ, hưởng thụ khoảng thời gian sung sướng trước khi có thành tích.”

Hầu Tuấn nói đến đây, liếc thấy Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh đi vào, ánh mắt sáng lên: “Trạm ca! Thi thế nào? Có muốn nghe tí nhạc không, muốn nghe gì?”

Từ trước tới nay Thiệu Trạm đều một mình, Hầu Tuấn nói xong cậu mới phản ứng được, nhận ra là lời này đang nói với mình: “Các cậu chọn đi.”

Hầu Tuấn không đợi được Trạm ca chọn bài, ngược lại giáo bá đang đi sát theo Thiệu Trạm vào lớp nói: “Chọn cho tôi một bài, lòng như tro tàn.”

“Hả?”

Hứa Thịnh kéo ghế ngồi xuống, sau đó nói: “Hoặc là nản chí ngã lòng, bi thương cực lớn chất trong lòng, cái gì cũng được.”

Giọng nói của Hứa Thịnh nghe rất thân thiết, Hầu Tuấn cũng không biết từ lúc nào mình lại thân với giáo bá như vậy: “Bạn học Hứa Thịnh, hôm nay cậu…tâm trạng không tệ ha?”

Hứa Thịnh nhớ ra hình tượng của bản thân bây giờ, miễn cưỡng sửa lại, cậu sờ mũi một cái: “Chuyện đó, không phải tôi vẫn luôn muốn hòa nhập với tập thể sao?”

“Người như tôi khá chậm nhiệt”, Hứa Thịnh nói nhỏ lại, “Trước đây tôi quá xấu hổ.”

Mặt Hầu Tuấn biểu cảm bừng tỉnh hiểu ra.

“…” Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng nói: “Đừng ồn.”

Hứa Thịnh im miệng.

Hầu Tuấn luôn cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó kỳ lạ, nhưng mà cậu ta còn chưa kịp nghĩ nhiều, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã vào lớp phân công bài tập, tiện thể nhắc nhở mọi người cuối tuần về nhà chú ý an toàn: “Thi tháng đã kết thúc, thầy không lo lắng về thành tích của lớp chúng ta———trong lòng thầy các em đều là những người giỏi nhất! Trên đường về nhà chú ý xe cộ nhé.”

Hứa Thịnh không có thói quen ghi chép bài tập, mới vừa đổi trở lại cảm giác hơi kỳ quái, cảm thấy chỗ nào cũng gượng gạo, có cảm giác kỳ lạ không tả nổi. Rõ ràng đây là cơ thể mình…

“Cậu không cảm thấy kỳ lạ sao?” Hứa Thịnh nằm nửa người trên bàn học, nghiêng đầu nhìn Thiệu Trạm, “Sao cảm giác ở trong thân thể cậu ngược lại còn thoải mái hơn nhỉ?”

Thiệu Trạm ghi chép xong bài tập, buông bút xuống, trước ánh mắt của Hứa Thịnh, sau khi đổi trở về, gương mặt mang tính công kích cao lúc này mới hoàn toàn phát huy tác dụng, sống mũi thiếu niên rất cao, đôi mắt lạnh như sương, cậu rũ mắt xuống, lạnh giọng nói: “Tôi thì không muốn lại vào thân thể cậu một lần nào nữa.”

Hai người đều là thuận miệng nói, nói xong đồng loạt im lặng.

Đây là cái loại đối thoại gì thế?!

Vào trong thân thể cậu…Lời này nghe cũng quá là…

Thiệu Trạm quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Lỗ tai Hứa Thịnh nóng ran như bị bỏng.

Cậu làm bộ làm tịch “khụ khụ” một tiếng, sau đó lấy điện thoại di động, mở ra không hề có mục đích định dời đi sự chú ý, nhưng quên mất cậu và Thiệu Trạm đổi tài khoản——–phần đăng nhập vẫn là của Thiệu Trạm.

Có mấy cái chưa đọc, động tác tay của Hứa Thịnh không thu vào, còn nhanh hơn so với phản ứng đầu óc, trực tiếp bấm thẳng xem.

Sau đó cậu phát hiện ra hình đại diện của liên hệ này còn khoa trương hơn cả mấy tên choai choai trong quán net trước đó, nhìn lối ăn mặc chính là cách mà mấy tên trẻ trâu thích lăn lộn hay mặc, một bức ảnh đầu điếu thuốc đang phát sáng cùng cái móng tay lớn hơn cả hình đại diện kia, hơi thở của mấy tên bất lương cũng suýt chút nữa tràn ra ngoài màn hình.

Chính là cái loại đi trên đường còn hô mưa gọi gió, sau lưng là tám mươi đàn em lẽo đẽo đi sau.

Vị thiếu niên bất lương này có cái tên rất đặc sắc: Dân anh chị Lang ca của mày.

Dân anh chị Lang ca của mày: _Đại ca._

Đệt?

Đại ca?

Nhắn cái gì thế?

Học thần ngồi cùng bàn với cậu hóa ra mối quan hệ lại phức tạp như vậy sao?

Nội dung phía sau Hứa Thịnh không dám xem, cậu nhanh chóng trượt khung chat sang bên phải, trở về danh sách liên hệ.

“Tài khoản của cậu, đăng xuất đi”, Hứa Thịnh đưa điện thoại tới, “Còn có…Tôi vừa mới không cẩn thận xem một chút.”

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy, sau khi ngón tay hơi khựng lại không quá rõ, thoát khỏi tài khoản.

Cậu còn chưa kịp mở miệng, Hứa Thịnh rất tự nhiên nói sang chuyện khác. Cậu ngồi dậy, nửa người ngửa về phía sau, hai chân ghế cũng bấp bênh ra đằng sau, không nghiêm túc nói: “Cậu ngồi tuyến xe buýt nào về? Hai ta thuận đường không nhỉ?

“Không thuận.”

Thiệu Trạm nói.

“Nam Bình”, Thiệu Trạm kéo cổ áo ra một chút, buông tay nói, “Cậu xem có thuận không?”

Hứa Thịnh gần như có thể ngay lập tức liên kết lại thời điểm nhìn thấy Nam Bình lần đầu tiên khi trao đổi điện thoại cho Thiệu Trạm cùng với Nam Bình này. Nam Bình cách đây mấy khu, đúng là rất xa, không thuận chút nào.

Mới vừa rồi Hứa Thịnh hỏi như vậy là vì muốn hóa giải sự lúng túng, tránh cho đối phương không muốn giải thích lại còn phải viện cớ đầy đủ vì tiếng “Đại ca” này, cậu cũng không nói tiếp, đăng nhập tài khoản của mình.

Ba tin nhắn chưa đọc.

Trương Phong: _Thi xong rồi đi đánh bóng không? Chơi bóng đê, mày không thể từ chối tao được nữa đâu._

Trương Phong: _Đại ca, dù có nhiệt huyết với học tập thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng phải rèn luyện cơ thể một chút, như vậy mới có thể phát triển sự nghiệp học tập lâu dài được, học tốt hơn bay cao hơn._

Hứa Thịnh trả lời: _Đệt, mấy giờ?_

Một tin nhắn khác của “Mẹ”.

Mẹ: _Cuối tuần này về nhà đi, mẹ làm xong cơm chờ con._


	30. Chapter 30

Sau khi tan học là thời điểm sân tập của Lục Trung náo nhiệt nhất, có những lúc các nam sinh cơm tối cũng không chú ý đi ăn, cả một đám như tổ ong lao đến sân bóng rổ chiếm chỗ. Thỉnh thoảng Hứa Thịnh cũng đi chơi bóng một chút, nhưng vai trò của cậu không chỉ là đi đánh bóng. Vị đại ca này dẫn một đám người đẩy cửa lưới sắt sân bóng, xách chai nước uể oải đi đầu, cả trường không một ai dám cướp khung bóng rổ với cậu.

Hứa Thịnh lộ diện đến sân tập, gập chân ngồi bên cạnh bồn hoa quan sát Trương Phong dùng kỹ thuật ba bước lên rổ vô cùng không chuyên nghiệp ném trượt, một đám người đuổi theo cùng nhau hít hà thở dài hai tiếng.

Mấy người Trương Phong chạy lên chạy xuống trên sân bóng vẫn không cảm thấy mệt.

Hứa Thịnh phóng ánh mắt ra xa, dời khỏi đám người đang ồn ào, rơi xuống con đường cạnh sân bóng rổ. Con đường đối diện dẫn hướng về ký túc xá của nam sinh, một thiếu niên mặc đồng phục đeo cặp sách trên vai, hai tai đều đeo tai nghe, đang đi về hướng trạm xe.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, toàn trường có nhiều người cũng mặc đồng phục như vậy, bạn cùng bàn của cậu mặc đồng phục lại có thể nhìn một cái đã khiến người ta nhận ra được.

Âm thanh đọc tiếng Anh trong tai nghe của Thiệu Trạm bị cắt ngang vài giây, ngay sau đó từ tai nghe vang lên tiếng âm báo tin nhắn.

Cậu trượt màn hình điện thoại.

S: _Nhìn thấy cậu rồi._

S: _Tôi ở sân bóng, quay đầu lại._

Thiệu Trạm dừng bước, bình thường chắc chắn cậu sẽ dùng hành động trực tiếp biểu thị bảy chữ “Cậu thấy tôi sẽ quan tâm sao?”, có điều sau khi trở thành Hứa Thịnh, gánh vác danh hiệu giáo bá, những hồi ức về con người và sự việc đã xảy ra lại bỗng chốc khiến cậu nhớ lại.

Cái tin nhắn kia xuất hiện quá bất ngờ.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không hỏi nhiều, nhưng biết nói sang chuyện khác rất đúng lúc, có lúc Hứa Thịnh còn nhạy cảm hơn so với cậu tưởng, phần nhạy bén này đến từ sự quan sát của người khác, hoàn toàn khác hẳn với vẻ ngoài tùy ý thể hiện ra kia.

Nhưng mà hai chữ “quay đầu” tựa như có ma lực gì đó, Thiệu Trạm ngẩng mặt nhìn sang.

Mùa hè, ngày dài đêm ngắn. Mặt trời vẫn còn chưa lặn, ánh mặt trời vẫn chói chang.

Ngạc nhiên hơn là Hứa Thịnh không chơi bóng cùng đồng bọn mà ngồi đó nhìn lại.

Trong tay cậu cầm chai nước, vạt áo bị gió thổi bay, bình thường ngồi trong lớp hoa tai không dễ thấy, ánh sáng chiếu xuống khiến cái hoa tai lấp lánh——–thấy Thiệu Trạm quay đầu, Hứa Thịnh cười, vẫy tay về phía cậu.

S: _Tuần tới gặp._

Thiệu Trạm nhắc nhở cậu: _Tuần sau có kết quả._

S: …

Hứa Thịnh đang định nhắn lại.

Trương Phong ra khỏi cuộc chơi, dùng vạt áo đồng phục lau mồ hôi: “Em gái đối diện kia mới vừa rồi nhìn tao hả?”

Hứa Thịnh hoàn hồn: “Em gái nào?”

“Chẳng phải vừa rồi bảo mày giúp tao nhìn chằm chằm người ta hộ sao?” Trương Phong nôn nóng, “Ở đối diện sân tập đó, tết hai bím tóc đuôi sam, em gái lớp 10 ở ngay cạnh lớp bọn tao, chuyện chung thân đại sự của anh em mà mày không để ý gì hết.”

“Mày theo đuổi nhiều người thế, tao có thể nhớ từng người sao?” Hứa Thịnh không dám nói cậu vừa để ý nhìn bạn cùng bàn, căn bản quên mất chuyện này, “Cú lên rổ kia của mày, tốt nhất là cầu nguyện ông trời để cô nàng không nhìn thấy mày vừa rồi đi.”

Trương Phong nghẹn họng, lại nhận ra vừa rồi phương hướng Hứa Thịnh nhìn theo rõ ràng không đúng lắm, nhìn sang: “Không đúng, vừa rồi mày nhìn gì đấy?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh cầm chai nước nói, “Không nhìn gì sất.”

“Không nhìn gì thì mày…”

Trương Phong nói được một nửa, kéo áo đồng phục xuống cũng nhìn thấy: “Học thần?”

Hứa Thịnh mở nắp chai ngửa cổ uống một ngụm nước, định tổ lái đề tài này đi, nhưng mà Trương Phong ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, dường như nhớ đến cái gì, mặt đầy vẻ nghiêm túc vỗ vai Hứa Thịnh một cái: “Nhắc đến học thần, sự kiện lần trước tao vẫn luôn ngại hỏi mày, sau đó phát hiện ra thật sự không hỏi ra miệng được…”

Hứa Thịnh bị cậu ta vỗ vai sửng sốt một chút.

Giác quan thứ sáu của đàn ông nói cho cậu biết đây hoàn toàn là hậu quả còn sót lại của việc hoán đổi thân thể liên quan đến việc cậu từng gây náo loạn một trận trước kia.

Đúng như dự đoán, Trương Phong nói: “Chính là chuyện trên Tieba đó, thật ra mày chắc cũng cảm giác được, tao cảm thấy học thần thích mày.”

Những lời này có uy lực không thua gì tiếng sấm ngày hôm qua, nước miếng trong miệng Hứa Thịnh suýt chút nữa phun ra ngoài.

Hứa Thịnh nói tiếp vô cùng khó khăn: “Mày cảm thấy…gì cơ?”

Trương Phong: “Đây còn chưa đủ rõ ràng sao? Học thần không phải người thường xuyên dùng Tieba, vì mày mà viết đoạn văn hơn 500 chữ, đôi mắt giống như hoa đào———-mày đừng có bảo tao cái gì mà bị hack, người khác không biết chứ tao lại rõ quá, xin Mạnh Quốc Vĩ muốn ngồi cùng bàn với mày, lại còn dạy kèm mày học, ý tứ này chưa đủ rõ ràng sao? Còn hôm đánh nhau ở quán net nữa, cuối cùng tao cũng nghĩ thông suốt vì sao cậu ta lại vội vội vàng vàng chạy đến rồi!”

Cậu không phải thế.

Cậu không có như thế.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh không đủ sức cãi lại.

Sau khi đổi trở về cậu mới cảm nhận rõ ràng được hình tượng xây dựng của Thiệu Trạm bị cậu phá hoại như thế nào.

Phản ứng á khẩu không trả lời được của Hứa Thịnh càng khiến Trương Phong tin tưởng, cậu ta cảm thấy mình thật là thông minh, bí mật lớn nhất của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đã bị cậu khám phá ra: “Được rồi, tao biết có một số chuyện tao không nên vạch trần, dù sao cũng là chuyện riêng của hai người.”

Hứa Thịnh cắt đứt: “Không phải… Chuyện này có sự khác nhau rất lớn với tưởng tượng của mày.”

Ánh mắt Trương Phong tràn đầy sự chắc chắn: “Tao hiểu hết mà, với tao mày còn sợ gì nữa, tao sẽ không nói ra đâu.”

“…”

Người anh em, mày như vậy tao mới sợ đó.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh thở dài: “Con mẹ nó, mày cút đi chơi bóng đi, lượn nhanh.”

Trương Phong ôm bóng ra sân.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên sân bóng rổ một lúc, bầu trời dần chuyển tối, trước khi đi mới mở lại tin nhắn “ _cuối tuần về nhà_ ” nhìn lại một lần.

Sau đó cậu tiện tay ném chai nước vào thùng rác cách đó không xa, lúc này mới đứng dậy.

“Bộp!”

Một đường parabol được vạch ra, không nghiêng lệch vừa vặn ném vào giữa.

Cách một tháng không về nhà, tiểu khu vẫn như cũ, nhiều cây cối xanh tốt, hai bên đường dẫn vào tiểu khu có trồng hai hàng cây ngô đồng. Tiểu khu này thuộc về khu vực bên cạnh nội thành của thành phố C, không quá ồn ào náo nhiệt, môi trường yên tĩnh.

Hứa Thịnh mở cửa, đèn ở huyền quan* sáng rực rỡ.

_*một thuật ngữ trong phong thủy chỉ khoảng không gian giữa cửa chính và phòng khách._

Lúc cậu về nhà, người phụ nữ cũng vừa mới từ công ty về, trên người mặc âu phục thụ điều* màu đen, đơn giản lại già dặn, mái tóc dài uốn nhẹ, đứng thẳng bên cạnh cửa sổ gọi điện thoại: “Không thành vấn đề Tiết tổng, tối nay tôi sẽ cho người sửa lại báo cáo… Rất xin lỗi, là tôi không cẩn thận, không nên xuất hiện sơ suất này.”

Hứa Thịnh đi qua phòng khách, không nhẹ không nặng cong ngón tay gõ cửa phòng ăn vài cái, coi như là tự thông báo sự tồn tại cho bà.

Hứa Nhã Bình còn nói mấy câu rồi mới cúp điện thoại.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh tự rót cho mình ly nước, thấy bà cúp điện thoại thì đẩy ly nước kia tới trước mặt bà, sau đó cả người dựa lên lưng ghế.

Trên bàn là thức ăn gia đình mang về từ tiệm cơm gần đây.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói: “Đột nhiên có công việc phải làm, chưa kịp mua thức ăn nên gọi đồ ăn bên ngoài.”

Người phụ nữ thoạt nhìn là kiểu người công sở điển hình, ngoại hình rất giống Hứa Thịnh, nhất là đôi mắt, chỉ có điều ánh mắt người phụ nữ không sắc bén như con trai. Trừ một chút nếp nhăn nhỏ xíu ở khóe mắt ra, năm tháng gần như không lưu lại chút dấu vết nào trên người bà, cho dù ai nhìn cũng sẽ cảm thấy đây là một người phụ nữ rất đẹp.

Thoát khỏi trạng thái làm việc bận rộn, gương mặt người phụ nữ đầy vẻ mệt mỏi.

Giọng nói Hứa Nhã Bình mang theo sự chuyên nghiệp do công việc, không hề nhận ra sự máy móc trong lời nói: “Nghe nói hôm qua bọn con thi khảo sát, thi thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không thèm để ý, gắp một đũa thức ăn: “Vẫn thế, phát huy bình thường, còn hơn 100 điểm tiến bộ cần cải thiện.”

Người khác thi được 100 điểm là cao, đến cậu lại thành còn 100 điểm cần cải thiện để tiến bộ.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…”

Hứa Nhã Bình cầm đũa, mãi không nhúc nhích, dường như bà đang nhẫn nhịn, cuối cùng dứt khoát đặt đũa xuống, chủ động phá bầu không khí coi như bình thường này: “Có phải con vẫn muốn được———”

“Cạch” một tiếng, bà còn chưa dứt lời, Hứa Thịnh đã đặt đũa xuống.

Bầu không khí tốt đẹp đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Nặng nề đến mức ép người ta không thở nổi.

Hai người đều không nhắc đến từ đó, sợ rằng khi nói ra khỏi miệng cũng giống như nhau.

Trong không khí chật hẹp bức bách người ta này, theo bản năng Hứa Thịnh muốn giơ tay lên cởi khuy áo đồng phục, chợt nhớ ra bây giờ cậu không phải là Thiệu Trạm, cũng không có mặc đồng phục học sinh.

Một lúc lâu sau, Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy, mở miệng nói: “Mẹ, con ăn no rồi, mẹ ăn một mình đi.”

Hứa Nhã Bình không lên tiếng, ngấm ngầm chịu đựng, móng tay gần như đã siết vào trong thịt, Hứa Thịnh về nhà bà đã rất vui, vừa hối hận tính tình bản thân nóng nảy, biến bữa cơm vốn vui vẻ thành như vậy, vừa tức giận vì thái độ học tập của đứa trẻ này: “Con đứng lại, con muốn đi đâu?”

Hứa Nhã Bình cũng đứng lên, hai người đứng đối diện nhau qua bàn ăn: “Mẹ biết con vẫn còn trách mẹ, thậm chí ghét mẹ, ghét mẹ đã can thiệp vào chuyện của con. Nhưng bây giờ con vẫn còn nhỏ, sự hiểu biết của con đối với thế giới này, với xã hội này vẫn chưa hoàn thiện…”

“Con đi loanh quanh, nếu mẹ gọi con trở về chỉ vì muốn nói với con những điều này”, Hứa Thịnh không quan tâm nói, “Chúng ta cũng không cần thiết ăn cùng một bữa cơm, còn nữa, lần sau không cần vòng vo hỏi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gần đây con làm gì.”

Trạng thái này của cậu so với lần sau khi thi khảo sát xong, không khác gì với thời điểm lần đầu tiên bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi vào, nhìn qua cái gì cũng không quan tâm, nói ngọt nói nhạt đều không nghe.

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, kéo cửa ra.

Hứa Nhã Bình là bà mẹ đơn thân, bình thường phần lớn thời gian đều bận rộn công việc, trước áp lực sinh sống, rất nhiều chuyện không có cách nào để ý được. Từ khi Hứa Thịnh còn bé, chỉ cần bà về nhà muộn, Hứa Thịnh sẽ đóng đô ở phòng vẽ tư nhân của một nhà dưới tầng một của tiểu khu.

Phòng vẽ không lớn, tổng cộng chỉ có mười mấy học sinh, chủ phòng vẽ là một giáo viên mỹ thuật, Hứa Nhã Bình nhớ lần đầu tiên giáo viên khen “Đứa nhỏ này có thiên phú”, bà đã không quan tâm lắm.

Trong tư tưởng của Hứa Nhã Bình, vẽ vời một chút sao có thể bằng một công việc nghiêm túc?

Cùng lắm thì để giải trí, vẽ vời nghiệp dư vài bức lúc rảnh rỗi sẽ không có ai ngăn cản cậu.

Bà chỉ hi vọng đứa trẻ này thận trọng vững vàng…

Hứa Nhã Bình nhìn chỗ trống đối diện, không biết làm sao thở dài, do mệt mỏi, bà chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Hứa Thịnh nói là đi loanh quanh, thật ra cũng không biết đi đâu, đứng bên đường rồi đi vài vòng, cầm điện thoại muốn xem giờ, sau khi mở khóa trên màn hình điện thoại, có một bức kí họa đập vào mắt.

Bức hình này dường như có viết ngày tháng phía dưới, còn cả chữ ký, là một chữ S*.

_*Bính âm chữ Thịnh là_ _shèng, cho nên chữ S bắt nguồn từ đây_

Hứa Thịnh cũng không biết đi loanh quanh thế nào mà trở về tiểu khu gần đấy trước khi chuyển nhà.

Tiểu khu dưới tầng vẫn mở phòng vẽ như cũ. Phòng vẽ mở nửa cửa, là một nhóm học sinh mới, Hứa Thịnh đến gần cửa nghe giáo viên giảng giải về tư thế cầm bút cơ bản: “Chúng ta cầm bút, động tác viết chữ của tay không giống nhau, dùng ngón cái và ngón trỏ của chúng ta cầm phần này của bút, bút cầm trong lòng bàn tay, nhấn ngón cái lên phần trục bút… Đúng, tiết này chúng ta chủ yếu học cách cầm bút và kỹ thuật đánh bóng.”

Bên trong phòng vẽ còn một gian phòng ngăn cách, là kiểu phòng mở*, bình thường sẽ có những học sinh vẽ nhiều năm ầm thầm một mình tìm thời gian đến vẽ, không vẽ xong sẽ tự nhốt mình trong gian phòng này, vì vậy phòng ngăn cách này có một cái tên khác gọi là “Phòng nâng cao”.

Một bức phác họa hoặc tranh sơn dầu có thể vẽ trong một tuần đã đạt đến độ tinh tế khiến người xem cảm thấy thỏa mãn.

Hoàn toàn vượt qua sự hiểu biết của những bạn học mới học vẽ kia.

Giống như bạn vẫn còn đang học về khuông nhạc, người ta đã đến phòng diễn tấu rồi.

Giáo viên là một người phụ nữ hơn 40 tuổi, vóc người bà rất nhỏ, mặc váy trắng, tóc dài thẳng, lúc nói chuyện giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ: “Mỗi người được phát một bản vẽ, điểm chính của tiết hôm nay là luyện kĩ thuật đánh bóng cho thật thành thạo.”

Hứa Thịnh đứng ở cửa, không đi vào.

Không ngờ người phụ nữ làm mẫu xong cho học sinh, đứng dậy thu xếp lại giấy vẽ, dán nội dung làm mẫu lên bảng đen, quay đầu lại mới nhìn thấy cậu: “Hứa Thịnh?”

Hứa Thịnh đi vào: “Dì Khang.”

Từ nhỏ Hứa Thịnh đã gọi như vậy, dì Khang cười một tiếng, không nhịn được quan sát cậu thêm mấy lần: “Việc học ở cao trung có bận rộn không? Lâu quá rồi không gặp con.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tạm được, con tới gần đây….mua ít đồ, tiện đường qua thăm dì một lúc.”

“Đúng lúc quá, Tiểu Khải đang ở bên trong.”

Dì Khang sao có thể không biết “mua ít đồ” chẳng qua chỉ là mượn cớ, ban đầu mẹ con nhà họ Hứa ồn ào như vậy, nhưng bà không có lập trường nói nhiều, chỉ chỉ gian phòng ngăn cách, “Lúc trước nó vẫn còn nhắc tới con nhiều lắm, con đến chắc chắn nó sẽ rất vui.”

Khang Khải là con trai dì Khang, nhỏ hơn Hứa Thịnh mấy tháng, cũng coi như là bạn nối khố cùng lớn lên trong phòng vẽ với cậu.

Khang Khải nghe thấy tiếng “Hứa Thịnh” liền đặt bút xuống đi ra, tướng mạo cậu nhóc đoan chính, vóc người không cao, thấy thật sự là Hứa Thịnh, vội vàng kéo người đến gần phòng ngăn cách: “Mẹ, mẹ cứ tiếp tục lên lớp đi, tranh kia không cần mẹ sửa nữa, để con nhờ Thịnh ca sửa cho.”

“Cậu tiếp đãi tôi như thế”, Hứa Thịnh chọn xong một cây bút chì đã được gọt trong hộp, “Vừa mới đến đã để tôi sửa tranh giúp cậu.”

Khang Khải: “Anh cũng không phải không biết mẹ em, bình thường khá tốt, lúc giận chắc chắn là một cọp cái.”

Ánh mắt Hứa Thịnh rơi vào bức tranh vẽ tượng đầu người trên giá vẽ, để cậu điều chỉnh lại kết cấu hình dáng bộ phận.

“Khó trách mẹ em luôn chê em, bảo em phải học theo anh nhiều thứ”, Khang Khải nhìn giấy vẽ nửa ngày vẫn không nghiên cứu ra được sự sai lệch hình thể bị Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra, “…Anh là người sao, cấu tạo tay của chúng ta có giống nhau hay không thế?”

Cấu tạo bàn tay của mỗi người có giống nhau không thì không rõ ràng, nhưng ngón tay Hứa Thịnh dài, hình dáng đẹp mắt hơn so với người khác.

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Đừng tự ti, chăm chỉ là có thể tiến bộ được.”

Khang Khải: “Fuck.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nhìn thẳng vào sự chênh lệch giữa người với người, hóa bi phẫn thành động lực.”

Khang Khải: “Được rồi, anh đừng nói nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh không thể ở lại đây quá lâu, sửa xong kết cấu, nhấn mạnh thêm một chút sáng tối, sau đó thả lỏng tay, bút chì rơi vào khe để bút, “Phần còn lại cậu tự vẽ nốt, tôi ra ngoài rửa tay.”

Trong phòng ngăn cách ngoại trừ Khang Khải vẫn còn một bạn học đang vẽ, từ lúc Hứa Thịnh đi vào vị bạn học kia đã luôn liên tục nhìn sang chỗ bọn họ.

Nguyên nhân không phải do cậu ta.

Khang Khải vừa nói “Cấu tạo tay của chúng ta có giống nhau hay không thế?” được công nhận là họa thần* của phòng vẽ, từ trước đến giờ chỉ có cậu giúp người ta sửa bản vẽ, mặc dù chưa tới thời gian thi nhưng bằng trình độ này của cậu có thể được kéo đi tham gia liên thi nghệ thuật, thành tích thi tùy tiện cũng có thể ổn định trong top 20 toàn thành phố, sự tồn tại của cậu trong phòng vẽ chính là như vậy.

_*họa thần: vẽ rất rất giỏi_

“Họa thần”, bạn học kia thật sự tò mò, lúc rửa bút mở miệng hỏi, “Cậu ấy là ai thế? Cũng là người của phòng vẽ chúng ta à? Rất lợi hại sao?”

Giọng nói Khang Khải thờ ơ, nhưng lời nói ra khỏi miệng hoàn toàn không như thế: “Nếu tôi là họa thần, vậy người vừa mới ở đây cũng chưa có từ nào có thể hình dung được. Nói như vậy là vì, nếu vị đại ca kia tham gia liên thi, hạng nhất toàn thành phố đoán chừng sẽ đổi người.”

* * *

_*âu phục thụ điều: là kiểu họa tiết kẻ sọc_

_*gian cách (隔间), dễ hình dung là kiểu không gian dạng như buồng ngăn cách trong nhà vệ sinh mà chúng ta hay thấy, hiện đại hơn thì có thể là loại kính trong suốt thế này, hoặc là kiểu không gian ngăn cách bàn làm việc trong văn phòng công sở, tóm lại không phải là một phòng hoàn toàn riêng biệt._


	31. Chapter 31

Liên thi Mỹ thuật do các tỉnh thống nhất tổ chức thi đề chung, cũng coi như một kỳ thi sát hạch trình độ cho sinh viên Mỹ thuật. Thí sinh chỉ có thông qua thi mới có tư cách để báo danh thi vào các trường nghệ thuật và các trường trong hệ thống tổ chức. Các thí sinh đến từ các phòng vẽ có nhiều ước mơ vào các trường nghệ thuật khác nhau, cũng bởi vì phấn đấu muốn đạt được số điểm liên thi lý tưởng.

Bọn họ phải không ngừng luyện tập để chắc chắn thi được hết tất cả các môn, số giấy vẽ từng dùng qua xếp lại còn cao hơn cả người.

Hạng nhất toàn thành phố là gì?

So với học sinh văn hóa tùy tiện thi Đại học được thủ khoa gần như không khác nhau.

Đừng nói là hạng nhất toàn thành phố, chỉ cần có thể vào được top 50, thí sinh từ các phòng vẽ đã có thể ngửa mặt lên trời kiêu hãnh, năm tiếp theo mọi người đã dồn dập xông lên đi học vẽ.

Mà hàng năm lúc phòng vẽ thu hút học sinh cũng sẽ lấy câu: _Chúng tôi đã_ _đào tạo_ _ra một vài cái tên hàng đầu và vào năm ngoái, tỷ lệ thi đỗ được kiểm soát ở mức 100%_ như một lời tuyên truyền.

Khang Khải nói xong, cây bút lông trong tay bạn học kia suýt chút nữa không cầm được nữa, bao nhiêu lời muốn nói cuối cùng chỉ tuôn ra được một câu: “Mẹ kiếp?”

Khang Khải lắc đầu, dùng giọng nói không kinh sợ khi thấy chuyện kì lạ nói: “Cậu vẫn còn quá trẻ, người giỏi sẽ có người giỏi hơn, núi cao ắt có núi cao hơn, hãy yên lặng đọc thầm những lời này trong lòng vài lần đi.”

Bạn học kia: “Thật sự giỏi thế sao?”

Khang Khải không nói thêm nữa, chỉ nói: “Mới vừa rồi bảo cậu yên lặng mà, tóm lại có vài người, cậu không thể không phục.”

Thật ra trước khi gặp Hứa Thịnh, Khang Khải cũng chưa từng gặp qua người nào như vậy——hoặc là nói thật ra không phải người mà là ma quỷ. Phòng vẽ nhà bọn họ tuy nhỏ nhưng mẹ cậu cũng không phải một nhân vật đơn giản, trước đây dạy học ở Học viện Mỹ thuật, sau đó do sức khỏe không tốt mới rời khỏi Học viện Mỹ thuật. Sau khi xuất viện tự mở một phòng vẽ.

Khang Khải là do đích thân mẹ Khang dạy dỗ, tự nhận có chút thiên phú hội họa, cho đến khi có một người phụ nữ gõ cửa phòng vẽ nhà bọn họ, còn mang theo một đống lễ vật: “Chào cô, thật sự xin lỗi…Bình thường tôi bận rộn công việc, để thằng bé đợi ở nhà một mình tôi lại không yên tâm.”

Sau khi người phụ nữ khách sáo một phen, uyển chuyển nói ra suy nghĩ.

Lần đầu tiên cậu gặp Hứa Thịnh chỉ có một ấn tượng: Vẻ ngoài nam sinh này cũng quá huênh hoang rồi.

Gương mặt Hứa Thịnh dễ khiến người khác cảm thấy xa cách, nhưng tính tình hoàn toàn không như vậy, thái độ cảm xúc rất cao nhìn không ra dấu vết. Mùa đông, trên người cậu mặc áo lông màu đen, làm tôn lên màu da tái nhợt, đáy mắt dính mấy phần nụ cười, vô cùng lễ phép lên tiếng chào hỏi thân thiết: “Chào chị.” Tiếp đó nhìn về phía Khang Khải: “Đây là em trai chị sao?”

Những lời này bắt sống được mẹ cậu, mẹ cậu chỉ mong mỗi ngày Hứa Thịnh đều tới phòng vẽ, cười tươi như hoa: “Gọi chị gì chứ, ôi chao, dì cũng tuổi này rồi…Gọi dì Khang là được rồi.”

Đương nhiên những chuyện này không phải quan trọng nhất.

Cái chính là Hứa Thịnh ở lại phòng vẽ thời gian không quá ba tháng, thế giới quan của Khang Khải vỡ nát.

Đó là một giờ học ký họa, mẹ cậu ngồi trước mặt bàn bày ra động tác lật sách làm người mẫu cho bọn họ: “Thời gian ký họa là 30 phút, nửa tiếng sau thu giấy vẽ, đợi cô một lúc chấm điểm tại chỗ.”

Cuối cùng, lúc nộp tập giấy vẽ kia lên, bên trong lại kẹp một tờ giấy mỏng, hiển nhiên bị người khác tiện tay xé xuống từ sổ luyện tập, bên trái tờ giấy có viết mấy chữ rất ẩu, chữ “Giải” to đùng ở trên cùng, nội dung hoàn chỉnh là——— _Giải: Đề này không biết._

Trừ hàng chữ này ra, trên giấy vẽ là một bức ký họa có cấu trúc hoàn chỉnh, nhưng bút tích dùng bút máy bình thường, không dùng kỹ xảo sắp xếp các nét thẳng nét ngang hư thực bằng bút chì truyền thống hay bút chì than nhưng vẫn bắt được thần thái của người phụ nữ rất sống động, nét vẽ quyết đoán.

Mấu chốt là trên hoa văn trang phục còn tùy ý phác họa ra vài nét bút, thể hiện cảm xúc.

“…” Khang Khải quan sát mẹ mình chấm điểm được gần một nửa, sửng sốt rất lâu, “Bản vẽ này là ai vẽ?”

Một lúc lâu sau, có một nam sinh ngồi hàng cuối cùng trong phòng vẽ, bởi vì không muốn làm bài tập nên nam sinh nửa gục đầu xuống bàn khẽ động đậy, giữa ngón tay kẹp bút máy màu đen, giơ tay: “Làm bài tập quá nhàm chán nên tùy tiện vẽ chơi.”

Dì Khang kinh ngạc im lặng vài giây, mới hỏi: “Trước kia con từng học qua sao?”

“Không có”, Hứa Thịnh ngồi dậy, đặt bút trong tay xuống, lơ đễnh hỏi, “Rất khó sao?”

Dì Khang: “…”

Khang Khải sau khi đến gần nhìn bản vẽ: “…”

Ban đầu cậu còn nghĩ coi Hứa Thịnh là đối thủ cả đời, kết quả chẳng bao lâu sau, cậu nhận ra ngay cả khói từ đuôi xe của người này cậu cũng không nhìn thấy.

Từ đó về sau, trong lòng Khang Khải, sự tồn tại hai chữ Hứa Thịnh căn bản giống như thần lừa nghịch thiên*.

_*raw là 逆天开挂, nghĩa là kiểu gian lận lừa bịp ngoài sức tưởng tượng, ở đây muốn nói trình độ của Hứa Thịnh siêu một cách bất thường không giống với người khác (một cách định nghĩa khác của thiên tài ha : > )_

Bồn rửa tay của phòng vẽ xếp thành một hàng dài, vòi nước sát nhau liên tiếp, rất tiện cho học sinh tan lớp rửa dụng cụ vẽ tranh, gạch men sứ chưa được rửa sạch màu vẫn còn dấu vết lấm tấm của thuốc màu.

Thần lừa nghịch thiên Hứa Thịnh rửa tay xong, Khang Khải đã đứng chờ cậu ở cửa phòng vẽ, cậu ta đứng bên cạnh bồn hoa ở cửa, thấy Hứa Thịnh ra, cậu phủi ống quần một cái: “Ra trạm xe à? Tiễn anh một đoạn nhé?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không xa lắm đâu, cậu còn thời gian thì chẳng bằng mà về sửa lại cái đầu tượng bán thân trên bản vẽ của mình đi.”

“Con mẹ nó”, Khang Khải nói, “Hai ta lâu lắm rồi không gặp nhau, còn biết chế giễu em.”

Hứa Thịnh cười một tiếng, không nói đùa nữa.

Đi ra ngoài đường một đoạn Khang Khải mới nói: “Lần trước em đến kho hàng, thấy giấy vẽ bị người khác động vào, anh về đó rồi à?”

“Mới khai giảng có qua”, Hứa Thịnh mất vài giây mới nhớ ra “lần trước” Khang Khải nói là hôm nào, “Có việc đi ngang qua một chuyến, lúc về có vào xem một lúc.”

Nhà kho kia là của bạn Khang Khải, bỏ hoang nhiều năm, không còn được sử dụng nữa, sau đó mượn cho Hứa Thịnh để ở đó những họa cụ từng sử dụng trước đây. Trong nháy mắt khóa lại mọi thứ đã phủ đầy bụi, Khang Khải là người ở bên cạnh chứng kiến cảm thấy rất khó chịu, Hứa Thịnh không nói lời nào treo chìa khóa lên cổ, sau đó không ai nhắc đến chuyện này nữa.

Khang Khải: “Vốn muốn liên lạc với anh, ai ngờ cái nội quy trường bọn anh con mẹ nó biến thái đến như vậy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không sao, sau này yên tâm liên lạc.”

Trong lòng Khang Khải thầm nghĩ gần đây chẳng phải nội quy của Lục Trung nổi tiếng nhiều luật lệ lắm sao, cứng nhắc đâu có được phép: “Lục Trung Lâm Giang không phải nhiều quy tắc lắm sao?”

“Đúng là rất nhiều, nội quy cộng lại tổng cộng có thể hơn 500 điều”, Hứa Thịnh nhắc đến đây, còn nói, “Nhưng có lúc nào tôi tuân theo nội quy đâu?”

…

Giác ngộ tư tưởng!

Khang Khải cảm thấy anh em của cậu thật đúng là quá đỉnh!

Xe buýt cứ 15 phút một chuyến, lúc hai người đi đến trạm xe, đúng lúc có tuyến xe buýt số 2 chậm rãi đỗ vào.

“Đưa đến đây là được rồi.” Hứa Thịnh nói.

Khang Khải không đáp lời, hồi lâu, cậu ta mới đột nhiên gọi cậu: “Thịnh ca.”

Hứa Thịnh quay đầu.

Khang Khải không biết mình có nên nhắc lại chuyện cũ không, Hứa Thịnh từng nói sau này sẽ không vẽ nữa, đề tài này vô hình trung trở nên nhạy cảm, cuối cùng cậu vẫn nói: “Em cảm thấy nếu anh tham gia liên thi, mấy trường cỡ Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại cũng không phải trở ngại.”

Sắc trời dần tối, xe buýt từ từ lái tới, đèn xe rọi đến thẳng tắp, ánh sáng phân tán che mất đôi mắt Hứa Thịnh, không rõ giờ phút này biểu cảm của cậu thế nào, cuối cùng cậu nói: “Đi đây.”

Hứa Thịnh về đến nhà phát hiện trong nhà không có người, cúi đầu mới nhìn thấy tin nhắn Hứa Nhã Bình nhắn cho cậu nửa tiếng trước.

_-Mẹ đến công ty, có chuyện gấp._

_-Cơm tối con ăn tạm mấy món này, nếu đói thì gọi thêm ít đồ ăn._

Hứa Nhã Bình bận rộn công việc, bà đang làm HR* ở một công ty tư nhân, năm đó sinh Hứa Thịnh nên mất việc, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi một năm. Lúc nhậm chức trở lại thì nhận ra xã hội thay đổi từng ngày, mất nhiều thời gian trăn trở mới tìm được việc làm, từng bước từng bước một mới đến được vị trí hiện tại,

_*HR (Human Resources) là ngành quản trị nhân sự._

Vì chống đỡ gia đình, bà rất mệt mỏi, áp lực công việc rất cao.

Ai thấy đều phải khen một câu: Đúng là không dễ dàng gì.

Hứa Thịnh không thể nào lờ đi mấy tin nhắn này được, cậu thở dài, nhắn trả lời một câu: _Con biết rồi._

Hứa Thịnh đi dép trở về phòng.

Điện thoại di động lại vang mấy tiếng.

Lúc này trên thanh thông báo nhấp nháy biểu tượng tin nhắn của nhóm chat.

Nhóm lớp chính thức của lớp 11-7 có một cái tên chính thức rất đặc biệt: _Người một nhà tương thân tương ái._

Cái tên này chính là do Hầu Tuấn đặt.

Tất cả các học sinh lẫn chủ nhiệm đều ở trong nhóm chính thức này, bình thường không có ai nói chuyện, lần này bầy cương thi sống lại là do Đàm Khải dè dặt tag Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trong nhóm, dò hỏi tin tức thi tháng.

Đàm Khải: _Lão Mạnh, thành tích thi tháng lúc nào có thế ạ?_

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: _Rất nhanh thôi!_

Tốc độ Hầu Tuấn xuất hiện cũng rất nhanh, hiển nhiên đã bàn bạc trước với Đàm Khải.

Hầu Tuấn: _Rất nhanh là bao lâu?_

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: _Các em yên tâm đi, chúng tôi đang tăng tốc độ chấm bài thi đây, tranh thủ thứ hai các em tới là có thể nói về bài thi tháng lần này rồi._

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ: …Cũng không cần nhanh như vậy mà.

Trong nhóm lớp đương nhiên cũng có người chỉ mong kết quả thi có càng muộn càng tốt, nghe thấy tin này, rối rít cảm thấy thất vọng.

Hầu Tuấn: _Thầy vất vả rồi, thật ra so với thành tích, bọn em càng để ý hơn đến sức khỏe của ngài._

Đàm Khải theo sát phía sau hát Song Hoàng*: _Đúng vậy, không nên khiến mình quá mệt mỏi, thành tích ra muộn một chút cũng được, không cần gấp gáp._

_*Hát Song Hoàng là_ _hát đôi, một người biểu diễn động tác, người kia ở bên trong sân khấu hát hoặc nói. Ở đây tương tự như câu người tung kẻ hứng._

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh im lặng thầm khen ngợi hai người, thoát khỏi khung chat nhóm, mở một thứ khác ra.

Mỗi lần nhìn thấy hình đại diện của Thiệu Trạm, cậu dường như đều có thể tưởng tượng ra được gương mặt đó của cậu ta.

Hứa Thịnh nhớ lại lúc ở phòng thi mình đã đảm đương việc phát huy cái tên Thiệu Trạm này thế nào, càng nhớ càng thấy chột dạ.

S: _Xem nhóm lớp chưa?_

S: _Thứ hai cậu…có muốn xin nghỉ không?_

Lúc Thiệu Trạm nhận được tin nhắn, cậu vừa mới giải xong một bộ đề thi.

Thiệu Trạm dựa lưng vào ghế, hiếm thấy khi nào từ trong bài thi nhìn chút thời gian, tỏ ý cậu nói tiếp: _Sau đó?_

S: _Sau đó tôi xem trước thành tích cụ thể, rồi quan sát phản ứng của mấy người lão Mạnh, nghĩ cách đối phó._

Thiệu Trạm: _Đều chết cả, còn phải chọn ngày sao?_

S: …

Cư dân ở tầng dưới là một ông lão thích nghe hí khúc*, lỗ tai ông lão không còn thính, vì vậy âm lượng ti vi phải để rất lớn, tiếng ê ê a a từ trong loại ti vi kiểu cũ không ngừng truyền tới. Nhà ở khu Nam Bình có rất nhiều người lớn tuổi, nơi này có sự khác biệt lớn với thành phố, không có nhiều trường trung học, tin tức tương đối chậm chạp.

_*hí khúc:_ _các loại hí kịch truyền thống của Trung Quốc và các loại kịch hát địa phương, kết hợp múa hát để diễn một cốt truyện_

Trong căn nhà trống có vài phòng, chỉ có một mình Thiệu Trạm.

Khung ảnh vốn treo trong phòng khách giờ đã không còn, chỉ còn lại một dấu vết hình chữ nhật.

Thiệu Trạm ra phòng bếp lấy ly nước, chuẩn bị làm thêm một bộ bài thi nữa, điện thoại di động lại vang lên.

S: _Coi như bồi thường đi, tuần sau tôi mang đồ ăn sáng cho cậu nhé? Cậu muốn ăn gì?_

S: _Hoặc là thứ khác cũng được, dù sao cũng là tôi nợ cậu một lần._

S: _Cậu muốn thế nào đều được._

Cậu muốn, thế nào, đều được.

Fuck.

Sau khi nhắn câu này đi, Hứa Thịnh mới phát hiện câu này vẫn còn nhiều nghĩa khác.

Vài giây sau, cậu thu hồi tin nhắn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói bọn họ đang tăng tốc độ chấm bài thi, lời này không phải nói dối.

Giáo viên Lục Trung đều không nghỉ cuối tuần, tăng giờ làm việc chấm bài thi, cuối tuần trôi qua nhanh là có thể thống kê xong toàn bộ thành tích của các lớp.

Lúc ông trả lời tin nhắn trong nhóm lớp thì đang ở trong phòng làm việc, trước mặt bày mấy tập bài thi, vì đảm bảo tính công bằng trong khâu chấm thi, mặt bên cạnh của bài thi có họ và tên cùng mã số thí sinh bị che lại, bọn họ cũng không biết bây giờ mình đang chấm bài thi của thí sinh nào… Nhưng mà vẫn xảy ra bất trắc.

Lúc chấm đến tập bài thi này, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tháo mắt kính xuống, giơ tay lên bóp sống mũi, muốn giảm bớt sự mệt mỏi của mắt.

“Lão Mạnh”, giáo viên Ngữ văn lớp bên cạnh đúng lúc chấm xong tập bài thi kia, hỏi: “Thầy chấm đến bài thi của Thiệu Trạm chưa?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đeo mắt kính lên lần nữa, nói: “Tôi chưa chấm đến, cô chấm đến chưa?”

Chữ viết của Thiệu Trạm rất đẹp, điểm số thi cao, giáo viên bộ môn chỉ cần chấm đến bài thi của cậu không cần nhìn họ tên cũng có thể nhận ra. Đương nhiên trừ Thiệu Trạm ra, cũng còn một cái tên khác rất dễ nhận ra, chính là Hứa Thịnh chữ xấu đến nỗi mắt đọc không nổi.

Giáo viên Ngữ văn lớp bên cạnh nghĩ thầm thật kỳ lạ, tất cả các bài thi môn Ngữ văn chỉ có hai giáo viên chấm, cô lật lại một lượt từ đầu đến cuối bài thi vừa chấm xong, xác nhận mình chắc chắn không chấm đến, suy đoán nói: “Số bài thi chắc chắn thu đủ mà, bên thầy thật sự không có sao?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn chưa chấm xong, số bài còn dư lại không nhiều, ông lật sơ qua xem, chữ viết mỗi bài thi đều không giống của Thiệu Trạm: “Bên tôi cũng không có.”

Giáo viên Ngữ văn lớp bên cạnh còn muốn nói gì đó, niềm tin của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rất lớn, ông khoát khoát tay, không thèm để ý chút nào, cũng không lo lắng gì hết cho học sinh Thiệu Trạm lớp mình, thậm chí lúc này đã nghĩ xong phải chúc mừng bạn học Thiệu Trạm lại dũng cảm giành được hạng nhất lần nữa thế nào: “Không sao, thành tích của Thiệu Trạm tôi không lo lắng chút nào hết, chắc chắn lại được hạng nhất. Đến lúc đó thống kê xong tôi lựa bài thi của em ấy ra, cô cầm đi photo mấy bản! Còn bảng xếp hạng thi tháng lần này của chúng ta, vị trí hạng nhất có thể điền trước họ tên được rồi.”


	32. Chapter 32

Một tuần lễ mới.

Dòng xe trước cổng trường chạy không ngừng, các bạn học đeo cặp sách túm năm tụm ba đi vào trường, tiệm văn phòng phẩm đông đúc như bình thường. Chủ tiệm đang bán một ít đồ dùng văn phòng phẩm có hình mấy minh tinh thần tượng đang ăn khách, mỗi lần hàng mới về sẽ có người tới tranh giành nhau mua. Tuy Lục Trung Lâm Giang không bắt buộc học sinh không được về nhà cuối tuần nhưng học sinh nội trú hầu như đều một tháng về nhà một lần, dần dần trở thành quy định bất thành văn.

Cổng phụ trường học.

Cố Diêm vương vừa mới bắt được mấy người không tuân thủ nội quy trường học, đang bắt người đứng xếp thành một hàng ở bên cạnh: “Em, đồng phục đâu? Còn em nữa, cuối tuần về nhà nghỉ trở lại đã muốn tạo phản sao, em tưởng em nhuộm chân tóc thành một nắm lông như thế người khác không nhìn thấy đúng không?!”

Vì muốn bắt kịp trend, có bạn học chỉ dám nhuộm một chút ở dưới, lớp tóc phía trên che lại, nếu như không phải có gió thổi khiến tóc rối tung sẽ không dễ dàng bị người ta phát hiện.

Cố Diêm vương thần thái tự nhiên móc từ trong túi ra một cây kéo gấp: “Cắt nhúm lông kia của em đi.”

Cố Diêm vương đi giáo huấn lần lượt từng người một, lúc đi tới cuối hàng thấy một vạt áo màu đen, dáng người cậu trai mảnh khảnh, ở trong đám người cực kỳ chói mắt.

Hứa Thịnh xách đồ ăn sáng đứng ở cuối hàng: “Chào buổi sáng chủ nhiệm Cố.”

Ban đầu Cố Diêm vương coi như cũng bình tĩnh, nhưng ông chỉ cần nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh là tạo thành phản xạ có điều kiện, trong phút chốc một luồng khí xông từ ngực lên đỉnh đầu: “Hứa Thịnh em tới làm gì, vừa rồi tôi có bắt em sao?”

“Không có”, Hứa Thịnh tự giác đi đến, “Chính là đến muốn chào hỏi thầy, hai ngày cuối tuần không gặp hơi nhớ thầy.”

“Đừng, em vẫn là nên suy nghĩ về nội quy của Lục Trung chúng ta đi, em bớt lắc lư trước mặt thầy chính là sự quan tâm lớn nhất dành cho thầy———-lại không mặc đồng phục, còn cái hoa tai kia nữa, nói bao nhiêu lần rồi.” Đầu Cố Diêm vương bắt đầu đau, “Mau biến nhanh cho tôi! Biến càng xa càng tốt cho thầy!”

Hứa Thịnh cố ý đến bị mắng.

Từ trước đến nay cậu chưa bao giờ hoài niệm giọng mắng oang oang của Cố Diêm vương như vậy.

Thời điểm còn là Thiệu Trạm, giọng nói nhu hòa của Cố Diêm vương khiến da đầu cậu tê dại, bị lời khen “Em đúng là niềm tự hào của thầy” công kích dài đến một tháng, trong lòng Hứa Thịnh luôn cảm thấy khó chịu. Bây giờ thật sự bị Cố Diêm vương mắng một trận như thế ngược lại thoải mái rất nhiều, cảm giác rối loạn điên đảo biến mất, cuối cùng bây giờ đã trở lại như cũ.

Hứa Thịnh nghe lời lượn luôn: “Gặp lại chủ nhiệm Cố sau nhá.”

Từ trước đến giờ Hứa Thịnh đều vào lớp muộn, không đến trễ thì cũng là vắng mặt, nhưng một tháng trôi qua, cuộc sống học đường không biết từ lúc nào đã có sự thay đổi: Đúng 6 giờ cậu tỉnh, đến lớp sớm 20 phút, hơn nữa không hề cảm thấy có chỗ nào không bình thường.

Lớp 11-7 chưa có mấy người tới, trừ trực nhật ra thì còn lại chỉ có vài bạn học.

Sau đó cậu thấy cuộc sống học đường của bạn cùng bàn của mình cũng không biết thay đổi từ lúc nào: Hầu Tuấn, Cao Chí Bác, Đàm Khải đang vây quanh Thiệu Trạm gọi “Trạm ca”.

“Trạm ca, bài tập này có thể cho tiểu đệ mượn chiêm ngưỡng chút được không?” Hầu Tuấn nói, “Tôi đảm bảo thật sự chỉ tham khảo, không phải chép bài đâu.”

Đàm Khải: “Trạm ca, mặc dù tôi không thể bảo đảm, nhưng tôi sẽ hết sức khống chế bản thân mình.”

Cao Chí Bác: “Trạm ca, câu này tôi tư duy độc lập rất lâu rồi nhưng vẫn không có manh mối, tôi còn phải tư duy độc lập nữa không?”

Từ lúc Thiệu Trạm vào lớp âm thanh bên tai chưa ngừng lại lúc nào hết, giống như có mười Hứa Thịnh lải nhải bên tai cậu vậy nhưng mà ngoài ý muốn, dường như cậu cũng không cảm thấy quá phiền.

Hứa Thịnh vào lớp từ cửa sau, phá vỡ vòng vây, đầu tiên Hầu Tuấn thấy một cái tay thò tới, hai ngón tay đang móc vào túi nilon, sau đó mới nhìn đến chiếc áo phông thương hiệu trên người giáo bá. Hứa Thịnh đặt đồ ăn sáng lên mặt bàn Thiệu Trạm, kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống: “Không biết cậu thích ăn gì nên mua bừa.”

Thiệu Trạm đưa tay gập bài tập lại, đưa thẳng cho bọn Hầu Tuấn, còn nói: “Gì đây?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Bữa sáng.”

Trong nháy mắt tất cả mọi người rút ra được tin tức mấu chốt: Giáo bá mua đồ ăn sáng cho học thần.

Hầu Tuấn dè dặt đưa tay nhận lấy quyển bài tập Thiệu Trạm đưa, nội tâm suy nghĩ phức tạp, sao hai người này mỗi ngày cứ khiến người khác phải suy nghĩ đến mấy chuyện mơ tưởng viển vông thế nhỉ?!

“Cảm ơn Trạm ca”, Hầu Tuấn gõ mỗi cái lên đầu Đàm Khải và Cao Chí Bác, kéo hai người xài chiến thuật rút lui, “Đại ân đại đức không thể báo đáp, không quấy rầy hai người nữa.”

Thiệu Trạm tưởng bữa sáng chẳng qua chỉ là thuận miệng nói, cậu lạnh lùng nói: “Không cần.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Người như tôi nói được là làm được.”

Thiệu Trạm im lặng vài giây, sau đó cậu khép quyển vở đang để lộn xộn trên bàn lại, từ đằng sau nhích lại gần, đôi mắt lạnh lùng nhưng đáy mắt lại phảng phất sự tế nhị sâu xa, nói ra một câu mang cảm giác áp bức lại có phần mập mờ: “Cho nên bảo cậu làm gì cũng được sao?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Cậu thấy được à?”

Đệt.

Nếu trên mặt đất bây giờ mà có một cái lỗ, cậu sẽ lập tức chui vào mất.

Cũng may thái độ kia trên người Thiệu Trạm thu lại rất nhanh, sắp vào giờ học, cậu xách túi đồ ăn sáng rồi treo vào chỗ, nói: “Không có yêu cầu gì khác với cậu, giờ học im miệng nói ít thôi, yên tĩnh một chút.”

“…”

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh còn một câu quan trọng nhất vẫn chưa dám nói, ăn nhiều một tí, có thực mới vực được đạo.

Tốc độ tham khảo bài tập của Hầu Tuấn rất nhanh, cậu ta đã tìm ra được bước sai trong cách làm, nhận ra đồ thị hàm số mình vẽ có vấn đề, sau khi sửa lại đã trả lại vở cho Thiệu Trạm, tiện thể đến báo một tin tức với hai người: “Buổi sáng tôi đến phòng làm việc của lão Mạnh, bọn họ chấm xong bài thi rồi, buổi sáng đang thống kê, phỏng đoán trước khi vào học sẽ có kết quả.”

Hô hấp hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đều nghẹn lại.

Hầu Tuấn rên rỉ than thở: “Trạm ca, thật là hâm mộ cậu, ầy, tôi căng thẳng muốn chết.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh nghĩ, không, cậu không biết bọn tôi có bao nhiêu căng thẳng đâu.

Trên thực tế, tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh ngủ không ngon, Thiệu Trạm cũng chẳng khá hơn tẹo nào.

Hứa Thịnh thử dò xét nói: “Lúc sáng sớm cậu đến, bầu không khí trong phòng làm việc có bình thường không?”

Hầu Tuấn không biết lời này của Hứa Thịnh có ý gì, cậu ta suy nghĩ một chút nói: “Rất…rất yên tĩnh.”

Hứa Thịnh lại hỏi: “Trạng thái tinh thần của lão Mạnh thì sao? Cũng bình thường? Có thể không chỉ trạng thái tinh thần, ví dụ như còn xuất hiện huyết áp tăng vọt, các vấn đề sức khỏe như rối loạn nhịp tim, hoặc là nghiêm trọng hơn nữa… Hôm nay trường có xe cứu thương ra vào không?”

Hầu Tuấn: “Hả?”

Trạng thái tinh thần của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mười phút trước vẫn còn bình thường, cho đến khi ông lật qua một trang bài thi, lộ ra tờ dưới cùng. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn qua, đánh bàn phím máy tính nhập vào: _Họ và tên thí sinh, Thiệu Trạm, số thứ tự 1, thành tích Ngữ văn…_

Mấy ngày nay phải tiếp xúc với quá nhiều bài thi, đến khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đánh xong, dòng chữ này mới thật sự nhập vào trong đầu ông, sau một giây mới kịp phản ứng.

Ông chợt dừng lại động tác trên tay, trợn to hai mắt, chuyển sang trang đầu nhìn lại lần nữa.

Thành tích Ngữ văn…

Con ngươi của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dần dần mở to, bàn tay đang cầm chuột khẽ run, cả người cứng đờ tại chỗ, những giáo viên khác ngồi bên cạnh gọi ông đều không phản ứng: “Lão Mạnh, lão Mạnh!”

———-65 điểm.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cúi đầu nhìn bài thi, chữ trên bài thi nguệch ngoạc bay lượn giống như trên thảo nguyên có một con bò rừng bị điên mặc sức chạy lung tung ngang dọc, hoàn toàn không phải nét chữ bình thường của Thiệu Trạm.

Tựa như cách hẳn nửa thế kỷ dài đằng đẵng, lúc này bên tai ông mới mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng gọi ồn ào của các giáo viên khác: “Lão Mạnh…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mất hồn mất vía đáp lại: “Hả?”

Chu Viễn tay run run, đứng lên, suýt chút nữa đứng không vững, tay vịn lên bàn làm việc khó khăn lắm mới chống đỡ được thân thể ông. Bất ngờ là trong tay Chu Viễn cũng là một tờ bài thi!

Chu Viễn nói chuyện đứt quãng: “Thiệu Trạm, thành tích Toán học của Thiệu Trạm có rồi, 5, 59 điểm.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

Lại một tin dữ nữa truyền tới, cuối cùng trên mặt bàn của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bày bốn tờ bài thi, tất cả họ và tên thí sinh đều là hai chữ xiên xẹo: _Thiệu Trạm._

Không chỉ một mình Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, nội tâm tất cả các giáo viên đều long trời lở đất.

“Học thần”, giờ tự học sáng sớm còn chưa bắt đầu, Hầu Tuấn vừa mới chia sẻ tin tức xong, từ cửa lớp 7 nhô ra một cái đầu, là một học sinh lớp khác: “Thầy gọi cậu đến phòng làm việc.”

Hứa Thịnh vốn co người bên cạnh chuẩn bị chơi game, một ván mới vừa bắt đầu đã lập tức thoát ra.

Cậu lập tức ngồi thẳng, trong lòng nói cái gì nên tới cũng tới rồi, vẫn là không tránh khỏi.

Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy trước, thấp giọng nói: “Trở về tính sổ với cậu sau.”

Hứa Thịnh rụt cổ một cái.

Chỉ có Hầu Tuấn nhìn Thiệu Trạm với ánh mắt hâm mộ, nói ra một câu cảm khái: “Trạm ca, chắc chắn là có kết quả rồi, lão Mạnh cũng không kịp chờ đợi muốn khen ngợi cậu!”

Bầu không khí trong phòng làm việc rất không giống với ngày thường.

Lúc trước vào giờ này, trong phòng làm việc người đến người đi, tiếng ồn ào vang đến tận ngoài hành lang cũng có thể nghe thấy, nhưng mà đoạn đường này Thiệu Trạm đi qua lại yên tĩnh bất thường.

Cậu giơ tay lên gõ cửa: “Báo cáo.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhét vào miệng hai viên thuốc, là thuốc an thần, nuốt xuống với nước, lúc này mới điều chỉnh lại giọng nói: “Vào, vào đi.”

“Thầy”, mặc dù không hề bất ngờ với chuyện sắp phát sinh trước mặt, Thiệu Trạm vẫn hít sâu một hơi, giả bộ bình tĩnh, “Thầy tìm em sao?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn cậu học trò mà ông đã từng cho rằng là học sinh xuất sắc nhất với ánh mắt phức tạp.

Em ấy chính là thiếu niên thiên tài Thiệu Trạm.

Niềm tự hào của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

…

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang muốn nói, ngoài cửa lại có một tiếng: “Báo cáo.”

Hứa Thịnh gõ cửa xong, trước khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói chuyện trước, giơ một quyển sách giáo khoa tùy tiện lấy được trên bàn, ánh mắt đối diện với Thiệu Trạm chớp một cái, sau đó nghiêm trang nói nhảm: “Thầy, có mấy đề em không hiểu, muốn thỉnh giáo ngài một chút.”

Hôm nay Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị đả kích quá nhiều, lại thêm một “Hứa Thịnh tới hỏi đề”, có thể là do sự việc phát triển đến cực điểm thì sẽ chuyển hóa theo hướng ngược lại, tâm trạng lại không có chút gợn sóng nào.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thở dài, tạm thời dừng nói chuyện với Thiệu Trạm, nói: “Vào đi.”

“Cậu đến làm gì?” Thừa dịp Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhận lấy cuốn sách trống trơn, Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng hỏi.

“…Sợ cậu chết trong phòng làm việc.” Hứa Thịnh nói bên tai cậu.

Quyển sách này đúng là Hứa Thịnh cầm bừa, đọc cũng chưa đọc, cho đến khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hỏi mới biết mình cầm sai sách: “Đây là sách giáo khoa lớp 10 của em sao?”

Hứa Thịnh vội vàng nói: “Hả, đúng, em…nền tảng yếu kém.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

Bây giờ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không có tâm trạng, ông gập quyển sách giáo khoa lớp 10 mới tinh lại, nói với Hứa Thịnh: “Em đi ra ngoài trước đi, hết tiết thì tới, thầy có mấy lời muốn nói với bạn học Thiệu Trạm đã.”

Hứa Thịnh phản ứng rất nhanh, nhất là một tháng gần đây còn rèn thêm kinh nghiệm, tình cảnh nào cũng có thể ứng đối tự nhiên, cậu cầm sách giáo khoa nói: “Không sao, đúng lúc em cũng muốn tìm lão Chu hỏi vài câu Toán học.”

Bàn làm việc của Chu Viễn ở ngay bên cạnh, khoảng cách rất gần.

Hứa Thịnh không chuẩn bị sẵn câu hỏi, thuận miệng bịa ra một câu “Kiến thức tuần trước nói trên lớp chưa hiểu lắm”, sau đó một tai nghe Chu Viễn mở sách giáo khoa mở rộng công thức, một tai nghe Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói chuyện với Thiệu Trạm.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tốn rất nhiều sức mới nói ra miệng: “Đúng thế, thành tích thi tháng lần này có rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm đáp một tiếng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Gần đây phương diện sinh hoạt không gặp phải chuyện gì chứ?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không có.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Liên quan tới thành tích thi tháng… Thầy có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi em, em đừng căng thẳng, em có ý kiến gì cũng có thể nói với thầy, chúng ta cùng nhau giải quyết để vượt qua.”

Vừa nói, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa đẩy mấy tờ bài thi qua.

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm cũng thấy đáp án đề bài bị Hứa Thịnh viết thành cái dạng gì.

Một hàng điểm số đỏ chót đánh vào thị giác của tất cả mọi người.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Chữ này của em, có chuyện gì xảy ra thế?”

Nét chữ này của Hứa Thịnh cậu không có cách nào giải thích được.

Thiệu Trạm nhắm mắt: “Gần đây em đang luyện cuồng thảo*.”

_*Xem lại chú thích cuối chương 10, là kiểu chữ viết nhanh nhất, bút pháp phóng khoáng, chữ liên miên nối liền nhau._

“…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ muốn hỏi quá nhiều câu, từng câu từng chữ trên mỗi bài thi đều khiến ông cảm thấy vô cùng nghi hoặc, thậm chí ông còn muốn hỏi thẳng “Sao em lại thi thành như vậy?”, lại sợ chưa làm rõ ràng chuyện nào trước sẽ tổn thương đến Thiệu Trạm.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chỉ có thể lựa ra một câu hỏi tiêu biểu, ông chỉ chỉ một đoạn văn tiếng Anh, đề bài luận văn tiếng Anh lần này tên là “Đọc”, chủ yếu muốn thí sinh viết về việc giữ thói quen đọc sách mang đến lợi ích gì. Ông khó nhọc nói: “Đoạn văn tiếng Anh, em viết câu thứ nhất, _Old people said, read huahuahua, write shuashuashua_ nghĩa là gì?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…?”


	33. Chapter 33

Trên bàn đặt bốn tờ bài thi, điểm số môn tiếng Anh thấp nhất, chỉ có 36 điểm.

Nội tâm Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rung chuyển, với điểm số này, trong cả khối e rằng cũng chỉ có Hứa Thịnh là sánh ngang, không tìm ra được người thứ hai.

Chuyện này rất đơn giản, Hứa Thịnh đã có kỳ phùng địch thủ.

Ban đầu ông phí hết tâm tư sắp xếp cho hai người ngồi cùng bàn là hi vọng Hứa Thịnh có thể ít nhiều ảnh hưởng tốt một chút từ Thiệu Trạm, nhưng ông tuyệt đối chưa từng nghĩ người bị ảnh hưởng lại là Thiệu Trạm!

Đây rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?!

“Ban đầu cô dạy tiếng Anh muốn tự hỏi em”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại nhìn trở về bài luận văn tiếng Anh lần nữa, nhận ra mới vừa rồi mình uống hơi ít thuốc an thần, ông chậm giọng nói: “Nhưng cô ấy có việc đột xuất, lên phòng hành chính rồi… Thiệu Trạm, bình thường em học cũng…. Đều rất bình thường, thành tích vẫn luôn rất ổn định, cho nên em có thể giải thích một chút không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Em…”

Không, cậu không thể.

Thiệu Trạm không thốt nổi thành lời.

Chuyện long trời lở đất như vậy, Thiệu Trạm cũng sắp sụp đổ không kém gì so với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Thiệu Trạm đối mặt với nét chữ tiếng Anh nguệch ngoạc gần như không nhìn rõ nổi là viết cái gì, rơi vào sự yên lặng sâu đậm. Câu hỏi có khó hơn nữa cậu chỉ cần liếc mắt là có thể nghĩ ra, vậy mà giờ khắc này đầu óc lại trống rỗng.

Không chỉ trống rỗng.

Thậm chí Thiệu Trạm còn cảm giác được dây thần kinh nào đó trong đầu mình không thể khống chế được, nổ tung.

Câu này bạn nói nó là tiếng Anh thì phải cân nhắc, hoàn toàn không dùng ngữ pháp phù hợp với bình thường, sử dụng từ _hua, shua_ để trả lời, không thể tìm ra được một từ nào cho dù có lật xem sổ tay từ vựng, căn bản là một loại ngôn ngữ sáng tạo độc đáo.

Thiệu Trạm cố đè nén tâm tư mới không cách một cái bàn mà sang túm lấy Hứa Thịnh đang làm bộ làm tịch hỏi đề ở phía đối diện, ấn cậu ta lên bàn, hỏi xem cậu viết cái quỷ gì đây.

“Cho nên công thức này bắt nguồn từ đây”, cách Mạnh Quốc Vĩ một bàn là Chu Viễn đang giảng toán đến bước cuối cùng, đầu bút đỏ tạm dừng, quay lại đưa bút cho Hứa Thịnh, “Nghe hiểu chưa? Nào làm đi, em tự mình suy ra một lần.”

Toàn bộ sự chú ý của Hứa Thịnh đều đặt lên Thiệu Trạm ở bên kia, vốn dĩ không có nghe lão Chu đang nói gì, một tay cậu nắm thành quyền, đặt bên mép bàn không nhẹ không nặng “khụ khụ” một tiếng, đang định thu hút sự chú ý của Thiệu Trạm, sau đó thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Cậu đó, cậu phát huy trí tưởng tượng chút đi.”

Hứa Thịnh sợ người khác nghe thấy, vì vậy khi nói những lời này hơi ậm ờ, giọng nói ép xuống rất nhỏ.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh không có cách nào nói quá nhiều, cũng không thể nhắc nhở quá rõ ràng, sợ Thiệu Trạm không nghe thấy lại ậm ờ nặn ra ba chữ, nhấn mạnh thêm lần nữa: “Trí tưởng tượng.” Phiên dịch câu này không khó hiểu, nhưng cậu thừa nhận, đúng là cần phải có thêm chút xíu trí tưởng tượng.

Trong lòng Thiệu Trạm nghĩ, trí tưởng tượng hay không trí tưởng tượng gì đó cậu không biết.

Bây giờ cậu chỉ muốn giết người.

Hứa Thịnh bị ánh mắt lạnh cóng của Thiệu Trạm khiến cho giật mình, trước đó cậu đến phòng làm việc là vì sợ Thiệu Trạm chết ở đây. Bây giờ cậu cảm thấy, Thiệu Trạm có chết hay không thì không biết, nhưng chỉ cần Thiệu Trạm không chết bước ra khỏi phòng làm việc này, đợi một lát người chết chính là cậu.

Bởi vì nếu cậu là Thiệu Trạm, cậu cũng sẽ giết cái người làm bài thi tên Hứa Thịnh kia.

Thật ra đúng là Hứa Thịnh rất oan ức, cuộc thi lần này cậu thi rất nghiêm túc, nếu không cũng sẽ không phiên dịch câu đó tài tình như thế!

Chính cậu bình thường cũng chưa từng nghiêm túc như vậy.

Trên thực tế thành tích ba môn còn lại thật sự đúng là có tăng lên, những kiến thức Thiệu Trạm bổ túc cho cậu cộng thêm thái độ nghiêm túc hiếm khi nào thấy, điểm trung bình ba môn phỏng đoán mới có thể tăng lên từ 60 đến 70 điểm. Chỉ là môn tiếng Anh không giống những môn học khác, lượng từ vựng thiếu hụt không phải ngày một ngày hai là có thể giải quyết được câu hỏi, đọc đề từ trên xuống dưới một lượt đến ý chính cũng xem không hiểu, bắt chọn bốn đáp án ABCD thì càng không phải nói, trừ khoanh bừa ra làm gì còn cách nào khác.

Cùng lúc đó, Chu Viễn gõ bút đỏ lên bàn một cái: “Hứa Thịnh, em nói nhỏ cái gì vậy?”

Hứa Thịnh lấy lại tinh thần: “Hả, em nói là… Hóa ra công thức này được suy ra như vậy.”

Chu Viễn đưa bút cho cậu: “Hiểu rồi thì tự làm một lần đi, sao hôm nay em lại nghĩ tới chuyện đến phòng làm việc hỏi bài thế? Trước đây trừ lúc đứng phạt và thi cử quá kém mới chấp nhận nghe chỉ bảo, còn chưa từng thấy em tới phòng làm việc. Hôm nay mặt trời mọc lên từ phía Tây sao?”

Một lời nói dối cần dùng vô số lời nói dối khác để bịa cho hoàn hảo.

Hứa Thịnh: “Gần đây phát hiện ra niềm vui học tập. Thật ra học tập không hề khô khan, nhất là dưới sự hướng dẫn của bạn học Thiệu Trạm, em được dẫn dắt sâu sắc.”

Chu Viễn cũng buồn bực vì kết quả thi tháng của Thiệu Trạm, ông cũng không biết với thành tích này rốt cuộc là ai dẫn dắt ai.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn đang lẳng lặng chờ câu trả lời của Thiệu Trạm.

Trong đầu Thiệu Trạm là câu nói “trí tưởng tượng” kia của Hứa Thịnh, đang tính toán với tất cả kiến thức tiếng Anh cậu học được trong nhiều năm giáo dục như vậy, cuối cùng cậu vẫn bỏ cuộc, nguyên nhân chủ yếu cho dù cậu có phiên dịch ra được cũng không thể nào trả lời Mạnh Quốc Vĩ. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tưởng rằng cậu đang đùa: “Câu này chắc là viết nhầm.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Viết nhầm?”

Một câu tuyên bố viết nhầm không khỏi có phần khác thường.

Nhưng so sánh số điểm thi này của Thiệu Trạm cùng với viết nhầm thành như vậy, rõ ràng viết nhầm có sức thuyết phục hơn. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại hỏi: “Vậy em… luyện cuồng thảo làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Đổi phong cách.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nghẹn lời: “Chữ viết của em đã rất khá, không cần luyện nữa. Có những lúc muốn tìm sự đột phá là chuyện tốt nhưng cuồng thảo không quá phù hợp với em. Thật sự không cần luyện tiếp nữa.”

Trừ câu tiếng Anh kia ra, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn còn đầy một bụng nghi ngờ.

“Thiệu Trạm, điểm luận văn Ngữ văn sao có thể viết thành như vậy? Không giống như lỗi em sẽ mắc phải.”

“Mấy câu hỏi lớn cuối cùng trong đề Toán học chỉ viết một chữ “Giải” và dấu hai chấm là hết, em nghĩ như thế nào vậy?”

“ _Điện thiểm lôi minh, sậu vũ sơ yết_ … Câu thơ này em còn cải biên lại sao, là Lưu Vĩnh viết khiến em không hài lòng à?”

“…”

Từng câu từng câu một lần lượt nghiêm khắc đập lên người Thiệu Trạm, đập đến mức cậu muốn lập tức rời khỏi nơi này. Hứa Thịnh nộp giấy trắng còn tốt hơn nhiều so với trả lời thành như bây giờ!

Nhưng khát vọng sinh tồn và năng lực ứng phó nhu cầu bức thiết là thứ khiến người ta khó có thể tưởng tượng nổi, cộng thêm một tháng nay không có chuyện gì chưa từng trải qua, đầu óc trống rỗng của Thiệu Trạm dần dần khôi phục bình thường. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn còn thao thao bất tuyệt nói không biết chán, Thiệu Trạm đã ngắt lời nói: “Thầy.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dừng lại nhìn cậu.

Thiệu Trạm: “Thật ra là như vậy, ngày thi hôm đó, thân thể em không quá thoải mái.”

Mấy giây ngắn ngủi, trong đầu Thiệu Trạm nhanh chóng lướt qua rất nhiều thứ, rất nhanh đã tìm ra được một chuỗi suy luận liên tục vô cùng hoàn chỉnh từ cái cớ này: “Mới đầu chỉ ho khan, những triệu chứng kia biến mất rất nhanh. Lúc đầu bác sĩ dưới phòng y tế chẩn đoán cho rằng không có gì đáng ngại, nhưng không ngờ ngày hôm sau thức dậy vẫn nhức đầu. Thầy cũng có thể đi hỏi giám thị trông thi, lúc sắp kết thúc giờ thi… Em đã mất đi ý thức.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Hả?”

Không chỉ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị Thiệu Trạm nói đến sửng sốt, Hứa Thịnh cũng ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đến khi cậu phản ứng kịp, chỉ còn lại một câu cảm thán.

Mẹ nó xuất sắc!

Có thể mang chuyện giả bộ bệnh và thiếp đi ở phòng thi ra, cả câu chuyện được cậu ta nói có đầu có cuối, có lý do có chứng cớ, có nguyên nhân có kết quả.

Không hổ danh là hạng nhất khối, đầu óc này, đủ chặt chẽ!

Đúng là Mạnh Quốc Vĩ có nghe nói lúc thu bài môn thi cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm có ngủ, giám thị gọi thế nào cũng không tỉnh, nhưng lúc đó bọn họ cũng chỉ tưởng rằng Thiệu Trạm chỉ “ngủ” bình thường thôi. Chỉ có chuyện Thiệu Trạm ngủ ở phòng thi là có hơi kỳ lạ, những thứ khác cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bừng tỉnh hiểu ra! Hóa ra là như vậy! Trong phút chốc cảm giác trời không sụp, đất không nứt.

“Thầy nói này”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sắp xếp lại tập bài thi về chỗ cũ, “Em chắc chắn sẽ không thi thành như vậy, hiện tại thân thể đã khá hơn chút nào chưa? Đang yên đang lành sao lại nhức đầu?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không sao, có thể là do cảm lạnh.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ kéo Thiệu Trạm lại nói chuyện một lúc, dặn đi dặn lại nhiều lần nhất định cậu phải đến phòng cứu thương khám một chút: “Sức khỏe là của mình, lần sau nếu thi cử thấy không khỏe phải giơ tay báo cáo, không cần mạnh mẽ chống đỡ, đau đớn rồi lại làm bài thi qua loa… Khó trách chữ cũng biến thành như vậy, được, vậy em về lớp trước đi.”

Hai người đồng loạt thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Hứa Thịnh cũng muốn trở về lớp, nhưng mà Chu Viễn gọi cậu lại: “Vừa rồi em không nghe! Không nghe! Thầy giảng cho em cách suy ra công thức, em lại suy ra cái gì đây? Em vẽ trên giấy một hình tam giác là muốn thầy suy ra định lý Pytago cho em có đúng không?!”

“…”

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh cầm sách giáo khoa đã giải quyết xong công thức kia, lúc trở về lớp nhận ra người ở trong lớp đã đi hết rồi, lúc này mới nhớ ra tiết sau là giờ Thể dục.

Xem ra hôm nay giờ Thể dục không bị các giáo viên khác chiếm mất.

Hứa Thịnh mới vừa đi qua cửa sổ đằng sau, chuẩn bị bước vào từ cửa sau đã nhìn thấy có người đang đứng dựa người ở đó.

Thiếu niên dựa lên khung cửa, dáng cao chân dài, cả người lạnh lùng, ánh sáng từ bên ngoài vừa vặn theo tới rơi bên ngoài hành lang, nhưng hơi dừng lại trước mặt cậu. Lúc này cổ áo đồng phục của cậu ta không cài đến khuy cuối cùng, đoán chừng là do vừa rồi không khí ở phòng làm việc quá ngột ngạt, giơ tay lên cởi hai khuy áo ra, nghe được tiếng bước chân, thiếu niên thờ ơ ngẩng mắt lên, rõ ràng đang đợi người khác: “Qua đây.”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh đã trở thành Thiệu Trạm trong một khoảng thời gian, từ góc độ của người ngoài lại là cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ hôm nay có thể cậu phải an táng ở đây mất: “Tiết sau là giờ Thể dục, cậu không xuống à?”

Hứa Thịnh không tiếp cận quá gần, cậu dựa lên cửa sổ đằng sau, cách một cánh tay so với Thiệu Trạm, giữ lại cho mình một không gian, hơn nữa còn định kiểm tra xem có khả năng đưa bài thi từ cửa sổ ném lên bàn không.

Thiệu Trạm dường như đã đi guốc trong bụng cậu: “Cậu tự qua hay chờ tôi động thủ?”

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Có lời gì thì nói tử tế với nhau, đừng táy máy tay chân…”

Nhưng mà một giây kế tiếp, Thiệu Trạm thật sự ra tay.

Trước đây ở trong phòng thi cuối cùng, còn có cả việc rất lâu rồi Thiệu Trạm không bộc lộ tính khí thật sự của mình, cậu ra tay khiến cho người ta không có tí thời gian nào để phản ứng, ra tay rất nhanh, lực đạo hoàn hảo, một phát lại một phát chính xác, còn hung ác giống đại ca hơn so với giáo bá mỗi ngày đều ra ngoài đánh nhau.

“Đệt!”

Hứa Thịnh chửi nhỏ một tiếng, sau lưng là then cửa, lực tay ấn lên ngược lại không mạnh, rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm đã thu lực.

Tóc mái Thiệu Trạm hơi dài, lúc cúi đầu xuống vụn tóc nhỏ che kín nửa mắt, càng thể hiện rõ ràng câu “Người lạ chớ lại gần”, đường cong cằm lưu loát tựa như dao khắc, xuống chút nữa là yết hầu nổi lên ở cổ họng cậu trai, Hứa Thịnh quan sát cục xương kia chuyển động ở cổ họng mấy cái.

Thiệu Trạm: “Câu tiếng Anh kia của cậu nghĩa là gì?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng lười phản kháng, có cánh cửa cậu càng thuận thế dựa lên: “ _Người xưa đã nói, độc thư phá vạn quyển, hạ như hữu thần_ *, không phải dịch như vậy sao?”

_*Bản dịch “Sách đọc vỡ muôn cuốn, bút viết như có thần”: bắt nguồn từ bài thơ “Phụng tặng Vi tả thừa trượng nhị thập nhị vận” của Đỗ Phủ. Ở đây hiểu Hứa Thịnh đã dùng cả thơ Đường để viết luận văn về chủ đề “Đọc”, nhưng mà vì không thạo hết từ vựng cho nên viết bừa lung tung._

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Vì muốn điểm luận văn tiếng Anh của cậu cao hết mức có thể, tôi con mẹ nó còn cố ý tìm danh ngôn, phiên dịch tuyệt diệu như thế, những lúc thi chính tôi cũng chưa từng phát huy tài ngoại ngữ cao siêu như vậy, cậu và lão Mạnh lại nhìn không ra.”

“…” Hóa ra cậu ta còn thật sự oan ức.

Hứa Thịnh: “Đẳng cấp như cậu cũng phải biết phân biệt tốt xấu chứ? Âm thanh lật sách có phải sột soạt sột soạt, viết chữ lia lịa không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu vẫn nên im miệng đi.”


	34. Chapter 34

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy tiếc cho năng lực phiên dịch và trí tưởng tượng của bản thân mình. Bọn họ vốn dĩ không hề tôn trọng sự phát huy thần thánh đặc sắc của một nhân tài tiếng Anh!

Lúc này, từ cầu thang vang lên một loạt tiếng bước chân đến gần.

Động tĩnh cũng không lớn, tất cả học sinh lớp 7 đã lên lớp giờ Thể dục, với mức độ quý giá của giờ học này, khả năng lớn không phải người của lớp bọn họ.

“Đúng là lâu lắm rồi không học Thể dục”, từ cửa cầu thang, Hầu Tuấn chỉ với vài ba bước đã leo đến bậc cuối cùng, “Tôi quên mất không đi giày!”

Hầu Tuấn vừa mới dứt lời, thấy biển lớp học cuối cùng, vì vậy đẩy cửa lớp ra.

Đúng lúc đó Hứa Thịnh giãy cổ tay, nói: “Có thể buông tay ra không? Cậu làm tôi hơi đau.”

Nửa câu đầu Hầu Tuấn không thể nghe rõ, ngược lại nửa câu sau lại nghe thấy rõ ràng.

“… Cậu làm tôi hơi đau.”

Giọng Hứa Thịnh biếng nhác, âm cuối kéo dài, thêm việc cả người bị Thiệu Trạm che lên, nhìn từ đằng sau từ phía cửa lớp học chỉ có thể nhìn thấy được nửa gương mặt hơi nghiêng của Hứa Thịnh, vạt áo màu đen cùng cổ tay đang bị khống chế.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh mới nghe được một tiếng “lạch cạch” từ cửa lớp học, ngẩng mắt lên nhìn.

Hai người Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải kinh ngạc thấy được tình cảnh minh họa cho vô số văn án tiểu thuyết: Ai cũng biết học thần lạnh lùng kiêu ngạo, lầm lì ít nói, chưa bao giờ gần gũi với người khác, thế nhưng lại có một ngày, một quý zị may mắn nào đó vô tình được chứng kiến học thần đè giáo bá ở trên tường——-

Hơn nữa giáo bá còn nói, cậu làm tôi đau. Đây là cái lời kịch tệ hại gì thế?

Bốn người đồng loạt cứng đờ.

Hứa Thịnh thấp giọng nói: “Nói thôi, đừng có táy máy tay chân.”

“Cái này mà cũng gọi là táy máy tay chân?” Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu, buông tay ra: “Cậu chưa thấy ra tay thật sự là như thế nào sao?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, cậu còn nghĩ thế nữa làm gì.

Hầu Tuấn mãi mới tìm lại được giọng nói của mình: “Tôi, chuyện đó, tôi về đổi giày xong sẽ đi ngay.”

“Lâu lắm rồi không học Thể dục, học tập khiến đầu óc tôi không tỉnh táo”, Đàm Khải liền giải thích tiếp mục đích mình đi theo, “Tôi quên mất mình là lớp phó thể dục, quay lại cầm sổ điểm danh.”

Cái lý do quên mất này không bình thường cho lắm.

Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra, Hứa Thịnh “khụ khụ” một tiếng, định giải thích: “Bọn tôi…”

Hai người kia sao lại không hiểu, trong lòng bọn họ thầm nghĩ đừng giải thích, bọn tôi quá hiểu mà, Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh là thật, những lời này đã gọi phát mệt từ lâu rồi.

Hầu Tuấn chủ động tiếp lời: “Chờ một tí rồi cùng nhau xuống ha?”

Hứa Thịnh nhận ra cục diện này thật sự không giải thích được, dứt khoát coi như không có gì.

Trên sân tập của Lục Trung nhốn nháo một đám người, mặt trời chói chang chiếu xuống vầng cỏ và đường đua cao su, tạo ra mùi hương cao su lẫn với vị cỏ xanh ngập tràn, không ngừng bốc hơi lên. Trên đường chạy có lớp học đang đứng đầy xếp thành mấy hàng, còn không chịu tập hợp, không ít người túm năm tụm ba thành vòng tròn, ngồi nói chuyện phiếm.

Có bạn học tự mang dụng cụ thể dục, dùng ngón tay đỡ lấy quả bóng rổ, cả người cậu trai toát ra tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột, đảo mắt qua những gương mặt phờ phạc rũ rượi trong lớp.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh đi qua lớp 7, học sinh cũng đang vây quanh thành một vòng.

“Anh bạn”, Hứa Thịnh ngồi xổm xuống vỗ lên vai vị bạn học đó một cái, “Chừa cho tí chỗ nào.”

Vị bạn học kia rời khỏi vị trí trống.

Hứa Thịnh tùy ý ngồi xuống, tay chống lên đường chạy cao su, một tay chống đầu nhìn Thiệu Trạm, thấy dáng vẻ Thiệu Trạm rõ ràng muốn đi ngang qua bọn họ: “Cậu không ngồi à?”

Thiệu Trạm không tham gia hoạt động tập thể, đang muốn nói “Các cậu cứ nói chuyện đi”, nhưng Hứa Thịnh lại duỗi thẳng tay, chẳng hề bất ngờ gập khớp xương ngón tay lại, chộp lấy vạt áo đồng phục của cậu, trong giọng nói còn mang theo mấy phần nụ cười, khóe miệng cậu cong lên nói: “Ngồi xuống trò chuyện tí đi, bạn học Thiệu.”

Sắc mặt Thiệu Trạm không thay đổi, sự lạnh lùng trong đôi mắt cũng không biết tự thu lại một ít từ lúc nào.

Học thần nổi tiếng là không thích gần gũi với người khác.

Trừ mấy người Hầu Tuấn đã từng chứng kiến những mặt khác của học thần trong giờ tự học buổi tối ra, cũng nhanh chóng phát triển tình hữu nghị qua game, sự hiểu biết về Thiệu Trạm của những bạn học khác trong lớp 7 lại càng ít.

Cao quá không thể leo tới, nhìn mà sợ.

Sau đó tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy học thần thật sự bị giáo bá kéo ngồi xuống.

Bạn học lớp 7: …!

Hứa Thịnh: “Nói chuyện gì vậy?”

Lúc này bọn họ mới nhận ra vừa rồi chuyện đang bàn tán mới nói được một nửa: “À, bọn tôi đang nói chuyện giờ Thể dục lại bị cướp mất.”

Lớp 7 có hai vị giáo viên cuồng cướp tiết, trong khối nổi tiếng là thích giành giờ Thể dục, dẫn đến chuyện mỗi tiết Thể dục đều là một trận chiến tranh không khói súng, các học sinh đều cảm thấy đau xót vì chuyện này. Chỉ có điều sau đó, giờ học Thể dục lại nhiều hơn mấy tiết so với hai tuần trước, khôi phục lại lượng giờ học bình thường ban đầu.

Bạn học kia tiếp tục chia sẻ tin đồn: “Mấy chuyện bọn tôi hay bàn tán sau lưng mấy cậu có biết không? Nghe nói thầy Thể dục thật sự không chịu nổi, lần này mấy giáo viên kia còn ồn ào đặc biệt kéo nhau cả đám đến hỏi thầy ý bằng lòng nhường giờ học cho ai, trong cơn nóng giận thầy Thể dục tức giận gầm thét nói ‘Tôi cũng phải kiểm tra, giáo viên Thể dục thì không phải người sao? Giờ Thể dục không đáng được tôn trọng sao?’, khiến cho những giáo viên kia bối rối.”

Cậu ta kể đến lúc gầm thét, sống động diễn lại tình hình lúc đó.

Đàm Khải thong thả tiếp một câu: “Sau đó trước khi lên lớp, thầy ấy phát hiện ra cán bộ lớp đã quên mất mình là cán bộ Thể dục, ngay cả sổ điểm danh cũng không mang xuống…”

Mọi người cười nghiêng ngả.

Hứa Thịnh cũng cười, bỏ qua danh hiệu giáo bá cùng với hành vi không tuân thủ nội quy, trên người cậu thật ra còn mang theo khí chất riêng khiến người khác mê mẩn, như cậu đã từng nói, hồi năm lớp 10 quan hệ giữa cậu và bạn cùng lớp lẫn giáo viên không tệ cũng là chuyện không khó hiểu.

Trên sân tập có người từng là bạn cùng lớp với Hứa Thịnh trước đây, nữ sinh lần trước nằm bò trên cửa sổ gọi cậu cũng ở đó. Cô và mấy nữ sinh khác vừa nói vừa cười, nhắm một cái là nhìn thấy được người không mặc đồng phục trên sân tập: “Hứa Thịnh.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa cười vừa giơ tay lên, vung tay vẫy Trương Đồng ở phía xa.

Cậu đúng là kiểu người khiến người ta không giận nổi, đứng bên cạnh nói vài câu chọc cười đã có thể khiến bạn không thể nào giận được nữa.

Hơn nữa tất cả suy nghĩ trong đầu đều hơi khác so với người thường.

Đàm Khải lên tiếng xong, mấy người nói sang chuyện khác, nội dung nói chuyện thi thoảng mang theo hai chữ “Trạm ca”.

Hầu Tuấn: “Tôi biết mà, game hôm qua vừa mới update, trận đánh ác liệt hơn nhiều, suýt chút nữa đánh cho tôi không ngóc đầu lên nổi. Tối nay chờ Trạm ca dẫn tôi…”

Đỉnh đầu Thiệu Trạm bị nắng phơi nóng lên.

Cậu nhìn vạt áo vừa mới bị Hứa Thịnh nắm lấy, dường như có một sức mạnh kỳ lạ.

Bên tai là những âm thanh chân thực tồn tại, huyên náo, tiếng ồn ào náo động xông thẳng tới, so với bài thi bị đánh dấu chằng chịt đỏ lòe thảm không nỡ nhìn, những thứ trước mặt này mới thật sự là một bất ngờ lớn nhất.

Lúc này thầy Thể dục mới huýt sáo đi ra từ phòng dụng cụ. Thầy thổi còi một tiếng, gọi: “Lớp 7, tập hợp——-”

“Giờ Thể dục này trước tiên lớp chúng ta thi 500m, kiểm tra xong thì tự do hoạt động, muốn mượn dụng cụ thì tìm Đàm Khải, để em ấy thống nhất phân cho các em”, sau khi xếp hàng, thầy Thể dục nói xong những hạng mục công việc, còn nói, “Đàm Khải, lần sau nếu em quên mất chức vụ của mình, em tự giác từ chức đi, biết chưa hả? Tôi vất vả lắm mới giành được một tiết cho các em, nhìn một cái cán bộ lớp cũng không thấy đâu.”

Đàm Khải nói: “Không ngờ, thật sự không ngờ tới. Lần sau nhất định em sẽ không quên mình là ai!”

Nam sinh thi xong 500m trước, kiểm tra xong thì như ong vỡ tổ chạy về phía sân bóng rổ, cứ như chạy đi đầu thai.

Nam sinh lớp 7 chia thành hai tổ.

Đàm Khải còn phải giúp các nữ sinh cầm bóng, vốn dĩ không cầm được nhiều thế, Hứa Thịnh thi xong, Đàm Khải đang xách túi lưới đựng bóng, suýt chút nữa bóng từ trong túi đã rơi ra hết. Hứa Thịnh chạy đến điểm cuối cũng không dừng lại, lại chạy thẳng một mạch lên phía trước một đoạn, đỡ lấy quả bóng rổ rơi ra ngoài.

“Cảm ơn”, Đàm Khải nói, “Đúng rồi, mới vừa rồi chưa nói xong thầy đã tới, cậu và Trạm ca buổi tối có rảnh không?”

Hứa Thịnh cầm bóng hỏi: “Buổi tối?”

Đàm Khải nói: “Cuối tuần con khỉ lén lút mang từ nhà đến một cái ipad, tối nay đúng 12 giờ tròn định tận hưởng chút kích thích, thế nào, có tới không?”

Chỉ cần không phải học tập, từ trước đến giờ Hứa Thịnh sẽ không từ chối những hoạt động này: “Được đó, nhưng mà Trạm ca của cậu có đến hay không tôi cũng không biết.”

Nhắc đến chuyện này, Đàm Khải căng thẳng: “Cậu cảm thấy Trạm ca có đến không? Mặc dù trong phòng thi Trạm ca chưa từng nếm thử cảm giác thua trận…”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh yên lặng bổ sung một câu, sau kỳ thi tháng cậu ta sẽ nếm được.

Đàm Khải nói tiếp: “Nhưng cuộc sống cũng không đến nỗi chỉ còn mỗi học tập.”

Hứa Thịnh cuối cùng nghe rõ được sự ám chỉ trong lời nói của Đàm Khải: “Cậu muốn cậu ta tới hả?”

Đàm Khải gật đầu.

Hứa Thịnh: “Muốn tôi mời cậu ta đến?”

Đàm Khải gật đầu lần nữa.

Hứa Thịnh bật cười, đập bóng xuống đất, bóng nảy lên thì đỡ lấy: “Mấy cậu hỏi thẳng cậu ta không được sao? Tôi hỏi cậu ấy sẽ đồng ý luôn chắc?”

Chắc chắn mà.

Quan hệ hai người thế nào?

Nhưng mà Đàm Khải không nói ra khỏi miệng.

Thật ra Đàm Khải mơ hồ cảm giác được có chỗ nào đó không bình thường, trước đây rõ ràng cậu cảm thấy Trạm ca thân thiết gần gũi hơn, theo lý mà nói hẳn phải không có chút trở ngại tâm lý nào chứ nhỉ, cũng không có chút ngăn cách nào để hỏi thẳng, ngược lại, cậu và giáo bá vẫn luôn có khoảng cách.

Thế nhưng tiềm thức con người là thứ rất kỳ diệu, bây giờ cậu đối mặt với Thiệu Trạm lại không dám nói chuyện, ngược lại với Hứa Thịnh, ngoài ý muốn là chuyện gì cũng có thể nói.

Đàm Khải gãi đầu, bản thân cũng chẳng hiểu nổi vì sao lại như thế.

Hầu Tuấn sắp xếp thời gian hoạt động của bọn họ là sau khi tắt đèn, đúng 12 giờ mới kích thích, Hứa Thịnh không biết sự “kích thích” này rốt cuộc là cái gì nữa. Cậu định sau khi về ký túc xá mới hỏi lại Thiệu Trạm tối nay có thời gian không.

Đến khi tan lớp giờ Thể dục, các giáo viên đã thống kê xong điểm số thi tháng, bài thi cũng chia ra để phát.

Thành tích thi của Thiệu Trạm lan truyền cả khối.

Truyền đi như phong ba bão táp, những người nghe được tin này mãi mới lấy lại được tinh thần.

“Tôi xem bảng xếp hạng rồi, có ai nghe được tin tức như đùa này chưa———lần này thi học thần xếp thứ hai từ dưới lên toàn khối.”

“Cậu bị điên à? Hôm nay là ngày Cá tháng Tư chắc? Tôi không tin, cho dù có nói là hạng nhì tôi cũng không tin, Vạn niên lão nhị sao có thể thi vượt qua học thần được? Lần thi tháng này còn không khó.”

“Đúng vậy, hạng nhì cũng không thể.”

“Tôi mà lừa cậu tôi không phải con người, bảng xếp hạng đang ở phòng làm việc, không tin thì tự đi xem đê.”

Số người thấy được bảng xếp hạng trở nên nhiều hơn, âm thanh nói “không tin” dần dần biến mất, bởi vì thành tích tiếng Anh chỉ có ba mươi mấy điểm không đạt yêu cầu của học thần đâm mù đôi mắt của tất cả mọi người.

“Thật sự đếm ngược luôn? Hạng bét là giáo bá, hạng hai từ dưới lên là học thần? Tôi điên rồi.”

Thành tích thi của Thiệu Trạm lan truyền trên Tieba rất nhanh, trên Tieba cũng hỗn loạn một trận, chỉ có các con dân chèo thuyền Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh là im lặng và hài hòa một cách kỳ lạ.

Lầu 1986: _Ý tưởng lớn gặp nhau hả?_

Lầu 1987: _Bắt được rồi nhá._

Lầu 1988: _…Vì yêu nên thi được hạng hai từ dưới lên?_


	35. Chapter 35

Lầu 1989: _Cậu ở phòng thi cuối cùng, tôi ở phòng thi đầu tiên, khoảng cách giữa tôi và cậu quá xa, nếu cậu không thể nào đến gần, vậy hãy để tôi đi về phía cậu._

Lầu 1990: _Lầu trên đang giải thích, đây nhất định là tiếng lòng của học thần chúng ta!_

Lầu 1991: _Có một lời tôi đã nói đến mệt mỏi…_

Lầu 1992: _Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh szd._

…

Cũng may sau lần đó, Hứa Thịnh sinh ra hậu di chứng lúng túng với Tieba, không đăng nhập vào tài khoản Tieba của mình nữa, nếu không cậu sẽ kinh ngạc phát hiện ra một mình cậu đã dùng sức nâng cp* hùng mạnh lên thế nào, rainbow fart* chính là do cậu thổi, thi tháng cũng là do chính cậu thi.

_*cp là couple_

_*chú thích về rainbow fart xem lại chương 20_

Trừ những người này ra, tất cả thí sinh của phòng thi cuối cùng cũng cảm thấy kì dị: Chẳng phải thi giữa kỳ sẽ được thi cùng một phòng thi với học thần sao?

Bọn họ tưởng tượng thử thế trận kỳ thi giữa kỳ, không hẹn mà cùng bị dọa đến tóc gáy dựng đứng, đây đúng là một chuyện hiếm thấy trong cuộc đời của một học sinh kém bọn họ.

Các bạn học lớp 7 như người xem ngồi ăn dưa, cũng không kiềm chế được sự nghi vấn trong lòng, sau giờ Thể dục, Hầu Tuấn nắm cổ áo đồng phục quạt gió: “Trạm ca, tiết trước lớp bên cạnh có hai người đang đánh cược, nói nếu cậu có thể thi đạt hạng hai từ dưới lên, cậu ta sẽ đi ăn cứt ngay. Bây giờ bọn họ đang bị bạn học cùng lớp ấn đi nhà vệ sinh, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra đây?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm không chỉ phải suy nghĩ để đối phó với giáo viên bộ môn, còn phải ứng đối với cả khối thậm chí là học sinh toàn trường. Cậu nhìn Hứa Thịnh một cái, Hứa Thịnh vô cùng tự giác “khụ khụ” vài tiếng, sau đó dùng thái độ chuyện không liên quan đến mình về chỗ ngồi xuống, dựa lên cửa sổ trên tường cúi đầu táy máy điện thoại di động.

Thiệu Trạm mở một trang sách, tự thuật lại đơn giản một lần lý do đã nói trong phòng làm việc: “Thân thể khó chịu, phát huy thất thường.”

Chờ Hầu Tuấn đi khỏi, Hứa Thịnh mới đặt điện thoại xuống, suy nghĩ một chút, sau đó chủ động đưa tay tới.

Thiệu Trạm đang định suy nghĩ đề bài thầy giao tiết trước, cậu mở sách giáo khoa ra mới phát hiện phía trên toàn là chữ Hứa Thịnh viết, vừa mạnh mẽ vừa ẩu, tên này ghi chép được một nửa đã hết kiên nhẫn, còn vẽ không ít hình graffiti lên. Đập vào mắt Thiệu Trạm là một tờ ghi chép có vẽ hình chibi của Chu Viễn, phỏng đoán lúc ấy Chu Viễn nổi giận trong lớp, dừng lại nói vấn đề kỷ luật, lác đác vài nét bút đã có thể vẽ được vẻ mặt giận dữ của Chu Viễn hết sức chính xác, nhưng mà cậu chỉ thấy bất thình thình tờ graffiti này bị một bàn tay che lên.

Cổ tay Hứa Thịnh xoay lên trên, đè lên sách giáo khoa của cậu, đoán chừng là do vừa rồi ánh mặt trời trên sân tập quá gắt nên ngón tay bị chiếu đến ửng đỏ.

Thiệu Trạm không biết cậu muốn làm gì: “Bỏ ra.”

Da mặt Hứa Thịnh càng ngày càng dày, đã không thèm để ý đến những chi tiết này, tay còn lại chống cằm nói: “Cậu không vui vẻ táy máy tay chân nữa sao? Thế này đi, để cho cậu chạm một cái, chuyện này coi như qua.”

“Ai thích táy máy tay chân?”

“Ai đè tôi lên tường trong lòng tự rõ nhất.”

Bạn bàn trước đơn giản là mắt không thấy tai không nghe, tỉnh bơ ngồi dịch lên trước một chút, trong bụng cảm khái: Quan hệ hai vị đại ca lớp bọn họ thật đúng là ngày càng khiến người khác suy nghĩ không thấu.

Hôm nay chương trình học hầu như toàn là giảng giải bài thi.

Hiếm khi nào thi xong không phát bài thi của học thần như thường lệ, bạn học trong lớp đều cảm thấy không quen. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tổng kết phát biểu trên bục giảng: “Điểm trung bình của lớp ta trong lần thi này không phải rất tốt, nhưng không sao, thi tháng đã qua, để chúng ta dõi mắt về tương lai, lập tức mỗi ngày sẽ học tốt hơn, thất bại một lần cũng chẳng thể biểu hiện được điều gì!”

Hạng nhất và hạng hai từ dưới lên đều ở lớp 7, điểm trung bình có thể cao được mới lạ, ngồi chắc vị trí hạng bét.

Vốn muốn phân Thiệu Trạm vào lớp 7 có thể cân bằng được điểm số của Hứa Thịnh một chút, không ngờ lại lật xe.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng không nổi giận, giống như ông nói, thành tích thi tháng cũng chẳng thể biểu hiện được điều gì, bình thường biểu hiện của mọi người lúc nộp bài tập rất tốt, tổng hợp lại trình độ vẫn có thể.

“Văn Hào, phát bài thi xuống, chúng ta đơn giản nói một chút về bài thi tháng lần này———”

Hứa Thịnh mở bài thi ra, cầm lấy bài thi mà Thiệu Trạm khống chế điểm giúp cậu, cứ nghĩ phần lớn câu hỏi trực tiếp để trống, không ngờ cậu nhận ra Thiệu Trạm còn trả lời câu hỏi hoàn hảo phù hợp với lối suy nghĩ của một học tra đích thực, nhất định chính là một phần đáp án hoàn mỹ dành cho học tra.

**_**Hỏi** _ ** _: (), sậu vũ sơ yết._

**_**Đáp** _ ** _: (_ _ Thiên hôn địa ám _ _), sậu vũ sơ yết._

Mặc dù không xảy ra kiểu danh ngôn như Hamlet gì gì đó nhưng phát huy coi như cũng không khiến cho người khác nghi ngờ.

Hứa Thịnh: “Không nhìn ra đó, cậu còn thật sự biết cách trả lời.”

Thiệu Trạm không có tâm trạng tốt đó như cậu, cậu lật trang trả lời, thấy được Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã từng nói qua “Chạy đề làm văn” trong phòng làm việc: Các thầy cô đáng kính, tôi mang tâm trạng trịnh trọng để viết bài luận văn này.

…Viết nhiều bản kiểm điểm đi.

Thiệu Trạm thật sự đau đầu, vừa nói vừa lật bài thi lại, cuối cùng dứt khoát gập lại nhét thẳng vào trong ngăn bàn: “Cậu cũng thật biết sao, cậu đang viết kiểm điểm hay sáng tác văn?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng chống đỡ nghe giảng được một lúc, sau đó bắt đầu suy nghĩ nên nằm xuống ngủ một lúc hay móc điện thoại ra chơi game.

Cuối cùng lựa chọn cái sau.

Suốt một tháng không chơi trò chơi, xếp hạng game của Hứa Thịnh bị tụt không ít, rơi xuống đến mức out khỏi top 300, ngược lại trên bảng xếp hạng Sudoku lại có họ tên mình, Hứa Thịnh lỡ tay bấm vào mới phát hiện có không ít người quỳ xuống gọi cậu là ba.

Dĩ nhiên Thiệu Trạm đều không nhắn lại câu nào.

Mới vừa online, tin nhắn chat riêng của Trương Phong đã lập tức nhảy tới: _Đại ca?_

S: _?_

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Chẳng phải mày nói sẽ không chơi game nữa sao?_

…

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới nhớ ra chuyện hoang đường học tập cho giỏi lần trước.

S: _Con người khó tránh khỏi sẽ đi lệch đường._

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Hả?_

S: _Trước đây tao không hiểu chuyện, bây giờ tao đã nghĩ thông suốt rồi, học tập không có ý nghĩa gì hết, cần phải theo đuổi sự vui vẻ và tự do, vùi sinh mạng có hạn tập trung tinh thần vô hạn vào trong game đi._

S: _Đến một trận đê, tao với mày một đội._

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Ngon~_

Trương Phong giấu điện thoại di động trong ngăn bàn, một tay thao tác, cậu ngẩng đầu lên liếc lên bục giảng, sợ bị phát hiện lại cúi đầu xuống, bị lời Hứa Thịnh nói làm cho mờ mịt.

Vị đại ca này thay đổi thái độ cũng quá nhanh rồi, rốt cuộc học tập còn chưa học tập mà.

Thứ hai mỗi tuần đều là ngày bắt hành vi vi phạm nội quy nghiêm nhất, Cố Diêm vương thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi qua hành lang lớp 11 dò xét tình hình các học sinh trong giờ học.

Hứa Thịnh chơi game không để ý đến, giống như giết thời gian, cúi đầu xuống, cả người dựa vào trong góc, do gầy mà khớp xương ở gáy hơi nhô ra. Cậu đánh được một nửa, màn hình điện thoại di dộng bị bóng tối che lại.

Cậu ngẩng mặt lên, là tay của Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh: “Làm gì thế?”

Hứa Thịnh vừa định chậc một tiếng, không lẽ lớp phó kỉ luật lại muốn quản cậu chơi điện thoại trong giờ học sao?

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng, một tay cầm bút ghi chép lại bài viết trên bảng, một tay còn lại đưa sang ngang, khớp xương ngón tay rõ ràng của cậu trai đè lên điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh, giật điện thoại của cậu ném trở về trong ngăn bàn. Hứa Thịnh không kịp phản ứng, cộng thêm lực tay Thiệu Trạm không mạnh nhưng mang dáng vẻ không cho phép phản kháng.

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa kịp chửi “đệt”, trên hàng lang truyền đến tiếng bước chân rất rõ ràng từ cửa sau.

Trên cửa sổ bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh là gương mặt to đùng đang dán lên của Cố Diêm vương———

Cố Diêm vương chính là tập kích bất ngờ, chưa bắt được tại trận, bốn mắt nhìn nhau với Hứa Thịnh. Cố Diêm vương hơi lúng túng hung hăng chỉ tay vào cậu, trước khi đi tỏ ý: Tên nhóc con nhà em đàng hoàng chút cho thầy, đừng để thầy tóm được.

Hứa Thịnh thu hồi ánh mắt, bây giờ mới phản ứng được vừa rồi là Thiệu Trạm đang che chở cho mình.

Thiệu Trạm vẫn không nhìn cậu, sau khi ghi chép xong nội dung trên bảng thì nhìn Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, giọng vẫn lạnh lùng như thế: “Không muốn giữ điện thoại à?”

“… Cho nên để liên hệ với đoạn văn sau chúng ta cần nhìn lại câu hỏi lần nữa, biết được vấn đề nằm ở đâu chưa? Các em tìm sai đoạn chính, bây giờ trả lời thầy lại lần nữa, nội dung chính của bài báo này là gì?”

Âm thanh giảng bài của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, tiếng lật bài thi, trên đỉnh đầu là gió mùa hè nóng ran của quạt gió, Hứa Thịnh dường như cảm giác được ngón tay mình cũng nóng theo, hình như là chỗ mà ngón tay Thiệu Trạm vừa mới chạm qua.

Trước khi tan học, tất cả bài thi đều được giảng xong.

Các giáo viên bộ môn chưa giao quá nhiều bài tập cho bọn họ, chủ yếu vẫn là chữa bài thi và chuẩn bị bài mới cho giờ học sau.

Thứ sáu tuần trước, hai người vừa mới đổi trở về là lập tức đổi luôn phòng ngủ trở lại.

Tất cả mọi thứ đổi trở về như cũ.

Lúc Hầu Tuấn nhắn tin tới, Hứa Thịnh đang định lên giường ngủ, cậu hoàn toàn quên mất chuyện hẹn nhau trong giờ Thể dục.

Hầu Tuấn: _Cậu và Trạm ca khi nào đến? Tôi nhắn tin cho Trạm ca rồi, có lẽ cậu ấy không thấy, đang giữ chỗ cho mấy cậu đây, sắp mở màn rồi._

S: _Chờ tí, ngay đây._

Hứa Thịnh cào tóc, nhớ ra vẫn còn vụ này, đi dép vào gõ cửa phòng Thiệu Trạm, suy nghĩ xem lát nữa nên nói gì để cái người cùng bàn chỉ biết giải đề này mới chịu đáp ứng tham gia hoạt động lớp học.

Bên trong cửa không có động tĩnh, mãi mới truyền tới âm thanh vặn khóa cửa.

Thiệu Trạm vừa tắm xong, tắt đèn, mượn ánh sáng trên hành lang nên nhìn không rõ lắm, cả người thiếu niên mát lạnh, tóc ướt che đôi mắt, sống mũi rất cao, không mặc đồng phục, trên người chỉ mặc một chiếc áo phông tối màu đơn giản: “Chuyện gì?”

Hứa Thịnh nói thẳng: “Con khỉ nhờ tôi hỏi cậu xem, tối nay lớp ta có một buổi tụ tập, cậu có đi không?”

“Nói muốn tạo gì đó kích thích.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong cũng cảm thấy lời này nghe hơi nguy hiểm, còn nói, “Là con khỉ nói thế.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không đi.”

“…”

Câu trả lời này cũng coi như nằm trong dự liệu.

Thiệu Trạm định đóng cửa, Hứa Thịnh lanh tay lẹ mắt chặn cửa lại, khí thế đại loại như cậu không đồng ý tôi cũng sẽ không buông tay. Cậu vừa mới đứng lên từ giường, tóc tai hơi rối, sau khi thức dậy còn chưa kịp sửa sang cho cẩn thận lại thêm động tác có biên độ lớn, cổ áo càng trễ sang một bên.

Mặc dù cho đến bây giờ hai người chưa từng nói gì với nhau.

Nhưng đối với thân thể của đối phương, bọn họ quen thuộc đến mức không thể quen thuộc hơn được nữa. Nhìn rãnh xương quai xanh lõm sâu vào kia, Thiệu Trạm không cần suy nghĩ, trước mắt đã rất tự nhiên hiện lên vòng eo mảnh khảnh của cậu trai, cùng với mấy khối cơ bụng bình thường bị vải vóc che mất.

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến đây, tròng mắt chuyển động.

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh thuộc dạng người có tính “Cậu không đi thì thôi”.

Nhưng không biết tại sao, cậu lại có suy nghĩ hi vọng Thiệu Trạm đi, hoặc giả sử như nói cậu đã quen với gương mặt suốt ngày nghiêm túc của cậu ta, cũng không muốn cả ngày Thiệu Trạm chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm bài thi, trong đầu chỉ toàn kiến thức. Theo bản năng Hứa Thịnh nói: “Tại sao không muốn đi?”

Thật ra Thiệu Trạm không định kháng cự như thế, chỉ cảm thấy phiền toái, nhưng lời Hứa Thịnh hỏi rất có ý tứ.

Thiệu Trạm cúi người nhìn cậu, ép tới gần hỏi: “Cậu hi vọng tôi đi à?”

Không hiểu sao bầu không khí hơi kỳ quái, rõ ràng là con khỉ hẹn cậu, cũng không phải tôi muốn hẹn cậu đâu.

Hứa Thịnh đứng trên bờ vực suy nghĩ chất đống, cuối cùng trong lòng nghĩ thầm mẹ nó chứ cậu có đi hay không, tôi mặc kệ.

“Buông tay”, Thiệu Trạm lùi về sau, nói: “Cậu chặn bên ngoài thế tôi ra ngoài kiểu gì?”

Phòng của Hầu Tuấn ở tầng trên, cách không xa, sau khi tắt đèn trên hành lang chợt sáng lên đèn cảm ứng, cả căn phòng chìm vào bóng tối, tính cả cậu và Thiệu Trạm, trong phòng Hầu Tuấn có tổng cộng sáu bảy nam sinh vây quanh.

Đám người đến đông đủ, Hầu Tuấn mới trịnh trọng lôi ra một cái ipad lén lút cất trộm dưới gầm giường, bấm nút mở máy: “Chỉ có 45% pin thôi, các anh em, phải thật quý trọng buổi tối hiếm có khó tìm này.”

“Làm gì đó kích thích” nghe thì thần bí, thật ra chính là xem phim.

Nhưng ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang với những giáo lý cứng nhắc và nghiêm khắc này, đúng là thật sự kích thích.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở vị trí trống đối diện giường Hầu Tuấn, gập một chân lại, không coi ra gì.

Nhưng trên màn hình chiếu phim điện ảnh còn chưa đến 20 giây, một cảnh máu thịt lẫn lộn đập thẳng vào mắt Hứa Thịnh, cả người cậu cứng đờ, trong lòng “đệt” một tiếng.


	36. Chapter 36

Nội quy của Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhiều một cách đặc sắc, cũng chính vì phương thức giáo dục này mới khiến cho những hành vi của Hứa Thịnh gây náo động toàn trường.

Phần lớn học sinh Lục Trung một lòng chỉ muốn chạy nước rút thi Đại học, cắm đầu đi học, cho dù là học sinh kém cũng đều rất biết tuân theo nội quy——–đừng nhìn Trương Phong suốt ngày tan học đi quán net chơi game, một khi bị bắt thì tốc độ quỳ xuống hô to “Em sai rồi em không dám nữa” còn nhanh hơn bất cứ ai khác, bình thường chưa bao giờ dám đi trễ hay bùng học.

Nhưng giờ phút này Hứa Thịnh không còn thời gian để ngạc nhiên với những bạn học lớp 7, hóa ra lại là những người phóng túng, không chịu được gò bó khuôn phép, ngón tay cậu không tự chủ hơi cong, dời mắt khỏi màn hình.

Hầu Tuấn hạ thấp giọng, lén lút nói: “Suỵt, yên tĩnh chút, kích thích sắp đến nè.”

Đàm Khải nhìn bốn chữ “Trò chơi giết người” trên màn hình rồi rơi vào im lặng thật lâu, chờ cho tên phim biến mất, trên màn hình bắt đầu hiển thị hình ảnh các diễn viên tham gia trong phim, cậu trở tay thô bạo đập lên đầu Hầu Tuấn một chưởng: “Cậu bảo tôi là phim hành động cơ mà?! Kết quả lại cho tôi xem cái thứ này, mẹ nó đây mà là phim hành động sao?”

Hầu Tuấn sờ gáy: “Cũng được mà, cái này mà không gọi là phim hành động hả? Phạm vi hành động còn siêu lớn mà.”

Đàm Khải và những bạn học khác: “…”

Hầu Tuấn là một người mê điện ảnh, nhất là phim về tội phạm.

Lúc Hầu Tuấn nhiệt tình mời đều dùng lý do “Thứ tốt”, “Kích thích”, “Phim hành động” khiến bọn họ – một đám con trai sôi sục bừng bừng khí thế trước khi tới đã liên tục suy diễn ra đủ thứ tuồng kịch.

“Giải tán đi giải tán đi.” Một nam sinh giả vờ phải đi.

Hứa Thịnh có ấn tượng với cậu ta, là bạn cùng bàn của Thẩm Văn Hào, bình thường giờ tự học buổi tối thi thoảng thừa dịp Cố Diêm vương và lão Mạnh không có ở đây dùng máy tính trong lớp để nghe nhạc, các anh em rất thích hát theo mấy câu. Nghe nói trong tim có niềm mơ ước âm nhạc nhưng kỹ năng ca hát quả thực không dám để cho người khác tâng bốc, luôn chọc cho những bạn học khác dưới bục giảng kêu: “Người anh em, đừng cất tiếng nữa, người nhà với nhau cả.”

“Đừng”, Hầu Tuấn kéo người lại, “Viên Tự Cường, lần sau cậu hát, tôi sẽ vỗ tay cho cậu.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Thật hả?”

Đàm Khải cười như điên: “Hầu ca, sự hi sinh của cậu cũng quá lớn rồi.”

Tuy Thiệu Trạm nói không tham gia hoạt động lớp học nhưng vẫn ngồi xuống, cũng không cảm thấy xa cách.

Cậu ngồi bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, sau lưng vừa vặn dựa lên thanh sắt đầu giường, đối diện là màn hình đang chiếu tình tiết phim cũng không có chút phản ứng nào, thậm chí mắt cũng không chớp một cái.

Hứa Thịnh dời mắt khỏi màn hình không biết nhìn vào đâu, cuối cùng ánh mắt rơi lên vạt áo bên tay trái của người ngồi bên cạnh, sau đó là cổ tay gầy gò của cậu thiếu niên. Thiệu Trạm chống tay bên mép giường, rất gần với cậu.

Có thể là do khoảng cách thật sự quá gần.

Hứa Thịnh có thể ngửi được rõ mùi hương sữa tắm trên người Thiệu Trạm, lần đầu tiên cậu nhắm hai mắt lần mò đi tắm trong phòng cậu ta cũng là mùi hương này, là mùi bạc hà mát lạnh.

Bốn phía tối om, chỉ có chiếc ipad trên bàn học phát sáng.

Trong phòng tràn đầy âm thanh sợ hãi của mấy bạn học đang châu đầu ghé tai nhau, tiếng thảo luận nội dung đầy phấn khích: “Mẹ kiếp, người này sắp phải chết rồi, tôi cảm thấy người tiếp theo chắc chắn là anh ta, đánh cược không?”

“Cược! Tôi cảm thấy là cô gái bên cạnh kia, đánh cược một skin* mới ra.”

“…”

_*skin tướng, ý chỉ trang phục tướng trong game_

Lúc bọn Hầu Tuấn còn đang tranh nhau đánh cược, Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy một giọng nói lạnh nhạt cúi đầu nói bên tai mình: “Cậu xem phim hay là nhìn tôi?”

Từ lúc Thiệu Trạm vào phòng đã không lên tiếng, sau khi cậu thay đồng phục học sinh ngồi trong đám người kia rất đặc biệt, giống như kẻ cầm đầu làm chuyện xấu. Thời điểm Hầu Tuấn thấy cậu vào còn sửng sốt vài giây, lần đầu tiên thấy dáng vẻ học thần không mặc đồng phục, mấy người còn lại trong phòng không hiểu sao càng giống như các đàn em của cậu.

Thiệu Trạm nói xong thì quay đầu sang, đúng lúc đối diện với ánh mắt Hứa Thịnh.

Âm lượng bọn họ nói và âm thanh phim ảnh không to lắm, đám người Hầu Tuấn vẫn đang không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn hình.

Người còn lại đang nhìn chằm chằm người khác bị bắt tại chỗ khó tránh khỏi lúng túng, Hứa Thịnh nói: “Tôi đương nhiên đang xem phim.”

Thiệu Trạm từ chối cho ý kiến.

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Ai nhìn cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm “ừ” một tiếng, nói theo cậu: “Người nhìn chằm chằm nửa phút không chớp mắt không phải cậu.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh cạn lời nhưng rất nhanh đã tìm được lý lẽ khác, cậu phản bác: “Cậu không nhìn tôi sao biết tôi đang nhìn cậu?”

Không ngờ Thiệu Trạm tiếp lời dứt khoát, cậu đổi tư thế, tóc trên trán còn ướt mới khô được một nửa, tròng mắt đen thẳm không thấy rõ: “Tôi thừa nhận nửa câu đầu.”

Hứa Thịnh ngây người.

Thừa nhận nửa câu đầu chẳng phải là…

Tôi đang nhìn cậu.

Thiệu Trạm không có hứng thú gì với bộ phim này hết, motip hết sức phổ biến, cố ý tỏ ra thần bí, nội dung không đủ đẫm máu để các cảnh phim đạt cao trào, cộng thêm mấy âm thanh rì rầm bên tai tranh nhau đánh cược ở đây. Cậu hết hứng thú rồi nhưng lại phát hiện ra cái tên cùng bàn bình thường nhiều lời bây giờ lại yên tĩnh bất thường.

Không chỉ yên tĩnh, từ khi phim bắt đầu chiếu đã không nhúc nhích chút nào.

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu sợ à?”

Hứa Thịnh thể hiện chuyện này vốn dĩ sẽ không xảy ra với mình, đùa gì thế: “Chỉ bằng này mà cậu đã cảm thấy có thể dọa được tôi sao?”

Kết thúc những lời mạnh mẽ.

Nhưng sự uy hiếp này chỉ là giả bộ thôi.

Hứa Thịnh đành phải tiếp tục nhìn lên màn hình trước mặt, đúng lúc đó trên màn hình chiếu đến cảnh: Kẻ đeo mặt nạ đen xuất hiện sau lưng vai chính, vai chính vừa rời khỏi phòng bếp, đang bưng điểm tâm ngọt mới lấy ra từ lò nướng, hoàn toàn không biết nguy hiểm đang lặng lẽ tiếp cận gần. Kẻ mặc đồ đen chậm rãi giơ lưỡi liềm trong tay lên——-

Fuck.

Phim nào Hứa Thịnh cũng có thể xem, chỉ có loại phim bạo lực máu me này là không thể.

Sắc thái u ám, hình ảnh giống như bị nhuộm dơ, lại thêm vô số những đoạn phim đẫm máu khiến cho lòng người khó chịu.

Truy tìm nguyên nhân sợ hãi rốt cuộc vẫn là từ bản thân, có lẽ Hứa Thịnh đã quên mất một vài chuyện đã tạo nên tuổi thơ hoảng sợ của mình.

Khi cậu còn nhỏ đã cùng Hứa Nhã Bình đi thuê phòng ở. Lúc ấy Hứa Nhã Bình mang cậu theo mới vừa đến thành phố C, công việc chưa ổn định, thuê phòng cũng chỉ có thể thuê phòng đơn tiện lợi. Trăn trở tìm vài căn, cuối cùng cũng thuê được một gian không tệ. Hứa Nhã Bình vui vẻ nói: “Diện tích lớn hơn nhiều so với mấy phòng khác, giá cả lại không chênh nhau quá nhiều.”

Sau đó mới biết được, chủ nhà đời trước do sự nghiệp không thuận lợi, ngày đó bùng nổ tranh chấp rồi gây ra thảm án.

Hứa Nhã Bình bận rộn công tác, Hứa Thịnh hầu như ở nhà một mình.

Có điều bọn họ ở phòng đơn này cũng không được bao lâu, chưa quá một tháng đã chuyển chỗ ở.

Hứa Thịnh xem đến đây, tay không tự chủ được nhích sang bên cạnh một chút, muốn tìm thứ gì đó nắm để dời đi sự chú ý. Cái gì cũng được, trong tay có gì thì thuận tay nắm lấy.

Ý định ban đầu của cậu là muốn đưa tay nắm mép giường, nhưng màn hình chuyển tối, trong phòng không còn nguồn sáng nào khác.

Vì vậy cậu vô ý bắt được một thứ cộm cộm của con người, lại còn rất nóng.

Mấy phút sau, hình ảnh máu me kết thúc, nội dung phim tạm thời trở về yên bình.

Hầu Tuấn vỗ đùi: “Con bà nó, đúng thật là cô gái này. Chẳng phải cổ vừa khóa cửa sao, tên đàn ông này vào bằng cách nào?”

Đàm Khải: “Phía trước có cửa hàng, cậu không nhìn kĩ. Nhưng mà những thứ này không phải điều quan trọng nhất, cậu chỉ cần biết từ bây giờ cậu nợ tôi một skin tướng.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Còn cả tiếng vỗ tay cho tôi nữa, đừng quên đấy.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Đệt.”

Hứa Thịnh hạ một chân gập lên xuống mép giường, vừa bị cuốn vào trong nội dung phim, lúc này mới nhận ra thứ cộm cộm trong lòng bàn tay mình là khớp xương ngón tay nhô lên của Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng, cứ như vậy mặc cậu nắm gần năm phút.

“Đệt”, Hứa Thịnh giống như bị bỏng, chợt buông tay ra.

“Đúng là rất dũng cảm”, Triệu Trạm giơ tay, hoạt động mấy khớp xương ở cổ tay, có ý ám chỉ, “Một chút cũng không sợ.”

Hứa Thịnh giải thích: “Bắt lộn.”

Đúng là bắt sai, nhưng mà không hiểu sao Hứa Thịnh nói xong lại cảm thấy chột dạ.

Dù nói thế nào cũng đã nắm tay người ta nửa ngày rồi.

Nội dung phim còn chưa yên ổn được bao lâu, nửa đoạn sau tình tiết lại phát triển theo phương hướng các nhân vật dựa theo quy tắc trò chơi giết lẫn nhau, rơi vào hỗn chiến điên cuồng.

Thiệu Trạm cử động khớp xương xong, lại đặt tay về bên cạnh, giọng nói không có gì khác với bình thường nhưng Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy tên này thật ra không có xa cách với người khác như cậu ta biểu hiện. Cậu ta nói: “Nếu sợ, cậu có thể bắt sai lần nữa.”

Lượng pin ipad của Hầu Tuấn miễn cưỡng duy trì được cho đến khi phim kết thúc.

Sau khi hết phim, mấy người trở về phòng mình. Hầu Tuấn đưa bọn họ đến cửa cầu thang, không nhịn được tiếp tục thảo luận nội dung phim: “Kết cục này thật là khiến cho người ta không tưởng tượng nổi… Đúng không Thịnh ca?”

“Hả?” Nửa đoạn sau Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không có tâm tư đi để ý nội dung tiến triển thế nào, cũng không nhớ tình tiết gì nữa. Cậu ngẩn người mới nói, “Đúng là không ngờ tới.”

Hầu Tuấn tiếp tục nhắc tới: “Thế mà hung thủ lại là hắn cơ…”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn Thiệu Trạm đi đằng trước, cổ áo phông Thiệu Trạm mở rộng, cửa sổ hai bên hành lang cũng mở ra, gió nhẹ khô ráo ban đêm khẽ bay qua, đằng sau là mảnh da thịt trần ở gáy lộ bên ngoài, xuống chút nữa là hình xăm trừ cậu ra không một ai biết được.

Thiệu Trạm, tên này dường như không thật sự quá khó sống chung.

Lúc Trương Phong nhận được tin nhắn của Hứa Thịnh là lúc nửa đêm, cậu vừa mới thoát từ Thung lũng vương giả* trở về thế giới hiện thực, chuẩn bị bật điều hòa đi ngủ: “Quá nửa đêm rồi, ai thế nhỉ?”

_*Bản đồ game trong game Vương giả vinh diệu_

Trương Phong mò lấy điện thoại di động.

S: _Mày cảm thấy Thiệu Trạm là người thế nào?_

Trương Phong híp mắt đánh chữ, trả lời: _Trừ khoảng thời gian trước đầu óc dường như không bình thường cho lắm ra, tổng thể mà nói chính là một chữ, lạnh_.

Trương Phong chưa từng gặp Thiệu Trạm trước đây không có nghĩa là chưa từng nghe đến truyền thuyết liên quan tới học thần.

Trương Phong: _Học thần chẳng phải nổi tiếng lạnh lùng vô tình sao? Quá nửa đêm rồi mày còn nghĩ gì mà hỏi cái này thế?_

Sau khi trở về phòng, Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường, mãi vẫn không thấy buồn ngủ. Trong lòng cậu nói: Đầu óc mình con mẹ nó không bình thường rồi, có phải mình điên rồi không?

Nhưng mà Trương Phong tự nhận là một người đàn ông biết rất nhiều thứ, vốn dĩ chẳng cần nhắc nhở, cậu ta đã có thể tự liên tưởng rất nhanh đến tình huống có khả năng nhất: _Con bà nó, mày sẽ không vì cậu ta thích mày mà định thật sự nghiêm túc suy nghĩ chứ?_

S: …

Trương Phong còn nói: _Thật ra thì, học thần học giỏi, vẻ ngoài lại đẹp trai, cũng không phải không thể cân nhắc._

S: _Cút._

Có phải vụ này mình băn khoăn quá rồi không?

Hứa Thịnh dứt khoát đi vòng qua đề tài này.

S: _Online game không?_

Trương Phong: _Không chơi, vừa mới đánh xong. Đúng rồi mày biết trường mình sắp xếp huấn luyện quân sự chưa? Cũng không phải quân huấn, tên gì nhỉ, tao quên mất rồi… Học cái gì gì ý?_

“Học nông.”

Giờ tự học hôm sau, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tâm tình vui vẻ đứng trên bục giảng, tiến hành phổ biến học nông: “Không sai, tin rằng mọi người đã mong đợi rất lâu rồi. Vì muốn đề cao tư chất tổng hợp của học sinh trường ta, hàng năm nhà trường sẽ tổ chức các hoạt động. Lần học nông này của chúng ta thời gian quyết định vào thứ tư, khóa học kéo dài năm ngày. Đợi lát nữa thầy sẽ bảo Hầu Tuấn phát thông báo xuống, mọi người trở về báo trước cho phụ huynh.”

* * *

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

_Không biết trường mọi người có cái hoạt động make color này không? Học nông tương tự như huấn luyện quân sự, nhưng khác với quân huấn ở chỗ còn phải nhảy xuống sông, làm ruộng, nấu cơm, tha dây thừng di chuyển, đương nhiên những thứ muốn viết không phải vậy! Tình tiết phát triển tuyệt đối không phải đi làm ruộng! !_


	37. Chapter 37

Các trường trung học trong thành phố C thường xuyên tổ chức các loại hoạt động, những hoạt động này không có cùng chủ đề, mỗi học kỳ đều tổ chức để học sinh tham gia. Giáo dục quốc phòng nói trắng ra chính là một lần quân huấn* nhỏ, cùng lắm chỉ so được với mức quân huấn bình thường, thêm vào đó là một ít thực hành đi tham quan các hạng mục.

_*quân huấn là cách nói ngắn gọn của huấn luyện quân sự._

Quốc phòng tên như ý nghĩa, vì bảo vệ chủ quyền quốc gia, sự an toàn và nguyên vẹn của lãnh thổ, phổ biến các kỹ năng và kiến thức liên quan đến toàn dân.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa nói xong, cả lớp sôi sục.

Đàm Khải: “Tuần trước vừa nghe thấy tin này, không ngờ là thật! Nghe nói lần này chúng ta có thể được nhìn thấy tàu bay mô phỏng, còn có thể nghịch súng…”

Đàm Khải làm động tác ngắm trúng đánh úp.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ “khụ khụ” liên tục trên bục giảng: “Yên lặng nào, chuyện gì xảy ra với em thế hả? Tưởng đi du ngoạn mùa thu chắc?”

Mặc dù khác hẳn so với thu du* nhưng có thể tạm thời rời khỏi lớp học, đi chỗ nào bọn họ cũng cao hứng.

_*thu du là cách nói ngắn gọn của du ngoạn mùa thu, đi chơi mùa thu._

Thư thông báo được truyền nhau từ đầu đến cuối lớp.

Hứa Thịnh gục xuống bàn mở nửa mắt ra, đúng lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy thông báo, đặt trước mặt cậu. Một nửa tầm mắt Hứa Thịnh bị cái mũ trên đầu che kín, một nửa rơi vào bàn tay còn chưa kịp thu lại của Thiệu Trạm.

“Tỉnh rồi cũng đừng nằm”, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Lão Mạnh nhìn chòng chọc cậu một lúc rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng ngồi dậy, mũ áo thuận thế tuột xuống một chút, cậu liếc mắt nhìn điện thoại di động, phát hiện chỉ còn năm phút nữa là hết giờ tự học sáng sớm. Cậu đặt điện thoại xuống mới cảm thấy lời này có chỗ nào đó không đúng, suy nghĩ rồi nói: “Cậu đây là coi như giúp tôi quan sát lão Mạnh sao?”

Thiệu Trạm một tay cầm bút, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu: “Còn chưa đủ rõ ràng sao?”

Cái gì gọi là không rõ ràng?

Thiệu Trạm không phải người đầu tiên muốn lấy mất điện thoại của cậu đã là không tệ rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nhớ lại lần đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau đã náo loạn, trong lòng thầm nghĩ vị học thần ngồi cùng bàn như bây giờ có tính là tiêu chuẩn kép không?

Hứa Thịnh: “Có phải cậu quên mất mình còn một chức vụ gọi là lớp phó kỷ luật không?”

Thiệu Trạm không chối: “Quên rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm ngừng nói, đặt bút trong tay xuống, đang dựa ra đằng sau nhích lại gần, nhìn nội dung cần chú ý về lần giáo dục quốc phòng lần này Mạnh Quốc Vĩ viết trên bảng đen, còn nói: “Hay là cậu hy vọng tôi quản cậu?”

Đương nhiên Hứa Thịnh không hy vọng điều này.

Có thể trở lại cuộc sống lên lớp bình thường, không cần lúc nào cũng bị người khác ép buộc không cho phép làm cái này không cho phép làm cái kia, lại càng không cần phải diễn vai danh hiệu học thần của người nào đó để học tập mỗi ngày. Hứa Thịnh ngồi dậy không bao lâu, lại dùng hai tay chống cằm, ngồi như người không xương, cái mũ rộng còn lỏng lẽo đội trên đầu, cậu cong môi cười nói: “Cảm ơn bạn học Thiệu giơ cao đánh khẽ.”

Thiệu Trạm cũng không biết bản thân mình sao lại thế, trước đây cậu luôn chuẩn mực trước Hứa Thịnh, bây giờ thì…

Bây giờ đụng phải cậu ta hình như chuẩn mực gì đó đều không còn.

Nếu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ biết được kế hoạch “Khu vực 1” cuối cùng biến thành như vậy, phỏng đoán sẽ hộc máu nhiều lần rồi thăng luôn.

Bảo em quản Hứa Thịnh chứ không phải bảo em dung túng em ấy!

Cậu là học sinh ưu tú nhất Thiệu Trạm! Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với thiếu niên thiên tài Thiệu Trạm vậy?

Hứa Thịnh nói xong mới cúi đầu đọc thư thông báo.

_Các em học sinh thân mến,_

_Thầy hưởng ứng lời kêu gọi của nhà trường, tích cực phối hợp tổ chức hoạt động giáo dục quốc phòng, khối 11 thống nhất sẽ đi căn cứ Lục Châu vào thứ tư._

_Hoạt động giáo dục quốc phòng lần này sẽ kéo dài trong năm ngày, mong các em học sinh hãy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đồ dùng thường ngày, cấm mang theo những thiết bị giải trí không liên quan đến lần hoạt động này._

…

Nội dung thông báo vẫn là những lời đã nghe đến mòn tai.

Hứa Thịnh nhanh chóng đọc lướt qua, sau đó gấp thư thông báo nhét vào trong ngăn bàn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đơn giản thuật lại rồi nhấn mạnh các yêu cầu trong thư thông báo, cuối cùng tổng kết nói: “Sáu người một phòng, các em tự bàn bạc cho tốt, tan học Hầu Tuấn nộp danh sách chia phòng cho thầy.”

Chuông tan học vang lên, bạn học lớp 7 lại sôi sục một lần nữa.

Hầu Tuấn kéo Đàm Khải hợp thành một nhóm: “Hai vị ca*, có ý kiến gì không? Hai người phải bằng lòng đó, để tôi tìm thêm hai người khác là phòng chúng ta đủ người thôi.”

_*ca (_ _哥_ _) có ba nghĩa đều là “anh”, một là anh trai, hai là chỉ người có quan hệ thân thiết, ba là gọi người con trai có độ tuổi suýt soát người gọi một cách thân mật. Trong bối cảnh này thì tiếng “ca” của Hầu Tuấn mang nghĩa thứ hai._

Hứa Thịnh không có ý kiến: “Được đó.”

Hầu Tuấn quay đầu nhìn gương mặt “Đừng quấy rầy tôi” của Thiệu Trạm: “Chuyện đó…”

Cậu ta còn chưa dứt lời đã thấy Hứa Thịnh viết thẳng tên Thiệu Trạm lên giấy.

“Hả?”

Hầu Tuấn thầm nghĩ, cái này mà Trạm ca cũng không lên tiếng, cậu ấy đồng ý rồi hả?

Hứa Thịnh viết xong mới nói: “Cậu ấy âm thầm chấp nhận.”

Hầu Tuấn ngồi hết nhìn bên trái rồi nhìn bên phải, nhận ra Thiệu Trạm không có dấu hiệu phủ nhận, lúc này mới mang theo giấy thống kê đi.

Thứ tư, dọc theo con đường bên ngoài Lục Trung có một hàng xe buýt dài ơi là dài.

Nam sinh chuẩn bị đồ chỉ tốn vài ba phút là xong, trước khi lên đường, Hứa Thịnh mới cất quần áo mới giặt và đồ dùng tắm rửa đơn giản bỏ vào trong túi xách, đi xếp hàng theo số đông đứng ở cổng trường.

Dáng người cậu cao ráo, cả trường cũng chỉ có mình cậu không mặc đồng phục, đi trong đám đông hết sức huênh hoang.

Huênh hoang nổi bật đến mức Cố Diêm vương mắt vừa thấy đã gọi: “Hứa Thịnh! Em bước ra khỏi hàng!”

Đúng lúc đó xe buýt của lớp 7 mở cửa xe.

Hứa Thịnh uể oải đi đến: “Đến đây.”

Cố Diêm vương muốn nhắc nhở cậu phải tuân thủ quy tắc quân huấn cho thật tốt, ban đầu ông chỉ hơi mơ hồ lo lắng, thấy sau đó Hứa Thịnh thật sự không làm ra chuyện gì quá đáng, cứ như vị này không phải họ Hứa vậy: “Đến căn cứ Lục Châu đàng hoàng chút, đừng có lớn giọng với sĩ quan huấn luyện như lần trước. Lần giáo dục quốc phòng này cả trường cùng huấn luyện một chỗ, đến lúc đó không phải chỉ mình em vứt mất mặt mũi đâu, tất cả mặt mũi trường Lục Trung chúng ta cũng bị em ném sạch, nếu dám nháo ra chuyện gì lúc về em thấy mặt tôi xem tôi làm sao xử lý em! Có nghe thấy không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nghe thấy rồi, tai em không điếc.”

Cố Diêm vương còn muốn nói thêm gì đó, cậu trai đứng sau cùng hàng ngũ của lớp 7 đã dừng lại trước xe buýt: “Chủ nhiệm Cố, tập hợp.”

Cố Diêm vương nhìn thấy Thiệu Trạm lập tức thay đổi sắc mặt, trên gương mặt không ngừng tràn ra nụ cười: “Ôi thật tốt.” Nhưng mà nụ cười thoáng ra rồi biến mất, lúc đối mặt với Hứa Thịnh lại là vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, ông đưa tay chỉ Hứa Thịnh, trước khi đi còn cảnh cáo lần cuối cùng: “Có nề nếp vào biết chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh đi sau Thiệu Trạm, bọn họ là người lên xe cuối cùng, chỉ còn lại hai chỗ trống ở hàng cuối: “Tôi chắc sẽ ngủ trên xe một lát, cậu ngồi bên ngoài nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm không có ý kiến.

Sau khi ngồi xuống, Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu nhắn tin cho Hứa Nhã Bình, nhắn xong cũng không chờ đối phương trả lời, đeo một bên tai nghe rồi nhìn phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ.

Trái lại Thiệu Trạm hỏi một câu: “Lần quân huấn năm lớp 10, người lên đài đọc kiểm điểm là cậu à?”

“Hả?” Hứa Thịnh phản ứng chậm một nhịp, không ngờ Thiệu Trạm lại đột nhiên hỏi đến chuyện này, “Hình như có chuyện như vậy.”

Lần huấn luyện năm lớp 10 của Hứa Thịnh rất ồn ào, cũng không phải chuyện gì mới mẻ.

Cuộc sống quân huấn khó tránh khỏi việc gặp phải sĩ quan huấn luyện quá nghiêm khắc, tất cả mệnh lệnh đều phải cưỡng chế thi hành, không nghe bất kỳ sự giải thích nào, rất nhiều học sinh từng bị mắng đến phát khóc.

Đúng đợt quân huấn đó Trương Đồng đến kỳ kinh nguyệt, chỉ có thể mặc quần của mình, vốn dĩ không vừa vặn với cơ thể nhưng vẫn mạnh mẽ mặc vào nín nhịn huấn luyện. Kết quả sĩ quan huấn luyện không hỏi nguyên nhân, một trận mắng liên hoàn ập xuống đầu.

Hứa Thịnh cắt ngang: “Báo cáo.”

Sĩ quan huấn luyện: “Nói.”

Hứa Thịnh đứng xếp hàng ở cuối cùng, giọng thờ ơ nhưng lời nói ra hoàn toàn không như thế, thậm chí cậu còn cười một tiếng: “Sĩ quan, ngài có thể lắng nghe người khác nói một chút được không?”

Vì vậy, ngày đầu tiên huấn luyện quân sự, học sinh khối 10 chỉ thấy một người đi ngược ánh mặt trời từ trong đám đông đi ra, trong tay cầm tờ giấy, đứng trên đài kéo cờ quá xa nên không thấy rõ gương mặt, chỉ có thể thấy vóc dáng đối phương rất cao và gầy, giọng nói tùy ý mà huênh hoang: “Các vị giáo viên tôn kính, em mang tâm trạng nặng nề viết bản kiểm điểm này.”

“… Em không khống chế được thái độ của mình, nhưng em cho rằng sĩ quan huấn luyện cũng không nên chưa nghe học sinh giải thích đã kết luận bừa, khiến sức khỏe của học sinh tạo thành tổn thương không cách nào xóa nhòa.”

“Nếu sĩ quan huấn luyện không thể sửa lại, em cũng không dám đảm bảo những chuyện tương tự sẽ không xảy ra lần nữa.”

“Người kiểm điểm, Hứa Thịnh lớp 10-2.”

Bạn học khối 10 còn chưa kịp thích ứng với trường mới và hoàn cảnh mới, chỉ biết ngày đầu tiên khai giảng đã có một bạn học lên đài đọc kiểm điểm, bản kiểm điểm còn rất có phong cách khác biệt.

Trong ấn tượng của Thiệu Trạm, ban đầu cái tên ” Hứa Thịnh” và người này hoàn toàn không nổi đến thế, cậu cùng chưa từng để ý xem người này là ai nhưng không thể không phủ nhận, ai cũng không thể quên mất mùa hè chói chang năm ấy, cũng không thể quên hình ảnh cậu trai đón nắng đi lên đài.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ kể lại đơn giản, bỏ qua chuyện Trương Đồng đến kỳ kinh nguyệt, chỉ nói thân thể khó chịu: “Nghĩ gì mà hỏi chuyện này?”

“Không có gì.” Thiệu Trạm nói.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không tiếp tục truy hỏi, âm nhạc trong tai nghe xen lẫn với tiếng mấy người Hầu Tuấn đang nằm vùng chơi game trên xe, phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ nghiêng ngả lướt qua, Hứa Thịnh không biết mình ngủ lúc nào.

Đường xe đến căn cứ Lục Châu mất hơn một tiếng.

Đến khi cậu mở mắt ra thấy cổ áo Thiệu Trạm, lên chút nữa là yết hầu hơi nhô ra ở cổ họng của cậu trai và đường cong cằm lưu loát: “…”

Tại sao cậu lại ngủ dựa lên vai Thiệu Trạm thế?

Hứa Thịnh ngồi thẳng, tìm lý do giải thích nói: “Có phải xe này đi xóc quá không?”

Thiệu Trạm chặn họng: “Bình thường ngồi đều không nghiêm túc, cũng không mong chờ lúc ngủ cậu có thể biết điều.”

Hứa Thịnh vặn cổ vài cái, nghiêng đầu qua lại đối diện với ánh mắt bắn ra lửa của Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải.

Có phải có điều gì đó không đúng lắm không?

Sao ánh mắt bọn họ như sói như hổ vậy?

Nào ngờ trong lòng hai người đều nghĩ rằng: Mệt mỏi thật sự, quá mệt mỏi. Hai người này chắc chắn là thật rồi, còn thật hơn cả vàng.

“Sắp đến rồi, ai ngủ thì tỉnh đi, chúng ta đi nhận phòng cất đồ đạc trước, sau đó qua công viên Thế Kỷ tập hợp nhận quân phục.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đánh thức những người khác, dựa theo bảng kế hoạch mà nói: “Buổi sáng sắp xếp như sau, tham gia nghi lễ khai mạc khóa học giáo dục quốc phòng, sắp đến giờ rồi, đừng mất nhiều thời gian…”

Căn cứ Lục Châu là căn cứ huấn luyện quân sự nổi tiếng ở thành phố C, diện tích rất lớn, chia thành tám khu vực lớn, xe buýt đi từ cửa trụ sở lái vào đều mất rất nhiều thời gian. Lần này bọn họ chủ yếu hoạt động trong khu vực giáo dục quốc phòng, trong khu vực nước biếc vờn quanh, bãi cỏ phơi mình dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang, đi vòng qua vùng đất trống vào đường Lục Âm, xe buýt từ từ lái vào khu nghỉ ngơi.

Trên đường đã có người mặc quân phục màu xanh lục của học sinh quân huấn lục tục đi ra khỏi khu nghỉ ngơi.

“Đó là Tứ Trung kìa”, có bạn học nhoài lên cửa sổ nói, “Không biết lần này có bao nhiêu trường cùng huấn luyện.”

Trong trụ sở Lục Châu rất thường gặp tình huống mấy trường cùng huấn luyện quân sự với nhau.

Để cho tiện phân biệt trường học, quân phục của Lục Trung khác với mấy học sinh Tứ Trung vừa đi ngang qua là phối màu xanh hải quân.

Học sinh nhận được quần áo xong thì về phòng đổi trang phục quân huấn. Hứa Thịnh mở núi nilon ra, đang định cầm quần áo trở về, Đàm Khải ở bên cạnh gọi: “Bên cạnh có nhà vệ sinh, tôi ra đó thay luôn, đỡ phải chạy tới chạy lui, quần áo thì để con khỉ cầm về.”

Hầu Tuấn nghe được nửa câu đầu vẫn còn gật đầu liên tục, khen tới tấp “Cậu thật thông minh”, sau khi nghe được nửa câu sau thì không vui: “Cậu chờ đã, tôi chen ngang một câu, xin hỏi chuyện này tôi có đồng ý sao? Đàm Khải, cậu có trái tim không hả?”

Đàm Khải: “Chức trách của lớp trưởng là gì, là phục vụ vì bạn học trong lớp.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Cậu biến đi, lớp trưởng lớp ta nguyện ý từ chức để dành cho người có tài.”

Hứa Thịnh cười mãi không khép miệng được.

Tuy Hầu Tuấn nói như vậy nhưng cũng không từ chối.

Trong nhà vệ sinh không có người, chỉ có ba buồng.

Thiệu Trạm gõ cửa, đẩy cửa vào, xác nhận bên trong không có người rồi nói: “Cậu thay trước đi.”

Chuyện này cũng không cần khách sáo, thay một bộ quần áo thôi mà.

Hứa Thịnh cầm quần áo đi vào.

Nhưng tình huống không hề đơn giản như cậu tưởng, Hứa Thịnh vừa mặc quân phục lên thì phát hiện ra một vấn đề.

Thiệu Trạm đứng chờ bên ngoài, cậu tính toán thời gian không quá năm phút, Hầu Tuấn ở buồng bên cạnh cũng đã thay xong đi ra nhưng buồng trước mặt cậu vẫn không có động tĩnh gì. Cậu đang muốn mở miệng ra hỏi “Thay xong chưa?” thì cửa hé ra một nửa.

Hứa Thịnh một tay kéo cửa, thấp giọng hỏi: “Có thắt lưng không?”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn thoáng qua nửa phần eo sáng loáng trước mặt mình, chiếc quần quân phục khó khăn lắm mới cố định được trên hông.

Eo của Hứa Thịnh đúng là…rất nhỏ.

* * *

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

_Học nông đổi thành giáo dục quốc phòng._


	38. Chapter 38

Cạp chun của quần quân phục rõ ràng không đủ chặt với Hứa Thịnh, cho dù cài đến cái khuy ở tận cùng bên phải thì vẫn lỏng lẻo muốn tụt xuống dưới.

Cộng thêm Hứa Thịnh vốn dĩ cũng chưa mặc áo cho tử tế, đoán chừng là tranh thủ thời gian thay quần áo cho nên mới khoác tạm lên. Ống tay áo mỏng, tay áo bị cậu xắn lên tới tận khuỷu tay, bên trong không mặc gì, khuy áo chỉ cài mấy cái dưới cùng, cổ áo mở toang ra, nhìn cực kỳ giống người không đứng đắn. Không biết còn tưởng bộ dạng này của cậu đang trốn trong nhà vệ sinh làm chuyện gì xấu.

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh không có thói quen bôi kem chống nắng cho nên phần da lộ ra bên ngoài hơi khác với trên người, theo đường xương quai xanh lõm sâu đi xuống là làn da trắng đến chói mắt.

Thiệu Trạm không đáp lại, trước mặt bị chắn bởi một bồn rửa tay giữa buồng, cậu ấy dựa lên bệ nước gạch men sứ, biểu cảm trong đôi mắt không rõ nhìn cậu.

Hầu Tuấn thay xong quần áo ở buồng bên cạnh đi ra ngoài nói: “Thắt lưng da? Quần này còn cần thắt lưng da sao, tôi và Tự Cường mặc vừa vặn lắm.”

Dáng người Viên Tự Cường khỏe mạnh, cơ thể cũng cao ráo, so với Đàm Khải vóc dáng 1m7 nhìn còn giống lớp phó thể dục hơn. Cậu ta vừa sửa sang lại quần áo vừa ngượng ngùng nói: “Cái đó thì, thật ra cũng không vừa vặn như thế, tôi mặc có hơi chặt, siết chặt đến phát hoảng.”

“Tự Cường, điều này chứng tỏ cái gì cậu biết không?” Hầu Tuấn nói, “Nên giảm cân, chờ lát nữa tới nhà ăn mà có thịt, anh thay chú giải quyết.”

Viên Tự Cường: “…Hầu ca, em thật sự cảm ơn anh.”

Hai người đứng trò chuyện ở cửa buồng một lúc, chỉnh lại trang phục xong, đang muốn đến xem quần của Hứa Thịnh rốt cuộc có vấn đề gì: “Có phải cậu cầm quần lớn hơn một số không? Cái dì phát quân phục kia liếc qua một cái là ném tới, cứ như dùng Hỏa Nhãn Kim Tinh vậy, vậy mà còn ném sai số được…”

Nhưng mà Hầu Tuấn còn chưa nói xong, cái quần kia của Hứa Thịnh rốt cuộc trông thế nào cũng không nhìn được.

Bởi vì Thiệu Trạm đã chặn lại tầm mắt của hai người, Hầu Tuấn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy dáng vẻ lạnh như băng của học thần. Trên mặt cậu trai không có biểu cảm gì, dáng người thẳng tắp, cậu dứt khoát giơ tay lên, lòng bàn tay áp lên trán giáo bá của trường, trực tiếp ấn thẳng người vào trong buồng, “cạch” một tiếng đóng cửa lại.

“Tôi về phòng đã”, Thiệu Trạm ấn người về xong mới nói, “Chìa khóa ai cầm thế?”

Hầu Tuấn ngây người “đây” một tiếng, móc chìa khóa trong túi ra đưa tới.

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy, cong ngón tay gõ lên cánh cửa vài cái, nói với người đối diện ở bên trong: “Mặc quần áo xong mới đi ra.”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh cách một buồng mới “Ừ” một tiếng.

Tiếng bước chân bên ngoài buồng xa dần.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh mới cúi đầu xuống nhìn thấy quân phục vẫn còn chưa mặc xong trên người mình, nhỏ giọng mắng: “…Đệt.”

Mải để ý mỗi cái quần, quên mất áo cũng chưa mặc xong.

Vừa rồi cậu cứ mặc như vậy mà lắc lư trước mặt Thiệu Trạm nửa ngày hả?

“Thịnh ca, bọn tôi chờ cậu bên ngoài nhé——” Một lát sau, bọn Hầu Tuấn gọi.

Hứa Thịnh cài khuy áo, nói: “Biết rồi.”

Từ lúc Thiệu Trạm ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, không kiềm chế được mà cúi đầu liếc lòng bàn tay mình. Từ trước đến giờ cậu rất lý trí, động tác tay vừa rồi còn nhanh hơn bất cứ suy nghĩ nào trong đầu.

Ở khu nghỉ ngơi đã có không ít người thay quần áo xong đi ra ngoài, nhìn đâu cũng thấy sắc lam, lục của quân phục dành cho học sinh lẫn vào nhau.

Khu nghỉ ngơi của Lục Trung được sắp xếp ở khu vực A, mỗi tòa nhà được lấy tên các nước làm tên gọi, phong cách khác xa với tòa nhà nằm trên đường Lục Âm bên cạnh.

Cậu đi gõ cửa phòng bên cạnh, nói rõ mục đích, phòng bên cạnh trùng hợp có bạn học năm lớp 10 với Thiệu Trạm, mắt bạn học kia sáng lên: “Học thần? Tôi có tôi có đây, cũng không dùng đâu, cậu cầm lấy dùng đi.”

Thiệu Trạm cầm thắt lưng da nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Bạn học kia nhìn lướt qua trang phục trên người Thiệu Trạm, thuận miệng hỏi: “Khách sáo làm gì, cậu không mặc vừa quân phục à?”

“Không phải tôi”, lúc Thiệu Trạm nói cũng không chú ý đến vẻ mặt mình đã dịu xuống: “…Là một người bạn.”

Bạn học kia sờ sau gáy một cái, hơi không được tự nhiên, cười cười nói: “Làm bạn cùng lớp với nhau một năm, hình như đây là lần đầu tiên nói nhiều câu với cậu như vậy.”

Ở trong trường học, Thiệu Trạm chính là một truyền thuyết.

Lạnh lùng quá mức lạnh lùng.

Trước đây trong lớp từng tổ chức hoạt động, đi tìm cậu sẽ luôn là ba chữ không hứng thú đáp lại.

Nếu nói thêm mấy câu nữa sẽ nhận được câu trả lời nghe có vẻ lịch sự nhưng thật ra không hề kiên nhẫn “Nói xong chưa?”.

Đừng nói thổ lộ, hơn nửa số nữ sinh trong lớp thích cậu cũng không dám đi hỏi bài cậu: “Các chị em, trèo lên đỉnh Everest mười lần cũng chưa chắc đã có thể đuổi kịp chỗ ngồi của núi băng lớn này. Lần trước hoa khôi lớp bên cạnh lấy hết dũng khí tới, không quá ba phút đã khóc chạy về lớp… Loại level này, người bình thường như chúng ta ngắm một chút là được rồi.”

…

Bạn học kia nhớ lại xong, lại im lặng nghĩ thầm, sao cậu cảm giác hình như học thần có tình người hơn rồi?

Hứa Thịnh ngồi co chân trên nắp đậy bồn cầu, nghịch điện thoại di động một lúc rồi mở ra.

Hứa Nhã Bình nhắn tới một tin “ _Chú ý an toàn_ “.

Cậu nhắn lại “ _Vâng_ “, sau đó mở hình đại diện của Thiệu Trạm.

S: _Cậu đến đâu rồi?_

Tin nhắn vừa mới nhắn xong, cửa nhà vệ sinh cót két một tiếng, ngay sau đó cửa buồng bị người gõ vài tiếng: “Mở cửa.”

Hứa Thịnh cúi người, hé cửa ra một tí, Thiệu Trạm đưa thắt lưng da vào trong.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến chuyện vừa xảy ra lúc nãy, nhận lấy, ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Vừa rồi…”

Thiệu Trạm đoán được cậu muốn nói gì: “Cũng không phải chưa từng nhìn thấy.”

Từ đầu đến chân, có chỗ nào chưa thấy qua sao?

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Sao tên này nói như lưu manh vậy?

Nhưng mà Thiệu Trạm nói cũng không sai, không chỉ từng nhìn qua nơi đó, thậm chí ngay cả buổi sáng vừa mới tỉnh ngủ, phản ứng sinh lý tự nhiên cũng từng cảm thụ qua.

Hứa Thịnh nhanh chóng cài thắt lưng, ở buồng bên cạnh, Thiệu Trạm cũng thay quần áo.

Mười phút sau, tập hợp ở quảng trường.

Lúc hai người đi ra, Đàm Khải đang oán trách bộ quân phục này che lấp mất vẻ đẹp trai của mình: “Cái mũ này đè lên, ép hỏng luôn kiểu tóc của tôi. Bộ quần áo này càng không phải nói, chỉ hai chữ thôi, quê mùa. Quê mùa quê mùa quê mùa, ai mà có thể chịu được———-”

Đàm Khải nói đến đây, đúng lúc đó top 2 bình chọn giáo thảo một trước một sau đi tới.

Lời cậu ta đang nói dở ngừng luôn.

Cậu sai rồi, cực kỳ sai, cùng mặc một bộ quân phục này, thật sự vẫn có người cứu nổi bộ quần áo này.

Nếu Hứa Thịnh tuân thủ nội quy một chút, vẻ ngoài chắc chắn sẽ là bộ mặt của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, là kiểu chỉ bằng với gương mặt này in trên sổ tay tuyển sinh, một mình cậu cũng có thể tuyên truyền giúp trường tăng tỉ lệ đăng ký. Đáng tiếc gương mặt này chỉ xuất hiện trên bảng xử lý kỷ luật, cùng với mấy dòng chữ lớn: _Học sinh Hứa Thịnh lớp 11-7, vào ngày xx không tuân theo điều thứ x trong nội quy nhà trường._

Thiệu Trạm càng không cần phải nói.

Hai người này đi một mình trên đường xác suất người quay đầu nhìn đã cao rồi, huống hồ bây giờ hai vị còn hết lần này tới lần khác đi cùng nhau, bạo kích còn gấp đôi.

Hứa Thịnh đi sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, ánh mắt trời rọi xuống giữa hai người. Hứa Thịnh cong môi cười dường như muốn nói gì đó, Thiệu Trạm không phản ứng gì khiến Hứa Thịnh nghịch ngợm, giơ tay lên bắt lấy mũ của Thiệu Trạm. Lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới quay đầu lại.

Những học sinh trường khác mặc đồ xanh rằn ri xếp hàng ở bên cạnh, không nhịn được bàn tán xì xào: “Tôi bị bắn trúng rồi! Giáo thảo trường ta so với đôi kia đúng là không xứng danh giáo thảo mà, có biết học sinh trường nào không?”

“Không biết, lần này có tận bốn trường cùng huấn luyện một chỗ.”

“Đừng nói gì, tôi chọn sai trường rồi các chị em.”

“Hình như là Lục Trung, tôi thấy trong hàng ngũ có bạn cùng lớp trước đây của tôi.”

“Vậy còn chờ gì nữa?”

Một bạn học khác kích động nói, “Nhanh đi hỏi bạn cậu đi.”

Lễ khai mạc còn chưa bắt đầu, Tieba của trường mặc quân phục xanh lục nhanh chóng thất thủ.

_“Có người xem Tieba trường ta sao?”_

Có người nào đó nói, _“Đã có người đăng post tìm người. Còn có hình ảnh nữa, hỏi có biết bọn họ học trường nào tên gì, lực sát thương cũng quá mạnh mẽ rồi, đúng là giết người ngay ở trường…”_

Hình ảnh được chụp rất mờ, lại không liên quan đến trường mình, vì vậy lượng bài đăng không nhiều.

Tuy số lượng không nhiều nhưng vẫn có một câu trả lời đặc biệt hơn nhiều: _Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh biết không? Học thần lạnh lùng x giáo bá phản nghịch, gia nhập đê không thua thiệt._

…

Học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang nghĩ sao cũng không thể ngờ được couple của trường mình còn gây bão tới các trường khác.

Trên quảng trường.

Lãnh đạo các trường đứng thành một hàng dưới bóng cây, trên đất bày mấy cái loa, dáng vẻ ai cũng muốn lên phát biểu.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng phía trước quay đầu nhìn quanh mãi, thấy Thiệu Trạm tới vội vàng gọi cậu qua.

Hứa Thịnh đứng xếp hàng ở phía sau, mặc dù không biết Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tìm Thiệu Trạm có chuyện gì, Hứa Thịnh cũng không hỏi, chỉ tiện miệng hỏi một câu: “Nghi lễ khai mạc mất bao lâu?”

Đàm Khải: “Xem số lượng trường lần này, nhanh thì một tiếng, mà có khi nói cả một buổi sáng cũng có thể lắm.”

Từ trước đến giờ Hứa Thịnh không phải kiểu người tình nguyện đứng mấy tiếng để phơi mình dưới ánh nắng chói chang thế này, với tính cách chỉ nghe được lãnh đạo nói vài câu xã giao, cậu nói: “Nói quá nửa tiếng tôi sẽ chuồn.”

Không có ai bằng lòng muốn đứng nghe lãnh đạo phát biểu dưới cái nắng gay gắt thế này nhưng rõ ràng chẳng mấy ai có gan dám bỏ đi thẳng như thế.

Đàm Khải không tưởng tượng nổi: “Chuồn? Chuồn kiểu gì? Chuyện này không ổn lắm đâu, lần này có nhiều trường thế, chắc chắn Cố Diêm vương sẽ điên lên đấy.”

“Muốn uyển chuyển chút thì tìm lý do”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Không muốn khéo léo thì đi thẳng, còn làm sao để chuồn thì, chẳng lẽ cứ đứng ngu người quang hợp thế này tới trưa sao?”

Đẳng cấp.

Đàm Khải bị thuyết phục.

Đàm Khải còn nói: “Nửa tiếng là không thể, sau khi lãnh đạo nói xong còn có học sinh đại diện lên phát biểu. Học sinh đại diện lần này của trường chúng ta là Trạm ca.”

Khác với Hứa Thịnh mỗi lần xuất hiện trên đài kéo cờ đều là đọc bản kiểm điểm, gần như mỗi lần lên đó Thiệu Trạm đều là học sinh đại diện.

Khó trách Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vội vàng gọi cậu ấy qua đó.

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh không thích nghe mấy bài phát biểu kia, coi như bị Cố Diêm vương uy hiếp phải “biết điều” ở sân trường, trong tai nhét một bên tai nghe vào, còn chưa thấy được dáng vẻ lên đài của Thiệu Trạm thế nào.

Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên cảm thấy cứ quang hợp như vậy tới trưa cũng không phải chuyện gì quá khó để khoan nhượng.

Nửa tiếng sau, Đàm Khải vừa quay đầu lại muốn nói rút lui với người đang đứng cuối hàng, cậu ta hỏi: “Thịnh ca, cậu đi chưa? Định đi một cách uyển chuyển hay gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đi đâu? Tôi cảm thấy cậu nói đúng.”

Đàm Khải: “?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Bỏ đi quả thật không ổn lắm, làm một học sinh phải biết bảo vệ hình ảnh nhà trường.”

Bình thường cũng không thấy cậu bảo vệ mà!

Nhưng mà Đàm Khải không dám nói lời này.

Cùng lúc đó, trên đài vẫn đang tiến hành khâu tiếp theo.

“… Cảm ơn bài phát biểu của chủ nhiệm Cố”, hai người dẫn chương trình đều là học sinh trường khác, nói xong, liếc mắt nhìn bản thảo trong tay rồi lập tức nhìn về phía trước, giọng nói rất hào hứng, “Đúng như lời chủ nhiệm Cố nói, giáo dục quốc phòng là vô cùng quan trọng. Chúng ta nên đào tạo ý thức quốc phòng từ sớm, tiếp theo xin mời đại diện cho học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang – bạn học Thiệu Trạm, nói về “Quốc phòng là gì?” cho chúng ta.”

Ban đầu tiếng vỗ tay phía dưới nghe hết sức qua loa lấy lệ, lưa thưa lác đác. Dù sao phơi nắng lâu như thế, tinh thần cũng bị bay hơi gần hết rồi.

Thế nhưng lúc Thiệu Trạm đi ra khỏi đám người, tiếng vỗ tay rõ ràng nhiệt liệt hơn rất nhiều.

Trên người thiếu niên là bộ đồ rằn ri bình thường đến không thể bình thường hơn được nữa, ăn mặc rất nghiêm chỉnh, nhưng dáng người mảnh khảnh thẳng tắp, vóc dáng trời sinh, từ xa nhìn không rõ được gương mặt nhưng đường nét trên gương mặt lẫn cơ thể không rõ căn bản vẫn không che được được sự lạnh lùng càng khiến cho người ta khắc sâu ấn tượng.

Mấy đại diện trường khác đều cầm cả xấp giấy trên tay, chỉ có cậu là đi lên tay không.

Trong các trường chỉ có Lục Trung là trường trọng điểm, nội quy những trường khác không nghiêm khắc như thế, thậm chí dưới đài số người len lén nói chuyện với nhau cũng không ít.

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy micro từ tay người dẫn.

Vừa mới nói ra khỏi miệng mấy chữ, thậm chí mấy trường bên cạnh còn vang lên tiếng thét chói tai.

“…”

Hình như Thiệu Trạm không nghe thấy, rất nhanh Hứa Thịnh đã phát hiện ra người này lên đài phát biểu cũng rất có cá tính. Bình thường chủ nhiệm Cố mắng chỉ mắng cậu hành động phách lối ở Lục Trung mà không chỉ ra người thứ hai, đúng là mắng thiếu rồi. Rõ ràng còn một tên phách lối hơn, chẳng qua phương pháp lên tiếng cao siêu hơn, khiến người ta không kịp phản ứng mà thôi.

Bởi vì sau khi Thiệu Trạm ở trên đài nói xong một đoạn, còn dừng lại lạnh giọng nói một câu: “Kính mời các trường quản lý học sinh trật tự cho tốt.”

Lời này dịch sang kiểu khác, chính là bốn chữ: Đừng có ồn ào.

Cái này cũng chưa hết.

Ban đầu Hầu Tuấn còn đứng bên cạnh Mạnh Quốc Vĩ quản lý trật tự lớp học, lúc này cũng lui xuống, nhỏ giọng thì thầm nói: “Con bà nó, tin tức hót hòn họt đây!”

“Học sinh đại diện ban đầu là một người khác, cuối cùng sức khỏe có vấn đề, bản nháp tìm cũng không thấy.”

“Cho nên đây là Trạm ca lên đó mới tự biên tự diễn, mấy cậu dám tin không?”


	39. Chapter 39

Vừa rồi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sốt ruột gấp rút gọi Thiệu Trạm lên chính là vì chuyện này, đang yên đang lành học sinh đại diện bị đau bụng, bị giày vò một trận phải đổi thời gian huấn luyện quân sự, bản nháp cũng không biết giao cho ai ném đi đâu. Sau khi kết thúc nghi thức khai mạc lần này, người đầu tiên lên đài phát biểu chính là học sinh đại diện của Lục Trung bọn họ.

Khiến cho mấy giáo viên của Lục Trung sốt ruột quá chừng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Chu Viễn: “Có thể chuyển thứ tự của học sinh đại diện ra sau không? Tìm thêm chút nữa.”

Chủ nhiệm Cố cảm thấy danh dự đang bị trôi ra ngoài mạnh mẽ: “Lần này nhiều trường cùng huấn luyện quân sự như vậy, phải thể hiện phong thái trường ta chứ!”

Nhưng nghi thức khai mạc sắp bắt đầu rồi! Làm sao có thời gian viết thêm một trang nháp nữa chứ!

Tình huống lúc này vô cùng khẩn cấp, mấy giáo viên nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, trong đầu chỉ hiện lên một người duy nhất: Đó chính là niềm tự hào của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, thiếu niên thiên tài Thiệu Trạm!

Nếu như muốn tìm trong trường một người có thể tự phát huy tại chỗ, trừ Thiệu Trạm ra không còn chọn được ai khác.

Cũng chỉ có Thiệu Trạm mới có thể khống chế được cục diện bây giờ.

Bàn bạc xong phương án, Cố Diêm vương nói: “Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức kéo dài thời gian một lúc để Thiệu Trạm tranh thủ thời gian, cho em ấy có nhiều thời gian hơn để chuẩn bị dưới đài.”

Vì vậy Thiệu Trạm vừa thay quần áo xong đã bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ kéo thẳng đi.

“… Cho nên tình hình bây giờ là như thế, lên đài phát biểu luôn chắc không thành vấn đề với em.” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói.

“Thời gian”, Thiệu Trạm chỉ hỏi điểm chính, “Nói bao lâu?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tính toán thời gian: “Bài phát biểu khoảng 2000 chữ, đại khái khoảng từ tám đến mười phút.”

Toàn bộ quá trình Thiệu Trạm đều không có biểu cảm gì, ngay cả ngạc nhiên cũng chẳng có, chỉ có lúc nghe thấy đến mười phút mới hơi vén mí mắt lên một chút, không hỏi thứ gì khác, một lúc lâu sau mới nói: “Được.”

Cái từ “Được” nghe hơi lạnh lùng này giống như một viên thuốc an thần khiến cho trái tim đang treo ở cổ họng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rơi xuống.

“Ý nghĩa của giáo dục quốc phòng nằm ở chỗ”, Thiệu Trạm đứng trên đài, nói xong câu mang nghĩa tương đương “Đừng có ồn ào” kia mới bắt đầu phát biểu, “Xây dựng và củng cố cơ sở quốc phòng, đề cao ý thức và tinh thần quốc phòng của toàn dân.”

“Cũng là điều quan trọng nhất của việc tăng cường sự đoàn kết dân tộc.”

Thiệu Trạm nói mạch lạc rõ ràng, chia quốc phòng thành ba phần lớn, bắt đầu từ ý nghĩa rồi đến kế hoạch, phương thức.

Đôi mắt thiếu niên do ở khoảng cách quá xa nên hơi mơ hồ, nhưng cảm giác áp bức bẩm sinh khiến cho người ta không dám ồn ào khi giọng nói lạnh lùng này đang cất lên.

Là mặt trời chiếu quá chói chang sao?

Ánh mắt trời mạnh mẽ rọi xuống gần như khiến người ta không mở mắt nổi.

Hứa Thịnh nheo mắt lại, ống tay áo của cậu vẫn xắn lên vài khúc như cũ, cổ tay lộ ra bên ngoài, xương cổ tay nhô lên có thể thấy rõ ràng, trong khi các học sinh khác rất có nề nếp cài khuy ống tay áo lại, cậu vẫn là bộ dạng khiến cho thầy cô lẫn sĩ quan huấn luyện nhức đầu. Cậu nghênh đón ánh sáng chói chang, tầm mắt vượt qua lớp lớp người ở phía trước tới người con trai đứng trên khán đài, trong phút chốc không phân biệt nổi rốt cuộc ánh sáng có tản ra từ trên người đó không.

Hầu Tuấn: “Đỉnh.”

Đàm Khải: “Đúng là trâu bò, tâm phục khẩu phục.”

“Đúng là rất giỏi”, Hứa Thịnh bày tỏ sự tán thành, cười một cái nói, “Không hổ là bạn cùng bàn của tôi.”

Từ lúc Thiệu Trạm tay không đi lên đã có người ở dưới nhỏ giọng nói: “Con bà nó, người anh em này học thuộc rồi á?”

“Siêu vỡi, lại còn nói tận mười phút? Tôi không tin một sai sót cũng không có.”

Có người cố ý bấm thời gian nói: “Ba phút rồi, đúng là nói không có sai sót nào.” Đừng nói không có sai sót, ngay cả lúc ngập ngừng cũng chẳng có luôn.

Nhưng mà học sinh những trường khác cũng không ngờ rằng, sự thật còn xa hơn so với học thuộc lòng bình thường.

Lên đài mới tự biên tự diễn cậu có dám tin không?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, Cố Diêm vương và mấy thầy cô khác đứng xếp hàng phía dưới, bên cạnh bóng cây không nhịn được biểu lộ nội tâm: Xong xuôi rồi.

Chắc chắn

Ổn thỏa!

Lúc này có thể cho các trường khác thấy được phong thái của Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ, khiến cho mấy trường khác bị một quả đại bác làm chấn động trong lòng một phen, để cho ở nơi có hơn tám nghìn học sinh này nhớ lấy Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ là một ngôi trường hiếu học phát triển toàn diện đạo đức, trí tuệ, thể chất và cả nét đẹp lao động.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Tôi biết chắc chắn em ấy làm được.”

Cố Diêm vương: “Trường chúng ta có thể có được học sinh ưu tú như Thiệu Trạm, thật đúng là phúc phận mấy đời đã tu luyện.”

Trên gương mặt hai người tràn đầy nụ cười rực rỡ.

Thời điểm Hứa Thịnh đang cùng với tất cả mọi người cảm khái “Học sinh đại diện của Lục Trung có phải người hay không?”, cậu mơ hồ nghe thấy ở chân trời rất xa dường như vang lên một tiếng sấm.

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Trải qua sự kiện hoán đổi thân thể lần trước, bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cứ nghe thấy tiếng sấm là không nhịn được có phản ứng đáp lại, biểu hiện cụ thể là tóc gáy dựng đứng, sau lưng lạnh cả người, giống như từ sợi tóc cho đến đầu ngón chân như bị chạm phải điện, cả người cậu cứng ngắc, trong lòng thầm nói chắc là bị lãng tai rồi.

Mặt trời đổ lửa khiến cho nữ sinh mấy trường bên cạnh cũng bị rọi đến choáng váng.

Dự báo thời tiết nói cả tuần này trời đều đẹp, nếu không trường học sẽ không chọn mấy ngày này để huấn luyện quân sự.

Nhất định là nghe nhầm rồi.

Đổi một lần còn chưa đủ chắc, sao có thể đổi thêm lần nữa?

Khoa học thế giới, khoa học thay đổi số mệnh, phải tin tưởng khoa học.

Hứa Thịnh an ủi bản thân mình xong, tiếng sấm kia từ xa đến gần, cuối cùng xông thẳng tới sát bên tai cậu “Đoàng” một tiếng.

“Đùng đoàng!”

Tôi, đệt.

Cả người Hứa Thịnh suýt chút nữa bị âm thanh này làm chấn động đến ngu người.

Trên đài.

“Liên quan tới phổ cập quốc phòng cho thanh thiếu niên…”

Tiếng nói lưu loát không ngập ngừng của Thiệu Trạm đang vang lên, hiếm khi nào thấy hơi ngừng lại.

Cho dù Thiệu Trạm phát biểu bị vấp, bọn Hầu Tuấn vẫn có thể tiếp tục nhắm mắt thổi phồng: “Chỉ có năm phút mới bị một lần như thế, lúc lão Mạnh phát biểu hơn mười phút còn vấp nhiều hơn, trình độ gì thế này! Trạm ca của chúng ta thật sự! Đẳng cấp!”

Hứa Thịnh quay sang vỗ sau lưng Hầu Tuấn một cái: “Con khỉ.”

Hầu Tuấn quay đầu: “?”

Hứa Thịnh hỏi: “Cậu có nghe thấy tiếng gì không?”

“Nghe được”, Hầu Tuấn nói, “Là tiếng nói của Trạm ca giỏi giang của chúng ta trên đài á.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh không dám hỏi thẳng quá rõ ràng, cậu nói: “Không phải, vừa rồi tôi nghe được tiếng sấm nổ, mấy người các cậu không nghe thấy à? Hôm nay không phải sắp mưa sao?”

Ánh mắt Hầu Tuấn trở nên mờ mịt, không giải thích được ý tứ của Hứa Thịnh, cậu ta nói: “Không có, tiếng sấm đâu ra thế? Thời tiết hôm nay tốt mà, dự báo thời tiết nói xác suất mưa rơi gần như bằng 0.”

Đàm Khải và Viên Tự Cường cũng nói: “Sấm gì cơ? Nghe nhầm rồi.”

Đang lúc nói chuyện, lại là tiếng sấm vang đến chấn động.

———-“Đùng đoàng!”

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đang miễn cưỡng tiếp tục phát biểu trên đài cũng cảm giác máu trong người mình đang dần dần lạnh đi.

Không, là đúng như vậy.

Mẹ nó, tiếng sấm này vẫn còn không buông tha bọn họ?!

Tới một lần là đủ rồi, sao lại còn quay lại nữa?

Hơn nữa hết lần này tới lần khác sao cứ phải chọn vào lúc này?!!!

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh rất khó chịu, Thiệu Trạm đi lên đài vừa đứng là có thể tự biên ra được luận văn 2000 chữ, cậu đâu có làm được như thế. Cùng lắm cậu chỉ có thể biên ra được 2000 chữ bản kiểm điểm, chính là cái loại mà tất cả giáo viên và học sinh đều nghe đến mòn cả tai.

Bất kể tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh bây giờ muốn đi chết nhiều hơn, tiếng sấm vẫn không ngừng bên tai.

Tiếng sấm càng ngày càng vang, cuối cùng ở bên tai hai người giống như nổ tung———“Đoàng!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Cả người Hứa Thịnh cứng đờ.

Chỉ một thoáng tất cả mọi âm thanh cách xa bọn họ, thời gian giống như ngừng lại, hình ảnh trước mắt bị bẻ gãy thành mảnh vụn lấm tấm, chỉ có những mảnh vụn kia nhanh chóng quay vòng trước mặt hai người, phân tán mãnh liệt dưới ánh mặt trời, dần ghép lại thành sự vật trước mặt một lần nữa.

Trong nháy mắt ý thức của Hứa Thịnh trống rỗng, đến khi cậu phản ứng chỉ cảm thấy hơi nhức đầu. Cậu hoàn toàn không nhận ra được bây giờ mình đang ở đâu, cũng không có phát giác trong tay đang cầm một cái micro.

Hứa Thịnh nhỏ giọng mắng: “…Đệt.”

Giọng cậu không quá lớn, nhưng đi cùng với dòng điện tạp âm của loa đài, tiếng “Đệt” này bị phóng đại trong nháy mắt, tất cả tám nghìn thầy trò dưới đài đều bị tiếng đệt này làm chấn động tại chỗ.

Tám nghìn người dưới đài vốn dĩ đang nghe Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang phát biểu, nghe hay thật đấy, cứ sôi nổi bị thiếu niên ở trên đài tự biên tự diễn năm phút thuyết phục, song khi học sinh này lạnh nhạt phát biểu đến đoạn “Cho nên chúng ta phải tích cực hành động”, sau hai giây tạm ngừng lại nhận được một câu nói uể oải “Đệt”.

Đây là tình huống gì?

Học sinh đại diện của Lục Trung Lâm Giang còn trâu bò như thế sao? Còn mắng chửi người khác?

Không chỉ tám nghìn người này, Hứa Thịnh cũng bị chấn động bởi tiếng mình: “…”

Lúc này cậu mới nhìn rõ trong tay mình đang cầm micro, hộp điện đặt sau lưng cậu, biểu ngữ của nghi thức khai mạc đỏ rực cũng treo sau lưng cậu, dưới chân chính là đài diễn giảng giữa quảng trường.

Rất rõ ràng, cậu, Hứa Thịnh, bây giờ là học sinh đại diện của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Đang đứng phát biểu trên đài.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn xuống khán đài, tìm một phát đã thấy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang đứng chắp tay. Bạn học đứng bên trên Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang giơ biển của lớp 7, vì vậy cậu nhìn theo hàng đó ra phía sau, đúng như dự đoán đang thấy “bản thân mình” sắc mặt tái xanh xếp ở cuối hàng.

Lúc bốn mắt nhìn nhau, rõ ràng hai người đều thấy được tâm trạng trong mắt đối phương.

Tâm tình Thiệu Trạm bây giờ không có chỗ nào tốt hơn cả.

Thậm chí cậu còn đau đầu hơn cả người học sinh đại diện sức khỏe có vấn đề kia, lúc Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tìm cậu nói không tìm thấy bản nháp.

Quả thực hai người chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có khả năng bị hoán đổi thêm lần nữa, nếu không cậu chắc chắn sẽ bắt Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục luyện chữ.

Loại chuyện khó hiểu này trải qua một lần thì thôi đi, tại sao còn có thể diễn ra thêm lần thứ hai?!

Nhưng lần hoán đổi linh hồn tiếp theo cứ như vậy, không kịp đề phòng cái gì đã bất ngờ đến rồi.

Học sinh đại diện phát biểu trên đài biến thành Hứa Thịnh, làm sao Hứa Thịnh biết nói cái gì, chẳng khác gì bảo cậu lên đọc bản kiểm điểm… Đột nhiên Thiệu Trạm thật sự không dám nhìn cảnh này nữa, cũng không dám dự đoán được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo.

———–Hứa Thịnh cũng không dám nghĩ tiếp.

“Đệt…Lời kêu gọi Đảng và nhà nước.”

Trong tình thế cấp bách, Hứa Thịnh quẹo cua tới 180 độ: “Tích cực mở rộng giáo dục quốc phòng.”

Những lời này vừa nói ra, tiếng bàn tán bên dưới dừng lại: “Làm tôi giật cả mình, còn tưởng vị đại soái ca* này của Lục Trung bị điên rồi.”

_*đại soái ca: là người siêu cấp đẹp trai_

Xem như Thiệu Trạm đã phát hiện ra, mỗi lần Hứa Thịnh trả lời đều có thể khiến cậu lo lắng và đề phòng.

Luôn có thể mạnh mẽ treo cậu lên cao.

Hứa Thịnh vừa làm một việc, đơn giản là lặp đi lặp lại việc dò xét khi đứng trên bờ vực khó khăn, cậu miễn cưỡng nuốt lại câu chửi kia về… Sau đó thì sao? Còn phải nói gì nữa?

Lúc nói với Hầu Tuấn chuyện sấm kêu, Thiệu Trạm đã lên nói được năm phút.

Nói cách khác, bây giờ còn dư khoảng năm phút phát biểu.

Ngay trước mặt nhiều người như vậy, trái lại Hứa Thịnh không căng thẳng, dù sao cậu cũng là người đã quen ra mắt trước nhiều người, tính luôn số lần lên đài phát biểu của cậu còn nhiều hơn so với Thiệu Trạm, chẳng qua là khoảng cách lĩnh vực quá lớn thôi.

Rốt cuộc phải nói cái gì?

Vì vậy, người ngồi gần đài phía dưới thấy vị đại soái ca lạnh lùng đẹp trai của Lục Trung dừng lên tiếng, bỗng nhiên giơ tay lên, cởi một khuy áo quân phục vốn được cài quy củ trước đó.

Cùng lúc với động tác này của Hứa Thịnh, dưới đài lại không dừng được mà vang lên một trận ồn ào.

Hứa Thịnh không biết mình đang mang gương mặt của Thiệu Trạm – người được mệnh danh là núi tuyết khó gần khi làm động tác trêu ghẹo này đánh vào thị giác gây chấn động thế nào. Cậu rũ tay xuống, trong mấy giây ngắn ngủi đã có suy nghĩ trong đầu. Cậu nói về triển vọng tương lai theo phần trước của Thiệu Trạm: “Tin rằng trải qua hoạt động giáo dục quốc phòng lần này có thể nâng cao được ý thức quốc phòng chân chính. Tương lai chắc chắn sẽ càng tốt đẹp, chúng ta phải nắm chắc từ bây giờ, dùng hành động để hi vọng vào một tương lai đầy hứa hẹn.”

Chân mày Thiệu Trạm cau lại, cái lời tương lai hứa hẹn này nghe ở đâu rồi thì phải.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ và chủ nhiệm Cố cũng sững sờ: Cái này, nghe quen tai thế nhỉ?

Hứa Thịnh lảm nhảm hứa hẹn tương lai khoảng chừng vài ba phút.

Lặp đi lặp lại vài lần mà thời gian vẫn chưa đủ.

Ngay sau đó Hứa Thịnh thành thạo tổ lái sang chuyện khác: “Có thể có người vẫn chưa hiểu rõ Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng tôi là một ngôi trường vô cùng trật tự, môi trường và điều kiện đều rất tốt, khẩu hiệu của Lục Trung Lâm Giang là văn minh, hài hòa…”

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm cũng biết đã từng nghe ở đâu.

Trong ngày hoán đổi đầu tiên trước đây, Hứa Thịnh đập bộp xấp A4 trước mặt cậu, trong giáo trình dạy cách viết kiểm điểm của Hứa Thịnh có đoạn này.

_“Cấu trúc bản kiểm điểm có ba phần, nhận lỗi, nịnh nọt và hứa hẹn t_ _ương lai.”_

_“Nịnh nọt chính là ngợi ca một chút giáo viên và nhà trường, cái gì mà Lục Trung Lâm Giang là…”_

“…”

Hứa Thịnh tào lao ước chừng đủ ba phút, thổi Lục Trung Lâm Giang lên tận trời, thổi đến mức lãnh đạo Lục Trung Lâm Giang nghe đến mặt mày hớn hở.

Hầu Tuấn nghe đến trợn mắt há mồm: “Trạm ca của tôi sao thế? Sao còn thổi phồng lên như thế?”

Đàm Khải: “Cậu có hiểu không hả? Lần này nhiều trường học cùng thế, khẳng định phải biểu hiện đầy đủ phong thái trường ta chứ! Là bộ mặt đó, chiêu này của Trạm ca, đỉnh, thật sự rất đỉnh! Chính là cậu có cảm giác này không, hình như mấy từ này nghe hơi quen tai?”

Đúng là rất quen tai.

Hứa Thịnh đứng trên đài đọc kiểm điểm vô số lần, lời kết thúc tiêu chuẩn đều nói như thế, chẳng qua trong lúc nhất thời mọi người không cảm thấy bản kiểm điểm của giáo bá và bài phát biểu của học thần có gì liên quan đến nhau mà thôi.

Hai người vừa nói vừa quay đầu, muốn thảo luận với Hứa Thịnh một chút. “Hứa Thịnh” nhìn qua giống như tâm trạng không tốt, lập tức khiến cho Hầu Tuấn không dám nói chuyện cùng cậu, luôn cảm giác lạnh đến gai người.

Nhưng mà lúc Hầu Tuấn đang định quay đầu lại, bất ngờ nhìn thấy “Hứa Thịnh” thoáng nhếch khóe miệng lên cười một cái rồi biến mất.

Cái nhếch mép cười kia thật sự không quá rõ ràng.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Thiệu Trạm chính là không sợ mình thất bại, cũng không sợ bài diễn thuyết này đổ bể.

Thời gian tựa như trở lại ngày hoán đổi đầu tiên, từ lúc Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu dạy cậu cách làm thế nào để viết kiểm điểm, ngay cả lúc này.

Dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh đứng trên đài giả bộ bình tĩnh nói liều… Ngoài ý muốn, rất thú vị.

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Rất thú vị >.< Đoán xem ai thích ai trước nào =)))))_


	40. Chapter 40

Hứa Thịnh miệng nói liều, cũng không biết bản thân đã chém gió được mấy phút, lại không thể dừng lại hỏi dưới đài một câu: “Xin hỏi em nói đủ chưa?”

“Em nói mấy phút rồi?”

“Con mẹ nó chứ tại sao mãi không nói xong?”

Nếu mấy câu này mà được nói ra khỏi miệng, chắc chắn tất cả mọi người đều sẽ kinh ngạc cho xem.

Hứa Thịnh phát biểu nội dung cứ như lấy trong sổ tay tuyển sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, đến khi cậu thổi xong tài năng của lực lượng giáo viên, đúng là rất im lặng, chỉ có thể tùy ý đi vài bước trên đài, tự nghĩ ra một thứ, dẫn các học sinh Lục Trung cùng hô khẩu hiệu: “Các bạn học Lục Trung, cùng hô với tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh xoay micro nói: “Lục Trung Lục Trung, đánh đâu thắng đó!”

Tập thể học sinh Lục Trung cảm thấy bùng nổ vinh dự, cũng mù quáng liều lĩnh theo cậu: “Đánh đâu thắng đó!”

“…”

Không thể tin nổi!

Những người khác lại khiếp sợ lần nữa.

Cái trường này vẫn chưa xong hả?

Mặc dù Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bất ngờ nhưng có ai mà không thích nghe người khác tâng bốc mình. Ông vui sướng hài lòng quan sát thiếu niên thiên tài, trước mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện một bóng người: “Hứa Thịnh?”

Thiệu Trạm đi từ cuối hàng lớp 7 lên, đi thẳng tới trước mặt Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Cậu ở đằng sau không có cách nào ra hiệu cho Hứa Thịnh.

Lúc này đi tới hàng trước mới có thể cách gần Hứa Thịnh hơn một chút, trước khi ra ngoài cậu tháo mũ xuống, không nói nhiều lời nhét vào trong tay Hầu Tuấn, sau đó kiếm cớ hỏi: “Thầy, còn thừa cái mũ nào không?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ liếc mắt nhìn bộ dạng tóc tai lộn xộn của Hứa Thịnh, lại nhìn lên học sinh ưu tú trên khán đài, trong lòng nói đúng là càng so sánh chênh lệch càng xa nhau.

Ông mang tâm trạng phức tạp giáo huấn: “Mũ vừa phát xuống được bao lâu mà em đã làm mất?! Còn cả tay áo em sao thế, thả xuống cho thầy, bộ dạng gì thế này!” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ than thở, khom người lấy từ trong hộp giấy ra một cái mũ, “Em nên quan sát bạn cùng bàn của mình một chút, người ta ưu tú như vậy ngồi bên cạnh em, cả ngày học hành vẫn không khá lên gì…”

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy mũ, đồng thời đứng đối diện với người đang diễn trên khán đài làm động tác tay ngừng lại, mới nói: “Cảm ơn lão Mạnh.”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn Thiệu Trạm tay trái cầm mũ, tay bên phải đang chìa ra, một ngón tay đặt trong lòng bàn tay, tỏ ý: Có thể dừng được rồi.

Cậu thở phào, định nói lời kết.

Thần kinh đột nhiên được thả lỏng, suýt chút nữa đã nói ra lời kịch kinh điển “Lần sau em không bảo đảm tái phạm nữa”, Hứa Thịnh hơi cúi người: “Em… Bài diễn giảng của em kết thúc, cảm ơn mọi người.”

Hứa Thịnh xuống đài, Cố Diêm vương đột nhiên nhớ lại: “Không đúng, lời thoại này sao nghe giống bản kiểm điểm của tên nhóc Hứa Thịnh như vậy?”

Mặc dù học sinh các trường khác bị buộc phải nghe bài phát biểu của học sinh ưu tú của Lục Trung Lâm Giang lâu như thế, tay vẫn tự động vỗ cho phải phép.

Dưới đài vang lên một tràng vỗ tay.

Lãnh đạo các trường khác hạ thông báo khẩn cấp: “Trường chúng ta cũng không thể chịu thua! Thông báo tới học sinh đại diện của chúng ta, đợi lát nữa phát biểu phải giới thiệu về trường, người thua không thua trận*!”

_*Câu nói phổ biến ở miền nam Phúc Kiến, nghĩa là cho dù bạn kém đến đâu, bạn phải cố gắng hết sức để không bị đánh giá thấp._

Vì vậy nghi thức khai mạc giáo dục quốc phòng lần này, do Hứa Thịnh đánh trận đầu, biến thành đại hội giới thiệu các trường học.

Khẩu hiệu nhiều vô số kể, lấy cảnh tượng sôi nổi này mở màn cho đợt huấn luyện quân sự lần này.

“Tứ Trung Hồng Hải của chúng tôi, tỉ lệ lên lớp ổn định, ổn định ở 14%, thành lập vào tháng 8 năm 2007, hiện có 6 khối, 42 lớp, Hồng Hải Hồng Hải, đạt được ước mơ, hướng tới tương lai!”

“…”

Trái lại 14% này chắc chắn không phải khoác lác.

Hứa Thịnh không có thời gian suy nghĩ mấy cái này, sau khi xuống cậu lùi hẳn xuống hàng sau, ngồi bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm, đến gần nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu hỏi tôi?”

Hứa Thịnh sắp điên rồi: “Cậu ở trên đài có nghe thấy tiếng sấm không? Lần trước kêu còn chưa đủ, vẫn còn tới nữa?”

Lần trước dù gì vẫn còn một động tác làm kí hiệu: Nhảy tường.

Có thể miễn cưỡng giải thích được vì ngã đến ngu não, nhưng lần này hai người còn đứng rất vững vàng, không bị đập đầu cũng không va chạm gì, cứ như vậy mà đổi.

“Lúc nãy không choáng váng, cũng không có triệu chứng gì”, Thiệu Trạm bình tĩnh phân tích, “Lần trước thời gian ngất đi ở phòng thi chỉ có mấy phút, căn cứ vào ngày nhảy tường hôm đó, theo giải thích của lão Mạnh thời gian ngất đi chắc có nửa tiếng, cho nên có thể giải thích vì năng lực thích ứng của cơ thể chúng ta dần dần tăng cường.”

“?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Có lẽ lần tiếp theo, tôi lại vào trong thân thể cậu còn thuận lợi hơn so với lần này.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Đừng có dùng từ đi vào đi vào, cậu có thể đổi từ khác hay không hả?”

Tại sao mỗi lần thảo luận vấn đề này cứ luôn dễ dàng khiến người nghe phải suy nghĩ không đứng đắn?

Thuận lợi cái gì?

Còn cố ý cảm thán một chút lần đi vào này thật thuận lợi hơn sao?

Hứa Thịnh bị suy nghĩ này của mình làm cho giật mình.

Phân tích nhiều hơn nữa cũng vô ích.

Hứa Thịnh không thể không tiếp nhận hiện thực cậu lại biến thành Thiệu Trạm, tạm thời không biết lần này sẽ duy trì bao lâu, chỉ có thể trông đợi tiếng sấm lần tới kêu sớm hơn một chút.

Huấn luyện quân sự thôi mà…

Hứa Thịnh phân loại bài phát biểu vừa rồi vào tình huống bất trắc ngoài ý muốn, trong lòng nghĩ, nếu không phải thi cử thì có thể làm khổ nhau được cái gì chứ?

“Chào mọi người, tôi là sĩ quan huấn luyện của các bạn, tôi họ Vương.”

Sĩ quan huấn luyện của lớp 7 đứng trong tốp sĩ quan rất dễ nhận ra, dáng người cao gầy, tướng mạo đoan chính, lưng ưỡn rất thẳng, lúc nói chuyện giọng hời khàn: “Gọi tôi Vương sĩ quan là được.”

Vị sĩ quan huấn luyện này của bọn họ không giống như các sĩ quan khác, vừa lên lớp đã ra oai phủ đầu.

Không tốn nhiều thời gian với mấy câu nói đã có thể trò chuyện với học sinh lớp 7: “Học sinh đại diện vừa lên là của đại đội chúng ta sao? Nói không tệ, rất biết kéo bầu không khí.”

“Chính xác”, có bạn học nói, “Cũng không nhìn thử xem Trạm ca của chúng ta là ai.”

“Trạm ca, vừa rồi cậu ngầu thật đấy.”

Sau khi nghi thức khai mạc kết thúc, tất cả học sinh được phân nhóm đến nhà ăn dùng cơm, nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của buổi chiều là thu dọn lại ký túc xá. Vương sĩ quan sẽ tới hướng dẫn bọn họ cách gấp chăn, Hầu Tuấn đứng chờ hàng người đang xếp hàng trước mặt tiến về phía trước nói: “Lên sân khấu tự biên tự diễn, nếu là tôi chắc chắn không nói nổi cái gì, vừa rồi cậu có căng thẳng không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Có cái gì mà phải căng thẳng, mấy thứ này vừa nghĩ đã chẳng cần nghĩ.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Cậu ta giỏi nhất chính là phách lối.

Hứa Thịnh giả vờ nói chuyện như vậy cũng rất hoàn hảo trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm, bởi vì cậu hoàn toàn có thể chịu đựng được sự phách lối như vậy.

Nhà ăn của căn cứ Lục Châu có hai tầng, học sinh Lục Trung và Tứ Trung Hồng Hải dùng một tầng, nhà ăn bố trí đơn giản, hai bên có sáu cửa sổ lấy cơm.

Hàng ngũ xếp hàng mất mấy phút.

Hầu Tuấn lấy cơm xong đầu tiên, không cầm được chén canh trong tay, lúc trở về càng đi càng sánh ra ngoài, thấy “Hứa Thịnh” đứng gần mình, vì vậy đưa thẳng vào tay “Hứa Thịnh”: “Thịnh ca giúp tôi với, canh này dễ rớt ra ngoài, suýt chút nữa đã gây ra thảm án rồi, tôi ngồi ngay bên cạnh thôi, cậu cầm giúp tôi chút được không?”

Thiệu Trạm cầm chén canh của Hầu Tuấn trong tay, không từ chối.

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Chờ lát nữa nếu xếp hàng nhanh hơn, tôi lấy cơm giúp cậu.”

Trước mặt còn khoảng mười mấy người.

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm đi, hàng ngũ vẫn duy trì tiến về phía trước với tốc độ chậm chạp.

Hàng ngũ di chuyển ngang qua một cái cột trọng lực* ở bên cạnh, Hứa Thịnh nhàm chán dựa lên đó, muốn cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại một lát, nhưng sờ túi mãi mới nhớ ra đây không phải quân phục của mình. Cậu tiếc nuối thở dài, cởi cái mũ trên đầu xuống, lại cởi mấy khuy áo được cài chắc chắn, xắn ống tay áo lên.

_*cột trọng lực là mấy cái cột lớn chống đỡ cả căn phòng đó, như ở trường ĐH của mình thi thoảng hay có mấy phòng học có nhiều cột này, nhiều đến mức che hết tầm nhìn bảng của sinh viên, mà bỏ đi thì lại không được._

Cho dù hoán đổi phải giả bộ như vậy, vẫn cứ là “học thần lạnh lùng” biến thành “giáo bá bất kham.”

Bình thường Thiệu Trạm luôn có biểu cảm như người ta ra ngoài làm rơi tiền vậy.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm không giống nhau, tổng thể mà nói trên người cậu luôn mang cảm giác biếng nhác, lúc ngẩng mặt nhìn người ta còn cười tươi theo thói quen.

Hứa Thịnh xắn xong tay áo, hàng ngũ vẫn chưa di chuyển.

Những người xếp hàng ở phía sau không ngừng xì xào bàn tán, tôi đẩy cậu, cậu đẩy tôi, đẩy tới mức mấy nữ sinh đỏ mặt tới tận mang tai, một nữ sinh không buộc tóc bị đẩy ra. Mái tóc nữ sinh kia được vén sau tai, mũ quân phục đội trên đầu giống như một thứ phụ kiện, làn da cô nàng trắng hồng, hai gò má ửng đỏ, đi tới trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, giọng nói cũng rất nhỏ: “Bạn học…”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng mặt lên.

“Chào cậu, mình, mình đến từ Tứ Trung Hồng Hải.”

Nữ sinh nói đến đây thì đối diện với ánh mắt của Hứa Thịnh, xấu hổ dừng lại vài giây, không thể nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ đưa tờ giấy siết chặt trong tay tới.

Rất rõ ràng, trên tờ giấy là phương thức liên lạc.

Mặc dù bây giờ ở trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm nhưng từ nhỏ đến lớn, Hứa Thịnh đã nhận lấy không ít thứ tín hiệu này, sao có thể không hiểu.

Danh hiệu “hội chị em bạn dì” của Hứa Thịnh không phải nói suông, cậu luôn đối xử với nữ sinh rất ôn nhu, tình cảm không ít, cho dù là từ chối cũng phải có trình độ điệu nghệ, không khiến cho đối phương mất mặt, thậm chí bình thường còn cho người ta cảm thấy như có ảo giác được nể mặt: “Chào cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh cứ dựa lên cột như thế, lúc nhìn cô gái đáy mắt vẫn chưa giảm ý cười: “Cho tôi hả?”

Dù sao cũng không phải thân xác của Hứa Thịnh, bình thường cái bộ dạng lúc nào cũng lạnh lùng này của Thiệu Trạm khi có biểu cảm này lại có lực tác động cực lớn.

Dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của cậu, nữ sinh kia căng thẳng tới mức không thốt nổi thành lời.

Hứa Thịnh đang định khéo léo từ chối, ví dụ như dùng giọng đùa giỡn “Cậu rất xinh, có phải đang chơi Truth or Dare* không?” để cho đối phương xuống thang trước, đảo mắt suy nghĩ một chút, bây giờ cậu là Thiệu Trạm, không đúng, Thiệu Trạm có thích kiểu người thế này không nhỉ?

_*Truth or Dare: trò chơi Sự thật hay Thử thách_

Hứa Thịnh lại quan sát nữ sinh kia, vẻ ngoài không tệ, xinh xắn rất hợp mắt người ta.

Mẹ nó, trên thế giới sao lại có người tốt như cậu chứ?!

…

Mặc dù ví dụ này khiến cậu cảm giác không quá thoải mái, nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn không nghĩ đến cùng, tiếp tục suy nghĩ.

Nếu cậu cứ chặt mất hoa đào của Thiệu Trạm như vậy…

Hứa Thịnh đang do dự rốt cuộc có nên nhận lấy tờ giấy trước mặt này hay không, một giây trước khi đầu ngón tay sắp chạm vào tờ giấy, tay Hứa Thịnh bị một người khác chìa ngang qua ngăn lại, nói ngăn lại cũng không đúng lắm, nói chính xác phải là đè lại.

Tay Thiệu Trạm đè lên mu bàn tay cậu.

“Xin lỗi”, trừ việc mu bàn tay mình đang bị một lòng bàn tay ấm áp khác đè lên, Hứa Thịnh còn nghe thấy một giọng nói lạnh lùng không chút cảm tình nào, “Cậu ấy không thêm bạn tốt.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Nữ sinh kia cũng ngớ ra: “…”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, lại hỏi: “Còn việc gì không?”

“Không… Không có.” Nữ sinh kia thu tay về, gập tờ giấy giấu sau lưng. Hiếm khi nào thấy người bị từ chối không lúng túng, chủ yếu là do người chặn tờ giấy lại là một anh chàng đẹp trai khác, cục diện này rất khó khiến người ta lúng túng.

Không chỉ không xấu hổ, thật ra thì, còn cảm thấy hơi phấn khích.

Nữ sinh cùng mấy bạn học khác đang vây xem đồng thời cùng tuôn một tiếng “Mẹ kiếp” trong lòng.

Mau tiếp đi nào!

Người mờ mịt nhất không ai khác ngoài Hứa Thịnh đang dựa cột.

Nhưng Thiệu Trạm nói xong cũng không cho cậu có thời gian phản ứng, cậu giơ tay lên, bắt thẳng lấy cổ tay Hứa Thịnh, kéo cậu trở về trong hàng ngũ, tách hẳn ra khỏi mấy nữ sinh phía sau kia.

Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra, cậu đi từ xa đã thấy Hứa Thịnh đang cười với nữ sinh, lạnh lùng nói: “Giải thích.”

Hứa Thịnh vẫy vẫy cổ tay: “Giải thích gì cơ?”

Hứa Thịnh tưởng cậu ta lại muốn mình giải thích mấy chuyện đại loại như “Tại sao lại phá hỏng hình tượng của tôi?”, nhưng Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu rồi nói: “Bình thường cậu đều tán gẫu như vậy với nữ sinh sao?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy cuộc đối thoại này sao nghe cứ như khởi binh vấn tội thế nhỉ, “Tôi tán gẫu thì làm sao? Không phải chỉ là nói chuyện phiếm bình thường thôi à?”

Không ngờ Thiệu Trạm lại phê bình.

Được rồi.

Hứa Thịnh giải thích: “Tôi đang muốn từ chối mà, còn sợ nhỡ đâu đây không phải kiểu người cậu thích, lại quay đầu tự tay xé xác tôi thì sao?”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, lại thấy Thiệu Trạm im lặng vài giây, nói hai chữ: “Không phải.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không phải cái gì?”

“Không phải kiểu người tôi thích.”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người.

Người phía trước đã lấy cơm xong, người tiếp theo đến lượt là cậu, cậu cũng không chú ý, dì lấy thức ăn dùng muỗng sắt gõ “keng” một tiếng, cất giọng hỏi: “——–Nhóc con, ăn gì?”

Nữ sinh ở cuối hàng lùi về sau, bạn cô gái quan sát hai người trước mặt mãi, cuối cùng nhỏ giọng nói bên tai cô: “Xong rồi, đầu năm nay, quả nhiên những anh đẹp trai đều ở cạnh những anh đẹp trai khác.”

Ăn cơm.

Phạm vi hoạt động buổi chiều là dọn dẹp lại phòng ốc trong ký túc xá.

Mỗi phòng chia thành giường trên giường dưới, tổng cộng có tám giường, nhóm bọn họ chỉ có sáu người, cho nên không cần tranh nhau giường ngủ.

Trưởng phòng là Hầu Tuấn.

Vương sĩ quan đến phòng của cả nam và nữ tiến hành giảng giải cách dọn dẹp phòng ốc, từ phòng của nữ sinh xong, lúc đến phòng của nam sinh, Hầu Tuấn vỗ tay đầu tiên: “Hoan nghênh Vương sĩ quan!”

Hứa Thịnh không ngồi chen chúc với mấy người ở hàng trước, cậu ngồi trên giường trống ở bên ngoài, chân dài chống trên đất, lười nghe sĩ quan huấn luyện giảng giải khuôn phép.

Năm phút sau, cậu ngồi không yên: “Báo cáo———”

Vương sĩ quan dừng động tác lại: “Nói.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Xin phép thầy em đi vệ sinh.”

Vương sĩ quan không hề nghiêm khắc, anh tiếp tục động tác trên tay nói: “Đi đi.”

Hứa Thịnh đi tới cửa mới nhớ ra bây giờ cậu là Thiệu Trạm. Thật ra lần hoán đổi thân thể lần này so với lần trước đã thành thạo và tự nhiên hơn rất nhiều, cũng không có cảm giác không thích ứng gì quá đặc biệt, dẫn đến tác phong hành động của cậu cũng quá “Hứa Thịnh”, lo lắng Thiệu Trạm tưởng cậu bỏ trốn, Hứa Thịnh đi được một nửa thì dừng bước.

Ở cửa len lén khoa tay múa chân giơ năm ngón tay với Thiệu Trạm.

Ý muốn nói tôi ra ngoài năm phút thôi.

Thiệu Trạm mắt nhắm mắt mở, không để ý đến cậu.

Hứa Thịnh đi thẳng xuống tầng ký túc, đi dọc theo con đường Lục Âm, cách chỗ ở khu B của Tứ Trung Hồng Hải không xa lắm.

Giữa các khu ký túc xá đều có một con đường nhỏ bị che khuất, bên ngoài chính là tường rào rất cao, vì vậy sau khi xây xong con đường nhỏ này giống như một cái hẻm nhỏ.

Hứa Thịnh lại đi về phía trước một đoạn, đang định quay về, trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy mấy học sinh đang đứng trong cái hẻm trên đường.

Màu quân phục màu xanh lá cây, hẳn là của Tứ Trung Hồng Hải.

Cầm đầu là một tên nhuộm tóc vàng, đeo hoa tai dài*, đang đứng trong “con hẻm” hút thuốc.

Không biết mấy người đó đang nói chuyện gì, mơ hồ có thể nghe loáng thoáng được mấy câu chửi thô tục ngắn ngủi trong tiếng cười nói.

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh cũng từng nghe qua cái tên Tứ Trung Hồng Hải này, sơ lược lại mà nói, là một ngôi trường có kỷ luật lộn xộn, giáo viên không thể quản được học sinh, nghe nói trong trường tụ tập một nhóm “giáo bá”, còn liên quan tới dân xã hội, mỗi tuần thường thấy “dạy dỗ” người ở trường bên cạnh.

Hứa Thịnh không ở lại, đang muốn đi, cái tên kia dập điếu thuốc, cảnh giác giương mắt nhìn ra bên ngoài con hẻm.

Không biết có phải Hứa Thịnh gặp ảo giác không, lúc tên hút thuốc kia nhìn thấy cậu, ánh mắt không lập tức dời đi mà dính chặt luôn trên người mình, sau đó dường như hắn cười, tiến về phía trước vài bước, không rõ ý tứ trong giọng nói: “… Thiệu Trạm?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…?”

* * *

_*nhĩ liệm (耳链): không phải hoa tai bình thường mà là kiểu hoa tai dạng dây, chuỗi giống của nữ giới. Đại khái như hình bên dưới._

_* **Lời editor:** Bởi vì anh ghen ghen ghen thôi mà >.< À đã đi được hơn 1/3 chặng đường rồi *tung hoa* Cảm ơn mọi người đã dõi theo mình trong hai tháng qua, chúng ta cùng tiếp tục cố gắng nào!!!_


	41. Chapter 41

Buổi sáng Hứa Thịnh còn nghĩ “Không phải chỉ là huấn luyện quân sự thôi sao, hoán đổi cũng chẳng sao, chỉ cần không phải thi cử thì đều là chuyện nhỏ”, giờ đây ý nghĩ này như biến thành một cái tát hung hăng đập lên mặt cậu.

Chuyện này không hề nhỏ tí nào.

Đối diện là năm sáu người, ai nhìn cũng mang bộ dạng mấy thanh niên xã hội, cởi quân phục của căn cứ Lục Châu ra đứng trên đường lớn là có thể trực tiếp biến thành mấy tên bảo kê thu phí trên phố.

Bọn tóc vàng và mấy tên nhỏ tuổi khoe khoang trong quán net đợt trước khí thế không hề giống nhau chút nào.

Trong đôi mắt không giấu được sát khí… Mấy tên này mới thật sự là dân “lăn lộn” chính hiệu.

Tuy thế nhưng Hứa Thịnh sao có thể ra tay thật với người khác, danh hiệu “giáo bá” của Lục Trung Lâm Giang cũng chỉ là lời đồn đại——-những lúc cậu leo tường trốn học ngoại trừ đi quán net với Trương Phong ra, thời gian còn lại gần như đều ngâm mình ở kho hàng bỏ hoang kia, nhìn giá vẽ và tranh vẽ chồng chất. Lần đầu tiên bị đồn đại ra ngoài trường đánh nhau, bị chủ nhiệm lớp gọi lên phòng làm việc, cậu cũng không giải thích gì.

“Có bạn học nói thấy em tự ý ra khỏi trường, rốt cuộc em có đánh nhau không?”

“Không đánh.”

“Không đánh? Em nói không đánh tôi sẽ tin sao? Vậy em thử nói xem tối hôm qua em ở đâu?”

Hứa Thịnh im lặng.

Chuyện tối hôm qua ở bên ngoài vẽ vời một chút không thể nói ra, nếu truyền tới tai Hứa Nhã Bình lại không tránh được sự ồn ào.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ nói mình không đánh, nhưng không nói tối hôm qua đi đâu, làm gì, cuối cùng dứt khoát rũ mắt xuống, thái độ “Thầy thích nói gì thì cứ nói”, trong mắt giáo viên như vậy là tương đương với ngầm thừa nhận. Vì vậy tin vịt leo tường ra ngoài đánh nhau càng ngày càng thật, ngại vì chưa bắt được tại trận, giáo viên cũng chỉ có thể giáo dục ngoài miệng vài ba câu.

Mặc dù danh hiệu giáo bá của Hứa Thịnh là không thực, nhưng không có nghĩa cậu không giỏi những thứ này.

Người thiếu niên còn trẻ hết sức lông bông, không thích đánh nhau không có nghĩa là người khác vung quả đấm tới trước mặt mà không biết đánh trả.

Hứa Thịnh đi theo Hứa Nhã Bình chuyển nhà thuê nhà khắp nơi, đã gặp rất nhiều người, năm xưa hoàn cảnh sống không tốt, rất nhiều chuyện cậu không muốn nói cho Hứa Nhã Bình, biết bà bận bịu, vì cơm áo gạo tiền đã bận rộn đến kiệt sức: “Tay con làm sao thế?”

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu liếc mắt nhìn, chưa nói là do đánh nhau, chỉ thuận miệng nói: “Ngã thôi.”

Hứa Nhã Bình cau mày: “Ngã có thể ngã đến mức này sao?” Bà không suy nghĩ nhiều, mệt mỏi nói, “Con cầm hòm thuốc tới đây, mấy ngày tới không được đụng tới nước.”

Sau đó thì tới phòng vẽ, ở trường Khang Khải chọc tới một nhóm người, ở chỗ bọn họ không có nhiều học sinh. Có một thời gian Khang Khải luôn là người bị thương trở về phòng vẽ, dấu vết tím bầm giấu trong tay áo. Chẳng ngờ một lần Hứa Thịnh sửa tranh cho cậu mới bất ngờ nhìn thấy.

“Đừng có nói là ngã gì đó”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Mượn cớ như thế tôi dùng cả rồi, nếu cậu ngã thành như vậy, thế đi ra ngoài ngã thêm lần nữa để tôi nhìn thử, người nào đánh?”

“Ngã ở trường, em bị đánh ở đó”, Khang Khải mặt mày ủ dột: “Vậy anh đừng tìm mẹ em nói… Là giáo bá trường chúng ta, gần đây thu phí bảo kê ở khắp nơi.”

Đôi bàn tay của Khang Khải, vẽ thì siêu giỏi, nhưng kỹ năng đánh nhau là con số 0.

Khang Khải chính là thuận miệng giãi bày một chút, dù sao Hứa Thịnh nhìn qua cũng không giống bộ dạng có thể đánh nhau, không phải lúc nào vẽ thì cứ nằm ra sàn mà ngủ. Nhưng mà Khang Khải thật sự không nghĩ tới hôm sau, lúc bọn giáo bá trong trường giật cặp sách của cậu đi vào trong ngõ hẻm, ngay lúc này, cách cổng trường không xa có một bóng người đi ra.

“Tao chỉ nói một lần thôi”, Hứa Thịnh đến, “Buông tay.”

Nhân sinh quan của người chỉ biết cầm bút vẽ tranh làm nghệ thuật như Khang Khải lại bị chấn động.

Mấy tên “giáo bá” kia bị Hứa Thịnh quật ngã với tốc độ nhanh đến mức khiến người ta líu lưỡi không nói thành lời.

Rất lâu sau đó Khang Khải vẫn không quên được chuyện cũ ngày đó, Hứa Thịnh ở trong lòng cậu, hoàn toàn trở thành ba.

Mấy người của Tứ Trung Hồng Hải đi tới trước mặt, vây xung quanh Hứa Thịnh.

Người vừa gọi Thiệu Trạm rõ ràng là tên cầm đầu, những tên khác tự giác nhường ra một lối cho hắn, khoảng cách rất gần, Hứa Thịnh có thể ngửi được rõ mùi thuốc lá trên người đối phương: “Vừa rồi thấy mày lên phát biểu trên đài, vốn dĩ còn muốn tìm mày, không ngờ lại trùng hợp thế…”

Hắn nói đến đây thì cười, “Đúng là có duyên.”

Đầu óc Hứa Thịnh quay vòng: Quen biết?

Quan hệ thế nào? Bạn bè hay là kẻ thù?

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm mong đừng có quan hệ gì quá lớn, phỏng đoán chỉ là bạn học cũ trước kia thôi. Nhưng mà cậu thay đổi suy nghĩ một chút, nghĩ đến hình xăm trên xương bả vai Thiệu Trạm, giống như bộ dạng sau khi đánh nhau, bao gồm cả lần vô tình liếc được cuộc trò chuyện trong điện thoại, cậu lập tức bỏ luôn kết luận vừa rồi: Cũng không phải là không thể được.

Nghĩ tới đây, Hứa Thịnh chọn một câu mở đầu không thể sai sót gì: “Có chuyện gì không?”

Đối phương nhai lại bốn chữ trên, nói: “Không có chuyện gì, chỉ là thấy mày ở Nhị Trung Lâm Giang tốt vô cùng, học sinh đại diện đúng không? Không biết bây giờ đám bạn học này của mày…”

“Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

Hứa Thịnh ngắt lời.

Đối phương dừng lại: “…”

“Cậu tiếp tục đi.”

Hứa Thịnh nói.

Hứa Thịnh mơ hồ cảm giác được nửa câu sau liệu có liên quan gì đến hình xăm giấu trên người Thiệu Trạm.

Đối phương bị Hứa Thịnh bất thình lình đánh trống lảng, bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm ban đầu tiêu tán bớt, nhưng hắn vẫn cố gắng xoay chuyển tình thế, giọng nói bỗng nhiên đè thấp, nói nhỏ: “Đám bạn học này của mày liệu có biết những chuyện trước kia về mày không?”

Hứa Thịnh xác nhận, đây chắc chắn không phải bạn, tên này có thù oán với Thiệu Trạm.

“Mày và ba mày”, giọng nói tên kia nghênh ngang, không có ý tốt, “Con trai của con chuột đào hang, giả vờ cái gì mà học sinh giỏi ba tốt———”

Ba của Thiệu Trạm?

Ở trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm nghe người ta nói về những chuyện này, cảm giác rất kì diệu.

Kì diệu hơn là, so với sự tò mò những chuyện từng xảy ra trước đây với Thiệu Trạm, hay rốt cuộc ba Thiệu Trạm xảy ra chuyện gì, Hứa Thịnh lại cảm thấy khó chịu hơn.

Mẹ nó tên du côn này lảm nhảm cái khỉ gì vậy?

Tán gẫu cái beep.

Câu Hứa Thịnh đang muốn nói nhất là: Đệt mợ, bạn cùng bàn của tao là để mày nói sao?

Đáng tiếc hiện giờ không ở trong thân thể chính mình, không có cách nào nói thẳng lời này ra khỏi miệng.

Hứa Thịnh không kiên nhẫn đứng ở đây đối phó với mấy tên ngu xuẩn này, cậu thu lại thái độ sao cũng được của mình, lúc ngẩng mặt nhìn sang lại mơ hồ hiện ra sự lạnh nhạt tương tự Thiệu Trạm: “Nói xong chưa?”

Những lời độc ác của đối phương đang nói dở bị Hứa Thịnh cắt đứt.

“Tao không rảnh nghe mày nói nhảm”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Cút…”

Từ “cút ngay” quá thô bạo, nghe không giống như lời Thiệu Trạm sẽ nói, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh tạm thời đổi thành: “Tránh ra.”

Hai câu không chút khách khí của cậu khiến bầu không khí căng thẳng lên tới đỉnh điểm, đối phương thở làn khói trong miệng ra, “Đệt” một tiếng.

Đang lúc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, thầy chủ nhiệm của Hồng Hải đi dọc theo đường Lục Âm tìm người, xa xa đã thấy mấy học sinh có vấn đề đang tụ tập một chỗ, hô: “———Dương Thế Uy, mấy người các em ở đó làm gì?”

Mặc dù đám người này bình thường không nghe lời dạy dỗ của giáo viên, bản lĩnh bên ngoài mấy vẫn phải làm theo, lập tức nghe tiếng tản ra.

Người bị gọi tên Dương Thế Uy chính là tên cầm đầu, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Hứa Thịnh, lùi về sau vài bước, cuối cùng để lại một câu: “Mày chờ đấy.”

Sợ cưng sao?

Chân Hứa Thịnh không dừng lại, cũng không thèm để ý tới hắn, bấm đúng thời gian năm phút trở về phòng.

Đúng lúc đó Vương sĩ quan vừa gấp xong một cái chăn trên giường: “Thời gian còn lại giao cho các em, làm tốt theo hướng dẫn, chăn phải gập chỉnh tề theo yêu cầu, chốc nữa thầy tới kiểm tra.”

Giường của Hứa Thịnh ở dưới, ngồi trên mép giường quan sát theo bọn họ cách lồng vỏ chăn, Hầu Tuấn ngủ phía trên cậu, chăn loạn thành một đống, dài thườn thượt rũ xuống dưới, nện lên đầu Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hầu Tuấn: “Xin lỗi, tay nghề còn chưa quen.”

Hầu Tuấn nhìn sang giường Đàm Khải ở đối diện, cậu ta chui vào trong vỏ chăn một lúc rồi kêu gào: “Shit! Hình như bị khóa kéo vỏ chăn khóa lại rồi! Ai mau tới cứu tôi.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, phát hiện cả phòng bị cái vỏ chăn hành hạ, chỉ có Thiệu Trạm thì không.

Lúc bọn họ còn đang luống cuống tay chân, cách một lối đi rộng chừng một cánh tay, Thiệu Trạm đã gập xong chăn rồi, còn rất ngay ngắn vuông vức, giống như đúc với lúc sĩ quan huấn luyện làm.

Học bá học cái gì cũng nhanh như vậy sao?

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm làm xong, cậu nhìn Hứa Thịnh: “Biết không?”

“Không biết lắm”, Hứa Thịnh có nghe được gì đâu, đi loanh quanh một lúc chán chê còn gì. Cậu vò tóc, cuối cùng dứt khoát đùa bỡn vô lại, đưa tay kéo lấy vạt áo Thiệu Trạm nói: “Thầy, không bằng thầy dạy em một chút ha?”

Thiệu Trạm dựa lên cột giường, rũ mắt nhìn bàn tay đang nắm vạt áo cậu của Hứa Thịnh.

Hồi lâu, cậu ngẩng lên nói ra sáu chữ: “Được thôi, cầu xin tôi đi.”

Lời này nghe có vẻ mang ý trêu đùa.

Thiệu Trạm cũng chỉ tiện miệng nói, không ngờ Hứa Thịnh biết co biết duỗi*, vì không muốn tự mình làm thì cái gì cũng nói được, quen thuộc tới mức một chút lưỡng lự cũng không có, thiếu niên đè thấp giọng nói vốn khoe khoang, nhỏ giọng: “…Cầu xin cậu.”

_*biết co biết duỗi: biết ứng phó thích hợp với tình hình cụ thể_

Thiệu Trạm hiếm thấy muốn nổ tung một câu trong lòng.

Đây rốt cuộc là ai đang đùa giỡn ai?

Thiệu Trạm im lặng vài giây, cuối cùng đi tới chỗ cậu: “Đứng lên.”

Hứa Thịnh nhích sang bên cạnh, không đứng lên, cứ ngồi gập chân như thế quan sát Thiệu Trạm lồng vỏ chăn, trong đầu tự dưng hiện lên mấy tên vừa mới tìm đến kia.

Có nên nói cho cậu ấy biết hay không nhỉ?

Hứa Thịnh do dự.

Đến khi gập xong, Hứa Thịnh vẫn “khụ khụ” một tiếng, cho dù thế nào cậu vừa nói hai câu kia cũng coi như đã đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, đổ không đúng chỗ thì kiểu gì cũng xảy ra chuyện: “Lúc tôi ra ngoài thì đụng phải mấy người bên Hồng Hải.”

“Tới đưa giấy tờ gì à?”

“Không phải”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Là mấy tên nam sinh, đang hút thuốc lá. Hình như là bạn học cũ của cậu, nói nhiều lắm.”

Hứa Thịnh lơ mơ bỏ qua nội dung chi tiết, chỉ nói: “Tên gì nhỉ? Dương Thế Uy.”

Động tác tay của Thiệu Trạm khựng lại.

Hoạt động được sắp xếp ngày đầu tiên không nhiều. Buổi tối ở phòng chiếu bóng có lên lịch một bộ phim liên quan tới phương diện giáo dục quốc phòng.

“Đại đội 7, đứng dậy!”

“Ngồi!”

Trước khi phim bắt đầu, Vương sĩ quan huấn luyện cho bọn họ lặp đi lặp lại mấy lần, đứng nghiêm túc hô to, hô tới mức bọn họ đứng lên ngồi xuống động tác phải cùng nhịp mới dừng lại.

Vương sĩ quan: “Bỏ mũ xuống, lát nữa giữ im lặng, chú ý kỷ luật.”

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm tháo mũ xuống, theo bản năng muốn cởi khuy áo, đến lúc đặt tay lên mới phát hiện Hứa Thịnh đã cởi từ lâu rồi.

Đúng 8 giờ, phim bắt đầu chiếu.

Sau khi tắt đèn, cả phòng chiếu bóng rộng lớn rơi vào bóng tối. Trước mắt Thiệu Trạm tối đen, cho đến khi trên màn chiếu phía trước dần có ánh sáng, chậm rãi hiện lên tên phim, lúc này phòng chiếu bóng mới miễn cưỡng có chút ánh sáng, loa đài đặt ở hai bên, âm thanh cũng không tốt. Lúc âm lượng đột nhiên tăng sẽ mang theo rất nhiều tạp âm rõ ràng.

Trên màn chiếu có chữ gì, Thiệu Trạm không nhìn kỹ.

Giờ phút này, trong căn phòng tối tăm vừa vặn là điều kiện tốt nhất để cất giấu những ưu tư lại, ba chữ Dương Thế Uy không ngừng vang vọng bên tai cậu.

Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy bên cạnh có động tĩnh, rời ánh mắt khỏi màn ảnh, nghiêng đầu thấy vị trí ngồi của Thiệu Trạm trống không.

Hầu Tuấn cũng để ý tới động tĩnh kia, chủ yếu là do phim quá nhàm chán, sự chú ý bị phân tán: “Không hổ là Thịnh ca, xem phim cũng muốn bỏ đi. Tôi cũng muốn chuồn lắm nhưng lại không dám, phim này chán quá… Cái này có chỗ nào giống phim điện ảnh chứ, rõ ràng là phim giáo dục mà.”

Hầu Tuấn vừa dứt lời, lại nghe thấy thêm tiếng động khác.

Ngay sau đó cậu ta thấy học thần Thiệu Trạm luôn tuân thủ kỷ luật cũng đứng lên, hết sức thành thạo khom người rời đi theo lối hành lang dọc bên ngoài: “…”

Thật giống như cậu ta đã phát hiện ra được bí mật lớn nào đó.

Hứa Thịnh đi trên hành làng đẩy cửa ra ngoài, bên ngoài phòng chiếu bóng là ba tầng đại sảnh, cậu không biết rốt cuộc Thiệu Trạm đi hướng nào, chỉ có thể đi bừa khắp nơi.

Chẳng có chỗ nào có thể trốn được, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh tiện tay đẩy cửa một lối đi không biết tên———đèn trong lối đi không tốt lắm, ánh đèn rất tối nhưng vẫn đủ để cậu thấy được dáng vẻ một cậu trai đang ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ cuối hành lang. Sau lưng Thiệu Trạm là cửa sổ đang mở, có gió thổi vào từ bên ngoài, lòng bàn tay thiếu niên chống lên trên bệ cửa sổ, thấy có người đẩy cửa vào thì ngẩng mắt nhìn.

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu ra đây làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh đóng cửa lại, thuận miệng nói: “Học thần ngồi cùng bàn với tôi có thể bùng học, tôi còn không thể sao?”

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên tường hỏi: “Bây giờ không phải có thể nói một chút về thứ kia trên người cậu, còn cả cái tên Dương gì đó, có chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

Thật ra mà nói, cái tên Dương Thế Uy cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì nữa, ân oán giữa Thiệu Trạm và người kia đã cạn, nhưng mỗi khi nhắc đến cái tên này lại khiến cậu nhớ lại rất nhiều thứ, những mảnh vụn ký ức dần hợp lại rồi im bặt.

Từng đoạn chắp vá lại hiện lên xe cảnh sát, bầu trời giông tố cùng với bản tin trên ti vi.

_“…Cảnh sát đã thành công bắt giữ kẻ tình nghi Thiệu Duệ Minh.”_

Hình ảnh trên ti vi là cảnh cổng soát vé bến xe Nam Bình, người dẫn chương trình mặc áo mưa ngoài trời, tốc độ nói bình thường, không mang theo cảm xúc gì dựa theo bài viết tiến hành phát tin tức.

Khu Nam Bình là một địa phương nhỏ*.

_*Mình nghĩ ở đây có thể hiểu giống như vùng nông thôn._

Con trai con dâu nhà ai mà gây gổ cũng có thể huyên náo tới mức mọi người đều biết. Trong trí nhớ của Thiệu Trạm, sau lời đồn đại phán quyết Thiệu Duệ Minh, dần dần mọi người đều gọi cậu là con trai phạm nhân.

Địa phương nhỏ luôn dễ dàng nảy sinh rất nhiều sự việc ngu muội.

Ví dụ như người lớn sẽ không cho phép con cái nhà mình tới gần cậu, ví dụ như đi tới đâu cũng sẽ bị người ta bàn tán khắp nơi.

Lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm còn nhỏ dễ kích động, bởi vì đối phương nói chuyện quá đáng, lần đầu tiên đánh nhau với người ta, vì vậy bọn họ nói: Quả nhiên là con trai của xxx.

Đúng là đã từng lăn lộn, không có ai dạy dỗ.

Nhưng ý thức tỉnh táo minh mẫn vẫn đang không ngừng giãy giụa.

Cho đến hơn một trăm ngày trước kỳ thi tuyển sinh trung học, một giáo viên trong trường nhất quyết không từ bỏ cậu, gọi cậu qua: “Dù người khác nói em thế nào cũng không quan trọng, điều quan trọng nhất chính là, em muốn trở thành người thế nào.”

Cậu trở mình một cái, kéo bản thân ra khỏi chỗ này.

Kỳ thi trung học năm ấy, Thiệu Trạm thi đạt hạng nhất toàn huyện.

Ký ức nhớ lại rất lộn xộn, cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu nói: “Bạn cùng lớp sơ trung.”

Hứa Thịnh tỏ ý cậu tiếp tục.

Thiệu Trạm lời ít ý nhiều, dùng hai chữ tự thuật lại ân oán với Dương Thế Uy: “Đánh nhau.”


	42. Chapter 42

Mặc dù bầu không khí không bình thường lắm nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn không nhịn được mà nghĩ, bạn cùng bàn của mình đúng là lạnh lùng một cách triệt để.

Đúng hai chữ, hà khắc lại vô tình.

Đánh nhau.

Thiệu Trạm miễn cưỡng bổ sung thêm cho hai chữ “đánh nhau” được trọn vẹn: “Tôi đánh nhau với cậu ta.”

Thời điểm Dương Thế Uy học sơ trung ở Nam Bình không tệ lắm, trong trường cũng có người gọi hắn là “Uy ca”, Thiệu Trạm không liên quan tới bọn họ, quan hệ không hề thân thiết.

Lúc ấy trong trường chia thành vài ba tốp giáo bá, Dương Thế Uy thuộc loại cả ngày hoành hành bá đạo làm xằng làm bậy, ở trong trường học cảm giác tồn tại điên khùng làm mưa làm gió, khác hẳn một ngọn sóng khác do Thiệu Trạm cầm đầu———–bọn họ không có gì quá đặc biệt, trừ giờ học nói thế nào cũng không nghe ra thì cũng chẳng khác biệt lắm so với các học sinh khác.

Nếu như nói Hứa Thịnh là giáo bá, thời điểm đó Thiệu Trạm mà so sánh với Hứa Thịnh bây giờ thì còn quá đáng mấy trăm lần, dùng từ giáo bá này để hình dung vẫn còn nhẹ chán.

Thiệu Trạm ngồi ở hàng cuối, thỉnh thoảng sẽ ngủ, đa số thời gian đều dựa lưng vào ghế, vừa chơi game vừa nhìn ghi chép trên bảng đen, thế nhưng trên sách giáo khoa không hề có dấu vết nào, toàn bộ bài tập đều trống không. Yên lặng chẳng qua chỉ là hình tượng, giữa hai hàng lông mày của thiếu niên dính sát khí vô cùng lạnh lẽo, sắc bén lại khoe khoang, tròng mắt sâu thẳm, lúc đối mặt dường như có áp lực vô hình.

Nhìn như sóng yên biển lặng, nhưng ai cũng biết vị đại ca này không dễ chọc.

Cũng không ai dám đi trêu chọc cậu ta.

Có lần mấy tên đàn em của Dương Thế Uy đến gây chuyện ở lớp bọn họ, tưởng là Thiệu Trạm không có trong lớp. Thiệu Trạm vò tóc ngồi dậy, tiện tay dời cái ghế sang bên cạnh, một câu cũng chưa nói, mấy người kia bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đối thoại không tiếng động: “Chẳng phải mày nói Thiệu Trạm không có ở đây sao?”

“Đúng là có đứa bảo tao nó không có trong lớp mà.”

Cuối cùng chuyện không xong, do dự vài giây rồi đi thẳng.

Dùng những từ của những người trong lớp lúc ấy để miêu tả, đó chính là: Mẹ nó đây mới thật sự là đại ca, không nhiều lời thừa thãi với bạn, cũng không cố ra vẻ trước mặt bạn.

Bây giờ Thiệu Trạm nhớ lại khoảng thời gian đó, dường như mọi thứ đều trống rỗng, cũng không biết bản thân đang làm gì, về đến nhà mở đèn, cả căn nhà trống không, mê mang, không tìm được phương hướng. “Học thói xấu” hình như là một chuyện rất dễ dàng và tự nhiên.

Còn thật sự nảy sinh mâu thuẫn với Dương Thế Uy là thời gian sau đó, sau khi tan học Thiệu Trạm có đi làm thêm ở tiệm cafe bên cạnh trường học.

Ngoại hình cậu bắt mắt, vóc dáng cao vọt lên 1m8, lại không hay nói chuyện với người khác, trong trường có không ít nữ sinh len lén để ý đến cậu, cho nên dẫn đến việc trong tiệm luôn hết chỗ.

“Người ngồi đối diện đó, tóc dài, nghe nói là cô nàng gần đây Dương Thế Uy theo đuổi, xinh thật đấy.” Đồng nghiệp xong việc nói với cậu: “Nhưng mà lại suốt ngày chạy đến tiệm của chúng ta, tâm tư viết hết lên trên mặt rồi. Cậu không có ý gì với người ta hả?”

Có lần, trước khi đến tiệm Thiệu Trạm đánh nhau xong một trận, không bị thương chút nào. Nếu như không phải đồng nghiệp tận mắt nhìn thấy trước khi vào cửa, Thiệu Trạm một tay xách người ta ném sang bên cạnh như rác rưởi cũng không thể tưởng tượng nổi người này trước khi đi làm còn đánh nhau.

Nghe vậy, ngay cả mí mắt Thiệu Trạm cũng không nhấc lên: “Không có ấn tượng.”

Đồng nghiệp chậc chậc hai tiếng: “Cậu nói xem sao lại không công bằng như vậy, người khác muốn được hâm mộ cũng chẳng có ai đến, còn cậu, đến cũng không thèm nhìn.”

Có điều đồng nghiệp rất nhanh cũng chẳng muốn hâm mộ nữa.

Bởi vì Dương Thế Uy dẫn mấy người tới phá quán rất nhanh: “——-Thiệu Trạm, mày ra đây, đệt mợ, mẹ nó mày có ý gì?”

Bình thường ở trường học Thiệu Trạm hay bị lép vế, bề ngoài vị trí trùm trường đứng đầu Nam Bình là của Dương Thế Uy. Thực tế có ai lại không biết giáo bá chân chính của Nam Bình họ Thiệu, cái này mới được thừa nhận, ngay cả con gái ai cùng vừa ý cậu.

Dương Thế Uy còn nói: “Sao tiệm mấy người vẫn còn thu nhận nó, không điều tra sao? Biết mình tuyển được ai không? Tuyển ai không tuyển lại đi tuyển con trai tội phạm giết người———”

Dương Thế Uy nói những lời đó trước mặt Thiệu Trạm đều không để ý tới hắn, cho đến câu nói sau cùng, cho đến khi từ đó ra khỏi miệng.

Đối diện tiệm cafe chính là một con hẻm.

Trước khi đi ra, Thiệu Trạm ung dung thong thả cởi tạp dề buộc quanh eo, treo lên, lại xắn tay áo, đếm trước mặt người đối diện: “Năm.”

Dương Thế Uy không nghe rõ: “Cái gì?”

Câu trả lời của Thiệu Trạm là một đòn cùi chỏ dứt khoát, Dương Thế Uy bị cậu chợt kéo gần, ngay sau đó hai mắt tối sầm, không còn đường nào để phản ứng, bụng đau đớn khiến hắn không chịu được phát ra tiếng hét thảm thiết.

Thật ra Thiệu Trạm không cần nói nhiều, Hứa Thịnh vẫn có thể đoán được đại khái.

Mấy manh mối lộ ra cuối cùng cũng tập hợp thành một từ: Không ổn.

Học thần ngồi cùng bàn với cậu, trước đây thật sự từng là giáo bá.

Đầu óc Hứa Thịnh không quá ngu ngốc, chỉ số thông minh lẫn chỉ số cảm xúc cũng ổn, trước đó từng phỏng đoán mơ hồ, hôm nay một phen đối mặt với họ Dương kia đã chứng thực được suy đoán trước đây, hơn nữa còn biết thêm được mấy chuyện khác.

Do gió ùa vào theo kẽ hở trên cửa sổ, tóc trước trán Thiệu Trạm cũng bị thổi đến loạn, lòa xòa trước mắt: “Nó nói gì với cậu rồi?”

Theo bản năng Hứa Thịnh không muốn nói ra những lời liên quan đến ba Thiệu Trạm của thằng lưu manh đó: “Cũng không có gì, đều là mấy lời nói nhảm vô nghĩa.”

“Bạn học mày biết ba mày là ai chưa?”, ngược lại Thiệu Trạm tự cướp lời, cười một tiếng nói, “Hoặc là cha nào con nấy, đơn giản mấy câu như vậy.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, còn đoán được giỏi như thế, không sai tí nào cả.

Thiệu Trạm im lặng vài giây, nói: “Ba tôi…”

Thiệu Trạm không nhìn biểu cảm trên mặt Hứa Thịnh, cậu đã sớm quen với phản ứng của những người xung quanh mình với chuyện này. Cậu nghe thấy giọng nói thuộc về mình nhưng lúc âm thanh vang lên trong lối đi, trong nháy mắt khiến tim cậu loạn nhịp.

“Ba cậu là ai đâu có liên quan tới cậu, cũng không phải ba cậu ngồi cùng bàn với tôi, cậu không cần giải thích chuyện này”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Cái thằng Dương gì đó, lúc ấy nó mà nói thêm cái gì nữa, tôi sẽ cho nó biết ba nó họ Hứa.”

Hứa Thịnh nói vẫn chưa đủ, lúc cậu hăm dọa đáy mắt rút đi mấy phần ý cười, nói tiếp: “Lần sau đừng để tôi nhìn thấy mặt nó.”

“Thằng đó không biết hôm nay mình vừa tránh thoát được một kiếp, phải bổn đại gia Hứa Thịnh hôm nay mà ở đây, từ lúc nó nói câu đầu tiên người sẽ không còn ở đây được đâu.”

Ngoài cửa sổ, cơn gió bỗng nhiên khô nóng.

Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn bỏ mặc những hình ảnh vừa hiện lên trong đầu, cổ họng khô khốc. Cậu chợt ngẩng đầu, mượn ánh sáng tối tăm trong lối đi đi mấy bước về phía Hứa Thịnh.

Cũng là “bản thân” cậu.

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh trông dễ nói chuyện, biếng nhác tựa như người không xương, trừ những lúc phản nghịch ra thì thật chất không có “tính sát thương”, nghiêm túc nhưng hoàn toàn không phải như vậy.

Não Hứa Thịnh không giống người bình thường, sau khi bỏ qua cái đề tài về ba Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh mắng xong Dương Thế Uy lại để ý nhất đến chuyện: “Ngày đó cậu bắt tôi làm gì? Nói thế nào cậu cũng từng là “giáo bá” cơ mà, trốn học leo tường thì thôi, lại còn đi mách lẻo báo cáo với bác quản lý kí túc.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh càng nghĩ càng không hiểu nổi, Thiệu Trạm thật đúng là “học sinh ba tốt”.

Hứa Thịnh thở dài: “Đều là hồ ly ngàn năm*, cậu chọc vào tôi làm gì?”

_*Ý của Hứa Thịnh là hai người đều tinh ranh như nhau, đều nghịch ngợm vô kỷ luật như thế sao Thiệu Trạm còn bắt cậu làm gì._

Bầu không khí bị cái câu “hồ ly ngàn năm” này đánh tan, không biết là ai cười trước, hai người không nhịn được bật cười thành tiếng. Thiệu Trạm cười rất trầm, sau khi cười một tiếng, cậu hơi ngẩng đầu lên, yết hầu ở cổ họng chuyển động lên xuống.

Hồi lâu, Thiệu Trạm mới nói: “Bởi vì quá giống.”

“Giống gì cơ?”

“Không nói rõ được”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Có lẽ là do giống tôi hồi trước quá.”

Nội quy của Lục Trung thật sự quá nhiều, khiến cho Thiệu Trạm hoảng hốt nhận ra mình cách khoảng thời gian trước đây quá lâu rồi.

Xung quanh tất cả đều là học sinh mẫu mực học tập cho giỏi.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên tường rào định nhảy xuống, cảnh tượng này chợt đập vào mắt cậu, trong lúc ấy khiến cậu giật mình nhìn xuyên qua lớp bụi phủ tầng tầng lớp lớp đầy xiềng xích thấy được chính bản thân mình.

Chẳng qua không hề nghĩ tới, sau đó hai người hoán đổi thân thể, lúc mở mắt ra tỉnh lại, cậu thật sự trở thành “Hứa Thịnh”.

Bộ phim điện ảnh kéo dài một tiếng rưỡi, không thể vắng mặt cả quá trình, phải trở về trước khi đèn phòng chiếu bóng sáng lên. Hứa Thịnh đưa tay về phía người ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ: “Có đi không?”

Hầu Tuấn xem phim được một nửa thì nghe thấy tiếng động bên cạnh, quay đầu nhìn. Học thần và giáo bá biến mất suốt nửa bộ phim cùng nhau trở lại.

Hầu Tuấn lắc đầu, tiếp tục xem phim, thầm nghĩ mình thật sự biết quá nhiều chuyện.

Hơn nữa, đúng là quá trắng trợn rồi!

Sau khi phim kết thúc, sĩ quan huấn luyện dẫn lớp mình trở về khu nghỉ ngơi.

Toàn bộ hành trình lão Mạnh cứ xách cái túi đứng quan sát bên cạnh, Vương sĩ quan dặn dò các công việc liên quan đến huấn luyện ngoài trời vào sáng sớm ngày mai: “Thứ nhất, sáng sớm mai sau khi nghe thấy tiếng phát thanh, tôi chỉ cho các em đúng 15 phút, ăn mặc chỉnh tề tập hợp ở đây, quá 15 phút không xuống, các em có thể thử chịu đựng hậu quả. Thứ hai, sẽ có sĩ quan đi kiểm tra vệ sinh phòng các em, chăn, chậu rửa mặt, những thứ này đều phải sắp xếp đúng như quy tắc…”

Trong phòng chỉ có một phòng tắm duy nhất, căn cứ Lục Châu quá lớn, cho dù nhà tắm công cộng xây ở chỗ nào thì đi lại cũng rất bất tiện.

Hầu Tuấn: “Ai tắm trước? Oẳn tù tì ha?”

Kết quả oẳn tù tì, Thiệu Trạm tắm đầu tiên.

Hứa Thịnh không để ý chuyện tắm rửa này, cũng may không phải nhà tắm công cộng, nếu không nhìn sang chỗ Thiệu Trạm tắm, nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy kỳ quái.

Nhưng tình huống bây giờ rõ ràng không thể ra đâu được, dù sao bây giờ cậu cũng đang dùng thân thể Thiệu Trạm, bình thường trong phòng ký túc mắt không thấy gì thì không sao, bây giờ phải nhìn thẳng vào thân thể Thiệu Trạm khi đi tắm… Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên giường, nghe thấy âm thanh khóa cửa phòng tắm, trận game dở trong tay cuối cùng không thể đánh tiếp.

Bạn tốt trong game Trương Phong: _?_

S: _Không chơi nữa._

Trương Phong: _Đại ca, mày lại làm sao? Trận này giai đoạn trước đang có ưu thế lớn vậy mà…_

Hứa Thịnh ấn tắt màn hình, nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy mơ hồ trong phòng tắm, không khống chế được tiếp tục tràn đầy suy nghĩ trong đầu: Cậu ấy cởi quần áo chưa?

Mở mắt hay nhắm mắt?

Tay đặt chỗ nào?

Hay là sờ chỗ nào rồi…

Fuck.

“Trạm ca, sao tai cậu đỏ thế?”

Hầu Tuấn đang lấy quần áo ngủ từ trong balo, nghiêng đầu thấy “học thần” ngồi ở giường đối diện phía dưới, lỗ tai học thần đỏ ửng, gần như màu đỏ lan từ trên tai xuống tận cổ.

Hứa Thịnh chợt đứng dậy, kéo cửa trượt, đi ra sân thượng hít thở không khí một lát: “Không có gì, chỉ thấy hơi nóng thôi.”

Buổi tối, Hầu Tuấn mở cuộc tán dóc ban đêm kiểu mẫu của phòng con trai bọn họ.

Hứa Thịnh là người tắm cuối cùng, lúc tắm xong đi ra đèn đã tắt, chỉ còn lại ánh sáng điện thoại trong tay Thiệu Trạm, nếu không lúc cậu ra khỏi phòng tắm hai mắt sẽ thật sự đui luôn.

Hầu Tuấn: “Thịnh ca, vẫn còn chơi game à?”

Thiệu Trạm không đáp lại.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh lên giường, ánh sáng màn hình điện thoại mới thầm tắt đi.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh cũng mơ mơ màng màng chìm vào giấc ngủ trong tiếng nói chuyện của ký túc xá Dạ Đàm, cho đến khi nghe được giọng nói “phát thanh” của Vương sĩ quan. Loa phát thanh đang phát một ca khúc, giọng hát vang vang mạnh mẽ: “Đoàn kết chính là sức mạnh, sức mạnh là vũ khí, sức mạnh là thép!”

“Cái gì thế——–” Một trong những quân chủ lực của ký túc xá Dạ Đàm*, Hầu Tuấn trở mình, bịt tai lại, “Sao vẫn còn hát thế?”

_*Ở đây có thể hiểu phòng bọn họ nói chuyện với nhau đến khuya, tác giả dùng cụm_ _宿舍夜谈_ _(túc xá dạ đàm) để miêu tả, dạ đàm = cuộc trò chuyện đêm khuya._

Thời điểm Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy tiếng phát thanh ý thức vẫn còn chưa tỉnh, ngược lại giọng nói của Hầu Tuấn khiến ý thức cậu tỉnh táo hơn hẳn.

Bởi vì vị trí lên tiếng không đúng.

Rõ ràng Hầu Tuấn ngủ giường trên đối diện cậu, sao cậu ta trở mình lại khiến ván giường của mình ở dưới cũng rung theo thế này?

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ, ánh mặt trời hừng đông chiếu khiến người ta không mở mắt nổi. Lúc cậu muốn giơ tay lên nắm tóc, trước mắt lờ mờ, tầm mắt chậm chạp tập trung, cuối cùng dừng lại trên bàn tay đang lơ lửng giữa không trung của cậu——–Đây chính là tay cậu.

Hứa Thịnh hơi mơ màng.

Lần đầu tiên ước chừng kéo dài đến khi kết thúc thi tháng.

Cậu cũng đã cố gắng chuẩn bị xong tinh thần cho một tháng.

Kết quả lần hoán đổi thứ hai, không quá 24 tiếng đã đổi trở lại?


	43. Chapter 43

“Đoàn kết chính là sức mạnh ~ !”

Tiếng loa phát thanh vẫn tiếp tục đánh vào màng nhĩ của mỗi người, loa khuếch đại âm thanh giấu sau cửa. Tiếng loa không chỉ phát trong phòng, trên đường Lục Âm cũng nghe thấy tiếng phát thanh từ đây qua cửa sổ: “Sức mạnh này là vũ khí, sức mạnh này là thép!”

Trên hành lang tiếng kêu gào đau thương vang lên, mặc dù không bằng lòng nhưng vẫn phải tích cực ngồi dậy hưởng ứng.

Hầu Tuấn trở mình xong thì nhớ ra thời gian mà sĩ quan huấn luyện ra chỉ thị ngày hôm qua, lại ngồi dậy từ trên giường, hai mắt nhắm tịt bắt đầu tìm quân phục mặc vào, nhanh chóng khoác ra ngoài: “Chúng ta chỉ có 15 phút, tranh thủ thời gian, tỉnh hết đi, Khải Tử*! Đừng ngủ nữa!”

_*_ _子_ _(tử): thời xưa chỉ người đàn ông có học thức, đồng thời là mỹ từ để gọi đàn ông._

Đàm Khải giống như cái xác biết đi, ý thức và hành động bị tách ra, tay như nặng ngàn cân: “Tôi thật sự rất mệt, đột nhiên cảm thấy vẫn là học tập vui vẻ hơn…”

Hầu Tuấn đập một cái gối tới, ở phương diện động viên cổ vũ tập thể của lớp trưởng Hầu thì chẳng sợ một ai cả, cậu ta lấy một cái gối khác nện thật lực lên đầu Hứa Thịnh: “Đừng có học hay tập cái gì nữa, cũng thức dậy luôn cho tôi!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới ngồi dậy, hai tay cậu chống lên ga trải giường, ánh mắt liếc ngang một cái, thấy Thiệu Trạm đã mặc xong quần quân phục, đứng ở mép giường, đưa lưng về phía cậu mặc áo. Nửa người trên cậu con trai để trần, đường cong sống lưng lưu loát, xương bả vai nhô lên, đi xuống dưới là đường eo mảnh khảnh, vẫn là cái vẻ trẻ trung chỉ có trên người thiếu niên ở cái tuổi này.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ liếc được một giây, một giây sau hình xăm lẫn sống lưng đều bị che kín.

Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên cài khuy áo, không truy cứu ánh mắt Hứa Thịnh rơi lên người mình, chỉ nhắc nhở: “Cậu còn 10 phút.”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới “Đệt” một tiếng, vén chăn lên bắt đầu thay quần áo.

Mặc quần áo và đánh răng rửa mặt cũng không tốn bao nhiêu thời gian, sắp xếp thu dọn lại đồ đạc mới là mất thời gian và công sức nhất. Hầu Tuấn vất vả lắm mới gập được cái chăn trên giường mình cho ngay ngắn vuông vức như khối đậu hũ, lo lắng giáo bá lại không làm theo quy tắc. Cậu nhớ không lầm hôm qua lúc Vương sĩ quan dạy học, vị đại ca này chẳng nghe được cái gì hết.

Hầu Tuấn nghiêng đầu muốn thúc giục, quả nhiên Hứa đại gia đang dựa lên thành giường ăn không ngồi rồi: “Thịnh ca cậu…”

Cậu có thể hành động theo quy củ hay không?

Hầu Tuấn không nói hết được câu này ra khỏi miệng, bởi vì cậu nhìn thấy học thần đang bận rộn gấp chăn giúp, lời đến khóe miệng đổi thành: “…Chăn này của cậu gấp không tệ ha.”

Hứa Thịnh bày tỏ sự tán thành: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy bạn cùng bàn của tôi gấp chăn không tệ.”

Ngày hôm qua Hứa Thịnh mặt dày cầu xin Thiệu Trạm, hôm nay càng dứt khoát hơn: Tôi không làm đâu, dù gì hôm qua cậu cũng ngủ ở cái giường này, cậu muốn ngủ xong trở mặt không nhận giường?

Thiệu Trạm gấp xong để lại một câu: “Ngày mai tự gấp đi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Được, ngày mai tôi lại nghĩ cách cầu xin cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng lạnh mặt xách mũ quân phục Hứa Thịnh đặt ở đầu giường, chụp lên đầu cậu, che mất hơn nửa tầm mắt: “Cài khuy áo vào, đi xuống tập hợp.”

Mười phút sau, tiếng phát thanh “Đoàn kết chính là sức mạnh” biến thành tiếng còi dồn dập. Đi đôi với tiếng còi còn có âm thanh sĩ quan huấn luyện đứng ở cửa phòng cầm loa đếm ngược: “Các em học sinh, bây giờ các em còn năm phút, ba phút, hai phút… Một phút cuối cùng!”

Cửa hành lang đầy ắp người, các bạn học hoang mang rối loạn đi ra bên ngoài.

Ngược lại Hứa Thịnh không vội, chậm rãi đi lướt qua, một giây cuối cùng nhập vào hàng ngũ.

Nội dung huấn luyện ngoài trời buổi sáng chính là chạy bộ vòng quanh thao trường, nữ sinh năm vòng, nam sinh tám vòng.

Cho dù Đàm Khải là cán bộ môn Thể dục cũng suýt chút nữa chạy mất nửa cái mạng.

Vương sĩ quan nói: “Kiên trì giữ vững, còn lại hai vòng, tin tưởng mình có thể làm được…” Sĩ quan huấn luyện nói xong nhìn nhịp bước càng ngày càng chậm, rơi vào Đàm Khải tụt lại phía sau đang chạy song song với hàng đầu tiên, phát ra lời chất vấn từ linh hồn: “Tên nhóc nhà em thật sự là cán bộ giờ Thể dục sao?”

Đàm Khải càng nói càng mất sức lực, tụt thẳng lại đến hàng thứ hai: “…Là em.”

Tụt lại một hàng, cả lớp không nhịn được đều cười cậu ta: “Khải Tử, cậu có thấy mất mặt không hả?”

Đàm Khải: “…”

Hứa Thịnh cũng vui vẻ, cậu vừa chạy vừa cười, đụng cùi chỏ sang bên Thiệu Trạm một cái: “Sao cậu ấy lên làm cán bộ môn học được thế? Nếu thầy Thể dục ở đây, cách chức tại chỗ.”

Thiệu Trạm tàn khốc vô tình nhớ lại tình huống bầu cán bộ lớp ngày đó: “Bởi vì không có ai muốn làm.”

Chân thực.

Hiện thực tàn khốc.

Ánh nắng rơi trên người, sau lưng thấm một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, cơn gió nóng ran thổi qua, Hứa Thịnh cười lên không che giấu chút nào, cất cao giọng, không an phận được bao lâu, lúc chạy bộ lại xắn tay áo lên. Thiệu Trạm nghe thấy rõ tiếng cười của nam sinh bên tai, lúc bừng tỉnh lỡ mất nhịp tim trong nháy mắt.

Trong tiếng cười nhạo của mọi người, Đàm Khải dứt khoát cam chịu, càng chạy càng tụt lại phía sau, cuối cùng rơi xuống hàng cuối cùng, sóng vai với bọn Hứa Thịnh: “Thịnh ca, Trạm ca, mấy cậu đừng giễu cợt tôi nữa, nhỡ đâu làm tôi kích động rớt lại sang đại đội khác thì sao…”

Hầu Tuấn chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép: “Nếu cậu rớt sang đội khác, vậy cậu cũng đừng trở về nữa!”

Không chỉ người bên mình, tất cả mọi người của lớp 7 đều dùng tư thế xông lên phía trước không thể cản lại.

Thiệu Trạm nheo mắt lại, trong lòng nói bình thường mặt trời lúc hừng đông đều nóng như vậy sao?

“Được, rất tốt. Lớp 7 chúng ta trong tình huống ngay cả người dẫn chạy* cũng không có, bằng nghị lực của mình, trừ lớp phó Thể dục ra những người khác đều kiên trì được.” Huấn luyện ngoài trời kết thúc, Vương sĩ quan nói, “Đáng khen ngợi.”

_*Nghĩa là Đàm Khải vốn là cán bộ Thể dục phải chạy dẫn đầu, nhưng mà cuối cùng lại rớt xuống hàng cuối cùng với bọn Hứa Thịnh._

Lớp 7 huấn luyện ngoài trời xong thì xếp hàng đến nhà ăn ăn sáng.

Giữa giờ có nửa tiếng để nghỉ ngơi, 9 giờ tập hợp lần nữa, ngay sau đó là hoạt động buổi sáng.

Trải qua cả một ngày hôm qua để quen với căn cứ Lục Châu, các bạn học đã rất quen thuộc với nhà ăn, bụng đã đói ùng ục từ lâu. Hương vị trong nhà ăn của Lục Châu nếu là lúc bình thường, cơm nước kiểu gì cũng bị người khác chê lên chê xuống, giờ lại cảm thấy hết sức không tệ: “Nhất định là do tôi đói đến hôn mê rồi, ngay cả trứng luộc sao giờ ăn lại ngon như thế?”

“Còn cả cái bánh bao bột mì này nữa, thơm mịn!”

Thẩm Văn Hào khen lớn: “Mềm xốp không mất đi sự dẻo dai, khổ tận cam lai, trượt từ đầu lưỡi tới đáy lòng, mùi thơm của bột mì xông vào mũi——“

Hầu Tuấn không cam lòng yếu thế, cúi đầu uống một hớp cháo, khen theo: “Chén cháo gạo kê này, gạo ít canh nhiều, uống vào liền hai chữ, trơn tuột!”

Đàm Khải trơ mắt nhìn đồ ăn trên bàn bị bọn họ khen lấy khen để, chỉ có thể đưa mắt nhìn về phía dưa muối còn sót lại: “Cái này… cái này độ khó hơi cao.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh đặt đũa xuống, gia nhập đội quân rainbow fart, nói: “Để tôi.”

“Dưa muối này…” Hứa Thịnh dừng một chút, hoàn toàn quên mất trình độ Ngữ văn của mình, cậu suy nghĩ một lúc lâu rồi nghĩ đến từ “ngon miệng”, nhưng cậu còn chưa kịp khen, góc bàn bị người nào đụng phải.

Bàn bọn họ gần với cửa sổ lấy cơm, lại cách hành lang xếp hàng ngay bên cạnh, một động tác có biên độ không nhỏ, cả cái bàn bị đụng xê dịch mấy cm.

“Đi đứng kiểu gì thế, đụng phải bàn người ta rồi!” Giọng nói rất quen tai.

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng mặt lên, thấy Dương Thế Uy cầm khay bước ra từ đằng sau người đụng phải bàn, mấy người đều mặc quân phục của Hồng Hải, xem dáng vẻ là đi cùng nhau, hắn cười như không cười nói: “——-Còn không mau nói xin lỗi người ta đi.”

Theo bản năng Hứa Thịnh quan sát phản ứng của Thiệu Trạm, phát hiện sắc mặt cậu ấy lạnh đến dọa người.

Người nọ bị Dương Thế Uy xách về cười hì hì nói vẻ hối lỗi: “Xin lỗi nhé, bưng đồ, nhìn nhầm.”

Chờ cậu ta xin lỗi xong, Dương Thế Uy mới buông tay đang nắm cổ áo người nọ, đứng yên bên cạnh bàn Thiệu Trạm: “Lần trước gặp phải cậu, cũng không kịp trò chuyện tử tế, không ngờ tôi và cậu coi như có duyên thật. À đúng rồi, tôi quên tự giới thiệu bản thân mình, tôi là bạn học sơ trung của Thiệu Trạm.”

Lời này nghe có vẻ không có gì xấu, nhưng bầu không khí không ổn, giọng điệu còn bất thường hơn.

Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải bốn mắt nhìn nhau, không biết có nên chào hỏi hay không.

Cặn bã Dương Thế Uy vừa mở màn, rõ ràng phía sau vẫn còn một màn kịch lớn.

Thiệu Trạm không sợ hắn, cũng không sợ hắn nói bậy bạ gì ở đây. Từ sau khi Hứa Thịnh nói với cậu đụng phải mấy người bên Hồng Hải, cậu đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần rồi. Dương Thế Uy không dễ dàng bỏ qua như vậy, tóm lại chuyện này rất phiền toái. Cậu vừa mới đặt đũa xuống đứng dậy, một câu “Có chuyện gì ra ngoài nói” còn chưa kịp nói, Hứa Thịnh ngồi đối diện đã dứt khoát: “Tự giới thiệu mình thì không cần, không có gì hay ho cả.”

Ban đầu Dương Thế Uy đều đặt hết sự chú ý lên người Thiệu Trạm, bất thình lình đối diện lại nhảy ra một câu như vậy, khiến hắn bị nói đến sửng sốt.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, lúc này mới chú ý tới cậu trai ngồi phía đối diện.

Chưa từng gặp.

Gương mặt này chỉ cần gặp qua sẽ khó có thể quên được, vẻ mặt cậu ta thờ ơ không đếm xỉa gì đến, nói xong lời cuối cùng thậm chí còn tặng thêm một gương mặt tươi cười, chẳng qua trong nụ cười này còn ẩn chứa hai chữ: Mời cút.

“Còn nữa”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Cậu đừng có đứng đây, cản đường.”

Dương Thế Uy hắn tự nhận đời này không có mấy người dám phách lối trước mặt mình, thời sơ trung Thiệu Trạm được coi là một người duy nhất, bây giờ trước mặt lại không biết nhảy ra từ đâu một tên thứ hai.

Mẹ nó ai đây? Dương Thế Uy kêu trong lòng.

Nhảy ra thì thôi, lại còn thách thức hắn.

Dương Thế Uy bị vài câu của Hứa Thịnh làm cho bối rối, lời kịch phía sau cũng quên sạch.

Hầu Tuấn rất biết nhìn ánh mắt người ta, rõ ràng là có thù, cậu ta bưng khay lên nói: “Cũng ăn xong rồi, đi thôi, nhanh lên nào, tôi còn phải về nghỉ ngơi sớm.”

Thẩm Văn Hào và Văn Tự Cường hết lần này tới lần khác ngây người không bắt sóng kịp: “Chưa ăn xong mà…”

“Còn ăn cái beep”, Hầu Tuấn cưỡng ép giành lại cái bánh bột mì trong tay Thẩm Văn Hào, để vào khay, bình tĩnh nói cho cậu ta, “Cậu ăn xong rồi.”

Dương Thế Uy: “Được, vậy để tao nói thẳng, mấy người có biết……”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn ra sau lưng hắn, nói: “——–Chào ngài sĩ quan.”

Dương Thế Uy sửng sốt, quay đầu lại.

Thiệu Trạm bị Hứa Thịnh kéo mũ, sau khi mấy người Hầu Tuấn rút lui, Hứa Thịnh cũng bưng khay uể oải đứng lên, một tay khác kéo mũ cậu, tỏ ý: “Ngớ ra đó làm gì, đi thôi.”

Cục diện đầy khói súng mơ hồ này gặp phải vài ba lời lừa bịp của Hứa Thịnh, đúng lúc các bạn học khác rút lui nên lắng xuống.

“Chỗ nào cơ, không thấy sĩ quan huấn luyện đâu.”

“Đâu ra sĩ quan”, Dương Thế Uy nhỏ giọng mắng một câu, nói, “Bị lừa rồi.”

Dương Thế Uy nói xong gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng rời đi của Thiệu Trạm, cắn răng nghiến lợi: “…Chuyện này chưa xong đâu.”

Thiệu Trạm đổ xong khay thức ăn, mấy người Hầu Tuấn đang chờ ở cửa nhà ăn, sau khi thấy Thiệu Trạm cũng không hỏi nhiều, trực tiếp bỏ qua chuyện ở nhà ăn.

Hoạt động cả ngày hôm nay trừ tư thế đứng nghiêm, các loại huấn luyện bước đi nghiêm chỉnh ra, còn lại là đi thăm tòa nhà quân sự, không thể nào đụng phải mấy người bên Hồng Hải được. Căn cứ Lục Châu quá lớn, người trong trường mình chưa chắc đã gặp mặt nhau, đừng nhắc tới Hồng Hải, trừ khi đối phương tìm thẳng tới tận cửa, còn đâu xác suất bất ngờ chạm mặt như hai lần trước không lớn.

Hoạt động buổi tối kết thúc sớm.

Hứa Thịnh tắm xong đi ra, Thiệu Trạm không ở trong phòng: “Bạn cùng bàn tôi đâu rồi?”

Hầu Tuấn: “Vừa rồi lão Mạnh tới, gọi Trạm ca đi rồi, hình như là chuyện MC đêm liên hoan kết thúc huấn luyện, cụ thể tôi không biết.”

Hứa Thịnh không hỏi nhiều, mò lấy di động xem giờ, trên thanh thông báo có mấy tin nhắn chưa đọc.

Một cái là của Trương Phong: _Chơi game không?_

Mấy cái khác là Khang Khải nhắn.

Khang Khải: _Mẹ em nói năm nay cải cách thi cử, đấy là tài liệu giảng dạy tập huấn mới._

Khang Khải: _Phạm vi của nội dung thi mở rộng không ít._

Mấy hình ảnh Khang Khải gửi là hình mấy cuốn sách, mặt bìa là một bức tranh mẫu, phía trên cùng là dòng “Phác thảo cảnh”, trừ quyển này ra còn có một quyển “Sắc thái phong cảnh”.

Hứa Thịnh xa cách phòng vẽ đã lâu, thỉnh thoảng Khang Khải vẫn sẽ nhắn cho cậu tin tức liên quan đến vẽ, đa số thời điểm đều lấy lý do “Giúp em xem bản vẽ này một chút”, không nói thẳng ra.

Khang Khải cũng lo lắng mình như vậy có phải quá rõ ràng mục đích rồi hay không, sau hôm ở trạm xe, hai người liên lạc qua Internet chủ yếu cũng chỉ nói chuyện thường ngày thôi.

Đúng lúc cậu đang ở phòng vẽ.

Chờ mãi mà không nhận được tin nhắn trả lời của Hứa Thịnh, không nhịn được nói thẳng ra, bổ sung: _Mẹ em bảo em nhắn cho anh biết, không có ý gì khác_.

Nhắn xong những lời này, vị đại ca ở bên kia cuối cùng cũng nhắn lại.

S: _Ừ._

S: _Gần đây dì Khang có khỏe không?_

Khang Khải: _Vô cùng khỏe, mỗi lần bà ấy nhắc đến anh cũng nói lúc nào về lại qua thăm bà một chút, em cũng nghi ngờ em không phải con ruột của bà ấy._

Hai người câu có câu chăng trò chuyện, Hứa Thịnh trả lời xong, nhàn rỗi đợi Khang Khải trả lời xem lại lịch sử cuộc trò chuyện, do dự vài giây, bấm lưu hình ảnh lại.

Ngay lúc này, cửa phòng bị người gõ, có một nam sinh xa lạ do dự đẩy cửa vào: “Học thần có đây không?”

Hầu Tuấn ở gần cửa: “Trạm ca không có ở đây, có chuyện gì thì chờ cậu ấy về tôi chuyển lời cho.”

“Bên ngoài có mấy người…không phải người của trường chúng ta, nói muốn tìm cậu ấy”, nam sinh kia nói, “Còn nói nếu trong vòng năm phút không thấy người, vậy đừng trách cậu ta không nể mặt, nói sẽ trực tiếp làm lộ chuyện gì đó ra ngoài.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Hả?”

Hứa Thịnh đang gõ chữ dừng tay lại.

Vừa nói trừ khi đối phương tìm tới cửa xong, nếu không trong căn cứ Lục Châu có chết cũng không chạm mặt, ai ngờ đúng thật là tìm tới tận cửa.

Năm phút.

Năm phút nữa Thiệu Trạm có về được hay không cũng là vấn đề.

Hứa Thịnh lại nghĩ đến dáng vẻ tối qua Thiệu Trạm ngồi ngược gió trên bệ cửa sổ, còn cả dáng điệu của đám người kia trong nhà ăn sáng nay, ngọn lửa không biết từ đâu bốc lên: “Bọn họ đang ở đâu?”

Nam sinh truyền lời cũng là người bị chặn lại trước khi đi vào, cậu ta bị bảo nói: “Ở, ở trong con hẻm cạnh tòa nhà thứ hai khu A…”

Bên kia.

Khang Khải đang định từ từ giải quyết vụ bức hình, suy nghĩ nói xong chuyện thường ngày sẽ quay về đề tài này. Hứa họa thần không vẽ, không chỉ mình cậu đau lòng, mẹ cậu cũng đau lắm.

Đau lòng cho một nhân tài trong giới hội họa! Là tổn thất lớn cho các Học viện Mỹ thuật!

Mấy bức vẽ của Hứa Thịnh hai năm trước, cho tới bây giờ mẹ cậu vẫn còn dán trên tường trong phòng vẽ, chưa bóc xuống.

Khang Khải đang muốn đánh chữ, đối phương nhắn lại một câu.

S: _Không nói nữa, tôi có chút chuyện._

Khang Khải: _?_

S: _Tôi đi đánh nhau đã._


	44. Chapter 44

Tôi đi đánh nhau đã.

Lời này nghe tùy tiện cứ như “Cậu chờ tôi một lát, tôi đi ăn cơm trước.”

Khang Khải: …

“Họa thần, giúp tôi xem thử vẽ lên miếng vải này thế nào”, trong phòng vẽ, có người ngồi bên cạnh gọi cậu, “Tôi luôn cảm giác tôi nhuộm màu mới gần giống thôi, chưa giống hẳn cho lắm.”

Khang Khải cất giọng nói: “Được, cậu chờ tôi một lát.”

“Đang nói chuyện với ai thế?” Bạn học kia rửa bút vẽ, sau đó đứng dậy dùng miếng xốp lau bút, lại thuận miệng hỏi, “…Nhưng mà vẻ mặt cậu sao thế? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì à?”

Biểu cảm trên mặt Khang Khải đúng là rất phức tạp, nếu như tỉ mỉ phân tích, biểu cảm này dường như còn có một chút…thông cảm.

Mặc dù cậu không biết ai chọc phải Hứa Thịnh nhưng theo thói quen, cậu vẫn thay đối phương mặc niệm trước.

Hứa Thịnh rất ít khi ra tay.

Chỉ cần không quá đáng, không chạm đến nguyên tắc, cậu cũng lười so đo.

Trong trí nhớ của Khang Khải cũng chỉ có lần duy nhất ở cổng trường hồi sơ trung năm đó——–

Vị đại ca này không ra tay thì thôi, đã ra tay là đối phương xong đời, chắc chắn sẽ bị đánh đến thê thảm.

“Họa thần chính hiệu lần trước tới phòng vẽ ấy”, Khang Khải đặt điện thoại di động qua một bên, lắc đầu tự nhủ, “Cũng không biết tên nào đi đường không có mắt chọc tới anh ấy, thôi, không nói cái này nữa. Để tôi xem thử tranh của cậu xem sao.”

Hứa Thịnh nhắn xong câu kia, ấn tắt điện thoại, tiện tay nhét vào trong túi, chân đạp đất đứng lên nói: “Tôi ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Lúc cậu nói chuyện không có biểu cảm gì trên mặt, ý cười trong mắt lạnh xuống, cặp mắt đào hoa hơi nhếch lên sinh ra mấy phần sát khí sắc bén. Cậu vừa mới tắm xong, tóc còn chưa khô, thay quân phục bằng áo phông rộng rãi, quần jean có vài nếp nhăn, làm tôn lên đôi chân vừa dài vừa thẳng.

“Lát nữa bạn cùng bàn của tôi mà về”, trước khi đi Hứa Thịnh còn nói, “Đừng nói chuyện này với cậu ấy vội.”

Viên Tự Cường ngồi gần đấy ngây người “Ừ” một tiếng.

Chờ sau khi Hứa Thịnh đi, Hầu Tuấn càng nghĩ càng thấy không bình thường, cậu ta vỗ vai Đàm Khải: “Khải Tử, cậu cảm thấy gì không?”

Đàm Khải: “Thấy gì?”

Hầu Tuấn: “Sát khí.”

Đàm Khải: “Hình như loáng thoáng cảm giác được một chút thật.”

Hầu Tuấn lại đập một chưởng lên gáy Đàm Khải: “Một chút chỗ nào chứ!” Hầu Tuấn nói xong, độ nhạy bén cộng thêm trực giác giúp cậu ta liên hệ chuyện ở nhà ăn sáng nay và bây giờ với nhau, chợt đứng dậy, “Không được, tôi cảm thấy phải ra mặt, tôi phải ra xem cùng một chút.”

Cậu ta nói xong thì Đàm Khải cũng đi qua: “Tôi đi, đừng bảo là mấy người ban sáng…”

Hầu Tuấn đảo mắt nhìn ba người còn lại trong phòng, khẩn cấp sắp xếp: “Khải Tử, Tự Cường, hai người đi với tôi. Văn Hào, nếu mười phút nữa bọn tôi còn chưa về, cậu cứ đi tìm lão Mạnh.”

Lúc này, sắc trời bên ngoài đã tối rồi.

Chỉ còn lại ánh sáng từ đèn đường ở căn cứ Lục Châu, trên đường Lục Âm đèn đóm nối đuôi nhau. Trên đường không có người nào, bên ngoài gió đêm lớn, những người tắm xong lén lút chạy ra quầy bán đồ lặt vặt mua mì gói cũng đã trở về phòng hết.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh hai tay trống trơn xuất hiện ở đầu hẻm, bọn Dương Thế Uy đang dựa tường hút thuốc. Hắn nheo mắt lại thở ra một làn khói, chờ Thiệu Trạm tới gặp hắn. Kết quả miệng còn đang phun khói ra ngoài, tự nhiên làm mờ trước mắt, cảnh vật bị một làn sương mù nhàn nhạt che mất, đến khi lớp sương này tản đi hơn nửa, theo ánh đèn đường rọi xuống, hắn mới nhìn rõ cậu trai đang đứng ở đầu hẻm.

Người đến không phải Thiệu Trạm.

Dương Thế Uy thấy gương mặt đó, lập tức nhớ ra là người ngồi đối diện Thiệu Trạm lúc sáng, còn đùa bỡn hắn nữa.

Dương Thế Uy: “…Mày là ai? Tao tìm Thiệu Trạm, ban sáng không tính toán với mày, mày còn chạy đến đây tìm đường chết đúng không?”

Giáo bá của Lục Trung Lâm Giang – Hứa Thịnh không trả lời mình là ai, cũng lười tự giới thiệu.

“Tao? Tao là ai không quan trọng, mày có thể gọi tao là ba.”

Dây chìa khóa đang treo trên cổ Hứa Thịnh trượt ra ngoài một đoạn, cậu giơ tay lên nắm lấy chìa khóa nhét thẳng vào trong cổ áo, nói xong lại dứt khoát hỏi: “Bọn mày cùng lên hay muốn từng đứa lên một?”

Phe đối diện tính luôn cả Dương Thế Uy, tổng cộng có sáu người.

Trong tay đều không có vũ khí.

Đã rất lâu rồi Hứa Thịnh không động tay động chân với người khác, cậu đếm xong số người, tỉnh bơ bẻ ngón tay.

Câu hỏi cũng chẳng quan trọng lắm.

Hứa Thịnh hỏi xong, thấy đối diện mình không ai trả lời, tự chọn lối đánh luôn cho bọn họ: “Cùng lên đi, tiết kiệm thời gian.”

Dương Thế Uy tức giận cười, hắn bỏ điếu thuốc kẹp bên mép, người anh em đứng bên cạnh muốn trực tiếp xông lên cho Hứa Thịnh biết tay, Dương Thế Uy giơ tay lên cản hắn ta lại. Sau khi bị kẻ khác khiêu khích, bây giờ hắn chỉ muốn để cho người khác nhìn thấy một lát nữa hắn đánh cho tên trước mặt này toét đầu chảy máu thế nào: “Bọn mày lùi ra sau.”

Dương Thế Uy một mình tiến lên, đứng đối mặt với Hứa Thịnh.

“Được”, Dương Thế Uy ném thuốc lá, “Nếu mày thích tự tìm đến cái chết như thế, vậy để tao thành toàn cho mày.”

Trước khi ra ngoài, Hứa Thịnh đã dự kiến trận này có thể đánh xong rất nhanh, tên ngu đần trước mặt lại còn muốn một chọi một, thế thì còn có thể kết thúc nhanh hơn. Luồng sát khí đang hừng hực nổi lên bất ngờ nguội xuống không ít, thậm chí cậu còn theo thói quen cong môi, đáy mắt lại có ý cười, nhưng nụ cười kia cũng lạnh đến bất thường: “Đánh cược đi, vào tay tao, mày chịu không nổi quá năm phút đâu.”

Dương Thế Uy hai tay nắm quyền, hùng hùng hổ hổ vung nắm đấm lên. Hắn lăn lộn ở Nam Bình nhiều năm như thế cũng không phải vô ích, nắm đấm vung ra đúng là nhìn rất mạnh mẽ hung bạo———Hứa Thịnh né người, thẳng tay giữ chặt nắm tay đối phương đang vung tới, tay bóp chặt cổ tay Dương Thế Uy. Quả thực Dương Thế Uy không ngờ tới Hứa Thịnh trông dáng vẻ như “Tôi không đánh nhau, bình thường tôi chỉ đùa giỡn người ta tí thôi” nhưng sức lực lại không yếu, hắn giãy mấy cái đều không thoát được.

Dương Thế Uy: “Mẹ mày…rốt cuộc mày là ai?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nói rồi mà, là ba mày.”

Trên mặt Dương Thế Uy mang vẻ không thể tin nổi, mấy người sau lưng hắn không biết có nên tiến lên hỗ trợ không. Một tay kia của Hứa Thịnh nâng lên, trực tiếp túm lấy cổ áo Dương Thế Uy. Cậu đang định nhanh chóng quật ngã tên này rồi giải quyết luôn mấy tên phía sau, bầu không khí vô cùng căng thẳng. Ngay lúc này, ngoài hẻm truyền tới một loạt tiếng bước chân dồn dập, âm thanh càng ngày càng gần, hình như là tiếng dép lê.

“Loẹt quẹt loẹt quẹt.”

Hầu Tuấn chạy đầu tiên, mượn ánh đèn đường, quả nhiên cậu ta thấy được trong tay Hứa Thịnh đang xách người, còn khớp một cách hoàn hảo với phỏng đoán của mình, đúng là đại gia này đi đánh nhau thật!

Là một lớp trưởng, không được phép để bạn học cùng lớp tùy ý đánh nhau gây chuyện trong thời kỳ huấn luyện quân sự, cậu vội vàng kêu lên: “Thịnh ca! Từ từ! Thủ hạ lưu nhân*!”

* _tương đương với hạ thủ lưu tình_

Hứa Thịnh bị cậu ta gọi hơi sửng sốt, trong lúc vô ý thả lỏng lực tay, Dương Thế Uy liền thừa cơ thoát khỏi tay cậu: “…”

Hầu Tuấn chạy đến thở hồng hộc, Đàm Khải và Viên Tự Cường theo sát phía sau.

Hứa Thịnh xoay cổ tay, muốn hỏi mấy cậu tới đây làm gì, Hầu Tuấn đã dũng cảm chen vào giữa cậu và Dương Thế Uy, trịnh trọng khoác tay lên vai Hứa Thịnh, buộc Hứa Thịnh phải rũ mắt xuống nhìn cậu ta. Thậm chí Hầu Tuấn còn dũng cảm không ngừng gọi thẳng tên, mắng: “Hứa Thịnh!”

“…” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Mấy người còn tới tập hợp…” Xem náo nhiệt cái gì.

Hầu Tuấn ngắt lời nói: “Đánh nhau là không đúng, lần quân huấn này của chúng ta, lớp chúng ta không chỉ là đại diện tập thể mà còn là đại diện cho nhà trường. Hơn nữa cậu có nghĩ tới hậu quả sau khi đánh nhau không? Chắc chắn Cố Diêm vương sẽ không tha cho cậu, có lời gì không thể thương lượng với vị bạn học này sao?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Đàm Khải cũng khuyên: “Đúng vậy Thịnh ca, đừng đánh, có gì từ từ nói.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Khẩu hiệu của Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng ta là gì? Là văn minh, là hài hòa, chúng ta phải biết nhường nhịn bạn học trường khác, học sinh Lục Trung chúng ta đều biết nói chuyện phải trái, chỉ có đám người không có văn hóa mới nói chuyện bằng nắm đấm!”

Gì thế?

Hứa Thịnh bị ba người bọn họ nói đến bối rối.

Cậu thở dài, rất muốn nói mấy người đừng làm loạn, mau về đi, quay đằng sau, đi đều bước, chạy trốn!

Hầu Tuấn: “Hơn nữa, nếu Trạm ca biết cậu như vậy, chắc chắn cậu ấy cũng không hi vọng cậu đánh nhau ở đây——–“

Ban đầu bọn Hầu Tuấn đột nhiên nhảy ra, Dương Thế Uy còn chưa kịp phản ứng, hắn chỉnh lại cổ áo vừa bị Hứa Thịnh túm lấy, nghe được câu “Trạm ca” này, lúc này Dương Thế Uy mới nhớ ra mục đích quan trọng của lần này.

Vừa rồi bị Hứa Thịnh túm lấy không thể động đậy, mất sạch mặt mũi, thù mới hận cũ tính chung một chỗ, Dương Thế Uy tiến lên trước, vỗ tay nói: “Trạm ca? Nghe có vẻ quan hệ giữa bọn mày và Thiệu Trạm không tệ.”

Dương Thế Uy nói đến đây lại nhích gần thêm chút nữa. Hầu Tuấn đứng gần hắn, chỉ cảm thấy dường như có người dán bên tai cậu nói chuyện, làm cậu dựng hết tóc gáy lên.  
“Nếu quan hệ không tệ như thế, vậy có biết Trạm ca trong miệng chúng mày là loại người gì không? Có biết ba nó là——–” ba chữ còn lại nói nhỏ hơn, nhưng nổ tung bên tai tất cả mọi người.

Trong nháy mắt, trong con hẻm yên lặng.

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh cũng đoán trước được gần hết rồi.

Chỉ là tính chất quả thật nghiêm trọng hơn cậu nghĩ.

Hứa Thịnh không nhịn được suy nghĩ, chỉ với ba chữ này nói sau lưng nhau, những năm tháng qua Thiệu Trạm đã phải chịu biết bao lời đồn đại nhảm nhí?

Cậu ấy đã phải chịu đựng bao nhiêu, sau đó tự mình bước ra khỏi chúng?

Lúc Hứa Thịnh chạy đến đây đánh nhau, cậu không hề muốn chuyện của Thiệu Trạm bị tên này nói bậy nói bạ, cho dù rốt cuộc mọi chuyện như thế nào đi chăng nữa, người trong cuộc cũng không muốn bị truyền ra trắng trợn như thế.

Đệt.

Mới vừa rồi sao lại thu tay, không đánh ngã chết mẹ thằng này luôn đi?

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ tới đây, lại nhớ ra: Bọn Hầu Tuấn…sẽ nghĩ thế nào?

“Bọn cậu đừng tham gia náo nhiệt”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Ở chỗ nào thì về chỗ đó đi.”

Phản ứng này chính là thứ Dương Thế Uy muốn xem nhất, thấy bạn cùng lớp của Thiệu Trạm ai cũng không thốt nổi thành lời, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp cảm nhận được sự sung sướng, một giây kế tiếp, cái người vừa mới dẫn đầu xông vào hẻm khuyên can vị kia lại mắng một câu thô tục.

Hầu Tuấn hoàn toàn quên mất thân phận lớp trưởng của mình, muốn bảo vệ trật tự của Lục Trung Lâm Giang: “Đệt mợ!”

Không chỉ Hầu Tuấn, Đàm Khải và Viên Tự Cường cũng buông tay đang giữ chặt người Hứa Thịnh.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh trơ mắt nhìn Hầu Tuấn một giây trước vẫn còn nói “Đánh nhau không đúng” bẻ lái 180 độ cực gắt sang chuyện khác————“Chuyện này mà vẫn còn nhịn được sao? Dám bắt nạt người của lớp 7 bọn tao hả?”

Đàm Khải: “Học thần của bọn tao đến lượt mày nói sao? Mày là ai, chuyện của cậu ấy đến phiên mày đánh rắm sao?”

Dáng dấp Viên Tự Cường khỏe mạnh, lúc nói chuyện rất có sức uy hiếp, vừa nói cậu ta vừa tiến lên, quên luôn khẩu hiệu của Lục Trung: “Được, nào ra đây, không phải muốn đánh nhau à?”

Dương Thế Uy: “…”

Dương Thế Uy cùng đám anh em không ngờ sự tình sẽ trở nên như vậy.

Tình huống gì đây?

Không phải mấy người này tới khuyên can sao?

Tại sao phản ứng lại thế này?

Hầu Tuấn nói xong, lại vỗ vai Hứa Thịnh, mặc dù bình thường bọn họ không dám nói nhiều lời trong trường, nhưng dù sao đều là thiếu niên đang độ tuổi mười sáu mười bảy tràn đầy tinh lực, khó tránh khỏi sẽ có lúc không khống chế được, trong cơ thể cậu ta đang cất giấu sự điên cuồng âm ỉ: “Thịnh ca, tôi hiểu tâm trạng của cậu. Đừng lo lắng, cậu cứ thoải mái đánh đi, mấy tên phía sau giao cho bọn tôi.”

Bên kia.

Thẩm Văn Hào ở lại trong phòng gấp đến độ cứ đi lại liên tục xem giờ.

Mười phút trôi qua.

Người vẫn chưa trở về, vậy chắc chắn xảy ra chuyện rồi!

Thẩm Văn Hào nhớ chỉ thị của lớp trưởng, phòng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ở khu B, cậu do dự vài giây, cuối cùng mang điện thoại tông cửa xông ra————

Khu B, trong ký túc xá giáo viên.

“Được, chuyện MC em cứ suy nghĩ thêm đi”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói, “Thầy cũng không miễn cưỡng em.”

Trong ký túc xá có bàn làm việc, Thiệu Trạm đứng trước bàn nói: “Cảm ơn thầy.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tạm thời gác lại chuyện MC buổi liên hoan, nhớ ra chuyện khác: “Chuyện thi đấu năm nay của chúng ta, tính luôn cả thời gian chuẩn bị, cũng không….” Không còn xa.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói đến đây, ngoài cửa truyền tới một giọng hô khàn cả giọng: “Lão Mạnh, lão Mạnh——–!”

“Lão Mạnh——-!”

“…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, tiếng thét này kêu như tiếng giết lợn vậy, hóa ra là của cán bộ lớp ông, học sinh Thẩm Văn Hào: “Văn Hào? Sao thế em?”

Thẩm Văn Hào chạy thẳng đến khu B, leo ba tầng lầu, chân chạy cũng mềm nhũn, cậu ta thở hổn hển một hơi xông vào, vịn cửa chậm vài giây mới nói: “Xảy ra chuyện rồi, hình như Hứa Thịnh đánh nhau với mấy người bên Hồng Hải.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trợn tròn mắt: “Đánh nhau?”

Lần huấn luyện quân sự này nếu bắt đầu tính, tính tới tính lui cũng chưa quá hai ngày, vậy mà chưa đến 48 tiếng, Hứa Thịnh lại có thể gây chuyện ở căn cứ Lục Châu?!

Thẩm Văn Hào tiếp tục nói rõ tình huống: “Con khỉ mang người đuổi theo rồi, nhưng bây giờ vẫn chưa về.”

Thẩm Văn Hào nói đến đây, trước mắt tối sầm lại.

Là Thiệu Trạm.

Lúc nói chuyện, thiếu niên mang theo cảm giác áp bức không biết từ đâu đến, giọng nói vang lên lạnh lẽo, cậu ép tới gần hỏi: “Cậu ấy đang ở đâu?”


	45. Chapter 45

Thiệu Trạm đột nhiên ép gần tới, vô hình trung ép Thẩm Văn Hào phải lùi lại, cậu ta nói đứt quãng: “Ở, ở tòa ký túc xá của chúng ta, trong cái hẻm bên cạnh…”

Sau đó Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn thấy Thiệu Trạm một câu cũng không nói, vượt thẳng qua cán bộ lớp mình tông cửa xông ra.

Ấn tượng Thiệu Trạm để lại cho Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chính là sự bình tĩnh, ở cuộc thi đấu Olympic cũng không thấy cậu từng có tâm trạng khẩn trương như thế.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ buồn bực, sao vừa nghe đến chuyện Hứa Thịnh đánh nhau đã gấp đến như vậy?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ép buộc bản thân phải bình tĩnh lại, phải tỉnh táo đối mặt với vấn đề phát sinh vào giờ phút này. Chuyện cũng đã xảy ra rồi, bây giờ quan trọng nhất là làm sao để giải quyết. Ông an ủi cán bộ lớp đang hốt hoảng, đồng thời cũng là an ủi chính bản thân ông: “Không sao, nếu bọn Hầu Tuấn đã chạy tới, chuyện cũng không lớn. Thầy tin tưởng Hầu Tuấn, đứa nhỏ này nhìn bề ngoài thì nghịch ngợm nhưng thật ra nội tâm rất chín chắn, nhất định em ấy có thể xử lý tốt chuyện này. Thầy rất có lòng tin với em ấy!”

Thẩm Văn Hào gật đầu liên tục: “Đúng, chắc chắn Hầu ca có thể ngăn cậu ấy lại, cho dù Hầu ca không được, còn có Khải Tử và Tự Cường nữa, ba người lận, chuyện sẽ không nghiêm trọng nữa.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ theo sát phía sau, đuổi theo nhịp bước của học sinh ưu tú Thiệu Trạm, cùng nhau chạy tới nơi xảy ra chuyện.

Thiệu Trạm chạy ba bước thành hai bước xuống, cậu đỡ lấy tay vịn cầu thang, gặp phải mấy bậc cuối cùng thì hoàn toàn mất đi sự kiên nhẫn, nhảy thẳng xuống luôn.

Cậu tưởng rằng điều cần lo lắng chính là Dương Thế Uy có nói chuyện gì trước mặt bọn họ hay không, nhưng khoảnh khắc chân chính nghe thấy tin kia, cậu mới phát hiện những thứ đó không còn quan trọng nữa.

Xung quanh gió tạt vào người.

Trong đầu Thiệu Trạm đều là suy nghĩ: Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh thế nào?

Dương Thế Uy khó đối phó.

Cậu ấy có bị thương không?

Từ trước đến giờ Thiệu Trạm chưa từng chạy nhanh như vậy, khoảng cách không quá 800m, chạy được nửa đường cảm giác tim đập loạn.

Thiệu Trạm tám trăm năm đã không văng tục, lúc này lại bị chuyện Hứa Thịnh đi đánh nhau phóng thích trở lại, thấp giọng “Đệt” một tiếng.

Cậu ta là tên ngu sao? Xông ra đánh nhau với người ta cái khỉ gì?

Thể lực của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không theo kịp người trẻ tuổi, tuổi trung niên mập ra ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng tới tốc độ của ông, bình thường ngồi ở phòng làm việc đã nhô ra cái bụng nhỏ, lượng vận động ít ỏi không đủ khiến ông không thể chịu được cho tới lúc chạy tới nơi xảy ra chuyện.

Sau khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ xuống lầu thì thở hổn hển nói: “Văn Hào, em chạy trước đi, không cần chờ thầy.”

Thẩm Văn Hào dừng lại: “Lão Mạnh?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ móc chìa khóa từ trong túi ra, khom người tháo khóa xe đạp dựng ở dưới lầu, đây là một con xe đạp Ofo màu vàng* được căn cứ Lục Châu thống nhất giao cho các giáo viên cùng phối hợp tham gia huấn luyện: “…Thầy lớn tuổi rồi, không chạy nổi, thầy đi xe.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm chạy tới trước, tưởng tượng ra rất nhiều tình cảnh.

Duy nhất chỉ có cảnh tượng trước mặt lúc này lại chưa từng nghĩ đến.

Cùng lúc đó, sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, tiếng bánh xe từ xa đến gần rồi dừng lại, con xe đạp Ofo màu vàng đang vội vàng chạy tới khẩn cấp phanh gấp, phát ra tiếng “kít”.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đạp xe Ofo màu vàng tới cũng không ngờ cục diện thế này sẽ xảy ra trước mặt ông———–

Nhìn lướt qua gần như chẳng tìm được lớp trưởng nội tâm chín chắn của lớp 7 bọn họ.

“Tao nói cho mày biết! Biết Trạm ca của bọn tao là ai không mà mẹ nó mày dám nói bậy nói bạ!”

“Mày còn dám nói câu nữa?!”

“Tưởng là học sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn tao chỉ biết học tập đúng không? Tao nói cho bọn mày biết, không chỉ học tập, năng lực ra tay của bọn tao cũng rất mạnh, học sinh trường tao từ trước đến giờ đều phát triển toàn diện cả đức trí thể mỹ lao* nhé.”

_*đạo đức, trí tuệ, thể chất, nghệ thuật, lao động_

“Mày không biết mày chết dưới tay ai đúng không? Thế này đi, tao đại phát từ bi nói cho mày biết——–tao, là Tuấn gia của mày!”

“…”

Mười người trong hẻm tối đang rơi vào hỗn chiến, do thật sự quá nhiều người, động tác lại kịch liệt, nhìn lướt qua gần như chẳng thấy rõ rốt cuộc là ai đang đánh ai. Đang lúc hỗn loạn, một đôi dép xỏ ngón nhựa màu xanh pew một tiếng bị quăng ra từ chiến trường, văng theo đường parabol, thẳng tắp nện xuống trước mặt Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

Thẩm Văn Hào: “…”

Mãi cho đến khi một học sinh mặc quân phục màu xanh lá cây của Hồng Hải đứng giữa vòng vây bị một đốt ngón tay nhỏ dài siết chặt lôi trở lại tường, nhìn bộ dạng như vừa mới bị người ta chợt quăng lên tường, một lần vẫn chưa xong, tiếp đó lại bị cái tay kia đè xuống đất.

“Rầm!”

Thiếu niên mặc áo phông đen vốn bị những người khác cản trở, đến khi mấy người ở vòng ngoài bị đánh dời sang bên cạnh, lúc này mới xuất hiện trong đám người. Cậu trai đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, đánh nhau đến mức cổ áo lệch sang một bên, sợi dây đen quấn ở cổ. Sau khi đè người xuống, cậu cũng chậm rãi ngồi xổm theo, một tay khác tùy ý đặt lên đầu gối, tựa như không phí nhiều sức.

Những người khác lộn xộn cùng một chỗ có thể không phân biệt rõ, nhưng vị đại ca này tuyệt đối có thể nhận ra rõ ràng.

Chỉ cần nhìn bóng lưng là có thể nhận ra.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vội vội vàng vàng xuống khỏi con xe đạp vàng, sau khi đặt chân lên đất cũng không đoái hoái đi dừng xe, mặc kệ con xe vàng Ofo ngã sang bên cạnh: “——–Hứa Thịnh!”

Bàn tay đang đè Dương Thế Uy của Hứa Thịnh khựng lại.

“Dừng lại hết cho tôi! Tôi xem ai còn dám động thủ!”

Giọng của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rất có hiệu quả, hô xong, động tĩnh hai bên lập tức nhỏ đi không ít.

Cũng chính vì như vậy mới khiến bọn họ thấy rõ lớp trưởng Hầu Tuấn nội tâm chín chắn của lớp 7 đánh nhau đến dép cũng không đi trên chân, một cái dép khác cầm trong tay làm vũ khí, đang đi chân trần.

Suýt chút nữa Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bỏ đi.

“Tôi là chủ nhiệm lớp 7 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, các em học sinh Tứ Trung Hồng Hải, các em cũng dừng lại đi. Nếu không dừng tay tôi sẽ đi thông báo cho lãnh đạo trường các em! Các trường đánh nhau trong thời kỳ giáo dục quốc phòng ở căn cứ Lục Châu sẽ phải tiếp nhận xử lý! Các em còn trẻ, con đường tương lai còn rất dài!”

“Lão Mạnh?” Lúc này Hầu Tuấn mới nhớ ra mình đã làm chuyện ngu xuẩn gì, “Con bà nó, tôi quên mất, tôi bảo Văn Hào đi tìm lão Mạnh tới…”

Đàm Khải: “Sớm biết như vậy thì cần gì tìm lão Mạnh, đàn ông nên dùng nắm đấm giải quyết vấn đề.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Chiến thuật có sai lầm, làm sao tôi biết được bọn người Hồng Hải lại thiếu đánh như thế!”

“…”

Mấy giây sau, mấy người đang lộn xộn một đám với nhau cũng tách ra, người nằm dưới đất cũng bò dậy.

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa đánh đủ, lúc này mới chỉ vừa bắt đầu thôi.

Nhưng cậu vẫn phải buông tay ra, mới vừa thả tay, ngẩng lên đã thấy Thiệu Trạm đi tới bên cạnh cậu.

Hứa Thịnh đang ngồi, ánh đèn đường sáng sủa chỉ chiếu đến đầu hẻm, đi vào bên trong chỉ còn lại tia sáng thưa thớt. Thiệu Trạm đứng ngược ánh sáng trước mặt cậu, lúc ánh mắt giao nhau, ai cũng không chủ động mở miệng nói chuyện.

Ý định ban đầu của Hứa Thịnh là muốn trước khi Thiệu Trạm trở về giải quyết hết đám người Hồng Hải ngu đần này, thậm chí cũng không định nói cho Thiệu Trạm biết đám người này tới tìm cậu ấy, kết quả đang đánh nhau nửa đường bị tóm được: “Tôi…”

Hứa Thịnh không nói tiếp được từ “Tôi”.

Bởi vì Thiệu Trạm đã ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn thẳng vào cậu: “Có bị thương không?”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thế nào cũng không ngờ câu đầu tiên Thiệu Trạm hỏi sẽ là câu này, cậu và Dương Thế Uy ở nơi này, tình trạng rõ ràng cho thấy cậu đè Dương Thế Uy xuống tẩn cho một trận, muốn hỏi có bị thương không cũng phải là hỏi Dương Thế Uy mới thích hợp: “…Không có.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi điện thoại xong cho người phụ trách của căn cứ Lục Châu, đối phương báo cho ông biết Tứ Trung Hồng Hải sẽ lập tức cử người tới ngay. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cúp điện thoại, cũng cắt đứt cuộc đối thoại giữa Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh: “Hứa Thịnh! Em đứng lên cho tôi, đứng thành một hàng, Lâm Giang đứng bên trái, Hồng Hải đứng bên phải, đứng áp lưng vào tường ngay ngắn! Các em định làm phản à, đánh nhau trong căn cứ, hả?!”

“…”

Hầu Tuấn đi dép vào!

“…”

Bọn họ không đứng bao lâu, thầy chủ nhiệm bên Hồng Hải cưỡi con xe vàng Ofo tới, hiểu đại khái xong chuyện này thì đưa người Hồng Hải về khu nghỉ ngơi giáo dục.

Học sinh Hồng Hải không sợ giáo viên, lúc này có thể nghe lời như vậy hoàn toàn là do vừa rồi bị đánh ngất.

“Còn cả em, Hứa Thịnh”, chờ sau khi người của Hồng Hải đi, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chuyển sang trọng phạm* bị bắt tại trận, “Đúng là không thể chịu được em, thời gian hai ngày đã có thể tự tạo ra một võ đài cho mình, lại còn đánh nhau với học sinh trường bên cạnh——–“

_*trọng phạm: người tái phạm nhiều lần_

Tóc Hứa Thịnh đã khô, rũ trước trán, người khác đang đứng sát tường, cậu không đứng được bao lâu thì dứt khoát dựa người lên luôn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Em đứng thẳng lên cho tôi!”

Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng đứng thẳng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Các em ai giải thích đi, xảy ra chuyện gì.”

Không một ai mở miệng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Mới vừa rồi từng đứa còn anh dũng như thế, sao lúc này lại câm hết thế này?!”

Vẫn không một ai mở miệng.

Đang lúc yên lặng, ngoài dự liệu của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, Thiệu Trạm ra khỏi nơi bóng mờ, đứng bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh———trên người cậu vẫn là bộ quân phục, chỉ là không còn quy củ như ban ngày, lúc nãy vừa chạy vừa cởi khuy áo, bây giờ cổ áo mở ra hơi xốc xếch, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trơ mắt nhìn học sinh ưu tú cũng sang đứng xếp hàng vào hàng người đánh nhau.

“Không liên quan tới bọn họ”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Đám người kia tới là vì em.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…?”

Thiếu niên thiên tài em ấy, học sinh giỏi thành phố ba tốt, niềm tự hào của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đang nói gì vậy?

Mình đánh người, Hứa Thịnh dám làm dám nhận: “Không liên quan tới cậu ấy, người là do em đánh.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu đừng nói chuyện.”

“…”

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm nói xong, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang bừng bừng lửa giận, không hiểu sao được dập tắt.

Vừa rồi ông tức giận, không để ý đến chuyện lớp 7 vẫn còn những học sinh khác đánh nhau theo. Nếu như chỉ là chuyện đánh nhau bình thường, một mình Hứa Thịnh đánh là được rồi, bọn Hầu Tuấn Đàm Khải cũng sẽ không mù quáng đi ẩu đả theo.

Chuyện này không bình thường, chắc chắn là có nguyên nhân khác.

Đánh nhau với trường khác vốn nên bị trừng trị nghiêm khắc, do Thiệu Trạm ra mặt nên cục diện trở nên phức tạp. Cuối cùng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ khua tay: “Đừng đứng ở đây, về phòng tính nợ tiếp với các em.”

Sau khi trở về, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi một mình Hầu Tuấn ra ngoài. Ban đầu Hầu Tuấn ấp úng không chịu nói, cuối cùng mới nói rõ chuyện lộ ra ngoài, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nghe xong im lặng.

Hầu Tuấn: “Ban đầu em không muốn nói, là bọn họ quá đáng, nghe nói còn bảo mình là bạn học cũ của học thần, bạn học cái gì, có thể như vậy sao?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dạy học nhiều năm, còn chuyện gì chưa từng gặp qua.

Tình huống liên quan đến gia đình, hoặc là thành phần có vấn đề bị người ngoài chỉ trỏ từng gặp qua không ít.

Cao trung thường tốt hơn một chút, đặc biệt là các học sinh cấp thấp suy nghĩ còn chưa trưởng thành, không chín chắn, có lúc thảo luận không mang theo ác ý cũng sẽ vô tình tạo nên sự tổn thương, huống hồ đây còn mang ác ý.

Mặc dù ngoài miệng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chưa nói, trong lòng ít nhiều cũng thả lỏng hơn, cân tiểu ly đã nghiêng, không đành lòng để bọn họ bị xử lý: “Vậy cũng không nên đánh nhau! Đánh nhau có thể giải quyết được vấn đề sao?! Sáng sớm ngày mai thầy muốn nhìn thấy bốn bản kiểm điểm, số chữ không được ít hơn 3000 chữ. Bất kể các em có thể ngủ được tối nay hay không, sáng mai phải nộp cho thầy!”

Cuối cùng Hầu Tuấn ôm một chồng A4 rời khỏi phòng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ về phòng mình.

“Các anh em, lão Mạnh nói, bảo chúng ta viết kiểm điểm”, Hầu Tuấn thở dài, phát giấy xuống, “Không được ít hơn 3000 chữ nhé, sáng sớm mai còn phải lên đài đọc kiểm điểm trước bốn trường…”

Đối với bọn họ, viết kiểm điểm mới là lần đầu tiên.

Đàm Khải nhận lấy giấy: “Đừng nói nữa, đúng là kích thích, coi như thời học sinh cao trung của tôi cũng được viên mãn.”

Hầu Tuấn đảo mắt nhìn một vòng: “Trạm ca và Thịnh ca đâu?”

Đàm Khải nhận lấy giấy: “Không biết, hai người bọn họ vừa về không được bao lâu lại một trước một sau ra ngoài rồi…”

Hứa Thịnh vừa về phòng ngồi chưa được bao lâu thì chạy ra ngoài, định ra quầy bán đồ lặt vặt mua thuốc, vừa rồi phạt đứng mới chú ý tới bọn Hầu Tuấn không cùng trình độ với mình bị trầy da, kết quả cậu vừa mới đến cửa quầy bán đồ lặt vặt thì thấy một bóng lưng quen thuộc.

“78”, ông chủ quầy đưa túi nilon ra, “Cần trả lại tiền lẻ không?”

Trong túi nilon là thuốc sát trùng và băng urgo.

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi, bị người khác đoạt trước một bước, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cùng trở về với Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi đang định tới mua chút thuốc, trên tay bọn con khỉ có vết xước… Chân tay cậu còn rất nhanh.”

Thiệu Trạm không trả lời, hai người sóng vai về ký túc xá.

Phòng bọn họ ở cuối hành lang, bên cạnh chính là bệ cửa sổ hành lang, Hứa Thịnh muốn đẩy cửa đi vào nhưng Thiệu Trạm dừng bước, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng chụp lấy cổ tay cậu, túm cả người cậu nhích sang bên cạnh.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh lấy lại được tinh thần, sau lưng đã đè lên bệ cửa sổ.

Thiệu Trạm đặt vật trong tay lên bệ cửa sổ, một tay mở túi bông gòn, một tay khác bắt lấy cổ tay để không của Hứa Thịnh. Lúc bắt lấy bàn tay Hứa Thịnh vào trong tay cũng không nhận ra đôi tay này sẽ đánh nhau ác liệt như vậy. Đốt ngón tay nhô lên có chỗ bị trầy da nhẹ, vết thương rất nông, không nhìn kỹ sẽ không nhận ra được, Thiệu Trạm nhỏ giọng nói: “…Bản thân bị thương cũng không biết sao?”

* * *

_*小黄车 (tiểu hoàng xa): là loại xe đạp Ofo màu vàng do công ty Ofo sản xuất, trụ sở đặt ở Bắc Kinh. Loại xe này được lắp định vị, khóa xe dùng QR để quét. Theo cách mình hiểu thì đây là một hình thức cho thuê xe đạp, bạn dùng định vị xác định vị trí xe ở gần mình, ra đó quét mã thanh toán và dùng. Dùng xong có thể để xe và khóa ở bất cứ đâu._


	46. Chapter 46

Còn một bước nữa là vào tới phòng, có thể nghe loáng thoáng thấy tiếng bọn Hầu Tuấn vừa viết kiểm điểm vừa nói chuyện với nhau, sau đó những âm thanh này đi xa, cuối cùng bên tai Hứa Thịnh chỉ còn lại giọng nói nhỏ xíu không nghe rõ của Thiệu Trạm đang ép tới càng ngày càng gần, cùng với hơi thở nhè nhẹ của đối phương.

Hứa Thịnh không được tự nhiên giật giật ngón tay, đốt ngón tay hơi cong lên bị Thiệu Trạm ấn thẳng ra rất nhanh: “Đừng lộn xộn.”

“…” Không hiểu sao tim Hứa Thịnh đập lỡ một nhịp, chỉ có thể tìm chuyện khác để nói, “Vết thương nhẹ thôi, chắc là do vô tình sượt qua tường, không sao đâu.”

Động tác thoa thuốc của Thiệu Trạm rất nhẹ nhàng, cậu bắt lấy tay Hứa Thịnh, dùng bông gòn tỉ mỉ xử lý vết thương một lần.

Một lúc lâu, cậu hỏi: “Tại sao đánh nhau?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đánh nhau còn cần lý do sao, nhìn bọn họ thấy khó chịu coi là lý do được không? Giáo bá bọn tôi là thế, thấy ai dám tùy ý phách lối trước mặt mình là không nhịn được muốn đánh, tạo lập uy phong, để cho bọn họ biết ai mới là trùm trường của Lâm Giang.”

Thiệu Trạm vặn nắp chai thuốc, ngẩng mặt nhìn cậu: “Tán gẫu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nói tiếp đi.”

Vốn dĩ Hứa Thịnh không muốn nói, chuyện đánh nhau nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy xấu hổ, lúc đánh thì thoải mái, đánh xong muốn nói gì? Hơn nữa cậu cũng không muốn nói về đám người Hồng Hải trước mặt Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm vặn nắp chai xong, đang muốn buông cổ tay Hứa Thịnh, còn chưa kịp thu tay lại đã bị Hứa Thịnh trở tay bắt được.

“Bởi vì cậu”, do có rất ít người qua lại, ánh sáng đèn cảm ứng trên đường tối đi, Hứa Thịnh đánh nhau xong vẫn chưa kịp chỉnh lại trang phục trên người, sợi dây đen trên cổ trượt ra ngoài, xương quai xanh lõm xuống thật sâu, cậu nói, “Bởi vì không ngờ bọn họ nói cậu.”

“Cậu là loại người gì, so với việc nghe người khác nói thế nào, không bằng tự mình dùng mắt quan sát.”

Hứa Thịnh không định nói chuyện đánh nhau, nhưng có mấy lời không nhịn được muốn nói cho cậu ấy. Cậu vò tóc, biểu cảm tâm trạng quá phức tạp, đang vận hành hệ thống ngôn ngữ trong đầu: “…Không phải tất cả mọi người đều giống như đám người Hồng Hải kia, cậu nhìn bọn con khỉ xem… Bọn họ…”

Bọn họ mẹ nó mới là người bình thường!

Đừng so đo với rác rưởi, đám rác rưởi kia không xứng đến tìm cậu gây chuyện.

Lúc này, có người từ bên ngoài về, tiếng bước chân vang lên, đèn cảm ứng vốn đang tối cũng theo đó sáng lên.

Trong nháy mắt đèn sáng, Hứa Thịnh dường như nhìn thấy trong đáy mắt Thiệu Trạm cũng lóe lên theo, tia sáng nhỏ vụn giấu đi rất nhanh, cuối cùng chìm vào tròng mắt sâu thẳm lạnh lùng của thiếu niên.

Trong phòng.

Lần đầu tiên Hầu Tuấn viết kiểm điểm, viết đến mức vò đầu bứt tai: “… _Em sai rồi, em rất sâu sắc nhận thức được sai lầm của mình_ … Đệt mợ, viết kiểu gì được 3000 chữ chứ?” Cậu ta vò đầu xong, đảo mắt thấy hai người đẩy cửa bước vào, “Thịnh ca, cầm giấy A4 này!”

Hứa Thịnh sửng sốt, sau đó mới nhớ ra vẫn còn phải viết một bản kiểm điểm.

Cậu đi phía sau Thiệu Trạm, đang muốn đưa tay lấy, lại thấy Thiệu Trạm giả bộ đặt túi nilon đựng thuốc lên bàn, sau đó rất tự nhiên tiện tay nhận lấy xấp giấy Hầu Tuấn đưa qua: “Có bút không?”

Hầu Tuấn: “…” Đây không phải bản kiểm điểm của Hứa Thịnh sao? Dáng vẻ một mực muốn viết này của học thần là sao?

“Có”, Hầu Tuấn lấy từ bên cạnh một cây bút, “Còn một cái thôi.”

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy, hơi dừng lại mới nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Lúc Thiệu Trạm nói câu cảm ơn này cũng không nhìn cây bút kia, Hầu Tuấn rất nhanh phản ứng kịp Thiệu Trạm đang cảm ơn cái gì: “Không sao không sao, chuyện này nếu đổi thành bất cứ một bạn học nào khác trong lớp, bọn tôi cũng sẽ xông lên.”

Đàm Khải cũng nói: “Đúng vậy, thật sự không có gì đâu, chỉ là cảm giác đánh nhau…thật ra còn rất đã.”

Vừa rồi lão Mạnh tới quá đột ngột, bọn họ không kịp nhận ra, lúc này vừa viết kiểm điểm vừa nhớ lại tình hình lúc đó, Viên Tự Cường nói: “Hầu ca, cậu thật là dũng mãnh, tôi trơ mắt nhìn cái dép của cậu bay ra ngoài——Sau đó cậu dứt khoát mặc kệ cái giày khác, dùng dép đập cho bọn Hồng Hải ngu luôn, bình thường không nhìn ra đấy, sức chiến đấu kinh người như vậy.”

Hầu Tuấn cầm bút ôm quyền: “Quá khen quá khen.”

Không biết là ai cười ra tiếng trước, cuối cùng trong phòng chỉ còn lại tiếng cười “ha ha ha”.

Hứa Thịnh cũng cười, cậu vừa cười vừa kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, hỏi: “Cậu cầm giấy làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm dùng tay trái hết sức thành thạo viết xuống hai chữ “Hứa Thịnh”, khớp xương cầm bút cong gập, không ngẩng đầu lên: “Cậu muốn tự viết à?”

Có người hỗ trợ miễn phí viết kiểm điểm, vui mừng còn không kịp, nào có lý do gì mà từ chối.

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi không muốn.”

Thiệu Trạm từng trải qua một khoảng thời gian làm “Hứa Thịnh”, cũng phải viết kiểm điểm, bắt chước nét chữ của Hứa Thịnh để viết không khó đối với cậu, ngược lại bọn Hầu Tuấn nhìn đến ngây người, đang đắm chìm trong sự thật học thần viết kiểm điểm giúp giáo bá, hoảng hốt không thể nào kiềm chế được.

Huấn luyện ngoài trời sáng nào cũng phải trải qua, ngày giáo dục quốc phòng thứ ba, sau khi huấn luyện ngoài trời kết thúc, học sinh bốn trường không được sắp xếp đến nhà ăn ăn cơm như hai ngày trước mà dưới sự hướng dẫn của sĩ quan huấn luyện, đi đến quảng trường giống như hôm dự nghi thức khai mạc.

Học sinh các trường nhìn trang thiết bị âm thanh quen thuộc trên quảng trường, rối rít bàn luận: “Chẳng phải chúng ta đến nhà ăn sao?”

“Không biết, không lẽ lãnh đạo lại có gì muốn phát biểu?”

“Có thể lắm, không phải lãnh đạo nhà trường rất thích làm mấy cái này à, bây giờ chỉ có thể hi vọng kết thúc nhanh một chút, tôi sắp chết đói rồi.”

“…”

Tiếng thảo luận quá lớn, trưởng sĩ quan huấn luyện mắng: “Im lặng hết đi, muốn đứng thế nghiêm có phải không?”

Học sinh bốn trường chia thành bốn màu sắc, đứng nghiêm chỉnh trên quảng trường chờ lãnh đạo “phát biểu”, sau khi chỉnh lại thiết bị, quả nhiên một vị lãnh đạo đi lên.

Sắc mặt Cố Diêm vương tái xanh, trước khi ông tới đã có dự cảm Hứa Thịnh sẽ không nghiêm túc, không ngờ tốc độ ác mộng biến thành sự thật lại nhanh như vậy: “Thật xin lỗi đã làm trễ nải chút thời gian của mọi người, do trong thời kỳ huấn luyện học sinh trường chúng tôi đánh nhau vì chuyện riêng…Cho nên tiến hành nghiêm túc đọc kiểm điểm trước mặt toàn thể học sinh.”

Cái từ đánh nhau này vừa thốt ra, tất cả các trường xôn xao một trận.

Người của Lục Trung thì quen rồi, từng trải qua vô số lần nghe bản kiểm điểm của Hứa Thịnh, lúc đối mặt với chuyện này tỏ ra rất bình tĩnh.

Người của trường khác thì không giống thế, bọn họ nào có từng gặp qua loại chuyện kích động như vậy, huấn luyện quân sự còn chưa quá hai ngày, đánh nhau kiểm điểm có đủ: “Kiểm điểm?! Chà, ai mà ngang tàng vậy luôn.”

Học sinh Lục Trung liếc bọn họ một cái, trong lòng nói: Chuyện nhỏ thôi, còn có thể là ai? Giáo bá của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, ác mộng của rất nhiều giáo viên nhân dân———–

Cố Diêm vương bắt đầu đọc danh sách kiểm điểm: “Đại đội 7, Hứa Thịnh.”

Cố Diêm vương đọc tên trọng phạm đầu tiên, đọc xong mới kịp thở tiếp tục đọc: “…Hầu Tuấn, Đàm Khải, Viên Tự Cường, bốn người các em bước ra khỏi hàng.”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh bước ra khỏi đám người tạo ra náo động không hề nhỏ so với ngày huấn luyện đầu tiên, lúc mà Thiệu Trạm thay học sinh đại diện lên đài phát biểu.

Bất kể anh đẹp trai đi tới chỗ nào cũng hấp dẫn ánh mắt, huống hồ anh đẹp trai này còn đánh nhau xong.

Hứa Thịnh không đội mũ quân phục, dáng vẻ không hề đúng tiêu chuẩn, ống tay áo xắn tới khuỷu tay, nhanh nhẹn nhảy lên đài, tiện tay nhận lấy micro, sau đó đưa nó cho Hầu Tuấn.

Lục Trung sao thế, hai lần lên đài đều là những nhan sắc có giá trị?

“Em sai rồi, em sâu sắc suy nghĩ về hành vi lần này của mình”, Hầu Tuấn kiểm điểm đầu tiên, cậu ta không có kinh nghiệm, khó tránh khỏi sự căng thẳng, nội dung kiểm điểm rất tiêu chuẩn, “Em không nên không tuân theo quy định, tổn thương tới bạn học Hồng Hải…”

Bản kiểm điểm của Đàm Khải và Viên Tự Cường về cơ bản giống với của Hầu Tuấn, đọc một cách cứng nhắc, đọc hết một lượt từ đầu tới cuối tờ giấy kiểm điểm một lần là coi như xong chuyện.

Theo lý thuyết những người khác hẳn là nên tạm thời không được ăn sáng mà nóng nảy, nhưng đội ngũ kiểm điểm bên trên còn chưa thấy Hứa Thịnh phát biểu, cho nên không ít người âm thầm chờ cậu lên tiếng.

Hơn mười phút sau, Viên Tự Cường đập đầu bôm bốp đọc xong bản kiểm điểm: “Khẩu hiệu của Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng ta là văn minh, hài hòa, sau này trong học tập và cuộc sống, em nhất định sẽ ghi nhớ. Bản kiểm điểm của em kết thúc, cảm ơn mọi người.”

Lúc này micro mới đến tay Hứa Thịnh.

Trong tay Hứa Thịnh đang cầm bản kiểm điểm giao cho Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ban sáng. Trình độ viết kiểm điểm của Thiệu Trạm thật sự rất siêu, mở đầu là một câu danh ngôn của danh nhân, làm bản kiểm điểm thăng hoa. Buổi sáng ánh mặt trời quá chói chang, Hứa Thịnh phơi người ở trên đài mãi, cả người bị phơi đến nóng lên. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm chữ trên giấy, cầm micro trong tay, trước khi mở miệng đột nhiên lại nghĩ sang cái gì khác.

Thiệu Trạm đứng ở cuối hàng, vượt qua tầng tầng lớp lớp người nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh gập tờ giấy A4 kia lại, sau đó cậu trai tay không mà nói: “Kính chào các thầy cô và bạn học, không chiếm nhiều thời gian của mọi người nữa, em xin phép kiểm điểm đơn giản, em cảm thấy hết sức xấu hổ, lần này em nên kiên định không phạm phải sai lầm mới đúng.”

Vẻ mặt Hứa Thịnh tự nhiên, so với ba gương mặt căng thẳng cầm giấy đọc lúc trước hoàn toàn khác nhau, rất có khí thế “Đây chính là sân chơi của ông đây”.

Nửa câu trước Hứa Thịnh nói còn coi là bình thường, ngay lúc tất cả mọi người đều cho rằng lần này cậu hiếm hoi an phận đọc kiểm điểm, cậu đột nhiên đổi trọng tâm câu chuyện, bỏ qua phần mở đầu nói thẳng tới phần “sai lầm”: “Chủ yếu sai lầm em phạm phải lần này là——em không nên đánh người ở căn cứ Lục Châu.”

Ban đầu sắc mặt Cố Diêm vương đã không tốt cho lắm, còn chưa kịp sáng lên thì tối sầm hoàn toàn. Trước nội dung kiểm điểm của Hứa Thịnh dần dần ngửi được phong cách quen thuộc: “Mau rút dây điện micro ra, bắt Hứa Thịnh xuống đài mau lên! Bảo trò ấy im miệng ngay! Đúng là phản nghịch! Bình thường ở trong trường làm càn thì thôi, bây giờ ở ngay trước mặt nhiều trường như thế, em ấy muốn lên trời sao?!”

Nhưng mà tốc độ rút dây điện micro vẫn chậm hơn tốc độ nói của Hứa Thịnh.

“Trong căn cứ Lục Châu cấm đánh nhau, học sinh có nghĩa vụ tuân thủ các nội quy trong căn cứ. Cái gì nên đánh vẫn phải đánh.”

Giọng nói cậu thiếu niên khiêu khích, có thể do buổi sáng không ngủ đủ đã phải huấn luyện ngoài trời, lại phải đứng phơi nắng ngoài trời lâu như thế nên trong giọng nói mang theo cả chút lười biếng. Cậu nhìn về phía Dương Thế Uy đang chờ kiểm điểm dưới đài, cười một tiếng: “Một vài người nào đó lần sau nếu nói thêm câu nào không nên nói, em gặp một lần đánh một lần.”

“Người kiểm điểm, Hứa Thịnh.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa dứt lời, toàn trường xôn xao!

Lời nói của Hứa Thịnh so với khẩu hiệu “Văn minh, hài hòa” của Lục Trung Lâm Giang mà Viên Tự Cường dùng làm lời kết kiểm điểm trước tạo thành sự so sánh khác biệt.

Cố Diêm vương: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…”

Tất cả giáo viên và lãnh đạo của Lục Trung Lâm Giang: “…”

Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ, toang rồi.

Hứa Thịnh kiểm điểm xong, muốn đưa trả lại micro vừa dùng cho sĩ quan huấn luyện, ngài sĩ quan càng không dám nhận.

Dưới đài, tất cả học sinh của các trường bùng nổ: “Con bà nó người anh em này, siêu cấp huênh hoang, đây là đọc điểm kiểm sao——-”

Bọn họ đã bao giờ nghe qua kiểu kiểm điểm như này đâu, tổng kết lại chính là năm chữ, lần sau vẫn đánh nữa.

Điên rồi???

Phách lối như thế luôn?

“Phục”, dưới đài có người vỗ tay cổ vũ, “Anh hùng không hỏi nguồn gốc, mặc dù người anh em này không học trường chúng ta, nhưng tôi vẫn phục.”

Cố Diêm vương không kiềm chế cơn giận ngút trời được nữa, cũng không sợ các trường khác ở dưới đài nhìn thấy, phải giữ vững hình tượng hòa nhã, hình tượng đều bị Hứa Thịnh dùng vài ba câu đánh sập hoàn toàn rồi. Ông cởi áo khoác dùng che nắng trên người xuống, áo khoác bị bỏ rơi trong tay Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, xắn tay áo chạy như điên lên đài: “Hứa Thịnh! Thích đánh nhau thế phải không, tôi sẽ cho em biết thế nào gọi là xã hội đánh dữ dội. Em đừng có chạy, em đứng lại cho tôi, thằng nhóc này———Để em kiểm điểm em lại nói cái gì thành trò vui, tôi nhìn em lại quên mất tại sao bông hoa lại đỏ như vậy———–”

Cố Diêm vương ra sân khiến tình cảnh rơi vào hỗn loạn, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lên đài cản người: “Chuyện gì vậy, bình tĩnh lại đã, bình tĩnh một chút….”

Tay chân Mạnh Quốc Vĩ luống cuống, không phát hiện ra giờ phút này bạn học Thiệu Trạm – niềm tự hào của Lục Trung không nên xuất hiện ở đây lại đi ra khỏi hàng ngũ, nhanh chóng nhảy lên đài.

Các bạn học phía dưới đài đều chú ý tới.

Những học sinh trường khác bị khắc sâu ấn tượng với học sinh đại diện nhìn vô cùng lạnh lùng của Lục Trung trong ngày diễn ra nghi thức khai mạc, nhất là nữ sinh. Không ít nữ sinh nhớ nhung không quên cậu, không ngờ lúc này có thể thấy cậu ấy lên đài… Các cô nàng nghĩ tới đây tâm tư tập thể khựng lại, rồi nghĩ tiếp, có khi là lên đài để bảo vệ cho cái cậu đánh nhau kia.

Đang lúc hỗn loạn, trong tay có cái gì lợi thì dùng cái đó.

Hứa Thịnh trốn thẳng sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, vừa tránh vừa nói: “Đúng vậy chủ nhiệm Cố, bình tĩnh đã.”

“Tôi con mẹ nó sao mà bình tĩnh được”, Cố Diêm vương chỉ tay vào Hứa Thịnh, tìm xung quanh xem có gì tiện tay để ném không, “Hôm nay không phải tôi chết thì chính là thằng nhóc nhà em chết———-”

Người anh em Trương Phong của Hứa Thịnh trố mắt nghẹn họng dưới đài: “Vãi chưởng.”

Trận chiến ngày hôm nay của Hứa Thịnh có thể được ghi vào sử sách của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Trên đài thật sự quá loạn, Thiệu Trạm không đứng vững gót chân, nhanh chóng bị Hầu Tuấn đang kinh hoảng thất thố đụng một cái. Chiêu này của Hầu Tuấn không đỡ được, đang tìm cơ hội rời khỏi đài, trước khi xuống, Hầu Tuấn còn thật lòng ca ngợi: “Trạm ca, lúc này mà cậu còn có thể đứng ra, cậu đúng là đàn ông, cậu chống đỡ đi, tôi chuồn đây.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang, trên quảng trường nháo nhào một trận.

Vừa rồi thời điểm Thiệu Trạm đứng dưới đài quan sát bọn Hứa Thịnh kiểm điểm, trong nháy mắt thất thần, tầm mắt cậu vượt qua tầng người đông đúc, cuối cùng rơi lên người đứng trên đài.

Lục Trung Lâm Giang đối với cậu mà nói, trước khi lên lớp 11 cũng không có ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt.

Chẳng qua là đổi sang một nơi không ai biết tới hoàn cảnh của cậu, đặt hết tâm tư và tinh thần vào học tập.

Lấy được cái danh hiệu “học sinh ba tốt”.

Theo thói quen xa cách người khác.

Là bắt đầu từ khi nào? Thiệu Trạm tự hỏi bản thân.

Từ khi nào thì bắt đầu thay đổi?

Thời gian lưu chuyển, quay trở về ngày đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau. Ngày hôm đó gió rất to, tiếng ve kêu ồn ào náo động của mùa hè không ngừng vang lên. Thiếu niên mặc áo phông đen ngồi chồm hỗm trên tường rào cao nhảy xuống, cũng nhảy luôn vào thế giới của cậu.


	47. Chapter 47

“Chủ nhiệm Cố”, Hứa Thịnh trốn sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, dùng lời mà Cố Diêm vương từng nhắc nhở bọn họ nhắc ngược lại ông: “Dưới đài có rất nhiều học sinh, còn cả học sinh trường khác, bọn em muốn thấy một Lục Trung Lâm Giang với phong cách tao nhã, yên tĩnh…”

Cố Diêm vương bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ và các giáo viên khác kéo lại gắt gao, cả người gần như bay lên không, hai chân cách mặt đất, đạp phần phật trong không khí: “Lục Trung Lâm Giang phong cách tao nhã yên tĩnh cái rắm! Thiệu Trạm em lên đây làm gì? Em đừng che chở cho em ấy, em tránh ra.”

Thiệu Trạm chặn trước Hứa Thịnh, Cố Diêm vương không xuống tay được.

Dưới đài, Trương Phong cười ngã trái ngã phải: “Con bà nó.”

Đại ca đúng là đại ca cậu, Trương Phong lấy điện thoại di động ra chụp lại hình ảnh kinh thế hãi tục này, hình ảnh rung giật, cuối cùng ống kính chớp một cái, trong lúc vô tình ánh sáng chói chang tập trung trong bức ảnh.

Không nghi ngờ chút nào nữa.

Cái tên Hứa Thịnh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang hoàn toàn nổi tiếng trong tất cả các trường cùng tham gia hoạt động giáo dục quốc phòng lần này.

Sự kiện Hứa Thịnh đọc kiểm điểm “Dám cho ông đây viết 3000 chữ nữa xem” khiến Cố Diêm vương giận dữ rống lên trên đài kết thúc, những hôm sau vẫn không còn gì ngoài tiếp tục huấn luyện ngoài trời, đi thăm quan các khu trưng bày ở căn cứ quốc phòng Lục Châu, cùng với sự đặc sắc ở đây———–mô phỏng tàu bay.

“Lúc nhỏ có ai mà không mơ ước được nhìn thấy hải quân đâu”, đi thăm nửa đường, có bạn học cảm thán nói, “Nhìn thử thiết bị này xem, quá tàn bạo.”

“Tôi vẫn luôn mơ ước được làm nhà văn”, Thẩm Văn Hào đẩy mắt kính nói, “Tôi vừa đăng phần đầu tiên của tác phẩm đầu tay trên trang mạng xx, mọi người có thể vào ủng hộ một chút.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Trang web nào?”

Thẩm Văn Hào chưa từng từ bỏ lĩnh vực viết tiểu thuyết, tập san của trường không chứa nổi dã tâm của cậu ta, nghe nói trang web xx vừa mới ra đời nên hào hứng đăng lên.

Thiệu Trạm không biết định hướng của bạn học cùng lớp, Hứa Thịnh có nghe đồn qua, giải thích: “Hình như gần đây Văn Hào viết tiểu thuyết khoa học viễn tưởng trên mạng, bình thường chỉ cần cho cậu ấy một cú nhấp chuột là được. Lần trước con khỉ còn ở trong nhóm lớp khích lệ mọi người để lại nhiều bình luận cho xôm.”

Thiệu Trạm nghe xong, thấy tiếng nói chuyện của những người khác truyền tới, không biết thế nào lại truyền lên người Hứa Thịnh: “Thịnh ca sau này muốn làm gì?”

Câu hỏi này vừa nói ra, từ trước đến nay luôn khiến Hứa Thịnh hiếm khi nào im lặng vài giây, chỉ có điều sự yên lặng trong hoàn cảnh ồn ào này cũng không khiến người ta để ý. Thiệu Trạm quan sát hai mắt cậu, nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh rũ mắt xuống, một tay nhét trong túi quần, né người từ trong cửa đi ra bên ngoài boong tàu.

“Không biết”, hồi lâu, cậu đón gió nói: “Chưa từng nghĩ đến.”

Sĩ quan huấn luyện bắt đầu giới thiệu thiết bị mới, mọi người đang ồn ào nhanh chóng chuyển sang chỗ khác.

Ngày giáo dục quốc phòng thứ năm, sau khi kết thúc nghi thức bế mạc và liên hoan, mọi người về phòng thu dọn đồ đạc, sáng mai phải ngồi xe buýt quay về trường học.

Một đêm huấn luyện quân sự cuối cùng khiến cho không ít bạn học rơi vào trạng thái chè chén say sưa, phải nhớ lại sau khi về trường nghênh đón bọn họ không có gì khác ngoài học tập, một đêm cuối cùng ở căn cứ Lục Châu khiến tất cả mọi người rất quý trọng.

Hứa Thịnh tắm xong, kéo cửa phòng tắm đi ra, bọn Hầu Tuấn vừa bàn bạc xong nên trải qua đêm quý giá cuối cùng này thế nào.

Hầu Tuấn: “Bọn tôi bàn xong rồi, tối nay sinh hoạt ký túc xá.”

Hứa Thịnh không để ý: “Nói nghe thử xem.”

Hầu Tuấn cười ha ha: “Bộ phim lần trước xem ý, nó vẫn còn phần hai, không ngờ luôn.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Cái này đúng là không ngờ tới.

Hứa Thịnh lạnh cả người, suy nghĩ đợi lát nữa xem có thể mượn cớ gì tránh đi.

Nhưng mà Hầu Tuấn gần như không cho cậu thời gian suy nghĩ, cậu ta lén lút lấy ipad từ trong balo ra: “Ở phòng ký túc trường mình không thể sạc pin, không nghĩ ổ cắm điện ở căn cứ Lục Châu có thể dùng được, may mà tôi thông minh, mang ipad của mình theo.”

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm đang ở trong phòng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Lần trước Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tìm cậu nói chuyện thi đấu, kết quả còn chưa nói xong đã bị Thẩm Văn Hào xông vào cắt ngang, lúc này mới nói rõ chuyện thi cử, lúc Thiệu Trạm về phòng đúng lúc phim điện ảnh chiếu đến đoạn cuối.

Hứa Thịnh tóc gần khô, ngồi trên giường, mặc dù trên mặt tỉnh bơ nhưng lúc Thiệu Trạm đẩy cửa vào phát ra tiếng động vẫn khiến cậu không khống chế được run lên.

Thiệu Trạm đóng cửa lại hỏi: “Xem gì thế?”

Hầu Tuấn: “Trò chơi sát nhân 2, Trạm ca cậu về muộn quá, phim cũng sắp chiếu hết rồi.”

Xem phim xong, mấy người lại tụ tập một chỗ mà đánh mấy trận game, vừa qua 12 giờ, đám người lúc trước còn kêu “Hôm nay cả đêm” liền không ai chịu được nữa, ném điện thoại xuống hò nhau đi ngủ.

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh vẫn ngập tràn hình ảnh mưa đạn bắn ra, “đệt” một tiếng, mấy trận game vừa xong cũng không giúp cậu chậm chạp hoàn hồn lại từ trong phim điện ảnh.

Thời tiết nóng bức, nhiệt độ trong phòng không hề thấp, Hứa Thịnh vẫn đắp chăn kín mít, rúc lại trong chăn, từ danh sách bạn tốt ngẫu nhiên tìm người nói chuyện phiếm.

Trương Phong: _Đại ca, mày còn chưa ngủ à?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Tìm mày liên lạc chút cho tình cảm._

Trương Phong: _Mấy giờ rồi? Để mai rồi liên lạc ha._

Hứa Thịnh: _Có phải anh em nữa không thế?_

Trương Phong: _Là anh em, không bằng chúng ta liên lạc trong mơ đi, mấy ngày nay huấn luyện mệt quá, tao muốn đi ngủ sớm chút._

…

Sau khi tắt đèn, cả căn phòng tối um, chỉ có ánh sáng điện thoại di động còn mơ hồ lộ ra ở giường Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh nhắn “ _Được rồi mày mau biến đi ngủ đi_ ” trả lời Trương Phong xong, sau khi thoát khỏi khung chat thì nhận được một tin nhắn mới.

Là Thiệu Trạm.

Lời ít ý nhiều, ba chữ.

– _Chưa ngủ à?_

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh hoảng sợ, hoàn toàn khác hẳn với dáng vẻ mấy hôm trước kiểm điểm trên đài còn làm rung chuyển trời đất một trận. Nếu để cho đám fan nam fan nữ mới của cậu ở cửa nhìn thấy, đoán chừng sẽ nghi ngờ cuộc đời. Ngón tay cậu dừng một chút, vẫn giả bộ bình tĩnh trả lời: _Người trẻ tuổi tu tiên buổi tối không phải rất bình thường sao? Cậu cũng chưa ngủ mà._

Thiệu Trạm: _Ngủ ngay đi._

Vào cái giờ này hiếm khi nào thấy được một người không ngủ.

Không biết tại sao, khi Hứa Thịnh nhìn thấy ba chữ kia, trong lúc bất chợt yên tâm không ít, có thể là do người không ngủ kia vẫn còn online, lại chỉ cách cậu không quá nửa cánh tay chiều rộng lối đi.

Hứa Thịnh trung thành với bản năng, nhắn lại: _Không đấy._

Cách mấy giây sau, trên khung chat hiển thị một dòng _Đang nhập…_

Thiệu Trạm nhắn tin giống như có ma lực, Hứa Thịnh dường như có thể tưởng tượng ra được giọng nói trầm lạnh của đối phương.

– _Sợ mà vẫn xem?_

Ánh sáng điện thoại chiếu lên mặt Hứa Thịnh, cậu vẫn giả vờ đến cùng.

– _Fuck._

– _Ai bảo tôi sợ._

– _Mấy bộ phim kia sao có thể làm Thịnh ca của cậu biết sợ?_

Một lúc lâu sau, giường đối diện vang lên tiếng ma sát, âm thanh nhẹ nhàng rất vang, nghe giống như tiếng chăn và ga trải giường chạm vào nhau, trong đêm khuya yên tĩnh nghe cực kỳ rõ ràng.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh nhìn thấy ba chữ trên khung chat.

– _Chìa tay ra._

Chìa tay?

Chìa tay ra làm gì?

Hứa Thịnh không phản ứng kịp ngay, cậu nhìn chằm chằm khung chat một lúc, sau đó mới buông tay, tay đang nắm thò ra chút xíu từ trong chăn.

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh ở trong chăn nóng đến ngu người, sau khi thò tay ra khỏi chăn, nhiệt độ nhanh chóng tản bớt. Cậu thò tay ra được một nửa, đốt ngón tay chạm phải thứ gì đó——–rất quen thuộc, bàn tay hơi gồ lên, nhiệt độ thậm chí hơi nóng người. Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh bối rối, sau một cái chớp mắt tựa như có thứ gì chợt nổ tung. Cậu không nhịn được muốn rụt tay lại, nhưng đối phương không nói nhiều lời trực tiếp phủ tay mình lên tay cậu.

Hành động này hoàn toàn khác với cảm giác vô tình chạm phải tay Thiệu Trạm trong lần xem phim cùng bọn con khỉ ở ký túc xá lần trước.

Đang lúc yên lặng, màn hình điện thoại tự động tắt.

Trước mắt bỗng nhiên tối đi, tất cả âm thanh bên tai cũng theo đó xa dần, trong phút chốc, tất cả giác quan như biến mất vậy, chỉ còn lại xúc giác.

Không biết qua bao lâu, màn hình điện thoại mới sáng lên lần nữa.

Thiệu Trạm: _Cho cậu bắt nhầm lần nữa._

Hứa Thịnh không biết đêm đó cậu ngủ thế nào, cũng không biết cậu nắm tay Thiệu Trạm như vậy bao lâu, trong phòng, bọn Hầu Tuấn đang ngủ say, có tiếng ngáy của Đàm Khải, Viên Tự Cường luôn bật ra mấy câu nói mớ từ trong mơ, chỉ có ánh trăng ngoài cửa sổ rọi vào vô tình chứng kiến chuyện gì xảy ra trong đêm nay.

“Phải về trường học…”

Ngày hôm sau, Hầu Tuấn hai mắt nhắm tịt mặc quần áo vào, vội vàng nhắc nhở mọi người thức dậy thu dọn đồ đạc: “Tám giờ tập hợp, mau dậy đê.”

Giọng Hầu Tuấn rất lớn, còn có tác dụng hơn cả đồng hồ báo thức: “Các anh em, đừng ngủ nữa!”

Hứa Thịnh bị Hầu Tuấn đánh thức, cậu nheo mắt lại, bị ánh nắng ngoài cửa sổ rọi vào không mở nổi mắt.

Đến khi ý thức dần dần tỉnh táo, cậu mất tự nhiên che đi bàn tay trước mặt giữa không trung, mãi không cử động, sau đó cậu mới chậm rãi rút tay lại, giơ kẽ ngón tay lên nhìn vài giây mới nhớ ra tối hôm qua cậu và Thiệu Trạm đã làm gì: “…”

Cậu ngồi dậy, thấy Thiệu Trạm đã thay quần áo xong sớm, đang cầm ly nước kéo cửa đi ra từ buồng trong.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu: “Chào buổi sáng.”

“Hả?” Hứa Thịnh dời mắt, không được tự nhiên nói, “Chào.”

Hầu Tuấn khom người cầm ly nước và bàn chải đánh răng, xoa eo, trước khi vào buồng vệ sinh thì nói: “Đúng rồi tối hôm qua mấy cậu ngủ ngon không? Sao tôi cảm thấy cái giường này còn cứng hơn cả giường ở ký túc xá trường…Chẳng lẽ chất liệu ván giường còn khác nhau?”

Câu hỏi này Hứa Thịnh không trả lời được.

Tối hôm qua cậu nắm tay người ta không biết ngủ từ bao giờ, xong rồi còn phải nói tối qua cậu ngủ rất ngon sao?

Nhưng lúc Hầu Tuấn hỏi đang đứng ngay trước mặt cậu, Hứa Thịnh xuống giường, cướp luôn buồng phòng trước mặt Hầu Tuấn.

Hầu Tuấn bị chặn ngoài cửa: “…Thịnh ca, cho dù cậu rất đẹp trai cậu cũng không thể không xếp hàng.”

Mấy ngày ngắn ngủi ở căn cứ Lục Châu vẫn để lại không ít kỷ niệm cho các bạn học nhớ lại.

Đường Lục Âm nhìn thôi cũng khiến người ta cảm giác rất quen thuộc, còn có tháo lắp súng, đi thăm quan thiết bị quân sự, giành cướp mì gói, cùng với những chuyện khác ngay cả tiếng gào thét, thậm chí là…đánh nhau.

Tối hôm qua kết thúc, Vương sĩ quan cũng không nỡ. Anh là người hiền hòa, các học sinh lớp 7 rất thích anh, lúc chia tay có một bạn học gọi “Vương sĩ quan” mãi không thôi, anh hơi mỉm cười nói: “Ngày mai các em phải về trường, sau khi về phải học tập cho tốt. Năm ngày qua có thể cùng trải qua với các em, tôi rất vui vẻ, rất hân hạnh được biết các em.”

Học sinh lớp 7 thu dọn đồ đạc xong, lần cuối cùng ăn cơm ở nhà ăn căn cứ Lục Châu.

Sau khi ăn cơm, Vương sĩ quan đưa bọn họ ra xe buýt, cách cửa xe nói lời chào tạm biệt cuối cùng với mọi người.

Sau đó xe buýt chậm rãi lăn bánh, rời khỏi căn cứ Lục Châu.

Cảm giác trở lại sân trường vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sợ đám học sinh của mình không lấy lại tinh thần được, giờ Ngữ văn đầu tiên sau khi về trường bèn sắp xếp bọn họ sáng tác văn: “Tiết này chúng ta tĩnh tâm, viết văn tại lớp, đề bài là “Ước mơ của tôi”, cũng là nhắc nhở các em luôn, phải lên kế hoạch thật tốt để tiếp tục học tập trong cuộc sống… Thầy còn không hiểu các em sao, đi ra ngoài chơi mấy hôm đã cuốn theo chiều gió luôn.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nghĩ nhiều, liên kết với bài văn này còn nghĩ ra một câu khẩu hiệu màu mè, để cho các học sinh ẩn danh viết xuống mục tiêu lớn của mình: “Đến khi tốt nghiệp, tự nhìn lại xem mình đã thực hiện được mục tiêu hay chưa.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ viết đề bài làm văn lên bảng đen.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ nhìn qua, sau đó nằm thẳng xuống đi ngủ.

Thiệu Trạm: “Không viết à?”

Hứa Thịnh không ngẩng đầu: “Viết thơ ca cần linh cảm.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Cậu đúng là đã quên mất bạn cùng bàn của mình còn là một “nhà thơ lớn”, không bao giờ sáng tác văn hay cả.

Tiết này, Hứa Thịnh nộp văn giấy trắng, một chữ cũng không viết.

Trong giờ học, Thiệu Trạm bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi lên. Riêng với Thiệu Trạm, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sẽ luôn gọi cậu lên phân tích giảng giải một lần sau tiết học, lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Sau khi nói như bình thường xong, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn việc khác phải làm. Ông thu lại giấy viết ẩn danh giao cho Thiệu Trạm: “Thiệu Trạm, em giúp thầy sắp xếp lại, mở ra, xếp xong kẹp lại vào trong tài liệu của thầy là được.”

Thiệu Trạm đáp một tiếng.

Chữ viết trên những tờ giấy này khác nhau, nếu là ẩn danh, bọn họ viết trường gì cũng có, trừ không ít các loại trường sư phạm ra, trong đó cũng không thiếu những trường nổi tiếng, lại có người tha hồ tưởng tượng ra cả Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại.

Nhưng ngay trong đống giấy này, có một cái tên hoàn toàn tách biệt với những ngôi trường khác.

————Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương.


	48. Chapter 48

Trong thời gian giáo dục quốc phòng, thời tiết năm ngày liên tục đều đẹp trời. Lúc học sinh của lớp 7 ngồi cắm đầu viết văn trong lớp, bên ngoài sắc trời bắt đầu chuyển râm.

Thiệu Trạm đã quá quen thuộc với nét chữ trên giấy.

Bởi vì cậu đã từng bắt chước theo.

Lục Trung Lâm Giang không thể so được với những ngôi trường cao trung khác chuyên về Mỹ thuật——–ví dụ như Nhị Trung Lập Dương, hàng năm tỷ lệ sinh viên Mỹ thuật chiếm tới 80%, mà Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ cho dù có lật qua nhiều trang lịch sử trường học cũng không thể nhảy ra một sinh viên Mỹ thuật.

Sáu chữ Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung Ương viết như đùa.

Nếu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn thấy, phỏng đoán sẽ cho rằng em học sinh này mù quáng viết linh tinh, có thể khiến ông tức hộc máu đến ba lít luôn.

Những đám mây đen sầm sì từ đằng xa hội tụ tới, hoàn toàn che lấp luôn một tia ánh sáng cuối cùng lọt qua khe hở của tầng mây.

“Sắp xếp xong chưa?” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cầm giấy thông báo trở lại phòng làm việc, thấy một xấp giấy được sắp xếp gọn gàng, nói, “Được rồi, vất vả cho em, tiết sau là giờ tiếng Anh đúng không? Về lớp chuẩn bị bài trước đi.”

Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy, động tác tay còn nhanh hơn cả đầu óc, thừa dịp Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không để ý, rút tờ giấy có ghi sáu chữ “Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương” ra.

“Thiệu Trạm”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi cậu.

Thiệu Trạm dừng chân.

Cậu tỉnh bơ dùng bài luận văn đã được Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhận xét xong đè lên tờ giấy kia, cầm trong tay.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhớ lại lần đầu tiên thấy được hình ảnh cậu thiếu niên năm lớp 10, đi tới gần nhiệt độ không khí cũng chợt giảm xuống mấy độ, trừ việc lần nào cũng nộp bài sớm mà điểm vẫn tối đa, ấn tượng sâu sắc nhất chính là vẻ lạnh lùng sắc bén giữa hai hàng lông mày của cậu. Bây giờ Thiệu Trạm đang đứng trước mặt ông cũng không khác hồi đó nhiều lắm, thế nhưng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ luôn cảm thấy có điểm nào đó không giống nữa.

Có thể là do vẻ lạnh lùng kia bất giác từ lúc nào đã thu bớt lại, nhất là khi nhắc tới Hứa Thịnh.

“Sự kiện Hứa Thịnh đánh nhau ở căn cứ Lục Châu…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vẫn muốn trò chuyện với Thiệu Trạm một chút, ông chỉ nói cho thông suốt: “Trong mắt thầy cô em vẫn là một học sinh rất ưu tú, trước đây là thế, bây giờ cũng vậy. Có một số việc khi sinh ra chúng ta không có cách nào lựa chọn… Cho nên càng phải nắm chắc ngay, có bất kỳ khó khăn gì đều có thể đến tìm thầy.”

Thiệu Trạm ngẩn người.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói đến đó thì dừng lại, ông không giỏi biểu lộ cảm xúc, quay mặt sang chỗ khác ho vài tiếng, nói: “Đi đi.”

Thiệu Trạm vừa ra khỏi phòng làm việc, một bạn học cũng đi sát ngay đằng sau lưng, lấy dũng khí gọi cậu lại: “Bạn học Thiệu Trạm.”

Người tới là Vạn niên lão nhị.

Không.

Trải qua lần thi tháng vừa rồi, bây giờ cậu ta đã chuyển mình trở thành hạng nhất.

Thật sự Thiệu Trạm không hiểu giữa bọn họ có chuyện gì để mà nói: “Có chuyện gì không?”

Vạn niên lão nhị trầm mặt: “Tôi biết lúc thi tháng cậu không khỏe.”

Thiệu Trạm dừng lại nhìn cậu ta, không biết tin tức lại đồn từ đâu ra: “…?”

Vạn niên lão nhị: “Thi xong môn đầu tiên cậu còn nói đề thi lần này quá đơn giản, không có tí khó khăn nào, giống như cậu có thể làm mười tờ bài thi 120 phút vậy.”

Đó là do Hứa Thịnh bị ép phải giả bộ.

Vạn niên lão nhị tiếp tục nói: “Có phải cậu xem thường tôi đúng không?”

“…”

“Cậu thay đổi rồi”, đáy mắt Vạn niên lão nhị như có gì đó dần dần vỡ vụn, “Trước đây tôi luôn coi cậu là đối thủ lớn nhất của tôi, bởi vì tôi và cậu giống nhau, tôn trọng phòng thi, nghiêm túc thi cử, quý trọng mỗi lần thi là một cơ hội, tôi cứ nghĩ rằng niềm tin học tập của chúng ta giống nhau.”

“…”

Cuối cùng Vạn niên lão nhị ôm một quyển sách bài tập trong tay, quay đầu, đi thẳng qua bên người Thiệu Trạm.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm về lớp, thấy bên cạnh chỗ ngồi có ba người tụ tập, lấy Hứa Thịnh làm tâm điểm, Hầu Tuấn ngồi đối diện Hứa Thịnh, mấy người trò chuyện vô cùng rôm rả.

Người như Hứa Thịnh, ngoại trừ cái danh hiệu “giáo bá” hù dọa người khác ra, nhân duyên thật sự không tệ.

Hứa Thịnh mở nắp chai nước suối, đang nghe Hầu Tuấn chia sẻ một ít chuyện bát quái, Hầu Tuấn thấp giọng nói: “Thịnh ca, cậu biết chuyện sau đó Dương Thế Uy lại bị người ta đánh không?”

Tay Hứa Thịnh lắc lư, nước trong chai tràn ra một ít.

“Lại bị đánh hả?”

Nhiều kẻ thù như vậy luôn.

“Đúng vậy, ngay sau hôm chúng ta lên đài đọc kiểm điểm.”

Nhắc tới Dương Thế Uy, Hứa Thịnh ở trên đài cảnh cáo ngay trước mặt mọi người, sau đó hắn ta không tới tìm gây chuyện, việc này cũng đủ kì lạ. Hầu Tuấn biết mấy người bạn học cũ ở Hồng Hải, sau khi kiểm điểm có không ít bạn học cũ chủ động tới nói chuyện phiếm, chủ yếu là con gái, chỉ thẳng về hướng hai thành viên lớp bọn họ: Con khỉ, tôi tới hỏi cậu nè, bọn họ có người yêu chưa? (*ω\\\\*).

Hầu Tuấn: Học thần hay là giáo bá lớp tôi? Cậu hỏi ai?

Bạn học cũ vội vàng bày tỏ: Ai cũng được hết á.

Hầu Tuấn: …Sở thích lớn như vậy sao?

Nhưng mà Hầu Tuấn chỉ nghĩ thầm trong lòng, cô gái à, cậu không thể đâu, bởi vì bọn họ có thể đã thành đối tượng của nhau rồi, nhưng mà tôi không có bằng chứng. Hơn nữa hai vị này ngay cả tên couple cũng có luôn, phiền bạn khi ra cửa rẽ phải xem thử Tieba của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đã cao chồng chất đến bao nhiêu tầng rồi.

Nhưng mà chuyện này cũng không ảnh hưởng tới việc Hầu Tuấn hóng hớt.

Bạn học cũ: Lại bị đánh, hình như lợi dụng buổi tối, ở bên cạnh ký túc xá có người chặn đánh hắn, đánh đến mức tự rụt cổ lại luôn.

Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra, chỉ có thể tự đi tìm Dương Thế Uy thăm dò.

Ban đầu đúng là Dương Thế Uy không muốn dễ dàng bỏ qua cho Hứa Thịnh, cũng muốn tìm cách làm sao để tỏ ra thật tự nhiên và không gượng gạo, nhưng mà huấn luyện ngoài trời buổi tối vừa kết thúc, trên đường về phòng, từ đầu hẻm chậm rãi xuất hiện một bóng người.

Bóng người này hắn rất quen thuộc.

Do vừa tắm xong, trên người không mặc quân phục màu xanh da trời của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, chỉ mặc một chiếc áo phông mỏng, vì vậy xác suất về người kia chồng lên hình ảnh trong trí nhớ càng cao hơn.

Dương Thế Uy còn chưa kịp phản ứng, một giây tiếp theo đã tiếp xúc thân mật với mặt đường nhựa của căn cứ Lục Châu, ngay sau đó một trận đau đớn liên hoàn đập vào xương sườn———-

Giọng nói thiếu niên lạnh đến đáng sợ, sự sát khí và bén nhọn bị đè xuống bình thường gần như đã biến mất, đã rất lâu rồi cậu không động tay động chân với người khác: “Tao tìm mày không phải vì mày nói bậy nói bạ.”

“Cái tay nào của mày đánh cậu ấy?”, giọng nói cậu trai trầm xuống, “Nói.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh hóng hớt được một nửa, Hầu Tuấn cũng không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, ngửa đầu uống một hết một ngụm nước, cười nói: “Phần còn lại tôi không biết.”

Hứa Thịnh thấy Thiệu Trạm đi vào từ cửa lớp, vặn nắp chai lại, gọi: “——-Bạn cùng bàn.”

Thiệu Trạm hết giận rồi, cũng lười tính toán nợ cũ từ lúc thi tháng với cậu.

Chuông vào học vang lên.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn tản ra, Thiệu Trạm kéo ghế ngồi xuống: “Đang nói gì đấy?”

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Nói về một tên không quan trọng. Con khỉ nói Dương Thế Uy lại bị người ta đánh, thằng đó đúng là gây nhiều thù hằn ghê, mặc dù không biết là ai, nhưng mà đánh rất hay.”

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh quay đầu, nhìn chằm chằm Thiệu Trạm một lúc. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào khuy áo đồng phục trên cùng mà Thiệu Trạm không cài vào nữa, trong đầu tự dưng nhảy ra một suy đoán, cũng có thể là do trực giác, cậu hỏi: “Tối hôm kiểm điểm đó, cậu không ở phòng nhỉ?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Điều tra à?”

Cái từ điều tra này, không hiểu sao nghe ra ý tứ gì khác.

Hứa Thịnh: “…Không phải.”

Thiệu Trạm đổi đề tài, nhắc nhở cậu: “Lên lớp.”

Cả buổi trưa, mây đen vẫn chuyển động trên bầu trời như cũ.

Trong lớp, Hứa Thịnh vô cùng thấp thỏm, thấp thỏm đến mức ngủ gục xuống bàn cũng không yên giấc, cũng không thể giống như trước đây chơi game cả tiết, đánh được nửa trận đã offline.

Cái thời tiết quỷ quái này.

Đợi lát nữa có phải đột nhiên lại vang lên tiếng sấm không?

Hứa Thịnh thật sự rất sợ cái tiếng sấm xuất quỷ nhập thần kia.

Cậu không ngủ được, gục xuống bàn dùng bút chọc Thiệu Trạm.

Tiết cuối cùng của buổi sáng là giờ Sinh học, giáo viên dạy Sinh để lại một đề bài trên bảng đen, bảo bọn họ tự viết vào vở bài tập.

Tốc độ giải đề của Thiệu Trạm rất nhanh, những người khác vẫn còn đang chép đề bài, cậu đã đặt bút xuống viết câu trả lời: “Nói.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Lát nữa mà sấm lại kêu thì làm thế nào?”

Ngòi bút của Thiệu Trạm khựng lại.

Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục tưởng tượng ra những suy đoán đáng sợ: “Mặc dù hai lần trước không phải do trời mưa sấm mới đánh, hơn nữa người khác cũng không nghe thấy tiếng sấm, nhưng cũng không thể loại trừ sấm đánh bình thường cũng sẽ đổi…”

Ngoài cửa sổ, sắc trời u ám như vậy đã nửa ngày, tầng mây xám xịt dần dần hiện ra, ánh chớp chợt lóe lên, mưa to trút nước xuống như thác.

“Con bà nó.”

Hứa Thịnh càng luống cuống.

Cậu, Hứa Thịnh, cả cuộc đời này bốn bỏ năm lên* gần như chẳng sợ thứ gì cả.

_*quy tắc làm tròn số, ở đây tương đương với từ hoàn toàn, trọn vẹn, nghĩa là Hứa Thịnh sống cả 16 năm hoàn toàn chẳng sợ gì cả._

Phim tội phạm là một ngoại lệ.

Mà bây giờ còn thêm một thứ nữa, tiếng sấm đánh.

Hôm nay Hứa Thịnh mặc áo có mũ, biếng nhác nằm bò ra bàn, chỉ có thể nhìn được nửa đường cằm lưu loát, còn có thể thấy thấp thoáng chóp mũi, tóc mái rũ trước mắt.

Thiệu Trạm viết xong câu trả lời thì giơ tay lên, dùng cây bút đang cầm trong tay kéo cái mũ trên đầu cậu về phía trước một chút, che đi nửa gương mặt còn lại: “Suy nghĩ linh tinh gì thế?”

Giáo viên Sinh học đứng trên bục giảng, thấy rõ ràng được động tĩnh nhỏ dưới bục giảng.

Cô luôn là người thiên vị người có thành tích tốt hơn, bình thường Hứa Thịnh gây ra không ít chuyện, vả lại đúng là Hứa Thịnh tìm Thiệu Trạm nói chuyện trước, cô lạnh lùng nói: “Hứa Thịnh, em đứng dậy.”

Hứa Thịnh kéo mũ xuống, đứng lên.

Cô dạy Sinh giận không có chỗ phát tiết, giày cao gót đạp trên sàn nhà, đi đi lại lại vài bước: “Vừa rồi em làm gì thế? Tôi cho em một cơ hội, tự thừa nhận lỗi của mình.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Em đang quấy rầy bạn cùng bàn của em?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Cô dạy Sinh không ngờ Hứa Thịnh sẽ thẳng thừng như vậy: “…”

Những học sinh khác phía dưới: “…”

Hầu Tuấn: “Không hổ là Thịnh ca, dùng cái từ quấy rầy này rất có linh hồn.”

Mặc dù trong lớp xảy ra chút bất ngờ nho nhỏ, ngoài cửa sổ mưa càng ngày càng lớn, nghe loáng thoáng được tiếng sấm rền vang, nhưng giống như động cơ liên tục bị đình trệ, tiếng sấm vẫn chưa đánh xuống.

Sau khi tan lớp, Hứa Thịnh trượt màn hình điện thoại di động.

Dự báo thời tiết.

Mưa, nhiệt độ 34℃.

Mặc dù trận mưa này chỉ là hiện tượng thời tiết tự nhiên, nhưng vẫn nhắc nhở Hứa Thịnh.

Cậu và Thiệu Trạm có thể đột nhiên hoán đổi lần thứ hai ở căn cứ Lục Châu, sẽ có lần thứ ba, lần thứ tư…

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, mưa ngớt dần, Hứa Thịnh mang theo tâm trạng căng thẳng cả ngày, mãi mà không thể chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cậu nằm trên giường, suy tính hồi lâu mới mở hình đại diện của Thiệu Trạm ra.

S: _Tôi nghĩ rồi._

Thiệu Trạm: _Nghĩ gì?_

S: _Chúng ta phải nghĩ biện pháp._

S: _Tấn công phủ đầu._

S: _Không thể ngồi chờ chết._

Đôi lúc Hứa Thịnh rất bội phục tài trí thông minh của mình.

Chủ ý ban đầu của cậu là muốn tìm Thiệu Trạm để bàn bạc chút đối sách, nhưng vừa nhắn được mấy tin, trong đầu tự động bật ra một suy nghĩ tuyệt vời.

Hứa Thịnh thoát ra ngoài, mở app Taobao.

Ở thanh tìm kiếm gõ xuống ba chữ, tốc độ mạng ở phòng ký túc không tốt, mấy giây sau mới hiển thị trang.

Trên trang bất ngờ là danh sách hình ảnh có hiệu ứng tia chớp!

Trên hình ảnh có ghi rõ “ _Cột thu lôi thép không rỉ tốt nhất_ “.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn những hình ảnh này suy nghĩ vài giây, nhớ đến trường học chắc là có lắp đặt cột thu lôi này, xem ra chẳng có ích gì cả, còn đến ác liệt hơn.

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh lại nảy ra một ý tưởng tuyệt diệu khác.

Cậu gõ vào ô tìm kiếm hình ảnh: _Trang phục cách điện cao thế._

Nhanh chóng hiển thị ra một bộ trang phục cách điện màu vàng tương tự như áo mưa!

Hai lớp chống cháy, vật liệu cách điện.

Chịu được sự đè nén, chịu được điện thế 1kV 3kV 5kV*, thời gian 1 phút.

_*1kV= 1000V._

Ba lớp EVA*, khóa dính ma thuật, quần có đai.

Bộ trang phục cách điện này, từ cái găng tay đến đôi ủng, đều có đầy đủ.

_*EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Acetate Copolymer): loại hạt nhựa có khả năng chịu lực, nhẹ trong và không độc hại so với cao su, thường dùng chế tạo vật liệu xây dựng cách nhiệt, cách điện,…_

Trang giới thiệu chi tiết được đánh dấu bằng một dòng quảng cáo nhỏ với dòng chữ màu vàng đậm, ban đầu tựa như “ _Giảm giá 20% khi mua hai sản phẩm_ “, chỉ là giờ phút này mấy dòng chữ vàng viết là:

_An toàn và bền bỉ khi sử dụng, phòng chống sấm sét và điện giật._

_Trình độ công nghệ kỹ thuật cao nhất, trải qua một thời gian dài vẫn bền———Một bộ trang phục bảo vệ cách điện cho bạn an toàn, được thiết kế để chống sét._

_Chúng tôi cam kết, phòng chống sấm sét!_

_Không phòng được sét, hoàn tiền vô điều kiệ_ n!


	49. Chapter 49

Trước khi Thiệu Trạm nhận được tin nhắn Hứa Thịnh gửi, cậu đã mở khung chat với Hứa Thịnh ra, nhìn vào cái tên “S” được một lúc rồi.

Giống như bị ma nhập, bản thân cũng không biết mình đang làm gì.

Một lát sau, tựa như là biết cậu đang nhìn chăm chú vào khung chat, phía sau chữ “S” xuất hiện một dòng _Đang nhập_ đuổi theo, ngón tay cậu không khỏi căng thẳng.

…

Hứa Thịnh đang muốn nói gì với cậu?

Nhưng mà sau khi Hứa Thịnh gửi đến một hình ảnh sản phẩm, những suy nghĩ lung tung kia trong nháy mắt tiêu tan.

Cái này là cái gì vậy?

Thứ đồ khỉ gì đây?

Không khác gì dáng vẻ của mấy ông chú nông thôn bất chấp mưa to mặc áo mưa đi làm việc trên đồng ruộng cả.

Người mẫu trên hình ảnh bị bọc kín như cái bánh chưng, chỉ lộ ra nửa gương mặt, cằm cũng bị cổ áo dựng đứng lên che kín, cùng với đôi găng tay cao su và đôi ủng cao su màu nâu.

Cho dù có cẩn thận thưởng thức thế nào đi chăng nữa, không nghi ngờ gì nữa, bức ảnh này vẫn phát huy được ý nghĩa của từ quê mùa tới level cao nhất.

Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn không biết được Hứa Thịnh đang nghĩ gì trong đầu: “…”

Hứa Thịnh lại rất tự tin với sản phẩm mình tìm được.

Cậu lười đánh chữ, gửi liền một đoạn chat voice qua điện thoại.

“Alo”, tiếng alo này của Hứa Thịnh hạ giọng xuống, âm cuối trầm theo, tựa như có một người bất cần đời trêu chọc bên tai bạn.

Hứa Thịnh: “Thấy sao, bộ đồ cách điện này, phòng chống sấm sét đến gần.”

“Tin tưởng Vật lý, tin tưởng khoa học, có bộ đồ cách điện này, chắc chắn sấm sét cùng phải bó tay trước chúng ta.”

“Bạn cùng bàn, mua hai bộ nhá?”

Thiệu Trạm dùng mấy phút để thuyết phục bản thân mới có thể tiếp tục trò chuyện với Hứa Thịnh. Giọng nói cậu lạnh lùng, giống như dòng điện chạy thẳng qua tai Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu nghiêm túc à?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nói nhảm, nếu không chẳng lẽ tôi nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì làm sao?”

Vài giây sau, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Chẳng ra gì.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi cho cậu vài giây, nghĩ kỹ lại lần nữa thì trả lời tôi.”

“…” Thiệu Trạm nói, “Vậy cậu hỏi lần nữa đi.”

Hứa Thịnh hỏi: “Thấy thế nào?”

Thiệu Trạm lặp lại câu trả lời vừa rồi một lần nữa: “Vẫn chẳng ra gì.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm thở dài: “Cậu mặc như vậy là sợ người khác không biết chỉ số thông minh của cậu có vấn đề sao?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đệt.”

Câu trả lời của Thiệu Trạm không thể nào đả kích được nhiệt tình của Hứa Thịnh với bộ đồ cách điện này, chỉ cần còn một khả năng sống, cho dù là 1/1000 khả năng, cậu đều bằng lòng thử nghiệm.

Mạch não của Hứa Thịnh đúng là có những lúc không giống với người bình thường, dùng lời mà Khang Khải từng nói, đó chính là: “Làm nghệ thuật, đầu óc ít nhiều đều có chút vấn đề, không bình thường mới làm nghệ thuật tốt được.”

Hứa Thịnh quay đầu đi trò chuyện riêng với Khang Khải.

Đúng lúc Khang Khải cũng không ngủ, gần đây cậu có một cuộc thi hội họa, mất hai ngày mới chỉ tìm được một chủ đề tốt, tình trạng chung vẫn là không ổn, bản phác thảo bị cậu xé xuống ném sang bên cạnh.

Khang Khải nhận điện thoại: “Sao giờ này lại nhớ ra tìm em?”

Khang Khải nói xong, xé tờ giấy vẽ thứ hai “xoạt” một tiếng.

“Cậu vẫn còn ở phòng vẽ à?” Hứa Thịnh hỏi.

“Đúng vậy”, Khang Khải nói, “Gần đây có một cuộc thi, phòng vẽ nhà em cũng ghi danh, em cũng không thể nhường hạng nhất cho ai khác ngoài anh… Cuộc đời Khang Khải em gặp phải một mình anh siêu cấp thông minh như vậy là đủ rồi, tuyệt đối không thể gặp thêm người thứ hai nữa đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh bật cười, nhớ đến mục đích gọi điện thoại là gì: “Tôi gửi cho cậu một hình ảnh, cậu xem chưa?”

Đúng là Khang Khải không để ý.

Lúc vẽ cần tập trung tinh thần, có thể nhận được cuộc điện thoại này là do quên không cài chế độ im lặng cho điện thoại.

Khang Khải đặt cây bút đang phác thảo xuống, thu nhỏ màn hình nói chuyện lại, lúc này mới nhìn thấy hình ảnh mà Hứa Thịnh nói, cậu vô cùng kinh ngạc: “Đây là cái gì thế…”

Khang Khải chốt hạ một câu: “Trông rất ngầu.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh thoải mái không ít: “Nói nhiều thêm vài câu đi.”

Khang Khải: “Quần này được thiết kế có đai, nhìn rất mốt, cả cái găng tay cao su với đôi ủng này nữa… Anh sao thế, định làm thợ điện à?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh không biết nói thế nào, “Cậu hiểu thế cũng được, tôi đi đặt hàng đã.”

Cũng không thể nói gần đây không hiểu sao tôi luôn bị sét đánh, sau đó mỗi lần sấm chớp đùng đoàng rền vang, cậu còn bị hoán đổi thân thể với bạn cùng bàn nữa.

Nếu mà nói ra chuyện này, kiểu gì Khang Khải cũng muốn lôi cậu đến khoa tâm thần ở bệnh viện một chuyến.

Khang Khải không thể nào hiểu được.

Mấy cuộc thi của những học viện mỹ thuật danh tiếng, ngay cả cậu cũng không dám chắc trăm phần trăm có thể qua được, nhưng Hứa Thịnh không giống thế. Nếu anh ấy thật sự muốn theo đuổi con đường này, trở lại thi cử nghiêm túc, có nhắm mắt lại cũng trúng tuyển được vào mấy học viện mỹ thuật mà.

Tại sao lại không nghĩ thoáng ra, phải đi làm thợ điện chứ?

Khang Khải giống như thấy một khối vàng tỏa sáng lấp lánh bị người ta ném vào trong vũng bùn: “Không phải em kì thị thợ điện, em cảm thấy mỗi nghề nghiệp đều có giá trị riêng của nó, nhưng là anh thì———“

Hứa Thịnh đang trò chuyện đôi câu với người bán hàng trên Taobao, sau đó đặt thẳng hai bộ đồ cách điện, cắt ngang lời cậu: “Được rồi, cậu vẽ tiếp đi.”

Khang Khải nuốt ngược lời đang nói dở vào, trước khi Hứa Thịnh cúp điện thoại thì gọi cậu lại: “Chờ một lát đã.”

“Chuyện đó”, Khang Khải quyết định đi đường vòng, dùng năng lực của mình lôi Hứa Thịnh trở lại: “Cuộc thi hội họa lần này, em nghĩ xong chủ đề rồi, chỉ là phương diện thiết kế còn có chút vấn đề, anh có thể làm người hướng dẫn của em không? Em gặp phải vấn đề gì sẽ hỏi anh.”

Những cuộc tranh giải hội họa thế này, có người hướng dẫn cũng không phải kì lạ.

Chỉ là Khang Khải muốn tìm người hướng dẫn, tại sao không tìm mẹ cậu ta?

Khang Khải kịp thời chặn đường lui: “Mẹ em phải hướng dẫn hơn nửa phòng vẽ, em không muốn làm phiền bà ấy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cho nên cậu bèn làm phiền tôi.”

Khang Khải: “Ha ha.”

Sắc trời cũng không còn sớm, Hứa Thịnh không để bụng chuyện này, không phải chỉ là làm người hướng dẫn thôi sao: “Được.”

Trước khi đi ngủ, Hứa Thịnh nhìn trang đặt hàng một cái.

Rất tốt.

Hai bộ đồ cách điện.

Một bộ cho cậu, một bộ cho bạn cùng bàn của cậu.

Bởi vì có nhiều học sinh nội trú , cộng thêm việc đám học sinh nội trú gần như mỗi tháng mới về nhà một lần, cho nên Lục Trung không cấm đoán việc chuyển phát nhanh hàng hóa đến trường của học sinh. Tất cả những hàng hóa chuyển phát thống nhất tập trung ở trong phòng bảo vệ, đến khi nào tan học mới cho phép học sinh vào phòng bảo vệ nhận hàng của mình.

Rất nhiều bạn học đều sống trong sự đau khổ chờ đợi giao hàng hỏa tốc mỗi ngày.

Trong giờ học.

Sau khi Hầu Tuấn làm xong bài tập, đột nhiên chợt ngẩng đầu, cổ họng gào to: “Giày đá bóng tôi mới mua rốt cuộc bao giờ mới giao đến tay tôi?”

“Trạng thái vận chuyển vẫn hiển thị của hai ngày trước, giày đá bóng của tôi!”

Hứa Thịnh ngồi hàng sau, vừa chơi game vừa phối hợp với Hầu Tuấn ngồi cách xa mình: “Gần đây tốc độ vận chuyển không phải hơi chậm sao? Tôi cũng đợi mấy hôm rồi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Thịnh ca, cậu mua gì đấy?”

Hứa Thịnh bấm ngón tay về tường thành, ấp úng nói: “Quần áo.”

Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, đang lật một trang bài thi sang, nghe được hai chữ “quần áo”, gân xanh trên trán không nhịn được giật một cái.

Hứa Thịnh trở về thành mua trang bị xong, đang muốn khởi hành lần nữa, màn hình điện thoại di động bị một bàn tay che lại———–Thiệu Trạm đè điện thoại di động, ép Hứa Thịnh phải ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu.

“Bộ đồ kia, cậu mua à?”

“Mua rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh không chỉ mua mà còn mua hai bộ: “Cậu yên tâm đi, mặc dù hôm đó cậu coi thường nó như vậy, nhưng lòng tôi rất hào phóng, sẽ không tính toán với cậu đâu, tôi cho cậu một bộ.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh lấy bàn tay Thiệu Trạm đang đè trên màn hình điện thoại của cậu ra, lấy đức báo oán: “Ai bảo cậu là bạn cùng bàn với tôi.”

Bây giờ đổi bạn cùng bàn còn kịp không?

Bộ đồ cách điện không phòng được sét hoàn tiền vô điều kiện kia của Hứa Thịnh vận chuyển mất ba ngày, cuối cùng đến cùng với đôi giày đá bóng của Hầu Tuấn.

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, Hầu Tuấn cầm giày đá bóng, gặp Hứa Thịnh ở cửa phòng bảo vệ.

Cậu ta rất có hứng thú với túi đồ nặng trĩu của Hứa Thịnh: “Dày thật đấy ha ha.”

Toàn bộ trang phục đếm được rất nhiều thứ, lại còn mua hai bộ, nhìn hai cái túi to như cái trống thế này đúng là rất khoa trương, nhưng Hứa Thịnh phản ứng nhanh, ngay cả mắt cũng không chớp: “Quần áo mùa đông.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Đang hè mà, cậu đã mua quần áo mùa đông rồi?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Mùa hè mua mới rẻ.”

Biểu cảm của Hầu Tuấn rất vi diệu: “…”

Suy nghĩ của giáo bá, người bình thường đừng đoán.

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, cảm thấy lời giải thích này vẫn hơi gượng gạo, vì vậy lại bổ sung: “Tôi cũng mua cho bạn cùng bàn một món.”

Biểu cảm của Hầu Tuấn càng vi diệu hơn.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh mang hai túi đồ trở về phòng, đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm cầm ly kéo cửa phòng ra ngoài lấy thêm nước.

Thiệu Trạm vừa mới tắm xong, cả người đã thay ra đồng phục học sinh, dáng người cậu con trai cao lớn, chân dài, tóc mái hơi ướt, ánh mắt cậu rơi vào hai túi đồ trong tay Hứa Thịnh, khựng lại mấy giây mới cứng đờ dời đi, cuối cùng rơi lên người Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu không biết…”

Đang lúc bốn mắt nhìn nhau, tựa như có vật gì đó xuất hiện trong bóng tối, trong không khí như có vô số thứ đang không ngừng điên cuồng tán loạn, cuối cùng ầm ầm bùng nổ, gần như hai người đồng thời cử động———-Hứa Thịnh lấy thế nhanh như chớp đột nhiên tiến lên trước hai bước!

Nhưng Thiệu Trạm lùi lại còn nhanh hơn cậu!

Hứa Thịnh: “…Cậu chạy cái gì?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu đuổi cái gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nhanh đưa cho cậu quần áo chứ sao!”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cầm lấy.”

Trừ khi cậu điên rồi mới mặc thứ trang phục này vào người.

Trong tình thế cấp bách, không ai chú ý tới cuộc đối thoại ngắn gọn lại ấu trĩ này của bọn họ.

Ngay cả vạt áo của Thiệu Trạm Hứa Thịnh cũng chưa tóm được, Thiệu Trạm đã lùi vào phòng, tay cầm khóa cửa, định đóng thẳng cửa lại.

Vừa xong chậm hơn thì bây giờ nhanh hơn, Hứa Thịnh cướp trước một bước, cậu đặt tay lên cửa, sau đó cả người mượn lực đẩy ngược ra.

Thành công giữ được một khe hở ở cửa.

Sau đó tay Hứa Thịnh dời khỏi chốt cửa, năm ngón tay hơi cong, từ trong khe cửa thăm dò lên thẳng phía trên, nhét thẳng tay qua khe cửa.

Thiệu Trạm lo lắng cậu bị kẹp tay vào cửa, lực tay cũng thả lỏng ra.

Thiệu Trạm định nói phải trái với cậu một chút: “Cậu cảm thấy những người khác không nghe thấy tiếng sấm, dùng Vật lý có thể giải thích được không?”

“Cho nên phòng vệ Vật lý thì có ích gì?”

“Không biết lúc nào nó lại vang lên”, Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra nói, “Chẳng lẽ trước đó cậu vẫn cứ khăng khăng…” Mặc bộ đồ cách điện này?

Nhưng mà Thiệu Trạm còn chưa nói xong, gần như ngay tại khắc Thiệu Trạm nhắc tới “nó”, ngoài cửa sổ chớp sáng lóe lên như ban ngày, ánh chớp không biết tên đánh thẳng lên bầu trời, tạo ra tia sét như pháo hoa, chỉ là hiện tượng này xảy ra quá nhanh trong chớp mắt, nhanh đến nỗi không ai có thể chụp được. Đến khi chùm pháo hoa sáng rực này thoáng qua, từ chân trời im lìm phía xa xa mới đánh xuống một tiếng sấm.

“Đùng!”

Tia chớp kia xuất hiện quá nhanh, chớp mắt một cái đã không nhìn thấy đâu nữa, nhưng cái tiếng sấm này vẫn dữ dội đập thẳng vào tai hai người.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Tiếng sấm càng ngày càng rõ, dần hiện ra dáng vẻ làm rung chuyển trời đất: “Đùng đoàng!”

Cho đến khi tiếng sấm thứ hai đánh xuống, Hứa Thịnh mới lấy lại tinh thần, cậu “đệt” một tiếng: “Thiệu Trạm, cậu là miệng quạ đen sao?”

Hứa Thịnh luống cuống chân tay ném một túi đồ trong tay cho Thiệu Trạm, sau đó luống cuống chân tay bắt đầu bóc túi còn lại của mình, sau khi xé bao bì túi đồ, bên trong toàn là trang phục cách điện!

Cậu một tay vịn tường, nhanh chóng mặc quần lên: “Ngớ ra làm gì, mau mặc vào đi.”

Trừ khi tôi điên rồi.

Cho dù tôi từ trong phòng nhảy lầu xuống.

Tôi cũng sẽ không…

Thiệu Trạm chậm rãi khép mắt lại.

Không quá nửa phút, hai người mặc xong, mặt đối mặt đứng nhìn thứ trang phục lạ thường của nhau, dáng hai người đều cao tương đương nhau, màu vàng của bộ đồ cách điện mặc trên người bọn họ, nhìn từ xa giống như hai con Minions cao gầy.

Vậy mới nói, cho dù quần áo có xấu cỡ nào đi chăng nữa cũng không thể làm hỏng được hai nhan sắc có giá trị cao của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Vóc người đẹp đẽ, trời sinh như cái mắc áo, mặc cái gì cũng đẹp trai.

Ví dụ như quần áo của Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhiều lần đội sổ trong cuộc bình chọn đồng phục học sinh ở thành phố C, mặc trên người Thiệu Trạm vẫn cứ là đẳng cấp.

————–Cho nên bộ đồ cách điện này cũng có thể.

“Đùng đoàng——-!” Tiếng sấm điên cuồng gào thét.

Nhưng hai người không thể nào suy nghĩ đến chuyện cười nhạo bản thân mình trong giờ khắc này.

Hứa Thịnh mặc niệm trong lòng: Mày là bộ đồ cách điện có thể chịu được điện thế 3kV.

Chuyên phòng chống sấm sét để tồn tại.

Mày có thể làm được, mày làm được.

Ông trời không nghe thấy tiếng kêu nội tâm của Hứa Thịnh, cảm giác choáng váng quen thuộc nhanh chóng ập đến đầu óc của hai người, thế giới lại vỡ vụn lần nữa, cuối cùng cũng tạo thành một tiếng sấm nặng nề đánh xuống.

Hứa Thịnh cảm nhận được sự hoảng hốt đang kịch liệt tăng thêm, trong đầu cũng ù ù theo. Một lát sau… Cậu thấy được thứ trang phục cách điện màu vàng trên người mình.

Bộ quần áo này, đúng là rất xấu.

Không chỉ xấu, trông còn đần độn ngu ngu.

Hứa Thịnh chìa tay: “Đưa điện thoại di động cho tôi, trong túi quần ý, bên trái hay bên phải tôi không nhớ nữa, tự sờ vào xem.”

Hứa Thịnh hít một hơi thật sâu: “Tôi sẽ đi viết đánh giá tồi.”


	50. Chapter 50

Hai người bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Thiệu Trạm tháo đôi găng tay cao su xuống, nhanh chóng cởi luôn cả áo lẫn quần có đai, đến khi cậu cởi bộ đồ cách điện mặc trên người Hứa Thịnh xong, Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu nhìn, thấy bên trong Hứa Thịnh mặc quần jean đen cạp trễ dưới eo.

Lại còn thủng lỗ chỗ.

Trên đầu gối nhìn thấy hai vết rách, cặp chân thiếu niên thon dài, lúc đi đi lại lại hiện ra những đường nếp gấp, vải denim* tôn lên hình dáng đôi chân.

_*Denim là loại chất liệu may từ vải cotton cứng với các sợi đan chéo, trong đó một sợi ngang nằm dưới hai hoặc một số nhiều hơn sợi dọc. Denim được biết đến như là loại vải may quần jeans._

Phần lớn phong cách thời trang của Hứa Thịnh đều khoe khoang như con người cậu vậy.

Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên.

Nhưng sau khi Hứa Thịnh nói xong câu “Tự sờ vào xem”, đối mặt với Thiệu Trạm, ngón tay kia gần như chạm tới bắp đùi cậu rất nhanh, lúc bừng tỉnh ra như bị một tia chớp rất nhỏ đánh trúng làm dâng lên xúc cảm tê dại, cậu lập tức hối hận, ho khan một tiếng, nói: “…Vẫn là để tôi tự tìm.”

Thiệu Trạm không có ý kiến gì, ngón tay cậu hơi dừng lại, sau đó tự dưng đổi hướng, buông thõng hai bên người: “Vậy cậu sờ đi.”

“…”

Rõ ràng là thân thể của chính cậu mà.

Sao Thiệu Trạm nói xong câu này khỏi miệng, ngược lại khiến cậu cảm thấy cậu không đứng đắn?

Hứa Thịnh đi lên trước hai bước, vừa vặn Thiệu Trạm dựa vào tường.

Thân phận hai người bây giờ lại hoán đổi, vóc dáng của Hứa Thịnh hơi cao hơn một chút so với Thiệu Trạm*, lúc tiến lên trước trực tiếp che lấp Thiệu Trạm, nhìn thoáng qua giống như đè người ta lên tường.

_*Chỗ này dễ nhầm lẫn, tóm lại chiều cao của Thiệu Trạm cao hơn Hứa Thịnh chút xíu nha :3 Mà vì đang hoán đổi nên mới có câu trên._

Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên cảm thấy đề nghị chính bản thân tự sờ này, có lẽ cũng không phải một ý kiến sáng suốt.

…Bởi vì bây giờ cậu là Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh dùng khớp xương ngón tay rõ ràng thuộc về Thiệu Trạm nhét vào hai bên mép túi, chậm rãi di chuyển ngón tay thăm dò.

Trong đầu hỗn loạn.

Quên mất không để ý chuyện ai đang là ai.

Cảnh tượng trước mắt không thể nghi ngờ được nữa, chính là Thiệu Trạm đè Hứa Thịnh lên tường rồi táy máy tay chân, hơn nữa Hứa Thịnh còn không hề có ý định phản kháng chút nào.

Hứa Thịnh lại dò xuống một chút, lúc này mới chạm tới điện thoại di động, cậu hít một hơi, cong ngón tay lại rút điện thoại ra.

Đến khi chậm chạp thoát khỏi sự kích động của trận sấm, cậu mới nhớ ra lúc mua quần áo, trong quảng cáo có một câu cam kết không phòng chống sét, hoàn lại hết tiền.

[Tiệm chuyên kinh doanh trang phục cách điện]: _Kính chào quý khách_.

[S]: _Không tốt lắm._

[Tiệm chuyên kinh doanh trang phục cách điện]: _Quý khách đã nhận được hàng chưa? Sản phẩm có vấn đề gì không?_

[S]: _Quần áo của mấy người không phòng được sét._

Đối mặt với tố cáo của Hứa Thịnh, rõ ràng tiệm chuyên kinh doanh trang phục cách điện sửng sốt.

[Tiệm chuyên kinh doanh trang phục cách điện]: _Trang phục của chúng tôi dùng vật liệu chuyên dùng để phòng tránh sấm sét và áp suất, xin mạo muội hỏi một câu, ngài nói không phòng được sét, vậy sét đánh trúng ngài sao?_

[Tiệm chuyên kinh doanh trang phục cách điện]: _Ngài… Nếu không ngài chứng minh mình bị sét đánh đi?_

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Cậu đi chứng minh ở đâu cơ chứ?

Thiệu Trạm nhìn thấy rõ màn hình khung chat: “Cậu còn nói nữa, chủ tiệm sẽ nghi ngờ có phải cậu cố tình dàn xếp tai nạn* không đấy.”

_*Dàn xếp tai nạn (_ _碰瓷_ _): cố tình dàn xếp có tai nạn để nhận được những lợi ích bồi thường, ví dụ như tai nạn giao thông sẽ có bảo hiểm._

Hứa Thịnh: “Đệt.”

“Phòng ký túc xá”, Thiệu Trạm còn nói, “Còn muốn đổi không?”

Sau khi hoán đổi có rất nhiều chuyện cần phải cân nhắc, phòng ký túc xá, điện thoại di động, chỗ ngồi.

Trải qua hoán đổi lần trước, Hứa Thịnh bằng sức mình đã hoàn toàn phá hủy hình tượng mà Thiệu Trạm xây dựng được, dựng nên hình tượng học thần thân thiện, sau sự kiện ở căn cứ Lục Châu lại càng thắt chặt quan hệ giữa học thần và tập thể lớp, bọn Hầu Tuấn gần như không còn sợ Thiệu Trạm nữa, thậm chí còn dám trêu đùa cậu.

Gặp phải vấn đề gì, vẫn là cực kỳ thân thiết tìm đến Trạm ca.

Ngày hôm sau là thứ sáu, trước giờ tự học sáng sớm.

Hứa Thịnh mang tâm trạng phức tạp ngồi vào vị trí của Thiệu Trạm, vừa mới mở ra một trang sổ tay từ vựng vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, Hầu Tuấn đã phi tới: “Trạm ca!”

Mắt phải của Hứa Thịnh chợt giật giật.

Quả nhiên, một giây tiếp theo, Hầu Tuấn từ phía sau lưng cầm một quyển sách bài tập Hóa học: “Trạm ca, bài tập ngày hôm qua tôi không hiểu lắm, câu cuối cùng của đề thí nghiệm muốn hỏi một chút, tôi và Đàm Khải trao đổi mãi, cậu ta cũng không biết làm thế nào, cậu giảng giúp tôi tí ha?”

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh muốn hỏi ngược lại cậu ta, Hóa học có bài tập à?

Không, ngày hôm qua có tiết Hóa học sao?

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh nhất thời nhảy ra rất nhiều suy nghĩ.

Nhưng cậu vẫn rất chuyên nghiệp, nhanh chóng điều chỉnh xong tâm trạng thật tốt đã dày công tu dưỡng, cố giả vờ bình tĩnh đối mặt với Hầu Tuấn.

Cậu không biết trang nào có bài tập, hất cằm một cái nói: “Mở ra.”

Hầu Tuấn sột soạt mở quyển sách bài tập ra, thuận tiện cúi người xuống, chuẩn bị cả cây bút cung kính đưa cho Thiệu Trạm: “Đại ca, mời.”

Trước khi Hứa Thịnh ra cửa, Thiệu Trạm nói mấy phút nữa cậu ấy mới đến.

Hứa Thịnh một tay nhận lấy bút Hầu Tuấn đưa tới, không chờ được mấy phút, một tay còn lại thò vào trong ngăn bàn, quẹt lên màn hình điện thoại, nhanh chóng đánh chữ.

_-Một phút nữa mà không chạy tới phòng học, cậu chờ đi nhặt xác của mình đi._

“Trước khi nói câu này, tôi hi vọng cậu tự mình nghĩ lại trước xem sao.”

“Tại sao không?” Chờ Thiệu Trạm đến, Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể cố hết sức kéo dài thời gian, cậu cầm bút nói, “Là do cậu vẫn chưa hiểu hết kiến thức trên lớp.”

Hầu Tuấn cúi đầu xấu hổ: “Đầu tôi chỉ toàn nghĩ về giày đá bóng mới mua, tiết trước đúng là không nghe giảng tử tế…”

Hứa Thịnh – người trước giờ chưa từng nghe giảng khuyên nhủ: “Lần sau phải tập trung nghe giảng đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Câu hỏi này, cậu chờ Hứa Thịnh đến nói cho cậu nghe.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Hả?”

Hầu Tuấn nghi ngờ có phải mình nghe nhầm hay không.

Chờ Hứa Thịnh làm gì?

Hứa Thịnh điểm trung bình không đạt tiêu chuẩn á?

Thiệu Trạm nhận được tin nhắn liền chạy tới phòng học, lúc chạy đến cửa sau lớp đúng lúc nghe thấy Hứa Thịnh nói: “Tối hôm qua tôi vừa giảng qua một lần cho cậu ấy, vì muốn kiểm tra xem cậu ấy nắm được bao nhiêu kiến thức mà tôi truyền thụ cho, câu hỏi này cậu cứ để cậu ấy nói.”

Hầu Tuấn gật đầu: “Ra vậy, không ngờ gần đây Thịnh ca nhiệt tình yêu thích học tập như thế.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

“Hôm qua tôi dạy cậu thế nào”, Hứa Thịnh nhét bút vào trong tay Thiệu Trạm vừa chạy tới, “Phương pháp củng cố kiến thức tốt nhất chính là giảng lại lần nữa cho bạn học khác nghe.”

Lời này mà để Cao Chí Bác nghe thấy, có lẽ cậu ta sẽ hoảng hốt cả ngày mất.

Lần trước học thần đâu có nói thế đâu?

Còn nói quan trọng nhất trong học tập là tư duy độc lập————-tư duy độc lập đi đâu rồi?

Câu hỏi cuối cùng mà Hầu Tuấn hỏi, đáp án là một phương trình hóa học.

Thiệu Trạm nhanh chóng khoanh vào điểm chính, sau đó dùng tay trái viết xuống một dòng chữ, lời ít ý nhiều nói: “Chỗ này, viết thêm chất xúc tác làm biến đổi phản ứng, thêm nhiệt vào.”

So với chuyện câu hỏi này rốt cuộc giải thế nào, Hầu Tuấn lại cứ nghĩ sang chuyện khác, bây giờ cậu ta đang xoắn xuýt một vấn đề: Sáng sớm, cậu, lại nghe Hứa Thịnh, giảng đề cho mình.

Sự chú ý của Hầu Tuấn làm thế nào cũng không thể tập trung được.

Còn chuyện nào thần kỳ hơn chuyện này không?

Hầu Tuấn cảm thấy không tỉnh táo nổi, khen một câu: “Thịnh ca, suy nghĩ giải đề của cậu rất rõ ràng.”

Thiệu Trạm đặt bút xuống, không biết vô tình hay cố ý nhìn lướt qua Hứa Thịnh: “Đều là do thầy dạy tốt.”

Thầy Hứa Thịnh không dám nói lời nào.

Chờ cho Hầu Tuấn mang sách bài tập trở về chỗ ngồi, hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm mới âm thầm thở phào một hơi.

May mà chương trình học hôm nay không khác lắm so với mấy hôm trước. Ngoài nội dung mới, còn có thêm những thứ từng được nghe giảng qua, là ôn tập đơn giản. Lần hoán đổi thân thể đầu tiên xảy ra tình huống sau khi thi tháng xong mới đổi trở lại, hai người rất ăn ý nhau trong việc đóng vai đối phương, Thiệu Trạm làm bài tập trên lớp xong thì giao cho Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh không thể chơi điện thoại, chỉ có thể buộc phải nghe giảng, thỉnh thoảng còn bị giáo viên gọi lên trả lời câu hỏi.

Trong đó có một nhân vật tiêu biểu———Chu Viễn.

Chu Viễn rất rất thích Thiệu Trạm, nhất là chương trình Toán học càng về sau càng khó, ông lại càng có thể cung cấp cho các học sinh một số bài toán tổng hợp rất khó giải.

Tiết Toán học cuối cùng trước khi tan học, Chu Viễn chuyển powerpoint tới slide cuối cùng———–phía trên là một đề tổng hợp!

Chu Viễn: “Mười phút cuối cùng, thầy xem các em ai có thể làm được.”

Chu Viễn nói đến đây, trong tay đang cầm một khúc phấn nhỏ, viết phấn bị tung lên không trung rồi lượn một đường parabol, cuối cùng rơi xuống đầu “Hứa Thịnh”: “Cất điện thoại di động đi.”

Thiệu Trạm dời mắt khỏi Sudoku trên màn hình.

Chu Viễn còn nói: “Thiệu Trạm, em đi lên giải đề này đi.”

Hứa Thịnh chống cằm, mặc dù dáng vẻ nhìn như đang nghiêm túc nghe giảng, thực ra không biết đầu óc đã bay đến chỗ nào rồi, bị Thiệu Trạm đụng cùi chỏ một cái mới tỉnh hồn: “…Hả?”

Hứa Thịnh không muốn đi lên.

Điên chắc?

Cho dù đợi một lúc Thiệu Trạm có thể mượn cớ đi nhà vệ sinh đưa đáp án cho cậu, nhưng chữ cậu mà xuất hiện trên bảng đen chẳng phải sẽ lộ hết sao?

Hứa Thịnh cũng đụng lại Thiệu Trạm một cái, ý là: Làm thế nào?

Trong lúc Hứa Thịnh do dự, Chu Viễn đắc ý hỏi cậu: “Hôm nay đề thầy giao thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh đắn đo nói: “Có trình độ.”

Chu Viễn: “Vậy còn không mau đi lên.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác dường như mỗi ngày đều bị người ta ép tới bên vách đá vậy.

Thiệu Trạm vừa muốn nhắc cậu, có thể giả vờ thân thể không khỏe, không thể lên bục giảng được.

Nhưng đầu óc Hứa Thịnh còn xoay chuyển nhanh hơn cậu, dưới tình thế cấp bách, cậu thể hiện được bản năng muốn sống, kéo tay Thiệu Trạm qua, giơ tay “Hứa Thịnh” lên thật cao nói: “Thầy ơi, bạn cùng bàn của em nói cậu ấy muốn lên bảng giải đề, hi vọng thầy cho cậu ấy một cơ hội.”

“…” Tay Thiệu Trạm bị cậu chộp vào tay, sau khi im lặng vài giây thì nói, “Cậu cứ như vậy bán đứng tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh không có chút gánh nặng nào trong lòng: “Cậu cũng không phải Hứa Thịnh, cùng lắm thì coi như tôi bán đứng chính mình.”

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Tôi làm vậy chẳng phải để giúp cậu sao?”

Việc đã đến nước này, rốt cuộc là ai bán đứng ai đã không phân biệt rõ ràng được nữa.

Sau Hầu Tuấn, Chu Viễn cũng nghênh đón thời khắc “ánh sáng thức tỉnh” trong đời.

Học sinh Hứa Thịnh của ông học hành kém cỏi, ngay cả câu hỏi đọc cũng không hiểu, lại chủ động xin được lên bảng giải đề.

Chu Viễn nghẹn lời, nghĩ thế nào cũng không được đả kích sự tích cực của học sinh, vì vậy nói: “…Em, vậy em lên đây đi.”

Thiệu Trạm còn có thể làm sao?

Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể lên bảng, bắt chước theo phong cách bài thi của Hứa Thịnh, viết xuống dấu hai chấm xong thì bất động.

Cậu đây là bị bắt phải thông minh.

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm bị Chu Viễn dùng phấn ném xuống bục giảng, mấy viên phấn xanh đỏ trắng vàng bay lên không trung vạch ra mấy đường cong: “Hứa Thịnh, em còn dám đùa tôi sao? Bình thường lúc nộp bài tập làm tôi còn chưa đủ tức giận sao? Em vẫn còn muốn đi lên biểu diễn mấy chữ nguệch ngoạc này————Em lăn xuống cho tôi!”

Phần câu hỏi này trở thành bài tập về nhà hôm nay.

“Đừng tưởng rằng cuối tuần có thể thả lỏng, cuối tuần này càng phải biết sử dụng thời gian cho thật tốt.”

Nói xong, Chu Viễn gọi “Thiệu Trạm” qua, bài tập sau giờ học của Thiệu Trạm không giống với những bạn học khác, một ít câu hỏi khó thật sự không thể đưa cho bọn họ làm, đừng nhắc tới cuộc thi học sinh giỏi kia: “Thiệu Trạm, em qua đây, thầy giao riêng cho em mấy đề bài.”

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh ra ngoài, Thiệu Trạm lấy điện thoại bị sách đè lên trên ra.

Trên thanh thông báo của điện thoại có hai tin nhắn mới.

Lần này bọn họ cũng đổi cả điện thoại di động, nhưng tài khoản vẫn còn chưa kịp đổi, trong điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh vẫn là tài khoản của chính cậu, phần tên gọi vẫn ghi rõ một chữ “S”.

Hình đại diện vẫn là một chân dung cắt bóng*.

Mở khóa bằng vân tay rất nhanh, cầm điện thoại lên trong nháy mắt là mở được khóa, hai tin nhắn mới đập vào mắt Thiệu Trạm.

Khang Khải: _Cứu mạng._

Khang Khải: _Cực kỳ khẩn cấp, anh mau tới đi._

* * *

_*Silhouette: chân dung cắt bóng, hình bóng trên nền sáng, hình chiếu, …_


	51. Chapter 51

Thiệu Trạm không biết nhiều thông tin lắm về bạn cùng lớp, nhưng cậu thường xuyên giúp các giáo viên bộ môn chấm bài tập, thống kê điểm số, gặp qua cái tên nào là gần như sẽ không quên được. Nếu như cậu nhớ không nhầm, trong toàn bộ lớp của khối 11 hẳn không có người nào tên Khang Khải.

Hơn nữa nếu là người trong trường, cũng sẽ không nói “Anh mau tới đi”.

Như vậy chỉ còn lại một trường hợp, người được chú thích tên Khang Khải trong danh sách liên lạc của Hứa Thịnh là người ở ngoài trường.

Hẳn là bạn.

Trong khung chat, bên cạnh người liên lạc thoáng hiện đứt quãng dòng “ _Đang nhập_ “.

Khang Khải: _Anh không tới là em chết thật đấy._

Khang Khải: _Dù sao ngày mai là thứ 7, anh tới một chuyến cũng không sao, người anh em, em chờ anh tới hơi thở cuối cùng!_

Khang Khải: _Cho anh một tiếng, trước sáu giờ mà không tới, anh nhớ đi nhặt xác em đấy._

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

———-

Cùng lúc đó, trong phòng làm việc giáo viên.

“Thiệu Trạm”, Chu Viễn giao xong bài tập, với tay lấy ly nước bên cạnh, “Em cứ chép mười đề này vào trước.”

“Vâng”, Hứa Thịnh cúi thấp đầu đứng bên cạnh, hai giây sau mới phản ứng mà ngẩng đầu lên, “…Sao ạ?”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh là Thiệu Trạm, bất kể Thiệu Trạm nói gì thầy cô cũng có thể chủ động tìm bậc thang cho cậu xuống trước, Chu Viễn nói: “Chẳng lẽ em có thể thuộc luôn? Trí nhớ của em tốt, nếu có thể thuộc lòng vậy cũng được.”

Xin lỗi.

Thuộc không nổi.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể nhắm mắt cầm cây bút ở bên cạnh, bị Chu Viễn nhìn chằm chằm, tay cậu không khỏi khẽ run lên.

Trước đây Thiệu Trạm mua cho cậu một chồng vở luyện chữ, cậu đã không luyện một thời gian rồi.

Kiên trì rất khó, nhưng bỏ cuộc rất dễ. Sau khi bỏ cuộc, chữ của Hứa Thịnh đã sớm loằng ngoằng lại như cũ.

Hoặc có lẽ khoảng thời gian đó bị ép buộc nhiều quá, chữ của cậu…

Thậm chí so với trước đó, càng cẩu thả, càng bay lượn hơn trước.

Dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc của Chu Viễn, Hứa Thịnh tiện tay rút một tờ giấy A4 ở gần đấy, ngón tay út đặt trên giấy, cố gắng hết sức viết đàng hoàng ba chữ “ _Đề thứ nhất_ ” xuống giấy.

Cũng may Chu Viễn chỉ nhìn một cái thôi, điện thoại bên cạnh reo, Chu Viễn đưa tay nhận điện thoại: “Alo, chủ nhiệm Cố à, ôi thầy cứ nói.”

Hứa Thịnh thở phào một cái, tốc độ tay tăng nhanh, muốn tranh thủ trước khi Chu Viễn cúp điện thoại chép xong hết đề bài, sau đó mau chóng rời khỏi phòng làm việc này.

Còn đợi ở trong phòng làm việc nữa, cậu sợ mình không còn mạng để trở về.

Mặc dù phần lớn thời gian Hứa Thịnh đều không nộp bài tập, hoặc là nộp nhưng chỉ viết đúng một chữ “Giải”, nhưng thời sơ trung và cao trung luôn có những giáo viên bộ môn tính khí quá nóng nảy, không chịu nổi việc mấy thầy cô đó vì chuyện bài tập mà tìm cậu nói chuyện, cho nên cậu cũng từng tìm bạn học chép bài tập.

Cậu thậm chí còn không nhìn ra nổi chữ của chính mình viết, vì vậy tốc độ chép bài tập rất nhanh.

Không nghĩ tới bây giờ kỹ năng này dùng trong việc chép đề bài.

Hứa Thịnh chép tới đề cuối cùng rất nhanh.

Chu Viễn trò chuyện xong cũng định cúp điện thoại: “Hôm nay sẽ bắt đầu thực hiện đúng không? Được, tôi biết rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh tăng thêm tốc độ, mấy chữ cuối cùng còn đứng hẳn dậy chép cho xong, ngòi bút viết đến cuối, chấm một dấu chấm ở cuối câu.

“Cạch”.

Chu Viễn cài điện thoại sang chế độ máy bay, ngồi xuống, ông bóp sống mũi, nói với Hứa Thịnh: “Là thế này, chủ nhiệm Cố vừa mới nói chuyện cùng thầy…” Ông đang nói dở, đúng lúc thấy được dấu chấm hết sức tiêu sái, vì vậy nói được một nửa thì khựng lại.

Mặc dù tốc độ tay của Hứa Thịnh đã nhanh hơn rồi, cuối cùng vẫn là chậm một bước.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, Thiệu Trạm, tôi đã cố hết sức rồi.

Chu Viễn há hốc mồm: “Em… Chữ của em…”

“Thầy”, Hứa Thịnh bỏ bút xuống, trong đầu đang điên cuồng lục soát thông tin quan trọng nhất để sống sót: “…Thật ra gần đây em vẫn còn luyện cuồng thảo.”

Chu Viễn: “?”

Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy, cầm tờ đề bài chép tay lùi về sau một bước: “Lần trước ở phòng làm việc, không phải lão Mạnh đã hỏi sao? Hỏi chữ em bị làm sao.”

Chu Viễn nhớ ra rồi, đúng là có chuyện này, lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm thi không đạt yêu cầu, chữ trên bài thi còn viết rất bay lượn: “Em vẫn còn luyện hả?”

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Em nghĩ rồi, em không thể vì kiểu chữ này không hợp với em mà lựa chọn bỏ cuộc. Bỏ cuộc rất dễ dàng, nhưng em lựa chọn kiên trì.”

Chu Viễn: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “Em sẽ tiếp tục luyện.”

Cái này thì không cần.

Chữ viết tay vốn dĩ đẹp như vậy, không làm gì khác lại đi luyện cuồng thảo?

Nhưng Chu Viễn không biết nên nói thế nào, ông im lặng vài giây, quyết định bỏ qua đề tài này: “Là thế này, vừa rồi chủ nhiệm Cố gọi điện thoại tới, nói toàn bộ học sinh thi đấu sau khi tan học hôm nay phải đến họp ở phòng hội nghị số 3, đúng lúc em đang ở đây. Thầy cũng không được thông báo gì khác, em đi ngay bây giờ đi.”

Chu Viễn nói xong, uống một ngụm trà, ngẩng đầu phát hiện “Thiệu Trạm” còn đứng bên cạnh ông, không động đậy: “Em ngớ ra làm gì, bên chủ nhiệm Cố đến phòng họp rồi đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác không khí xung quanh trở nên loãng đến bất thường, loãng đến mức gần như khiến cậu không thở nổi.

Học sinh thi cái gì cơ?

Thi đấu?

Hứa Thịnh chậm chạp thở một hơi, mới nhớ ra Thiệu Trạm vẫn còn một thân phận như vậy.

Chuyện trước đây Thiệu Trạm từng tham gia không ít cuộc thi cậu đã biết, trên bức tường thành tích vẻ vang của trường học treo đầy tên cậu ấy, giấy khen còn dán rất nhiều ở dưới, được gọi là ánh sáng của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh cũng từng nhiều lần đi qua bức tường danh dự đó———-trước đây cậu không trèo cổng sau, có khoảng thời gian camera gần cổng trước bị hỏng, hồi năm lớp 10 cậu còn trèo qua cổng trước ngay dưới mí mắt của Cố Diêm vương.

Từ tường rào rất cao nhảy xuống, đối diện chính là bức tường danh dự.

Cậu không nhìn kĩ tên, nhưng cùng từng thấy từng hàng huy chương tỏa sáng dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang, hơn nữa rất nhiều huy chương có cùng một cái tên ở gần nhau.

Hứa Thịnh hít sâu một hơi: “Em biết rồi.”

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh ra khỏi phòng làm việc mới đọc được tin nhắn “bản thân” gửi tới.

Khoảng 10 phút trước.

S: _Tôi chờ cậu ở phòng học._

—————–

Sau khi tan học ngày thứ sáu là lúc học sinh giải tán nhanh nhất, đám người ào ra bên ngoài, không ít người dừng lại ở khu vực gần trường, tụ tập đi loanh quanh với bạn bè ở con phố thương mại ngoài trường, cổng trường ồn ào đông đúc càng làm nổi bật thêm sự vắng lặng trong sân trường.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh về phòng học, Thiệu Trạm đang ngồi trên bàn học, quay lưng về phía bục giảng, hai chân dài gập lại, đặt trên sàn. Sau khi mở rộng cửa có một trận gió ào vào, áo phông trên người thiếu niên hơi bay lên.

Thiệu Trạm không hổ là cựu giáo bá của Nam Bình, tùy tiện ngồi một chỗ cũng ra dáng hơn nhiều so với Hứa Thịnh lúc bình thường.

Có bạn học ở lớp bên cạnh thu dọn đồ đạc xong đi ra, lúc đi ngang qua cửa lớp 7 không khỏi liếc “Hứa Thịnh” ở bên trong mấy lần.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh chạy tới, Thiệu Trạm mới ngẩng mặt lên.

Hai người đồng thời lên tiếng.

————-“Bạn cậu tìm cậu.”

————-“Học sinh thi đấu phải đi họp ở phòng hội nghị.”

Nói xong, hai người cùng im lặng.

Trong phút chốc, không biết cảnh ngộ của ai thảm hại hơn.

Hứa Thịnh cào tóc: “Bạn nào của tôi? Để cậu ta tự hóng mát một mình đi, không cần quan tâm tới cậu ấy.”

Thiệu Trạm mở màn hình điện thoại, giơ điện thoại lên rồi quay khung chat về phía cậu: “Người họ Khang này, nói nếu cậu không để ý tới cậu ta, chỉ có thể tới giúp cậu ta nhặt xác.”

Trên màn hình điện thoại di động.

Khang Khải: _Cầu xin anh đấy, mau cứu em đi_.

Khang Khải: _Không phải anh đồng ý giúp em rồi sao?_

…

“…” Hứa Thịnh nhìn lướt qua, nhớ đến chuyện đêm hôm đó thuận miệng nhận làm người hướng dẫn cho Khang Khải: “…Đệt.”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến việc Khang Khải mà điên lên là đức hạnh sẵn sàng một khóc – hai làm loạn – ba thắt cổ, nhức đầu nói: “Cậu phải đi một chuyến.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Địa chỉ.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Chờ một lát tôi nhắn địa chỉ cho cậu.”

Trong tình huống hiện tại, điện thoại di động càng không có cách nào đổi trở lại, nếu không rất dễ bị dì Khang phát hiện, vì vậy Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Đổi điện thoại để sau khi về hẵng nói.”

“Chuyện thi đấu của cậu là sao?”

Là chuyện từ hôm sáng sớm ở căn cứ Lục Châu, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã bắt đầu tìm Thiệu Trạm nói chuyện.

Lúc đầu chỉ hỏi thăm nguyện vọng của Thiệu Trạm một chút, cũng chưa báo thời gian chính xác và nội dung chương trình.

Thiệu Trạm: “Chắc là chỉ họp đơn giản thôi, trước mắt còn không nhận được bất kỳ thông báo thi nào, học sinh dự thi cũng không học chung lớp, thỉnh thoảng sẽ tổ chức huấn luyện.”

Chỉ là họp đơn giản, vậy còn tốt.

Hứa Thịnh yên tâm.

Tình huống khẩn cấp trước mắt chính là Thiệu Trạm phải đi gặp Khang Khải, Thiệu Trạm là học sinh Khoa học tự nhiên, có thể hướng dẫn được Khang Khải cái gì chứ?

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa nói, ngược lại Thiệu Trạm chủ động hỏi trước. Cậu xuống khỏi bàn, chân đứng thẳng trên đất, lại giơ khung chat đầy oán giận đến trước mặt Hứa Thịnh: “Giải thích chút, cậu ta là ai?”

Liên quan tới chuyện ở phòng vẽ, Hứa Thịnh không tiện nói quá nhiều, cũng không biết nói thế nào, chủ yếu tình huống bây giờ thế này, cậu còn sắp phải đóng vai “Thiệu Trạm” đi tham dự hội nghị của học sinh giỏi, thời gian rất gấp.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh chỉ nói: “Khang Khải…Cậu ta là người quen trong phòng vẽ, là bạn, lúc còn nhỏ tôi từng hứng thú…với lớp Mỹ thuật.”

Tình huống gần như đúng là thế.

Chân mày Thiệu Trạm cau lại, cậu hỏi: “Còn gì nữa không?”

Hứa Thịnh không biết trọng điểm cậu muốn hỏi nằm ở đâu: “Còn cái gì cơ?”

Lúc nói đến chuyện này, đôi mắt và giọng nói của Thiệu Trạm lạnh xuống, khi ép tới gần, Hứa Thịnh chỉ cảm thấy hơi thở của đối phương rất gần mình, gần đến mức có thể nhìn thấy rõ hình ảnh của cậu phản chiếu trong đôi mắt của Thiệu Trạm, lẫn với những tia sáng nhỏ khác: “Không còn quan hệ gì khác à?”

Trong phòng học, sau khi học sinh trực nhật hoàn thành công việc, quạt điện đã tắt.

Chỉ còn lại gió thổi từ bên ngoài hành lang vào.

Hứa Thịnh thử thăm dò nói: “Thi thoảng cậu ta sẽ quỳ xuống gọi tôi là ba, tính không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…” Thôi bỏ đi.

Cuối cùng hai người bàn bạc xong, Thiệu Trạm đi trước, có thể giúp được Khang Khải bao nhiêu thì cố gắng giúp, bên này Hứa Thịnh cũng cố gắng hết sức tìm cơ hội thoát ra khỏi hội nghị.

Hội nghị thi đấu đúng là không khác mấy với những gì Thiệu Trạm nói, theo thông lệ tổ chức để mọi người ngồi cùng một chỗ thảo luận chủ đề.

Cố Diêm vương ở trên bục dõng dạc hăng hái: “Lại đến khoảng thời gian chúng ta vui vẻ huấn luyện thi đấu———-”

Cả buổi Hứa Thịnh đều cúi đầu táy máy điện thoại di động ở bên dưới.

– _Xuống xe chưa?_

Mà bên kia.

Thiệu Trạm dựa vào địa chỉ Hứa Thịnh đưa, đi vào tiểu khu, nhìn xuyên qua khe cửa có thể thấy tranh vẽ dán trên tường ở bên trong, còn có giá vẽ bày tán loạn.

– _Đến rồi._

Cậu vừa trả lời tin nhắn cho Hứa Thịnh xong, đúng lúc đó trong cửa có người đi ra, vóc dáng không cao, trong tay xách xô nước màu xanh, cúi đầu thấy có người chặn trước mặt mình, lúc này cậu ta mới ngẩng đầu lên.

Nước trong xô mà Khang Khải đang xách sóng sánh: “Thịnh ca?”

Thiệu Trạm vốn dĩ không biết cậu, đừng nói tới thân thiết gần gũi, cậu lùi về sau một bước, sau khi kéo dãn khoảng cách mới miễn cưỡng “Ừ” một tiếng.

Trong tay Khang Khải còn cầm bút lông, cậu ta kích động nói: “Anh chờ em một chút, em đi thay nước, anh vào trong trước chờ em.”

Ánh mắt Thiệu Trạm lướt qua mấy chiếc giá vẽ trong phòng vẽ, không có dấu vết của bức tranh vừa mới vẽ, sau khi loại bỏ, chỉ còn lại buồng phòng bên tay phải, đèn trong buồng đang mở. Bước vào bên trong, vị trí đầu tiên có một khay thuốc màu chưa khô để ở trên bàn, hơn nữa không thấy xô nước, thuốc màu trên khay và bút rải rác lung tung, cùng một màu trong tay người vừa mới đi ra ngoài.

Thiệu Trạm ở bên cạnh chỗ này, kéo ghế trống ngồi xuống.

Quả nhiên, không lâu lắm, Khang Khải xách xô nước quay trở lại, cậu ta chỉ giá vẽ trước mặt, câu đầu tiên nói là: “Anh giúp em xem thử bức tranh này chút.”


	52. Chapter 52

Khang Khải nói xong, không đợi “Hứa Thịnh” trả lời, hết sức tự giác nhét bút vẽ vào trong tay Thiệu Trạm: “Anh, mời ngài.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh nói trước đây từng hứng thú với lớp này, xem ra đúng là thật rồi.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn tranh vẽ cảnh nhà thờ trước mặt, rơi vào im lặng.

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm là niềm tự hào của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, mặc dù cậu được rất nhiều người khen ngợi là thiếu niên thiên tài, thế nhưng không phải cứ là thiên tài thì cái gì cũng giỏi, thiên tài cũng sẽ có những lĩnh vực kiến thức không biết… Không phải thiên tài nào cũng sẽ có khả năng giám định và thưởng thức nghệ thuật.

Nếu như bây giờ trước mặt cậu bày một chồng bài thi, ánh mắt cậu cũng sẽ không chớp lấy một cái.

Thiệu Trạm đặt bút vẽ xuống, để tránh bị người ta nhìn ra tư thế cầm bút của mình sai.

Khang Khải nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu: “Sao không vẽ?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi đang chuẩn bị.”

Khang Khải: “…Ồ.”

Dù sao hai người đã quen nhau từ nhỏ, Khang Khải rất hiểu trình độ của Hứa Thịnh, có khi còn biết rõ hơn cả Hứa Thịnh một chút. Hôm nay từ lúc “Hứa Thịnh” xuất hiện ở cửa phòng vẽ, cậu đã cảm thấy thái độ có chỗ nào đó không đúng. Dáng lưng lúc đi bộ của “Hứa Thịnh” thẳng tắp hơn hẳn, cũng không còn bộ dạng biếng nhác uể oải, ý cười trong đôi mắt thường hay thấy chỉ còn lại sự lạnh lùng khiến người ta e ngại, rùng mình.

Không nói rõ được, chính là khí chất khiến người khác không dám đến gần.

Khang Khải: “Hôm nay anh không khỏe à? Hay là tâm trạng không tốt?”

Thiệu Trạm mặt không thay đổi nói: “Tâm trạng không tốt.”

Cái này thì hợp lý.

Khang Khải nói: “Cho dù xảy ra chuyện gì, phải nhớ khi muốn bắt đầu một việc gì đó, không có trở ngại nào mà không vượt qua được.”

Thiệu Trạm không muốn nhiều lời, nói càng nhiều càng dễ mắc sai lầm, kiếm cớ ngắt lời cậu: “Có đồ uống không?”

“Có có có”, Khang Khải đứng dậy, “Anh uống nước suối hay nước trái cây?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nước suối là được.”

Khang Khải ra khỏi buồng, nghe tiếng bước chân chắc là lên tầng.

Thiệu Trạm mở điện thoại di động, cúi đầu xuống đánh chữ.

_-Cậu nhanh lên đi._

_-Cậu ta bảo cậu xem giúp tranh vẽ._

_-Bên cậu kết thúc chưa?_

Kết thúc?

Nhớ lại cuộc họp này gần như không có khả năng kết thúc, Cố Diêm vương mà phát biểu là nói liền tù tì hơn mười phút, sau đó mới đi xuống phát bài thi.

Xung quanh Hứa Thịnh tất cả đều là học sinh dự thi, đề bài trên bài thi một câu cậu đọc cũng không hiểu. Cậu xoay bút, ngồi ở hàng cuối, cả phòng hội nghị ngập tràn bầu không khí học thuật.

Một học tra như cậu từ lúc nào lại phải chiến đấu với trận chiến thế này?

_-Đoán chừng khoảng một lúc nữa, cậu phải chống đỡ được._

Sau khi nhắn xong, Hứa Thịnh lại tiếp tục nghĩ giúp Thiệu Trạm một biện pháp, cậu thừa dịp Cố Diêm vương không chú ý, tiếp tục đánh chữ: _Fuck, hay là cậu… bảo cậu ta tư duy độc lập?_

Tư duy độc lập.

Bốn chữ này tuyệt vời biết bao.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Khang Khải cầm nước từ trong tủ lạnh xuống tầng, đẩy cửa đi vào nói: “Đây.”

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy.

Khang Khải không kịp chờ đợi đã quay lại vấn đề ban đầu: “Em cũng băn khoăn muốn chết, anh xem thử đi, sắc thái này em vẽ được không?”

Không khí xung quanh đông lại trong phút chốc.

Nếu như Thiệu Trạm mà dự liệu trước cục diện thế này, cậu sẽ báo cho bản thân mình vào mười năm trước, nhớ báo danh vào một lớp năng khiếu Mỹ thuật.

Có thể là bị ảnh hưởng từ Hứa Thịnh, Thiệu Trạm rất tự nhiên nghĩ nếu Hứa Thịnh đang ở đây, cậu ấy sẽ nói chuyện thế nào.

Một khi động đến ý nghĩ này, trong đầu sẽ tự nhiên nhớ đến Hứa Thịnh.

Ý nghĩ bị gián đoạn bởi tiếng sấm liên tiếp ngày hôm trước.

Cậu nhớ đến cặp mắt đào hoa của cậu thiếu niên kia, nhớ đến giọng nói với âm cuối hơi cao và cả dáng vẻ lúc ngủ gục xuống bàn không kiêng nể ai cả.

…

Thiệu Trạm phát hiện chỉ cần nghĩ đến những chuyện này, dường như nhiệt độ máu chảy trong người cũng mất tự nhiên tăng lên mấy độ.

“Anh”, Khang Khải thúc giục, “Nhanh lên đi mà.”

Thiệu Trạm tỉnh hồn, cậu giơ tay lên bóp khớp xương ngón tay, trong lòng đã có câu trả lời: “Vẽ lại lần nữa.”

“Hả, lần nữa…” Dù sao họa thần Hứa Thịnh nói gì cũng đúng, Khang Khải gật đầu lia lịa theo bản năng, đang lặp lại lần nữa thì kẹt lại, “Vẽ lại á?!”

Thiệu Trạm còn có thể làm gì khác, sửa tranh chắc chắn không thể sửa giúp, chỉ có thể bảo cậu ta vẽ lại để kéo dài thời gian: “So với việc suy nghĩ để sửa lại thế nào, không bằng vẽ lại từ đầu. Bây giờ bỏ qua cái này, tiếp tục suy nghĩ, có thể sẽ nghĩ ra được ý tưởng hay hơn nữa.”

Chuyện này…Hình như đúng là nghe rất có lý?

Hứa Thịnh là một tấm gương lớn với Khang Khải, nếu như trong lúc vẽ hai người có ý kiến không giống nhau, vậy khẳng định của Hứa Thịnh thích hợp hơn.

Kiểu sùng bái mù quáng này khiến Khang Khải bị lời nói này hù dọa trong phút chốc.

“Anh nói nghe rất có lý”, Khang Khải nói, “Con người nên quyết tâm trở lại vạch xuất phát, bỏ đi mọi thứ, làm lại từ đầu.”

Cậu có thể tin thật là được rồi.

Thiệu Trạm liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, rất nhanh đã qua giờ tan học nửa tiếng.

_-Bên cậu thế nào rồi?_

Mấy phút sau, Hứa Thịnh mới nhắn lại.

_-Chỉ là một hội nghị thi đấu thôi mà, làm khó tôi được sao? Đã giải quyết xong rồi._

_-Chờ một lát, tôi vừa mới đến trạm xe._

Ngồi trước Hứa Thịnh là Vạn niên lão nhị… Không, là hạng nhất toàn khối của thi tháng lần này.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi xếp hàng phía sau không có chuyện gì làm, ngồi hơn nửa tiếng nghĩ ra được một biện pháp vô cùng đỉnh cao, cậu định lấy cớ “Đưa bài thi cho tôi, tôi giúp cậu xem thử nên trả lời thế nào”, sao chép bài thi của người ngồi trước, mặc dù người kia hình như không thích cậu cho lắm.

Vạn niên lão nhị: “Cậu muốn xem bài thi của tôi làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Tôi xem thử giúp cậu, đôi khi lúc làm bài thi, người trong cuộc cảm thấy mơ hồ, thi thoảng cũng cần dừng lại kiểm tra xem sao.”

Lần đầu tiên Vạn niên lão nhị nghe thấy kiểu phương pháp học tập khác hẳn với người bình thường.

Hồi lâu, cậu ta đưa bài thi cho “Thiệu Trạm”.

Mặc dù lần trước ở cửa phòng làm việc giáo viên, cậu ta lấy dũng khí chặn Thiệu Trạm lại, hơn nữa còn nói với cậu một phen như vậy, nhưng Vạn niên lão nhị vẫn cảm thấy tâm trạng hơi phức tạp đối với Thiệu Trạm. Cậu ta thật sự không hiểu nổi đối thủ mạnh nhất của mình, tại sao lại thi tháng thành như vậy.

Thiệu Trạm cậu ấy…Tại sao thái độ học tập của cậu ấy lại chệch hướng đến thế?!

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh trả lại bài, Vạn niên lão nhị cầm lấy bài thi, nhìn chằm chằm cậu khiến Hứa Thịnh bị nhìn đến e ngại.

Vạn niên lão nhị chậm rãi mở miệng: “Rốt cuộc cậu sao thế? Cậu không thích học tập nữa à? Trước đây cậu không như thế.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

_-Lão nhị sao thế?_

_-Cậu đắc tội cậu ta à?_

_-Cậu ta nói cái gì lạ lắm, tôi nghe cũng không hiểu._

Thiệu Trạm nhắn lại: _Cậu ta phát hiện ra hôm thi tháng, sức khỏe của cậu không hề làm sao._

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Cậu ta đúng là rất quan tâm “Thiệu Trạm”.

Vạn niên lão nhị không được Hứa Thịnh đáp lại, dáng vẻ cũng không muốn quay người lại nữa.

Hứa Thịnh vội vã nộp bài thi lên, thật sự cậu không muốn lằng nhằng mất thời gian với cậu ta, cậu cầm bài thi đứng lên nói: “Bây giờ tôi cảm thấy đời người không chỉ có mỗi học tập, trước đây tôi không hiểu chuyện, bây giờ tôi đã biết. Tôi chắc chắn phải ngẩng đầu nhìn ra thế giới này nhiều hơn, trên thế giới này còn có rất nhiều chuyện có ý nghĩa hơn học tập… Hôm khác sẽ trò chuyện cặn kẽ hơn với cậu, tôi còn có việc gấp, đi trước.”

Bài thi làm xong để ở trên bàn, đến giờ sẽ có giáo viên tới thu.

Hứa Thịnh quan sát xung quanh, phát hiện Cố Diêm vương đang ngồi đọc sách bên cạnh bục giảng, những bạn học khác đều đang cúi đầu viết đề.

Vị trí cậu ngồi vừa vặn sát với cửa sổ phía sau, cửa đang mở rộng, Hứa Thịnh không có nhiều thời gian, cộng thêm Thiệu Trạm ở trong thân thể cậu đợi lâu, sẽ không giống trước đây từng giây từng phút đều nhớ bản thân mình là Thiệu Trạm. Bản tính của con người dù che giấu thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng không thể giấu được———–Hứa Thịnh đạp lên bàn học, sau đó một tay chống lên bệ cửa sổ, chân dài nhảy thẳng ra ngoài.

Động tác của cậu rất nhanh, chỉ có một bạn học ngồi phía trên nghe được động tĩnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy vạt áo đồng phục kiêu ngạo tùy ý sượt qua một cái.

Thiếu niên thấy anh chàng ngẩng mặt lên nhìn tới, trước khi đi bước chân hơi ngừng, giơ ngón trỏ bên mép, không tiếng động “Suỵt” một tiếng, sau đó trước cái nhìn chăm chăm của bạn học đang ngây ra như phỗng, uể oải đi ra cửa cầu thang.

Bạn học kia mãi mà không thể hoàn hồn lại.

…Học thần?

Đây là học thần mình biết sao?

Học thần lại có thể nhảy cửa sổ?

Hứa Thịnh xuống xe buýt, chạy thẳng một lèo đến phòng vẽ. Lúc đến nơi, Khang Khải đang vò đầu bứt tai đối diện với tờ giấy vẽ trắng trơn.

Tâm trạng Khang Khải rất đau khổ: “Em cảm thấy sau khi bỏ đi, hình như càng không có ý tưởng hay nào khác.”

Giọng nói Thiệu Trạm không mang theo bất kỳ gợn sóng nào: “Tiếp tục suy nghĩ.”

Khang Khải: “Được.”

Khang Khải vừa dứt lời, nghe được động tĩnh bên ngoài phòng vẽ. Hôn nay không có giờ học, theo lý thuyết giờ này sẽ không có người tới mới đúng. Khang Khải đang suy nghĩ, một cậu trai mặc đồng phục học sinh đẩy thẳng cửa buồng ra———–

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

“Anh đẹp trai này”, Khang Khải chớp mắt vài cái, xác nhận mình chưa từng gặp người này bao giờ, cũng không phải học sinh của phòng vẽ bọn họ, nếu có người đẹp trai như vậy nhất định cậu đã có ấn tượng rồi: “Anh là ai thế?”

Anh em nối khố ngày trước hỏi mình một câu như vậy, nội tâm Hứa Thịnh rất phức tạp.

“Tôi là bạn cùng bàn…của Hứa Thịnh.”

Thiệu Trạm gập quyển sách “ _Đại cương về nghệ thuật_ ” tiện tay lấy bên cạnh đọc để giết thời gian lại: “Tôi gọi cậu ấy tới.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đúng, bình thường bọn tôi ở ký túc xá, hầu như toàn ở trường, hôm nay bèn…ra ngoài dạo chơi một lúc.”

Khang Khải nhìn bên này một chút, lại nhìn sang bên kia một chút.

Thỉnh thoảng lúc tán gẫu, Hứa Thịnh cũng từng nhắc đến cậu có một bạn học là học thần. Khang Khải đã tưởng tượng ra học thần sẽ là người có độ dày mắt kính bằng với nắp chai bia, cả ngày đi học như con mọt sách. Hứa Thịnh lại chưa từng nói với cậu, học thần ngồi cùng bàn dáng vẻ lại cao lớn thế này.

Anh em của bạn bè chính là bạn của Khang Khải cậu, Khang Khải giơ tay: “Chào anh chào anh, em tên Khang Khải.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi, Thiệu Trạm.”

Hứa Thịnh coi như tới kịp thời. Cậu quét mắt qua bức tranh bị Khang Khải xé xuống, đại khái có thể sửa được tranh, nhưng Khang Khải ở đây chắc chắn tay cậu không thể làm việc được.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn về phía Thiệu Trạm nháy mắt ra hiệu: _Cậu mượn cớ đuổi cậu ấy đi đi._

Mượn cớ gì, đây cũng là một vấn đề.

Trước khi tới Thiệu Trạm đã quan sát xung quanh, cho dù là quầy bán quà vặt hay siêu thị đều rất gần tiểu khu, ngược lại tiệm thuốc lại cách nơi này đến mấy con đường.

Cuối cùng, Thiệu Trạm lấy lý do “ _Dạ dày không ổn lắm_ “, sai Khang Khải đi mua thuốc.

Hứa Thịnh khoanh chân ngồi xuống, dùng băng keo giấy* dán xung quanh khung vẽ trên giá, trộn màu sắc cho ổn, tranh thủ từng phút từng giây chạy đua với thời gian bắt đầu vẽ.

_*Loại băng keo này khác với băng dính, dùng trong hội họa, dán lên những khu vực không vẽ, sau khi vẽ xong có thể dễ dàng bóc đi mà không rách giấy._

Thiệu Trạm tựa lên kệ, rũ mắt xuống quan sát cậu.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh đang ngồi trên băng ghế cầm bút vẽ, khác hẳn với hình ảnh Hứa Thịnh luôn không ngừng quanh quẩn trong đầu cậu mấy hôm nay.

Không còn bất cứ thứ gì quan trọng, không còn quan tâm tới bất kỳ âm thanh nào.

Phong cách vẽ của Hứa Thịnh rất mạnh mẽ, bút pháp táo bạo, sắc thái lựa chọn cũng khiến người ta cảm thấy hoàn toàn mới lạ, không hề sợ hãi thay đổi hoàn toàn phong cách bức tranh của Khang Khải. Sau mấy phút sửa lại đơn giản xong, cậu mới đặt bút xuống: “Được rồi, đợi một lát nữa cậu ngồi ở đây.”

Hứa Thịnh tính toán thời gian, Khang Khải cũng mua thuốc xong quay về gần như thế.

Hứa Thịnh nhường lại vị trí, nhét bút vào trong tay Thiệu Trạm, đến lúc đổi góc độ bản vẽ lại phát hiện ra xung quanh có một vật thể bị bỏ sót chưa tô màu.

Bởi vì lo lắng Khang Khải đột nhiên xông vào, cộng thêm chỉ cần quét thêm một nét là được, không tiện đổi vị trí một lần nữa———-vì vậy Hứa Thịnh dứt khoát cúi người.

Tay vòng qua bên người Thiệu Trạm, cầm lấy bàn tay đang cầm bút vẽ của Thiệu Trạm, ngay sau đó phủ lên, năm ngón tay đan vào nhau.


	53. Chapter 53

Nhiệt độ lòng bàn tay thiếu niên nóng bỏng, ngay cả hô hấp cũng dần dần quấn quít chung một chỗ.

Phòng vẽ này đã quá quen thuộc với Hứa Thịnh, trước năm lớp 10 đã có vô số ban đêm cậu cũng ngồi chỗ này, nhìn vào chiếc giá vẽ này, trong tay cầm bút vẽ.

Lúc vẽ cậu rất thích nghe nhạc, nhạc gì cũng nghe, dây tai nghe thò ra từ trong túi quần áo, một bên tai đeo tai nghe phát bài nhạc tùy ý, một bên tai còn lại là âm thanh ngòi bút ma sát trên giấy vẽ tạo ra tiếng “sột soạt”.

Buổi chiều là lúc mặt trời đang chói chang nhất, từ bậc thang bên ngoài cửa sổ sát đất vang lên nhịp bước chân lười biếng của mấy chú mèo.

Thi thoảng bọn chúng sẽ dừng lại, ngửa cái bụng ra nằm phơi nắng.

Tất cả mọi thứ trưng bày trong phòng vẽ vẫn như cũ, ngay cả mấy bức tranh làm mẫu dán trên tường kia cũng đều không bóc xuống, chính là vì sự quen thuộc này, Hứa Thịnh mới càng không được tự nhiên.

Ban đầu cậu vì muốn cầm bút cho chắc, ngón tay cầm rất chặt, sau đó dường như bị nhiệt độ tay của đối phương làm nóng, không khống chế được buông lỏng ra.

Mãi đến khi Thiệu Trạm hỏi cậu: “Không vẽ sao?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ, cậu không cảm thấy tư thế này kỳ quái hả?

Giọng Thiệu Trạm bình tĩnh, thậm chí trong lời nói mang theo sự mê hoặc không dễ nhận ra được: “Bạn cậu đi hơn năm phút rồi, sắp về rồi đấy.”

“Vẽ đây”, Hứa Thịnh đặt tay lên lần nữa, ngón tay lần lượt giữ chặt ngón tay của Thiệu Trạm, “Cậu đừng lộn xộn.”

Không phải là Hứa Thịnh chưa từng làm người sửa tranh, nhưng dùng phương thức kiểu này sửa vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Cậu dẫn bàn tay Thiệu Trạm hòa lẫn thuốc màu trên khay, tay còn lại khoác lên ghế dựa sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, khoảng cách hai người rất gần nhau, nhất là khi Hứa Thịnh cúi người xuống, hai người còn gần nhau hơn nữa. Chờ cho thuốc màu thấm vào ngòi bút, lại dẫn trở lại trên giấy vẽ, ngòi bút lơ lửng trước giấy vẽ, sau đó mới quét nhanh một đường lên.

Cái gọi là vẻ đẹp phong cảnh chính là ánh sáng phản xạ xung quanh khoe được màu sắc đặc biệt của vật thể.

Hứa Thịnh vẽ xong một nét này mới buông tay ra.

Cũng đúng lúc Khang Khải mua thuốc xong quay về, cậu ta vội vàng vào cửa nói: “Anh sao thế, sao lại đau dạ dày… Em nhớ lúc trước anh còn dễ mắc cảm mạo lắm, bây giờ khá hơn chút nào chưa?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cảm mạo?”

Khang Khải: “Đúng vậy, mỗi lần cảm mạo tính tình còn rất khó ở, ngay cả nhúc nhích đầu ngón tay cũng lười, tìm anh nói gì cũng bị trả lời một chữ ‘biến'”.

Khi còn bé đúng là sức đề kháng của Hứa Thịnh không tốt lắm, mỗi lần chuyển mùa rất dễ bị cảm mạo. Vốn dĩ vị đại ca này thường xuyên tìm một chỗ nằm ngủ, trái lại mỗi lần cảm mạo lại đứng lên rất mạnh mẽ, hành động càng ngày càng phách lối.

Mỗi lần như vậy Khang Khải đều không thể lờ đi được: “Anh không làm bài tập à? Giáo viên của anh chẳng phải nói rất ác sao? Nếu anh mà không nộp bài tập nữa, lần sau khỏi cần lên lớp tiết của cô ấy.”

“Đừng có làm phiền, bây giờ tôi là bệnh nhân, đừng có nói bài tập cái gì với tôi.” Hứa Thịnh khàn giọng: “Biến.”

Khang Khải mượn đà nói rất nhiều chuyện, tiếp tục bóc phốt Hứa Thịnh.

Không ngờ Hứa Thịnh nghe không vào, chỉ chỉ Thiệu Trạm: “Có phải cậu ấy tới giờ uống thuốc rồi không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Khang Khải: “Ồ đúng, em đi đun nước nóng.” Khang Khải nói đến đây mới nhận ra tranh vẽ của mình đã được sửa lại.

“Đệt”, bút tích của Hứa Thịnh nhìn một cái là cậu nhận ra ngay, Khang Khải nói, “Sửa xong tuyệt thật đấy.”

Sau đó dì Khang đi chợ về, nhiệt tình mời hai người bọn họ ở lại ăn cơm, hiếm khi nào gặp được bạn của “Hứa Thịnh”, nhưng hai người tính toán thời gian, phải tranh thủ về trường trước khi đóng cổng.

Sắc trời dần tối, xe buýt cứ nửa tiếng một chuyến, lúc hai người đến trạm xe, một chuyến vừa mới đi.

Thiệu Trạm hỏi: “Khi nào thì bắt đầu học vẽ?”

“Thời sơ trung”, Hứa Thịnh đứng bên cạnh luống hoa, lúc cậu nói chuyện vẫn là cái giọng thờ ơ không quan tâm, “Chắc cũng học được…bốn năm.”

“Tại sao lại học nửa chừng?”

“Không có cái gì tại sao cả, không có thời gian.”

Lời giải thích lớp năng khiếu của Hứa Thịnh không dễ khiến người ta nghi ngờ, phản ứng đầu tiên của người không biết vẽ sẽ giải thích mình không biết gì đến thi nghệ thuật, nhất là với học sinh của ngôi trường thuần văn hóa như Lục Trung Lâm Giang, hiểu biết về “thí sinh nghệ thuật” gần như bằng 0.

Giống như bạn đột nhiên phát hiện bên cạnh mình có bạn bè nào đó biết chơi nhạc cụ vậy.

Hứng thú thôi mà.

Mặc dù cậu ấy thân là học tra thì có thể làm được gì, chẳng lẽ học tra không thể có chút năng khiếu tài hoa?

———–Nếu như Thiệu Trạm không nhìn thấy nguyện vọng trong tờ giấy kia ở phòng làm việc của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, có thể cậu cũng sẽ nghĩ như vậy.

Nhưng cậu không chắc sáu chữ trên tờ giấy đó có giống như cậu nghĩ hay không.

Chỉ là sau khi hai người liên quan tới nhau, nỗi băn khoăn dần trở nên mơ hồ, giống như một tầng sương mù che khuất trước mặt cậu.

Hứa Thịnh không có ý định muốn nói tiếp, Thiệu Trạm cũng không hỏi.

Đang lúc nói chuyện thì xe tới.

Giờ này trên xe không còn nhiều người, Hứa Thịnh đi thẳng từ đầu đến hàng cuối: “Ngồi cuối nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm không có ý kiến.

Sau khi hai người ngồi xuống, Hứa Thịnh móc điện thoại di động từ trong túi ra, sau đó đưa tới trước mặt Thiệu Trạm, tỏ ý đổi điện thoại di động cho nhau.

Trước khi Thiệu Trạm đưa điện thoại cho cậu, cậu nhìn thấy một tin nhắn chưa đọc ở màn hình khóa.

[Mẹ]: …

Nội dung phía sau bị ẩn.

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy, sau khi đọc tin nhắn kia vẻ mặt không đổi, cậu chống khuỷu tay lên bên cạnh cửa kính xe, gió lớn từ ngoài cửa sổ thổi vào.

[Mẹ]: _Nghỉ ngơi đi._

[Mẹ]: _Cuối tuần phải ăn nhiều cơm, buổi sáng đừng dậy quá muộn, cũng đừng suốt ngày ra ngoài ăn. Đồ ăn ở nhà ăn trong trường không thể so với bên ngoài, nhưng dù gì cũng chất lượng hơn._

Hứa Thịnh nhắn lại: _Con biết rồi._

Lúc này, tâm trạng căng thẳng mấy ngày liên tiếp mới thả lỏng xuống, Thiệu Trạm bất ngờ nhận được tin nhắn của Khang Khải, sự cố từ lúc bước vào phòng vẽ vẫn luôn không ngừng đuổi theo từ lúc ra khỏi đó. Hứa Thịnh nhìn chằm chằm chữ “Mẹ” hồi lâu, sau đó khép mắt lại.

Xe buýt chậm rãi tiến vào đường hầm, cái hầm đen thui tựa như một cái vực sâu khổng lồ có thể hút hết mọi thứ vào bên trong.

Trong phút chốc, ánh sáng trắng chói mắt bị mi mắt cản lại phía trước cũng dần tối đi, trước mắt hoàn toàn tối đen.

Tựa như theo đường hầm này quay trở lại thời gian hơn một năm trước, đêm hôm đó trời mưa như thác đổ.

Ngoài cửa sổ tiếng sấm không ngừng, mưa rơi tí tách từng giọt trên đất.

Hứa Nhã Bình không cho cậu học vẽ, Hứa Thịnh ở tuổi đó, cậu trai nào cũng sẽ không chịu nghe theo lời dạy dỗ. Với tính cách này của cậu, thậm chí còn ồn ào hơn so với người khác, cậu nhếch môi cười: “Mẹ, mẹ đang nghĩ cho con hay là đang nghĩ cho chính bản thân mình?”

Hứa Nhã Bình lạnh lùng nói: “Mẹ không phải đang lo lắng cho con sao? Giáo viên đã nói hết rồi, thành tích của con tiến bộ rất nhanh, dựa vào thành tích thi thử này, hoàn toàn có thể chạy nước rút vào những nguyện vọng hàng đầu. Nếu con còn dám báo danh vào Nhị Trung Lập Dương——–con dứt khoát đừng có học cao trung nữa!”

Hứa Thịnh rũ mắt nhìn thấy giấy vẽ rơi tán loạn trên mặt đất, trên bàn học bên cạnh cậu, một quyển sách “ _Tuyển tập đề thi vào lớp 10 cao trung_ ” đang mở ra, phía trên đầy chi chít chữ viết, tất cả đều là ghi chép, thành tích của cậu không quá ổn, một câu làm sai phải chép lại đến vài lần.

Cãi vã không có kết quả, cho nên sẽ không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại.

Cuối cùng càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, bọn họ dùng mũi kim nhọn nhất đi thăm dò lẫn nhau.

Khoảng thời gian đó, quan hệ giữa Hứa Thịnh và Hứa Nhã Bình đóng băng đến cực điểm, mãi đến khi Hứa Nhã Bình nhắc đến chuyện muốn dọn nhà, rốt cuộc mới bùng nổ.

Hứa Nhã Bình vô cùng tức giận, nhiều năm như vậy bà đều một thân một mình nuôi đứa trẻ này, cho nên khát vọng kiểm soát nó trong tay cũng rất lớn———Bà đã lên kế hoạch sẵn cho tương lai của Hứa Thịnh.

“Con không hề thích lớp văn hóa một chút nào, vì cái gì con cố gắng tăng thành tích lên mẹ không biết sao? Mỗi ngày con chỉ ngủ bốn năm tiếng mẹ nghĩ là vì cái gì?” Hứa Thịnh không nhường chút nào, giọng nói cậu không hề sắc bén nhưng không cho ai vặn lại được, “Con báo danh vào trường nào học, đó là tự do của con.”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Bây giờ mẹ không cãi vã với con, dù sao Nhị Trung Lập Dương vẫn không được———-“

Hứa Thịnh: “Nếu mẹ muốn nói với con những chuyện này, nói đến đây là đủ rồi.”

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh hạ thấp sự kiêu ngạo xuống là về sau, thi thoảng nghe được Hứa Nhã Bình núp ở ban công gọi điện thoại, mới biết được trong công ty của Hứa Nhã Bình đang cắt giảm nhân lực.

“Chị có thấy tên mình trong danh sách cắt giảm”, Hứa Nhã Bình siết chặt điện thoại, nói năng lộn xộn, “Chị nên làm gì đây? Còn có Tiểu Thịnh… Tối nào chị cũng không ngủ được, cứ nghĩ mãi nếu sau này vẫn không thể tìm được một công việc thích hợp thì làm thế nào? Con cái phải làm sao? Chị phải chống đỡ, chị không thể gục ngã được.”

Khi Hứa Nhã Bình nói điều này với người bạn thân, giọng nói này Hứa Thịnh chưa từng nghe qua.

Trong ấn tượng của Hứa Thịnh, Hứa Nhã Bình mạnh mẽ hơn, còn kiên cường nữa, bà ấy dường như không có gì là không làm được.

Đó là lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh thấy bà khóc, mới phát hiện hóa ra mẹ mình cũng chỉ là một người bình thường, sẽ có những lúc bất lực không biết nên làm gì, cũng sẽ có những lúc lúng túng không biết làm thế nào ở nơi cậu không thấy được.

Hứa Nhã Bình nhỏ giọng khóc thút thít: “Cho nên chị hi vọng nó đừng mạo hiểm, chị hi vọng sau này nó phải sống tốt, đi con đường nào ổn định…”

Hứa Thịnh dựa lưng vào tường, đứng ở bên kia cánh cửa.

Cuối cùng xe buýt cũng ra khỏi đường hầm.

Có lẽ Hứa Thịnh đã ngủ, có lẽ vẫn chưa.

Mọi giác quan của cậu như bị ngăn cách khỏi hình ảnh trong đầu, sau đó mơ hồ cảm giác được có vật gì che trước mắt cậu.

Hứa Thịnh mắt nhắm mắt mở, nhận ra Thiệu Trạm… Là tay của cậu ấy.

Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên, vén tóc mái rơi trước mắt cậu, từng sợi từng sợi một sang bên cạnh, tiếp đó lòng bàn tay đặt sau gáy cậu, để cậu dựa lên vai mình.

Hứa Thịnh tìm được tư thế ngủ dễ chịu, mặt hơi nghiêng, cuối cùng dựa lên vai Thiệu Trạm mà ngủ.

Hơn nửa tiếng đường xe thoáng một cái là trôi qua, đến khi dừng lại, Thiệu Trạm mới tỉnh bơ ấn lên trán cậu, ép cậu ngẩng đầu lên, lời nói tuy lạnh lùng nhưng động tác không hề mạnh tay: “Đến nơi rồi.”

Nhắc tới cũng khó hiểu, sau khi hai người quen thuộc thân thể nhau, tuy là Thiệu Trạm ở trong thân thể cậu nhưng đã không còn cảm giác kì lạ nữa, ngược lại Hứa Thịnh lại biết rõ, cho dù là thân thể của ai, cậu đều biết đó là Thiệu Trạm.

Nhìn thì lạnh lùng, thật ra thì…

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ mãi, cuối cùng nhìn về phía bóng lưng của Thiệu Trạm, bổ sung thêm một câu.

Thật ra đúng là vẫn rất lạnh lùng.

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu nhìn, thấy được khớp xương ngón tay rõ ràng của chàng trai, nhưng nhiệt độ bàn tay lại hoàn toàn ngược lại.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh trở lại phòng mới nhớ ra trong túi quần còn một tờ giấy A4 bị gấp thành hình vuông, đây là bài tập mà Chu Viễn giao riêng cho Thiệu Trạm sau giờ học.

S: _Bài tập sau giờ học của cậu tôi vẫn còn cầm, quên đưa cho cậu, cậu tới lấy hay để tôi mang qua?_

Một lúc sau Thiệu Trạm mới nhắn trả lời: _Đợi một lát tôi qua lấy._

S: _Đợi một lát là bao lâu?_

S: _Đợi một lát tôi muốn chơi game, dựa vào tinh thần ganh đua trong đó, đang dở ván là tôi sẽ không mở cửa cho cậu đâu._

Thiệu Trạm: _Đợi tắm xong._

S: …

Fuck.

S: _Cậu đang tắm à?_

Thiệu Trạm: _Đúng, đang cởi quần áo._

Cuộc trò chuyện này không tiếp tục được nữa.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ một lúc vẫn không nhịn được trả lời.

S: _Tắm nhanh lên một chút_.

S: _Nhắm hai mắt lại tắm._

Mấy giây sau, một tiếng “Tinh”, màn hình sáng lên.

Thiệu Trạm: _Đều nhìn thấy từ lâu rồi, bây giờ mới bảo nhắm mắt có phải muộn rồi không?_

Thiệu Trạm để trần thân trên, sợi dây thừng màu đen của thiếu niên vẫn còn đeo ở cổ, trước khi vào trong phòng tắm nhìn bên người đối diện đang lặp đi lặp lại dòng “ _Đang nhập_ “, cuối cùng mấy chữ đó dừng lại, khung chat trở lại yên tĩnh như ban đầu.

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới đặt điện thoại di động xuống.

Trước khi đến phòng vẽ ngày hôm nay, cậu cũng chỉ nghĩ đơn giản là “lớp năng khiếu”.

Nhưng ngoài ý muốn phát hiện ra, dường như không chỉ như vậy.

Nơi này hình như có rất nhiều dấu vết cuộc sống của Hứa Thịnh, cho dù chưa từng thấy qua dáng vẻ chàng trai cầm bút vẽ tranh, nhưng vẫn có thể thấy được những chuyện vụn vặt trong cuộc sống giữa những hàng chữ, tất cả đều vô hình trung khiến cậu gần Hứa Thịnh hơn một chút.

Mà Hứa Thịnh cũng dần phát hiện ra, trong lúc vô tình, Thiệu Trạm đã xâm nhập vào lãnh địa của riêng mình cậu.

Không.

Hứa Thịnh nhớ đến lúc ở căn cứ Lục Châu, trong lối đi mờ tối, có một thiếu niên ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ.

Hoặc là nói.

Là bọn họ đã tiến vào cuộc sống của lẫn nhau từ lâu rồi.


	54. Chapter 54

Thiệu Trạm tắm xong, lau tóc rồi tới gõ cửa lấy bài tập.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn “bản thân” tràn ngập mùi hương tắm gội lạ lẫm xuất hiện ở cửa, lại nhớ đến cuộc đối thoại vừa xong của hai người, cảm thấy không thoải mái lắm, cậu đưa tờ giấy A4 tới: “Đề ở đây này.”

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy, còn chưa kịp mở ra nhìn, Hứa Thịnh chỉ ra cửa, hạ lệnh đuổi khách: “Lúc về nhớ khép cửa lại.”

Thiệu Trạm cũng không nói nhiều, cậu gập tờ giấy lại rồi kẹp giữa ngón tay, lúc ra đến cửa thì dừng lại.

“Tại sao tắm phải nhắm mắt?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu xấu hổ à?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng Thiệu Trạm, mãi mới nhận ra hình như mình bị trêu chọc.

Chuyện tắm rửa này nhanh chóng bị bỏ qua, bởi vì Thiệu Trạm cầm tờ giấy bài tập này, phát hiện ra một vấn đề khác.

Cậu chụp tờ giấy mà Hứa Thịnh chép, chữ nghĩa của Hứa Thịnh, nói xấu như chó thì vẫn là hạ thấp loài chó quá.

– _Dịch đi._

– _Viết gì thế?_

Hứa Thịnh cười “đệt” một tiếng, lần đầu tiên không tiếp tục chơi game, cũng không có tâm trạng chơi game nữa.

– _Chữ viết của tôi không phải quá đẹp._

– _Hay là đi tra Baidu* xem ý nghĩa là gì đi._

_*Baidu như Google của Trung Quốc._

Hai người cứ hàn thuyên như vậy, giữa chừng Hứa Thịnh đi tắm, người đối diện tựa như có mắt trong phòng cậu, tắm xong chưa được bao lâu lại gửi đến một hình ảnh.

Đề tài này cứ thế được tiếp tục.

Tóc Hứa Thịnh mới khô một nửa, ban đầu ngồi trên giường nhắn tin, chờ cho tóc khô hẳn mới nằm thẳng xuống giường.

_-Mấy người thi đấu các cậu, sau này có phải họp liên tục không?_

_-Có thể._

_-Có thể trốn họp không?_

_-Muốn chết thì cứ thử xem._

_-Chỉ là viết kiểm điểm thôi, không viết kiểm điểm thời cao trung sao hoàn hảo được. Cuộc sống học đường của cậu chẳng có nhiều ý nghĩa gì cả, dù gì trước kia cũng là giáo bá của Nam Bình cơ mà._

…

Cái thân phận giáo bá trước đây của Thiệu Trạm, bất kể nghĩ từ góc độ nào thì cũng khiến người ta cực kỳ hứng thú.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh gửi tin nhắn này đi, không nhịn được suy nghĩ, khi ấy bộ dạng Thiệu Trạm sẽ thế nào.

_-Lúc cậu còn là giáo bá có mặc đồng phục không?_

_-Thi thoảng mặc._

_-Thi thoảng?_

_-Chủ nhiệm quá ồn ào, cho nên mỗi tuần sẽ mặc vào ngày kiểm tra._

Đề tài từ thân phận giáo bá của Thiệu Trạm không biết từ lúc nào lại quay trở về phòng vẽ.

Bài tập và xấp bài thi trong tay, Thiệu Trạm không động vào tí nào.

Mà cứ để mặc bản thân nói chuyện với Hứa Thịnh một lúc lâu, sau đó cậu cúi đầu đánh từng chữ: _Cậu vẽ rất đẹp._

Cậu vẽ rất đẹp.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn dòng chữ này một hồi.

Ngón tay chạm lên màn hình điện thoại di động, ngoài cửa sổ đêm đã khuya. Bốn chữ này giống như thứ vũ khí chọc sâu trúng vào nội tâm của cậu, trong phút chốc cậu không biết nhắn trả lời thế nào.

Hứa Thịnh trở mình.

Cậu làm gì cũng chẳng quan tâm mình phải tuân theo những thứ gì, trên người cậu vẫn luôn có một khí chất khoe khoang làm liều nào đó. Hồi sơ trung thành tích không tốt, vì muốn thi đỗ vào Nhị Trung Lập Dương mà gian khổ phấn đấu cả một năm học, nội dung thi không thể so được với cao trung, chỉ cần đọc hiểu hết tài liệu giảng dạy cũng không khó. Cuối cùng phát huy vượt xa bình thường, đủ điểm thi vào những trường cao trung trọng điểm.

Cho dù ban đầu nhượng bộ trước Hứa Nhã Bình, để bà yên tâm, thế nhưng sau khi tới báo danh ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, cậu cũng không biết bộ dạng mình thế nào, nên làm gì nữa.

Học kỳ 1 của lớp 10, do sự việc không mặc đồng phục mà trở thành nhân vật làm mưa làm gió ở trường học.

Hứa Thịnh lúc đó, cho dù cúi thấp đầu, trên thực tế bản chất không hề tin phục chút nào—–tuổi mười sáu mười bảy, có lúc sẽ không biết bản thân kiên trì vì điều gì, cũng không dễ dàng tìm kiếm rõ được con đường phía trước.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh nhắn lại một câu “ _Tôi cũng cảm thấy tôi vẽ rất đẹp_ “, chuyển sang đề tài khác, cuối cùng trò chuyện qua khung chat ngủ quên lúc nào không hay. Mãi đến khi buổi sáng, cậu mở mắt ra, quẹt màn hình điện thoại xem giờ, thấy một câu “ _Ngủ ngon_ ” gửi đến lúc rạng sáng.

Sau khi hai người đổi điện thoại cho nhau, giao tiếp xã hội tạm thời trở lại bình thường.

Khang Khải tiếp tục vẽ trên cơ sở mà Hứa Thịnh sửa lại sắc thái cơ bản cho, cũng thật thà nhắn tin báo tiến độ cho thầy hướng dẫn, nhưng mà đề tài trò chuyện hình như đang chệch hướng.

Khang Khải: _Bạn cùng bàn của anh đẹp trai thật đấy, gương mặt đó, lạnh lùng quá._

S: _Nói nhảm gì thế?_

S: _Bạn cùng bàn của tôi, đương nhiên đẹp trai._

Khang Khải: _Ở trường chắc chắn có không ít người theo đuổi ha, trước đây anh đến trường nào cũng đều là giáo thảo, dõi mắt ra toàn trường cũng không tìm được đối thủ nào, lúc này hiếm lắm mới đụng phải đối thủ mạnh như vậy._

S: _So với tôi vẫn kém hơn một chút, nhưng mà đúng là vẫn được lắm._

Khang Khải: _…Anh cứ tự khoác lác đi._

Cuối tuần Hứa Thịnh không phải đến lớp, cứ mọc nấm trốn trong phòng ký túc xá.

Sáng sớm hôm nay cậu còn tưởng rằng Thiệu Trạm sẽ ép cậu đến lớp đi học, cậu còn định nắm sẵn chốt cửa chết cũng không buông tay, đùa giỡn vô lại, nhưng mà Thiệu Trạm chỉ nhìn cậu một cái: “Không muốn đi à?”

Hứa Thịnh lôi vạt áo Thiệu Trạm, dùng mánh khóe cũ, không cần giữ mặt mũi gì sất: “Không muốn, cầu xin cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm im lặng: “…Buông ra.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi không buông đấy.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không muốn lên lớp tự học là muốn đứng trên hành lang lôi lôi kéo kéo với tôi à?”

Hứa Thịnh mất vài giây mới nhận ra cậu đang bị trêu chọc.

Hứa Thịnh buông tay ra, nửa trêu đùa nửa tùy ý nói: “Từ lúc nào học thần trở nên dễ nói chuyện như thế?”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu, hôm nay cậu mặc bộ quần áo mà Hứa Thịnh mặc trước khi bị hoán đổi, quần jean rách, còn bị “Thiệu Trạm” sờ qua nữa. Khoảng cách giữa cậu và Hứa Thịnh rất gần, gần đến mức nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt Hứa Thịnh. Giọng nói mà Hứa Thịnh hay cao giọng theo thói quen bị cậu hạ thấp xuống: “Đối với cậu từng có lúc nào khó nói chuyện sao?”

Thật ra Thiệu Trạm còn đang chưa nói, trong đầu Hứa Thịnh đã nảy ra suy nghĩ này, rồi dừng lại một lát.

Đúng là hình như trước đây đã rất dễ nói chuyện rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ tới đây, lược bớt từng chữ từng chữ trong câu “ _Sự thật được chưa, ai khoác lác với cậu_ ” trong khung chat với Khang Khải.

Ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại gõ một câu: _Cậu từng yêu chưa?_

Lúc này Khang Khải không giống trước, phải mấy phút sau mới trả lời, cậu ta nhắn lại ba dấu chấm hỏi: _???_

Khang Khải: _Anh này._

Khang Khải: _Người anh em, mẹ nó anh có tình ý với ai rồi?_

Khang Khải: _Thành thật khai báo, chuyện gì xảy ra??_

Hứa Thịnh đánh rất nhiều chữ, cuối cùng lần lượt xóa đi. Ngược lại cũng không phủ nhận suy đoán “có tình ý” này: _Bỏ đi, không có gì mà nói với cẩu độc thân muôn đời như cậu._

Khang Khải còn chưa dò hỏi được cái gì, còn vô tình bị giễu cợt một trận: _Đệt?_

Hứa Thịnh nhắn xong câu kia thì ném điện thoại di động sang bên cạnh.

Mặc dù cậu chế giễu Khang Khải là muôn đời độc thân, thật ra bản thân cũng có hơn ai đâu.

Tình duyên của Khang Khải vẫn luôn không tốt, cho dù là thầm mến hay là tỏ tình vẫn luôn bị người ta từ chối trên đường, cuối cùng dứt khoát tư tưởng chỉ say mê vẽ vời, một lòng trở thành thánh nhân ngồi vẽ, hai lỗ tai không nghe thấy bất cứ rung động nào nữa.

Điều kiện của Hứa Thịnh thì ngược lại với cậu ta, từ nhỏ tình duyên của cậu với nữ sinh đã tốt rồi, là kiểu người sát cả trai gái già trẻ.

Chỉ cần cậu sẵn lòng, mối quan hệ tốt đẹp với mọi người chỉ phụ thuộc vào điều cậu muốn hay không muốn thôi.

Làm nghệ thuật tâm tư khó tránh khỏi tinh tế một chút, quan tâm tới nữ sinh cũng nhiều hơn, cộng thêm lớn lên vẻ ngoài như vậy, rất khó không biến thành tai họa.

Nhưng mà cho dù điều kiện có ngược lại, kết cục cuối cùng vẫn là như Khang Khải.

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra tâm ý của đối phương, nếu không có cách nào đáp lại sẽ tỉnh bơ tự giác kéo giãn khoảng cách với người ta.

Có lần Khang Khải cũng phát hiện, cậu ta buông bút vẽ xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, liếc mắt ra xung quanh sau lưng cậu: “Gần đây nữ sinh kia có theo anh đến phòng vẽ không thế?”

“Sắp đến tuần thi rồi, tôi bảo cô ấy nên dành nhiều thời gian hơn để ôn tập.”

Khang Khải: “?”

“Sau này chắc sẽ không thường xuyên đến đâu, cô ấy thích tôi”, Hứa Thịnh thở dài nói, “Cậu không nhìn ra à?”

Khang Khải: “??”

Nhìn rất giống một cô gái bình thường mà.

Hứa Thịnh sẽ không cho người ta ảo tưởng. Cho người ta hi vọng rồi sau đó từ chối, dù thế nào đều là sự tổn thương.

———– _Người anh em, mẹ nó anh có tình ý với ai rồi?_

Hứa Thịnh gối hai tay sau gáy, nhớ lại dòng tin nhắn này lần nữa.

——-

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh còn không biết hai ngày cuối tuần sẽ là hai ngày duy nhất cậu còn thoải mái. Nếu như cậu biết sớm, chắc chắn cậu tuyệt đối sẽ không lãng phí thời gian trong phòng. Cậu sẽ đi ra ngoài nhiều hơn, cảm nhận thế giới bên ngoài, hô hấp không khí trong lành… Cảm nhận một chút cái gì gọi là “Còn sống”.

Qua ngày cuối tuần, Hứa Thịnh mở mắt ra tỉnh lại, giơ tay lên vẫn thấy mình là “Thiệu Trạm”, thử thách cũng liên tiếp mà tới.

Các cuộc họp thi đấu quả nhiên diễn ra không ngừng.

Trước nghi thức kéo cờ ngày thứ hai, Hứa Thịnh bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi ra trong đám đông: “Thiệu Trạm, em qua đây một lát.”

Hứa Thịnh dừng bước, đi lướt qua: “Thầy Mạnh.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn muốn đi theo lớp học ra sân, chỉ phân phó đơn giản: “Đến phòng hội nghị, chủ nhiệm Cố bảo các em họp đấy, nhanh lên, còn đứng ngây ra đó làm gì.”

Họp thì họp, tuần trước đã năm cái hội nghị thi đấu rồi, Hứa Thịnh tự nhận đã biết hết chương trình hội nghị.

Không khó khăn gì.

Không phải chỉ là họp, sau đó nghĩ cách chép bài thi của người khác thôi sao?

——–Trước khi đến phòng hội nghị, Hứa Thịnh thật sự nghĩ như vậy.

———

Sân trường.

Người chủ trì phát biểu trên đài kéo cờ, đặc biệt tổng kết biểu hiện của khối lớp 11 ở căn cứ Lục Châu vào tuần trước.

Nội dung diễn thuyết chia làm năm phần lớn, Hứa Thịnh độc chiếm một phần trong đó.

“Hứa Thịnh lớp 7, do đánh nhau vì chuyện cá nhân ở căn cứ Lục Châu, ác ý làm bị thương bảy học sinh của Tứ Trung Hồng Hải”, người chủ trì nói, “Hơn nữa thái độ kiểm điểm hết sức cợt nhả, đặc biệt chỉ đích danh phê bình tại đây!”

“Thầy Mạnh.” Có người gọi ông.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ dường như không nghe thấy.

Ông đang suy nghĩ xem nên trốn tránh bài phát biểu này thế nào, đơn giản vì mặt mũi của chủ nhiệm lớp này là ông! Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không biết đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu vì Hứa Thịnh mà nghề nghiệp này phải chịu cực hình trong kiếp sống của ông.

“Thầy Mạnh.” Giọng nói lạnh lùng kia lại gọi một tiếng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngẩng đầu, thấy người đứng trước mặt ông chính là đứa gây ra họa.

Thiệu Trạm bây giờ bị coi là “Hứa Thịnh”, sắc mặt giáo viên bộ môn ở đằng kia cũng không tốt, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói: “Bây giờ em không đứng xếp hàng tử tế ở phía cuối, chạy lên trước định quăng ai?”

Mặc dù có rất nhiều buổi thảo luận thi đấu nhưng vẫn sẽ có thời gian cố định, giờ thể dục buổi sáng thứ hai lại gọi người họp gấp như thế, chuyện này nghĩ thế nào cũng không đơn giản.

Thiệu Trạm: “Em tìm Thiệu Trạm…Có chút việc, cậu ấy không ở đây sao?”

“Em ấy đi họp rồi, năm nay Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại diễn ra sớm hơn dự kiến, chủ nhiệm Cố phải phổ biến chuyện đấu vòng tròn cho bọn họ, lần này bốn trường cùng thi…” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói được một nửa thì lái sang chuyện khác, “Được rồi, thầy nói với em chuyện này làm gì, em đâu có biết thi đấu vòng tròn là cái gì.”

“Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại?”

Thiệu Trạm hoài nghi mình nghe nhầm.

Trong phút chốc, người trên đài kéo cờ đang nói gì cậu dần dần không nghe rõ, mùa hè nóng bức, tất cả âm thanh dần trở nên xa rời cậu.

——–

“Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại——–” Trong phòng hội nghị, chủ nhiệm Cố mặt đầy nụ cười nhìn về phía các học sinh đại diện thi đấu cuộc tranh giải lần này, “Tin tưởng mọi người cũng không còn xa lạ gì, bởi vì lần này còn có học sinh lớp 10 tham gia, vậy nên thầy giới thiệu sơ lược qua, bốn trường, đơn giản mà nói chính là các trường trọng điểm ở khu 4 của chúng ta.”

Powerpoint chuyển sang một slide.

Phía trên là bốn trường trung học lần lượt hiện ra.

_“Lục Trung Lâm Giang, phụ trung Tung Diệp, trung học Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa, trung học Tinh Kiếm.”_

Hứa Thịnh tìm một chỗ cách xa nhất chỗ của Cố Diêm vương ngồi xuống.

Bốn trường này cũng không còn xa lạ gì, trong đợt thi chuyển cấp vào lớp 10 từng là những nguyện vọng mơ ước của rất nhiều học sinh.

Hứa Thịnh nghe câu được câu chăng, nghe mãi vẫn không hiểu rõ Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại rốt cuộc là thế nào.

“Bốn trường chúng ta, hàng năm đều có những học sinh đại diện thể hiện phong thái, giữ vững cạnh tranh, cùng nhau tiến bộ, cho nên năm nào cũng sẽ tiến hành bốn trường kết hợp thi đấu, triệu tập những học sinh ưu tú ngồi chung một chỗ so tài trên đề thi, gọi tắt là Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại.”

Nghe được cái này, biểu cảm của Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu rạn nứt.

Là một học tra chất lượng cao, từ trước đến nay cậu chưa từng nghe nói qua về cái đấu vòng tròn này.

Cố Diêm vương vừa nói, vừa chuyển một slide powerpoint, hào hứng vui vẻ nói: “Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm ngoái, hạng nhất là Lâm Giang chúng ta, không, nói chính xác, vinh dự này là do bạn học Thiệu Trạm đem về!”

Trên powerpoint bỗng nhiên xuất hiện hình ảnh Thiệu Trạm đoạt giải quán quân!

Trên mặt chàng trai không có biểu cảm gì, cả người mặc đồng phục học sinh, cậu hơi cúi thấp đầu xuống, góc độ này tôn lên sống mũi cao thẳng, từ sợi tóc đến ngón tay cầm bút đều thể hiện ý tứ người lạ chớ lại gần, tách biệt hẳn với cảnh tượng náo nhiệt xung quanh mình.

Cố Diêm vương vừa nói xong, ánh mắt từ bốn phương tám hướng đều tấn công tới, tập trung trên người Hứa Thịnh.

Đối mặt với sự cạnh tranh giữa các trường, không có giáo viên nào có thể bình tĩnh được, Cố Diêm vương nắm chặt tay thành nắm đấm, giơ lên cao: “Năm nay chúng ta lặp lại huy hoàng! Giữ hạng nhất ở lại Lâm Giang!”

Dưới sự dẫn dắt của Cố Diêm vương, học sinh thi đấu dưới đài bị cảm xúc cháy bỏng thiêu đốt mạnh mẽ, cũng hô theo: “Giữ hạng nhất ở lại Lâm Giang!”

“…”

Bốn chữ “Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại” không khác gì một tiếng sấm, vô hình trung đánh xuống khiến người ta không nói ra lời. Thế giới của Hứa Thịnh, ầm ầm sụp đổ.

Cậu chỉ có một chữ muốn nói.

VCL.


	55. Chapter 55

Kết thúc nghi lễ, quốc kỳ được kéo lên cao, lá cờ tung bay trong gió, trong hoàn cảnh âm thanh còn chưa tắt, các bạn học nghe thấy kèm theo cả tiếng còi lẫn với tiếng lục tục giải tán trở về lớp. Có người nhỏ giọng thảo luận: “Tin tức lớn nè, mấy người đã nghe nói chưa? Năm nay Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại* được tổ chức sớm…”

“Nghe rồi, trong nhóm lớp vừa báo, vừa đọc xong tay tôi run bần bật luôn.” Một người khác phụ họa.

“Có thật không, bốn trường đấu vòng tròn sớm ấy hả? Trước đây chẳng phải luôn tổ chức sau kỳ thi giữa kỳ sao?”

Lúc nói chuyện, mấy bạn học này lên cao giọng.

Bọn họ hoàn toàn không kiềm chế được sự kích động trong lòng, nghe thấy sáu chữ “bốn trường thi đấu vòng tròn” còn có sức hấp dẫn lớn hơn nhiều so với “thi đấu bóng rổ”, “thi đấu Esports”.

Theo lý mà nói, bình thường các kiểu thi cử nhàm chán khô khan thế này học sinh phải cảm thấy không hứng thú mới phải.

Nhưng… Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại khác hẳn.

———-Đối với học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang mà nói, xem bất kỳ cuộc thi đấu nào cũng kém nhiệt huyết và sôi nổi so với cuộc thi năm ngoái.

Đầu tiên, quy định của cuộc so tài Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại không giống với những cuộc thi khác.

Nó không hề chặt chẽ nghiêm cẩn đến thế, bốn trường học kết hợp, trên danh nghĩa là thi đấu giao hữu, quy định của cuộc thi còn mang tính giải trí cao hơn.

Do thí sinh dự thi đấu trực tiếp với nhau tại hiện trường, cho nên cũng được bố trí khán đài, người xem có thể đồng thời quan sát ứng cử viên của trường mình. Mỗi vòng không có cùng quy tắc, có đề bài thi xem ai nhiều cách giải hơn, có đề lại thi về tốc độ.

Có thể nói, Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại đã giúp phương diện thưởng thức và giải trí đạt tới mức độ cao nhất.

Dĩ nhiên có thể khiến người khác kích động đến như vậy, cũng không hẳn hoàn toàn do quy chế hấp dẫn của cuộc so tài.

Cái quan trọng nhất chính là năm ngoái, Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ cử một tuyển thủ xuất trận không khác gì Ma vương giết người.

Trong phòng hội nghị, tất cả thí sinh dự thi đều ngẩng cao đầu đầy ý chí chiến đấu.

Cố Diêm vương dẫn các học sinh hô khẩu hiệu xong, lại giải thích đơn giản về sắp xếp cuộc thi: “Còn chưa đến hai tuần nữa là tới Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại. Khoảng thời gian này các thí sinh tham gia thi cần thường xuyên tới tập trung huấn luyện để chuẩn bị cho cuộc thi. Còn thầy sẽ lên kế hoạch cho các em…”

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần từ chuyện thi đấu vòng tròn đã bị những thí sinh khác ra sức kéo trở lại vách núi cao dốc.

Bạn học ngồi trên cậu lại gần, xấu hổ bày tỏ nói: “Học thần, trận đấu năm ngoái cậu đấu thực sự quá đẹp trai.”

“Hả?” Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không biết cậu ta đang nói gì, cậu dịch sang bên cạnh, định bụng kéo giãn khoảng cách: “Đúng vậy.”

Cậu thật sự không biết Thiệu Trạm đã đạt được gì trong thi đấu vòng tròn.

Vậy nếu có hoạt động lớn như thế, trường học sẽ cho nghỉ.

Rất khó nói hôm đó cậu có ở trường hay không, có lẽ xác suất đến quán net vẫn cao hơn.

Có người dẫn đầu mở ra đề tài, nhanh chóng lan truyền ra các thí sinh dự thi khác.

“Toàn bộ trận chung kết hôm đó hai mắt tôi không dám chớp lấy một cái, bây giờ vẫn còn nhớ được mỗi chi tiết nhỏ lúc cậu giải đề đó——–Mẹ nó quá kinh khủng, đây không phải tranh giải nữa, đây thật sự là trên cơ*. Trận chung kết năm ngoái so tài với đám người Anh Hoa, lúc có kết quả học sinh Anh Hoa mặt đen sì.”

“Nhất là trận cuối cùng, tốc độ giải đề của cậu khiến lãnh đạo trường Anh Hoa chứng kiến đến ngơ người luôn.”

“…”

Đối mặt với ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ như thế, chuyên gia học tra 24K Hứa Thịnh như ngồi trên bàn chông.

Có thí sinh dự thi lớp 10 mới tới, bày tỏ sự nghi hoặc với cuộc thảo luận đột nhiên bùng nổ xung quanh: “Năm ngoái thế nào, rất lợi hại sao?”

Thí sinh lớn tuổi hơn đi tới vỗ một cái lên gáy cậu ta, nói: “Năm ngoái học thần cũng tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn với thân phận học sinh lớp 10 đấy, truyền thuyết khiến bốn trường sợ hãi em cũng không biết hả? Em có phải học sinh Lâm Giang chúng ta không thế? Chiến đến mức Anh Hoa gọi ba, trình độ lợi hại như thế em còn không cảm nhận được sao?”

“Năm ngoái học thần trong cuộc tranh tài, đẹp trai muốn chớt.”

Mọi người đều biết xếp hạng của bốn trường trong thành phố C, Lục Trung Lâm Giang không phải trường có danh tiếng cao nhất. Trường Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa mới là hạng nhất, là một ngôi trường lâu năm nhiều kinh nghiệm, tỷ lệ lên lớp cao dọa người, bao nhiêu năm rồi vẫn luôn trèo lên đầu Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Mà năm ngoái Lâm Giang xoay mình đánh một trận đẹp như vậy!

Không ngờ lại trên cơ!

Trên cơ là khái niệm gì, đại Ma vương thi đấu vòng tròn không phải tự nhiên mà thổi phồng.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn về phía slide powerpoint phía trước, còn chưa hiểu rõ toàn diện chuyện Thiệu Trạm đoạt cúp, cho nên không ý thức được chuyện này giỏi giang đến cỡ nào.

Sau khi nhóm thí sinh này cậu một lời tôi một lời nói ra nói vào về tình hình tiến hành thi đấu, cậu mới ý thức được.

Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại không phân biệt khối lớp, nhưng đi thẳng được tới trận chung kết cuối cùng đều là thí sinh lớp 12 tham gia dự thi———–đây gần như là một trận so tài ngầm dưới danh nghĩa thi đấu vòng tròn vậy.

Nội dung học của học sinh lớp 12 nhiều hơn bọn cậu rất nhiều, người khối dưới rất khó bước tiếp thắng được bọn họ.

Vậy mà Thiệu Trạm mới là học sinh lớp 10 đã giết thẳng tới trận chung kết, hơn nữa trên sân so tài còn trên cơ đánh thắng Anh Hoa, nghe nói bây giờ học sinh Anh Hoa nghe thấy hai chữ Thiệu Trạm sẽ hồi tưởng lại cảm giác khiến người ta hít thở khó khăn trên sân đấu.

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra mình ngây thơ đến mức nào, ngây thơ đến mức không thể chịu được làn sóng tấn công của trường học vì cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo.

Quên không đăng xuất tài khoản đã là cái gì?

Thi tháng đã là cái gì?

Làm đại diện tạm thời của nhà trường lên phát biểu đã là cái gì?

…

Những thứ này đứng trước Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, cho xách giày trước cuộc thi này cũng không xứng.

Tại sao lúc ấy có chút trở ngại nho nhỏ đã muốn nghỉ học chứ?

Càng biết được những chuyện này, Hứa Thịnh càng muốn rời khỏi thế giới, cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn cửa sổ bên cạnh mình, bây giờ cậu rất muốn leo lên, sau đó không để ý người khác, dũng cảm quên mình nhảy từ tầng 5 xuống.

Hứa Thịnh mang theo một chồng bài thi thật dày, định trở về lớp.

Nhưng trong phòng hội nghị, các fan nam fan nữ của Thiệu Trạm hiển nhiên không dễ dàng bỏ qua cho cậu như vậy, Hứa Thịnh còn chưa ra tới cửa, những thí sinh khác ngồi cách xa đã chen chúc tới: “Học thần, em tin tưởng anh, năm nay có anh ở đây, chắc chắn có thể giữ lại hạng nhất cho Lâm Giang chúng ta.”

Một bạn học khác cười hì hì thò đầu ra từ sau lưng những người khác nói: “Hạng nhất của học thần không phải ván đã đóng thuyền rồi sao? Dùng từ nào đã nói nhỉ, …à liên bá*!”

_*liên bá = giành được nhiều chức vô địch liên tiếp._

“Không xảy ra sự cố, sẽ là liên bá!”

“Chắc chắn phải liên bá, các cậu xem Tieba chưa? Đã có người bắt đầu viện trợ rồi.”

“…”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ, lại còn liên bá, đến lúc đó ngay vòng đầu tiên cậu đã phải quỳ xuống gọi người khác là ba rồi.

Hứa Thịnh bị đám thí sinh này vây quanh, mãi không thể thoát ra được, trong ngoài bị vây đến ba vòng người.

Cũng may “Thiệu Trạm” cao, nếu không chắc chắn sẽ bị chặn đến mức thở hổn hển.

Hứa Thịnh hất cằm lên, cầm bài thi cố thoát khỏi đám người, trong lúc lòng đang như tro tàn thì thấy một cơ hội sống sót———“bản thân” cả người bốc hơi lạnh đi tới từ đầu kia của hành lang. Xem ra hoạt động ở sân trường đã giải tán.

Đúng là giải tán rồi.

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm về lớp không thấy người đâu, đoán là cậu vẫn còn đang họp, sợ cậu xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, vì vậy đi lên tìm cậu.

Hứa Thịnh bắt được ân nhân cứu mạng, lúc bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cậu dùng khẩu hình không tiếng động nói: _Đến đây._

_Cứu tôi._

Trong phòng hội nghị, từ khi từ “liên bá” được nói ra, cuộc thảo luận còn ồn ào hơn, kẻ bàn người tán, cũng quên mất đề thi mà Cố Diêm vương vừa mới phát xuống, không ai chú ý trong phòng không biết từ lúc nào đã xuất hiện thêm một người. Trên người cậu trai mặc áo phông hoàn toàn không ăn khớp với khung cảnh trong phòng hội nghị. Cậu đi từ cửa sau vào, đến khi đi qua gần mỗi người cũng không ai dám lên tiếng, tự giác nhường đường cho cậu———-

Sau sự kiện ở căn cứ Lục Châu, uy lực của hai chữ Hứa Thịnh còn mạnh hơn cả lúc trước.

Trước đây từng nghe nói cậu ta đánh nhau.

Bây giờ còn đánh thật, mà còn đi chọc tới cả học sinh của những trường khác.

Không chỉ danh tiếng vang dội mà còn khiến cho người khác không dám đến gần.

Thấy “Hứa Thịnh” xuất hiện, mấy bạn học tỏ ra không hiểu: “Sao giáo bá lại tới?”

“Không biết, nhắc tới giáo bá là thấy sợ. Sao cảm giác cậu ấy nhìn tôi một cái, tôi có ảo giác mình đang sống trong mùa đông?”

Đương nhiên những lời bàn tán này biến mất trong nháy mắt sau khi “Hứa Thịnh” chìa tay ra cho “học thần”, “Hứa Thịnh” cũng không nhìn bọn họ, giọng nói thiếu niên lạnh lùng vô cùng: “Bàn tán xong chưa?”

“…”

“Bàn tán xong rồi có thể trả lại bạn cùng bàn cho tôi không?”

“…”

“Hứa Thịnh” nói xong, không đợi ai đáp lại, nắm lấy cổ tay “học thần”, kéo thẳng cậu ra ngoài.

Đến khi ra khỏi phòng hội nghị, Thiệu Trạm mới buông tay ra nói: “Bình thường chẳng phải cái gì cũng dám nói sao? Bây giờ lại câm rồi?”

Chủ yếu vì Hứa Thịnh bị đè ép đông quá, năng lực phản ứng cũng nhanh chống xuống dốc.

Đổi lại bất kỳ một học tra nào khác biết mình có thể trở thành “ánh sáng trường học”, mang “nhiệm vụ liên bá” đi tham gia thi đấu cũng sẽ không quá lạnh nhạt, yên tĩnh được.

Chỉ là Hứa Thịnh cũng không ý thức được đang khi trong đầu suy nghĩ đến hốt hoảng, điên cuồng loading “Con mẹ nó phải làm thế nào?”, sau khi thấy Thiệu Trạm đã bình tĩnh lại được.

Chuyện gì vậy?

Giáo bá và học thần, hai người này??

Hai người đi ngược lại, để lại số học sinh dự thi mất trật tự đông đúc trong phòng họp, bị chấn động đến mức cái gì liên bá, cái gì Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại cũng suýt chút nữa quên mất rồi.

Tiết sau là giờ Thể dục, không cần phải vội vàng về lớp, phía bên phải cửa cầu thang của tầng 6 đều là mấy phòng học để trống, bình thường không có ai đi qua.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên bậc thang, cậu giơ tay lên cởi hai khuy áo ra, đưa tập bài thi cho Thiệu Trạm: “Cho cậu, Cố Diêm vương vừa mới phát.”

Thiệu Trạm đứng bên cạnh cậu, dựa lan can nhận lấy.

” Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại…”

Hai người đồng thời mở miệng.

Hồi lâu, Thiệu Trạm cầm tập bài thi nói: “Cậu nói trước.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu có thể nghỉ học không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nghỉ học cũng được.”

Hứa Thịnh vò mái tóc, sau đó rũ tay xuống, chống tay trên bậc thang, còn nói: “Được rồi, để tôi chết đi.”

Mức độ suy sụp của Thiệu Trạm thấp không hề kém Hứa Thịnh, trong nghi lễ kéo cờ lãnh đạo nói cái gì cậu đều không nghe lọt tai.

Thật ra mức độ khó của câu hỏi trong Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại không cao, nhưng dựa vào thành tích của Hứa Thịnh, đề thi cơ bản của thi tháng vẫn có thể thi thành như vậy, bảo cậu ấy làm đề thi so với lên trời cao còn khó hơn.

Nếu như vào ngày diễn ra Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại hai người vẫn chưa đổi trở lại, Hứa Thịnh phải dùng tên cậu đi thi đấu.

Thiệu Trạm không dám nghĩ đến chuyện này.

…Nhưng mà hình như cũng không có tệ hại đến thế.

Thiệu Trạm cuộn tập bài thi lại, cuối cùng nghiêng đầu, thấp giọng cười một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh nghi ngờ Thiệu Trạm sắp điên: “Cậu cười cái gì?”

“Không có gì, chỉ là cảm thấy sau khi gặp cậu”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Tất cả mọi điều không thể trên thế giới này dường như đều biến thành có thể.”

Cho dù là chuyện hoán đổi thân thể không có cách nào dùng khoa học để giải thích, hay là cuộc sống càng ngày càng náo loạn.

Hay là càng ngày càng gần gũi hơn…với người nào đó.

Hứa Thịnh ngây người.

Thiệu Trạm: “Thời gian còn hai tuần nữa, vẫn còn cách.”

Lời này nói không sai.

Biện pháp là thứ con người nghĩ ra được.

Sau khi tan học, Hứa Thịnh tìm kiếm trên điện thoại nửa ngày: _Cột thu lôi._

Lúc trước cứ muốn tránh tiếng sấm nổ, ngược lại bây giờ phải mong nó tới.

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một chút, lại xóa đi.

Trang phục cách điện cũng vô dụng, xem ra không tin được khoa học.

Hứa Thịnh tuyệt vọng nhắm hai mắt, trong tích tắc vừa khép mắt lại, đột nhiên nghĩ đến mặt trái của khoa học.

——–Huyền học*.

* * *

_**Lời editor** _

_Chương này có rất nhiều thứ mình muốn giải thích._

_*Từ các chương trước mình mặc định hiểu khái niệm đấu vòng tròn tương tự như thi HSG bên mình, nhưng từ chương 54 đã có phần giải thích rõ về cuộc thi này trong truyện. Bốn trường thi đấu vòng tròn, nghe rất là thuần Việt dễ hiểu nhưng mà dài quá, thêm nữa trong chương có nhiều chỗ cần xuất hiện một cái tên riêng của cuộc thi, không thể lúc nào cũng ghi hẳn dài ra sáu chữ như thế được. Vì vậy từ chương này mình sẽ đổi cụm đó thành “Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại”, giữ nguyên Hán Việt rồi chú thích cho các bạn hiểu, ý nghĩa chính là bốn trường đấu vòng tròn. Những phần liên quan đến đấu vòng tròn, thi HSG của các chương trước mình sẽ sửa lại để thống nhất nội dung liên quan đến cuộc thi này._

_*_ _吊打_ _(_ _đi_ _ếu_ _đả_ _):_ _từ này tra trên Baidu có hai khía cạnh cần chú ý_

_Một là nó mang nghĩa dùng điểm mạnh của bản thân tấn công vào điểm yếu của đối thủ._

_Hai là dùng trong thể thao với ý nghĩa chiến thắng với tỷ số cách biệt._

_Xét về nghĩa, chúng ta có thể hiểu khái niệm này tương tự như trên cơ, áp đảo. Nhưng vì tra Baidu họ nói đây là một thuật ngữ, mình có hỏi qua một người bạn chơi game, cậu ấy nói bình luận viên phân tích game họ hay dùng từ “trên cơ” hơn. Cho nên mình dùng từ này._

_*Huyền học: là một trào lưu tư tưởng triết học thịnh hành trong thời Ngụy Tấn Nam Bắc Triều, sau này trở thành công cụ kinh điển để giải thích cho Đạo gia, Nho gia._ _Bởi vì tại hiện đại, ý nghĩa của từ “huyền học” đã chuyển biến thành từ để gọi chung các môn thần bí học của Trung Quốc như phong thủy, bói toán, xem tướng, v.v., cho nên hiện nay trào lưu này còn được gọi là Ngụy Tấn huyền học. Mà mọi người biết rồi đấy, phong thủy, bói toán, xem tướng dù vẫn tồn tại nhưng là một khía cạnh mê tín, dị đoan đi ngược lại với khoa học. Cho nên chúng ta cần hiểu như vậy. (Nguồn: Wikipedia)_


	56. Chapter 56

Buổi tối, sau khi tắt đèn đi ngủ, trong phòng tối om. Đèn cảm ứng trên hành lang cũng theo đó âm thầm tối đi, Hứa Thịnh tắm muộn, tóc hơi ướt, sau khi hai chữ “huyền học” lướt qua trong đầu thì chống tay ngồi dậy.

Nếu khoa học không có cách nào giải thích được, có thể thử dùng huyền học.

Hứa Thịnh càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy: Mẹ nó chứ, đúng là một ý kiến hay.

Trương Phong vừa mới đuổi khéo mẹ mình đi, lấy cớ muốn tập trung làm bài tập, mở điện thoại di động chơi game.

Kết quả vừa mới vào game, đại ca của cậu gọi điện thoại tới, Trương Phong sửng sốt nhìn hai chữ “Hứa Thịnh” hiển thị trên màn hình điện thoại một lúc lâu, sau đó đối diện đột nhiên cúp máy.

Trương Phong lập tức gọi lại, Hứa Thịnh không nhận.

Trương Phong chỉ có thể gửi voice qua tin nhắn: “Đại ca sao thế, giờ này còn tìm tao? Sao không nhận điện thoại?”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm suýt chút nữa cậu đã quên bây giờ mình là ai rồi.

S: _Điện thoại di động xảy ra chút vấn đề, không thể nói chuyện điện thoại được._

S: _Hỏi mày chuyện này._

Trương Phong ngồi thẳng: _Ngài cứ nói._

S: _Mày còn nhớ cuối học kỳ trước, mày sang phố thương mại ở gần trường xin quẻ không?_

Trương Phong nhớ lại chuyện này, lúc ấy còn bị Hứa Thịnh vô tình giễu cợt: _Tao nhớ mày còn nói ngu đần mới đi xin quẻ, nếu trên thế giới này thắp hương lễ Phật có tác dụng cũng sẽ không tồn tại những người thi cử không đạt tiêu chuẩn._

Cậu còn từng nói như thế?

“…”

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh hơi dừng lại, câu “ _Có tiệm nào giới thiệu được không?_ ” phía sau không nhắn vào khung chat nữa.

Con phố thương mại bên ngoài trường học gi gỉ gì gi cái gì cũng có. Kể từ khi bói Tarot online chuyển sang mở tiệm, việc làm ăn trở nên phát đạt, tất cả những kẻ lừa đảo khắp nơi rối rít thấy được cơ hội làm ăn, không chỉ bắt đầu bày sạp bán quẻ mà đến đợt thi cử còn bày bán cả túi gấm chắc chắn thi đỗ, xúc xắc đoán mò ABCD tất trúng…. Cả một thời gian làm ăn vô cùng lợi nhuận.

Trương Phong rất thông thạo con phố thương mại này, cậu ta thích đi dạo phố với nữ sinh. Hứa Thịnh xóa bỏ những chữ vừa đánh, cuối cùng chỉ có thể dùng câu “ _Tao có một người bạn_ ” để mở đầu.

“Nghe đồn quầy đoán mệnh danh tiếng khá ổn, để tao suy nghĩ đã, gần đây mới mở một một tiệm “Bán Tiên Cư” nghe nói cũng được lắm”, Trương Phong nghĩ xong thì gửi giọng nói, “Phải hẹn trước trên mạng đó, lúc đi mang theo bát tự* ngày sinh là được. Có khi là thần linh thật đấy. Tuần trước Trương Đồng vừa mới xem xong ở chỗ đó, lúc về khen vị Hồ bán tiên kia vô cùng thần kỳ, nói ông ta chắc chắn là một thế ngoại cao nhân*. Bạn mày muốn xem vận khí thi cử có thể tới thử xem sao.”

_*bát tự: giờ ngày tháng năm sinh viết theo Thiên can và Địa chi, là một cách xem số mệnh của Trung Quốc._

_*ngoại thế cao nhân: chỉ người uyên bác, nhìn xa trông rộng, gây ấn tượng cho người khác._

S: _Được._

S: _Cảm ơn._

Sau khi chat xong, Trương Phong nhìn điện thoại không rõ gãi đầu một cái, trong bụng không hiểu: Đột nhiên Hứa Thịnh hỏi xem đoán mệnh làm gì?

Tinh.

Trò chơi đã tìm được đối thủ.

Thôi, kệ nó đi.

Trương Phong vội vào game, cũng không để tâm chuyện này, nhanh chóng quên mất.

Tắt đèn cũng không ảnh hưởng việc học bá giải đề.

Cùng lúc đó, Thiệu Trạm bóp sống mũi, lật trang bài thi cuối cùng.

Một tay thiếu niên cầm bút, chất liệu may mặc dán lên sống lưng thẳng tắp, ngón tay của Hứa Thịnh nhỏ dài, khớp xương hơi nhô lên.

Ánh đèn bàn phá vỡ bóng tối xung quanh, chiếu sáng đốt ngón tay hơi cong cong của cậu.

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm lật sang trang, dừng lại vài giây, không hiểu sao đột nhiên nhớ lại dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh dùng bàn tay này cầm bút vẽ tranh.

Phía sau là một đề bài cuối cùng: _Gọi V là tập hợp của 2019 điểm trong không gian. trong đó bốn điểm bất kỳ không đồng phẳng. Một số điểm được nối thành các đoạn thẳng, E là tập hợp các đoạn thẳng này…_

Thiệu Trạm thu hồi ánh mắt, vội vã đọc lướt qua đề bài, còn chưa kịp tìm ra được định hướng giải đề, cửa bị người gõ vài tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh nhắn tin cho Thiệu Trạm, chờ mấy phút không thấy trả lời nên cứ sang gõ thẳng cửa.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm mở cửa, Hứa Thịnh đang dựa lên cửa phòng mình, cách cậu một hành lang táy máy điện thoại di động.

Thấy cậu mở cửa, Hứa Thịnh giơ điện thoại di động lắc lắc, nói: “Nhắn tin cho cậu, cậu không thấy à?”

Đúng là Thiệu Trạm không thấy.

Lúc viết đề thi trừ dùng để căn giờ làm bài ra, cậu không nhìn điện thoại di động.

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh đi đến đâu cũng nằm bò ra ở đó như người không xương, trông rất hài hòa, nhưng bây giờ đang trong thân thể cậu, Thiệu Trạm nhìn tổng thể cảm thấy kỳ quái, cậu nghiêng người nói: “Đi vào.”

Đây vốn dĩ là phòng của cậu, cũng không cần Thiệu Trạm gọi, Hứa Thịnh đi tới giường ngồi xuống rất tự nhiên, nói thẳng mục đích đến: “Tôi nghĩ ra được một cách.”

Thiệu Trạm không đoán được cậu muốn nói cái gì.

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi kể cho cậu một câu chuyện.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Câu chuyện?”

Dưới ánh mắt của Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh đổi một tư thế nói: “Khi còn bé, em họ tôi vô tình rơi xuống sông, sau khi vớt lên sốt cao mãi không giảm, uống bao nhiêu thuốc bác sĩ kê cũng đều không có tác dụng.”

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn vẫn không đoán được cậu muốn nói cái gì.

Hơn nữa, nửa đêm còn kể chuyện em họ.

Thiếu niên thiên tài thất bại mà thi Ngữ văn vẫn còn có thể đạt 145 điểm, bây giờ không thể bắt được trọng tâm câu chuyện.

Hứa Thịnh kể đến đây, dừng lại hỏi: “Cậu đoán thử cuối cùng em họ tôi làm sao khỏi hẳn?”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm phối hợp với cậu, hỏi ngược lại: “Làm sao khỏi hẳn?”

“Huyền học.”

“…”

“Trong phố nhà bọn tôi có một bà cốt*, vẽ cho nó một tấm bùa chú, đốt xong uống vào ngày hôm sau là khỏe lại.”

_*bà cốt (theo mê tín): ng_ _ười đàn bà có khả năng đặc biệt, có thể cho thần linh, ma quỷ, hồn người đ_ _ã chết m_ _ượn thể xác (xương cốt) của m_ _ình trong chốc lát, qua đó nói các linh hồn này có thể phán bảo, giao tiếp với ng_ _ười đang sống._

“Cho nên?”

“Cho nên những chuyện khoa học không có cách nào giải thích được, chúng ta có thể nhờ sự giúp đỡ của huyền học.”

Thiệu Trạm mở nắp chai nước khoáng để bên cạnh bàn, đi tới mép giường đưa cho cậu.

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy, nói: “Tôi nghe ngóng từ Trương Phong rồi, cạnh trường mới mở một tiệm ‘Bán Tiên Cư’, danh tiếng cũng không tệ lắm.”

Ánh đèn bàn không quá mạnh, rọi đến mép giường ánh sáng càng yếu đi.

Chờ sau khi Hứa Thịnh nhận nước, vừa ngửa đầu uống một ngụm, tay Thiệu Trạm vẫn không thu lại, cậu đưa ngón trỏ chạm nhẹ lên trán Hứa Thịnh: “Trong cái đầu này của cậu, mỗi ngày đều nghĩ ra được cái gì thế?”

Nhiệt độ đầu ngón tay thiếu niên nóng bỏng chạm nhẹ một cái.

Hứa Thịnh cầm chai nước, chớp mắt mấy cái, trong phút chốc bị nhiệt độ kia khiến cho mông lung.

Thiệu Trạm: “Khi nào đi?”

Trước khi tới Hứa Thịnh còn lo lắng Thiệu Trạm sẽ cảm thấy đề nghị này của cậu rất nhảm nhí, đường đường là học bá lại đi tìm đại sư xem bói, hai nhân tố này nghĩ thế nào cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến nhau: “Sau giờ tự học buổi tối nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm cũng cho là mình sẽ cảm thấy đề nghị này rất nhảm nhí, nhưng trước Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, có cứng rắn hơn nữa cũng phải cúi đầu.

“Được.”

Đến khi Thiệu Trạm thu tay về, quay lại trước bàn học tiếp tục làm bài thi, Hứa Thịnh không biết từ lúc nào đã uống hết một chai nước, sau đó đóng nắp chai lại.

Lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh dính chút mồ hôi, cậu cầm chai nước đi tới: “Cậu đang làm đề thi à?”

Trên bàn đặt một xấp đề thi, mặc dù Hứa Thịnh một đề đọc cũng không hiểu, nhưng dù sao cũng là thứ cậu cầm từ phòng họp về.

Hứa Thịnh liếc một cái, thấy Thiệu Trạm đang nháp công thức của một câu hỏi, đề bài rất dài. Hứa Thịnh để ý trong đề có mấy con số khiến da đầu người ta tê dại, nhìn cũng dọa người: “ _Thỏa mãn điều kiện, nếu E có n nguyên tố, thì E chắc chắn chứa 908 tập con nhị phân._ ”

908, tập con nhị phân??

Nghĩa là gì?

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu: “Muốn thử không? Câu này không khó.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Làm quen sớm trước.”

Tình huống xấu nhất chính là phải mượn thân phận của Thiệu Trạm———Đại Ma vương Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại đi tham gia thi đấu.

Hứa Thịnh do dự một hồi, cảm thấy trải nghiệm chút việc đời của Thiệu Trạm sớm luôn cũng được.

Đề có thể không làm được, đến lúc đó chắc chắn phải thể hiện chút khí thế.

Vả lại Thiệu Trạm cũng nói, câu này không khó…Có lẽ cậu có thiên phú thi đấu chứ?

Một học tra chưa bao giờ học tập, khó tránh khỏi sẽ ảo tưởng trong lòng một khi mở công tắc học tập trên người mình, bỗng dưng có thể gáy một tiếng ai nấy đều kinh ngạc*.

_*thành ngữ, bình thường không có biểu hiện gì đặc biệt, nhưng khi làm thì thành tích khiến mọi người ngạc nhiên._

Hứa Thịnh thầm tính nhẩm nhưng không nói ra: “Thử thì thử.”

Thật ra nghe Thiệu Trạm giảng đề là một loại hưởng thụ, giọng nói thiếu niên lạnh lùng, suy nghĩ rõ ràng, theo mạch suy nghĩ viết định lý sơ lược lên giấy: “Câu này trước tiên cần chứng minh như sau, giả sử G=(V,E) là một đồ thị đơn giản, G là đồ thị liên thông thì G chứa…”

Hứa Thịnh từ bỏ rất quả quyết.

Trong nháy mắt cậu tỉnh táo lại.

Trong miệng Thiệu Trạm thì “không khó”, nhưng cách hiểu của cậu ấy khác hẳn với cái “không khó” của người bình thường.

Thiệu Trạm giảng đến đây, đưa bút cho cậu, tỏ ý tự cậu giải một lần.

“…Mẹ kiếp”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Không làm được.”

Thật sự đối mặt với đề thi mới biết được độ khó của nó, tâm trạng muốn đến Bán Tiên Cư của Hứa Thịnh càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Ngày hôm sau.

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, hai người thu dọn đồ đạc xong chuẩn bị chạy ra ngoài từ cửa sau.

“Trạm ca, Thịnh ca”, Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải vỗ vai bọn họ từ sau lưng, “Chúng ta ra phố thương mại ăn cơm đi, gần đây có nhà mới mở quán mỳ, đi cùng nhau không?”

Đều là đi phố thương mại, lúc này nói không tiện đường thì không đúng lắm.

Hứa Thịnh: “Các cậu đi đi, bọn tôi ra phố thương mại mua vài thứ…”

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa nói xong, Hầu Tuấn đã chen thẳng vào giữa hai người: “Cũng không phải đều ra phố sao? Cùng đi đi.”

Sau khi tan học, phố thương mại giăng đèn kết hoa, ngôi trường này có tên “Lâm Giang” một nửa là vì môi trường thiên nhiên của trường, sông nước xung quanh lạnh thấu xương, phố thương mại xây theo phong cách thị trấn cổ, kiến trúc bằng gỗ, từng cánh cửa hình vuông xây ở đầu con phố, từ cửa tiệm truyền tới một trận tiếng hét lớn.

“Khai trương quán mỳ, đặc biệt giảm 20%———”

“Tarot, xem vận may thi cử của quý khách———-”

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm nhắm mắt đi cùng bọn họ một đoạn đường.

Trừ những lúc đi ăn cơm, Hứa Thịnh rất ít khi đi dạo ở con đường này, thi thoảng bọn Trương Đồng muốn đi mua đồ tìm cậu tham khảo ý kiến, cậu mới đi ngang qua đây một lúc.

Tối hôm qua cậu hẹn vị đại sư kia trước 7 giờ, thế nhưng “Bán Tiên Cư” khó tìm, hai người vừa đi vừa nhìn biển số nhà trước cửa tiệm.

“Trước mặt chính là quán mỳ”, Viên Tự Cường hiếu kỳ nói: “Bọn cậu đi mua cái gì thế?

Lòng Hứa Thịnh không bình tĩnh được: “Chẳng phải Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại sắp diễn ra sao? Tôi đi mua vài quyển đề thi.”

Viên Tự Cường chuyển sang Thiệu Trạm: “Còn Thịnh ca cậu?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Đi mua với cậu ấy.”

Ồ.

Hứa Thịnh đang tìm, bị Thiệu Trạm kéo đi: “Có phải nhà kia không?”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn theo hướng Thiệu Trạm chỉ, ở khúc quanh ngã tư, có một nhà cách xa khu vực cửa tiệm huyên náo, cửa tiệm cũng không sửa sang gì đặc biệt, thậm chí tên tiệm còn không treo, chỉ có một tấm biển quảng cáo đứng đó, dùng bút lông viết ba chữ “Bán Tiên Cư”. Mơ hồ có cảm giác là cửa tiệm của thế ngoại cao nhân, không chú ý nhìn rất bỏ qua.

Hứa Thịnh: “Là nhà này.”

Nhưng bọn Hầu Tuấn còn ở đây, lúc này đi kiểu gì?

Hứa Thịnh đang muốn thả chậm bước chân, tỉnh bơ kéo giãn khoảng cách với bọn Hầu Tuấn, Thiệu Trạm hành động còn dứt khoát hơn cậu————-Cậu kéo thẳng Hứa Thịnh đi ngược vào trong đám đông, trốn trong đám người đi ngược về phía sau, trong chớp mắt đã kéo giãn được khoảng cách với người trước mặt. Trải qua tầng tầng lớp lớp trở ngại, Hầu Tuấn vừa quay đầu lại, phát hiện hai người sau lưng đã biến mất từ lúc nào không hay.

Bán Tiên Cư tỏa ra làn khói xanh lượn lờ từ trong khe cửa khép một nửa.

Đại sảnh đốt hương.

Đẩy cửa ra, không thấy người nhưng nghe thấy tiếng trước, giọng ông lão khàn khàn nói: “…Đúng là gặp phải chuyện gì khó giải quyết rồi, ta nhìn thấy trên người hai vị có một khí chất không hề tầm thường bao phủ.”

Giọng nói kia lại tiếp tục: “Vào rồi nói.”

Một giây kế tiếp, không biết từ đâu xuất hiện một trận gió, sau đó “cạch” một tiếng, cửa vừa mới bị đẩy ra đóng sập lại!


	57. Chapter 57

Sau khi cửa tự động đóng lại, Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm mới chú ý đằng sau tấm bình phong ở đại sảnh xuất hiện bóng người mặc đạo bào, ông ta ngồi trước bàn, vuốt râu nói: “Đưa bát tự ngày sinh cho ta.”

Thật đúng là không thể tin được, xem ra đúng là thật rồi.

Trước tấm bình phong có hai cái ghế, Hứa Thịnh ngồi lên một cái.

Cậu thấy Thiệu Trạm còn đứng bất động tại chỗ: “Ngồi đi, đứng làm gì, đại sư này trông giống thần linh thật.”

Thiệu Trạm sống mười bảy năm, cậu bị mười bảy năm giáo dục hun đúc, cũng thông suốt một câu nói, mê tín cổ hủ không thể thực hiện, cho nên tâm trạng luôn cảm thấy vô cùng phức tạp trước vị “đại sư” này.

Chẳng qua tâm trạng này khi nhắc đến Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, trong nháy mắt tiêu tan.

Một lúc lâu sau, cậu lạnh mặt ngồi vào chiếc ghế còn lại.

Hứa Thịnh: “Xưng hô với ngài thế nào?”

Đại sư: “Kẻ hèn này họ Hồ, người khắp bốn phương đều gọi là Hồ Bán Tiên.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Ngài thật sự có thể khám phá được huyền cơ* sao? Có phải thật sự phát hiện ra trên người hai bọn tôi có cái gì đó…không giống bình thường?”

_*huyền cơ: đạo lý huyền diệu của Đạo gia._

Đại sư không trả lời ngay.

Bởi vì ống tay áo của vị Hồ đại sư này đã hạ thủ, đang lặng lẽ cầm một cái điều khiển từ xa————vừa rồi chính là do ấn phím, cửa mới tự động đóng lại.

“Kỳ quái”, đại sư thả tay khỏi nút đóng cửa, ấn vào phím bình phong, trông ông ta hơn sáu mươi tuổi, râu hoa râm, ông ta nói thầm: “Bị hỏng rồi sao, bảo sao ấn mãi không được, bình phong cũng chưa di chuyển.”

Thôi.

Cách bình phong cũng tốt, có cảm giác thần bí.

Đại sư nghĩ.

Hứa Thịnh không được trả lời, lại gọi một tiếng: “Hồ đại sư?”

Đại sư giấu điều khiển từ xa vào trong tay áo, ho khan liên tiếp, trở lại bình thường nói: “Tuy rằng ta có năng lực hiểu thấu được huyền cơ này, ta đoán được vì sao hai vị lại tới, nhưng chính vì không thể tiết lộ thiên cơ*, ta không thể nói quá nhiều với hai vị được.”

Chuyên nghiệp quá!

_*thiên cơ = ý trời_

Mấy giây yên lặng vừa rồi cũng tỏ ra thần bí!

Khi còn bé Hứa Thịnh không tin câu chuyện của em họ.

Bây giờ thì cậu tin thật rồi, núi cao còn có núi cao hơn, người giỏi tất có người giỏi hơn.

Trên thế giới này đúng là tồn tại rất nhiều điều mà khoa học không có cách nào giải thích được.

Đại sư nói xong, vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế, ông ta vuốt nhẹ râu, một tay khác mở nắp bình, nâng chung trà lên làm bộ muốn uống, dáng điệu ra vẻ thế ngoại cao nhân thần tiên.

Hứa Thịnh hiếm thấy biết điều ngồi đúng tư thế, sống lưng thẳng tắp, hỏi thẳng: “Đại sư, ông thật sự có thể nhìn ra được linh hồn tôi ở trong thân thể cậu ấy sao?”

Đại sư đang uống một hớp trà nóng, suýt chút nữa phun ra ngoài.

Đại sư: “?”

Hứa Thịnh lại hỏi: “Vậy… Tôi và cậu ấy, chuyện này của bọn tôi còn cách nào cứu được không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…” Luôn có cảm giác không đúng chỗ nào đó.

Đại sư kinh hãi.

Ông ta không chỉ khiếp sợ, còn bắt đầu hoảng hốt. Ông ta mở tiệm xem bói giả danh lừa bịp mấy chục năm nay, lần đầu tiên gặp phải loại chuyện lạ lùng này. Ban đầu thấy hai học sinh đi vào, ông ta cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cần chọn mấy câu nói vạn năng, quan sát xem có thể hù dọa được người ta không, nếu không dọa được ông ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp khác.

Thậm chí ông ta đã sẵn sàng đợi lát nữa bọn họ sẽ nói họ của mình là gì, trong nhà có mấy người.

Kết quả….lại nói cái gì? Linh hồn cậu ta ở trong thân thể một người khác?

Loại chuyện này còn cần đến Bán Tiên Cư của ông ta làm gì? Đi thẳng đến bệnh viện kiểm tra đầu óc luôn đi.

Nhưng đại sư rất nhanh đã bình tĩnh lại: Người tung hoành trong giang hồ, tiền đưa tới tay không thể không kiếm, ông ta không thể cứ như vậy nhường khách cho khoa Tâm thần của bệnh viện được.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh cầm đồ đại sư đưa cho, đẩy cửa đi ra.

Trong tay Hứa Thịnh là hai sợi dây thừng màu đỏ, một trăm rưỡi một cái, còn ưu đãi cho bọn họ, hai sợi hai trăm lẻ năm. Sợi dây này có hình dạng rất bình thường, điều đặc biệt duy nhất chính là sợi dây đỏ này có buộc một viên đá thạch anh, theo đại sư nói đây là pha lê đen, có thể làm biến mất tai ương, nghịch chuyển số mệnh.

Hồ Bán Tiên thần thần bí bí nói một loạt, cuối cùng móc từ dưới đáy bàn ra hai sợi dây đỏ: “Các cậu cần đeo thứ này bên mình, ở vị trí trước ngực gần tim, nó có thể gắn kết linh hồn của hai người. Đương nhiên trừ những thứ này ra, nếu muốn hoàn toàn giải quyết vấn đề, còn phải làm được thêm một điều kiện nữa.”

Hồ Bán Tiên nói liều cũng có căn cứ, chuyển đổi linh hồn, đó chẳng phải chuyện nên có nghi thức tiếp xúc đụng chạm nhau sao?

Hồ Bán Tiên lại vuốt râu: “Ngày mai, lúc mặt trời bắt đầu xuống núi, đối mặt ba mươi giây, ôm đối phương.”

“…”

Hình dáng viên đá trông thật ngầu.

Những sợi tơ đen sắc nét giống như những đường nét được vẽ bằng mực tàu đậm nhất, vừa thô vừa mảnh, được buộc thẳng trong pha lê càng làm tăng thêm vẻ độc đáo.

Nhưng nghĩ đến điều kiện mà đại sư nói.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn viên pha lê đen trong bàn tay, suy nghĩ mãi.

Thật sự…phải ôm sao?

Ngày hôm sau.

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm hai người một trước một sau vào lớp, Hầu Tuấn đang trực nhật, theo thường lệ sẽ chào hỏi hai người bọn họ. Hầu Tuấn nhìn Thiệu Trạm trước: “Chào buổi sáng Trạm ca, ngày hôm qua vừa quay đầu đã không thấy tăm hơi cậu với Thịnh ca rồi… Trạm ca, cậu đeo cái gì trong cổ vậy?”

Hình tượng học thần ngày thường đã quá đi sâu vào lòng người, đồng phục học sinh không nhiễm một hạt bụi, cả người trên dưới tuyệt đối không có thứ đồ gì thừa thãi.

Ngay cả điện thoại di động cũng rất ít khi thấy cậu ấy lấy ra dùng.

Hầu Tuấn hỏi xong, Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống, lúc này mới phát hiện sợi dây đỏ rơi ra khỏi cổ áo đồng phục. Phong cách mặc đồng phục của cậu có sự tương phản rất lớn với Thiệu Trạm, từ trước đến nay đều mặc sao cho thoải mái nhất, giờ phút này do cổ áo mở quá rộng nên mới bị rơi ra: “Không có gì.”

Hứa Thịnh giơ tay nhét sợi dây đỏ lại, da Thiệu Trạm trắng, thậm chí có cảm giác nhợt nhạt mãnh liệt, màu đỏ ở trên ngược lại hiện ra mấy phần tương phản.

Hầu Tuấn “ồ” một tiếng, tiếp tục viết lịch dạy học hôm nay cần phải viết xuống dưới góc bảng đen.

Phấn viết trượt một đường trên bảng, Hầu Tuấn gạch ngang xong thì viết hai chữ “Buổi chiều”, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên thấy được trên cổ giáo bá cũng đeo một sợi dây đỏ giống y hệt: “…”

Bình thường trên cổ Hứa Thịnh đều đeo dây đen, cộng thêm cậu hay mặc áo phông tông đen, vì vậy không dễ nhìn ra được.

Nhưng đổi thành màu đỏ, hiệu quả này không giống thế.

Không phải Hầu Tuấn nghĩ lung tung, nhưng sự thật không thể cãi lại đang đặt ngay trước mắt cậu ta.

Hầu Tuấn cảm thấy bản thân thật sự biết quá nhiều: “Thịnh ca, chào buổi sáng, cậu đeo cái gì trong cổ thế, nhìn quen mắt thật đấy ha ha.”

Dù Thiệu Trạm vẫn chưa quen hẳn với chuyện vừa vào cửa người khác đã nhiệt tình chào hỏi, cậu vẫn không trực tiếp lờ đi như bình thường mà trả lời một câu: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Giờ học hôm nay không phát sinh chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn.

Các giáo viên bộ môn có lẽ đã biết Thiệu Trạm chuẩn bị thi đấu vòng tròn, không dám quầy rầy cậu nhiều, số lần gọi cậu đến phòng làm việc và gọi cậu lên bảng giải đề chợt giảm xuống, Hứa Thịnh thoải mái không ít.

Thiệu Trạm không thả lỏng được như cậu, trung bình mỗi tiết đều liên tục bị năm sáu viên phấn rơi trúng đầu, mà Chu Viễn ném phấn là chuẩn xác nhất: “Hứa Thịnh, em đứng học đi!”

Chu Viễn nói xong lại nói: “Được rồi, Hứa Thịnh, em ra ngoài đứng đi, đứng trong phòng học cản trở tầm nhìn của các bạn khác.”

Thiệu Trạm không hiểu nổi lối suy nghĩ của Chu Viễn: “…Thầy, em đang ở hàng cuối cùng.”

Cả lớp cười rộ.

Nhưng mà nghênh đón cậu chính là một viên phấn khác, Chu Viễn nổi giận mắng: “Tôi đương nhiên biết! Cần em nhiều lời sao, tôi chính là muốn mượn cớ đuổi em cút ra ngoài đứng, em đừng cản trở tầm mắt tôi có được không———-Đi ra ngoài!”

Cười quá trớn nhất vẫn là bạn cùng bàn ngồi bên cạnh cậu, Hứa Thịnh nằm trên bàn học, không lên tiếng cười đến bả vai run run.

Thiệu Trạm bị gọi hoàn toàn là do năm phút trước, Hứa Thịnh nhắc nhở cậu đăng nhập game: “Có lương tâm không thế?”

Hứa Thịnh cười nói: “Không có.”

Thiệu Trạm cầm điện thoại ra ngoài trước, thừa dịp người khác không chú ý, ấn thẳng lên gáy Hứa Thịnh như thể uy hiếp———-nhưng mà lực tay không mạnh lắm.

“Tan lớp tính sổ với cậu.”

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh hay bị giáo viên nhắm vào theo thói quen, nhưng chứng kiến học thần chịu trận vẫn là hiếm thấy.

Thiệu Trạm phải ra đứng ngoài hành lang.

Tiết Toán học của Chu Viễn là tiết cuối cùng, cũng do rất nhanh sẽ tới giờ tan học, không khí trong lớp tương đối thoải mái.

Chu Viễn tìm thêm một cây phấn viết khác, bẻ gãy một đoạn nói: “Được rồi, đừng cười nữa, ai cười nữa thì ra ngoài bầu bạn với Hứa Thịnh đi.”

Chu Viễn giao xong bài tập như bình thường, cho mọi người mấy phút chép lại đề. Hứa Thịnh liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ, tầm mắt dời khỏi phiên bản lạnh lùng của chính mình đang đứng phạt, rơi vào vầng mặt trời chói chang sắp lặn sau lưng Thiệu Trạm.

_-Mặt trời sắp xuống núi rồi._

Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục đánh chữ gián đoạn.

_-Lát nữa gặp nhau ở đâu?_

_-Cửa cầu thang có thể sẽ có người, về phòng hay là lên tầng thượng?_

“Hứa Thịnh” phiên bản lạnh lùng ngoài cửa sổ hành động, cúi đầu xuống.

_-Tầng thượng._

Đeo sợi dây đỏ mà đại sư cho cả một ngày, thành thật mà nói cũng không có cảm giác đặc biệt gì.

Hứa Thịnh giơ tay lên chạm vào sợi dây kia, không chắc lát nữa nó có hiệu quả thật hay không.

Nhưng mà trước khi nhìn thấy hiệu quả đã khiến cho ánh mắt bọn Hầu Tuấn nhìn bọn họ càng ngày càng không bình thường.

Đã rất lâu rồi Hứa Thịnh không lên Tieba nên không biết, trên trang đầu của Tieba Lục Trung Lâm Giang càng ngày càng có nhiều sự chú ý. Sau đợt huấn luyện quân sự ở căn cứ Lục Châu, Tieba Lục Trung Lâm Giang xuất hiện một nhóm những học sinh trường khác, lượng truy cập tăng vọt.

Chuông tan học vang lên.

“Cán bộ lớp đến phòng làm việc của thầy một chuyến”, Chu Viễn nói, “Những người khác chép xong thì tan học.”

Tầng thượng tòa nhà lớp học của Lâm Giang là địa điểm ngắm cảnh nổi tiếng, có thể trông ra phía xa nhìn tổng quát phong cảnh sông rộng cách đó không xa, hợp với bầu trời cao vợi.

Nhưng lúc Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm lên rõ ràng không đúng thời điểm, để đề phòng phát sinh vấn đề gì an toàn, trên tầng thượng khóa cửa.

Hứa Thịnh vặn khóa cửa tầng thượng, nhưng nhận ra vặn mãi cũng không mở được.

“Bây giờ luôn đi”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cũng không còn thời gian đổi chỗ nữa đâu.”

Đúng vậy.

Nhưng mà cũng may đoạn cầu thang nối liền tầng thượng ở gần đó không có người.

Lúc này đang giờ tan học, dòng người đông đúc ào ra khỏi cổng trường, sẽ có rất ít người lên tầng.

“Vậy chuyện này, đại sư nói trước…”

Hứa Thịnh buông tay ra, lúc này mới phát hiện vị trí thông nhau giữa cửa tầng thượng và cầu thang rất chật chội, vừa vặn chỉ đủ cho hai người đứng. Sau lưng cậu chính là cánh cửa bằng tôn loang lổ của sân thượng, xoay người lại bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng đụng phải Thiệu Trạm.

Cậu ấy ở gần quá.

Gần đến mức Hứa Thịnh đang nói nửa câu thì dừng lại, hơn nữa còn quên luôn mình đang định nói gì.

Đại sư nói bước đầu tiên là gì ấy nhỉ?

Dưới tầng có bạn học thu dọn đồ đạc xong, đeo cặp sách lên, vừa cười vừa nói đi ra ngoài, âm thanh trò chuyện dưới cầu thang không ngừng vọng lên trên.

Là do gió bên ngoài tầng thượng quá lớn sao?

Hứa Thịnh dần dần không nghe rõ những âm thanh vọng lên kia, cho đến giây phút yên tĩnh ngắn ngủi, cậu nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm nói: “Ba mươi giây, đến đây.”

Rõ ràng là âm thanh của chính cậu, nhưng giọng nói này hoàn toàn khác, lạnh lùng, lại có phần trầm thấp.

Một câu phía sau là.

“Muốn ôm không?”

* * *

**_Lời editor:_ ** _Ôm lẹ đi hai đứa bay~_

_Mọi người ơi mình vừa decor lại blog một chút xíu, trông có bắt mắt hơn không >.<_


	58. Chapter 58

Cửa tầng thượng không khóa chặt, dùng sức đẩy vẫn có thể đẩy được, nhưng phạm vi hoạt động rất có hạn, sau khi đẩy ra một cái khe hở thì kéo theo cả một sợi dây xích dài.

Gió không hề e ngại, lọt qua khe hở.

Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa trả lời, Thiệu Trạm đã tiến lên trước hai bước, cậu đưa tay phủ lên sau ót Hứa Thịnh———thế nhưng động tác này không hề nhẹ nhàng, giống như đang hóa giải phong ấn nào đó, cả người Thiệu Trạm thoát khỏi sự trói buộc của “học sinh xuất sắc”, thêm nữa lại đang hoán đổi trong thân thể của Hứa Thịnh, áo phông trên người cũng bị gió thổi bay lên theo.

Giây phút bừng tỉnh, linh hồn rối ren, Hứa Thịnh dường như thấy một giáo bá Thiệu Trạm của Nam Bình vào hơn một năm trước đang đứng trước mặt mình.

Tay Thiệu Trạm giữ chặt, mạnh mẽ, không cho cậu có cơ hội từ chối tiếp xúc với mình, kéo cậu lại gần.

Cái ôm này không giống với cái ôm bình thường.

Hứa Thịnh bị cậu ấn vào, không thể động đậy, lực tay của Thiệu Trạm ép cậu đụng vào trong ngực cậu ấy.

Hai người ở sát gần nhau, trên người Thiệu Trạm chỉ có duy nhất mùi hương lành lạnh của cơn gió thổi qua, sau đó sức lực giữ sau ót cậu buông lỏng ra, tay Thiệu Trạm đi xuống, cuối cùng đặt lên gáy cậu.

“…”

Lòng bàn tay chàng trai nóng bỏng, lại không nhìn thấy gì, giác quan trở nên vô cùng nhạy cảm, Hứa Thịnh chớp mắt, cả người giống như bị điện giật.

Nếu như giờ phút này có người đi qua, nhất định sẽ bị cảnh tượng trước mặt này làm chấn động dừng chân.

Cái ôm này chỉ diễn ra trong khoảng thời gian không lâu.

Cũng có thể thật sự rất lâu.

Cách một lớp vải vóc phong phanh có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ cơ thể đối phương càng ngày càng cao, đồng thời cậu nghe thấy từ trong lồng ngực truyền tới tiếng tim đập bí mật không thể nào khắc chế.

Rõ ràng không có bất kỳ sự thay đổi nào, cũng không nghe thấy tiếng sấm, nhưng lúc này giống như dừng hình ảnh trong nháy mắt vậy, thời gian song song kéo dài vô tận.

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra cậu và Thiệu Trạm như vậy thật sự rất giống sau khi tan học len lén chạy lên cửa sân thượng làm chuyện xấu.

Hứa Thịnh “đệt” một tiếng trong lòng, hỏi: “Muốn ôm bao lâu?”

Thiệu Trạm hỏi ngược lại: “Đổi trở lại chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn Thiệu Trạm, trên người Thiệu Trạm vẫn là chiếc áo phông đó, rõ ràng là vẫn chưa.

“…Chưa.”

Cho nên không đổi trở lại, còn phải tiếp tục ôm nữa?

Sự tin tưởng mà Hứa Thịnh dành cho vị đại sư kia bắt đầu dao động.

Cậu sẽ không bị ông ta lừa chứ?

Đại sư nói cần ôm tới khi nào chưa nhỉ, Hứa Thịnh nhớ lại.

Hình như còn chưa có nói.

Sau khi đại sư nói xong yêu cầu đổi trở lại, bất luận cậu hỏi cái gì, đại sư chỉ biết lắc đầu, thần bí nói: “Thiên cơ bất khả lộ*, ta đã nói quá nhiều rồi, nhớ lấy, tâm thành tắc linh**.”

_*ý trời không thể tiết lộ_

_**tấm lòng chân thành thì sẽ linh nghiệm_

Bốn chữ tâm thành tắc linh khó hiểu này, rốt cuộc có ý gì.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới hiểu ra, câu nói của đại sư giống như một cái bẫy.

Nếu như lúc bình thường, Hứa Thịnh tuyệt đối không phải kiểu người thiếu lý trí, nhưng bây giờ là thời kỳ đặc biệt, chỉ có thể cần phương án đặc biệt, cũng có thể là do thi tháng chó cùng rứt giậu, vì Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại mà mất trí thông minh luôn.

Hứa Thịnh không biết có nên trốn tránh không, cảm giác sắp thở không thông, nhịp tim điên cuồng lỡ nhịp, cậu thử dò hỏi: “Cái lão Hồ Bán Tiên đó có phải tên lừa đảo không?”

Thiệu Trạm không nói gì.

Hứa Thịnh hơi nghiêng đầu, lúc này mới phát hiện Thiệu Trạm đang cười.

Cậu cười cũng không rõ ràng, yết hầu ở cổ họng lên xuống vài lần, sau đó buông tay ra nói: “Cậu rất dễ bị lừa.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

“Tôi cái gì?” Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn quay người lại, “Con mẹ nó, cậu lại trêu chọc tôi?”

Lúc ở Bán Tiên Cư, mặc dù Hứa Thịnh chủ động nhưng Thiệu Trạm bình tĩnh hơn cậu nhiều.

Tuy là đầu óc Hứa Thịnh không đủ dùng nhưng chỉ số thông minh của Thiệu Trạm rất cao, sơ hở rõ ràng như vậy không thể nào không nghe ra, nhất là sau khi Hứa Thịnh tự nói, những gì tên đại sư kia nói lúc sau hoàn toàn là nói lại những lời Hứa Thịnh đã nói.

Thiệu Trạm lại không chen ngang, để cậu ồn ào, từ bộ đồ cách điện lại ầm ĩ sang cả tiệm xem bói.

“Không trêu cậu mà.”

“Đây không phải trêu tôi thì gọi là gì?”

“Tính sổ.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm còn nói: “Đã nói tan lớp tính sổ với cậu rồi.”

Tính sổ đúng là một lời giải thích tiện lợi, tạm thời che giấu nhịp tim đập còn chưa bình phục, sau khi Hứa Thịnh về phòng, cậu nằm trên giường mở khung chat với Khang Khải ra, khung chat đang dừng lại ở câu “ _anh có tình ý với ai rồi?_ “.

Cậu nhìn đi nhìn lại dòng chữ này, muốn nhắn gì đó, cuối cùng vẫn không nhắn gì cả, ném điện thoại di động sang bên cạnh, khép mắt lại.

Cùng lúc đó, bên kia.

Cách một đoạn hành lang, trong phòng Thiệu Trạm ở phía đối diện, trên bàn có mấy quyển bài thi mới phát, chậm chạp chưa hạ bút.

Cậu cầm bút, đọc tới đọc lui đề bài tới vài lần, Thiệu Trạm trước nay luôn giải đề với tính kỷ luật cao nhất bây giờ lại không đọc nổi một chữ nào ngoài ý muốn.

Cậu dứt khoát đặt bút xuống, đúng lúc điện thoại di động reo.

Bạn có tin nhắn mới.

Trong nháy mắt có hàng chục tin nhắn từ nhóm thảo luận Nam Bình.

_-Hôm nay tao đi ngang qua trường mình, chậc, trường xây lại rồi._

_-Tao biết rồi. Mẹ kiếp trông khang trang hơn hẳn._

_-Còn có cả camera giám sát, không biết bây giờ leo tường còn thuận lợi như chúng ta trước kia hay không._

…

Đều là đám bạn bè cũ, lúc còn một trăm ngày trước khi thi chuyển cấp, Thiệu Trạm mới bắt đầu cắm đầu đọc sách, sau khi tốt nghiệp lại học khác trường với mọi người.

Nhóm bạn này chủ yếu học trung cấp kỹ thuật, cùng nhau đi học sửa chữa ô tô.

Thiệu Trạm rất ít khi xuất hiện trong nhóm, không thể nói là trốn tránh hay suy nghĩ gì khác, bài vở ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang thật sự quá bận rộn.

Nhưng bây giờ lại phải đối mặt với nhóm trò chuyện này, cảm giác hoàn toàn khác với lúc trước, có thể bí mật mình luôn che giấu trước đây…đã dễ dàng bị người ta đào lên.

Thêm nữa bây giờ Thiệu Trạm thật sự muốn tìm một người nói chuyện.

Cậu cử động ngón tay, nhắn vào trong nhóm: _Thế à?_

Thiệu Trạm ló mặt, cả nhóm tin nhắn thay đổi.

Cho dù đại ca đã rửa tay gác kiếm thì vẫn là đại ca của bọn họ!

Năm đó Thiệu Trạm rất lợi hại ở Nam Bình, đừng nói là một Dương Thế Uy, cho dù có tới mười tên như hắn cũng không thể làm rung chuyển vị trí giáo bá của cậu, đừng nói tới việc cậu hành động còn ngạo mạn hơn giáo bá nhiều, nói kết thúc là kết thúc luôn.

Trong nhóm có người vẫn còn nhớ hồi Thiệu Trạm vừa mới bắt đầu học tập, lớp bên cạnh có một tên không có mắt tới gây sự với cậu.

Khi đó Thiệu Trạm ngay cả mắt cũng không ngẩng lên, một tay đè lên bài thi không động đậy, không nhanh không chậm điền đáp án vào, một tay còn lại đè thẳng tên kia lên mặt bàn học: “Không rảnh chơi với mày, cút ngay.”

Nhóm tin nhắn điên cuồng loading, cuối cùng có người không kìm được tư tưởng muốn hóng hớt tám chuyện được nữa.

_-Lâu như vậy Trạm ca không xuất hiện, có phải bỏ bọn tôi đi yêu đương rồi không?_

Năm đó Thiệu Trạm đột nhiên học hành tử tế, hơn một trăm ngày sau thi được hạng nhất, lại còn thi thẳng vào trường trọng điểm———-chuyện này không khác nào một tiếng sét ở Nam Bình, tỷ lệ nhập học vào Nam Bình của năm sau tăng cao không ít, dẫn đến suy đoán rốt cuộc tại sao Thiệu Trạm đột nhiên hăng hái như thế cũng nhiều hơn.

Trong các loại suy đoán, cái lan truyền rộng nhất chính là có liên quan tới “yêu sớm”: “Nghe nói Thiệu Trạm vì yêu sớm, nếu không sao đột nhiên lại muốn thi vào Lục Trung Lâm Giang, chắc chắn crush thích trường đó.”

Cũng không ít người tới hỏi anh em của Thiệu Trạm, nhưng mà các anh em của Thiệu Trạm cũng rất bàng hoàng: “Thế á? Bọn tôi cũng không biết mà, mẹ kiếp có phải mấy người đoán mò không?”

Rốt cuộc tại sao Thiệu Trạm học tập.

Cả Nam Bình đều chưa giải được câu đố này.

Thiệu Trạm nhắn trả lời: _Không phải_.

Sau khi câu “ _Không phải_ ” của Thiệu Trạm gửi đi, trong nhóm có người nói: _Xem kìa, tao bảo rồi, mẹ nó chúng mày toàn nói linh tinh, Trạm ca của chúng ta là ai? Là loại người sẽ bị chuyện tình cảm trai gái cản trở cậu ấy hành tẩu giang hồ sao? Còn yêu đương cái quái gì, xạo vừa thôi!_

Nhưng mà sau khi người này nhắn xong, cậu ta mở trừng mắt nhìn trong khung chat, Trạm ca của mình lại gửi một dòng: _Nhưng mà có thích một người._

– _???_

Cũng không phải vì ai mới tới, nhưng cậu thật sự đã gặp được một người.

Vì sao lúc ở cửa sân thượng lại nhanh đẩy Hứa Thịnh ra như thế?

Bởi vì tim đập thật sự quá nhanh.

Nhanh đến mức không giấu được.

Phát hiện ra tâm ý của người khác rất dễ dàng, nhưng đến khi mình là người trong cuộc, chuyện này có lúc không hề dễ như vậy.

Thiệu Trạm đặt điện thoại xuống.

Đúng lúc đó trong phòng tắt đèn, cậu ngồi một lúc mới thò tay bật đèn bàn lên.

Hứa Thịnh trở mình trên giường, mãi không ngủ được, cứ nhắm mắt lại là tất cả hình ảnh Thiệu Trạm ôm cậu trên sân thượng xuất hiện, vì vậy cậu chửi một tiếng, lại mở mắt ra lần nữa.

Mà nguyên nhân thay đổi có lúc không phải không thể phát hiện.

Nhiều người cho rằng cái thích của người trẻ là liều lĩnh, nhưng trước khi tất cả bắt đầu, đó là sự kiềm chế thận trọng, sự choáng ngợp và bất lực lao lên trong ngông cuồng.

Hứa Thịnh suýt chút nữa mất ngủ, ép buộc bản thân không thèm nghĩ đến chuyện trên tầng thượng nữa, lại nghĩ đến chuyện cậu đi xem bói bị tên đại sư kia lừa mấy trăm đồng tiền, càng không ngủ được.

Không biết làm sao đành phải mò điện thoại ở đầu giường, định tìm Trương Phong làm ván game.

Thế mà Trương Phong lại nhắn tin tới trước.

Quá nửa đêm, Trương Phong vẫn chiến đấu hăng hái trên mạng để hóng hớt: _VCL, đại ca, mày xem Tieba chưa?_

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cứ thấy chữ Tieba là e ngại, cũng không khỏi nhớ lại đôi mắt hoa đào kia, cả người nổi da gà.

S: _?_

Trương Phong: _Mày đi xem đi, Tieba loạn rồi, người bên Anh Hoa tới hạ chiến thư trường chúng ta, chỉ mặt gọi tên khiêu khích học thần. Đệt mợ, đúng là phách lối quá rồi._

S: _??_

Trương Phong nghĩ bình thường Hứa Thịnh đều không để ý đến chuyện liên quan tới học tập, cho nên cũng chưa chắc đã biết Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, vì vậy cậu theo cảm xúc mạnh mẽ muốn phổ cập kiến thức: _Chắc mày không biết, là thế này. Hàng năm trường chúng ta sẽ kết hợp với ba trường khác tiến hành tổ chức hoạt động thi đấu, hàng năm Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại đều bị Anh Hoa đoạt cúp._

Hai dấu hỏi chấm của Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn chĩa về phía hai chữ “Anh Hoa”, ý của cậu là đám người bên Anh Hoa chạy tới làm gì.

Đương nhiên là cậu biết Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, không cần Trương Phong phổ cập———–dù sao năm nay người đi thi Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại rất có thể là cậu! Cậu, coi như có 50% xác suất lên đài làm tuyển thủ thi đấu, có thể không biết sao?

S: _Tao biết rồi, đoạn này lướt qua đi._

S: _Đám người Anh Hoa chạy tới hạ….Đệt, mày nhắn liên tục cho tao đi._

Trương Phong gửi một dãy tin nhắn tới rất nhanh.

Tiêu đề bài đăng đơn giản mà thô lỗ, gọi là chiến thư.

Nội dung bài đăng khái quát như sau: _Thiệu Trạm, năm ngoái coi như cậu may mắn. Năm nay Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại tôi sẽ không thua nữa, cậu chờ đấy cho tôi. Hạng nhất thuộc về Anh Hoa, thuộc về tôi._

Phía sau là một chữ ký.

_Ngồi không đi tên không đổi họ, Đoàn Diệu Thắng nói là làm._

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Như Trương Phong nói, người này quả thật phách lối tới cực điểm.

Bài đăng mới xuất hiện hơn ba tiếng, các khối lớp học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đã nhao nhao lên comment.

2L: _Thằng lầu trên là ai thế?_

3L: _Từ đâu chui ra, tự tăng khí thế cho bản thân à?_

4L: _Không biết, năm ngoái học thần thắng quá nhanh, tôi còn chưa kịp xem những thí sinh khác của Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại thi, trận đấu đã kết thúc._

5L: _Lầu trên cay cú quá, nhưng mà tôi thích sự cay cú của cậu._

…

Trong này có lẫn comment của một người qua đường.

89L: _Người họ Đoàn này tôi từng nghe rồi này, đúng là rất lợi hại, nghe bạn học của tôi nói hình như có năm phát huy thất thường mới thua. Cậu ta là hạng nhất của Anh Hoa, giống học thần vậy, chưa từng rớt hạng… Không đúng, học thần của chúng ta vì yêu mà tụt xuống hạng hai từ dưới lên rồi._

* * *

_**Lời editor** _

_Trạm ca thua kèo rồi nhó =)))) Chúc mừng câu chuyện đã đi được 1/2 chặng đường, cuối cùng hai bạn cũng có một chiếc ôm ấm áp iu thương : > _

_Một chút spoil nhẹ là theo sự hóng hớt của bạn editor khi đọc comment ở nguồn raw, khoảng ngoài chương 70 sẽ thành đôi chim cu hạnh phúc nhé các bạn! Mọi người bình tĩnh hehe còn hơn chục chương nữa thôi á, giải quyết xong vụ Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại đã :3_

_Hôm bữa mình có mò lên Weibo xem thử, tìm được mấy cái này share cho mọi người._

  
  
** `THIỆU TRẠM` **

  
  
**`Hứa Thịnh` **


	59. Chapter 59

Chuyện người bên Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa tới hạ chiến thư gây huyên náo sôi sùng sục, trên hành lang đi tới đâu cũng thấy có người đang bàn luận chuyện này.

Hôm sau Hứa Thịnh đến lớp lại quên mất hôm qua cậu phải học thuộc một trang từ vựng.

“Không phải trang này, lật sang trang sau”, Thiệu Trạm xách đồ ăn sáng trong tay, vừa lên tiếng nhắc nhở vừa đặt đồ ăn trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, “Buổi sáng thấy tôi cậu chạy làm gì?”

Buổi sáng, tựa như hai người có cảm ứng với nhau, đồng thời mở cửa.

Cũng đồng thời ngây ngốc ở cửa.

Bầu không khí không hiểu sao có hơi kỳ quái, Thiệu Trạm đang muốn nói, Hứa Thịnh đã lùi về sau hai bước, “rầm” một tiếng đóng cửa lại.

Hai giây sau, cửa lại mở ra.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh định tới nhà ăn, nhưng không biết tại sao, có thể là cố ý muốn tránh nên đi hướng ngược lại, tới thẳng tòa nhà lớp học.

Đối mặt với câu hỏi của Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh lật sổ tay từ vựng qua một trang khác, đầu óc rối thành một cục, cũng không thể nói giờ tôi cứ thấy cậu là nghĩ đến chuyện ở tầng thượng, nghĩ đến chuyện đó là không biết làm sao.

Một lúc sau, Hứa Thịnh nói: “Tôi, chuyện đó, rèn luyện thân thể?”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm không tranh cãi chuyện này với cậu nữa, đưa sữa đậu nành cho cậu: “Ăn sáng xong rồi đọc sách sau.”

Sữa đậu nành còn nóng.

Hứa Thịnh siết chặt năm ngón tay, “ờ” một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh tưởng rằng ngủ dậy là có thể quên chuyện ở trên sân thượng đi, nhưng mà lúc này nhận ra chuyện này không dễ như cậu tưởng.

Sữa đậu nành của Hứa Thịnh còn chưa uống được mấy ngụm, Hầu Tuấn giống như một cơn gió lốc di chuyển từ ngoài cửa vào, đeo cặp sách, còn chưa đi đến đã gọi: “Trạm ca!”

Nhóm người này cứ như đi nhổ củ cải, mỗi người mang theo một người, sau lưng Hầu Tuấn còn dẫn theo mấy người nữa.

“Tên họ Đoàn bên Anh Hoa đó, mẹ nó cũng liều lĩnh thật đấy”, Hầu Tuấn chạy nhanh đến ngồi xuống trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, “Bọn tôi đều thấy bài đăng đó rồi.”

Đàm Khải theo sát phía sau, cậu ta thò cánh tay dài từ sau lưng Hầu Tuấn, vừa gật đầu phụ họa vừa định cướp bánh bao Sinh Tiên* trong túi đồ ăn sáng của Hứa Thịnh: “Đúng vậy, nhưng mà nghĩ thử cũng hiểu được mà, hạng nhất của Anh Hoa, năm ngoái lại bị cậu chà đạp trên đất, năm nay muốn comeback trên sân đấu.”

_*Bánh bao Sheng jian: Là loại bánh bao chiên có nguồn gốc từ n_ _ăm 1900. Đây chính l_ _à_ _đặc sản nổi tiếng Thượng Hải_ _, chứa_ _đầy thịt lợn v_ _à gelatin tan chảy thành súp/chất lỏng khi nấu chín._

Viên Tự Cường: “Tôi cũng muốn một cái.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh không nói, đẩy túi đồ ăn sáng qua.

Thẩm Văn Hào bỗng nổi hứng văn chương: “Sự ghen tị của quân địch chính là sự khen ngợi tốt nhất.”

Thẩm Văn Hào nói xong, chuyển sang Thiệu Trạm: “Thịnh ca, hôm nay có nộp bài tập Ngữ văn không? Lão Mạnh nói một tuần rồi cậu không nộp bài tập, nếu hôm nay còn không nộp, tiết Ngữ văn cậu không cần lên lớp nữa.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Thẩm Văn Hào: “Cậu cứ không hoàn thành bài tập để nộp mỗi ngày thế à? Tôi cũng không thể báo cáo nhiệm vụ tốt cho lão Mạnh.”

Cuộc sống vẫn cứ đau khổ như trước kia.

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm cũng chấp nhận không nên chịu nhiều áp lực quá.

Hạng nhất của Anh Hoa đăng bài khiến cho mức độ chú ý của Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại vốn đã không thấp giờ còn bùng nổ hơn nữa, chỉ sau một đêm ngắn ngủi, lượng comment bài đăng đã vượt hơn mười nghìn.

———- _Năm nay chắc chắn học thần của chúng ta vẫn tàn bạo giết hết, khuyên vị tuyển thủ của Anh Hoa nên ngẫm nghĩ sự thất bại trước đi._

———- _Chắc chắn học thần sẽ liên bá._

Còn có người trực tiếp tấn công lên Tieba của trường Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa, nhanh chóng học sinh Anh Hoa cũng bùng nổ.

Không khí đầy mùi khói súng tràn ngập giữa hai ngôi trường.

Cuộc thi Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm nay thật sự trở thành cuộc chiến danh dự.

Mà người có thể bị đẩy ra chiến trường——–Hứa Thịnh, tâm trạng vô cùng phức tạp.

Chờ bọn Hầu Tuấn đi, Hứa Thịnh nhanh chóng ăn nốt mấy miếng bánh còn sót lại, nhớ ra cần nói một câu cảm ơn.

“Trạm ca, đến phòng làm việc của lão Mạnh đi”, đang lúc nói chuyện, một bạn học bước vào lớp, gõ lên cánh cửa vài cái, “Lão Mạnh tìm cậu.”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy nơi đó cũng không an toàn, cả thế giới này khắp nơi đều nhằm vào cậu: “Lão Mạnh tìm tôi làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Chắc là đọc trên Tieba của trường rồi.”

“Con mẹ nó”, Hứa Thịnh không hề muốn đối mặt với bất kỳ chuyện gì có liên quan đến Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại: “Không đi có được không?”

Thiệu Trạm mặt không cảm xúc khích lệ cậu: “Dũng cảm lên.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

“Mang điện thoại di động theo”, Thiệu Trạm còn nói, “Có chuyện gì nhắn tin cho tôi biết.”

Đúng là Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã đọc Tieba, thông thường giáo viên sẽ không để ý đến những thứ này, nhưng lần này học sinh Anh Hoa đăng bài trên trang của trường bọn họ là chuyện gây ồn ào quá lớn, đến cả tai của giám hiệu nhà trường.

Hứa Thịnh thấp thỏm gõ cửa: “Báo cáo.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ buông thứ trong tay xuống, nói: “Thiệu Trạm à? Vào đi.”

Sáng sớm, trong phòng làm việc còn chưa có nhiều người, Chu Viễn đang tưới nước cho chậu cây ông trồng trên ban công.

Hứa Thịnh coi như là khách quen của phòng làm việc, bình thường Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mắng cậu xa xả cậu cũng không chớp mắt lấy một cái. Đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm nhận được hóa ra phòng làm việc cũng là nơi tạo áp lực cho người ta.

“Thầy Mạnh”, Hứa Thịnh hít sâu, đi tới cạnh bàn của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, “Thầy tìm em?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chính là muốn động viên học sinh, muốn cậu không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những chuyện này.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Trên Tieba của trường thầy đều biết rồi, em đừng căng thẳng.”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, con mẹ nó em căng thẳng muốn chết.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trăm phần trăm tín nhiệm Thiệu Trạm: “Chắc chắn em sẽ không có vấn đề gì, chúng ta chỉ cần phát huy ổn định là được.”

Xảy ra vấn đề lớn được không?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vỗ vai Hứa Thịnh, không hề biết trong thân thể niềm tự hào của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đang có linh hồn của một học tra chính hiệu, có động viên nữa vẫn không thể khiến em học sinh này có chút lòng tin nào cả. Ông hơi mỉm cười nói: “Chúng tôi rất tin tưởng em!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ liếc nhìn thời gian, còn nói: “Lần này gọi em tới, thật ra còn một chuyện khác. Chủ nhiệm Cố sắp xếp phỏng vấn cho em trước khi thi đấu, thời gian xong hết rồi, chúng ta đi luôn bây giờ.”

“Trước khi thi đấu”, Hứa Thịnh nói rất khó khăn, “Sao ạ?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Phỏng vấn.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa nói vừa dẫn Hứa Thịnh đi, Hứa Thịnh nghe được hai chữ phỏng vấn thì cuống lên. Cậu thả chậm bước chân, nhắn hai thứ mấu chốt cho Thiệu Trạm: _Phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương, cứu tôi._

Trong phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương bày một cái ghế, cái ghế này dựa vào tường rất ngay ngắn, phía trên vừa vặn có một bức tranh thủy mặc, trên ghế còn treo một dải lụa.

“Chờ một lát bạn học Thiệu Trạm sẽ tới”, Cố Diêm vương hì hục bày trí nửa ngày, lùi về sau vài bước hỏi, “Em ấy ngồi ở đây, em thấy thế nào?”

Cố Diêm vương nói với phóng viên tập san của trường, đang đứng bên cạnh hí hoáy với chiếc ống kính và giá đỡ ba chân.

Phóng viên tập san của trường đẩy mắt kính nói: “Em cảm thấy vị trí này rất tốt, vô cùng thích hợp để lấy cảnh, cũng rất thích hợp với chủ đề của chúng ta hôm nay.”

Cố Diêm vương hài lòng gật đầu, chờ học sinh ưu tú Thiệu Trạm tới.

Chỉ là biểu cảm của “Thiệu Trạm” lúc vừa bước vào cửa dường như có hơi không tình nguyện, hơn nữa rề rà ở cửa rất lâu: “Chủ nhiệm Cố, em…”

Cố Diêm vương kéo thẳng người vào, chỉ chỉ ghế ngồi: “Qua đây, ngồi đi.”

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh ngồi lên, Cố Diêm vương treo dải lụa lên người cậu, chờ cho phóng viên nhanh chóng bấm “tách tách”, cậu mới nhìn rõ trên dải lụa viết: _Hạng nhất Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 14._

Năm nay là lần thứ 15.

Tiếng bấm máy không ngừng.

Cố Diêm vương: “Thả lỏng chút, đơn giản chỉ cần nói về phương pháp học tập của mình, còn cả cảm nhận về lần đoạt cúp năm ngoái. Dĩ nhiên cái chính phải khéo léo thể hiện ý chí mạnh mẽ của Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng ta năm nay!”

Liên quan tới cuộc phỏng vấn này, cái này phải quay lại nói về trường Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa.

Hôm qua Cố Diêm vương đi theo các học sinh của Lục Trung hóng hớt trên mạng, sau khi nhìn thấy bài đăng trên Tieba của Anh Hoa, phát hiện ra vị bạn học tên Đoàn Diệu Thắng này còn được ghi hình phỏng vấn trước khi thi đấu———-Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ sao có thể chịu thua cái này?

Dàn dựng phải có.

Còn phải so xem trường nào to hơn.

Phóng viên tập san của trường đứng sau ống kính, nhìn Thiệu Trạm qua đó, lên tiếng hướng dẫn: “Bạn à, cười một cái, nói một chút về phương pháp học tập của cậu đi.”

Hứa Thịnh cười không nổi.

Cho nên trong ống kính là gương mặt lạnh lùng của cậu trai, mặc dù dựa lưng vào ghế, tư thế ngồi không quá ngay ngắn, nhưng có lẽ đây là lần cậu đóng vai Thiệu Trạm giống nhất có thể.

Hơn nữa một người từ trước tới giờ không học tập tử tế thì phương pháp học tập có cái gì đâu?

Hứa Thịnh ngồi im liên tục suy nghĩ trong đầu đủ thứ, đến lúc đó cho dù Mạnh Quốc Vĩ có muốn kéo cậu đến khoa Tâm thần của bệnh viện hay thế là thế nào đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng chấp nhận.

Hứa Thịnh im lặng một lúc, mở miệng nói: “Thiên phú này rất khó nói.”

Phóng viên tập san trường: “…”

Cố Diêm vương: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng ở cửa: “…”

Phóng viên tập san trường: “Vậy cảm nhận của cậu về lần đoạt cúp năm ngoái?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Thắng nhanh quá, chưa kịp cảm nhận cái gì.”

Phóng viên tập san của trường hoàn toàn nghẹn lời.

Cũng may phỏng vấn không thể tiến hành được bao lâu, cửa phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương bị người nào gõ, sau đó vang lên một tiếng: “Báo cáo.”

Mặc dù giọng có hơi khác, bình thường giọng nói này sẽ không khiến người khác chú ý, nhưng âm thanh này có hóa thanh tro Cố Diêm vương cũng sẽ không nhận nhầm.

“Hứa Thịnh?” Biểu cảm tràn đầy gió xuân trên mặt Cố Diêm vương lập tức thay đổi, “Em tới đây làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm nhận được tin nhắn của Hứa Thịnh bèn lập tức chạy tới.

Nhưng bây giờ cậu là Hứa Thịnh, Hứa Thịnh chủ động gõ cửa phòng Cố Diêm vương, còn có thể có lý do nào khác?

Danh sách lựa chọn có được không nhiều.

Hồi lâu, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Em đến tự kiểm điểm.”

Cố Diêm vương: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

“Tự kiểm điểm cái gì?” Cố Diêm vương thầm nghĩ thật kỳ lạ, chẳng lẽ hôm nay mặt trời mọc phía Tây, “…Em còn biết cái từ tự kiểm điểm này sao?”

Thiệu Trạm không thể làm gì khác ngoài liệt kê ra tội trạng gần đây của Hứa Thịnh: “Dạo gần đây em đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, thái độ học tập của em trước đây thật sự tồn tại rất nhiều vấn đề.”

Cuối cùng cuộc phỏng vấn trước khi thi đấu bị “Hứa Thịnh” quấy rối nên làm qua loa cho xong việc.

Sau khi ra cửa, Hứa Thịnh tháo dải lụa trên người xuống, đi sang nhà vệ sinh bên cạnh rửa mặt, rửa xong thì ra ngoài, Thiệu Trạm đang đứng dựa tường đợi cậu ở ngoài đó.

Giờ này vẫn còn là giờ tự học sáng sớm, trên hành lang không có người nào.

Hứa Thịnh không muốn về thẳng phòng, vì vậy dứt khoát ngồi xuống bậc cầu thang, chống tay lên nói: “Cả cuộc phỏng vấn sẽ được chiếu thôi, cho nên Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại…làm thế nào bây giờ?”

Làm thế nào?

Câu hỏi này Thiệu Trạm cũng muốn hỏi.

Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại càng ngày càng tới gần, tính tới tính lui thời gian chỉ còn lại hơn một tuần để chuẩn bị.

Ngay cả huyền học cũng đã thử qua, tiếp theo chỉ có thể hi vọng trước khi thi đấu vòng tròn cậu và Hứa Thịnh có thể đổi trở lại, nhưng rõ ràng tình huống này….xác suất không cao, cho dù là 50%, bọn họ cũng không đánh cược được.

Hứa Thịnh đang mải suy nghĩ, không để ý tới Thiệu Trạm đang đi về phía cậu.

Thiệu Trạm bước xuống hai bậc thang, hơi cúi người, ánh sáng trước mắt Hứa Thịnh bị cậu che lại. Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên, giống như bị mê hoặc vậy, năm ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ Hứa Thịnh———-Đây đúng là một tư thế nguy hiểm, nói nắm cũng không phải như vậy, bởi vì cậu lại nâng một ngón tay lên đặt vào cằm Hứa Thịnh, ép cậu ấy phải ngẩng đầu lên.

Sau đó cậu mới buông tay ra, ngón tay khô ráo lướt qua yết hầu ở cổ họng.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh kịp phản ứng, cậu mới nhận ra thứ Thiệu Trạm vừa mới lau là giọt nước chảy xuống do lúc nãy rửa mặt không để ý.

Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy nói: “Bây giờ chỉ còn một con đường, Hứa Thịnh tham gia tranh giải.”

Cậu không biết nên nói “tôi” hay “cậu”, dùng cái nào cũng có nghĩa khác, cuối cùng quyết định gọi tên Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh mãi mới hiểu ra ý của Thiệu Trạm là gì.

Cậu phải tham gia thi đấu.

Cho dù sự tình diễn biến thế nào, dù sao cũng phải bảo đảm Thiệu Trạm thật sự có mặt trong cuộc so tài.

* * *

_Bánh bao Sheng Jian_


	60. Chapter 60

Tieba Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Bài đăng HOT: **_Học sinh vinh dự Thiệu Trạm của trường chúng ta, hạng nhất Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 14, chia sẻ cảm nhận về triển vọng thi đấu vòng tròn năm nay._**

Một khi bài đăng được tung ra, phản ứng nhận lại vô cùng nhiệt liệt.

2L: _Lục Trung Lâm Giang trâu bò! Học thần trâu bò!_

3L: _Trường chúng ta hoành tráng thật đấy!_

4L: _Ha ha ha ha hôm qua tôi vừa tìm kiếm bên Anh Hoa, thấy Anh Hoa cũng có bài đăng hot, vừa định nói trường chúng ta cũng có hẳn một người như thế, cái này đúng là đỉnh luôn._

…

18L: _Không ai nhắc đến nội dung à? Nội dung phỏng vấn đúng là ngạo mạn, đẳng cấp “thiên phú” này Anh Hoa mà thấy là tức chết_.

Trong bài đăng, gương mặt Thiệu Trạm vẫn lạnh như tiền, thật ra tài nghệ chụp hình của phóng viên tập san trường vô cùng kì dị, nhưng vẫn không ngăn được giá trị nhan sắc đỉnh cao của người trong hình, chụp bừa một cái cũng rất đẹp mắt. Đôi mắt chàng trai mãnh liệt, tóc hơi dài một chút, ngay cả tư thế ngồi cũng biếng nhác khác hẳn với trước đây, giống như là coi thường Anh Hoa.

19L: _Thế mà tôi lại bị phong thái của học thần hạ gục trước…_

20L: **_@Đoàn Diệu Thắng._**

21L: _Tag nhầm người rồi, để tôi,_ _@ **Đoàn Tất Bại**_ *.

_*Người họ Đoàn chắc chắn sẽ thua._

Hứa Thịnh mạo danh thay thế, mượn thân xác Thiệu Trạm, lừa bịp phỏng vấn được, nhưng nội dung phỏng vấn quá kiêu ngạo, không khác nào đổ thêm dầu vào lửa.

Lúc Trương Phong nhắn tin tới, Hứa Thịnh đang làm bộ làm tịch nghe giảng.

Tiết này là giờ Ngữ văn, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang hướng dẫn học sinh đọc văn: “Mở sách ra, đoạn này phải học thuộc nhé. Sau giờ học tự giác đi tìm tổ trường đọc thuộc lòng, chúng ta nhìn đoạn đầu tiên———–”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nghe giảng vừa…chuyền giấy với bạn cùng bàn.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh từng ngủ, từng chơi game trong giờ học, cái gì cũng làm rồi, nhưng chuyền giấy vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Bạn cùng bàn trước đây ít nhiều cũng có hơi sợ cậu, cho dù sau đó nhận ra vị giáo bá này không hay vô duyên vô cớ ra tay với người khác, cũng không có quá nhiều cảm tình. Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh rất hay có quan hệ tốt với người khác, nhưng năm lớp 10 tâm trạng cậu không quá tốt, hết lần này tới lần khác vẫn cứ muốn đến Nhị Trung Lập Dương.

Học kỳ thứ hai năm lớp 10 vẫn còn hơi mơ hồ, rối loạn, nhưng mà vẫn chơi được khá thân với đám Trương Phong ngồi ở xa.

_-Xếp hạng của tôi không bao giờ quá được hạng 3 từ dưới lên, đừng nói thi đấu, bài tập đều không nộp, tôi nói với lão Mạnh muốn tham gia Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, cậu không cảm thấy rất không bình thường à?_

_-Không bình thường._

_-Đổi phương pháp khác được không?_

_-Còn cách nào khác sao?_

_-…Không có._

Chuyền giấy thôi mà, vừa không bị người khác thấy, hai người cũng không cần phải ngược đãi chữ viết của mình nữa. Hứa Thịnh vừa viết xong, tay phải Thiệu Trạm đã lấy lại.

Chữ trên tờ giấy của hai người khác hẳn nhau, một cực kỳ đẹp một vô cùng xấu, phát huy sự tương phản đến mức độ cao nhất.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn nét chữ của Thiệu Trạm mà thất thần đến vài giây, thầm nghĩ sao cậu ấy có thể viết đẹp đến mức này chứ?

Hứa Thịnh viết xong hai chữ “ _Không có_ “, dừng một chút lại viết tiếp.

_-Trừ khi lão Mạnh điên rồi mới đồng ý cho đi, hơn nữa, ai đi nói?_

Hứa Thịnh viết xong rồi đẩy tờ giấy qua, một tay Thiệu Trạm cầm điện thoại di động, một tay còn lại cầm bút viết cực nhanh một chữ trên giấy, sau đó đẩy lại về phía cậu.

“Cho nên hàm ý của đoạn này, tổng kết lại chính là tình cảm nhớ cố hương da diết”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cầm sách, vừa nói vừa đi vòng qua tổ bên cạnh, “Chúng ta nhìn tiếp đoạn thứ hai.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không hề biết trong lớp có hai em học sinh đang không nghe giảng, đang lập mưu đợi lát nữa phải làm thế nào khiến ông “ngạc nhiên mừng rỡ”: “Từ đoạn thứ hai là thoát khỏi hồi ức, tác giả trở lại hiện thực, chỉ mấy năm ngắn ngủi, cảnh còn người mất…”

Mắt thấy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang muốn đi vòng qua bàn bên cạnh bàn cậu và Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh không dám làm ra động tác nào có biên độ quá lớn, sợ bị nghi ngờ, vì vậy không nhìn sang chỗ Thiệu Trạm, dựa vào trí nhớ Thiệu Trạm vừa đẩy giấy sang, thò tay ra nhận.

Không nhận được giấy, nhưng lại bắt được tay Thiệu Trạm.

…

Quạt gió quay phần phật trên đỉnh đầu.

Hứa Thịnh tim đập thình thịch, ngơ ngẩn cả người.

Cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm cử động ngón tay rồi lật ngược lòng bàn tay, cậu mới chuyền mảnh giấy trong lòng bàn tay cho Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh nắm chặt tờ giấy trong tay, không còn lòng dạ nào xem rốt cuộc là Thiệu Trạm viết cái gì trên giấy, chỉ biết giây phút này tần số tim đập dồn dập không ngừng sau sự vô tình vừa xong.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đọc xong đoạn thứ hai, ngẩng đầu lên khỏi sách, đúng lúc động tác của Thiệu Trạm dời ra, không phát hiện ra cái gì bất thường.

Tiết Ngữ văn hôm nay mới chỉ giảng xong được một nửa văn bản.

“Hôm nay học tới đây thôi”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sắp xếp lại văn bản giảng dạy, cúi người tắt powerpoint, nói, “Mọi người tan học, nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Chữ mà Thiệu Trạm trả lời là “ _Cậu_ “.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh thật sự rất sợ phòng làm việc: “Tại sao tôi phải đi?”

“Bây giờ cậu là Thiệu Trạm”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cậu nói chuyện ông ấy mới có thể tin, tôi mà đi nói chẳng lẽ chờ ông ấy gầm gừ đuổi ra ngoài sao?”

Lời này nói không sai, nếu mà Thiệu Trạm nói, có nhảm nhí hơn nữa cũng có giáo viên tin tưởng.

Giáo viên toàn trường quá thích Thiệu Trạm, thích một cách mù quáng.

Đang lúc nói chuyện, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rút USB ra, chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Nhiệm vụ này có độ khó lớn, Hứa Thịnh nghĩ nát óc cũng không nghĩ ra được làm sao thì Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mới chịu đồng ý cho Hứa Thịnh dự thi, chẳng phải chuyện này quá nhảm nhí sao: “Vậy tôi cần nói gì?”

“Nói cậu muốn học”, Thiệu Trạm kéo cậu đứng dậy, nửa câu sau trấn an tư tưởng Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi đi cùng cậu.”

Đăng ký dự thi là chuyện sớm muộn phải nói.

Thiệu Trạm đi cùng cậu, tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh đã ổn định rất nhiều, thậm chí có thể bình tĩnh suy nghĩ cách đối phó trên đường đến phòng làm việc. Trước khi đẩy cửa phòng làm việc, cậu vẫn còn nghĩ ra một thứ nữa: “Cậu cảm thấy lời giải thích Thiệu Trạm phát hiện ra trên người Hứa Thịnh có tiềm ẩn thiên phú thi đấu thế nào?”

Trong phòng làm việc hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Hơn nữa yên tĩnh đến bất thường, tựa như bị một bức tường ngăn cách, trong phòng làm việc và bên ngoài là hai thế giới khác nhau.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngây người như phỗng, trong tay vừa pha xong trà ngon, cầm lên quên cả uống: “…”

Không chỉ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sững sờ, Chu Viễn ở gần đấy bất ngờ nghe thấy câu “Thầy Mạnh, em có một ý kiến liên quan đến Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, em muốn tiến cử bạn học Hứa Thịnh” của “Thiệu Trạm” cũng ngơ luôn.

Chu Viễn đứng trên ban công, duy trì động tác tưới nước, nước trong bình không ngừng đổ xuống, giống như đang diễn kịch câm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh nhận được câu trả lời.

Lời giải thích này rõ ràng, rất đáng sợ.

Ban đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn đang suy nghĩ xem cả Hứa Thịnh lẫn Thiệu Trạm đều cùng nhau đến tìm ông là vì có chuyện gì.

Kết quả nghe xong câu này, nội tâm ông còn suy sụp nghiêm trọng hơn cả lúc biết điểm số thi tháng của Thiệu Trạm.

“Em nói gì?” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bị ly trà trong tay làm nóng, lúc này mới đặt xuống, “Em muốn tiến cử ai?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Hứa Thịnh.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Tại sao, tại sao lại muốn tiến cử…” Hai chữ Hứa Thịnh ông không nói nổi ra khỏi miệng.

Học sinh khiến ông tự hào nhất đang tiến cử Hứa Thịnh với ông.

Hứa Thịnh, học sinh đạt hạng nhất từ dưới lên trong cả lần thi khảo sát đầu năm và cả thi tháng gần đây.

Không, không chỉ hai lần thi này, kể cả thời gian trước đây, nguyên cả năm học lớp 10 cũng chỉ có một lần duy nhất rời khỏi vị trí thứ nhất từ dưới lên, trừ những lúc phải viết kiểm điểm mới sử dụng bút, thời gian còn lại đoán chừng ngay cả chạm vào bút cũng không chạm.

Trước khi tới đây Hứa Thịnh còn cho rằng mình làm không nổi, nhưng không ngờ ranh giới cuối cùng của con người có thể không ngừng xê dịch.

“Thầy”, Hứa Thịnh mặt không đổi sắc, “Là như vậy, sau một khoảng thời gian em ngồi cùng bàn với bạn học Hứa Thịnh, em cảm thấy cậu ấy không hề giống với tưởng tượng trước đây của em, cậu ấy dũng cảm, hiền lành…”

Thiệu Trạm ở bên cạnh khụ khụ một tiếng: “Vào đề đi.”

“…” Ừ nhỉ?

Hứa Thịnh thu hồi sự ca ngợi quá đáng về mình, kéo rainbow fart trở về quỹ đạo ban đầu: “Thật ra cậu ấy rất thông minh, em cảm thấy cậu ấy có thiên phú thi đấu.”

Đúng lúc này Thiệu Trạm mở miệng: “Em cũng ý thức được tầm quan trọng của học tập rồi, muốn dùng hết tinh lực và thời gian tập trung vào việc học. Em hi vọng thầy có thể cho em cơ hội được tham gia đấu vòng tròn để chứng minh bản thân.”

Hứa Thịnh.

Có thiên phú thi đấu.

Trong kiếp sống làm nghề dạy học mấy chục năm của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, đây là lời nói khiến người ta không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhất mà ông từng nghe qua.

Chu Viễn ở bên cạnh cũng nghĩ trong lòng: Mình dạy Hứa Thịnh cả một học kỳ, sao mình không nhìn ra được em ấy còn là nhân tài Toán học???

Nhưng người nói lời này là Thiệu Trạm.

Thực lực và khả năng của Thiệu Trạm, tất cả giáo viên đều công nhận, chỉ cần giữ vững sự phát huy như trước đây trong thi đấu cấp thành phố, tiếp tục được cử đi học đều không phải vấn đề gì.

Lời này được một học sinh như vậy nói ra lại có sức thuyết phục kỳ lạ không nói rõ được.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ và Chu Viễn bốn mắt nhìn nhau: “Làm sao em thấy được…Hứa Thịnh có thiên phú?”

Vốn dĩ đâu có cái gì gọi là thiên phú.

Sao có thể thấy được?

Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể tiếp tục chém gió: “Hôm qua lúc em làm bài thi đấu vòng tròn…Có đề bài, bạn học Hứa Thịnh gợi ý suy nghĩ cho em.”

Cậu úp úp mở mở trả lời, chỉ nói có đề bài, Thiệu Trạm nói tiếp: “Là một hình học không gian, khoảng cách đã biết là khoảng cách giữa hai đoạn thẳng thay vì khoảng cách đoạn thẳng, và cần được thay đổi.”

“Hứa Thịnh” nói cụ thể đề bài lẫn suy nghĩ, cảm giác kỳ lạ trong lòng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ còn mãnh liệt hơn.

Thật ra nghĩ kỹ thử xem, Thiệu Trạm nói cũng chưa chắc đã vô lý, có vài học sinh đúng là có năng lực tư duy logic tự nhiên trội hơn.

Trước đây Lục Trung Lâm Giang cũng không phải chưa từng có học sinh xuống dốc, thật ra chỉ cần có năng lực tư duy tốt, dù bình thường không nghe giảng, chỉ cần thúc đẩy một chút là có thể học một biết mười.

Học sinh có thể thi đỗ Lục Trung Lâm Giang vốn dĩ nền tảng cũng không kém.

Ngay cả Trương Phong ở lớp 1 bên cạnh, có lúc giải đề cũng có thể viết ra được ý nghĩ cơ bản.

Liên kết với lời của Thiệu Trạm, suy nghĩ thử xem, từ năm lớp 10 mấy thứ sách bài tập của Hứa Thịnh đã luôn trống trơn, giờ phút này khiến người ta mơ tưởng viển vông——–chính là vì quá trống trơn, thật sự không cần học, bảo cậu có tiềm năng, đúng là không phải không thể.

Đi lùi mười nghìn bước chân nói, chỉ cần Hứa Thịnh có suy nghĩ muốn cải tà quy chính, làm giáo viên sao có thể đả kích cậu?

Quy định của Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại là đào thải, cũng không phải thi đấu vòng tròn chuyên nghiệp chính thống, không phải thí sinh tham gia dự thi chính xác thật ra cũng không có gì.

Đến lúc đó, Hứa Thịnh coi như đơn giản lên đài dạo chơi một vòng.

Nghĩ đến đây, trong lòng Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã có biện pháp.

“Em muốn tham gia cũng có thể, chỉ cần em hoàn thành bài tập thi đấu đúng hạn, đương nhiên không chỉ bài tập thi đấu, từ hôm nay trở đi bài tập mỗi tiết các môn học em cũng phải nộp. Trong giờ học không được mất tập trung, chỉ cần để thầy bắt được một lần, chuyện thi đấu em cũng đừng nghĩ nữa, được không?”

Hứa Thịnh cướp lời: “Cậu ấy đồng ý.”

Dù sao đều là Thiệu Trạm viết.

Hứa Thịnh coi như là quân dự bị của Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, ngay sau khi tan học thì cùng Thiệu Trạm tham gia tập huấn thi đấu vòng tròn.

Thi đấu vòng tròn càng ngày càng tới gần, bây giờ thí sinh dự thi đều tự giác ở lại sau khi tan học mỗi ngày, ở trong phòng hội nghị số 3 làm đề.

Bài đăng hot trên đầu trang của học thần như một liều thuốc kích thích cho nhóm thí sinh này, khiến nhiệt huyết giải đề của bọn họ chưa từng bị dập tắt còn bùng cháy hơn——–cho đến khi bọn họ thấy học thần và giáo bá một trước một sau bước vào.

Đồng phục học sinh và áo phông so sánh càng rõ ràng.

“Chuyện gì vậy? Có ai giải thích hộ cái?”

“Chẳng lẽ Hứa Thịnh đến đánh nhau? Mấy người ai trêu chọc cậu ta rồi?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm phớt lờ âm thanh xì xào bàn tán của những người này, cầm hai tờ bài thi từ trên bục giảng đi xuống hàng sau.

Hàng sau ít người.

Hơn nữa có “Hứa Thịnh” ở đây, sau khi cậu ngồi xuống hàng sau, ngay cả hàng phía trước cách cậu một hàng cũng không ai dám ngồi nữa.

Tập huấn thi đấu vòng tròn quả thực nhàm chán, ban đầu Hứa Thịnh còn có thể chống cằm, cầm bút viết được một chữ “Giải”, sau hơn mười phút thì chán quá hết chịu nổi.

Ban đầu theo kế hoạch Hứa Thịnh sẽ viết phần của mình, dựa vào đáp án bài thi mà Thiệu Trạm làm chép lại rồi sửa một chút là được, tỷ lệ chính xác không cần cao, cao quá lại thành ra không thật.

Cậu thở dài, gục xuống bàn, quay bút ngược lại, chọc Thiệu Trạm: “Không muốn viết.”

Ngược lại dáng vẻ của Thiệu Trạm rất thích ứng, dù sao mọi cuộc thi lớn nhỏ đã từng tham gia vô số lần. Cậu lướt nhanh bài thi từ đầu tới cuối xong, thừa dịp bạn học trước mặt không chú ý, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đưa bài thi cho tôi.”


	61. Chapter 61

Bầu trời bên ngoài phòng học đã tối dần, Hứa Thịnh chơi điện thoại di động một lúc, nhìn Thiệu Trạm viết xong của mình lại đổi tay trái sửa đáp án chính xác cho sai bớt đi, định chép đáp án giúp cậu.

“Này”, Thiệu Trạm nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, bút máy màu đen xoay một vòng giữa những ngón tay thon dài, “Người có thiên phú thi đấu kia, muốn trả lời đúng mấy đề?”

Lúc Thiệu Trạm nói “Này”, giọng nói vừa trầm vừa lạnh.

Hứa Thịnh đã gục xuống, điện thoại di động kề sát bên mặt, vừa nhét tai nghe vào tai để nghe nhạc.

Bạn học ngồi trước không dám quay đầu lại, vì vậy không để ý tới cảnh tượng lật đổ tam quan* của bọn họ: Trong tay giáo bá cầm hai bộ đề đang làm, học thần thì dáng vẻ nhàn hạ “Ông đây muốn vạch rõ ranh giới với đám thí sinh dự thi mấy người”, hơn nữa còn khép mắt lại ngủ.

_*Tam quan: gồm thế giới quan, nhân sinh quan và giá trị quan. Tam quan của một ng_ _ười quyết định cái nh_ _ìn khách quan đối với thế giới, cách lý giải cùng điểm giới hạn đạo đức của người đó._

Hứa Thịnh không hề khách sáo, trầm ngâm vài giây rồi nói: “Vậy cứ chọn bừa hai đề nào khoe rõ được thiên phú của tôi đi.”

Cây bút đang chuyển động trong tay Thiệu Trạm dừng lại rồi viết tiếp, cậu nói: “Biết rồi.”

Trước khi đi ngủ Hứa Thịnh còn nghĩ thầm trong lòng.

Mẹ nó, thoải mái quá.

Cho dù là học tra, ai mà chưa từng ảo tưởng có người hỗ trợ giải đề, không cần động đến đề cũng tự động viết xong.

Nhất là người giúp lại còn là hạng nhất toàn trường.

Cỗ máy hình người đó.

Tốc độ viết của cỗ máy hình người Thiệu Trạm rất nhanh, lại còn vừa viết vừa cân nhắc đến thực lực khả năng của Hứa Thịnh, hai đề kia cũng không hoàn toàn để cậu làm đúng, trong cấu trúc bài điền vào phía sau làm sai giúp cậu vài câu.

Thí sinh thi đấu không dám quay đầu, nhưng không ít bàn tán.

Trong nhóm thi đấu.

[Ẩn danh A]: _Có bạn cùng lớp bọn tôi đụng phải học thần và giáo bá trong phòng làm việc._

[Ẩn danh B]: _Nói thế nào? Bây giờ tôi chỉ muốn biết tại sao giáo bá lại tới phòng họp của bọn tôi._

[Ẩn danh C]: _Nói là giáo bá đăng ký tham gia Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại._

Trong nhóm ẩn danh yên lặng.

Ước chừng sau ba phút mới bắt đầu gửi dấu chấm than và dấu hỏi chấm.

Sau khi nộp bài luyện tập thi đấu lên, nghe nói Hứa Thịnh nhờ sự đề cử của bạn học Thiệu Trạm, gia nhập đội hình tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn, Cố Diêm vương cầm tờ bài thi xem xét cẩn thận: “…”

Học sinh đã trở về phòng.

Trong phòng họp chỉ còn lại ông và Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, còn có một người không nhịn được sang tận đây xem bài thi là Chu Viễn.

Chu Viễn đọc qua đã lập tức tìm ra manh mối mà Thiệu Trạm cố ý để lại: “Mặc dù có mấy đề không đúng, nhưng câu hình không gian này em ấy lại có thể tìm ra được đường phụ———–!”

“Đâu chỉ thế”, Cố Diêm vương nói, “Đáp án đề này sai rồi, nhưng thầy nhìn suy nghĩ giải đề của em ấy xem.”

Nói xong, bọn họ đều im lặng.

Nếu như nói lúc trước đồng ý để Hứa Thịnh tham gia thi đấu, bọn họ vẫn còn hơi băn khoăn, nhưng bài thi trước mặt đã chứng minh hết thảy.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói: “Xem ra Hứa Thịnh thật sự có thiên phú, bình thường em ấy không học, nhưng học rồi lại tốt như thế.”

Tuyển thủ mới có thiên phú thi đấu vòng tròn – Hứa Thịnh, giờ phút này đang nằm trong phòng chơi game.

Lúc Trương Phong chơi game có bật micro nói trực tiếp, Hứa Thịnh không có cách nào mở được, chỉ có thể đánh chữ đáp lại.

“Ở bụi cỏ đối diện có một người, đại ca, bắn nó đi!”

Hứa Thịnh thao tác nhân vật, sau đó lời ít ý nhiều gửi tin nhắn vào kênh nhóm: _Đã chết._

Trương Phong: “Tại sao mày không mở micro? Điện thoại của mày vẫn chưa sửa xong à?”

S: _Chưa._

Đang chơi game vẫn không quên hóng hớt: “Vậy tao hỏi mày chuyện này… Mày thật sự muốn tham gia Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại à? Mày nghiêm túc?”

Hứa Thịnh nhắn lại một dãy dấu chấm lửng.

Trương Phong: “Bọn họ đều nói mày tham gia vì học thần, có thật không?”

Tin đồn có thể lan truyền nhanh như vậy, đúng là Hứa Thịnh không ngờ tới.

Cậu càng không ngờ trên Tieba Lục Trung Lâm Giang có thêm một bài đăng hot mới nổi lên: **_Chỉ cần cậu đến gần tôi một bước, quãng đường còn lại để tôi đi về phía cậu._**

Nội dung cụ thể như sau:

_Đây là tình huống gì vậy? Trước có học bá vì yêu mà đạt hạng hai từ dưới lên, sau lại có giáo bá vì yêu mà tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn?_

_Đầu năm nay giữa mấy anh chàng đẹp trai cũng thích mập mờ thách thức bản thân vậy sao?_

_Đây đúng là tình, đây đúng là yêu._

…

Đúng lúc đó một trận game sắp kết thúc.

Tham gia vì Thiệu Trạm? Suy nghĩ kỹ cũng không sai.

Trước khi kết thúc mấy giây, Hứa Thịnh trả lời Trương Phong: _Có thể hiểu như vậy._

Trương Phong không kịp phản ứng, kết thúc trò chơi, trực tiếp về đại sảnh, không đủ thời gian mở micro.

Hứa Thịnh thoát khỏi game, lại nghĩ đến Thiệu Trạm.

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm có thể bình thản viết bài luyện tập thi đấu giúp cậu nhưng cậu cũng không thể mặt dày cái gì cũng đẩy cho Thiệu Trạm làm. Hơn nữa Thiệu Trạm phải nghiêm túc chuẩn bị đấu vòng tròn, mỗi tối không biết phải làm bài đến mấy giờ… Hứa Thịnh phớt lờ một đống tin nhắn Trương Phong nhắn tới, không kiểm soát mở hình đại diện của Thiệu Trạm.

_-Mở cửa._

Hứa Thịnh đứng trước cửa phòng Thiệu Trạm gửi xong tin nhắn hai chữ, trong nháy mắt nghi ngờ có phải mình bị điên rồi hay không.

Hứa Thịnh cậu lại có lúc tự tìm bài tập để làm?

Phòng của Thiệu Trạm so với lần trước cậu đến không hề có bất kỳ sự thay đổi nào, cậu mở cửa, thấy Hứa Thịnh ngồi xổm trước cửa phòng mình như một con thú cưng lớn: “Sao thế?”

Hứa Thịnh cầm điện thoại di động trong tay, còn thêm một cây bút, cậu đứng dậy nói: “Nhàn rỗi nên chán quá, qua phòng cậu lượn lờ tí.”

Hứa Thịnh không thể cúi mặt xuống nói mình tới làm đề, học tra có gánh nặng, học tra cũng có danh dự.

Ngược lại Thiệu Trạm chỉ nhìn cậu, chủ động xuống thang trước: “Nếu đã sang, vậy cậu làm lại đống bài tập kia đi.”

Hứa Thịnh nhường ghế cho Thiệu Trạm, mình ngồi ở mép giường, vừa vặn quay về phía mặt bên bàn học, nhưng mà cậu không ngồi nghiêm túc, rút thẳng quyển sách Thiệu Trạm để trên bàn đè lên đầu gối viết.

Hứa Thịnh cắn nắp bút, ấp úng không hỏi rõ: “Sách bài tập Toán chỗ đó, trang 48, lão Chu từng giảng qua tiết nào chưa?”

Vẫn là lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh tự giác như thế.

Mặc dù trong giờ học vẫn không nghe giảng, nhưng cũng biết lật sách đọc câu hỏi ví dụ.

Thiệu Trạm: “Giảng rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Vậy chắc do tôi không chú ý rồi.”

“Lúc nào mà cậu chú ý”, Thiệu Trạm thấy cậu không tìm được đề, vừa nói vừa lật sách bài tập trong tay cậu sang mấy trang sau, “Sẽ không hỏi tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh một mực ở phòng Thiệu Trạm đợi đến lúc tắt đèn, bài tập sau giờ học không khó làm lắm, kiến thức được điểm lại rõ ràng, đọc xong ví dụ nếu không hiểu thì thêm vài ba lời Thiệu Trạm giảng là có thể hiểu, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh hiểu hết bài tập mà Chu Viễn giao.

Cậu làm xong đề cuối cùng, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm làm được một nửa bài tập thi đấu, đang nháp trên giấy giải đề.

Hứa Thịnh không nói rõ được, cậu tới là vì tìm bài tập hay đến tìm người.

Hoặc là cả hai.

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống, nhờ ánh đèn bàn xem lại bài tập đã làm hôm nay, chợt nhận ra một sự thật: Cậu dường như không có bài xích với…lớp văn hóa.

Hơn một tuần tiếp theo, gần như mỗi ngày Hứa Thịnh đều luyện đề trong phòng Thiệu Trạm, có lúc Thiệu Trạm sẽ nói cho cậu nghe phương pháp giải đề thường dùng khi thi đấu.

Đây là lần thứ hai Hứa Thịnh tiếp nhận Thiệu Trạm bổ túc, so với lần trước sự tiếp thu đã cao hơn không ít.

Thật ra lần bổ túc địa ngục trước khi thi tháng hồi đó có hiệu quả hơn nhiều so với tưởng tượng của hai người——–Thiệu Trạm làm đề, nhưng kiến thức lớp 10 của Hứa Thịnh thật sự hổng quá nhiều, ôn tập của lớp 10 tốn không ít thời gian, trừ tiếng Anh ra, những môn học khác đều có tiến bộ rõ rệt.

“Huấn luyện đặc biệt” kiểu này khiến Hứa Thịnh tự tin hơn một chút trước ngày thi đấu Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại diễn ra vào thứ 7.

Nguyên nhân chọn thứ 7 để tổ chức Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại rất đơn giản.

Bởi vì người xem không chỉ có học sinh Lục Trung, học sinh của ba trường còn lại cũng sẽ ngồi xe buýt tới xem cuộc so tài. Tiến hành quy định rút thăm địa điểm đấu vòng tròn, lần này là ở sân vận động Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Lần trước Thiệu Trạm đoạt cúp chính là ở Lâm Giang, lần này lại rút trúng lần nữa khiến lãnh đạo nhà trường mừng rỡ không thôi, đều cảm thấy đây là dấu hiệu lặp lại lịch sử chiến thắng lần nữa.

Cơ sở vật chất của Lục Trung Lâm Giang nổi tiếng là hiện đại, sân vận động vừa tân trang lại mấy năm trước, có thể chứa hơn một nghìn người, tổng cộng chia thành hai tầng.

Vì phải bố trí sân trước thời hạn, một tuần trước sân vận động đã bị khóa, nghiêm cấm học sinh ra vào.

Giờ phút này sân vận động đã đổi mới hoàn toàn, trông rực rỡ hẳn lên, không chỉ dựng xong sân khấu thi đấu, còn chuẩn bị xong cả khán đài, trước cổng sân vận động còn treo một biểu ngữ tươi đẹp: _Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 15._

“Bán ống nhòm đây.”

Thừa dịp sân vận động còn chưa mở, cách đó không xa, có bạn học mở rộng buôn bán.

“Đi xem thử đi.”

“Giữa cậu và học thần còn cách một khoảng bằng cái ống nhòm đấy, không muốn nhìn rõ tư thế trả lời của học thần sao? Không muốn cảm nhận sự cuồng nhiệt của đấu trường trong khoảng cách gần sao? 51, không mặc cả.”

Hứa Thịnh là một trong những thí sinh dự thi đấu vòng tròn năm nay, trước chín giờ sáng phải đến tập trung ở phòng họp.

Cùng lúc đó, thí sinh dự thi của những trường khác cũng lục tục đến.

Xe buýt đầu tiên tiến vào cổng trường Lâm Giang là của trường Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa.

Đồng phục của Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa rất dễ nhận ra, màu đỏ đen, quần đen sọc đỏ, cửa xe chậm rãi kéo ra, giáo viên hướng dẫn xuống trước, đứng bên cạnh xe buýt quản lý trật tự.

Cố Diêm vương giải thích nội quy: “Năm nay đấu vòng tròn của chúng ta có sự đổi mới, chia thành thi đấu cá nhân và thi đấu tập thể. Phần đấu tập thể chủ yếu tranh giành tỉ số trả lời, đấu cá nhân làm bài thi tại chỗ, một bài thi năm đề. Không cần căng thẳng, nhớ chắc chắn phải đọc đề cho cẩn thận, bây giờ ba trường khác đến đã có chuẩn bị rồi, chúng ta phải khởi đầu với tinh thần 120 000 điểm.”

Cũng trong lúc đó.

Ba chiếc xe buýt khác cũng chạy vào tiếp sau Anh Hoa.

Ánh mặt trời sáng sớm chiếu lên mấy chiếc xe khiến chúng sáng bừng lên, không ít học sinh của Lục Trung đứng túm năm tụm ba ở gần trường xem náo nhiệt.

“Vừa rồi là Anh Hoa à? Chiếc xe này chắc là của Tung Diệp…”

“Mẹ kiếp, đám người này khí thế hùng hổ thật đấy.”

“Còn chưa xuống xe tôi cũng đã cảm nhận được sát khí nóng hổi———nhất là bọn Anh Hoa.”

“Mỗi năm một lần Tu La Tràng*, năm ngoái đã đủ dữ dội rồi, không ngờ năm nay còn hung tàn hơn.”

_*Tu La Tràng: ngôn ngữ Phật giáo, ý chỉ chiến trường bi thảm, sự chết chóc._

Mấy chiếc xe buýt đi qua cổng trường Lâm Giang dừng lại.

Phụ trung Tung Diệp và trung học Tinh Kiếm cũng đã đến.

Cố Diêm vương phát biểu xong, liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, cũng đã đến lúc ra sân chuẩn bị rồi: “Vậy chúng ta xuất phát ra sân vận động thôi.”

Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng nhớ được nửa hiệp đầu thi đấu tập thể, nửa hiệp sau thi đấu cá nhân, còn chưa vào đến sân vận động đã cảm nhận được không khí so tài căng thẳng tràn ngập sân trường. Khắp nơi đều là biểu ngữ cổ động, trên hai cái cây gần sân vận động còn treo một câu: _Thiệu Trạm là trùm liên bá._

“Đấu tập thể cậu ngồi bên cạnh tôi”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Tổng cộng mười đề, tôi gõ mặt bàn cậu phải nhấn chuông ngay lập tức”, thi đấu tập thể không phải vấn đề lớn.

Dựa vào sự nhắc nhở của Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh thay mặt trả lời là được.

Hứa Thịnh đáp một tiếng, trừ lúc lên đài đọc kiểm điểm thì chưa từng lên “võ đài” nào lớn như vậy, nói không căng thẳng là nói dối, nhất là trên lưng cậu còn cõng theo danh dự của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Hứa Thịnh giơ tay lên, kéo cổ áo rộng ra một chút.

Trong đầu đang nghĩ loạn cả óc: Hay là thôi học để bảo vệ sự bình an?

Cậu tham thi đấu vòng tròn cái gì chứ?

Nơi này phù hợp với cậu sao? Là nơi cậu nên tới hay sao?

Cổng chính quá nhiều người, thí sinh dự thi thống nhất xếp hàng vào sân từ cổng sau.

Trước khi vào sân, Thiệu Trạm xoa đầu Hứa Thịnh một giây, sau sự đụng chạm ngắn ngủi này, cậu nghe thấy giọng nói lạnh lùng trước sau như một của chàng trai: “Đừng căng thẳng.”

Sân vận động rất huyên náo.

Tuyển thủ dự thi của Lục Trung Lâm Giang ra sân trong tiếng hoan hô nhiệt liệt tựa như muốn nổ tung sân vận động.

Đến lúc này, cuối cùng Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại đã chính thức bắt đầu.


	62. Chapter 62

“Bây giờ chúng ta có thể thấy, thí sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đã vào sân, khiến chúng ta phải vỗ tay nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh bọn họ!” Sân vận động không chỉ dựng sân khấu so tài, cách đó không xa là vị trí dành cho bình luận viên, “…Chào mọi người, tôi là lão Diệp, bình luận viên đến từ Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

Bởi vì người xem cách xa không thấy rõ, mà thời gian trong quá trình giải đề thi đấu vô cùng dài, vì muốn nâng cao tính tích cực cho người xem, đấu vòng tròn hàng năm sẽ tìm hai giáo viên tiến hành bình luận tình hình thực tế.

Lão Diệp là thầy giáo Toán học lớp 12, là một trong những giáo viên ưu tú của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, ngồi bên cạnh ông là chủ nhiệm Dương đến từ Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa.

Chủ nhiệm Dương khẽ gật đầu, “Chào mọi người, tôi là lão Dương đến từ trung học Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa.”

Người xem vào sân rất sớm, đã lấp kín hết một, hai tầng khán đài, trên tầng hai, rất nhiều học sinh nhoài hẳn người ra lan can phía trước. Lúc thấy “Thiệu Trạm” ra sân thì đồng loạt thét tiếng chói tai: “A a a học thần!”

“Hôm nay học thần cũng rất đẹp trai, học thần cố gắng lên!”

“Học thần là trùm liên bá!”

“Giữ hạng nhất ở lại Lâm Giang!”

Lâm Giang vào sân đầu tiên, năm nay Lâm Giang lại là sân nhà, tâm trạng người xem đã đến đỉnh điểm.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh căng thẳng nhưng có thể do động tác vừa rồi của Thiệu Trạm, hoặc do câu nói kia có tác dụng, sự căng thẳng đến cực điểm ngược lại không còn căng thẳng như trước nữa. Cậu không chỉ bớt khẩn trương mà còn khôi phục ánh hào quang cho Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh uể oải đi sau cùng, một tay nhét trong túi, thay đổi hoàn toàn dáng vẻ lạnh lùng xa cách của “Thiệu Trạm” lúc bình thường, cả người đi ra từ lối đi hơi tối, tựa như không phải ánh sáng chiếu trên người cậu mà ánh sáng chuyển động theo từng bước từng bước cậu đi vậy. Đến khi cậu hoàn toàn xuất hiện trong tầm mắt quần chúng, tiếng hoan hô to hơn, lúc này cậu mới ngẩng đầu lên.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh nhìn về phía khán đài, nheo mắt lại giơ tay lên, đốt ngón tay duỗi thẳng, chĩa về phía bọn họ làm động tác “bắn”, ngông cuồng vô cùng, trên người thiếu niên có khí chất khoe khoang, kiêu ngạo không thể đè ép xuống được.

“A———-” Âm thanh từ khán đài hoàn toàn át cả tiếng của bình luận viên.

“Mẹ kiếp trước đây sao tôi không biết học thần lại phách lối như vậy.”

“Các chị em, toang rồi. Tôi bị bắn trúng rồi.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng hỏi cậu: “Cậu không sợ không khống chế được tình hình sao?”

“Sợ chứ”, Hứa Thịnh nắm tay rũ xuống nói, “Sợ thì sợ, nhưng mà khí thế thì không thể thua được.”

Hứa Thịnh cong môi cười một tiếng, còn nói: “Hơn nữa tôi cảm thấy cậu nói đúng, căng thẳng làm gì, chẳng phải còn có cậu sao?”

Một học thần đã đủ hỗn loạn, đừng nói gì lúc đi ra sân bên cạnh học thần còn có giáo bá.

Mặc dù chuyện giáo bá tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn đã lan truyền vào sáng sớm trên Tieba, thế nhưng tận mắt chứng kiến vẫn khiến người ta chấn động, phía sau cùng của hàng ngũ, trong đội hình mặc đồng phục học sinh, áo phông màu đen rất dễ thấy.

Giáo bá mặt lạnh———–không có mấy người tự tin với thực lực của vị đại ca này nhưng không thể phủ nhận, có vị đại ca này trấn giữ sân đấu tác dụng thật là tuyệt.

Trực tiếp khiến cho khí thế của tập thể thí sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang giương cao.

Bình luận viên lão Diệp: “Khụ khụ, các bạn học Lâm Giang, yên lặng một chút, duy trì trật tự… ” Lão Diệp nói xong thì tiếp tục: “Tiếp theo vào sân là các thí sinh của trường trung học Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa.”

Cuối cùng cũng đến lượt trường mình, lão Dương tiếp lời: “Trung học Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa, lấy ái quốc lập học* làm khẩu hiệu, thí sinh của Anh Hoa không sợ hiểm trở, dũng cảm vượt qua, khiến chúng ta mong đợi vào biểu hiện xuất sắc của bọn họ ngày hôm nay.”

_*Học vì lòng yêu nước_

Vừa nói, các thí sinh dự thi của Anh Hoa xếp hàng dài, một đội sáu người vào sân từ lối đi.

Dẫn đầu là một bạn học có vóc dáng rất cao, nhìn từ xa giống như hạc đứng trong bầy gà.

Lúc Anh Hoa ra sân, phản ứng của khán giả cũng rất kịch liệt, một vài học sinh Anh Hoa gân giọng hét “Đoàn ca Đoàn ca đánh đâu thắng đó”, thất bại của năm ngoái khiến năm nay bọn họ vô cùng chú ý đến cuộc so tài này, chờ đến hôm nay để rửa nỗi nhục trước đó.

“Đoàn ca của chúng ta vô địch!”

“Đoàn Diệu Thắng, Đoàn ca tất thắng!”

Người dẫn đầu chính là người đã từng để lại họ tên Đoàn Diệu Thắng trên Tieba của Lục Trung Lâm Giang. Cậu ta nhìn thẳng, nhảy lên sân khấu so tài.

Sau khi ngồi xuống, ánh mắt không sao dời khỏi được người “Thiệu Trạm”.

Hứa Thịnh cảm nhận được ánh mắt nóng bỏng: “…”

Nhìn chòng chọc nhầm đối tượng rồi người anh em.

Mãi đến khi Hứa Thịnh quay đầu sang, hỏi Thiệu Trạm: “Đây là đối thủ năm ngoái của cậu à?”

Thiệu Trạm nào còn nhớ những người không quan trọng: “Không ấn tượng, chắc là thế.”

Lúc này Đoàn Diệu Thắng mới chú ý trong đội hình thí sinh năm nay của Lục Trung Lâm Giang có xen lẫn một gương mặt xa lạ, nhìn dáng vẻ thì có vẻ rất thân với đối thủ Thiệu Trạm của cậu ta. Vì vậy không hề khó khăn chuyển ánh mắt sang bên cậu. Trong đầu đang xoay vòng tốc độ: _Tên này là ai? Học sinh lớp 10 mới sao? Năm ngoái chưa từng gặp, sao cậu ta không mặc đồng phục? Chẳng lẽ là một nhân vật nguy hiểm?_

Biết người biết ta mới có thể trăm trận trăm thắng.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng hất cằm, hỏi bạn học bên cạnh: “Mấy cậu có biết cậu ta không? Sao không mặc đồng phục học sinh thế?”

Bạn học rối rít lắc đầu: “Không biết, hình như năm ngoái không đi đâu, học sinh mới à?”

Sau đó, hai trường Tung Diệp và Tinh Kiếm cũng lục tục vào sân.

Trên sân khấu thi đấu có đặt bốn cái bàn dài, trong phần thi đấu tập thể, mỗi trường sáu người, ngồi vây xung quanh cái bàn dài kia.

Lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh tham gia kiểu tranh giải thế này, cậu cảm thấy cứng nhắc khi ngồi trong đám bán học ngồi ngay ngắn.

Trọng tài bấm bắt đầu xong mới phát giấy nháp.

Tất cả thí sinh cầm bút trong tay, đè lên giấy, tư thế sẵn sàng lâm trận.

Đây là một trận tranh tài chân chính giữa những học bá.

Lâm Giang, Anh Hoa, Tung Diệp, Tinh Kiếm.

Bốn trường này theo như người ta hay nói, chính là những ngôi trường trọng điểm có sức nặng.

Nếu không phải Hứa Thịnh gặp may trong cuộc thi chuyển cấp, thề sống chết muốn đến Nhị Trung Lập Dương, treo đầu lên xà lấy chùy đâm cổ, điên cuồng bổ túc để phát huy vượt xa bình thường mới miễn cưỡng đạt điểm chuẩn đỗ vào Lâm Giang.

Nếu để cậu thi lại lần nữa, chưa chắc cậu đã còn vận khí có thể thi đậu vào Lâm Giang.

Giữa học sinh của bốn trường quẩn quanh một bầu không khí không tên, cuộc tranh tài của học bá hết sức căng thẳng.

Một học tra chính hiệu như cậu đục nước béo cò lẫn lộn trong sự uy hiếp trên sân khấu, vẫn cảm thấy hơi hoảng.

Bình luận viên lão Diệp: “Tiếp theo là phần thi đấu tập thể, quy tắc của thi đấu tập thể là cướp tỉ số trả lời. Đầu tiên phải nhấn chuông trước khi trả lời, trả lời đúng cộng 10 điểm, trả lời sai trừ 10 điểm. Hi vọng thí sinh hãy suy nghĩ kỹ càng trước khi tranh cơ hội trả lời, một khi trả lời sai phải nhận lấy hậu quả bị trừ điểm.”

Kiểu thi đấu tập thể này nhìn thì thoải mái, có bạn bè có đồng đội, nhưng với quy định trả lời sai trừ 10 điểm cũng là một sự giày vò đối với tất cả các thí sinh. Cho dù dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất tính ra được câu trả lời, có ai dám cam đoan đáp án của mình chắc chắn sẽ đúng đâu?

Dù chỉ cần một giây do dự hay chần chừ thôi cũng sẽ bị đối thủ cướp mất cơ hội.

Trên bức tường trắng gần sân khấu nhất chiếu một màn hình khổng lồ, màu xanh lam phát sáng.

Hai vị bình luận viên cùng nói: “Các bạn thí sinh đã chuẩn bị xong, mời xem đề thứ nhất.”

Vừa dứt lời, trên bức tường trắng lóe lên ánh sáng lam yếu ớt, lập tức hiện ra vài dòng chữ.

**_Đề thứ nhất:_ ** _Hình ảnh cho thấy một hình vuông ma trận 3X3 bị khuyết thiếu. Tổng ba số trong mỗi hàng, cột và đường chéo của hình vuông ma trận này có cùng một giá trị, do đó giá trị của X là ___._

Bên cạnh đề bài có một cái bảng 3×3.

Cột đầu tiên trống, 4015, 2014, cột thứ hai là 4017, X-2013, 9, cột thứ ba là 2012, 11, X.

Đề thứ nhất tựa như một tiếng súng đầu tiên vang lên trên sân đấu!

Tất cả mọi người cầm bút lên bắt đầu viết lia lịa!

Đề bài này so với đề thi đấu vòng tròn chính quy mà nói, thật sự không hề thấm vào đâu, chỉ là món ăn khai vị thôi, nhưng giải được cũng cần tốn ít thời gian, mà tranh giành trả lời vừa vặn chính là thời gian.

“Không khí trên sàn đấu bây giờ tương đối căng thẳng, có thể nói là tranh thủ từng giây từng phút”, bình luận viên lão Diệp nói, “…Đề bài này là khảo nghiệm lối suy nghĩ, chỉ cần hiểu thì không hề khó, không khí căng thẳng này cũng khiến tôi căng thẳng theo. Chúng ta có thể thấy, bây giờ tất cả mọi người đều———-”

Thầy Diệp muốn nói tất cả mọi người đều đang chạy đua với thời gian thi đấu, không biết ai sẽ là người đầu tiên nhấn chuông.

Nhưng ông không thể nói được.

Nguyên nhân không thể nói được nữa chính là, trên sân khấu có một người, ngay cả bút cũng không cầm.

Vì vậy lời đã đến khóe miệng, ông lại đổi thành: “Chúng ta có thể thấy, bạn học Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, cậu ấy, cậu ấy không nhúc nhích.”

Tại sao cậu ấy bất động?!

Ban đầu mấy bạn học trên khán đài cũng đã để ý tới hiện tượng này, cộng thêm bình luận viên cố ý chỉ đích danh, toàn trường xôn xao.

“Học thần sao thế?”

“Học thần không hiểu đề bài sao?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng rất muốn giải, nhưng mà cậu đọc không hiểu đề.

Ma trận kỳ ảo con mẹ nó là cái thứ gì?!

Mấy hàng ô vuông này có ý gì?

Suy nghĩ giải đề ở đâu ra?

Hơn nữa thi đấu vòng tròn hoàn toàn khác với bài tập trên lớp, giấy nháp đều phải thu lên cuối cùng, cộng thêm trọng tài không ngừng vòng tới vòng lui trước mặt bốn bàn thí sinh. Nếu cậu nhắm mắt vẽ hình linh tinh lên giấy, rất khó giải thích với trọng tài.

Vì không muốn Thiệu Trạm rước thêm phiền toái, cách tốt nhất trước mắt chính là bất động.

Nhưng phong thái vẫn phải bình tĩnh, muốn coi thường tất cả, muốn thể hiện thái độ câu hỏi này thật ra quá đơn giản.

Thời gian gấp rút, Thiệu Trạm cũng không có thời gian để ý đến chuyện Hứa Thịnh ngồi bất động. Cậu ngồi bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, cầm bút giải đề.

Thời điểm Thiệu Trạm giải đề trông rất bình tĩnh, thậm chí so với bình thường còn lạnh lùng hơn. Cậu rũ mắt xuống, dù là mặc quần áo của Hứa Thịnh cũng tạo ra được khí chất trái ngược.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng đúng là một đối thủ mạnh mẽ. Cái danh hạng nhất của Anh Hoa không phải nói quá, một năm trôi qua, cậu ta còn mạnh hơn so với năm ngoái. Cậu ta và Thiệu Trạm một trước một sau đặt bút xuống———

Bình luận viên lão Dương kích động đến khó mà kiềm chế: “Thí sinh Đoàn Diệu Thắng của Anh Hoa đã ngẩng đầu! Cậu ấy đã buông bút xuống, vậy là đã giải ra đáp án rồi sao?! Cậu ấy sẽ là người đầu tiên nhấn chuông sao?”

“Tinh.”

Chuông reo.

Nhưng mà người nhấn chuông không phải là Đoàn Diệu Thắng, cũng không phải thí sinh của Tung Diệp hay Tinh Kiếm, mà là Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Người xem nhiệt tình bình luận đốt lửa, bầu không khí lại cháy lên một lần nữa: “Đệt mợ, là học thần!”

“Học thần nhấn chuông!”

“Tôi đã nói rồi, chắc chắn học thần không thành vấn đề, vừa rồi cậu ấy không cầm bút nhưng khẳng định đã nhẩm tính ra trong lòng rồi.”

Đoàn Diệu Thắng khó tin nghe thấy tiếng chuông reo, cậu ta tự nhận tốc độ của người kia không hơn được mình, không ngờ vẫn là chậm vài giây.

Sự chú ý của mọi người đều bị “Thiệu Trạm” hấp dẫn, không ai để ý tới tốc độ “Hứa Thịnh” đặt bút xuống nhanh hơn cậu. Sau khi “Hứa Thịnh” đặt bút, thậm chí còn có thời gian cong ngón tay gõ nhẹ lên bàn hai cái, đây là ám hiệu mà cậu và Hứa Thịnh đã bàn bạc từ trước: “Nhấn chuông.”

Hứa Thịnh ra tay với tốc độ rất nhanh, cậu lập tức nhấn nút trả lời trước mặt.

Bình luận viên lão Diệp: “Bạn học Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhấn chuông đầu tiên, mời bạn học Thiệu Trạm trả lời trong vòng 10 giây.”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ cần hơi nghiêng đầu là có thể thấy con số nháp trên giấy của Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh: “4016.”

Cả sân vận động rơi vào yên tĩnh, người trên khán đài cũng không biết đáp án này có đúng hay không, nín thở một hơi chờ trọng tài phát lệnh.

Hai giây sau, trọng tài giơ biển.

Bình luận viên: “Trả lời đúng, Lục Trung Lâm Giang, cộng 10 điểm.”

Sự sát phạt đầu tiên.

Câu trả lời đúng đầu tiên của “Thiệu Trạm” không chỉ khiến người xem hoan hô mà cũng khiến mấy vị lãnh đạo của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đang ngồi dưới sân khấu nở nụ cười.

Từ lúc trên màn hình hiển thị đề thứ nhất bắt đầu, chủ nhiệm Cố đã không nhịn được chắp hai tay sau lưng đi tới đi lui, giờ phút này ông nắm chặt tay thành quyền, liên tục đập về phía trước, hô: “Tốt! Đẹp lắm!”

Không hổ là Thiệu Trạm! Không hổ là niềm hi vọng đoạt cúp của Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ!

Nhưng mà giọng nói của ông rất nhanh chìm trong làn sóng âm thanh trùng điệp đang không ngừng truyền tới từ khán đài sau lưng.

Mà Hứa Thịnh đang bị thắng lợi đến quá dễ dàng đánh ngất.

Mặc dù trước khi thi đã nghe qua vô số truyền thuyết về Thiệu Trạm, cũng biết năm ngoái Thiệu Trạm chính là trên cơ, đích thân trải qua mới thật sự cảm nhận được ý nghĩa của hai chữ “trên cơ” này.

Hứa Thịnh: “Đề đầu tiên chúng ta thắng rồi ư?”

Thiệu Trạm mặt không biểu cảm: “Ừ.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đơn giản như vậy à?”

Thiệu Trạm buông bút, bút lăn trên giấy: “Câu này không khó.”

Cái không khó mà Thiệu Trạm nói, Hứa Thịnh rất khó lĩnh hội được.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh có thể nhìn thấu qua thân thể của chính mình, mơ hồ thấy được đại Ma vương của trận thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái.

Chậc.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh nói, bạn cùng bàn của mình sao lại lợi hại như vậy?

Cơ hội đầu tiên bị “Thiệu Trạm” giành mất khiến tâm tình đối phương suy sụp, nguyên nhân cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Nếu bạn gặp phải một người sau khi bắt đầu thi đấu, tất cả mọi người đều tập trung làm bài, một mình cậu ta bất động, bản nháp mẹ nó cũng không viết, sau đó còn là thí sinh đầu tiên nhấn chuông trước, bạn có nóng máu hay không?

Đổi thành là ai cũng phải suy sụp.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng ngồi ở chỗ, không nói một lời.

Bạn đồng đội vỗ vai cậu ta: “Không sao đâu Đoàn ca, lúc này mới là đề thứ nhất, vừa rồi bọn tôi cũng nhìn thấy, cậu đặt bút xuống đầu tiên, đề sau chúng ta nhất định sẽ làm được.”

Bình luận viên: “Mời xem đề thứ hai.”

Nội dung trên màn chiếu chuyển sang slide tiếp theo, bước vào đề thứ hai.

Đề thứ hai là một câu lựa chọn đáp án, có cả hình ảnh hàm số.

Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục phát huy như vòng trước: Án binh bất động.

Có sự thắng lợi của đề thứ nhất chống đỡ, lúc này dáng điệu giả bộ của cậu đã thoải mái tự nhiên hơn một chút, thân thể không còn cứng nhắc nữa, tùy ý dựa ra đằng sau, trong tay xoay bút chơi.

Lúc Đoàn Diệu Thắng giải đề, giữa chừng ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn bốn đáp án cần chọn, bất ngờ đối diện với “Thiệu Trạm”.

Thậm chí Hứa Thịnh còn cong môi cười với cậu ta một cái.

Hai bên thái dương của Đoàn Diệu Thắng giật giật: “…”

Cậu ta đây là đang khiêu khích ai?

“Đề này so với đề trước khó hơn, tôi dự đoán thời gian giải đề sẽ lâu hơn một chút, Lục Trung Lâm Giang…ớ, bạn học Thiệu Trạm vẫn không động bút”, bình luận viên lão Diệp của Lục Trung Lâm Giang thật sự không biết nên bình luận thế nào về thí sinh này, cuối cùng ông nhắm mắt nói, “Hai đề liên tiếp, bạn học Thiệu Trạm đều không viết một chữ nào trên giấy nháp, chuyện này, có thể là do đề này không đáng khiến cậu ấy phải động bút.”

Các bạn học sinh đến sân vận động xem thi đấu cũng không ngờ Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm nay còn có tính thưởng thức cao hơn năm ngoái.

Chỉ cần một mình học thần là đã kéo cao được tính thưởng thức của cuộc so tài rồi.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng lại cúi đầu lần nữa, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất giải nốt bước cuối cùng. Thiệu Trạm đặt bút xuống, lại gõ lên bàn một cái.

Hứa Thịnh xoay bút nghịch chơi từ đầu đến cuối giơ thẳng tay lên nhấn chuông.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng: “…”

Những thí sinh khác của Anh Hoa: “…”

Thí sinh Tung Diệp, Tinh Kiếm: “…”

Tâm trạng bình luận viên của Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa cũng bắt đầu không ổn định.

Vì vậy trách nhiệm nặng nề lại một lần nữa giao cho bình luận viên lão Diệp: “Đề thứ hai vẫn là thí sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhấn chuông đầu tiên, mời thí sinh Lục Trung trả lời trong vòng 10 giây.”

Sau khi nhấn chuông, Hứa Thịnh nhìn vào tờ giấy nháp trong tay Thiệu Trạm nhưng không thấy khoanh vào đáp án nào.

Hứa Thịnh hỏi: “Đáp án đâu?”

Thiệu Trạm vẫn không gấp, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Hứa Thịnh, dùng âm lượng chỉ có hai người bọn họ nghe thấy được: “Đưa tay đây.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không phải muốn biết đáp án sao?”

Hứa Thịnh còn ngờ vực, trọng tài ở trước mặt lặp lại “Mời thí sinh Lục Trung trả lời”, cậu không có thời gian suy nghĩ Thiệu Trạm muốn làm gì, thò tay ra ở dưới bàn dài.

Có thể là muốn tăng cảm giác trang trọng cho cuộc tranh tài, trên bàn dài được trải một lớp vải nhung màu nâu đỏ lấy từ hội trường lớn, vải nhung dài rũ xuống, động tác nhỏ dưới bàn dài cũng sẽ không khiến ai chú ý.

Hứa Thịnh khựng lại, không thể cúi đầu nhìn, vì vậy bất kỳ động tác nhỏ xíu nào cũng sẽ bị phóng đại vô hạn. Cậu cảm nhận được lớp vải nhung đã sượt qua mu bàn tay mình, vải nhung nhẹ nhàng đung đưa, sượt qua có hơi nhột.

Một giây kế tiếp———-

Trong lòng bàn tay có một vật gì đó ấm áp.

Sau đó là cảm giác ngứa ngáy còn nhiều hơn khi bị vải nhung lướt qua, từ lòng bàn tay một mực tỉ mỉ kéo dài đến đầu ngón tay rồi ngón tay, chảy ngược theo ngón tay đi vào———-cuối cùng sự ngứa ngáy này giống như gãi vào trong lòng.

Là Thiệu Trạm viết vào lòng bàn tay cậu một chữ “A”.

Trọng tài đợi một lúc, mắt thấy thời gian 10 giây đã trôi qua một nửa, nhắc nhở một lần cuối cùng: “Mời thí sinh Lục Trung…”

“A”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Em chọn A.”

“Chọn A phải không?” Trọng tài nói.

Rốt cuộc chọn A có đúng không?

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh ngay cả đọc đề cũng không hiểu, thế nhưng lại không hề nghi ngờ chút nào đáp án mà Thiệu Trạm viết trong lòng bàn tay cậu.

Trọng tài cố ý trầm ngâm vài giây mới giơ biển: “Chúc mừng trả lời đúng.”

“———-Lục Trung Lâm Giang cộng thêm 10 điểm.”

Trọng tài vừa nói xong, Cố Diêm vương nhảy dựng lên khỏi chỗ ngồi!

“Trường của chúng ta”, Cố Diêm vương hết sức vui mừng, cũng không để ý ngồi bên dưới đều là giáo viên các trường khác, không nhịn được khoe khoang,”Bạn học Thiệu Trạm trường chúng ta, em ấy vẫn luôn ưu tú như vậy. Ôi chao, học sinh ưu tú của Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng ta chính là xuất sắc.”

“Các thầy nhớ không, chắc phải nhớ chứ? Năm ngoái chính bạn học Thiệu Trạm của chúng tôi đoạt quán quân đó.”

Lãnh đạo trường Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa bị Cố Diêm vương khoe khoang đến mức sắc mặt tái xanh: “…”

Thi đấu tập thể đối với Thiệu Trạm giống như gian lận vậy.

Tổng cộng có mười đề, một mình cậu giành hết nửa số điểm.

Cho đến đề thứ sáu mới để một người bên Anh Hoa cướp được cơ hội. Đoàn Diệu Thắng chớp lấy một giây sai số nhấn chuông trước, giành được 10 điểm.

Sau Tinh Kiếm, Tung Diệp cũng bắt lấy cơ hội, tất cả đều có 10 điểm.

Thi đấu tập thể tổng cộng kéo dài nửa tiếng.

Cuối cùng Lâm Giang đạt được 50 điểm, Anh Hoa 30 điểm, Tung Diệp 10 điểm, Tinh Kiếm 10 điểm, tỷ số kết thúc được một nửa cuộc so tài tập thể.

Hứa Thịnh giống như phương tiện nhấn chuông, đã không còn nhớ rõ Lâm Giang đạt được bao nhiêu điểm từ lâu.

Dù sao Thiệu Trạm cứ gõ mặt bàn là cậu nhấn chuông nhanh như chớp.

Chỉ nhớ lúc sau Thiệu Trạm không còn viết đáp án lên giấy nữa mà đặc biệt viết vào lòng bàn tay cậu.

Sân vận động mênh mông, âm thanh và khí thế rất lớn.

Đoàn người đông đúc chen lấn, nhiệt độ mùa hè nóng bức rất cao, không ngừng bốc hơi lên.

Đầu ngón tay thiếu niên ấm áp giống như mang lửa.

Dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của rất nhiều người, trong muôn vàn tiếng hét ồn ào, động tác nhỏ giấu kín dưới lớp vải nhung trở thành bí mật dành riêng cho hai người.

* * *

_*Ma trận kỳ ảo, xem Đường lên đỉnh Olympia hay thấy loại câu hỏi này lắm :3_

**_Lời editor:_ ** _Vừa thi vừa tà lưa nhau được : > Chương sau dài lắm nha mọi người!_


	63. Chapter 63

“Phần thi đấu tập thể, ngôi trường giành được chiến thắng là———-Lục Trung Lâm Giang!”

“Lục Trung Lâm Giang với thành tích 50 điểm đã giành được hạng nhất phần thi tập thể. Nhà ăn của trường đã cung cấp bữa trưa cho các trường khác. Chúng ta nghỉ giữa giờ, nửa trận sau sẽ bắt đầu phần thi đấu cá nhân. Buổi chiều lúc 1 giờ 30 phút.”

Sau khi thông báo xong về phần thi buổi chiều, khán giả bắt đầu rời khỏi sân.

Các bạn học ở tầng một bắt đầu rút lui ra bên ngoài, ngay sau đó người trên tầng hai của khán đài cũng chậm chạp di chuyển theo.

Thí sinh dự thi vẫn đi lối đi chuyên dụng, rèm đỏ kéo vào che mất lối đi, thí sinh của Anh Hoa dẫn đầu rời khỏi sân.

“Đoàn ca, đi, chúng ta vẫn còn nửa trận sau”, thí sinh Anh Hoa vỗ vai đội trưởng, “Hơn nữa trận này thua cũng không sao. Phe đối phương cũng chỉ may mắn hơn chúng ta hai đề mà thôi, chúng ta phải thận trọng vững vàng.”

Mặc dù Đoàn Diệu Thắng giành lại được 30 điểm nhưng sắc mặt vẫn không tốt như cũ.

Cậu ta cũng rất giỏi, nỗ lực gắng sức cả một năm, lúc trở lại muốn đoạt hạng nhất———–chỉ là không nghĩ tới đối thủ cũng trở nên mạnh hơn, mặc dù nghe thì chỉ hơn nhau có hai đề, nhưng tổng cộng mười đề, một mình Thiệu Trạm đã lấy được một nửa số điểm.

Ba đề của Anh Hoa, Đoàn Diệu Thắng chỉ lấy được hai đề, một đề còn lại là do đồng đội nhấn chuông.

Càng khiến người ta bí bách suy sụp chính là trong toàn bộ quá trình, Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn không dùng nháp!

Đoàn Diệu Thắng tự đánh giá năng lực của mình đã là top đầu của Anh Hoa, phần lớn câu hỏi để cậu ta tính nhẩm cũng không phải không được, nhưng đề thi của thi đấu vòng tròn có lượng tính toán khổng lồ, tính nhẩm gần như không thể nào hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được.

Thiệu Trạm đã mạnh đến thế sao?

Trình độ mạnh mẽ của đối thủ khiến Đoàn Diệu Thắng kinh hãi!

Cậu ta giỏi đến như vậy?!

Hứa Thịnh không hề biết những chuyện này, không biết mình bây giờ đang ở trong thân xác của Thiệu Trạm, phong thái nhàn nhã xoay bút ổn định trong phần thi tập thể đã làm mù mắt tất cả mọi người, chôn thành hạt giống sợ hãi vào trong lòng bọn họ.

Trước khi đi, Đoàn Diệu Thắng nhìn Hứa Thịnh một cái: “Cậu chờ đấy, phần thi đấu cá nhân buổi chiều chưa chắc tôi sẽ thua cậu đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh không nhường chút nào, mắt cong cong: “Được, tôi chờ.”

Giả bộ mãi Hứa Thịnh cũng cảm thấy đói, nhất là sau khi chống đỡ phần thi đấu tập thể, tiếp theo mới là phần quan trọng nhất, phần thi cá nhân cậu và Thiệu Trạm còn chưa biết làm thế nào: “Cùng đi ăn cơm không?”

Thiệu Trạm vừa “ừ” một tiếng, Cố Diêm vương không kiềm chế được sự vui sướng đi từ khán đài tới: “Tốt đó! Thiệu Trạm, duy trì như thế, trạng thái hiện tại của em vô cùng tốt, thầy biết năm nay chắc chắn hạng nhất vẫn là Lâm Giang chúng ta!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Cố Diêm vương lại vui vẻ nói: “Thả lỏng tinh thần, cơm nước xong xuôi nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe nhé, buổi chiều xem em thể hiện.”

Ngài đừng nóng vội cao hứng, buổi chiều có thể sẽ chết đó.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm trong lòng.

“Buổi chiều làm thế nào?” Lúc rời khỏi sân, thừa dịp Cố Diêm vương không chú ý, Hứa Thịnh không nhịn được hỏi, “Còn có cậu…”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây thì dừng lại, sau đó “khụ khụ” một tiếng mới nói tiếp: “Cậu viết đáp án lên tay tôi làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm không đáp, chàng trai đi sau lưng cậu, cả người lạnh lùng, nhưng ánh mắt nhìn về phía cậu hoàn toàn không như vậy: “Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh nói không ra lời.

Cậu cũng không thể nói, tôi cảm thấy cậu đang đùa giỡn tôi.

Khoảng thời gian gần đây, Hứa Thịnh không khống chế được bản thân———-Là do cả một đoạn thời gian rất dài đến bây giờ vẫn cứ luôn không nhịn được suy nghĩ vẩn vơ, lưỡng lự đối với Thiệu Trạm, thậm chí dần dần sẽ suy nghĩ nhiều rồi vô căn cứ nảy ra một vài suy nghĩ ngoài ý muốn.

Một lúc lâu sau, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Tiết kiệm thời gian.”

Như vậy mà tiết kiệm thời gian hơn so với viết hả?

Lời nói dối nhảm nhí thế này cũng không biết có người tin hay không.

Thiệu Trạm cũng không tin mình, cậu chỉ muốn đến gần Hứa Thịnh hơn. Thậm chí là, gần hơn một chút nữa.

Hứa Thịnh đương nhiên cũng không tin, nhưng còn chưa kịp để cậu tiếp tục nghĩ sâu hơn, một cái đầu ló ra: “Báo———-”

Từ lối đi ra ngoài, bạn học lớp 7 vốn phải rời đi trước hóa ra vẫn chưa đi, cũng đang chờ ở cửa lối đi sau.

Hầu Tuấn cầm đầu, mấy người thấy bọn họ liền vây lại xung quanh.

Hầu Tuấn: “Báo cáo, hôm nay bác gái ở nhà ăn nấu cơm đạt tiêu chuẩn cao rõ rệt. Tôi cũng hoài nghi không biết có phải trường mình đổi đầu bếp hay không. Nếu bình thường có thể duy trì trình độ này, mấy quán cơm ở ngoài trường kiểu gì cũng phải đóng cửa sớm cho khỏe.”

Hứa Thịnh ngạc nhiên: “Sao mấy cậu ở đây?”

Đàm Khải: “Chờ ăn cơm với hai cậu chứ sao. Tiện thể Trạm ca vừa rồi ở trên sân khấu thật sự là đẹp trai muốn chớt, bấm chuông như thế tôi cũng phải nổi da gà.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Quá khen quá khen.”

Hầu Tuấn thân là lớp trưởng, không chỉ đơn giản là chờ một ai đó, cậu ta đã sắp xếp xong mọi thứ rất rõ ràng: “Tôi bảo Tự Cường đến nhà ăn sớm cướp đùi gà cho hai người rồi. Cậu ấy chạy nhanh, chúng ta quay về là có thể đi ăn luôn. Thịnh ca cũng phải bồi bổ, không có công lao cũng có khổ lao, trấn an khí thế không phải tệ.”

Thiệu Trạm cả quá trình đều ngồi giải đề: “…”

Cơm nước ở nhà ăn đúng là ngon hơn không ít.

Đoán chừng là do hôm nay có học sinh của ba trường khác nữa cũng tới đây ăn cơm, rốt cuộc trong canh sườn cũng có sườn, không phải thịt băm mà là một khối sườn lớn to đùng đầy thịt!

Học sinh Lục Trung mừng rỡ, vui sướng ngây ngất.

Nhất là Viên Tự Cường, lúc bọn họ đến Viên Tự Cường đang ăn: “Cơm trường mình hôm nay tôi có thể một hơi ăn hai bát.”

Hứa Thịnh không lạc quan được như bọn họ.

Cơm này có ngon hơn nữa, ăn vào miệng cũng giống như nhai nến.

Cậu và Thiệu Trạm đều biết, mấu chốt của thi đấu vòng tròn đều nằm ở phần thi cá nhân kế tiếp.

“Ăn ít vậy?” Thiệu Trạm hỏi.

“Nghĩ đến thi đấu cá nhân là không có khẩu vị.” Hứa Thịnh nói.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh đói nhưng thật sự cơm chưa ăn được bao nhiêu.

“Phần thi cá nhân nửa trận sau, đừng suy nghĩ quá nhiều.”

Thiệu Trạm cũng lo lắng, nhưng phần thi đấu cá nhân chỉ đành nghe theo số trời, nghĩ thế nào đi chăng nữa đều không có tác dụng.

Cậu còn nói: “Cũng đã thi được hạng hai từ dưới lên rồi, còn chuyện gì mà không xảy ra được.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Mẹ nó cậu nói cũng có lý.

Sau giờ cơm được nghỉ trưa một tiếng.

Chỉ được một lát, người xem đã lục tục vào sân, phần thi đấu cá nhân nửa trận sau chính thức bắt đầu.

“Mời các bạn học trở lại vị trí xem thi đấu giữ yên lặng, chờ đợi phần thi cá nhân”, Lục Trung Lâm Giang được hạng nhất phần thi tập thể, bình luận viên lão Diệp vô cùng hân hoan, giọng bình luận cũng không khỏi cất cao, “Quy tắc của phần thi cá nhân nửa trận sau như sau, thời gian thi đấu là 120 phút, trong thời gian quy định trả lời xong câu hỏi, thí sinh có số điểm cao nhất giành chiến thắng.”

“Thí sinh dự thi cấm không được mang theo những đồ dùng không liên quan đến thi đấu, cấm châu đầu ghé tai, cấm ăn gian…”

Bình luận viên đọc xong quy định thi đấu, còn nói: “Hai vị trọng tài sẽ đứng trên sân khấu chú ý cẩn thận động tĩnh của các thí sinh, đừng ôm bất kỳ một tia may mắn nào trong lòng.”

Trước khi Hứa Thịnh vào sân, trên khán đài đã vô cùng nhiệt.

Thắng lợi nửa trận trước khiến tất cả học sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang rơi vào trạng thái điên cuồng, tập thể cùng nhau hô to: “Học thần! Học thần!”

“Học thần quán quân lần hai!!!”

“Hạng nhất thi đấu cá nhân!!!”

“…”

Tiếng hò hét ầm ĩ rung chuyển trời đất.

Sau khi thất bại nửa trận trước, học sinh Anh Hoa hoàn toàn gửi gắm niềm hi vọng vào phần thi đấu sau, bị ảnh hưởng bởi học sinh Lục Trung nên cũng gân giọng hét: “Đoàn ca Đoàn ca! Thùy dữ tranh phong*!”

_*Không ai có thể đấu lại cậu_

“Tung Diệp cố gắng lên!”

“Tinh Kiếm mạnh nhất!”

Học sinh bốn trường giống như đang so xem giọng ai to hơn, không khí của phần thi cá nhân nửa trận sau còn gấp rút, khẩn trương hơn so với phần trước.

Trong bầu không khí trên sân vận động tựa như chôn giấu vô số những đốm cháy nhỏ, chỉ cần một tí đề-xi-ben là có thể nổ tung.

“Mấy người đừng nói giáo bá ở trên sân, nói chung là khiến tôi có cảm giác cực kỳ không thực tế, nhưng mà sao học thần không nhìn chúng ta thế?”

“Trên mặt học thần cũng không có biểu cảm gì.”

Có bạn học chú ý tới trông “Thiệu Trạm” có tâm trạng không bình thường, nhất là so sánh với trận trước.

Rất nhanh đã có bạn học vội vàng giải thích giúp: “Mấy người biết cái gì, học thần thế này gọi là trầm ổn, là thận trọng vững vàng.”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh không hề ổn chút nào.

Trong lòng cậu đang hốt hoảng vô cùng.

Sân khấu thi đấu được bố trí thành chỗ ngồi một người một, do năm ngoái Thiệu Trạm đạt hạng nhất, chỗ ngồi đương nhiên là số 1.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng ngồi bên tay phải “Thiệu Trạm”.

Mà thí sinh mới dự thi của năm nay, tự xưng có chút thiên phú thi đấu “Hứa Thịnh” ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng.

Vị trí hai người nghiêng như hai góc đối nhau, ở giữa cách nhau đến mười mấy thí sinh.

Khoảng cách xa đến thế này khiến Hứa Thịnh tuyệt vọng.

Cho dù muốn động tay động chân ra ám hiệu đáp án một chút cũng không thể.

Nhưng mà từ vị trí xếp chỗ ngồi sau phần thi tập thể có thể nhìn ra, thí sinh Anh Hoa đúng là lợi hại, từ vị trí số 1 đến 10, trừ Thiệu Trạm ra, những người khác đều mặc đồng phục học sinh màu đỏ đậm, thỉnh thoảng xen giữa là hai ba người của Tung Diệp và Tinh Kiếm, nhưng số lượng này không đáng kể.

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn mất đi tâm trạng như diều gặp gió ở phần thi nửa trận trước.

Đồng hồ báo thức đang di chuyển từng giây từng phút, chỉ hướng 1:30.

Hai bình luận viên đánh giá lại tình huống so tài buổi sáng cùng với triển vọng thi đấu cá nhân buổi chiều: “Phần thi đấu tập thể buổi sáng có thể nói là rất xuất sắc. Biểu hiện của học sinh bốn trường đều rất tốt, cuối cùng Lâm Giang lấy được 20 điểm tạo nên ưu thế dẫn đầu, nhưng Anh Hoa đã giành được điểm của đề bài cuối cùng. Song phương thi đấu hết sức kịch liệt, cho nên nửa trận sau hạng nhất rơi vào tay ngôi trường nào, chưa diễn ra đến giây cuối cùng, chúng ta cũng không thể biết được. Điều này khiến chúng ta cùng mong đợi vào phần thi đấu cá nhân nửa trận sau.”

“Bạn học Thiệu Trạm ở vị trí số 1 trông đã sẵn sàng, thí sinh Đoàn Diệu Thắng ở vị trí số 2 cũng như vậy.”

Thời gian đã đến 1:30, hai vị bình luận viên cùng nói: “Phần thi đấu cá nhân nửa trận sau———chính thức bắt đầu!”

“Trọng tài phát bài thi và giấy trả lời đáp án.”

Chỉ có năm câu, phần trả lời trống không trông rất đáng sợ.

Hàng chữ đầu tiên trên trang thứ nhất của bài thi ghi rõ: **_Bài thi cá nhân Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 15._**

_Thời gian thi: 120 phút, tổng điểm: 100._

_Người ra đề: Dương Sùng Quang (Anh Hoa), Cố Hoa (Lâm Giang), Lý Dũng (Tung Diệp), Trịnh Phong (Tinh Kiếm)._

**_Câu thứ nhất_ ** _: Cố gắng tìm tất cả các tập hợp (a, b, c) gồm các số lẻ d_ _ương khác nhau, sao cho chúng thỏa m_ _ãn: a 1b1c1=2019._

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh mặt đầy sự mờ mịt.

Trong đầu cậu rối bời, cuối cùng nổ “ầm” một tiếng.

Điểm thi ở đâu thế?

Các số lẻ dương là cái gì?

Dụng ý của người ra đề rốt cuộc là gì?

Chẳng lẽ đây chính là truyền thuyết đề bài càng ngắn câu hỏi càng củ chuối sao?

Thiệu Trạm đọc xong đề bài, thở dài, biết lúc này Hứa Thịnh có nghĩ thế nào cũng không thể làm nổi.

Dùng thân thể Hứa Thịnh để làm bài thi cũng không phải không thể, bởi vì chuyện lần này liên quan đến danh dự trường học.

Thiệu Trạm do dự một lúc, bắt đầu cúi đầu trả lời bài thi của Hứa Thịnh.

“Nghe nói đề thi đấu vòng tròn năm nay khó hơn năm ngoái, do chủ nhiệm khối của bốn trường đích thân ra đề”, bình luận viên lão Diệp nói, “Xem ra đúng là rất khó, vẻ mặt bạn học Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang có vẻ chăm chú quá… Bạn học Đoàn Diệu Thắng cũng đã tập trung giải đề. Chúng ta hãy âm thầm cổ vũ cho các thí sinh trên sân trong trái tim của chúng ta, dù kết quả thế nào thì họ vẫn là những người giỏi nhất! ”

Trên khán đài có một em gái quá mê mẩn Thiệu Trạm, không chịu được hét lên: “Học thần cố gắng lên!”

Hứa Thịnh nhắm mắt điền vào phần họ tên hai chữ Thiệu Trạm.

Lại viết một chữ “ _Giải_ ” vào dưới câu hỏi thứ nhất.

Thêm cả dấu hai chấm nữa.

Sau khi viết xong, ngòi bút dừng lại. Hứa Thịnh cởi khuy áo trước ngực, muốn hít thở.

Không khí sân vận động sao lại loãng vậy nhỉ?

“Bạn học Thiệu Trạm cũng đã bắt đầu làm bài thi!”

Bình luận viên nói, “Bây giờ thời gian thi đấu cá nhân đã qua hơn mười phút, mời các thí sinh chú ý kỹ thời gian.”

Hứa Thịnh bực bội với câu thứ nhất đến mười phút, cuối cùng viết ẩu bịa linh tinh mấy dòng, dứt khoát từ bỏ câu hỏi này.

Đọc thử đề một chút.

Có thể câu tiếp theo sẽ khá hơn.

Hứa Thịnh ôm suy nghĩ không thực tế như vậy đọc tiếp câu thứ hai.

**_Câu thứ hai_ ** _: Cho {a} và {b} là hai cấp số cộng._

_Đặt = max {b 1_ _–_ _a 1n_ _, b_ _2_ _–_ _a_ _2_ _n_ _, …, B_ _n_ _–_ _a_ _n n_ _} (n = 1, 2, 3, …), trong đó max (x_ _1_ _, x_ _2_ _, …,_ _x s_ _,} nghĩa là x_ _1_ _, x_ _2_ _…_

Khái niệm cấp số cộng thì cậu biết, Thiệu Trạm từng bổ túc cho cậu.

Nhưng chuyện này hoàn toàn khác với lúc nó xuất hiện trên bài thi.

Hứa Thịnh đọc hoa cả mắt.

Làm thế nào? Tiếp tục câu hỏi tiếp theo?

Đề không làm được, bút không thể cầm bất động trong tay, Hứa Thịnh không biết viết gì chỉ có thể viết lại những phần kiến thức về cấp số cộng mà Thiệu Trạm từng nói cho cậu.

Viết được một nửa, đang lúc hốt hoảng, cậu bắt đầu nghĩ đến tính khả thi của việc xuống sân khấu sớm một chút.

Thà để Thiệu Trạm trực tiếp rút lui còn hơn để bài thi mà cậu thay thế Thiệu Trạm làm bị lan truyền.

Đại Ma vương càn quét bốn phương trong Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm ngoái, năm nay cảm thấy thi đấu không còn gì quá thú vị, sau khi đạt hạng nhất phần thi tập thể lại càng nhận ra cuộc tranh tài này quá tẻ nhạt vô vị, giả thiết này cũng rất phù hợp để suy luận.

Ngay cả lời kịch Hứa Thịnh cũng đã nghĩ xong giúp Thiệu Trạm: “Thế giới mới là của các cậu. Tôi quá chán với sự vô nghĩa, không hồi hộp, không đối thủ cạnh tranh này rồi. Tôi sẽ nhường cơ hội nhiều hơn cho mấy người.”

Hứa Thịnh lấy dũng khí liếc mắt xuống dưới sân khấu, đúng lúc đó chạm phải ánh mắt kì vọng của Cố Diêm vương. Thậm chí Cố Diêm vương còn khua nắm đấm mạnh mẽ khích lệ cậu: “Cố lên đó nhóc!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Nếu thật sự cậu mà nói như vậy, một giây kế tiếp Cố Diêm vương sẽ phải đưa đi cấp cứu.

Lúc này, bình luận viên nói: “Thí sinh Đoàn Diệu Thắng của Anh Hoa đã lật trang! Cậu ấy đã lật trang!”

Từ lúc nhận bài thi, Đoàn Diệu Thắng dùng tốc độ gió cuốn mây tan làm bài, phần thi cá nhân lần này cũng không có quy định ai nộp bài nhanh nhất sẽ là người chiến thắng. Nhưng nhớ lại đau thương năm ngoái bị Thiệu Trạm dẫn đầu khoảng năm phút khiến cậu ta dấy lên ý chí chiến đấu.

Năm nay cậu ta không chỉ muốn được điểm cao nhất mà còn phải làm nhanh nhất!

Năm nay là cuộc chiến báo thù của Đoàn Diệu Thắng cậu.

Cậu muốn để Thiệu Trạm phải nhìn xem, ai mới là hạng nhất thi đấu vòng tròn!

Hứa Thịnh bị ý chí chiến đấu hừng hực như bị nhân cách hóa của thí sinh bên cạnh đốt vào người như sắt vụn: “…”

Hứa Thịnh rất muốn quay đầu nhìn xem bây giờ Thiệu Trạm đang làm gì, làm bài thi của cậu sao?

Thật ra Thiệu Trạm còn lật trang sớm hơn Đoàn Diệu Thắng———chẳng qua cậu đang trong thân thể của Hứa Thịnh, vốn dĩ chẳng có ai để ý tới cậu.

Bình luận viên lão Diệp không thể nào không hiểu rõ thiếu niên bất lương nổi tiếng của Lục Trung, mặc dù có nghe lần này “Hứa Thịnh” mang theo tư tưởng hối cải triệt để tới tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn, nhưng quá khứ đen tối của cậu quá nhiều, lão Diệp hoàn toàn không để ý tới thí sinh không được xếp hạng này.

Trên sân vận động không có đồng hồ, toàn dựa vào bình luận viên cứ cách một khoảng thời gian thì báo giờ nhắc nhở:

“Thời gian thi đã trôi qua hơn nửa, mời các thí sinh phân chia thời gian cho hợp lí.”

“…”

“Thời gian thi bắt đầu đếm ngược, hai mười phút cuối cùng.”

Trong lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh toàn là mồ hôi.

Thời gian càng ép tới gần, cậu càng ngồi không yên.

Fuck.

Đọc không hiểu.

Câu nào đọc cũng không hiểu.

Nếu như không phải tinh thần cậu tốt, đổi cho người khác ngồi ở chỗ này đã suy sụp từ lâu rồi.

“Đếm ngược thời gian thi đấu cá nhân, mười phút cuối cùng, mời các thí sinh chú ý, mười phút cuối cùng.”

Tuy là Thiệu Trạm dùng thân phận “Hứa Thịnh” làm bài thi nhưng vẫn là tình huống xấu nhất.

Thông báo nhắc giờ còn mười phút cuối cùng.

Xong rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nhắm mắt lại, Thiệu Trạm ở hàng cuối cùng đồng loạt nghĩ trong lòng: Sấm sét đâu, đánh chết tôi đi.

Suy nghĩ này vừa xẹt qua trong đầu, một giây kế tiếp, mơ hồ từ phía chân trời xa xôi vang lên một trận sấm!

“Đùng đoàng!”

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đồng thời chợt mở mắt.

Lực tay Hứa Thịnh cầm bút nặng đến mấy phần, phần nhô lên của cạnh bút máy đen kề sát đầu ngón tay.

Là cậu nghĩ như vậy sao?

Tựa như kiểm chứng lại sự phỏng đoán này, tiếng sấm từ xa đến gần, cuối cùng trên bầu trời sân vận động và cung thể thao trống trải, hiệu ứng âm thanh vang lên trong không gian, thật sự bổ trên đỉnh đầu hai người một tiếng chân thực: “Đùng———-”

Sau cảm giác mất trọng lượng trong chớp mắt, dưới tay Hứa Thịnh đổi thành một bài thi ngay ngắn.

Tuy chữ viết lộn xộn nhưng có mấy phần tương tự như cậu, với lại cậu ấy còn chưa làm xong hết bài thi.

Tờ bài thi đè dưới tay cậu đã viết đến câu hỏi cuối cùng, dừng lại ở câu cuối, sau chữ giải vẫn chưa viết tiếp.

Hứa Thịnh dời ánh mắt khỏi bài thi, thấy được tay mình, lại cúi đầu xuống, thấy trên người mình là vạt áo phông rộng thùng thình mà chính mình hay mặc.

Vì vậy cậu lại ngẩng đầu lên, vượt qua mấy hàng thí sinh phía trước, thấy được Thiệu Trạm ngồi ở hàng đầu tiên.

Thiệu Trạm quay lưng về phía cậu, tư thế ngồi thẳng tắp, từ góc độ của cậu nhìn sang chỉ có thể thấy thiếu niên đang cầm bút trong tay, cùng với nửa đoạn cổ tay.

Bình luận viên nhắc nhở một lần cuối cùng: “Chú ý, chỉ còn lại mười phút.”

Đổi lại rồi.

Thiệu Trạm thở dài một hơi, trấn tĩnh xem tờ bài thi dưới tay: “…”

Phần trả lời…loạn cào cào.

Từ trên giấy thi có thể nhìn ra được Hứa Thịnh thật sự không biết viết gì, kể cả khái niệm cấp số cộng còn nhớ lộn.

Đến phía sau thì không còn khái niệm gì nữa, dứt khoát viết linh ta linh tinh, cuối cùng bên cạnh bài thi, thậm chí còn viết hai chữ: _Cứu mạng._

Bên cạnh chữ cứu mạng là hình vẽ graffiti đơn giản, một tiểu nhân* quỳ xuống đất chắp hai tay khóc lóc rơi lệ.

_*thời x_ _ưa chỉ người có địa vị thấp kém, sau này chỉ kẻ t_ _i_ _tiện bỉ ổi_

Thiệu Trạm nhìn xong thì cười.

Cậu tưởng rằng mình sẽ rất gấp, nhưng vẫn ngắm hình vẽ graffiti kia đến vài lần.

Những câu hỏi này đối với Hứa Thịnh mà nói, độ khó đã nằm ngoài đề cương rồi.

Ví dụ như câu thứ ba, Thiệu Trạm có thể nhìn một cái là ra bởi vì các chữ số cuối cùng của bình phương các số chỉ có dạng 1, 5 và 9 nên các chữ số cuối của a2, b2 và c2 có dạng 5, 5, 9 hoặc 1, 9, 9.

Số trang bài thi mà Hứa Thịnh viết không nhiều, mỗi câu hỏi gần như đều để trống một khoảng lớn.

Thiệu Trạm gạch hết những phần Hứa Thịnh viết linh tinh, dù sao chữ của Hứa Thịnh người khác cũng chẳng thể nhìn ra rốt cuộc viết cái gì, sau đó thu hồi tâm tư, bắt đầu tranh thủ từng giây từng phút viết lại đáp án.

Thời gian mười phút thật sự quá gấp gáp.

Theo lí mà nói việc trả lời gần như sẽ không xong được.

Nhưng lúc trong thân thể Hứa Thịnh cậu đã giải tất cả các câu hỏi qua một lần, mỗi bước giải đều còn nằm trong đầu, tốc độ tay còn nhanh hơn nữa, nếu muốn viết xong trong vòng mười phút cũng không phải là không thể.

Bình luận viên: “Hai phút cuối cùng.”

Thiệu Trạm viết xong bước giải trước mặt, bắt đầu viết câu hỏi cuối cùng.

Bình luận viên: “Một phút cuối cùng———–”

Một phút sau, trọng tài thổi còi.

Bình luận viên: “Đã hết thời gian làm bài, mời các thí sinh đặt bút xuống, dừng làm bài thi.”

Quy tắc chấm bài thi là chấm ngay tại chỗ, công bố số điểm tại hiện trường.

Thiệu Trạm đã làm xong bài thi cho cậu, Hứa Thịnh sẽ không sửa gì nữa, trừ khi bôi đen hết tất cả giấy trả lời, nếu không cũng rất khó sửa, sửa lại vẫn có thể bị người khác nhìn một cái là phát hiện.

Hơn nữa mười phút cuối cùng, trọng tài cứ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, cậu không có cơ hội ra tay.

Bài thi bị trọng tài rút ra.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm không biết Thiệu Trạm viết xong đề chưa, làm bài thế nào.

Trong thời gian chấm bài thi, các thí sinh chỉ có thể ngồi yên tại chỗ, không thể tùy ý đi lại, Thiệu Trạm tựa như cảm nhận được ánh mắt sau lưng, nộp bài xong thì hơi quay người xuống, tầm mắt vừa vặn chạm phải Hứa Thịnh.

 _Thế nào?_ Hứa Thịnh mở khẩu hình.

 _Yên tâm._ Thiệu Trạm trả lời.

Yên tâm là thế nào?

Bên kia sân khấu tạm thời kê ra bốn bộ bàn ghế————bốn thầy giáo đang ngồi trên sân khấu cùng nhau chấm bài thi.

Số thí sinh dự thi không nhiều, tổng cộng còn chưa bằng một lớp.

Các bạn học trên khán đài lo lắng quấy rầy thí sinh làm đề, đang thi phải giữ yên lặng, vừa thu bài xong là điên luôn: “Học thần!!!”

Các bạn học lớp 7 cảm thấy lòng bàn tay đổ nhiều mồ hôi hơn, Hầu Tuấn dẫn đầu lẫn trong đám người hô: “Trạm ca hạng nhất!”

Trong cuộc đời học sinh của mình, những bạn học này chưa từng có một khắc mong đợi có kết quả như bây giờ, hận tốc độ chấm bài thi của các thầy không thể nhanh hơn chút nữa.

Trên thực tế, tốc độ các thầy giáo chấm bài cũng rất nhanh, không đến hai mươi phút, tất cả các bài thi đều đã chấm xong.

Vì lý do công bằng, lúc chấm họ tên thí sinh sẽ bị che lại, bọn họ cũng không biết trong tay mình là bài của ai.

“Nào nào nào”, một người trong số các thầy giáo lấy mắt kính xuống, sắp xếp lại chồng bài thi trong tay, làm người đại diện đứng dậy công bố số điểm, “Tiếp theo, tôi xin thông báo kết quả phần thi cá nhân Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần này.”

Không khí trên sân vận động vì căng thẳng mà yên tĩnh lạ thường.

Hứa Thịnh rất nhanh đã biết rốt cuộc thế nào là yên tâm.

Thầy giáo của trung học Tung Diệp có phát âm rất đặc biệt, đọc nhấn giọng rất nặng, giọng nói của ông theo micro trong tay truyền tới toàn bộ sân vận động: “Hạng nhất, Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

Sự yên tĩnh vừa rồi tạo thành sự so sánh mãnh liệt.

Khán đài sôi trào!

Lần hoan hô này còn nhiệt liệt hơn bất kỳ một lần nào trước đó.

Có không ít bạn học Lục Trung Lâm Giang định hô đầu hàng, rất nhanh nhận ra căn bản không kêu được, chỉ biết chìm ngập trong tiếng hoan hô như sấm.

Đoàn Diệu Thắng nắm chặt tay, không ngờ lại trải qua một lần thảm bại nữa.

Thiệu Trạm lại không hề mất ổn định tí nào, cậu cầm bút, giống như chẳng qua chỉ tùy tiện giữ một cái hạng nhất mà thôi.

Cố Diêm vương khó nén được sự vui sướng: “Học sinh của trường chúng ta, Thiệu Trạm, buổi sáng thi tập thể cũng là em ấy giữ hạng nhất, năm ngoái cũng là em ấy, học sinh ưu tú của Lâm Giang chúng ta———-”

Viên đá treo trong lòng Hứa Thịnh cuối cùng cũng rơi xuống.

Không nói rõ trong lòng nghĩ gì, có lẽ chỉ có một suy nghĩ duy nhất: Hạng nhất là của Thiệu Trạm.

Cũng may sấm đánh kịp thời, mọi chuyện đã trở về quỹ đạo.

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không biết viên đá của cậu rơi hơi sớm.

Bởi vì thầy đại diện lật một trang bài thi vừa sắp xếp xong theo số điểm, đọc cái tên tiếp theo trên giấy: “Hạng nhì, Hứa Thịnh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…?”

Thầy nói ai cơ?

Cố Diêm vương đang giơ quả đấm hận không thể kể lể với toàn thế giới học sinh trường mình ưu tú thế nào, nói được một nửa thì nghe được hai chữ Hứa Thịnh, ông cứng đờ: “…Hả?”

Không chỉ mình ông cứng đờ, bản thân hạng nhì nghe xong cũng thôi cười.

Toàn bộ học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, chỉ cần biết Hứa Thịnh là ai đều cứng đờ, tiếng kêu gào vì Thiệu Trạm nghẹn trong cổ họng: “…?”

Chỉ có những học sinh của trường khác là tâm trạng tương đối bình thường.

“Đoàn ca đừng khóc”, thí sinh của Anh Hoa vốn tưởng rằng hạng nhất không phải Đoàn ca của bọn họ thì nhất định sẽ là hạng nhì. Không ngờ thông báo hạng nhì lại là một cái tên xa lạ, hơn nữa còn là thí sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, “Đoàn ca, không sao cả, sang năm chúng ta lại tới.”

Đoàn Diệu Thắng cố nén nước mắt, biểu diễn thực lực cái gì gọi là sống sờ sờ ra bị ngược đến phát khóc: “Sang năm tôi tốt nghiệp rồi!!!!!”

“Hứa Thịnh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang là ai hả?” Đoàn Diệu Thắng lại nói, “Cậu ta là ai?!”

Tất cả mọi người đều bị sự thật Hứa Thịnh đạt hạng nhì khiếp sợ, sợ đến mức cảm giác sân vận động cũng sắp sập rồi.

Chỉ có Hứa Thịnh thầm “Đệt” một tiếng, biết đây là Thiệu Trạm ở trong thân thể cậu trả lời xong bài thi cho cậu, sau đó mang phần đó về làm bài thi của mình, cuối cùng là người ôm trọn cả hạng nhất lẫn hạng nhì.

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Bạn Đoàn Diệu Thắng đáng thương quá =)))))))))) Thi xong rồi, yêu nhau thôi :3_


	64. Chapter 64

Thầy đọc kết quả không phải giáo viên của Lục Trung, ông đọc đủ cái tên hạng nhì hai lần mới phát hiện cả sân vận động yên lặng như tờ, ông không hiểu đây là tình huống gì, vì vậy hắng giọng, đọc thêm một lần cuối cùng: “Hạng nhì, Hứa Thịnh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

Lần này rốt cuộc phía khán đài mới có động tĩnh.

Có người kêu: “———–Chuyện này không thể nào!”

Thầy chấm thi: “…?” Lục Trung Lâm Giang sao vậy? Đứng thứ hai rồi chẳng phải nên vui mừng sao?

Ngay sau đó tranh cãi trên sân vận động còn ồn ào hơn cả lúc Thiệu Trạm mới đoạt cúp vừa xong.

“Thật hay giả thế???”

“Giáo bá thứ hai á?!”

“Giáo bá trường ta hóa ra lại là một học bá ngầm?”

Tất cả học sinh trong trường đều mới chỉ nghe qua truyền thuyết về Hứa Thịnh nhưng học sinh của lớp 7 mỗi ngày đều học chung sớm chiều với Hứa Thịnh, trợn tròn mắt nhìn cậu ngủ trong giờ học thế nào, chơi game ra sao, người không muốn đối mặt với thực tế này nhất chính là Hầu Tuấn cầm đầu các bạn học lớp 7: “Tôi cảm thấy càng tin mình bị điếc hơn, không phải, thầy chấm thi không lẽ nhìn nhầm tên ai, hay là cầm nhầm bài thi? Tại sao có thể là Thịnh ca?”

Đàm Khải: “Đừng nói, có lẽ tôi đang trong mơ.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Chuyện này, chính là trong mơ cũng rất không bình thường.”

Hầu Tuấn im lặng vài giây, gật đầu một cái: “Tự Cường, tôi nghĩ cậu nói đúng.”

Hứa Thịnh cũng cảm thấy bản thân rất bất thường.

Thầy chấm thi chỉ có thể đọc tiếp: “Hạng ba, trường Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa, Đoàn Diệu Thắng.”

Đoàn Diệu Thắng vẫn còn đang tức đến phát khóc.

Thầy chấm thi lật qua một trang nữa: “Thứ tư, trung học Tinh Kiếm…”

“Đây là học sinh trường thầy sao?” Bên cạnh Cố Diêm vương là lãnh đạo trường Anh Hoa đang ngồi không yên, toàn bộ quá trình đều nghe ông khoe khoang về học sinh ưu tú của mình.

Thí sinh dự thi của Lâm Giang nổi tiếng thế nào những trường khác đều biết, trong thi đấu chính thức đã từng chạm mặt qua, nhưng Hứa Thịnh này lại nhảy ra từ chỗ nào thế?

Lãnh đạo trường Anh Hoa tựa như thấy được Thiệu Trạm thứ hai, tưởng rằng đây là học sinh lớp 10 mới vào trường, vừa lên sân thi đấu đã chém giết bốn phương: “Đây là học sinh lớp 10 mới vào trường các thầy sao?”

Cố Diêm vương: “…À cái này thì…”

Cố Diêm vương không nói được, đây là hạng nhất đếm ngược trong khối trường bọn họ, là bạn cùng bàn của Thiệu Trạm, mới vừa gia nhập đội hình thi đấu không qua mười ngày.

“Phần thi đấu tập thể Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm nay, ngôi trường chiến thắng là Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

“Phần thi đấu cá nhân, ngôi trường chiến thắng cũng là Lục Trung Lâm Giang.”

“Chúc mừng Lục Trung Lâm Giang lại một lần nữa tiếp tục giành được chức quán quân!”

“Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 15 đã được tổ chức thành công viên mãn, mời các trường rời sân theo thứ tự, cảm ơn bốn trường Lâm Giang, Anh Hoa, Tung Diệp và Tinh Kiếm đã tích cực tham dự”, bình luận viên đọc lời kết sau cùng theo bản thảo, “Chúng ta hãy cùng nhau tiếp tục mài giũa để cùng tiến bộ, hãy cùng nắm chặt tay nhau tượng trưng cho tình hữu nghị, hẹn gặp lại vào năm sau.”

Thí sinh dự thi trên sân cũng lần lượt rời sân theo thứ tự.

Không cần ngồi đàng hoàng ở vị trí quy định nữa, Hứa Thịnh đi về trước rời khỏi vị trí, thừa dịp những người khác không chú ý, ngồi vào chỗ trống sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, vỗ vai cậu từ phía sau.

Đã lâu rồi, cảm giác trở lại thân thể mình vừa dễ chịu lại kỳ lạ.

Hứa Thịnh kéo cổ áo: “Học thần, hạng nhì. Cậu nhìn xem tôi có giống như được hạng nhì không? Sau này tôi sống tiếp thế nào hả?”

Lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm không còn lựa chọn nào khác, bây giờ phải đối mặt với hiện thực cũng cảm thấy chuyện này phát triển rất ly kỳ: “Đề quá đơn giản, không khống chế được.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh đang rơi vào sự lo lắng cho sinh mạng của mình, Cố Diêm vương gọi cậu lại: “Hứa Thịnh, em ở lại một chút.”

Nửa tiếng sau, bên trong sân vận động.

Học sinh đã về hết từ lâu, mấy giáo viên phụ trách tổ chức thi đấu của Lục Trung Lâm Giang còn chưa đi, Hứa Thịnh đứng đối diện bọn họ.

Mấy giáo viên đang nghiên cứu bài thi của Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh thi được hạng nhì.

Sự thật này khiến người ta không thể nào tiếp nhận nổi.

Nhưng thi đấu vòng tròn là làm bài thi tại chỗ, mọi cử động của thí sinh đều dưới mí mắt bọn họ, không thể nào là giả, đề thi được giữ bí mật ở mức độ cực cao, cũng không tồn tại việc biết trước đề thi.

Cố Diêm vương kiểm tra xong bài thi, không phát hiện ra được chỗ nào khác thường, ông buông bài thi của Hứa Thịnh xuống, hỏi: “Rốt cuộc em sao thế?”

Sau khi đổi trở lại, Hứa Thịnh trước mặt không còn lạnh như băng như trước nữa. Cậu biếng nhác đứng trước mặt vị giáo viên, lần đầu tiên Cố Diêm vương không tài nào hiểu nổi cậu học sinh không bao giờ mặc đồng phục này.

Đấu tranh hơn một năm, Cố Diêm vương thật sự vẫn không quản được cái tật xấu không chịu mặc đồng phục của cậu.

Hứa Thịnh viết kiểm điểm cũng không thấy phiền, mà Cố Diêm vương và thầy trò toàn trường thì đã nghe chán rồi.

Trong đầu Cố Diêm vương đang mặc sức tưởng tượng “Thật ra Hứa Thịnh là một học bá”, lại liên kết với ban đầu “Thiệu Trạm” đến phòng làm việc tiến cử Hứa Thịnh, còn nói: Hứa Thịnh có thiên phú thi đấu.

Hơn nữa lúc Hứa Thịnh làm bài huấn luyện thi bình thường cũng rất đáng chú ý.

Chẳng lẽ…Hứa Thịnh thật sự là thế?

Cố Diêm vương thử dò hỏi: “Bình thường là em giấu thực lực sao?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Dạ?”

Đèn xung quanh sân vận động đã tắt, chỉ còn lại mấy ngọn đèn lớn trên sân khấu thi đấu.

Mấy ngọn đèn lớn này trong mắt của Hứa Thịnh thật giống như ánh đèn trong ngục giam của mấy quản ngục đang tra hỏi phạm nhân vậy————-

Cố Diêm vương không phải chưa nghe về câu chuyện học bá ngụy trang thành học tra, là học sinh giỏi nhưng không hiểu sao lại giả vờ học dốt. Đôi mắt ông chợt lóe lên, ông hít sâu một hơi, hỏi một câu hỏi đánh trúng linh hồn: “Bình thường hoàn toàn không thấy em đặt tâm tư vào việc học, nghe giảng cũng không, bài tập cũng không nộp, em… Chẳng lẽ trước đây giả vờ học dốt sao?”

Con bà nó.

Tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh bây giờ còn hoảng hốt hơn so với lúc thi đấu vừa xong: “Chủ nhiệm Mạnh, em không phải…”

Em không phải.

Em không có.

Thầy đứng nói lung tung.

Cố Diêm vương định hướng dẫn từng bước, ông ôn nhu nói: “Nói thật với thầy, tại sao em phải một mực che giấu tài năng của mình?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Não Cố Diêm vương làm sao thế?

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra giáo viên cũng có trí tưởng tượng rất cao.

Hứa Thịnh muốn phát điên.

Cậu nghĩ thầm, con mẹ nó em thật sự là một học tra, không thể thật hơn được nữa.

Trên sân vận động ngoại trừ các giáo viên cũng chỉ còn lại mấy nhân viên vệ sinh dọn dẹp đang ở vị trí khán đài thu lại ghế.

Hứa Thịnh căn bản không biết nên giải thích chuyện này bây giờ thế nào.

“Thầy Mạnh.”

Lúc này, sau lưng truyền đến một âm thanh quen thuộc, giọng nói kia lạnh lùng: “Em đã dạy cậu ấy một số dạng câu hỏi giống nhau.”

Cố Diêm vương: “Thiệu Trạm?”

Bạn học lớp 7 tổ chức tiệc ăn mừng, Thiệu Trạm còn chưa rời sân đấu đã bị bọn Hầu Tuấn qua kéo đi, nhưng sau khi đi ra ngoài cậu không yên tâm, lại rời khỏi đám đông, đi dọc theo lối đi quay lại.

Thiệu Trạm còn nói: “Đều là những đề cơ bản điển hình, không ngờ hôm nay đề thi vừa vặn trúng tủ.”

Bình thường Thiệu Trạm mà xác định đề là rất chính xác, Cố Diêm vương ngẩn người nói: “…Vậy à?”

Thiệu Trạm xuất hiện quá kip thời.

Hứa Thịnh tựa như thấy thần binh* từ trên trời hạ xuống.

_*vũ khí của các vị thần_

Hứa Thịnh nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Sao cậu quay lại?”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu: “Tôi không quay lại, cậu định giải thích thế nào?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một chút, tình huống vừa rồi cậu cách cái chết không xa, “Tôi có thể tự sát, từ nay về sau trên thế giới không còn ai là Hứa Thịnh nữa.”

Lời giải thích của Thiệu Trạm, ước chừng có thể thay Hứa Thịnh giải thích một nửa, để cho cái hạng nhì của cậu được hợp lý rõ ràng nhưng không thể xóa bỏ được “thiên phú” của Hứa Thịnh.

Trong lòng Cố Diêm vương đã nhận định, ngay cả Hứa Thịnh trường bọn họ cũng có thiên phú, nếu không Thiệu Trạm có đoán đề chính xác thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng chẳng thể thi được số điểm này, phải biết tối đa là 100 điểm, Hứa Thịnh hạng hai thi được 98 điểm: “Nhưng cho dù nói thế nào thì Thiệu Trạm đoán đề cũng chính xác, em mới có thể có thành tích ngày hôm nay. Nhưng mà điều này vẫn không hề chối bỏ được thiên phú của em.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Chối bỏ cái gì cơ?

Cố Diêm vương lại nói: “Xem ra Thiệu Trạm nói không sai, em thật sự có thiên phú. Năng lực tư duy của em khác với người bình thường!”

Hứa Thịnh từ trước đến giờ chưa từng có thứ này: “…”

Cũng may Cố Diêm vương không giữ bọn họ lại quá lâu.

Biết lớp 7 muốn mở tiệc ăn mừng cho nên thả người rất nhanh: “Vậy được, vừa rồi nghe bọn Hầu Tuấn ồn ào, không phải lớp các em còn mở tiệc ăn mừng sao?” Cố Diêm vương liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, “Hơn bốn giờ rồi, cũng sắp đến giờ cơm, các em đi trước đi.”

Cố Diêm vương dứt lời, lại chỉ ngón tay vào Hứa Thịnh: “Hôm khác thầy lại tìm em trò chuyện chút.”

Cái suy nghĩ “che giấu thực lực” không chỉ là phỏng đoán cá nhân của một mình Cố Diêm vương, toàn thể học sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang không hẹn mà cũng thảo luận chuyện này, Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn ngồi vững vàng trên thân phận “học bá”.

Bài đăng mới nhất trên Tieba Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhanh chóng trở thành bài đăng hot nhất trên diễn đàn.

——– ** _Kinh hoàng! Trước có học thần vì yêu đạt hạng hai từ dưới lên, bây giờ có giáo bá vì yêu giành được hạng hai. Giữa học thần và giáo bá có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?_**

1L: _Như trên._

2L: _Tôi chính là người nói Hứa Thịnh không có tiền đồ trong cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo lần trước, mượn topic của chủ thớt, tôi nói lời xin lỗi với Hứa Thịnh_.

3L: _Có phải đầu óc giáo bá vốn đã tốt lắm rồi không? Trước khi tham gia vào đội hình thi đấu, đoán nhẹ phát có khi học thần đã dạy bù giờ học cho cậu ấy rồi._

4L: _Tôi điên cmnr, lúc báo kết quả tôi cũng không dám tin, Hứa Thịnh lại là học bá ngầm, đỉnh thật sự!_

…

18L: _Cho nên đây chính là câu chuyện (tình yêu) miệt mài chăm chỉ bước về phía đối phương?_

Địa điểm lớp 7 mở tiệc ăn mừng là một quán cơm nhỏ mới mở trên con phố ngoài trường, giá cả phải chăng, trong thực đơn phần lớn đều là thức ăn gia đình, hơn nửa lớp ngồi chen chúc trong phòng, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Hầu Tuấn đã đặt chỗ từ sớm nên tìm được vị trí tốt, lúc Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đi qua, Hầu Tuấn còn thần thần bí bí đóng cửa cho bọn họ: “Học bá Hứa Thịnh, đóng cửa lại.”

“…” Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu miễn dịch với cái từ “học bá” này, cậu đóng cửa phòng lại nói: “Làm gì thế?”

Hầu Tuấn thần bí cầm chai rượu giấu sau chỗ ngồi: “Tôi gọi cả rượu đây này, nghi lễ cảm tạ, có uống không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi không thành vấn đề, bạn cùng bàn, cậu thì sao?”

Thiệu Trạm không có ý kiến.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, dù gì cũng là giáo bá Nam Bình, uống rượu thật thì thấm vào đâu.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Bạn cùng bàn của tôi cũng không thành vấn đề, nhưng mà tôi phát hiện ra bây giờ mấy người càng ngày càng không đặt nội quy nhà trường vào trong mắt nhé.”

Hầu Tuấn mở rượu: “Từ lần trước đi theo Thịnh ca đánh một trận xong đã đả thông tư tưởng tôi rồi.”

Hầu Tuấn nói thật.

Kỷ luật của Lục Trung rất nghiêm khắc, những thanh niên phơi phới sức sống———-dù là bình thường tập trung tinh thần vùi đầu vào học hành thế nào thì trong lòng vẫn cất giấu cái gọi là nóng lòng muốn thử, giống như củi khô, chỉ thiếu một cây đuốc, mà Hứa Thịnh tự do kiêu ngạo vừa vặn châm thành ngọn lửa kia.

Đàm Khải chen vào nói: “Tôi vừa mới gọi bừa mấy món, mấy cậu ăn gì thì gọi thêm, để xem lại thực đơn.”

Thức ăn lên rất nhanh.

Hầu Tuấn rót rượu trên bàn cho mấy người.

Hôm nay Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại vô cùng ngoạn mục, khiến cho đám người này tràn đầy nhiệt huyết thật lâu không thể lắng xuống. Đàm Khải còn nói: “Vừa rồi Trạm ca thật sự quá đẹp trai, lúc gọi tên tim tôi còn đập loạn nè——–nhưng mà Trạm ca, hết sức xin lỗi, nhịp tim mạnh nhất không thể tặng cho cậu mà dành cho Thịnh ca. Lúc nghe thấy Thịnh ca đạt hạng nhì, tôi cũng sắp bị bệnh tim luôn rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh vội vàng phủi sạch, dùng lời giải thích vừa đối phó với Cố Diêm vương xong, gọi “Trạm ca” theo bọn họ: “Là Trạm ca đoán đề chính xác, không có Trạm ca cũng không có Hứa Thịnh tôi ngày hôm nay, đúng không Trạm ca?”

Giọng nói thiếu niên cao lên theo thói quen, lúc nói chuyện đôi mắt tràn đầy ý cười.

Hứa Thịnh từng gọi cậu bằng rất nhiều tên, Thiệu Trạm, bạn cùng bàn.

Nhưng mà bắt chước mù quáng theo bọn Hầu Tuấn, gọi Trạm ca vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn vào đôi mắt kia, “ừ” một tiếng.

Chai rượu mà Hầu Tuấn mang tới có số độ không thấp.

Trên bàn, đề tài thảo luận xoay chuyển rất nhanh, chẳng mấy chốc đã sang cả tin đồn giữa các giáo viên.

“Nghe nói cô giáo bên lớp 4 mang thai, sau đó…”

Giữa chừng, Thiệu Trạm trượt điện thoại muốn nhìn thời gian.

Vô tình nhấn vào lời nhắc chưa đọc tin nhắn.

Là nhóm thảo luận Nam Bình.

Trong nhóm chat vẫn dừng lại ở câu cuối cùng cậu lên tiếng, chính là cái câu “ _Nhưng mà có thích một người_ “.

Tin nhắn phía sau cậu chưa đọc, tiện tay ấn nhầm mới nhìn thấy dấu chấm than kín đầy màn hình.

– _Ai?_

– _Mẹ kiếp chuyện gì thế?!!!_

Không trách bọn họ kinh ngạc như vậy, dù sao giáo bá Nam Bình nổi tiếng là vô tình lạnh như băng. Năm đó Thiệu Trạm với thân phận giáo bá, với vẻ ngoài bất lương như thế không biết đã lừa gạt được bao nhiêu thiếu nữ ngu ngốc, mức độ nổi tiếng rất cao nhưng chưa bao giờ có người thành công đến gần cậu.

– _Ở cùng chỗ à? Thổ lộ chưa? Anh à nói nhiều thêm vài câu đi._

Cũng không biết không khí trong phòng có phải không thông thoáng không, hoặc do men say chếnh choáng dâng trào, lần đầu tiên Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên cởi khuy áo, trả lời: _Còn chưa có._

Ngón tay Thiệu Trạm ấn trên màn hình mấy cái, sau đó đánh chữ.

– _Không biết cậu ấy nghĩ thế nào._

Rất nhanh trong nhóm đã có người chú ý tới, Thiệu Trạm dùng từ “cậu ấy”.

Thiệu Trạm không xác định được tính hướng* của Hứa Thịnh.

_*xu hướng tính dục_

Mặc dù cậu đeo hoa tai, có thể phân biệt màu sắc và thương hiệu các loại son môi, còn giúp được cả hội chị em bạn dì Trương Đồng lớp bên cạnh chọn kiểu quần áo.

…

Thiệu Trạm gửi xong một dòng, cuối cùng ấn tắt màn hình.

Một chàng trai đã rung động sẽ không quan tâm bất cứ điều gì, bất chấp mọi thứ để nuôi dưỡng tình cảm.

Bởi vì quá để ý cho nên càng không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, muốn chờ cậu ấy đi tới, chỉ cần tiến một bước thôi đã rất tốt rồi, thế nhưng lại nhận ra vốn dĩ không thể đợi kịp nữa.


	65. Chapter 65

Trên bàn cơm vẫn còn tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm.

“Tin này của cậu không khiến tôi thấy kích thích, mang thai thì làm sao?”

“Nhưng tin đồn của tôi có liên quan đến lợi ích trước mắt của chúng ta. Nếu tôi không nói với cậu, liệu cậu có biết giáo viên Hóa học của bọn mình đang mang thai không? Không nói cậu có biết tuần tới chúng ta có một giáo viên qua dạy thay không, nghe nói giáo viên dạy thay cực kỳ hung ác, trị bọn lớp 4 phải ngoan ngoãn nghe lời luôn.”

“Fuck, chẳng lẽ đây là Diệt Tuyệt sư thái* hả?”

_*Nhân vật trong Ỷ thiên Đồ long ký của Kim Dung_

Sau đó hai phe trai gái tách ra, một nữ sinh trong số đó tên Khưu Thu ngồi cùng hội chị em bạn dì mua hàng trên mạng, điện thoại di động bày một loạt trên bàn. Hứa Thịnh có ấn tượng với cô nàng, biết cô chính là nữ sinh tóc ngắn lúc bầu lớp phó văn nghệ. Nữ sinh khổ não nói: “Món đồ kia có đẹp không? Mình cảm thấy màu này sẽ tôn lên màu da.”

Vị trí của Hứa Thịnh cách mấy cô gái khá gần, tay cầm ly thủy tinh, hơi nghiêng đầu là có thể nhìn thấy nội dung trên màn hình điện thoại của các cô gái.

“Ai mặc?” Đột nhiên Hứa Thịnh hỏi.

Khưu Thu trả lời theo bản năng: “…Mình.”

Ban đầu Khưu Thu thấy chuyện đột nhiên giáo bá gia nhập cuộc hội thoại của nữ sinh thì cảm thấy sợ hãi, nghe được ý kiến của giáo bá thì càng sợ hơn. Cô từng gặp qua đám nam sinh như Hầu Tuấn có khiếu thẩm mỹ thẳng đuột rất đáng sợ, vốn định lờ đi đề xuất của giáo bá nhưng lại không ngờ điều Hứa Thịnh nói với cô chính là món đồ mà trong lòng mình đã nhằm vào.

Tính cách Khưu Thu hoàn toàn ngược lại với ngoại hình, cô vỗ đùi nói, trực tiếp gọi thêm ca: “Thịnh ca, cậu cũng thấy vậy hả?”

“Vậy cậu nhìn thử giúp mình bộ khác xem”, Khưu Thu không hề khách sáo, “Mình cảm thấy cậu còn đáng tin cậy hơn so với mấy cậu ấy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Được thôi.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn Hứa Thịnh cứ như vậy vô cùng tự nhiên tham gia đề tài của nữ sinh: “…”

Đáng lo lắng hơn là.

Hứa Thịnh nói cậu không thành vấn đề nhưng sau khi mấy ly rượu xuống bụng, Thiệu Trạm nghi ngờ cậu vốn dĩ không biết cách uống rượu. Vị Hứa đại gia này rõ ràng đánh giá rất cao tửu lượng của mình, biểu hiện cụ thể chính là cậu bắt đầu gọi Khưu Thu là bạn cùng bàn.

Hứa Thịnh say đến không biết trời đất là gì.

Nếu như không phải logic trong lời nói càng ngày càng lộn xộn, đúng là Thiệu Trạm không nhìn ra.

Đúng là Hứa Thịnh rất ít khi uống rượu. Trước đây theo Khang Khải uống trộm bia để trong tủ lạnh ở phòng vẽ, uống một lon xuống mặt còn không đổi sắc, tưởng rằng mình có thể uống khá lắm, thật ra chính xác mà nói hai ba ly có độ là gục rồi.

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm không thể nhịn được nữa, lúc Hứa Thịnh nói với Hầu Tuấn “Rót thêm một ly đầy cho tôi” thì ấn tay cậu lại.

Thiệu Trạm thở dài: “Đừng uống nữa.”

Hầu Tuấn không biết còn cần rót rượu nữa không, cuối cùng nhìn thấu tất cả, xách chai rượu trở về chỗ ngồi.

“Tôi còn uống được mà”, Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào trên bàn ăn, cùng với ngọn đèn treo trên đỉnh đầu, trong đầu quay cuồng trời đất, lại không chịu thừa nhận, “Cậu buông ra.”

“Tai đỏ thế này còn uống”, Thiệu Trạm gỡ bàn tay đang cầm ly thủy tinh của cậu, nắm chặt những ngón tay nhỏ dài của Hứa Thịnh trong tay, lạnh lùng nói, “Buông lỏng tay ra.”

Đúng là Hứa Thịnh uống nhiều rồi, đầu óc còn chưa vận động kịp, nghe Thiệu Trạm nói xong thì ngây ngô “ừ” một tiếng.

Bộ dạng này của cậu tỏ ra cực kỳ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, hoàn toàn khác hẳn với lúc bình thường miệng lưỡi lúc nào cũng cợt nhả lại huênh hoang. Không chỉ tai đỏ, ngón tay bị Thiệu Trạm đẩy ra cũng đỏ, có thể do rượu quá nặng, vì vậy mảng đỏ này lan thẳng đến cả phần khớp xương nổi lên, giống như bị người ta bắt nạt vậy.

Đôi tay này của Hứa Thịnh nhỏ gần bằng với Khưu Thu bên cạnh, nhưng ngón tay dài hơn một đoạn so với cô gái.

Sau khi ly rượu trong tay bị người khác lấy đi, Hứa Thịnh yên tĩnh một trận, thật sự cảm thấy đầu óc choáng váng, còn trướng trướng đau đau, dứt khoát gục hẳn xuống.

Bọn Viên Tự Cường gọi thêm thức ăn tăng hai.

“Gọi thêm đồ ăn đi, vừa rồi gọi ít quá, nhắc mới nhớ bữa cơm này của chúng ta thật sự do lão Mạnh chi sao?”

“Lão Mạnh tự nói mà, bữa này thầy ấy và Cố Diêm vương mời.”

“Lão Mạnh hào phóng nhất”, Hầu Tuấn lấy điện thoại di động từ trong túi ra, ấn vào nhóm lớp thân thiết rồi ấn vào hình đại diện của chủ nhiệm lớp Mạnh Quốc Vĩ. Những người trung niên đều thích dùng ảnh đại diện của chính họ, vì vậy trên màn hình điện thoại xuất hiện tấm hình một người đàn ông trung niên mắt cận ti hí trông hòa nhã dễ gần. Hầu Tuấn nghiêng đầu sang một bên, “Mặc dù hôm nay lão Mạnh phải họp, không thể cùng chúc mừng với chúng ta, nhưng bữa cơm này lão Mạnh vẫn ở bên cạnh chúng ta!”

Tính tình Hứa Thịnh thích đùa vui ồn ào, hiếm thấy không ầm ĩ với bọn họ một lần.

Nhưng mà rõ ràng cho dù Hứa Thịnh có uống say cũng không biết hai từ “ngoan ngoãn” viết thế nào, bởi vì cậu nằm bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm, nửa gương mặt chôn trong khuỷu tay, thừa dịp Thiệu Trạm không chú ý, trộm thẳng ly rượu kia từ chỗ cậu lén uống.

Ly thủy tinh trước mặt Thiệu Trạm chỉ còn một nửa rượu.

Những bạn học khác đều đang bận rộn mời rượu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ qua di động, cười rộ lên, còn muốn quay video gửi cho Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn, không ai chú ý tới động tĩnh của bọn họ bên này.

Hai ngón tay Hứa Thịnh giữ ở miệng ly, một cái tay khác chống cằm, miễn cưỡng ngồi thẳng, cố ý chờ Thiệu Trạm phát hiện mới lắc lư, có chút trẻ con cong mắt lên, lười biếng nói: “Trộm được rồi.”

Cái này còn chưa hết, Hứa Thịnh lại nhích lại gần cái ly, môi chạm lên miệng ly, cổ tay nhấc lên uống thẳng một ngụm. Cậu ngẩng đầu lên khiến đường cong ở cổ trông rất đẹp mắt, yết hầu ở cổ họng khẽ nhúc nhích, cũng không để ý vị trí này Thiệu Trạm có vừa uống qua hay không.

Tất cả lời Thiệu Trạm muốn nói đã đến khóe miệng, lập tức không còn tiếng động nào.

Hứa Thịnh trộm được rượu xong, tâm tình sau đó rõ ràng đã khá hơn nhiều, ý thức không tỉnh táo, chỉ biết đây là rượu của bạn học bên cạnh, vì vậy uống xong lại quấn quít lại gần: “Tôi muốn nữa.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu gần trong gang tấc, thậm chí còn nghi ngờ không biết cậu có cố ý hay không, nhìn thấu cậu, cố ý khiêu khích: “Hết rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh lại dây dưa một lúc mới thôi.

Mãi đến tám giờ, bữa cơm này mới kết thúc.

Uống say không chỉ có Hứa Thịnh, còn có Thẩm Văn Hào.

Hầu Tuấn nói: “Tôi đi tính tiền trước, Khải Tử và Trạm ca hai cậu mỗi người chịu trách nhiệm một người nhé. Trạm ca phụ trách khiêng Thịnh ca về, mọi người về phòng chú ý an toàn đấy.”

Những người khác rối rít nói “Được”.

Phòng của nữ sinh và phòng của nam sinh tách biệt, không ở cùng một chỗ. Nhóm nữ sinh về trước, nam sinh cũng lục tục về trường sau.

So với những người khác trong lớp, Hứa Thịnh đúng là một con ma men khó tìm, uống say còn không biết điều. Thẩm Văn Hào lại rất tự giác, hoàn toàn không nghĩ được gì, Đàm Khải trực tiếp cõng người lên rồi đi: “Trạm ca, hai cậu ở một tầng, vất vả rồi.”

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh.

“Có thể đi được chưa?”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ chậm chạp, năm chữ này quay loạn ở trong đầu mấy vòng cậu mới hiểu được. Bây giờ tư thế ngồi của cậu cũng rất không đứng đắn, một chân gập một chân giẫm thẳng lên rìa ghế, do chóng mặt nên cằm đặt lên đầu gối: “…Không thể.”

Sau khi uống rượu, lối suy nghĩ của những người say sẽ như bị chập điện, sau đó sẽ nói ra những lời khó hiểu lệch hẳn quỹ đạo. Cậu thấy Đàm Khải cõng người, cũng muốn nói cậu cứ cõng thẳng tôi về là được.

Nhưng chỉ cần có một ý nghĩ khác đi chút thôi, mạch tư tưởng sẽ chệch khỏi đường ray.

Vì vậy như bị ma xui quỷ khiến, Hứa Thịnh bật thốt lên: “Cậu ôm tôi về đi.”

Giọng cậu hơi khàn, không nói rõ chữ, nhưng tựa như một cái móc mạnh mẽ cào vào đáy lòng Thiệu Trạm.

Được lắm, Hứa Thịnh uống say không còn ý thức được mình mê sảng nói cái gì nữa.

Chỉ có một mình Thiệu Trạm bị hành hạ.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn chằm chằm cậu một lúc, trong lòng nói cậu đùa giỡn chết tôi rồi.

Thiệu Trạm tiến lên trước một bước, hiếm khi nào trong lòng bùng nổ lớn như vậy, suy nghĩ cũng loạn cả lên, trên mặt lại không lộ vẻ gì, đôi mắt vẫn lạnh lùng như bình thường nhưng dụ dỗ nói: “Cậu như này tôi ôm sao được?”

Hứa Thịnh không phản ứng, tiếp tục mạch suy nghĩ của một con ma men, khó khăn tiêu hóa lời này.

Trong mạch suy nghĩ của một người say rượu, câu nói kia của Thiệu Trạm quá dài, rất khó hiểu, nhưng cái chữ quan trọng nhất là từ “ôm” rõ ràng lại rất dễ hiểu.

Sau đó cậu chớp mắt một cái, suy nghĩ miên man kéo dài, cuối cùng kéo dài đến một chỗ rất kỳ lạ, cậu trai liền làm tư thế dang hai tay, làm động tác “ôm”.

“…”

Hứa Thịnh lặp lại nói: “…Ôm.”

Sau khi hai người đổi lại, thị giác đã trở về như cũ, trước đây nhìn mặt bản thân mình thế nào cũng thấy rất kỳ quái.

Lần đó cái ôm trên sân thượng cũng vậy.

Có thể do lần này trong góc nhìn của cậu đã là bản thân Hứa Thịnh, không thích mặc đồng phục, một bên đeo hoa tai, là một Hứa Thịnh có bộ dạng ít nghiêm túc, hay thích đùa giỡn.

Giờ phút này đôi mắt Hứa Thịnh híp lại, nhìn có chút mỏi mệt.

Thiệu Trạm không khống chế cách một lớp vải vóc quần áo, ôm lấy cậu trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, tim đập cũng ngừng mấy giây, chờ chính cậu có thể tự đứng thẳng được thì buông ra.

Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản: Sợ mất khống chế.

Thiệu Trạm khẳng định bản thân mười bảy năm qua chưa từng có xu hướng thích người cùng giới.

Năng lực giáo viên Nam Bình yếu kém, môi trường giáo dục hỗn loạn, cho nên hiện tượng yêu sớm cũng nhiều hơn, thư tình từng nhận lấy không ít, nhưng cậu chưa từng động tới cũng chưa từng suy nghĩ bất cứ điều gì.

Cũng chưa từng thích ai.

Hứa Thịnh là người đầu tiên.

Cũng may Hứa Thịnh chưa say đến mức mất năng lực hành vi, chỉ là lúc đi bộ sẽ lảo đảo nghiêng ngả, từ góc độ nhìn nhận của bản thân, cậu không biết mình đang lắc lư hay thế giới này đang rung chuyển, thấy đèn sáng bên đường còn muốn cảm thán một câu trăng đêm nay vừa sáng lại vừa tròn.

Hứa Thịnh dùng lí trí còn sót lại bắt lấy cổ tay Thiệu Trạm đưa tới.

Thiệu Trạm sợ cậu đang đi thì ngã ra giữa đường: “Nắm lấy.”

“Bạn học cẩn thận chút nha, đi thong thả———–” Sau lưng, bà chủ quán cơm ra cửa nói một câu.

Từ trong quán cơm đi ra, xung quanh chỉ còn mấy quán ăn còn mở cửa, các cửa tiệm khác đều đã đóng, hai bên đường đèn sáng choang.

Hứa Thịnh cứ như vậy bị Thiệu Trạm dắt về trường.

Tháng nóng nhất của mùa hè sắp trôi qua, gió khô hanh thổi tới, thổi đến mức khiến Hứa Thịnh có cảm giác muốn cuốn theo chiều gió.

Tự mình dắt theo một con ma men thế này, Thiệu Trạm cũng không trông cậy vào câu trả lời của cậu, thuận miệng hỏi: “Còn biết mình là ai không?”

Hứa Thịnh chậm chạp nói trong trạng thái như giả vờ say rượu: “Tôi…là đại ca Hứa Thịnh của cậu?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hồi lâu, Thiệu Trạm cười một tiếng.

Nói chuyện với kẻ say còn rất thú vị, Thiệu Trạm lại hỏi mấy câu không quan trọng.

“Biết tôi là ai không?”

“Biết.”

“Tôi là ai?”

“…Bạn cùng bàn của tôi.”

Sau đó không ngờ Thiệu Trạm kiềm chế không nổi, mất khống chế hỏi một câu: “Đã yêu bao giờ chưa?”

Cậu có thích ai không?

Ngoại hình của Hứa Thịnh quá kiêu ngạo.

Tướng mạo này trông thế nào cũng không giống như kiểu người dễ nói chuyện, trông rất thoải mái tùy ý.

Hỏi liên tục mấy câu, Hứa Thịnh hơi mơ màng, mãi không trả lời.

Thiệu Trạm thở dài, thôi vậy.

Hai người vừa đi vừa trò chuyện.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh đi sau cậu, sau đó hai người sóng vai, ánh mắt Thiệu Trạm liếc nhìn áo phông trên người Hứa Thịnh, màu đen, hình vẽ rất hầm hố. Bộ quần áo này cậu rất quen thuộc, dù sao lúc chưa đổi trở lại cậu đã từng mặc qua.

Ký túc xá đang ở trước mặt.

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm lăn lộn hồi sơ trung nhưng từ sau khi lên cao trung gần như tự tuân theo kỷ luật. Cả một năm chỉ có một lần duy nhất không tuân theo nội quy chính là chuyện biến thành Hứa Thịnh, hơn nữa có lần còn từng giúp Hứa Thịnh duy trì hình tượng.

Chuyện Hứa Thịnh không mặc đồng phục, ngay cả Cố Diêm vương cũng bó tay cam chịu, Thiệu Trạm chợt muốn biết tại sao cậu không mặc.

Sự thực thì cậu cũng thật sự hỏi ra: “Tại sao không mặc đồng phục?”

Không biết có phải do bị gió thổi một lúc, men rượu trong người đã tan bớt, hay là do câu hỏi đâm trúng dây thần kinh của Hứa Thịnh, cậu im lặng một lúc, mạch suy nghĩ hiếm thấy không bị lạc đề, bản năng che giấu nói: “Khó coi.”

Khó coi sao?

Thiệu Trạm nhớ đến ngày đầu tiên biến thành Hứa Thịnh, cậu dùng thân thể Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục vào một lần.

Ngày hôm sau Hứa Thịnh tỉnh rất sớm, lúc xem đồng hồ mới là năm giờ.

Ngày hôm qua Thiệu Trạm đợi trong phòng cậu đến tận rạng sáng, dỗ cậu uống thuốc giải rượu, lại sợ cậu nằm xuống sẽ khó chịu, chắc chắn Hứa Thịnh không sao, chờ cậu hoàn toàn ngủ say mới đi.

Một đêm Hứa Thịnh ngủ khá ổn, không bị trằn trọc khó ngủ.

Uống quá nhiều rượu khiến trong cổ họng Hứa Thịnh như có lửa đốt, cậu chống tay ngồi dậy, đầu trống rỗng chớp mắt một cái, ngay sau đó bắt đầu đau nhức khó chịu.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, hôm qua thật sự uống quá nhiều, trí nhớ của cậu dừng lại ở lúc trò chuyện với Khưu Thu về phong cách phối hợp màu sắc quần áo.

Theo trận đau này, một ít đoạn ký ức rời rạc tràn vào, trong đầu chính là đoạn cậu dùng thái độ gần như “trêu đùa” uống rượu của Thiệu Trạm, đoạn thứ hai là lúc cậu quấn lấy Thiệu Trạm bắt cậu ấy ôm mình trở về.

“…”

Đệt.

Hứa Thịnh bị hai đoạn ký ức này làm chấn động, đầu đau cũng không để ý nữa.

Tối hôm qua cậu đã làm gì vậy?

Mượn rượu hại người.

Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy, định rửa mặt. Vừa chạm vào nước thì vùi mặt vào trong lòng bàn tay, nhớ đến đoạn cuối cùng, là Thiệu Trạm hỏi: “Tại sao không mặc đồng phục?”

Còn cả một câu sau đó.

“Cậu mặc đồng phục trông rất đẹp.”

“…”

Tim Hứa Thịnh đập loạn, mặc kệ nước còn vương trên tóc, đóng vòi nước lại.

Chuyện Hứa Thịnh không mặc đồng phục có liên quan đến chuyện cậu muốn đến Lập Dương lại bị cưỡng ép từ bỏ Lập Dương.

Cộng thêm Cố Diêm vương luôn luôn đuổi theo cậu ồn ào chuyện này, ầm ĩ mãi không xong, mở miệng ngậm miệng đều là “quy củ quy củ”, người luôn có sẵn sự phản nghịch trong lòng, càng ồn ào cậu lại càng không bằng lòng nghe theo.

Nhưng khoảng thời gian gần đây, cậu phát hiện mình không còn cố chấp chuyện mặc đồng phục nữa———-trở thành Thiệu Trạm, không chỉ cả ngày mặc đồng phục mà còn bị ép phải học hành. Nhưng sau khi dùng một thân phận khác sống ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, cậu nhận ra mặc dù không đến Lập Dương nhưng lại thấy được một cái nhìn khác về Lâm Giang.

Ngay cả học tập cậu cũng dần không bài xích, còn có chuyện gì mà không thể thay đổi?

Có lẽ có thể sớm hơn.

Chỉ là vì chuyện đồng phục này mà trước đây cãi nhau ầm ĩ một trận như vậy, không thể thoải mái vì sợ làm mất lòng người khác.

Hơn nữa cậu mặc đồng phục trông rất đẹp sao?

Hứa Thịnh nói bộ đồng phục của Lục Trung Lâm Giang khó coi cũng là thật, cả trường dùng hết mọi khả năng xoay chuyển tình thế để cải tử hoàn sinh bộ đồng phục này, trước mặt cậu bỗng nhiên gặp được Thiệu Trạm.

Sau khi bộ đồng phục học sinh kia được phát năm lớp 10, cậu chưa từng chạm vào chứ đừng nói là mặc.

Ngược lại Thiệu Trạm dùng thân thể cậu mặc qua, nhưng lúc đó cậu bị sốc quá, hơn nữa nhìn vào gương mặt của chính mình thật sự không quen, vì vậy ấn thẳng người trở về phòng, trong đầu đều là “hình tượng nhân vật được xây dựng”, làm gì còn tâm tư nhìn xem bản thân mặc đồng phục thế nào.

“Người nào đẹp chắc chắn mặc cái gì cũng đều đẹp”, Hứa Thịnh lẩm bẩm, “Ví dụ như tôi.”

Giờ này trong ký túc xá rất yên tĩnh, không có ai dậy sớm như thế.

Hứa Thịnh quẹt màn hình khóa điện thoại, tìm người liên lạc Trương Phong, cũng không quan tâm Trương Phong đọc được tin nhắn này sẽ có cảm xúc gì, có thể sẽ sợ quá mà ngã thẳng từ trên giường xuống hoặc là giả vờ mình vẫn còn đang nằm mơ chưa tỉnh lại. Ngón tay cậu gõ trên màn hình mấy cái, gửi đi một câu: _Dậy chưa? Mày còn thừa bộ đồng phục nào không?_


	66. Chapter 66

Một ngày đẹp trời, Trương Phong vốn định vui vẻ duỗi người một cái, sau đó sẽ kéo rèm cửa sổ ra, chào đón ánh nắng ban mai rực rỡ. Cậu thoải mái dễ chịu mở điện thoại di động ra: “…”

Sự buồn ngủ còn sót lại của Trương Phong lập tức bay sạch: “??!”

Cậu còn chưa kịp hỏi rốt cuộc Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lần này Hứa Thịnh bị làm sao, đã nói cùng nhau không học tập, sao cậu ấy còn len lén thi được hạng hai, kết quả Hứa Thịnh lại hung hăng đả kích cậu ta lần thứ hai.

Đại ca cậu, Hứa Thịnh, hỏi cậu, còn thừa bộ đồng phục nào không.

Trương Phong dụi mắt, xác nhận mình không có nhìn lầm, trong khung chat thật sự là có chữ đồng phục: “Mẹ kiếp, mình…chẳng lẽ mình còn chưa tỉnh ngủ hả?”

Trương Phong ném điện thoại di động đi, kéo chăn lên, hai tay đặt cố định trước ngực trở lại thế giới hiện thực: “Hẳn là nằm mơ rồi.”

“Nhất định là nằm mơ…Làm sao Hứa Thịnh có thể hỏi mượn mình đồng phục chứ? Chuyện này so với chuyện cậu ấy thi đấu vòng tròn đạt hạng hai còn khiến người ta không tưởng tượng nổi hơn.”

Hứa Thịnh không mặc đồng phục là chuyện ai cũng biết.

Con người này ăn mặc hoàn toàn không hề ăn khớp với môi trường quanh mình, khác hẳn với những học sinh khác, sắp biến Lục Trung Lâm Giang thành một danh lam thắng cảnh rồi.

Đi trong đám người nhìn một cái là thấy, không huênh hoang không được.

…

Không chỉ Trương Phong không ngờ, sợ rằng tất cả học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang cũng sẽ không tưởng tượng nổi Hứa Thịnh đàng hoàng mặc đồng phục học sinh sẽ có bộ dạng thế nào.

“Trương Phong——-con muốn chết à? Mấy giờ rồi vẫn chưa chịu dậy, còn muốn đi học không hả?” Trương Phong vừa ném điện thoại di động đi thì nghe thấy tiếng cộc cộc mẹ gõ cửa.

Gần như cùng một lúc, điện thoại di động lại rung lên, đoán chừng là vị đại ca ở bên kia không đợi kịp, lại nhắn thêm cái tin nữa: _Đừng giả bộ không thấy._

Trương Phong: “…” Cho nên thật sự mình đúng là không phải đang nằm mơ sao?

Hứa Thịnh lười biếng, nhìn thời gian rồi suy nghĩ, sau đó dứt khoát gọi thẳng điện thoại cho Trương Phong.

Trương Phong loạng choạng bò dậy từ trên giường, một giây nhận điện thoại kia thì nghe thấy tiếng “Alo” khàn khàn của Hứa Thịnh.

“Mấy giờ rồi mày còn chưa dậy?” Hứa Thịnh uống nước xong cổ họng đã khá hơn nhiều, “Đọc tin nhắn chưa?”

Trương Phong: “Đọc thì đọc rồi, chỉ là, có đúng ý tao hiểu không? Mày mặc đồng phục hả?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không phải tao mặc thì ai mặc?”

Trương Phong nghẹn lời: “…Mày nghiêm túc à? Mày thế này rất không bình thường nhá, mày vì bộ đồng phục này mà viết bao nhiêu bản kiểm điểm rồi đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Trước kia tao nghĩ không thông, người nào rồi cũng sẽ thay đổi.”

Trương Phong bị thuyết phục.

Cậu ta cảm thấy hôm nay không chỉ riêng cậu, toàn bộ thầy trò cả trường cũng gặp bạo kích.

“Đúng là tao còn một bộ đồng phục mới, chưa mặc”, Trương Phong nói, “Vậy mày đợi tao một lát, chắc là nửa tiếng nữa tao mới ra khỏi nhà. Mày ở phòng ký túc xá à? Lúc đến tao mang thẳng lên phòng cho mày nhé.”

Sáng sớm của tuần mới, dòng xe trước cổng trường chạy qua không ngừng.

Trước cổng trường Lục Trung Lâm Giang có dựng bốn tấm biển lớn chữ viết theo lối thư pháp, nghe nói là do một nhà thư pháp cực kỳ nổi tiếng viết riêng cho Lục Trung, bút pháp mạnh mẽ. Cố Diêm vương đứng ở cổng trường kiểm tra như thường lệ, nhưng mà hôm nay Cố Diêm vương hòa nhã hơn rất nhiều so với bình thường. Lục Trung thi đấu vòng tròn thắng được cả hai giải khiến vị chủ nhiệm nóng tính này cũng phải mỉm cười: “Em bảo quần đồng phục phơi chưa khô phải không? Ôi, không sao hết, lần sau không được thế đâu nhé. Thầy chính là kiểu giáo viên không biết nói phải trái sao, vào đi thôi.”

Học sinh kia rất muốn nói: Ngài có bình thường không thế?

Học sinh lục tục đeo cặp sách vào trường, qua giờ cao điểm, âm thanh ồn ào ở cổng trường mới lắng xuống.

Lớp 11-7.

“Thịnh ca còn chưa tới à?” Đêm qua Thẩm Văn Hào say rượu, hôm nay đầu vẫn còn đau, cậu ta gãi đầu hỏi Thiệu Trạm.

Buổi sáng Thiệu Trạm đi gõ cửa phòng Hứa Thịnh, tối hôm qua say rượu làm ra mấy hành động không dám nhớ lại, người trong cửa rõ ràng muốn né tránh cậu. Cuối cùng cách một cánh cửa chỉ hỏi câu muốn biết nhất “Cậu còn khó chịu không?”, xác nhận cái kẻ vô tâm trêu ghẹo cậu xong rồi bỏ chạy không sao, lúc này mới lên lớp.

Thiệu Trạm: “Lúc tôi qua cậu ấy vừa mới dậy.”

Thẩm Văn Hào gật đầu: “Vậy cậu nhớ bảo Thịnh ca nộp bài tập nhé, bài tập cuối tuần cậu ấy làm chưa?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Làm rồi.”

Lúc trước vì muốn vào đội hình thi đấu vòng tròn, Hứa Thịnh đã phải ký một loạt hiệp ước bất bình đẳng trong phòng làm việc, cộng thêm rất thích đến phòng Thiệu Trạm giết thời gian, khoảng thời gian này cũng nộp bài tập rất đúng hạn.

Hứa Thịnh không hoàn toàn là muốn tránh cậu, có một phần nguyên nhân đúng là vì cái câu “Ôm” ngày hôm qua quá xấu hổ, nhưng mà da mặt cậu dày, sau khi tiếp nhận được chuyện này thì cũng không có gì. Nguyên nhân chủ yếu là vì lúc nãy cậu đang thử đồng phục, để trần thân trên, không tiện ra mở cửa.

Lần đầu mặc đồng phục học sinh có cảm giác…hơi kỳ lạ.

Quần đồng phục của Lục Trung rộng thùng thình, eo Hứa Thịnh lại nhỏ.

Hứa Thịnh mặc xong, đứng trước giương hai mắt nhìn chính mình, không quá thoải mái kéo cổ áo, trong lúc bất chợt không dám đi ra ngoài.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh nhét thẳng sợi dây đen trên cổ vào trong cổ áo đồng phục, khôi phục lại tâm trạng “tự mình đấm vào mặt mình”, đi ra khỏi ký túc xá nam sinh.

Cổng trường đã vắng người hơn, nhưng người đi đi lại lại trong trường lại trở nên rất đông, nhất là con đường từ nhà ăn, quầy bán đồ ăn vặt đến tòa nhà lớp học, học sinh túm năm tụm ba thành từng tốp từng tốp xuất hiện quanh đó.

Mấy nữ sinh tết tóc, thắt bím và cả buộc đuôi ngựa ôm sách giáo khoa trong tay đi ra từ tòa nhà lớp học.

“Sao nóng như vậy mà ồn ào thế?”

“Hôm nay quầy bán đồ ăn vặt có chân gà chiên, số lượng giới hạn 50 cái, đều phải tranh giành nhau đấy.”

“Vậy chúng ta cũng đi——–”

Một nữ sinh trong số đó bước xuống bậc thang, nói đến đây thì ngẩng đầu lên, sau đó không biết thấy cái gì mà khiến cô nàng ngây ra tại chỗ, nửa câu “xem thử đi” phía sau cũng chưa nói xong: “…”

Mấy nữ sinh khác đang tập trung cúi đầu tán gẫu, không để ý một chàng trai mặc đồng phục học sinh đi qua bên cạnh: “Sao thế?”

Nữ sinh kia quay đầu lại, chàng trai đi sượt qua vai nên chỉ có thể nhìn thấy được bóng lưng, dáng cao chân dài, bộ đồng phục màu xanh xám rộng thùng thình mặc lên người ngược lại càng tăng thêm vẻ ngoài xuất chúng, còn cả khí chất thoải mái tùy tiện kia, không chỉ không chìm nghỉm trong đám người ai ai cũng mặc đồng phục mà còn cực kỳ chói mắt.

Nữ sinh kia cười khanh khách, há hốc khó tin nói: “Cái người vừa rồi mặc đồng phục đó là…Hứa Thịnh hả?”

Chuyện Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục, còn chưa vào đến lớp đã khiến người trên đường kinh hãi.

Ai cũng biết từ lúc nhập học đến nay, giáo bá chưa từng mặc đồng phục.

Hôm nay là thế nào vậy?

Giáo bá mặc đồng phục.

Năm chữ này gây chấn động, làm tất cả những người mà Hứa Thịnh chạm mặt sáng hôm nay mất đi năng lực suy nghĩ.

Chỉ có Trương Phong sau khi đưa đồng phục cho Hứa Thịnh xong thì vào lớp, vừa chép bài tập vừa lắc đầu, đã sớm dự cảm được hôm nay thầy trò toàn trường sẽ bị chấn động đến thế nào.

Trong lớp 11-7.

Mấy người Hầu Tuấn như thường lệ vây xung quanh Thiệu Trạm, xin học thần chỉ điểm: “Trạm ca, thỉnh cầu dạy bảo, đề này nghĩ mãi không ra, khó thật đấy. Tôi trầm tư suy nghĩ———-”

Thiệu Trạm nhận lấy bút, đề này là gia sư tại nhà của Viên Tự Cường giao cho cậu ta, không có trong phạm vi bài tập bình thường. Cậu vừa đọc đề vừa để ý động tĩnh bên ngoài hành lang: “Câu này, hình học không gian à?”

Viên Tự Cường: “Đúng đúng đúng.”

Thiệu Trạm cầm bút bắt đầu giải đề, giải được một nửa, đề-xi-ben trên hành lang đột nhiên hạ xuống.

Mới đầu bọn Viên Tự Cường cảm thấy kỳ quái: “Sao bên ngoài tự nhiên yên tĩnh thế nhỉ? Cố Diêm vương tới kiểm tra à?”

Cho đến khi một bóng người xuất hiện ở cửa sau phòng học.

Cậu không vào thẳng lớp mà đi ra cửa sổ phía sau, cổ tay hơi cong, trong tay cầm một chai nước suối, thò tay đưa chai nước còn bốc khí lạnh qua cửa sổ đặt lên bàn, trên người thiếu niên mặc đồng phục, có thể do say rượu vẫn còn khó chịu khiến cả người cậu trông hơi mệt mỏi, thế nhưng vẫn như cũ không che được cái khí chất đặc biệt huênh hoang trên người mình. Sau khi cậu đặt chai nước xuống, lại dựa lên cửa sổ phòng học lên tiếng chào hỏi bọn họ: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Vị đại ca trước mặt này, bất ngờ là Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục học sinh.

Hầu Tuấn: “…”

Đàm Khải: “…”

Viên Tự Cường: “…”

Những bạn học khác lớp 7: “…”

Bên ngoài hành lang và cả lớp 7 đều yên tĩnh, chỉ có một tiếng “cạch” do Hầu Tuấn cầm bút trong tay không chắc, vô tình rơi xuống.

Mãi đến khi bọn Hầu Tuấn không biết làm sao phát ra một câu “Mẹ kiếp”, đúng lúc chuông vào học vang lên.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cầm sách giáo khoa vào lớp, còn hồn nhiên chưa nhận ra được chuyện gì vừa xảy ra trong lớp mình: “Nào, giờ tự học sáng sớm của chúng ta…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhìn lướt qua phòng học theo thói quen, đột nhiên quay ngoắt: “Hàng cuối cùng, em vào nhầm lớp rồi… Đợi đã, em là Hứa Thịnh ư?”

Bị chấn động không chỉ có Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, giờ tự học sáng sớm ban nãy, Cố Diêm vương cũng nhận được tin tức, lén lút đi vòng qua lớp 6 ở bên cạnh, giống như kẻ gian trốn ngoài cửa sổ quan sát Hứa Thịnh đến nửa ngày trời, trên mặt hận không thể viết lên một hàng chữ lớn: Hôm nay Hứa Thịnh bị điên rồi sao?  
Bên cạnh Cố Diêm vương còn có một giáo viên khác cùng đi kiểm tra: “Thầy nói xem có phải em ấy bị điên rồi không? Kiếp này tôi ở trường lại có thể nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục một ngày? Không phải tôi đang nằm mơ chứ? Thầy đánh tôi một phát đi.”

Giáo viên đi kiểm tra cùng không dám hành động: “Việc này không được đâu.”

Cố Diêm vương: “Nhanh lên, đánh tôi phát.”

Giáo viên kiểm tra chỉ có thể nhéo một cái lên mu bàn tay của Cố Diêm vương.

Đau. Xem ra là thật rồi.

Cố Diêm vương lại nói: “Thầy cảm thấy chuyện này có liên quan đến việc em ấy đấu vòng tròn được hạng nhì không? Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh không chỉ theo kịp học tập, ngay cả nội quy nề nếp cũng theo kịp, xem ra thằng nhóc lạc đường này dưới sự dạy dỗ mẫn cán của tôi đã tìm được về con đường đúng đắn!”

Không biết đám người này đang tưởng tượng cái gì, Hứa Thịnh thầm nghĩ: Cậu là động vật để mấy người bọn họ ngắm sao?

Hứa Thịnh đi từ ký túc xá đến tòa nhà lớp học thu hoạch được không ít ánh mắt, còn có người sau khi gặp đối diện cậu suýt chút nữa đã ngã từ trên cầu thang xuống.

Bây giờ bên ngoài cửa sổ lại có một Cố Diêm vương đang nhìn với ánh mắt say mê.

“Tôi mặc đồng phục thật sự kỳ lạ thế à?” Hứa Thịnh ngồi một lúc quả thực ngồi không yên, hỏi, “Sao lại phản ứng như vậy?”

Thiệu Trạm vừa nhìn thấy cậu xong, bao nhiêu cách tính hình học không gian trong đầu giống như bị người ta bấm phím một cái xóa sạch sẽ, tính toán đến đâu, câu này giải thế nào, toàn bộ suy nghĩ bay sạch: “Không kỳ lạ.”

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục thật sự không kỳ lạ.

Điều mà các bạn học khiếp sợ chủ yếu chia thành hai lý do.

Lý do thứ nhất là sự thật Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục.

Lý do thứ hai chiếm tỉ lệ tương đối lớn, đó là dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục trông…quá ngầu.

Đã theo thói quen nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh mặc áo phông đen, bây giờ đột nhiên đổi thành đồng phục thật ra không hề đột ngột, cổ áo cậu cởi mấy khuy, đồng phục học sinh mà cũng có thể mặc được ra cảm giác không đứng đắn như thế. Cổ áo hở ra, xương quai xanh hơi lộ, có cảm giác rất tương phản hài hòa, hoàn toàn khác với Thiệu Trạm nhưng cũng rất thu hút ánh mắt người khác.

Hứa Thịnh không tin, cậu không được tự nhiên kéo cổ áo một cái, càng kéo lại càng mở rộng ra: “Thật hay giả?”

Biết thế này đã không mặc rồi.

“Thật”, Thiệu Trạm không hỏi cậu tại sao mặc đồng phục, chỉ nói, “Hôm nay câu này là thật, tối hôm qua câu kia cũng là thật.”

Ngón tay đang cầm cổ áo của Hứa Thịnh khựng lại.

Cảm giác chếnh choáng vốn phải tan hết tựa như lại dâng lên trong nháy mắt.

Cậu phát hiện ra sau khi thật sự đối mặt với Thiệu Trạm, có rất nhiều chi tiết không nhớ lại cẩn thận lại xuất hiện trước mặt, ví dụ như sau khi cậu nói “Ôm” xong, thiếu niên đột nhiên đến gần mang theo khí chất lạnh lùng, bàn tay vừa chạm vào bên eo cậu rồi biến mất.

Còn có trên con phố thật dài, Thiệu Trạm để mặc cậu nắm tay một lúc lâu, nhiệt độ trên cổ tay tựa như quấn lấy nhịp tim đập dồn dập của hai người.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh kéo cổ áo chẳng qua là vì không được tự nhiên, bây giờ bỗng dưng cảm thấy hơi nóng.


	67. Chapter 67

Sau khi đạt hạng nhì thi đấu vòng tròn, Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục lại tiếp tục trở thành đề tài hot trên Tieba của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Trong phút chốc độ gây sốt tăng cao, thậm chí có xu hướng vượt qua cả Thiệu Trạm.

———- _Cậu ấy mặc đồng phục trường mình quá tuyệt!!!_

———- _Sao tôi không nhận ra đồng phục trường chúng ta nhìn đẹp như thế nhỉ?_

———- _Năm đó không bỏ phiếu cho Hứa Thịnh, mắt tôi chắc chắn bị cửa kẹp rồi._

Trà trộn trong số đó còn có bài đăng mới nhất của tuyển thủ Đoàn Diệu Thắng từ trung học Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa.

Topic ngắn gọn là: **_Hứa Thịnh là ai?_**

Bây giờ học sinh Lục Trung rất trìu mến và đầy sự cảm thông đối với hạng ba của thi đấu vòng tròn năm nay.

1L: _Tiểu Đoàn, vẫn là đừng hỏi, nói xong sợ cậu suy sụp nữa đấy._

2L: _Tiểu Đoàn, có những sự thật tốt hơn không nên biết._

3L: _Lầu trên ngại nói, vậy để tôi nói. Hứa Thịnh là hạng nhất đếm ngược của khối bọn tôi._

Đoàn Diệu Thắng đọc xong, bỏ qua sự suy sụp mà phát khùng luôn.

Nhưng mà năng lực tiếp nhận của Hứa Thịnh rất mạnh.

Hạng nhì thi cũng thi rồi, cũng nhanh chóng bị phát hiện nhiều chuyện như thế, có thể giả bộ trên sân khấu của Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, mặc đồng phục đã là cái gì. Nếu bọn họ không thấy quen, cậu cứ mặc đồng phục mấy hôm nữa là bọn họ sẽ quen ngay thôi.

Ngay cả Chu Viễn rõ ràng cùng nghĩ giống như Cố Diêm vương.

Ông kiên định cho rằng học sinh của ông, một thí sinh có thiên phú, hôm nay muốn hối cải triệt để, làm lại cuộc đời lần nữa.

“Hứa Thịnh”, tiết thứ hai là Toán học, ánh mắt của Chu Viễn nhìn Hứa Thịnh khiến cậu sợ hết hồn, “Cuối cùng cũng thấy được nhân mô nhân dạng*, rất tốt. Thấy em trở về con đường đúng đắn, thầy rất vui vẻ yên tâm.”

_*ý chỉ một đứa trẻ đã trưởng thành_

Hứa Thịnh phối hợp, cất giọng nói: “…Cảm ơn thầy, em cũng cảm thấy em mặc cũng không tệ lắm.”

Chu Viễn giữ lại trên bảng đen một đề bài, đợi cậu nói xong thì nghiêng người sang: “Đề này em lên làm đi, thầy tin tưởng thiên phú của em. Em không cần phải che giấu bản thân nữa, lên đây đi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Xin lỗi.

Em không có thiên phú.

Cái thiên phú này không thẳng thắn xem ra sẽ không qua được.

Hứa Thịnh không còn cách nào khác, rũ tay xuống dưới gầm bàn, kéo áo Thiệu Trạm, nhỏ giọng cầu xin: “…Tôi không biết làm.”

Giọng cậu đè xuống rất thấp, chỉ có Thiệu Trạm mới nghe được.

Tất cả nguyên tắc của Thiệu Trạm đều bị ba chữ này quấy nhiễu, cũng không quan tâm loại chuyện giúp bạn cùng bàn gian dối này có phải không tốt lắm hay không. Cậu giải đề rất nhanh, với lại Chu Viễn viết xong đề trên bảng cậu đã bắt đầu tính rồi, bài toán đã làm xong hơn một nửa, nhanh chóng viết xong lời giải trên nháp, gập vào rồi đưa cho Hứa Thịnh: “Tự chép lại.”

Quả nhiên bạn cùng bàn của cậu gian lận.

Hứa Thịnh siết chặt tờ giấy kia, cố bình tĩnh đi lên.

Sau tiết học này, Hứa Thịnh bị cái danh hiệu “học bá ngầm” bất đắc dĩ phải quấn lấy Thiệu Trạm giảng đề.

Cậu giơ tay lên với lấy vai Thiệu Trạm, sau đó cầm vở bài tập vốn đặt trước mặt mình đưa qua: “Trạm ca, câu thứ ba, dạy tôi đi.”

Thiệu Trạm ngẩng đầu nhìn: “Vừa rồi không phải thầy giảng qua rồi sao?”

Hứa Thịnh không che giấu chút nào: “Chống đỡ nghe giảng được nửa tiết đã là cực hạn của tôi rồi, nửa tiết sau tôi không nghe.”

Mặc dù thái độ học tập của Hứa Thịnh thật sự có thay đổi, biết chủ động bổ túc những giờ học khuyết thiếu nhưng ở phương diện lớp văn hóa vẫn dễ dàng mệt rã rời.

Khoảng thời gian gần đây, Thiệu Trạm giảng đề cho cậu đã quen, theo bản năng xoay bút muốn dạy cậu, nhưng lại nghĩ đến tiếng xưng hô Hứa Thịnh vừa mới gọi: “Cậu gọi tôi là gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Học thần?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Câu vừa rồi cơ.”

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một chút: “Trạm ca?”

Lúc nói hai chữ này, Hứa Thịnh lại cao giọng âm cuối theo thói quen.

Cậu hoàn toàn không hề có tư tưởng bài xích chuyện gọi người khác là anh, cười khẽ một tiếng, lại tựa như trêu đùa nói: “Anh, nếu anh thích nghe em gọi thêm mấy lần là được.”

Thiệu Trạm nghi ngờ cậu đây là đang tự mình tìm khổ.

So với tình huống trước giờ tự học buổi sáng, trên hành lang đột nhiên yên tĩnh thì bây giờ hoàn toàn khác. Sau khi hai tiết trôi qua, trên hành lang dần nhiều người hơn, cũng không ít bạn học chen chúc đứng ở cửa lớp 7 làm bộ làm tịch nói chuyện phiếm.

Đa số là nữ sinh.

Nhìn xuyên qua cửa sổ có thể vừa vặn thấy Hứa Thịnh, ban đầu cậu trai còn ngồi đàng hoàng nghe người bên cạnh giảng đề, có nề nếp cùng lắm được năm phút lại nhanh chóng nằm bò ra.

“Định lý này cậu tự suy ra xem.”

Thiệu Trạm giao vở bài tập cho cậu, đồng thời cũng nghe được tiếng ồn ào ngoài cửa sổ.

Hết lần này tới lần khác kẻ đầu têu đưa người khác tới vây xem vẫn không biết gì, Thiệu Trạm cong ngón tay gõ lên bàn cậu mấy cái, nói: “Đồng phục, mặc tử tế vào.”

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu, phát hiện cổ áo mình đúng là có hơi mở rộng quá: “…À ừ.”

Cả buổi sáng Hứa Thịnh đều rất yên phận, không chơi game, đến tận tiết cuối cùng buổi sáng vẫn nghe giảng trong lớp.

Trong tiệc ăn mừng, bọn Hầu Tuấn từng bàn tán tin đồn có một giáo viên dạy thay, trùng hợp lại là giáo viên năm lớp 10 của Hứa Thịnh, hai người từng qua lại không ít. Tuy Hứa Thịnh không thật sự gây thù chuốc oán với những giáo viên khác, nhưng đối với người này không giống thế. Cô không thích học sinh kém, theo bản năng sẽ không coi trọng những người như vậy. Đương nhiên Hứa Thịnh sẽ không khách sáo với cô.

Vì vậy lúc giáo viên dạy thay vào lớp, thời điểm cô nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh thì nhíu mày một cái.

“Vào học”, Hầu Tuấn quyết tâm để lại ấn tượng tốt cho giáo viên dạy thay, “Đứng dậy.”

“Chào cô———”

Ánh mắt cô giáo dạy thay rời khỏi người Hứa Thịnh, sắc mặt khá hơn chút: “Ngồi xuống đi.”

Cô giáo dạy thay họ Dương, hơn 40 tuổi, người mặc đồng phục ngay ngắn. Phong cách dạy học của cô cho người ta cảm giác giống như con người cô vậy.

Hứa Thịnh sợ nhất là lên lớp kiểu giờ học thế này.

Cậu nghe một lúc, cúi đầu xuống bắt đầu tiện tay vẽ vào sách giáo khoa, mới đầu vẽ những đồ vật có thể dễ dàng thấy được trên bàn, sau đó vẽ được một nửa lại suy nghĩ, phác họa mấy đường nét ra gương mặt, không kiềm chế được vẽ Thiệu Trạm.

Mấy nét bút lẫn lộn với chữ viết ẩu ghi chép trong sách giáo khoa, vẽ ra gò má của Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh vẽ xong mới phản ứng được mình đã làm gì, cậu nhìn mấy nét bút rồi sửng sốt, đang lúc hốt hoảng định lật tài liệu giảng dạy qua một trang, cô dạy thay lên lớp được một nửa, bắt được Hứa Thịnh đang không tập trung, vỗ lên bệ đứng trên bục giảng một cái: “Em Hứa Thịnh, không tập trung phải không? Đi ra ngoài đứng đi.”

Hứa Thịnh thường xuyên bị giáo huấn, không cảm thấy gì hết.

Giáo viên từng mắng cậu có rất nhiều.

Cô giáo này hết lần này tới lần khác muốn trù dập, thù mới hận cũ cứ gộp chung lại trả thù, không ngừng lải nhải nói: “Cũng không biết tại sao em thi được hạng nhì, thái độ lên lớp kiểu gì vậy? Tôi tưởng rằng em lên lớp 11 sẽ có phần thay đổi, bây giờ nhìn lại vẫn là bộ dạng kia, em vẫn cứ lông bông mỗi ngày đúng không? Còn cả cái thứ em đeo trên tai đó…”

Vị giáo viên này có sức chiến đấu kinh người, nói một lèo đến hai phút rưỡi, đủ các loại từ vựng sỉ nhục bật ra liên tiếp, may là Hứa Thịnh mặc kệ để cô nói, nói chán rồi cũng không có ý định vùng dậy đáp lại.

Cả lớp yên lặng như tờ.

Cho dù Hầu Tuấn đã nghe trước tin đồn rồi, bây giờ mới hiểu vì sao người của lớp 4 ghét “Diệt Tuyệt sư thái” này đến như vậy.

Cô giáo dạy thay vẫn còn tiếp tục phát huy, định làm nổi bật học sinh xuất sắc một chút: “Em nhìn thử Thiệu Trạm người ta xem———-”

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy buồn cười, đang muốn nói “Không phải muốn ra ngoài học sao? Cô đừng phí miệng lưỡi nữa”. Nhưng lời còn chưa kịp nói ra khỏi miệng thì nghe được cái ghế rầm một tiếng trên đất, ánh mắt liếc thấy học sinh ưu tú ngồi bên cạnh đứng lên: “Thưa cô.”

“Vừa rồi em cũng không nghe giảng.”

Giáo viên dạy thay sững sờ: “Sao cơ?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Mất tập trung.”

Thiệu Trạm vốn trông đã lạnh lùng, giáo viên dạy thay đối diện với ánh mắt của cậu lại quên mất nửa câu sau muốn nói gì. Lời này cậu nói nghe thì có vẻ rất tùy ý nhưng cả người sau khi đứng dậy hoàn toàn khác với lúc bình tĩnh, giống như trong nháy mắt không khống chế được, đôi mắt dính chút sắc bén rùng mình, so với Hứa Thịnh bên cạnh trông càng giống “giáo bá” hơn. Cậu nói xong, cầm sách giáo khoa trên bàn xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Thiệu Trạm chỉ để lại hai câu ngắn gọn đã khiến tất cả lời cô dạy thay định nói tiếp câm nín, hơn nữa vô hình trung kích động hung hãn cho cô một cái tát.

Cô ta nói trước mặt nhiều người như vậy, nhất là một giây trước còn cố ý nhắc đến Thiệu Trạm.

Hầu Tuấn xem thế là đủ rồi: “Từ hồi viết kiểm điểm ở căn cứ Lục Châu tôi đã nhìn ra rồi, Trạm ca của chúng ta thật manly.”

Đàm Khải: “Đỉnh.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Quá đỉnh, Trạm ca của chúng ta không nói thì thôi chứ nói một tiếng ai nấy đều kinh ngạc, mới vừa rồi sát khí thật là ngầu, mặt Diệt Tuyệt sư thái cũng đen luôn.”

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không ngờ tới Thiệu Trạm biết dùng chiêu này, cậu phản ứng kịp cũng cầm sách ra ngoài theo: “…Em cũng đi ra ngoài, cô cứ tiếp tục lên lớp ha.”

Gương mặt giáo viên dạy thay hết đen lại trắng.

Hứa Thịnh từng đứng phạt quá nhiều lần, sắp bồi dưỡng xong tình hữu nghị cách mạng với lan can và bức tường bên ngoài phòng học rồi, cũng cực kỳ quen thuộc với lớp bên cạnh lúc nào cánh cửa cũng rộng mở, nhưng đứng phạt cùng Thiệu Trạm vẫn là lần đầu. Nếu có học sinh đi ngang qua thấy học thần bị phạt đứng ở đây có thể nghi ngờ cuộc đời mất.

Hai người đứng sóng vai, Hứa Thịnh nói: “Vừa rồi cậu thật sự mất tập trung à?”

Thiệu Trạm cầm sách: “Giả đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi đứng một lúc thôi, không cần miễn cưỡng chịu đựng cùng tôi.”

Thiệu Trạm muốn nói không phải miễn cưỡng, cũng không nỡ để cậu bị quở trách.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không lúng túng, mặc dù những lời đó quá đáng nhưng nói đúng, cậu thật sự đã nghe qua quá nhiều lần rồi: “Cô Dương chắc là không nhìn tôi vừa mắt, lúc dạy lớp bọn tôi năm lớp 10 cũng đã từng cãi lộn ầm ĩ mấy lần rồi. Thật ra cũng chẳng có gì, hơn nữa đúng là tôi từng lông bông như thế.”

Nhất là năm lớp 10, cuộc sống mơ hồ không có ý tưởng, không theo ý mình, cũng không lên lớp.

Trên hành lang không có người nào, chỉ có tiếng đọc diễn cảm truyền tới từ các lớp học. Ánh mặt trời chói chang xuyên qua tầng tầng kẽ lá, ánh sáng bị bẻ gãy rọi xuống trên hành lang.

Hồi lâu, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Tôi không cảm thấy vậy.”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người: “Cái gì?”

“Không cảm thấy cậu lông bông, cũng không cảm thấy cậu giống như lời cô ấy nói.”

Tan lớp giờ Hóa học, giáo viên dạy thay sầm mặt trở về phòng làm việc.

Trước khi tan học hôm nay, Cố Diêm vương còn phát không ít phần thưởng thi đấu vòng tròn. Sau khi kết thúc giờ tự học buổi tối, Hứa Thịnh khiêng nửa thùng đồ dùng học tập trở về phòng. Lãnh đạo Lục Trung vung tay rất hào phóng, bên trong có một bộ bài thi Hoàng Cương* đầy đủ, đề thi mẫu của các năm trước, còn có một quyển lịch đếm ngược dành riêng để chuyên tâm ôn thi Đại học.

_*Bài thi Hoàng Cương là kiểu đề thi sát nhất với đề thi Đại học thật sự ở Trung Quốc, với hệ thống câu hỏi kinh điển, đúng trọng tâm._

Đã bao giờ Hứa Thịnh được hưởng thụ kiểu “đãi ngộ phúc lợi” này đâu.

Cậu ném quyển lịch kia lại vào thùng, sau khi tắm xong định đi ngủ sớm một chút nhưng mãi không ngủ được.

Rõ ràng đã nhắm mắt lại nhưng người nào đó vẫn cứ lướt qua trước mặt.

Thoáng qua còn cả câu nói sáng ngày hôm nay: “ _Không cảm thấy cậu lông bông_.”

Thời gian quay trở lại trước đây, đột nhiên Hứa Thịnh hồi tưởng lại thời điểm hai người mới quen nhau, ai cũng chướng mắt nhau. Lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm trong mắt cậu chính là một kẻ cực kỳ thích xen vào chuyện của người khác.

Sau đó nhớ lại chính là tần số nhịp tim đập quen thuộc, còn có bàn tay dẫn lối trong đêm tối.

…

Hứa Thịnh mở mắt, quẹt điện thoại di động mở mấy tin nhắn chưa đọc ra.

Hồi sáng Trương Phong có nhắn tin tới, nhưng mà gần đây cậu rất ít khi xem điện thoại trong giờ học, cho nên chưa nhận được: _Đệt mợ, mày mặc thật luôn. Buổi sáng tao ngồi trong lớp bấm thời gian chờ, đúng như dự đoán. Cả trường đã xôn xao trước khi vào học rồi._

Hứa Thịnh: _Vóc người quá đẹp trai là như vậy, mức độ gây chú ý cao._

Trương Phong nhắn lại cũng rất nhanh: _Mày còn xấu hổ không đấy?_

Cái thứ hai là của Khang Khải: _Có ở đó không???_

Khang Khải: _T.T_

Khang Khải: _Hạn chót nộp tranh là ngày mai, tranh của em bị người ta vẩy màu vào rồi._


	68. Chapter 68

S: _Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?_

S: _Ai làm?_

Hai câu này khiến Hứa Thịnh có cảm giác muốn đánh nhau, bình thường chuyện gì cậu cũng làm theo ý mình, nếu như bạn bè thật sự gặp khó khăn sẽ lại trở về là một Hứa Thịnh xắn tay áo lên sẵn sàng ra tay.

Khang Khải gửi thẳng voice tới: “Không phải, chuyện không như anh nghĩ đâu…”

Khang Khải nói tranh vẽ bị màu vẩy vào, ý trên mặt chữ. Trong phòng vẽ có nam sinh bị xô đẩy, lúc xách xô ra ngoài đổi nước vô tình lắc lư, thuốc màu dính trên bút vẽ vẩy mấy đường lên tranh của cậu.

“Cậu ấy cũng không phải cố ý, suýt chút nữa đã khóc trước mặt em rồi”, Khang Khải nói, “Cậu ấy biết ngày mai em sẽ tham gia đánh giá. Em cũng độ lượng quá, còn kiên cường lắm nhé. Em cố nén không khóc, có quỷ mới biết một giây nữa thôi nước mắt em mẹ nó muốn ào ra!!!”

Khang Khải không làm khó người ta, chỉ nói lần sau cẩn thận một chút, sau đó cố gắng xoay chuyển tình thế, kết quả cứu không nổi bức tranh. Bây giờ thật sự rất muốn khóc.

Khang Khải sụp đổ, giọng nói run rẩy: “Bây giờ cuộc thi của em phải dừng ở đây sao?”

“Hơn nữa mấy hôm trước cuộc thi hội họa vừa mới thông báo, giám khảo lần này là ngài Dương, ông ấy là giám khảo đặc biệt!”

Khang Khải tham gia cuộc thi “Cúp Tinh Hải” trong kỳ nghỉ cũng là vì ngài Dương Minh Tông. Cậu sùng bái ngài Dương đến mức cứ nhắc đến là thao thao bất tuyệt. Ngài Dương là ngọn đèn sáng trên con đường hội họa của cậu, là thần tượng của cậu. Mặc dù “Cúp Tinh Hải” bình chọn tại chỗ, ngài Dương vẫn cảm thấy hứng thú hơn với người giúp cậu sửa tranh là Hứa Thịnh.

“Cậu đừng nôn nóng”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Chụp bức ảnh gửi tôi xem.”

Khang Khải chụp ảnh rất nhanh.

Trên bức tranh, một vệt nước màu nâu đen quệt qua bức tranh. Ban đầu Khang Khải vẽ một bầu trời xanh tĩnh lặng và rộng lớn, sắc thái vô cùng sạch sẽ gọn gàng, ngay cả bóng mây mờ cũng được tô rất nhạt, nhưng mà nước đọng lại một mảng lớn trên tranh, hơn nửa còn chảy theo chiều dọc xuống phía dưới. Mặc dù nhìn qua đã dùng giấy thấm nước nhưng khắp bầu trời và kiến trúc phía dưới vẫn có dấu vết lau không hết.

So với vệt nước thì thứ càng khó xử lý hơn chính là mấy màu sắc rực rỡ trên tranh.

Hoàn toàn phá hỏng sắc thái thanh nhã của tổng thể hình ảnh.

Phong cách của Khang Khải chính là thoải mái, nhu hòa nhưng vẫn có thể tạo ra được sự so sánh khác biệt, lấy cảnh vật là điểm chính để làm nổi bật lên. Quả thật cậu đã tô điểm rất nhiều màu sắc nhưng nhìn vào tổng thể vẫn bất ngờ.

Khang Khải nắm tóc: “Anh có thể qua đây một chuyến không? Em thật sự không dám thú tội, mẹ em cũng không ở đây. Bà ấy lúc này phỏng đoán chắc vẫn còn trên máy bay, cuối tuần dì Vương có hẹn với bà ấy nói là đi du lịch.”

Khang Khải nói xong cũng phát hiện lời này mình nói không cho người khác có cơ hội lựa chọn: “Không được, quên mất anh nội trú. Hay là thôi, em thử lại lần nữa vậy, không được thì mai cứ nộp như vậy…”

Hứa Thịnh yên lặng một lúc: “Bao giờ hết thời gian nộp tranh?”

“Sáng mai.”

Bây giờ là chín giờ tối.

Hứa Thịnh liếc mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, lúc này sắc trời đã tối mịt, bác bảo vệ đi tuần tra một vòng xung quanh, lướt đèn pin qua rồi đi sang kiểm tra tòa nhà khác.

Thật ra trừ hôm khai giảng ma xui quỷ khiến đi đến kho hàng một lần, sau đó qua phòng vẽ liếc nhìn dì Khang và Khang Khải ra, hơn một năm nay cậu thật sự chưa từng chạm vào bút vẽ nữa.

———–“ _Mẹ, sau này con sẽ không vẽ nữa. Đến Lục Trung Lâm Giang thì đến Lục Trung Lâm Giang_.”

Cuộc tranh cãi với Hứa Nhã Bình, sau cuộc điện thoại đó, Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu kết thúc.

Hứa Nhã Bình ngơ ngác rất lâu, không nghĩ ra được tại sao cậu đột nhiên nhượng bộ: “Con…nói thật ư? Không cãi nhau với mẹ nữa?”

Hứa Nhã Bình thở phào, ngón tay không tự chủ siết chặt, cảm thấy nhiều năm qua bị cuộc sống ép tới không thở nổi, cuối cùng cũng thấy thấp thoáng một tia sáng, đồng thời nghĩ xong lại nói: “Khoảng thời gian gần đây thái độ của mẹ cũng không tốt, con đừng để trong lòng. Năng lực của giáo viên Lâm Giang cũng không tệ, con đồng ý đến Lâm Giang là mẹ yên tâm rồi.””

…

Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở mép giường một lúc, cuối cùng cầm điện thoại di động lên đi xuống dưới tầng.

S: _Chờ_.

S: _Tôi lập tức tới ngay._

Khang Khải: _Không phải anh ở trường sao? Giờ này, cổng trường anh khóa rồi mà…_

Hứa Thịnh không trả lời.

Cổng chắc chắn là khóa, đừng nói cổng trường, ngay cả cổng ký túc xá cũng khóa hết rồi.

Muốn đi ra ngoài chỉ có thể mở cửa sổ tầng một rồi nhảy ra.

Hứa Thịnh né được camera và khu vực qua lại của giáo viên, cuối cùng thành thạo chống lên bệ cửa sổ nhảy từ cửa sổ ra ngoài. Bên ngoài chỉ còn lại ánh đèn đường vẫn còn sáng, cậu lại nhanh chóng leo tường xuống đi ra ngoài, đúng lúc đuổi kịp chuyến xe cuối cùng.

Thường ngày sau khi tan học, điểm dừng Lục Trung Lâm Giang gần như sẽ không có ai lên xe, đặc biệt là chuyến cuối cùng. Bác tài vốn định lái đi thẳng, không nghĩ tới đèn xe vừa lia qua trạm dừng thì nơi đó có người ngồi. Thiếu niên ngồi trên lan can ở ven đường, chân dài hơi gập, chạm trên đất.

Bác tài dừng xe: “Bạn học, trễ như vậy mới về nhà sao?”

Hứa Thịnh bỏ tiền, đi xuống hàng cuối, chuyến xe cuối cùng trống không.

Cậu không giải thích không phải là về nhà, mà là mới nhảy từ trường ra.

Lúc đến phòng vẽ đã là chín giờ rưỡi.

Khang Khải không ngờ cậu sẽ đến thật: “Anh đến thật à? Anh ra ngoài bằng cách nào? Như vậy có bị ghi lỗi không?”

“Trèo tường ra ngoài”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Yên tâm, giáo viên trong trường không bắt được tôi đâu.”

Khang Khải quăng bút vẽ đi, hận không thể quỳ xuống dưới chân cậu: “Anh thật sự chính là ân nhân cứu mạng của em.”

Hứa Thịnh dựa cửa nói: “Chỉ tổ nói xạo.”

Khang Khải nhường chỗ ngồi cho cậu.

Trước tiên Hứa Thịnh sửa phong cảnh bầu trời cùng với cảnh vật phía dưới, phương pháp như Khang Khải dùng trước đây, một lần điều chỉnh lại màu sắc bao trùm, nhưng điều chỉnh cho tinh chuẩn rất khó, không thể đảm bảo giống y hệt như trước kia. Nhưng mà Hứa Thịnh cảm nhận màu sắc tốt, điều chỉnh màu sắc vừa nhanh vừa chuẩn.

Nhưng thứ bị phá hủy nặng nhất vẫn là mảng bầu trời phía trên.

Trên đường tới đây Hứa Thịnh đã nghĩ ra mấy phương án, một trong số đó tương đối mạo hiểm. Cậu đưa khay thuốc màu cho Khang Khải: “Rửa khay đi.”

Trong lòng Khang Khải mơ hồ có dự cảm: “Chẳng lẽ anh muốn…”

Màu sắc khay thuốc màu của Khang Khải đã thay đổi, cùng một hệ màu sắc được dùng để vẽ lên bức tranh. Trước đây Hứa Thịnh từng nhờ cậu đi rửa khay thuốc màu, ý muốn nói rất rõ ràng, đây là chuẩn bị sửa đổi hoàn toàn.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không hẳn có 100% tự tin, dù sao sửa đổi là chuyện lớn, trước đây giúp Khang Khải sửa tranh đều là sửa dựa trên nền tảng của cậu.

Hứa Thịnh cầm bút, nhấn đầu bút hình quạt* lên miếng bọt biển: “Làm xong thì chuẩn bị tinh thần, tôi có một ý tưởng rất táo bạo.”

Khang Khải: “…”

Sự sửa đổi này đổi liền luôn đến rạng sáng.

Khang Khải trợn mắt há mồm, ban đầu cậu cảm thấy bản thân chỉ có thể vào được top 10, bây giờ cậu đánh đổ dự đoán lúc trước, cảm thấy lần này chắc chắn sẽ ổn định nắm chắc được hạng nhất: “Fuck, đỉnh thật sự. Anh thật sự dám vẽ…”

Ý tưởng này của Hứa Thịnh đúng là táo bạo———-cậu dứt khoát dựa theo những dấu vết kia vẽ bầu trời thành một cái khay thuốc màu tựa như bị đánh đổ, ánh sáng lan tràn đến cực hạn cùng bóng tối đầy màu sắc, từ trong tầng mây xuyên thấu xuống, đưa sự giao thoa màu sắc đến cực điểm.

Phong cách vẽ của Hứa Thịnh rất giống con người cậu.

Còn của Khang Khải vẽ theo khuôn mẫu thiên về dự thi chính thống hơn, vẽ vô cùng giống với kiểu mẫu trong sách giáo khoa. Nhưng Hứa Thịnh có lúc lại cho người ta cảm giác như vẽ ẩu.

Hứa Thịnh bóp sống mũi, buông tay ra, đặt bút sang bên cạnh: “Phần sau cậu tự thêm chi tiết nhé.”

Khang Khải nhận lấy bút, tráng vào xô nước, xúc động nói: “Người so với người đúng là tức chết người.”

Hứa Thịnh kéo cái ghế bên cạnh ngồi xuống chơi điện thoại, không đổi giọng: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy muốn dùng thiên phú để đánh bại tôi rất khó khăn, nhưng nếu cậu dựa vào sự chăm chỉ thì có đôi lời tôi đã nói rất nhiều lần rồi, sự chuyên cần có thể bù đắp được.”

Khang Khải: “…”

Hứa Thịnh trốn khỏi trường, lại sửa tranh lâu như vậy, lúc này cảm thấy rất mệt, nhưng để kết thúc công việc, phần của Khang Khải còn chưa làm xong, đoán chừng đến khi trời sáng mới có thể hoàn toàn sửa xong.

Cậu trượt điện thoại, mắt nhìn thời gian.

2:15.

Giờ này mà về trường đúng là quá phiền toái.

Hứa Thịnh đang định ở tạm phòng vẽ một đêm, tiễn Phật về phương Tây*, giúp Khang Khải sửa xong hẳn mới dừng lại.

_*Nghĩa là làm việc thiện khi nào xong mới thôi._

Trên thanh tin nhắn có một tin chưa đọc.

_-Không ở phòng à?_

Là Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi thẳng, không ngờ lén chạy ra ngoài còn bị người khác bắt được: _Vừa rồi tôi chỉ ra ngoài để lấy nước thôi._

Đối phương nhắn lại rất nhanh, giờ này mà còn chưa ngủ thì chắc chắn đang giải đề thi.

_-Cứ xạo tiếp đi._

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

_-Phòng vẽ nhà bạn tôi xảy ra chút chuyện, nên tới một chuyến._

Hứa Thịnh thật thà khai báo xong, lại đánh chữ: _Không lẽ cậu muốn tố cáo tôi?_

Khoảng thời gian trước đây mỗi ngày Hứa Thịnh đều mang bài tập qua làm, nhưng hôm nay không thấy bóng dáng đâu. Đến khi tắt đèn, Thiệu Trạm đi qua đối diện gõ cửa, kết quả gõ mãi cũng không có động tĩnh.

Thiệu Trạm vừa lật một trang bài thi, cuối cùng đến khi trả lời thì khựng lại, không nhắn vội, muốn xem cậu nói thế nào.

Quả nhiên đối diện có chút luống cuống.

_-Bạn cùng bàn, tôi cảm thấy cậu sẽ không vô tình như vậy._

_-Quy củ là chết người là sống, anh em tôi đang ở phòng vẽ suýt chút nữa mất mạng rồi, tôi bất đắc dĩ, tình thế cấp bách._

Hứa Thịnh gửi một đống tin nhắn.

Thiệu Trạm gần như có thể tưởng tượng ra được giọng Hứa Thịnh khi nói thế, cậu đang muốn trả lời, màn hình điện thoại lại sáng lên.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh gửi voice qua, rất ngắn, chỉ có 4 giây.

Thiệu Trạm mở ra, giọng cậu trai nói chuyện rất nhẹ nhàng, đoán chừng có lẽ kiêng dè bên cạnh còn có người khác: “Trạm ca.”

Cậu trai nói đến đây thì giọng dừng lại một giây.

“…Cầu xin cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh mượn cớ đi nhà vệ sinh, đứng trước cửa phòng vẽ gửi giọng nói, sau khi gửi xong cậu cũng không dám mở ra nghe lại. Lúc trước ở căn cứ Lục Châu chính là dựa vào hai chữ cầu xin này để Thiệu Trạm lồng vỏ chăn cho cậu.

Bên kia rất lâu Thiệu Trạm vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hứa Thịnh đợi mãi, Thiệu Trạm cũng nhắn lại bằng voice, cách một dòng điện, giọng nói truyền qua điện thoại di động sát bên tai cảm giác rất kỳ diệu, thật giống như đối phương thì thầm bên tai: “Không tố cáo cậu.”

Lúc Thiệu Trạm nói hình như đang mở cửa, sau đó vang lên một loạt tiếng bước chân: “Bài tập làm chưa? Không làm tôi mang qua phòng cho cậu.”

Bài tập của Hứa Thịnh, đương nhiên là chưa làm.

Nhưng bây giờ đúng là không thể không làm bài tập như hồi trước được nữa.

Thiệu Trạm mang bài tập qua phòng cho cậu, Hứa Thịnh tìm một icon cảm kích rớt nước mắt dập đầu gửi đi.

Bạn cùng bàn của cậu, không chỉ giúp cậu gian lận, còn có thể giúp làm bài tập.

Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy trở lại buồng trong phòng vẽ, nằm trên bàn câu được câu chăng tiếp tục trò chuyện với Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm đang suy nghĩ giải đề, có lúc trả lời tương đối chậm.

Hứa Thịnh cầm lấy bút chì than không biết ai để quên trên bàn, rút một tờ giấy vẽ ở bên cạnh rồi đè dưới cánh tay kí họa.

Trong đầu cậu không có ý tưởng gì, vì vậy bắt đầu vẽ từng bộ phận, vẽ xong bộ phận lại không kiềm chế được vẽ đi lên, vẽ đến trang phục của Lục Trung, yết hầu hơi nhô ra ở cổ họng chàng trai…cằm…

Khang Khải ngồi quá lâu, đặt bút xuống đứng dậy di chuyển qua lại, nghỉ ngơi một lúc.

Cậu lắc lư đi đến bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, nhạy bén nhận ra được tên đại ca vừa dựa tường nói chuyện phiếm vừa vẽ của cậu không bình thường, lời nói ra khiến người ta giật mình: “Tình huống kia là của anh hả?”

Hứa Thịnh không kịp phản ứng, còn đang dồn hết tâm trí tập trung vẽ đôi mắt: “Gì cơ?”

Khang Khải: “Anh đừng nói với em là anh – một người đàn ông hơn nửa đêm kí họa mối tình thầm kín là vì tự mình say mê, cảm thấy bản thân vẽ quá tốt nhé———-anh biết ánh mắt của anh bây giờ thế nào không?”

Ngòi bút của Hứa Thịnh vừa vặn vẽ xong đôi mắt, trên giấy vẽ là một gương mặt rất nổi bật, vô cùng lạnh lùng.

“Nhìn quen mắt thế nhỉ?” Khang Khải vừa nói vừa đi qua xem cùng, “…Đây chẳng phải bạn cùng bàn của anh sao? Lần trước tới rồi đó.”

Hứa Thịnh không phủ nhận.

Giống như lần trước cũng không phủ nhận câu nói “tình huống” kia, bởi vì cậu nhận ra mình không có cách nào không thừa nhận được.

Rất nhiều lần tim đập nhanh đã làm sáng tỏ câu trả lời đó.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, mở nắp chai nước bên cạnh uống một ngụm, rồi vặn nắp chai lại nói: “Đệt…có rõ ràng như thế sao?”

Khang Khải đã tò mò từ rất lâu rồi về tình huống mà lần trước tán gẫu cùng Hứa Thịnh, nhưng lời nói của cậu lại bình tĩnh lạ thường, không vì tình huống giới tính của Hứa Thịnh mà cảm thấy bất ngờ, có thể là do bọn họ làm nghệ thuật nên sự bao dung dễ chấp nhận cũng tương đối cao: “Rõ ràng, cực kỳ rõ ràng.”

Hứa Thịnh không nói nữa.

Khang Khải không hề nể tình mà bóc trần tâm tư của cậu.

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra thích là một sự ưu tư không thể nào che giấu được.

Không giấu được, cũng không khống chế được.

Giống như cậu đã từng nói trước mặt Hứa Nhã Bình sẽ không vẽ tiếp nữa, cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn được, không nhịn được mà trở về phòng vẽ nhìn một chút, không nhịn được chỉ bởi vì câu nói đầu tiên của Khang Khải mà không quan tâm bất cứ điều gì khác, trèo tường trốn khỏi trường.

Cậu đối với Thiệu Trạm, cũng giống như vậy.

* * *

_*Bút lông hình quạt_


	69. Chapter 69

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh nhân lúc cổng trường đã mở thì quay lại trường.

Cậu trà trộn vào dòng người đi vào, hiếm khi nào giờ tự học buổi sáng không đến muộn, chịu đựng cả một đêm, vừa vào lớp một cái là nằm xuống ngủ bù.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm vào lớp, Hứa Thịnh đang ngủ.

Cậu đứng sau lưng Hứa Thịnh, vỗ tay lên đầu cậu ấy một cái: “Cả đêm hôm qua cậu không ngủ à?”

Dường như Hứa Thịnh rất mệt mỏi, lười nhúc nhích, một tay đặt sau gáy, ngủ một cách quang minh chính đại, có lẽ nghe thấy tiếng ai nói, ngón tay không chịu được cử động: “…Buồn ngủ, đừng quấy rầy.”

Tư thế ngủ của cậu giống hệt như lần ngủ trong lần thi khảo sát đầu năm, nếu để cho Cố Diêm vương nhìn thấy có thể đứng trên hành lang mắng cả một giờ tự học buổi sáng luôn.

Thiệu Trạm không nói thêm nữa, không ồn ào ảnh hưởng tới cậu, để mặc cho Hứa Thịnh ngủ tiếp.

Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải cười cười nói nói đi vào lớp, đang định xuống hàng cuối tìm Hứa Thịnh tào lao, từ xa đã thấy cuối lớp rất yên tĩnh: “…Thịnh ca?”

Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh cậu, trên giấy nháp vẫn đang viết đáp án, không ngẩng đầu nói: “Cậu ấy đang ngủ, có chuyện gì không?”

Hầu Tuấn, Đàm Khải: “…Thật ra cũng không có chuyện gì lớn.”

Thẩm Văn Hào đã thu xong bài tập của các tổ khác, đang muốn tìm Hứa Thịnh nói chuyện, cất giọng: “Thịnh ca nộp bài tập chưa ấy nhở? Con khỉ, cậu cũng nộp đi.”

Thẩm Văn Hào gãi đầu thể hiện sự đãng trí, sau đó định chờ Hứa Thịnh thức dậy nộp bài tập, không ngờ lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm lại rút bài tập từ trên bàn Hứa Thịnh ra đưa cho cậu ta.

Thẩm Văn Hào: “…”

Cảnh tượng này trông vô cùng thần kỳ. Trong mắt bọn họ từ trước đến nay, hình tượng của Thiệu Trạm là không thích gần gũi với người khác, tác phong làm việc chắc chắn là hành vi mẫu mực tiêu chuẩn, bên cạnh lại đang có một người cứ như vậy nằm ngủ một cách ngang nhiên như thế, hơn nữa Thiệu Trạm còn có ý định bảo vệ cậu ấy, cảm giác tương phản rất mạnh mẽ.

Nếu bọn họ mà biết tất cả bài tập ngày hôm qua của Hứa Thịnh đều do Thiệu Trạm làm hộ có lẽ càng khiếp sợ hơn.

Cả đêm qua Thiệu Trạm dùng mấy quyển vở bài tập vốn dùng để bổ túc, bây giờ cậu bắt chước nét chữ của Hứa Thịnh càng ngày càng giống———-thật ra cũng chẳng có gì khó khăn, chính xác mà nói chỉ cần viết xấu thôi mà.

Ước chừng Hứa Thịnh ngủ nửa buổi sáng, mãi đến khi ra sân mới tỉnh.

Thật ra cậu chưa có hoàn toàn ngủ say, cho dù trong phòng học có yên tĩnh đến mấy đi chăng nữa thì vẫn sẽ có tiếng ồn, nhất là khi có giáo viên gọi tên mình: “Hứa Thịnh! Giờ học còn ngủ, bảo em ấy đứng lên, không tỉnh táo ra đứng một lúc là tỉnh ngay.”

Là giọng của Chu Viễn, Hứa Thịnh đang định mở mắt ngồi dậy, bên cạnh vang lên một giọng nói.

Nhưng âm thanh này loáng thoáng nghe không rõ như bị thứ gì ngăn cách, giống như xuất hiện ở trong mơ vậy.

“Thầy ơi”, âm thanh kia nói, “Cậu ấy không khỏe.”

Chu Viễn là người dễ nói chuyện, cộng thêm người nói đỡ cho Hứa Thịnh lại là Thiệu Trạm, cuối cùng viên phấn vừa viết trong tay ông cũng không ném xuống: “Vậy à? Nếu thật sự không khỏe thì xuống phòng y tế xem ngay đi, không được nữa thì về thẳng ký túc xá mà nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe, đừng gắng gượng chịu đựng.”

Hứa Thịnh ngủ bù cho đủ giấc xong, ý thức cũng quay về, ngồi dậy.

Phát hiện ra trong đầu mình tất cả đều là giọng nói của Thiệu Trạm.

Giờ này tất cả người trong lớp đều đã ra sân tập hợp.

Trên sân trường, âm thanh loa đài rất lớn truyền tới tòa nhà lớp học thông qua những ô cửa sổ đang mở.

Hứa Thịnh vò tóc, uống một ngụm nước, sau đó mở điện thoại ra, thấy được tin nhắn Khang Khải gửi tới nửa tiếng trước.

Khang Khải: _Em đến hội trường rồi_.

Hứa Thịnh trả lời: _Tôi vừa tỉnh ngủ_.

Khang Khải: _Anh như vậy mà không bị giáo viên trường anh đánh chết à?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Không biết_.

Khang Khải cảm thấy không ổn, quả nhiên Hứa Thịnh lại gửi thêm câu nữa: _Tôi có bạn cùng bàn của mình che chở, cậu ấy còn làm bài tập giúp tôi. À thôi, nói với cậu cái này làm gì._

Khang Khải: _Cút ngay và luôn, cố tình khoe khoang với em đúng không? Có suy nghĩ đến cảm nhận của em không hả?_

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh khựng lại: _Cậu không cảm thấy bất ngờ gì sao?_

Khang Khải mất vài giây mới phản ứng được bất ngờ là chỉ cái gì: _Anh không thẳng đâu phải chuyện gì quá bất ngờ? Bình thường em thấy dáng vẻ của anh cũng không có hứng thú gì với nữ sinh, hơn nữa em cảm thấy cái hoa tai của anh khá là GAY từ lâu rồi, chỉ là vẫn luôn ngại không dám nói thôi._

Hứa Thịnh: …

Khang Khải: _À, anh còn phân biệt được thương hiệu màu sắc son môi, mẹ em đi dạo phố anh còn có thể làm tham mưu, đúng là đỉnh của đỉnh._

Lúc này người nói cút đổi thành Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh nhắn xong từ “ _Cút_ “, lại không nhịn được gửi thêm câu nữa: _Cậu nói xem tôi nên theo đuổi cậu ấy thế nào?_

Bên Khang Khải im lặng mãi.

Rõ ràng không ngờ Hứa Thịnh sẽ có động lực hành động mạnh như thế, nhưng mà suy nghĩ kỹ thử mà xem, cũng cảm thấy rất hợp lý.

Từ trước đến giờ Hứa Thịnh là một người có phong cách cá tính như vậy, mạch não cũng khác với người bình thường. Cậu dám biến bức tranh bầu trời thành một khay thuốc màu bị đánh đổ dứt khoát thành như vậy, khoe khoang cũng không quá đáng, lối hành động chưa bao giờ bình thường cả.

Thật ra Khang Khải nghĩ nhầm rồi, cậu không hề nhanh một chút nào, cái vấn đề này Hứa Thịnh đã suy nghĩ cả đêm qua.

Tối hôm qua cậu nằm trên bàn mở điện thoại ra xem lại lịch sử nhắn tin của mình và Thiệu Trạm mãi, từ lần đầu tiên cậu và Thiệu Trạm bị hoán đổi thân thể, rồi cứ thế xem đi xem lại từ đầu đến cuối lịch sử chat.

Cũng đã rất nhiều lần nghĩ đến việc khắc chế.

Nhưng chính là…không nhịn được.

Kinh nghiệm theo đuổi người khác của Hứa Thịnh là một con số 0 tròn trĩnh, không có bất kỳ thứ gì để tham khảo, nhưng mà nếu đã xác định mục tiêu, vậy trước tiên phải lập kế hoạch ra đã.

Từng bước từng bước tiến tới,

Đầu óc Hứa Thịnh hiếm khi nào rõ ràng, cậu suy nghĩ một chút đến anh em xung quanh mình: Cẩu độc thân muôn đời Khang Khải, Trương Phong mặc dù đã từng theo đuổi người ta nhưng chưa một lần nào thành công.

Cậu cảm thấy bản thân thật sự không thận trọng khi kết bạn gì sất, thời khắc quan trọng mà một người có năng lực cũng không có.

Hứa Thịnh cảm khái xong, quyết định vẫn cứ phải tự lực cánh sinh, cậu mở một trang web ra tìm kiếm: **_Làm thế nào để theo đuổi crush?_**

Trên trang web tải xong rất nhanh, bỗng chốc trên đó hiển thị một câu trả lời tốt nhất:

_Cảm ơn vì yêu cầu._

_Đầu tiên hay chuẩn bị sẵn một trái tim chân thành, và hãy sẵn sàng làm một kẻ đánh rơi liêm sỉ._

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Cũng được.

Điều thứ nhất phù hợp, điều thứ hai cũng có thể phù hợp với cậu.

Mục hỏi và đáp chủ yếu được chia thành mấy phần: _Hỏi han ân cần, thấu hiểu sở thích của người ấy, cải thiện bản thân, bày tỏ ở nơi có ý nghĩa kỷ niệm đặc biệt, từ từ lên kế hoạch._

Hứa Thịnh tra xong thì cất điện thoại di động vào trong ngăn bàn, sau đó đi nhà vệ sinh, lúc quay về đúng lúc gặp bạn học lớp 7 vừa giải tán về lớp.

Rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm lẫn trong đám người nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn có thể liếc một cái là nhận ra. Bọn Hầu Tuấn vây xung quanh cậu vừa nói vừa cười, Thiệu Trạm vẫn mang dáng vẻ không hòa đồng đó, nhưng mà không từ chối, thi thoảng cũng sẽ đi theo đáp lại đôi câu.

Hầu Tuấn thân là lớp trưởng không thể không quan tâm đến bạn cùng lớp: “Thịnh ca, tỉnh rồi thấy thế nào? Thân thể có khỏe không? Sức khỏe của bản thân phải chú ý vào đấy, lần sau không thoải mái đừng gắng gượng chịu đựng.”

“Vô cùng khỏe”, Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm sự ân cần hỏi han của Hầu Tuấn đúng lúc thật, đợi lát nữa cậu phải làm sao để phát huy. Cậu chuyển hướng sang Thiệu Trạm, “khụ khụ” vài tiếng rồi nói, “Cậu…ra ngoài sân có nóng không?”

Ban đầu Thiệu Trạm muốn hỏi cậu ngủ đã đủ chưa, có cần về ngủ tiếp nữa không.

Bất thình lình nghe được Hứa Thịnh nói như vậy, không kịp phản ứng theo: “…” Có phải cậu ấy chưa tỉnh không?

Hứa Thịnh tiếp tục nói: “Từ ngoài sân vào lớp có ổn không? Mấy ngày gần đây nhiệt độ rất cao, cẩn thận bị cảm nắng.”

Lần này không chỉ Thiệu Trạm không biết cậu muốn làm gì, ngay cả Hầu Tuấn đứng bên cạnh cũng hết sức mờ mịt.

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ tới gần, giáo viên các bộ môn chủ yếu tập trung ôn tập, khi lên lớp cho luyện qua rất nhiều đề thi giữa kỳ của những năm gần đây.

Cả ngày hôm nay, Thiệu Trạm nghe được không ít những lời khó hiểu từ Hứa Thịnh.

Ví dụ như cậu vừa mới lật bài thi qua một trang, người bên cạnh đã viết xong những câu có thể làm được, đang chống đầu, híp mắt, trong tay còn xoay bút, nói một câu: “Bạn cùng bàn, cậu có mệt không? Có muốn dừng lại làm một vài bài tập cho mắt nghỉ ngơi không?”

Mạch tư duy giải đề của Thiệu Trạm dừng lại: “Tôi không mệt.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Lao động nghỉ ngơi kết hợp, tôi kể truyện cười cho cậu nghe nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh ân cần hỏi han hơn cũng không quên cải thiện bản thân, thể hiện mình là một người nghiêm túc nghe giảng: “Tiết này thầy giảng bài nghe cũng không tệ lắm.”

Thiệu Trạm đặt bút xuống, nhìn sang người bên cạnh mình, tóc mái rũ trước trán. Thật ra bình thường cậu không nói lời nào mà chỉ nhìn, người ta vẫn có thể thấy được thấp thoáng bóng dáng của một giáo bá. Bản thân cậu cũng không phải người có tính cách quá tốt, trông giống như đã thu lại bớt tính cách trước đây, nhưng cũng chỉ là trông như, lúc nói chuyện vẫn lạnh lùng như cũ. Thế nhưng lúc nhìn Hứa Thịnh lại vô tình khiến giọng nói dịu dàng hơn: “Muốn làm gì? Có chuyện gì cần nhờ tôi à?”

Không có.

Muốn theo đuổi cậu.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm trong lòng.

“Tôi”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “…Quan tâm cậu.”

Cả một ngày Hứa Thịnh ân cần hỏi han không có hiệu quả khiến ý đồ của cậu thất bại. Hứa Thịnh định thử cái “Thấu hiểu sở thích của người ấy” xem sao, cậu suy nghĩ. Bình thường Thiệu Trạm nếu không phải giải đề thì cũng là vừa đi trên đường vừa giải đề———-vì vậy sau khi kết thúc giờ tự học buổi tối, cậu đi ra tiệm sách mua một bộ đề.

Thiệu Trạm trở về phòng, tắm xong kéo cửa đi ra, còn đang phân tích sự “quan tâm” khó hiểu của Hứa Thịnh ngày hôm nay, cuối cùng vẫn không thành công.

…Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh đang nghĩ cái gì vậy?

Thiệu Trạm sửa lại một đề thi làm sai, quẹt điện thoại di động, hiếm thấy mở tin nhắn trong nhóm.

Trong nhóm đang loading mấy trăm cái tin nhắn vây xung quanh câu nói lúc trước của Thiệu Trạm.

Giữa chừng trọng tâm câu chuyện còn bị tổ lái sang chuyện khác mấy lần, mãi mới đến một dòng tin nhắn quay lại hỏi tình hình mới nhất của Thiệu Trạm.

_-Cho nên bây giờ thế nào?_

Thiệu Trạm nhìn vào khung chat một hồi mới trả lời: _Không kiềm chế được, định theo đuổi cậu ấy._

Thiệu Trạm nói theo đuổi, không phải là không có chuẩn bị. Cậu chọn một hình ảnh hàm số rất nổi tiếng, cái đồ thị của hàm số (x2y2)2 – 2ax(x2y2) = 2a2y2 này nếu vẽ ra sẽ là hình trái tim, còn được gọi là đường cardioid*.

Hôm nay Hứa Thịnh mang bài tập và bài thi trên lớp sang phòng Thiệu Trạm làm bài như mọi khi, còn mang tới cả quyển sách cậu vừa mua ở tiệm, nghiêm túc tặng quà: “Đây là _‘Đề Khố Đại Toàn_ *’, tôi cảm thấy rất phù hợp với cậu, cậu nhìn tên sách có thích không?”

_*Đề Khố Đại Toàn: Ngân hàng câu hỏi_

Thiệu Trạm đang định đưa tờ giấy viết hàm số qua: “…”

Khang Khải rất hiểu tính cách của Hứa Thịnh.

Nếu Khang Khải ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, chắc chắn sẽ phun ra ngay một câu “Mẹ kiếp”. Hứa Thịnh đích xác là một cầu thủ chơi bóng thẳng, nhưng cậu ấy đặc sắc ở chỗ, nếu sút thẳng ra ngoài, giữa chừng hoàn toàn có biến đổi thành đường chữ S. Quả bóng mà cậu đá mẹ nó rất biến hóa, rất mê muội, bạn gần như không nhìn thấu được đường bóng của Hứa Thịnh.

Rõ ràng, Thiệu Trạm xem không hiểu.

Lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh theo đuổi người ta, hoàn toàn chẳng biết trận bóng này mình đá như thế nào.

Đá đến nỗi khiến đối phương mờ mịt.

Rất băn khoăn.

Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn không hiểu ý cậu.

Cả ngày hôm nay Hứa Thịnh đều có thái độ rất không bình thường, Thiệu Trạm hỏi: “Cậu mua đề làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Thấy thì mua cho cậu luôn.”

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ thầm chẳng liên quan gì cả, cho dù hôm nay Hứa Thịnh không bình thường, hình ảnh hàm số vẫn phải để cậu vẽ được.

Thiệu Trạm: “Cho cậu một đề bài, cậu vẽ hàm số đi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không biết thì tôi dạy cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh “ồ” một tiếng, sau đó nhìn một dãy hàm số đọc không hiểu: “…”

Thiệu Trạm biết Hứa Thịnh chắc chắn vẽ không nổi, nhưng cậu có thể dạy cậu ấy khái niệm cơ bản, hướng dẫn cậu ấy vẽ ra được cái đồ thị này———–

Thiệu Trạm mang theo ý nghĩ này, hướng dẫn liền một phát hai tiếng.

Câu hỏi hàm số này thật sự đã vượt quá phạm vi năng lực của Hứa Thịnh, hơn nữa Thiệu Trạm lại không nói rõ cuối cùng rốt cuộc thứ cậu phải vẽ là cái gì, giữ lại đúng một phần cuối cùng để cậu tự suy ra. Hứa Thịnh mất hai tiếng đồng hồ chỉ để giả quyết đề hàm số này, cuối cùng ánh đèn trong ký túc xá tắt ngúm.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn vào khoảng không tối mịt trong phòng nói: “…Tôi giải không ra, hay là bỏ đi.”

* * *

_*Đồ thị hình tim cardioid_

**_Lời editor:_ ** _Tôi thấy đâu đó bóng dáng của Cố Vị Dịch trong này, xài đồ thị tỏ tình nhưng fail =))) Tình hình là định tối nay chạm mốc chương 70 mà bận đột xuất rồi, hẹn mọi người ngày mai nha :3_


	70. Chapter 70

Không khí im ắng một cách bất thường.

Trong phòng tối om, đèn tắt rất đột ngột, đồng thời có một bầu không khí kỳ lạ xuất hiện.

Trong kế hoạch của Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh sẽ nói không, sau đó cậu sẽ dạy cậu ấy.

Cậu cũng đã chuẩn bị rất sẵn sàng để bắt đầu.

Tất cả mọi thứ đều đâu đã vào đó dựa theo kế hoạch mà làm———–

Hai tiếng trước, Thiệu Trạm hơi cúi người, một tay phủ lên bàn tay Hứa Thịnh, dẫn dắt cậu viết từng bước, bầu không khí vừa khéo, khung cảnh hài hòa như mong đợi: “Cho nên câu này phần kiến thức kiểm tra là….”

Hứa Thịnh vốn đã nghe không hiểu, Thiệu Trạm còn cầm tay cậu viết, đầu óc cậu “ong ong” trong phút chốc, mấy bước giải vừa miễn cưỡng nhớ được một chút đã quên sạch sành sanh.

Sau đó Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra, ngồi về chỗ, khích lệ nói: “Cậu giải thử một lần đi.”

Tôi…

Con mẹ nó tôi, tôi không biết.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, hơn nữa cậu còn nắm tay tôi như vậy tôi càng không biết, trong đầu cứ nghĩ muốn làm chút gì đó với cậu.

Nhưng theo kế hoạch đã lên sẵn, phải từ từ từng bước, vì vậy Hứa Thịnh nhìn vào một đống bước giải, cố gắng nhồi kiến thức vào trong đầu, nhắm mắt bắt đầu vẽ, còn không quên tiếp tục ân cần hỏi han: “Cậu làm bài tập có mệt không? Có muốn uống ngụm nước trước không?”

Bây giờ Thiệu Trạm nào có quan tâm đến bản thân, chỉ muốn vội vàng ấn đầu cậu quay về vẽ ngay ra được đường trái tim, cậu giơ tay lên cởi khuy áo: “Tôi không mệt, cậu vẽ trước đã.”

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh ngồi vẽ ra được một vật thể có độ cong khác thường rất kỳ lạ trên trục đối xứng: “Thứ gì vậy? Giá trị của câu này nằm chỗ nào thế?”

Đầu Thiệu Trạm bắt đầu đau: “Không đúng, vẽ lại.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh co chân, tiếp tục ngồi đối mặt với Thiệu Trạm, bề ngoài đang giả bộ nghe lời nhưng nội tâm đang gào thét.

Là một học tra, nếu không phải muốn theo đuổi người ta, cậu đã không ngồi nổi từ lâu rồi.

Cậu cảm thấy mình thật là thê thảm.

Thậm chí cảm thấy có phải Thiệu Trạm muốn trêu cậu hay không, cho cậu cái đề bài khó như vậy bắt cậu giải!

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm vì dạy cậu mà mất một xấp giấy, Hứa Thịnh vì vẽ hình cũng mất thêm một xấp giấy nữa. Không ai vẽ được chính xác cả.

Trên thế giới này, cái gì cũng có thể là giả nhưng Toán học là thật, không biết là không biết.

Vào giờ phút này, đối mặt trong căn phòng sau khi tắt đèn, cùng với câu nói “Tôi giải không ra, hay là bỏ đi” phát ra từ tận nơi sâu nhất linh hồn của Hứa Thịnh, không khí không chỉ một thoáng rơi vào cảnh yên tĩnh, trầm lặng mà còn khiến người ta nghẹt thở.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh rất muốn đi, nhưng suy nghĩ một chút đến thái độ theo đuổi người ta phải đàng hoàng. Nếu crush muốn làm đề với cậu thì không thể trốn tránh: “…Hay là, thử câu nào đơn giản hơn?”

_-Anh sao rồi?_

_-Bạn cùng bàn của anh phản ứng thế nào?_

Buổi sáng Khang Khải nộp tranh lên, tiến vào giai đoạn đánh giá sơ bộ, bôn ba một ngày trở về phòng vẽ, nhớ đến phải quan tâm một chút tới người anh em nhiều năm như vậy mới lần đầu tiên biết yêu.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nhận được tin nhắn thì đang cầm một chồng giấy vụn cùng với đề bài mà Thiệu Trạm giao trở về phòng. Cậu đặt chồng giấy lên bàn, thở dài trả lời.

_-Tôi theo đuổi cậu ấy, cậu ấy lại bảo tôi giải đề._

_-Tôi giải không ra, cậu ấy còn bắt tôi mang về phòng giải tiếp._

_-Đây là chuyện mà một người học giỏi hay làm sao?_

Mặc dù ở cùng một phòng với Thiệu Trạm, còn có thể mượn cơ hội chạm vào tay cậu ấy một tí, cũng có thể dựa vào rất gần…Nhưng làm một tên học tra, không giải được đề chính là một sự đau khổ ức chế.

Hứa Thịnh gửi đi một tin nhắn cuối cùng.

_-Mẹ nó, cậu ấy thật khó theo đuổi._

Đêm nay, hai người ai cũng ngủ không ngon.

Thiệu Trạm cho rằng câu hỏi này không khó, cậu còn nắm tay dạy như thế, không đến nỗi hai tiếng rồi cũng không giải được chứ? Cậu không biết rốt cuộc bản thân đánh giá thấp hay đánh giá cao Hứa Thịnh, bảo cậu ấy mang về, sao cậu ấy không biết lên mạng tra thử xem?

…

Mà Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường, cũng bị khó ngủ cả đêm, lần đầu tiên bản thân theo đuổi một người thì bị đổi lấy hai tiếng ác mộng giải đề, đừng nói lên mạng tra, cậu không muốn nhìn thấy cái phương trình kia nữa.

Đêm đã khuya, bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ đầy sao.

Cũng không biết cú đánh hụt đã sượt qua đường bóng thẳng của đối phương, cũng không biết những quả bóng đã biến thành hai chàng trai, mang theo những bí mật và tâm sự cất giấu vào trong màn đêm mờ ảo…

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh bị tiếng gõ cửa của Hầu Tuấn đánh thức.

Có lúc bọn Hầu Tuấn sẽ mời bọn họ cùng đi ăn ở nhà ăn, nhất là khi tới gần thi cử, ăn cơm chỉ là một chuyện, chủ yếu vẫn là muốn nhờ Thiệu Trạm giúp bọn họ đoán đề trước khi thi: “Thịnh ca, gọi Trạm ca cùng đi ăn sáng đi?”

“Được thôi.”

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh thức dậy có hơi bực, nhất là khi kết hợp với hai ngày nay ngủ không ngon, nghĩ đến chuyện cùng ăn sáng với Thiệu Trạm có khi lại tăng thêm được bao nhiêu cảm tình, lúc này miễn cưỡng đè xuống sự bực bội, dựa ở cửa híp mắt nói, “Vậy các cậu chờ tôi một lát.”

Hứa Thịnh rửa mặt xong, thay đồng phục ra ngoài, Thiệu Trạm và bọn Hầu Tuấn Đàm Khải đã đứng trên hành lang chờ cậu.

Hầu Tuấn đã chuẩn bị trước, trong tay cầm một quyển sổ nhỏ: “Phần thứ hai ngài cảm thấy sẽ thi vào cái gì?”

Thiệu Trạm dựa trên lan can cầu thang, vốn đang cẩn thận nhớ lại nội dung phần thứ hai, đến khi thấy Hứa Thịnh ra, trong phút chốc không nhớ nổi phần thứ hai có những cái gì nữa.

Hôm nay Hứa Thịnh vẫn mặc đồng phục, đoán chừng là cậu ấy mặc vội vàng, sợi dây đen trong cổ vẫn còn rơi ra bên ngoài, đừng nói là lần đầu tiên thấy dáng vẻ cậu mặc đồng phục mà không dời mắt nổi, nhìn đi nhìn lại vẫn cứ là như vậy.

Hầu Tuấn coi như là bạn học cùng lớp sớm chiều gặp nhau với Hứa Thịnh cũng vẫn cảm thấy liếc qua một lần mà vẫn bị chấn động: “Thịnh ca, cậu thế này, không hổ là sát thủ đồng phục.”

Hứa Thịnh không xem Tieba, không biết biệt danh mới của mình: “Cái gì sát thủ đồng phục cơ?”

Đàm Khải giải thích: “Chính là nói cậu mặc đồng phục vào cực kỳ đẹp trai, đúng rồi sáng nay nhà ăn có cháo hải sản, không đi là bị người ta giành hết mất.”

Trước giờ tự học buổi sáng là lúc nhà ăn náo nhiệt nhất, nhưng mà học sinh nội trú thức dậy sớm có thể hưởng thụ sự thanh tịnh hiếm có, bọn họ tìm một bàn trống, sau đó ra cửa sổ mua đồ ăn sáng.

Theo đuổi người ta phải có thái độ theo đuổi, Thiệu Trạm ấn Hứa Thịnh ngồi xuống, tiện tay xoa đầu cậu một cái, định giúp cậu đi lấy đồ, lạnh lùng nói: “Cậu ngồi đây, tôi đi lấy.”

Bên kia đoán rằng Hứa Thịnh cũng nghĩ như vậy, cậu đột ngột đứng dậy, quyết tâm không để cơ hội này thoát khỏi tay: “Hay là để tôi đi.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu đừng ồn ào.”

“Tôi thật sự muốn đi lấy cơm mà, tôi lấy giúp cậu.”

“Cậu ngồi đàng hoàng đi.”

“Tôi đi.”

“Cậu im miệng.”

“…”

Trước cửa sổ không có nhiều người xếp hàng, lúc Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh đang tranh chấp ý kiến, bọn Hầu Tuấn đã bưng đĩa thức ăn trở lại: “…”

Hầu Tuấn dùng mắt ra hiệu cho Đàm Khải: _Chuyện gì vậy, cãi vã à? Mới sáng sớm lấy cơm cũng có thể ồn ào được?_

Đàm Khải lắc đầu đáp lại: _Không biết._

“Khụ khụ”, cuối cùng vẫn là Hầu Tuấn ho một tiếng, hòa giải nói, “…Này, tôi chen ngang một câu nhé. Cửa sổ có hai bên mà, các cậu không cần tranh nhau, muốn cùng đi lấy cơm thì cùng đi là được, nhanh lên đi, đợi lát nữa lại đông thêm bây giờ!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh mang thẻ cơm đi cùng với Thiệu Trạm, đứng xếp hàng trước cửa sổ.

Hứa Thịnh cầm thẻ cơm nghịch chơi trong tay, muốn tìm Thiệu Trạm trò chuyện.

Thiệu Trạm lại mở miệng trước: “Hình ảnh đồ thị hàm số hôm qua cậu vẽ được chưa?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới qua một đêm rồi mà Thiệu Trạm còn không chịu bỏ qua cho cậu, cậu rất muốn chậm rãi hạ màn. Tôi muốn theo đuổi cậu, mẹ nó cậu chỉ biết bắt tôi giải đề.

Hứa Thịnh câm nín một lúc mới nói ra được một chữ: “Chưa.”

Trong giờ học, Hứa Thịnh không nhịn được lại than thở với Khang Khải.

_-Cậu biết không, cậu ấy thật khó theo đuổi._

Khang Khải còn không biết bên Hứa Thịnh xảy ra những chuyện gì, vì tham gia tranh giải hội họa nên cậu xin nghỉ mấy ngày. Đúng hôm nay thì về trường, vừa bổ sung bài tập vừa trả lời: _Rốt cuộc anh có ổn không thế?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Tôi rất ổn, nhưng mà phản ứng của cậu ấy không giống với tôi nghĩ gì cả._

Khang Khải sao có thể nghĩ đến người anh em của cậu và đối tượng thầm mến, hai người họ giống như đánh bóng qua lại trên sân mà mù mờ không biết gì, chỉ nghĩ đường tình của Hứa Thịnh lận đận, nghĩ kế: _Nếu không anh thử kiên quyết lên?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Nói thế nào?_

Khang Khải: _Hẹn anh ấy ra ngoài đi? Như vậy chẳng phải là phát triển được sao?_

Đúng là tiến công trực diện cũng là một cách.

Hẹn ra ngoài đi chơi.

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy có thể được, suy tính nửa ngày.

Nhưng hình thức quản lý của Lục Trung Lâm Giang khép kín, lúc tan học cũng chỉ mở cổng có một lúc, thời gian mở cổng còn không đủ đi ra ngoài ngồi chuyến xe, muốn hẹn ra ngoài còn chưa theo đuổi được cái gì đã phải chạy về.

Hay là cuối tuần?

Cuối tuần hình như lại quá bình thường. Hứa Thịnh cậu không làm thì thôi, đã làm phải thật rầm rộ, lần đầu tiên hẹn người khác dù sao cũng phải tạo ra cái gì đó khắc sâu vào tâm trí.

Cả ngày hôm nay Hứa Thịnh thậm chí còn không ngủ trong lớp, hiếm thấy biết điều, ngồi một chỗ tính toán, cả người mặc đồng phục học sinh, ngay cả tư thế ngồi cũng chuẩn chỉnh hơn so với trước kia. Giáo viên bộ môn thấy cậu đều xúc động một tiếng: “Đúng là Hứa Thịnh thật sự thay đổi rồi, như câu nói ‘Lãng tử hồi đầu kim bất hoán’*, cuối cùng bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cũng quay về con đường đúng đắn, thành tích tiến bộ, tư chất cũng tốt! Cũng may ban đầu không bỏ cuộc!”

_*nghĩa là con hư biết nghĩ lại quý hơn vàng, biết nhận lỗi là rất tốt._

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một đống, cuối cùng loại bỏ mấy thứ không khả thi cùng với mấy thứ không thú vị ra, suy nghĩ dừng lại ở việc xem phim buổi tối.

Buổi tối, rạp chiếu bóng.

Hai từ này đặc biệt khiến người ta phải liên tưởng ra gì đó.

Trước đây từng xem phim với bọn Hầu Tuấn ở trong phòng ký túc xá, thế nhưng cũng chẳng thể coi là xem phim, chẳng có cảm xúc, linh hồn gì cả.

Linh hồn của điện ảnh vẫn là nằm ở trong rạp chiếu bóng.

Rạp chiếu bóng gần trường nhất nằm ở con đường phía cổng sau, trèo ra ngoài đi 500m là đến, từ một cửa hàng tổng hợp đi lên tầng ba, buôn bán đến rạng sáng, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ có học sinh Lục Trung liều chết trốn khỏi trường đi xem phim.

Đây là chỗ mà trước đây Trương Phong theo đuổi người ta tiết lộ với cậu, chẳng qua lúc ấy Hứa Thịnh coi thường: “Đúng là nhàm chán.”

Bây giờ…Cậu phát hiện ra cái sự nhàm chán này quyết định ở chuyện đi xem với ai.

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, Hứa Thịnh ở trong phòng tìm mãi trên mấy ứng dụng đặt vé, chọn một bộ phim trong số những bộ đang hot, thật ra có mấy bộ từ giới thiệu vắn tắt nội dung xem cũng không tệ, nhưng có một bộ cậu không xem được, tên phim là Sát nhân điên cuồng XX 2. Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh muốn lướt thẳng qua bộ phim này nhưng ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại nhớ đến một chi tiết, ví dụ như nửa đêm Thiệu Trạm nhắn tin cho cậu một câu: _Đưa tay đây_.

Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi khép mắt, trong lòng điên cuồng làm công tác tư tưởng cho bản thân.

Muốn thành công.

Phải hi sinh một chút.

Mặc dù những phim điện ảnh khác cũng hay, nhưng mà có không gian phát triển sao?!

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh hạ quyết tâm bấm vào phim Sát nhân điên cuồng XX 2 mua vé.

Tối hôm đó, Thiệu Trạm không đợi được Hứa Thịnh cầm bài tập sang gõ cửa phòng cậu, ngược lại nhận được một tin nhắn.

S: _Có đó không?_

S: _Cậu ra ngoài đi_.

Ký túc xá đã hết thời gian ra vào tự do.

S: _Đi xuống cuối hành lang tầng một có cái cửa sổ, đẩy ra là được_.

Thời điểm này mà Hứa Thịnh vẫn không quên ân cần hỏi han, cuối cùng bổ sung thêm một câu: _Buổi tối gió lớn, coi chừng bị lạnh._

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh không chắc chắn có thể hẹn được người ra thành công hay không.

Mặc dù trước đây bạn cùng bàn của cậu là giáo bá xịn của Nam Bình nhưng đã sớm rửa tay gác kiếm, từ lúc nhập học đến bây giờ quy củ không thể quy củ hơn được nữa.

Cậu ấy có ra không?

Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở chân tường rào chờ Thiệu Trạm, vừa chờ vừa nghĩ lung tung.

Buổi tối gió rất lớn, trường học ban ngày náo nhiệt ồn ào giờ phút này chỉ còn lại tiếng ve mơ hồ kêu, ánh đèn đường mờ nhạt. Hứa Thịnh chống tay lên tường, chân dài thả xuống, hồn nhiên không biết tư thế này của mình cảm giác có bao nhiêu phách lối, còn thấy bản thân chỉ còn thiếu nước cầm trong tay đóa hoa vừa ngắt lá vừa đếm: Cậu ấy đến, không đến, cậu ấy…

Hứa Thịnh đang tưởng tượng dở thì không thấy nói tiếp, bởi vì tầm mắt cậu đụng phải một bóng người.

Đoán chừng thiếu niên vừa mới tắm xong chưa được bao lâu, tóc còn chưa khô, trên người không mặc đồng phục. Cậu đứng ngược sáng đèn đường, cả người ẩn hiện trong bóng tối, không thấy rõ đôi mắt nhưng vẫn có thể thấy rõ ràng sống lưng thẳng tắp và khí chất lạnh lùng trên người thiếu niên———–Thật ra Hứa Thịnh vẫn cảm thấy Thiệu Trạm không mặc đồng phục mới gần với dáng vẻ ban đầu của cậu ấy hơn.

Thiệu Trạm đi tới bên tường thì dừng lại: “Cậu ngồi đây làm gì?”

Hai người họ, một người trên tường, một người dưới chân tường.

Ánh đèn mờ nhạt từ bên đường rọi xuống, tiếng ve kêu bỗng nhiên cũng trở nên sôi động.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh căng thẳng, lúc trước cậu gửi tin nhắn hoàn toàn không biết, hóa ra hẹn người ta cũng có thể căng thẳng đến như vậy.

Nhưng cậu vẫn hết sức thuần thục ngồi trên bờ tường ngoắc tay, giọng nói cất cao, tỏ vẻ hờ hững nói: “Anh dẫn cậu đi xem phim, có đi cùng tôi không?”


	71. Chapter 71

Cách một bức tường, bên ngoài cách đó không xa chính là phố thương mại sầm uất. Hứa Thịnh nói xong, thấy Thiệu Trạm di chuyển về phía trước vài bước. Mặc dù giọng nói vẫn lạnh lùng theo thói quen nhưng không hề nhận ra mang theo chút dung túng.

Thiệu Trạm nói: “Còn chia vai vế.”

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh đang ngập tràn cách tiến công.

Nếu như thành công hẹn được người ta đến chứng tỏ có hi vọng, có lẽ cậu ấy cũng có ý với mình, cần phải khích lệ tinh thần!

Cố gắng lên, mày làm được.

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không quan tâm vấn đề ai là anh này, cậu vốn cũng không cố chấp chuyện này, vừa rồi chỉ tiện mồm nói bừa thôi. Vì muốn dỗ Thiệu Trạm đi ra, bảo cậu làm con trai cũng được, cậu “ừ” một tiếng, chống tường, một chân gập lại, tư thế đổi thành ngồi chồm hỗm chuẩn bị lát nữa cho tiện nhảy lên: “…Vậy anh ra ngoài xem phim cùng em không?”

Giọng Hứa Thịnh tựa như cái móc chui vào trong tai Thiệu Trạm, giọng nói hờ hững, chỉ có phần cuối câu nói hơi nhỏ đi để lộ ra sự rất căng thẳng của cậu.

Hôm nay cậu vẫn mặc chiếc áo phông đen đứng kiểm điểm trên đài lúc trước, hình vẽ graffiti huênh hoang, quần jean bao lấy cặp chân dài thon gọn, giờ này ra ngoài cũng không quên đeo hoa tai, cực kỳ phách lối.

Gió đêm hè đúng là rất lớn, không khí khô nóng bao phủ lấy khắp cơ thể, giống như một lần bị điện giật.

Chỗ nào Thiệu Trạm cũng có thể nói “Đi cùng cậu” được, hoàn toàn không còn tâm tư đuổi theo hỏi cậu giờ này ra ngoài xem phim làm gì: “Đi.”

Đi cùng cậu.

Núi đao biển lửa đều đi, chỉ cần cậu mở miệng, đi chỗ nào cũng được.

Hứa Thịnh nhảy tường thành thói quen, hôm nay hình thức đặc biệt, thậm chí cậu còn có tâm tư tạo dáng trước mặt crush, bảo đảm mình nhảy xuống trong tư thế đủ phóng khoáng đẹp trai.

Sau đó cậu duy trì tư thế ngồi chồm hỗm, vỗ tay một cái, xoay người nhìn Thiệu Trạm.

Lúc cậu xoay người lại, Thiệu Trạm đã trở mình qua tường, động tác dứt khoát lưu loát———–Bình thường dáng vẻ của Thiệu Trạm mà cậu thấy nhiều nhất chính là giải đề, bây giờ bộ dạng này ngược lại rất trẻ trung, rất giống với Thiệu Trạm mà cậu biết. Tháo xuống cái danh hiệu nhất lớp nhất khối, cả danh hiệu học sinh ba tốt ra, gỡ xuống cả hình tượng kiềm chế, Thiệu Trạm cũng sẽ giống như những thanh thiếu niên khác ở tuổi này, cậu ấy cực kỳ tỏa sáng, bên trong đầy sự buông thả tùy tiện.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ tới đây, bỗng nhiên hơi mơ hồ, bản thân cũng thấy vui vẻ không nói rõ được, chỉ có mình cậu biết bí mật của Thiệu Trạm, cũng chỉ có cậu thân thiết với Thiệu Trạm hơn một năm gần đây.

Trở thành một phần trong cuộc sống của Thiệu Trạm, cậu ngẩng mặt nhìn vào hình xăm của Thiệu Trạm bị ẩn giấu sau lớp quần áo.

Loại cảm giác chỉ có một mình mình biết, giống như lén lút ăn kẹo vậy.

Chính xác mà nói, đã rất nhiều năm Thiệu Trạm không làm loại chuyện này, nhưng nhảy tường vẫn là cảnh đẹp ý vui, chủ yếu dáng cao chân dài, ưu thế tự nhiên nổi bật, tế bào vận động cũng không kém. Sau khi cậu nhảy xuống thấy Hứa Thịnh ngồi cạnh biển trạm xe nhìn cậu, hình như còn đang cười: “Cười ngây ngô cái gì?”

“Không có gì, cậu vẫn còn nhảy tường thành thạo”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Còn tưởng rằng cậu không làm giáo bá nhiều năm, nghiệp vụ khó tránh khỏi không quen.”

Thiệu Trạm không nhận lời, cậu đứng trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, đưa tay ra để cậu mượn lực đứng lên: “Đứng lên, dẫn đường.”

Đường phố trống trải, ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang, nửa đêm trèo tường trốn ra ngoài là tội lớn, ai cũng không biết, giờ này có hai cậu trai lén lút trốn ra ngoài trường. Thời gian này phần lớn cửa tiệm đã đóng cửa, chỉ còn một ít mở vào ban đêm, mấy chữ “KTV XX” cách đó không xa nhấp nháy, ánh đèn neon sáng rực giống như pháo hoa phát sáng giữa không trung.

Hai người một trước một sau bước đi.

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới nhớ ra hỏi cậu: “Sao đột nhiên nghĩ đến chuyện xem phim?”

Muốn hẹn cậu ra ngoài đó anh.

Nhưng mà lời này không thể nói.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh nói: “Cuộc sống bình yên nhạt nhẽo, tìm thứ kích thích.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm không hiểu rõ lắm bật cười một tiếng: “Cậu còn bình yên hả?”

Kiểu người như Hứa Thịnh, lịch sử kiểm điểm có thể viết thành một cuốn truyện ký truyền kỳ mà coi là cuộc sống bình yên được, thế giới này chỉ sợ không tồn tại những người không có cuộc sống nhạt nhẽo.

“Thời điểm còn ở trong thân thể cậu tương đối kích thích”, nhưng Hứa Thịnh nghĩ lệch rồi, gần đây trong đầu cậu đều là Thiệu Trạm, cho nên nghĩ cái gì cũng đều là cậu ấy, “Nhưng bây giờ chẳng phải biến mất rồi sao?”

Hồi lâu Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng.

Cậu phát hiện ra cho dù Hứa Thịnh có uống rượu hay không, cậu cũng chẳng thể chống đỡ được, còn trò chuyện tiếp nữa có thể sẽ mất khống chế.

Kế hoạch bây giờ của cậu là theo đuổi cậu ấy, còn chưa muốn dọa người ta sợ chạy mất.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Hứa Thịnh không hề ý thức được, cậu thả chậm bước chân, muốn lùi lại vài bước sóng vai với Thiệu Trạm, nhớ đến vai vế, cố ý nói: “Anh ơi, sao không nói chuyện?”

Thiệu Trạm cũng không cho cậu đi chậm lại, từ phía sau cậu thò tay ra, ấn sau lưng Hứa Thịnh đẩy cậu đi về phía trước: “Nhìn đường.”

Khoảng 500m, bảo ngắn cũng không ngắn lắm mà nói dài cũng chẳng dài lắm, tựa như hai người đi bộ rất lâu nhưng cũng lại rất nhanh.

Giờ này những tầng lầu khác đều đã tạm ngừng buôn bán, cho nên rạp chiếu bóng ở tầng 3 có thang máy chuyên dụng lên xuống. Ở cửa hàng tổng hợp bên phải, Hứa Thịnh ấn nút lên trên. Thang máy trong suốt lên xuống chở hai người lên, lúc cửa thang máy mở cậu vẫn còn đang cúi đầu tìm vé điện tử trên điện thoại di động.

Bây giờ là 11 giờ 25 phút.

Còn năm phút nữa là bắt đầu, tính toán thời gian quá chuẩn.

Thiệu Trạm không biết Hứa Thịnh đặt suất chiếu nào, cũng không biết muốn xem bộ phim nào, thậm chí còn chẳng có ý nghĩ “Đây là Hứa Thịnh đang hẹn mình”, hoàn toàn chẳng nghĩ đến.

Người như Hứa Thịnh não vốn đã chẳng cùng một mạch giống với người bình thường, nửa đêm nhắn tin tìm người ra đi xem phim cùng, rất phù hợp với phong cách hành động của cậu.

Cậu ấy thực sự là một người có thể làm những việc như vậy một cách đơn thuần và không có mục đích.

Hơn nữa gần đây trạng thái của Hứa Thịnh cũng tương đối kỳ quái, không có việc gì cũng hỏi cậu có khát không, có đói bụng không, có mệt không, có muốn ăn chân gà chiên số lượng có hạn ở quầy bán đồ ăn vặt không, cậu ấy có thể đi giành. Trừ “ _Đề Khố Đại Toàn_ ” ra, gần đây cậu còn nhận được một khối Rubik, còn cả một bộ “ _Làm thế nào để nâng cao tư duy logic: Phương pháp huấn luyện thiên tài_ “.

Hoàn toàn không nhìn thấu cậu ấy muốn làm gì.

Thời gian này đặc biệt, nửa đêm hành động kỳ lạ, ngược lại cậu ấy tỏ ra rất bình thường.

“Chào hai anh”, nhân viên phục vụ đứng trước quầy, “Xin lấy mã QR ra… Có cần Coca không?”

“Hai ly Coca, cảm ơn.”

Hứa Thịnh lấy vé xong, tiện thể mua chút đồ, sau đó hai người soát vé vào trong rạp.

Lượng khách trong đại sảnh rạp chiếu bóng thưa thớt, trừ những người vất vả làm xong việc cuối cùng cũng có thời gian hẹn người yêu ra sau khi tan việc, hầu như chẳng còn ai, nhất là cái phòng số 3 của bọn họ, lại càng hiếm dấu vết con người.

Vị trí Hứa Thịnh chọn là ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng, chủ yếu là do hàng cuối có cảm giác an toàn không nói rõ được, hơn nữa hàng cuối tối đen, thuận lợi làm chút chuyện gì đó.

Lúc hai người đi vào, trên màn hình đang chiếu quảng cáo, trong cảnh tối om chỉ còn chút ánh sáng yếu ớt rọi vào hàng ghế ngồi phía trên.

Trừ một cô lao công vừa quét dọn xong đi ra, trước khi mở màn chỉ có bốn năm khán giả vào phòng, tốm năm tốp ba ngồi ở hàng trên, thỉnh thoảng có thể nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện xen giữa tiếng quảng cáo.

“Sắp bắt đầu rồi”, Hứa Thịnh cầm ly Coca lạnh trong tay, mắt nhìn thời gian, “Còn một phút nữa.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu, nhận ra thái độ người này hình như không bình thường, biểu hiện chủ yếu là do thân thể cứng ngắc, giọng nói cũng không được tự nhiên: “Phim gì thế?”

Hứa Thịnh không trả lời, đúng lúc đó màn ảnh hoàn toàn tối đen, thời gian quảng cáo kết thúc.

Vài giây sau, màn ảnh lại sáng lên lần nữa, ngay sau đó, trong phòng chiếu vang lên một tràng âm thanh quỷ dị.

Ban đầu là âm thanh chát chúa của các vật sắc nhọn di chuyển trên mặt đất, âm thanh này càng ngày càng tới gần, sau đó vang lên tiếng thét chói tai và tiếng thở dốc đầy kinh hoàng của người đàn bà lo sợ. Hai tiếng cùng đan xen, cuối cùng “bịch” một tiếng, có vật nặng rơi xuống đất, tiếng thét chói tai xa dần. Sau đó một hàng chữ mới cực kỳ chậm rãi xuất hiện trước mặt người xem ——– Sát nhân điên cuồng XX 2.

“…”

Thiệu Trạm không ngờ cậu sẽ chọn loại phim này, ngờ vực nhìn cậu: “Cậu đến tìm kích thích hay đến tự ngược đãi bản thân?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi…khiêu chiến bản thân mình, vượt qua nỗi sợ hãi, đàn ông đáng ra phải mạnh mẽ một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa dứt lời, phần tiêu đề đã trôi qua, bộ phim bắt đầu, cảnh phim xuất hiện đầy năng lượng, một người đàn ông cả người đẫm máu tuôn ra một tràng tiếng cười điên dại——–Hứa Thịnh bị hắn ta cười đến phát run.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ tiện mồm nói bừa thôi, thật ra tâm lý căng thẳng đến mức nắm chặt ly Coca một lúc lâu, bàn tay lạnh buốt, trong lòng bàn tay đều dính nước rỉ ra từ phần thân ly Coca.

Ban đầu cậu muốn đợi phim điện ảnh tiến triển đến một nửa mới phát sinh vài tình huống, nhưng bộ phim này thật sự có lực sát thương quá lớn, mới mở màn 30 giây đã kết thúc một sinh mạng, thủ đoạn vô cùng đẫm máu, Hứa Thịnh cảm giác mình cũng chết theo một lần.

Đệt.

Phần giới thiệu vắn tắt đâu có nói kích thích đến như vậy!

Quả thực Thiệu Trạm không đành lòng nhìn cậu hành hạ mình như vậy, thở dài, đang muốn đứng lên kéo người này đi ra ngoài: “Đừng xem…”

Ba chữ “Đừng xem nữa” còn chưa nói hết.

Hứa Thịnh buông bàn tay đang nắm ly Coca, đưa bàn tay ướt nhẹp đến trước mặt Thiệu Trạm, lúc nói chuyện gần như không dám nhìn cậu: “Trước khi tới đúng là tôi muốn thách thức bản thân, nhưng bây giờ tôi cảm thấy làm người vẫn phải tự lượng sức mình, đôi khi cũng cần học cách buông bỏ bản thân và làm những điều có thể.” Hứa Thịnh nói một lèo đến đây, dừng lại một chút mới nói tiếp: “Tôi không dám xem.”

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác rất rõ trong lòng bàn tay giờ toàn là nước lạnh, còn chưa bắt đầu đã nóng lên, cậu nhỏ giọng hỏi: “…Hôm nay còn muốn dắt không?”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nói thế, ánh mắt cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào nơi khác, không dám nhìn Thiệu Trạm, lại càng không dám nhìn lên màn ảnh lớn. Cuối cùng tầm mắt rơi vào con số trên đỉnh phần tựa lưng của hàng ghế phía trước, mấy giây ngắn ngủi nhưng giống như cả một thế kỉ dài đằng đẵng đã trôi qua vậy.

Bởi vì không thấy được, cho nên càng căng thẳng hơn.

Một giây.

Hai giây.

…

Đến giây thứ ba, bàn tay Hứa Thịnh đang vắt ngang đặt lên phần tay vịn ghế ngồi chạm được những khớp xương của người khác, còn cả lòng bàn tay nóng như lửa đốt của thiếu niên.

Trong nháy mắt, tất cả âm thanh trong rạp chiếu bóng tựa như một phím bấm bị người ta ấn một cái biến mất hoàn toàn, âm thanh sợ hãi cùng với tiếng nói chuyện của người xem phía trên xa dần, ngay cả thời gian cũng như dừng lại.

Thứ duy nhất rõ ràng chỉ có bàn tay Thiệu Trạm bao phủ.

“Bùm” một tiếng, trong đầu Hứa Thịnh như có pháo bông nổ tung.

Nổ đến mức khiến người ta choáng váng hoa mắt.

Thiệu Trạm cũng không khá hơn, cậu phát hiện ra cậu có thể giải trọn vẹn được bất kỳ một câu hỏi nào khó, tất cả đề bài đều có những phương pháp giải riêng biệt, chỉ có những gì liên quan đến Hứa Thịnh là dường như cậu không giải được.

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh mát lạnh, cầm vào giống như nước đá, ngón tay cậu phủ lên những khớp xương ngón tay của đối phương. Thiệu Trạm âm thầm ra dấu, trong lòng thầm nghĩ, ngón tay cậu ấy thật là nhỏ.

Chọn phim điện ảnh là một hình thức nghịch thuật, thật ra sau khi phần mở màn cao trào kịch tính kết thúc thì phía sau là phần tự sự bình thường, bầu không khí tạm thời trở về ôn hòa, thế nhưng lúc này đã không còn ai đặt sự chú ý vào trong phim nữa.

Điều hòa trong rạp chiếu bóng đều hoạt động, không khí mát lạnh xung quanh.

Nhưng Thiệu Trạm cảm thấy nóng.

Bắt đầu từ lúc cầm tay Hứa Thịnh, một đường lan rộng ra chỗ khác.

Khoảng thời gian này Hứa Thịnh biểu hiện khác thường, nhưng mà liên kết lại với câu nói kia khiến Thiệu Trạm mơ hồ nghĩ đến một khả năng, nhưng cậu không dám chắc chắn.

Nội dung bộ phim này là gì, có những nhân vật nào xuất hiện, Hứa Thịnh chẳng rõ cái nào hết. Cậu liếm môi dưới, thầm “fuck” một tiếng trong lòng, rất muốn nhúc nhích ngón tay, biến thành được voi đòi tiên đan ngón tay vào bàn tay Thiệu Trạm.

Loại chuyện như theo đuổi người khác, hình như còn mệt hơn so với thầm mến.

Khắc chế không nổi, cuối cùng dè dặt đưa tay ra, nhưng mà một khi đến gần rồi lại không nhịn được khao khát nhiều hơn, giống như pháo hoa vừa sôi nổi lại bí ẩn, lặng lẽ phóng lên trời tỏa sáng.

Phim kết thúc từ lúc nào Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm cũng không biết, cho đến khi ánh sáng trên màn hình lại tối đi một lần nữa, sau đó danh sách diễn viên bắt đầu chạy dài, ánh sáng trên màn hình lại sáng lên lần nữa mới nhận ra bộ phim đã kết thúc.

Bộ phim này là suất chiếu cuối cùng ngày hôm nay, sau khi kết thúc, rạp chiếu bóng sẽ đóng cửa.

“Bộ phim này tạm được, cũng kích thích đúng với tưởng tượng của tôi, khi nào về vote cho 8 điểm.”

“Tôi cũng thấy thế, ban đầu còn chẳng kỳ vọng gì quá lớn…”

Mấy khán giả ngồi hàng trên vừa nói vừa đi ra ngoài cửa.

Hứa Thịnh rất không muốn buông tay, nhưng biết rõ phải chấp nhận hiện thực này, cậu ném ly Coca vào thùng rác. Lúc nhấn nút thang máy còn ngây người ra vài giây mới phản ứng, luống cuống tay chân bấm nút “1”, khó khăn lắm mới khôi phục lý trí. Đến khi hai người sóng vai ra khỏi cửa thang máy, lại nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm hỏi cậu: “Không sợ à?”

“Gì cơ?”

Trên phố so với lúc nãy còn vắng hơn, ánh đèn đường kéo dài sang tận đâu đó.

“Bây giờ cũng để anh dắt”, lúc Thiệu Trạm nói “anh” hoàn toàn khác với Hứa Thịnh, một người thì không tập trung, một người thì lạnh lùng, nhưng mà cái khí chất lạnh lùng này khi liên hệ với ngữ cảnh có cảm giác tương phản đặc biệt, sau đó mới giải thích ý tứ câu nói vừa rồi của mình, “Trên đường về không sợ sao?”

“Sợ”, thật ra người ra đến đây rồi còn có thể sợ cái gì, nội dung phim cậu hoàn toàn không xem, nhưng Hứa Thịnh sợ cậu ấy đổi ý, theo gậy leo lên, “Cậu nói tôi mới cảm thấy không khí con đường này cực kỳ dọa người.”

Vì vậy hai người dắt tay nhau về, lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh toàn là mồ hôi, mới vừa rồi vất vả lắm mới đè xuống tâm tư, bây giờ lại tán loạn ào ra ngoài.

Nếu không thì đừng theo đuổi nữa.

Mẹ nó chứ một người đàn ông như cậu không nhịn được.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ bừa.

Thẳng thắn bày tỏ, bị từ chối rồi vẫn không bỏ cuộc tương đối phù hợp với tính cách của cậu.

Rõ ràng con đường này vẫn thế nhưng luôn cảm giác đường về đi còn nhanh hơn lúc đi. Thiệu Trạm trèo qua trước, tiếp đó đến Hứa Thịnh, nhưng thời điểm đứng trên tường động tác cậu dừng lại———–

Một khi có ý nghĩ muốn bày tỏ, giống như ngọn lửa cháy lan ra đồng cỏ.

Bàn tay Hứa Thịnh chống trên tường, thời gian như quay trở lại lúc trước, cậu và Thiệu Trạm cũng đứng đây giống như hồi mới gặp, lòng bàn tay dường như còn vương nhiệt độ cơ thể Thiệu Trạm, từ rạp chiếu bóng đã không ngừng sôi trào khiến tâm trạng lên tới đỉnh điểm, giờ phút này lý trí của cậu hoàn toàn không còn, chỉ còn lại bản năng điều khiển.

Từ trước đến nay cậu muốn làm gì thì sẽ làm như thế, rất tùy ý, không nghe theo sự chỉ bảo của ai hết.

Hứa Thịnh không nôn nóng nhảy xuống, đột nhiên tự thổ lộ, một câu nói này tựa như sự đầu hàng: “Tôi cố ý đấy.”

“Cố ý hẹn cậu ra ngoài, cố ý chọn phim, cố ý giơ tay ra.”

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Áu áu áu áu áu áu!!!!_

_Mọi người ơi bây giờ là 1 giờ 30 phút sáng, mình hiếm khi nào up chương muộn như này lắm. Thật ra tối nay không có định làm, hoặc chỉ định làm một nửa rồi sáng mai làm nốt chương này thôi. Nhưng mà nhìn số lượng comment dưới bản raw nhiều bất thường là biết ngay cái chương này có vấn đề mà :3 Quả nhiên, không làm mình thất vọng. Có động lực một phát là xử lý xong xuôi chương này trong đêm nay lun :3 Vậy nên là sáng mai chào đón các bạn sẽ là một tô cơm chó siu chất lượng nhá Mình sẽ cố gắng up chương 72 trong sáng mai nhé. Chúc mọi người ngủ ngon!_


	72. Chapter 72

Tôi cố ý.

…

Hứa Thịnh nói ra lời này không che giấu chút nào, cẩn thận mở rộng thăm dò ra xung quanh không muốn người khác biết, tất cả diễn ra ngay trước mặt Thiệu Trạm.

———- _Tôi cố ý đấy._

Tiếng nói thốt ra, ngắn gọn súc tích như nhịp tim đập vậy, tiếng ve kêu sôi nổi cũng yên tĩnh trong chớp mắt. Sau khi tiếng ve kêu biến mất, ngọn lửa thảo nguyên dường như đã thực sự bùng cháy, quét qua đầy nhiệt huyết và bất chấp.

Ngón tay mới vừa được Thiệu Trạm dắt đi nóng lên, Hứa Thịnh bị nóng vô thức rụt một ngón tay lại. Cậu vẫn không che giấu gì cả tiếp tục nói: “Vừa rồi ở trong rạp chiếu bóng…Không chỉ là dắt tay, tôi còn muốn làm rất nhiều chuyện với cậu.”

Trong trường học rất yên tĩnh.

Tim Hứa Thịnh đập rất nhanh.

Cậu đọc kế hoạch tỏ tình có liệt kê rất nhiều phần điều kiện tiên quyết, cái gì mà dò xét tâm ý của đối phương, không nên gấp gáp, bình thản chờ đợi thời cơ.

Nhưng những điều đó vào giờ khắc này đều bỏ đi, Hứa Thịnh không hề nhớ được một chữ nào cả.

Quan tâm những thứ khuôn sáo cứng nhắc đó làm gì, vốn dĩ chẳng nhịn được, cậu tự có cách của mình.

Ngược lại đánh bậy đánh bạ làm liều nhưng vẫn trúng một ý: Ở nơi có ý nghĩa kỷ niệm đặc biệt bày tỏ.

Cái bức tường này đúng là vô cùng có ý nghĩa kỷ niệm.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi chồm hỗm trên tường, tựa như thấy được cái ngày mà hai người mới gặp nhau lần đầu. Cậu ở kho hàng rất lâu mới quay về, mang theo bản thân vẫn luôn chống cự và mê mang không nói rõ được trở mình trèo qua tường.

Tiếng sấm ngày hôm đó, thế giới được thiết lập lại, cậu trở thành “Thiệu Trạm”, mà Thiệu Trạm biến thành cậu.

Bọn họ cứ như vậy đến gần đối phương, dùng thân thể của đối phương thấy được một cái nhìn khác về thế giới này.

Trước đó Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không có sự chuẩn bị tỏ tình, lúc này hoàn toàn là ý muốn nhất thời đứng trên tường “gây án”, nói thế nào cậu cũng là người nhìn thấy

được cảnh tượng lớn*, động một tí là lên kiểm điểm trước mặt thầy trò toàn trường, còn có bản kiểm điểm nổi tiếng nhất trong số các trường cùng huấn luyện ở Lục Châu.

Nhưng mà bây giờ cái người mỗi ngày đều lên kiểm điểm như cậu lại đang phát huy thất thường.

_*_ _见过大场面_ _: những người chứng kiến cảnh tượng lớn có thể mang những đặc điểm sau đây:_

_-Không sợ nguy hiểm, bình tĩnh và có tổ chức_

_-Lúc nào cũng rất thoải mái, có khí chất thu hút người khác_

_-Hiểu rõ bản thân và lên kế hoạch phù hợp_

_-Vô cảm trước sự sống chết và vượt qua được nó_

_-…_

_Hiểu đơn giản là bình thường Hứa Thịnh lên sân khấu như cơm bữa, miệng lưỡi trơn tru, bây giờ tỏ tình lại không lưu loát được như thế =)))_

Thiệu Trạm đang đứng ở chỗ vừa vặn ngược sáng với ánh sáng lờ mờ, Hứa Thịnh ép buộc bản thân không được né tránh: “Tôi…”

Sau một chữ “Tôi”, do căng thẳng nên mãi không nói tiếp được, suy nghĩ rối thành một cục, những gì muốn nói ra quá nhiều, lời đã vọt đến cổ họng nhưng lại mất tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi nhắm hai mắt, cảm giác cả người như uống rượu say vậy, lắc lư thiêu đốt nóng rực.

Cậu khó khăn lắm mới bình tĩnh lại được, miễn cưỡng ra vẻ khôi phục dáng vẻ buông tuồng trước kia. Chính xác mà nói, gương mặt của Hứa Thịnh rất có tính mê hoặc, không chỉ Thiệu Trạm sau khi quan sát qua còn từng âm thầm gán cái danh hiệu “Đùa giỡn tình cảm” trong lòng, năm đó lần đầu tiên Khang Khải thấy cậu cũng là cảm giác này, dáng dấp cậu không giống như học sinh giỏi, đuôi mắt hơi xếch lên, trông rất bình thản, phải nói là trông vẫn luôn thờ ơ bất cần.

Hứa Thịnh từ trước đến nay chưa từng đùa giỡn tình cảm của ai mất tự nhiên kéo cổ áo, trong đầu nổ tung một trận xong cuối cùng cũng dành lại không gian cho một tia lý trí còn sót lại, hiếm khi nào thấy cậu nghiêm túc nói: “Tôi vi phạm nội quy rất nhiều, tính lẻ tẻ cộng lại cũng phải đến mấy chục điều. Bây giờ có lẽ phải vi phạm thêm một điều nữa, điều 35 trong nội quy nhà trường, trong thời kỳ ở trường học cấm học sinh yêu sớm.”

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh giống như hai tiếng trước, thời điểm hẹn Thiệu Trạm đi rạp chiếu bóng cũng gọi một tiếng “Anh”.

“Anh ơi, có muốn cùng em vi phạm nội quy không?”

“Không biết cậu có cho cơ hội hay không, không cho cơ hội cũng được, người như tôi rất giỏi không bỏ cuộc… Tôi tiếp tục theo đuổi cậu.” Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây, lại nhỏ giọng bổ sung thêm một câu, “Tuy là cậu có chút khó theo đuổi.”

Hứa Thịnh nói khó theo đuổi, chủ yếu vẫn là vì cái đề hàm số mà Thiệu Trạm đưa cho cậu.

Một câu hỏi ngắn gọn lại thể hiện được giữa học bá và học tra có một khoảng cách lớn.

Thậm chí Hứa Thịnh đã thật sự dừng lại suy nghĩ, nếu sau này Thiệu Trạm tiếp tục ném trước mặt cậu một cái đề, hết đề này tới đề khác nhìn kiểu gì cũng thấy đau đầu…Cậu, cậu sẽ chịu đựng.

…Chỉ cần là đề Thiệu Trạm cho, cũng không phải là không thể làm được.

Vì người mình thích, hi sinh cái này có là gì?

Má.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm trong lòng, chính bản thân mình còn tự cảm động.

Ánh đèn neon sau lưng Hứa Thịnh đúng lúc biến hóa màu sắc trong nháy mắt, biến thành màu sắc của pháo bông, trong màn đêm tối mịt thầm phóng lên trời tỏa sáng, giống như trong bầu trời đêm ánh lên hàng nghìn ngọn đuốc sáng rực.

Thời gian tựa như trôi qua rất lâu, có lẽ Hứa Thịnh đã hiểu những thí sinh kia tại sao lại lo lắng trước khi có thành tích, cậu tha thiết mong ngóng nghe được câu trả lời của Thiệu Trạm, lại không chịu được sợ hãi muốn rút lui, cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm nói: “Không cần phải theo đuổi tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người.

Không biết đây là gì ý.

Không cần phải theo đuổi, cậu bị từ chối rồi sao?

Bây giờ trong đầu Thiệu Trạm cũng loạn, từ trước đến giờ cậu rất lý trí, cho dù trước đây làm giáo bá cũng rất bình tĩnh. Sự phách lối kiêu ngạo đã thu bớt vào bên trong con người, bề ngoài không lộ ra biểu cảm gì, cũng sẽ không còn vì ai khiêu khích mà liều mạng xắn tay áo đánh nhau với người ta như lúc trước nữa.

Có một lần Dương Thế Uy dẫn người tới làm loạn, quy định của trung học Nam Bình không giống với Lâm Giang, không có những lớp hỗn hợp, chỉ có lớp “mũi nhọn” với lớp cá biệt. Mặc dù thành tích của lớp mũi nhọn cũng không khá hơn chút nào, nhưng lớp cá biệt đều là những lớp khiến giáo viên cả trường nhức đầu nhất, căn bản không quản được, trong giờ học, học sinh bên dưới cái gì cũng dám làm.

Thỉnh thoảng Thiệu Trạm bùng học, trong giờ học quang minh chính đại đi vào từ cửa sau, ngồi trấn giữ ở hàng cuối, không tùy tiện gây rối, ngược lại trở thành học sinh tốt nhất trong lớp cá biệt nhất.

Ngày mà Dương Thế Uy đến kiếm chuyện, làm loạn trong lớp chán chê, Thiệu Trạm vẫn thản nhiên bất động, không nhanh không chậm kết thúc một ván game mới cất điện thoại di động đi, lạnh giọng hỏi: “Nháo đủ chưa?”

“Ba giây, cút ra ngoài.”

Lần này đường bóng thẳng của Hứa Thịnh đã thẳng thật sự, không cuốn theo chiều gió, cũng không tự động cong lượn nữa.

Đập trúng người khác bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng.

Cậu thật sự phơi bày hết toàn bộ cẩn thận, tất cả những sự đè nén xuống đáy lòng không cách nào khống chế được, vô cùng thẳng thắn thành khẩn. Thiệu Trạm cảm giác giống như có một con mèo hung bạo rất to gan khẽ cào vào lòng cậu.

Thật ra lúc cậu nói “cố ý”, lúc trước còn ở trong rạp chiếu bóng, sự suy đoán âm thầm của Thiệu Trạm đã có câu trả lời.

Thích người cũng thích mình, đang theo đuổi người ta thì thật ra người ta cũng theo đuổi mình, loại chuyện có xác suất nhỏ đến mức không tưởng tượng nổi, giống như lấy được một kho báu trân quý vậy.

Tim đập dồn dập hơn so với bất cứ lúc nào.

Thiệu Trạm đang định nói “Cậu đừng nói trước, tôi cũng có lời muốn nói với cậu”, định cướp lời trước một bước, nhưng mà quả bóng này của Hứa Thịnh đánh cực kỳ chuẩn xác, liều mạng xông tới không biết có thất bại không đã đánh xong rồi.

Cậu đã nghĩ chỉ cần Hứa Thịnh đi trước một bước…

Nhưng thật ra cậu đã nghĩ thông suốt từ lâu rồi, ngay cả một bước kia cũng không nỡ để cậu ấy đi.

Nếu Hứa Thịnh vẫn không giải được đề hàm số kia, cậu sẽ cầm tay cậu ấy rồi bắt cậu ấy vẽ, vẽ xong rồi hỏi “Có biết ý anh là gì không?”

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới Hứa Thịnh không chỉ đi một bước kia, hơn nữa còn chạy thẳng về phía cậu.

Ánh đèn neon lại lóe lên.

Thiệu Trạm nói: “Tôi không cần cậu theo đuổi.”

Tâm trạng Hứa Thịnh rơi xuống trong nháy mắt, cho rằng bị từ chối.

Cảm giác sa sút này giống như đang đi cầu thang thì vô tình bước hụt vậy.

Nhưng mà Thiệu Trạm nói xong câu thứ hai, Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra, hình như…cũng không giống như cậu nghĩ.

“Không cần tôi theo đuổi”, Hứa Thịnh dừng một chút hỏi, “…Là có ý gì?”

“Ý là tôi rất dễ theo đuổi, nhưng chỉ với cậu mà thôi.”

Thiệu Trạm vừa nói vừa đi tới chỗ cậu, rạng sáng gió còn thổi mạnh hơn nữa, đôi mắt cậu mãnh liệt, áo phông đen trên người càng làm tăng thêm khí chất vô cùng lạnh lùng, rõ ràng là dùng giọng điệu lạnh nhạt vô cảm nhưng lời nói ra lại khiến cả người nóng bừng lên: “Không cần theo đuổi tôi, đã là của cậu từ lâu rồi.”

Cũng không cần cậu ấy mời.

Cậu đã sớm phạm quy rồi.

Chẳng phải cậu cố ý dắt tay người ta sao?

Cho dù Hứa Thịnh không mở miệng, Thiệu Trạm cũng sẽ nghi ngờ bản thân cùng lắm chỉ có thể nhẫn nại đến khi về ký túc xá.

Hứa Thịnh bối rối chớp mắt một cái.

Sau khi “ù ù” một chút, ngay sau đó nổ “bùm” một tiếng.

Cảm giác bước hụt vừa xong so với tâm trạng khó mà hình dung được lúc này tạo nên sự tương phản mãnh liệt.

Nếu như gió lớn hơn chút nữa, cậu có thể bay lên theo luôn cũng được.

“Cậu tưởng rằng tôi thật sự cho cậu đề bài là vì muốn cậu làm sao?”

Thiệu Trạm không nói rõ ra “Thật ngớ ngẩn”, trong giọng nói cũng phảng phất ý này, cậu nói: “Bảo cậu vẽ hàm số chính là vì đồ thị của nó có hình trái tim, vốn là muốn dùng để bày tỏ.”

Dòng máu trong người Hứa Thịnh sôi trào, suýt chút nữa ngồi xổm không vững, nhưng nghe thấy câu Thiệu Trạm nói tiếp, giữa lúc sôi sùng sục này nhớ lại mất hai tiếng đồng hồ vẫn không vẽ nổi hình ảnh đồ thị, còn nói với Thiệu Trạm hay là bỏ đi.

Nhiệt độ cơ thể Hứa Thịnh hạ xuống một chút: “…” Cậu đã làm ra chuyện ngu xuẩn gì vậy?

“Lần trước muốn ôm cậu nhưng không ôm được”, Thiệu Trạm đi tới trước mặt cậu, dang hai cánh tay hỏi, “Cho nên lần này có thể ôm cậu xuống được không?”

Hứa Thịnh mất vài giây mới nhận ra được “lần trước” Thiệu Trạm nói là lần nào.

Là hôm tiệc ăn mừng cậu nói mê sảng.

Lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm đã rất rất kiềm chế lại gần cậu, giữ eo cậu ôm một cái trong chớp mắt.

Hứa Thịnh: “Lúc ấy cậu đã…”

Thiệu Trạm: “So với khi đó còn sớm hơn…”

Bầu không khí hoàn hảo, tỏ tình thành công vui sướng đến nỗi suýt chút nữa đầu óc Hứa Thịnh bất tỉnh luôn. Sau khi trong đầu cậu nổ một trận pháo bông, mạch suy nghĩ kỳ lạ đã quay lại.

Hứa Thịnh: “Đương nhiên là có thể, nhưng mà tôi nhảy xuống nhỡ có tiếng sấm thì sao?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Mặc dù bức tường này có ý nghĩa kỷ niệm nhưng cũng rất nguy hiểm, Hứa Thịnh sẽ không quên được lần đầu tiên ở chính chỗ này nghe được tiếng sấm vang đầu tiên.

Hứa Thịnh dè dặt nói: “Hay là vẫn đừng ôm vội, đổi chỗ khác, mới vừa ngày đầu tiên xác nhận quan hệ với bạn trai mà bị sấm đánh, không tốt lắm.”

“…”

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh tự nhảy xuống, không biết là do nhảy tường hay trái tim vốn đã đập nhanh như vậy.

Lúc hai người về phòng thì đã hơn hai giờ, cửa sổ tầng một khép hờ, sau khi đi vào thì khóa cửa sổ lại. Trong ký túc xá vô cùng yên tĩnh, từ bên ngoài nhìn vào vẫn còn mấy phòng đèn còn sáng, có lẽ vì chuẩn bị để chiến đấu với kỳ thi giữa kỳ. Mỗi khi đến gần thời điểm thi cử, học tra nước đến chân mới nhảy, học bá ôn cũ biết mới.

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ của Lục Trung Lâm Giang được sắp xếp thời gian muộn hơn so với trường trung học phổ thông bình thương, do chế độ ôn tập và học bài mới nên chỉ còn khoảng một tháng nữa là tới kỳ thi giữa kỳ và thi cuối kỳ.

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ cũng rất được chú trọng, độ khó có thể so ngang với thi Đại học.

Hứa Thịnh không ôn tập, nhưng Thiệu Trạm vẫn còn vài bộ bài thi phải làm. Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không quan tâm sau khi xác định quan hệ còn tốn thời gian ngắm bạn trai làm bài thi: “Tôi sang phòng cậu nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm cười một tiếng: “Cậu sang phòng tôi làm gì?”

Bàn tay Hứa Thịnh bị cậu nắm trong tay, vừa rồi thực hiện trong rạp chiếu bóng cậu đã suy nghĩ rất lâu chuyện này, ngón tay chậm rãi di chuyển xuống, đan vào ngón tay Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu giải đề, tôi ngắm cậu viết.”

Sự thật chứng minh Hứa Thịnh chính là một sát thủ học tập.

Bản thân không học, còn dễ dàng làm ảnh hưởng đến người khác học.

Hứa Thịnh co chân ngồi bên cạnh cậu, còn luôn khiêu khích cậu, Thiệu Trạm làm gì còn tâm tư giải đề.

Cậu dứt khoát đặt bài thi sang một bên, cầm bút đưa giấy nháp đã viết lại một lần dãy hàm số kia cho Hứa Thịnh, sau đó nói với cậu: “Qua đây.”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng mặt lên.

“Cầm bút”, Thiệu Trạm đưa bút qua, “Muốn nhìn đường trái tim không?”

Hứa Thịnh cầm bút, Thiệu Trạm cầm tay cậu.

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm không cố ý để lại một bước cuối cùng cho cậu tự vẽ nữa, hướng dẫn cậu từ đầu tới cuối vẽ một lần. Lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh phát hiện trong ấn tượng về lớp văn hóa khô khan máy móc của cậu, môn Toán học khiến người ta đau đầu hóa ra còn có thể lãng mạn như vậy. Trục tọa độ hình trái tim bừng bừng trên giấy, cảm xúc và lý trí va chạm lên đỉnh điểm.

Đèn trong phòng đã tắt từ lâu, hoàn toàn dựa vào ánh sáng duy nhất còn sót lại từ chiếc đèn bàn USB kia.

Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên tò mò: “Nếu tôi vẫn không vẽ được, cậu định làm thế nào?”

“Đổi sang một phương thức theo đuổi khác phù hợp với chỉ số IQ của cậu”, Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên gõ lên ót cậu một cái nói, “Tỏ tình với cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh bỗng nhiên bị giễu cợt: “Đệt.”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh bằng lòng ở cùng bạn trai đến khi trời sáng, nhưng rõ ràng bạn trai cậu không nghĩ cậu thức đêm được.

“Về đi ngủ đi, đừng có chịu đựng”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Ngủ phòng tôi cũng được.”

“Con mẹ nó”, Hứa Thịnh chống cằm, gục xuống bàn nói, “Lần đầu tiên thoát khỏi độc thân còn không cho phép người ta hưng phấn nhiều hơn một lúc.”

Thiệu Trạm bắt được từ mấu chốt: “Lần đầu tiên?”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng đầu lên: “Cậu cũng cảm thấy tôi đẹp trai đúng không? Đẹp trai như vậy mà còn độc thân đúng là vô lý. Người theo đuổi tôi cũng không ít, nhưng mà tôi chưa từng thích ai… Cậu nghĩ sao?”

Trong lòng Thiệu Trạm nghĩ, bạn trai nhà mình thẳng thắn bày tỏ như vậy, hóa ra vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Cậu kinh ngạc chớp mắt một cái, rất muốn lái sang chuyện khác:

Nếu không phải lần đầu tiên, bóng cũng không có khả năng đánh thành breaking ball* như thế.

Thiệu Trạm: “Nghe lời.”

Người như Thiệu Trạm một khi bằng lòng dỗ dành người khác, kiểu gì cũng có hiệu quả. Cậu so với Hứa Thịnh cứ mở miệng là cợt nhả không nghiêm túc hoàn toàn khác, cứ phải lạnh lùng mới có lực sát thương, Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không chống đỡ được.

Ngày hôm qua lúc đi học lão Mạnh đã nói, sáng mai tiết đầu tiên chính là kiểm tra, bây giờ thời gian cũng gần đến hai rưỡi sáng rồi, đợi tiếp nữa dứt khoát đừng ngủ.

Hứa Thịnh cầm điện thoại di động về phòng, Thiệu Trạm đưa cậu ra ngoài.

Hứa Thịnh đang chuẩn bị vặn mở khóa cửa, tay vừa đặt lên thì khựng lại, dựa cửa hỏi một câu: “Nghe lời có được thưởng không?”

Đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm đi tới bên cạnh cậu, nghe vậy cúi người, lúc nói chuyện ép sát tới gần cậu, suýt chút nữa đụng phải sống mũi, hô hấp cũng vấn vít quẩn quanh cùng một chỗ.

Cậu giơ tay lên, bàn tay chạm lấy bên tai Hứa Thịnh, dường như là tư thế vòng tay muốn giam một người vào trong ngực, lòng bàn tay đè lên cánh cửa: “Có, cậu muốn thưởng gì đây?”

Cậu ấy thật sự quá gần.

Cùng với Thiệu Trạm gần trong gang tấc, còn có hơi thở của Thiệu Trạm ghé sát vào bên tai cậu, tựa như chạm vào cả bên rái tai cậu, đang lúc hơi thở quấn quít, nhịp tim cũng theo đó mất thăng bằng, cảm xúc vất vả lắm mới khôi phục lại dễ dàng bị khiêu khích dễ như trở bàn tay nảy lên.

Đèn bàn có thể sạc lại có lẽ còn chưa được sạc đầy, chịu được một lúc cũng hơi miễn cưỡng, ánh sáng yếu dần, có xu hướng đình công trong giây tiếp theo.

Trên thực tế nó đúng là “không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người”———ánh đèn càng ngày càng mờ dần, sau mấy giây thì dứt khoát đình công, một ánh sáng nhỏ nhoi cũng không chịu bố thí cho nữa.

Trước mắt Hứa Thịnh tối sầm.

Theo tới là chàng trai đột nhiên ép tới gần mang theo làn gió thoảng qua, lẫn vào chút hương vị bạc hà quen thuộc.

Yết hầu ở cổ họng Thiệu Trạm di chuyển lên xuống, từ rạp chiếu bóng đến cả bên tường, cả trái tim đều bị con người này cầm trong tay đùa giỡn, mong muốn khao khát vẫn luôn chất chứa không còn phải che giấu nữa, nụ hôn của Thiệu Trạm rất sâu———–dường như mạnh mẽ kiên quyết chạm vào.

Thiếu niên động lòng, trẻ trung, lại không cần khuôn mẫu trình tự.

Một tay khác của Thiệu Trạm nắm lấy eo Hứa Thịnh, nhiệt độ cơ thể truyền tới cách một lớp vải vóc.

Tất cả giác quan trước mắt càng trở nên phóng đại vô hạn trong bóng tối, chỉ có xúc cảm trên môi là vô cùng rõ ràng.

“Tỏ tình bị cậu giành trước”, Thiệu Trạm thả cậu ra, trước khi lùi về sau còn cắn một cái lên môi Hứa Thịnh, sau đó hôn một cái vỗ về, nói, “Chuyện này đừng có tranh với tôi nữa nhé.”

_-Người anh em?_

_-Còn sống không?_

_-Hẹn ra ngoài có hiệu quả không? Xem phim buổi đêm có hiệu quả với anh không đó?_

Giờ này mà Khang Khải vẫn còn không quên quan tâm đến tiến trình yêu đương của anh em, mấy tiếng sau vẫn không thấy Hứa Thịnh chậm chạp trả lời, còn tưởng rằng bị anh em mình ghẻ lạnh: _Không sao, chân trời nào mà chẳng có hoa cỏ, bỏ ngọn cây này vẫn còn ngọn cây khác tốt hơn._ _Nếu anh ta coi thường anh, đó đơn giản là vì anh ta không có mắt nhìn. Sau này em sẽ không để anh ta trèo cao đâu._

Khang Khải: _Đừng vì chuyện tình yêu thất bại mà tự kỷ một mình nhé, trả lời đê._

Khang Khải nghĩ tới một khả năng khác: _Đừng nói hai người bọn anh vẫn còn giải đề nhé?_

Lúc Hứa Thịnh đọc tin thì đã hơn một tiếng sau.

Cậu đóng cửa phòng lại trả lời: _Theo đuổi được rồi_.

Sau khi nhắn xong Hứa Thịnh lại cảm thấy không đúng, vì vậy nằm trên giường bổ sung thêm vài câu.

_-Cũng không tính là theo đuổi, tôi và cậu ấy là lưỡng tình tương duyệt*._

_-Tóm lại bây giờ cậu ấy là người yêu của tôi._

_*Kiểu như song phương thầm mến, tình trong như đã mặt ngoài còn e_

* * *

_**Lời editor** _

_Trong mấy chương gần đây có hay xuất hiện những câu so sánh việc tán tỉnh nhau của hai bạn giống như chơi bóng gì đó, bắt nguồn từ lời của Khang Khải ấy. Hôm nay mình mới nhận ra đây là chỉ bóng chày, không phải bóng đá như trong vài chương trước mình edit. Ý của Khang Khải là chỉ Hứa Thịnh tấn công giống như cú breaking ball – thuật ngữ trong bóng chày, nghĩa là loại đường bóng khi bay sẽ thay đổi quỹ đạo. Đương nhiên bóng chày thì phải là đánh chứ không phải sút. Mình sẽ sửa lại những chương trước cho đồng nhất,_

_Các cô thỏa mãn chưa : > Chứ tôi là tôi thích cái đèn bàn của Thiệu Trạm lắm rồi, cuối cùng chúng ta cũng đợi được đến ngày hai cái bộ não này cũng tần số với nhau =)))) Mọi người tranh thủ đọc kỹ chương này nhé, bởi vì từ sau khi xác định tình cảm sẽ có vài chương hoàn edit là mình khóa hẳn trong một thời gian đó :3_


	73. Chapter 73

Hứa Thịnh nhắn xong tin thì nhắm mắt lại, nằm mãi vẫn không ngủ được, cuối cùng dứt khoát bò dậy xông vào tắm nước lạnh.

Nhưng nước chảy có mát lạnh hơn nữa cũng không làm giảm được nhiệt độ kinh người trên môi, xúc giác vừa xong tựa như vẫn còn lưu lại rõ ràng.

Thật ra cái hôn vừa rồi của Thiệu Trạm vẫn còn vụng về, kỹ năng hôn cũng không tính là tốt, mặc dù khí thế của Thiệu Trạm bức bách, động tác cũng kiên quyết——thế nhưng sau khi chạm vào, cảm giác từng tấc da tấc thịt như bị cướp đoạt.

Đối với hai người không có bất kỳ kinh nghiệm hôn nào mà nói, hôn nhau quả thật không phải chuyện tự học lần đầu là làm được ngay.

Nhưng mà sự đụng chạm trong nháy mắt không có ai để ý đến kỹ xảo cả.

Hứa Thịnh “đệt” một tiếng, mãi mới nhận ra đêm nay thật sự quá rung động lòng người, thậm chí còn có phần không chân thực, giống như một giấc mộng đêm hè.

Cậu tắt công tắc, lau tóc rồi kéo cửa đi ra ngoài, mở khung chat với Thiệu Trạm ra, thấy mười phút trước Thiệu Trạm có nhắn tới một câu: _Ngủ ngon_.

Hứa Thịnh trả lời: _Ngủ ngon_.

Dừng một chút mới nhúc nhích đầu ngón tay, đánh thêm hai chữ “ _Bạn trai_ “.

Mọi cảm giác hư ảo không chân thật biến mất, lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới thật sự cảm nhận được, cậu thật sự lại vi phạm thêm một điều trong nội quy rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nhắn ngủ ngon xong cũng không đàng hoàng ngủ, tiếp tục nhắn tin với bạn trai, nhắc đến một đề tài nhạy cảm ít khi nào khơi ra: _Cậu tắm chưa?_

– _Cậu nói gì?_

Xem ra là tắm rồi.

Hứa Thịnh trở mình, tiếp tục đánh chữ.

Hứa Thịnh: _Tôi cũng tắm rồi._

Thiệu Trạm: _Tối nay cậu không muốn ngủ phải không?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Trò chuyện tiếp rồi ngủ_.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh có thân phận rồi, cây ngay không sợ chết đứng: _Anh ơi, nói chuyện 50 xu nha_ _*_ _._

_*Ý là Hứa Thịnh trả công Thiệu Trạm 50 xu để tán gẫu cũng ấy =)))_

Thiệu Trạm nhượng bộ một bước: _Năm phút._

Hai người câu có câu chăng tiếp tục nói chuyện, sau đó Hứa Thịnh mở trang cá nhân của Thiệu Trạm, có cảm giác hận không thể tuyên bố với thiên hạ, lại vừa muốn lén lút giấu ở trong lòng, sau đó đổi chú thích thành “Bạn trai”.

Một đêm không mộng mị. Ngoài cửa sổ ánh sao đầy trên bầu trời, tiếng ve kêu yếu dần.

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh bị Thiệu Trạm gõ cửa đánh thức, từ khi trơ mắt nói xạo vì muốn được vào đội hình tham gia thi đấu, phải ký một loạt hiệp ước bất bình đẳng, cậu cũng ít khi bùng giờ tự học buổi sáng.

Hứa Thịnh híp mắt xuống giường mở cửa, thấy là Thiệu Trạm, sự cáu gắt khi ngái ngủ thu bớt lại: “Mấy giờ rồi?”

“Còn sớm.”

Đúng là rất sớm, bây giờ vừa mới sáu giờ.

“Sợ bản thân đang nằm mơ”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Nên muốn nhìn thấy cậu một lần.”

“Cậu phải mừng vì cậu là bạn trai tôi, nếu đổi thành một người khác gõ cửa giờ này”, Hứa Thịnh vừa mới dậy, đầu óc còn choáng váng, sau khi đóng cửa thì dựa lên cánh cửa rề rà một lúc, tóc tai rối tung, do sau khi thức dậy còn chưa để ý sửa sang lại, cổ áo cũng rộng mở, không thể phủ nhận mới sáng sớm đã được nghe một câu nói như vậy, tính gắt ngủ cũng không còn, “…Bây giờ đã bị tôi đấm bay ra ngoài chuồng gà rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, vào nhà vệ sinh rửa mặt.

Thiệu Trạm ở trong phòng cậu một lúc, sau đó di chuyển đến cửa nhà vệ sinh chờ cậu.

Hứa Thịnh đánh răng xong, vừa cúi người vừa hắt nước rửa mặt.

Đúng lúc đó Thiệu Trạm quan sát cậu, đổi sang đồng phục học sinh, hoàn toàn không còn dấu vết của người vừa mới leo tường trốn ra ngoài xem phim ngày hôm qua. Hồi lâu, cậu không nhịn được thò tay ra từ sau lưng Hứa Thịnh, kéo cổ áo cậu lên, khớp ngón tay gập lại nhẹ nhàng sượt lên xương quai xanh cậu: “Cậu cố ý mặc như vậy à?”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới nhận ra cổ áo của cậu đúng là trượt về phía trước, nhất là khi cúi người lại càng khó coi đập vào mắt: “…”

Hứa Thịnh bị chạm vào ngẩng đầu lên, còn chưa kịp lau sạch những giọt nước chảy xuống theo gò má, cuối cùng dọc theo cần cổ mảnh khảnh của thiếu niên, những giọt nước vừa vặn rơi trúng ngón tay của Thiệu Trạm.

Đột nhiên Thiệu Trạm không muốn buông tay, ngón tay đang đặt trên xương quai xanh khẽ nhúc nhích, đang muốn cúi người làm chút gì đó, ví dụ như để lại một dấu vết trên xương quai xanh ngay lúc này, cửa phòng bị người ta gõ “cộc cộc” mấy tiếng.

“Thịnh ca, đi ăn nào———ăn sáng đi”, Hầu Tuấn vừa gõ cửa vừa gào lên, “Hôm nay nhà ăn có bánh bao Sinh Tiên! Không đi ngay là bị cướp đó!”

“…”

Đồng thời lại vang lên một âm thanh khác, là Đàm Khải như hình với bóng cùng Hầu Tuấn, nhưng giọng nói của Đàm Khải rõ ràng ở xa hơn, gõ cửa phòng đối diện Hứa Thịnh: “Trạm ca, cùng đi ăn sáng nào.”

Động tác hai người dừng lại, Hứa Thịnh lấy cái khăn lông ở bên cạnh, sau đó “khụ khụ” vài tiếng hỏi: “Cậu ra mở cửa hay tôi ra mở?”

Mấy người Hầu Tuấn cứ tới rủ nhau đi ăn cơm như bình thường.

Nội dung ôn tập cho kỳ thi giữa kỳ quá nhiều, Hầu Tuấn muốn Thiệu Trạm đưa ra phần trọng điểm một môn mỗi sáng sớm, tiện thể phát huy chức trách của lớp trưởng, gọi Hứa Thịnh thức dậy, đừng có lại bùng giờ tự học sáng sớm: “Thịnh ca, bây giờ là 6 giờ 10 phút. Cậu có năm phút để chuẩn bị.”

Đàm Khải gõ cửa đối diện mãi, dừng lại hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ hôm nay Trạm ca ngủ quên? Không thể nào, bình thường cậu ấy dậy còn sớm hơn bọn mình.”

Đàm Khải vừa mới dứt lời, cửa phòng Hứa Thịnh mở ra, hơn nữa người mở cửa chính là Thiệu Trạm gõ cửa phòng mãi cũng không thấy ai trả lời. Thiệu Trạm không hề trốn tránh chuyện sáng sớm mình đã ở trong phòng Hứa Thịnh, đứng ở cửa nói: “Cậu ấy còn đang rửa mặt.”

Hai người Hầu Tuấn Đàm Khải đờ đẫn nói: “…Ờ.”

Nhưng mà hai người bọn họ cũng không phải lần đầu tiên gặp cảnh tượng này, một lần rồi hai lần rồi cứ thế thành quen.

Cũng phải nói hai vị bá chủ Tieba này, có xảy ra chuyện gì cũng chẳng khiến người ta bất ngờ.

Hầu Tuấn phản ứng rất nhanh: “Không sao, chúng ta chờ Thịnh ca một lát.”

Hoàn toàn không biết Thịnh ca của bọn họ đang cúi người rửa mặt, mặt đỏ hồng muốn bùng cháy.

Hứa Thịnh rửa mặt xong, thay đồng phục đi ra vừa vặn tròn năm phút.

Sáng sớm, trong nhà ăn không có nhiều người, lúc bọn họ ra cửa sổ mua đồ chỉ có ba bốn người xếp hàng. Hầu Tuấn Đàm Khải chạy rất nhanh, chạy ù tới bánh bao Sinh Tiên.

Thiệu Trạm nhớ lại ngày hôm qua cậu và Hứa Thịnh còn tranh nhau lấy cơm, đột nhiên cảm thấy rất buồn cười: “Ngày hôm qua cậu đang theo đuổi tôi à?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không nhịn được cười: “Con mẹ nó, không rõ ràng sao? Tôi đã lên kế hoạch ổn thỏa rồi, cho dù bọn Hầu Tuấn không tìm cũng sẽ hẹn cậu đi ăn cơm…”

“Hôm nay tôi lấy”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cậu biết điều ngồi im nha.”

Bọn Hầu Tuấn lấy đồ ăn xong quay lại, Hứa Thịnh đang ngồi tại chỗ nghịch di động, thuận miệng hỏi: “Hôm nay hai người không giành cửa sổ nữa à? Hôm qua suýt chút nữa cãi vã, tôi còn sợ hai người vì vấn đề ai lấy cơm này mà đánh nhau một trận ở nhà ăn luôn đó.”

Hứa Thịnh không biết nên giải thích thế nào, không thể làm gì khác hơn là sờ mũi một cái, nói: “..Không giành nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Bọn tôi bàn bạc rồi, sau này một năm ba cậu ấy lấy, hai bốn sáu tôi lấy.”

Hầu Tuấn: “…”

Hai người các cậu ngồi cùng bàn với nhau mà lấy cơm buổi sáng cũng chú trọng như vậy sao?

Đang lúc nói chuyện, Thiệu Trạm bưng hai đĩa thức ăn tới, một trong số đó đặt trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, lúc đi qua cậu lại không kiềm chế được, bàn tay trống không tỉnh bơ xoa đầu Hứa Thịnh một cái.

Hầu Tuấn đang cảm khái hôm nay nước dùng trong bánh bao Sinh Tiên sẽ lại bùng nổ cho xem: “Bánh bao Sinh Tiên trường chúng ta thật là tuyệt———–Ban đầu tôi cứ nghĩ chỉ có thịt thôi, mấy bác gái trong nhà ăn lại có thể phát huy giỏi thế?”

Đàm Khải ngồi nhích sang bên cạnh, cau may chê cười: “Con khỉ, cậu có để ý không, sắp ngồi lên người tôi luôn rồi.”

Xung quanh ồn ào huyên náo, không ai chú ý tới động tác nhỏ thoáng qua rồi biến mất của bọn họ, cũng là một chuyện hiểu lòng nhau không tuyên bố rộng, là một bí mật nhỏ chỉ có hai người bọn họ biết.

Hứa Thịnh nhấp một ngụm sữa đậu nành, lòng thầm nghĩ sữa đậu nành của nhà ăn bình thường có ngọt như vậy sao?

Sáng hôm nay ở nhà ăn lại phát sinh một chuyện ngoài ý muốn. Cố Diêm vương hiếm khi nào không trấn giữ ở cổng trường tới nhà ăn tuần tra. Ông đi xuống từ tầng hai nhà ăn, lúc đi ngang qua bàn Hứa Thịnh thì dừng lại, bây giờ ông càng nhìn Hứa Thịnh càng thấy thuận mắt, thấy cậu một lần thì phải khen một lần: “Hứa Thịnh, khoảng thời gian gần đây em thể hiện không tệ, gần đây đều không lên lớp trễ, bài tập em nộp thầy cũng xem rồi. Thầy Chu Viễn cũng khoe gần đây bài tập Toán học em làm rất tốt, ngay cả một nửa số câu hỏi giao trên lớp cũng có thể giải quyết được hơn một nửa.”

Khách sáo rồi.

Câu hỏi đều là do bạn trai giải.

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh lặng lẽ bổ sung.

Cố Diêm vương: “Rất tốt, người trẻ tuổi chính là cần có tinh thần phấn chấn bồng bột, tích cực nhìn về phía trước này. Thầy thấy được sự nhiệt huyết đối với học tập của em!”

Hứa Thịnh định giải thích, không thể lại khiến sự hiểu lầm của Cố Diêm vương ngày một trầm trọng hơn như thế được: “Em…”

Mặc dù bình thường Cố Diêm vương rất hung dữ, nhưng lại rất thành thạo khích lệ, nhất là mấy đứa nhỏ ở tuổi này, rất cần được động viên: “Thầy đều hiểu mà, trước kia em chính là một con hùng sư* ngủ say! Rốt cuộc bây giờ cũng đã mở hai mắt ra!”

“…”

_*hùng sư là con sư tử_

Hứa Thịnh ngây ra như phỗng: Hùng gì cơ?

Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh, miếng điểm tâm suýt chút nữa mắc trong họng.

Trước đây người mà Hứa Thịnh không sợ nhất chính là giáo viên, sau khi thi đấu vòng tròn được hạng hai, cứ thấy giáo viên đến là da đầu cậu tê dại. Trên thế giới này chuyện đáng sợ nhất chính là không ai biết rõ về một học tra hơn bạn, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều coi bạn là thiên tài.

“Cảm ơn chủ nhiệm Cố đã khen ngợi”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Chuyện đó em… có thể trong này có chút hiểu lầm. Thật ra thì em đều là thử vận may thôi, thiên phú chỉ chiếm một phần nhỏ, chủ yếu vẫn là do em đánh bậy đánh bạ, ngay cả đoán bừa cũng phát huy…”

Cố Diêm vương nhận định thiên tài tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng bị lật đổ, vỗ mạnh lên vai Hứa Thịnh một cái: “Kỳ thi giữa kỳ thầy sẽ chờ tin tốt của em!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Có thể phải khiến ngài thất vọng rồi.

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ của cậu, chưa chắc đã phát huy được đâu.

Chờ sau khi Cố Diêm vương đi khỏi, Hứa Thịnh chuyển hướng sang Hầu Tuấn: “Cậu cũng cảm thấy tôi là hùng sư ngủ say à?”

Hầu Tuấn tận mắt chứng kiến sức phát huy kinh người của Hứa Thịnh trong Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, uống một ngụm sữa đậu nành thật lòng khen ngợi: “Đúng đó! Cậu không chỉ là hùng sư ngủ say, cậu còn là chim ưng ẩn núp, cuối cùng cũng giương hai cánh bay lượn ra chân trời! Cậu của ngày hôm qua đã chết trong bóng tối từ lâu rồi, cậu của bây giờ đã sống lại dưới ánh sáng mặt trời!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, biết cái gánh nặng tư tưởng “thiên tài” này không thể gỡ được hết trong ngày một ngày hai.

Hứa Thịnh lại hỏi: “Cố Diêm vương đến nhà ăn làm gì?”

“Nghe nói gần đây Cố Diêm vương đang đi kiểm tra yêu sớm”, Hầu Tuấn thường xuyên ra vào phòng làm việc, biết được tương đối rõ ràng những tin tức này, “Khối bọn mình có mấy cặp, Cố Diêm vương nghe được tin đồn từ lâu rồi, nhưng mà không bắt được tại chỗ, đây chẳng phải còn muốn nhìn chằm chằm sao?”

“Đúng, hơn nữa rất bất thường. Sức chiến đấu của Cố Diêm vương rất siêu cường, tôi còn không rõ Cố Diêm vương sao? Chắc chắn đây là nhân vật phản diện, có chuyện gì mà ông ấy không làm được, truyền thuyết vinh quang có thể nói ba ngày ba đêm luôn——–Mà nhắc tới chuyện yêu sớm, Cố Diêm vương nói nhất định phải tóm được, mấy hôm trước trời tối sầm rồi còn đi canh ở rừng cây nhỏ gần trường ta, kết quả bị côn trùng đốt đầy người.”

Lục Trung Lâm Giang không chỉ có nội quy nghiêm ngặt, giáo viên trong trường cũng nghiêm khắc cũng kém, nhắc đến Cố Diêm vương, quả thật là người có thể làm ra được chuyện này.

Hứa Thịnh: “…Ông ấy tưởng mình là người rừng sao?”

Đàm Khải than thở: “Ai bảo không? Vả lại mấy cặp tình nhân nhỏ của trường chúng ta cũng đâu có ngốc, hơn nửa đêm còn chạy đến đó để ông ấy tóm được làm gì? Rõ ràng lá gan cũng không quá to…”

Trong trường học có không ít chuyện tình yêu vườn trường, ở đó sẽ có yêu sớm, cho dù Lâm Giang kiểm tra nghiêm ngặt thì cũng chẳng ngăn cản được bản tính của loài người.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn Thiệu Trạm, đúng lúc đối diện với ánh mắt Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu.

Ở đây đúng là có một đôi.

Không chỉ hơn nửa đêm chạy ra ngoài, còn trèo tường nữa.

——-

Lúc rảnh rỗi trong giờ tự học sáng sớm, Hứa Thịnh mở một trang sổ tay từ vựng, cậu phát hiện ra những ngày làm Thiệu Trạm đã hình thành nên một vài thói quen nhỏ mà bản thân không ý thức được, ví dụ như học từ mới.

Điện thoại di động rung mấy lần.

Người nhắn tin tới là Khang Khải. Sáng hôm sau Khang Khải tỉnh lại, vội vàng chạy tới hội trường tham gia bán kết cuộc thi————từ lúc nộp tranh lên đến khi tiến hành loại trừ, thành công tiến vào phần vẽ trực tiếp ở vòng thứ hai cuộc thi. Thi đấu bán kết sẽ được giám khảo chấm ngay tại chỗ. Lúc đi trên đường cậu mới đọc được tin nhắn tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh gửi: _???!_

Khang Khải: _Anh nói rõ ràng xem nào._

Khang Khải: _Trước đây còn chẳng phải nói theo đuổi khó khăn sao? Chiêu hẹn ra ngoài này dễ xài vậy ư, sao trước đây em cũng hẹn mấy bạn gái ra ngoài ăn cơm tối mà người ta cũng không thèm liên lạc lại với em nữa?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Có thể là do cậu không phải Hứa Thịnh._

Khang Khải: _…_

Bây giờ Khang Khải không có thời gian đi tán nhảm chuyện tình cảm của Hứa Thịnh. Cậu đang trên đường đến cuộc thi, căng thẳng muốn chết, chuyển đề tài: _Hôm nay em đến thi bán kết cuộc thi hội họa, bình chọn tại chỗ._

Khang Khải: _Thật sự không thể nói tên anh ra sao? Em luôn có cảm giác lần này ngài Dương sẽ còn hỏi em nữa._

Ý của Khang Khải chính là dựa vào sự việc lần trước hồi “Cúp Tinh Hải”, dựa vào sức lực và tinh thần đuổi theo cậu hỏi han của ngài Dương, hôm nay sao có thể không tra hỏi cậu nửa ngày?

Hứa Thịnh: _Cậu không được nói, chẳng phải đã nói để tên cậu sao?_

Hôm đó sau khi phần sửa tranh hoàn thành, Hứa Thịnh và Khang Khải đều không ngủ cả một đêm, cuối cùng Khang Khải dè dặt tháo giấy vẽ xuống nói: “Từ đây đến chỗ cuộc thi mất hai tiếng, vậy em đi trước nha. Anh về trường cẩn thận một chút, đúng rồi, anh ký thêm một chữ đi. Anh vẽ nhiều như vậy, viết một mình tên em đâu có được.”

Những bức tranh mà Hứa Thịnh vẽ, chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện để lại tên, nếu để cho Hứa Nhã Bình biết cũng không giải thích rõ được: “Ông đây làm xong chuyện chưa bao giờ để lại tên tuổi.”

Khang Khải: “…”

Song lần này Khang Khải kiên định bất thường. Buổi tối Hứa Thịnh chạy tới vẽ giúp cậu, lại còn vẽ nhiều như vậy, kết quả chỉ có mình cậu nhận lời khen, thật sự không nói được: “Anh không ký tên em không đi đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh rửa mặt, đi từ phòng nước* ra, híp mắt nhìn cậu: “Nếu cậu không thêm thì sao?”

_*phòng nước: nơi chuẩn bị nước nôi, hoặc các sinh hoạt khác liên quan đến nước, ví dụ như nơi giặt giũ trong KTX, phòng chứa nước…_

Khang Khải gật đầu: “Đây là nguyên tắc làm người cơ bản, anh biết em nhiều năm như vậy rồi hẳn phải hiểu em. Khang Khải em là loại người thích lợi dụng người khác sao? Được rồi có những lúc đúng là em có thích, nhưng hôm nay em phải kiên định với ranh giới cuối cùng của bản thân.”

Hứa Thịnh nghe cậu ta blah blah nhiều như vậy, cuối cùng nói: “Cậu rất phiền, cậu thêm cũng được, nhưng mà tôi muốn thay đổi tên.”

Trong lòng Khang Khải hiểu rõ, người trong giang hồ phiêu bạt cũng không có mấy người để tên thật: “Anh nói đi.”

Trước khi đi Hứa Thịnh để lại hai chữ: “Vô Danh.”

“…”

Hai tiếng sau, tại cuộc thi hội họa.

Mặc dù Khang Khải đã từng tham gia tranh giải nhiều lần, giải thưởng gì cũng từng cầm một lần, thế nhưng đây là một cái tên lớn trong thành phố C, trong lòng vẫn có chút hoảng, chỉ có thể liên tục nhìn điện thoại di động để giảm bớt sự căng thẳng, không nhịn được lại gửi cho Hứa Thịnh một cái tin nhắn nữa: _Lượn đi, cái tên đó của anh bỏ đi! Vô Danh mà được coi là tên sao?!_

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh đang lên lớp, điện thoại di động để chế độ máy bay.

Tin nhắn Khang Khải gửi không được trả lời.

Trong đại sảnh vô cùng náo nhiệt, có không ít học sinh vác hẳn cả túi tranh mới ra khỏi phòng vẽ, bọn họ cũng mang tâm trạng khẩn trương và mong đợi đoàn giám khảo sẽ đến.

Phía trước có người nhỏ giọng thảo luận: “Sao ông lão đó đột nhiên tới làm giám khảo trong cuộc thi nhỏ này của chúng ta?”

“Không biết, tôi cũng đang tự hỏi đây. Cúp Tinh Hải có thể mời được ông ta rời núi đã là hiếm thấy, còn chẳng mất nhiều thời gian…”

Trong đại sảnh treo một cái biểu ngữ bắt mắt, khác hoàn toàn với “Cúp Tinh Hải”, cuộc thi hội họa lần này có phong cách chủ đề lấy sắc thái cảnh vật làm chủ, khác rõ ràng, mặc dù quy mô cuộc thi cũng lớn, nhưng không gây được nhiều chú ý bằng với Cúp Tinh Hải trước đây.

Nhưng tình hình bây giờ có chút thay đổi———-bởi vì giám khảo lại là ngài Dương.

Điều này khiến sự chú ý bên ngoài của cuộc thi hội họa này bùng nổ!

Mọi người vừa kinh ngạc, vui mừng lại rất khó hiểu: Sao ông lão lại đột nhiên thành khách quý đặc biệt?

Trong phòng nghỉ ngơi, nhân vật trung tâm của chủ đề bàn tán – ngài Dương Minh Tông đang ngồi trên ghế, trong tay cầm ấm trà, nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi.

“Thưa ngài”, có người đi tới, nhẹ giọng nói, “Bình chọn sắp bắt đầu rồi.”

Dương Minh Tông mở mắt ra, cả người ông mặc bộ đồ cotton thời Đường* màu trắng, kiểu dáng đơn giản mộc mạc mà tinh tế, ống quần đung đưa, ông kéo dài giọng nói: “Biết rồi.”

Người nọ lại nói: “Khi ngài nói muốn tới làm giám khảo đặc biệt, ban tổ chức cũng rất vui mừng. Nghe nói trong số thí sinh tham gia có hạt giống tốt được ngài nhìn trúng…”

Dương Minh Tông không đáp, uống một hớp trà.

Khang Khải cũng đang suy nghĩ chuyện của ngài Dương này, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn không đoán được Dương Minh Tông nhìn trúng cậu———-chính xác là nhìn trúng Hứa Thịnh, người sửa tranh giúp cậu.

Ở khâu bình chọn Khang Khải căng thẳng mãi, nghe thấy tiếng chống gậy vào sân của Dương Minh Tông, ánh mắt ông cụ nóng như lửa, trước tiên ngắm bức tranh bầu trời không tầm thường này một lúc lâu, sau đó câu nói đầu tiên là: “Người giúp cậu sửa tranh lần này có tới cuộc thi không?”

Khang Khải: “…”

Dương Minh Tông nói: “Tôi có thể gặp cậu ấy một lúc được không?”

Kiểu bậc thầy thế này, vô cùng yêu thích những người tài năng, tính tình cũng rất quái gở.

Ai mà lọt trúng mắt ông ấy, kiểu gì cũng phải bắt người lại cho bằng được.

Lần này Dương Minh Tông đúng là nhắm vào “hạt giống tốt” âm thầm giúp đỡ sau lưng Khang Khải mà tới, ông không hiểu tại sao có loại thiên phú này mà phải giấu, ngay cả tên cũng không để lại, cũng không đích thân đến tham gia tranh giải.

Dương Minh Tông thấy Khang Khải không nói gì, thở dài đáng tiếc, lại nhìn vào bức tranh của Khang Khải, nhận xét: “Dùng màu sắc mạnh mẽ, sắc thái hiếm thấy, vô cùng có năng lực sáng tạo phong phú. Cậu bé, lúc này đã có thể nói cho tôi biết cậu ấy là ai chưa?”

Một hồi im lặng.

Xung quanh toàn là ánh mắt tò mò, không biết lai lịch thí sinh này thế nào mà có thể khiến ông lão coi trọng.

Khang Khải rất lúng túng, cảm giác ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người ở đây đều tập trung lên người cậu, trong lòng cậu muốn đánh cái người rõ ràng không có mặt ở đây vẫn có thể hấp dẫn được ánh mắt của nhiều người Hứa Thịnh một trận.

Khang Khải: “Anh ấy…Thầy có thể gọi anh ấy là, Vô Danh.”

Ngài Dương: “…”

———–

Hứa Thịnh vẫn không hề biết gì chuyện xảy ra ở hiện trường cuộc thi.

Không biết Dương Minh Tông vì cậu mới đến làm giám khảo đặc biệt, càng không biết sự tồn tại mạnh mẽ của hai chữ “Vô Danh” đã làm chấn động giới nghệ thuật của thành phố C, khiến cho cả cuộc thi náo động.

Giờ học hôm nay vẫn ôn tập là chính, kỳ thi giữa kỳ sắp tới gần, Hứa Thịnh dưới sự khích lệ chấn động lòng người của Cố Diêm vương, bị buộc phải lên tinh thần gấp 120 000 lần để cùng ôn tập với các giáo viên.

Qua sự bổ túc của Thiệu Trạm, bây giờ cậu đọc lướt qua đề của giáo viên giao một lượt cũng có thể nghĩ ra được vài cách giải, mặc dù vẫn còn cách trình độ “bình thường” của trường trung học trọng điểm như Lâm Giang một khoảng, nhưng so với Hứa Thịnh trước đây mỗi môn chỉ đạt hơn 30 điểm mà nói, đúng là tiến bộ rõ rệt.

Hết tiết Toán là tan học, trong phòng học đã luôn ồn ào từ khi lên lớp, từ ngoài hành lang vọng vào rất nhiều âm thanh. Bọn Hầu Tuấn đang đuổi nhau đùa giỡn trên bục giảng, cánh tay Hầu Tuấn rất dài, trong tay cầm bịch mỳ giòn* rất chặt: “Mấy người còn là người không hả? Tại sao lại cướp mì của tôi———-”

Hứa Thịnh vừa đọc lướt qua đề hàm số mà Chu Viễn giao, hỏi Thiệu Trạm câu hỏi tổng hợp mà cậu chưa hiểu: “Câu cuối cùng bỏ đáp án nào, giải thế nào?”

“Mấy câu trước đều biết làm à?” Thiệu Trạm dừng bút hỏi.

“Ừ”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Nhưng mà còn một bước cuối cùng, thầy giảng nhanh quá, tôi đọc chưa hiểu.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong thì phát hiện Thiệu Trạm cầm bút, đang cười.

“Không có gì, chính là nhớ ra lần trước có người”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Ngay cả hàm số chặn cũng không biết.”

“…” Fuck.

Thiệu Trạm chợt nổi lên tâm tư đùa giỡn, cậu dựa người ra đằng sau, khôi phục giọng nói lạnh lùng như bình thường: “Bạn học này, mời cậu tư duy độc lập.”

Cậu vừa nói như vậy, Hứa Thịnh cũng nhớ lại lần đầu tiên cậu tào lao bịa chuyện để đối phó với Cao Chí Bác.

Sau đó lúc cậu biến thành Thiệu Trạm, còn dùng điện thoại di động của Thiệu Trạm nhận được không ít tin nhắn Cao Chí Bác gửi tới: _Học thần, sau khi tôi phát hiện phải tư duy độc lập, tầm mắt của tôi thật sự đã được mở rộng. Tôi suy nghĩ không còn phụ thuộc vào giáo viên và bạn học nữa, con người làm mọi việc vẫn là phải dựa vào bản thân. Tư duy độc lập đúng là một phương pháp rèn luyện tư duy rất tốt đó!_

Hứa Thịnh muốn cho cậu một nắm đấm, quên mất trong phương diện đánh nhau Thiệu Trạm còn giàu kinh nghiệm hơn cậu nhiều, nhanh hơn một bước bắt được tay cậu.

Ban đầu Thiệu Trạm nắm cổ tay, sau khi giữ chặt được bèn đổi sang nắm tay.

Trước đây cậu thường xuyên đánh nhau, tốc độ bóp cổ tay vừa nhanh vừa chuẩn, thậm chí ngay cả mắt cũng không chớp lấy một cái, vẫn là dáng vẻ lạnh như băng kia, chỉ là lực tay đã nhẹ nhàng hơn——–sau đó bàn tay chen vào đan lấy những ngón tay nhỏ dài của Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh không ngờ cậu sẽ trực tiếp dắt tay, bàn tay của hai người giấu dưới bàn, không dễ dàng bị người khác nhìn thấy.

“Cậu đưa tay ra”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Là muốn tôi dắt cậu tiếp à?”

Hứa Thịnh liếm môi, không chỉ không tránh khỏi tay Thiệu Trạm, lá gan cậu vốn lớn, quay cả người sang, cậu dựa lưng lên bức tường có cửa sổ phía sau, năm ngón tay đan vào nhau, giữ chặt lấy bàn tay Thiệu Trạm không buông.

* * *

_*Đường trang (唐装): trang phục kiểu thời Đường_

_*Can Tuyệt Diện (干脆面): Một loại snack mỳ ở Trung Quốc, tương tự như mỳ trẻ em ở Việt Nam hoặc là Enak ý =)) Bên trong có thẻ nhân vật Trung Quốc và Thủy Hử_


	74. Chapter 74

Hai người cứ như vậy nắm tay nhau dưới ngăn bàn một lúc.

Hứa Thịnh nằm xuống, một tay khác đệm dưới đầu, nghiêng đầu cười: “Là cậu muốn dắt tôi đi.”

Thiệu Trạm không phủ nhận.

“Hai em học sinh lớp thầy, gần đây trong giờ học có gì bất thường không?” Trên hành lang ồn ào, Cố Diêm vương và một giáo viên khác đi kiểm tra như thường lệ, “Bọn nhóc nghịch ngợm, còn biết trốn cơ…Để tóm được mấy cặp yêu nhau tôi có thể lượn vài vòng quanh trường luôn, tốt nhất đừng để tôi bắt được.”

Giáo viên kiểm tra đi cùng lau mồ hôi: “Gần đây hai đứa chúng nó rất nghiêm túc trong giờ học, không có gì bất thường cả.”

Cố Diêm vương: “Hôm qua tôi đi rừng cây nhỏ, hôm nay định đổi trận địa, buổi tối thầy đi cùng tôi đi.”

Thầy đi kiểm tra cùng buộc phải tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ truy sát tình nhân nhỏ với Cố Diêm vương: “Được rồi chủ nhiệm Cố.”

Đang khi nói chuyện, Cố Diêm vương đi ngang qua lớp 6, hai tay chắp sau lưng, đối mặt với ông là những gương mặt bồng bột phấn chấn tinh thần, mặc dù đôi trẻ không bị đưa ra trước vành móng ngựa, thế nhưng ông vẫn rất thoải mái, chỉ như vậy thôi. Ông đi tới cửa lớp 11-7, nghiêng đầu: “…”

Hơn một năm Hứa Thịnh đấu trí so dũng khí vừa thích vừa ghét Cố Diêm vương, phương diện này rất nhạy bén, gần như cảm nhận được một ánh mắt đáng sợ sau lưng mình. Cũng may động tác nhỏ của cậu và Thiệu Trạm giấu sâu trong ngăn bàn, không dễ dàng bị bắt được.

Chờ Hứa Thịnh buông tay ra, quay đầu lại nhìn, quả nhiên đối mặt với gương mặt to đùng của Cố Diêm vương.

Mặt Cố Diêm vương dí sát lên cửa sổ, ánh mắt sáng như đuốc: “Hai em đang làm gì thế?”

Hùng sư ngủ say trong suy nghĩ của ông, cùng với học sinh ông tự hào nhất… Hai đứa chúng nó kề sát nhau gần như vậy, đang làm gì nhỉ?

Hứa Thịnh hiếm khi nào có cảm giác bị bắt thóp, cảm thấy rất căng thẳng, bình thường chơi game trong giờ còn chưa từng căng thẳng như thế: “…Giảng đề.”

Bảo giảng đề cũng không phải nói láo, đúng là đang giảng mà.

Chỉ là hình tượng giảng bài cho nhau có hơi không đứng đắn.

Trước mặt Hứa Thịnh đúng là có bày một quyển sách Toán học, Cố Diêm vương không truy cứu nhiều: “Dọc đường đi tới cửa lớp các em ồn ào như vậy, kỳ thi giữa kỳ sắp đến rồi. Gần đây cũng kiềm chế, hi vọng thi giữa kỳ các em có thể phát huy trạng thái tốt nhất. Điều quan trọng nhất với một học sinh vẫn là học tập, đừng để mấy thứ yêu đương gì đó làm ảnh hưởng. Nam sinh, giữa nam sinh và nam sinh với nhau…cũng phải giữ vững khoảng cách một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Đám người vì muốn cướp bịch mỳ giòn mà ôm Hầu Tuấn Đàm Khải thật chặt: “…”

Hồi lâu, Hầu Tuấn tìm được lý do chính đáng bảo vệ bịch mỳ, hô: “Có nghe thấy không, mời giữ khoảng cách với tôi nhá!”

Con mẹ nó giữa nam sinh và nam sinh cũng phải giữ khoảng cách với nhau.

Phong cách của Lục Trung Lâm Giang đúng là nghiêm ngặt.

Tình yêu gà bông giống như một viên kẹo chua bị người ta giấu trong lòng bàn tay, ẩn núp trong đám người ồn ào huyên náo, chỉ có hai người tự biết người vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh người kia là bản thân mình. Hứa Thịnh chờ sau khi Cố Diêm vương đi khỏi mới nhớ ra phải hỏi Khang Khải xem cuộc bình chọn hội họa có tiến hành thuận lợi không.

Sau khi tắt chế độ máy bay, tin nhắn nhận được trong thời gian đó cứ ào ào ập tới.

Cách một hồi lại có một tin nhắn mới nhảy ra, ngoài ý muốn, Khang Khải ngậm miệng không nói gì về cuộc thi lần này, toàn bộ quá trình đều chỉ kể chuyện về cậu.

_-Con bà nó!_

_-Hứa Thịnh, anh đúng là đại ca!_

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi, cậu có giàu trí tưởng tượng hơn nữa cũng sẽ không nghĩ tới chuyện cái tên “Vô Danh” vừa mới đưa ra đã gây chấn động như thế, ngay cả truyền thuyết liên quan tới cậu cũng bị lan truyền với tốc độ khó mà tưởng tượng nổi: Thành phố C có một họa thần rất thần bí, ngay cả tranh giải cũng không tham gia, còn bị ngài Dương một đường đuổi giết.

Hứa Thịnh không thừa tinh lực để suy nghĩ nhiều.

Dưới sự không ngừng nhắc nhở của giáo viên bộ môn, Hứa Thịnh cảm nhận kỳ thi giữa kỳ sắp tới giống như một con mãnh thú, đang càng ngày càng ép tới gần cậu hơn. Tuy bây giờ cậu nói không còn bài xích học tập, nhưng cũng không đến mức biến thành một học sinh có nhiệt huyết học tập quá lớn, mỗi ngày đều làm bài tập. Mỗi khi giáo viên ôn tập trên lớp, việc bám sát theo kiến thức đã học đã là cực hạn.

Nhiều hơn nữa cậu không làm được.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh vẫn là một nhân vật hot trong đề tài bàn tán của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, nhưng mà nội dung trên Tieba đã chuyển từ đồng phục học sinh sang kỳ thi giữa kỳ.

**_TOPIC: Mau đến đây đoán thử xem kỳ thi giữa kỳ sắp tới Thịnh thần có thể thi được bao nhiêu điểm?_ **

Thịnh thần là biệu hiệu mới của Hứa Thịnh, nổi tiếng tương tự như học thần của Thiệu Trạm, sau khi đấu vòng tròn xong thì cùng được gọi là “Song thần Lâm Giang”, trở thành một nhân vật thần tiên được các học sinh khác cúng bái lạy lục trước khi thi, nhất là Hứa Thịnh.

Nguyên nhân chính là, Thiệu Trạm giỏi, đó là sự giỏi giang như thường lệ, từ khi nhập học đến giờ vẫn cứ xuất sắc như vậy. Nhưng Hứa Thịnh không giống thế, từ một người cả tiết không ngủ thì cũng là chơi game, hơn nữa còn là một nhân vật ngoài ý muốn từ trong bóng tối đột nhiên trở thành đại ca nổi dậy, khiến cho người ta chấn động.

Topic vừa được đăng lên, học sinh Lục Trung rối rít hăng hái suy đoán.

2L: _Tôi đoán là bay thẳng lun lên hạng nhì._

3L: _Như trên, tôi cũng cảm thấy là hạng nhì, xem ra Vạn niên lão nhị muốn đổi chủ rồi._

…

Hứa Thịnh không đọc mấy bài topic này, cho dù cậu có thấy được cũng sẽ không để tâm, chủ yếu chuyện này quan tâm cũng chẳng có ích gì, thực lực vẫn luôn như vậy rồi. Cậu cố gắng hết sức học tập, cuối cùng có thể thi cử thế nào cũng chẳng ai biết được.

Nhưng rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm không nghĩ như vậy: “Hùng sư ngủ say, kỳ thi giữa kỳ cậu định làm thế nào?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh bị cậu gọi như vậy cả người nổi da gà, nói, “Có thể đừng gọi tôi như vậy không?”

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một chút, còn nói: “Nghĩ kỹ thử xem, thi kém ngược lại cũng rất thoải mái, tránh để bọn họ suốt ngày ôm lấy hi vọng không thiết thực với tôi. Nếu lão Mạnh tìm tôi nói chuyện, tôi sẽ nói cho bọn họ biết về câu chuyện nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh*.”

_*”Nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh” là tác phẩm của Vương An Thạch. Câu chuyện miêu tả Trọng Vĩnh từ một thần đồng với tư chất phi thường cuối cùng lại trở thành một người bình thường do trình độ học vấn không đáp ứng được nhu cầu, thể hiện sự thương tiếc của tác giả dành cho Trọng Vĩnh, cho thấy rõ tầm quan trọng của giáo dục cùng với việc cố gắng đào tạo những người có tiềm năng và tài hoa, chứ không phải chờ nó dần xao nhãng rồi bỏ phí._

Cậu muốn cho bọn họ biết, cho dù có thiên phú tài năng cỡ nào cũng chưa chắc đã trở thành người tài.

Thiệu Trạm kinh ngạc với mạch não thiên phú khác thường của bạn trai: “Cậu còn biết nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh ư?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi cũng không phải không biết chữ, bạn trai, có phải cậu hiểu lầm gì tôi không thế?”

Lúc này là giờ tự học buổi tối.

Vì muốn chuẩn bị chiến đấu với kỳ thi, ngay cả giờ tự học buổi tối bọn Hầu Tuấn cũng không chơi game nữa, cắm đầu giải đề.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn bài thi mẫu trước mặt, không nói gì, trong lòng đã có chủ định.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không ngại thi kém, nhưng dù sao ở trong tình huống hiện tại là do cậu gây ra, là cậu ở trong thân thể cậu ấy thi được hạng nhì… Hơn nữa, cậu cũng không muốn để cậu ấy đối mặt với hoàn cảnh khó khăn như thế, không giải thích được, chỉ có thể chạy đi bịa lý do nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Giờ tự học buổi tối trôi qua một nửa.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị tan làm, từ cửa truyền đến một tiếng “Báo cáo”. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa cầm chìa khóa xe lên, thấy có người đứng ở cửa lại ngồi về chỗ: “Thiệu Trạm à… Sao thế? Có đề muốn hỏi à?”

“Vâng”, Thiệu Trạm đưa bài thi trong tay tới, “Vừa rồi em làm bài thi mẫu, bài văn này không biết nên viết từ góc độ nào.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhận lấy, cẩn thận xem xét đề bài một lần.

Rất dễ dàng để Thiệu Trạm tìm đề tài nói chuyện, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vài ba câu đã chỉ ra góc độ phân tích đề bài, không cần nói nhiều hơn nữa, Thiệu Trạm sẽ tự hiểu ý nghĩa là gì. Mạnh Quốc Vĩ trả lại bài thi cho cậu: “Còn chuyện gì sao?”

Thiệu Trạm tỉnh bơ hỏi: “Kỳ thi giữa kỳ lần này vẫn là thầy Vương ra đề ạ?”

Thầy Vương mà Thiệu Trạm nhắc đến là tổ trưởng tổ Toán lớp 11, các kỳ thi lớn xác suất rất cao là thầy Vương này ra đề.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gật đầu, gật xong mới cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó không bình thường: “Em hỏi chuyện này làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm thăm dò xong người ra đề thi, nói: “Không có gì.”

Mỗi giáo viên không có cùng phong cách ra đề giống nhau, nếu biết được người ra đề định hướng sẽ chính xác hơn rất nhiều.

Ví dụ như phong cách ra đề của thầy Vương, góc độ kiến thức khảo sát có đặc điểm riêng của mình.

Đương nhiên đây chỉ là một nhân tố ảnh hưởng rất nhỏ.

Chủ yếu vẫn là phải lập ra phương pháp học tập cho Hứa Thịnh, thật ra trước đây thi tháng đã hoán đổi một lần, còn bổ túc hơn một tuần huấn luyện cho Hứa Thịnh không ít điểm, nền tảng kiến thức cũng bổ sung được một nửa, thêm nữa trong thời gian biến thành Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh bị buộc phải nghe giảng trên lớp không ít.

Nhưng phương pháp hữu hiệu nhất vẫn là đột phá từng môn một, nếu như có thể tập trung vào một môn duy nhất, hiệu quả sẽ tăng gấp bội.

Như vậy cũng tốt hơn so với mỗi ngày học năm môn, nhưng năm môn cũng chỉ đạt tới 1. Nếu như mỗi ngày chỉ tập trung học một môn, như vậy một môn cũng có thể tiến bộ tới 5.

Nếu trước khi thi muốn Hứa Thịnh tập trung chỉ riêng môn Toán học, không phải là không có khả năng.

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, Hứa Thịnh về phòng đi tắm, tắm xong có tâm tư muốn làm chút gì đó với bạn trai, gõ cửa phòng Thiệu Trạm. Thiệu Trạm thấy cậu, câu đầu tiên nói là: “Tôi có lời muốn nói với cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

“Thật ra không có cái gọi là thiên phú”, Thiệu Trạm đẩy cậu đến trước bàn học, dùng tư thế nắm tay nhét bút vào trong tay cậu, tiếp đó là một bài khích lệ, lạnh giọng nói, “Thiên phú chỉ là so với người khác càng cố gắng nhiều hơn để tìm ra được phương pháp học tập phù hợp với mình.”

Tóc Hứa Thịnh còn chưa lau khô, trong lòng mơ hồ có dự cảm xấu.

Quả nhiên, dự cảm trở thành sự thật.

“Cậu không phải là không có thiên phú.”

“Cậu chỉ là cố gắng dùng thời gian vào chuyện khác, bởi vì chuyện yêu đương của bản thân mà bỏ ra công sức, bây giờ tôi hi vọng cậu có thể chia sẻ tình yêu của mình với chuyện…” Thiệu Trạm cố gắng không để giọng mình nghe quá lạnh lùng, “…học bù với tôi.”

Kế hoạch mà Thiệu Trạm xác định cho Hứa Thịnh rất hoàn thiện.

Phương pháp học tập này hoàn toàn khác với phương pháp giảng dạy của giáo viên trên lớp, dù sao giáo viên phải dạy học sinh của cả một lớp, không thể biết được hết khả năng mỗi người tới đâu để dạy riêng. Nhưng trải qua mấy lần bổ túc, Thiệu Trạm rất rõ khả năng bây giờ của Hứa Thịnh, cũng biết rõ nên bổ túc cho cậu thế nào.

Thời gian gấp rút, kỳ thi giữa kỳ lần này chủ yếu có rất nhiều câu hỏi có thể đoán trước được, cũng chia ra thành những phần bổ trợ.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn xấp đề viết tay của Thiệu Trạm, cùng với tài liệu giảng dạy trọng tâm, rơi vào yên lặng: “…”

Tại sao một học tra như cậu phải trải qua những thứ này mỗi ngày?

“Cậu nghiêm túc à?” Hứa Thịnh hỏi.

“Trong thời gian ngắn nói điểm số cao thật ra không khó”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Hơn nữa lần này chỉ tập trung vào một môn thôi, hiệu quả sẽ thấy rất nhanh, phần kiến thức cơ bản cậu còn thiếu cũng không nhiều.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm thở dài nói: “Cậu cũng không thể thật sự đi nói chuyện nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh với lão Mạnh được.”

Trong lòng Hứa Thịnh nói, xin lỗi.

Mặc dù rất khó tin, nhưng tôi thật sự có thể.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không biết bản thân có thể đạt được thành tích cao trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy không: “Cậu tin tưởng tôi như vậy?”

Thiệu Trạm hỏi ngược lại: “Cậu muốn nghe nói thật không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi tin tưởng chính tôi.”

“…”

Đệt.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh dùng suy nghĩ dù sao cũng được ở bên cạnh bạn trai mình, làm đề thì làm đề để thuyết phục bản thân.

Hơn nữa đúng là cậu cũng cần phải ôn tập và chuẩn bị cho kì thi, nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh chỉ là hạ sách thôi, không phải bất đắc dĩ sẽ không nói liều, có Thiệu Trạm ở bên cạnh cậu đã bớt khổ sở hơn rồi.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi xuống trong phòng Thiệu Trạm chưa được bao lâu, bọn Hầu Tuấn cũng mang bài tập tới.

Khác với Hứa Thịnh, bọn Hầu Tuấn chỉ hận không xin được Thiệu Trạm cho bọn họ học thêm, trước khi thi mấy người bọn họ mới gấp rút, đang lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng thì nhớ tới cái đùi lớn nhất của bọn họ vẫn là Trạm ca: “Bọn tôi đến tìm Trạm ca học tập…”

Hầu Tuấn vào trong cửa nhìn một cái, “Thịnh ca cũng ở đây à?”

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa kịp nói gì, Hầu Tuấn gật đầu nói: “Đúng rồi, bây giờ Thịnh ca đâu có giống ngày xưa, chắc chắn cũng muốn học tập tốt, kỳ thi giữa kỳ tung cánh lần nữa.”

Cậu là đại bàng hả?

Lại còn tung cánh.

Hứa Thịnh đang dùng quyển sách kê dưới tờ giấy nháp, nghe được hai chữ tung cánh suýt chút nữa đâm thủng giấy vào đùi.

Mấy người Hầu Tuấn gia nhập khiến căn phòng náo nhiệt hẳn lên.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi ở mép giường Thiệu Trạm, không tiện làm ra động tác gì, chỉ có thể đàng hoàng nhìn Thiệu Trạm vạch ra những phần quan trọng, một mình Thiệu Trạm hướng dẫn hết mấy người, suy nghĩ vẫn rành mạch như cũ.

Hứa Thịnh giải đề dưới sự hướng dẫn của Thiệu Trạm, lúc Thiệu Trạm giảng khoảng cách rất gần với cậu.

Thiệu Trạm đang nói dở, lòng Hứa Thịnh ngứa ngáy, muốn làm chút chuyện xấu, tay chạm vào cậu: “Khó quá đi à.”

Nhưng Thiệu Trạm kịp thời nắm tay cậu rút ra: “Tập trung.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ đành thầm mắng một câu trong lòng, sau đó ghi nhớ kỹ lời giải.

Chỉ là còn chưa có nhớ xong, màn hình điện thoại đặt trên bàn sáng lên.

Phía trên hiển thị một tin nhắn chưa đọc.

Hứa Thịnh mở ra, chỉ có một dòng chữ ngắn gọn.

_-Làm xong anh có thưởng động viên._

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Tôi không biết vì sao mà lượng comment của chương này ở nguồn raw cao bất thường, đến khi đọc được thì hóa ra có một nàng ngứa tay viết H của hai bạn nhỏ và bùm! Nhiều người cũng cao hứng comment theo =))))))) Một cảnh H được ra lò :3_


	75. Chapter 75

Hứa Thịnh nhìn dòng tin nhắn kia vài lần, gần như có thể tưởng tượng ra được giọng nói của Thiệu Trạm khi nói như vậy.

Vô cùng lạnh lùng, nhưng lời nói lại hoàn toàn không giống thế.

Thưởng động viên.

Cái từ “ _thưởng động viên_ ” này chỉ xoay như chong chóng vẻn vẹn vài vòng trong đầu đã khiến cả người Hứa Thịnh không khống chế được nóng bừng lên.

Cậu nhớ đến cái hôn mất kiềm chế trong bóng tối ngày hôm đó.

Hầu Tuấn không để ý thấy học thần và giáo bá lén lút dùng điện thoại di động để liên lạc. Cậu ta dùng bút gãi đầu một cái, vẫn còn xoắn xuýt đề bài trong tay: “Hôm nay lão Chu giao cho đề này để nghĩ không phải cũng quá biến thái rồi sao?”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng mặt lên nhìn người đối diện một cái, thiếu niên mặc áo màu lam tím, chất liệu may mỏng manh, màu sắc hài hòa, tóc mái đen nhánh rũ xuống, hơi che đi đôi mắt. Sau khi chú ý tới ánh mắt của Hứa Thịnh, cậu lạnh mặt dùng đuôi bút đập lên giấy vài phát, tỏ ý: _Mau làm bài đi._

Được rồi.

Ba bộ bài thi thôi mà.

Trong nháy mắt, cảm giác những câu hỏi này cũng không còn quá khó như vậy.

Thậm chí cảm thấy bản thân có thể một quyền đấm văng thủ khoa thi Đại học, dũng cảm sút hạng nhất một phát.

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống, điện thoại di động bị cậu đè xuống dưới vở ghi. Cậu len lén trả lời trong khung chat: _Đây chính là cậu tự nói nhá._

_-Người khác tạm thời ôm chân Phật, tôi có tính là tạm thời ôm chân học thần không?_

Trả lời xong, cậu lên tinh thần, đuổi cái tư tưởng cấm kỵ “thưởng động viên” ra ngoài, sau đó cầm giấy đọc đề.

Những đề này không phải là Thiệu Trạm ra bừa, đều nhằm vào tính rèn luyện, chỉ cần hiểu rõ một câu là những dạng tương tự hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì. Nếu có thể hiểu rõ hết những đề này cộng thêm mấy bộ bài thi, đến khi thi giữa kỳ chuyện không còn nghiêm trọng như Hứa Thịnh nghĩ nữa.

Hứa Thịnh làm hai đề, lại nhận ra kiến thức trong những phần này cậu đều biết.

Ngay từ đầu đúng là cậu bị Thiệu Trạm dụ dỗ mới giải đề, nhưng làm xong mấy câu lại không kiềm chế được muốn tiếp tục giải những câu tiếp theo————-

Trường sơ trung của Hứa Thịnh năm đó, các giáo viên đều để lại lời nhận xét giống hệt nhau, chính là _: Đứa nhỏ này không hề ngốc nghếch, chỉ là tâm tư không đặt vào việc học thôi._

Cậu không có hứng thú với học tập, không có hứng thú thì cái gì cũng không học được.

Giáo viên sơ trung không chỉ từng gọi cậu qua nói chuyện một lần: “Em nói em xem, thành tích bạn học khác kém như vậy cũng dần dần tiến bộ, còn em lại vẫn cân đối như thế… Một môn đã kém, môn nào cũng đối đãi công bằng như nhau!”

Từ sau khi nghe dì Khang nói đến trường trung học Nhị Trung Lập Dương, cũng hiểu được ngôi trường này trung bình một tuần được vẽ hai ngày.

Hứa Thịnh mới bắt đầu học tập không biết ngày đêm là gì.

Có thể phát huy vượt xa hẳn bình thường để đỗ vào Lục Trung Lâm Giang chắc chắn có phần may mắn, nhưng Hứa Thịnh cũng không kém đến nỗi trình độ không gì cứu được.

“Trạm ca, phương pháp lần trước cậu dạy bọn tôi đúng là xử lý bài thi cực kỳ nhanh, dùng hơi bị ổn”, trong phòng, bọn Hầu Tuấn xếp hàng ngồi lần lượt trên chiếc giường trống đối diện, vừa viết đề vừa cảm thán, “Trước đây tôi vẫn luôn không biết dùng thế nào…”

Đàm Khải lắc đầu, cúi đầu nhìn Thiệu Trạm khoanh vào phần trọng tâm cho cậu: “Cảm ơn Trạm ca cứu mạng, mẹ tôi nói nếu lần này thi không vào được top 10, tôi về nhà ăn đòn.”

Bọn họ vừa nghiêng đầu tán gẫu vừa làm bài.

Viên Tự Cường: “Hầy không biết tại sao mẹ tôi lấy được tài khoản game của tôi. Tôi cho các cậu nghe thử giọng bà ấy gửi cho tôi nè.”

Viên Tự Cường vừa nói vừa lấy điện thoại di động ra, hí hoáy trên điện thoại bấm vài cái, sau đó giọng của mẹ cậu ta phát ra bên ngoài, nghe xung quanh chắc là âm thanh đang đánh mạt chược: “Con trai, thi giữa kỳ phải thi thật tốt cho mẹ có biết không? Con trai của dì hàng xóm thi tháng đạt hạng hai đó, con tự kiểm điểm lại đi, con có kém hơn người khác sao? Được rồi, đúng là so với mấy cậu bé khác con còn thiếu sót một chút, nhưng con có thể nỗ lực cố gắng hơn nữa mà——–Đến lượt tôi!”

Giọng nói bị cắt đứt, ngay sau đó là đoạn voice thứ hai: “Vừa rồi mẹ nói đến đâu rồi nhở? À đúng rồi, con trai bây giờ tài khoản game Genesis* của con đang trong tay mẹ, nếu con thi không tốt mẹ sẽ xóa luôn biệt hiệu của con.”

_*Một kiểu game MOBA, còn game MOBA thì tiêu biểu có thể nhắc đến LOL, Liên Quân, DotA…_

Hầu Tuấn: “Tài khoản Genesis của cậu chẳng phải mới cấp 5 thôi à?”

Cái chính là học sinh đi học sao có thời gian mà chơi game, chơi hẳn một năm lâu như vậy cũng mới chỉ lên có năm cấp.

Viên Tự Cường: “Cậu coi thường cấp 5 à? Cậu có biết vì cái cấp 5 này mà tôi bỏ ra bao nhiêu tâm huyết không?”

“…”

Yên lặng.

Tất cả mọi người đều khiếp sợ vì sức chiến đấu kinh người của mẹ Viên.

Hồi lâu, Hứa Thịnh chép lại đáp án đã làm trên nháp lên bài thi, nói: “Mẹ cậu đúng là một người tàn nhẫn.”

Sắp đến giờ tắt đèn, Hứa Thịnh làm lại câu hỏi cơ bản một lần, sau đó mới bắt đầu luyện đề.

Mặc dù tối nay muốn bạn trai mọc rễ làm đề trong phòng mình, nhưng có nhiều hơn một người, phương pháp giải đề cũng trở nên giới hạn. Thiệu Trạm liếc nhìn thời gian, nhắc nhở: “Có phải mấy cậu cần phải về không?”

Hứa Thịnh làm xong hết đề rồi, nghĩ đến thưởng động viên của Thiệu Trạm cũng thuyết phục bọn họ về phòng: “Sắp tắt đèn rồi.”

“Sắp tắt đèn rồi hả?”

Đàm Khải không để ý đến thời gian, nhưng cậu ta và Viên Tự Cường thể hiện cái gì gọi là không cần mắt thấy, cái gì gọi là chân chính không chừa thủ đoạn chỉ học những phần quan trọng, “Không sao hết Trạm ca, bọn tôi mang theo đèn.”

Đàm Khải bất ngờ lôi trong túi ra một ngọn đèn đơn giản tiện lợi dùng trong đêm khuya, cậu ta ấn nút bật đèn: “Nhìn đi, đừng tưởng nó nhỏ nhá, uy lực mạnh mẽ, pin cực tốt, chiến đấu hăng hái đến khi trời sáng cũng không thành vấn đề.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh rất muốn nói là, người anh em, tôi thấy cậu còn sáng hơn cái đèn đó.

Cậu chính là cái bóng đèn sáng nhất trong căn phòng này.

Cũng may tâm tư Hầu Tuấn tinh tế, nhận ra được ý tứ trong lời Thiệu Trạm, xin lỗi không quấy rầy cậu nữa, sau khi tắt đèn có lẽ điều này hơi bất tiện, chắc Thiệu Trạm phải nghỉ ngơi: “Được rồi, cất cái đèn kia của cậu đi. Cậu không ngủ Trạm ca còn phải ngủ———đứng lên, đi.”

Mấy người đùn đẩy nhau thu dọn xong sách vở, lui ra cửa: “Cảm ơn Trạm ca, vậy bọn tôi đi trước nhá.”

Cuối cùng cũng đi rồi.

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm cùng xẹt qua ý nghĩ này trong đầu.

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, đứng dậy xếp lại những xấp đề đặt trên đùi để lên bàn của Thiệu Trạm: “Làm xong rồi, cậu xem thử đi.”

Thiệu Trạm ra đề cho cậu dựa theo tiêu chuẩn thi giữa kỳ: “Khó quá không?”

“Khó”, Hứa Thịnh nộp xong bài thi, quay lưng lại, eo đặt dọc theo mép bàn học, hơi cúi người rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa mình và Thiệu Trạm, “…Cho nên anh phải cho nhiều thưởng động viên vào đấy.”

Tuần này là tuần thi, ban ngày trên lớp giáo viên cũng không để cho bọn họ có bao nhiêu thời gian nghỉ ngơi, bài thi minh họa cứ từng bài từng bài làm liên tục. Tiết Thể dục gần như cả tuần không học, hiếm khi nào lại giành được một tiết. Thầy thể dục quên mất cán bộ môn học của mình là ai: “Lâu quá rồi không cho lớp các em học, ai là cán bộ môn này nhở?”

Vì thế nên Đàm Khải rất phiền muộn: “Đây là báo ứng của tôi sao?”

Tròn một tuần cứ làm đề cả ngày lẫn đêm, giảng bài thi, cho nên cũng muốn làm chút gì đó, “địa điểm gây án” cũng chỉ còn lại có phòng ký túc xá thôi.

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa tự lập ra quy tắc lưu manh, lúc nói chuyện cậu cách Thiệu Trạm rất gần: “Ví dụ như cứ một câu hỏi lại hôn một cái nè.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu, bàn tay chậm rãi nâng lên, cuối cùng đặt lên đầu Hứa Thịnh———–trông động tác này vô cùng ôn nhu, nhưng một giây kế tiếp, tay cậu dùng lực, không chút nể nang đẩy Hứa Thịnh ra: “Sai không quá bốn câu sẽ hôn cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Cậu cũng biết là phần thưởng này không có dễ dàng lấy như vậy.

Hứa Thịnh cảm giác mình giống như con cá thấy mồi, còn hết lần này tới lần khác lao vào mà không còn cách nào khác.

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu liếc một cái, thật ra trong này có một nửa là bù lại nội dung cho Hứa Thịnh, cậu đã tổng hợp lại hết những kiến thức mà Hứa Thịnh đã học qua rồi nhét chung vào một bài kiểm tra, sau đó những phần nào chưa biết giải thì để riêng ra.

Mặc dù bình thường Hứa Thịnh không nghiêm túc, nhưng lúc thật sự giải đề cũng rất dễ tập trung tinh thần. Trước đó đồ thị hình tim chắc chắn đã khiến cậu thay đổi cái nhìn với môn học này.

Nghĩ như vậy, ảnh hưởng của Thiệu Trạm đối với Hứa Thịnh còn lớn hơn rất nhiều.

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên bàn học, đợi khoảng năm phút, Thiệu Trạm chấm xong hết tất cả các câu, nói: “Sai năm câu rồi.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh không ngờ mình xui xẻo như vậy, “Cho một cơ hội ăn gian được không?”

“Hoặc là hôm nay năm câu, ngày mai bốn câu, tôi cảm thấy chuyện học tập vẫn phải là từng bước tiến bộ.”

“Bốn câu” chỉ là Thiệu Trạm tiện mồm nói, chủ yếu muốn tăng tính tích cực của bạn trai đối với học tập, vượt quá bốn câu cũng không quan trọng. Cậu lật bài thi tới trang thứ nhất, định giảng lại câu sai cho Hứa Thịnh xong sẽ đánh dấu X vào câu đó, coi như cậu sai bốn câu: “Có biết câu này vấn đề cậu gặp phải ở chỗ nào không?”

Nhưng mà cậu đã đánh giá thấp động lực hành động của Hứa Thịnh.

Vừa rồi Hứa Thịnh có thể ngồi đàng hoàng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cậu giao cho đã là vượt quá khả năng.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn quấy rầy đến lúc gần tắt đèn mới đi, lúc Thiệu Trạm đổi đề cho cậu trong phòng đã tắt đèn.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh đứng bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm, eo cậu vẫn tì lên mép bàn học, tiến về phía Thiệu Trạm một bước. Thiệu Trạm không ngờ cậu đột nhiên chen qua, sợ eo cậu bị thương, theo bản năng lùi về sau một chút, không ngờ bước lùi này vừa vặn để Hứa Thịnh thừa cơ lợi dụng.

Chỉ trong vài giây, quyền chủ động đã chuyển vào tay Hứa Thịnh.

Bây giờ cả người cậu đang bị ép chặt giữa hai chân Thiệu Trạm, do khe hở giữa bàn ghế thật sự quá hẹp, eo Hứa Thịnh kề sát lên mép bàn học, sát đến phát hoảng, ngay cả chân cũng bị đè———vì vậy cậu dứt khoát gập hẳn một chân lại, đầu gối đè lên đùi Thiệu Trạm, tư thế nửa quỳ nửa ngồi.

“Vậy đi”, Hứa Thịnh từ trên cao nhìn xuống, giơ tay nắm lấy cổ áo Thiệu Trạm, tư thế này khiến cho hai người sát sàn sạt nhau, khoảng cách vô cùng gần, “Vậy thưởng động viên tôi đi bạn trai, nhìn xem cậu ra cho tôi nhiều đề thế cơ mà.”

Hai người một đứng một ngồi.

Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể ngửa đầu lên nhìn cậu, thấy ánh sáng đèn bàn trên lưng Hứa Thịnh, lúc cúi người ép tới gần ánh sáng còn từng bước từng bước xâm chiếm.

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh nắm chặt cổ áo Thiệu Trạm, cúi đầu xuống, mặc dù tư thế và động tác tiếp cận của cậu rất hung hăng nhưng vừa rơi xuống trên môi Thiệu Trạm, sức lực lập tức biến mất.

Tim Thiệu Trạm đập mạnh trong nháy mắt, nhanh chóng từ thế bị động đổi sang chủ động.

Chớp mắt một cái, hô hấp vấn vít.

Bàn tay cậu vừa vặn đặt ngang hông Hứa Thịnh, vòng eo thiếu niên nhỏ, cậu dùng bàn tay đo thử, nhớ lại hồi còn ở căn cứ Lục Châu thay quân phục, quần của Hứa Thịnh còn rộng đến nỗi phải dùng thắt lưng để cố định lại trên xương hông.

Nụ hôn này kéo dài rất lâu.

Những cậu trai trẻ trung, liều lĩnh, không cần trình tự quy tắc, thăm dò lẫn nhau.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không ý thức được bản thân cậu buông tay từ lúc nào, làm thế nào mà thay đổi tư thế ngồi hẳn lên người Thiệu Trạm nhưng nhớ mang máng lúc răng môi quấn quýt có ậm ờ không rõ gọi một tiếng “Anh”.

Cuối cùng trong đầu nhảy ra một suy nghĩ: Nếu mỗi ngày đều có phần thưởng động viên thế này, mỗi ngày làm đề đều được.

Dưới sự kèm cặp của Thiệu Trạm, trước kỳ thi giữa kỳ một tuần, Hứa Thịnh đều dùng thời gian để ôn tập đúng mỗi môn Toán học, cho dù là lên lớp ban ngày hay buổi tối về phòng bổ túc, mỗi ngày chiến đấu với đề Toán. Phương pháp ôn luyện một môn này thấy được hiệu quả rất nhanh, xác suất quên kiến thức rất thấp, thậm chí buổi tối còn nằm mơ thấy mình đang mở đề ra làm.

Rèn luyện nghiêm túc cộng thêm chính sách khích lệ động viên khiến thành tích Toán học của Hứa Thịnh đột nhiên tăng mạnh, đương nhiên cái thành tích này không quá cách xa so với điểm số quá thấp ban đầu của cậu, muốn một học tra từ 30 điểm lên 90 điểm không phải chuyện khó, nhưng làm thế nào để đột phá “điểm nút*” mới là vấn đề mấu chốt.

_*Raw là_ _瓶颈期_ _(nút cổ chai): nghĩa là mọi việc gặp một số khó khăn (trở ngại) trong quá trình thay đổi và phát triển_ _. Nếu bạn vượt qua nó, bạn có thể lên cấp độ tiếp theo, nếu không, bạn có thể bị trì trệ. Mà mình thấy khái niệm này có phần tương tự với điểm nút trong Triết học Mác Lenin nên để vậy nha._

Mà điểm nút có một điều tốt, mặc dù khó đi lên, nhưng cũng không dễ dàng đi xuống.

Ngày diễn ra kỳ thi giữa kỳ của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, không khí trong trường vô cùng nghiêm túc, mỗi bạn học vào lớp chuyện đầu tiên làm là tiếp tục ôn tập, có thể đọc thêm được phần kiến thức nào thì cứ cố gắng nhồi vào đầu.

Trong phát thanh trên sân trường, Cố Diêm vương động viên tâm trạng các thí sinh: “Buổi sáng môn thi đầu tiên là Ngữ văn, các thí sinh chuẩn bị tốt dụng cụ đi thi của riêng mình, chờ trong phòng thi. Thầy tin tưởng các em có thể đạt được thành tích tốt! Làm hết sức chính là thành tích tốt! Các thí sinh cố gắng lên!”

Trước giờ thi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ có vào lớp, bảo mọi người xếp lại chỗ ngồi thành từng bàn một, sắp xếp xong vị trí, lại vô cùng quan tâm đến Hứa Thịnh đang tranh thủ từng giây từng phút đọc tập đề mắc lỗi sai. Ông cười cười gọi: “Hùng sư!”

Tay Hứa Thịnh run lên.

“Vẫn còn xem lại những câu làm sai à?” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ có nằm mơ cũng không nghĩ đến Hứa Thịnh sẽ có ngày hôm nay. Ông nhìn lướt qua tập câu hỏi làm sai trong tay Hứa Thịnh, nhận ra phía trên những câu sai đều có phần kiến thức mạch lạc rõ ràng, tán dương, “Không tệ, thái độ học tập bây giờ thật sự càng ngày càng tốt. Chủ nhiệm Cố nói em là hùng sư ngủ say, ầy, lời này ông ấy nói không sai tí nào. Thầy cũng chờ tin tốt của em nhé!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh nhận ra cuộc thi này, cho dù có tiếng sấm đến hay không, đối với cậu mà nói đều là một trận chiến vô cùng khó khăn.

* * *

**_Lời editor:_ ** _Đành chờ hai bạn thi cử xong sẽ có nhìu cơm chó hơn :3_


	76. Chapter 76

“Xin thông báo lần cuối cùng tới các thí sinh, môn thi đầu tiên là Ngữ văn, thời gian thi 120 phút, không được mang những đồ dùng không liên quan đến bài thi…”

Thiệu Trạm mang dụng cụ thi mới cùng với Hứa Thịnh một người trước một người sau vừa đi ra khỏi lớp 7, gặp phải “Vạn niên lão nhị”. Vạn niên lão nhị đang muốn đến phòng thi đầu tiên, cậu ta dừng lại chặn Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi có lời muốn nói với cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn Hứa Thịnh, Hứa Thịnh chỉ về phía cửa cầu thang ở phía đối diện: _Tôi chờ cậu ở đó._

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới nhìn Vạn niên lão nhị, không biết cậu ta tìm mình có việc gì: “Có chuyện gì không?”

Vạn niên lão nhị muốn nói lại thôi, dường như có rất nhiều câu hỏi: “Lần trước cậu nói với tôi trên thế giới này còn rất nhiều chuyện có ý nghĩa hơn so với học tập, muốn tôi mở mắt ra ngắm nhìn thế giới. Tôi đã suy nghĩ rất lâu những lời này, nghĩ đến nên muốn hỏi cậu rốt cuộc có ý gì.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Thiệu Trạm chắc chắn mình chưa từng nói thế, nghĩ thử lại mà xem, đây chắc chắn là vị đại ca vừa ra kia đợi không quá hai phút đã ngồi bệt xuống bậc thang kia nói.

Phong cách nói chuyện này vừa nghe là biết của Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh ở trong thân thể cậu tiếp xúc với Vạn niên lão nhị không nhiều, hẳn là trong hội nghị trước khi thi đấu vòng tròn.

Làm sao cậu biết là ý gì được?

Đối mặt với cặp mắt cố chấp của Vạn niên lão nhị, Thiệu Trạm thở dài, chỉ có thể xử lý cục diện rối rắm cho bạn trai, đẩy câu hỏi này trở lại: “Cậu nên tự hỏi bản thân mình.”

Vạn niên lão nhị: “?”

“Có một số chuyện”, Thiệu Trạm nói,”Người khác nói cũng vô dụng, bản thân phải tự suy nghĩ.”

Mà bên kia, Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên bậc thang tranh thủ thời gian đọc lại đề làm sai lần nữa, nhớ lại những câu hỏi Thiệu Trạm ra cho cậu. Bên cạnh có một người ngồi xuống, Trương Phong mang tâm trạng phức tạp quan sát người anh em ngày xưa của mình: “Nghe nói Cố Diêm vương gọi mày là hùng sư.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Rốt cuộc cái biệt hiệu này lan truyền bao xa rồi?

Hứa Thịnh hỏi: “Mày nghe từ chỗ nào thế?”

Trương Phong nói: “Phỏng vấn sau thi đấu chứ sao. Mày không biết à, thời gian trước Cố Diêm vương chấp nhận một bài tin tức, khiến mày trở thành một nhân vật kinh điển, dùng cái này thể hiện tinh thần lực lượng Lục Trung Lâm Giang có chất lượng tốt, tuyệt đối không từ bỏ những học sinh kém.”

“…

Trương Phong chỉ đơn thuần đi ngang qua, thời gian gần đây bận bịu học tập, cũng không có nhiều thời gian liên lạc bồi dưỡng tình anh em với Hứa Thịnh. Cậu ta phức tạp nói: “Mày đúng là thay đổi thật rồi, từ khi mày đổi bạn cùng bàn, từ khi mày nói với tao sẽ bắt đầu học tập cho thật tốt, mày trở nên xa lạ quá. Mày ở trong Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại lạ đến nỗi tao cũng không dám nhận.”

Hứa Thịnh có trăm cái miệng cũng không thể bào chữa, chỉ có thể dán hai mắt vào tập đề.

Không chỉ Trương Phong có tâm trạng phức tạp, Vạn niên lão nhị cũng thế. Hàng năm cậu ta đều coi Thiệu Trạm là đối thủ, nhưng đối thủ của cậu ta càng ngày càng khó lường, không tài nào đoán nổi, cậu ta tưởng Thiệu Trạm đã bỏ cuộc rồi, nhưng lại nhanh chóng giữ lấy hạng nhất của thi đấu vòng tròn. Vì vậy Vạn niên lão nhị trơ mắt nhìn Thiệu Trạm đi tới cửa cầu thang, kéo cậu trai đang ngồi trên bậc thang dậy, đi về phòng thi cuối cùng.

Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng đối phó xong với Trương Phong, hỏi: “Cậu ta nói gì với cậu vậy?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu nghĩ thử lại đi, nghĩ xem cậu đã nói gì với cậu ta.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Chắc cậu cũng biết đại khái rồi.

Trong phòng thi cuối cùng, bầu không khí vô cùng khẩn trương, hoàn toàn không náo nhiệt ồn ào như những ngày trước.

Cái đuôi cần trục của Lục Trung Lâm Giang trước đây đều là một loạt các học tra thi cử bừa bãi, nhưng lần thi này không như thế, học thần lại thi ở phòng thi của bọn họ, dẫn đến chuyện Thiệu Trạm đột nhiên phải đón nhận cái nhìn chằm chằm của cả phòng thi cuối cùng.

“Con bà nó thế cũng quá ảo rồi”, một bạn học ngồi thẳng lưng ở hàng sau, “Tôi lại có thể thi cùng một phòng với học thần…”

“Tâm trạng tôi bây giờ chính là căng thẳng, chính là phấn khích, cuộc đời tôi viên mãn rồi.”

“Chờ lát nữa học thần đi vào, chúng ta có muốn cả tập thể đứng dậy khom người cúi chào không?”

Thiệu Trạm ở Lục Trung là hiện thân của bốn chữ “thần lừa nghịch thiên*”, không ít bạn học đi ngang qua phòng thi cuối cùng cũng thả chậm bước chân, muốn nhìn học thần một cái.

_*Xem lại chú thích ở chương 31_

Từ khi nhập học đến nay mỗi lần thi đều là hạng nhất, xuất hiện ở phòng thi cuối cùng khiến người ta náo động đến mức nào cơ chứ.

Vừa mới bắt đầu thi, trên Tieba đã xây thêm một viên gạch cho tòa nhà couple.

Do học sinh trong phòng thi chụp lén cho nên bức hình rất mờ, nhưng có mờ đến mấy vẫn không che được ánh sáng mặt trời rực rỡ. Ánh sáng từ bên ngoài chiếu vào, rọi đến từng ngóc ngách trong phòng thi. Chàng trai ngồi ở vị trí cuối cùng gục xuống bàn, ánh mắt khép hờ, thò tay ra, trong tay cầm bút chọc người ngồi trước.

Môn Ngữ văn thi đầu tiên không có gì khó khăn, lần này Hứa Thịnh chỉ tập trung vào môn Toán, những môn học khác ngay cả đọc đề cũng không đọc, điền kín bài thi cho xong chuyện. Môn Ngữ văn thi 120 phút trôi qua rất nhanh.

Môn thứ hai là Toán học, rất hóc búa.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh vẫn là hạng nhất từ dưới lên, là vị trí quen thuộc của cậu. Cậu đi thẳng xuống hàng cuối cùng, gập lại tập đề làm sai, dựa tường, quay bút trong tay, quang minh chính đại ngồi phía sau quan sát Thiệu Trạm.

Nhìn tư thế ngồi thẳng tắp của cậu ấy, cổ áo sạch sẽ, còn có cần cổ trắng bóc của thiếu niên.

…Bạn trai cậu ngồi trong phòng thi này, đúng là hoàn toàn xa lạ.

Hứa Thịnh chưa từng biết thi cử lại căng thẳng như vậy, vừa gấp tập đề làm sai lại cũng cảm giác nội dung bên trong loạn xì ngậu muốn bay hết kiến thức khỏi đầu, gần như sắp loạn thành một cục, trái lại ngắm bóng lưng của Thiệu Trạm khiến cậu bình tĩnh hơn nhiều. Sau đó tự dưng cậu nhớ lại dáng vẻ Thiệu Trạm giảng đề cho mình hôm qua.

Tối hôm qua bài thi mà Hứa Thịnh làm có thang điểm hơn 100. Cậu thừa dịp Thiệu Trạm đang chấm bài rảnh rỗi không có gì làm đi tắm qua loa, tắm xong đi ra lại mệt mỏi rã rời, ngồi ở mép giường híp mắt nhìn Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm đặt bút xuống, Hứa Thịnh mới miễn cưỡng mở mắt, muốn hỏi bao nhiêu điểm, một giây kế tiếp không đề phòng bị Thiệu Trạm đè xuống giường.

Ngón tay Thiệu Trạm khẽ cắm vào mái tóc ẩm ướt của cậu, một tay khác chống bên tai cậu, hơi thở cả người giống như tuyết tùng*, lại mang theo hương sữa tắm bạc hà hay dùng: “Hôm nay có thưởng động viên, đoán xem lần này cậu được bao nhiêu điểm?”

_*Tuyết tùng (hay còn gọi là Thông tuyết): là một chi thực vật lá kim thuộc họ Thông._ _Chúng có nguồn gốc từ phía Tây dãy núi Himalaya và khu vực Địa Trung Hải, thường sống ở độ cao 1.500-3.200 m ở dãy Himalaya và 1.000-2.200 m ở Địa Trung Hải._

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ tới đây, bút trong tay đang xoay một vòng thì dừng lại, sau đó cậu chọc vào lưng Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm tỉnh bơ dựa ra đằng sau, Hứa Thịnh gục xuống bàn nói: “Tôi căng thẳng.”

Lúc này, tiếng loa phát thanh vang lên một hồi âm thanh rè rè, là thông báo nhắc nhở cuộc thi: “Môn thi thứ hai là Toán học, thời gian thi là…”

Cùng với tiếng phát thanh vang lên còn có giọng nói nghiêm nghị của giám thị, giám thị phòng thi cuối cùng là một giáo viên lớn tuổi. Ông trầm giọng nói: “Đến giờ phát bài thi, đồ dùng nào cần thu lại thì đưa cho tôi.”

Đầu tiên phát giấy nháp, giấy nháp chuyền từ đầu hàng tới chỗ Thiệu Trạm chỉ còn lại hai tờ.

Hứa Thịnh không để ý tới động tác chuyền giấy của Thiệu Trạm chậm một nhịp, sau khi nhận lấy giấy từ tay Thiệu Trạm, tiếng ma sát sột soạt trong phòng thi biến mất, xung quanh rơi vào yên tĩnh. Cậu cầm bút định viết tên lên giấy nháp, lúc này mới nhìn thấy trên tờ giấy vốn phải trống trơn có thêm ba chữ.

Ngòi bút sắc bén, thậm chí còn viết hơi ẩu.

_-Cố gắng lên._

Hứa Thịnh nhìn ba chữ này một hồi, không nhịn được cười mãi. Biết rõ cũng không phải nói chuyện phiếm ngay lập tức như bình thường, cho dù trả lời Thiệu Trạm cũng không đọc được, Hứa Thịnh vẫn viết bên cạnh một chữ “ _Được_ “, tiện thể vẽ thêm một hình vẽ đơn giản.

Bài thi nhanh chóng được phát xuống, cậu trấn tĩnh bản thân viết tên xuống, sau đó đọc đề bài.

**_**Bài thi giữa kỳ môn Toán học lớp 11 năm 2018.** _ **

_Câu hỏi thứ nhất…_

Sau khi thật sự trả lời câu hỏi, Hứa Thịnh mới nhận ra đề thi lần này có 80% câu hỏi vừa sức cậu, 10% nhìn thì quen mắt nhưng chưa chắc làm được, còn lại 10% quá khó đọc không hiểu.

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh chưa từng có lòng tin vào thi cử.

Nếu chăm chỉ hơn nữa, cậu sẽ thấy rằng hầu hết các câu hỏi trong bài thi đều có 80% là cơ bản, 20% là bài khó.

Lần trước thi tháng Hứa Thịnh đã cảm giác được Thiệu Trạm đoán đề rất chính xác, lần này còn chính xác kinh người———trừ câu hỏi lớn cuối cùng ra, tất cả những câu hỏi đơn giản Thiệu Trạm đoán không hề trật chút nào, bài điền vào chỗ trống cũng được xác định gần như chính xác, tất cả đều là những phần kiến thức quan trọng đã được điểm qua.

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh chỉ còn lại một câu nói: Đậu má, bạn trai cậu thật sự quá đỉnh.

Câu “Tôi tin tưởng chính tôi” mà Thiệu Trạm nói cũng không phải nói quá.

Cậu ấy thật sự có thể đoán được đề.

Thi được một nửa, giám thị lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Thời gian thi còn 20 phút.”

Hứa Thịnh dựa vào phương pháp giải đề mà Thiệu Trạm nói xử lý xong những câu hỏi trắc nghiệm, không có câu nào quá khó hay tốn nhiều thời gian lắm, chờ sau khi quét xong một lượt mới quay lại xem thử những câu hỏi khó không làm được.

Trừ câu hỏi cuối cùng nghĩ mãi không ra buộc phải từ bỏ, những câu hỏi khác Hứa Thịnh đều điền kín câu trả lời.

Cậu không thể giống như Thiệu Trạm liếc một cái là tính toán ra được đáp án chính xác, sau khi trả lời xong cậu cũng không biết mình làm có đúng không, lại không dám tin tưởng giác quan thứ sáu của mình: Học tra không có giác quan thứ sáu.

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ kéo dài hai ngày, sau khi kết thúc toàn bộ kỳ thi, giáo viên Lục Trung tiến vào khâu chấm bài thi hỏa tốc.

Hứa Thịnh quay lại lớp 7, nhận ra bầu không khí trong lớp không hẳn quá tốt, mới vừa thi xong, trừ những ai phát huy vượt xa bình thường ra, nếu không làm thế nào cũng không cao hứng nổi. Hầu Tuấn ngồi trước bục giảng than thở: “Mọi người tự học đi, thất bại một lần không sao hết…”

Đàm Khải: “Đổi đề tài ha? Cuối tuần này là sinh nhật Khưu Thu, ai có ý định tham gia thì tới báo với tôi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Cuối tuần này sinh nhật bà chị Thu lớp mình hả?”

Khưu Thu ngồi hàng thứ hai, cô gái cười cười nói: “Đúng, tuần này nha. Chuyện đó thì, các anh em, có quà đến là được, người có tới được hay không không quan trọng.”

Cả lớp cười ầm lên.

Hứa Thịnh cười theo, sau đó lại lo lắng: “…Đệt, nhỡ lần này thi hỏng thì sao?”

Thiệu Trạm tìm tờ giấy trống trong vở Toán, định ước lượng điểm cho cậu: “Muốn biết điểm số không?”

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không quan tâm tới điểm thi, lúc này ngoại trừ muốn giữ được “thiên phú Toán học” của bản thân ra, cậu phát hiện miễn là cậu chăm chỉ nỗ lực, đương nhiên sẽ dám nhìn thẳng vào chuyện này.

“Có thể ước lượng được sao?”

“Có thể dự đoán được đại khái.”

Hứa Thịnh đang muốn nói cũng được, ước lượng trước một chút trong lòng cũng có cơ sở, nhưng mà cậu không ngờ giáo viên Lục Trung chấm bài còn nhanh hơn cả tưởng tượng của cậu. Cửa lớp 7 thò ra một cái đầu: “Hứa, Hứa Thịnh, tới phòng làm việc của giáo viên đi, thầy Mạnh tìm cậu.”

Bên trong phòng làm việc giáo viên.

Tốc độ chấm bài thi của giáo viên Lục Trung thật sự rất là nhanh.

Ngày hôm qua thi xong Toán đã bắt đầu chấm, hiện tại bài thi đã được chấm xong hơn một nửa.

Trước khi Hứa Thịnh gõ cửa, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang nhập điểm vào máy tính, trong tay có một xấp bài thi rất rất dày, thấy Hứa Thịnh đi vào thì ngừng tay đang làm việc: “Đến rồi à?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Thầy Mạnh.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chắp hai tay, dừng lại ở cao trào khiến người nghe phải hồi hộp, biểu cảm nghiêm túc nói: “Em biết lần này em thi thế nào không?”

Bây giờ mỗi lần Hứa Thịnh bước chân vào phòng làm việc của giáo viên đều thấp thỏm bất an, đi ra đi vào như muốn bay nửa cái mạng luôn: “Em…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ muốn tăng thêm phần bất ngờ thì không giấu được nội tâm vui sướng: “Hứa Thịnh, thầy quả nhiên không nhìn nhầm em! Em đúng là một thiên tài lệch môn!”

“…?”

“113 điểm.”

“Điểm thi Toán học của em lần này là 113!”

“Em có thiên phú Toán học, em không phải học sinh kém, em chỉ là học lệch môn thôi!”

Không.

Không có cái gì gọi là “thiên tài lệch môn”, đằng sau lưng của “thiên tài lệch môn” có một người bạn trai đoán đề rất giỏi.


	77. Chapter 77

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh làm đề thi mẫu, thành tích cũng chỉ từ 100 điểm trở xuống, thi thoảng có một vài lần vượt quá 100, trung bình là 98 điểm.

Lần này có thể thi được 113 điểm, phần lớn phải nhờ vào trình độ đoán đề quá chính xác của Thiệu Trạm, cộng thêm cậu thật sự phát huy không tệ, những câu cơ bản gần như không mất điểm, số lỗi mắc phải cũng rất ít.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không biết được một học tra chính hiệu như Hứa Thịnh ngấm ngầm bỏ ra bao nhiêu công sức mới đạt được số điểm này, mặc dù những bài thi môn khác của em học sinh này vẫn tệ vô cùng như bao lần khác nhưng điểm Toán lại đột ngột trội hẳn lên: “Vốn là tuần sau mới công bố kết quả, nhưng thầy thật sự nóng lóng muốn báo tin vui này cho em, lần này em thi vô cùng tốt!”

113 điểm!

Thành thật mà nói đây cũng không phải số điểm khiến người ta phải khiếp sợ, nhưng số điểm này đi bên cạnh hai chữ “Hứa Thịnh” lại đủ khiến người ta kinh ngạc.

Trong mắt các thầy cô, Hứa Thịnh luôn được gắn tag “vừa mới học hành tử tế lại”, “chắc chắn có thiên phú”, tổng hợp hai điều này lại, được 113 điểm là hoàn toàn hợp tình hợp lý.

Đúng lúc ấy thầy giáo Toán học Chu Viễn cũng ở trong phòng làm việc, ông vui vẻ đưa cho Hứa Thịnh một quyển “ _Đáp án tài liệu giảng dạy môn Toán mới: phần Số học_ “: “Hứa Thịnh, qua đây! Thầy cho em một quyển tài liệu mới, thưởng khích lệ động viên em nhé.”

Chu Viễn cố ý dùng bút đỏ đề một câu ngay ở trang bìa lót bên trong: _Tặng cho hùng sư ngủ say Hứa Thịnh, hi vọng em Hứa Thịnh sau này tiếp tục oai hùng tiến bộ, tiếp tục phát huy thiên phú ở lĩnh vực Toán học của mình!_

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Có thể không nhận có được không?

Chu Viễn nhét sách vào trong ngực Hứa Thịnh: “Cầm đi em, đừng có khách sáo với thầy.”

Không có gì có thể sánh được với chuyện học sinh dưới sự dạy dỗ khẩn thiết của mình vượt qua được chính bản thân, thi được thành tích tốt càng là một chuyện nên đắc ý, người gặp chuyện vui thì tinh thần thoải mái, Chu Viễn lại cười nói: “Ha ha ha, xem ra thầy dạy dỗ đúng phương pháp rồi.”

Lúc mới vào Hứa Thịnh còn căng thẳng, nhưng tâm trạng căng thẳng của cậu không biểu hiện ra ngoài, gương mặt thầy Chu hùng hổ dọa người. Cậu đi tới trước bàn làm việc, đồng phục học sinh cũng không cài khuy cho tử tế, không biết làm gì khác ngoài nhận lấy sách của Chu Viễn trong tay, miễn cưỡng nói: “Cảm ơn thầy Chu.”

“Nhưng mà học lệch môn cũng là một vấn đề”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thở dài, không vui mừng được bao lâu lại nghĩ đến con đường học tập sau này của “thiên tài lệch môn” nên định hướng thế nào, “Có ưu thế vượt trội là tốt, nhưng điểm số các môn khác cũng không được để quá thấp…”

Hứa Thịnh ở trong phòng làm việc giáo viên tốn hơn mười phút mà ngỡ như dài cả cuộc đời.

Cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm gõ cửa đi vào, mượn cớ “hỏi bài” để kéo đề tài này đi: “Thầy, lần trước bài tập phụ có câu hỏi này, hình như điều kiện có vấn đề.”

Thiệu Trạm tổ lái xong đề tài câu chuyện thì nhìn Hứa Thịnh một cái, Hứa Thịnh hiểu ngay: “Không còn chuyện gì khác, vậy em ra ngoài trước.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ bận đọc đề bài, không để ý Hứa Thịnh: “Được, em ra ngoài trước đi.”

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh ra ngoài, qua vài ba phút, Thiệu Trạm mới đi từ phòng làm việc ra.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên bậc thang đối diện cửa cầu thang, đặt quyển đáp án tài liệu giảng dạy dưới chân chờ Thiệu Trạm: “Sao cậu lại tới?”

“Sợ bạn trai tôi một đi không trở lại”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Quyển bên cạnh cậu là gì thế?”

Hứa Thịnh thở dài: “Lão Chu đưa, nói là hi vọng sau này tôi không ngừng cố gắng.”

Thiệu Trạm hời hợt bật cười một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, cũng cảm thấy bản thân bất thường, không nhịn được “đệt” một tiếng, sau đó bật cười.

Cuộc sống của cậu đúng là long trời lở đất.

Thử thách thi giữa kỳ coi như miễn cưỡng vượt qua được, điểm Toán học không tính là quá cao nhưng cũng đủ để ổn định cái danh hiệu “có chút thiên phú” này.

Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục rất là tùy ý, xương quai xanh lộ ra hơn nửa, Thiệu Trạm nhìn vài lần không nhịn được đi tới trước bậc thang, cúi người xuống đưa tay cài mấy khuy áo phía trên thay cậu, ngón tay chuyển động, lạnh lùng nói: “Thi không tệ.”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không phản kháng, mặc cho Thiệu Trạm cài khuy áo giúp mình, lúc Thiệu Trạm thu tay lại thì giơ tay lên tóm lấy cổ tay cậu: “Đều là nhờ thầy dạy tốt.”

“Cho nên thầy ơi”, thời điểm Hứa Thịnh gọi thầy, âm cuối lại ngân dài nhỏ giọng, “…Thi tốt có phải được nhiều thưởng động viên hơn không?”

Trên hành lang thi thoảng vẫn có bạn học đi qua, một loạt tiếng bước chân từ xa đến gần từ đầu hành lang bên kia tới, Hứa Thịnh gan lớn, chờ tiếng bước càng ngày càng gần, mãi mới chịu buông tay ra.

Cán bộ lớp nào đó ôm một chồng sách bài tập đi ngang qua.

Đáng tiếc là, thời cơ và địa điểm không thích hợp.

Hai người đành phải về lớp, không khí lớp 7 sôi nổi ngoài ý muốn, từ khi nhắc tới “tụ tập sinh nhật Khưu Thu”, mọi người cũng biến khoảng thời gian áp lực gần đây thành động lực để ăn uống vui chơi, cuối tuần hội ý tổ chức sinh nhật bên ngoài có không ít người tham dự.

Hầu Tuấn ghi tên trên bục giảng, thấy Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đi vào, chào hỏi: “Trạm ca, Thịnh ca, hai người có đi không? Tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt, tuần sau có thành tích rồi mới còn sức để đối diện với cái chết vinh quang.”

Hứa Thịnh có ấn tượng không tệ với Khưu Thu, tiệc ăn mừng hồi đó vừa ăn cơm vừa trò chuyện, cũng rất hợp nhau, cộng thêm cuối tuần có thể ra ngoài chơi còn có ý nghĩa hơn nằm chết dí trong ký túc xá, cậu nói: “Sinh nhật hoa khôi lớp mình hả? Đi chứ.”

Cái từ “hoa khôi lớp” khiến Khưu Thu nở mày nở mặt: “Thịnh ca, tôi cho cậu lời mời đặc biệt, cậu mang người tới là được, không cần mang theo quà cáp.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Cậu thế là không được, sao lại đối xử phân biệt thế?”

Đàm Khải: “Tôi cũng có thể miễn cưỡng gọi thế mà, lương tâm mơ hồ gọi cậu là hoa khôi lớp, hoa khôi lớp ơi, bây giờ gọi còn hữu dụng không?”

Khưu Thu: “Thôi bỏ đi, hai người có gọi là tôi là ba cũng vô dụng.”

Hầu Tuấn lại chuyển hướng sang Thiệu Trạm: “Trạm ca đi không?”

Hứa Thịnh đại diện cho bạn trai lên tiếng: “Cậu ấy đi.”

Tuy nói không cần mang quà cáp nhưng sau khi tan học, một đám nam sinh vẫn ra phố thương mại ngoài trường chọn quà cho Khưu Thu.

Cảnh tượng có hơi kỳ lạ——–Bọn họ chọn một cửa hàng quà tặng được trang trí bằng màu hồng dịu dàng, vừa đi vào cả người không được tự nhiên, chỉ có Hứa Thịnh đã tới đây mấy lần rồi. Hứa Thịnh đứng trong tiệm nhức đầu nói: “Đừng có cái gì màu hồng cũng mua, cũng không phải con nít sáu tuổi. Con khỉ, cậu đặt ngay cái bó hoa bất tử* màu đỏ nhức mắt kia xuống đi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “…Trông khó coi lắm à?”

Thiệu Trạm xem không hiểu những thứ này, suýt chút nữa sang nhà sách bên cạnh mua một bộ đề làm quà tặng cho bạn cùng lớp.

Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi nhắm mắt: “Anh, cho dù có là học thần, anh cũng sẽ bị chủ tiệc đuổi ra ngoài ngay và luôn đó.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Nếu như Khưu Thu ở đây, chắc chắn sẽ vỗ tay vì Hứa Thịnh, Thịnh ca của cô nàng đơn giản chỉ bằng sức một mình đã tăng được gu thẩm mỹ ma quỷ của đám nam sinh thẳng như thép này.

Chủ tiệm quà tặng lại bật cười nhìn mấy chàng trai phấn chấn tinh thần tuổi trẻ vụng về, nhức đầu chọn quà cho bạn học trong tiệm, bọn họ chen chúc ở bên cạnh tủ hàng, nhoài người về phía trước.

Đàm Khải cầm hộp nhạc nói: “Tôi cảm thấy chắc chắn cái này của tôi được, đơn giản mà không giản đơn, lại không mất đi nội hàm xung quanh… Tôi thấy gu thẩm mỹ độc đáo của mình cũng phải 9/10.”

Chủ nhật tuần này bọn họ đều không lên lớp tự học, tập thể “bùng học”, tập hợp ở cổng sau trường học.

Học sinh nội trú cho dù hẹn nhau ra ngoài chơi cũng chỉ có thể hẹn nhau ở gần trường, chỗ ăn chơi ở gần trường có cửa hàng tổng hợp và rạp chiếu bóng cách 500m đi từ cổng sau của trường ra. Sinh nhật Khưu Thu sẽ chọn một tiệm cơm giá cả phải chăng, ăn cơm xong sẽ cùng nhau chọn giữa xem phim và hát karaoke.

Hiếm khi nào được thư giãn, đám người này không thèm mặc đồng phục, đến sớm trước giờ hẹn. Khưu Thu kẹp một chiếc kẹp tóc ngọc trai trên đầu: “Hay là hát nhé? Xem phim ngồi mãi cũng không có ý nghĩa gì, lại còn không tán gẫu được.”

“Tôi cũng vote hát karaoke.”

“Học thần và giáo bá còn chưa đến à?”

“Trạm ca nói bọn họ đến ngay đây.” Hầu Tuấn liếc nhìn khung chat với học thần, vừa dứt lời thì nhân vật chính vừa nhắc tới cũng đến.

Hứa Thịnh không mặc đồng phục là chuyện thường xuyên thấy, từ lúc nhập học đến nay mới bắt đầu mặc đồng phục, nhưng số lần Thiệu Trạm không mặc đồng phục chỉ đếm được trên đầu ngón tay.

Trong trí nhớ của Hầu Tuấn hình như cũng chỉ có một hai lần gì đó, lúc xem phim trong phòng ký túc xá là một lần, ở căn cứ Lục Châu cũng tính vào, nhưng lúc đó không đủ ánh sáng, sau khi tắt đèn trong phòng tối đen như mực, giơ năm ngón tay trước mặt cũng không thấy, vì vậy không hề có ấn tượng sâu sắc.

Nhưng hôm nay không giống thế, trưa chủ nhật, mặt trời đang hừng hực, hai cậu trai đi tới cả người đều mặc đồ đen nhưng khí chất hoàn toàn trái ngược nhau. Một người lạnh lùng, một người lại có vẻ tùy tiện, huênh hoang.

Thiệu Trạm mặc đồng phục vẫn còn có chút “giảng giải hướng dẫn”, lúc này hoàn toàn không còn hình ảnh học sinh giỏi nữa. Đôi mắt chàng trai tựa như viết bốn chữ “Đừng tới gần tôi”, loại khí chất có tính công kích thế này tản mạn ra, khiến cho người ta không dám đến gần.

Dường như tất cả mọi người đều ngẩn người.

…Học thần không mặc đồng phục là như vậy sao?

Sao đi cùng với Hứa Thịnh lại càng giống như kiểu những người có thể “một chọi năm” vậy*.

_*Ý muốn nói trông hai người ngầu ngầu nguy hiểm như kiểu có thể đủ sức đấu một chọi năm trong mấy game như Liên minh vinh quang chẳng hạn._

Thiệu Trạm bây giờ trong phút chốc khiến Cao Chí Bác cũng không dám nhận thần tượng của mình.

Hứa Thịnh: “Mấy cậu ngớ người ra làm gì, không đi sao? Đến sớm mới có chỗ tốt.”

“Đi đi đi”, Hầu Tuấn tỉnh hồn, “Chỉ là hôm nay Trạm ca đẹp trai vãi nồi.”

Hứa Thịnh rất muốn nói, bạn trai tôi đương nhiên đẹp trai.

Nhưng mà lời này chỉ có thể nói trong lòng.

Tiệm cơm mà Khưu Thu chọn rất bình thường, bọn họ cũng không phải tới ăn cơm là chính, cơm nước đơn giản xong thì lén lút bấm thang máy xuống. Cửa thang mở ra, đối diện chính là đại sảnh tiếp khách, xung quanh đều có lối đi đến các phòng bao riêng, biển hiệu “xxxKTV” bày ở trung tâm đại sảnh, còn có những âm thanh xé gan xé ruột truyền tới từ những căn phòng khác———-

Hứa Thịnh có ấn tượng vô cùng đặc biệt với chỗ này, thậm chí với cả cái thang máy lên xuống kia nữa.

Lần trước chỗ xem phim với Thiệu Trạm cũng là ở tầng dưới.

“Mấy vị, rẽ trái bên này, nhân viên phục vụ sẽ dẫn các bạn đi.”

Đám người này vừa vào phòng bao là hóa điên, đóng cửa phòng lại, trên trần phòng chỉ có một ngọn đèn có ánh sáng yếu ớt, mấy người vọt tới màn hình chọn bài tranh giành nhau hát.

Hầu Tuấn: “Tôi có một ca khúc tiêu biểu, cho tôi chọn một bài…”

Hầu Tuấn còn chưa nói xong tên bài hát khỏi miệng đã bị người ta đẩy ra.

“Cậu tránh ra, bọn tôi muốn chọn bài hát mới của nhóm S!”

Con gái ở tuổi này dù bận rộn bài vở vẫn dành ra chút thời gian theo đuổi idol, gần đây có một nhóm nhạc nam rất hot, không ít nữ sinh trong lớp đều là fan của bọn họ, so với thần tượng, bọn họ càng giống như một nhân chứng cho thời kỳ thanh xuân hơn.

Hứa Thịnh không có hứng thú gì với tài năng ca hát của bản thân, ngồi trong góc tiện tay xé một túi quà vặt bọn họ mang tới, đưa tay mò thử xem là cái gì, cuối cùng mò được một hộp pockey* vị socola.

Thiệu Trạm vào muộn vài phút, cậu tới trước quầy nộp tiền đặt cọc trước mới vào cửa.

Sau khi vào thấy Hứa Thịnh đang co chân ngồi trên ghế salon, dựa lên ghế như người không xương, trong miệng cắn nửa thanh bánh quy dài, chớp mắt nhìn màn hình lập lòe ánh sáng trước mặt, trong phòng bao ngập tràn âm thanh đinh tai nhức óc của ca khúc———-rõ ràng là một tư thế rất bình thường, nhưng Hứa Thịnh lại biến nó giống như một học sinh kém trốn học vậy.

Hứa Thịnh dồn hết tâm trí cắn bánh, cho đến khi màn hình trước mặt đột nhiên bị ai che mất, lúc này mới ngẩng mặt lên.

Trong góc bên kia, mấy người vẫn còn đang tranh giành nhau chọn bài: “Nhóm S cái gì, mấy người có thể ngừng nhìn mặt bọn họ không? Không cảm thấy mấy bài hát của bọn họ rất dễ gây tai nạn xe cộ sao? Tôi vô cùng nghi ngờ gu thưởng thức âm nhạc của các cậu, nhất là cậu, hoa khôi lớp Khưu Thu.”

“Chúng ta có thể chọn bài nào thanh lịch tao nhã hơn mà? Ví dụ như ca khúc tiêu biểu của tôi…”

“Con khỉ, cái mặt rất quan trọng nhé.”

Mấy người bọn họ vẫn tôi một câu cậu một câu, đôi co qua lại.

Thiệu Trạm không chỉ chặn tầm mắt của Hứa Thịnh, còn chặn hết đám người đang chọn bài sau lưng mình.

Ánh đèn trên đỉnh đầu rọi xuống, trong phòng bao và bên ngoài giống như ban đêm và ban ngày vậy.

Trước đó ăn cơm có quá nhiều người, hai người nhiều nhất chỉ có thể vừa ăn cơm vừa len lén nắm tay nhau dưới bàn. Trên bàn cơm Hứa Thịnh chỉ dám vụng trộm gãi lòng bàn tay Thiệu Trạm chút xíu.

“Ăn ngon không?” Thiệu Trạm hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh trừng mắt nhìn, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Thiệu Trạm hơi cúi người, trực tiếp cắn lên đầu còn lại của thanh bánh quy.

“…”

Nửa thanh bánh quy còn lại ước chừng chỉ dài một chút xíu, đột nhiên cắn một miếng là kéo gần lại khoảng cách giữa hai người.

Thiệu Trạm không chỉ dừng lại như vậy.

Miếng thứ hai.

Lần này khoảng cách còn gần hơn nữa, đôi môi gần như kề sát nhau, tóc mái trước trán Thiệu Trạm rũ xuống sống mũi cậu. Thậm chí Hứa Thịnh còn cảm giác được lúc môi Thiệu Trạm lơ đễnh sượt qua môi mình mang theo sự ngứa ngáy, như gần như xa.

Môi Thiệu Trạm dán lên môi cậu, nụ hôn này nhẹ nhàng giống như chỉ chạm nhẹ một cái, là một nụ hôn vụng trộm hương vị socola.

May mà đám người sau lưng vẫn bộn rộn ca hát, tầm nhìn bị Thiệu Trạm che mất, rất khó phát hiện ra bọn họ đang làm gì, hơn nữa cái hôn này chỉ diễn ra không qua hai ba giây.

Thiệu Trạm lùi về sau không mang theo bất kỳ sự áy náy nào, nói: “Xin lỗi, không kiềm chế được.”

* * *

_*Bánh Pocky_

_*Hoa bất tử_

  
  



	78. Chapter 78

Tiếng nhạc trong phòng bao quá ồn, Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể nhìn thấy khẩu hình của Thiệu Trạm, loáng thoáng nhận ra bốn chữ “không kiềm chế được”.

Thời điểm Thiệu Trạm gan lớn còn liều lĩnh bất chấp hơn cả Hứa Thịnh. Hứa Thịnh thường xuyên bị hình tượng “học thần” làm cho mê muội, cho nên quên mất trên người bạn trai mình còn có một khí chất chèn ép người khác rất riêng.

Hứa Thịnh ngây người một lúc mới liếm môi dưới.

Ngọt.

Ở những nơi khiến người ta điếc luôn thế này muốn ngồi chung một chỗ tán gẫu, hiển nhiên là một chuyện bất khả thi.

Hứa Thịnh đặt túi đồ ăn vặt đã mở lên bàn, lấy điện thoại di động ra nhắn một tin gửi Thiệu Trạm, nhắn xong thì quơ quơ điện thoại sang hướng Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu, quẹt màn hình ra thấy một tin nhắn mới.

_-Anh, đùa giỡn lưu manh nhỉ?_

Thiệu Trạm còn chưa kịp trả lời, đối diện lại gửi thêm câu nữa.

_-Bánh quy ăn ngon không?_

Rõ ràng là quang minh chính đại nhắn tin, nhưng không hiểu sao Hứa Thịnh cứ thấy động tác nhỏ của Thiệu Trạm cứ có vẻ lén lút, giống như chuyện chuyền giấy trong giờ học sợ bị người ta phát hiện ra.

Điện thoại trong lòng bàn tay rung nhẹ.

_-Tạm được._

_-Ăn em ngon hơn._

Nếu như không phải trong căn phòng quá tối, Hứa Thịnh nghi ngờ tai mình sẽ đỏ hồng đến mức bị người ta phát hiện. Cậu đặt điện thoại sang bên cạnh, đứng dậy mở một chai nước nhìn giống như nước trái cây———-gần nửa thùng đồ uống trên bàn vẫn là của tiệm luôn, được đưa tới tận phòng, không biết là của thương hiệu nào, Hứa Thịnh lười dùng ống hút, cầm luôn cả chai ngửa cổ tu một ngụm.

Hầu Tuấn tranh giành nửa ngày vẫn không đấu nổi với đám con gái cuồng thần tượng, muốn quay đầu gọi “Thịnh ca chọn bài không——–“, đúng lúc ấy thấy bóng hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm tách ra, Hầu Tuấn bị người bên trên đẩy một cái, lại không chú ý gọi Hứa Thịnh nữa, bây giờ tiếp tục gọi mới nhận ra Thịnh ca của cậu ta vẫn đang duy trì tư thế vừa xong ngồi trên ghế salon, bánh quy trong miệng đã ăn hết, Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh cậu.

Hầu Tuấn gọi: “Hai vị đại ca không ra làm một bài à?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng nói: “Mấy cậu cứ hát trước đi.”

Hầu Tuấn không nghe rõ, tưởng là cậu đang nói tên bài hát, gân giọng hét lên: “Bài gì cơ?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh vốn không có ý định hát, câu hỏi của Hầu Tuấn khiến cậu đâm lao phải theo lao, chỉ đành một tay cầm chai thủy tinh, một tay đánh chữ hỏi Thiệu Trạm muốn nghe gì.

S: _Muốn nghe bài gì?_

Thi thoảng Thiệu Trạm cũng có nghe nhạc, tất cả đều là ca khúc tiếng Anh, chủ yếu là để mở rộng vốn từ vựng, vì vậy cậu nhắn lại một dòng tiếng Anh.

Dòng tiếng Anh ngắn gọn này lại làm khó Hứa Thịnh, cậu hoàn toàn bất lực với bài hát mà bạn trai mình chọn. Thôi thì cậu lại hát mấy bài tình ca cho Thiệu Trạm nghe vậy.

S: _…_

S: _Đọc không hiểu, không biết hát, vẫn là tôi nên tự mình chọn vậy._

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh chọn một bài tình ca tương đối hot gần đây, tên là “Tỏ tình”. Trước khi đến bài hát của cậu, Khưu Thu và mấy bạn nữ sinh vẫn vừa hát vừa nhảy trước mặt, còn hô to tên thần tượng mình thích. Sau khi bài hát kết thúc, bầu không khí yên tĩnh trong chớp mắt, khúc nhạc dạo đàn ghi-ta bài hát của cậu vang lên.

Bài hát này có tiết tấu rất chậm, ca sĩ gốc là một giọng nam rất ôn nhu, Hứa Thịnh tắt bài hát gốc đi, cầm cái chai còn chưa uống xong trong tay, đứng dậy đi lên phía trước, nhận lấy micro từ tay Khưu Thu.

Chờ tiếng ghi-ta trôi qua, Hứa Thịnh mới đếm nhịp vào hát câu đầu tiên.

“Anh đẹp trai” và “Tình ca” là hai từ một khi có liên quan đến nhau sẽ khiến cho người ta không nhịn được phải mơ tưởng viển vông, nhất là học sinh thời nay, rất dễ dàng rung động.

Không ai phát hiện ra có một ánh mắt từ trong góc phòng vẫn luôn dõi theo Hứa Thịnh.

Trước màn hình chỉ có một cái ghế duy nhất, Hứa Thịnh giẫm một chân lên đất, hát rất tùy ý, ngón tay cầm lấy chai thủy tinh, giọng hát hoàn toàn khác với ca sĩ gốc, trong sáng mà rõ ràng.

Dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh hát tình ca ngược lại còn rất phù hợp với gương mặt cậu, hơn nữa đúng là còn biết hát, giọng hát dễ nghe, âm điệu cũng chính xác, tùy tiện chọn bừa một người, thừa dịp đang nhạc đệm không lời giữa bài hát ngẩng mắt lên cười một chút, kéo bầu không khí lên nói: “Tiếng vỗ tay đâu rồi?”

Vừa dứt lời, những người khác phối hợp vỗ tay.

Hứa Thịnh: “Hoan hô lớn tí nữa.”

Những người khác lập tức: “Woo——–“

Khưu Thu giơ điện thoại ghi hình, hiếm khi nào được trải qua sinh nhật ở trường, dù sao cũng phải kỷ niệm tốt một chút, ống kính trong tay lướt qua người Hứa Thịnh: “…Tim tôi đập nhanh quá đi à.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Tôi cũng thế, sao Thịnh ca có thể đẹp trai như vậy?”

Đàm Khải: “Hoa khôi lớp tim đập nhanh cũng được, con khỉ cậu mau kiềm chế lại đi, tim cậu không thể đập quá nhanh được.”

Ống kính vô tình lắc lư về phía bên kia, như cố ý quay cả người Thiệu Trạm, xuyên qua một tấm màn đen ngắn ngủi, nối hai ống kính lại với nhau.

Hứa Thịnh hồi tưởng lại thời điểm cậu và Thiệu Trạm bày tỏ cùng nhau, cậu đứng trên tường, chỉ có hai người bọn họ biết. Nhưng bây giờ, cậu đứng trước mặt những bạn cùng lớp hát xong ca khúc này, trong tiếng vỗ tay trọng thể, thật giống như là một lần tỏ tình nữa bằng phương thức khác, mặc dù lần này cũng vẫn chỉ có hai người bọn họ biết.

Nhưng vẫn có một cảm giác bí mật, niềm vui không kiềm chế được.

Hứa Thịnh làm nóng bầu không khí, sau khi cậu hát xong thì có một thí sinh không biết xấu hổ nhanh chân hơn đi lên, không chỉ yêu cầu tiếng vỗ tay mà còn muốn mọi người khen: “Vậy thì, trước khi tôi thể hiện giọng hát tuyệt vời của mình, cho mọi người thời gian ba phút, cho phép các cậu khen tôi, tôi sợ lát nữa tiếng nhạc đệm quá lớn, không nghe thấy lời khen ngợi của các cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh nói thẳng không khen được: “Tự Cường, cậu đừng hát nữa.”

Viên Tự Cường muốn rơi lệ lã chã: “Tại sao mấy người phối hợp với Thịnh ca mà không phối hợp với tôi chứ?!”

“Trình độ của Thịnh ca thế nào?” Hầu Tuấn chế giễu nói, “Trình độ của cậu thì sao, cống rãnh mà đòi sóng sánh với đại dương à?”

“…”

Viên Tự Cường kêu: “Tôi mặc kệ! Khen tôi trước cơ!”

Cuối cùng vẫn là Hầu Tuấn vắt hết óc mới nghĩ ra được một câu: “Cậu cứ phải cố ép bọn tôi phải không? Được, cậu trâu bò nhất nhóm, cậu là Châu Kiệt Luân* của Lâm Giang!”

_*_ _nhạc sĩ, ca sĩ, nhà sáng tác, nhà sản xuất âm nhạc, diễn viên, đạo diễn người Đài Loan_

Khưu Thu bị bọn họ chọc cười, điện thoại trong tay chụp hình lia lịa.

Đối với học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang mà nói, học tập chiếm quá nhiều thời gian trong thời cao trung, mỗi ngày trừ giải đề thì chính là giải đề, một tháng hiếm khi nào được về nhà một chuyến cũng vẫn phải làm bài tập. Thời gian bận rộn ngay cả gội đầu cũng ngại mất thời gian, những lúc thảnh thơi thả lỏng thế này rất hiếm thấy.

Chai nước trong tay Hứa Thịnh sau khi uống xong còn cảm thấy ngon, vì vậy mở thêm chai nữa, uống hẳn vài ba chai, không biết là không khí trong phòng bao quá nóng hay bí bách thế nào mà khiến người ta luôn có cảm giác phiêu.

“Cậu có cảm thấy nóng không?” Tiếng nhạc đệm nhỏ đi, Hứa Thịnh nhích lại gần Thiệu Trạm, “Sao tôi cứ thấy bay bay?”

Khóe mắt Hứa Thịnh hơi đỏ, lúc nói chuyện cảm xúc không bình thường lắm, thậm chí cách thức nói chuyện còn có phần quen thuộc.

Thiệu Trạm nhanh chóng nghĩ đến dáng vẻ say rượu của Hứa Thịnh trong tiệc ăn mừng lần trước.

Thiệu Trạm rút chai “đồ uống” trong tay cậu ra, mượn ánh sáng điện thoại mới nhìn rõ chữ viết tên thân chai: _Rượu trái cây, rượu 15 độ._

Thiệu Trạm im lặng một hồi, hỏi: “Cậu uống mấy chai rồi?”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn cậu chăm chú, xòe ba ngón tay ra nói: “Uống…một chai òi.”

“…”

Xem ra say thật rồi.

Nồng độ của rượu trái cây không cao, nhưng Hứa Thịnh uống nhiều, lúc uống không có cảm giác gì, chờ đến khi cơn say trào lên mới nhận ra rượu này có tác dụng lớn nhưng tốc độ lại quá chậm.

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói “bay bay” trong miệng, vừa muốn thò tay với lấy chai rượu. Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể nắm tay cậu giữ lại: “Đừng uống nữa.”

Tay Hứa Thịnh bị người ta giữ chặt, không thể lấy được chai rượu, theo bản năng trả lời: “Ò.”

Đầu tiên cậu yên tĩnh một lúc, sau đó dứt khoát nghịch ngón tay Thiệu Trạm, rũ mắt xuống, giống như tìm thấy đồ chơi yêu thích, đầu ngón tay mát lạnh do cầm chai rượu nhẹ nhàng nắn nắn khớp xương ngón tay chàng trai. Ánh sáng trong phòng bao không đủ sáng, động tác nhỏ như vậy cũng không khiến người ta chú ý tới.

Phòng bao đặt bốn tiếng, hát xong đi ra ngoài thì sắc trời đã tối. Mặc dù không ăn cơm tối nhưng buổi trưa ăn nhiều, cộng thêm trong phòng bao hát karaoke ăn quà vặt và trái cây không ít, cho nên có thể bỏ qua luôn bữa tối.

Hứa Thịnh không nhớ mình rúc người ngủ trên ghế salon từ lúc nào, tửu lượng của cậu thật sự rất kém, ba chai rượu vào bụng ngay cả người ngối đối diện là ai cũng không nhận ra nổi, nghe thấy giọng Thiệu Trạm mới mở mắt ra.

“Đứng lên, đi thôi.”

“…”

Những người khác ồn ào đi ra ngoài, trong phòng bao chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ. Giọng Hầu Tuấn vọng vào từ bên ngoài căn phòng: “Trạm ca, hai cậu nhanh lên chút nào.”

Hứa Thịnh ngủ một giấc, ý thức cũng mông lung quay lại, nhưng tốc độ suy nghĩ vẫn cực kỳ chậm chạp. Bốn chữ Thiệu Trạm vừa nói lượn lờ trong đầu cậu mấy vòng, vẫn còn đang tiêu hóa dở thì nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm nói tiếp: “Muốn tôi ôm cậu về không?”

Trong tiềm thức của Hứa Thịnh đại khái vẫn còn nhớ lần trước say rượu đã làm ra những chuyện gì.

Cậu không đợi Thiệu Trạm nói xong, chủ động vòng tay qua cổ Thiệu Trạm, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ôm.”

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm rất muốn ôm người về, nhưng mà những bạn học khác của lớp 7 vẫn còn đang chờ ở cửa.

Thiệu Trạm dùng tư thế này ôm cả người từ ghế salon lên, chờ cậu tự đứng vững được mới nói: “Có thể đi được không?”

Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng có thể đi được, chỉ cần Thiệu Trạm dắt là được. Nhóm người lớp 7 đi thang máy xuống trở về. Hứa Thịnh vẫn choáng váng, mơ hồ nghe thấy Hầu Tuấn hỏi một câu “Thịnh ca sao thế?”, sau đó Thiệu Trạm trả lời “Cậu ấy uống nhiều rồi.”

Ban đầu Hầu Tuấn để ý đến hai người họ nắm tay nhau, nghe được ba chữ “uống nhiều rồi” thì không nghĩ nhiều nữa. Mấy người đi tới cổng trường thì tách ra: “Mấy chai rượu trong cái thùng trên bàn phải không? Tôi cũng có uống, nồng độ cũng cao lắm, dựa vào tửu lượng của Thịnh ca chắc chắn là không ổn… Vậy cậu phụ trách đưa Thịnh ca về nhà, tôi và bọn Đàm Khải về lớp làm bài tập.”

Nói xong, nhóm người tách ra.

Hứa Thịnh đi theo Thiệu Trạm lên tầng, đi đường một lúc bị gió thổi khiến năng lực suy nghĩ tỉnh táo ra không ít. Thiệu Trạm về phòng mình tìm thử xem có thuốc giải rượu không, sau đó mới đưa Hứa Thịnh về, nhưng khi tìm đồ trong ngăn bàn xong, quay người lại đã bị Hứa Thịnh ôm dính lấy ra cửa.

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống, cằm đặt trên vai Thiệu Trạm, giọng có hơi khàn, mãi mới nói: “Ôm nữa cơ, lúc nãy ôm không đủ.”

Năm ngón tay Thiệu Trạm nhẹ nhàng cắm vào trong tóc Hứa Thịnh, sau đó hơi dùng lực ép cậu ngẩng đầu lên, lạnh giọng hỏi: “Chỉ ôm thôi sao?”

Đã không thể phân biệt được rõ ai dựa sát gần ai trước, cũng dần dần không phân biệt được hô hấp của ai, có thể do Hứa Thịnh uống rượu, tất cả nụ hôn đều mãnh liệt như rượu mạnh vậy. Môi dưới Hứa Thịnh đau nhói, theo bản năng đưa đầu lưỡi liếm một chút nhưng chạm vào của Thiệu Trạm. Nụ hôn sau khi say rượu này còn ác liệt hơn vài lần trước, dường như muốn thiêu cháy hết tất cả lý trí còn sót lại.

Thiệu Trạm véo eo Hứa Thịnh, khó khăn lắm mới dừng được ý định tiếp tục ra tay: “Được rồi, tối nay nếu muốn nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe, đừng có trêu chọc tôi thêm nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh không đáp, chếnh choáng suy nghĩ mông lung nhìn chằm chằm cục xương nhô ra ở cổ họng chàng trai một lúc, sau đó thân thể phản ứng còn nhanh hơn đầu óc, bản thân cũng không kịp phản ứng đã há miệng khẽ cắn lên.

Miếng cắn này giống như một sự ám chỉ ngầm cho phép.

Hứa Thịnh cắn xong không những không dừng lại mà còn nghiêng đầu, cắn lên những đầu ngón tay muốn đẩy cậu ra của Thiệu Trạm. Hôm nay cậu mặc chiếc quần jean màu đen cạp trễ.

Bị ẩn giấu dưới vạt áo là cơ bụng cùng nhân ngư tuyến* như ẩn như hiện.

…

Cảm giác này đáng lẽ ra phải quen thuộc nhưng sự chuyển động lại ngập tràn sự xa lạ, bị người khác nắm trong tay cảm giác hoàn toàn khác nhau. Cả người cậu giống như ngọn lửa, trong đầu trống rỗng không còn âm thanh nào. Thiệu Trạm ghé sát bên tai cậu, nhỏ giọng bảo cậu gọi anh đi, cậu liền khàn giọng gọi một tiếng.

Đến khi cậu hoàn toàn không còn sức, lại nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng bên tai cậu, nói “Giúp tôi”.

Bóng đêm âm thầm, cảm giác chếnh choáng ngà ngà say giống như ngọn lửa liên miên, đậm đặc, không quan tâm đến mọi thứ, tựa như phải đốt cháy con người, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại những cục giấy rải rác trên đất cần dọn dẹp.

* * *

_*nhân ngư tuyến_

_**Lời editor** : Không hold kịp :> *cry hai hàng lệ vì xúc động*_


	79. Chapter 79

Một tuần lễ mới, sáng sớm gió thổi se lạnh.

“Các em học sinh, kỳ thi giữa kỳ đã kết thúc rồi. Cho dù thi thế nào, việc đầu tiên chúng ta cần làm bây giờ là tự điều chỉnh lại tâm trạng của mình, một lần thi không nói lên điều gì cả.” Sáng thứ hai, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thừa dịp giờ tự học sáng sớm, vừa phát bài thi cho cán bộ lớp, đồng thời thông báo công việc cho mọi người, “Lần này lớp chúng ta thi rất tốt, nhất là Toán học, điểm trung bình cao nhất khối.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói đến đây, hiếm khi nào vui sướng: “Lớp chúng ta rất có thực lực! Lần này bạn học Hứa Thịnh có tiến bộ vô cùng lớn! Cực kỳ đáng khen ngợi.”

Lớp 7 đạt hạng nhất khi nào vậy?!

Mặc dù trong lớp tồn tại một Thiệu Trạm xuất sắc đến mấy thì lực sát thương của Hứa Thịnh vẫn cao hơn. Thiệu Trạm có thể hơn hạng nhì khoảng mười mấy điểm cũng không thể sánh bằng Hứa Thịnh có thể một mình kéo dãn khoảng cách cả mấy chục điểm với hạng hai từ dưới lên.

Khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tiếp quản lớp này, ông đã không còn hi vọng gì nhiều vào cái chuyện điểm trung bình hạng nhất khối, đúng là một chuyện không thực tế.

Nhưng bây giờ đã không còn giống ngày xưa nữa, bạn học Hứa Thịnh lớp bọn họ phát huy thực lực chân chính!

Tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh ngủ không ngon, ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng, nhìn như không sợ hãi trước cơn sóng lớn chứ thật ra đang buồn ngủ, cả người trông thâm sâu khó lường.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói xong, phía dưới sôi nổi hưởng ứng.

Hầu Tuấn: “Thịnh ca trâu bò nhất!”

Đàm Khải khen ngơi: “Thật ra tôi đã phát hiện ra trên người Thịnh ca một loại khí chất không tầm thường từ lâu rồi, không sai, là cảm giác của một đại ca.”

Khưu Thu hỏi một vấn đề khá có ý nghĩa thực tế, đó cũng là một câu hỏi mà ai cũng muốn hỏi nhưng chưa có cơ hội hỏi: “Thịnh ca, có thể chia sẻ với bọn tôi kinh nghiệm học hành tí được không?”

Trước khi đến lớp học, thiên tài Toán học tầm thường Hứa Thịnh đã đoán rằng điểm số sẽ được công bố vào hôm nay, tức là thứ hai. Mặc dù đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng nhưng lúc này đang buồn ngủ vẫn bị bọn họ dọa tỉnh lại: “…”

Cậu thì có kinh nghiệm gì chứ?

Cũng không thể nói là trước tiên, bạn phải có một người bạn trai.

Sau đó bạn còn phải bị sấm đánh một lần.

Hồi lâu, Hứa Thịnh nói: “Đọc nhiều, học thuộc nhiều, làm nhiều.”

Ba nguyên tắc này là câu trả lời rất phổ biến.

Hứa Thịnh đáp xong thì chột dạ nhìn Thiệu Trạm một cái, thấy Thiệu Trạm không có ý kiến gì mới thở phào.

Hứa Thịnh thở phào xong lại không dám nhìn Thiệu Trạm thêm nữa, càng nhìn sẽ càng nghĩ đến hình ảnh tối hôm qua.

Sao Thiệu Trạm lại không hiểu cơ chứ?

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh nhỏ dài, dáng vẻ cầm bút vẽ tranh đã rất đẹp mắt, hóa ra lúc làm những chuyện khác cũng đẹp mắt không kém.

Ban đầu Thiệu Trạm muốn thưởng khích lệ động viên cậu, đến cuối cùng cảm giác mình mới càng giống người được thưởng hơn, vẫn chẳng biết xấu hổ nhỏ giọng nói: “Thi giữa kỳ có thưởng động viên.”

Hứa Thịnh không nói nổi thành lời, vùi đầu xuống, cổ áo hạ thấp xuống nửa đoạn, xương quai xanh lõm sâu.

Hôm qua là chủ nhật, Thiệu Trạm bị bọn Hầu Tuấn bám lấy ước lượng điểm, sau đó tập trung ở lớp tự học, bảo có thưởng động viên khích lệ cho kỳ thi giữa kỳ nhưng kéo dài mãi vẫn chưa nhận được.

Hứa Thịnh chưa từng nghĩ thưởng động viên sẽ như thế.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh trở về phòng lần mò đi tắm, sau khi nằm xuống cả người vẫn nóng phát hoảng, giống như mãi vẫn còn chưa tỉnh rượu, thậm chí còn khiến người ta càng say hơn.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng trên bục giảng tiếp tục nói: “Tiếp theo thầy sẽ nói về bố trí thời gian chương trình học sắp tới. Hôm nay chủ yếu phân tích bài thi, nội dung bài học mới còn dư không nhiều lắm, chờ học hết trong tuần này xong sẽ bắt đầu giai đoạn ôn tập tổng hợp, chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi cuối kỳ.”

Cuộc sống học tập ở Lục Trung Lâm Giang trừ thi cử ra thì vẫn là thi cử, hết bài thi này xong đã đến bài thi khác, nhanh chóng làm tiếp những bài kiểm tra mẫu tiếp theo, các loại bài thi lớn nhỏ trong một học kỳ có thể chất đến vài chồng.

Thiệu Trạm cong ngón tay gõ lên mặt bàn học, hỏi cậu: “Khó chịu à?”

“Tạm ổn”, ngược lại không hề khó chịu, chỉ là sau khi say rượu sẽ cực kỳ thiếu ngủ. Hứa Thịnh lấy điện thoại từ trong ngăn bàn ra, “Chỉ hơi mệt thôi, đợi lát nữa chắc sẽ đỡ. Cậu che cho tôi chơi một tí.”

Bảo học thần giúp cậu làm ra loại chuyện vi phạm nội quy này, bây giờ Hứa Thịnh làm vô cùng thành thạo.

Thiệu Trạm không từ chối: “Lát nữa ra ngoài sân thì ở trong này ngủ thêm chút nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh bật cười, trượt màn hình điện thoại, do sợ bị người khác nhìn thấy chơi điện thoại lúc sáng sớm, cũng sợ bị người khác nghe thấy cậu nói, nằm bò nửa người trên ra bàn, gục xuống bàn thấp giọng nói: “Hôm nay anh dễ nói chuyện như vậy hả?”

Trước đây Thiệu Trạm toàn bắt cậu phải cầu xin mấy lần, ví dụ như lúc lồng vỏ chăn ở căn cứ Lục Châu.

Thiệu Trạm nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, hiếm khi nào không tập trung trong giờ học, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng trên bục giảng nói cái gì một chữ cậu cũng không nghe vào đầu, từ khi ngồi trong lớp đã đặt hết sự chú ý vào người bên cạnh mình: “Ai bảo bây giờ anh là đồng phạm.”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người, mãi mới nhớ ra trước đây cậu từng hỏi là “Có muốn cùng em vi phạm nội quy không?”

_“Anh là đồng phạm.”_

Bốn chữ này, ở địa điểm đặc biệt, trong thời đại thiếu niên trẻ trung liều lĩnh, còn rung động lòng người hơn so với bất kỳ lời tỏ tình nào.

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh khựng lại mới tiếp tục tìm người trong danh sách liên lạc, tìm đến tên “Trương Phong”.

S: _Người anh em._

S: _Đồng phục mùa thu còn không, mai mang cho tao một bộ._

Trương Phong trả lời rất nhanh.

Trương Phong: _Chẳng lẽ tao bán đồng phục đi chắc?!_

Trương Phong: _Đồng phục của mày đâu? Một bộ mày cũng không giữ lại á?_

S: _Vứt lâu rồi_.

S: _Gần đây nhiệt độ thấp, có hơi lạnh_.

S: _Chủ yếu là tao cũng không ngờ mình sẽ có ngày hôm nay._

Trương Phong: _…_

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ lần này Trương Phong thi dở tệ, đang tự kiểm điểm bản thân, nhất là nghe được điểm Toán học vượt trội của Hứa Thịnh lớp 7, thi được 113 điểm. Cậu ta nhìn bài thi 85 điểm của mình, bắt đầu suy nghĩ về cuộc đời: Trước đây, đều là tôi bỏ xa Hứa Thịnh ở sau lưng… Thế giới này rốt cuộc là thế nào? Người anh em từng là học tra năm xưa, ngày hôm nay đã trở thành thí sinh ưu tú có thiên phú.

Đang phiền muộn thì nhận được tin nhắn Hứa Thịnh gửi.

Đúng là thật sự cậu không có nhiều đồng phục mùa thu.

S: _Được rồi, vậy để tao hỏi thử người khác._

Trương Phong chuyển đề tài, cuối cùng cậu ta cũng đã nghĩ thông suốt: _Mày có phương pháp học tập gì không? Chia sẻ chút đê._

Trương Phong: _Đại ca, tinh thần học tập của mày thế này thật sự rất dễ lây cho tao, tao định tiến bộ theo mày._

Hứa Thịnh không nghĩ đến cả thế giới đều muốn đuổi theo hỏi cậu phương pháp học tập.

Đầu cậu đau sắp nứt ra rồi.

S: _…Không có đồng phục học sinh thì cút._

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy bản thân thể hiện cụm từ học sinh kém tới trình độ cao nhất, ngay cả đồng phục cũng giật đầu cá vá đầu tôm*, ban đầu mới học Toán thậm chí còn phải mượn sách của Thiệu Trạm. Cậu gãi tóc, phải tìm cách trong hôm nay mới được.

_*Thành ngữ: Lấy chỗ này bù vào chỗ kia để khắc phục thiếu thốn, khó khăn; vất vả chạy vạy, xoay xở đủ cách._

Khoảng thời gian gần đây thời tiết hạ nhiệt, tuần trước còn khá tốt, vậy mà qua cuối tuần tựa như chuyển giao từ mùa hè bước vào mùa đông, đi thẳng qua mùa thu luôn.

Giờ tự học sáng sớm trôi qua, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ thu lại bài thi đi ra ngoài, học sinh trong lớp cũng túm năm tụm ba xếp hàng ra sân.

Hứa Thịnh chống cằm, đang muốn nhắm mắt lại nghe được tiếng “soạt” ở bên cạnh rất nhẹ, giống như âm thanh của dây xích đang hoạt động, còn chưa mở mắt ra, trên vai được ai đó đắp một thứ gì———còn mang theo mùi hương quen thuộc, tựa như mùi hương bao quanh khi cậu ngồi trên người Thiệu Trạm tối hôm qua vậy.

“Cậu cứ ngủ như vậy”, Thiệu Trạm vốn đã ra ngoài rồi, nhưng không đi theo đám đông xuống tầng mà quay ngược lại cởi áo khoác ra nói, “Không sợ lạnh à?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Vậy cậu mặc cái gì?”

“Lát nữa tôi về ký túc xá”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Trong phòng vẫn còn một cái.”

Thiệu Trạm không thể ở lại lớp quá lâu, cậu nói xong thì xoa nhẹ đỉnh đầu Hứa Thịnh một cái mới đi xuống sân tập hợp.

Hứa Thịnh hơi mơ màng, cộng thêm vốn chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn, “ờm” một tiếng, đợi sau khi Thiệu Trạm đi mới mặc áo khoác đồng phục vào.

Size áo của hai người không chênh nhau lắm, lại thêm áo khoác đồng phục vốn đã rộng thùng thình, mặc vào vừa vặn với người, chỉ là tay áo có hơi dài một chút, còn dính cả nhiệt độ cơ thể đối phương. Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh chỉ thò ra có một chút xíu từ trong ống tay áo, cảm thấy cảm giác lén mặc đồng phục của bạn trai cũng không tệ lắm.

Cậu lại nằm xuống lần nữa, Trương Phong lại nhắn tin tới.

Trương Phong: _Tao tìm được bạn cùng lớp cho mượn nè, cậu ta có nhiều hơn một bộ, mai tao mang qua cho mày nhá?_

Hứa Thịnh cử động ngón tay, đánh chữ trả lời.

S: _Không cần._

 _S: Mượn_ _được rồi._

Hứa Thịnh còn muốn nhắn thêm câu “Bạn trai” nữa cơ.

Con trai ở độ tuổi này có thể bổ sung năng lượng nhanh chóng nhưng một buổi tập thể dục buổi sáng gần như là đủ. Bọn Hầu Tuấn vây quanh Thiệu Trạm vào cửa, Hứa Thịnh mới vừa tỉnh ngủ.

Hầu Tuấn: “Trạm ca, lần này cậu lại là hạng nhất khối, Toán học tối đa, Khoa học tự nhiên tối đa, tiếng Anh 148, đúng là thánh.”

Đàm Khải: “Tôi bảo rồi, lần trước là do thân thể Trạm ca không khỏe, nếu không Vạn niên lão nhị sao có thể có cơ hội đoạt hạng nhất chứ? Trạm ca của chúng ta là ai? Tư duy nhanh nhạy và trí thông minh xuất chúng trong phòng thi là vậy…”

Hạng nhất toàn khối, gần như môn nào cũng được điểm tối đa, mỗi lần biết điểm bọn họ đều bị lóa mắt bởi con số thần thánh này.

Đàm Khải đang khen dở, vừa vào cửa đúng lúc thấy Hứa Thịnh dựa tường vặn nắp chai: “Thịnh ca, thay quần áo rồi à?”

Nếu như cậu nhớ không lầm, Thịnh ca của cậu sáng nay vẫn còn mặc áo ngắn tay.

Hứa Thịnh “ừ” một tiếng.

Đàm Khải tự ti thành thật nói: “Cùng là một bộ đồng phục, tại sao mặc vào lại có hiệu quả khác biệt lớn như vậy? Lần sau bình chọn đồng phục phải đổi người mẫu đi, trường chúng ta hoàn toàn có thể lội ngược dòng thành công, thoát khỏi số phận bị cười nhạo.”

“Mặc dù dựa vào vẻ ngoài đúng là cậu rất khó vượt qua tôi được”, Hứa Thịnh thở dài, lảm nhảm theo cậu ta, “Nhưng cậu có thể cố gắng tu dưỡng, phát triển vẻ đẹp nội hàm.”

Đàm Khải: “…Coi như đây là cậu đang an ủi tôi à?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Coi vậy đi.”

Vừa rồi Thiệu Trạm đi vội, còn chưa kịp ngắm dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục của cậu. Hứa Thịnh và cậu mặc đồng phục lại hoàn toàn ra hai phong cách khác nhau———-một kiểu lạnh nhạt cấm dục, dây khóa kéo lên tận trên cổ. Hứa Thịnh lại khác hẳn cậu, dây khóa gần như kéo không tử tế, cùng lắm chỉ kéo đến trước ngực, càng tôn thêm vẻ thoải mái tùy ý trên người hơn.

Không có ai biết áo khoác đồng phục mà Hứa Thịnh đang mặc thật ra là của Thiệu Trạm.

Cộng thêm Thiệu Trạm vừa quay về ký túc xá tìm áo đồng phục mới, cho nên cũng không khiến ai để ý tới.

Thiệu Trạm quan sát cậu, nhận ra so với bảo cậu mặc áo, cảm xúc muốn tự tay cởi nó ra còn mãnh liệt hơn, đè xuống ưu tư nhắc nhở: “Kéo dây khóa lên.”

Hứa Thịnh ngủ xong rất thoải mái, tâm trạng cũng tốt, không thèm quan tâm tới vấn đề kéo dây khóa: “Ờm.”

Tất cả giờ học buổi sáng đều nói đến bài thi.

Hứa Thịnh lắng nghe Chu Viễn nói lại bài thi giữa kỳ một lần, thật ra những chỗ cậu mất điểm đều là những câu phổ biến mà mọi người cũng dễ mắc lỗi, nghe Chu Viễn giảng xong những câu hỏi này, Hứa Thịnh cầm bút đang thử giải lại đáp án chính xác lên góc bài thi.

Có hai câu sai mà Thiệu Trạm từng nói qua, nhưng mà số câu hỏi cần chữa quá nhiều cho nên không thể câu nào làm rồi cũng đều nhớ kỹ được.

Nếu như có thể cho cậu và Thiệu Trạm thêm vài ngày nữa, bài thi này đạt được 120 điểm cũng không khó.

“Có phải câu này cậu ra đề trước cho tôi rồi đúng không?” Thừa dịp Chu Viễn xoay người lên viết bảng, Hứa Thịnh chỉ ngón tay lên một câu hỏi trong bài thi, “Hình học không gian, lợi hại quá bạn trai.”

Thiệu Trạm đã nhìn lướt qua bài thi của cậu từ trước: “Biết câu hỏi cuối cùng thi vào phần nào không?”

Trong phòng thi, vì muốn tranh thủ thời gian cho những câu hỏi cơ bản, Hứa Thịnh bỏ qua luôn câu hỏi cuối cùng, không suy nghĩ nhiều.

Câu hỏi này Chu Viễn chỉ giảng qua một lần, phỏng đoán Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn chưa nghe rõ.

Thiệu Trạm giảng lại ngắn gọn cho cậu một lần.

Vừa nghe giảng xong bài thi, Hứa Thịnh chưa nói mình nghe có hiểu hay không, ngược lại nói một câu không liên quan: “Thật ra tôi có hơi hối hận.”

Giọng nói Hứa Thịnh nhỏ đi, một tay cầm bút, lòng bàn tay rụt vào trong ống tay áo, chỉ còn lại mấy ngón tay lộ ra bên ngoài, cậu nắm ống tay áo nói: “Biết thế tôi đã tìm cậu mượn cả bộ đồng phục trước rồi.”


	80. Chapter 80

Kỳ thi giữa kỳ đã trôi qua, bài thi mở trên mặt bàn mỗi ngày của học sinh Lục Trung rất nhanh đã đổi thành “ _Đề thi thử cuối kỳ_ “.

Góc phải bên dưới tấm bảng đen còn tăng thêm một cái lịch đếm ngược tới thi cuối kỳ bên cạnh nội dung bài học hàng ngày.

Mỗi ngày dần trôi qua, thi cử dày đặc chiếm hầu hết thời gian.

“Hôm nào cũng kiểm tra, thi nhiều đến nỗi tôi muốn ngu luôn.” Trong giờ học, Hầu Tuấn ngẩng đầu nói, tại sao cứ làm sai đề là kiểu gì đầu óc cũng không tỉnh táo, nặng trĩu.

“Còn có mười ngày”, Đàm Khải cũng cảm thấy cuộc sống thế này thật sự quá hốt hoảng, “Sao tôi cứ cảm thấy không chân thật nhỉ? Còn đúng mười ngày nữa là bọn mình nghỉ rồi hả?”

“Đừng nhắc đến kỳ nghỉ nữa có được không? Chúng ta làm gì còn kỳ nghỉ nào chứ.” Khưu Thu nói.

Hầu Tuấn thở dài, thầm nghĩ trong lòng đúng là như vậy. Kỳ nghỉ đông của Lục Trung kéo dài đến nửa tháng cũng không tệ, cậu ta đặt bút xuống, lén lút mở một bịch mỳ giòn ra.

Nhưng mà cái bịch mỳ vừa mới được mở ra, có người đã thò tay ngang qua từ phía trên——–móng tay được cắt sạch sẽ ngay ngắn, ngón tay nhỏ nhắn nhưng đôi tay này lại mang dáng vẻ bất chấp, sẵn sàng đè người trên đất rồi đánh. Cái tay này không nhanh không chậm cướp một miếng mỳ.

“Đúng lúc có hơi đói”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Không mời mà tới, xin lỗi nhé.”

Hầu Tuấn trợn mắt há mồm: “Thịnh ca?”

Thời tiết chuyển lạnh, bên trong đồng phục Hứa Thịnh mặc áo len đan sợi màu sắc trang nhã, sau khi cướp được đồ ăn thì đẩy cửa ra cùng bước vào với Thiệu Trạm, cười một tiếng hỏi: “Anh ơi, ăn không?”

Thiệu Trạm vừa trở về từ phòng làm việc, trong tay bê chồng sách bài tập, không hề nghi ngờ gì mà cắn luôn lên tay cậu một phát.

Hầu Tuấn: “…”

Động tác của hai người quá tự nhiên, cũng khiến cho người ta không thể nào suy nghĩ nhiều được.

Hơn nữa quan hệ giữa nam sinh có gần gũi hơn nữa cũng rất bình thường. Hầu Tuấn nhanh chóng thuyết phục bản thân mình: Cậu và Đàm Khải cũng thường xuyên chia sẻ đồ ăn, tên nhóc Đàm Khải kia còn gọi cậu là “Hầu ca ca*” khiến người ta chán ghét.

_*Cách gọi ca (_ _哥_ _) ở đây mang nghĩa gọi người con trai suýt soát tuổi mình một cách thân mật, khác với cách gọi “Hầu ca” như bình thường._

…

Nhưng mà dù sao trông vẫn gay là thế!

Hầu Tuấn lắc đầu, khó trách xây tòa couple lại cao như vậy, đều là do hai vị đại ca này tự tạo nên cả.

Hầu Tuấn nghĩ như vậy, hoàn toàn không biết hai người đã giả thành thật như tin đồn.

Cuối cùng Hầu Tuấn chỉ có thể nói sang chuyện khác: “Thịnh ca, cái áo len cậu đang mặc trông đẹp ghê ha.”

Hầu Tuấn vừa nói vừa ngắm thêm chút nữa, bình thường phong cách trang phục của Hứa Thịnh khá là bố đời, thi thoảng thay đổi phong cách đơn giản một chút lại tạo ra được cảm giác hoàn toàn mới mẻ.

Hứa Thịnh: “Đúng nhở? Tôi cũng cảm thấy trông rất đẹp, khen nhiều vài câu cho tôi nghe đi.”

Có một người lắm mồm trong cuộc sống học tập nhàm chán khô khan đúng là một niềm hạnh phúc lớn lao. Hầu Tuấn mở miệng nói: “Bộ quần áo này của Thịnh ca trông đơn giản mà không hề giản đơn, mặc trên người ngài đúng là phong thái phi phàm, đương nhiên cho dù mặc bất cứ bộ quần áo nào cũng không xứng với sự xuất sắc của ngài——-Đợi đã, tôi chen ngang chút, sao tôi cứ cảm thấy cái áo này trông hơi quen mắt.”

Sao có thể không quen mắt cho được?

Bởi vì cái áo len trên người Hứa Thịnh là của Thiệu Trạm.

Từ sau khi Thiệu Trạm cởi đồng phục cho cậu mượn, số lần mắt thường có thể thấy Hứa Thịnh mặc quần áo của cậu trở nên nhiều hơn. Có đôi khi buổi tối làm đề muộn ở chỗ Thiệu Trạm, lười phải về phòng nên hỏi thẳng mượn cậu ấy quần áo đi tắm luôn.

Trước đây khi còn là “Thiệu Trạm”, Hứa Thịnh cũng đã mặc qua quần áo của cậu ấy rồi, nhưng mặc ở trên người “Thiệu Trạm” và mặc ở trên người mình là hai cảm giác hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh tắm xong, tóc vẫn còn ướt đi ra, mặc quần áo của Thiệu Trạm. Vừa mới đi tới đã bị Thiệu Trạm giữ lại hôn một lúc: “Ngủ ở đây không?”

Hứa Thịnh hỏi ngược lại: “Cậu không chê chật à?”

Thiệu Trạm chạm lên môi cậu một cái, thấp giọng nói: “Không chê.”

Nhưng mà sự thật chứng minh, hai người cùng chen chúc trên một cái giường thật sự rất chật, cũng không phải chật đến mức không chịu được, cái không chịu được chính là dựa sát vào đối phương quá dẫn đến có “phản ứng”. Cả một đêm hai người đều ngủ không ngon. Trời còn chưa sáng, Thiệu Trạm đã bật dậy đi tắm bằng nước lạnh. Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh cũng chịu đựng rất khó chịu, nhưng thấy Thiệu Trạm còn khó chịu hơn cậu, tự nhiên có tâm trạng muốn cười trên sự đau khổ của người khác, cậu chống giường ngồi dậy: “Anh ơi, tối hôm nay còn ngủ chung không? Em vẫn muốn.”

Giọng Thiệu Trạm lạnh như băng: “Cút, về phòng tự ngủ đi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Thật sự không muốn hả? Hết học kỳ là không qua ở nhà trọ này nữa đâu đấy.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cút mau.”

Chuông vào học vang lên, tiết đầu tiên hôm nay là Hóa học.

Mặc dù điểm thi Toán của Hứa Thịnh không tệ, sau mấy bài thi thử càng thi càng cao nhưng cũng không phải giáo viên bộ môn nào cũng có thái độ ấm áp như ngày xuân giống như Chu Viễn và Mạnh Quốc Vĩ. Mấy môn khác vẫn thi dở tệ, ví dụ như Vật lý Hóa học, lần này thi thử cuối kỳ chỉ thi được 50 điểm.

Trong 50 điểm đó, có 20 điểm là nhờ có phần kiến thức mà Thiệu Trạm bổ túc cho cậu hồi thi tháng.

Khoảng thời gian gần đây, tiết Hóa học vẫn do cô Dương dạy thay.

“Học sinh trực nhật đâu?” Điểm trung bình mấy lần thi thử không hề cao, sau khi vào lớp sắc mặt cô Dương trông có vẻ bình tĩnh, “Sao không trực nhật đi? Mau lau bảng khẩn trương.”

Cô Dương vào lớp xong, không nói câu nào thừa thãi, đợi học sinh trực nhật đi lên lau bảng xong mới chọn một viên phấn trong hộp viết lên, quét mắt xuống hàng cuối của lớp 7, dừng lại vài giây trên hai bóng dáng, nghĩ đến cái đinh va phải trong tiết trước, tâm trạng lại không tốt như trước: “Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ nói về bài thi, hi vọng một vài học sinh nghiêm túc lắng nghe, thi với số điểm như vậy, cũng không biết bình thường ngồi trong lớp suy nghĩ cái gì.”

Hứa Thịnh không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, không hề quan tâm mở bài thi ra.

Đột nhiên Thiệu Trạm nói: “Không muốn nghe có thể không cần nghe.”

Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn lật bài thi: “Gì cơ?”

Thiệu Trạm nói tiếp: “Câu nào không biết làm thì gạch ra, tôi giảng cho cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh không phản ứng kịp, thầm nghĩ sao đột nhiên cậu ấy lại nói như vậy, ngẩng đầu lên đối diện với ánh mắt châm chích của cô Dương mới nhận ra: “Cậu bảo cô ấy hả? Tôi cũng quên mất, mắng mấy câu thì cứ mắng đi, cũng chẳng thể nổi cáu với cô ấy… Tôi cũng không phải đứa trẻ ba tuổi.”

Thiệu Trạm phát hiện ra mặc dù trông Hứa Thịnh không quy củ, lúc nào cũng là dáng vẻ đối chọi với giáo viên, thật ra còn trưởng thành hơn so với tưởng tượng của người khác.

Sẽ không vì chuyện cỏn con này mà cãi nhau với giáo viên.

Đúng là cậu thật sự không để ý.

Trước đây thì mặc kệ bản thân, dù sao sau khi từ bỏ bút vẽ làm gì cũng chẳng sao, trên thế giới này bất kỳ chuyện gì cậu cũng không thể mạnh mẽ thay đổi được, mặc dù ồn ào rầm rộ với Cố Diêm vương nhưng thật ra trong người rất bình tĩnh.

Không biết nên làm gì.

Cũng không tìm được việc mình yêu thích muốn làm.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh nói như vậy nhưng trước câu nói lạnh nhạt “ _Không muốn nghe có thể không cần nghe, tôi giảng cho cậu_ ” của Thiệu Trạm vẫn khẽ rung động trong lòng một chút.

Cô Dương xoay người viết chữ lên bảng, Hứa Thịnh len lén chọc cậu dưới gầm bàn: “Có phải gần đây cậu càng ngày càng không có nguyên tắc đúng không? Lần trước vẫn còn muốn tôi nghe lọt tai bài giảng.”

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu ghi lại nội dung trên bảng, không nói gì.

“Nhắc tới cậu lần trước”, nói đến cô Dương này, Hứa Thịnh nhớ đến lần cô ta dạy thay giáo viên lớp 7 trước đây, “Tại sao đứng lên? Tại sao đứng phạt cùng tôi?”

Thiệu Trạm chép bài xong, phương pháp ghi bài của cậu không giống với người khác, cũng sẽ không hoàn toàn chép hết vào, chỉ chọn những phần quan trọng, tóm lược lại rồi viết. Cậu hỏi ngược lại: “Cậu không nhìn ra à?”

Trên bục giảng, cô Dương viết xong nội dung bảng thì nói: “Đầu tiên chúng ta nhìn câu hỏi trắc nghiệm thứ 8, câu này có rất nhiều bạn làm sai. Thí nghiệm này tôi đã nói với các bạn từ tiết trước rồi, vậy mà không nghiêm túc nghe…”

Nói không nhìn ra nhất định là nói dối.

Cho dù trước đây thật sự không nhìn ra, câu hỏi này của Thiệu Trạm không nghi ngờ gì nữa đã nói rõ hết thảy.

Hứa Thịnh rất muốn tìm một người để khoe, nhưng dõi mắt nhìn quanh một lượt vòng bạn bè, người biết thân phận Thiệu Trạm chỉ có Khang Khải, phạm vi khoe khoang có hạn.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh lên lớp được nửa tiết, nhẫn nại chịu đựng, cuối cùng giấu một tay dưới ngăn bàn, vẫn gửi một tin qua cho Khang Khải.

S: _Khải._

Đúng lúc Khang Khải ở trong lớp nhận được tin, thái độ học tập của cậu và Hứa Thịnh giống nhau như đúc, chỉ có ở trong phòng vẽ mới có nề nếp: _?_

S: _Không có gì, chỉ là đột nhiên nghĩ đến một chuyện._

S: _Cậu biết chưa, lần trước bạn trai tôi đứng phạt cùng tôi._

Khang Khải đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi: _??_

Bạn trai anh đứng phạt cùng anh có liên quan gì tới em sao?

S: _Còn có đồng phục của bạn trai tôi, tôi đang mặc…_

Đầu Khang Khải lại tiếp tục đầy dấu chấm hỏi.

Lại còn liên quan đến cả đồng phục, chuyện này có phải hơi quá đáng rồi không?

Khang Khải: _Mẹ nó, anh xì-tốp cho em._

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy đáng tiếc, cảm thấy rằng Khang Khải thực sự không thể nói chuyện, sau đó nghĩ đến Khang Khải là một cẩu độc thân đáng thương, lòng trắc ẩn của cậu đã vượt qua tấm lòng muốn khoe khoang. Cậu miễn cưỡng dừng chủ đề này lại.

Đúng lúc Khang Khải cũng có chuyện muốn tìm Hứa Thịnh.

Khang Khải: _Cuộc thi hội họa lần trước có kết quả rồi, hai bọn mình giải nhất đó._

Khang Khải gửi đến một tấm hình, tiêu đề viết là “ ** _Kết quả bình chọn cuộc thi vẽ tranh lần thứ xx_** “. Để thể hiện hình thức và quy cách công bố, phía dưới tiêu đề lớn là một hàng chữ nhỏ ghi chú thành viên ban giám khảo: Dương Việt (giảng viên Thanh Mỹ*), Hoàng Văn Hiên (Học viện Mỹ thuật Lỗ Tấn**), giám khảo đặc biệt Dương Minh Tông, xuống thêm chút nữa là tên được xếp hạng theo thứ bậc, chỉ công bố tên của top 10, còn lại đều là giải khuyến khích.

_*Đại học Thanh Hoa là đại học đa ngành, trong đó có cả ngành hội họa. Thanh Mỹ là viết tắt của Học viện Mỹ thuật trực thuộc Thanh Hoa._

_**Một trong những học viện nghệ thuật lớn của Trung Quốc, nằm ở thành phố Thẩm Dương, tỉnh Liêu Ninh_

Trong ô họ tên của giải nhất có hai cái tên.

_Giải nhất: Khang Khải, Vô Danh._

_Tên tác phẩm: Nhà thờ rực rỡ._

Hai chữ “Vô Danh” hiển thị trên bức tranh trông cực kỳ dễ thấy, vừa khoe khoang lại đầy sự bí ẩn.

Khang Khải: _Ngay cả giám khảo cũng nói rồi, với trình độ của anh muốn học trường nào nhắm mắt chọn bừa cũng được hết._

Đương nhiên cũng phải có điều kiện, chỉ cần Hứa Thịnh đạt yêu cầu điểm số lớp văn hóa là được.

Khang Khải: _Em cũng không biết có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa anh và dì Hứa, cũng không biết cuối cùng dì ấy nói với anh thế nào, nhưng mà…_

Câu nói kế tiếp Hứa Thịnh không đọc nữa, chính cậu cũng không biết tâm trạng bản thân đang như thế nào, trực tiếp nhấn tắt màn hình.

“Hứa Thịnh”, tiết này Hứa Thịnh không nghe giảng nghiêm túc, thành tích thi cử cũng nát bét, cô Dương đã nhẫn nhịn từ lâu, chuông tan học vang lên một cái là réo đích danh tên cậu, “Tan lớp em đến phòng làm việc của tôi một lát.”

Phòng làm việc của cô Dương không cùng một tầng với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ.

Hứa Thịnh đi theo cô lên tầng, sau đó thấy người phụ nữ đặt bài thi xuống, đi đến gần máy nước uống cầm ly nước. Tiếng nước chảy vang lên khắp phòng làm việc, mười mấy giây sau, người phụ nữ thả tay ra: “Lần này thi thử như vậy, em đã tìm được lý do từ bản thân mình chưa?”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không đến nỗi cãi nhau với cô nhưng cũng không có thiện cảm quá lớn, đứng ở bên cạnh định bỏ đi để lên lớp tiết tiếp theo.

“Thái độ học tập của em như này là sao?” Người phụ nữ cau mày, tầm mắt rời khỏi người Hứa Thịnh, thầm nghĩ nếu không phải vì em học sinh này, điểm trung bình môn Hóa lớp bọn họ cũng sẽ không thấp hơn nhiều so với lớp khác đến thế. Tính cách cô ta rất hiếu thắng, không chịu thua kém ai, thi xong lần nào cũng muốn đạt thứ hạng cao, “Em kéo chân sau* của lớp mình như thế không cảm thấy xấu hổ sao?”

_*thành ngữ Trung Quốc: kìm hãm, gây cản trở_

Càng nghe phải lời khó nghe Hứa Thịnh lại càng vào tai trái ra tai phải, đang định nói một câu “Cô nói xong chưa?”.

Nhưng mà còn chưa nói ra, người phụ nữ lại gay gắt hỏi: “Người ta thi Bắc Đại, còn em định thi vào chỗ nào?”

Hứa Thịnh nghe không chịu được, uể oải trả lời: “Em thi Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu.”

Nếu để Khang Khải nghe được câu này chắc chắn sẽ tức chết, vừa rồi cậu ta còn đang nói chuyện trời đất bảo cậu nhắm mắt chọn bừa trường nào cũng được, cậu lại ở đây nói thi vào Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu*.

_*Xem chú thích ở văn án._

Không khác nào một cao thủ level tối đa trong game nói: Tôi muốn trở về làng, vẫn là làng Tân thủ* thích hợp với tôi.

_*Làng Tân thủ là nơi người mới chơi game xuất hiện đầu tiên._

Người phụ nữ nghẹn họng: “…”

Ngoài cửa.

“Trạm ca? Cậu đứng đây làm gì thế?”

Trong giờ học, đúng lúc cán bộ môn Hóa học mang bài tập tới nộp, xa xa đã thấy bên tường đối diện phòng làm việc của giáo viên dạy Hóa có người đang đứng dựa lên.

Cán bộ môn Hóa là một nam sinh, cậu ta chỉ chỉ cánh cửa khép hờ của phòng làm việc: “Đến tìm cô Dương à? Sao không vào đi?”

Thiệu Trạm đâu còn tâm tình trả lời câu hỏi của cậu ta.

Cả người cậu trai mặc đồng phục, vẫn là dáng vẻ không thích gần gũi với người khác. Cậu giơ tay lên nhéo một đốt ngón tay, trong đầu đều là câu nói “Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu” của Hứa Thịnh.

Cậu cũng không thể nói, ban đầu là muốn đi vào, nhưng lại nghe thấy bạn trai nói cậu ấy muốn thi vào Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu.

Mặc dù trước đây Thiệu Trạm từng nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh viết “Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung Ương” ở trong phòng làm việc của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, nhưng hôm nay nghe Hứa Thịnh nhắc đến, Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung Ương rất giống như viết chơi.

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến Hứa Thịnh, trừ điểm Toán học vượt trội ra, thành tích những môn khác vẫn bết bát như cũ, lại nghĩ đến bình thường trong đầu bạn trai cậu có đủ các loại ý tưởng mà người khác không đoán nổi, cảm thấy câu Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu này có thể không phải đùa giỡn.

Có thể là cậu ấy thật sự muốn thi vào đó.

* * *

_**Lời editor** _

_Nhanh quá đợt nghỉ dịch vừa rồi lại cố gắng ra chương đều đều, cuối cùng đã cán mốc chương 80, hơn 2/3 câu chuyện rồi. Tình hình là mai mình phải back to skool, vài cái deadline nho nhỏ chào đón 2 tháng chưa đến trường : > Lười thật sự =))) Cho nên tuần tới có lẽ sẽ có vài hôm không ra chương được, cuối tuần mình còn tăng ca xíu xiu, nhưng mà mình sẽ cố gắng hết sức ra 2-3 chương nữa. Cảm ơn mọi người đã luôn follow từng chương theo mình, chúc ngủ ngon :3_

_Không liên quan có ai nghe Đôi mắt version rap của G-Ducky ft. Anh Tú trên Rap Việt không? Hay thực sự ấy T.T_


	81. Chapter 81

**_Câu hỏi ẩn danh_ ** _: Bạn trai muốn học Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu thì làm thế nào?_

_Lớp 11, điểm trung bình của cậu ấy là 60._

…

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, lúc giải đề Thiệu Trạm làm sai cả hai câu, đầu óc rối thành một cục, cuối cùng dứt khoát vạch từng bước giải lên giấy nháp, quẹt điện thoại di động ra cúi đầu đánh chữ.

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm điền xong câu hỏi, tóm tắt giản lược tự thuật lại tình huống đại khái, cậu cũng không thích lôi thôi dài dòng, bèn chọn một vài điểm chính viết lại vài câu, hai ba phút trôi qua không chờ được câu trả lời nên kéo xuống, hóa ra đã có một câu hỏi tương tự như thế. Câu hỏi được đặt ra trên mạng Internet đúng là muôn hình muôn vẻ, vấn đề gì cũng có, người đặt câu hỏi sử dụng một chữ “X” viết hoa làm tên: “ _Nằm mơ thấy bạn trai đến Lam Tường* lái máy xúc thì làm thế nào_?”

“…”

_*Chỉ trường Cao đẳng Kỹ thuật Sơn Đông Lam Tường, mang nghĩa chế nhạo. Chi tiết về phần này mình sẽ để ở phần cuối chương._

Trong nháy mắt không phân biệt nổi rốt cuộc là ai thảm hơn ai.

Thiệu Trạm chậm rãi nhắm mắt.

Khoảng nửa tiếng sau mới có người trả lời câu hỏi của cậu.

_Cảm ơn đã yêu cầu._

_Những chuyện như thế này tôi vẫn cảm thấy phải làm công tác tư tưởng thật nhiều cho bạn trai cậu, kích thích hứng thú của cậu ấy với học tập. Đầu tiên phải tạo mục tiêu cho tốt, rèn luyện học tập thành thói quen. Bạn trai ngài còn có sở trường gì khác không? Tại sao lại không cân nhắc đến con đường thể dục thể thao và nghệ thuật chứ?_

_Tiện thể giới thiệu chút, cơ cấu của ngôi trường “Hùng Ưng” là một tổ chức giảng dạy cung cấp các tài năng thể thao cho các trường học. C_ _ơ sở giảng dạy này cũng cung cấp đầy đủ các khóa học về phương tiện phát thanh truyền h_ _ình, thanh nhạc, khiêu vũ, biểu diễn, v.v. ~ Chào mừng bạn đến tham quan._

Vị này nhiệt tình trả lời trên mạng như thế, cuối cùng bắt đầu thành quảng cáo, lý trí nói cho Thiệu Trạm biết phải lập tức tắt ngay cái trang này đi, không cần đọc mấy câu trả lời không đáng tin cậy nữa.

Nhưng mà lý trí của cậu trong nháy mắt đã bị câu “Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu” kia khiến cho suy sụp.

Thiệu Trạm không kiểm soát được mà nghĩ: Thể dục cũng được này, phát thanh truyền hình…Kỹ năng đọc kiểm điểm của Hứa Thịnh đúng là không tệ.

Sau khi ở bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, khó tránh khỏi sẽ nghĩ về tương lai sau này.

Cái tuổi này của thiếu niên, con đường phía trước rộng lớn, có vô số con đường tương lai có thể đi qua.

Trước kia Thiệu Trạm cố gắng học hành thoát ra, không muốn là một con người không có lý tưởng cứ ngồi mãi trong lớp học, cũng không muốn càng ngày lún càng sâu vào trong vũng bùn vì ánh mắt người khác và những lời rỉ tai nhau của bọn họ.

Nam Bình nơi đó, cái môi trường giáo dục ở đó quá dễ dàng bị vùi lấp xuống.

Sau khi đặt chú ý vào việc học cũng đang từ từ suy tính rốt cuộc con đường nào mình muốn đi.

Nhưng cậu rất chắc chắn, cho dù thế nào cũng chỉ có một điều duy nhất, cậu muốn đến cùng một nơi với cậu ấy.

Cả một đêm Thiệu Trạm đều suy nghĩ chuyện này, cuối cùng bài tập Toán mà Chu Viễn giao cứ thế kéo dài đến sáng ngày hôm sau mới bắt đầu giải.

Giờ tự học sáng sớm, cán bộ môn Toán của lớp cắn bữa sáng hỏi: “Tổ một thiếu một quyển, còn ai chưa nộp bài tập không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi không nộp.”

“…” Miếng bánh trong miệng cán bộ môn Toán suýt chút nữa rớt khỏi miệng, “Trạm ca cậu…không làm bài tập á?”

Thiệu Trạm bổ sung bài tập, chuyện này ở trong mắt tất cả mọi người là một trường hợp ngoại lệ.

Mọi người đều biết, học thần luôn làm bài tập xong sớm thời hạn, thậm chí bạn còn chẳng phát hiện ra rốt cuộc cậu ấy làm bài lúc nào———-đây chính là thánh, tựa như chỉ trong 10 phút giờ học ngắn ngủi, mọi người không cùng sống trong một thời gian và không gian, có vài người dùng một phút mà lâu cứ như mười phút vậy.

“Mượn một quyển”, Thiệu Trạm ngủ không ngon, tiện tay cầm một quyển lấy ra từ chồng sách bài tập mà cán bộ môn Toán đang bê trong tay, “Cảm ơn.”

Trong phút chốc, cán bộ môn Toán cảm thấy hôm nay thật khiến người ta hoảng hốt.

Buổi sáng Hứa Thịnh bị Trương Phong kéo qua hàn thuyên một lúc, Trương Phong còn không chịu từ bỏ việc truy hỏi cậu phương pháp học tập. Trước mặt Trương Phong, Hứa Thịnh cũng lười bịa chuyện, nói thẳng: “Đầu tiên mày cần phải có một bạn cùng bàn.”

Trương Phong: “…Hết rồi hả?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Hết rồi.”

Trước khi đi Hứa Thịnh hỏi một câu “Có gì ăn không?”, cuối cùng tìm được một cây kẹo từ trong túi của Trương Phong.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh cắn kéo đi lướt qua cửa sau về lớp 7, cách cửa sổ gõ vài cái, đứng ngoài cửa nhìn bạn trai, mắt thấy một tay Thiệu Trạm kéo cổ áo một cái, lòng bàn tay đè lên hai quyển sách bài tập: “Cậu đang làm bài tập à?”

Thiệu Trạm sửa lại: “Chép bài tập.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm “chép bài tập” là vì muốn tăng cao hiệu suất. Người khác chép bài là thật sự muốn chép, nhưng cậu chép đồng thời còn có thể thuận tiện chấm giúp Chu Viễn một lần, đảo mắt vài cái là có thể nhìn ra các bước giải của đối phương có đúng hay không, câu hỏi nào mắc lỗi.

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên cửa sổ quan sát một lúc, thầm nghĩ sao cách bạn trai cậu chép bài tập hoàn toàn khác với tác dụng truyền thống mà bọn họ hay chép vậy?

Đây chính là thế giới của học bá à?

Thiệu Trạm đang chép được một nửa thì nghiêng đầu nhìn Hứa Thịnh.

Cậu thừa dịp xung quanh không ai để ý, cử động ngón tay tỏ ý Hứa Thịnh tới gần hơn chút nữa, sau đó chờ thiếu niên ngoài cửa sổ cúi người lại gần, giơ tay lên nhẹ nhàng nắm được thanh nhựa cây kẹo mà Hứa Thịnh ngậm trong miệng.

Hứa Thịnh nhớ đến hồi mà hai người mới quen nhau, mặc dù biết là không khả thi nhưng vẫn cố ý hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ cậu lại muốn ăn kẹo hả, bây giờ còn chưa vào tiết.”

Thiệu Trạm cầm nó, rút kẹo khỏi miệng Hứa Thịnh———-giờ này tất cả mọi người đều bận rộn bổ sung bài tập, chuẩn bị bài mới, tập trung tinh thần khổ chiến, không có ai nhìn bọn họ cả. Thiệu Trạm cực kỳ tự nhiên, tự nhiên đến nỗi cứ như cây kẹo kia vốn là của cậu vậy, ngậm vào miệng: “Đoán sai rồi.”

Kẹo rất ngọt.

Là vị chanh.

Dáng vẻ Thiệu Trạm ngậm kẹo trong miệng còn phách lối hơn so với cậu nhiều, mang theo được chút khí chất chèn ép không giống bình thường, trên mặt lạnh lùng kiêu ngạo chỉ thể hiện trước mặt Hứa Thịnh. Tay Hứa Thịnh đặt dọc lên cửa sổ, hiểu ra, cười một tiếng: “Đệt.”

Cái gì mà không cho phép ăn kẹo, rõ ràng là muốn đùa giỡn lưu manh.

Thiệu Trạm cắn kẹo nhanh chóng chép xong bài tập, nộp luôn cả hai quyển sách bài tập cho cán bộ môn học.

Cán bộ môn học kinh ngạc: “…Nhanh thế? Tốc độ ghê.” Nếu tất cả các bạn học lớp 7 mà có được tốc độ chép bài tập nhanh như vậy, mỗi ngày trước khi vào tiết cậu ta sẽ có thể nộp xong bài tập.

Cán bộ môn học nói xong, kiểm tra lại một lần, sau đó ôm cả chồng sách đi nộp bài tập ở phòng làm việc của Chu Viễn.

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không biết được nguyên nhân Thiệu Trạm phải bổ sung bài tập buổi sáng có liên quan đến câu nói của cậu ở phòng làm việc của giáo viên dạy Hóa ngày hôm qua.

Lên lớp còn chưa được bao lâu, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại như thường lệ lấy chuyện thi cuối kỳ ra khích lệ mọi người: “Sắp thi cuối kỳ rồi, đừng tưởng rằng còn nhiều thời gian, lớp 12 cũng đang trong giai đoạn ôn tập tổng hợp thứ ba rồi———đến khi bọn họ thi xong, người tiếp theo chính là các em đó. Có thể thuận lợi thi đỗ vào được ngôi trường lý tưởng của mình không, thì phải nhìn vào những cố gắng và điểm số tích lũy hàng ngày.”

Chuyện trường học lại bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vô tình nhắc đến, Thiệu Trạm thử dò hỏi: “Cậu đã có ngôi trường muốn thi vào chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, không nghe rõ: “Gì cơ?”

…Thôi bỏ đi.

Thiệu Trạm định vòng vo một chút, lạnh giọng nói: “Thật ra đời người có rất nhiều con đường có thể đi.”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy, cậu không chỉ nghe thấy mà còn nghe cực kỳ rõ ràng, rõ ràng đến mức cậu chấn động sâu sắc.

Hứa Thịnh: “…?”

Thiệu Trạm sợ đả kích cậu, không thể bác bỏ suy nghĩ của một cá nhân, chỉ có thể hướng dẫn từng bước: “Cậu có hiểu ý của tôi không?”

Có lẽ Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa hiểu.

Chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay Thiệu Trạm bắt đầu trở nên không bình thường cho lắm.

Cái không bình thường này chủ yếu biểu hiện ở việc thi thoảng Thiệu Trạm “nói linh tinh”, thậm chí còn trả lại cho cậu mấy bộ sách giải đề mà cậu đưa cho Thiệu Trạm trước đây: “Những thứ này đều là đề cơ bản, cậu còn phù hợp với nó hơn tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Chưa chắc tôi đã phù hợp đâu.”

Sau đó Thiệu Trạm cũng định bổ túc thêm cho cậu, nhưng hiệu quả không lớn. Trước đây thành tích Toán học của Hứa Thịnh tăng lên đều là do câu nói “thiên phú Toán học” bất đắc dĩ kia cùng với cơ chế thưởng khích lệ đặc biệt của Thiệu Trạm. Bảo cậu lên tinh thần bổ túc thêm mấy môn khác, điều này rất khó có động lực.

Những chuyện như học tập, bản thân thật sự muốn mới làm được.

Người khác có nói nhiều hơn nữa, mình không tự tiến bộ được vẫn đều là uổng công.

Thiệu Trạm mang suy nghĩ “Bạn trai có thể thật sự phải đến Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu”, nghênh đón tuần cuối cùng của học kỳ này.

Ngày diễn ra thi cuối kỳ, vạn dặm không mây, ánh mặt trời vừa phải.

Trên loa phát thanh truyền đến giọng nói hùng hổ khí thế của Cố Diêm vương: “Các em học sinh, kỳ thi cuối kỳ sắp bắt đầu, yêu cầu mang theo dụng cụ thi cho tốt, mỗi người vào phòng thi của mình chờ các giám thị vào lớp———đây là trận chiến cuối cùng trong chiến dịch học kỳ đầu tiên lớp 11 của chúng ta! Hi vọng mọi người có thể nộp lên một bài thi hài lòng nhất!”

Các bạn học mang theo hộp bút, túm năm tụm ba đi ra ngoài.

Lần này thi cuối kỳ, Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm không ở cùng một phòng thi nữa.

Hai người cách nhau một hành lang thật dài, một người ở phòng thi đầu tiên, người còn lại ở phòng thi cuối cùng.

“Môn thi đầu tiên, Ngữ văn, thời gian thi là 120 phút.”

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trong phòng thi, do điểm Toán học kéo lên không ít điểm, lần này chỗ ngồi của cậu nằm ở vị trí thứ ba từ dưới lên, giống như thi bình thường, xoay bút chờ giám thị phát bài thi.

Bên kia hành lang dài, chỗ ngồi của Thiệu Trạm vẫn là vị trí số 1.

Đây là lần duy nhất bình thường của hai người sau sự kiện sấm đánh, trở lại nề nếp thi cử.

Hứa Thịnh thi Toán tạm được, chỉ có một câu hỏi lớn để trống, những câu khác cũng điền được hết.

Những môn khác vẫn tệ như cũ.

Cuối cùng tiếng chuông lanh lảnh kết thúc kỳ thi vang lên sau hai ngày thi cuối kỳ: “Hết giờ làm bài, mời các thí sinh dừng bút.”

Hôm thi xong, tất cả học sinh lớp 7 hiếm có cảm giác được “giải phóng”, Hầu Tuấn mang theo tâm trạng tung tăng nhảy nhót kéo bàn học: “Trường ta chấm bài thi chắc mất hai ba ngày, tôi còn có thể thoải mái ở nhà ba ngày, các bạn học, đợi lát nữa nhận bài tập xong là có thể đi về!”

Hứa Thịnh đi ra từ phòng thi cuối cùng, vừa đi vừa nhìn điện thoại, trong danh sách liên lạc có một tin chưa đọc đánh dấu màu đỏ, chú thích là “Mẹ”.

_-Đã thi xong chưa?_

_-Mẹ đến trường đón con nhé?_

Hứa Thịnh đang trả lời, đối diện thấy thông báo cậu “ _đang nhập vào_ ” liền gọi thẳng một cuộc điện thoại tới.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh chưa đi đến lớp, Hầu Tuấn đang định gọi cậu, cậu lắc lư điện thoại di động về phía Hầu Tuấn, chân vẫn không ngừng bước, đi thẳng đến nơi không có người của hành lang, nhận điện thoại: “Mẹ.”

Hứa Nhã Bình đang lái xe, một tay bà đặt lên tay lái, mới đi từ công ty ra: “Cảm thấy thi thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tạm được.”

Bình thường Hứa Thịnh toàn ở lại ký túc xá, một tháng mới về nhà một lần, Hứa Nhã Bình lại bận bịu, gọi điện thoại mới nhận ra hai mẹ con họ đã rất lâu rồi không liên lạc với nhau: “Mẹ đến đón con nhé?”

“Không cần”, nơi làm việc của Hứa Nhã Bình cách khá xa, Hứa Thịnh nói, “…Ngồi xe từ trường về tiện hơn.”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Buổi tối con muốn ăn gì?

Chỉ cần không đề cập đến sự việc nào đó, đối thoại giữa hai người coi như hài hòa.

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, chủ động hòa hoãn quan hệ: “Hôm nay công việc có mệt không? Mệt thì thôi khỏi nấu cơm, sao mẹ tan việc sớm như vậy?”

Hứa Thịnh và Hứa Nhã Bình trò chuyện ngắn gọn xong, lúc này mới cúp điện thoại.

Lúc trở về Thiệu Trạm đã ghi xong bài tập trên bảng đen, còn nhớ chép hai phần, một phần dán lên bàn học của Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh: “Còn chép lại giúp tôi luôn?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nhớ làm bài tập.”

Hứa Thịnh kẹp tờ giấy kia vào sách bài tập, “ừ” một tiếng, dựa tường nghe bọn Đàm Khải đứng trên bục giảng biểu diễn “sinh li tử biệt”. Đàm Khải khóc thút thít ôm Hầu Tuấn một cái, chợt vỗ sau lưng Hầu Tuấn: “Người anh em, học kỳ sau gặp nha.”

Hầu Tuấn cũng khóc lóc thảm thiết: “…Học kỳ sau gặp.”

Hầu Tuấn lại hỏi: “Kỳ nghỉ chơi game không Khải Tử? Ủa chạy nạn xong chưa?”

Đàm Khải: “Genesis á? Thôi đi, tài khoản của tôi vẫn còn ở trong làng Tân thủ chưa ra nổi, làm gì có trình độ chơi game.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Tôi cũng không chơi được mà, nhưng mà tài khoản của tôi có thể luyện đến cấp 6 trước khi tốt nghiệp là rất hài lòng rồi…”

Hứa Thịnh kéo ống tay áo Thiệu Trạm dưới ngăn bàn: “Kỳ nghỉ kéo dài bao lâu?”

“Nửa tháng.” Thiệu Trạm nói.

“15 ngày, 360 giờ không được thấy cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ cũng phải, một thời gian khá dài không thấy mặt nhau, không ngờ hai người không cùng hẹn mà suy nghĩ giống nhau. Cậu nghe xong không những không buông ống tay áo Thiệu Trạm ra, ngược lại còn thò vào trong dò xét———chạm phải tay Thiệu Trạm.

Trong lòng thầm nghĩ, đụ má, nửa tháng lâu quá.

Sau đó Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vào lớp, nhấn mạnh vấn đề an toàn của kỳ nghỉ: “Nhớ kỹ thời gian trở lại trường, kỳ nghỉ có thể thả lỏng nhưng nhất định phải chú ý an toàn…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói xong, giáo viên các bộ môn vào giao bài tập kỳ nghỉ đông, bài thi cứ liên tiếp chuyền nhau từ trước ra sau.

Cuối cùng gom thành một xấp dày.

Sau khi phát xong bài tập, học sinh nội trú về phòng thu dọn đồ đạc, nộp chìa khóa rời trường.

Hứa Thịnh có ít đồ, gần như chẳng có gì phải dọn dẹp, đồ dùng hàng ngày trong nhà đều có, chỉ duy nhất không bỏ được là người ở phòng đối diện.

Lúc cậu sang phòng của Thiệu Trạm, đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm kéo dây khóa cặp sách, Thiệu Trạm thả tay ra: “Qua đây.”

Hứa Thịnh đi tới, bàn tay Thiệu Trạm đặt ngang eo cậu, nửa tháng không được gặp mặt khiến hai người mất khống chế. Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu, vùi sâu vào cần cổ Hứa Thịnh, mấy sợi tóc mái rơi phía trên khiến cậu ngứa ngáy. Cách một lúc mới ngẩng đầu lên, đang muốn hôn lên đôi tai đỏ lừ của Hứa Thịnh thì———

Bầu không khí đang hài hòa, đúng lúc đột nhiên vang lên một âm thanh quen thuộc bên tai, trong nháy mắt hai người ngơ ngẩn.

Cả người Hứa Thịnh tựa như bị điện giật.

Bầu không khí chớp mắt đông cứng lại, dường như bất mãn với phản ứng của hai người, để thể hiện thông báo sự xuất hiện thật hoành tráng, âm thanh quen thuộc kia lại liên tiếp bổ xuống bên tai hai người.

“Đùng đoàng!”

Tiếng sấm rõ ràng như một trận mưa xối xả trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp mà không ai biết, tiếng gió điên cuồng gào thét. Trong nháy mắt Hứa Thịnh sợ hãi nghĩ đến, lát nữa Thiệu Trạm có thể phải thay cậu về nhà, còn phải gọi Hứa Nhã Bình một tiếng mẹ.

* * *

_**Thông tin về nghi ngờ cáo buộc tấn công Google và văn hóa đại chúng của Lam Tường (Nguồn: Wikipedia Trung Quốc)** _

_Trường Cao đẳng kỹ thuật Sơn Đông Lam Tường là một trường dạy nghề và kỹ thuật nằm ở thành phố Tề Nam, tỉnh Sơn Đông. Việc chế nhạo Sơn Đông Lam Tường đã trở thành một làn sóng trên Internet._

_Vấn đề này có liên quan đến việc tại sao Google rút khỏi Trung Quốc. Có thể tóm tắt như sau:_

_18/2/2010: New York Times đã xuất bản hai bài viết, nội dung về các cáo buộc các cuộc tấn công Google, Yahoo, Adobe và các công ty mạng khác có liên quan tới hai ngôi trường của Trung Quốc. Theo điều tra, hai ngôi trường đó là ĐH Giao Thông Thượng Hải và Trường Cao cấp Sơn Đông Lam Tường (tên cũ). Hiệu trưởng khoa CNTT của Lam Tường đã thừa nhận 4-5 sinh viên tốt nghiệp khoa CNTT gia nhập quân đội mỗi năm nhưng phủ nhận việc có liên quan tới các vụ tấn công mạng._

_Tháng 6/2011: Google công bố nhiều tài khoản gmail của người nổi tiếng bị tấn công, và nơi bắt nguồn từ thành phố Tề Nam, tỉnh Sơn Đông. Lam Tường tiếp tục phủ nhận các cáo buộc có liên quan tới mình._

_Kể từ khi New York Times thông báo Trung cấp Kỹ thuật Sơn Đông Lam Tường có liên quan đến các vụ tấn công mạng thì ngôi trường này nhận được nhiều cuộc điện thoại hỏi về các khóa dạy CNTT và muốn đăng ký vào trường, Việc này cũng thu hút rất nhiều sự chú ý của các hacker._

_Cũng có những thông tin cho rằng việc Lam Tường sử dụng sự cố hacker để quảng bá trường học bị nghi ngờ là thổi phồng nhằm thu hút đủ học sinh._

_Sau khi truyền thông Mỹ tuyên bố về việc này, cư dân mạng Trung Quốc bắt đầu bàn luận và chế giễu các cuộc gọi tuyển sinh của Lam Tường._

_Trường Kỹ thuật Lam Tường bị cư dân mạng đặt cho biệt danh là “Học viện Công nghệ Blueshit” (Chữ Lam = Blue, còn chữ Tường có nghĩa là “shit” trong ngôn ngữ mạng TQ)_

_Các phỏng viến phỏng vấn đã phát hiện ra các học viên của ngôi trường này được “chăn thả” theo ca ở cơ sở thực hành nghề máy xúc._


	82. Chapter 82

Trong vài giây ngắn ngủi này, Hứa Thịnh giống như gặp ác mộng.

Thử nghĩ mà xem, hai ngày thi cuối kỳ vừa kết thúc, ngay ngày hôm nay đã bắt đầu kỳ nghỉ, vẫn còn đang lưu luyến không nỡ tạm biệt bạn trai, muốn hôn còn chưa được hôn———-Sấm đánh.

Tiếng sấm nổ đoàng bên tai chừng mấy lần, trong phút chốc cảm giác choáng váng quen thuộc tấn công tới, Hứa Thịnh trừng mắt, chỉ trong nháy mắt, giây tiếp theo tầm mắt của cậu đã hoán đổi. Vốn là đang bị Thiệu Trạm giữ eo, lúc này đổi thành cậu đang giữ người ta. Vóc dáng Thiệu Trạm cao hơn, lúc này Hứa Thịnh đang cúi đầu nhìn cậu ấy, hô hấp hai người sắp hòa vào nhau.

Lúc bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cảm xúc từ đáy mắt vô cùng phức tạp.

Sau đó Hứa Thịnh chợt buông tay ra.

Thiệu Trạm lùi thẳng về sau hai bước.

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Mặc dù đã biết ở trong thân thể không phải của mình nhưng trong lúc bất chợt phải đối mặt với gương mặt đó của chính mình, lại còn dựa sát gần như vậy vẫn khó tránh khỏi không quen, theo bản năng muốn tránh xa một chút.

Hồi lâu, Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng mở miệng nói: “Cậu…” Giọng nói là của Thiệu Trạm, mang theo sự lạnh nhạt quen thuộc.

Mấy lần sấm đánh trước đây quan hệ của hai người còn bình thường, lần đầu tiên đối nghịch nhau, hoảng hốt xa lạ, lần thứ hai tháo gỡ được nội tâm, lần thứ ba cũng đã bắt đầu rung động, nhưng mà….Cho đến bây giờ, từ sau khi chắc chắn quan hệ yêu đương còn chưa xảy ra chuyện hoán đổi linh hồn, cảm giác này vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ.

Mẹ kiếp.

Chuyện gì vậy, mình biến thành bạn trai của mình?

Thiệu Trạm cũng muốn nói, cậu giơ tay lên bóp sống mũi: “Cậu nói trước đi.”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh chỉ muốn chửi bậy trong lòng: “Con mẹ nó, chúng ta lại đổi rồi?”

Thiệu Trạm cũng không dễ dàng gì tiếp nhận tình trạng bây giờ, cậu nói: “Nếu như bây giờ không phải đang nằm mơ, cậu không nhìn nhầm đâu.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh đờ ra vài giây, lại hỏi: “Cậu vừa nói kỳ nghỉ kéo dài bao lâu?”

Hứa Thịnh hỏi xong thì tự mình nhớ ra: “Nửa tháng.”

“…”

Nửa tháng này còn thấy dài đằng đẵng kinh khủng.

Từ một góc độ nào đó mà nói, kỳ nghỉ này bọn họ còn chẳng phải tách ra.

Bởi vì đã ở thẳng trong thân thể đối phương rồi.

Hóa ra chuyện còn lâu hơn so với việc chia xa với bạn trai là việc phải ở trong thân thể của cậu ấy trong suốt cả kỳ nghỉ.

Con người luôn khó tránh khỏi sẽ nghĩ mình may mắn, nghĩ rằng tiếng sấm sẽ không bao giờ kêu trở lại nữa. Cho nên sau khi diễn ra Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, hai người dần dần bỏ qua chuyện này, nhưng không ngờ có một vài chuyện không nên xảy ra thì vẫn không tránh khỏi.

Nói thế nào thì hai người cũng đã có mấy lần kinh nghiệm, tình cảnh nghiêm trọng hơn nữa cũng đã trải qua rồi, mặc dù hai chữ “kỳ nghỉ” mấu chốt khiến hai người luống cuống chân tay, Thiệu Trạm vẫn bình tĩnh lại trước: “Lát nữa mẹ cậu đến trường đón cậu à?”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm may quá vừa rồi mình từ chối Hứa Nhã Bình: “Không, bà ấy muốn tới, tôi nói với bà ấy sẽ tự về rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm đi thẳng vào vấn đề chính, hỏi: “Kể một vài điều về hoàn cảnh gia đình cậu đi.”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không có khả năng kể được hết tất cả chuyện từ nhỏ đến lớn xảy ra trong một lần, chỉ có thể khái quát ngắn gọn, gặp phải vấn đề cụ thể nào thì phân tích: “Trong nhà chỉ có tôi và mẹ, hết rồi. Quan hệ không tốt lắm, cậu đừng chủ động trêu chọc gì bà ấy là được.”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây thì khựng lại rồi nói thêm: “Cũng đừng nói gì về…chuyện lớp năng khiếu, bà ấy không thích chuyện đó lắm.”

Thiệu Trạm nhớ đến lớp năng khiếu Mỹ thuật, cũng ngại vì tình huống khẩn cấp nên chưa kịp hỏi nhiều tại sao không thể nói.

“Cậu thì sao”, Hứa Thịnh hỏi ngược lại, “Có gì cần chú ý?”

Thiệu Trạm nói: “Chìa khóa ở túi bên phải, đừng làm mất. Nếu không cửa khóa ở bên ngoài không ai mở cửa cho cậu đâu. Có biết nấu cơm không? Nhà chắc không còn nguyên liệu nấu ăn gì rồi, không biết làm cơm thì gọi đồ ăn về…”

Ít khi nào Thiệu Trạm nhiều lời như vậy, Hứa Thịnh càng nghe càng cảm thấy những việc cần chú ý nhất hình như có hơi chệch hướng.

Chờ đến khi Thiệu Trạm nói đến “điều khiển điều hòa để ở chỗ nào”, Hứa Thịnh ngắt lời nói: “Mẹ nó chứ cậu chờ đã, tôi phải chú ý những điều này về cậu sao?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nếu không cậu muốn chú ý những cái gì?”

Hứa Thịnh muốn nói, nếu không cũng phải là thông tin về gia đình mới cần chú ý chứ.

Thiệu Trạm ở trong thân thể Hứa Thịnh, đôi mắt hay xếch lên khi cười theo thói quen của Hứa Thịnh cũng bị cậu đè xuống, giọng nói thì vẫn như vậy nhưng đem lại cảm giác khác hẳn, cậu thở dài nói: “Những chuyện khác thì thôi, tôi chỉ chú ý tới cậu thôi, cậu chăm sóc bản thân cẩn thận là được.”

Trong nhà Thiệu Trạm chỉ có mình cậu ở, trước khi ba Thiệu xảy ra chuyện đã ly hôn với mẹ cậu, khoảng thời gian đó ba cậu làm ăn thất bại, tinh thần có vấn đề.

Sau đó chưa đến nửa năm, cậu phải hứng lấy biến cố vào một ngày trời mưa như thác đổ, tiếng sấm rền vang trong bầu trời mưa đêm.

Xe cảnh sát nối đuôi đến đưa tin tức, còn ánh mắt của đám người xung quanh thì như kim châm vậy.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh còn đang nghĩ nên làm thế nào, lo lắng điều này điều kia, kết quả bị những lời này của Thiệu Trạm làm cho đáy lòng mềm nhũn, vô số tưởng tượng và lo lắng bị đặt sang một bên: “Anh lo lắng cho em hả?”

Thiệu Trạm rất thích nghe Hứa Thịnh gọi anh.

Bất cứ lúc nào, nhất là lúc hôn và giúp cậu “làm”, Thiệu Trạm thích nhìn tai cậu đỏ hồng lên, lông mi run rẩy giống như cánh bướm, đuôi mắt cũng ửng đỏ vì tình dục, khàn giọng gọi tên mình.

Tuy nhiên chỉ có lần này là cậu không thích.

Thiệu Trạm: “Khi nào đổi trở lại mới được gọi, nghe khó chịu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu không thể nhìn xuyên qua hiện tượng để thấy được bản chất sao?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không thể.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Được rồi.

Hai người nắm được thông tin cơ bản, giao hẹn sẵn gặp phải chuyện gì cũng không thể kích động, xem tình hình thế nào rồi lựa theo mà xử lý, lúc này mới kéo hành lý “mỗi người” đi khỏi ký túc xá chuẩn bị khóa lại ra ngoài. Quản lý ký túc xá thấy “Thiệu Trạm” đi ra, mỉm cười nhiệt tình nói: “Nộp chìa khóa, ký tên, ký đây này.”

Quản lý ký túc xá có ấn tượng vô cùng tốt với Thiệu Trạm, vẫn cho rằng đây là một học sinh ưu tú chính trực hiền lành, vừa mới khai giảng đã tố giác bạn học không tốt leo tường!

Hơn nữa cậu học sinh này còn có chữ viết rất đẹp, nét bút sắc bén mạnh mẽ…

Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy bút, điền tên Thiệu Trạm vào tờ đơn.

Quản lý ký túc vốn còn nghĩ là nét bút sắc bén mạnh mẽ, giờ phút này nhìn thấy chữ ký kia, trong đầu chỉ còn lại hai chữ “nguệch ngoạc”.

Chữ này, sao lại xấu như vậy?

Hứa Thịnh ký tên xong thì nhìn quản lý ký túc xá cười: “Kỳ nghỉ vui vẻ, học kỳ sau gặp lại bác.”

Bác quản lý ngẩn người, sau đó ông thấy sau lưng “Thiệu Trạm” là một thiếu niên mặt lạnh, chữ viết trên giấy khi ký tên lại rất đẹp đẽ: _Hứa Thịnh._

Sau đó cậu trai mặt lạnh đưa tay ra đằng sau, giữ lấy sau ót người trước mặt, cưỡng ép ấn người đi: “Đi thôi.”

“Cậu nhắn địa chỉ cho tôi đi”, đến trạm xe, học sinh Lục Trung đã lục tục đi được một phần ba, hai phần ba còn lại chính là đội quân học sinh nội trú. Hứa Thịnh nửa ngồi trên vali hành lý, vừa nói vừa cúi đầu đánh chữ, “Từ đây về nhà tôi rất tiện đường, cậu ngồi xe tuyến số 2, đến trạm xe lửa thì xuống, sau đó đi tuyến số 3 qua sáu điểm dừng đến đường Dự Nam là đến.”

“Nhắn rồi”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Xe đến rồi, tôi nhìn cậu lên xe.”

Đang lúc nói chuyện, xe buýt đi về hướng Nam Bình chậm rãi dừng lại, cửa xe mở ra, có vài ba người đi lên.

Khu Nam Bình cách khá xa, cũng có rất ít học sinh từ Nam Bình thi vào đây, Hứa Thịnh kéo vali đi lên trước vài bước, sau đó lại lùi về, ngại vì bên cạnh còn có những người khác đang chờ xe, chỉ có thể dùng một tay nắm lấy bả vai Thiệu Trạm, ghé bên tai cậu nói câu cuối cùng: “Vừa rồi tôi còn sót một chuyện cần chú ý.”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây thì dừng lại một chút.

“Một điều cuối cùng cần chú ý chính là…phải nhớ đến bạn trai cậu đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong mới buông tay ra, xách vali lên xe, quẹt thẻ xong thì đi về phía hàng cuối.

Đường xe đến khu Nam Bình rất dài, sau khi Hứa Thịnh lên xe đã cầm điện thoại di động của Thiệu Trạm để làm quen, trước đây cũng từng dùng qua nhưng thứ tự sắp xếp ứng dụng trên màn hình của hai người không giống nhau, cậu tìm một lúc mới ra được.

Tách nhau ra còn chưa tới mấy phút, Hứa Thịnh đã không nhịn được nhắn tin cho Thiệu Trạm.

_-Lên xe chưa?_

_-Vừa lên tuyến số 2._

Hứa Thịnh gác khuỷu tay lên cửa sổ, chân “cậu” dài, ngồi phía sau có hơi không thoải mái, đang muốn đánh chữ, bên kia lại gửi thêm một tin nhắn nữa.

_-Chuyện kia không cần phải chú ý._

Hứa Thịnh không biết đây là ý gì: _?_

Sau khi gửi dấu chấm hỏi đi, Hứa Thịnh mới hiểu ra.

Không cần chú ý vẫn sẽ luôn nghĩ đến cậu.

Hứa Thịnh cười một tiếng, thoát khỏi ứng dụng.

Trước khi xe đến trạm, Hứa Thịnh đeo tai nghe ngủ một giấc trên xe. Trong điện thoại của Thiệu Trạm chỉ toàn bài hát tiếng Anh, nghe không hiểu nhưng giai điệu rất êm tai. Khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ càng ngày càng xa lạ, đúng lúc xe buýt dừng lại, Hứa Thịnh mở mắt ra, sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ dần tối, mở mắt ra là thấy cảnh đường phố u tối ở đây.

Từ nhỏ Hứa Thịnh đã theo Hứa Nhã Bình chuyển nhà qua rất nhiều nơi, thế nhưng đến khu Nam Bình này vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Cho dù chưa bao giờ đến nơi này nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ đến “Thiệu Trạm”, nơi này có liên quan đến Thiệu Trạm, sự xa lạ tựa như biến mất, thậm chí cậu còn có cảm giác hiếu kỳ.

Cậu muốn biết về nơi này.

Cũng muốn kéo gần khoảng cách với Thiệu Trạm hơn một chút.

Nơi Thiệu Trạm ở là một tiểu khu lâu năm, tường bao bên ngoài vừa được sơn lại, ở các khúc quanh và các khe hở vẫn có thể thoáng thấy được lớp sơn cũ màu xám trắng, rất có cảm giác cổ kính, cũng rất náo nhiệt.

Trong khu tập thể dục của tiểu khu có mấy người già mang theo trẻ con ngồi đằng kia nói chuyện phiếm.

Hứa Thịnh kéo vali đi ngang qua bọn họ, tìm được một căn nhà, dùng thẻ để mở cửa ra vào, tiện thể nhắn cho Thiệu Trạm một tin nhắn, trong nháy mắt thẻ ra vào vang lên một tiếng “tách”.

_-Tôi đến rồi._

“Tách——–“

Bên kia, Thiệu Trạm vừa ra khỏi cửa tàu điện ngầm, đi xuyên qua đường phố ồn ào, tiếng loa trên đường vang bên tai không dứt.

Cậu dựa theo địa chỉ đi thang máy lên tầng, cửa thang máy “tinh” một tiếng rồi chậm rãi mở ra, cánh cửa có con số “502” viết bằng tay trước mặt chính là nhà của Hứa Thịnh.

Thiệu Trạm trả lời.

_-Đến rồi._

Hôm nay Hứa Nhã Bình tan làm sớm. Bà biết được tin gần đây môn Toán của Hứa Thịnh có tiến bộ rõ rệt từ chủ nhiệm lớp 7, cố ý tự tay xuống bếp làm mấy món ăn. Thật ra bà rất muốn ở bên cạnh đứa trẻ này nhiều hơn, nhưng công việc bận rộn không thể làm gì khác, thật sự rất khó dành ra được chút ít thời gian nào.

Thiệu Trạm đứng ở cửa chuẩn bị tinh thần một lúc.

Bình thường ở trường, cho dù bọn Hầu Tuấn có nhận ra chuyện gì không bình thường, cùng lắm cũng chỉ nghĩ rằng tâm trạng “Hứa Thịnh” đang không vui.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói thế nào đi nữa cũng là người thân cận nhất với Hứa Thịnh, trước mặt bà quá dễ dàng bại lộ, nói không lo lắng chắc chắn là nói dối. Tuy Thiệu Trạm đối mặt với chuyện gì xảy ra cũng mặt không đổi sắc tim không đập nhanh nhưng bây giờ cậu cũng thấy căng thẳng.

“Về rồi à?” Hứa Nhã Bình nghe được tiếng mở cửa, thò đầu từ phòng bếp ra hỏi, “Đói bụng chưa? Con chờ chút, mẹ phải canh độ lửa.”

Trong phòng bếp, người phụ nữ đeo tạp dề, bóng lưng yểu điệu, hẳn là không thường hay vào bếp, nói xong trong phòng bếp vang lên tiếng “xoảng” của nắp vung nện lên thứ gì đó. Thiệu Trạm nghe mà giật mình.

Căn hộ này hai gian một phòng khách, bên trong nhà sáng sủa, gọn gàng sạch sẽ, phòng khách thông với ban công. Trước khi tới Hứa Thịnh nói đi qua cửa rồi đi thẳng vào trong, phòng đầu tiên bên tay trái là phòng cậu. Thiệu Trạm đứng từ xa quan sát xung quanh.

Hứa Nhã Bình bấm thời gian vặn nhỏ lửa, lau tay đi ra từ phòng bếp: “Nếu con đói thì ăn tạm quả táo trước khi tắm, đợi một lát nữa là mẹ ổn thôi. Bỏ đồ xuống trước đã, đứng ngớ người ra làm gì.”

Người phụ nữ trước mặt là mẹ của bạn trai cậu.

Vốn dĩ khi gặp mặt phải gọi là dì, nhưng mà giờ phút này…

“Con biết rồi”, Thiệu Trạm không nghĩ đến phải dùng hình thức này để “gặp phụ huynh”, tâm tình phức tạp, miễn cưỡng gọi một tiếng, “Mẹ.”a


	83. Chapter 83

Thiệu Trạm cố gắng điều chỉnh lại tất cả trạng thái từ trên xuống dưới của mình, muốn trở nên nhiệt tình niềm nở một tí. Nhưng mà từ rất nhiều năm về trước cậu đã không còn gọi chữ này nữa, ấn tượng của mẹ đối với cậu chỉ dừng lại vào những lúc cãi vã cùng với một câu chia tay bất đắc dĩ. Gương mặt người phụ nữ đã mơ hồ không rõ nữa, hơn nữa bình thường giọng cậu luôn lạnh lùng theo thói quen khi nói chuyện, cho nên tiếng “Mẹ” này không đạt tới hiệu quả cần có.

Hứa Nhã Bình chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay con trai mình trông có vẻ lạnh lùng hờ hững quá.

Lạnh lùng đến mức khiến bà lúng túng, nhưng bà thay đổi suy nghĩ, lần trước gặp mặt bà và Hứa Thịnh đã kết thúc bằng một trận tranh cãi, vì vậy hỏi: “Có phải vẫn còn giận mẹ không?”

Tức giận?

Giận cái gì cơ?

Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn không nhận được thông tin này im lặng vài giây.

Vài giây im lặng này khiến Hứa Nhã Bình càng chắc chắn sự thật này: “Hóa ra con vẫn còn giận mẹ. Mẹ sai rồi, lần trước mẹ nói có hơi quá lời.”

Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể tiếp lời qua loa: “Không có, con cũng sai.”

Thiệu Trạm nói như thế không sao cả, chỉ là giọng nói vẫn không che giấu được sự lạnh nhạt.

Thiếu niên đứng trước mặt bà, sâu trong đôi mắt không có chút gợn sóng nào, hơn nữa lần này về nhà hiếm khi nào thấy cậu mặc đồng phục, áo khoác còn kéo cao đến tận trên cùng, dáng điệu đầy vẻ khước từ…Sự thờ ơ lạnh nhạt trong giọng điệu của đứa nhỏ này sắp tràn ra ngoài rồi!

Trong lòng Hứa Nhã Bình nguội lạnh vài phần.

Lúc ăn cơm, Hứa Nhã Bình khôi phục tâm trạng tốt đẹp, định trò chuyện với “Hứa Thịnh” nhiều hơn một chút. Đang khi bà bê thức ăn từ phòng bếp ra, Thiệu Trạm đi qua bê đỡ cùng.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói đùa: “Cảm ơn con trai.”

Thiệu Trạm đặt bát canh lên bàn, không quá quen với cách xưng hô này: “Không cần cảm ơn.”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Gần đây ở trường thế nào?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Tạm được.”

“Con nếm thử chút canh, mùi vị có nhạt quá không? Nếu nhạt để mẹ bỏ thêm hai thìa muối.”

“Không cần.”

“Thầy nói gần đây con thể hiện không tệ, thành tích môn Toán tiến bộ không ít, nói con có tiềm lực…”

“Vâng.”

Hứa Nhã Bình nghẹn lời: “Con…” Con có thể nói nhiều hơn vài chữ không?

Thiệu Trạm gắp một đũa thức ăn, cũng không định nói nhiều với bà, họa là từ miệng mà ra, với lại cậu đã tìm được lý do hợp tình hợp lý kịp thời chặn lời Hứa Nhã Bình: “Lúc ăn cơm nói ít.”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…”

Bình thường khi ở trong nhóm phụ huynh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Hứa Nhã Bình thường xuyên đọc được những ý kiến về nguy cơ “con cái càng ngày càng giữ khoảng cách với mình”. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy bà vẫn luôn lờ đi, trừ những lúc bà và Hứa Thịnh tranh cãi chuyện hội họa ra, những lúc khác Hứa Thịnh cũng rất hiểu chuyện, sau khi cơn tức giận qua đi biết cách để dỗ bà, chỉ cần Hứa Thịnh muốn, ngay cả mấy bà thím bảy mươi tuổi dưới tầng cũng có thể dỗ dành được.

Hơn một năm trước, lần tranh cãi gay gắt nhất giữa bà và Hứa Thịnh, mây đen tụ lại thành từng đám lớn, bao trùm lên cả bầu trời thành phố.

Trong phút chốc, ngoài cửa sổ vang lên một tiếng sấm, mưa to như trút xuống.

Khoảng thời gian đó bà bị áp lực công ty cắt giảm nhân lực đến mức không thở nổi, Hứa Thịnh lại ngang ngạng không nghe lời khuyên của bà, dường như trong nháy mắt tất cả mọi chuyện thoát khỏi dự liệu trong tay. Bà tìm người bạn thân giãi bày mọi thứ, sau khi cúp điện thoại thì im lặng lén khóc ngoài ban công một trận.

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh mua cho bà một bó hoa, lúc ấy bà đang quỳ gối lau sàn nhà, khom người, Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, quỳ một chân xuống đất cho vừa với tầm mắt của bà, đưa bó hoa trong tay tới: “Đi ngang qua thấy tiệm bán hoa, cảm thấy nó đẹp như mẹ nên mua.”

Là một bó bách hợp rất đẹp.

Sau khi ăn cơm xong, vì muốn tỏ ra gần gũi hơn nên Thiệu Trạm chủ động rửa bát, nhưng cậu hồn nhiên không biết câu nói “Để con làm” của mình nói ra không có nhiều cảm xúc, so với câu nói “Mẹ rất đẹp” lúc Hứa Thịnh cầm bó hoa nói khi trước không chỉ là kém mấy con phố, càng không biết ánh mắt Hứa Nhã Bình ngồi trong phòng ăn có biết bao nhiêu là bi thương, bao nhiêu là phức tạp.

Bà quan sát “Hứa Thịnh”, nguy cơ chưa từng cảm thấy trước đó bây giờ đã dâng lên, bà nhận ra được quan hệ ruột thịt của bọn họ đã có một vết nứt!

Biểu hiện tự giác của Thiệu Trạm không tệ.

Sau khi rửa bát xong, cậu đẩy cửa phòng Hứa Thịnh ra, mượn cớ làm bài tập đóng cửa, cuối cùng cũng dám thở.

Căn phòng này là chốn riêng tư, sau khi hai người xác định mối quan hệ xong Thiệu Trạm cũng đã từng nghĩ làm cách nào để tới nhà Hứa Thịnh, ngắm qua một chút phòng ở, nơi sinh hoạt của cậu.

Bây giờ chuyện này đến quá bất ngờ, vừa rồi vào cất đồ còn chưa kịp nhìn kỹ. Thiệu Trạm đứng ở cửa một lúc, phát hiện ra trong phòng Hứa Thịnh không bài trí nhiều đồ lắm, nhưng mỗi kiểu đều rất có ý nghĩa. Đến gần bức tường nơi bàn học sẽ thấy một tấm poster thiết kế dán trên đó, trên giá sách bày một vật trang trí nhỏ hình chân dung bằng thạch cao màu ngọc bích, tóc xoăn, cổ thon dài, hốc mắt sâu.

Cậu nhìn về phía chân dung thạch cao chụp một tấm hình, sau đó kéo ghế ra ngồi, gửi cho Hứa Thịnh, tiện thể nhắn thêm một câu “ _Ăn cơm chưa?_ ”

Không quá vài phút sau, điện thoại di động reo âm thanh nhắc nhở: _Thiệu Trạm mời bạn gọi video._

“Còn chưa ăn đâu”, video vừa mới kết nối, hình ảnh bên Hứa Thịnh vỡ nét, chỉ có giọng nói là truyền tới qua loa ngoài, lắc lư qua những vật trang trí và cách bày biện quen thuộc, cuối cùng được cố định bằng một tay, “Vừa đặt xong đồ ăn bên ngoài.”

Cái tay kia vẫn đang điều chỉnh góc độ màn hình, khớp xương gập lại, xương cổ tay nhô lên, ngón tay còn dính nước.

Sau khi điều chỉnh xong, Hứa Thịnh mới xuất hiện giữa ống kính. Tắm xong cậu đã thay quần áo, tóc còn ướt: “Cậu đối phó xong với mẹ tôi rồi à?”

“Tôi ăn cơm trong lo sợ”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Ngược lại cậu thật là thoải mái.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa tắm xong đi ra, trong nhà Thiệu Trạm không có ai khác, làm gì có gánh nặng trong lòng: “Mẹ tôi cũng chỉ thi thoảng ở nhà, ban ngày công việc của bà ấy bận rộn, cuối tuần xác suất tăng ca cũng cao. Cậu lại còn đụng phải đúng hôm bà ấy cố ý xin nghỉ về nhà vào bếp…Vận may này đúng là hiếm thấy.”

Hứa Thịnh lại hỏi: “Mẹ tôi có cảm thấy thái độ có chỗ nào không bình thường không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Chắc là không.”

Vậy là được rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nhanh chóng lau khô tóc, cậu quên mất tính cách giết người vô hình của vị đại ca trong video đối diện, bị chỉ số thông minh của Thiệu Trạm làm cho mờ mắt lâu quá rồi, bày tỏ sự yên tâm.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên ghế salon trong phòng khách, quan sát xung quanh phòng, cảm nhận duy nhất chính là khiến người ta yêu thích, giống như cảm giác mà mọi người đối với Thiệu Trạm vậy.

Thiệu Trạm rất sạch sẽ thanh khiết, cho nên cả căn phòng chỉ có thể dùng hai từ để hình dung: ngăn nắp, hiu quạnh.

Bàn tay Hứa Thịnh di chuyển ống kính đến bên bức tường của phòng khách, loáng thoáng có thể thấy được trên tường có dán mấy tờ giấy giống như thông báo của nhà trường: “Đây là gì, giấy khen à?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Thông báo xử phạt.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh vô cùng chấn động, cậu biếng nhác cầm điện thoại đi tới gần, nhận ra trên tường đúng là dán thông báo xử phạt thật, tất cả đều là những “huy chương” được giữ lại khi còn là giáo bá những năm ấy, nổi bật nhất là dòng đầu tiên trên đó: “ _Lớp 9-3, học sinh Thiệu Trạm, đánh nhau vì chuyện riêng._ ”

Nơi này là chứng nhận cho rất nhiều việc xấu mà Thiệu Trạm từng làm.

Đánh nhau, trốn học…

Trước mắt Hứa Thịnh tựa như phác họa ra một Thiệu Trạm tương tự như bây giờ nhưng nét mặt lại hoàn toàn khác hẳn.

Những thứ này Thiệu Trạm đều không vứt đi, quá khứ mới tạo nên cậu của bây giờ, cậu không phải bước ra từ vô số huy chương của một “học sinh giỏi”.

“Cậu còn nhiều giấy phạt hơn cả tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn lướt qua rồi nói.

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu cũng được lắm, sáu đánh một.”

Hứa Thịnh “đệt” một tiếng: “Đều là tin vịt, không biết ai truyền đi, con mẹ nó vậy mà cậu cũng tin được…”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, hai người không hẹn mà cùng nhớ đến sau lần đầu tiên sấm đánh, hai người đã nói phải duy trì thật tốt hình tượng của đối phương, cuối cùng hỏng bét hết. Thiệu Trạm còn tiện thể giúp Hứa Thịnh ngồi vững hơn ở vị trí giáo bá này, khiến cậu đi trên con đường làm giáo bá càng ngày càng xa.

Thiệu Trạm phát hiện ra cho dù có đang tạm thời ở trong thân thể của đối phương, nhưng chỉ cần liên quan đến cậu ấy, suy nghĩ lại không kiềm chế được lượn quanh người Hứa Thịnh. Cậu nhìn đôi mắt Hứa Thịnh nheo lại giống như hồ ly, chuyển đề tài trở về: “Tắm rồi à?”

Hứa Thịnh ngáp một cái: “Ừ, buồn ngủ quá.”

Đặt đồ ăn bên ngoài xong, ăn rồi buồn ngủ.

Hứa Thịnh thừa nhận bản thân đúng là quá thoải mái.

Thiệu Trạm: “Lúc tắm có nhắm mắt không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Sau lần uống say chủ động khiêu khích Thiệu Trạm, rõ ràng Hứa Thịnh không còn khí lực dám tiếp diễn đến chuyện “tắm” này nữa.

“Lần sau không cần nhắm”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cũng nhìn rồi, không chỉ xem qua, cậu còn…”

Hai chữ đằng sau không cần Thiệu Trạm nói, Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn nhớ cảm giác khi tay Thiệu Trạm cầm tay cậu dần đưa lên, lòng bàn tay nóng bỏng.

Hứa Thịnh nhấn vào “Kết thúc cuộc gọi” ở bên cạnh, không nói gì mà để lại một tin nhắn: _Đồ ăn gọi ngoài đến rồi._

Thiệu Trạm nhắc nhở cậu: _Nhớ làm bài tập._

Thiệu Trạm cứ nghĩ đến câu Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu là thấy đau đầu, cũng biết mọi việc không thể chỉ giải quyết trong một sớm một chiều, chỉ có thể đốc thúc cậu ấy làm bài tập: “Không hiểu thì hỏi tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh hơi buồn ngủ, “ừm” một tiếng.

Trước khi offline Hứa Thịnh hỏi lại một lần cuối cùng: “Mẹ tôi thật sự không cảm thấy bất thường chỗ nào hả?”

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ thầm trong lòng, cái gì nên làm cũng làm rồi, cho thấy sự nhiệt tình hết sức của mình, hỗ trợ bưng thức ăn rửa bát, mẹ Hứa Thịnh hỏi gì cũng đều đáp: “Không có.”

Bên kia, Hứa Nhã Bình đang lo lắng suy nghĩ xem rốt cuộc “Hứa Thịnh” làm sao, vì sao lại phản ứng lạnh nhạt như vậy, lo lắng mối quan hệ giữa hai mẹ con tan vỡ. Bà đã đọc cả mấy chục bài báo nổi tiếng trong sự lo lắng, cuối cùng tâm trạng mới lắng xuống, suy nghĩ một chút rồi mở khung chat với con trai, quyết tâm làm gì đó.

Bên này Thiệu Trạm vừa mới cúp máy, điện thoại di động lại nhanh chóng kêu.

Mẹ: **_Chia sẻ bài viết hay_** ——–“ _Giữ gìn quan hệ ruột thịt: Thấu hiểu rất quan trọng_ “.

Ngón tay Thiệu Trạm khựng lại một lát.

Vừa nhận xong tin này lại nhận ngay thêm một tin khác.

Mẹ: **_Chia sẻ bài viết hay_** _———“Đã có biết bao nhiêu mối quan hệ trong gia đình giữa cha mẹ và con cái bị hủy hoại vì ‘Ba mẹ không hiểu con’ ! Những điều cần kiêng kị khi trao đổi, bạn đã biết rõ chưa?!_ ”

Thiệu Trạm: “ _…?_ ”

Thiệu Trạm đọc không hiểu cho lắm, nhưng cậu đã từng nghe qua chuyện có một vài phụ huynh thích chia sẻ những bài viết khó hiểu cho con cái, đây là kiểu thấu hiểu theo khuôn mẫu giữa phụ huynh và con cái của họ.

_-Mẹ cậu hay gửi cho cậu mấy bài viết kỳ lạ này à?_

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nhận được tin thì đang ăn cơm, mãi mới hiểu ý Thiệu Trạm là gì.

Cậu nghĩ thầm chắc lại là những bài viết liên quan đến an toàn thực phẩm và hi vọng phát triển tương lai của cuộc đời gì đó, đúng là Hứa Nhã Bình thường xuyên gửi mấy cái này, nhất là mấy bài tương tự như “ _Tầm quan trọng của học tập_ “, “ _Học tập thay đổi số phận, chính mình bước chân vào cuộc đời_ “, “ _Tác hại của dầu ăn_ “, một tay trả lời: _Ừ, không cần để ý tới bà ấy_.

Ngày đầu tiên của kỳ nghỉ.

Hai người mỗi người ngủ trên giường của đối phương, mở mắt, ngoài cửa sổ sao đầy trời, mơ hồ nhận ra được lần này đã bước chân vào nơi bí mật nhất của đối phương, cũng là khu vực không muốn ai biết đến nhất.

Mà Hứa Nhã Bình trằn trọc mãi không ngủ được, những bài viết chia sẻ như đá chìm đáy biển, ngay cả nhắn trả lời Hứa Thịnh cũng không làm, trong đầu bà đều là suy nghĩ: Có phải quan hệ giữa mình và Hứa Thịnh rạn nứt rồi không?


	84. Chapter 84

Tối hôm đó, bầu trời lặng lẽ trút một trận mưa xuống thành phố C, tiếng sấm âm ỉ.

Trên giường Thiệu Trạm có mùi hương thoang thoảng, giống như hương bạc hà mát lạnh, trước khi ngủ Hứa Thịnh nhắn tin với Thiệu Trạm một lúc, sau đó được mùi hương này bao trùm, đêm nay mơ một giấc mộng.

Cậu nằm mơ thấy một năm trước, trời cũng mưa như thác đổ.

Nhiều năm qua, Hứa Thịnh và Hứa Nhã Bình chỉ vì chuyện vẽ vời mà tranh cãi bao lâu, cho dù có cãi nhau kịch liệt thế nào, Hứa Thịnh vẫn sẽ dùng cách của mình dỗ dành bà. Lúc cãi vã cậu trai rất kiên quyết, cố chấp, thế nhưng dáng vẻ quỳ một chân trên đất đưa hoa tới lại rất ôn nhu. Cậu âm thầm giấu đi vết thương lòng, cuối cùng thở dài, nhượng bộ trước sự “kỳ vọng” và “khống chế” của Hứa Nhã Bình.

Thật ra Hứa Nhã Bình không dám khóc trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, cho dù bà có hiếu thắng theo thói quen hơn nữa, thế nhưng trong nháy mắt bó hoa kia xuất hiện trước mặt, mọi sự áp lực đã đánh tan lý trí: “Cảm ơn con, rất đẹp. Mẹ rất thích.”

Không có ai làm cha mẹ từ khi sinh ra cả, làm một người phụ nữ khó tránh khỏi xung đột với các quan niệm, cũng không phải sự kiện nào cũng có thể nhanh chóng tìm được phương pháp giải quyết hợp lý.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh điền nguyện vọng vào ký túc xá của Lục Trung, Hứa Nhã Bình bận rộn công việc, cộng thêm chế độ giáo dục của Lục Trung Lâm Giang là hình thức quản lý khép kín, cũng không cảm thấy bất thường, bà sẽ không nuông chiều con cái: “Ở ký túc xá cũng tốt, tuổi này của con nên tự lập, phải học cách tự sắp xếp thời gian và kế hoạch cho bản thân.”

Hứa Thịnh nói đùa: “Con không ở nhà, mẹ phải tự chăm sóc bản thân thật tốt đó.”

Hứa Nhã Bình cười: “Nói cái gì vậy? Mẹ là mẹ con hay con là mẹ?”

Liên lạc trao đổi giữa hai người giảm bớt, cũng tránh xảy ra xung đột.

Cho nên Hứa Nhã Bình vẫn cảm thấy quan hệ giữa mình và Hứa Thịnh không tệ, trừ vấn đề thành tích của Hứa Thịnh ra, còn có…chuyện vẽ vời.

Giấc mộng này của Hứa Thịnh không hề logic, dòng thời gian bắt đầu từ bó hoa kia quay về, cuối cùng dừng lại ở khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, bầu trời trút nước mưa ồ ạt xuống, cùng với tiếng sấm vang lên xa xa phía chân trời.

Sấm sét lóe lên, trong màn đêm u tối bị rạch ra một tia sáng như ban ngày, dường như muốn chém bầu trời thành hai khúc.

Ngày hôm đó cậu cất tất cả mọi thứ có liên quan đến hội họa khóa vào trong kho, cuối cùng chìa khóa kho không chịu vứt đi mà treo lên cổ bằng một sợi dây đen, giấu ở trong ngực. Cậu nằm trên giường, trước khi ngủ trong đầu lướt qua một suy nghĩ: _Nếu như có thể lựa chọn, cậu không là Hứa Thịnh có được không?_

Thiệu Trạm cũng nằm mơ.

Có thể đã quá lâu không gọi tiếng “Mẹ”, cậu mơ thấy ngày mà mẹ cậu rời đi.

Sau đó lại nằm mơ thấy xe cảnh sát, mơ thấy tiếng mưa rơi rả rích.

Ngay sau đó, hình như cậu nghe thấy một câu nói, câu nói kia mơ hồ nghe không rõ, thứ duy nhất có thể nhận ra được———-đây chính là giọng của cậu.

_Nếu như có thể lựa chọn, cậu không là Thiệu Trạm có được không?_

Đây chẳng qua chỉ là một suy nghĩ lướt qua trong nháy mắt, ý nghĩ này nhanh chóng biến thành một câu hỏi khác: _Không là Thiệu Trạm như lời cậu, vậy cậu có thể biến thành ai? Muốn trở thành người thế nào?_

Giống như mỗi người đều từng nghĩ đến những điều vô nghĩa: _Trên thế giới này liệu có một tôi khác không? Nếu như có, bây giờ cậu ta đang sống cuộc sống thế nào?_

Ngày hôm sau Hứa Thịnh tỉnh lại mới nhận ra tối hôm qua mưa, cậu vò tóc, nội dung giấc mơ đã không còn nhớ rõ, cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại hình như thật sự nghe được tiếng sấm. Cậu nhìn qua ô cửa sổ, thấy khung cảnh đường phố ướt nhẹp bên ngoài.

_-Dậy chưa?_

_-Tối hôm qua mưa đấy._

Hứa Thịnh nhắn tin xong cho Thiệu Trạm, cầm ô xuống tầng mua đồ ăn sáng. Gần đó có một tiệm ăn sáng bài trí đơn giản, không khí chợ búa đập thẳng vào mặt. Giờ này chính là giờ ăn cao điểm, dù bên ngoài đã tăng thêm mấy bộ bàn ghế nhưng vẫn có người phải đứng chờ.

Hứa Thịnh đứng bên cạnh chờ cũng không cảm thấy nhàm chán, giống như khi kí họa cần quan sát, theo thói quen cậu lướt ánh mắt bắt lấy khung cảnh. Chủ tiệm ăn sáng là một đôi vợ chồng, ước chừng năm mươi tuổi, tướng mạo chất phác.

Đợi bên ngoài một lúc thì có một bàn đứng lên tính tiền rời đi, Hứa Thịnh mới ngồi xuống gọi đồ: “Hai cái bánh bao, một phần tào phớ, cảm ơn.”

“Tám đồng.”

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh trả tiền, đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm nhắn tin trả lời.

S: _Dậy rồi._

Hứa Thịnh: _Mẹ tôi đâu?_

S: _Nói là cuối tuần tăng ca, sáng sớm đã đi ra ngoài rồi, để lại tờ giấy._

Hứa Nhã Bình thường xuyên tăng ca, bây giờ ở nhà một mình lại là chuyện tốt, sợ nhất là bà cứ ở nhà mãi đối mặt với Thiệu Trạm, dễ dàng lộ tẩy.

Hứa Thịnh: _Vậy thì tốt, cậu muốn có thể đi loanh quanh xem sao. Gần đó có vài phòng trưng bày cũng không tệ lắm._

S gửi tới một bức ảnh, đó là giao diện khung chat giữa cậu và “bản thân——”

Hứa Thịnh: _?_

S: _Hôm qua cậu chạy nhanh quá, chưa kịp hỏi._

S: _Đổi chú thích khi nào vậy?_

Hai chữ kia là do Hứa Thịnh tự đổi, đương nhiên là cậu nhớ. Trước đây cứ nghĩ chú thích này chỉ có một mình bản thân nhìn thấy, bây giờ hoán đổi thân phận cho nhau, đối tượng được chú thích tự đọc được khó tránh khỏi có hơi xấu hổ.

Hứa Thịnh vượt qua nỗi xấu hổ trong lòng, trả lời: _Bạn trai, có vấn đề gì sao?_

S: _Không có._

S: _Bạn học Hứa rất tự giác, đáng khen ngợi._

Thỉnh thoảng Thiệu Trạm sẽ nghiêm túc gửi vài câu nói đùa.

Tại sao lại có vấn đề được? Vấn đề duy nhất của hai người bây giờ chính là muốn dùng thân phận chính mình tiếp xúc với đối phương. Hứa Thịnh nhìn đồng hồ, nhận ra kỳ nghỉ mới trôi qua nửa ngày, chờ tiếng sấm lần kế tiếp vang lên không biết đến khi nào nữa.

Hứa Thịnh nhắn tin một lúc thì đặt điện thoại xuống ăn sáng, ban đầu còn cảm thấy bình thường, mãi đến khi có một vị khách cũng ăn bữa ăn giống cậu, rõ ràng người nọ là khách quen: “Mười đồng, tôi đưa hết cho bà chủ đó. Được rồi, không làm phiền ngài thối lại đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu nhìn phần của mình, tám đồng, lại còn được tặng thêm một ly sữa đậu nành.

Hứa Thịnh: _Dì bán ăn sáng tiệm dưới tầng nhà cậu đối xử với cậu rất tốt._

Hứa Thịnh đánh chữ xong, thấy bà chủ đang khom người lau bàn, vì vậy cầm cái thìa trong tay cười với bà. Bà chủ biết bình thường “Thiệu Trạm” thật sự rất kiệm lời, bà đau lòng cho cảnh ngộ đứa nhỏ này, hết sức giúp đỡ. Lần đầu tiên thấy đứa nhỏ này chủ động chào hỏi, có phần luống cuống xoa tay: “Ăn được không con? Có muốn ăn thêm chút gì không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không cần đâu dì, ăn rất no. Bánh bao rất ngon, dì làm còn ngon hơn tiệm ăn sáng ngoài trường nhiều.”

Chỉ bằng vài câu nói ngắn ngủi, bà chủ hận không thể đưa thêm đồ ăn cho cậu.

Thiệu Trạm không biết cậu dựa vào đâu mà kết luận như vậy.

S: _Sao?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Giảm giá, còn thêm sữa đậu nành, cậu không biết à?_

Thiệu Trạm đang ngồi trước bàn học làm bài thi, đọc tin nhắn một lúc mới nhớ ra vẻ ngoài bà chủ tiệm ăn sáng ra sao. Đúng là cậu hay tới tiệm nhà đó, nhưng hình như chưa từng nói quá được mấy câu, càng chưa nói tới có ấn tượng gì.

Có sự khác biệt trong cách mỗi người nhìn nhận và đánh giá, Thiệu Trạm thuần túy thuộc tuýp người sống lí trí.

Ăn sáng thật sự chỉ là một chuyện rất nhỏ, nhưng qua cái nhìn của Hứa Thịnh lại nhìn ra được một khía cạnh khác.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh ăn xong, cậu định trở về làm bài tập một lát. Cậu không quen thuộc với nơi này, muốn chơi cũng không có chỗ để cậu giết thời gian, không bằng về nhà làm bài tập, còn có thể gọi video cho Thiệu Trạm.

Hứa Thịnh đặt bừa điện thoại ở bên cạnh, cũng không để ý nhìn từ góc độ đó chỉ có thể thấy được nửa cây bút.

“Đang làm bài thi môn gì đấy?” Thiệu Trạm hỏi.

Một bên Hứa Thịnh đeo tai nghe, dây tai nghe rất dài vòng qua bên cạnh tay: “Toán học.”

“Tại sao không thích những môn khác?” Đột nhiên Thiệu Trạm hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người, muốn nói không có tại sao gì cả.

Thiệu Trạm không từ bỏ bất kỳ cơ hội nào, hướng dẫn từng bước: “Có những lúc cậu bài xích với các môn học. Cậu đã từng nghĩ tới điều này chưa, chỉ là cậu chưa tìm được phương pháp phù hợp với mình thôi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Tại sao lại như thế?

Thiệu Trạm: “Hứng thú học tập có thể nuôi dưỡng.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Bạn trai, là thế này. Mạng bên chỗ tôi không được tốt lắm.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “Bây giờ đỡ hơn rồi, cậu đổi đề tài nói tiếp nào.”

Thiệu Trạm bị Hứa Thịnh lừa một phen dở khóc dở cười, cuối cùng cậu thở dài, nghĩ thầm Toán học thì Toán học, ít nhất cũng có một môn vực dậy được rồi.

Hứa Thịnh làm đề giữa chừng, lúc Thiệu Trạm lật sách giảng trước kiến thức Toán học của kỳ sau lớp 11 cho cậu, tiếng chuông cửa reo lên———-

“Chẳng phải nhà cậu không có ai sao?” Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, “Ai thế nhỉ?”

Thiệu Trạm cũng không rõ: “Có thể là giao hàng nhanh.”

Hứa Thịnh cũng cảm thấy khả năng là giao hàng khá lớn, không hề nghĩ nhiều, tháo tai nghe ra đứng dậy đi mở cửa. Vừa mở cửa ra, bên ngoài là một đứa trẻ đang trợn mắt.

Tên nhóc đứng ngoài cửa chỉ cao đến bả vai cậu, tóc cạo rất ngắn, nhưng đôi mắt rất to.

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu…” Giao hàng nhanh hả?

Dáng vẻ trông cũng không giống lắm.

Hứa Thịnh muốn hỏi cậu là ai, một giây kế tiếp nghiêm túc nuốt mấy chữ này ngược trở vào, biến thành một câu hỏi ậm ờ: “Cậu tìm tôi có chuyện gì à?”

Nam sinh này rõ ràng sợ cậu, do dự vài giây mới rụt rè gọi cậu: “Anh họ.”

“À”, Hứa Thịnh phản ứng rất nhanh, biết lắng nghe đáp một tiếng, “Em họ.”

Hóa ra là em họ, không thấy Thiệu Trạm nhắc đến, chắc là bình thường cũng không có tới đây nhiều.

Chỉ là một tên nhóc, cậu vẫn dọa được, vấn đề này không to tát.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ ngợi, tỉnh bơ liếc nhìn cánh cửa phòng ngủ đang khép hờ, tranh thủ chửi mình một câu: Tại sao không mang điện thoại ra ngoài chứ?

Ban đầu em họ chỉ cảm thấy Thiệu Trạm khó gần, trong trí nhớ luôn là dáng vẻ lạnh như băng, trông còn kinh khủng hơn cả giáo viên, trước đây từng nghe qua rất nhiều truyền thuyết giáo bá, sau đó thành tích còn cao, đã từng có cơ hội tiếp xúc thân mật với Thiệu Trạm, nhưng dù sao khi lớn lên vẫn có khoảng cách: “Mẹ em bảo em qua hỏi, hỏi anh chút xíu. Trưa hôm nay anh có qua nhà em ăn, ăn cơm không? Mẹ em còn đặc biệt hầm gà, canh gà.”

Hóa ra còn bị nói lắp…

Vốn dĩ Hứa Thịnh cũng không muốn đáp ứng, nhiều hơn một chuyện không bằng bớt đi một chuyện, nhưng nam sinh này vừa nói xong nửa câu sau, cậu không nỡ từ chối ý tốt của bề trên: “Em đợi một lát.”

“Anh thì…” Phải mượn cớ về phòng ngủ, Hứa Thịnh linh động, “…Anh nhớ ra có đồ muốn tặng em.”

Em họ: “?”

Hứa Thịnh về phòng ngủ, cuộc gọi video còn chưa kết thúc, cậu giơ tay lên đưa gần màn hình lại hỏi: “Em họ cậu tìm cậu đó, nói cô của cậu đặc biệt hầm canh gà cho cậu. Em họ cậu còn nói lắp nữa, nhưng mà chuyện này không quan trọng. Tôi có thể đi không?”

Rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm cũng không ngờ em họ đến.

Quan hệ giữa cậu và gia đình em họ không thể nói là quá thân thiết, nhưng chắc chắn không xấu, thỉnh thoảng vẫn hay qua, duy trì quan hệ khá hài hòa. Vào kỳ nghỉ khi mà em họ vừa mới lên sơ trung, cậu còn từng bổ túc cho nó một khoảng thời gian.

Dù sao người ta đã tìm tới tận cửa, từ chối vẫn không ổn lắm: “Có thể, nói ít là được, chắc bọn họ sẽ không hỏi gì nhiều đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy vậy.”

Hứa Thịnh ghi nhớ thông tin ngắn gọn: “Em họ cậu tên gì?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Trương Bằng Vũ.”

Trương Bằng Vũ đợi ở phòng khách mấy phút, thật sự cậu không ngờ thái độ của anh họ từ trước đến giờ là thế mà lại còn chuẩn bị quà cho cậu.

Hứa Thịnh quét mắt cả căn phòng, cũng không có đồ gì gọi là “quà tặng” được cả, đang lo lắng phải làm sao thì thấy trong cặp sách của Thiệu Trạm có một bộ đề “ _Ngân hàng câu hỏi_ “, chính là cái thứ mà cậu đã mua cho Thiệu Trạm khi còn theo đuổi cậu ấy. Sau đó Thiệu Trạm còn định nhường lại bộ đề này cho cậu.

Vì vậy mấy phút sau, Trương Bằng Vũ thấy anh họ đi ra khỏi phòng ngủ, chân thành nhét vào tay cậu một bộ đề “ _Ngân hàng câu hỏi_ ” thật dày, cầm tay cậu ta hàn thuyên: “Bằng Vũ, chúng ta đã lâu không gặp mặt.”

Tay Trương Bằng Vũ run lên.

Hứa Thịnh: “Thật ra trong lòng anh họ vẫn luôn nhớ đến em, em nhìn thử xem bộ đề này em có thích không?”

Trương Bằng Vũ: “Cái này…”

Ánh mắt cậu em họ rơi vào dòng chữ nhỏ phía dưới “ _Ngân hàng câu hỏi_ “: **_Dành cho học sinh cao trung._**

Đây là đề dành cho học sinh cao trung mà!

Không thấy trả lời, Hứa Thịnh dừng lại một giây nói tiếp: “Em đừng coi thường nó là đề của học sinh cấp ba, điều quan trọng nhất trong việc học là gì? Là việc rèn được tính tự giác, có ý thức học tập, chuẩn bị trước nội dung bài học của cao trung rất có ích với em.”

Anh họ là học thần.

Những gì anh họ nói phải chính xác.

Mặc dù “quà tặng” này đúng là không ngờ, còn trực tiếp nhảy cấp, nội tâm Trương Bằng Vũ vẫn cảm động sâu sắc, thậm chí cảm thấy khoảng cách giữa mình và anh họ đã…gần gũi hơn tí.

Nhắc mới nhớ, hôm nay cảm thấy anh họ thân thiết hơn rất nhiều, so với trước đây luôn cảm thấy có chỗ nào đó không giống.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh chỉ nghĩ trong lòng qua ăn một bữa, ăn xong lại về, cho nên không quan trọng lắm chuyện đến nhà em họ ăn cơm.

Trong lòng nghĩ nhiệm vụ này vô cùng thoải mái.

Trên thực tế đúng là rất thoải mái, buổi trưa lúc Hứa Thịnh qua, một người phụ nữ ra mở cửa, tóc xoăn, búi tóc sau ót, tướng mạo giản dị, gương mặt không son phấn: “Tiểu Trạm tới rồi à?”

Hứa Thịnh gọi: “Cô.”

Cô của Thiệu Trạm rất yêu thương đứa nhỏ này, dù sao cũng nhìn cậu lớn lên từ nhỏ, nhưng mấy năm nay Thiệu Trạm đóng lại cánh cửa lòng rất chặt.

Cậu nhanh chóng dùng cách của mình tự trưởng thành, bình thường những lúc không đi học thì đi làm thêm, cũng nghe giáo viên nói cậu không học tập cho tốt, suốt ngày đánh nhau…

Cô chỉ có thể tranh thủ kỳ nghỉ gọi cậu qua nhà ăn bữa cơm, chăm sóc một chút: “Đúng lúc quá, cô vừa mới hầm xong canh gà…”

Tài nấu nướng của cô Thiệu Trạm không tệ, Hứa Thịnh uống đến hai chén canh gà lận.

Khi đang uống dở chén canh thứ hai, Hứa Thịnh đang nghĩ sẵn trong đầu, nghĩ xem lát nữa nên đánh bài chuồn thế nào, nhưng cô Thiệu Trạm ngồi đối diện trên bàn ăn siết chặt khăn giấy trong tay, mở miệng nói: “Thật ra lần này cô có một yêu cầu quá đáng.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Cô Thiệu Trạm: “Bằng Vũ thi cuối kỳ không tốt lắm, lần trước lúc nó lên sơ trung, chẳng phải con từng bổ túc cho nó sao? Lúc thi nó đứng thứ ba trong lớp, bây giờ càng học càng sa sút, thành tích trượt đến thứ 38 rồi… Cô cũng không biết chữ, con có thể giúp nó bổ túc thêm không?”

Hứa Thịnh nghi ngờ có phải mình nghe nhầm không.

Bổ túc cái gì cơ?

Dạy bù á?

Người cô này vừa khai cuộc đã cho cậu “bay màu” chỉ bằng một câu hỏi.


	85. Chapter 85

Hứa Thịnh suýt chút nữa phun canh gà trong miệng ra ngoài, cậu dựa vào thân phận của Thiệu Trạm, vừa mới thoải mái chưa được một ngày đã phải nghênh đón tiếp một thử thách lớn trong đời.

Có người, muốn tìm cậu, bổ túc.

Mãi mà Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa hoàn hồn lại nổi.

Một học tra xịn xò như cậu, ba bốn tháng trước điểm trung bình các môn mẹ nó cũng chỉ khoảng 30 điểm, bình thường chỉ có Thiệu Trạm giúp cậu học để tăng điểm số, nào đến lượt cậu đi bổ túc cho người khác chứ?

Cậu như vậy rồi lại còn dạy cho người khác hả? Còn chẳng bằng bảo em họ thi vào được top 50 qua dạy cậu luôn.

Nếu như muốn dạy thì chỉ có thể dạy những trò phát huy khả năng giải trí cao như tìm đáp án ngược, đoán bừa, làm thế nào để trải qua thời gian thi buồn chán, tận dụng 120 phút để tiêu khiển hết mức có thể——–Như thế Hứa Thịnh còn có thể dốc sức mà chỉ bảo, dạy dỗ cậu em họ này. Lúc thi tiếng Anh được nghe đài, kênh FM101.7 có thể nghe nhạc, kênh FM107.2 có thể nghe kể chuyện. Nếu như vẫn cảm thấy không đủ kích thích, một vài kênh cũng có thể giúp điều hòa cảm xúc, mở rộng tầm mắt của bạn, khiến cho những phiền muộn về khả năng nghe ngoại ngữ tìm được thế giới riêng.

Hứa Thịnh tỉnh bơ hạ chén xuống, ngón tay chạm lên thân chén, mãi mới nói: “Cô ơi, con…” Con không được đâu.

Cô của Thiệu Trạm rất buồn phiền vì thành tích của con trai mình. Bằng Vũ nhà cô thật ra thành tích cũng khá ổn, có thể thi được hạng nhất, hơn nữa vào được top 50 hoàn toàn là dựa vào những giờ học mà Thiệu Trạm bổ túc cho cùng với những tài liệu học tập cậu để lại. Bây giờ thành tích tụt xuống, mấy buổi tối rồi cô không ngủ được: “Điều kiện nhà chúng ta con cũng biết rồi đấy, mời gia sư dạy kèm tại nhà thì lại hơi quá sức.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Nửa câu sau “không được đâu” Hứa Thịnh không nói khỏi miệng được.

Cô của Thiệu Trạm khẽ thở dài: “Hiếm khi nào con qua một lần, hôm nay dành ra chút thời gian buổi chiều dạy Bằng Vũ được không?”

Hứa Thịnh núp trên ban công nhà cô Thiệu Trạm nhắn tin cho cậu.

Bây giờ đầu óc cậu vô cùng hỗn loạn, vừa mới gõ được nửa dòng chữ, quay đầu liếc nhìn cậu em họ nhỏ tuổi sau lưng. Em họ đang vùi đầu dọn cặp sách ra ghế salon màu xanh da trời, lấy từ trong cặp ra từng quyển sách “ _Tiếng Anh sơ trung_ “, “ _Lời giải cơ bản sơ trung: Môn Ngữ văn_ “, “ _Bài tập nghỉ đông sơ trung_ “…

Hứa Thịnh thấy tóc gáy mình dựng hết cả lên, một tư tưởng “Mình là ai? Mình đang ở đâu? Mình muốn làm gì?” không biết tại sao tự nhiên nhảy ra.

Hứa Thịnh: _Có một tin tốt và một tin xấu, cậu muốn nghe cái nào trước?_

Thiệu Trạm vừa nhận được điện thoại của Hứa Nhã Bình, lúc này Hứa Nhã Bình không chờ được con trai xuống nước trước, vì vậy tự chủ động hỏi: “Con ăn cơm chưa?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Đang ăn.”

Hứa Nhã Bình đang lựa chọn từ ngữ, bên kia lại là một giọng nói lạnh như băng: “Mẹ còn có việc gì không?”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…”

Thiệu Trạm cứ nghĩ bản thân ứng đối rất ung dung, rất lễ phép, hoàn toàn không biết trong phòng trà, Hứa Nhã Bình vừa trượt tay làm đổ ly cà phê.

“Sao thế giám đốc Hứa?” Sau khi cúp điện thoại, có nhân viên ở gần đó hỏi.

“Không có gì”, Hứa Nhã Bình luống cuống tay chân lau sạch cà phê, dừng một chút lại hỏi, “Em…Con cái nhà em bình thường có hay cãi nhau với em không?”

“Có chứ, sao lại không”, nhân viên trao đổi kinh nghiệm đã từng trải qua, “Nhất là con trai đến kỳ phản nghịch, quản cũng không quản được———”

“Hứa Thịnh” đang trong kỳ phản nghịch trả lời: _Sao?_

Tin gì tốt tin gì xấu?

Hứa Thịnh: _Tin tốt là cô của cậu nấu canh gà uống ngon thật đấy._

Hứa Thịnh: _Tin xấu là, cậu toang rồi._

S: _?_

S: _Nói rõ ràng._

Hứa Thịnh: _Cô của cậu muốn tôi ở lại bổ túc thêm cho cậu em họ, cậu nói với mẹ tôi một tiếng đi, bảo là muốn qua nhà bạn học một tí, sau đó tranh thủ thời gian tới._

S: _…_

Hứa Thịnh thông báo xong cho Thiệu Trạm, gõ cửa phòng ngủ một cái rồi đẩy cửa đi vào, nhận ra Trương Bằng Vũ đã sắp xếp xong bài tập các môn, tư thế đàng hoàng ngồi trước bàn đợi anh họ gõ cửa xong đi vào bổ túc cho mình.

Trước khi khai giảng năm nhất sơ trung*, cậu nhóc và Thiệu Trạm đã từng qua lại một tháng, hai người trò chuyện không nhiều, người anh họ này nhích sang bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cậu cũng không dám thở mạnh. Trương Bằng Vũ còn nhớ lúc ấy Thiệu Trạm ngồi đối diện cậu.

_*năm nhất sơ trung = lớp 7_

Cậu chưa từng nói với ai khác rằng mình đã từng chứng kiến dáng vẻ Thiệu Trạm khi đánh nhau———hai ngôi trường không xa nhau lắm, lúc tan học cậu đi ngang qua con hẻm gần với trường cao trung, đúng lúc gặp chàng trai đi từ trong hẻm ra, khóe miệng bị thương, đôi mắt lạnh buốt, người bị anh ta quăng ra ngoài ngồi liệt dưới đất, sau đó anh ta hứng lấy ánh đèn đường chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống: “Cút.”

Cái giọng lúc Thiệu Trạm giảng bài khi học thêm so với chữ “Cút” đó, chẳng có gì khác biệt, giống như nội dung chỉ biến thành “Sai rồi”, “Sửa lại đi” hoặc là “Thêm một đề nữa” vậy.

Từ trước đến nay Hứa Thịnh chưa từng dạy thêm cho người khác, nhưng nói thế nào thì vẫn đã từng nhận được sự bổ túc của Thiệu Trạm. Thời điểm thi tháng là một lần, khi đó Thiệu Trạm bổ túc không có chút nhân tính nào. Cậu điều chỉnh xong tâm tình, làm bộ bắt chước Thiệu Trạm: “Trước tiên em phải đặt sách xuống đã, không cần vội xem. Chúng ta nói tới phương pháp học tập trước, thứ này rất quan trọng.”

Cậu có thể, có thể ổn định.

Vấn đề này không lớn.

Đối phương chỉ là một học sinh sơ trung, nội dung cao trung cậu có thể không làm được, chẳng lẽ chương trình học của sơ trung cậu còn không biết sao?

Năm đó nói thế nào cậu cũng…chính thức thi đỗ vào Lâm Giang bằng thực lực của chính mình mà.

Trương Bằng Vũ ngây người đặt sách xuống: “Vâng.”

Hứa Thịnh dựa lưng vào ghế, ngón tay gõ trên bàn, diễn cứ như thật vậy, kéo dài giọng hỏi: “Biết quy luật chiều sâu không?”

Trương Bằng Vũ: “Không biết, quy luật chiều sâu là cái gì?”

Hứa Thịnh thuật lại một lần lời mà Thiệu Trạm đã từng nói với cậu về việc “chỉ tập trung vào một môn học”, thật ra nói cái gì cũng không quan trọng, cái chính là phải kéo dài thời gian, đồng thời thể hiện được tính chuyên nghiệp của mình.

Chiêu này có hiệu quả rất nhanh, quả nhiên em họ lập tức tập trung tinh thần học một môn: “Em hiểu rồi, vậy chúng ta chỉ học một môn trước thôi, môn nào đầu tiên?”

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một chút về môn học mà mình có “thiên phú”, cẩn thận lên tiếng: “Toán học đi.”

Cậu bắt chước Thiệu Trạm thật ra không hề giống tí nào, chân giẫm cạnh ghế, chân dài gập lại, dáng vẻ buông tuồng, kẹp bút máy giữa ngón tay.

“Nhưng mà lần này em thi môn Hóa kém nhất”, Trương Bằng Vũ không hiểu sao cảm thấy hôm nay anh họ vô cùng gần gũi, cậu nhóc gãi đầu nói, “Em muốn học thêm môn Hóa cơ.”

Tình huống này đã vượt quá phạm vi nắm vững, trên gương mặt không sợ hãi không gợn sóng của Hứa Thịnh xuất hiện một vết nứt.

“Không thể phụ đạo Hóa học trước à anh?”

Người đã giành được 40 điểm trong bài kiểm tra Hóa học gần đây – Hứa Thịnh khẽ nghiến răng: “…Có thể.”

Trước khi thi chuyển cấp trước đây Hứa Thịnh đã từng học qua một thời gian, mặc dù một năm đó có hơi xao nhãng nhưng đề bài của sơ trung không đến nỗi đọc không hiểu gì, chỉ là đã quá lâu rồi không sờ vào, trí nhớ không khỏi mơ hồ.

Cậu quét mắt lướt qua sách giáo khoa, ước chừng nhớ lại được một ít, vừa nhớ lại vừa giảng.

Một người dám nói một người dám nghe.

Câu hỏi đầu tiên mà em họ muốn nghe chính là một đề thí nghiệm.

Khoảnh khắc Hứa Thịnh thấy câu hỏi kia, trong đầu cậu và em họ đều nảy lên một suy nghĩ: _Câu này làm thế nào vậy?_

Cậu đọc đề bài mấy lần, vơ vét hết kiến thức còn sót trong trí nhớ, viết điều kiện để giải ra trước: “Các nguyên tố tạo nên một chất có thể được chia thành hai loại, nguyên tố kim loại và nguyên tố phi kim.”

Hứa Thịnh dựa vào trí nhớ không trọn vẹn của mình nói xong, lật sách giáo khoa trên tay, sau đó liếc thấy trong sách bất ngờ viết “ _nguyên tố tạo nên một chất có thể chia thành ba loại_ “.

“…”

Đệt mợ, ba loại á?

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh đang nói dở chỉ có thể tạm dừng lại, quay ngược kiến thức: “Vừa rồi anh nói đúng hay sai?”

Em họ đã ghi nhớ có hai loại nguyên tố trong lòng, nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên: “Dạ?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Anh đang muốn kiểm tra em, nhưng em không sửa lại lỗi sai của anh, chứng tỏ em không hoàn toàn nhớ được kiến thức này, không phải hai loại nguyên tố mà là ba loại, còn có một loại nguyên tố khí hiếm nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Học tập không chỉ biết thụ động tiếp nhận, bản thân cũng phải học cách suy nghĩ.”

Không sợ học tra không có văn hóa.

Chỉ sợ học tra có khí thế.

Hứa Thịnh giảng bài có phong cách rất rõ ràng, chỉ là tính logic vô cùng lộn xộn, dù sao nói được càng nhiều càng tốt, đang nói qua rất nhiều tri thức thì mới nhớ ra: “Cho nên câu này giải như thế, nghe hiểu không?”

Em họ thật thà trả lời: “Không ạ, nghe không hiểu lắm.”

So với giảng bài, Hứa Thịnh vẫn am hiểu cách làm xáo trộn lý trí của người khác hơn. Cậu vẫn gập một chân, cổ tay không dùng sức đặt lên đầu gối: “Nghe không hiểu là rất bình thường, chứng tỏ khả năng của em không theo kịp anh.”

Cậu em họ bị cậu nói thế thì xấu hổ.

Trong lòng cậu trai nghĩ thầm, quả nhiên anh họ quá đỉnh.

Trước đây anh họ giảng bài cho cậu còn nghe hiểu được, không ngờ đến bây giờ đã siêu đến mức này.

Em họ: “Vậy…vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?”

“Thực hành sẽ biết chính xác ngay”, Hứa Thịnh chọn một trang đề thi mẫu trống trơn trong số bài tập luyện môn Hóa học trên bàn, đẩy qua, tiện thể buông lỏng tay, cây bút máy đen kẹp giữa những ngón tay rơi xuống, “Làm bài thi này đi.”

Hứa Thịnh đẩy bài thi qua là muốn câu giờ.

Một tay cậu trượt điện thoại, giấu điện thoại phía dưới bàn đánh chữ.

_-Đã đến chưa?_

_-Tôi dạy cho nó sắp lộ đến nơi rồi._

Thiệu Trạm xuống khỏi xe buýt, đi vào ga tàu điện ngầm.

_-Còn một tiếng nữa._

_-…_

_-Bạn trai, chống đỡ thêm một lúc._

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy trời đất u ám.

_-Bạn trai cậu sắp không đỡ nổi rồi._

Một tiếng nữa, em họ mà làm đề thi mẫu môn Hóa cũng chỉ mất hơn nửa tiếng thôi.

Đang làm giữa chừng, Hứa Thịnh nhớ ra cậu nhóc từng nói lần này thi Hóa không tốt: “Lần này thi em được bao nhiêu điểm?”

Em họ: “Bài thi thang 100, em được 70 điểm.”

Cái này không phải thi rất tốt, nhưng mà ít nhất đạt tiêu chuẩn.

Em họ: “Bình thường em có thể thi được 80 điểm.”

Được rồi.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi bên cạnh cài điện thoại sang chế độ im lặng, sau đó lén lút chơi vài trận game. Trong điện thoại di động của Thiệu Trạm không có game mobile, Hứa Thịnh chỉ đành chơi đánh bài trong hệ thống tự động của máy.

Làm gia sư dạy kèm cho người khác tại nhà là một trải nghiệm mới lạ, dù sao cũng là lần đầu tiên tự giảng cho người khác nhiều kiến thức như vậy, khi em họ đặt bút xuống nói với cậu “Xong rồi”, Hứa Thịnh không hiểu sao có cảm giác tự tin muốn kiểm tra thành quả lao động của mình…

Hứa Thịnh: “Làm xong thì đưa qua đây, anh check thử bài cho em.”

Người bình thường nhất định sẽ có cảm giác muốn thấy sự đền đáp đối với thành quả lao động của mình, cảm xúc này cứ thúc giục trong lòng khiến Hứa Thịnh sinh ra sự mong đợi đối với bài thi này.

Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu đối chiếu từng câu hỏi trong bài thi với đáp án trong sách.

Câu thứ nhất…sai.

Câu thứ hai…cũng sai luôn.

Cả bài thi được chấm, số lần Hứa Thịnh đánh dấu “X” còn nhiều hơn số lần tích đúng.

Cuối cùng lúc tính điểm tổng, Hứa Thịnh không muốn tin rằng cậu em họ nhỏ tuổi này được cậu bổ túc trong nửa tiếng lại có thể đạt được một thành tựu kinh người đến vậy———–Thành tích Hóa học của em họ còn hối hả tụt xuống nữa, nếu như đổi thành đồ thị đường cong thì đó chính là một đường parabol đánh rất mạnh vào thị giác.

_Họ và tên thí sinh: Trương Bằng Vũ._

_Điểm số đạt được: 48 điểm._

“…”

Rất nhiều dấu hỏi chấm xuất hiện trước mắt Hứa Thịnh, đồng thời một câu nói lởn vởn bên tai cậu, đây chính là lời mà em họ từng nói trước đó:

———-“ _Lần này em thi không tốt, chỉ được 70 điểm, bình thường em có thể thi được 80 điểm_.”

Cùng lúc đó, điện thoại di động rung lên vài tiếng.

S: _Tôi đến rồi._

* * *

**_Lời editor:_ ** _“Môn học đáng bị nguyền rủa nhất – Hóa học”, từ một người từng thi lại môn Hóa chia sẻ._


	86. Chapter 86

Bầu không khí nặng nề một cách khó nói, Trương Bằng Vũ không biết bản thân thi được bao nhiêu điểm, nhưng giác quan thứ sáu báo cho cậu biết sẽ không ổn, bởi vì cậu ngồi đây nửa tiếng nghe một đống kiến thức lớn nhỏ nhưng đều không hiểu.

Cái sự nghe không hiểu kiến thức này có thể đơn giản chia thành hai loại, trong đó có một loại đúng là ban đầu kiến thức nửa vời lơ mơ nên cậu trả lời sai, nhưng mà sau khi nghe “anh họ Thiệu Trạm” giảng xong cậu lại càng không hiểu———–loại còn lại chính là kiến thức mà cậu biết, ban đầu tưởng rằng biết rồi nhưng sau khi nghe xong cậu lại nhận ra hình như mình chẳng biết cái gì cả.

Trương Bằng Vũ bắt đầu nghi ngờ những kiến thức mà mình hiểu, không dám chắc chắn rốt cuộc bản thân có đưa ra câu trả lời chính xác không, dẫn đến chuyện cả bài thi cậu làm trong trạng thái đầu óc mờ mịt.

Có những câu hỏi, trước khi được “anh họ” Thiệu Trạm giảng qua, rõ ràng là sở trường của cậu, hơn nữa còn chưa bao giờ mất điểm.

Trương Bằng Vũ căng thẳng bấm ngón tay: “Anh họ, em thi…thế nào?”

Anh họ Hứa Thịnh lần đầu tiên dạy cho người khác: “…”

Cậu không nỡ nói thật cho em họ.

Em thi, nát bét.

48 điểm, cách với điểm đạt tiêu chuẩn còn một khoảng cách rất xa, so với người đang ở trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm bây giờ cũng chẳng hề kém cạnh.

Hồi lâu, Hứa Thịnh đặt bài thi xuống, cũng đặt cả bút xuống luôn, cầm điện thoại di động đứng dậy: “Em chờ một lát, bạn anh đến tìm anh, anh đi đón cậu ấy. Học tập chính là sự kết hợp giữa lao động và nghỉ ngơi, em cứ…giải lao một lát đi.”

“Muốn ra ngoài sao?” Hứa Thịnh vừa mới thay giày xong, cô Thiệu Trạm thò đầu ra từ ban công hỏi.

“Bạn con tìm con”, Hứa Thịnh tiện thể báo cáo, “Đang chờ dưới tầng, con dẫn cậu ấy lên được không?”

Lần đầu tiên cô Thiệu Trạm nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm còn có quan hệ không tệ với bạn học, không nhịn được vui mừng thay cậu. Từ sau khi nhà xảy ra chuyện, Thiệu Trạm luôn một thân một mình, có bạn bè là chuyện tốt: “Có thể, đương nhiên có thể. Bạn con đã ăn cơm chưa? Thế này đi, cô đi cắt trái cây cho hai đứa.”

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh từng được “nhờ nuôi” ở nhà dì Khang, rất giỏi giao tiếp với bề trên, theo thói quen cậu cong môi cười, để ý đến người phụ nữ đang cố hết sức phơi quần áo trên ban công: “Vất vả cho cô rồi, quần áo của cô không tiện treo, cô chờ con một chút, con treo giúp cô.”

Cô ngẩn người, lấy lại tinh thần, phát hiện ra mặt mình hơi nóng: “…Đứa nhỏ này, từ lúc nào đã biết ăn nói như thế?”

Thiệu Trạm dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất có thể chạy đến.

Nhưng thật ra cậu không quan tâm lắm đến chuyện “ngăn cản Hứa Thịnh dùng thân thể cậu làm xằng làm bậy” thế nào, so với chuyện này, cậu nhận ra nguyên nhân mà mình càng chạy càng nhanh, chỉ là bởi vì muốn gặp cậu ấy thôi.

Cũng sợ vì “bổ túc” khiến cậu ấy cảm thấy bối rối.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh đi xuống thì vừa hay thấy “bản thân” đang ngồi trên hàng rào ven đường dưới tòa nhà dân cư, hôm nay “bản thân” mặc áo khoác thể thao, bên tay áo có hai sọc trắng, quần dài đen bó lấy chân, do lan can quá thấp, chân dài gập lại, một chân duỗi trên đất.

Thiệu Trạm ngẩng mặt lên: “Xuống rồi à?”

Tự nhìn gương mặt của chính mình luôn cảm thấy kỳ quái, Thiệu Trạm vừa mở miệng là xua tan ngay được sự kỳ lạ này, Hứa Thịnh không thể làm ra được biểu cảm lạnh lùng như thế, giọng nói cũng không lạnh nhạt được như vậy.

Nhưng mà chỉ mới một ngày không gặp nhau, cho dù có tán gẫu qua cuộc gọi video ban ngày vẫn cảm thấy sao cũng không đủ.

Nhưng bây giờ không có thời gian nói chuyện cũ.

Hứa Thịnh: “Trước khi đi lên, cậu nên chuẩn bị tinh thần đi. Vừa rồi tôi cho em họ cậu làm một bài thi môn Hóa, cậu nhóc thi không tốt đâu.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Thiệu Trạm có ấn tượng với cậu em họ này, là một đứa trẻ rất nghe lời. Cậu đã từng hỗ trợ bổ túc cho nó, đương nhiên cũng biết khả năng học tập của em họ mình đại khái như thế nào.

Ba phút sau, Thiệu Trạm đi theo Hứa Thịnh vào nhà, khéo léo từ chối lời mời nhiệt tình của cô, chạy thẳng vào phòng của em họ, sau đó cậu ngồi vào bàn học, nhìn bài thi được vẽ đầy dấu “X”, rơi vào sự im lặng ngắn ngủi.

Trương Bằng Vũ không biết bạn của anh họ, nhưng nhìn qua có vẻ không dễ gần cho lắm.

Hứa Thịnh giới thiệu: “Đây là bạn cùng bàn của anh, thành tích học tập của cậu ấy…không tệ, họng của anh đang không thoải mái lắm, bài thi này để cậu ấy giảng cho em nhé.”

Em họ ngoan ngoãn “vâng” một tiếng.

Sau đó chỉ thấy bạn của anh họ nhanh chóng quét mắt qua bài thi, lạnh mặt đặt bài thi xuống, nói một chữ: “Bút.”

“Tại sao câu này chọn sai?”

Thiệu Trạm di ngòi bút lên câu trắc nghiệm, chỉ ra đáp án sai mà em họ làm, cậu nhớ mình đã từng nhấn mạnh qua phần kiến thức này cho cậu nhóc rồi, không thể nào ngay cả câu cơ bản như thế này cũng chọn sai được: “Ai nói với em cách tính nồng độ dung dịch thế này?”

Em họ rụt cổ lại, không hiểu sao cậu luôn cảm thấy người bạn của anh họ có cảm giác quen thuộc, từ lúc vào cửa đã mang theo hơi lạnh, ngồi xuống bên cạnh, cả căn phòng hạ nhiệt cấp tốc. Cậu nhóc khó khăn ngồi thẳng lưng, nhìn Hứa Thịnh: “Anh họ nói.”

Anh họ fake Hứa Thịnh – người tạo ra sai lầm: “…”

Anh họ real Thiệu Trạm: “…”

“Câu này thì sao, công thức tính toán này làm sao vậy?”

Thiệu Trạm còn chưa dứt lời, em họ vâng dạ nói: “Đây cũng là anh họ dạy mà.”

“…”

Anh họ tự giãi bày mình không có dạy như thế.

Lúc ở dưới tầng, Hứa Thịnh xấu hổ không nói điểm số này là do cậu dạy, sợ cậu ấy không chịu nổi. Thiệu Trạm hiểu ngay, liếc Hứa Thịnh một cái, nhân lúc em họ đang tập trung sửa đáp án thì nhắn tin cho Hứa Thịnh, nhắn xong thì tỉnh bơ đặt ngón tay gõ lên màn hình điện thoại vài cái.

_-Cậu dạy à?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Tôi chẳng phải vì muốn kéo dài thời gian sao?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Tôi cứ nghĩ mình có thể dạy trước cũng được._

S: _Đúng là cậu có thể._

S: _Dạy nửa tiếng có thể kéo tụt xuống 30 điểm._

Hứa Thịnh đọc câu này xong “khụ khụ” vài tiếng, dời ánh mắt khỏi màn hình điện thoại. Trong phòng chỉ có hai cái ghế, cậu không có chỗ ngồi nên chỉ có thể ngồi vất vưởng trên bệ cửa sổ. Trên bệ cửa sổ có bày một cuốn tiểu thuyết bán chạy, cậu tiện tay mở ra đọc giết thời gian.

Em họ vốn đã cảm thấy bạn của anh họ mình có cảm giác rất quen thuộc, nhưng mà cậu nhanh chóng không có thời gian nghĩ đến những chuyện này, tập trung vào việc học. Phong cách giảng bài của bạn anh họ ngắn gọn dứt khoát, giảng xong kiến thức một câu là xử lý được thêm vài câu nữa. So với phương pháp giảng bài sát theo người khác, anh ấy có thói quen dẫn dắt đối phương theo kịp mình, hoàn toàn phải đi theo lối suy nghĩ của anh ấy.

Không quá nửa buổi xế chiều đã giảng hết một lượt bài thi Hóa học.

Sau khi kết thúc giờ học bổ túc, hai người sợ đợi tiếp sẽ dễ dàng lộ tẩy, không ở lại nhà cô quá lâu.

Cô Thiệu Trạm tiễn bọn họ xuống tầng, ánh đèn đường còn chưa sáng nhưng sắc trời đã tối. Hứa Thịnh khua tay nói: “Cô, không cần tiễn nữa, cô về nhà đi thôi.”

Chờ sau khi cô đi, hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đứng đối diện nhau dưới tầng, nhìn đối phương một lúc. Hồi lâu, không biết là ai cười trước, sự căng thẳng trong lòng lúc học thêm mới thả lỏng ra, có cảm giác tai qua nạn khỏi.

Hứa Thịnh cũng cười: “Đệt.”

Chỉ mới một ngày mà đã xảy ra đủ thứ chuyện.

Hứa Thịnh: “Lúc trưa em họ cậu đến gõ cửa, cậu không nhớ ra chuyện học thêm sao? Phải nói với tôi chứ, không biết đường nào mà lần.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Quên mất.”

Nơi này cách nhà Thiệu Trạm không xa, chỉ cách mấy con phố và vài tiểu khu, đi về phía trước nữa vài bước, giữa hai tòa dân cư vừa vặn có một con hẻm chật hẹp. Tối hôm qua trời mưa, con đường lát đá tảng* bị thấm ướt, Thiệu Trạm nói “Quên mất” xong đột nhiên giữ lấy cổ tay Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh bị cậu kéo thẳng vào trong hẻm, sau lưng đè lên vách tường mát lạnh, bị một câu “Ôm một lát” khiến cho hoàn hồn.

Mặc dù bây giờ tình huống có hơi kỳ quặc, dù sao người mang lại cảm giác áp bức này bất thình lình ép tới gần cũng có gương mặt của chính mình, nhưng chuyện tình cảm rất khó nói, có những lúc thật sự chỉ có thể dựa vào lý trí.

Hứa Thịnh có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng được hô hấp của Thiệu Trạm ghé bên tai cậu, còn có tiếng tim đập gần trong gang tấc.

“Anh, mặc dù cảm giác ôm lấy chính mình có hơi…” Hứa Thịnh không nói tiếp phần sau, nhưng lại nói, “Nhưng em có thể miễn cưỡng để anh ôm một lúc đó.”

Hai người quay lại nhà Thiệu Trạm khi trời đã hoàn toàn tối đen, đèn đường đúng giờ lại sáng lên.

Thời gian này Hứa Nhã Bình phải tăng ca ở công ty, cho dù có về nhà thì cũng là đi sớm về trễ, không có thời gian quản cậu. Thiệu Trạm chỉ cần nói một tiếng với bà mình đến chơi nhà bạn học là được.

Khi Thiệu Trạm đứng ngoài ban công gọi điện, Hứa Nhã Bình chỉ hỏi han ngắn gọn về “bạn học kia”, rõ ràng đã từng nghe qua danh tiếng của Thiệu Trạm, vì vậy còn nói: “Chú ý an toàn, cố gắng học tập bạn học cho tốt vào đó. Con nhìn người ta xem, nhìn lại điểm số của bản thân đi.”

Nói chung là được ở lại một cách quang minh chính đại.

“Tôi còn tưởng cứ đi ra đường vài bước là gặp được mấy tên đàn em”, Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên ghế salon quan sát Thiệu Trạm làm việc trong phòng bếp, chủ nhà xịn đã về, Hứa Thịnh xác định vai trò trở thành khách. Ánh mắt cậu rơi lên mấy tờ thông báo xử phạt dán trên tường, co chân nói, “Kết quả lượn lờ mấy vòng không gặp được ai cả.”

Thiệu Trạm thường xuyên bị khuất phục trước suy nghĩ khác thường của bạn trai: “Cậu đang nghĩ cái gì thế?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Chẳng phải trong tivi diễn thế sao?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Bộ nào?”

Hứa Thịnh co người trên ghế salon suy nghĩ: “Youth & Danger*?”

“…” Thiệu Trạm bắc mỳ gói ra, xoay người ra khỏi phòng bếp.

_*Một seri phim Hong Kong được phát hành năm 1996, kể về hành trình phiêu lưu đầy mạo hiểm của ba người trẻ tuổi cùng sự trưởng thành giữa lòng xã hội Hong Kong lúc bấy giờ._

Mặc dù bây giờ cậu ở trong thân thể của Hứa Thịnh, nhưng mà vẻ ngoài của Hứa Thịnh khi không cười cũng có thể hù dọa người khác. Cậu đi tới trước mặt Hứa Thịnh, dễ dàng cởi áo khoác ra, hơi cúi người, dùng hai ngón tay nâng cằm Hứa Thịnh lên, rất tự nhiên trở lại là một giáo bá kiểu mẫu, lạnh giọng hỏi: “Giống thế này hả?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không sợ cậu, híp mắt trả lời: “Trước đây cậu thường xuyên trêu ghẹo bạn cùng lớp thế à?”

“Không thường xuyên”, Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra, “Bạn học Hứa Thịnh là người đầu tiên. Đứng lên ăn mỳ.”

Hứa Thịnh nằm trên ghế salon một lúc mới chịu bò dậy, Thiệu Trạm cầm quần áo đã giặt đi tắm.

Đã không còn phân biệt rõ rốt cuộc ai đang ở nhà ai.

Hứa Thịnh vừa ăn tối vừa xem nhóm lớp, hôm nay bọn Hầu Tuấn tổ chức tổ đội đấu một trận Genesis.

Hầu Tuấn hô hào trong nhóm lớp: _Còn ai không online không?_

Viên Tự Cường không thể hiểu nổi: _Mấy cậu toàn ở thôn Tân thủ, rốt cuộc chơi game có gì vui đâu? Lập tổ đội làm quái gì? Cùng nhau làm nhiệm vụ Tân thủ à?_

Hầu Tuấn: _Cậu thì biết cái gì, thôn Tân thủ nhiều sự trẻ trung lãng mạn, tuyển thủ cấp 5 như cậu lượn qua một bên đi._

Viên Tự Cường: …

Lúc Hầu Tuấn tag các thành viên cũng tag luôn cả Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đang vắng mặt.

[Hầu Tuấn]: _@ **S** , @ **Thiệu Trạm** , hai người có chơi không?_

Ngoài ý muốn, người trả lời trước lại là học thần.

[Thiệu Trạm]: _Tới luôn_.

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Thịnh ca thì sao?_

Hứa Thịnh một tay chơi điện thoại, không có não tiện tay trả lời: _Cậu ấy hả? Chờ cậu ấy tắm xong đã._

* * *

_*đường lát đá tảng (một chiếc ảnh minh họa chuẩn xác cho con hẻm sau mưa)_


	87. Chapter 87

[Hầu Tuấn]: … _Tắm gì cơ?_

[Viên Tự Cường]: _Thì là tắm đó._

Hầu Tuấn đờ người, cậu ta xóa mấy dòng lảm nhảm trong khung chat đã đánh ra, thầm nghĩ đương nhiên chỉ là tắm thôi, nhưng mà sao những chuyện thế này học thần lại biết rõ thế cơ chứ?

[Đàm Khải]: _Chẳng lẽ hai người đang ở chung một chỗ à??_

Nói ở chung một chỗ cũng không sai.

Yêu sớm thật sự là một tâm trạng rất phức tạp, hận không thể để tất cả mọi người đều biết, lại muốn che giấu đối phương.

Hứa Thịnh đánh chữ: _Thì đang kỳ nghỉ, cậu ấy ở nhà tôi, bạn cùng bàn giao lưu tình cảm, có vấn đề gì sao?_

Nhóm lớp yên lặng.

[Hầu Tuấn]: …

[Đàm Khải]: …

[Viên Tự Cường]: …

Cuối cùng vẫn là lớp trưởng chuyên gia đón gió to sóng lớn lên tiếng làm dịu bầu không khí: _Không sao hết, tôi cũng thường xuyên đến nhà Khải Tử vào kỳ nghỉ mà, đúng không Khải Tử?_

[Đàm Khải]: _Ông điêu vừa thôi, tôi có bao giờ tắm ngay trước mặt ông đâu._

Lúc Thiệu Trạm tắm xong đi ra, đề tài này đã không còn được nhắc đến nữa, thấy Hứa Thịnh cầm điện thoại di động của mình, ngón tay không dừng: “Đang chat với ai thế?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nhóm lớp, con khỉ hỏi mọi người có lên chơi game không.”

Thiệu Trạm vừa lau tóc vừa mở nhóm lớp ra, thấy câu “ _giao lưu tình cảm_ ” thì khựng lại vài giây, sau đó cả nhóm lớp đều thấy cái biệt hiệu ngắn gọn ‘S’ của Hứa Thịnh nhảy ra.

[S]: _Không chơi, có việc._

Hầu Tuấn không nhịn được, biết thừa lời này mà nói ra là không tốt, có khi còn gây ra bạo kích nhưng vẫn hỏi: _Cậu có việc gì thế?_

Tắm xong rồi, sao lại không rảnh chứ…

[S]: _Bận giao lưu tình cảm._

Thiệu Trạm vừa nhắn xong, Hứa Thịnh “đệt” một tiếng, ngẩng đầu khỏi màn hình điện thoại, trong tay vẫn đang cầm đũa. Vừa rồi cậu lén lút lên tiếng trong nhóm lớp, không ngờ Thiệu Trạm cũng làm loạn với cậu: “Thế mà cậu cũng dám nhắn.”

“Nói thật mà”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Sao lại không thể nhắn?”

Ngay cả hai câu này nghe cũng vô cùng mập mờ.

Mặc dù trong nhóm lớp không hề kiêng nể gì cũng hùa theo đùa bọn họ “ _Hai người có việc ư?_ “, “ _Giao lưu tình cảm gì mà cần tắm xong mới giao lưu?_ “, nhưng mà chút đùa giỡn này rất nhanh đã đổi sang đề tài khác.

Đề tài tán gẫu chuyển từ lập tổ đội chơi game đến tụ tập trong kỳ nghỉ.

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Tôi vừa mới hỏi qua lão Mạnh, thành tích của chúng ta chậm nhất là cuối tuần sẽ có. Chúng ta có thể hưởng thụ cuộc sống tiêu sái ở nhân gian không lâu nữa đâu, hay là cuối tuần làm một bữa đi?_

Kỳ nghỉ chỉ có mười mấy ngày, tất cả mọi người đều biết một khi tựu trường, nghênh đón bọn họ chính là địa ngục kiểu mẫu, dựa theo phương pháp giáo dục bao nhiêu năm qua của Lâm Giang, tất cả các tiết học trong học kỳ tới của lớp 11 đều sẽ kết thúc trong vòng một tháng, sau đó lập tức bước vào kỳ ôn tập tổng hợp thi Đại học vòng thứ nhất.

Một khi bước vào đợt ôn tập tổng hợp khuôn mẫu, cứ một vòng nối tiếp một vòng, sẽ không còn cơ hội để thư giản thả lỏng nữa.

[Khưu Thu]: _Có thể nhá, tôi không thành vấn đề, chúng ta đi đâu chơi đi. Tôi sẽ cố gắng làm xong bài tập sớm._

[Hầu Tuấn]: @ ** _Hứa Thịnh_** , @ ** _Thiệu_** **_Trạm_** _Hai người chắc chắn phải đi đấy, cho dù hai người có nằm bẹp dí ở nhà giao lưu tình cảm cũng không thể ăn mảnh thế được._

Đương nhiên chuyện này không thành vấn đề, Hứa Thịnh bằng lòng ra ngoài chơi. Thiệu Trạm thì không có lựa chọn nào khác, nếu như cậu muốn thì vẫn có thể làm thêm vài bộ bài thi, nhưng mà tình huống trước mắt so với ở nhà đợi thì đi ra ngoài với Hứa Thịnh vẫn tốt hơn.

Hai người cùng trả lời: _Được._

Lúc Thiệu Trạm tới chưa từng nghĩ đến việc sẽ ở lại, đương nhiên cũng không mang theo quần áo. Bộ quần áo trên người này là vừa lấy ra từ phòng ngủ, Hứa Thịnh ngồi bên cạnh nhìn bộ quần áo của Thiệu Trạm mặc trên người mình, vẫn không thấy quen lắm: “Cổ áo cậu có thể kéo lên tí nữa không?”

Trước đây cậu có mặc…để lộ thế à?

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu nhìn, bày tỏ không còn cách nào cả: “Cậu gầy quá.”

“Eo cũng nhỏ, mặc cả bộ quần áo thế nào cũng thấy dáng người gầy như vậy, nhưng mà chân lại rất dài.”

Trước khi hoán đổi vào cơ thể Hứa Thịnh, Thiệu Trạm cũng đã từng sờ qua, mà sau khi hoán đổi thì lại càng là “đương sự” có thể tùy tiện sờ nhất, là người có quyền lên tiếng nhất.

Hứa Thịnh bị cậu nói mặt đỏ tới tận mang tai.

“Tai cậu rất nhạy cảm, lúc đến gần nói chuyện rất dễ đỏ lên, eo cũng rất nhạy cảm, vừa rồi tắm xong vừa chạm một chút đã…”

Hứa Thịnh đứng bật dậy: “Tôi đi tắm.”

Thiệu Trạm cách cánh cửa phòng tắm, nghe tiếng nước chảy bên trong, lạnh lùng nói: “Không phải muốn giao lưu tình cảm sao?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh mở vòi hoa sen, không muốn nghe những gì cậu ấy kể trong lúc tắm, những gì đã nhìn thấy, “Cậu im miệng đi.”

Kế hoạch ban đầu tối nay của Hứa Thịnh đó là làm hai bộ bài thi cho tốt, vậy mà hôm nay bị em họ dày vò nửa ngày, tế bão não ngưng hoạt động, không nghĩ đến chuyện động đến bài tập nào nữa. Cộng thêm tối nay Thiệu Trạm ở đây, vì vậy sau khi tắm xong, Hứa Thịnh nằm bò lên bàn học, nhìn đề bài một lúc mới đóng nắp bút vào, đẩy bài tập một cách quả quyết về phía trước: “Không muốn làm đâu.”

Dù sao bạn trai mình cũng là cỗ máy hình người, hai bộ đề chỉ là chuyện nhỏ.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu.

Hứa Thịnh cũng chỉ có lúc nhờ vả người ta mới tình nguyện hi sinh một chút. Bây giờ muốn Thiệu Trạm làm bài tập giúp, cậu rất tự nhiên cong mắt, rõ ràng là muốn làm biếng, kéo dài giọng nói: “Anh ơi, giúp em làm bài tập nhá?”

“Lần sau tắm anh muốn sờ eo hay là chỗ nào cũng được hết.”

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng: “…”

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh dùng chiêu này đúng là rất có hiệu quả.

Nhưng mà bây giờ tóc ướt, gương mặt gục xuống bàn lộ ra biểu cảm chính là bản thân cậu, dù Thiệu Trạm biết đó chỉ là vẻ ngoài, người trong thân thể là Hứa Thịnh, thế nhưng mà vẫn khó tránh khỏi có cảm giác quỷ dị đánh vào thị giác.

Hứa Thịnh ở trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm đã lâu, dễ dàng quên mất bây giờ mình là ai, vẫn cứ hành động dựa theo thói quen bình thường.

Sau khi cậu cầu xin xong, nhìn bạn trai im lặng vài giây, không thèm liếc mắt, vô tình trả lời: “Tự làm đi.”

“…”

“Do hoán đổi cơ thể nên mất tác dụng rồi đúng không?”

“Đúng rồi đấy”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Còn nữa, lần sau đừng nói lời như vậy.”

Fuck.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể tự làm hai bộ bài thi.

Khi làm xong xuôi thì đã hơn mười một giờ đêm.

Ngủ lại ở nhà bạn trai, chuyện này khiến người ta liên tưởng tới vô số thứ khác. Cùng ở trong một gian phòng, ngủ trên cùng một cái giường, trước đây hai người đã từng trải qua, cái giường trong ký túc xá thật sự quá chật, ngủ chung một chỗ thật sự hành hạ nhau.

Bây giờ có thể ngủ cùng giường, Hứa Thịnh thò tay sang người bên cạnh——-vừa mới bắt đầu, người bên cạnh cũng rất biết phối hợp. Cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn, hai chàng trai dồi dào tinh lực tuổi trẻ, ngón tay Thiệu Trạm chạm phải mái tóc khô một nửa, sau đó trở mình đè lên, bàn tay chống đỡ bên tai người nằm dưới mình.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau: “…”

Hứa Thịnh không giơ tay lên vòng qua cổ Thiệu Trạm sẵn sàng nghênh đón, Thiệu Trạm cũng không cúi đầu xuống như bình thường, bởi vì nếu kề sát nhau như vậy, bọn họ đều thấy được gương mặt của chính mình.

Ngọn lửa có bùng cháy nóng bỏng đến thế nào cũng sẽ bị dập tắt trong nháy mắt.

Lòng bàn tay quen thuộc nhiệt độ da thịt của đối phương, cổ tay, eo, bất kỳ bộ phận nào hai người cũng nắm rõ trong lòng bàn tay.

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu ra tay được không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu bảo gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi cảm thấy không quá ổn.”

Một lúc lâu, Hứa Thịnh định thử phát huy trí tưởng tượng: “Hay là nhắm mắt thử một chút?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Vài phút sau.

Trí tưởng tượng phát huy thất bại, hai người duy trì sự lúng túng lại không thể đánh mất khoảng cách cho phải phép mở mắt ra.

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Thôi vậy.”

Rõ ràng người yêu nằm ngay bên cạnh mình, vậy mà sự yêu đương này cứ như mối quan hệ giữa những người xa lạ, chạm cũng không chạm được, muốn đến gần cũng không có cách nào. Khoảng cách xa nhất trên thế giới này chính là mình biến thành bạn trai mình. Hứa Thịnh giơ tay lên che mắt, thở dài trong lòng: Thiệu Trạm như vậy còn chẳng bằng về nhà đợi Hứa Nhã Bình.

Hai người không ngủ được. Bỗng nhiên Hứa Thịnh ngồi dậy, rất muốn làm rõ một vấn đề: “Lần này khi nào đổi trở lại được?”

Thật khó chịu khi rõ ràng ở bên cạnh nhau mà không thể chạm được vào đối phương.

Không biết lúc nào mới đổi trở lại.

Mấy lần trước hai người đã từng suy đoán, thảo luận nguyên nhân “tiếng sấm” đột nhiên xuất hiện. Chỉ là lúc đó dữ liệu có được để phân tích cũng không nhiều, hai người chỉ bận ứng phó với đủ các loại tình huống bất ngờ cũng đã hao phí toàn bộ tinh lực, cho dù thảo luận thế nào kết quả cũng đều là “Không có đáp án”.

Thiệu Trạm không ngủ, cũng đang suy nghĩ chuyện này.

Cứ tiếp tục như vậy không được.

Cứ thường xuyên hoán đổi như vậy, không nói đến không có cách nào gắn bó tình cảm, phía sau còn rất nhiều cuộc thi lớn nhỏ, không giải quyết được sẽ gặp phải rất nhiều phiền toái.

“Tại sao tiếng sấm xuất hiện, thời gian thật sự chỉ là ngẫu nhiên thôi sao? Cũng không thể vô duyên vô cớ ngẫu nhiên tìm người nhằm vào chứ?” Liên kết với cảnh tượng lần đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau, mơ hồ cảm thấy chuyện này không phải không tìm ra được dấu vết nào, “Có cách nào tìm ra được phương pháp giải quyết không?”

Hứa Thịnh nhớ đến một chuyện: “Hôm đó cậu xin nghỉ đi đâu vậy?”

Thiệu Trạm mở mắt ra, trong phòng không bật đèn, trước mặt tối đen, quay trở về ngày có kết quả thi khảo sát đầu năm, cậu đi qua hành lang dài tối tăm không thấy ánh mặt trời, trong tay cầm điện thoại. Đối diện qua cửa sổ thủy tinh là một người đàn ông tóc rất ngắn mặc trang phục tù nhân, gương mặt già nua, thật lâu cậu mới lên tiếng: “Đi thăm ba tôi.”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, chợt phát hiện ra cậu và Hứa Thịnh không cùng đặt trọng tâm vào thứ rõ ràng nhất: Tiếng sấm.

Trời giông tố, xe cảnh sát ùn ùn kéo đến đưa tin.

…Tiếng sấm.

Thiệu Trạm mơ hồ tóm được một đầu mối, thế nhưng manh mối này không quá rõ ràng.

Nếu như có một chuyện không biết được lý do, vậy phải nhìn vào kết quả về sau của nó.

Mấy lần khác Thiệu Trạm không dám khẳng định, nhưng tiếng sấm ở căn cứ Lục Châu giống như là nhằm vào Dương Thế Uy vậy, tháo gỡ hết quá khứ của cậu đi.

Thiệu Trạm muốn hỏi: _Trước đây cậu…nói chính xác là khi trời giông tố, có phải đã xảy ra chuyện gì không?_

Nhưng cậu còn chưa hỏi ra lời, nghiêng đầu phát hiện ra Hứa Thịnh đã ngủ.

———–

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh đã nghĩ đến chuyện Thiệu Trạm sẽ ngủ cùng mình mấy hôm, nhưng mà vẫn nghĩ tốt hơn hết cậu ấy nên quay về.

Đến ngày hôm sau Thiệu Trạm bị Hứa Nhã Bình gọi về, cậu lại không kiềm chế được nhớ cậu ấy.

Nhà của Hứa Thịnh được quét dọn rất ngăn nắp sạch sẽ, lúc Thiệu Trạm trở về, Hứa Nhã Bình vừa lau xong cửa sổ.

“Chơi ở nhà bạn thế nào?” Bình thường Hứa Nhã Bình bận rộn sự nghiệp, cố ý xin được hai ngày nghỉ, nghĩ muốn bù đắp quan hệ hai mẹ con cho tốt, “Mẹ cố ý xin nghỉ hai ngày, chăm sóc con nhiều một chút.”

Thiệu Trạm nghiêm mặt đứng ở cửa, không nghĩ đến khi về nhà lại nhận được “niềm vui ngạc nhiên” đến vậy, rất muốn nói không cần đâu.

Cô vẫn nên tập trung vào sự nghiệp đi.

“Trong quá trình con trưởng thành, mẹ không có nhiều thời gian chăm sóc con. Từ nhỏ con đã theo mẹ đổi chỗ ở khắp nơi, năm học sơ trung còn chuyển trường theo mẹ. Nhưng con vẫn luôn thích ứng rất tốt, biết được nhiều bạn bè.”

Ban đầu Thiệu Trạm cứ nghĩ mình sẽ không thích, nhưng cậu phát hiện ra nghe được những chuyện về Hứa Thịnh khi còn nhỏ từ miệng người khác thật sự rất thú vị.

Thật ra cậu rất tò mò, cậu không biết Hứa Thịnh lớn lên thế nào, đến những đâu, trải qua những gì.

Hứa Nhã Bình nhận ra con trai ngồi đối diện không hề ghét bỏ cuộc đối thoại này, đúng lúc những gì từng trải qua khắc sâu trong trí nhớ của bà, vì vậy lại tiếp tục nói, bà nói liên miên rất nhiều chuyện, cuối cùng tự nhiên nhắc đến: “Từ nhỏ con đã khiến mẹ đỡ lo, trừ chuyện vẽ tranh ra thì——-”

Hứa Nhã Bình vừa nói đến đây thì bỗng nhiên khựng lại.

Thiệu Trạm bắt được hai chữ mấu chốt, cũng nhận ra dường như người phụ nữ này không muốn nhắc đến chuyện này.

Vẽ tranh?

* * *

_**Lời editor** : Thực sự rất tò mò chân tướng của tiếng sấm và gia cảnh nhà Thiệu Trạm năm xưa._


	88. Chapter 88

Hứa Nhã Bình ngồi trước mặt kể rất nhiều chuyện thú vị, ví dụ như ngày đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh đến nhà hàng xóm làm bài tập đã lừa được người ta, ngày hôm sau hàng xóm tới hỏi Hứa Nhã Bình “Hôm nay cô không tăng ca sao? Lần sau khi nào tăng ca vậy?”, chỉ hận không thể biến Hứa Thịnh thành con ruột.

Sau khi bị cắt giảm nhân sự, Hứa Nhã Bình không biết nên làm gì. Bà xin việc vào vài công ty, chức vụ hiện nay của bà vốn không cần thi công chức——chỉ cần đào tạo nghiệp vụ, cuối cùng sàng lọc ra ba người nhậm chức, đồng thời đây cũng là công việc mà bà nhắm tới nhất. Nhưng bà không theo được thời gian ở đây, cũng cảm thấy mình không thích hợp, ngay cả bạn thân cũng nói với bà thôi bỏ đi, công ty này không quá coi trọng tuyển dụng nhân viên nữ.

Là Hứa Thịnh chú ý tới tờ đăng ký, ghi danh thay bà. Ngày nhận được thông báo, cậu nhét tờ đăng ký vào trong tay Hứa Nhã Bình: “Mẹ đi thử đi, không thử sao biết được?”

Thiệu Trạm nghe được chuyện này, trước mặt dần tưởng tượng ra gương mặt của Hứa Thịnh.

Hẳn là non nớt hơn so với bây giờ, cũng ngoan hơn một tí, sau khi thu lại nanh vuốt, gương mặt của Hứa Thịnh rất có tính lừa gạt. Trông thì không hề kiêng nể gì cả, không nghe theo lời dạy dỗ, thật ra tâm hồn còn tinh tế hơn nhiều người khác.

Ở Lâm Giang, trừ một vài tội danh ra, thật ra Hứa Thịnh cũng không vi phạm phải chuyện gì khác.

Khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa mới tiếp nhận lớp còn cảm thấy đứa trẻ này khó quản, sau đó không biết từ bao giờ đã che chở cho cậu, ở căn cứ Lục Châu còn cản Cố Diêm vương: “Đừng đánh nữa, nhiều người đang nhìn thầy đấy…”

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến đây, nhấn đốt ngón tay, không kiềm chế được lại nghĩ đến bây giờ Hứa Thịnh đang làm gì.

Sau đó Hứa Nhã Bình lái sang chuyện khác, dường như nhắc đến chuyện gì không nên nói.

Bà cầm ly trà trong tay, nâng lên miệng uống, nhưng tay không cầm chắc, nước trong ly suýt chút nữa sóng ra ngoài.

Câu hỏi này của Thiệu Trạm không có cảm xúc gì, đuôi mắt thiếu niên hơi xếch lên, càng có vẻ lạnh lùng hơn nữa.

Hứa Nhã Bình cúi đầu xuống, vài sợi tóc xoăn lòa xòa bên tai. Vẻ ngoài của bà rất đẹp, nhất là đôi mắt, có nét tương tự như Hứa Thịnh: “Không nói đến chuyện này nữa, chúng ta đã nói không đề cập đến.”

Thiệu Trạm muốn hỏi tại sao không đề cập đến, nhưng bây giờ câu hỏi này rõ ràng không phù hợp với bình thường.

Vì vậy Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể hỏi: “Vậy những gì mẹ nói bây giờ, là có ý gì?”

Hứa Nhã Bình vô lực, không biết từ lúc nào đã siết chặt ngón tay.

Cuối cùng bà đặt ly nước xuống, nói: “Mẹ chỉ không rõ, có thể thi đỗ Lâm Giang, sao con phải đến Lập Dương làm gì?”

Lập Dương?

Đó là ngôi trường nào?

Thiệu Trạm không nghĩ đến sau chuyện vẽ tranh lại nghe được tiếp một cụm từ xa lạ.

Hồi điền nguyện vọng thi cao trung, trừ những trường trọng điểm ra, cậu không hề quan tâm đến những ngôi trường khác.

Suy nghĩ của Hứa Nhã Bình rất đơn giản.

Bà thật sự không biết cái gì về Mỹ thuật, luôn có ấn tượng rập khuôn cứng nhắc về phương diện này, cảm thấy nó không thể trở thành một nghề chính để làm cần câu cơm được. Điểm số thi chuyển cấp của Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn có thể vào được trường trọng điểm———-bao nhiêu người muốn thi cũng không đỗ được vào Lục Trung Lâm Giang. Không có ai vui vẻ khi tin tưởng con trẻ nhà mình tư chất ngu dốt cả, chỉ có học thật tốt mới có thể thành tài. Nếu có thể thi đỗ vào Lâm Giang, phải đến Lâm Giang học hành cho giỏi mới là chuyện quan trọng nhất.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói đến đây, không muốn nói thêm gì nữa, nói thêm nữa có khi lại không thể giữ được kết thúc vui vẻ: “Mẹ đi làm cơm, con về phòng làm bài tập đi. Làm cơm xong mẹ gọi con.”

Từ khi thi cuối kỳ xong xuôi đến bây giờ, sau khi Thiệu Trạm biến thành Hứa Thịnh, cậu luôn cảm thấy trong gia đình này, hoặc phải nói là trên người bạn trai cậu tựa như đang che giấu bí mật gì đó.

Sau khi vào phòng, Thiệu Trạm dựa cửa cúi đầu, mở trình duyệt.

Vào trang web tìm kiếm từ ngữ quan trọng.

_Lập Dương, trường học._

Kết quả đầu tiên hiển thị trong vô vàn kết quả tìm kiếm chính là bốn chữ to “Nhị Trung Lập Dương”.

Bên trái là hình chụp cổng trường, phía cao trên cổng là chữ to màu vàng, phía bên phải viết giới thiệu vắn tắt: _Nhị Trung Lập Dương, khẩu hiệu nhà trường là “Hướng tới trái tim chân thành”, là một ngôi trường lấy giáo dục Mỹ thuật làm trọng điểm, hiện đang có chí hướng phát triển nghệ thuật thể thao văn hóa, đào tạo ba mảng này rất đặc sắc._

Thiệu Trạm tra xong tư liệu về Nhị Trung Lập Dương, thoát khỏi trình duyệt.

Trên màn hình điện thoại vẫn là hình ảnh ký họa quen thuộc.

Lúc này cậu đã thấy rõ, chữ ký vẫn là một chữ cái ‘S’ quen thuộc.

Tối hôm qua còn chưa hỏi thành lời, bây giờ đã mơ hồ có được đáp án.

Trận sấm này có liên quan tới cả cậu và Hứa Thịnh, trời giông tố nhất định đã xảy ra gì đó, hồi còn ở căn cứ Lục Châu, nó đưa Hứa Thịnh tới bên cạnh cậu, mà bây giờ lại cho cậu làm “Hứa Thịnh” chân chính tiếp xúc với cơ hội——

Hứa Thịnh ở lại nhà Thiệu Trạm đến phát chán, cầm điện thoại di động của Thiệu Trạm, ngay cả chơi game lẫn tìm người tán gẫu cũng không được, cho nên trước khi đi Thiệu Trạm đã cài đặt lại.

Đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh tìm Trương Phong đánh vài trận game.

Cậu nằm dài trên ghế salon, cổ dựa vào tay vịn nhô lên của ghế, híp mắt chờ Trương Phong vào game. Hình như nhà Trương Phong có khách đến, năm phút trước đã nhắn lại “ _Đợi tao một tí_ “.

S: _Mày có chơi không hả?_

S: _Nhanh lên đê._

Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp: _Đây đây._

Sau khi Trương Phong bấm bắt đầu trò chơi thì mở chat voice ra nói trực tiếp: “Vừa rồi con nhà họ hàng tao đến, muốn cướp máy của tao———Tao để cho nó biết cảm nhận sớm một chút đòn hiểm của dân anh chị là thế nào.”

Bây giờ từ ngữ mà Hứa Thịnh không muốn nghe nhất chính là mấy chữ _con nhà họ_ _hàng_ , một khi nghe đến là nhớ tới cậu em họ kia, sợ hãi thật sự.

S: _…Học sinh sơ trung à?_

Bên Trương Phong khá ồn ào, cậu ta gào giọng lên: “Không phải, cũng lớp 10 rồi, suýt chút nữa trượt cao trung đấy, đành bám víu vào nguyện vọng thấp nhất vào Lập Dương…”

Hứa Thịnh thao tác game rất lợi hại, thời gian đầu Trương Phong chọn nhân vật còn phải xách dép sau lưng cậu.

Nhưng mà Trương Phong nói xong, phát hiện ra Hứa Thịnh đang thao tác sai.

“Mày đi đâu đấy?” Trương Phong tiện mồm nhắc đến một câu, lại nói tiếp, “Mày biết Lập Dương không? Chính là cái trường cao trung thấp điểm nhất trong thành phố chúng ta ấy. Bây giờ nó đang học vẽ, không vẽ sao đỗ được vào khoa chính quy.”

Trong game, trên đỉnh đầu nhân vật “S” hoàn toàn bị phe đối diện chém tụt nửa thanh máu, sau đó mới khôi phục lại kỹ năng thường ngày, nhanh chóng tiêu diệt đối thủ.

Hứa Thịnh ngơi tay đánh chữ trả lời.

S: _Biết rồi._

Trương Phong không để tâm, khen một câu đánh đẹp, sau đó lại hỏi: “Sao mày không mở chat voice lên?”

S: _Điện thoại hỏng._

Trương Phong: “Có phải mày nên đổi điện thoại đi không? Thời gian trước chẳng phải vẫn ổn sao, tại sao bây giờ lại có vấn đề rồi?”

S: _Bớt nói nhảm, chú ý đối diện._

Hứa Thịnh đánh xong trận này thì offline, sau đó nhận ra bốn chữ Nhị Trung Lập Dương vẫn cứ lởn vởn trong đầu mãi không đi.

Cậu chống tay ngồi dậy, vào phòng bếp đun nước.

Đang đợi nước sôi, Trương Phong chân trước vừa đi, Khang Khải chân sau đã đến rồi.

Khang Khải: _Vô Danh, nói chuyện tí đi?_

S: _Nói cái gì?_

Sau đó Khang Khải gọi đến một cuộc điện thoại, Hứa Thịnh thẳng tay từ chối.

Khang Khải: _???_

Khang Khải: _Bên cạnh anh có người à?_

Làm gì có ai.

Chỉ là sợ cậu nghe thấy giọng tôi lại chịu không nổi.

Nhưng đương nhiên Hứa Thịnh không thể trả lời như vậy, thầm nghĩ cứ để Khang Khải hiểu lầm cũng được, nhắn “ _Ừ_ “.

Khang Khải đang ở trong phòng vẽ, mỗi khi đến kỳ nghĩ cậu đều ngâm mình ở đây, ai gọi cũng không chịu ra. Trước khi Hứa Thịnh dọn nhà đi, hai người bọn họ luôn giết thời gian trong phòng vẽ. Vừa rồi Khang Khải đang vẽ thì đột nhiên nhìn vào không khí hỏi một câu “Chỗ này vẽ thế nào…?”

Nói xong mới nhận ra bàn ghế trống rỗng vẫn ở đó, Hứa Thịnh đã sớm không còn ở đây rồi.

Khang Khải ngồi một lúc, không vẽ nữa, nghĩ đến bây giờ chắc Hứa Thịnh đang nghỉ.

Khang Khải tìm một đề tài phù hợp: _Đúng rồi, bạn trai anh chắc là có thành tích tốt lắm đúng không? Đến lúc thi Đại học hai người định đăng ký trường gì?_

Hứa Thịnh mãi mới hiểu được ý Khang Khải là gì, biết cậu ta đang muốn nói bóng nói gió đến chuyện muốn cậu quay lại việc vẽ tranh.

Khang Khải: _Anh ấy có biết anh là Vô Danh không?_

Khang Khải: _Em cảm thấy anh giấu anh ấy không tốt lắm đâu._

Suy nghĩ của Khang Khải rất đơn giản, tình yêu là một thứ vô cùng kỳ lạ.

Có khi anh trai người yêu kia có thể kéo Hứa Thịnh quay trở lại.

Cậu cũng nghĩ không thông, nếu vẫn còn thích mà từ bỏ, chắc chắn sẽ còn rất nhiều sự không cam lòng.

“Mẹ”, Khang Khải nghĩ đến đây, gọi một tiếng, “Có phải với trình độ của Hứa Thịnh, anh ấy sẽ đạt được hạng nhất liên thi* ở thành phố chúng ta phải không?”

_*Đã chú thích ở chương 01, hiểu đơn giản nếu ai theo hướng ngành Mỹ thuật thì sẽ tham gia liên thi của các trường Đại học, Học viện Mỹ thuật cùng tổ chức để học tiếp, khác với cuộc thi văn hóa vào Đại học như chúng ta thường biết._

Dì Khang đang sắp xếp bàn ghế bên ngoài phòng vẽ, quét dọn vệ sinh, buổi chiều còn có hai giờ lên lớp, lúc nhắc đến Hứa Thịnh tâm trạng cũng giống ngài Dương kia vậy, bà thở dài nói: “Đâu chỉ hạng nhất thành phố, ngay cả mấy Học viện Mỹ thuật cũng phải tranh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán giành về kìa.”

_Anh ấy có biết anh là Vô Danh không?_

Hứa Thịnh đọc dòng này.

Thiệu Trạm còn không biết chuyện vẽ tranh của cậu, cậu cũng không phải cố ý muốn giấu, chủ yếu là do không có cơ hội nói, cũng không biết nói thế nào, càng không thể đột nhiên nói một câu: Tôi nói với cậu, thật ra tôi chính là họa thần thần bí khiến cả thành phố C khiếp sợ đây.

Thiệu Trạm sẽ nghĩ cậu điên mất.

S: _Còn chưa nói._

Thiệu Trạm ở nhà hai ngày.

Cậu buộc phải nuôi dưỡng cảm tình hai ngày với Hứa Nhã Bình, cuối cùng cũng chịu đựng được đến thời gian lên kế hoạch tụ tập với lớp 7.

Thời gian theo kế hoạch tụ tập của lớp 7 là thứ 7, địa điểm đến là một khu vui chơi nổi tiếng.

Trong nhóm, vì câu hỏi “ _Thứ 7 này đi đâu chơi?_ ” mà cả lớp đã thảo luận đến mấy ngày, nam sinh và nữ sinh không có cùng sở thích chơi giống nhau, cuối cùng phải trung hòa: Đi khu vui chơi là được rồi, còn cãi nhau nữa thì thôi dứt khoát khỏi đi.

Gần đây bạn học lớp 7 phát hiện ra được một sự tương phản kinh hoàng, chính là mỗi tháng học thần luôn có mấy ngày trong trạng thái “thân thiết với hội chị em bạn dì”, mà giáo bá Hứa Thịnh thi thoảng lại lạnh mặt không để ý tới người khác.

Sáng sớm, mười mấy người tập hợp trước cổng khu vui chơi, gần cổng soát vé có vài máy gắp thú.

Nhóm nữ sinh Khưu Thu vây xung quanh “Thiệu Trạm”, bọn họ đến sớm, chỉ có thể tự tìm cách giết thời gian: “Tôi muốn con màu hồng đó!”

Thủ đoạn dụ dỗ nữ sinh của Hứa Thịnh quá tuyệt vời, kỹ năng gắp thú đã dày công tôi luyện, trước đây năm lớp 10 cũng đã từng ra ngoài chơi với đám nữ sinh mấy lần.

Chỉ cần thương nhân đừng quá bất lương, các máy gắp sẽ có trạng thái bình thường, ngón tay chỉ đến đâu là gắp được đến đó.

Lúc Thiệu Trạm đến thì chứng kiến cảnh tượng này.

Chàng trai đứng trước máy gắp thú, áo khoác phanh ra, lộ ra áo len bên trong, dáng cao chân dài, cảnh tượng bị nữ sinh vây quanh vô cùng hấp dẫn ánh mắt: “Con màu hồng đó hơi khó Thu ca, để tôi thử đã.”

Khưu Thu cổ vũ cho cậu: “Cậu có thể mà Trạm ca! Vừa rồi góc độ xảo quyệt nào cậu cũng chộp được mà.”

Hứa Thịnh thấy một nữ sinh khác bên cạnh có biểu cảm nóng lòng muốn thử xem sao, thả tay ra hỏi: “Cậu muốn thử không?”

“Được không nhỉ?!”

“Rất đơn giản, tôi dạy cậu.”

Đứng bên cạnh nữ sinh đang nắm tay vào cột thao tác, Hứa Thịnh hướng dẫn cô gái đi trái hay đi phải.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn cũng lại gần nhìn: “Trạm ca, không ngờ cậu còn kỹ năng này cơ?”

Hứa Thịnh quên mất thân phận của mình: “Tôi thường xuyên…”

Hứa Thịnh vừa thốt được từ “ _Tôi_ ” ra khỏi miệng thì thấy bản thân đứng cách đó không xa.

Thiệu Trạm im lặng nhắc nhở: _Trả lời cho tốt vào._

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi thường xuyên nhờ máy gắp thú để nghiên cứu…vận dụng trọng lực.”

Hầu Tuấn há mồm: “Hả?”

Hứa Thịnh nhờ vào mấy lần ngồi nghe giảng trên lớp nên nhớ loáng thoáng, tiếp tục bổ sung: “Cái đó đó, chính là gia tốc trọng lực.”

Hầu Tuấn gật đầu một cái: “Ồ…”

Khưu Thu ôm mấy con thú mà Hứa Thịnh vừa gắp cho cô, nghe được câu trả lời cũng kinh ngạc, hoàn toàn không nghĩ đến chuyện chơi gắp thú còn có thể chơi như vậy: “Chuyện này, chẳng lẽ đây chính là sức mạnh của học bá sao?”


	89. Chapter 89

Tất cả mọi người của lớp 7 còn chưa kịp vỗ tay thán phục trí thông minh của “học thần” thì đã thấy “Hứa Thịnh” mặt lạnh đứng dựa ở cách đó không xa, sau đó đi thẳng tới.

Mọi người nghĩ thầm, xem ra giáo bá lại sắp đến khoảng thời gian tâm trạng không tốt rồi.

Bởi vì bọn họ đã hiểu rõ sau khi phát hiện ra tính cách hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm có đặc điểm rất rõ ràng, nhưng đôi lúc hai người này khiến người ta có cảm giác “đảo ngược cảm xúc”.

Hầu Tuấn: “Sao tôi cảm thấy hôm nay hai người bọn họ lại bất thường rồi?”

Đàm Khải vỗ đầu một cái: “Trước đây tôi cũng cảm thấy kì lạ, nhưng mà sau đó tôi đã nghĩ rõ ràng rồi. Tôi cảm thấy có khả năng đây chính là đa nhân cách trong truyền thuyết. Một người cũng có thể có rất nhiều mặt mà, học thần và giáo bá có lẽ bị đa nhân cách khá nặng đó.”

“…” Hầu Tuấn hỏi, “Đúng không đấy?”

Cái từ đa nhân cách mà còn có thể dùng như vậy hả?

“…” Thiệu Trạm đi vào trong đám người, rất tự nhiên đặt tay lên xoa đầu Hứa Thịnh một cái, đứng bên cạnh cậu nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Cậu còn biết gia tốc trọng lực à?”

Trong tủ quần áo của Hứa Thịnh đều treo tất cả trang phục cùng một phong cách trước sau như một của cậu, Thiệu Trạm chọn một cái hoodie đơn sắc không có hình vẽ gì, trước khi ra cửa hoàn toàn không bàn bạc với nhau thế nhưng hai người lại vừa hay tông xuyệt tông, cho dù ở cửa ra vào khu vui chơi đông nghịt người nhưng hai vị đại ca này vẫn vô cùng nổi bật.

Không ít du khách từ xa còn nhìn sang bên bọn họ, một đám thiếu niên học cấp ba, cả người trẻ trung sáng sủa giống như phát sáng vậy.

Vừa rồi Hứa Thịnh thấy Thiệu Trạm từ xa xa đã muốn chạy như bay tới bên cậu, trong đầu toàn suy nghĩ về Thiệu Trạm nên mới mở miệng nói bừa một câu.

Hứa Thịnh: “Đây không phải kiến thức cơ bản sao?”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong lại “đệt” một tiếng: “Cậu đây là xem thường học tra nhá.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không có, từ xa đã thấy cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm chỉ tay về phía nữ sinh cậu vừa hướng dẫn, lại còn đặt tay cùng một chỗ điều khiển thao tác nữa, giọng nói không có gợn sóng nào những lại có ý ám chỉ nói: “Bắt tay rất vui vẻ.”

Là cầm tay rất vui vẻ.

Vừa rồi không chỉ số ít, ngay cả Khưu Thu cũng sắp biến thành fan của “học thần”. Trên thế giới này, so với hào quang của học bá thì một sát thủ trong game còn hấp dẫn nữ sinh hơn nhiều. Ai mà không thích bậc thầy gắp thú đứng bên cạnh cầm tận tay chỉ dẫn đến nơi đến chốn chứ, bây giờ “Thiệu Trạm” hoàn toàn chiếm lĩnh cả hai lĩnh vực học hành và chơi game, lực sát thương gấp bội.

Đang nói chuyện, bọn Khưu Thu thấy mấy bạn học lớp 7 đang băng qua đường từ phía đối diện, cô giơ tay lên vẫy nói “Ở đây nè”, mấy người bị phân tán sự chú ý, không để ý đến động tĩnh của máy gắp thú bên này nữa.

Khưu Thu: “Hẹn nhau 9 giờ———-Tự Cường, sao cậu còn lề mề hơn cả nữ sinh thế?”

Viên Tự Cường cố ý vuốt kéo xịt tóc: “Không phải tôi chỉnh đốn lại bản thân tí sao? Nam sinh cũng có thể làm đẹp nhá.”

Khưu Thu: “…”

Hứa Thịnh mất mấy giây mới phản ứng được, cậu không có lương tâm bật cười, thấy xung quanh đang không có ai nhìn bọn họ: “Bạn trai tôi đang ghen hả?”

Thiệu Trạm không muốn thừa nhận mình đang ghen, dù sao thân phận bây giờ của hai người đang đảo ngược, ngay cả ghen cũng chẳng biết ghen với ai.

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh ở đây chiêu phong dẫn điệp* nhưng vẫn là dùng thân thể của cậu.

_*dụ dỗ ong mật, hấp dẫn hồ điệp, ý so sánh rằng hấp dẫn được sự chú ý của người khác._

Bảo là ghen nhưng cũng chẳng thể thừa nhận rõ ràng được.

Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm thả bàn tay đang phủ lên tay cậu ra, chỉ nói: “Đàng hoàng một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh đã hai ngày không gặp cậu, biết mấy ngày nay Hứa Nhã Bình cố ý xin nghỉ ở nhà, liên lạc cũng ít, hoàn toàn quên mất hai ngày trước khi vừa mới xa nhau chỉ mong Thiệu Trạm vội vàng quay về.

“Muốn chơi không?” Hứa Thịnh hỏi cậu, “Em dạy anh.”

Đã khá lâu rồi Thiệu Trạm không nghe thấy Hứa Thịnh dùng giọng của mình gọi anh, bất thình lình thốt ra một câu như vậy, chất giọng vẫn như thế nhưng lại hoàn toàn khác thanh điệu. Thiệu Trạm thử dùng giọng của Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng nhận lấy một chữ anh này.

“Chơi thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đầu tiên phải có nhiều tiền đã.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Tiền là thứ nhất, kiên nhẫn là thứ hai.”

“Lại đùa giỡn, nói trọng tâm trước.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Đừng lưỡng lự sau khi nhắm được mục tiêu, thật ra cũng không có bí quyết gì đâu, chơi thử vài lần là có cảm giác ngay.”

Thiệu Trạm dựa vào lời cậu nói thử hai lần.

Học bá chính là học bá, lần thứ hai rõ ràng đã tốt hơn nhiều so với lần đầu tiên, suýt chút nữa là gắp được rồi.

Hứa Thịnh quan sát đến ngứa tay, muốn chạm vào cậu, vì vậy ở lần thứ ba không nhịn được đặt tay lên tay Thiệu Trạm, muốn cùng gắp thú với cậu.

Nhưng tình huống không có phát triển như tưởng tượng của hai người, tình tiết giống như mở đầu của phim thần tượng biến thành phim kinh dị khiến người ta muốn bỏ chạy.

Sau khi im lặng vài giây, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Buông tay.”

“…” Thật ra sau khi tự chạm vào tay mình, Hứa Thịnh cũng nổi da gà, không khí lưu luyến gặp lại sau khi tạm chia tay với bạn trai lập tức tiêu tán: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy, cậu vẫn nên tự gắp đi.”

Bên kia, Khưu Thu và Viên Tự Cường chào hỏi xong lại tiếp tục đấu võ mồm, thấy “Hứa Thịnh” vừa đến đang ấn nút màu đỏ, bộ phận kẹp thú đã gắp chính xác trúng một con thú bông.

Khưu Thu: “Thịnh ca, cậu cũng rất lợi hại!”

Thiệu Trạm lần đầu tiên chơi trò chơi này đã thành thạo ngoài dự kiến của bạn trai học tra: “Chơi nhiều.”

Lời giải thích này vô cùng hợp lý.

Sau khi tất cả học sinh lớp 7 đến đông đủ, Hầu Tuấn dẫn bọn họ soát vé vào cửa, những thứ hấp dẫn của khu vui chơi chỉ có mấy trò. Sau khi mấy người xếp hàng chờ để chơi xong, những nữ sinh và nam sinh khác đi xuống khỏi tàu lượn đều đứng không vững, cần phải đi lại chậm rãi.

Có người nói: “Độ cao này cũng biến thái quá đi, tôi vừa ngồi lên cũng sợ đến choáng váng.”

“Không ổn”, Khưu Thu nói, “Tôi muốn ói.”

Hứa Thịnh không sợ kiểu trò chơi này, xuống khỏi tàu lượn cũng không sao, cậu liếc thấy quầy bán đồ ăn vặt cách đó không xa: “Không sao chứ Thu ca? Để tôi và…Hứa Thịnh đi mua mấy chai nước cho bọn cậu.”

Hôm nay học thần lại ôn nhu chu đáo, cả người từ trên xuống dưới như tỏa ra ánh sáng tình người chói lọi.

Quầy bán đồ ăn vặt chia thành hai bên, Hứa Thịnh đi mua nước, Thiệu Trạm sang bên cạnh mua chút đồ ăn cho bọn họ.

Trước mặt Hứa Thịnh có mấy người xếp hàng, đang chờ giữa chừng, cậu cúi xuống nhìn điện thoại một lúc, một tay vừa mở một game offline, vừa mới ấn bắt đầu thì bên cạnh vang lên một giọng nói e rè nhút nhát: “Chào cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩng mặt lên.

Trước mặt là vài nữ sinh, có lẽ là đang trong kỳ nghỉ nên có thời gian đến khu vui chơi. Một người trong số đó vẫn mặc đồng phục trên người. Hứa Thịnh thấy trên đồng phục có logo vòng tròn đỏ của “Lập Dương”, thất thần: Hôm qua Trương Phong vừa mới nhắc đến, hôm nay lại bất ngờ đụng phải học sinh Lập Dương.

Cậu không khỏi suy nghĩ xem tại sao gần đây mình cứ mắc mớ liên quan đến bốn chữ Nhị Trung Lập Dương vào người.

Nữ sinh cầm điện thoại trong tay, rụt vào trong tay áo, mục đích rất rõ ràng. Khi Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn ở trong thân thể của chính mình cũng từng nhận qua không ít loại “ám chỉ” này, đúng như dự đoán, nữ sinh kia hỏi thẳng: “Có thể thêm phương thức liên lạc không?”

Hứa Thịnh hồn nhiên không biết cậu đứng xếp hàng có biết bao nhiêu nổi bật.

Làn da của Thiệu Trạm trắng đến mức khiến người ta e ngại, một khi biểu lộ ra sự ôn hòa nhã nhặn thì vẻ mặt sẽ khác hoàn toàn, còn gây sức chấn động mạnh hơn. Hứa Thịnh vừa ngẩng mặt lên, không nói năng gì cười trước, đa tình mà không tự biết, cậu cất điện thoại đi: “Xin lỗi, không thể.”

Hứa Thịnh vẫn dùng cách “không từ chối người khác” như trước.

Sẽ không từ chối thẳng vào mặt người ta, nhưng sau khi cho phương thức liên lạc cũng sẽ nói rõ ràng, cuối cùng chỉ có thể trở thành bạn bè.

Nhưng bây giờ thì…

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi có người yêu rồi.”

Người yêu chính là tôi.

Có lẽ Hứa Thịnh đã hiểu đại khái được tâm trạng ghen vừa rồi của Thiệu Trạm, đừng nói cùng nhau gắp thú, chỉ tới hỏi một câu xin phương thức liên lạc cậu đã không nhịn được mà ghen bất chấp. Càng không thể nào giống như lần đó ở căn cứ Lục Châu, bình tĩnh hòa nhã giúp Thiệu Trạm duy trì mối quan hệ nam nữ.

Mặc dù đứng ở góc độ phải ghen cũng rất thú vị.

Nhưng mà dùng thân phận người yêu nói thẳng ra cậu ấy có gấu rồi đúng là rất thoải mái.

Bên Thiệu Trạm xếp hàng nhanh hơn, chờ đến khi cậu trả tiền xách đồ tới, đúng lúc thấy mấy nữ sinh kia đang nói chuyện với Hứa Thịnh. Lúc nữ sinh mặc đồng phục xoay người sang chỗ khác, hai chữ “Lập Dương” lập tức đập vào mắt cậu.

“Mấy người kia là ai vậy?”

“Muốn xin số điện thoại của cậu đó”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Tôi không cho đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh thấy Thiệu Trạm nhìn mấy nữ sinh kia mấy lần: “Cậu sẽ không thật sự có hứng thú với mấy cô gái đó chứ?”

“Nghĩ lung tung gì vậy?”

“Tôi chỉ thấy hứng thú với một người duy nhất”, Thiệu Trạm bóc viên kẹo mà cậu lấy theo lúc thanh toán, đưa lên miệng Hứa Thịnh, “Há miệng.”

Thiệu Trạm chỉ mải nhìn theo bộ đồng phục đó, còn dáng dấp người mặc ra sao hoàn toàn chẳng quan tâm.

Cậu nhớ đến mấy chữ trên thanh tìm kiếm ngày hôm qua: _Nhị Trung Lập Dương_.

Liên kết lời giới thiệu về Nhị Trung Lập Dương cùng với câu nói “ _Lâm Giang có gì không tốt? Tại sao con cứ phải thi vào Lập Dương?_ ” của người phụ nữ vào cùng một chỗ, vô số những đầu mối bị bỏ qua dần dần hiện ra. Ngày đầu tiên trao đổi điện thoại đã để ý đến hình nền trong đó, cảnh tượng hỗ trợ sửa tranh trong phòng vẽ, còn có lần trước đề cập đến lớp năng khiếu Mỹ thuật.

Mọi thứ đều hướng về một điều quá rõ ràng, Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến đây thì dừng lại.

Nhận ra rằng có lẽ Hứa Thịnh không muốn nói, cũng không sẵn lòng nhắc đến chủ đề này.

Đúng lúc đó xếp hàng đến lượt bọn họ, Hứa Thịnh cắn kẹo, nhận lấy túi nilon và tiền lẻ từ tay ông chủ: “Cảm ơn.”

Thiệu Trạm nuốt lời đã lên đến khóe miệng xuống, cuối cùng vẫn không hỏi.

Bạn học lớp 7 như sống lại sau khi uống nước và ăn thêm chút gì đó, sau khi chơi trò chơi hấp dẫn xong, yên tâm chiếm vị trí tốt chờ bắn pháo hoa buổi tối: “Tối nay có biểu diễn bắn pháo hoa đấy, chúng ta đi chiếm chỗ trước đi.”

Đèn đường đã lên, sắc trời mờ tối, khu vui chơi chạng vạng tối không giống như ban ngày, những ánh đèn rực rỡ trên vòng quay ngựa gỗ giống như những vì sao lấp lánh. Viên Tự Cường và Đàm Khải phá lệ có khuynh hướng thích kiểu trò chơi thiếu nữ này.

Hứa Thịnh đứng cạnh bồn hoa nghỉ ngơi.

Trước khi đi lên, Viên Tự Cường hỏi: “Thịnh ca, có thể chụp giúp tôi một pô được không? Chụp đẹp đẹp xíu.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Chụp hình là kỹ năng đỉnh cao của Hứa Thịnh, cho dù là từ cấu trúc bức hình hay là từ góc độ chụp cũng cao hơn trình độ bình thường một mức lớn.

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ thầm cậu thì làm sao mà bắt được kiểu nào đẹp, vì vậy nháy mắt ra hiệu cho đại gia ngồi bên cạnh: “Qua đây.”

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy, uể oải đi lướt qua, nhìn tư thế diễn sâu của Viên Tự Cường qua ống kính, trên hình Viên Tự Cường đang nhắm hai mắt lại, mặc cho gió mạnh thế nào cũng không lay động được mái tóc được vuốt đầy keo, một tay giơ lên làm tư thế ôm: “Chụp chưa?”

“…Cái tư thế gì thế này?”

Hứa Thịnh không có sức phỉ nhổ, hướng dẫn: “Ngồi xổm xuống, lấy góc nghiêng.”

Thiệu Trạm điều chỉnh camera, còn chưa kịp ngồi xổm xuống, điện thoại di động rung vài cái, đúng lúc đó tay cậu ấn nút chụp, thông báo điện thoại nhảy ra, tiếng chụp ảnh bị tiếng điện thoại nhắc nhở đè lên, tay cậu di chuyển, bất ngờ ấn phải nút “Nghe”.

Điện thoại di động là của Hứa Thịnh, đương nhiên người gọi điện cũng là tìm Hứa Thịnh.

Thiệu Trạm: “…Cậu có điện thoại.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Trên màn hình hiển thị: “ _Đang kết nối điện thoại với Khang Khải_ “.

Mặc dù thời gian gần đây Thiệu Trạm dùng điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh nhưng vẫn sẽ cố gắng hết sức hạn chế liên lạc với vòng xã giao của Hứa Thịnh để tránh xảy ra những chuyện ngoài ý muốn.

Nhưng bây giờ bất ngờ nghe máy, cũng chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại.

“Bình tĩnh, đừng hoảng hốt.”

Hứa Thịnh nói: “Trước tiên cứ nghe cậu ta nói gì đã.”

Khang Khải “Alo” một tiếng, nghe loáng thoáng được bên kia điện thoại có hai giọng nói khác nhau: “Fuck, anh đi hẹn hò bên ngoài đấy à?”

Hứa Thịnh đánh chữ lên điện thoại: _Cậu ấy biết cậu._

Hứa Thịnh lại đánh tiếp một câu: _Cũng biết chúng ta ở bên nhau._

Thiệu Trạm quét mắt qua màn hình trong tay Hứa Thịnh, bạn của bạn trai mình biết mình, biết được điều này khiến giọng Thiệu Trạm thả lỏng ra, mặc dù lời nói ra khỏi miệng vẫn còn tràn đầy cảm giác muốn kết thúc cuộc gọi: “Có chuyện gì không?”

Khang Khải ở bên kia nghẹn họng: “Bây giờ anh có tiện không? Em cũng không nói gì nhiều, vài phút thôi.”

Thiệu Trạm muốn nói là không tiện lắm.

Khang Khải đang đứng trong phòng nước rửa khay màu. Hôm qua mẹ cậu có hai tiết buổi chiều, tất cả đều là giờ học của học sinh nghệ thuật lớp 11. Bọn họ tranh thủ ngày nghỉ tới luyện tập sắc thái phong cảnh, mẹ cậu thở dài trong giờ học nói: “Năm nay cải cách thi cử, thêm hai môn vẽ cảnh, nếu không bắt đầu luyện tập từ bây giờ chắc chắn sẽ không kịp.”

Cậu biết lời mẹ cậu nói còn đang ám chỉ cả đối tượng ẩn núp giấu tài là Hứa Thịnh.

Để dự định thi nghệ thuật, trừ việc phải trải qua ải liên thi thì còn cần phải tốn thời gian chuẩn bị nội dung thi vào mỗi trường. Sát ngay sau học kỳ tiếp theo của lớp 11 sẽ là năm lớp 12, là một giai đoạn vô cùng căng thẳng.

Cậu nghĩ tới nghĩ lui vẫn vặn vòi nước lại, gọi điện thoại cho Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói khỏi miệng phải bình tĩnh, nhưng mí mắt không nhịn được bắt đầu nhảy liên hồi, sau đó cậu nghe thấy Khang Khải giống như uống say thổi một trận rainbow-fart* dài đến mấy phút.

_*Mang nghĩa khen ngợi (thái quá)._

“Hứa Thịnh, gần đây mỗi ngày em đều không ngừng suy nghĩ, trên thế giới tại sao lại có một người ưu tú như anh? Mỗi bức tranh anh vẽ đều khiến lòng người rung động, anh không chỉ vẽ trên giấy mà còn vẽ vào trái tim em.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…?”

“…Anh là ánh sáng của giới hội họa, là hi vọng của cả phòng vẽ!”

“Mỗi ngày em đều mong đợi anh có thể trở lại giới hội họa, mặc dù những lời em khen anh nghe có vẻ sáo rỗng, nhưng em muốn anh tiếp tục vẽ là lời thật lòng.”

Cuối cùng Khang Khải ngừng lại vài giây, giọng khác hẳn giọng cường điệu vừa xong, nghe ra được câu này mới thật sự là lời muốn nói: “Nếu không chuẩn bị cho liên thi sẽ không còn kịp nữa.”

“Nếu thích như vậy tại sao phải từ bỏ?”

Viên Tự Cường tạo dáng đến mỏi, nhắm đôi mắt lại rất có cảm giác không an toàn: “Thịnh ca, chụp xong chưa? Tôi muốn xem pháo hoa.”

Pháo hoa đúng giờ nở rộ, cùng với vô số tiếng nổ “bụp bụp” lẫn trong tiếng hét chói tai, bầu trời rực sáng từng đóa. Khi ánh lửa khói lóe lên, Hứa Thịnh bị dòng người trào lên cuốn lấy, cậu không hề muốn trốn tránh, nhưng thật sự không biết nên làm gì, theo bản năng muốn lùi về phía sau, lại bị Thiệu Trạm giữ cổ tay lại.


	90. Chapter 90

Khang Khải hoàn toàn không biết lần này bản thân dày công thổi rainbow-fart lại thổi nhầm đối tượng, sau khi bên đầu kia lạnh nhạt đáp lại một câu thì không còn tiếng gì nữa. Cậu lại “Alo” một tiếng, đối phương dứt khoát cắt đứt cuộc gọi.

Lòng bàn tay Thiệu Trạm ấm áp, Hứa Thịnh tưởng rằng cậu ấy muốn giữ mình là để cậu đừng đi, nhưng mà nhanh chóng nhận ra Thiệu Trạm cố gắng dùng sức trên tay không giống với suy nghĩ của cậu. Cậu bị Thiệu Trạm kéo lùi ra khỏi dòng người mấy bước.

Đám người ồn ào đông đúc dần cách xa bọn họ, ánh sáng của pháo hoa hoàn toàn tỏa sáng khắp bầu trời đêm.

Hứa Thịnh vốn đã bị cuộc điện thoại bất ngờ của Khang Khải làm rối loạn suy nghĩ, trong đầu “Ầm” một tiếng tựa như quay trở lại ngày mưa hơn một năm trước đó. Vô số âm thanh cùng với tiếng nổ của pháo hoa dồn lại cùng nhau ập tới, sau đó những âm thanh ấy bỗng nhiên dần biến mất. Bởi vì trong lúc giật mình Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm nói bên tai cậu: “Muốn đi đâu không?”

Vào giây phút Khang Khải nói xong, Hứa Thịnh đã thử nghĩ qua rất nhiều phản ứng. Cậu nghĩ Thiệu Trạm sẽ hỏi cậu đã có chuyện gì xảy ra, có thể sẽ ngạc nhiên, sẽ cảm thấy kỳ lạ…Nhưng mà không nghĩ đến phản ứng này.

Thiệu Trạm cũng thật sự không muốn ép cậu phải đối mặt, cũng không muốn truy hỏi, nếu như bây giờ Hứa Thịnh muốn trốn tránh, cậu sẽ để mặc cho cậu ấy làm vậy.

Khi pháo hoa vừa mới bắt đầu nổ trên bầu trời cũng chính là lúc đông người nhất. Dòng người vọt lên, nhưng hai người đi hướng ngược lại rời sân, Hứa Thịnh bị cậu dắt theo, cuối cùng hai người cùng nhau bỏ chạy.

“Wow——–pháo hoa đó.”

“Mau chụp hình, hai người đừng chắn ống kính của tôi.”

Nữ sinh không thể nào kháng cự được trước những thứ như pháo hoa. Khưu Thu ôm mặt nghiêng đầu muốn tìm bạn cùng lớp 7, nhưng nhận ra vị trí bên cạnh bồn hoa vốn có một người đứng một người ngồi giờ lại trống không. Cô đi vòng xung quanh, không thấy bóng dáng Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đâu: “Trạm ca với Thịnh ca đâu rồi?”

Viên Tự Cường cố gắng giữ tư thế tạo dáng: “Tôi cũng đang muốn biết hai người bọn họ đi đâu đây. Tạo dáng kiểu này mỏi lắm rồi, không thì Thu ca cậu chụp giúp tôi một pô đi.”

Khưu Thu: “…”

Gió mùa đông lạnh thấu xương, khô hanh, nhưng Hứa Thịnh chạy đến cả người toát mồ hôi. Cả hai người đều đang nóng, hoàn toàn cách xa khỏi đám người đông đúc. Một số khu vực trong khu vui chơi đã đóng cửa, cuối cùng hai người dừng lại ở một góc vắng vẻ.

Phía sau là tiệm bán đồ ăn vặt vừa mới đóng cửa, nơi này cách địa điểm xem pháo hoa đến mấy con phố, rất ít người qua lại.

Ghế dài trước tiệm bán đồ ăn vặt không có ai, Hứa Thịnh đạp chân lên ghế, co chân lại ngồi xuống———-tuy nói là ngồi nhưng cái tư thế này còn giống như “rúc” hơn, bởi vì chạy quá nóng nên cậu cởi áo khoác, cổ áo len rộng rãi, cả người thể hiện sự biếng nhác uể oải không hề phù hợp với bề ngoài của “Thiệu Trạm”.

Thời gian trôi qua rất lâu nhưng không ai chủ động mở lời trước.

Ngày hôm qua Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn trả lời tin nhắn của Khang Khải về chuyện này, không ngờ hôm nay đã bại lộ ngay trước mặt Thiệu Trạm. Cậu nhận ra bản thân không phải là không muốn nói, không có cơ hội nói hay không kịp nói, mà là không biết nên làm thế nào để đối mặt với chuyện này.

Mờ mịt, trốn tránh, không biết nên làm cách nào, những tâm trạng này đều có.

Hứa Thịnh chấn chỉnh lại cảm xúc, mới nâng đầu gối lên vùi cả gương mặt vào giữa: “Tôi…”

Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy Thiệu Trạm đứng trước mặt mình, nhìn thấy “bản thân” từ góc độ này khiến Hứa Thịnh có cảm giác không chân thực, hư ảo, giống như thấy được chính mình từ một không gian khác xa xôi tới. Nhưng mà ảo giác này nhanh chóng bị đánh tan, bởi vì Thiệu Trạm giơ tay xoa nhẹ lên đầu cậu một cái: “Không muốn nói có thể không nói.”

Thiệu Trạm đứng dưới tán cây bị bóng tối bao trùm, ánh sáng đường phố ngược sáng sau lưng cậu. Một tay cậu nhét trong túi áo, mò mẫm mãi mới thấy được thanh kẹo còn chưa ăn hết từ buổi sáng. Cậu bóc vỏ kẹo, cúi người.

Hứa Thịnh không kịp phản ứng đã bị cậu nhét viên kẹo vào miệng.

“Ăn đồ ngọt sẽ giúp não tiết ra dopamine”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Dopamine là một chất dẫn truyền thần kinh, có thể ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến tâm trạng của con người.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Thế mà vẫn còn nhắc đến kiến thức Hóa học được.

Thiệu Trạm: “Ban đầu muốn đổi cách đút.” Thiệu Trạm dừng lại vài giây, “Bây giờ cách đó vẫn là nên bỏ đi.”

Đổi sang cách khác.

Đổi sang cách nào, không cần nói cũng biết.

Hứa Thịnh cắn kẹo, không biết cái gọi là “dopamine” có thật sự có tác dụng không, nhưng vì có Thiệu Trạm ở bên cạnh, hồi lâu cậu mới nói: “Không phải không muốn nói, chỉ là chuyện này nhắc lại có hơi dài.”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ kỹ, quyết định vẫn là bắt đầu từ chuyện thi cao trung: “Thật ra trước đây tôi muốn thi…”

Thiệu Trạm tiếp lời: “Nhị Trung Lập Dương.”

Câu tiếp theo của Hứa Thịnh khựng lại.

Hứa Thịnh: “Sao cậu biết?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Hai ngày trước mẹ cậu có nhắc đến một lần, tình huống cụ thể không khác lắm, có thể đoán được.”

Hứa Thịnh sửng sốt vài giây.

Đúng vậy, mỗi lần trở về quanh đi quẩn lại vẫn là chủ đề này, Hứa Nhã Bình có nhắc đến cũng không bất ngờ.

Trước khi Khang Khải gọi điện tới, Thiệu Trạm đã đoán được sơ sơ nhưng không rõ hết. Cả câu chuyện chỉ còn thiếu một mảnh ghép cuối cùng hợp lại, vài câu nói của Khang Khải giống như đưa đến mảnh ghép cuối cùng đó, khiến cả câu chuyện được chắp vá hoàn chỉnh.

Nếu Thiệu Trạm đã đoán được hết, không biết tại sao mà Hứa Thịnh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tiếp theo nói gì ra khỏi miệng cũng dễ dàng hơn.

Hứa Thịnh cắn vỡ viên kẹo: “Trước đây từng nghe đến Lập Dương chưa?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Trường nào điểm quá thấp tôi sẽ không để ý đến.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nhỏ giọng “đệt” một tiếng: “Bạn trai, có thể nói chuyện tử tế không hả?”

Mặc dù điểm chuẩn của Nhị Trung Lập Dương thấp, thế nhưng thành tích Mỹ thuật lại không hề thấp tí nào. Mọi năm, trước khi thi tuyển sinh cấp ba, gần như học sinh của Nhị Trung Lập Dương đều được quan tâm và chú trọng———Thực tế thì trong trường vẫn có một số ít học sinh Mỹ thuật đục nước béo cò, thành tích lớp văn hóa không ổn, nếu đi thi Mỹ thuật thì tỉ lệ đỗ đạt của trường có thể sẽ cao hơn. Vì vậy Nhị Trung Lập Dương không thiếu những bức tranh được vẽ xuất sắc.

Dù sao cũng là một ngôi trường có chủ trương lấy Mỹ thuật làm trọng điểm của thành phố C, tài nguyên giáo dục phong phú, mỗi tuần vẫn sẽ sắp xếp hai tiết học Mỹ thuật.

Thật ra cậu chưa bao giờ nói những chuyện này với người khác, ngay cả Khang Khải cũng chỉ đoán mò, chỉ biết vì chuyện này mà cậu và Hứa Nhã Bình cãi nhau, cũng không biết rõ chi tiết.

Nhưng dù sao đây cũng là chuyện gia đình nhà Hứa Thịnh, Thiệu Trạm không thể nào thay cậu quyết định được.

Chỉ là không hiểu sao tự nhiên Thiệu Trạm nhớ đến từ năm lớp 10 Hứa Thịnh đã bị Cố Diêm vương đẩy lên đài kéo cờ đọc kiểm điểm, cũng nhớ đến trong một tập thể ai ai cũng mặc đồng phục học sinh, chỉ có một cậu trai mỗi lần đứng trên đó hoàn toàn xa lạ và tách biệt.

Chuyện mặc đồng phục kia ồn ào rầm rộ cả một thời gian, tất cả mọi người đều không hiểu tại sao Hứa Thịnh không chịu mặc đồng phục, cuối cùng quy kết thành hành vi của giáo bá, thậm chí có người bày tỏ: “Giáo bá không mặc đồng phục cũng rất bình thường, phản nghịch, phách lối, cá tính rõ ràng khác hẳn với người ta.”

Lại nhớ đến ngày khai giảng năm lớp 11, lần đầu tiên gặp được Hứa Thịnh.

Một mình, đơn độc một vị trí ngồi trong phòng thi.

Chủ nhiệm lớp mới là Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngồi trên bục giảng nói: “Đừng vì là bài khảo sát đầu năm mà coi thường, lần này kiểm tra vẫn khá hóc búa đấy…”

Quạt gió không ngừng quay trên trần, chỉ có chỗ ngồi bên tay phải không hề có chút động tĩnh nào, thiếu niên không mặc đồng phục không hề nể nang gì cả, gục đầu xuống bàn ngủ cả giờ thi.

Tuổi mười bảy của con trai, không thể hiểu được làm thế nào để thu bớt sự sắc sảo, chính là độ tuổi kiêu ngạo nhất, nhất là khi tính cách của Hứa Thịnh gần như không dễ bị áp chế. Thiệu Trạm rất khó tưởng tượng được cậu phải tốn bao nhiêu sức lực mới có thể cúi đầu xuống nhượng bộ.

Lúc này Thiệu Trạm nhận ra cậu hoàn toàn không hề cảm thấy mất tự nhiên vì thân thể, bởi vì bây giờ cậu thấy được Hứa Thịnh, là một Hứa Thịnh chân chính.

Cũng không phải dốt nát kém cỏi, đến trường lông bông không có lý tưởng, cũng không phải bất cần cái gì cũng không quan trọng.

Càng không phải thật sự muốn thi vào Bắc Đại Thanh Điểu.

Thiệu Trạm: “Rất thích vẽ phải không?”

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người.

Thiệu Trạm không hiểu lắm liên thi là cái gì, thực tế cho dù cậu có biết Hứa Thịnh thích vẽ cũng không biết rốt cuộc trình độ đối phương vẽ của đối phương đến mức nào, cho nên những lời cậu nói là rất đơn thuần, không liên quan tới bất cứ nhân tố bên ngoài nào cả: “Nếu thích thì đừng từ bỏ.”

Pháo hoa đã bắn đến hồi cuối, từng chùm pháo hoa cuối cùng nở rộ khắp trời đêm————-

Cùng lúc đó, Hứa Nhã Bình đang chờ “con trai” về nhà.

Trước khi Hứa Thịnh ra khỏi nhà, Hứa Nhã Bình có hỏi buổi tối khoảng mấy giờ con về, Thiệu Trạm tiện miệng tính toán thời gian, nhưng không nghĩ sẽ về muộn vì bạn cùng lớp muốn xem pháo hoa lâu như vậy.

Vì vậy Hứa Nhã Bình làm xong cơm, chờ đợi đủ kiểu, không nhịn được gọi điện cho con trai: “Về chưa con? Không phải nói khoảng 7 giờ sẽ về sao? Bây giờ đã hơn 9 giờ rồi.”

Khi Thiệu Trạm nhận được điện thoại, đúng lúc bạn học lớp 7 đang đi trên phố quay lại, từ xa thấy bọn họ, giơ tay lên vẫy: “Tìm các cậu mãi…hóa ra trốn ở đây.”

Thiệu Trạm liếc nhìn Hứa Thịnh, dùng khẩu hình tỏ ý “ _Mẹ cậu đấy_ “, sau đó mới nói: “Sắp rồi.”

Thật ra câu nói này không có nội dung ý tứ nào khác, nhưng Hứa Nhã Bình vẫn bị hai chữ này khiến cho ngẩn người, sau đó tim đập thình thịch.

Giác quan thứ sáu của người phụ nữ là thứ rất huyền diệu.

Gần đây “Hứa Thịnh” khiến cho bà cảm giác có gì đó rất không bình thường, hơn nữa sự bất thường này trải qua mấy ngày sống chung còn càng ngày càng rõ rệt.

Hứa Nhã Bình vô thức nắm chặt vạt áo.

Bà cố gắng đè xuống tâm tình kỳ lạ, lại dặn dò mấy câu, sau đó một tay cầm điện thoại di động, một tay khác mở cửa phòng Hứa Thịnh định vào lấy đồ: “Đã muộn thế này rồi, đi đường về nhớ chú ý an toàn, đúng rồi cuộn băng dính trong có ở trong phòng con không? Mẹ mượn dán một chút…” Dán vài cái hộp giấy.

Hứa Nhã Bình vừa nói vừa cúi người tìm băng dính trên bàn học.

Kết quả không tìm thấy băng dính trong, nhưng bà lại vung tay lên, bất ngờ hất tung bài thi kẹp trong sách giáo khoa Toán ra.

Ban đầu Hứa Nhã Bình chỉ vô tình xem bài thi một chút, nhưng ánh mắt vừa lướt qua đã khiến máu trong người bà đông lại trong nháy mắt. Chỉ thấy tờ bài thi trong tay mới chỉ viết được một nửa, nét bút mạnh mẽ, chữ viết rất đẹp———–Nét chữ trên bài thi rõ ràng không phải của Hứa Thịnh!

Đồng thời, bên đầu kia điện thoại truyền đến giọng nói lạnh nhạt, xa lạ khiến người ta rợn tóc gáy. Giọng nói kia giống y hệt Hứa Thịnh nhưng lại hoàn toàn khác hẳn thanh điệu: “Biết rồi.”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…”

Bà nhìn bài thi trước mặt, cùng với lời nói trong điện thoại, sự nghi ngờ càng ngày càng sâu không thể đè nén xuống được.

Từ ngày đầu tiên “Hứa Thịnh” về nhà, bà đã cảm thấy bất thường. Ban đầu bà kết luận đây là do tâm trạng con cái không tốt, nhưng mấy ngày nay bà cố ý xin nghỉ ở nhà, cảm giác bất thường đó càng ngày càng mãnh liệt.

Con trai của bà, bà hiểu rõ nhất.

Hai ngày trước Hứa Nhã Bình cũng cảm giác “Hứa Thịnh” giống như hoán đổi thành một người khác vậy.

Nhưng dự đoán này cũng khoa trương quá, trên thế giới tại sao lại có thể có chuyện như vậy được…?

Hứa Nhã Bình vừa tự nhủ với bản thân, thầm nghĩ có lẽ là bài thi của bạn cùng lớp, bất ngờ kẹp trong sách mang nhầm về thôi, nhưng mà một khi sự hoài nghi này nổi dậy sẽ bắt đầu hoành hành như vũ bão. Ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà bà dò xét một câu: “Tiểu Thịnh, lúc nào con về thì mua cho mẹ một ly sữa lắc xoài mẹ thích nhất được không?”

Thiệu Trạm nghe không kỹ, chỉ là mang về một ly đồ uống, hoàn toàn không nghĩ nhiều, cũng không chú ý hỏi Hứa Thịnh bản gốc ở bên cạnh: “Được.”

Thế giới của Hứa Nhã Bình, nổ tung!

Bà bị dị ứng với xoài, từ trước đến nay không thể ăn bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến loại quả này, Hứa Thịnh biết điều đó.

Đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì?!

Thiệu Trạm làm thế nào cũng không ngờ, giả vờ làm con trai nhà người ta mấy ngày hôm nay lại vì một ly sữa lắc xoài mà bại lộ.


	91. Chapter 91

“Gần đây mình phát hiện ra một chuyện. Chuyện này nói ra cậu sẽ không tin, nhưng thật sự bây giờ mình không có biện pháp nào khác. Mình không biết nên làm gì nữa.” Hứa Nhã Bình nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn gọi điện thoại cho bạn thân.

Bạn thân của bà là một đồng nghiệp cùng công tác sau khi tìm được việc làm đầu tiên ở thành phố C, tuổi tác ngang nhau, quan hệ vẫn được duy trì đến bây giờ.

Bạn thân vốn đã chuẩn bị đi ngủ rồi, bị câu nói này dọa sợ không dám gà gật nữa: “Sao vậy, cậu làm sao thế?”

“Mình phát hiện ra con trai mình không phải con trai mình”, Hứa Nhã Bình rợn cả tóc gáy nói, “Khó trách sao mình cứ cảm thấy ánh mắt nó xa lạ như vậy, vẫn luôn lạnh như băng nhìn mình… Bây giờ rốt cuộc mình cũng hiểu rõ, nó hoàn toàn không phải con trai mình!”

Bạn thân: “…??!”

Sau lưng người bạn thân chợt lạnh, bà xoa xoa cánh tay, lại nói: “Không phải cậu đang nói đùa chứ? Hơn nửa đêm rồi, đừng kể chuyện ma cho mình nữa.”

Giọng nói Hứa Nhã Bình bắt đầu phát run, tiếng gió ngoài cửa thay đổi: “Mình không có đùa với cậu.”

Mà ở bên kia.

Trên con phố thương mại gần nhà Hứa Thịnh có một tiệm trà sữa, Thiệu Trạm xách một ly đồ uống xoài mang về tiểu khu.

Hứa Thịnh gửi tin nhắn mới.

_-Tôi về đến nhà rồi._

Thời điểm hai người chia tay không nói gì nhiều, chuyện này đã giấu ở trong lòng rất lâu không nói với ai, hôm nay bất ngờ nói ra khỏi miệng, Hứa Thịnh cũng cần không gian yên tĩnh cho bản thân.

Cậu phải tự tìm cho mình câu trả lời.

Thiệu Trạm không tiếp tục chủ đề đó, nói tránh: _Tôi cũng sắp về đến nhà rồi, vừa mua đồ uống cho mẹ cậu._

Hứa Thịnh mở cửa, cất chìa khóa vào cái giỏ để ở huyền quan, một tay đánh chữ, mỗi ngày đều hỏi câu này: _Gần đây mẹ tôi có phát hiện gì không?_

Thiệu Trạm tự tin như thường lệ: _Không có._

Xách theo đồ không tiện đánh chữ, Thiệu Trạm ấn giữ nút chat voice, đưa sát điện thoại lại gần báo cáo hành tung gần đây của Hứa Nhã Bình: “Hai ngày nay tôi rất ít nói chuyện với bà ấy, mỗi lần bà ấy muốn tìm tôi, tôi đều tránh đi.”

Thiệu Trạm đã đến tầng, trước mặt chính là cánh cửa nhà Hứa Thịnh.

Chỉ cách một cánh cửa thôi nhưng bên trong, Hứa Nhã Bình da đầu tê dại nói: “Hai ngày gần đây nó rất ít nói chuyện với mình. Từ trước đến nay đâu có như vậy, mỗi lần mình muốn tìm nó, nó đều nói với mình muốn làm bài tập, nó phải học tập!”

Ngoài cửa, Thiệu Trạm vừa móc chìa khóa ra vừa nói: “Cho nên chắc chắn bà ấy không có cơ hội phát hiện đâu.”

Hai người gần như nói cùng một lúc.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Sao nó có thể muốn học tập cho giỏi chứ? Đây là lời mà tên nhóc Hứa Thịnh sẽ nói ra sao? Lúc ấy mình nên nhận ra mới đúng, sao bây giờ mới nghĩ đến chứ?”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, cắm chìa khóa vào trong ổ khóa.

Hứa Nhã Bình nghe được động tĩnh, cả người cứng đờ: “Làm sao bây giờ…Nó, nó nó nó về rồi.”

Bạn thân nghe xong những manh mối này thì nuốt nước bọt nói: “Hay là bị trúng tà rồi?” Bạn thân nghĩ mãi cũng chỉ nghĩ ra được khả năng như vậy.

Trong nháy mắt Thiệu Trạm vào nhà, Hứa Nhã Bình cúp điện thoại. Người phụ nữ ngồi trên ghế salon, con ngươi khẽ run, giống như đang cố kìm nén điều gì.

Thiệu Trạm cảm thấy kỳ quái, nhưng không nghĩ nhiều, cậu đưa đồ uống trong tay tới: “Của mẹ đây.”

Hứa Nhã Bình ngồi trên ghế salon trong phòng khách, ngoài cửa sổ gió đêm thổi mạnh, tiếng gió bốn bề đập vào cửa sổ thủy tinh, tạo ra tiếng “vù vù” đầy sợ hãi. Trận gió lạnh giống như tràn vào từ bốn phía qua các ngõ ngách, thổi đến mức khiến tay chân bà lạnh toát.

Hứa Nhã Bình tựa như tự đặt mình vào nhân vật nữ chính của một câu chuyện kinh dị.

Bà cảm thấy mối nguy từ bốn phía xung quanh mình!

Thế giới này lập tức trở nên khó hiểu, không thể tin nổi, khiến cho người ta không nhìn thấu được cái gì là thật, cái gì là giả.

Giờ khắc này, vẻ lạnh lùng trên mặt thiếu niên trở nên u ám trong mắt bà!

Đừng nhắc đến chuyện ngón tay nhỏ dài của cậu con trai đang xách túi nilon, đưa ly sữa lắc xoài tới trước mặt bà.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…”

Bà, không dám nhận.

Cái ly sữa lắc xoài này, nhìn không còn là một ly đồ uống bình thường nữa.

Thiệu Trạm không hiểu có chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng cũng nhạy bén nhận ra được Hứa Nhã Bình hình như có phần sợ cậu.

Nhưng nhận thức được điều này lại quá khó hiểu, cậu đang định nói gì đó, Hứa Nhã Bình nhận lấy túi nilon đưa tới cực nhanh, gượng cười vui vẻ nói: “Cảm ơn. Bây giờ cũng muộn rồi, con đi tắm chải răng đánh mặt, không phải, đánh răng rửa mặt, nghỉ ngơi sớm chút đi.”

“…”

Cũng được.

Thiệu Trạm sợ bà lại muốn gọi mình lại nói chuyện gì đó, không bằng về phòng nhanh một chút nghỉ ngơi, giảm bớt tiếp túc.

Thiệu Trạm buông thõng tay xuống: “Con về phòng đây.”

Thiệu Trạm về phòng, không hề biết chút nào về ánh mắt mà Hứa Nhã Bình dõi theo cậu, nó chứa bao nhiêu phức tạp, hốt hoảng và kinh hoàng.

Hứa Nhã Bình không nhịn được. Sau khi Thiệu Trạm về phòng, bà lấy dũng khí đẩy nhẹ cửa phòng cậu ra một khe hở nhỏ, chỉ thấy Hứa Thịnh quay lưng về phía bà, mở một tờ bài thi, tư thế ngồi thẳng. Ánh mắt chàng trai nhìn bài thi đầy chuyên chú và nghiêm túc, lại xa lạ như vậy. Mặc dù toàn bộ quá trình “Hứa Thịnh” không quay đầu lại nhưng bà vẫn cảm giác mình bị người khác quan sát. Bà cảm thấy trong thân thể “Hứa Thịnh” có một người khác đang nhìn mình.

Hứa Nhã Bình càng nhìn càng hoảng sợ trong lòng.

Thiệu Trạm tắm xong, định làm thêm vài bài thi mới đi ngủ. Khi đang làm câu hỏi cuối cùng trong bộ bài thi thứ hai, cậu nghe loáng thoáng được tiếng bước chân thận trọng vang từ phòng khách. Tiếng bước chân đi tới đi lui, cuối cùng dừng lại trước cửa phòng cậu.

Giờ này mà mẹ Hứa Thịnh còn quét dọn vệ sinh sao?

Thiệu Trạm cảm thấy ồn ào.

Vậy mới nói những lúc cậu đang giải đề rất ghét bị người khác quấy rầy, ngoại trừ Hứa Thịnh.

Thiệu Trạm dừng ngòi bút một lát, câu hỏi đang giải đến bước quan trọng nhất, vẫn đang tiếp tục suy nghĩ, cửa phòng ngủ chợt “Rầm” một tiếng bị người khác đẩy ra!

Cậu nhíu mày lại, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn sang, lại thấy Hứa Nhã Bình giơ cao cây chổi trong tay, gương mặt đầy sự phòng bị đứng trước cửa phòng. Người phụ nữ tóc tai rối loạn, bởi vì hoảng sợ mà ngực phập phồng kịch liệt. Bà quanh quẩn ở cửa rất lâu, cuối cùng vẫn lấy dũng khí đẩy cửa ra hô to: “Ta mặc kệ rốt cuộc mi là thứ gì, ta sẽ liều mạng với nhà mi!”

“…”

Cho dù khả năng duy trì sự bình tĩnh của Thiệu Trạm có tốt đến mức nào vẫn không đỡ được cục diện đầy chấn động trước mặt, cảnh tượng này thật sự đã vượt qua khỏi sự tưởng tượng của cậu.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn đồng hồ, bây giờ là 12 giờ 30 phút khuya, cậu ở trong thân thể bạn trai mình làm bài thi, mẹ bạn trai cậu đang đứng ở cửa, giơ cây chổi lên muốn cùng tìm cái chết với cậu.

Thiệu Trạm cầm bút xoay vài vòng, muốn gọi dì ơi, lời đến khóe miệng lại gượng gạo đổi thành một câu “Mẹ”: “Mẹ, mẹ đang làm gì vậy?”

Cho dù là ai thì nửa đêm phát hiện ra con trai mình không phải con trai mình cũng chẳng thể nào không sợ, nhưng sự sợ hãi này đã chiến thắng nỗi lo lắng cho Hứa Thịnh, Hứa Nhã Bình nói: “Đừng có kêu ta là mẹ———Mi không phải con trai ta! Chữ của mi không giống với Tiểu Thịnh. Tiểu Thịnh biết ta bị dị ứng với xoài, tuyệt đối không thể mua cái gì liên quan đến xoài về. Rốt cuộc mi là ai?!”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Trong đầu Thiệu Trạm bối rối, chớp mắt một cái.

Nghĩ thế nào cũng không ngờ mình sẽ bại lộ vì thứ này.

Cậu và Hứa Thịnh đã hoán đổi nhiều lần, tình cảnh nào cũng đã từng trải qua. Kỳ nghỉ vốn chỉ có mười mấy ngày, chỉ cần chú ý kỹ hơn sẽ không có vấn đề gì. Nhưng mà cậu quên mất một điều: Dù sao Hứa Nhã Bình cũng là người thân cận nhất sống chung mười mấy năm bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, cậu rất khó che giấu.

Đừng nhắc đến mấy ngày nay Hứa Nhã Bình còn luôn ở nhà, hệ số nguy hiểm lại tăng lên, bại lộ hay không chỉ là qua một câu nói thôi.

Ban đầu Hứa Nhã Bình không phải quá tin vào những thứ ma quỷ thần linh, nhưng bây giờ thực tế xảy ra trước mặt bà, không tin cũng phải tin. Bà hô xong, thấy thiếu niên ngồi trước bàn học, chân dài mở rộng, rũ mắt xuống, đáy mắt không có nhiệt độ gì vẫn cứ chăm chăm nhìn bà, Hứa Nhã Bình lập tức hoảng sợ. Bà không tự chủ được nhỏ giọng đi: “Mi, có phải mi vẫn còn tâm nguyện gì chưa dứt ở nhân gian không?”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm không biết nói thế nào, cắt ngang lời bà: “Thật ra thì…”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Mi cứ nói đi, đừng làm tổn thương con trai ta, ta sẽ cố gắng hết sức thỏa mãn mi.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn qua trông thì vẫn là bộ dạng lạnh như băng, bình tĩnh không hề sợ hãi, thật ra trong lòng đã như dời sông lấp biển từ lâu rồi.

Bị Hứa Nhã Bình nhìn chằm chằm, cậu không thể nào lấy điện thoại ra nhắn tin cho Hứa Thịnh, hơn nữa bây giờ có nhắn tin gọi cậu ấy đến cũng vô ích. Hứa Thịnh đến thì phải nói thế nào? Cũng không thể chỉ “Thiệu Trạm” rồi nói dì ơi đây mới là con trai dì.

Thời điểm cậu nhìn thấy thành tích thi tháng trong phòng làm việc của Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng không thấy suy sụp như bây giờ.

Mấy phút ngắn ngủi lại giống như cả một thế kỷ dài đằng đẵng.

Hứa Nhã Bình nắm chặt cây chổi trong tay: “Mi giữ con ta ở đâu rồi? Mi đừng có ép ta.”

Trong đầu Thiệu Trạm thoáng qua rất nhiều sự giải thích khác nhau, nhưng không có cách nào giải quyết được tình huống bây giờ.

Mức độ cậu suy sụp bây giờ không thua gì Hứa Nhã Bình.

“Con biết hiện tại có nói gì cô cũng sẽ không tin”, cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy, trước ánh mắt của Hứa Nhã Bình từng bước từng bước đi về phía bà, “Nếu đã bị cô phát hiện, vậy con sẽ nói thật cho cô biết.”

Cậu tiến lên trước một bước, Hứa Nhã Bình lùi về sau một bước.

Thiệu Trạm phát hiện ra có thể là do cậu ở bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh đã lâu, năng lực suy diễn cũng tiến bộ không ít. Cuối cùng cậu đứng trước mặt Hứa Nhã Bình, đến khi Hứa Nhã Bình không thể lùi được nữa, cậu mới khó khăn gằn từng chữ một: “Không sai, thật ra con chính là nhân cách thứ hai của Hứa Thịnh.”

Trong tình huống bây giờ, không có lời giải thích nào tốt hơn phương pháp tâm thần phân liệt, sau khi Thiệu Trạm thốt ra chỉ có thể nhắm mắt nói tiếp: “Từ góc độ tâm thần học mà nói, đây có thể được gọi là rối loạn nhân cách phân liệt.”

Cái từ “nhân cách thứ hai” vừa được nói ra, Hứa Nhã Bình hoàn toàn trợn tròn mắt.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…Cái gì?”

——-

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh vào nhà, cậu cầm nửa thanh kẹo còn lại dựa lên cửa ngồi ở huyền quan rất lâu, kẹo trong miệng đã ăn hết, đầu lưỡi vẫn còn vương chút vị ngọt.

Cuối cùng cũng tách khỏi đám người lớp 7.

Hầu Tuấn nghe nói “Hứa Thịnh” cũng ngồi tàu điện ngầm về nhà, vừa hay tiện đường, cứ kéo theo cả Thiệu Trạm cùng đến ga tàu. Vì vậy hai người không có thời gian riêng tư, trước khi Thiệu Trạm rời đi chỉ nói với cậu: “Đưa tay đây.”

Sau đó nhét nốt nửa thanh kẹo còn lại vào trong tay cậu.

Màn bắn pháo hoa kết thúc, cậu nhìn Thiệu Trạm gọi điện cho Hứa Nhã Bình, trong đầu vẫn chỉ lặp đi lặp lại vài câu nói, đến bây giờ vẫn còn quanh quẩn, cuối cùng dừng lại ở một câu: _Rất thích vẽ phải không?_

——-

Tiếng gió ngoài cửa sổ dần ngưng lại, không khí bên ngoài trở nên loãng một cách ngột ngạt, giống như là điềm báo trước. Bầu trời đêm mang sắc màu u tối, đầy sự chán chường áp lực đè xuống.

Mặc dù nhân cách thứ hai chỉ là thuận miệng nói bừa.

Nhưng vài phút sau, Thiệu Trạm ngồi đối mặt với Hứa Nhã Bình, nghe thấy bà bối rối không biết làm sao hỏi: “Tại sao phải… Bắt đầu từ khi nào? Tại sao có thể như vậy?”

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ đến biểu cảm của Hứa Thịnh dưới bầu trời pháo hoa, đột nhiên nhận ra cậu coi như là “nhân cách thứ hai” của “Hứa Thịnh”, thật sự có mấy lời muốn nói với Hứa Nhã Bình.

Hồi lâu, Thiệu Trạm nói: “Hơn một năm trước.”

“Từ khi cậu ấy nghe thấy cuộc gọi của cô, biết hoàn cảnh của cô khó khăn, không đành lòng cãi nhau với cô nữa.”

Hứa Nhã Bình sửng sốt.

Làm thế nào cũng không nghĩ đến nghe được đáp án này.

“Cậu ấy rất thích vẽ.”

“Khi cô tìm việc làm, cậu ấy đã lén lút điền giấy đăng ký để cô thử trước.”

Thiệu Trạm dùng chính chuyện mà Hứa Nhã Bình từng đề cập tới trên bàn ăn trước đây, coi như là góc nhìn của “nhân cách thứ hai”. Những chuyện cậu nhắc đến đều là nói trúng tim đen, thậm chí giống như còn hiểu rõ hơn cả người trong cuộc là Hứa Nhã Bình: “Dù đi theo con đường nào cũng sẽ gặp phải nhiều khó khăn không lường trước được, nhưng cậu ấy gặp trở ngại khi đi theo con đường quan trọng mà cô vạch ra cho cậu ấy.”

“Nhân cách thứ hai” không nói dài dòng, nhưng nói câu nào cũng đi thẳng vào trọng điểm chính xác.

Chính xác đến mức khiến Hứa Nhã Bình hoàn toàn bị cậu dẫn dắt, còn tự hỏi ngược trong lòng mình: Là mình ư? Mình đã làm gì vậy?

Từ vị trí là một phụ huynh, thật ra Hứa Nhã Bình không hề để tâm đến chuyện “Hứa Thịnh rất thích vẽ”. Bà có thể áp đặt sự “kỳ vọng” mạnh mẽ lên người cậu thì vẫn sẽ cảm thấy đây là chuyện đương nhiên.

Bà cảm thấy theo nghiệp hội họa không vững chắc, khó đi, cho nên bà đã nghĩ con đường này là cửa ải khó khăn nhất nếu Hứa Thịnh đi theo.

Cậu trai ngồi đối diện bà, giọng nói lạnh lùng, đúng là quá khác so với Hứa Thịnh, nhưng trong tiềm thức bà đã nhận ra được có một mối liên quan nào đó không dùng lời diễn tả được giữa người trước mặt và Hứa Thịnh. Trong thoáng chốc, bà như quay ngược trở lại hơn một năm trước.

Ngày hôm đó cũng là một đêm mưa xối xả, bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ cũng trở nên nặng trĩu.

* * *

**_Lời editor_ **

_Một trong những điều quan trọng nhất, quyết định chất lượng bản edit cả một bộ truyện chính là cách xưng hô. Khi edit đến chương này, mình vẫn còn một băn khoăn chưa thực sự giải đáp được. Đó là mẹ Hứa Thịnh khoảng bao nhiêu tuổi? Thông thường nếu con trai cả học cấp ba, nếu không có gì quá khác thường thì độ tuổi của người mẹ sẽ nằm từ khoảng 35-45 tuổi. Mình cứ băn khoăn nên gọi mẹ của Hứa Thịnh là “cô” hay “bà”. Có những lúc cảm thấy gọi cô sẽ trẻ và có đoạn hợp lí, nhưng có những lúc thấy gọi bà vẫn ổn hơn. Nhất là khi mẹ Hứa Thịnh là một bà mẹ đơn thân, bươn chải vất vả từ khi còn trẻ. Đến bây giờ gọi bằng “bà” vẫn có gì đó thuyết phục với mình hơn._

_Mình chỉ muốn giải thích vài điều thôi. Mọi người có ý kiến gì thì cứ để lại comment góp ý kiến nha!_


	92. Chapter 92

Hứa Nhã Bình bị “nhân cách thứ hai” nói đến mức á khẩu, không trả lời được. Câu nói vừa rồi đã chọc đúng nội tâm của bà, sự chất vấn trong đó khiến bà muốn trốn tránh theo bản năng, nhưng rồi nhận ra hoàn toàn không thể tránh thoát. Nhân cách thứ hai giống như một người chứng kiến ở ngay gần bên, thấy được những chuyện bà không thể thấy. Bà không tránh né hỏi: “Cậu, cậu đã xuất hiện bao lâu rồi? Phải làm thế nào mới có thể khôi phục như bình thường?”

Thiệu Trạm cũng đã nghĩ đến vấn đề này, cậu suy đoán: “Chỉ cần cậu ấy muốn trở lại, con sẽ biến mất nhanh thôi.”

Còn giả bộ cứ như thật vậy.

Rất phù hợp với triệu chứng của người mặc bệnh rối loạn nhân cách phân liệt.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “…”

Hứa Nhã Bình từng nghe đến chuyện đa nhân cách, dường như bọn họ đều có tên của riêng mình: “Vậy cậu có tên của mình không?”

Biểu cảm của Thiệu Trạm cứng đờ lại vài giây.

Cậu rất không muốn trả lời câu hỏi này, cuối cùng vẫn phải nói: “Cô có thể gọi con là…Hứa Trạm.”

Hứa Nhã Bình chưa thể quen nổi với cái tên này: “Hứa Trạm?”

Đừng nói chỉ Hứa Nhã Bình không quen, ngay cả bản thân Thiệu Trạm càng không quen được.

Giả vờ bị rối loạn nhân cách cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng, Thiệu Trạm nói xong, sợ Hứa Nhã Bình càng hỏi kỹ, ngồi một lúc thì đứng dậy nói: “Không còn chuyện gì khác thì con về phòng trước, con còn bài thi phải làm.”

**_Câu hỏi được đặt ra trên Baidu_ ** _: Con trai tôi bị đa nhân cách, hôm nay tôi gặp được nhân cách thứ hai của nó. Xin hỏi nguyên nhân sinh ra nhân cách thứ hai là gì?_

**_Trả lời_ ** _: Theo tâm lý học, sự xuất hiện của nhân cách thứ hai có liên quan đến áp lực. Có lẽ là áp lực từ bên ngoài, cũng có thể do người mắc bệnh tự gây ra cho bản thân khiến cậu ấy muốn trốn tránh. Từ đó sinh ra nhân cách thứ hai. Bình thường con bạn từng có mâu thuẫn gì sao?_

Hứa Nhã Bình ngồi trên ghế salon lẩm bẩm một mình: “…Áp lực ư?”

Bà đã gây ra áp lực gì cho Hứa Thịnh sao?

Trước đây bà chỉ mong Hứa Thịnh làm thật nhiều đề, giải thật nhiều bài thi, luôn hi vọng cậu có thể đặt hết tâm tư vào việc học.

Nghĩ đến đây, bà chợt ngồi thẳng, nghĩ đến cảnh tượng vừa nhìn thấy qua khe cửa kia, gương mặt thiếu niên không cảm xúc ngồi trước bàn học, không đọc sách thì cũng làm bài thi, một giây cũng không ngừng nghỉ. Bà ngây ngốc nghĩ: Đây chính là áp lực bà tạo ra cho Hứa Thịnh sao?

Nhân cách thứ hai “Hứa Trạm” này, chẳng lẽ chính là “Hứa Thịnh” trong kỳ vọng của bà ư?

Thì ra là như vậy.

Như vậy tất cả mọi chuyện đều hợp lý.

Lồng ngực Hứa Nhã Bình tắc nghẽn——–Bà đã gây sức ép khiến con mình trở thành như vậy.

Giống như nhân cách thứ hai nói, bà không những không khích lệ cậu, ngược lại còn muốn Hứa Thịnh đi theo con đường mà bà định hướng, khiến Hứa Thịnh bị dồn ép đến mức xuất hiện nhân cách thứ hai. Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh tập trung làm bài thi đúng như mong muốn của bà lại khiến bà không hề cảm thấy thỏa mãn chút nào.

Bà đã biết rất rõ: Hóa ra khiến cho Hứa Thịnh trở nên đúng như kỳ vọng của mình cũng không phải một chuyện khiến người ta vui vẻ.

Bởi vì đây không phải là Hứa Thịnh.

Đây không phải là con trai bà, bà không cần một cậu con trai làm theo đúng như bất cứ mong muốn gì của bà.

Hứa Nhã Bình lẳng lặng ngồi trên ghế salon, cuối cùng cũng ý thức được người làm mẹ như mình đã có quá nhiều sự vô lý.

Đây cũng là lần đầu tiên bà làm mẹ, vì vậy cái gì cũng tự cho mình là đúng, cũng cố gắng hết sức, thay Hứa Thịnh quyết định kế hoạch tương lai, tự cho rằng mọi thứ là “tốt” đối với cậu, đặt rất nhiều hi vọng vào cậu nhưng chưa từng nghĩ đến mong muốn của cậu là gì.

Thiệu Trạm xem thường khả năng liên tưởng và dễ bị phân tán tư tưởng của người phụ nữ. Câu chuyện nhân cách thứ hai cậu bịa ra đầy rẫy những sơ hở, không ngờ Hứa Nhã Bình lại thật sự bị cậu thuyết phục, hơn nữa còn khiến câu chuyện trở nên kín kẽ, trọn vẹn, đến mức khiến cậu tự tìm được lý do chân chính và lời giải thích.

Cậu không biết thân phận nhân cách thứ hai của mình có thể giúp gì được cho Hứa Thịnh hay không, đã nghĩ đến việc mình không tiện nhúng tay vào chuyện nhà người khác, vậy mà vẫn không kiềm chế được thò một tay vào mất rồi.

Những gì liên quan tới liên thi cậu biết rất ít, nhưng cậu đã từng nhìn thấy bức kí họa trên màn hình điện thoại của Hứa Thịnh.

Cũng nhớ lần trước khi biến thành “Hứa Thịnh”, cậu ngồi trong phòng vẽ, Hứa Thịnh cầm tay cậu, sửa lại tư thế tay cầm bút của cậu.

Cậu vẫn luôn chưa nói, Hứa Thịnh ngày bình thường và Hứa Thịnh của ngày hôm đó rất không giống nhau.

Mặc dù câu “Hùng sư ngủ say” của Cố Diêm vương quá cường điệu nhưng cậu dường như đã thật sự nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh mở mắt.

Không giống như ngày thi khảo sát đầu năm, cả giờ thi cậu trai gục xuống bàn, quay ót về phía giám thị trông thi.

Cũng không giống như khi bị gọi đến phòng làm việc, từ trên xuống dưới như viết bốn chữ “Đừng quan tâm tôi”.

Nếu như thế giới của Hứa Thịnh đang mưa, cậu muốn che dù cho cậu ấy.

Ngày hôm sau quả nhiên là một ngày âm u, cho dù trời đã sáng, tầng mây thật dày vẫn che kín bầu trời như cũ, người đi đường vội vã, quần áo quấn chặt bị gió thổi nặng nề.

Cả một đêm Hứa Thịnh không ngủ, điện thoại cũng không xem, còn không biết mình vừa bỏ lỡ hiện trường bại lộ của bạn trai.

Trời vừa sáng, cậu mặc áo khoác ngày hôm qua mở cửa đi ra ngoài, dựa theo hướng dẫn đường đi mà ngồi lên xe buýt, không khí ướt lạnh, lại ẩm ướt khó chịu.

Xe buýt rời khỏi Nam Bình xa lạ, khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ dần quen thuộc, bên tai như vang lên những giọng nói hư ảo xa xôi: “ _Anh thật sự muốn khóa lại sao? Muốn ném hết vào trong đó?_ ”

“ _Thật sự không vẽ nữa ư?_ ”

“ _Đừng đi, anh ơi…_ ”

Những âm thanh này bị tiếng loa phát thanh trên xe buýt cắt ngang khi dừng lại———–“ _Xin mời những hành khách xuống trạm tiếp theo chuẩn bị ra cửa._ ”

Hứa Thịnh xuống xe, đi dọc theo con đường về phía trước, đi qua mấy con phố mới nhìn thấy kho hàng quen thuộc.

Hứa Thịnh đứng ở cửa kho hàng mới nhớ ra bây giờ cậu là Thiệu Trạm, không có chìa khóa, chìa khóa nằm trên cổ “Hứa Thịnh”.

Hứa Thịnh đứng ở đây một lúc, mở điện thoại thấy ba tin nhắn chưa đọc.

Buổi đêm, Thiệu Trạm làm xong câu hỏi cuối cùng, điều chỉnh lại trạng thái, lúc này mới báo cáo tình huống cho Hứa Thịnh.

Vừa xong bị bại lộ trước mặt Hứa Nhã Bình đúng là quá bất ngờ, những gì đã trải qua cùng kết quả không biết nên kể từ đâu. Cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm chỉ nói: _Có chuyện muốn nói với cậu._

_-Cậu đâu rồi?_

_-Đọc được tin thì trả lời._

Nhưng tin nhắn gửi đi không được trả lời, gọi điện thoại Hứa Thịnh cũng không nhận.

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên cửa kho hàng sau lưng, cúi đầu xuống đánh chữ.

Hứa Thịnh: _Tôi cũng có lời muốn nói._

Hứa Thịnh: _Gặp mặt nói chuyện, khi tới nhớ mang sợi dây trên cổ theo._

Lúc Thiệu Trạm đến đã trôi qua một tiếng từ khi Hứa Thịnh gửi tin nhắn. Phía sau tin nhắn Hứa Thịnh còn đính kèm cả vị trí định vị. Địa điểm này gần với phòng vẽ cậu đã từng đến trước đây. Cậu vừa xuống xe, từ xa đã thấy “bản thân” đứng trước cửa kho hàng bị bỏ hoang.

Mùa này, ở nơi này thường có mèo hoang qua lại. Phong cách trang phục của Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn khác nhau. Cậu kéo cái mũ áo khoác rộng lớn lên, che hơn nửa gương mặt, chỉ lộ ra chút cằm và chóp mũi, bên người có một con mèo vây quanh.

Con mèo kia cũng không sợ cậu. Hứa Thịnh ngồi xuống, cổ tay đặt lên đầu gối, cứ ngọ nguậy ngón tay đùa giỡn nó. Hứa Thịnh cụp mắt xuống định bế nó lên, con mèo kêu “Meo” một tiếng rồi bỏ chạy. Ngay sau đó trước mặt xuất hiện một bóng người, trong lòng bàn tay có cầm theo một thứ: “…”

Thiệu Trạm thả tay ra, sợi dây chìa khóa màu đen rơi vào lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh: “Cái này à?”

Hứa Thịnh cầm sợi dây đen, “ừ” một tiếng.

Vóc người của Thiệu Trạm nghĩ sao cũng không thể liên quan gì đến cái từ “nhỏ bé” được, nhưng mà khi Hứa Thịnh hoán đổi vào lại tạo ra được cảm giác này. Cậu cầm sợi dây đen giữa những ngón tay, chậm chạp đứng dậy, dùng chìa khóa mở cửa kho hàng.

Cửa từ từ mở ra, trong kho hàng rất tối, nơi này có họa cụ, có giấy vẽ.

“Dẫn cậu qua đây xem”, Hứa Thịnh đẩy cửa ra nói, “…Phòng vẽ bí mật của bạn trai cậu.”

So với phòng vẽ, nơi này càng giống như một thế giới khác của Hứa Thịnh vậy.

Hứa Thịnh tiện tay đeo lại sợi dây chìa khóa lên cổ, dường như đã đến đây trăm ngàn lần vậy, nhanh chóng sải bước, ngồi trước giá vẽ, lật một xấp giấy vẽ nói: “Lúc ấy tôi cãi nhau ầm ĩ với mẹ, bà ấy bảo tôi vứt hết những thứ này đi, tôi không vứt được.”

Thiệu Trạm quên mất muốn nói với cậu mình bại lộ rồi, cũng quên mất nói sáng sớm hôm nay khi thức dậy mở cửa phòng ra liền thấy Hứa Nhã Bình cả đêm không ngủ.

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, ngẩng đầu lên, cái mũ rộng tuột xuống: “Hôm qua còn thiếu cậu một câu trả lời, hôm nay bổ sung.”

Tính nết cứng đầu, không nghe theo lời dạy dỗ của cậu vẫn ở trong xương máu, chưa bao giờ thay đổi, vẫn là một Hứa Thịnh biết rõ vi phạm nhưng vẫn cố tình ngang ngược, đón ánh mặt trời chói chang đứng kiểm điểm trên đài: “Tôi không từ bỏ.”

Không phải tôi chỉ nghĩ vậy, mà tôi thật sự không làm được như thế.

Tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh ngủ không ngon, cả người trông rất uể oải thiếu ngủ, nhưng ánh mắt lại vô cùng kiên định: “Không đồng ý thì trốn bà ấy đi vẽ, nếu còn vấn đề gì thì gặp sau rồi nói.”

Thiếu niên tuổi mười bảy, tình cảm rất thuần khiết, vẫn luôn thích sôi nổi ồn ào, muốn nhận lấy ngôi sao thuộc về mình sẽ không bao giờ có đạo lý cho phép bản thân chùn bước.

Bên ngoài kho hàng.

Ngay tại thời điểm Hứa Thịnh nói ra bốn chữ “ _Tôi không từ bỏ_ “, sắc trời u ám từ đêm qua rốt cuộc đã dồn nén đến cực điểm, trong phút chốc gió lớn nổi lên, một tia chớp xẹt ngang trên bầu trời đen ngòm———–Tia chớp này giống như ánh sáng của pháo hoa bắn lên bầu trời tối qua, trong nháy mắt rọi sáng cả thành phố.

Cùng lúc đó, từ chân trời truyền đến một tiếng sấm đầy khó chịu, hai người đều đã quen đến không thể quen thuộc hơn với âm thanh này.

“Đùng đoàng!”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Là đúng như bọn họ nghĩ sao?

Tiếng sấm bao trùm khắp bầu trời thành phố, lại một lần nữa “Đùng đoàng!”

Tiếp đó Hứa Thịnh cảm nhận được rõ ràng sấm sét phá vỡ bầu trời, đánh thẳng xuống nhà kho nơi bọn họ đang đứng, bởi vì cả người cậu tựa như có dòng điện xẹt qua, các tri giác như biến mất.

Hứa Thịnh đang nói dở những gì liên quan đến “không từ bỏ” vừa xong thì bị tia sét này đánh đến ngu người.

Nhưng tình huống lần này không giống với lần trước.

Lúc này trời đang thật sự mưa lớn, bên ngoài trời mưa như trút nước, nhanh chóng khiến đường phố ướt nhẹp. Hạt mưa đập lên mái kho hàng, tiếng “bộp bộp” vang dội———–Cảnh tượng này dần dần chồng lên ngày mưa xối xả hơn một năm trước.

Ý thức của hai người dần biến mất, thế giới bắt đầu xoay tròn, ngay khi trời đất quay cuồng, Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đồng thời nghe thấy từ không gian xa xôi vọng lại một câu nói .

_“Nếu nh_ _ư có thể lựa chọn,_ _tôi_ _không là_ _Hứa Thịnh_ _có được không?_ _“_

_“Nếu nh_ _ư có thể lựa chọn,_ _tôi_ _không là Thiệu Trạm có được không?_ _“_

Đây chính là giọng nói của bọn họ.

_“Vậy tôi có thể biến thành ai?”_

_“Muốn trở thành người thế nào?”_

Hứa Thịnh thấy tất cả cảnh vật xung quanh mình đang cấp tốc hóa thành mảnh vụn, trước mắt lướt qua rất nhiều cảnh tượng, cảnh đầu tiên chính là ngày tựu trường hôm đó, cậu đứng trên tường, bắt gặp Thiệu Trạm đang đứng hòa mình dưới ánh đèn đường.

Vô số những ký ức vụn vặt lóe sáng, cậu và Thiệu Trạm tựa như đặt mình vào trong một trận pháo hoa long trọng. Cậu muốn giơ tay lên chậm chạp chạm lấy Thiệu Trạm ở phía trước, nhưng chỉ thoáng qua trong nháy mắt rồi biến mất. Giây phút đó cậu bỗng nhiên tìm được câu trả lời.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh nhận ra mình đã khôi phục lại như cũ, cử động ngón tay, cúi đầu xuống thấy là tay mình: “Chúng ta đổi trở lại rồi ư?”

“Đổi lại rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm tháo sợi dây đen xuống, ngón tay xuyên qua mái tóc của Hứa Thịnh, chạm nhẹ lên sau cổ cậu, giúp cậu đeo chìa khóa lên: “Nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hẳn sau này sấm chớp sẽ không xuất hiện nữa.”

Trận sấm này đã minh chứng cho tất cả suy đoán trước đây của Thiệu Trạm, tại sao cậu và Hứa Thịnh lại hoán đổi thân thể? Bởi vì cả hai đều không muốn là chính mình nữa.

Tại sao đổi trở lại?

Bởi vì đã chấp nhận là chính mình, hay nói cách khác, chính là vì gặp được đối phương, cho nên bọn họ mới tìm thấy bản thân mình.

Dường như để kiểm chứng cho những lời của cậu, bên ngoài tiếng sấm đã dừng lại, mưa rơi dần ngớt đi. Người đi đường trên con phố bên ngoài kho hàng rõ ràng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi tiếng sấm, chỉ than phiền vì những vũng nước và bùn bắn trên đường, che dù tiếp tục đi đến trạm xe. Đây là một ngày bình thường không thể nào bình thường hơn được nữa, mọi thứ đã trở về vị trí vốn có của nó.

* * *

_**Lời editor** _

_Thật sự là một chương hay, có thể là một trong số những chương ghi dấu ấn nhất trong cả câu chuyện. Nếu thế giới của Hứa Thịnh đổ mưa, Thiệu Trạm sẽ che ô cho cậu. Nếu tiếng sấm không bao giờ quay trở lại nữa, sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng. Nếu như bọn họ gặp được nhau để tìm lấy chính mình, vậy hai người đó sinh ra là để dành cho nhau. Truyện có yếu tố hỗ xuyên, hoán đổi, trong những chương trước giống như để tạo các tình tiết hài là chủ yếu, vậy thì mình tin chương này mục đích của nó mới là điều mà tác giả nhắm đến._

_Tin chắc từ chương 93 đến khi kết thúc sẽ toàn cơm tró thôi mọi người ơi =))))) coi như bù đắp lại cho những ngọt ngào mà mọi người cảm thấy thiếu thiếu trong quá trình tháo gỡ vấn đề của nhân vật._


	93. Chapter 93

Bọn họ ra ngoài đều không mang dù, cũng may bây giờ mưa nhỏ.

Thiệu Trạm cởi áo khoác xuống, trùm áo lên đầu Hứa Thịnh: “Đội mũ lên đi.”

Giờ cao điểm buổi sáng đã trôi qua, ở trạm xe có rất ít người đứng chờ, lúc này vừa mới đổi trở lại, Hứa Thịnh không có ý định muốn về thẳng nhà. Tay cậu lạnh như nhiệt độ thời tiết hôm nay vậy, lúc chờ xe không nhịn được nhẹ nhàng sượt qua mu bàn tay Thiệu Trạm, lại gọi một tiếng “Anh ơi”.

“Anh ơi”, lúc đến Hứa Thịnh vẫn mặc bộ quần áo kia của Thiệu Trạm, bây giờ lại trùm áo khoác của Thiệu Trạm tránh mưa, vẫn là cái áo hay mặc đó, cái mũ lỏng lẻo trên đầu, tóc mái trước trán hơi ướt. Sau đó cậu nắm tay Thiệu Trạm nói: “Bây giờ gọi được chưa? Có thể về nhà anh được không?”

Nhà Thiệu Trạm rất tiện, vì không có người.

Vừa rồi Thiệu Trạm chạy ra khỏi kho hàng vẫn còn nhớ cần nói chuyện bại lộ với Hứa Thịnh, tiếng mưa rơi rả rích, đối diện với ánh mắt của Hứa Thịnh cái gì cần nói đều quên hết.

“Có thể”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Có một yêu cầu.”

“?”

“Hôm nay đừng bảo đau tay.”

“…”

Đệt.

Gần như Hứa Thịnh chỉ mất một giây là nhớ lại cảnh tượng lúc “đau tay”.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh đã quá quen thuộc với nhà của Thiệu Trạm, cửa nẻo ngõ ngách nào cũng biết, giống như là về nhà của chính mình vậy. Cậu muốn tìm chìa khóa, lại nhận ra bây giờ mình không còn là “Thiệu Trạm” nữa, vì vậy hất cằm nói: “Mở cửa.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu: “Rốt cuộc đây là nhà ai?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không phải nhà cậu mà là nhà tôi.”

Cửa vừa mở, không biết là ai đến gần trước, Thiệu Trạm đè Hứa Thịnh lên tường. Hứa Thịnh rất tự nhiên chủ động sáp đến, gần như xảy ra trong cùng một lúc———-Sau khi trải qua mấy lần trước đã có kinh nghiệm, Hứa Thịnh đã học được cách đổi từ thế bị động sang chủ động. Mặc dù bình thường dáng vẻ cậu trông ít hoạt bát nhanh nhẹn, nhưng nếu muốn thật sự hành động thì sức lực trên người vẫn không hề yếu hơn Thiệu Trạm là mấy, nói là “sáp đến” không bằng nói là “xô phải”.

Hứa Thịnh mở mắt, không hề che giấu gì cả nhìn cậu: “Hôn không?”

Hứa Thịnh cắm nhẹ ngón tay vào trong tóc Thiệu Trạm, kéo cậu đến gần mình, không khống chế được mà sinh ra cảm giác mãnh liệt không chân thực. Tiếng sấm và sự hoán đổi thân thể giống như trải qua một giấc mơ kỳ diệu, nhưng giây phút chạm vào Thiệu Trạm, đang lúc răng mối quấn quít, cậu đã cảm nhận được sự chân thực.

Nụ hôn này vẫn không có quy tắc trình tự gì cả.

Hoàn toàn dựa theo bản năng, giọt nước vương trên tóc mái nhỏ xuống, nước mưa lạnh như băng xen lẫn giữa những cái hôn mãnh liệt trẻ trung của hai chàng trai, trượt qua cổ mát lạnh rồi biến mất, cuối cùng làm bùng lên một ngọn lửa.

Hai người đội mưa cả một đường về, cho dù có áo khoác che tạm nhưng vẫn bị ướt hết.

Suýt chút nữa Thiệu Trạm mất hồn trên người cậu, đến khi tay chạm phải vòng eo lạnh ngắt của Hứa Thịnh mới miễn cưỡng khôi phục lý trí, lùi về phía sau một bước: “Đi tắm trước đã.”

Hứa Thịnh mở mắt ra, mũ áo hơi tuột về sau, hoa tai màu đen lộ ra, không hề biết rằng tai mình đã đỏ lừ đến mức không tưởng tượng nổi, vẫn còn định tiếp tục phóng hỏa: “Cùng nhau nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm chạm nhẹ ngón tay lên trán Hứa Thịnh, đẩy cậu ra, sợ cậu cảm mạo: “Đi tắm nhanh lên.”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới ngoan ngoãn, đứng im rồi lùi về sau, dựa lên tường nói: “Ò.”

Hứa Thịnh không mang quần áo mới để thay, dù sao gần đây mặc quần áo của Thiệu Trạm đã thành quen, tắm xong cứ thế để trần thân trên, tóc vẫn còn nhỏ giọt, kéo cửa phòng tắm đi ra: “Quên mang quần áo rồi, tôi muốn mặc áo sơ mi của cậu treo trong tủ quần áo ý.”

Hứa Thịnh có khiếu thẩm mỹ của mình, không phải bộ quần áo nào treo trong tủ của Thiệu Trạm cậu cũng thích mặc, phải chọn lựa hết đấy.

Thiệu Trạm hỏi: “Cái nào?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cái có cà vạt đen đó.”

Hứa Thịnh rất ấn tượng với cái áo đó, một chiếc sơ mi trắng đơn giản nhưng trên đó còn đính một dải cà vạt đen nữa. Lúc cậu lật tủ quần áo tìm kiếm còn nghĩ tại sao Thiệu Trạm lại có kiểu quần áo khoa trương thế này.

Thiệu Trạm tìm mấy phút mới nhận ra đúng cái áo mà Hứa Thịnh muốn mặc: “Đây là đồng phục sơ trung của tôi, cậu thật sự muốn mặc à?”

Chất lượng trường học ở Nam Bình chẳng ra gì nhưng đồng phục lại nổi tiếng là rất đẹp, hai bộ đồng phục, một bộ đồng phục thể dục, một bộ khác là áo sơ mi trang trọng này.

Trung học Nam Bình ít khi nào có những dịp trang trọng nên cậu ít khi mặc chiếc áo này.

Hứa Thịnh nghe được “đồng phục sơ trung” thì lại càng hứng thú hơn.

Cậu nhận lấy áo, cúi đầu xuống cắn chìa khóa mặc áo lên, ngăn cho chiếc chìa khóa không trượt ra đằng sau, đường cong cổ lưu loát đẹp đẽ. Cậu không bận tâm đến việc buộc các dải màu đen ở bên trên áo sơ mi này, mặc cho nó rũ xuống hai bên.

“Bạn học”, Hứa Thịnh cứ mặc bừa áo lên đứng dựa cửa phòng nhìn cậu, cổ áo mở toang, giả bộ như không biết, ra vẻ ngả ngớn bắt chuyện, “Cậu ở lớp nào thế? Làm quen đi.”

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm ít khi mặc cái áo này nhưng bộ trang phục này có tính đại diện, vẫn gợi về những ký ức hồi sơ trung của cậu. Hứa Thịnh đứng trước mặt cậu như vậy, rất giống bạn học mới chuyển đến ở lớp bên cạnh.

Vẫn là cái kiểu học chả hay, cày chả biết đó.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh chỉ đùa thôi, nhưng nói đến đây lại bẻ lái: “Nếu có thể xuyên không, tôi sẽ xuyên qua bảo vệ cho cậu. Ai dám nói cậu một câu, tôi đánh kẻ đó.”

Còn có thể trở thành bạn cậu, người nhà, người yêu, cậu thiếu gì tôi đều muốn cho cậu.

Không cần xuyên không, Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu nghĩ trong lòng, cậu đã đến rồi.

Hứa Thịnh nhanh chóng nhận ra mặc đồng phục trường cũ của Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn không phải một quyết định sáng suốt, tay dễ dàng đau, hơn nữa lần này không chỉ tay đau mà chân cũng đau.

Quả thực hai người đã kiềm chế quá lâu, dù sao cũng đã trải qua cuộc sống nhìn thấy nhưng không thể chạm vào.

Được trở lại thân thể của chính mình một lần nữa, nhìn cái gì cũng thuận mắt hơn, muốn làm gì đó cũng thuận lợi hơn.

Cổ áo Hứa Thịnh vốn đã mở phanh ra, chỉ còn lại mấy cái khuy chưa kịp cài, xương quai xanh lõm sâu xuống lộ ra trọn vẹn, mặc thế này còn kích thích hơn cả so với không mặc. Dải băng đen vì động tác đung đưa mà lay động, một bên quấn trên cổ.

“…”

Cho đến khi chân bị ma sát đến đau cậu mới nhỏ giọng “đệt” một tiếng, khàn giọng nói: “Có thể nhanh lên chút không?”

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu, đáy mắt âm u không thấy rõ, môi hung hãn chạm lên khóe miệng Hứa Thịnh, nụ hôn của cậu không hề khắc chế được hạ xuống, sau đó lại dời xuống mấy tấc, cách dải băng đen cắn lên cục xương nổi lên trên cổ họng cậu trai một cái: “Bạn học lớp bên cạnh, tốc độ cậu lật mặt không nhận người còn nhanh hơn lật bánh tráng.”

Mới vừa rồi còn gọi anh ơi, bây giờ bản thân thoải mái rồi là mặc kệ luôn.

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh phải thay một bộ quần áo nghiêm chỉnh về nhà, trước khi về còn nhìn vào gương, phát hiện ra trên xương quai xanh đỏ liền một mảng, cậu bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể kéo dây khóa áo khoác lên cao: “Con mẹ nó, cậu không thể đổi chỗ cắn sao hả?”

Cậu định về nhà nói chuyện vẽ vời với Hứa Nhã Bình một chút, bị Thiệu Trạm làm một trận như vậy, ngay cả nội dung lát nữa về nhà phải nói thế nào với Hứa Nhã Bình cũng quên sạch.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh đi một lúc, Thiệu Trạm mới nhớ ra còn chưa nói chuyện bại lộ với cậu, lý trí đều đốt cháy trên người Hứa Thịnh, làm gì còn nhớ đến Hứa Nhã Bình nữa.

Đến khi cậu nhớ đến chuyện này, gọi điện thoại cho Hứa Thịnh, bên kia trả lời: “ _Xin chào quý khách, thuê bao bạn gọi hiện đã tắt máy…_ ”

Hứa Thịnh lên xe mới biết máy điện thoại hết pin, may lúc ra khỏi nhà còn nhét ít tiền lẻ trong túi.

Hứa Thịnh không quan tâm lắm chuyện điện thoại hết pin, mỗi ngày cậu đều ở nhà Thiệu Trạm quan tâm tới tình hình trong nhà mình, cũng thường xuyên nhận được phản hồi tự tin của Thiệu Trạm, hoàn toàn chưa từng nghĩ đến bên Hứa Nhã Bình sẽ xảy ra vấn đề gì. Cho đến khi cậu đẩy cửa vào, đối diện với ánh mắt đầy phức tạp của Hứa Nhã Bình.

“Mẹ, sao mẹ ngồi trên ghế salon vậy?” Hứa Thịnh đổi giày, tóc vừa mới khô, có vài sợi tóc rối bời vểnh lên: “Tối hôm qua ngủ không ngon sao?”

Hứa Nhã Bình đã duy trì tư thế này không đổi từ hôm qua, suy nghĩ rất nhiều điều, cũng có nhiều lời trong lòng muốn nói với Hứa Thịnh, nhưng sáng nay khi ra khỏi phòng ngủ vẫn gặp phải nhân cách thứ hai “Hứa Trạm”.

Hứa Nhã Bình không lên tiếng, quan sát Hứa Thịnh hồi lâu, thấy Hứa Thịnh thì sợ hãi trong lòng. Cậu chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh Hứa Nhã Bình, thiếu niên thu hồi sự gai góc trên người, giọng nói ôn hòa hỏi bà: “Sao vậy?”

Gần như chỉ mất một giây là Hứa Nhã Bình đã xác định được.

Đây là Hứa Thịnh.

Hốc mắt Hứa Nhã Bình đỏ ửng, bà không biết tại sao, chỉ biết là rất muốn khóc, cũng rất muốn ôm cậu một cái như khi còn bé: “Con đã trở lại rồi.”

Một lời hai nghĩa, từ “trở lại” trong lời Hứa Nhã Bình lại khác với cách hiểu “trở lại” của Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh “Vâng” một tiếng: “Đột nhiên trời mưa, trú lại trên đường.”

Cậu không biết lúc sáng ra ngoài Thiệu Trạm dùng cớ gì, chỉ có thể lướt qua.

Hứa Thịnh đang muốn nói: _Mẹ, con vẫn muốn vẽ._

Nhưng mà còn chưa nói ra khỏi miệng, bỗng nhiên Hứa Nhã Bình nói một câu: “Mẹ xin lỗi.”

Hứa Thịnh sửng sốt.

Hứa Nhã Bình nghiêng đầu, quệt tay lau nước mắt rất nhanh, làm cho Hứa Thịnh cứ tưởng đây là ảo giác. Giọng Hứa Nhã Bình nghẹn ngào nói: “Nếu vẽ tranh là niềm vui của con, vậy con cứ vẽ đi.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy đây thật sự là ảo giác, không phải là một sự chân thực.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói tiếp: “Những gì Hứa Trạm nói đều rất đúng, đáng tiếc bây giờ mẹ mới hiểu được.”

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn ngu người.

Đợi đã, mẹ nó Hứa Trạm là ai cơ? Sao tự nhiên có một cái tên lạ hoắc không biết từ đâu xuất hiện vậy?

Câu nói “ _Con vẫn muốn vẽ_ ” kia vừa lên đến mép đã dừng lại.

Cho dù là ai khi đã chuẩn bị tinh thần sẵn sàng để nói chuyện với phụ huynh, giải quyết những vấn đề còn chưa tháo gỡ được, cuối cùng phụ huynh lại có phản ứng thế này, thì cũng sẽ cảm thấy hết sức ngơ ngác, nghi hoặc.

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không để ý đến câu nói “ _Nếu vẽ tranh là niềm vui của con, vậy con cứ vẽ đi_ ” mà phản ứng, ngay cả tâm trạng cao hứng vui mừng cũng không có.

Cậu mơ hồ nhận ra được trong cái nhà này đã xảy ra chuyện gì đó mà cậu không biết.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói xong lời cuối cùng, im lặng vài giây mới thử thăm dò: “Nếu con đồng ý, tốt nhất chúng ta vẫn nên đến bệnh viện tâm thần khám một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh nghi ngờ không biết có phải mình nghe nhầm không.

“Dù sao bệnh này vẫn phải chữa”, Hứa Nhã Bình bình tĩnh nói, “Mẹ đã tìm hiểu trên mạng rồi, có thể đến khoa Tâm thần của bệnh viện hoặc khoa Tâm lý tinh thần.”

Hứa Thịnh phát hiện ra sáng nay cậu bị sấm đánh cũng không có kích động bằng chuyện này: “???”

Cậu bị bệnh gì mà phải đến bệnh viện tâm thần chữa?

Hứa Thịnh định chen vào nói: “Không phải, có phải là…” Nhầm lẫn gì rồi không?

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Mặc dù như vậy có lẽ sẽ không công bằng với Hứa Trạm, nhưng cậu ấy xuất hiện vốn là ngoài ý muốn, bệnh này rất phức tạp. Nếu như cậu ấy vẫn tồn tại sẽ làm ảnh hưởng xấu đến con.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh hoài nghi người bị sấm đánh không phải cậu và Thiệu Trạm mà là mẹ cậu.

“Mẹ”, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh bắt được chữ “Trạm”, hoảng hốt đứng dậy, “Điện thoại hết pin, con về phòng sạc đã.”

Sau khi điện thoại được sạc pin, mười mấy giây sau, trên màn hình mới hiển thị hình nền khởi động máy.

Trong đầu Hứa Thịnh rối loạn, nhập mật khẩu sai đến mấy lần.

Đến khi cậu mở được máy, lúc này mới đọc được tin nhắn Thiệu Trạm gửi một tiếng trước: _Hôm qua mẹ cậu phát hiện ra tôi không phải cậu._

Đằng sau vẫn còn một cái nữa.

_-Tôi nói tôi là nhân cách thứ hai của cậu._

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Chuyện quan trọng như vậy sao không nói sớm?

Trước mắt Hứa Thịnh tối sầm.

Trước khi về nhà cậu còn tưởng rằng nhiệm vụ trắc trở nhất tiếp theo chính là thuyết phục mẹ cậu, hoàn toàn chẳng thể ngờ nhiệm vụ cuối cùng mà Thiệu Trạm để lại cho cậu lại là giả bộ bị thần kinh.

Cậu còn có thể làm gì khác sao? Cậu chỉ có thể nhận bản thân mình bị bệnh thần kinh thôi.

Hứa Thịnh đặt điện thoại xuống, nhắm mắt trở lại phòng khách: “Chuyện của Hứa, Hứa Trạm, mẹ biết cả rồi à?”

Hốc mắt Hứa Nhã Bình lại đỏ: “Mẹ xin lỗi, mẹ không biết, mẹ đây là vì muốn tốt cho con, cho nên mẹ không ngờ là——–”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, mẹ nó chứ con cũng đâu có ngờ được.

Hứa Thịnh lựa lời nói: “Thật ra Hứa Trạm là nhân cách thứ hai, con thật sự không biết… Nhưng con cảm thấy đây không phải chuyện gì lớn, không cần phải đến bệnh viện tâm thần đâu.”

Hứa Nhã Bình khăng khăng: “Không được, vẫn phải đến khám. Mẹ nói con nghe, trên mạng nói loại bệnh này nếu không xử lý tốt, nhân cách thứ hai sẽ chiếm lấy nhân cách chính chủ đấy. Con sẽ vĩnh viễn ngủ say trong cơ thể này.”

“…”

Vì vấn đề đến bệnh viện tâm thần, Hứa Nhã Bình và Hứa Thịnh lại bàn bạc một lần nữa.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể kiên trì giải thích “ _Hứa Trạm đã nói với con sẽ không bao giờ trở lại nữa_ “, cuối cùng hai người giao ước nếu lần sau Hứa Trạm lại xuất hiện sẽ phải đến bệnh viện khám.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Nếu lần sau cậu ấy xuất hiện, chắc chắn con phải đi bệnh viện đấy.”

Lần đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh trải nghiệm cảm giác làm bệnh nhân tâm thần, cậu khó khăn nói: “…Được.”

Mặc dù Hứa Nhã Bình lo lắng cho sức khỏe của Hứa Thịnh nhưng vẫn rất tò mò về “Hứa Trạm”: “Ngay cả chữ viết của nhân cách thứ hai cũng không giống con sao? Thành tích cũng không giống? Mẹ đã xem qua bài thi của cậu ấy rồi, hình như thành tích rất tốt đó.”

Hứa Thịnh không biết nói thế nào: “Cũng được.”

Hứa Nhã Bình cảm thán thế giới này thần kỳ: “Vẽ tranh cũng phải nhìn thành tích lớp văn hóa, con tụt hạng nhiều như vậy, thành tích của con bây giờ————-”

Hứa Nhã Bình đột phá ý tưởng, thuận miệng hỏi: “Lúc thi cử có thể gọi Hứa Trạm ra thi không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Khả năng là không được đâu.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh về phòng, trái tim đang treo lơ lửng cũng được hạ xuống. Cậu định tìm Thiệu Trạm hỏi kỹ xem rốt cuộc nhân cách thứ hai đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng mà vừa quay người thì thấy rất nhiều đồ đạc trên bàn học đã được sắp xếp lại gọn gàng.

Có một ngôi sao gấp bằng giấy được đè trên bài thi.

Nếp gấp vô cùng gọn gàng, giống như là cố ý dùng thước đo trước, ngay ngắn đến mức công trình ngôi sao giấy này giống như một công thức tiêu chuẩn của Toán học vậy.

Hứa Thịnh ngẩn người, thầm nghĩ là Thiệu Trạm để lại cho cậu sao?

Chất liệu giấy thông thường, thậm chí còn nhìn rất quen mắt. Hứa Thịnh vừa liếc qua là nhớ đến Mạnh Quốc Vĩ rất thích dùng loại giấy này bảo bọn họ ngồi trong lớp viết về cảm nhận cuộc sống và kế hoạch tương lai, cậu luôn nộp giấy trắng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ, cảm nhận cuộc sống, kế hoạch tương lai.

Những từ này đặt chung một chỗ lại khiến tâm trạng kỳ diệu khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được đột nhiên xông tới. Cậu đặt ngôi sao giấy kia trong lòng bàn tay, ma xui quỷ khiến lại mở nó ra.

Đang gỡ ra được một nửa, trước mặt xuất hiện chữ viết bằng bút máy đen.

Chỉ là viết quá ẩu, chỉ có nửa nét chữ thì hoàn toàn không nhìn ra được là cái gì.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh đoán được câu trả lời.

Cậu gỡ hết ngôi sao ra, cuối cùng thật sự là một tờ giấy nháp được gập thành một dải băng giấy dài, ngay chính giữa tờ giấy nháp là một dòng chữ: _Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung Ương._

Ký ức quay trở lại mùa hè, quạt gió cứ không ngừng quay trên đỉnh đầu, ánh mặt trời chói chang bên ngoài cửa sổ, sau khi từ căn cứ Lục Châu về, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã đứng trên bục giảng nói: “ _Tiết này chúng ta tĩnh tâm, viết văn tại lớp, đề bài là ‘_ _Ước mơ của tôi_ _‘…_ ”

“ _Trừ làm văn ra, hôm nay còn thêm một phần đặc biệt. Viết tên ngôi trường trong mục tiêu của các em, chờ đến khi tốt nghiệp, tự nhìn lại xem mình đã thực hiện được mục tiêu hay ch_ _ưa._ ”

Lúc đó cậu đã gục xuống bàn định ngủ, bài văn cũng không làm, trước khi ngủ đã cầm bút viết sáu chữ lên giấy.

* * *

_Cái áo đồng phục Nam Bình cũng dễ hình dung thôi : > Cũng khá phổ biến ở Việt Nam, trai đẹp mặc sơ mi trắng nữa thì đúng là cực phẩm =)))_


	94. Chapter 94

Bỗng nhiên một cơn mưa xối xả trút xuống, đến nhanh rồi đi nhanh, mặt trời lấp ló ngoài cửa sổ.

Hứa Nhã Bình hé lộ chuyện này rất nhanh, chẳng mấy chốc mà đến tai Khang Khải: “Mẹ em nói là mẹ anh đồng ý rồi à? Hôm nay dì gọi điện cho mẹ em hỏi chuyện thi Học viện Mỹ thuật, còn hỏi có thể để anh đến phòng vẽ nhà em không cơ. Mặt trời mọc đằng Tây rồi hả? Có phải người anh em này nói mấy lời tác động đến anh rồi đúng không?”

Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường gọi điện thoại, nghe được chuyện này bật cười, rất biết cho mặt mũi nói: “Ừ.”

Khang Khải: “Con mẹ nó, không uổng công em thổi mấy trận rainbow-fart, tốn sức nghiên cứu kỹ———–”

Hứa Thịnh: “Thổi cầu vồng cũng được đó.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Muốn tôi thành thật không? Thật ra mấy lời chém gió của cậu đằng nào cũng là sự thật mà.”

Khang Khải: “…”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây, thu bớt sự đùa giỡn trong giọng nói lại, bỗng nhiên nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Khang Khải ngẩn người, ngượng ngùng gãi đầu: “Anh nói cảm ơn em làm gì, chủ yếu là vì anh không vẽ nữa, em không tìm được đối thủ trong giới hội họa, còn quá cô đơn trống vắng. Anh hiểu không? Cao thủ rất dễ thấy cô độc.”

“Sao mà tôi hiểu được?” Hứa Thịnh bật cười nói, “Cậu biến đi.”

Kỳ nghỉ mười lăm ngày đối với học sinh của lớp 7 mà nói chỉ trôi qua trong nháy mắt, mỗi ngày bọn họ đều đắm chìm trong bài tập và sự yêu thương, che chở của giáo viên Lục Trung.

[Mạnh Quốc Vĩ]: _Lần này lớp chúng ta thi cuối kỳ không tệ, nhất là điểm trung bình môn Toán khá cao. Nhớ tự giác học tập, thầy sẽ gửi tài liệu học tập cho các em trước khi tựu trường. Các em có thời gian thì xem kỹ nhiều lần vào, củng cố kiến thức, còn thừa thời gian thì chuẩn bị bài mới. Đến lúc đó chúng ta sẽ đẩy nhanh tốc độ bài học lên._

[Mạnh Quốc Vĩ]: **_Tải lên một tệp văn bản._**

[Mạnh Quốc Vĩ]: **_Tải lên phần mềm học liệu mới._**

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Cảm ơn thầy, thầy vất vả rồi. Thầy ơi, ngài cứ nghỉ ngơi thật nhiều đi._

Trong nhóm nhỏ của lớp lại hoàn toàn khác với nhóm lớn.

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Tại sao lại có văn bản chứ?!! Mấy cậu cũng lên nhóm lớn phối hợp tí đê, sao cứ để mình tôi lên tiếng thế?_

[Khưu Thu]: _Lớp trưởng cậu là người có hai mặt, tôi thì không._

[Viên Tự Cường]: _Tôi cũng không có_.

Trong lớp ai cũng đang thoái thác, đột nhiên trong nhóm xuất hiện một chữ cái nổi bật.

S: _Thiếu người à?_

Hứa Thịnh không thèm để ý những điều này, ranh giới cuối cùng cũng thấp, cái gì cũng có thể nói, sau khi hỏi xong thì tiện tay chuyển sang nhóm lớn.

[Hứa Thịnh]: _Cảm ơn thầy, bọn em chắc chắn sẽ học cho tốt, lấy mục tiêu chính là chạy nước rút cho kỳ thi Đại học, lên dây cót 120 000 điểm tinh thần._

[Mạnh Quốc Vĩ]: …

Mặc dù thiếu người nhưng đoạn văn này được gửi dưới cái tên của Hứa Thịnh, đọc kiểu gì cũng thấy bất thường.

S: _Đủ chưa?_

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Đủ rồi đủ rồi, Thịnh ca, skill này của cậu mạnh thật đó._

Hầu Tuấn quyết định lướt qua vấn đề này, chia sẻ tin đồn mình đi hóng hớt được từ các lớp khác: _Đúng rồi các cậu biết gì chưa? Năm nay trường bọn mình tổ chức một buổi giao lưu giữa các trường đó._

Một tay Hứa Thịnh đánh chữ.

S: _Giao lưu cái gì cơ?_

[Khưu Thu]: _Hình như tôi biết. Chẳng phải khối 12 trường chúng ta sắp thi Đại học năm nay sao? Giờ này hàng năm cũng tổ chức một lần, tất cả trường học cùng tập trung một nơi, trao đổi chia sẻ kinh nghiệm._

…

Bạn học lớp 7 đang chia sẻ tin đồn giữa chừng, một người vô cùng hiếm khi có mặt trên nhóm lớp lại xuất hiện ngay sau cái tên S, ngay cả chú thích cũng lười đổi.

[Thiệu Trạm]: _Làm bài thi xong rồi à?_

[Thiệu Trạm]: _Quay về._

Bạn học lớp 7: _???_

Hai câu này cắt ngang cả chủ đề mà nhóm lớp đang thảo luận, đọc cũng không hiểu rốt cuộc là đang nói chuyện với ai. Hầu Tuấn muốn hỏi học thần có phải bị lag máy không hay là nhắm nhầm, nhưng mà cậu ta còn chưa hỏi thành lời thì cả nhóm lớp cùng thấy “S” trả lời một chữ.

S: _Ờm._

Sau đó trước sự không kịp phản ứng của mọi người, Hứa Thịnh lại nhắn tin câu nữa.

S: _Nghỉ ngơi một chút cũng không được à? Làm với cậu hai tiếng trôi qua nhanh lắm, rất mệt mỏi._

[Hầu Tuấn]: …

[Đàm Khải]: …

[Khưu Thu]: …

Tập thể bạn học lớp 7 hoảng hốt: Làm gì cơ? Mặc dù liên quan tới bài thi Văn thì chắc chắn là làm đề rồi, nhưng mà vẫn cứ cảm thấy quái lạ chỗ nào đấy.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trước bàn học, trước mặt đặt một chồng bài thi, cả buổi chiều cậu đều ngồi học với Thiệu Trạm, vừa nghe vừa làm bài. Điện thoại di động đặt bên cạnh, một bên tai nghe thả xuống.

Cậu chỉ đeo một bên tai, trả lời “ _Ờm_ ” xong cũng không quan tâm nội tâm bọn Hầu Tuấn chịu bao nhiêu chấn động, thoát khỏi nhóm chat của lớp, nghe thấy được từ trong tai nghe truyền tới tiếng vang rất nhỏ, cậu đặt bút xuống: “Cậu cố ý à?”

Phía bên kia truyền tới một loạt tiếng lật trang bài thi.

Giọng nói chàng trai cách một dòng điện nghe vẫn lạnh lùng, cậu hỏi ngược lại: “Cố ý cái gì?”

Hứa Thịnh đoán được tâm tư bạn trai, vẫn cố ý bóc phốt: “Không phải mở giọng nói sao? Không nói trực tiếp đi, lại còn lên nhóm lớp bắt tôi.”

Nhất là với tính cách Thiệu Trạm không hay lên nhóm lớp, bình thường chỉ có bọn Hầu Tuấn gắn tag cậu mới lên nói mấy chữ, lời này không khó đoán ý tứ, như vậy là muốn nói cho người khác biết bọn họ ở cạnh nhau giải đề.

Thiệu Trạm không chối: “Cậu đoán đúng rồi đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh vốn dĩ giải đề rất mệt, muốn nghỉ ngơi một lúc, nhưng câu hai tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua cũng mang nhiều nghĩa. Cậu dựa người ra đằng sau, nói: “Vừa rồi tôi cũng cố ý đấy.”

Khi giải đề hai người rất ít nói chuyện, phần lớn thời gian đều tập trung tinh thần giải đề thi thử.

Thiệu Trạm vẫn bổ túc cho Hứa Thịnh, nhưng lần bổ túc này không giống với những lần khác. Lần thi tháng đó, cả người Hứa Thịnh từ trên xuống dưới đều viết đầy chữ kháng cự, hơn nữa nội dung học thật sự quá nhiều, đọc đề bài xong là hai mắt tối sầm lại. Sau này mới dần dần không ghét việc học nữa, còn bị Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại ép chủ động học Toán.

Lần này hoàn toàn do Hứa Thịnh chủ động.

Thay đổi tính cách thật sự là một chuyện kỳ diệu. Trước đây cậu chỉ là không ghét việc học nữa, nhưng mà bây giờ cậu rất muốn học bù lại những giờ học đã bỏ lỡ, con người giống như quay trở lại thời gian ôn thi vào cao trung.

“Đề vừa làm xong ấy”, Hứa Thịnh thả bút ra nói, “Nội dung câu thứ ba tôi vẫn chưa hiểu rõ, có thể luyện tập thêm những dạng bài khác tương tự thế không?”

“Có.”

Thiệu Trạm đang định lật bài thi, đột nhiên Hứa Thịnh hỏi: “Tờ giấy ghi nguyện vọng đó…Cậu tìm được ở đâu?”

Đã trôi qua hơn một tuần từ ngày sấm đánh đổi trở lại, Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa hỏi đến ngôi sao giấy kia.

Thiệu Trạm: “Trong phòng làm việc của lão Mạnh, ông ấy bảo tôi sắp xếp lại.”

Ngày đó cậu được Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gọi lên sắp xếp lại giấy ghi nguyện vọng, bản thân cũng không biết nghĩ thế nào mà rút tờ giấy của Hứa Thịnh ra, còn kẹp trong sách giáo khoa rất lâu. Sau đó nghe được chuyện vẽ tranh từ miệng Hứa Nhã Bình, mọi đầu mối đều liên kết với nhau.

Thiệu Trạm còn nói: “Gấp không được đẹp lắm.”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn ngôi sao giấy đã được khôi phục về hình dáng cũ theo nếp gấp, trong lòng giống như bị một thứ gì không nặng không nhẹ chạm vào khiến cho cảm động, sau đó cảm xúc dạt dào tràn ra nhanh hơn: “Rất đẹp mà.”

Thiệu Trạm nghe thấy sự nghiêm túc bất thường trong câu chữ của đối phương, nhưng mà chỉ nghiêm túc được ba giây là nhanh chóng tổ lái sang chuyện khác, uể oải kéo dài giọng: “Nhìn thấy em cố gắng học tập mấy ngày qua như vậy, có thưởng khích lệ không anh?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nhìn thấy anh cố gắng mấy ngày hôm nay dạy em như thế, anh có được thưởng không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Có chứ.”

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống cắn nắp bút, tư thế ngồi thoải mái, chân không ngay ngắn đạp lên trên ghế, khẽ cười: “Khen thưởng khích lệ chính là…hôm nay còn thích anh hơn một chút so với hôm qua, như thế đủ chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ tiện miệng hỏi thôi, cho dù có nhớ đến thưởng khích lệ qua điện thoại cậu cũng không đòi được, chỉ có thể nói sau khi tựu trường.

Hứa Thịnh nhẩm tính thời gian, còn chưa đến ba ngày nữa là đến ngày tựu trường.

Còn chưa học được một nửa môn Hóa học, Hứa Thịnh nhận được hai tin nhắn từ Khang Khải.

Khang Khải: _Qua đây vẽ đi anh_.

Khang Khải: _Mấy ngày nay anh chạy đâu đấy? Không phải nghỉ sao, mẹ anh cũng đồng ý rồi mà, em phải tranh thủ luyện tập thêm hai môn vẽ cảnh mới có của năm nay mới được._

Khang Khải rất nóng lòng mong mỏi chuyện hẹn nhau vẽ tranh, không thua gì Trương Phong tìm cậu hẹn chơi game.

S: _Học tập, đừng quấy rầy._

Khang Khải: _?_

S: _Thêm hai môn vẽ cảnh cũng đơn giản thôi. Thành tích của tôi mới là vấn đề, cậu biết cuối kỳ tôi thi được bao nhiêu điểm không?_

Hứa Thịnh tìm từ trong album gửi ảnh thành tích mà Mạnh Quốc Vĩ gửi vào nhóm lớp mấy hôm trước, trừ môn Toán màu đỏ ra, ngay cả những người học bết bát như Khang Khải cũng cảm thấy thê thảm không nỡ nhìn, đừng nói là Học viện Mỹ thuật, ngay cả trường top 2* cũng không vào được.

_*Top 2 ở đây không phải chỉ hai ngôi trường đứng đầu. Sẽ có một số trường điểm cao gọi là trường top đầu, còn những ngôi trường điểm thấp hơn sẽ lần lượt xếp vào top 2, top 3, …_

Hứa Thịnh nói câu này rất thiếu đánh.

Hết lần này tới lần khác Khang Khải vẫn không thể phản bác được gì, bởi vì đây là sự thật, với trình độ của Hứa Thịnh, vẽ cảnh thật sự không phải vấn đề gì lớn.

Khang Khải chỉ có thể chọn một môn có điểm số tương đối bình thường để khen: … _Điểm Toán của anh, thi không tệ ha? Lại còn được tận ba chữ số, đúng là không tưởng tượng nổi._

S: _Bạn trai dạy đấy._

Khang Khải: …

Tuy Hứa Thịnh nói như vậy nhưng hôm sau vẫn ngâm mình trong phòng vẽ nửa ngày, luyện thêm hai môn vẽ cảnh.

Khang Khải ở bên cạnh dùng cái bay* khẩy những mảng màu bị mốc trong khay màu ra, tay khẩy mà mặt không đổi sắc, đề tài không thể nào thoát khỏi chuyện liên thi: “Mấy năm nay thành tích liên thi của Lập Dương không tệ, tháng 12 năm nay thi xong là thành tích liên thi cũng có luôn. Hạng nhất vẫn ở Lập Dương, tỉ lệ Lập Dương đạt tiêu chuẩn cũng cao dọa người, tính cả năm ngoái năm kia thì ba năm liên tục hạng nhất liên thi đều ở Lập Dương, chỉ là không biết sang năm…”

Khang Khải đang nói dở thì nhớ ra năm trước vị đại ca ngồi bên cạnh cậu đã không được thi vào Lập Dương, chắc chắn sẽ không vui.

Khi vẽ Hứa Thịnh sẽ hoàn toàn không quan tâm tới người khác, màu sắc bức tranh trong tay đã vẽ được một nửa, cậu đưa tay sang: “Đưa lọ màu trắng cho tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh mở nắp thêm thuốc màu xong mới nhận ra Khang Khải đang nói chuyện với cậu: “Cậu vừa nói gì ý nhỉ?”

Khang Khải: “Em nói ba năm liên thi Mỹ thuật liên tiếp hạng nhất đều ở Lập Dương.”

Hứa Thịnh không quá để tâm chuyện này.

Cậu nhận ra bây giờ khi nghe đến hai chữ “Lập Dương”, tâm trạng đã hoàn toàn khác trước đây.

Trước ngày tựu trường một hôm, Hứa Thịnh thu dọn đồ đạc xong, cậu suy nghĩ một chút, tháo sợi dây đen trên cổ xuống, đúng lúc ra khỏi phòng thì Hứa Nhã Bình làm xong một bàn cơm. Khi ăn cơm Hứa Nhã Bình dặn dò: “Sau khi đến trường nhất định phải ăn cơm đúng giờ, có chuyện gì thì gọi điện cho mẹ.”

Hứa Thịnh gắp một đũa thức ăn: “Vâng.”

Hứa Nhã Bình ăn dở thì hạ đũa xuống, vẫn không yên lòng: “Gần đây Hứa Trạm không xuất hiện nữa chứ?”

Người mắc bệnh đa nhân cách trong mắt mẹ mình – Hứa Thịnh nói: “…Không có.”

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, nhấn mạnh bổ sung: “Thật sự không có mà.”

“Mẹ nghĩ kỹ rồi vẫn cảm thấy không yên tâm. Nếu còn nhận ra được động tĩnh gì của Hứa Trạm thì phải lập tức gọi điện cho mẹ đấy”, Hứa Nhã Bình nói, “Chuyện đến bệnh viện tâm thần không được trì hoãn.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh thật sự không biết rốt cuộc lúc nào bản thân mới thoát khỏi cái danh bị bệnh tâm thần.

Khối 11 và khối 12 trở lại trường trước, sân trường im ắng hơn hai tuần sống động trở lại. Dòng xe chạy không ngừng trước cổng trường, ánh mặt trời mùa đông chiếu rọi xuống bốn chữ “Lục Trung Lâm Giang” được viết theo lối thư pháp ở cổng trường.

Bên cạnh dòng người nô nức đi học trở lại, buổi giao lưu giữa các ngôi trường được tổ chức ở Lục Trung cũng có tương đối đại diện tham gia.

Đúng như tên gọi, buổi giao lưu này là sự quy tụ của tất cả các ngôi trường cao trung trên địa bàn thành phố A, mỗi trường sẽ lên phát biểu phương châm và chiến lược giáo dục đối với học sinh khối 12 của mình.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ và Cố Diêm vương cũng được mời tham dự, mấy hàng lãnh đạo nhà trường ngồi kín phòng học.

“Chủ nhiệm Khương”, Cố Diêm vương vừa thấy giáo viên đại diện bên Lập Dương đến, hai người gặp mặt hết sức khách khí, “Đã lâu không gặp.”

Bình thường các ngôi trường thường xuyên tham gia trao đổi thảo luận, mặc dù ngôi trường Lập Dương lấy Mỹ thuật là trọng điểm có hơi “hẻo lánh”, cũng không phải quá thân cận với Lâm Giang bọn họ, thế nhưng đa số các giáo viên đặc thù đều biết. Cho dù không biết cũng từng nghe qua tên, tiếng tăm của chủ nhiệm Khương rất có uy danh khắp bốn phương.

Chủ nhiệm Khương cao gầy, đeo gọng kính vàng thể hiện sự “nho nhã hiền lành”, ông đứng dậy bắt tay nói: “Đúng là lâu rồi không gặp.”

Trường đầu tiên lên phát biểu là Lập Dương.

Nhị Trung Lập Dương tuy “hẻo lánh” nhưng khá là có khí thế. Vị chủ nhiệm Khương này sau khi lên sân khấu, tay vịn lên bệ giảng ở bên cạnh, vừa mở miệng đã tách biệt với vẻ ngoài, sinh ra sự tương phản vi diệu. Ông vô cùng hào hùng lên tiếng: “Lập Dương chúng tôi năm nay vừa kết thúc liên thi đạt được những thành tích không tầm thường, tính luôn cả năm nay———-đã có ba năm liên tiếp hạng nhất của liên thi đều đến từ trường chúng tôi, sang năm chúng tôi có lòng tin 100% sẽ nắm chắc! Đạt hạng nhất lần nữa! Khởi đầu sự huy hoàng một lần nữa!”

“Bài diễn thuyết của trường ta có phần này không?” Cố Diêm vương bị bài phát biểu hào hùng khí phách này làm chấn động, nói thầm với Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Không có thì phải thêm vào, nhấn mạnh Lục Trung chúng ta năm ngoái cũng có thủ khoa, chúng ta cũng phải tạo ra huy hoàng lần nữa.”

* * *

_*cái bay (铲刀): cái này chúng ta hay nghe thấy trong xây dựng, dùng để trét xi măng, còn ở đây là một họa cụ_

_Về một số kiến thức về hội họa mình không rõ lắm nên trong truyện có thể edit nhiều thuật ngữ chưa chuẩn xác. Mình đã tham khảo thêm ý kiến của bạn mình là sinh viên học trường Mỹ thuật thì bạn ấy có nói là dụng cụ bay này thường dùng khi vẽ bằng màu bột. Nghĩa là có khả năng trong chương này KK và HT vẽ bằng màu bột, còn các chương trước có thể dùng màu nước. Bởi vì dùng màu nước thì chỉ cần chấm bút vào nước rồi nhúng vào màu để pha màu luôn, còn màu bột thì mới cần nghiền và gạt màu các kiểu bằng bay. Màu bột khi mua về sẽ trộn với nước và hồ, những màu đậm đậm thì còn thêm cả cồn nữa để nó dễ tan pha. Nếu màu nước dùng khay màu thì màu bột dùng pallet to luôn._

_Khay màu nước_

_Hộp màu bột_

_Pallet màu_


	95. Chapter 95

“Lần giao lưu này mẹ nó đúng là kích thích”, ngày đầu tiên tựu trường, Hầu Tuấn đã thăm dò được tin tức mới, “Vị chủ nhiệm Khương của Nhị Trung Lập Dương kia lên phát biểu đầu tiên, nói sang năm liên thi hạng nhất chắc chắn vẫn còn ở trường bọn họ.”

“Đương nhiên cái này không phải quan trọng, cái chính là sau khi giáo viên Lập Dương xuống, những trường khác cũng nhao nhao lên tuyên bố hùng hồn. Mà trường chúng ta còn ác liệt hơn, nói không chỉ triển vọng năm nay mà nói luôn sang năm sẽ có cả thủ khoa thành phố.”

“Cố Diêm vương lớn giọng như vậy luôn hả?”

“Có Trạm ca chống đỡ cho rồi”, Đàm Khải bận rộn bổ sung bài tập, “Nếu như lúc đó Trạm ca không được tuyển thẳng vào Đại học, vậy thì chắc chắn thủ khoa sang năm đúng theo dự tính rồi.”

Viên Tự Cường bổ sung: “Cho dù Trạm ca được tuyển thẳng, Vạn niên lão nhị cũng không hề kém cạnh. Lần trước liên thi điểm trung bình tổng hợp của Vạn niên lão nhị vẫn đứng thứ hai trong số các trường đấy.”

Sáng sớm, mấy người bọn họ đã vây xung quanh Thiệu Trạm bổ sung bài tập, vừa làm vừa trò chuyện.

Nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện là Thiệu Trạm, một tay cầm bài thi, dựa cả người ra đằng sau, tay còn lại cầm bút đỏ. Bài thi cậu đang cầm là của Hứa Thịnh, cậu không hề có hứng thú gì với những tin tức này: “Muốn tán gẫu thì lăn về chỗ của mình mà nói.”

Bây giờ Thiệu Trạm nói chuyện thi thoảng không biết thế nào là khách sáo, nhưng lại không khiến cho người ta cảm thấy đột ngột. Vốn dĩ bề ngoài đã đủ lạnh lùng rồi, nói ra lời như trên cũng rất hài hòa, so với trước đó thì bây giờ hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến người khác. Hầu Tuấn nghe từ “ _lăn_ ” này lại cảm thấy vô cùng thân thiết.

“Không không không”, Hầu Tuấn mặt dày nói, “Tại hạ vẫn còn một câu hỏi muốn thỉnh giáo———-”

Đàm Khải đang bổ sung bài tập được một nửa, chú ý tới vị đại ca ngồi bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm: “Ngày đầu tiên tựu trường đã quay ót về phía người khác. Vừa rồi giáo viên đi kiểm tra đứng bên ngoài cửa sổ rất lâu. Đúng là Thịnh ca.”

Đàm Khải nói xong lại bày tỏ sự cảm thán: “Nhắc đến mới thấy Lập Dương cũng lợi hại thật đấy, hạng nhất liên thi, nghe là muốn kiêu ngạo.”

Tối hôm qua Hứa Thịnh giải đề quá muộn, sau khi nộp bài tập xong là gục xuống bàn ngủ bù———-những bạn học khác không còn hoảng sợ khi thấy chuyện này nữa, có khi thấy giáo bá tỉnh táo mới là quái lạ.

Hứa Thịnh nghe thấy tên mình, cử động ngón tay vắt ngang cổ, sau đó mới mở mắt ra: “Có giáo viên à?”

Đàm Khải: “…Vừa đi rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Ý tôi không phải thế. Tôi muốn nói là nếu có đến thì cũng không cần gọi tôi.”

Đàm Khải: “…”

Cậu phục rồi.

Đồng phục mùa đông của Lục Trung chỉ có một cái áo khoác bông phối màu đen đỏ, rất dày, giữ ấm, lại còn vô cùng rộng rãi.

Hứa Thịnh mặc thêm bên trong một cái hoodie đen, áo khoác bông dày cũng bị cậu mặc thành phong phanh, trên đùi mặc quần jean mỏng tựa như không sợ lạnh, sau khi bị đánh thức thì không ngủ được, dứt khoát chống cằm ngồi dậy, ngắm Thiệu Trạm giảng bài cho bọn Hầu Tuấn.

Dáng vẻ khi Thiệu Trạm giảng đề cho người khác không giống với khi giảng cho cậu.

Nói thẳng vào cái chính, không dài dòng, mạch lạc dễ hiểu, Hầu Tuấn vẫn không hiểu, Thiệu Trạm mất kiên nhẫn.

Thiệu Trạm: “Tự xem đi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Đừng, mỗi người đều có những phần mình không giỏi, hình học không gian chính là hố đen của tôi———-”

Hứa Thịnh lạy chúa trong lòng, hạ ánh mắt xuống rơi lên tay Thiệu Trạm, nhớ đến bình thường cậu ấy giảng một lần mình vẫn không hiểu, Thiệu Trạm còn xoay bút trong tay, khẽ đụng lên trán cậu một cái, lạnh nhạt hỏi: “Vẫn chưa hiểu à?”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến đây, lại thờ ơ nghĩ, bao lâu rồi bọn họ không gặp nhau? Mười ngày ư?

“Giảng xong chưa?” Hứa Thịnh rất muốn đuổi khách, “Câu này tôi cũng hiểu, tôi giảng cho cậu nhé?”

Hầu Tuấn bụng đói vơ quàng*, nghĩ thử xem đại ca này dù gì cũng là thiên tài Toán học mới nổi: “Hùng sư, xin được chỉ giáo.”

_*cấp bách, không cần chọn lựa._

Hứa Thịnh thật sự hiểu về hình học không gian, năng lực tưởng tượng không gian của cậu rất tốt, giải đề cũng thạo, cộng thêm bài tập kỳ nghỉ đông đã được Thiệu Trạm giảng qua…Đương nhiên chủ yếu vẫn là do được nghe Thiệu Trạm giảng.

Học tra giảng bài có sức hấp dẫn đặc biệt, Hầu Tuấn nghe đến hoảng hốt. Ai có thể ngờ được vừa đi học trở lại, Hứa Thịnh vẫn là một học tra chỉ có thể thi được 30 điểm môn Toán chứ?

“Hiểu không?” Hứa Thịnh hỏi, “Hiểu rồi thì về chỗ của mình đi.”

Hầu Tuấn luôn cảm thấy hai người ngồi cùng bàn đây là đang muốn đuổi người.

Tính toán thời gian cũng sắp vào giờ học, mấy người cũng thu dọn đồ đạc trở về chỗ của mình.

Bên tai yên tĩnh lại, Hứa Thịnh nói: “Học thần, tôi cũng có câu không hiểu.”

Thiệu Trạm chấm bài thi xong đưa cho cậu: “Đề này.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không hiểu sao chỉ mười ngày thôi mà tôi lại nhớ bạn trai của mình đến vậy.”

Hứa Thịnh thò tay từ ống tay áo ra ngoài, muốn chạm vào tay Thiệu Trạm, ban đầu chỉ muốn xoa nhẹ nhẹ chút thôi, nhưng mà Thiệu Trạm trắng trợn đan cả bàn tay vào những ngón tay của cậu, cũng ỷ lại vị trí hàng cuối trong góc, hơn nữa còn có ống tay áo đồng phục che lấp rồi: “Còn ba phút nữa vào giờ học.”

Thiệu Trạm vừa đọc sách tài liệu vừa nói: “Thiếu phần thưởng khích lệ cậu rồi.”

Trong tình cảnh vừa vào học kỳ mới, giáo viên các bộ môn không dài dòng văn tự, vào lớp là dạy thẳng vào bài mới luôn, giờ học trôi qua thật nhanh——–Trong giờ học đều nhắc đến bài tập được gửi trên nhóm lớp trong kỳ nghỉ, gấp gáp đi qua vòng ôn tập tổng hợp đầu tiên, những thứ này ép con người ta không thở nổi.

Mấy tuần liền vất vả như thế, trong lớp không chỉ có mình Hứa Thịnh khoe ót ra ngoài nữa, đến giờ nghỉ trưa đổ rạp xuống một loạt.

Rất nhiều học sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang có ấn tượng về cao trung chính là những lần điên cuồng thi cử, làm đề, thi thử. Trước đây trên mặt bàn của Hứa Thịnh luôn trống trơn, học kỳ này đã nhanh chóng chất đầy bài thi trắc nghiệm các môn, đề thi thử, bài thi tháng, tập câu hỏi làm sai… Còn có cả vở ghi chép của Thiệu Trạm.

Vở ghi của học thần là thứ mà cả khối 11 cầu còn không được lại bị Hứa Thịnh hết sức tùy ý sử dụng, chồng lẫn trong đống bài thi bình thường trên bàn.

Trước đây Hứa Thịnh chỉ tập trung học một môn, thành tích tiến bộ rõ rệt, mặc dù trong kỳ nghỉ đã bổ túc, nhưng mà tốc độ cũng không thể nhanh như vậy. Phương pháp hữu hiệu nhất chính là nắm vững lại kiến thức cơ bản xong đã, sau đó mới suy nghĩ đến những đề nâng cao.

Số lần bổ túc trở nên nhiều hơn, mà hai người cũng ngày càng ăn ý. Một ánh mắt thôi là Thiệu Trạm có thể nhìn ra cậu hiểu hay không hiểu, mà Hứa Thịnh nhận lấy bài thi cũng có thể đoán chính xác bạn trai nhận xét cái gì ở bên cạnh.

Cuối tuần Hứa Thịnh sẽ đến phòng vẽ, sau khi rời khỏi phòng vẽ sẽ tiếp tục giải đề. Giải đến khi mệt sẽ không nghiêm túc nữa, ngồi trên giường Thiệu Trạm, lấy bài thi đè trên đùi ra, cúi người đòi thưởng: “Mệt mỏi quớ, nhưng nếu cậu hôn tôi một cái tôi có thể miễn cưỡng làm thêm vài câu hỏi nữa.”

Nhưng nội dung thưởng khích lệ mà vượt quá dự tính cũng sẽ làm rối loạn tiến độ học tập.

Sau khi tắt đèn, trong phòng ký túc xá tối om, cho dù có đèn bàn sạc điện nhưng phạm vi chiếu sáng cũng chỉ gần với bàn học, vì vậy bọn họ hôn nhau trong bóng tối.

Có lúc Hứa Thịnh sẽ ngồi hẳn lên bàn học, thắt lưng mở một nửa, giương cao đường cong cằm xinh đẹp, ngón tay siết chặt cạnh bàn, bởi vì dùng sức mà khớp xương trắng bệch, thỉnh thoảng không nhịn được còn tràn ra một vài âm thanh từ kẽ răng.

Bình thường Thiệu Trạm luôn mang dáng vẻ cấm dục, không thích gần gũi với người khác, khi hai người kết hợp thì cái gì cũng có thể nói: “Gọi anh nghe một tiếng xem nào.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Fuck.”

Trong tòa nhà ký túc xá, ngày càng có nhiều phòng được bật đèn vào sáng sớm, giống như những vì sao phản chiếu từ bầu trời đêm. Rất nhiều người không chỉ là vì thi Đại học, đối với bọn họ mà nói, kỳ thi Đại học là cầu nối dẫn đến những nơi mà bọn họ muốn đến.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhanh chóng chú ý đến thành tích và biểu hiện trên lớp của Hứa Thịnh, nhìn lướt qua thì không thấy rõ được, nhưng khoảng thời gian này khi đặt kết quả các cuộc thi của Hứa Thịnh cạnh nhau, có thể thấy biểu đồ đường cong tăng lên rất vững vàng, kỳ thi giữa kỳ còn đột phá điểm nút từ 90 điểm lên số điểm ba chữ số.

Chỉ mới đến thời hạn thi giữa kỳ mà thành tích tất cả các môn của Hứa Thịnh đã hơn một trăm, điểm trung bình là 108.

Thành tích này ở Lâm Giang chưa thể coi là quá xuất sắc, nhưng thí sinh này là Hứa Thịnh.

Chuyện này khiến cho mức độ Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chấn động chỉ đứng sau chuyện “Có hai học sinh của Lập Dương bên cạnh hình như đầu óc bị sét đánh, thành tích đột nhiên tăng mạnh, còn đứng đầu trong kỳ liên thi vừa xong.”

Ông đã từng chất vấn Hứa Thịnh rằng “ _Chẳng lẽ em là ngụy trang học tra* sao?_ ” Bởi vì điều này đã thật sự xảy ra đối với người khác.

_*Ngụy trang học tra là giả vờ học dốt ^^_

Trong phòng làm việc giáo viên.

“Nhìn cái gì?” Chu Viễn đứng dậy vươn vai, “Hứa Thịnh hả, tôi cũng đang muốn tìm nó hỏi thăm đây. Tên nhóc này, học kỳ này thật sự đúng là lãng tử quay đầu là bờ, triệt để hối cải.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đặt bài thi xuống, thầm nghĩ mặc dù thành tích của Hứa Thịnh tiến bộ quá vững vàng, nhưng trước đây học tra chắc chắn là học tra, không phải giả vờ.

Ông gọi một học sinh đúng lúc vừa đi ra khỏi phòng làm việc: “Gọi Hứa Thịnh đến phòng làm việc một lát em nhé.”

Hứa Thịnh thường xuyên bị gọi đến phòng làm việc, nhưng mà mỗi lần đi đều là bị mắng, bây giờ mỗi lần đến lại toàn được Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vỗ vai không ngừng khen ngợi: “Gần đây thái độ đến trường vô cùng tốt, tiếp tục phát huy. Thầy nói rồi, trên thế giới này không có thầy dạy không có học sinh tốt, ha ha ha.”

Hứa Thịnh mặc đồng phục, bây giờ đứng đây đúng là hoàn toàn không còn giống như trước nữa: “Dạ, đều là các thầy tốt, giúp em biết tìm lại đường khi đi lạc, tìm lại được niềm vui học tập.”

“Đúng rồi”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại gọi cậu, “Mấy hôm nay mẹ em gọi điện thoại hỏi thăm tinh thần của em. Có phải tinh thần em xảy ra vấn đề gì không?”

“…” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Em vô cùng khỏe.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hoài nghi.

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, chộp lấy bài thi vào tay: “Có thể là bà ấy sợ em chịu áp lực học tập quá lớn.”

Chuyện Lập Dương có hai học sinh bị sét đánh lan truyền nhanh chóng.

Học sinh các khối bàn luận sôi nổi: “Lập Dương có hai học sinh bị sét đánh các cậu biết chưa?”

“Sao tôi nghe là bị xe đâm?”

“Tôi cũng nghe bạn cùng lớp cũ ở Lập Dương nói, là thật đó. Cậu ấy nói hai cậu học sinh kia luôn thi được hạng đếm ngược từ dưới lên——-”

“…”

Hầu Tuấn đi lấy nước gián tiếp đi vòng qua, ngồi đối diện Hứa Thịnh nói: “Các cậu thấy sao, có khả năng bị sét đánh hay không? Quá thần kỳ, nếu vậy tôi cũng muốn thử bị sét đánh xem sao? Bị một lần thôi cũng được.”

Chuyện bị sấm sét đánh này, Hứa Thịnh tự nhận mình rất có quyền lên tiếng.

Cậu đã bị đánh rồi, còn không chỉ một lần.

Người từng bị sấm sét đánh qua nhưng thành tích không hề có bất kỳ sự thay đổi nào – Hứa Thịnh nói: “Cậu cảm thấy có khả năng không?”

Hầu Tuấn nghĩ: “Cũng không phải là không thể.”

Mặc dù đã bị sấm đánh đến mấy lần nhưng thành tích vẫn siêu đẳng như thế – Thiệu Trạm lên tiếng: “Nếu cậu còn thời gian thì không bằng làm thêm mấy bộ đề đi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “…Ừ.”

Sau kỳ thi giữa kỳ, không khí học tập căng thẳng gấp rút tạm thời được xua tan, trừ việc bàn tán chuyện hai học sinh trường hàng xóm bị sét đánh để giải tỏa áp lực học tập ra, cuối cùng khối 11 cũng được chào đón những hoạt động ngoài giờ học.

Viên Tự Cường vừa về từ phòng làm việc giáo viên, len lén cho bọn họ dự đoán: “Đợi lát nữa sẽ có thông báo hoạt động trong buổi sinh hoạt lớp.”

Ngày thứ hai thi thử xong vừa vặn là thứ sáu, tiết cuối là giờ sinh hoạt lớp.

Khưu Thu và Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cùng vào lớp, Khưu Thu không về chỗ mình ngay mà đứng trên bục giảng nói: “Là thế này, học kỳ này chúng ta chuẩn bị tham gia bình chọn trang trí bảng đen, ai muốn tham gia thì đến đăng ký với mình nhé.”

Bình chọn trang trí bảng đen là một cuộc thi quan trọng bậc nhất đối với học sinh Lục Trung, mọi người đều biết, khi mỗi ngày cuộc sống trôi qua vừa khô khan lại nhàm chán, những hoạt động thơ ca bình chọn rất dễ thu hút được sự thích thú của các bạn học sinh.

Bình chọn trang trí bảng đen có mức độ gay cấn kịch liệt khiến người ta không tài nào tưởng tượng nổi. Học sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhàm chán đến mức có thể biến việc trang trí một cái bảng đen trở thành một cuộc thi phát huy được tính giải trí cao nhất.

Khưu Thu nói xong, Thiệu Trạm nhìn Hứa Thịnh: “Đi không?”

Vẽ tranh là lợi thế của Hứa Thịnh, có cơ hội được vẽ chắc chắn cậu sẽ là người xung phong đầu tiên.

Nhưng mà Hứa Thịnh lại không phấn khích như cậu nghĩ, cậu dựa lên tường nói: “Tôi nghĩ đã.”

“Tôi mà tham gia có thể không công bằng với các lớp khác.”

Thiệu Trạm tưởng cậu nói đùa.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh định tranh thủ giờ sinh hoạt lớp để ngủ một lát, người cũng nằm bò xuống, chỉ miễn cưỡng ngồi dậy giải thích. Cậu mở nắp chai nước ra giải thích: “Là như vậy, nói ra lời này nghe có vẻ kiêu ngạo quá, nhưng mà hồi sơ trung tôi bị cấm thi cái này.”

Thi bình chọn trang trí bảng đen mà cũng có loại đình chỉ này ư?

Hứa Thịnh khó mà không nhớ lại lần trang trí bảng đen hồi sơ trung. Mấy học kỳ liền bảng đen trong lớp đều là do cậu vẽ, hạng nhất giữ không tuột khỏi tay, trình độ khác biệt quá lớn, khiến cho những lớp khác không còn đường thắng nổi.

Cuối cùng thầy chủ nhiệm chỉ đích danh cậu, cấm không được tham gia cuộc thi nữa: “Hừa Thịnh à, chúng ta nhường cơ hội cho những bạn học khác được không? Chuyện này, những lớp khác cũng cần được khích lệ một lần mà, chúng ta không thể tập kích lòng tự tin của người ta được.”

Và cả sự tự ái.

Những gì mà Hứa Thịnh trải qua khi bị cấm tham gia nói một ngày cũng không hết. Cậu ngửa đầu tu ực một ngụm nước, do dự xem có muốn đăng ký hay không, thấy Đàm Khải đi lướt qua như một cơn gió lốc.

Đàm Khải còn chưa bao giờ chạy nhanh như vậy trong giờ Thể dục: “Quá được, chị Thu, biết nhau lâu như vậy cậu còn không hiểu tôi sao? Tôi xin tự giới thiệu lại bản thân, tôi, Đàm Khải, khi còn bé từng tham gia cuộc thi tô bằng bút sáp màu do nhà trẻ tổ chức, được hẳn giải ba đấy nhá.”

Cơn gió lốc thứ hai là Viên Tự Cường: “Tôi, Viên Tự Cường, tuy tôi có thể không lợi hại như Khải ca, nhưng mà tôi có một trái tim nhiệt huyết. ”

Khưu Thu: “…”

* * *

_*Bình chọn trang trí bảng đen (黑板报评选): có phần tương tự như trang trí báo tường bên mình vậy. Mỗi lớp hay có một tấm bảng đen lớn ở phía cuối lớp học, chỗ đó hay dùng để trang trí, vẽ khẩu hiệu… Hình ảnh này thường dễ dàng bắt gặp trong phim thanh xuân vườn trường của TQ._


	96. Chapter 96

Khưu Thu nghe xong sơ lược lý lịch của hai thí sinh này, mờ mịt nhìn xuống dưới bục giảng, đang đấu tranh tư tưởng kịch liệt: “Còn…còn ai khác muốn đăng ký không?”

Cô không muốn đả kích sự tích cực của bạn cùng lớp, nội tâm đang kêu gào: _Có thể có mấy người bình thường tới tham gia được không hả?_

Toàn bộ quá trình Hứa Thịnh đều ngồi im không nhúc nhích.

Thí sinh Hứa Thịnh bị cấm không được tham gia bình chọn trang trí bảng đen hồi trước thật sự không muốn tham gia. Nếu cậu tham gia, lớp khác sẽ hoàn toàn không đấu lại được. Với lại trong lớp có không ít người muốn tham gia, cậu cũng không muốn cướp mất cơ hội của bọn họ, chỉ là khi nghe đến nhóm nhỏ phụ trách bảng đen của lớp 7 lần này, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi cảm thấy dao động.

Ngủ cũng không ngủ được, cậu cúi đầu nhìn màn hình điện thoại, nhận được lời mời của bạn tốt Trương Phong, suy nghĩ đến chuyện kết hợp học tập nghỉ ngơi, hiếm khi nào online đánh một trận game.

Hứa Thịnh dùng sách che chắn trước mặt, báo cáo trước cho bạn trai: “Tôi chơi một trận game với Trương Phong nhé.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Chơi đi, hỏi tôi làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh bật cười, cậu rụt cả người lại vào trong góc, tư thế ngồi như không ngồi, tưởng rằng đã hạ thấp cảm giác tồn tại của bản thân nhưng vẫn vô cùng thu hút sự chú ý của người khác: “Báo cáo trước, sợ cậu ghen.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nếu tôi bảo thế cậu có không chơi nữa không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Vậy tôi sẽ cầu xin cậu.”

S: _Đánh một trận nào._

Hơn hai tháng nay Trương Phong chưa được chơi game với Hứa Thịnh: _Gần đây mày làm gì thế?_

Cứ nhắc đến cái này là Hứa Thịnh có chuyện để kể ngay.

S: _Gần đây bận cùng nhau học tập với bạn cùng bàn của tao._

Trương Phong: _??_

Hứa Thịnh nói bằng giọng điệu khác hẳn so với trước đây: _Mày cũng nên học tập cho tốt vào, không còn nhiều thời gian đâu, sắp thi Đại học rồi, có thể lấy tao làm mục tiêu, học tập cho giỏi._

Khưu Thu đứng trên bục giảng, quét ánh mắt xuống phía dưới. Cô có hiểu đại khái về bạn cùng lớp 7, cũng thật sự không tìm ra được người nào thích hợp. Ánh mắt cô gái không kiểm soát được mà bị hấp dẫn, sự thật là ở hàng cuối có hai đại ca rất khó khiến người ta phớt lờ——–Vì vậy cô nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh chơi game, cậu trai cúi đầu, tóc mái rơi trước mắt, lúc chơi điện thoại hơi dựa người ra đằng sau, cái ghế hơi bấp bênh, tư thế rất phách lối, trên bàn còn làm bộ làm tịch mở một cuốn sách.

Ngồi bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh là một người đang giải đề, dường như rất dung túng bao che cho cậu, trước khi sách đổ xuống còn đưa tay ra đỡ.

Khưu Thu thu hồi ánh mắt, chỉ có thể cam chịu số phận ghi vào tờ đăng ký hai cái tên Đàm Khải và Viên Tự Cường.

Khưu Thu viết xong thì hai mắt tối sầm lại, cảm thấy lớp 11-7 bọn họ lần này toang thật rồi.

Bình chọn trang trí bảng đen có thời gian chuẩn bị một tuần, thứ sáu tuần sau tiến hành bình chọn. Chủ đề rất đơn giản, khích lệ sự hăng hái của bọn họ, chỉ có hai chữ: “ _Hái sao_ “.

Trên hành lang, bằng mắt thường cũng có thể thấy học sinh đông hơn, mỗi giờ học trên hành lang cũng có học sinh thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, đều là những học sinh lớp 11 cố gắng tạo ra những điều thú vị trong cuộc sống khô khan nhàm chán của mình.

Hầu Tuấn lại gần nói: “Thấy đám người kia không? Đều là gián điệp bình chọn bảng đen hết đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?” Mẹ nó lại còn có cả gián điệp?

Hầu Tuấn giải thích: “Chính là chịu trách nhiệm sang các lớp khác xem thiết kế như thế nào, sau đó trở về cải tiến thành bảng của lớp mình, hàng năm đều như vậy. Sự cạnh tranh vô cùng mạnh.”

Hứa Thịnh không hiểu lắm, học sinh Lục Trung Lâm Giang đã rảnh rỗi đến mức này rồi sao?

Khưu Thu không rảnh đi quan tâm lớp khác làm thế nào, cô đã làm xong giai đoạn đầu tiên là sắp xếp bố cục của bản thiết kế, định vẽ bầu trời sao: “Bên trên để ngôi sao được không? Sau đó phía dưới sẽ là một hàng người, chính là cái kiểu đưa tay lên bầu trời ấy, hiểu không? Có thể cảm nhận được chứ?”

Thí sinh Đàm Khải từng đạt giải ba trong cuộc thi tô màu bằng bút sáp do nhà trẻ tổ chức trịnh trọng gật đầu: “Chắc là tôi có thể cảm nhận được đại khái.”

Khưu Thu không quá tin tưởng, nhưng việc đã đến nước này cũng chỉ có thể giao cho Đàm Khải.

Đàm Khải rất tự tin: “Yên tâm giao cho tôi đi, không thành vấn đề!”

Trang trí bảng đen phải đợi vẽ xong phần nền mới có thể viết được chữ, bản thảo giao cho Văn Hào viết, cảm hứng văn chương của Văn Hào rất dạt dào, đã nghĩ ra được không dưới ba bài thơ.

Hứa Thịnh nói không tham gia, nhưng mà dù sao vị trí ngồi lại rất gần tấm bảng đen cuối lớp, muốn lờ đi cũng rất khó, có lúc chỗ ghế trống để đứng không đủ, cậu chủ động đứng dậy nói: “Đứng lên ghế tôi này.”

Khưu Thu: “Cảm ơn Thịnh ca, cậu ngồi đâu đó?”

“Tôi ngồi trên bàn là được”, Hứa Thịnh đâu cũng có thể ngồi được, giờ nghỉ trưa còn ngồi hẳn lên bàn học giải đề, nói với bọn họ, “Mấy cậu cứ dùng trước đi.”

Tiến triển trang trí bảng đen rất chậm, ban đầu Khưu Thu hăng hái mười phần, ý tưởng thiết kế bảng được kiểm soát vô cùng tốt, tuy nhiên có vẻ như bạn cùng lớp không theo kịp được khiến cho cô nàng thấy được cái gì gọi là thực tế phũ phàng: “…”

Trước ngày bình chọn trang trí bảng đen, tâm trạng Khưu Thu hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Giờ tự học buổi tối hôm đó, Khưu Thu đến phòng làm việc một lát, sau khi trở về thì gục xuống bàn bất động. Hai người Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm cùng vừa về từ phòng làm việc, lúc đi ngang qua chỗ Khưu Thu, Hứa Thịnh muốn trêu chọc cô một chút theo thói quen: “Chị Thu à, bài tập làm xong chưa? Cần mượn chép của tôi không?”

Khưu Thu không lên tiếng, bả vai khẽ run lên.

“…” Hứa Thịnh thu tay về, “Khóc à?”

Bạn cùng bàn của Khưu Thu là một nữ sinh đeo mắt kính, cô gái nhỏ giọng nói: “Vừa rồi bọn tôi vừa về từ phòng làm việc giáo viên, nghe thấy trên hành lang có người đang bàn tán bảng đen của lớp chúng ta, lời nói hơi quá đáng, Khưu Khưu vốn đã sốt ruột lo lắng rồi, lúc về thì thành như vậy…”

Thiệu Trạm hoàn toàn không có biện pháp gì với chuyện nữ sinh khóc: “Đừng có nhìn tôi.”

Đây là sở trường của Hứa Thịnh, cậu vỗ nhẹ mấy cái lên đầu Khưu Thu: “Chị Thu à, tôi cảm thấy bảng đen lớp chúng ta được trang trí rất là——-” Đang nói giữa chừng, mấy ngày nay Hứa Thịnh không có để ý đến, nói đến đây mới quay đầu nhìn ra đằng sau, nuốt luôn hai chữ “tạm ổn” trở lại.

Hoàn toàn không ổn tí nào.

Đàm Khải hoàn toàn phát huy trọn vẹn được tài năng hạng ba của nhà trẻ, biến bầu trời sao thành những mảng chấm bi đầy màu sắc, đừng nhắc đến một hàng người ở phía dưới.

Nếu lớp bọn họ thật sự mang cái bảng này đi tham gia, không cần nghĩ nhiều, khẳng định đội sổ luôn.

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “Mặc dù ý tưởng tạm được, nhưng mà tổng thể khiến cho người ta cảm giác khá là…như kiểu ‘ _Trước mắt sáng lên, những chấm bi này mới lạ và độc đáo_ ’ ấy. Đứa nào không có mắt nói năng linh tinh thế, tôi và Trạm ca đi đánh nó.”

Hiếm khi nào Thiệu Trạm không phản bác.

Có người tới an ủi nhưng bả vai Khưu Thu còn run nhiều hơn.

Cô rất có tinh thần trách nhiệm, lần tổ chức hoạt động này cũng đã cố gắng hết sức, nhưng nghe thấy người khác nói lớp mình như vậy luôn cảm thấy bản thân không hoàn thành công việc, tăng thêm gánh nặng tư tưởng.

Khưu Thu đang muốn lau nước mắt nói “Tôi không sao đâu”, nghe thấy động tĩnh bên cạnh, sau đó cảm giác được tờ giấy đang bị đè dưới cánh tay mình bị người khác rút ra.

Cô nghĩ một lát mới nhớ ra đó là tờ giấy đăng ký.

Khưu Thu ngẩn người, cả người vẫn nằm bò ra, nhìn qua khe hở từ khuỷu tay thấy một bàn tay, ngón tay chàng trai nhỏ dài, cầm bút điền lên tờ đăng ký.

Chữ viết vẫn cẩu thả như bình thường, nhìn vô cùng thoải mái, giống như hoàn toàn chẳng coi ai ra gì.

Ghi thêm vào ô đăng ký hai chữ: _Hứa Thịnh._

Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, nhiệt độ điều hòa trong phòng làm việc cao nên áo khoác của cậu mở phanh ra, cậu nói: “Để tôi làm.”

Khưu Thu không hề biết người đang đứng trước mặt mình chính là một kẻ có chiến tích toàn thắng từ thời sơ trung, hơn nữa còn là Ma vương bị cấm không được tham gia trang trí bảng đen một năm, cô nàng còn quên cả khóc: “…Cậu đùa đấy à?”

“…”

Phải nói thế nào nhỉ? Thật ra tôi rất lợi hại đấy.

“Tôi sẽ thử sửa lại một chút”, giải thích nhiều thì quá phiền toái, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh chỉ nói, “Trước đây tôi từng làm rồi, có kinh nghiệm.”

Hứa Thịnh này, mặc dù bây giờ thành tích tiến bộ rồi, giờ học cũng ít khi làm việc riêng, nhưng từ trước đến nay chưa từng nghe qua cậu ấy còn biết vẽ.

Khưu Thu đang nghĩ không biết có nên để cậu sửa lại không, cuối cùng vẫn là bạn cùng bàn của Khưu Thu nói một câu làm giảm bớt sự băn khoăn của cô: “Khưu Khưu, dù sao không sửa hay sửa sẽ đều không thoát khỏi hạng bét, đâu có gì khác nhau đâu.”

Khưu Thu: “…” Mặc dù lời cậu nói tàn khốc, nhưng mà đây là sự thật.

Tình hình đã tệ đến mức này, kết quả có thấp hơn nữa cũng chẳng được.

Hứa Thịnh coi như là tạm thời giúp đỡ người ta, mọi người gần như không ôm hi vọng gì với cậu. Sau khi kết thúc giờ tự học buổi tối, mọi người lục tục về phòng. Khưu Thu vốn muốn ở lại hỗ trợ, Hứa Thịnh nói không cần, bảo cô mau về suy nghĩ cảm tưởng giành được chiến thắng, trong lớp nhanh chóng chỉ còn lại cậu và Thiệu Trạm. Còn có rất nhiều họa cụ để lại và số thuốc màu, màu nước còn sót lại.

Sau giờ tự học buổi tối, tòa nhà lớp học rất yên tĩnh, trừ lớp 7 ra, những phòng học khác đã tắt đèn, bên ngoài sắc trời đã tối.

Thiệu Trạm biết khả năng của cậu, cũng không lo lắng: “Muốn sửa bao lâu?”

Hứa Thịnh kéo cái bàn học về đằng sau sao cho đứng vẽ tiện nhất. Cậu đứng trên bàn tìm kiếm giẻ lau ướt và thuốc màu trong tay: “Màu nền xong rồi, muốn sửa chi tiết thì dùng giẻ lau sạch là được, sửa đơn giản thì khoảng hai ba tiếng.”

Công việc mất thời gian nhất chính là tô màu nền, cả tấm bảng phải tô màu đen hết, còn phải lau hết “chấm bi” mà Đàm Khải vẽ ra, cho nên thời gian vẽ sao cũng không tốn quá nhiều.

Thiệu Trạm ở lại phòng học chờ cậu, giải xong hai bộ đề, thấy Hứa Thịnh cởi áo khoác ra.

Thiếu niên đứng trên bàn học, từ góc độ của cậu nhìn sang thấy được cặp chân như dài hơn, phong cách ban đầu của tấm bảng đen thảm không nỡ nhìn———–Trước kia đứng dưới bầu trời đêm là một hàng người ngay ngắn, nhưng Hứa Thịnh đã thay đổi nó thành vị trí so le. Những ngôi sao tinh tú phản chiếu từ bầu trời đêm giờ tụ lại thành một dải ngân hà sáng chói, chảy vào tay mỗi con người đang giơ cao.

Những người phía dưới vốn dĩ được thiết kế vẽ đổ bóng, nhưng thật sự không có cách nào chỉnh từng cái một, cũng không có thời gian, vì vậy Hứa Thịnh trực tiếp tô đè một mảng màu hình người tuyệt đẹp với diện tích lớn, màu sắc tác động cực kỳ mạnh.

Rất khó tưởng tượng nổi bức tranh này chỉ được sửa trong vài tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh cứ cầm bút vẽ tranh là dễ dàng không để ý tới những chuyện khác, đến khi cậu tỉnh hồn mới phát hiện ra Thiệu Trạm đã thu dọn đồ đạc xong xuôi, ngồi dựa lên hàng ghế đằng sau chờ cậu đã lâu: “Mấy giờ rồi?”

“Gần 12 giờ.”

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không ý thức được thời gian lại trôi qua nhanh như vậy, thả ống thuốc màu trong tay xuống: “Xong hết rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm đưa áo khoác mà cậu cởi ra: “Mặc vào, xuống đây.”

Vừa rồi Hứa Thịnh đứng vẽ ở trên, hành động mặc áo khoác cũng không tiện, bây giờ nghiêm chỉnh thò tay ra mặc áo vào.

Hứa Thịnh mặc áo xong thì ngồi xổm xuống, đứng trên bàn học dính đầy thuốc màu sặc sỡ, sau lưng vừa vặn là một bầu trời đầy sao, ban đầu cậu muốn hỏi “ _Có cần đổi chỗ không?_ “, nhưng lời đến khóe miệng thì đổi thành: “Anh ơi, có muốn làm chút chuyện xấu không?”

Bình thường trong phòng học luôn có người, muốn làm gì ở đây cũng hoàn toàn không có cơ hội.

Giờ phút này phòng học trống không, người yêu còn đang ở bên cạnh, Hứa Thịnh liếm môi, còn nói: “Ví dụ như hôn tiếp này.”

Tâm tư Thiệu Trạm khẽ xao động, trong tay Hứa Thịnh còn đang cầm bút vẽ, vừa ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu. Thiếu niên mang theo hơi thở mát lạnh trực tiếp đè cậu hôn xuống. Bàn tay Hứa Thịnh thả lỏng, bút vẽ rơi thẳng xuống mặt bàn.


	97. Chapter 97

Môi Hứa Thịnh bị cắn đến phát đau nhưng cậu không hề né tránh chút nào, thậm chí còn giơ tay lên nắm cổ áo Thiệu Trạm, kéo cậu ấy về phía mình. Hai người ở hàng cuối lớp học, không hề kiêng kị gì cả hôn nhau.

Nhưng buổi tối vẫn sẽ có giáo viên đi trực kiểm tra các phòng học———–

Chẳng bao lâu, từ cửa cầu thang truyền đến những tiếng bước chân từ xa đến gần.

Hứa Thịnh dần dần thành thạo, cho dù đứng trên bàn học thì chân vẫn dài như bình thường, hai đầu gối khuỵu xuống, dáng người tiêu chuẩn, thậm chí cậu còn chủ động sấn lên, ngay lúc Thiệu Trạm định tách ra còn thử thăm dò liếm môi Thiệu Trạm một chút: “Vẫn chưa hôn đủ.”

Hai người ở hàng cuối lớp học, Thiệu Trạm giơ tay lên là có thể mò tới công tắc bật đèn ở gần tấm bảng đen, “tách” một tiếng, đèn trong phòng học tắt ngúm.

“…”

Hứa Thịnh tưởng rằng cậu ấy sẽ kéo cậu ra ngoài trốn giáo viên, nhưng Thiệu Trạm không làm như vậy, bọn họ còn tiếp tục hôn nhau trong bóng tối.

Sau khi tắt đèn, phòng học và bóng đêm bên ngoài như hòa thành một nơi, trước mắt không nhìn thấy gì cả, hơn nữa không biết lúc nào giáo viên đi tuần tra sẽ đi từ cửa cầu thang thoáng qua cửa lớp 7. Ngoài xúc cảm trên môi ra, Hứa Thịnh còn nghe được cả tiếng tim mình đập.

Mãi cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm nhéo cằm cậu hỏi: “Đủ chưa?”

Làm chuyện này trong phòng học, đúng là rất kích thích.

Hứa Thịnh nheo mắt lại, nhìn đường nét của Thiệu Trạm ẩn trong bóng tối: “Vẫn không đủ thì sao? Về phòng tiếp tục nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm kéo mũ áo sau lưng cậu, phủ lên đầu cậu: “Đừng khóc lóc hô dừng là được.”

Rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm đang nói đến chuyện khác, cái từ “khóc lóc” này cũng không phải khóc nghĩa trên mặt chữ. Đôi mắt Hứa Thịnh đỏ ửng, còn chửi thô tục mấy câu, sau đó cứ rầm rì bản thân thoải mái quá là không còn quan tâm đến cậu nữa.

Lấy tay hoặc dùng chân “hỗ trợ”…thật sự rất mệt mỏi.

Hứa Thịnh “chậc” một tiếng, không thừa nhận bản thân sợ như thế, cậu chống một tay lên bàn học nhảy xuống về phòng, đúng lúc giáo viên kiểm tra đi lướt qua cửa lớp 7.

——-

Trong lòng Khưu Thu không yên tâm về vụ trang trí bảng, ngày hôm sau ngay cả ăn sáng cũng không buồn ăn, đến lớp từ sáng sớm. Cùng đến lớp học từ sớm với cô còn có hai thành viên khác trong nhóm những người nhận trách nhiệm trang trí bảng.

Viên Tự Cường: “Chị Thu à, đừng tự trách bản thân, là do tôi kém cỏi.”

Đàm Khải ngoài miệng thì nói tự tin, sau khi vẽ xong mọi sự tự tin đều biến mất: “Chị Thu, thật sự xin lỗi, bảng đen lớp chúng ta bị trang trí thành như vậy đều là lỗi của tôi, là do tôi quá tự tin với khả năng vẽ của mình, là tôi…”

Mấy người vừa nói vừa đẩy cửa lớp ra, Đàm Khải sửng sốt, nửa câu sau bất ngờ bẻ lái: “Đi nhầm lớp rồi.”

“Nghĩ gì đấy, biển ghi lớp 11-7 còn gì nữa, đi cả một năm rồi sao mà đi nhầm được?” Viên Tự Cường đẩy Đàm Khải ra, đi vào lớp, vừa mới dứt lời, cậu ta cũng chợt lùi ra ngoài: “Con bà nó chứ, đi nhầm lớp thật rồi. Đây không phải lớp chúng ta!”

Lớp bọn họ làm gì có cái bảng đen nào được vẽ đẹp như thế!

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Khưu Thu cũng là: Đây không phải lớp 7.

Ngay sau đó trong đầu chầm chậm nhớ lại ngày hôm qua có một chàng trai đã tiện tay viết tên mình lên giấy đăng ký, còn cả giọng nói đầy sự tự tin thoải mái kia nữa: _“Để tôi làm.”_

Cô gái ngơ ngẩn ở cửa lớp, bầu trời đầy sao mang nhiều sắc màu cùng với những bóng người xếp chồng lên nhau trên tấm bảng đen đánh mạnh vào thị giác——-Những gì bọn Đàm Khải cùng vẽ với nhau so với bức tranh này đúng chỉ là kỹ năng của một đứa trẻ lên ba, không chỉ Đàm Khải, ngay cả tấm bảng xuất sắc nhất của lớp 6 bên cạnh hay lớp 3 với những nét vẽ kiêu ngạo bằng phấn kia ngày hôm qua cũng có thể qua đây mà nhìn thử, sau khi so sánh với bây giờ, bọn họ đã hoàn toàn trở nên mờ nhạt.

Một lúc lâu sau, Khưu Thu nói: “Đây là…Thịnh ca vẽ.”

Đàm Khải: “Tôi biết không?”

Viên Tự Cường: “Ai cơ?! Lớp chúng ta còn Thịnh ca nào khác à?”

Khưu Thu: “…”

Còn chưa bình chọn, chuyện tấm bảng đen của lớp 7 bỗng nhiên lội ngược dòng trở nên đẹp xuất sắc lan truyền trong khối.

Phần đánh giá bình chọn lại không hồi hộp chút nào.

Hạng nhất bình chọn trang trí bảng đen: Lớp 11-7.

Cả khối hoàn toàn khiếp sợ trước chuyện này, nhất là những bạn học lớp 6 vẫn còn đi ngang qua lớp 7 cười nhạo bảng lớp người ta dở tệ ngày hôm qua.

“Mẹ kiếp, tối hôm qua xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”

“Lớp 7 ăn gian à?”

“Hôm qua lớp 6 vẫn còn chắc ăn giành chiến thắng…”

Người trong cuộc Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến thành tích cuối cùng, bởi vì hôm qua cậu vẽ đến muộn, lại vì thi cử mà thiếu ngủ liền mấy buổi tối, ngủ nguyên cả một giờ tự học sáng sớm. Trước khi cậu nằm xuống còn thấy bạn học ngồi hàng trên không nhúc nhích nhìn mình chằm chằm. Lúc này Hứa Thịnh đang vô cùng mệt mỏi, tính khí cũng không tốt: “Có chuyện gì không? Có chuyện thì chờ tôi ngủ dậy rồi nói sau.”

Bạn học hàng trên im lặng quay người về, thầm nghĩ: Lớp 7 bọn họ đúng là gian lận rồi, cái máy gian lận này gọi là giáo bá.

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh tỉnh ngủ, tiết Hóa học đầu tiên đã trôi qua một nửa, giờ đánh giá bình chọn trang trí bảng đen cũng đã kết thúc từ lâu.

Thiệu Trạm chép bài lại để lát cậu chép được, tiện thể thông báo: “Lớp chúng ta hạng nhất.”

Hứa Thịnh “Ờm” một tiếng, không có phản ứng gì: “Thật bình thường, phát huy bình thường.”

Thiệu Trạm tiếp tục thông báo, không có cảm xúc gì nói: “Khưu Thu nói cảm ơn cậu, còn cả lớp phó văn nghệ lớp bên cạnh khóc.”

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi, việc cậu làm lớp phó văn nghệ lớp người ta khóc vào những lần thi trang trí bảng đen cũng không phải mới xảy ra một lần: “…Tôi nói rồi mà, tham gia hoạt động này rất phiền toái, nếu không phải chị Thu bị chỉ trích tôi chắc chắn sẽ không làm. Lớp phó văn nghệ lớp bên cạnh là nam hay nữ thế? Nam thì thôi, nếu là nữ, hay là tôi đưa cô ấy viên kẹo nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm bị cái tính ồn ào “chị em bạn dì” của Hứa Thịnh làm cho nhức đầu: “Cậu đưa kẹo xong thì định nói gì?”

Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ một lúc, nghĩ đến một câu duy nhất: “Lần sau nhường cậu một ít nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Kỹ năng dỗ người khác của giáo bá họ Hứa đúng là hạng nhất, nếu cậu thật sự chặn người ta lại ở cửa sau rồi đưa kẹo, để lại thêm một câu “ _Lần sau nhường cậu một ít nhé?_ “, có khi lớp phó văn nghệ lớp bên cạnh bị shock đến tận khi tốt nghiệp luôn.

Hứa Thịnh nói xong, đang định mở vở Thiệu Trạm chép bài, người bên cạnh đưa tay sang lấy vở lại.

“…Này”, Hứa Thịnh cầm bút, gõ bút xuống mặt bàn một cái, “Có ý gì?”

Thiệu Trạm không lên tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh: “Anh ơi?”

Thiệu Trạm lạnh giọng nói, “Gọi anh cũng vô dụng, nội dung vẫn còn ở trên bảng kia kìa, tự ngẩng đầu lên chép đi.”

Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, không có biện pháp khác, khen ngợi: “Chữ trên bảng không có đẹp bằng chữ anh.”

“Con mẹ nó, không đưa nữa”, Hứa Thịnh nói xong thì nhanh chóng nhận ra, cậu kéo vạt áo Thiệu Trạm, “Không đưa nữa có được không? Vừa rồi em chỉ nói chơi thôi mà.”

Ban đầu chuyện Hứa Thịnh trang trí bảng đen chỉ lan truyền trên Tieba của trường, cuối cùng không biết là ai đăng lên Internet, tạo nên một làn sóng khen ngợi lớn, còn ghi một tag thật lớn: _Trang trí bảng đen lớp nhà người ta._

Chuyện lớp phó văn nghệ của lớp 6 khóc ầm ĩ đến mức ngay cả Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng biết, không chỉ cả khối khiếp sợ trước thực lực của lớp 7 bọn họ, ngay cả bản thân Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng ngạc nhiên: “Hứa Thịnh lớp chúng ta cũng có thực lực kinh người này sao? Sao tôi lại không biết nhỉ?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Tôi còn nắm chắc hạng nhất đếm ngược của bảng đen lớp tôi rồi cơ.”

Tài nghệ hạng ba cuộc thi tô màu do nhà trẻ tổ chức của Đàm Khải đúng là khiến người ta tuyệt vọng, ban đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngắm qua bảng đen của lớp 7 cũng nghĩ đến lần này lớp mình sẽ đạt được thành tích gì rồi, chỉ nghía qua một cái thôi mà ông đã mất hết ý chí: Thôi bỏ đi, vẫn là lấy học tập làm việc quan trọng nhất, mấy chuyện trang trí bảng đen này cũng chỉ là mây trôi.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang ngạc nhiên, chưa đầy hai tuần sau thì nhận được điện thoại mẹ Hứa Thịnh gọi đến.

Dựa vào trực giác nhạy bén của mình, lần này giọng người phụ nữ gọi đến không hề giống với trước đây, lúc nhắc đến Hứa Thịnh, ngay cả trọng điểm cũng thay đổi, không còn giống như lần trước hỏi Hứa Thịnh có làm những việc gì không liên quan đến học tập ở trường không nữa.

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Chào thầy.”

Hứa Nhã Bình được dì Khang bổ sung những kiến thức liên quan đến thi nghệ thuật xong, cũng biết nếu tài năng của Hứa Thịnh được bồi dưỡng đàng hoàng thì học trường nào cũng không thành vấn đề, đây là chuyện mà bà hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới.

Ban đầu bà chỉ suy nghĩ qua lời của “Hứa Trạm” nói, để mặc cho Hứa Thịnh làm những chuyện mà cậu thích làm, chưa từng nghĩ nhiều đến vậy, cũng không kỳ vọng cậu lại có thành tích tốt đến thế.

Sau khi được khai thông, Hứa Nhã Bình mới nhận ra số phận tặng cho bà một món quà, lại sợ hãi nếu hồi xưa mình không cứng nhắc cố chấp như thế, Hứa Thịnh cũng đã không để vụt mất bao nhiêu cơ hội.

Hứa Nhã Bình nói rõ mục đích: “Là thế này, Hứa Thịnh định tham gia thi nghệ thuật…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “?” Thi nghệ thuật cái gì cơ?

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Chẳng phải sắp lên lớp 12 rồi sao? Nghĩ trước rồi nên nói trước với thầy một tiếng, năm lớp 12 nó còn phải tham gia tập huấn phòng vẽ, không thể đến trường học được, tình huống tương đối đặc thù…”

Trước khi liên thi Mỹ thuật một tháng được gọi là “kỳ tập huấn”. Thí sinh cần giảm bớt thời gian học lớp văn hóa để tham gia tập huấn chuẩn bị thi của phòng vẽ, lịch luyện tập dày đặc, nâng cao cảm xúc và năng lực trình độ để có thể phát huy khả năng cao nhất có thể, vượt qua liên thi.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã từng nghe qua kỳ tập huấn này, bởi vì Nhị Trung Lập Dương ở bên cạnh đã làm như vậy, chương trình liên thi Mỹ thuật ông đã từng nghe nói qua ít nhiều, nhưng từ trước đến nay Lâm Giang bọn họ chưa từng có học sinh Mỹ thuật nào hết!

Đừng nói là mấy năm gần đây, cho dù có quay lại trước đây, kể từ thời thành lập trường cũng không tìm được bất kỳ một ai!

Sau giây phút kinh hoàng ngắn ngủi, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhanh chóng tìm được năng lực diễn đạt, nói: “Tôi biết, chuyện này, đúng là tình huống này rất đặc thù.”

Quá đặc thù.

Đặc thù đến mức ông cũng không biết phải báo cáo thế nào với chủ nhiệm Cố.

Hứa Nhã Bình trình bày tình huống xong, trước khi cúp điện thoại lại hỏi mấy câu: “Trạng thái tinh thần gần đây của Hứa Thịnh có ổn không?”

“Không có hành động nào quá bất thường chứ? Ví dụ như đột nhiên giống như biến thành một người khác vậy.”

“Hoặc là đột nhiên nói năng khó hiểu?”

“…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa mới tiêu hóa được chuyện Lâm Giang bọn họ sắp xuất hiện một học sinh đầu tiên thi Mỹ thuật thì nghe được mấy câu này.

Cách nói chuyện nghe cứ như Hứa Thịnh mắc bệnh tâm thần vậy.

Hứa Thịnh rất bình thường mà.

Bây giờ mẹ quan tâm tới con trai đã đến mức này rồi sao? Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngây người suy nghĩ.

Sau sự kiện trang trí bảng đen, chuyện Hứa Thịnh muốn tham gia liên thi Mỹ thuật nhanh chóng lan truyền khắp phòng làm việc: Lâm Giang bọn họ sắp chào đón một học sinh đầu tiên thi Mỹ thuật kể từ khi thành lập trường đến nay.

Bàn tán thì nhiều, trong sự bàn tán cũng xuất hiện không ít những sự nghi ngờ chất vấn.

“Cô Dương”, trong một gian phòng làm việc khác, có giáo viên hỏi giáo viên dạy thay môn Hóa của lớp 7 rằng, “Hứa Thịnh của lớp cô dạy thay phải không? Nghe nói em ấy thi Mỹ thuật, chuyện này đúng là thần kỳ quá, trường ta chưa bao giờ có học sinh nào thi Mỹ thuật cả.”

Cô Dương vốn đã không thích Hứa Thịnh, cho dù thái độ học tập của Hứa Thịnh đã tiến bộ trong học kỳ này, điểm này vẫn không hề thay đổi.

Cô ta càng có thành kiến trong lòng với chuyện Hứa Thịnh đi thi “Mỹ thuật”, cười khẽ một tiếng: “Muốn đi đường tắt thì có. Với điểm số này của em ấy, mặc dù bây giờ đã tiến bộ, nhưng mà quang minh chính đại vào được một ngôi trường tốt gần như là bất khả thi.”

Trừ giáo viên thảo luận với nhau ra, trên hành lang tòa nhà lớp học cũng có người bàn tán.

Bây giờ là thời gian ra sân, những người khác đều đã xuống sân, chỉ còn mấy học sinh đi trễ của lớp 6 tụ tập một chỗ, vừa nói vừa ra cửa cầu thang. Một người trong số đó không phục, nói: “Học sinh Mỹ thuật yêu cầu điểm văn hóa thấp, dựa vào cách tính, trường nào mà chả như nhau. Cho dù điểm văn hóa có thấp nhiều hơn so với chúng ta vẫn có thể vào được…”

“Con bà nó, thoải mái như vậy hả?”

“Chúng ta vất vả học hành, bọn họ vẽ một tí đã hạ được điểm rồi?”

Học sinh lớp 6 vốn đã nắm chắc cục diện chiến thắng, đột nhiên bị lớp 7 chen ngang, cho dù Hứa Thịnh là giáo bá cũng không ngăn được bọn họ khua môi múa mép sau lưng: “Tôi cảm thấy Hứa Thịnh này, nếu điểm số như thế vẫn chưa đủ, có khi mua được điểm của trường nào luôn ý——–”

Bọn họ đang nói đến đây thì dừng lại.

Trước mặt bọn họ là một chàng trai cả người lạnh lùng, đúng lúc đó vừa đi xuống cầu thang, trong tay cậu đang cầm sách bài tập rất mỏng, do lúc giải đề nên cậu xắn tay áo lên, lộ ra cổ tay gầy gò.

Vị đại ca này mang trên người một danh hiệu, cho dù ai thấy cậu cũng đều phải tâm phục khẩu phục gọi một tiếng: Học thần.

Thiệu Trạm được thầy gọi đích danh lên sửa đề một mình, lúc đi qua mấy người của lớp 6 cũng không đi ngang qua thẳng mà dừng lại trước mặt một người trong số bọn họ.

“Vừa rồi nói gì?”

Giọng điệu không hề thiện cảm.

Rét lạnh.

Cho dù Thiệu Trạm trong mắt bọn họ luôn mang hào quang của học thần, giờ phút này cái gọi là hào quang của học thần cũng không che giấu được đôi mắt lạnh lùng của chàng trai. Cậu đứng trước mặt khiến bọn họ có cảm giác bí bách không thở được. Rất lâu mà không có ai trả lời, dường như cậu không chịu được: “Nghe không hiểu tiếng người phải không? Vừa rồi nói gì, lặp lại lần nữa.”

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Lúc mình đọc lướt QT trước khi edit có thấy mấy câu tiêu cực về Hứa Thịnh, cũng nghĩ rằng chắc chỉ là lời của học sinh bàn tán thôi. Không ngờ còn có cả phần của cô Dương nữa, cảm giác thất vọng kinh khủng :< Nhưng thật ra cũng không có gì quá bất ngờ, nhân vật này từ trước đã như vậy rồi._


	98. Chapter 98

Hứa Thịnh đứng trong phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương hơn 10 phút, coi như là thí sinh Mỹ thuật đầu tiên của Lâm Giang, có thể nói là mở đầu một trang lịch sử mới của Lâm Giang.

Cố Diêm vương: “Hứa Thịnh, mặc dù thầy biết em vẫn luôn không theo lẽ thường, vĩnh viễn không để người khác đoán được bước tiếp theo là gì, thế nhưng cũng tuyệt đối chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến em còn mang đến sự ngạc nhiên mừng rỡ này cho thầy.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Không cần khen em như thế, thầy quá khen rồi.”

“…” Tuy Cố Diêm vương nói như vậy nhưng vẫn hao công tổn sức tìm một đống tài liệu liên quan đến thi Mỹ thuật. Ông khép tài liệu trong tay vào, nói: “Nếu muốn học Mỹ thuật, Nhị Trung Lập Dương mới là ngôi trường chú trọng Mỹ thuật, tại sao ban đầu không cân nhắc thi vào Lập Dương?”

Nói đến đây thì lại phải nhắc đến mâu thuẫn giữa cậu và Hứa Nhã Bình.

Nhưng mà chuyện này thật sự không có gì đáng nói, Hứa Thịnh kể lướt qua tình huống chi tiết, nói với Cố Diêm vương: “Đúng là có từng nghĩ đến.”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây thì ngập ngừng.

Hứa Thịnh: “Thi chuyển cấp không cẩn thận, lỡ thi quá cao nên trượt.”

Cố Diêm vương: “…”

Người khác đều là do thi rớt, em đây thật đúng là khác người, thi cao quá, không cẩn thận đã đỗ vào nguyện vọng đầu tiên.

Lúc nói chuyện, Hứa Thịnh ngẩng mặt lên nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, không biết cuộc nói chuyện này còn kéo dài bao lâu mới kết thúc được. Trước khi xuống sân, cậu còn nói với Thiệu Trạm khi nào xong sẽ cùng đi, cũng không biết bên Thiệu Trạm đã kết thúc chưa nữa.

Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không biết giờ phút này, bạn trai cậu đang xảy ra tranh chấp với bạn học lớp 6 ở cửa cầu thang.

“Con khỉ——con khỉ!” Hầu Tuấn vừa dẫn lớp đi đến sân bóng rổ thì nghe thấy có người gọi cậu sau lưng.

Hầu Tuấn cầm biển giải nhất trang trí bảng đen của lớp 7, đi bộ cũng ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực: “Sao thế?”

Người chạy đến là lớp trưởng lớp 6: “Đánh, đánh* nhau rồi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Cậu nói rõ nghe tí có được không, cái gì to* cơ?”

_*Đánh là_ _打_ _(dǎ), to là_ _大_ _(dà), hai âm này na ná nhau cho nên đoạn này Hầu Tuấn nghe nhầm._

Lớp trưởng lớp 6 thở hồng hộc: “Học thần đánh nhau với Tề Gia Minh lớp bọn tôi———-”

Hầu Tuấn nghi ngờ mình nghe nhầm, hai chữ học thần này đổi thành Hứa Thịnh có vẻ thích hợp hơn thì phải: “Hôm nay là ngày Cá tháng tư hả?”

Hầu Tuấn cuống cuồng gấp rút chạy về, dẫn theo cả Đàm Khải và Viên Tự Cường phi như bay về tòa nhà lớp học, chạy đến khi hô hấp sắp không thở nổi nữa, mang theo suy nghĩ “ _Không tận mắt chứng kiến là không có thật_ “, vài phút sau chạy đến “địa điểm gây án”, thấy được cảnh tượng khiến bọn họ á khẩu không thốt nổi thành lời:

Nói đánh nhau thật ra cũng không đúng, bởi vì một phe trong số đó hoàn toàn không có đường nào đánh trả.

Thiệu Trạm ngồi trên bậc thang, áo khoác đồng phục vẫn kéo lên trên cùng, cả người đầy sát khí hiếm khi nào thấy được lúc bình thường. Hàm dưới cậu thiếu niên siết chặt lại, vừa vặn để lộ được đường cằm lưu loát sắc sảo, dáng thẳng chân dài, leo thẳng qua mấy bậc thang, cậu cũng không thật sự ra tay——Thiệu Trạm trông rất thoải mái nắm lấy cổ áo Tề Gia Minh, chỉ có cổ tay căng chặt mới lộ rõ lực tay của cậu không hề thoải mái như người ta trông thấy.

Cả người Tề Gia Minh ngồi quỳ dưới đất, cổ áo đột nhiên bị siết chặt giống như có một cái tay vô hình bóp cổ khiến cậu ta không thở nổi.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta: “Tao không muốn nói câu nào lần thứ hai, xin lỗi đi.”

Thiệu Trạm “đánh nhau” không giống với Hứa Thịnh.

Không nhiều chiêu thức như vậy, chỉ cần một động tác là có thể ép người ta không thể động đậy nổi.

Hầu Tuấn chưa từng thấy học thần như vậy bao giờ, sửng sốt một lúc mới nhớ ra mục đích của mình: “Từ từ, Trạm ca, bình tĩnh đã——-”

Đàm Khải theo sát phía sau: “Đúng vậy, hãy nghĩ đến khẩu hiệu của trường chúng ta, có chuyện gì không thể từ từ nói với nhau được sao?”

Viên Tự Cường cảm thấy cục diện này, mấy câu nói này cứ quen quen, hình như đã từng xảy ra ở đâu đó rồi, nhưng trong phút chốc cậu không để ý nhiều đến như vậy, chỉ có thể nói theo: “Đúng vậy, cái đó, hãy đọc với bọn tôi một lần nào, văn minh, hài hòa…”

Thiệu Trạm không thể so với Hứa Thịnh được, khi ra tay xử lý vấn đề còn có thể dễ dàng tha thứ cho những người lải nhải không ngừng bên tai.

“Im miệng.”

“…”

“Ồn ào quá.”

Cái thế giới này làm sao thế?

Thậm chí Hầu Tuấn còn phát hiện ra cậu còn chẳng dám tiến lên trước, thế nhưng lại mơ hồ cảm thấy, dáng vẻ Thiệu Trạm bây giờ không hề khiến người ta cảm thấy bất ngờ. Sự bất ngờ này không cần nguyên do, có thể là bởi vì….hoàn toàn không có cảm giác xa cách.

Nhưng Tề Gia Minh bị Thiệu Trạm ấn trên đất dường như có sự chống đối trong lòng, lại thêm bị nhiều người vây xem như vậy, sự xấu hổ cũng chiếm một nhân tố lớn. Không cần quan tâm trước mặt là học thần hay là cái gì thần nữa, cậu ta không nói xin lỗi, ngược lại còn cứng đầu cứng cổ nói: “Tao nói gì sai sao? Ai mà chẳng biết thành tích của Hứa Thịnh không tốt? Giải nhất trang trí bảng đen thì làm sao, không chừng còn là tìm ai vẽ hộ cho. Điểm số của thí sinh Mỹ thuật được hạ thấp nhiều như vậy, vốn dĩ đã không công bằng——-”

Khớp xương ngón tay Thiệu Trạm siết chặt lại rõ ràng, còn chưa có động tác gì thì Hầu Tuấn ban đầu nói “ _Bình tĩnh đã_ ” giờ lại không bình tĩnh nổi: “Chờ đã, người anh em, cậu nói vậy là không đúng rồi.”

Hầu Tuấn vừa nói vừa nhanh chóng bước lên bậc thang, ngồi bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm, khi nói chuyện cũng học theo tư thế của Trạm ca, mỗi tội chiều dài chân không giống nhau, bước không tới, chỉ có thể rút ngắn một bậc thang của bước chân lại.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Đàm Khải cũng sang đó ngồi: “Mấy câu mày nói ấy, là tiếng người à?”

Viên Tự Cường cũng muốn ngồi, nhưng mà chiều dài bậc thang có hạn, vóc người cậu ta lại lớn, chỉ có đứng phía sau Tề Gia Minh: “Tam quan của mày đúng là phải có người uốn nắn lại cho thật tốt mới được.”

Một đám người chạy đến, đứng bên cạnh khiến cho lớp trưởng lớp 6 không biết phải làm sao với cục diện này, cả nhóm người lớp 7 vây xung quanh, biến tình hình “Một người gây án” thành “Tập thể gây án”.

Hầu Tuấn nghiêm túc quên mất mình chạy đến để khuyên can, mặc dù giây phút ngồi xuống, cậu cũng cảm thấy có một cảm giác quen thuộc khó hiểu: “…” Đệt mợ, hình như có gì đó sai sai?

Trong phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương.

“Vậy được rồi, cụ thể câu chuyện thầy đã hiểu hết rồi”, Cố Diêm vương nói, “Em xuống sân trước đi.”

Hứa Thịnh nhàm chán rời ánh mắt khỏi đồng hồ, đang muốn nói “Gặp lại chủ nhiệm Cố sau”, cửa đột nhiên bị người nào đẩy ra, sau đó người xông vào cũng quên cả gõ cửa, kinh hoàng thất thố kêu: “Chủ nhiệm Cố, không xong rồi! Người của lớp 7 đánh nhau với bạn cùng lớp của bọn em!”

Hứa Thịnh vốn đang bị cuộc nói chuyện này ru ngủ, mơ mơ màng mang dựa lên tường, không ngờ bị những lời này làm cho tỉnh ngủ luôn: “…?”

Trước khi Hứa Thịnh đi theo Cố Diêm vương ra ngoài hoàn toàn không ngờ trong bốn chữ “Người của lớp 7”, cầm đầu trong số đó sẽ là Thiệu Trạm.

Khí thế Thiệu Trạm ngồi đó quá mạnh, lại thêm bọn Hầu Tuấn xung quanh, nhìn qua càng giống như đã xảy ra chuyện. Cố Diêm vương nghiêm khắc nói: “Làm gì thế? Mấy người bọn em, tất cả giải tán hết cho tôi, đứng ngay ngắn sang bên cạnh——–”

“Còn cả em, em nữa…” Sau khi người tản ra, người ngồi trên bậc thang bị che khuất phía sau mới xuất hiện, Cố Diêm vương nghẹn lời, “Thiệu Trạm?”

Hứa Thịnh vừa định hỏi có chuyện gì xảy ra, chỉ thấy chàng trai ngồi trên bậc thang thong thả ung dung buông tay đứng dậy, cậu rũ mắt, dường như cũng không ngần ngại chuyện lớp trưởng lớp 6 gọi giáo viên qua.

“Là lỗi của em”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Kiểm điểm hay chịu phạt thế nào tùy thầy xử lý.”

“Nhưng cậu ta phải nói lời xin lỗi.”

Lúc này bạn học lớp 6 thấy Cố Diêm vương mới chịu cúi đầu, không thể chối cãi, cũng thật sự bị Thiệu Trạm dọa sợ đến mềm nhũn, sau khi bùng nổ sự cứng đầu thì mọi sức lực như biến mất, càng sợ hãi hơn: “Bạn học Hứa Thịnh, rất xin lỗi, tôi không quá hiểu chuyện thi Mỹ thuật, vừa rồi tôi không nên nói cậu như vậy.”

Nghe được câu này, chuyện vừa rồi xảy ra thế nào đã không cần giải thích nữa.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh ngơ ngẩn, tim đập thình thịch.

Từ năm lớp 10 cậu đã bị khắp nơi loan đủ các loại tin đồn, cho dù là tin đồn giáo bá không đúng sự thực, cậu vẫn ngủ cả tiết trên lớp, nhiều người nói nhăng nói cuội sau lưng, cậu cũng lười quan tâm, so đo với bọn họ.

Cố Diêm vương lần lượt giáo huấn từng người xong, bắt bọn họ đứng trên hành lang mỗi người viết một bản kiểm điểm nộp lên, cũng là lần thứ hai phải kiểm điểm trước toàn trường. Khi Hầu Tuấn nằm bò trên lan can viết kiểm điểm mới nhận ra, lịch sử đã lặp lại một lần nữa.

Lần trước là Hứa Thịnh, lần này là Thiệu Trạm.

Dù sao cậu cũng là lớp trưởng lớp 7, vốn dĩ nên dẫn dắt lớp 7 đến vinh quang, nhưng lại không ngừng phải viết kiểm điểm trên con đường đó.

Hầu Tuấn khóc không ra nước mắt: “Tôi vẫn còn mẫu đơn xác nhận phải nộp cho văn phòng…”

Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa đi, không biết từ lúc nào xuất hiện sau lưng, thò tay từ phía sau rút lấy giấy bút trong tay cậu ta: “Đi đi lớp trưởng, tôi viết kiểm điểm giúp cậu.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Chuyện này sao mà được chứ?”

Hứa Thịnh “chậc” một tiếng, dựa lên lan can nói: “Mặc dù điểm Ngữ văn của anh đây không cao, nhưng mà tôi viết kiểm điểm chuyên nghiệp nhiều năm rồi, trình độ kiểm điểm tìm khắp Lâm Giang cũng không ra được người thứ hai nhé. Xảy ra chuyện gì tôi chịu trách nhiệm cho cậu.”

“Thật ra tôi ngại nói, nhưng mà cậu cứ bắt tôi phải nói toẹt ra là sao?” Hầu Tuấn nói, “Chữ cậu quá xấu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Đơn xác nhận kia rất quan trọng với Hầu Tuấn, lại thêm Hứa Thịnh luôn bảo đảm mình sẽ viết chữ thật tử tế, sau khi viết người khác có thể đọc được, lúc này cậu ta mới nhường lại vị trí cho Hứa Thịnh.

Vị trí trống của Hầu Tuấn vừa hay ở bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm.

Vừa rồi còn nhiều người, Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa thể nói chuyện với cậu, bây giờ cầm bút viết xong hai chữ “ _Hầu Tuấn_ ” lên góc trái phía trên mới chọc bút sang người bên cạnh: “Tính toán với cậu ta làm gì? Cậu không sợ bị phạt à?”

Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không coi xử phạt là gì, bị phạt đối với học sinh kém mà nói không thấm vào đâu cả, nhưng mà đối với “học sinh giỏi” mà nói thì lại có ảnh hưởng rất lớn.

Hứa Thịnh vừa viết kiểm điểm vừa nói: “Năm nay còn phải lựa chọn học sinh xuất sắc nữa mà, còn cả trước đây Hầu Tuấn nói được tuyển thẳng…”

Cậu còn chưa nói hết câu đã nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm nói: “Không quan trọng bằng cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh đang viết đến câu “ _Em đã nhận thức được sai lầm của mình_ “, đến chữ “ _mình_ ” cuối cùng thì nguệch một nét ra ngoài.

Thiệu Trạm: “Học sinh xuất sắc có thể ăn được không?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Tôi có thể ăn…” Được chắc?

Lời cậu còn chưa dứt, Thiệu Trạm đã ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cậu.

Cậu nhìn về phía ánh mắt của Thiệu Trạm, tai không tự chủ được mà nóng lên, fuck, hình như đúng là cậu có thể thật: “…Được rồi, có thể.”

“Tôi cứ nghĩ cậu không thích động thủ.” Hứa Thịnh còn nói.

Khi Thiệu Trạm còn làm giáo bá hồi sơ trung, đó tuyệt đối không phải là một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ gì mà cậu từng trải qua, cậu trốn tránh, cũng là một cách để trói buộc bản thân.

“Thỉnh thoảng có thể phá lệ.”

“Thỉnh thoảng?”

“Là khi chạm đến ranh giới cuối cùng”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Còn cần tôi nói rõ nữa mới hiểu sao?”

Là không thích, nhưng có thể vì cậu mà phá lệ.

Cậu là ranh giới cuối cùng của tôi.

Bên cạnh hai người còn có bọn Đàm Khải đang trao đổi nên viết kiểm điểm như thế nào: “Nhất hồi sinh nhị hồi thục*, đừng nói nữa. Bây giờ tôi có cảm giác mình dần dần tìm kiếm được bí kíp viết kiểm điểm rồi.”

_*Nghĩa là từ xa lạ đã trở nên thành thạo, quen thuộc._

Viên Tự Cường: “Cậu cắn bút nửa ngày mới được mười chữ, vậy mà gọi là bí kíp, có thấy mất mặt không hả?”

“…”

Mấy thứ như bản kiểm điểm này, Hứa Thịnh đã từng viết quá nhiều, lẽ ra nhắm mắt lại cũng có thể viết được, nhưng bây giờ cậu hoàn toàn không suy nghĩ được gì, cũng hoàn toàn không biết nên mở đầu đoạn văn thế nào. Cuối cùng cậu đặt bút xuống, áp mu bàn tay lên hai tai, dùng âm lượng chỉ có hai người bọn họ nghe thấy được nói: “Con mẹ nó, có để cho người ta viết kiểm điểm không…? Bây giờ trong đầu tôi chỉ muốn hôn cậu thôi.”

Ngày thứ hai, sau khi hoàn thành nghi lễ chào cờ xong còn có cả phần kiểm điểm, trước khi xuống sân học sinh Lục Trung đã nghe được tin đồn.

Nhờ có Hứa Thịnh ban tặng mà giờ đây học sinh Lục Trung không còn quá để ý đến vụ kiểm điểm này nữa: Bản kiểm điểm long trời lở đất nào của Hứa Thịnh cũng từng được cảm thụ qua rồi, bình thường hoành hành bá đạo trong trường thì thôi, ngay cả ở căn cứ Lục Châu mà cũng kiểm điểm phách lối đến như thế.

Vậy mới nói, bản kiểm điểm bình thường sẽ không thể đả động được đến tâm trạng của bọn họ.

Cái gì mà sử dụng đồ điện vi phạm nội quy nhà trường, đi học muộn tròn mười lần, loại kiểm điểm như thế hoàn toàn không thể lọt vào mắt được.

Cho nên khi nghe thấy có bạn học phải lên đài đọc kiểm điểm, tâm trạng bọn họ hoảng sợ như sóng lớn, thậm chí bị gió thổi rét run, chỉ muốn vội vàng về lớp.

Cho đến khi bọn họ nghe thấy: “Người kiểm điểm, lớp 11-6 Tề Gia Minh, lớp 11-7 Hầu Tuấn, Đàm Khải, Viên Tự Cường, Thiệu Trạm.”

“…”

Ai cơ?

Trường bọn họ có ai trùng tên với học thần sao?

Tất cả bạn học nghe đến đây tim đều đập thịch một cái.

Rất nhiều lần Thiệu Trạm là học sinh đại diện xuất sắc, đứng trên đài kéo cờ chia sẻ kinh nghiệm học tập, phát biểu nhiều chủ đề đại diện cho học sinh, nhưng đọc kiểm điểm vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn và Đàm Khải cúi thấp đầu đứng bên cạnh, nghênh đón lần thứ hai kiểm điểm hiếm hoi trong cuộc đời. Lần này Hầu Tuấn viết kiểm điểm đã tự nhiên hơn nhiều, đọc không còn ngắc ngứ nữa: “Em sai rồi, lần sau em nhất định sẽ khuyên nhủ bạn cùng lớp, đồng thời cũng khắc chế bản thân mình, không thể giống như vừa rồi, cùng phạm tội…Không phải, em rất xin lỗi thầy cô, em lỡ lời, là vi phạm nội quy.”

“…”

Số người lên kiểm điểm lần này nhiều, thời gian phát biểu có hạn, tình tiết cũng không nghiêm trọng lắm, chỉ cần mồm mép, mỗi người nói vài câu là được.

Micro chuyền đến cuối hàng, sau khi Hầu Tuấn lắp ba lắp bắp nói xong, một bàn tay nhận lấy micro.

“Thật sự là học thần ư?”

“Con bà nó chứ, là thật kìa.”

“Học thần phải kiểm điểm? Kiểm điểm cái gì cơ? Đây là học thần mà tôi biết ư? Có phải tôi chưa tỉnh ngủ không?”

Phía dưới sân trường bàn tán sôi nổi.

Hứa Thịnh đứng cuối hàng ngũ của lớp 7, cách đài kéo cờ rất xa, chỉ có thể thấy mơ hồ thân hình cao gầy của thiếu niên, cùng với những đường nét lạnh lùng được ánh mặt trời phác họa.

Bình thường Thiệu Trạm rất lạnh lùng, do lần này phải lên kiểm điểm mới đứng trên đài kéo cờ, cảm giác xa cách với người khác còn rõ rệt hơn, giọng nói cậu trai rất trầm thấp, lạnh nhạt, không có nhịp điệu gì: “Lần sau em sẽ khống chế lại phương thức giao lưu với bạn học.”

“Cũng yêu cầu sau này bạn học Tề Gia Minh tiếp tục tự kiểm điểm bản thân trong cuộc sống.”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong, cả trường ầm ĩ.

Hầu Tuấn đứng bên cạnh nghe đến kinh ngạc, nghĩ thầm: Trạm ca của bọn họ và bạn cùng bàn đã có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Một người là “ _Lần sau vẫn còn đánh tiếp_ “, một người lại là “ _Cậu nên tự nghĩ lại về bản thân đi_ “.

Có cái kiểu kiểm điểm nào như thế sao?!


	99. Chapter 99

Thời tiết những ngày gần đây trở nên ấm áp, ánh mặt trời vô cùng nóng bức xuyên qua tầng mây.

Bản kiểm điểm của Thiệu Trạm chỉ nói mấy câu là kết thúc, cậu không nói nhiều, sau khi nói xong thì đưa trả micro cho Hầu Tuấn.

Thiệu Trạm thấy cậu ta chậm chạp không nhận, cứ nhìn cậu: “Có vấn đề gì không?”

Hầu Tuấn tâm phục khẩu phục: “Không có, Trạm ca, cậu đúng là đàn ông.”

Cố Diêm vương đứng cách đài kéo cờ không xa: “Chuyện này… Bản kiểm điểm của Thiệu Trạm còn ra thể thống gì nữa!”

Nếu đổi thành Hứa Thịnh đứng trên đài, ông đã xông lên đánh người từ lâu rồi, chỉ là lần này người kiểm điểm lại là học sinh xuất sắc của Lục Trung bọn họ, trong giây phút ông đang chần chừ thì bị Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngăn lại: “Bây giờ vẫn còn trẻ con, tuổi trẻ xốc nổi mà——–Chủ nhiệm Cố ngài bớt giận, cho em ấy một cơ hội đi, nể tình em ấy mới lần đầu phạm lỗi…”

Bản kiểm điểm vi phạm lần đầu tiên của Thiệu Trạm lẫn bản kiểm điểm của Hứa Thịnh đồng loạt được ghi vào sử sách của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Nhất là với thân phận “học thần” của Thiệu Trạm, thêm cả hai chữ “kiểm điểm” nữa, hai tổ hợp này kết hợp cùng một chỗ khiến mức độ bàn tán vô cùng cao.

Tiết sau của lớp 7 vừa hay là giờ Thể dục, các bạn học ở luôn trên sân mà không về lớp.

Thiệu Trạm bị Cố Diêm vương gọi lên nói chuyện, mấy phút sau mới đi ra.

Dòng người trên sân trường giải tán xong chỉ còn lại học sinh lớp bọn họ. Hứa Thịnh không ngại phơi nắng, ngồi thẳng xuống gần sân bóng rổ chờ đến giờ học, dựa lên lưới sắt sau lưng nhìn cậu: “Vị bạn học này, tôi nhớ trên bản kiểm điểm của cậu không có viết như vậy.”

Bản kiểm điểm của Thiệu Trạm mà cậu từng đọc qua, phần viết cứ như bài văn được điểm tối đa, cậu mà là Cố Diêm vương đọc xong có khi xúc động mãi không thôi.

Giờ này ánh mặt trời quá gay gắt, Thiệu Trạm giơ tay kéo khóa áo đồng phục xuống, khi đi đến trước mặt Hứa Thịnh còn vừa vặn che bớt ánh nắng rọi vào mặt cậu.

Thiệu Trạm không phủ nhận: “Lúc đó vừa hay có ý tưởng tốt.”

“…”

Thời điểm cầm lấy micro đột nhiên không muốn đọc bản kiểm điểm đã viết lên nữa, không nghĩ đến chuyện đọc sao cho ổn thỏa, không muốn để người nào đó chịu oan ức.

Thiệu Trạm lại hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Vừa rồi Hứa Thịnh còn bị nắng rọi, đôi mắt nheo lại theo phản xạ, cậu cười một tiếng, lắc đầu nói: “Không sao cả, rất đẹp trai, nữ sinh bên cạnh hét chói tai đến nỗi tai tôi sắp điếc rồi.”

Vị trí của hai người bọn họ ở góc sân bóng rổ, tầm nhìn hạn chế, lại thêm Thiệu Trạm đứng trước mặt hoàn toàn che khuất cậu, nhìn từ những góc độ khác rất khó thấy được bọn họ đang làm gì. Tâm tư Hứa Thịnh khẽ rục rịch, cậu nói: “Anh hạ thấp người xuống đi, có lời muốn nói với anh.”

Hứa Thịnh nói dối cũng không chớp mắt lấy một cái, chỉ có hai tai dần đỏ lên.

Thiệu Trạm không nghĩ nhiều, cậu xắn tay áo lên, cúi người xuống: “Nói đi.”

Hứa Thịnh vịn ngón tay kéo lưới sắt sau lưng, mượn lực đứng dậy, đồng thời vụng trộm hôn cậu một cái———thật sự rất qua loa, chỉ chạm một cái rất nhẹ lên môi Thiệu Trạm, một giây sau là rời khỏi vị trí, sau đó cậu thả tay ra, giống như chưa từng có bất cứ chuyện gì phát sinh vậy.

Âm thanh xung quanh ồn ào, bọn Đàm Khải mượn được bóng từ nhà thi đấu, chơi bóng rổ tại chỗ.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh lùi ra ngoài, cậu mượn cớ mà Thiệu Trạm đã từng dùng ở KTV nói: “Xin lỗi, tôi cũng không kiềm chế được.”

Đang khi nói chuyện, thầy Thể dục huýt sáo đi tới: “Tập hợp, Đàm Khải, điểm danh đi em.”

Sau sự kiện kiểm điểm, chỉ qua một tiết học, trên Tieba lại có một bài đăng mới.

 **Chủ post** : **_Không nói nhiều! Hôm nay! Học thần kiểm điểm! Cũng đẹp trai quá đáng!_**

Nhanh chóng kéo theo vô số bình luận.

1L: _Ấn tượng của học thần trong tôi tan vỡ rồi, thành tích đã tốt hơn chúng ta rồi, tại sao lại có thể đánh A?_

3L: _Chỉ mình tôi nhớ đến lần Hứa Thịnh kiểm điểm ở căn cứ Lục Châu à? Cách kiểm điểm đúng là tâm ý tương thông đó_.

4L: _Tin mới đây, tin tức từ tiền tuyến đây, nghe nói lần này học thần nổi giận tấn công là vì hồng nhan, là do đám người kia tán gẫu nói xấu giáo bá sau lưng, học thần liền xông lên cho bọn họ ra chuồng gà luôn._

5L: _Tôi luôn cảm thấy mình đi comment nhầm chỗ rồi, có phải tôi nên nhảy thuyền Trạm Vô Bất Thịnh luôn và ngay không ta?_

6L: _Suy nghĩ của lầu trên được đó nha~ Triển thôi._

…

Chuyện về couple hôm nào cũng có bài đăng, chỉ là bọn họ chưa từng nghĩ couple này thật sự đã trở thành sự thật.

Bài đăng bị tổ lái sang vấn đề khác, cuối cùng lại nhanh chóng quay trở về chủ đề bản kiểm điểm của học thần, có người yếu ớt lên tiếng: _Chuyện đó, tôi có bạn ở Nam Bình, trước đây học cùng một trường với học thần._

Cái người ít khi dùng Tieba này nói được một nửa, mãi mới nói nốt nửa câu còn lại: _Hình như trước đây học thần từng là giáo bá._

Một hòn đá khuấy động ngàn con sóng.

Mặc dù Nam Bình là vùng tách biệt với thành phố C, tin tức rất khó truyền đến nhưng không thể ngăn được người Nam Bình có bạn bè. Lại nhớ có lần thấy tên Thiệu Trạm trên tư liệu của trường học, thi thoảng tán gẫu có nhắc đến, chỉ là đơn thuần tò mò không biết trước đó học thần học tập thế nào, có phải cũng là một học bá siêu cấp không.

Lần kiểm điểm này giống như một thời cơ vậy.

Bạn học kia không hỏi đến phương pháp học tập của học thần, trái lại còn hỏi mấy câu mang đến số tin tức tình báo siêu to khổng lồ: _Học thần cái gì cơ? Phương pháp học tập?_

_-Trước đây Thiệu Trạm là giáo bá nổi tiếng ở trường bọn tôi đó._

_-Không ai dám chọc vào, đánh nhau, không nghe giảng, cũng không thi thố gì hết._

_-Cho đến trước kỳ thi vào cao trung mới đột nhiên bắt đầu học tập._

“…”

Mọi người đều biết, phong cách trường học của Lục Trung Lâm Giang là nghiêm túc chặt chẽ, Hứa Thịnh coi như đã là một học sinh hiếm thấy của Lâm Giang, ai mà ngờ được năm nay còn xuất hiện trường hợp thứ hai, hơn nữa còn là quá khứ của học thần được mọi người ngưỡng mộ chứ?

Học thần, giáo bá, thương hiệu của hai người trước sau lại hợp thành một.

180L: _Thảo nào tôi vẫn luôn cảm thấy học thần quá lạnh lùng, hóa ra chính là cái kiểu lạnh lùng đến mức không ai dám đến gần thật._

181L: _Tôi cần phải trở lại bình thường._

182L: _Muốn yên lặng, đừng hỏi tôi yên lặng là ai._

Đương nhiên trong số đó không thiếu những sự nghi ngờ: _Vậy còn bình chọn học sinh xuất sắc hàng năm thì sao?_

Thời điểm Hứa Thịnh biết sự kiện liên quan đến giáo bá “Thiệu Trạm” trên Tieba đang không ngừng sôi nổi đã là tối ngày hôm sau.

Cậu đang giải đề trong phòng Thiệu Trạm, nhận được tin nhắn Hầu Tuấn gửi liên tục.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn đã từng tham gia vào vụ đánh nhau ở căn cứ Lục Châu, đương nhiên biết rõ rốt cuộc đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với Thiệu Trạm: _Bài đăng đó đang thảo luận toàn trường rồi, liệu có ảnh hưởng gì tới Trạm ca không?_

Hứa Thịnh ấn vào xem thử.

S: _Cái khỉ gì đây?_

Hầu Tuấn: _Tôi không biết có nên nói với Trạm ca không, cho nên hỏi thử cậu trước._

Mặc dù bây giờ Thiệu Trạm hẳn là sẽ không còn quan tâm đến những chuyện này nữa, nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn không muốn để cậu ấy đọc được những lời đồn đại nhảm nhí này.

S: _Không cần, nói với tôi là được rồi._

Sau lần Hứa Thịnh lỡ tay tự thổi rainbow-fart thì cậu hiếm khi nào đăng nhập vào Tieba nữa. Sau khi đăng nhập xong, cậu còn cố ý xác thực tên tài khoản của mình: “…” Là tên của cậu.

Vì vậy bạn học đang bàn tán trên Tieba giữa chừng thì thấy một ID quen thuộc: Hứa Thịnh.

Cái ID này chỉ nhắn đúng ba chữ, cả Tieba yên lặng như tờ.

Hứa Thịnh: _Nói đủ chưa?_

Tài khoản của Hứa Thịnh cũng nổi tiếng như Thiệu Trạm. Trước đây cậu từng trả lời một bài đăng tỏ tình, nữ sinh gửi một đoạn văn dài, vô cùng ồn ào náo nhiệt, người ta nói rằng hôm sau nữ sinh đó đã không đến lớp. Hứa Thịnh biết được thì trả lời bài đăng của cô nàng.

Nội dung cậu trả lời thật ra cũng không nói gì, chỉ là một vài lời an ủi.

Tiếp đó Hứa Thịnh lại nhắn thêm một câu: _Cậu ấy không có chuyện gì cả, càng không xấu xa như người ta nói. Bàn tán sau lưng vô nghĩa, còn gì muốn hỏi thì đến thẳng lớp 7 tìm tôi._

Ai dám đến đối chất với Hứa Thịnh cơ chứ!

Bài đăng nhanh chóng hạ nhiệt, cộng thêm kỳ thi cuối kỳ sắp đến, thời gian học tập không đủ, nhiệt tình hóng hớt đến nhanh mà đi cũng nhanh.

Ảnh hưởng của tin vịt này không lớn, dù sao chuyện của Thiệu Trạm đã trôi qua không thể biết được, bây giờ Thiệu Trạm là học thần được công nhận, từ trước đến này quá khứ không phải là một tiêu chuẩn để đánh giá một con người.

Sau khi chuyện này trôi qua, tin đồn này mới đến tai Thiệu Trạm, lúc đó Thiệu Trạm đang nhắc lại trọng tâm kiến thức ôn thi cho cậu: “Để ý đến bọn họ làm gì?”

“Bạn trai tôi”, Hứa Thịnh đã giải xong hai bộ đề ôn tập tổng hợp, chỉ nói, “Tua lên xem lại comment của bọn họ đấy à?”

Thi cử tốn rất nhiều thời gian.

Thời gian làm các bài kiểm tra không ngừng trôi qua, các học sinh nhanh chóng cởi áo khoác mùa đông xuống, thời tiết đột nhiên ấm lên, khi ra ngoài chỉ cần mặc chiếc áo khoác mỏng là được.

Khi ngẩng đầu lên khỏi bài thi thì mới phát hiện ra đã chào đón tiếng ve kêu đầu tiên của năm nay, mùa hè đến rồi.

Hứa Thịnh ra quầy bán đồ ăn vặt mua nước suối, đổi chai nước có nhiệt độ bình thường thành chai nước lạnh đang bốc hơi: “Bạn cùng bàn, uống không?”

Thiệu Trạm đang lật xem một phần kiến thức bị bỏ sót, nhận lấy nước từ tay Hứa Thịnh, đây là sách giáo khoa từ học kỳ trước——-Trong lúc vô tình, cậu đã mở được một trang, trên đó có dấu vết vẽ lung ta lung tung vào ngày đầu tiên mà Hứa Thịnh biến thành cậu.

Nét chữ của Hứa Thịnh nguệch ngoạc, từ những nét vẽ giữa các dòng có thể thấy lúc đó cậu quá buồn chán, đành miễn cưỡng chép nội dung trên bảng xuống.

Hôm nay được nhìn thấy lại.

Những dấu vết này giống như những dấu hiệu bí mật để lại trước khi mùa hè năm ngoái trôi qua.

Hiển nhiên Hứa Thịnh cũng nhìn thấy, cậu nhớ lại học kỳ trước hai người phải trải qua sự hoán đổi bất thường, sờ mũi nói: “…Đừng hỏi tôi có nhớ viết gì không. Mấy chữ này chính tôi giờ xem lại cũng không hiểu.”

Cuối tháng sáu, sau những ngày ôn tập kỹ lưỡng, bọn họ nghênh đón kỳ thi cuối kỳ kéo dài hai ngày.

Hứa Thịnh đã trải qua những kỳ thi thử cọ sát trước khi thi thật, thành tích vẫn luôn ổn định tiến bộ, điểm nút cũng đã đột phá. Sau khi giải quyết các vấn đề khó khăn vẫn còn rất nhiều thứ phải cải thiện, thế nhưng trong số tất cả các môn học, có một môn mà Hứa Thịnh luôn đau đầu lo lắng nhất: Tiếng Anh.

Tiếng Anh, ác mộng của những thí sinh thi nghệ thuật.

Mỗi ngôi trường nghệ thuật đều có những yêu cầu về điểm văn hóa đối với các thí sinh nghệ thuật, tiếng Anh lại là một trong số những tiêu chuẩn xét đỗ hay trượt.

Đã rất nhiều lần Khang Khải chết ở môn tiếng Anh, cho dù trình độ vẽ ổn định nhưng điểm tiếng Anh vẫn còn cách tiêu chuẩn một khoảng lớn: _Lần này cậu thi được bao nhiêu?_

Khang Khải: _Em! Năm mươi phút! Năm mươi điểm!_

Hứa Thịnh: _Tôi cao hơn cậu một xíu, nhưng mà cũng chẳng khá hơn tẹo nào._

Lượng từ vựng tiếng Anh phải học thuộc rất nhiều, từ từ tích lũy, không có đường tắt nào đi được, cả một thời gian dài việc đầu tiên mà sáng nào Hứa Thịnh cũng làm đó là học từ vựng.

Lần thi cuối kỳ này, điểm số môn tiếng Anh vẫn dừng bước không tiến bộ, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đảo mắt qua bài thi cuối kỳ của cậu, tìm cậu nói chuyện: “Những môn học khác có tiến bộ rất nhanh, nhìn ra được nền tảng của em đã được bổ sung tương đối vững chắc. Lên lớp 12 cùng nhau trải qua hai đợt ôn tập như mọi người, đến lúc thi hẳn sẽ không có vấn đề gì lớn, có thể tin tưởng được… Chỉ là môn tiếng Anh, em phải tiếp tục cải thiện mới được.”

Nói là hai đợt ôn tập.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh còn phải tham gia tập huấn lẫn ôn thi, thời gian không đủ khiến thời gian ôn tập của cậu chỉ còn lại một đợt mà thôi.

Khoảng thời gian này Hứa Thịnh vốn không ngủ đủ giấc, từ tận đáy lòng tự giác lùi giờ ngủ tối nay thêm một tiếng nữa, nghiêm túc nói: “Em biết rồi.”

Giữa hè, tiếng ve kêu ngoài cửa sổ không dứt.

Từ phòng làm việc đi ra ngoài, rời khỏi phòng máy lạnh nhanh chóng bị không khí nóng ran bao trùm, Hứa Thịnh cầm bài thi về lớp, thấy Hầu Tuấn đang tổ chức mọi người chuyển lớp: “Học kỳ tiếp theo chúng ta, ầy, nói học kỳ tiếp theo xa xôi quá, dù sao ngay cả nghỉ hè chúng ta cũng không có, ngày mai chúng ta chuyển sang tòa nhà đối diện kia, chủ nhiệm Cố cho phép chúng ta có thể chuyển sang luôn bây giờ, mọi người cùng dọn dẹp đồ đạc nào———”

Giây phút Hầu Tuấn dẫn theo các bạn lớp 7 bước vào lớp 12-7, tâm trạng vô cùng phức tạp: “Cũng không cần phải viết sẵn lịch đếm ngược lên bảng đen để chào mừng bọn mình chứ.”

Kỳ thi cuối kỳ đầy ý nghĩa của năm lớp 11 đã kết thúc, đồng nghĩa với việc tất cả học sinh lớp 11 đã có một thân phận mới.

Mặc dù đi từ lớp 11-7 tới lớp 12-7 chỉ cách một đoạn hành lang dài mà thôi.

Buổi tối, Hứa Thịnh giải đề ở phòng mình.

Bình thường giờ ngủ của cậu không khác mấy so với Thiệu Trạm, trước khi ngủ Thiệu Trạm sẽ nhắn vài ba tin nhắn tới.

Hôm nay thời gian Hứa Thịnh làm đề rất lâu, quên trả lời, đến khi nhớ ra phải nhắn tin thì đã ba giờ sáng, trong đầu cậu đều là từ vựng tiếng Anh và ngữ pháp, thấy tin nhắn thì trả lời theo bản năng: _Goodnight._

Vài phút sau, màn hình lại sáng lên.

Bạn trai: _Còn chưa ngủ à?_

Khi nhắn đến câu thứ hai, Thiệu Trạm đã đứng trước cửa phòng Hứa Thịnh. Cậu mặc áo phông đen, dựa tường, đứng trên hành lang không một bóng người cúi đầu nhắn tin cho cậu.

Bạn trai: _Mở cửa._

Lúc Hứa Thịnh mở cửa có phần sững sờ: “Sao cậu lại đến, đúng lúc tôi có câu hỏi…”

Một năm trước, Hứa Thịnh làm sao mà ngờ được có một ngày mình cũng ham học hỏi đến như vậy.

“Không giảng đề”, Thiệu Trạm lần mò vào phòng cậu, không có hứng thú với câu hỏi của cậu, thậm chí còn không có ý định cho cậu nói, lúc vào cửa tùy ý xoa đầu cậu một cái, “Qua giục cậu đi ngủ.”

Chỉ là giục nhau đi ngủ rất dễ khơi ra một vài chuyện khác.

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh luôn thề thốt, bảo đảm mình chỉ làm thêm một câu thôi: “Chỉ một câu thôi mà.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Một câu cũng không được.”

Ánh đèn bàn rọi lên gương mặt Hứa Thịnh, phác họa ra đôi mắt khẽ nhướn lên của cậu: “Anh ơi.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm không có cách nào gây khó dễ cho cậu, kết quả giảng thêm một câu nữa cho Hứa Thịnh, giọng nói cậu lạnh lùng: “Cậu còn chưa xong à?”

Một người xin giảng bài, một người thục giục đi ngủ, cuối cùng tình thế đột biến, đến khi Hứa Thịnh phản ứng thì đã bị người kia đè dưới thân. Trước khi Thiệu Trạm ra tay, chủ ý ban đầu là muốn đắp chăn để cậu ấy ngủ sớm một chút, nhưng mà vừa chạm đến đối phương là bản thân không khống chế được.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ cảm thấy eo mình chợt mát lạnh, sau đó co rút lại bởi lòng bàn tay ấm nóng của đối phương.

Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn nhớ từ vựng ngữ pháp, chỉ nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm nói bên tai cậu: “Sẽ nhẹ tay mà.”

Bộ quần áo Hứa Thịnh mặc trên người trở nên xốc xếch, hoa tai còn chưa tháo xuống, Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu hôn lên bề mặt lạnh buốt của hoa tai.

Thiếu niên động tình, rõ ràng mất khống chế đến mức không điều khiển nổi bản thân lại vẫn cứ tự nhắc mình phải kiềm chế.

Hứa Thịnh bị “tuốt” đến vô lực, thế nhưng trước khi Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy vẫn thò tay nắm lấy vạt áo cậu: “Không tiếp tục à?”

Thiệu Trạm dời nụ hôn bên hoa tai ra, nghĩ đến bạn trai mình vẫn còn chưa trưởng thành, không nhịn được nữa cũng phải nhịn, cuối cùng nụ hôn của cậu rơi lên đường cong hàm dưới đẹp đẽ của Hứa Thịnh, khàn giọng nói: “Được rồi, em ngủ đi, anh về đây.”

* * *

_**Lời editor** : Vẫn chưa “vào” đâu nha=)))))))))))_

_Mọi người Trung thu vui vẻ nhé! Thời tiết ở Hà Nội đang siêu siêu đẹp Tối nay sẽ có thêm một chương nữa._


	100. Chapter 100

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm đi, Hứa Thịnh lần mò vào nhà vệ sinh tắm vội, tháo cái hoa tai bị Thiệu Trạm hôn qua xuống, sau đó vừa lau tóc vừa nhắn tin cho Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm muốn biết cậu đã ngủ chưa, cố ý gửi một tin nhắn “ _Lau khô tóc rồi mới được ngủ_ “.

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên cửa, cúi đầu trả lời, tiện tay đánh chữ:

_-Ngủ cùng không?_

Đối phương trả lời rất nhanh:

_-Ngủ ngon._

Thiệu Trạm không làm đến bước cuối cùng, mặc dù Hứa Thịnh không ngại, thậm chí trước khi cậu đứng dậy còn kéo áo lại.

Trong tay Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn cầm cái hoa tai, cậu mượn ánh sáng màn hình điện thoại ngồi ở mép giường, không nhịn được, cố ý không nghe lời, ấn nút ghi âm xong thì đưa điện thoại đến sát miệng nói: “…Anh, có phải anh không được phải không?”

Bên kia, Thiệu Trạm mở thanh chat voice.

Bên phía đối diện yên tĩnh một lúc, ngay sau đó có tiếng vuốt vải vóc nhè nhẹ vang lên, tiếp đó là một câu gọi “ _Anh_ ” trêu đùa của Hứa Thịnh. Do sau khi tắt đèn trong phòng quá yên tĩnh, cũng là do vừa rồi xảy ra một trận như thế, giọng của cậu không cao như bình thường, thậm chí còn hơi khàn.

Giọng nói của Hứa Thịnh rất khô khốc, lại mang theo sự uể oải sau “chuyện đó”, tốc độ nói nửa câu sau cũng chậm, nói xong hai chữ “ _phải không_ ” thì dừng lại.

Hứa Thịnh gửi xong, chờ câu trả lời.

Cậu gõ ngón tay lên màn hình điện thoại mấy cái cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm trả lời sáu chữ.

_-Đừng làm loạn._

_-Em còn nhỏ._

“…”

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy ba chữ “ _Em còn nhỏ_ ” còn gây sát thương lớn hơn câu nói “ _Đàn ông không được_ ” nhiều.

Hứa Thịnh cắn răng cười một tiếng: “Con mẹ nó, em nhỏ chỗ nào? Nhỏ cái gì mà nhỏ?”

Thiệu Trạm: _Tuổi còn nhỏ_.

Thiệu Trạm nhớ không nhầm, Hứa Thịnh kém cậu một tuổi, lần sét đánh cuối cùng ở nhà Hứa Thịnh hồi đó đã nghe được chính miệng Hứa Nhã Bình đề cập đến tuổi cầm tinh của Hứa Thịnh, bạn trai cậu vẫn là vị thành niên, chưa xuống tay được.

Trên thực tế, còn chưa đầy hai tháng nữa là đến sinh nhật của Hứa Thịnh.

S: _Nói trước nhá, anh mau chuẩn bị quà sinh nhật đi_.

S: _Bạn trai anh qua sinh nhật là trưởng thành rồi, không nhỏ nữa._

Hứa Thịnh nằm mơ toàn là từ vựng ngữ pháp tiếng Anh và Thiệu Trạm, người và vật thay phiên nhau xuất hiện, có lúc thì Thiệu Trạm đang dạy ngữ pháp cho cậu, có lúc sổ tay từ vựng đầy chữ cứ lượn lờ trước mặt cậu. Đén khi cậu mở mắt ra tỉnh lại, cảm thấy ngủ còn mệt hơn cả làm đề.

Trước ngày đến lớp vào hôm sau.

Rất nhiều người vẫn còn cảm thấy xa lạ cái tên lớp 12-7 này.

Viên Tự Cường nói: “Các cậu không thể tưởng tượng nổi tôi đã làm gì đâu. Buổi sáng tôi đến nhầm phòng học, tôi cứ nghĩ sao mình ngồi mãi trong lớp mà không thấy một ai đến cả, đến khi nhìn lại hóa ra là phòng học lớp 11 của mình.”

Hầu Tuấn thấy Viên Tự Cường đến, cất giọng nói: “Tự Cường, cậu đến đúng lúc đấy, sửa lịch đếm ngược trên bảng đen đi, giảm bớt một ngày.”

Đàm Khải chỉ trích: “Rốt cuộc ai nghĩ ra cái trò đếm ngược này vậy?”

Hứa Thịnh ngồi phía sau học từ vựng, cậu cầm chai nước suối bằng một tay, nghe Hầu Tuấn nói: “Cố Diêm vương đấy, bảo là muốn vui vẻ hoan nghênh học sinh mới lên lớp 12, cứ làm như thế là đủ ngạc nhiên mừng rỡ.”

Đàm Khải: “Bộ não kinh người, với tư cách là học sinh mới lên lớp 12, tôi rất vui. Tối hôm qua còn nằm mơ thấy cảnh đếm ngược chết người này.”

Tiết đầu tiên chính là giờ tiếng Anh.

Giáo viên tiếng Anh đứng trên bục giảng nói: “Lật bài thi đến câu hỏi dịch, chúng ta xem câu đầu tiên——Ai ngủ thì tỉnh hết đi, bộ câu hỏi này mang tính điển hình, chúng ta phải phân tích kỹ, nắm rõ được bộ đề này. Câu hỏi có thể không làm được nhưng phải thông thạo phương pháp, tất cả lên dây cót tinh thần cho tôi.”

Hứa Thịnh đã chết lên chết xuống vì môn tiếng Anh, trời lại còn nóng nực, học tiếng Anh càng dễ dàng mệt rã rời. Cậu lên lớp được nửa tiết thì chìa cổ tay đến trước mặt Thiệu Trạm, giơ năm ngón tay ra: “Trạm ca, nắm tay tôi một chút.”

Thiệu Trạm nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, đặt bút xuống.

Giáo viên tiếng Anh nói xong, quay lưng lên viết bảng: “ _At that crossroads, he was_ _a_ …”

Ngay tại thời điểm Hứa Thịnh cho rằng cậu ấy muốn nắm tay, Thiệu Trạm đan những khớp ngón tay vào tay cậu, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng kéo tay cậu: “Tỉnh chưa?”

Lòng bàn tay lẫn ngón tay Hứa Thịnh nóng lên, sau đó cả người tỉnh táo lại.

Bảo cậu nắm, có bảo cậu kéo tay đâu.

Nhưng mà chiêu này thật sự rất hữu hiệu, Hứa Thịnh không tính toán nhiều với cậu nữa.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến đề tài còn chưa trò chuyện xong tối hôm qua: “Hôm qua đùa với cậu thôi, không cần tặng quà gì đâu, phiền toái.”

Mặc dù bình thường cậu hay đi cùng hội Khưu Thu dạo cửa hàng hỗ trợ chọn quà, trên thực tế Hứa Thịnh không hề thích thú chuyện tặng quà cáp, lại thêm giữa nam sinh tặng nhau cũng ít, không giống như hội chị em bạn dì thân thiết, cái gì hộp nhạc, cái gì hoa bất tử cũng có thể tặng nhau được.

Hứa Thịnh còn nói: “…Nhưng mà sinh nhật là thật đó.”

Thiệu Trạm buông tay ra, còn nhéo khớp xương một cái.

Thiệu Trạm không nhắc đến chuyện tặng quà, không có nghĩa là cậu không chuẩn bị.

Nhưng “giáo bá Nam Bình” trải qua mười mấy năm cuộc đời chưa nghĩ ra được nên tổ chức sinh nhật cho bạn trai thế nào.

Trong giờ học, Hứa Thịnh không có mặt ở lớp, đúng lúc Hầu Tuấn đến xin chỉ bảo bài tập: “Trạm ca, có đề này tôi nghe giảng không hiểu, cậu giảng cho tôi nhé?”

Thiệu Trạm rất tự nhiên với tay lấy chai nước Hứa Thịnh để trên bàn uống nốt phần còn lại, lúc đóng nắp chai thì hỏi: “Câu nào?”

Một anh chàng lớp trưởng đã thành thạo mắt nhắm mắt mở bỏ qua hành động thân thiết giữa những bạn học cùng lớp giới tính nam.

Hầu Tuấn giả vờ không nhìn thấy, mở bài thi ra: “Xem câu này.”

Thiệu Trạm giảng bài chỉ mất vài phút, sau khi nhắc lại những kiến thức giúp Hầu Tuấn thì lại không có ý định muốn trả bài thi cho cậu: “Có chuyện này muốn hỏi cậu.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Ngài cứ hỏi.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Quà sinh nhật, có đề xuất gì không?”

Hầu Tuấn nghĩ ra vài thứ: “Ai nhận? Nam hay nữ?”

Cậu ta vỗ tay một cái: “Quá đơn giản, tặng cái gì cũng không bằng tặng thứ gì thực dụng chút. Bây giờ mọi người đều bận chạy nước rút thi Đại học, không bằng mua mấy túi cà phê hạt ý, nâng cao tinh thần tỉnh táo cho não, phấn chấn chiến đấu thi Đại học.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm nghĩ quá nhiều chuyện liên quan đến sinh nhật, quên mất gu thẩm mỹ ma quỷ của Hầu Tuấn hồi sinh nhật Khưu Thu: “Cầm bài thi về chỗ mình đi.”

Trong nhóm Nam Bình lại nhận được kha khá ý kiến hữu ích.

Chỉ là không liên quan gì đến vẽ tranh cả.

_-Trạm ca, tao có đây này, vô cùng lãng mạn._

_-Nói._

_-Hôm sinh nhật người yêu tao ý, có dẫn theo mấy người anh em. Giờ thể dục buổi sáng cướp lấy micro của chủ nhiệm trường, xông thẳng lên đài nói cho cả trường biết luôn——Là cô gái của Hổ ca tao, không chỉ riêng sinh nhật này, những sinh nhật sau này đều có tao ở cạnh bên cô ấy._

-…

_-Ôi, xin lỗi Trạm ca, tao nói theo thói quen, bây giờ là người yêu cũ rồi, vừa chia tay với cổ mấy hôm trước xong._

Riêng ý kiến của tên này lại không có tính tham khảo gì hết.

Hồi Thiệu Trạm còn ở Nam Bình, nhóm người này rất điên cuồng, lúc yêu đương thường hay bị phạt, cuối cùng nhận được cả cảnh cáo đuổi học. Trong nhóm có người nhắc đến sinh nhật, nhớ đến trong số những người tỏ tình với Thiệu Trạm trước đây đã có người dùng cách đó.

Năm xưa có nữ sinh táo bạo lên đài tỏ tình với cậu, lúc đó Thiệu Trạm còn chẳng thèm nhìn lấy một cái, lùi thẳng xuống hàng cuối, đi về tòa nhà lớp học: “Ồn ào quá.”

Thời gian lên lớp cả ngày đều nghe giảng bài thi cuối kỳ, sau khi hết giờ tự học buổi tối, Thiệu Trạm về phòng tắm rửa, có thể là do nhớ đến Nam Bình, sau khi tắm xong cậu nhìn vào gương một lúc, quay người qua thấy được hình xăm dễ dàng bị cậu quên lãng trên lưng.

Gần đến sinh nhật Hứa Thịnh, lần thi tháng đầu tiên của năm lớp 12 vừa trôi qua.

Nói là thi tháng, thật ra càng giống một kỳ thi thử hơn.

Hứa Thịnh thi thử xong nhìn vào những từ vựng mình chưa biết trong bài thi của mình, tra cứu bổ sung, đúng lúc Trương Phong đi tới từ đầu hành lang bên kia.

Cậu ta đứng sau cửa sổ phòng học gõ cửa báo cho Hứa Thịnh: “Có phải mày quên anh em rồi không? Bao lâu rồi không đến lớp tìm tao.”

Hứa Thịnh lật một trang sổ tay từ vựng: “Nói rồi mà, đang trong giờ học đừng có quấy rầy.”

Hứa Thịnh thật sự học hành tử tế chính là kiểu như vậy, khoảng thời gian này còn muốn trước khi tập huấn nâng thành tích tiến bộ hết mức có thể, học thêm còn điên cuồng hơn so với hồi thi cao trung.

Trương Phong: “…Mặc dù mày cứ nói phải học tập, thành tích cũng không thể nào đột nhiên tăng mạnh thế được. Mày mà cứ thế này là vào được phòng thi thứ tư* luôn đấy.”

_*Trước đây Hứa Thịnh luôn ở phòng thi cuối cùng, giờ tiến bộ là lên được phòng thi thứ 4._

Trương Phong nói xong còn nói tiếp, “Có phải mày đang yêu không?”

Hứa Thịnh thoáng thất thần, muốn hỏi trông rõ ràng thế cơ à.

Trương Phong: “Mày như vậy thật sự rất giống như đang hứa hẹn thi vào cùng một trường Đại học với ai đó.”

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi, nghĩ thầm: Mày hiểu thế cũng không sai.

Hai học kỳ gần đây cậu tiến bộ nhanh như thế, hội họa chỉ là một mặt, mặt khác đúng là vì Thiệu Trạm.

Trước đây Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương là mục tiêu của cậu, nếu thật sự không thi đỗ thì những học viện khác cũng không phải không được. Nhưng trước khi thi cuối học kỳ trước, cậu được gọi lên nói chuyện thi nghệ thuật, nghe thấy Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đề cập đến: “Thiệu Trạm được tuyển thẳng* hẳn sẽ không có vấn đề gì.”

_*Hàng năm các trường cao trung sẽ đề cử những học sinh xuất sắc nhất để vào thẳng các trường Đại học top đầu._

Từ khi nhập học năm lớp 10, thành tích của Thiệu Trạm đã vô cùng xuất sắc, các cuộc thi đấu tham gia không ít, trong đoàn thi đấu hàng năm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang cũng sẽ tiến cử một vài học sinh tuyển thẳng.

Chu Viễn gật đầu: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy em ấy vào được Bắc Đại không phải quá khó.”

Trương Phong đổi đề tài: “Nhắc mới nhớ có phải sắp đến sinh nhật mày rồi không?”

Hứa Thịnh bị thi cử làm cho quên hết thời gian, nhìn lịch xong mới thấy đúng là nhanh quá.

Sinh nhật cậu vừa hay vào đúng hai ngày nghỉ cuối tuần, trước một tuần còn nhận được điện thoại của Hứa Nhã Bình gọi cậu về nhà: “Cuối tuần con về nhà dì Khang nhé, sinh nhật con tổ chức ở đâu cũng được. Vừa hay mẹ cũng muốn mời dì Khang con một bữa cơm.”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nhận được điện thoại đúng lúc đang giải đề trong phòng Thiệu Trạm, cậu đặt bút xuống, dùng khẩu hình nói “ _Mẹ chúng ta_ ” với Thiệu Trạm.

Nói “mẹ chúng ta” cũng không hề sai, Thiệu Trạm thật sự từng là một nửa con trai của Hứa Nhã Bình, tự phát triển ra cái bệnh tâm lý nhân cách thứ hai, khiến cho Hứa Nhã Bình cứ lo lắng mãi vấn đề tinh thần của Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh nghe vậy cười một tiếng: “Rốt cuộc là sinh nhật ai?”

Hứa Nhã Bình nói: “Dù sao con cứ qua thẳng là được, còn nữa, mẹ thấy thành tích thi tháng của con không tệ.”

Hứa Thịnh “Vâng” một tiếng, tư tưởng không tập trung, nhận ra cuối tuần này không thể trốn được việc về nhà rồi.

Mỗi ngày Hứa Nhã Bình đều hỏi: “Hứa Trạm không xuất hiện nữa chứ?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cũng lâu rồi, sao mẹ lại nhớ cậu ấy rồi? Con đã nói với mẹ không có vấn đề gì rồi mà.”

Hơn nữa Hứa Trạm còn đang ngồi cạnh con đây nè, Hứa Thịnh nhìn Thiệu Trạm một cái.

Hứa Nhã Bình nghĩ thầm sao mà yên tâm được: “Con cũng lớp 12 rồi, sắp thi Đại học, thời điểm này phải chú ý hơn, nhỡ Hứa Trạm xuất hiện lại xảy ra chuyện gì rắc rối…”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Mẹ chúng ta nói gì?”

Hứa Thịnh cúp điện thoại: “Mẹ chúng ta bảo cuối tuần sinh nhật phải về nhà, tiện thể hỏi thăm cả anh đấy, Hứa Trạm.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Hehe chúc mừng chúng ta đã cán mốc chương ba chữ số ~~~ Sắp kết thúc rồi._


	101. Chapter 101

Đúng ngày sinh nhật của Hứa Thịnh, cậu phải đến phòng vẽ. Dì Khang vẫn phải lên lớp, vì vậy Hứa Thịnh suy nghĩ sẽ về luyện vẽ cùng luôn, cho nên quyết định về nhà sớm.

Cậu gửi một dòng tin nhắn rất ngắn gọn cho Hứa Nhã Bình: _Mẹ, con ra ngoài rồi._

Hứa Nhã Bình: _Trên đường về chú ý an toàn, hôm nay mẹ được nghỉ nửa ngày, buổi chiều là có thể tới được._

Đồng thời trên khung chat còn một tin nhắn khác, thời gian gửi là đúng 0 giờ.

Bạn trai: _Sinh nhật vui vẻ._

Mùa hè năm nay dường như kéo dài một cách bất thường, đến cuối tháng chín, vào tiết thu phân*, nhiệt độ vẫn cao như cũ, chẳng giảm bớt được độ nào. Nhưng mà nhiệt độ ngày đêm ở thành phố C chênh lệch quá lớn, lúc Hứa Thịnh ra ngoài vẫn mặc thêm áo khoác, cậu đi xuyên qua dòng người chật cứng, chen được ra ngoài cửa trạm.

_*Tiết thu phân là ngày 22, 23 và 24 tháng 9_

Hứa Thịnh nhìn màn hình điện thoại di động một hồi, tự nhiên lại nghĩ không biết bây giờ Thiệu Trạm đang làm gì.

Chắc là đang giải đề.

Trừ những đề thi thử vào Đại học còn phải luyện đề cho kỳ thi đấu… Sau khi lên lớp 12, nhiệm vụ dành cho đoàn thi đấu của Lâm Giang càng ngày càng nặng nề.

Hứa Thịnh nhận được một câu chúc mừng sinh nhật lúc 0 giờ đã rất vui vẻ thỏa mãn, lúc trước nói muốn tặng quà chẳng qua chỉ là tiện miệng nói thôi, nhưng mà nếu bây giờ Thiệu Trạm ở đây, có lẽ cậu sẽ càng thỏa mãn hơn chút nữa.

Cách liên thi vào tháng 12 chỉ còn lại hai tháng nữa, không ít bạn học trải qua đợt ôn tập đầu tiên ở trường đã đến phòng vẽ sớm để tham gia kỳ tập huấn.

Thời điểm Hứa Thịnh đến, từ xa đã thấy người phụ nữ ngồi ở vị trí không cách xa cửa lắm, làm mẫu cho học sinh: “Miếng vải lót em dùng, màu sắc quá bẩn, lúc phối màu phải…”

Bên ngoài gió lớn, Hứa Thịnh đội mũ lên, tóc mái trước trán bị gió thổi tán loạn, sau khi kéo cửa vào, cậu gọi một tiếng “Dì Khang”.

“Con đến rồi à?” Người phụ nữ hỏi.

Hứa Thịnh “Vâng” một tiếng, bạn nữ vây quanh dì Khang từng được cậu sửa tranh cho, cúi người xuống chào hỏi: “Chào trợ giảng Hứa.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Dì Khang nhướn mày: “Quen nhau à? Con thành trợ giảng của dì từ khi nào thế, sao dì không biết nhỉ?”

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi: “Có chút hiểu lầm thôi.”

Cuối tuần Hứa Thịnh sẽ đến phòng vẽ luyện tập, phần lớn thời gian đều trốn trong buồng nhỏ vẽ cùng với Khang Khải.

Ngẫu nhiên có một lần, cậu kéo cửa ra ngoài nhận điện thoại của Thiệu Trạm, điện thoại còn chưa kết nối, lúc ấy là thời gian nghỉ trưa, trong phòng vẽ trống trải vẫn còn một nữ sinh vóc dáng thấp bé ngồi đó. Cô gái nhìn bức tranh với vẻ buồn phiền, trông như muốn khóc.

Nữ sinh không theo kịp được tiến độ, vẽ mãi không đạt yêu cầu, ngồi một mình ấm ức.

Cô gái đang định để đó vẽ sau nhưng nhìn thấy một người đứng dựa bên tường, đuôi mắt chàng trai hơi xếch lên, còn mang theo nụ cười, ánh sáng le lói trên chiếc hoa tai của cậu, điện thoại di động kề sát bên tai. Cậu đưa điện thoại ra xa, lúc nói chuyện thể hiện mấy phần thờ ơ: “Bạn học nhỏ, hãy thử sử dụng nhiều màu sắc hơn khi vẽ vật chủ.”

Nữ sinh: “Hả?”

Hứa Thịnh đưa điện thoại lại gần lần nữa, dường như bên đối diện nói gì đó, cậu mới khẽ cười nói: “Làm loạn cái gì? Người tôi trêu ghẹo chẳng phải chỉ có mình cậu thôi hả? Không nói nữa, tôi đi sửa tranh cho người ta đã.”

Hứa Thịnh cúp điện thoại xong, tỏ ý bảo cô gái đứng dậy, nhường vị trí cho mình.

Khi nữ sinh này vẽ vật chủ, các sắc độ và sự nhạy cảm đều dùng một màu duy nhất, vò gốm sứ màu nâu thì chỉ dùng màu nâu xen lẫn màu trắng, hoàn toàn không có bất kỳ sắc thái nào.

Hứa Thịnh vẽ rất chậm, tỉ mỉ nói cho cô gái nên vẽ phản quang thế nào, vòng màu cơ bản* là gì, cách thêm màu nền như thế nào, giảng đến nửa tiếng.

Có lẽ chính câu “Bạn học nhỏ” kia đã khiến cô nàng tưởng mình là trợ giảng, với lại trước đây cũng không thấy cậu đến phòng vẽ mấy.

Hứa Thịnh giải thích: “Lần trước nghỉ trưa dì không ở đây, con hỗ trợ sửa tranh, còn có…”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây, cởi mũ áo che kín nửa gương mặt xuống, nói, “Bạn học nhỏ, tôi không phải trợ giảng.”

Nữ sinh vốn đang nhìn cô Khang làm mẫu, ánh mắt cứ dõi theo cậu từ khi vào cửa mãi không dứt được ra, thẳng đến khi cậu đẩy cửa buồng bên trong, dựa lên cửa nói vài câu với ai đó mới đi vào.

Nữ sinh nghĩ thầm, hóa ra không phải trợ giảng.

Lại có vài phần tiếc nuối, thảo nào nhiều ngày như vậy cũng không gặp được cậu ấy.

Khang Khải thấy cậu, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là ném chai nước qua: “Một tuần anh chỉ đến phòng vẽ có hai ngày, có thể buông tha cho em gái phòng vẽ nhà em không hả? Con bé đó vẽ cũng khá tốt, gần đây hôm nào cũng hỏi về trợ giảng làm em cứ tưởng mẹ em thật sự đã tuyển thêm người mới rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh tiện thể mở nắp chai nước, ngồi xuống trước giá vẽ, chân giẫm lên thanh ngang phía dưới giá, “Nói cái gì vậy, tôi đâu có thích nữ.”

Khang Khải nghĩ thầm, cũng may là anh không thích, nếu không nhỡ đâu anh thích con người ta thật thì sao?

Hứa Thịnh vừa hoàn thành xong bản thảo, điện thoại di động không ngừng rung, trên nhóm lớp đang rất náo nhiệt.

Hầu Tuấn không biết nghe ở đâu mà biết hôm nay là sinh nhật Hứa Thịnh, lên kế hoạch để mọi người trong nhóm cùng gửi lời chúc.

Hầu Tuấn: _Thịnh ca, trước tình nghĩa của chúng ta, không cần nhắc đến quà cáp, tôi nói trước, tiền đồ như gấm*!”_

_*chỉ tương lai tốt đẹp_

Đàm Khải: _Chắc chắn đỗ được vào Học viện Mỹ thuật!_

Viên Tự Cường: _Khải Tử, sao ông lại cướp lời kịch của tôi?_

Khưu Thu: _Thịnh ca sinh nhật vui vẻ kakaka~ Chúc cậu thi nghệ thuật thật thuận lợi._

…

Tất cả bạn học lớp 7 đều biết Hứa Thịnh sắp phải tạm hoãn lớp văn hóa, đến phòng vẽ tham gia kỳ tập huấn. Trước đây bọn họ cũng không biết thi nghệ thuật là cái gì, bây giờ biết rồi thì cảm thấy, khi mà tất cả mọi người đi cùng một con đường lại có một người sẵn sàng bước ra ngoài đi một con đường khác, đây đúng là một chuyện rất dũng cảm.

Bốn giờ chiều, Hứa Nhã Bình tan ca, phòng vẽ cùng vừa tan lớp.

Dì Khang đang dựng bàn ăn ở sân nhỏ bên ngoài phòng vẽ, mấy người ngồi cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm đơn giản, bánh sinh nhật không lớn. Khi nhìn vào mấy cây nến ước nguyện, trong đầu Hứa Thịnh thoáng qua rất nhiều hình ảnh, cuối cùng dừng lại ở một ngôi sao giấy: _Vậy thì Hứa Thịnh, ngôi sao giấy này và cả người gấp nó nữa*._

_*Ngôi sao giấy là ngôi trường mơ ước, người gấp là Thiệu Trạm. Mọi người hiểu điều ước của Hứa Thịnh chưa ^.^_

“Chớp mắt một cái đã lớn như vậy rồi.”

Sau khi hoàn thành ước nguyện về chỗ ngồi, Hứa Nhã Bình xúc động nói.

Dì Khang ngồi ở bàn ăn cười cười: “Đúng vậy, lần đầu tiên gặp Tiểu Thịnh, nó chỉ cao đến bả vai tôi.”

Hai người lại hàn thuyên sang chủ đề “tập huấn”, dì Khang nói: “Tôi muốn dẫn hai đứa bọn nó đến tập huấn ở phòng vẽ nhà khác, trình độ đàn anh của tôi có thể phù hợp hơn tôi trong việc dẫn dắt chúng nó.”

Bình thường dì Khang cũng tập huấn cho học sinh khác, nhưng trình độ của Hứa Thịnh và Khang Khải hoàn toàn khác với học sinh phổ thông bình thường. Thứ bọn họ cần học không chỉ là nội dung liên thi quy củ trong chương trình. Bà đề cử phòng vẽ có tên “Tam Nguyên Sắc*”, danh tiếng phòng vẽ này ở thành phố C không nhỏ, ở thành phố C còn có ký túc xá riêng biệt, ở phương diện “thiết kế, tạo hình cũng dạy tốt hơn bà.

_*Tam Nguyên Sắc có nghĩa là ba màu cơ bản: xanh, đỏ, vàng_

Hứa Thịnh nghe mà trong lòng không bình tĩnh được, liên tục cúi đầu xem giờ.

Thấy dì và mẹ trò chuyện đến 8 giờ 30 phút vẫn không có ý định dừng lại, Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống, len lén nhắn tin với Thiệu Trạm.

_-Đang làm gì thế?_

_-Ăn cơm, nghe mẹ tôi và dì Khang tán gẫu._

Ngày mai là thứ hai, Hứa Nhã Bình tưởng rằng cậu muốn về giường sớm để sáng ngày mai dậy sớm về trường. Hứa Thịnh ngồi không yên, cất điện thoại đi: “Mẹ, dì Khang, con về trường sớm đây. Ngày mai có bài kiểm tra, con không mang sách về, phải về đó ôn tập đã.”

Hứa Nhã Bình đứng dậy, tuy cảm thấy bất ngờ nhưng cũng không nghĩ quá nhiều: “Muộn thế này rồi vẫn còn về trường à?”

“…”

Chỉ có Khang Khải ở bên cạnh nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt nhìn thấu hết mọi thứ.

Khang Khải làm khẩu hình: _Đệt mợ._

Hứa Thịnh ung dung thong thả đi ngang qua sau lưng, kéo mũ xuống làm khẩu hình: _Im miệng_.

Sắc trời đã tối, bóng đèn đường ngược sáng bị kéo dài, Hứa Thịnh ngồi lên xe thì nhắn tin cho Thiệu Trạm: _Muốn gặp cậu._

Đối phương cũng trả lời rất nhanh, chỉ có năm chữ.

_-Ở giao lộ đường về._

_-?_

Giao lộ đường gì cơ?

Đầu óc Hứa Thịnh vòng vo mấy lần cũng không nghĩ ra được giao lộ đó là chỗ nào, mãi đến khi Thiệu Trạm gửi hình ảnh đến.

Trong ảnh, tại ngã tư trung tâm xe cộ thưa thớt, cửa hàng bên kia ngã tư khuất một nửa biển báo đường lộ ra trong góc ảnh, nơi này quá quen thuộc với cậu, chính là con đường đối diện phòng vẽ.

Lúc chụp hình, vì điều chỉnh góc độ, Thiệu Trạm giơ điện thoại di động lên, trong hình còn bất ngờ chụp được cả mấy đốt ngón tay của cậu.

Buổi chiều Thiệu Trạm ra ngoài “mua quà” vẫn luôn tìm cách, mặc dù không thể cùng nhau trải qua sinh nhật nhưng vẫn không nhịn được ngồi xe đến đây———–Cậu muốn xuống xe, muốn nhìn Hứa Thịnh ở nơi này.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, nghĩ đến đây là chuyến xe cuối cùng hoàn toàn đi ngược chiều đến phòng vẽ: “…Fuck.”

Hóa ra hai người bọn họ chạy ngược chiều nhau đấy à?

Hứa Thịnh lười giải thích, gọi thẳng qua một cú điện thoại.

“Anh, anh giỏi quá”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Đoán thử xem bây giờ em đang ở đâu?”

Thiệu Trạm dựa lên lan can, nghe được tiếng loa truyền đến từ bên kia điện thoại, trong lòng dần có suy đoán: “Trên xe à?”

“Là trên xe quay về trường đó”, Hứa Thịnh bổ sung, “Còn nửa tiếng nữa là về trường rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm hiếm hoi chửi bậy một câu, giọng cậu khi nói thô tục hoàn toàn khác với khi là một học thần nghiêm túc. Hứa Thịnh chỉ nhớ hai trường hợp duy nhất nghe được cậu ấy chửi bậy, một là bây giờ, hai là ở trên giường.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh nói, cậu cảm thấy tình huống bây giờ của hai người bọn họ đúng là thú vị, dựa lên cửa kính xe bật cười, hỏi: “…Tôi quay lại hay cậu về?”

“Tôi về đó.”

Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cậu chờ đấy.”

Khi Hứa Thịnh về đến trường, còn hơn 20 phút nữa Thiệu Trạm mới đến trạm.

Đi đi lại lại khiến cả người toát mồ hôi, cậu về phòng đi tắm, sau đó mắt nhìn thời gian bấm giờ chờ Thiệu Trạm.

Thiệu Trạm trèo tường trở lại, đi cầu thang lên, cách một hành lang thật dài đã thấy cậu trai ngồi chồm hỗm trước cửa phòng cậu. Hứa Thịnh lười lau tóc, đang nhắn tin cho Hứa Nhã Bình, không ngẩng mặt lên đã thấy một bóng tối che khuất trước mặt mình.

Cuối tuần không cần mặc đồng phục, Thiệu Trạm mặc áo sơ mi trắng, cổ áo cũng được cài kín cổng cao tường: “Đứng lên.”

Hứa Thịnh tắm xong mặc áo thun dài tay rộng rãi, đi vào phòng theo sau cậu, thuận miệng hỏi: “Cậu đến phòng vẽ làm gì?”

Thiệu Trạm hỏi ngược lại: “Cậu chạy về trường làm gì?”

Câu trả lời không cần nói cũng biết.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh vào phòng, đột nhiên nhớ đến câu nói “ _Còn nhỏ_ ” hai tháng trước. Trên đường trì hoãn quá lâu, phòng ký túc xá đã đến giờ tắt đèn, khi nãy mở cửa cũng phải nhờ ánh sáng đèn cảm ứng trên hành lang mới có thể miễn cưỡng thấy rõ được bài trí trong phòng, sau khi đóng cửa lại trước mắt chỉ toàn một màu đen.

Buổi tối Hứa Thịnh uống tất cả đồ uống có trên bàn ăn, trong nháy mắt cửa đóng lại, cậu giống như uống hai bình rượu vậy.

Cậu dựa vào ánh sáng khi mở cửa, nhớ loáng thoáng được vị trí Thiệu Trạm ở đâu, đưa tay lên quả nhiên chạm vào được cổ tay gầy gò của thiếu niên———-Sau đó cậu ép cả người đến gần, trong bóng tối không hề kiêng kị gì cả tiến đến sát bên tai cậu ấy: “Anh ơi, thử một chút không?”

“…”

Nụ hôn của Thiệu Trạm hung hăng đè xuống, bởi vì không thấy rõ phương hướng nên rơi lên sống mũi Hứa Thịnh, sau đó mới dần dần trượt xuống.

Hứa Thịnh dựa vào cánh cửa, sau lưng hơi đau.

Một lúc sau, Hứa Thịnh mới thích ứng được ánh sáng trong phòng, cả một đường sứt đầu mẻ trán va đập với không ít chướng ngại vật, cuối cùng mới ngã được lên giường. Thời gian đã đến 12 giờ, cậu nghe thấy Thiệu Trạm nằm bên cạnh nói bên tai mình: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

Mái tóc mới khô một nửa dán vào một bên mặt Hứa Thịnh, hơi lạnh, nhưng không hiểu sao còn có chút âm ấm.

Hai người đều có phản ứng, nhưng Thiệu Trạm chợt buông cậu ra, Hứa Thịnh nheo mắt lại, đang muốn nói, Thiệu Trạm thò tay ấn nút bật đèn bàn học.

“Tạch.”

Tầm mắt sáng lên trong phút chốc, Hứa Thịnh còn chưa quen hẳn, ti hí mắt hỏi: “Mẹ nó, cậu còn có sở thích này hả?”

…

Giọng Hứa Thịnh đã khàn, sau vài giây do dự thì không còn quan trọng gì nữa: “Bật đèn cũng không phải không được.”

Thiệu Trạm không đáp, cậu giơ tay lên, ung dung thong thả cởi một khuy áo sơ mi, ngay sau đó là cái thứ hai. Ánh mắt Hứa Thịnh không biết nên rơi vào những khớp xương ngón tay rõ ràng hay là xương quai xanh đang chậm rãi lộ ra của chàng trai, cả cơ bụng nữa… Hoặc là vẫn tiếp diễn đến thắt lưng đen trên hông.

Hứa Thịnh rất hứng thú thưởng thức cảnh tượng bạn trai cởi áo sơ mi.

Cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm nghiêng người vắt áo sơ mi lên ghế dựa bên cạnh, cậu mới nhìn thấy hình xăm trên xương bả vai đã bị sửa, dấu vết rất mới, hiện lên rất đỏ, nhìn một cái là biết hoa văn mới——-Hình ảnh ngọn lửa và đôi cánh không còn ở vị trí đó một mình như ban đầu nữa, sau khi được thiết kế lại đã có thêm một chữ cái “S” nghuệch ngoạc.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn đến ngẩn người.

Thiệu Trạm không nói nhiều, chỉ nói ba chữ: “Quà sinh nhật.”

* * *

_*vòng màu_


	102. Chapter 102

Hứa Thịnh chống tay ngồi dậy, vạt áo phông bị cuộn lên lúc đầu lại tuột xuống, sau khi ngồi dậy thì càng gần hơn với hình xăm trên vai bạn trai. Ánh đèn soi bóng lưng mảnh khảnh thẳng tắp của cậu ấy, ánh sáng phác họa đường nét xương bả vai gồ lên, chữ “S” đó hẳn là kiểu chữ cố ý chọn lựa, không hề ngay ngắn.

Khoảng thời gian gần đây Hứa Thịnh được Thiệu Trạm bổ túc tiếng Anh khá nhiều, cậu cứ cảm thấy chữ “S” này sao mà giống chữ viết tay của cậu: “Viết tay à?”

Thiệu Trạm “Ừ” một tiếng: “Mấy kiểu chữ mà chủ tiệm thiết kế không phù hợp.”

Hầu hết các phông chữ trên máy tính đều đơn giản, có nề nếp, mẫu chữ hoa thì lòe loẹt sặc sỡ nhưng mỗi đường nét được in ra đều hoàn mỹ không sai sót, không giống trong tưởng tượng của cậu, nói cách khác không giống với Hứa Thịnh.

Hứa Thịnh của cậu, không khuôn phép, không bị trói buộc bởi giáo lý.

Ban đầu cậu muốn đi xóa hình xăm cũ, vậy mà hôm nay buổi chiều đi vào tiệm, thợ xăm đề xuất: “Xóa hình xăm rất đau, cũng phiền toái nữa. Nếu không em thử dùng một hình xăm khác che lên?”

Thợ xăm vừa nói, vừa không nhịn được xem xét con người khách hàng, dáng vẻ của một học sinh cao trung, trong lòng anh ta lẩm bẩm.

Sự chú ý của Thiệu Trạm không tập trung vào câu xóa xăm sẽ rất đau.

Trước năm lớp 10, cái hình xăm này là sự hiện diện của một đoạn quá khứ Thiệu Trạm không muốn nhớ lại.

Sau ngày hôm nay, nó không còn là quá khứ nữa, nó là hiện tại.

0 giờ vừa trôi qua.

Hứa Thịnh chạm tay lên mảng da xăm hình còn đỏ ửng, trước đây cậu luôn cảm thấy xăm tên của đối phương lên người đúng là chuyện vô cùng ngu ngốc, cũng chẳng phải xu hướng trào lưu gì, thế nhưng lại nhận ra chuyện này cũng phải nhìn xem là người nào làm.

Hứa Thịnh thờ ơ kéo dài giọng: “Còn viết cả tên tôi, cái này có được coi là đánh dấu không?”

Hoa văn mới xăm của Thiệu Trạm bị chạm vào vẫn hơi đau nhói, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn không nhận ra: “…Có.”

Hứa Thịnh đột ngột thu tay về, cúi đầu, vừa nhẹ nhàng lại bất ngờ hôn lên vết xăm nơi xương bả vai của chàng trai: “Rất đẹp, em thích lắm.”

Ban đêm nhiệt độ chuyển lạnh, thắt lưng bên hông Hứa Thịnh đã nới lỏng từ lâu, không rơi xuống đất mà mắc ở bụng dưới.

Hứa Thịnh hôn xong thì liếm môi, hơi ngửa người ra đằng sau, kéo dãn khoảng cách: “Dù sao cũng đóng dấu rồi, không bằng đưa mình ra đây để em bóc quà, được không?”

Thiệu Trạm cúi người hôn lên trong nháy mắt, Hứa Thịnh không né tránh.

Lần này khác với vô số lần khác, nụ hôn này mang theo sự kích thích mạnh mẽ cùng dục vọng xâm lược.

Nhiệt độ không khí giữa hai người nóng bừng, mỗi tấc da tấc thịt trên người Hứa Thịnh đều cảm thấy nóng kinh người, không còn phân biệt rõ là ai đốt lửa trên người đối phương, lý trí cháy hết, giống như đốm lửa nhỏ lan rộng cháy cả đồng cỏ xanh.

…

Ban đầu Hứa Thịnh không để ý chuyện ai trên ai dưới lắm, mức độ tiếp nhận của cậu rất cao, nhưng mà bây giờ cậu nhanh chóng cảm thấy hối hận. Sau một đêm này, xung quanh hoa văn mới xăm trên lưng Thiệu Trạm xuất hiện nhiều dấu vết móng tay.

…

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh tỉnh lại trên giường của Thiệu Trạm, cậu mở mắt xoa eo, sợ động đến chỗ nào đó, ngủ không nổi nữa, khi tỉnh lại câu đầu tiên nói là một chữ: “Đệt.”

Mặc dù đã chuẩn bị “công cụ gây án”, quá trình vẫn rất khó khăn.

Theo căn cứ lý thuyết mà nói hiệu quả không như thế, phải cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu sau khi làm, cảm giác tự mình trải nghiệm này đáng lẽ ra không nên khiến cậu vừa tỉnh lại đã chửi “Đệt” mới đúng chứ?

Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường nhìn điện thoại di động, tiện tay lướt một loạt lời chúc hôm qua nhận được còn chưa kịp đọc: bạn cùng lớp sơ trung, bạn học lớp 10, còn cả cô gái mới quen ở phòng vẽ.

Thiệu Trạm xách bữa ăn sáng, còn chưa vào cửa đã nghe thấy giọng con gái truyền đến từ trong phòng: “Thịnh ca sinh nhật vui vẻ ~”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Sau vài giây dừng lại thì có một giọng khác: “Thịnh ca, tôi nhét socola vào ngăn bàn cậu rồi đấy, sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

Hứa Thịnh nằm trên giường không muốn động đậy, lần lượt mở từng tin nhắn của “hội chị em bạn dì”.

Thiệu Trạm vào cửa chưa đến vài phút thì nghe thấy Hứa Thịnh mở lần lượt không ít hơn sáu đoạn chat voice. Mỗi giọng còn không giống nhau, trong đó người nhét socola vào ngăn bàn thì cậu có ấn tượng, là người lần trước nằm nhoài lên cửa sổ sau của lớp học vỗ vai cậu một cái – Trương Đồng.

Người cuối cùng hình như ở phòng vẽ: “Cảm ơn cậu đã sửa tranh giúp mình, nghe Khang Khải nói hôm qua là sinh nhật cậu…”

Hứa Thịnh còn muốn thử trả lời, đưa điện thoại sát lại gần bên tai, mở miệng nói câu “Cảm ơn”, nói xong thì phát hiện ra giọng khàn đặc, sau đó cũng không trả lời tin nhắn nữa.

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm biết Hứa Thịnh không có quan hệ gì với những nữ sinh này nhưng cậu vẫn bị chấn động bởi số lượng tin nhắn này.

Cậu đặt bữa sáng xuống: “Nghe xong chưa?”

“Chưa, còn hai cái nữa, nhân duyên tốt quá đành chịu thôi”, Hứa Thịnh nói xong còn nói, “Ghen à?”

Sáng sớm Thiệu Trạm nghe được một phát ba lần “Thịnh ca” tâm trạng đã rất phức tạp, cậu rút thẳng điện thoại trong tay Hứa Thịnh ra: “Ăn sáng trước đã.”

Cổ họng Hứa Thịnh rất khàn, tối hôm qua đổ mồ hôi còn bị cảm: “…Ò.”

“Sao lại khàn giọng thế? Muốn xin nghỉ không?”

“Không cần”, Hứa Thịnh về phòng mình đánh răng rửa mặt xong, lại sang phòng Thiệu Trạm mặc bộ đồng phục dự phòng của cậu, “Hôm nay không phải còn chữa bài thi sao? Đúng lúc hoàn thành xong đợt ôn tập đầu tiên, sau này tập huấn sẽ không còn thời gian luyện đề nữa.”

Đúng là cậu quá cố gắng.

Nghĩ thử xem ngay cả bản thân cũng sắp tự cảm động rồi đây.

Cậu cũng chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có một ngày cậu nỗ lực học tập đến vậy.

Từ học kỳ mới Hứa Thịnh đã hoàn toàn thoát khỏi phòng thi cuối cùng, sau mỗi lần thi học kỳ, số phòng thi không ngừng tiến về phía trước. Mặc dù mỗi lần xuất hiện ở các phòng thi khác nhau đều dẫn đến không ít lời bàn tán ra vào.

————Đây chính là Hứa Thịnh chỉ biết ngủ khi thi trong truyền thuyết, ổn định ở phòng thi cuối cùng, ngồi vững trên ngai vàng hạng nhất đếm ngược.

Từ sau khi tỏa sáng trên vũ đài của Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại, một đường lội ngược dòng.

Thậm chí còn được giáo viên các bộ môn coi là tấm gương sáng: “Trương Phong, em đang suy nghĩ gì thế? Trong giờ học còn mất tập trung. Ngay cả Hứa Thịnh cũng tiến bộ, em ấy cũng bắt đầu học tập, em còn dậm chân tại chỗ, em đã nhìn lại về bản thân mình chưa?”

Trương Phong rất buồn rầu, cũng rất muốn hỏi vì sao người anh em tốt của mình lại biến thành như vậy.

Hứa Thịnh khoác áo đồng phục của Thiệu Trạm ra bên ngoài áo phông, nhìn vào gương, thấy một vệt hồng hồng trên xương quai xanh của mình: “Mẹ nó chứ cậu cố ý đúng không? Tôi còn phải kéo cao cổ áo lên.”

Thiệu Trạm không đáp, thừa dịp cậu còn chưa kéo cao cổ áo, lại cúi đầu hôn lên xương quai xanh của cậu một cái nữa: “Lần đầu tiên, không khống chế được, đau không?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh mãi mới phản ứng được, lời này không chỉ đơn thuần nhắc đến vệt đỏ hồng kia mà còn nhớ lại tối hôm qua, bên tai cậu đỏ lên.

Mặc dù bạn trai cứ đề nghị nhưng Hứa Thịnh thật sự không đến mức phải xin nghỉ, ăn sáng qua quýt, rồi đến lớp học từ vựng như mọi hôm.

Trong ngăn bàn không chỉ có socola của Trương Đồng mà còn có đủ các vật thể khác, cứ như đang mở căn cứ vật phẩm nhiều chủng loại, phỏng đoán tất cả đều là nữ sinh tặng, cuối cùng không biết là ai còn treo cả gấu con vào móc chìa khóa của nam sinh.

Hứa Thịnh móc ra từng thứ một.

Thiệu Trạm: “Năm nào cậu cũng nhận được socola à?”

Hứa Thịnh cắn một miếng socola, nói: “Cũng không phải, Trương Đồng tiện tay mua đấy, chắc là quà đáp lễ, đã bảo với cô ấy là không cần rồi… Thầy Thiệu, mức độ nổi tiếng của cậu cao như vậy chắc chắn còn nhận nhiều socola hơn tôi.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không có đâu.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Mức độ phổ biến của hạng nhất bình chọn giáo thảo đáng lẽ không đến mức đó chứ?

Thiệu Trạm: “Không ai dám tặng.”

Hứa Thịnh nhớ ra, trước đây cậu từng nghe qua truyền thuyết của học thần từ miệng Trương Phong, cuộc sống của vị học thần này còn giống giáo bá hơn cậu nhiều, lễ tình nhân cũng không ai dám nhét thư tình vào ngăn bàn của cậu ấy.

Vì thế trên Tieba còn cố ý mở topic mới: **_Có chị em nào tặng chưa? Kết quả thế nào?_**

2L: _Không dám luôn, cậu ấy ngẩng đầu liếc tôi một cái tôi đã sợ rồi, đành giấu thư tình sau lưng, sau đó đầu óc còn bịa ra một câu “Tôi có bài muốn hỏi”._

3L: _Tôi thì có can đảm hơn tí, sau đó học thần nói ‘Không nhận, cảm ơn’, tôi bị dọa sợ chạy luôn._

…

Hứa Thịnh nói là không sao, gắng gượng chống đỡ nghe giảng xong hai bộ bài thi vẫn khó tránh khỏi mệt rã rời.

Tiết thứ ba buổi sáng còn chưa tan lớp, cậu đành kéo mũ lên nằm bò xuống bàn, cổ áo hiếm khi nào thấy kéo kín cổng cao tường.

Vừa hết tiết, Hầu Tuấn chạy thật nhanh đến xếp hàng trước mặt Thiệu Trạm, muốn nhờ cậu giảng đề, kết quả hai chữ “Trạm ca” còn chưa nói xong đã bị cắt ngang: “Trạm——-”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cút về.”

Hầu Tuấn cầm bài thi, phanh gấp một cái: “?”

Thiệu Trạm sửa đề cho Hứa Thịnh xong, ngẩng đầu bổ sung một câu: “Bạn cùng bàn của tôi đang ngủ.”

Hầu Tuấn: “??”

Thiệu Trạm dựa người ra đằng sau, đưa ra ba sự lựa chọn: “Hỏi người khác, tự nghĩ, hoặc sau giờ học hỏi sau.”

Hầu Tuấn nhìn Hứa Thịnh đang ngủ trên bàn học, lại nhìn sang Thiệu Trạm, hiểu hiểu, cút rất lanh lẹ: “Quấy rầy.”

Cuối tháng 10, cây cối chỉ còn lại cành cây trơ trụi, sau một đêm mưa xối xả thì tạnh ráo, nhiệt độ chợt giảm xuống.

Hứa Thịnh tham gia một lần thi thử cuối cùng trước khi tập huấn xong xuôi, trước khi rời trường, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cầm bảng thành tích: “Hai lần thi này thành tích của em đều rất ổn định…”

Có hai dòng đáng chú ý trong bảng thành tích mà Mạnh Quốc Vĩ in ra cho cậu lần này.

Dòng thứ hai chính là thành tích khảo sát đầu năm hồi khai giảng lớp 11: _Kỳ thi khảo sát đầu năm khối 11 năm 2018 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Ngữ văn 48, Toán học 36, tiếng Anh 22, Khoa học tự nhiên 59._

Phần này trong bảng thành tích bây giờ nhìn lại đúng là cực kỳ, vô cùng thê thảm.

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hồi tưởng lại ngày đầu tiên nhận cái lớp này, trong phòng làm việc nhìn thấy dáng vẻ Hứa Thịnh: “Thầy rất tự hào vì sự tiến bộ của em, sau này mỗi giờ lên lớp thầy sẽ phát cho em một phần nội dung ôn tập. Một tháng tập huấn này hãy cố gắng hết sức dành ra chút thời gian ôn tập lại trọng tâm kiến thức vài lần nhé.”

Ôn tập chỉ là một khía cạnh.

Mặt khác, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sợ cậu lo lắng cô đơn, một tháng này, các bạn cùng lớp đang vùi đầu học tập, một mình cậu lại ở phòng vẽ, khó tránh khỏi sẽ có cảm giác tách biệt với bạn học, cảm giác lớp văn hóa lại giảm xuống.

Hứa Thịnh tập huấn ở phòng vẽ “Tam Nguyên Sắc” một tháng, ngay sau khi liên thi phải tranh thủ thời gian nghỉ đông tham gia kỳ thi vào Học viện Mỹ thuật, cứ liên tục đi đi lại lại, đến khi cậu quay về trường thì đã là học kỳ tiếp theo của lớp 12 rồi.

Đêm cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh ở ký túc xá của trường, sau hôm đó Thiệu Trạm không nỡ động vào cậu nữa, sợ cậu đau. Hứa Thịnh nghĩ sắp phải tách nhau ra gần hai tháng trời, lúc gõ cửa trong lòng cũng nổi tâm tư muốn làm gì đó, nhưng hai người từ bàn học lăn lên giường, cùng lắm cũng chỉ hôn nhau mà thôi.

Hứa Thịnh ngủ trong phòng Thiệu Trạm một đêm, chỉ đơn giản là ngủ, nhận ra đến bây giờ, so với làm chút gì đó thì cậu càng muốn chen chúc với bạn trai trên cùng một cái giường, câu được câu chăng trò chuyện quên hết thời gian.

“Tháng sau cậu tham gia thi đấu à?”

“Ừ.”

Một lúc sau.

“Liên thi muốn đạt hạng mấy?”

“Tôi? Thịnh ca của cậu nhắm mắt lại vẽ cũng sẽ không out khỏi top 10.”

“…”

Ngày Hứa Thịnh đến phòng vẽ “Tam Nguyên Sắc” vào đúng cuối tuần.

Cách một con đường đối diện phòng vẽ chính là “Ký túc xá học sinh”, dưới tầng mở một tiệm họa cụ, trong tiệm bày la liệt một tường thuốc màu. Cậu và Khang Khải ở cùng một phòng, khi Khang Khải đeo túi đựng tranh, kéo vali hành lí leo cầu thang lên, Hứa Thịnh đã đến rồi.

Cậu ngồi khoanh chân trong phòng gọi điện thoại, bên trên vali đã mở, đồ đạc đang sắp xếp dở: “Vừa mới đến, điều kiện ký túc xá cũng tạm được…”

Ban đầu Khang Khải tưởng cậu đang gọi cho Hứa Nhã Bình, nghe đôi câu lại cảm thấy Hứa Thịnh cầm điện thoại không bình thường cho lắm, bên kia truyền đến một câu: “Đàng hoàng một chút, đừng có trò chuyện lung tung.”

“Chậc, không nói chuyện lung tung, nam nữ đều không được nói luôn hả? Cậu là cái lu giấm đấy à?”

Khang Khải nuốt xuống lời chào hỏi: “…Đụ má.”

Buổi chiều còn chưa ăn cơm đã bị ông anh Hứa Thịnh này cho ăn no cơm chó rồi.

* * *

_**Lời editor:** Có lẽ phải thêm tag “thanh thuỷ văn” rồi mọi người ạ :> _


	103. Chapter 103

Những bạn học khác lục tục đến phòng vẽ, một lớp có tổng cộng hơn ba mươi học sinh.

Phòng vẽ gần như đã kín chỗ, năm sáu chỗ ngồi trống không bên cạnh Khang Khải đã có người ngồi, đều là những gương mặt quen thuộc từng tham gia các cuộc thi hội họa. Khang Khải đã giành được vài thứ hạng tốt, coi như là “thí sinh sáng giá” trong đám người này.

“Khang đại sư!” Có bạn học vào cửa là gọi cậu, sau đó nhanh chóng đặt mông ngồi xuống vào vị trí trống bên trên Khang Khải.

“…” Khang Khải bị buộc phải tiếp chuyện đến lần thứ bảy: “Chào cậu chào cậu, chưa đến mức đại sư đâu, quá khen rồi.”

Bạn học kia tựa như đã quen, nghe xong thì vỗ vai Khang Khải nói: “Ôi chao, đại sư khiêm tốn rồi, hôm đánh giá bình chọn cúp Tinh Hải chúng ta đã gặp nhau, nghe nói cậu cũng đến tập huấn, không ngờ thật sự còn gặp lại lần nữa.”

Khang Khải: “Khách sáo rồi.”

Khang Khải vừa trò chuyện, vừa không nhịn được quay đầu nhìn Hứa Thịnh đang làm gì.

Kết quả chỉ thấy được nửa ót sau——–tư thế này của đại ca cậu đã thấy ở phòng vẽ quá nhiều, trông rất thiếu kiên nhẫn, tóc Hứa Thịnh hơi dài, chân cũng dài, do không gian không đủ rộng nên chỉ có thể dẫm dưới giá vẽ. Anh ấy đang rũ cổ xuống thấp, chọn lựa giữa chơi điện thoại và đi ngủ. Cuối cùng chọn ngủ.

Vì vậy nửa phần ót sau hoàn toàn gục xuống, chiếc thanh ngang phía dưới giá vẽ giúp nâng cao đầu gối, vừa vặn đủ để nằm bò ra, chỉ có thể thấy được một bên sườn mặt vùi trong khuỷu tay.

Trong số những học sinh tập huấn lần này có hai thí sinh sáng giá, một là Khang Khải, một người khác nghe nói cũng từng đạt được không ít giải thưởng lớn. Nam sinh kia đeo mắt kính, sau khi vào cửa thì ngồi ở hàng thứ hai chính giữa, là một vị trí có góc độ nhìn rất tốt.

Hai thí sinh sáng giá được các bạn học khác trong phòng vẽ hỏi thăm nhiều lần.

Trong thế giới của thí sinh thi nghệ thuật không có thành tích học tập, ai vẽ đẹp chính là đại ca.

Hứa Thịnh ngủ đến mười mấy phút.

Trong âm thanh trò chuyện huyên náo, giáo viên của phòng vẽ ôm một chồng tài liệu bước vào.

Khang Khải không để ý Hứa Thịnh có ngủ không, vẫn nhắn tin cho cậu: _Em cảm thấy không bình thường, em nghi ngờ kiểu gì cũng có bài kiểm tra._

Xung quanh bỗng nhiên yên tĩnh lại, cộng thêm điện thoại di động dán trên đùi rung lên, Hứa Thịnh mắt nhắm mắt mở lấy điện thoại ra.

Thầy dạy vẽ lớn tuổi hơn so với dì Khang một chút, người đàn ông này thể hiện không giống độ tuổi, phần đỉnh tóc được nhuộm rất sành điệu, thân hình gầy gò, ông đứng ở bên cạnh những tĩnh vật, câu nói đầu tiên đã trấn áp tất cả các tiếng động khác trong phòng vẽ xuống: “Bài thi khảo sát, tông màu yêu cầu là những màu ấm, thời gian hai tiếng, bắt đầu vẽ đi. Tự giới thiệu bản thân thì miễn đi, những cái đó chỉ là hình thức thôi. Các em dùng khả năng vẽ của mình để tôi làm quen với các em.”

Dưới bục giảng yên tĩnh: “…”

Sau đó một loạt tiếng kêu rên ngoài ý muốn bộc phát: “Không phải chứ?”

“Đầu tiên là khảo sát sao?”

Hứa Thịnh vẫn rụt người ở hàng sau, chưa ngủ đủ.

Tối hôm qua cậu giải đề đến rạng sáng, còn tâm sự tuổi hồng với bạn trai đến nửa đêm, sáng sớm thu dọn đồ đạc xong thì đến ký túc xá, bây giờ rất thiếu ngủ.

Sau khi cậu nghe được thì hạ chân xuống, dựa cả người ra sau, gãi đầu một cái, trả lời Khang Khải: _Sợ cái gì?_

Trả lời xong lại mở khung chat với Thiệu Trạm ra theo thói quen, Khang Khải nhắn cái gì cậu cũng không quan tâm lắm.

Khang Khải: _Em rất căng thẳng._

_-Anh không căng thẳng à?_

_-Anh đâu rồi? Lại ngủ?_

Đến khi thầy dạy vẽ tự giới thiệu bản thân ngắn gọn xong, Hứa Thịnh mới miễn cưỡng trả lời một câu: _Tôi thực sự còn rất muốn ngủ, đang tán gẫu với bạn trai._

Khang Khải: …

Tiêu điểm của cả phòng vẽ vẫn đang đặt lên hai thí sinh sáng giá và thầy dạy vẽ.

Khang Khải bị dồn ép một trận, đợi mãi vẫn không thấy trả lời, dường như có bạn học ở bên cạnh lại gần nhỏ giọng nói: “Khang đại sư, tôi coi trọng cậu lắm đó. Hạng nhất, tôi không thể thua cái tên mặt cận lòi kia được.”

Khang Khải rất muốn nói: _Không không không, muốn cái gì chứ? Đại ca chân chính đang rụt người phía sau bận nhắn tin yêu đương kia kìa_.

Vị trí của Hứa Thịnh gần chót, lại có bàn vẽ* che chắn nên không dễ thấy, dáng vẻ nhàn rỗi. Sau khi cậu tỉnh thì ngồi dậy, các bạn học khác vô tình đi lướt qua hàng cuối gần với vị trí của cậu. Trong một phòng vẽ chỉ dựa vào kỹ năng mà nói chuyện, hiếm khi nào Hứa Thịnh chỉ ngồi ở hàng cuối mà lại có thể khiến bạn học khác cảm thấy chấn động: Con bà nó, giá trị nhan sắc này là thật đấy hả?

Thầy dạy vẽ vội vã quét mắt xuống phía dưới: “Phòng nước ở ngoài hành lang đối diện, muốn thêm nước có thể chia nhóm đi.”

Dứt lời, ông nâng cổ tay lên nhìn xong, nói tiếp: “Bắt đầu kiểm tra.”

_-Phòng vẽ nhà này còn có cả thi khảo sát, thú vị thật đấy._

_-Cố gắng lên, họa sĩ nhỏ._

Chẳng biết cái biệt danh họa sĩ nhỏ này từ đâu ra.

Hứa Thịnh bật cười, bắt đầu chuẩn bị thi, sau khi chuẩn bị công việc xong xuôi thì tìm góc độ phác họa ra kết cấu bức tranh. Trong tay cậu cầm một cây bút có nét rất mảnh, nhúng một ít vào màu thổ hoàng* đi nét lên bản thảo.

_*Thổ hoàng là một loại chất tạo màu và cũng là một màu sắc. Màu thổ hoàng vàng nhạt hơi pha nâu. Thổ hoàng là một loại chất màu có nguồn gốc từ đất sét tự nhiên._

…

Hai tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua, tới gần giờ thu tranh, có bạn học xì xào bàn tán.

“Nghe nói giáo viên này không dễ dàng cho điểm tối đa, chị họ tôi trước đây cũng tập huấn ở phòng vẽ này, nói rằng đến khi kết thúc, điểm cao nhất cũng chỉ cho 148 điểm.”

Ba môn phác họa, sắc thái, kí họa có thang điểm 150, điểm trung bình 90 là đạt tiêu chuẩn.

Cuối cùng có người nói: “Lớp chúng ta lần này có hai anh tài, chắc hẳn hai người sẽ được tối đa. Dù sao nói thế nào cũng là hai người nằm trong top 2 của cúp Tinh Hải.”

Thầy dạy vẽ thu được bài xong cũng không nói nhiều, chỉ nói: “Lát nữa sẽ tiếp tục, hai giáo viên môn khác sẽ cho các em khảo sát thử môn phác họa và kí họa.”

Đến khi thi xong toàn bộ ba môn, bọn họ tiếp tục ở lại phòng vẽ luyện tập bài tập tốc kí, chờ thành tích cuối cùng được công bố.

Trước khi tan học, thầy dạy vẽ mới ôm một chồng tranh vào lớp: “Lần này có ba điểm tối đa.”

Đoán điểm luôn là chuyện khiến người ta phấn khích, mọi người đi đi lại lại đã mấy ngày liền rất mệt mỏi, sôi nổi ở dưới suy đoán: “Khang đại ca là một, Vương đại ca là hai, còn ai được điểm tối đa?”

“Xem ra trong giới chúng ta có rất nhiều cao thủ, phòng vẽ Tam Nguyên Sắc đúng là danh bất hư truyền*.

_*tiếng tăm, danh tiếng đúng với thực tế._

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trong góc bóc kẹo ăn lót dạ, chờ đến khi tan lớp muốn kéo Khang Khải ra ngoài đánh chén một bữa, trong tay thờ ơ cầm bút chì 4B, xoay bút giữa những ngón tay.

Thầy dạy vẽ tuyên bố “ba điểm tối đa”: “Hứa Thịnh, sắc thái 150, phác họa 150, tốc kí 150.”

Tất cả những bạn học tưởng rằng ba điểm tối đa là ba người khác nhau: “…”

Thầy dạy vẽ tiếp tục thông báo: “Khang Khải, sắc thái 148, phác họa…”

Mãi đến tận lúc này bọn họ mới phản ứng kịp: Cái quỷ gì thế?!

Hứa Thịnh là ai?

Khang Khải và một người khác được coi là “thí sinh sáng giá” mà thành tích chỉ đều được 148, nhưng mà đại ca kia rõ ràng tâm trạng không tốt lắm, cho dù là ai bị đánh bại toàn tập thì tâm trạng cũng đều không tốt. Hơn nữa với trình độ này của cậu ta, lúc trước ở phòng vẽ khẳng định sẽ nắm chắc điểm tối đa.

Ngược lại, Khang Khải lại không có bất cứ ý kiến gì với số điểm của mình, cũng biết nguyên nhân theo lý mà nói cậu có thể đạt được 150 điểm vẽ mà bây giờ chỉ được chấm 148 là gì: Bởi vì có sự so sánh.

Chỉ nhìn không thôi sẽ không nhận ra được khuyết điểm.

Hễ cứ cùng vẽ với Hứa Thịnh thì ngay lập tức sẽ có sự chênh lệch, tuột mất điểm số 150 là chuyện có thể dự đoán được.

Khang Khải nghĩ đến đây, do có rất nhiều âm thanh đang xôn xao hỏi “Hứa Thịnh là ai?” xung quanh, cậu không nhịn được quay đầu xuống nhìn thử xem Hứa Thịnh đang làm gì.

Ồ…vẫn cúi đầu xuống như bình thường, trả lời tin nhắn.

Trong lòng Khang Khải chửi “đệt” một tiếng, là một người ngưỡng mộ thành tích của Hứa Thịnh, cậu thật sự đau lòng quá.

Bên cạnh hình như có người hỏi: “Hứa Thịnh là ai? Khang đại sư, cậu biết không?”

“Ừ, biết.”

Khang Khải thu hồi ánh mắt, “Anh ấy là ba tôi.”

“…”

May mà thầy dạy vẽ cũng nghi vấn giống như các học sinh dưới bục giảng, ông đã từng hướng dẫn nhiều học sinh như vậy trong giới, từng gặp qua không ít người xuất sắc, ưu tú nhưng rất ít khi gặp được phong cách vẽ “chói mắt” thế này. Ông nhìn xuống dưới bục giảng: “Hứa Thịnh là em nào? Giơ tay lên thầy nhìn thử.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa gửi một tin “ _Buổi tối ăn gì?_ ” cho Khang Khải, vừa thờ ơ giơ tay lên.

Ngày hôm sau, chuyện một vị đại ca xuất sắc được tối đa điểm ba môn trong phòng vẽ Tam Nguyên Sắc lan truyền sang khắp các phòng vẽ khác.

Hứa Thịnh không có thời gian đi quan tâm đến những tin đồn kia, mỗi ngày trừ vẽ tranh ra thì cậu phải học từ vựng. Kỳ tập huấn đối với thí sinh nghệ thuật mà nói cũng là kỳ củng cố, chạy nước rút. Thời tiết đã hoàn toàn sang đông, rửa khay thuốc màu bên cạnh bồn cũng lạnh buốt tay, giấy vẽ trong tay cũng chồng chất ngày càng cao.

Phần lớn số người sẽ ở phòng vẽ đến một hai giờ sáng, ngày này nối tiếp qua ngày khác.

Hứa Thịnh bận rộn đến nỗi tắm cũng phải tranh thủ thời gian, bị lịch huấn luyện dày đặc lấp kín mọi khung giờ. Thiệu Trạm bận bịu thi đấu, mỗi ngày hai người sẽ trò chuyện với nhau vài câu, thi thoảng còn biết chọn thời gian gọi video.

Tối hôm qua, Thiệu Trạm ngoài nhắn một câu “ _Ngủ ngon_ ” thì còn gửi cả một file âm thanh, còn chú thích: _Ngày mai nghe nhé._

Trong phòng vẽ đã có người quen cậu, thi thoảng sẽ đến quan sát cậu làm mẫu. Xung quanh luôn có vài ba người, hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ: “Bọn tôi có thể quan sát cậu vẽ một lúc không?”

Hứa Thịnh không từ chối, tìm tai nghe đeo lên.

Khi vẽ tranh, cậu luôn có thói quen đeo một bên tai nghe, vừa nghe vừa bắt đầu tìm tỉ lệ cho bức tranh để phác thảo.

Sau khi đeo tai nghe, nó sẽ tự động phát âm thanh đã tải xuống ngày hôm qua, độ dài 38 phút.

Hôm qua lúc Hứa Thịnh tải xuống, cậu cứ tưởng là Thiệu Trạm share bài diễn giảng trước lớp của cậu ấy từ trên Internet xuống, hoặc là học liệu sưu tầm, cho nên không để ý lắm. Nhưng mà sau khi tự động phát, cậu không khống chế được lực tay, vạch một đường thật dài chệch ra ngoài: “…”

Bạn học bên cạnh không bỏ lỡ bất kỳ một bước vẽ tranh nào của Hứa Thịnh: “Hứa thần, đường này là sao? Là đường phụ à?”

Hứa Thịnh cầm cục gôm tẩy sạch đường vừa xong, giả bộ bình tĩnh nói: “Không phải, trượt tay.”

Mở đầu file âm thanh có vài giây không có tiếng, sau đó mới là giọng nói quen thuộc đến mức cậu không thể nào quen thuộc hơn được nữa truyền ra từ tai nghe, tựa như đang dán bên tai trái của cậu nói chuyện: “Hôm nay là ngày thứ chín của kỳ tập huấn.”

Giọng nói cậu thiếu niên trầm lạnh, đi đôi với âm thanh lật trang.

“Những gì tôi nói tiếp theo cậu không cần chú ý, nghe thoải mái là được.”

Hứa Thịnh nghe được Thiệu Trạm đọc câu thứ nhất: “Text one”.

“Hello David. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting…”

Thiệu Trạm đang đọc một tài liệu luyện nghe tiếng Anh, cậu đọc từng câu văn rành mạch chậm rãi, lo lắng mình đọc quá nhanh, rõ ràng là chất giọng trầm lạnh, vậy mà mỗi khi đọc đến cuối câu sẽ hơi hạ thấp giọng xuống, thể hiện vài phần lơ đãng, giọng nói hoàn toàn có xu hướng ngược lại.

Thiệu Trạm đã phân tích cho Hứa Thịnh những phần mất điểm trong bài thi tiếng Anh trước đây, phát hiện ra kỹ năng nghe của cậu bị mất điểm rất nghiêm trọng, nhất là hai câu hỏi lớn cuối cùng.

Không cần cậu ấy chú tâm lắng nghe, cứ tập trung mà vẽ, nhưng nếu cứ nghe nhiều bên tai cũng có thể tăng được điểm ngữ cảm*, sau đó khi trở lại lớp văn hóa, kỹ năng nghe không tốt có thể tiến bộ hơn một chút.

_*_ _Trong giao lưu ngôn ngữ chỉ sự phản ánh thói quen sử dụng, giải thích sự biểu đạt của ngôn ngữ gọi là ngữ cảm._

Hứa Thịnh nghe giọng nói của Thiệu Trạm, vẽ được nửa bức bản thảo, đang chuẩn bị dừng lại cúi người gọt bút chì, đúng lúc file âm thanh phát đến mười mấy giây cuối cùng, sau khi cả một bài luyện nghe được đọc xong, đối phương dừng lại vài giây.

Tiếng lật trang dừng lại, Thiệu Trạm nhìn vào bóng đêm, thở dài, giọng nói còn trầm thấp hơn nữa, hiếm khi nào muốn bùng nổ: “…Fuck, nhớ em.”

Bàn tay cầm bút vẽ của Hứa Thịnh siết chặt, đột ngột nghe được tâm tình của bạn trai, tai không ngừng đỏ dần, sau đó cậu dứt khoát đặt bút vẽ xuống, nâng tay lên, dùng lòng bàn tay che mắt.

Bạn học bên cạnh: “Hứa thần? Không khỏe hả?” Đây chính là biệt danh mới xuất hiện sau khi Hứa Thịnh đạt ba điểm tối đa.

Hứa Thịnh: “…Là có hơi không thoải mái.”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm.

Tim đập nhanh quá.

* * *

_*Màu thổ hoàng (orche)_

_*Bàn vẽ_


	104. Chapter 104

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy đeo tai nghe để nghe giọng nói của bạn trai, lại còn đang làm mẫu cho người khác không hiểu sao cứ thấy xấu hổ. Hiếm khi nào cậu cảm thấy có lỗi, chủ động đuổi người đi: “Tôi tạm thời vẽ đến đây đã, các cậu cứ về vẽ thử đi.”

Người bên cạnh gật đầu, vẫn hơi nghi ngờ, muốn nhìn kĩ cậu vẽ hơn nữa: “Cậu không tiếp tục vẽ nữa à?”

Hứa Thịnh kéo dây tai nghe xuống, nói: “Mạch tư tưởng bị cắt đứt rồi.”

Bây giờ làm thế nào cũng không vẽ nổi, trong đầu chỉ toàn nghĩ về một người.

Đúng lúc thầy dạy phác thảo sửa cho một học sinh xong, nhắc nhớ cậu ta nhất định phải chú ý đến kết cấu, dành nhiều thời gian hơn để vẽ vật thể, thầy để ý đến Hứa Thịnh bên này: “Các em đứng đó vây quanh Hứa Thịnh làm gì? Để tôi xem thử tranh của các em vẽ thế nào rồi———–”

Giáo viên dạy vẽ ở đây thiết kế bài tập và mục tiêu khác nhau cho mỗi học sinh, còn phụ thuộc vào tài năng đến đâu để mà dạy. Hàng năm phòng vẽ này có thành tích liên thi không tầm thường cũng chính là vì nguyên nhân này. Không giống như những phòng vẽ khác, tất cả mọi người cùng học một chương trình dạy đồng bộ.

Nhưng năm nay, giáo viên phòng vẽ này cũng gặp phải một vấn đề khó giải quyết: Nên dạy Hứa Thịnh thế nào?

Phong cách con người cậu quá mạnh mẽ, mọi người còn ở đây với trình độ vẽ rập khuôn theo mẫu, nhưng trên người Hứa Thịnh đã cho thấy một sự quá đặc biệt làm người khác kinh ngạc.

Hứa Thịnh không cần ký tên, liếc mắt qua là có thể biết ngay là tranh cậu vẽ.

Sau khi người xung quanh đi hết, Hứa Thịnh đang gọt bút chì dở thì dừng lại điều chỉnh cảm xúc.

Gọt bút chì sao cho thật mảnh và nhọn xong, cậu không nhịn được gửi tin nhắn.

_-Anh cố ý._

Đối phương trả lời:

– _Sao?_

Thôi bỏ đi, Hứa Thịnh bỏ qua đề tài này: _Buổi tối gọi video không?_

Hứa Thịnh bổ sung một câu: _Tên nhóc Khang Khải kia không có ở đây, buổi tối cậu ta xin nghỉ, phải về nhà một chuyến, sáng sớm mai mới về._

Giáo viên ở phòng vẽ này không phải sẽ theo sát bọn họ cả ngày, buổi tối coi như là một nửa giờ tự học. Bốn giờ chiều Khang Khải xin nghỉ về nhà, Hứa Thịnh đợi ở phòng vẽ đến rạng sáng, đi rửa khay màu xong mới về phòng.

Bên ngoài gió lớn, gió mùa đông lạnh buốt thấu xương, cứ thổi vù vù đến từng trận, luồn từ bên ngoài vào trong cổ áo Hứa Thịnh.

Mặc dù đã giờ này rồi nhưng Hứa Thịnh trở về vẫn định làm một bộ đề rồi mới đi ngủ, vừa mở sách ra vừa gọi video cho Thiệu Trạm.

Trước đây cũng không phải hai người chưa từng gọi qua video.

Nhưng mà có Khang Khải ở đây, rất nhiều lời muốn nói không thể không kiêng kị nói được.

Video mà mở lên, Khang Khải cũng sẽ chen vào: “Thật ra em cũng có mấy câu muốn hỏi…”

Sau đó kết quả chính là Thiệu Trạm một người hướng dẫn hai người, Khang Khải không thể không thừa nhận gia sư này được: Đối diện với vị đại ca chỉ tiện thể bổ túc cho cậu vài thứ, mức độ nắm bắt kiến thức của cậu hình như đã tốt hơn rất nhiều so với trước đợt tập huấn.

“Cứ có cảm giác tiến bộ như tên bắn ý”, một lần kết thúc gọi video, Khang Khải nằm trên giường cảm thán, “Giống như chơi game nằm cũng thắng được, mỗi ngày anh trải qua cuộc sống thần tiên gì ở trường thế?”

Hứa Thịnh mở cửa vào nhà.

“Lại không kéo quần áo lên.” Khi video được kết nối, Hứa Thịnh còn chưa điều chỉnh góc độ tốt, đúng lúc quay đến khớp xương ửng đỏ của cậu vì bị gió thổi đến rét cóng, còn cả mảng lớn xương quai xanh lộ ra bên ngoài. Dây khóa áo khoác khó khăn lắm mới kéo đến trước ngực, cổ áo len bên trong lại còn thấp đến thế.

Thiệu Trạm dừng bút lại, nói: “…Có phải nên để lại mấy dấu vết nữa mới khiến cậu nhớ lâu không?”

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu, bật cười nói: “Từ phòng vẽ về đây chỉ có mấy bước thôi mà…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Mấy bước cũng không được.”

Trong phòng có lò sưởi, Hứa Thịnh kéo khóa xuống, cởi áo khoác ra nói: “Biết rồi.”

Biết khoảng thời gian này Thiệu Trạm còn bận hơn cả cậu, Hứa Thịnh không nói thêm nữa——–Trước khi bắt đầu video cậu cứ tưởng mình có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng mà gặp được người thật rồi, trong lòng chợt tĩnh lại.

Ánh mắt cậu nhàn nhạt lướt qua ngón tay đang cầm bút máy đen của Thiệu Trạm, còn có nét chữ mạnh mẽ trên bài thi.

Hôm nay Thiệu Trạm mặc áo len màu đen, làm tôn thêm sự lạnh lùng trên người, mang lại cảm giác không chân thực.

Hứa Thịnh cứ như vậy, làm hai đề, ngắm bạn trai một lúc. Thời điểm cậu xoay bút ngẩng mặt lên nhìn lần thứ hai, đúng lúc Thiệu Trạm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau: “…”

Hứa Thịnh đặt bút xuống, cả hai lén lút nhìn nhau bị phát hiện rồi, hai người cùng cười: “Đệt.”

“Gần đây hơi mệt, nhìn cậu nhiều hơn một chút”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Sạc điện lại một lúc.”

Hứa Thịnh ít nhiều đã biết chuyện thi đấu lần này, trước khi cậu biết, cậu và rất nhiều người cảm thấy Thiệu Trạm giành được hạng nhất dường như là một chuyện đương nhiên. Nhưng sau khi Thiệu Trạm trở thành một phần trong cuộc sống của cậu, cậu biết cậu ấy đã phải bỏ ra quá nhiều thứ sau lưng.

Hứa Thịnh làm xong một tờ bài thi, tự kiểm tra lại đáp án đúng sai, dựa vào đáp án quay lại những kiến thức cần củng cố, khi làm xong thì đã hai rưỡi sáng. Tâm tư cậu khẽ rục rịch, hơi cúi người nhích lại gần ống kính video: “Sạc điện đầy chưa?”

“Chưa đầy có muốn đổi sang thử một cách khác không?” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Có lẽ sẽ nhanh hơn đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa đưa tay dời ống kính video xuống, rơi lên trên vạt áo len bị cuộn lên. Lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới phát hiện đúng là cậu không sợ lạnh, thân dưới mặc một chiếc quần jean đen, bao bọc lấy cặp chân thon gọn.

Yết hầu ở cổ họng Thiệu Trạm khẽ nhúc nhích, biết rồi vẫn hỏi: “Cách nào?”

“Ví dụ như là…”

Ngón tay Hứa Thịnh nắm vạt áo, Thiệu Trạm quan sát cậu vén lên. Khung xương chàng trai gầy gò, mảnh khảnh nhưng tổng thể mang theo vài phần trẻ trung. Bên hông cậu đeo thắt lưng da, dường như cậu cố tình trêu đùa, sau khi vén áo lên tay lại thả xuống, rơi vào bản lề móc khóa bên hông làm bộ muốn cởi bỏ, cậu hơi nhướn mắt lên: “Cách này?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh thật sự không cử động được.

Nhưng cảm xúc thấy được mà không sờ được này, không quan tâm đến chuyện giải quyết tốt hậu quả lúc sau, cậu vẫn còn làm rất tốt.

Hứa Thịnh làm đến đây, tiếp tục làm tiếp xuống chút nữa cũng tương đối xấu hổ, chờ Thiệu Trạm đầu hàng.

Nhưng mà dường như Thiệu Trạm cố ý muốn nhìn xem rốt cuộc cậu có thể làm đến bước kia không, Hứa Thịnh thay đổi hạn chót, vì vậy tiếp tục xuống thấp nữa. Ba giây sau, Thiệu Trạm cúp cuộc gọi video.

Bạn trai: _Cậu chờ đấy._

Hứa Thịnh không có chút lương tâm nào, buông tay ra, vạt áo rũ xuống che kín tất cả cảnh sắc, chống cằm cười một lúc.

Sau thời gian này vẫn là những giờ luyện tập ngày đêm.

Ngày kết thúc thi đấu là vào cuối tuần, đúng dịp phòng vẽ của Hứa Thịnh cũng kết thúc giai đoạn thi thử. Lần thi thử này nội dung không chỉ có ba môn phác họa, tốc kí, sắc thái mà còn tăng thêm cả nội dung thi của các trường trong nguyện vọng.

Nội dung thi của các trường chiếm phần chính, liên thi chỉ là nền tảng, quan trọng nhưng đối với bọn họ mà nói, độ khó không cao. Trong nội dung thi của các trường có rất nhiều kiểu đề thi được “thiết kế sáng tạo”, độ khó cao hơn nhiều so với liên thi.

Địa vị của Hứa Thịnh ở phòng vẽ vẫn sừng sững không bị lật đổ cũng là vì———cậu không chỉ vững nền tảng mà ngay cả cảm giác thiết kế cũng mạnh hơn người khác.

Sau khi kết thúc kỳ khảo sát, giáo viên các trường cần về phòng làm việc chấm điểm, thu hết bài xong, có người nằm bò lên cửa sổ kêu: “Tuyết rơi rồi———”

Đây là trận tuyết đầu mùa của mùa đông năm nay.

“Mau nhìn đi, tuyết rơi rồi.”

Trên xe buýt chở thí sinh thi đấu của Lục Trung trở về, ban đầu Thiệu Trạm ngồi ở hàng cuối ngủ bù, bị một câu này đánh thức. Cậu nghiêng đầu, nhìn qua lớp cửa sổ bằng kính thấy được những bông tuyết nhỏ vụn như lông tơ rơi xuống, đến khi rơi xuống vật thể phía dưới thì nhanh chóng hóa thành giọt nước đọng.

Cậu quan sát một hồi, sau đó mới nhìn thấy Hứa Thịnh gửi ảnh đến.

S: **_[Ảnh]_**

S: _Tuyết rơi rồi._

Góc độ bức hình rất đặc biệt, là một bức hình được chụp từ dưới đi lên của bầu trời, hẳn là Hứa Thịnh thò tay ra ngoài cửa sổ chụp.

Mặc dù không ở bên nhau nhưng lại được cùng nhau ngắm cùng một trận tuyết.

Thiệu Trạm nhìn bức ảnh, bỗng nhiên rất muốn nhìn thấy cậu ấy.

Bây giờ, ngay lập tức.

_-Bây giờ cậu đang ở phòng vẽ à?_

Hứa Thịnh chụp xong hình thì ngồi về chỗ của mình, chân đạp lên xà ngang lần trước: _Ừ_.

_-Sao thế?_

_-Vừa mới thi thử xong, bây giờ đang trong giờ tự học, hôm nay còn một bài sắc thái và năm bài tốc kí phải làm._

Sau khi thi thử xong, phòng vẽ ồn ào không chịu được. Có thể đây là cách mà những thí sinh nghệ thuật này làm giảm bớt áp lực. Bài tập về nhà do giáo viên giao không làm được nhiều, ngược lại tán gẫu với nhau còn rất xôm.

Đề tài nhanh chóng đến lượt Hứa Thịnh: “Hứa thần, cậu học trường nào thế? Lập Dương à? Đúng là có nghe nói năm nay Lập Dương có một người vô cùng siêu, năm ngoái hiệu trưởng Lập Dương còn nói năm nay hạng nhất liên thi chắc chắn vẫn ở trường bọn họ.”

Hứa Thịnh đang dán băng dính lên bốn phía của bức tranh, nói: “Không phải.”

“Tôi học Lâm Giang.”

“…”

Lục Trung Lâm Giang?

Người hỏi câu này trợn tròn hai mắt.

Hai từ Mỹ thuật và Lục Trung Lâm Giang nghĩ thế nào cũng chẳng thấy liên quan gì đến nhau cả! Lâm Giang có cả thí sinh thi nghệ thuật sao?

Cả phòng vẽ bị chấn động, cuối cùng chỉ có thể cảm khái một câu: “Học, học bá.”

Lời này Hứa Thịnh không có mặt mũi nào mà nhận.

Mà chuyện này đúng là không phải mà.

Sau khi thi thử, bọn họ có một tiếng để nghỉ ngơi và ăn cơm.

Hứa Thịnh ăn xong, khi về thời gian nghỉ ngơi vẫn còn hơn một nửa. Trong phòng vẽ không có mấy người, cậu định ở lại làm xong bài tập sắc thái nộp trước cho thầy.

Thi thử xong, khay màu đã trét đầy màu sắc, số thuốc màu dùng còn dư lại đã khô bên trên. Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu, nghiêm túc cẩn thận thêm màu vẽ, sau khi thêm xong thì mang khay màu đi rửa.

Cậu không quá vui vẻ khi rửa khay màu, thuốc màu khô xong khó rửa sạch, mùa đông nước lại lạnh———rửa khay màu trong mùa này là chuyện rất vất vả.

Hứa Thịnh thêm màu xong thì đậy nắp lại, lại lấy thêm một lọ màu khác thêm vào, đang thêm được một nửa thì điện thoại rung lên.

_-Tôi đặt đồ ăn cho cậu, ra ngoài lấy đi._

_-Em ăn rồi mà anh?_

Nhưng mà cho dù ăn cơm rồi, đưa đến tận đây cũng không thể về luôn, bên ngoài tuyết vẫn rơi, sợ người giao đồ ăn chờ lâu quá, Hứa Thịnh vẫn mặc thêm áo khoác ra khỏi phòng vẽ.

Phòng vẽ ở tầng hai, ánh sáng mờ tối trên hành lang dài. Cậu đang đi thì nhớ đến lời dặn dò lần trước của Thiệu Trạm trong video, vì vậy giơ tay kéo dây khóa áo khoác lên, tiện thể kéo luôn cả mũ áo đằng sau.

Nhưng vừa đi đến cửa cầu thang, Hứa Thịnh bị một cái tay lôi đi.

Lúc này cậu mới phát hiện ra cạnh góc tường có người đang dựa, đến khi tinh thần cậu quay trở lại thì người đã được ôm trong ngực, giọng nói vang bên tai còn chân thực hơn cả trong file âm thanh, có phần tương tự nhau nói: “…Bạn học Hứa Thịnh, đồ ăn đến rồi.”

Thiệu Trạm cúi đầu kiểm tra quần áo cậu, thấy cậu không kéo khóa một nửa đã chạy ra ngoài như lần trước nữa, vì vậy hôn lên môi cậu một cái: “Thưởng động viên.”

Bên ngoài tuyết vẫn còn rơi, tuyết bây giờ còn lớn hơn không ít so với lúc trước. Trên người Thiệu Trạm mang theo không khí lạnh, Hứa Thịnh khoác lên cánh tay cậu, ngón tay chạm đến lạnh như băng tuyết.

May mà vẫn đang giờ cơm, trên hành lang không có người.

Hứa Thịnh: “Sao cậu lại đến đây?”

“Kết thúc thi đấu rồi”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Chủ nhiệm Cố thả cho học sinh thi đấu nghỉ ngơi một ngày.”

Cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm theo cậu về phòng vẽ, Hứa Thịnh vẫn chưa trở lại bình thường.

Thời điểm Thiệu Trạm đi vào, bạn học đã quay về phòng vẽ từ lâu, đang tán gẫu chuyện phiếm với nhau: “…”

“Sau đó thì sao, xảy ra cái gì?”

“Tôi quên rồi”, bạn học kia nói, “Con bà nó tôi bị trai đẹp làm cho đầu óc trống rỗng, vừa rồi là bạn của Hứa thần đấy à?”

Chỗ ngồi hàng cuối rộng rãi, Thiệu Trạm ngồi vào chỗ trống bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, lần đầu tiên quan sát phòng vẽ này———-không khác lắm với phòng vẽ nhà Khang Khải mà cậu từng đến trước đây, trên tường dán tranh mẫu, trên bảng đen viết kết cấu bài giảng, bên phải bài giảng là nguồn sáng* và vòng màu cơ bản.

“Bốn tiếng tự học buổi tối, nếu cậu cảm thấy nhàm chán thì về phòng trước cũng được”, Hứa Thịnh vừa nói vừa hoàn thành việc thêm màu, không thể không đối mặt với việc đi rửa khay. Tay cậu rụt lại trong tay áo, lúc xúc thuốc màu chỉ hở ra có chút ít, “Tôi đi rửa…”, khay màu.

Thiệu Trạm nhanh hơn một bước cầm khay màu lên trước mặt cậu, dù sao cũng từng đóng vai “Hứa Thịnh” chịu đựng một tiếng ở phòng vẽ nhà Khang Khải rồi, còn biết cả thay nước trong xô: “Tay còn rụt lại đến vậy, để tôi đi rửa.”

Hứa Thịnh còn đặt thêm cả miếng bọt biển* bẩn bẩn lên cùng với khay màu cho cậu, không hề khách sáo: “Cả cái này nữa.”

Hứa Thịnh làm xong, trong lòng chẳng có chút gánh nặng nào, còn rất không có lương tâm nói: “Cảm ơn anh.”

Giọng cậu không quá lớn, nhưng cũng không ngăn được những người khác vểnh tai lên nghe lỏm.

Trong phòng vẽ của bọn họ, một mình Hứa Thịnh đã rất đẹp trai rồi, có những lúc người của phòng vẽ khác sẽ cố ý sang đây ngắm, bây giờ còn thêm một người nữa, hiệu quả thị giác tăng gấp bội.

Ồ, hóa ra là anh trai.

Những bạn học khác yên lặng chú ý, sau khi nghĩ tới nghĩ lui thì đưa ra kết luận, nghĩ thầm: Anh trai người khác sao tốt thế nhỉ?

Mùa đông lạnh như thế còn tình nguyện đi rửa khay màu giúp.

Ông anh trai tuyệt vời thế này từ đâu ra thế?

* * *

_*nguồn sáng: tạo bóng và độ sáng cho vật thể_

_*miếng bọt biển: dùng để lau cọ vẽ, bồi giấy, hút màu…_


	105. Chapter 105

Khang Khải cơm nước xong thì uể oải về phòng, đến khi cậu ta đi ngang qua phòng vẽ, đảo mắt qua bên Hứa Thịnh, cả người đang gà gật tự nhiên hoảng hốt tỉnh táo: “…”

Đó chẳng phải bạn trai học thần của Hứa Thịnh sao?

Sao anh ta lại ở đây?

Thiệu Trạm ngồi đây một lúc, sau khi rửa sạch khay màu thì ngồi bên cạnh quan sát Hứa Thịnh vẽ, vị trí của hai người không dễ thấy, lại thêm tự học buổi tối ở phòng vẽ cũng không cần tuân theo quy củ gì, những người khác ngồi vây lại xung quanh trò chuyện.

Cho dù trong tình huống có vẻ hơi lộn xộn, hai đại ca này vẫn vô cùng nổi bật.

Thiệu Trạm không có việc gì làm, cảm thấy rất hứng thú với họa cụ mà Hứa Thịnh đang vẽ, chọn một cây bút chì bị cùn: “Tôi gọt giúp cậu nhé?”

Hứa Thịnh nhìn sang: “Gọt lâu một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh gọt bút chì đã thành quen, nhưng rõ ràng Thiệu Trạm trừ bút chì kim ra thì chưa từng tiếp xúc với các loại khác. Nhưng cậu nhìn thấy những cây bút khác đã được gọt sẵn để trong khay, cho nên biết cần phải làm gì.

Hứa Thịnh hạ bút lông hình quạt xuống, làm mẫu cho cậu.

Vì vậy hai người chụm đầu vào cái hộp nhỏ được gấp từ giấy vẽ để gọt bút chì, ngòi bút được gọt rất dài.

Mỗi ngày Khang Khải đều gián tiếp bị ăn cơm chó mà chống đỡ, bây giờ lại còn tận mắt chứng kiến, bước chân vốn muốn đi đến chỗ Hứa Thịnh dừng lại, Khang Khải về thẳng chỗ của mình.

“Khang đại sư”, một bạn học lại gần hóng hớt tin tức, “Anh trai Hứa thần đẹp trai thật ấy, dòng họ nào mà gen tốt thế, không biết ba mẹ lớn lên dáng vẻ thế nào?”

Khang Khải: “Anh, anh trai?”

Bạn học: “Đúng vậy, vừa rồi thấy Hứa thần gọi anh mà, bọn tôi đều nghe thấy đó.”

“…” Khang Khải không biết nói thế nào, chỉ có thể thầm mắng Hứa Thịnh một câu, thật đúng là đồ không biết xấu hổ.

Anh trai à, ờ thì cũng gần giống tình anh em đấy.

“Nhưng mà ngoại hình hai người bọn họ không giống nhau lắm.” Bạn học kia lại phát biểu nghi ngờ.

Khang Khải mặt không đổi sắc chuẩn bị kí họa, tiện mồm nói: “Hai người bọn họ một người giống ba, một người giống mẹ, gen dòng họ nhà này đúng là rất mạnh, mạnh đến mức cậu không tài nào tưởng tượng nổi đâu.”

Khang Khải vất vả lắm mới tiêu hóa xong bữa cơm chó này, mở ứng dụng WeChat muốn hỏi xem Hứa Thịnh làm bài tập thế nào.

Kết quả còn chưa nhắn tin đã nhận được tin nhắn của Hứa Thịnh.

S: _Buổi tối tôi không về phòng_.

S: _Nếu mẹ tôi gọi điện cho cậu, nhớ phải giúp đỡ nhau nhá_.

Khang Khải: … _Fuck._

Khang Khải: _Được, anh cứ nghỉ ngơi đi, đúng lúc tối nay em muốn về nhà một chuyến._

Nhà Khang Khải gần, về nhà rất tiện. Hơn nữa sắp đến liên thi rồi, nói không áp lực chắc chắn là nói dối, mỗi ngày vẽ xong về nhà đều căng thẳng, thi cử căng thẳng, căng thẳng sợ xuống dốc lớp văn hóa.

Số lần chạy về nhà càng ngày càng nhiều.

S: _Anh em tốt có khác_.

Ý định ban đầu của Hứa Thịnh là muốn Thiệu Trạm ở lại lâu hơn một tí, hoàn toàn quên mất lúc trước mình khiêu khích người ta trong cuộc gọi video ra sao, cho đến khi bị ấn lên ghế ngồi trước bàn học, bị dụ dỗ bày ra tư thế trong video mới nhận ra có gì đó không đúng: “…”

Hứa Thịnh cắn vạt áo trong miệng, tay bị ép buộc phải giơ lên cao khỏi đỉnh đầu, dáng người trẻ trung đầy sức sống của thiếu niên căng chặt, Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy lạnh, muốn rụt người lại nhưng mà không thể động đậy.

Ngón tay Thiệu Trạm lơ đãng di chuyển xuống phía dưới, nhiệt độ cơ thể Hứa Thịnh liền tăng thêm mấy phần.

“Lần trước nói rồi”, đốt ngón tay của Thiệu Trạm lại dời xuống phía dưới một chút, “Đã bảo cậu chờ đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh nếm được cái gì gọi là tự làm bậy không thể sống: “Đệt.”

Thiệu Trạm thả tay ra, nói: “Đứng lên, quay lưng qua đây.”

Cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh chống tay lên bàn học——–Mức độ cố định của bàn học không phải rất vững chắc, bị đụng vào xê dịch về trước mấy phân, eo Hứa Thịnh tì lên mặt bàn cũng bị ma sát đến đau.

Tuyết vẫn rơi ngoài cửa sổ, thế nhưng nhiệt độ trong phòng lại nóng bỏng đến cháy người.

Cảm giác Hứa Thịnh thật sự rất đau, lúc này Thiệu Trạm mới thả chậm tốc độ, cúi đầu hôn lên gáy cậu: “Đau không?”

Hứa Thịnh nóng nảy: “Anh có thể cút ra ngoài không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Anh có thể từ từ lại một chút.”

Đến khi dọn dẹp xong xuôi đã là đêm khuya, Thiệu Trạm hỏi cậu: “Căng thẳng lắm không?”

Hứa Thịnh quay đầu vào bên trong, nói: “Cũng được, lần đầu tiên có hơi hơi, lần thứ hai đã tốt hơn nhiều rồi…”

Thiệu Trạm im lặng vài giây, bỗng nhiên cười.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới phản ứng được cái từ “căng thẳng” này không phải chỉ chuyện đó.

Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi hỏi cậu thi cử có căng thẳng không, chẳng phải sắp liên thi rồi sao?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Lúng túng muốn chết.

Ngày mai Thiệu Trạm còn phải về trường, sáng sớm hôm sau lên đường ra trạm xe, Hứa Thịnh không còn sức lực quơ tay, mơ mơ màng màng bị đè lại hôn một lúc. Đến khi cậu tỉnh lại thì đã bị tin nhắn trong nhóm không ngừng rung rung đến mức đau nhức cả đầu.

Suýt chút nữa cậu ném điện thoại di động trong tay đi.

Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn sót lại lí trí để quẹt màn hình ra xem giờ, sáu giờ năm mươi phút.

Nhóm lớp 7.

Hầu Tuấn: **_@Trạm ca_** _, cậu ngủ quên à?_

Đàm Khải: **_@Trạm ca_** _, không đi học đi à? Sẽ không phải lại làm đại ca cúp học đấy chứ? Cố Diêm vương đến tóm cậu bây giờ._

…

Thiệu Trạm: _Ba phút, sắp rồi._

Hứa Thịnh mở mắt ra, mở khung chat riêng: _Sao bảo được nghỉ một ngày mà?_

Cùng lúc đó, Thiệu Trạm vào lớp trong những phút cuối cùng.

Bạn trai: _Lừa cậu đấy._

Bạn trai: _Không nghỉ, sợ cậu căng thẳng trước khi thi nên tới._

Đến bây giờ Hứa Thịnh chưa từng thể hiện sự căng thẳng của mình, thậm chí Khang Khải sớm chiều sống cùng nhau chỉ toàn cảm nhận được sự kiêu ngạo của cậu: Nhắm hai mắt lại vẽ cũng đỗ, sợ cái gì? Cậu thì không ổn, còn phải luyện tập nhiều hơn với anh đây tí nữa.

Hứa Nhã Bình gọi điện thoại tới hỏi han tình trạng gần đây của cậu, cậu cũng chỉ nói: “Cực kỳ tốt, lại được điểm tối đa, mẹ đừng lo lắng.”

Hứa Nhã Bình bận rộn công việc, từ nhỏ cậu đã có thói quen không làm phiền bà, có chuyện gì cũng cố gắng hết sức tự giải quyết.

Nhưng làm sao có thể không căng thẳng được?

Hứa Thịnh không biết từ lúc nào cậu ấy đã nhìn thấu, hoặc có lẽ cậu ấy chưa từng ngừng lo lắng cho cậu.

Thiệu Trạm người thì đi rồi, nhưng trong phòng vẽ vẫn có người không nhịn được nhắc đến cậu: “Anh trai cậu về rồi à?”

Tâm tình Hứa Thịnh không tệ “Ừ” một tiếng.

Anh em cùng ở phòng vẽ, quan hệ này khiến không ít người nhao nhao lên muốn biết rõ hơn, bình thường Hứa Thịnh dễ nói chuyện nhưng từ trước đến giờ chưa từng “ra hiệu” cho ai, vì vậy có nữ sinh thay đổi mục tiêu: “Anh ấy…có người yêu chưa?”

“Có rồi”, Hứa Thịnh thay đổi dáng vẻ buông tuồng, lúc này đối phương mới phát hiện khi Hứa Thịnh không cười nhìn rất dọa người, cậu liếm răng, không che giấu gì cả mà cảnh cáo: “Tôi khuyên cậu đừng cố gây sự chú ý của anh ấy.”

?? Được rồi anh trai.

Trong phòng làm việc khối 12 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ biết được chuyện hôm qua Thiệu Trạm kết thúc thi đấu thì về nhà một chuyến, quên xin nghỉ cũng không nói nhiều: “Được, vậy em điền bổ sung vào tờ phiếu này cho thầy.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa nói vừa nhìn lịch, chớp mắt một cái đã đến cuối học kỳ, đồng nghĩa với việc thí sinh nghệ thuật duy nhất của Lục Trung Lâm Giang bọn họ…sắp phải tham gia liên thi Mỹ thuật được tổ chức trong toàn thành phố C.

“Cũng không biết tên nhóc Hứa Thịnh kia học hành thế nào”, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ hoàn toàn không hiểu được tài năng hội họa của Hứa Thịnh, lo lắng đến mức ngủ không ngon, “Nghe nói điểm tiêu chuẩn là 90 điểm, nhỡ Hứa Thịnh thi trượt thì làm sao?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Bây giờ bọn trẻ cũng thật liều lĩnh, cũng lớp 12 rồi, sao không hiểu được cứ tiến bộ trong sự ổn định cũng tốt lắm chứ? Nếu nhỡ không đỗ, lớp văn hóa lại sa sút thì làm sao bây giờ?

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lắc đầu: “Được rồi, sao mà trông cậy được cái gì ổn định vào Hứa Thịnh chứ, cả ngày chỉ biết vượt nóc băng tường*.”

_*Ý là Hứa Thịnh không chịu ngồi im, thích chạy qua chạy lại, một mình một kiểu_

Cũng chính vì tài năng của Hứa Thịnh mới dẫn đến chuyện này.

Chu Viễn đang chấm bài tập ở gần đấy, nghe vậy cũng nói: “Ừ đúng vậy, tôi cũng muốn dạy dỗ tên nhóc này thêm năm nữa, nhưng mà nếu là học lại thì…ôi chao, tha cho tôi đi.”

Trên Tieba của Lục Trung đều là sự nghi ngờ.

Chuyện thí sinh nghệ thuật lại sôi sùng sục trở lại lần nữa, cứ như xì căng đan của người nổi tiếng.

———– _Mặc dù Hứa Thịnh vẽ trang trí bảng đen đúng là không tệ, nhưng một tháng qua lại nghĩ muốn tham gia thi nghệ thuật, nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy không khoa học._

———– _Cùng lắm thì chỉ muốn vừa đủ điểm đỗ thôi, dù sao thi Đại học có thể giảm được không ít điểm._

———– _Lần trước bảo đi đường tắt, tôi nhìn trông cũng đúng thế lắm._

Thái độ với hội họa của Lập Dương hàng xóm lại hoàn toàn khác hẳn với Lục Trung Lập Giang, Lập Dương bọn họ tràn đầy tự tin với hạng nhất.

Trước khi thi còn đặc biệt viết một bài đăng trên tập san nhà trường: _Cuối cùng đã đến giờ phút kiểm chứng thành quả, thí sinh nghệ thuật năm nay của trường chúng ta nhất định có thể tạo nên huy hoàng lần nữa, tiếp tục nối liền thành tích các năm trước!_

Hứa Thịnh không hề biết gì về sự ganh đua này cả, ngày tập huấn cuối cùng, giáo viên ở phòng vẽ dặn dò: “Năm nay không cho phép dùng sơn xịt bảo quản tranh*, phải chú ý điều này, sau đó chính là thả lỏng tinh thần, bình thường vẽ thế nào thì cứ thế mà phát huy, chú ý thời gian.”

“Nhất thiết phải đọc đề cho thật cẩn thận, nếu có yêu cầu về màu sắc, phải thấy rõ là màu nóng hay màu lạnh.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nghe vừa thu dọn túi vẽ, nhận ra mình không quá là căng thẳng.

Điểm liên thi nghệ thuật được xếp ở mấy nơi, đều là bố trí trong các trường đại học nổi tiếng ở thành phố C, Hứa Thịnh được phân thi ở Đại học Công nghệ.

Trước khi thi, thí sinh được ổn định xong ở các nhà khách lân cận, Hứa Nhã Bình xin nghỉ một ngày. Ngày thi hôm đó, ánh mặt trời đẹp đẽ, rất lâu sau này tất cả những gì Hứa Thịnh nhớ về ngày hôm đó chỉ còn lại chiếc túi vẽ nặng nề, trên đường có rất nhiều học sinh đến từ các ngôi trường khác cũng đang vác túi trên lưng.

Còn có Thiệu Trạm trong khi kiên trì bền bỉ huấn luyện kĩ năng nghe tiếng Anh cho cậu, chốt một câu cuối cùng trong file nghe: “Đừng căng thẳng.”

Những lời chúc khác cũng nhận được không ít, Hầu Tuấn, Đàm Khải, Khưu Thu… Trong đó lời chúc của chủ nhiệm lớp 7 Mạnh Quốc Vĩ một mình một kiểu, đặc biệt vô cùng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: _Cố gắng lên, cho dù có thể không đạt tiêu chuẩn thì cứ cố gắng hết sức là tốt rồi. Thầy đại diện cho toàn bộ giáo viên tổ lớp 12 trường ta gửi lời chúc tới em, cùng lắm thì sang năm, các thầy cô sẽ cùng em chiến đấu thêm một năm nữa!_

Hứa Thịnh: _…Cảm ơn thầy, nhưng mà một năm sau tái chiến, cái này thì không cần đâu._

Liên thi, kỳ thi riêng của các trường là những quá trình không ngừng vất vả nỗ lực. Liên thi kết thúc, Hứa Thịnh bước xuống từ trên tàu cao tốc, khoảnh khắc đặt chân vào sân trường của Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương bỗng nhiên có cảm giác như đang nằm mơ.

Hứa Nhã Bình kéo khuỷu tay cậu, đánh giá xung quanh: “Trường này rộng thật, điều kiện cũng không tệ.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Vâng.”

Hứa Nhã Bình: “Nội dung thi riêng có khó không? Mẹ nghe dì Khang của con nói khó hơn nhiều so với liên thi.”

Hứa Thịnh giơ tay lên kéo quai túi trên vai.

Thi thoảng Hứa Nhã Bình vẫn sẽ nghĩ rằng bà có “một đứa con trai khác”, không khỏi cảm khái: “Nếu như đứa trẻ Hứa Trạm kia còn ở đây, chắc chắn sẽ cảm thấy vui mừng cho con.”

“…” Cứ như phim kinh dị vậy.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến “Hứa Trạm”, trong lòng nghĩ nếu đây thật sự là một giấc mơ, vậy giấc mơ này có lẽ phải quay trở lại một ngày nào đó rất lâu trước đây. Tiếng ve kêu mùa hè sôi động, trong không khí nóng bức không chịu nổi, tiếng sấm trùng điệp liên tiếp từ không gian – thời gian, bỗng nhiên tới.

* * *

_*xịt bảo quản tranh: dùng để giữ cho tranh không bị lem màu, phai màu_


	106. Chapter 106

Sau khi kết thúc kỳ thi riêng của mỗi trường, cả thủ đô có một trận tuyết ập xuống. Tuyết của mấy ngày trước còn chưa tan hết, trên nóc nhà và mặt đất nhanh chóng tích thêm một lớp tuyết trắng thật dày.

Hàng năm, nội dung thi của Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương được thí sinh nghệ thuật rất quan tâm, đồng thời còn tạo ra phương hướng thi cho lứa thí sinh nghệ thuật tiếp theo. Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương coi trọng tạo hình, Thanh Hoa coi trọng thiết kế, mức độ khó của hai chuyên ngành này rất nổi tiếng, rất nhiều thí sinh mất một năm, hai năm…thậm chí nhiều năm sau đó cũng chưa chắc có thể thi đậu.

Tuy Khang Khải được coi là một “thí sinh sáng giá” có chút danh tiếng ở thành phố C này nhưng không dám tham gia, hỏi thử Hứa Thịnh xem nơi cậu sắp thi khó đến đâu, đại ca này hời hợt nói: “Thi tạo hình, thi cả thiết kế thôi.”

“Anh đúng là ba em”, Khang Khải nói, “Quá siêu.”

Số người của phòng vẽ “Tam Nguyên Sắc” dám đi thi cả hai chuyên ngành này trong bao nhiêu năm qua không quá mấy người, vì biết khó khăn nên không dám đi thi. Lấy khóa thí sinh năm ngoái làm ví dụ, cũng có hơn mười người có đến tám cái giấy chứng nhận của Học viện Mỹ thuật, thế nhưng vẫn không qua được môn tạo hình của Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương, cùng lắm là qua được môn thiết kế của thành phố mà thôi.

Đến lượt khóa năm nay thì có một mình Hứa Thịnh.

Trước khi thi, Hứa Thịnh đã qua mời cả Khang Khải đi cùng cậu: “Thi cùng đi?”

Khang Khải chợt lùi về sau mấy bước: “Quấy rầy rồi, chí hướng không đặt ở đây. Đề thi hai chuyên ngành này năm ngoái quá bất thường, thi xong em chắc chắn sẽ tự kỉ luôn mất.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Rất khó hả?”

Khang Khải: “Không phải khó, đây gọi là biến thái.” Khang Khải chỉ muốn né càng xa càng tốt, “Mẹ em cũng khuyên em đừng tham gia thi chuyên ngành.”

Hứa Thịnh tham gia kỳ thi riêng của mấy trường, tất cả đều là địa ngục kiểu mẫu.

**_Đề thi————Chuyên ngành nghệ thuật tạo hình, phác họa_ ** _: Một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi, tay trái người mẫu che miệng, tay phải giấu sau cùi chỏ của cánh tay trái, nửa thân dưới gập chân lại và bắt chéo. Màu sắc: Chân dung người phụ nữ trẻ, mệnh đề ký họa: Tôi 2019._

…

Đối với các thí sinh nghệ thuật mà nói, đề thi năm ấy đã đặt dấu chấm hết cho mọi sự nỗ lực cố gắng mấy năm qua của họ.

Cùng lúc đó, kỳ nghỉ không tồn tại trôi qua rất nhanh. Đã đến ngày tựu trường học kỳ tiếp theo năm lớp 12 của Lục Trung Lâm Giang. Để điều chỉnh lại tâm trạng cho học sinh, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng trên bục giảng nói: “Đừng căng thẳng, chúng ta đã vừa vặn kết thúc đợt ôn tập đầu tiên, trước khi về nhà hãy điều chỉnh lại bản thân thật tốt.”

Lúc ông nói thì quét mắt xuống phía dưới.

Nhớ đến chỗ ngồi của Hứa Thịnh đã trống hơn một tháng.

Thi thoảng đứng trên bục giảng không thấy được cái ót sau khi gục xuống bàn kia cũng thấy không quen lắm.

Khưu Thu vẫn luôn hỏi: “Bao giờ Thịnh ca mới quay lại? Có thể kịp về cứu chúng ta vụ trang trí bảng đen không nhỉ?”

Họa sĩ đầy kinh nghiệm vẽ bút sáp màu của nhà trẻ – Đàm Khải: “Ôi, chẳng lẽ lại muốn tôi phải ra tay nữa sao?”

Khưu Thu: “…” Sợ hãi.

Đàm Khải: “Chị Thu à, cứ yên tâm đi, như câu nói Nhất hồi sinh nhị hồi thục*, lần trang trí bảng đen sắp tới tôi chắc chắn có thể rút kinh nghiệm, so với lần trước vẽ sẽ càng… Ơ kìa chị Thu, cậu đi đâu thế? Đừng đi mà.”

_*Nghĩa là từ xa lạ đã trở nên thành thạo, quen thuộc._

Khưu Thu đi xuống cuối hàng, ngồi xuống trước mặt Thiệu Trạm: “Học thần, Thịnh ca của tôi bao giờ về? Để Đàm Khải vẽ bảng đen chẳng phải muốn lớp chúng ta ra chuồng gà luôn sao?”

Đàm Khải cầm sách bài tập đi đến: “Chị Thu, tôi bị xúc phạm nhé.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Gần đây cậu ấy bận thi riêng, chắc là một tuần nữa.”

Khưu Thu thất vọng “Ồ” một tiếng.

Thiệu Trạm còn hi vọng Hứa Thịnh sớm trở lại hơn cô nhiều.

Thỉnh thoảng trong giờ học muốn nói với cậu ấy vài câu thì phát hiện ra người ngồi bên cạnh không có ở đây.

Mượn lý do ôn tập, luôn lật lại sách giáo khoa lớp 11, lật đến nội dung Hứa Thịnh viết nguệch ngoạc trên đó.

Đàm Khải: “Mặc dù tôi cũng rất nhớ Thịnh ca, nhưng tôi cảm thấy lần này tôi nhất định có thể vẽ được——-”

Khưu Thu nghiêng đầu: “Cậu vẫn nên im miệng đi.”

Sau khi kết thúc toàn bộ kì thi riêng, ban đầu Hứa Nhã Bình muốn gọi Hứa Thịnh về nhà nghỉ ngơi một ngày trước khi về trường, nhưng mà Hứa Thịnh không bỏ được lớp văn hóa, cậu kéo vali lên thẳng xe buýt về Lục Trung: “Không cần đâu, trên đường về không phải con đã ngủ một giấc rồi sao? Mẹ mau đến công ty đi, con về thẳng trường là được.”

Trước khi xuống xe, Hứa Thịnh nhìn thời gian, hai giờ chiều, giờ này chắc bọn họ vẫn đang lên lớp.

Mở hình đại diện của Thiệu Trạm ra, nghĩ một lúc vẫn có ý định sẽ cho cậu ấy sự ngạc nhiên vui mừng, Hứa Thịnh gửi một hình ảnh chụp tàu cao tốc: _Vừa lên tàu._

Bạn trai: _Thi thế nào?_

S: _Tạm được, nội dung thi riêng cũng không phải quá khó._

Nếu mà để Khang Khải nghe được câu này có khi phải hộc ba lít máu———–Mẹ nó chứ anh đã chọn đi thi hai chuyên ngành biến thái nhất rồi, thi xong còn nói không phải quá khó, còn muốn để các thí sinh khác sống hay không hả?

Thời gian lên lớp, hành lang tòa nhà lớp 12 rất yên tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng giảng bài từ các lớp như hội tụ một chỗ, như có như không vọng ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Trong phòng học lớp 7, bụi phấn bay tứ tung, bảng đen sau lưng Chu Viễn chằng chịt toàn các bước giải đề. Ông chờ học sinh chép xong thì dùng khăn lau bảng, xoay người tiếp tục vẽ hình: “Chúng ta nhìn câu hỏi cuối cùng, trong hình vẽ bên, EA⊥ mặt phẳng ABC … ”

Hứa Thịnh không ở lại ký túc xá sau khi cất hành lí, cậu đi trên hành lang lớp 7, tiếng giảng bài của Chu Viễn nghe rất rõ.

Khi đi ngang qua những lớp khác, có người vô tình ngẩng đầu lên, chú ý đến bóng người đi qua cửa sổ, chỉ thấy được góc nghiêng khuôn mặt, còn có hoa tai đen ẩn hiện sau mái tóc.

Đó chẳng phải là…Hứa Thịnh sao?

Hứa Thịnh không đi cửa chính, ban đầu cậu muốn vào từ cửa sau, cho Chu Viễn và Thiệu Trạm một chút ngạc nhiên vui vẻ, nhưng mà cửa sau lớp 7 được đóng chặt: “…”

Hứa Thịnh gãi đầu, chỉ có thể thay đổi kế hoạch.

Thiệu Trạm chép bước giải đề được một nửa, ánh nắng ngoài cửa sổ bị thứ gì đó cản trở, vừa liếc sang đã thấy một cái tay bám lên bệ cửa————-khớp ngón tay kia còn quấn băng vải, ngón tay gập lại chộp lấy phần cửa sổ nhô ra.

Còn chưa thấy rõ người, cổ tay ép xuống, một bóng người không tốn sức lực nào lật người vào qua cửa sổ đằng sau, thời gian trước sau cùng lắm chỉ vài giây.

Trước khi “hoàn lương”, Hứa Thịnh leo tường như cơm bữa, trong lớp học ai cũng nghiêm túc nghe Chu Viễn giảng bài, không ai chú ý đến cửa sổ đằng sau và chút động tĩnh nhỏ bên đó. Hứa Thịnh đặt chân dài lên bàn học, lúc Thiệu Trạm ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cậu, cậu đưa một ngón tay lên mép, làm khẩu hình nói: “Suỵt.”

Chỉ trong nháy mắt, Hứa Thịnh đã bước ra khỏi bàn, ngồi xuống ghế.

Hứa Thịnh lấy ra cuốn sách giáo khoa mà cậu đã không đụng vào hơn một tháng qua: “Tôi quên mang đồng phục, sợ Chu Viễn tóm được.”

Cậu vi phạm nội quy cực kỳ tự nhiên.

Tự nhiên đến mức dường như chẳng tồn tại khoảng cách hơn một tháng vắng mặt ở đây vậy.

Trong phút chốc, Thiệu Trạm hoảng hốt.

“Câu hỏi này không phải rất đơn giản sao?” Hứa Thịnh thấy Thiệu Trạm đang chép bài, nói, “Cậu mà cũng phải chép hả?”

Từ trước đến nay Thiệu Trạm không chép loại câu hỏi đơn giản thế này, những bài lớn thì chỉ chép câu hỏi thứ ba, những đề khác cùng lắm viết một hai bước giải, hoặc là những loại chỉ mất vài ba dòng là có thể làm được.

Thiệu Trạm không chép nữa, cậu rút bài thi ra đặt lên mặt bàn Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu nói gì?”

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới thấy rõ đây không phải bài thi của cậu ấy, không có dấu vết chấm bài, cũng không có chấm điểm, trong ô họ và tên có hai chữ: _Hứa Thịnh_.

“Về rồi thì tự nhận lấy.”

Không chỉ một bài thi, trên bàn cậu còn có một xấp khác, đều là những bài thi thử khi cậu không có ở đây, thứ tự sắp xếp theo thời gian, suy nghĩ giải đề rõ ràng mạch lạc.

Khang Khải: _Anh đến trường chưa?_

Khang Khải: _Mẹ nó ơi, em vừa đến trường là phải thi, hai mắt thâm đen luôn, may mà lúc bạn trai anh dạy anh em còn tranh thủ ôn lại một tí rồi ý. Cả thời gian thi riêng này em chẳng biết gì hết._

Khang Khải: _Còn cả bài thi của đợt ôn tập trước, khó muốn chết!_

Hứa Thịnh quên tắt máy điện thoại, trước khi lấy ra tắt máy còn chụp một tờ bài thi của mình gửi đi, (cố tình) lơ đãng chụp lấy bước giải đề mà Thiệu Trạm viết: _Bài thi của tôi cũng nhiều lắm._

Khang Khải đương nhiên không bỏ qua được chi tiết nhỏ kia: … _Đệt mợ._

Hứa Thịnh lấy một cây bút từ trong ngăn bàn ra, lâu lắm rồi mới ngồi chép đề trong lớp. Chu Viễn viết kín cái bảng thì quay đầu lại: “Đây là đường phụ, thầy cũng không biết các em nghĩ thế nào, à, có thể vẽ nó ở mọi chỗ, thầy rất muốn nghĩ là——–”

Chu Viễn nói đến đây thì khựng lại, sau khi thấy vị trí trống không cuối lớp giờ đã có một người ngồi: “Hứa Thịnh?!”

Vừa dứt lời, những học sinh khác phía dưới cũng đồng loạt quay đầu: “?”

Hầu Tuấn kinh hãi: “Thịnh ca? Cậu về lúc nào thế?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nhớ tôi không? Tôi về được một lúc rồi.”

Đàm Khải còn khiếp sợ hơn cả Hầu Tuấn: “Cậu nhảy ra từ đâu vậy?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Cái này không quan trọng.”

Phương thức chào hỏi của Chu Viễn rất đặc biệt, ông ném thẳng một đoạn phấn lên đầu cậu.

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Chu Viễn: “Không có gì, thầy xác nhận lại thôi——–Thiệu Trạm, em đỡ cho em ấy làm cái gì?”

Phương thức xác nhận này đủ đặc biệt.

Chuyện Hứa Thịnh quay lại trường không hiểu sao kéo theo cả bầu không khí lớp học, khoảng thời gian này bọn họ đã kiềm chế quá lâu, bọn Đàm Khải như một cơn gió phi tới: “Đã thi xong chưa? Thi nghệ thuật thế nào? Nghe nói cậu còn đến thủ đô…”

Chu Viễn không cản bọn họ, cũng đi tới hỏi: “Thế nào? Sang năm có cần thầy dạy em thêm một năm nữa không?”

Hứa Thịnh cười, nói: “Không cần, cảm ơn thầy. Ngài có tấm lòng này, em rất cảm động.”

Tieba Lục Trung.

_-Hứa Thịnh về rồi à??_

_-Về rồi, không biết cậu ấy thi thế nào, vừa đi ngang qua lớp bọn họ thấy học thần đang giảng bài cho cậu ấy._

_-Hâm mộ quá, tôi cũng muốn ngồi cùng bàn với học thần._

…

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh quay lại trường, cậu không thể ung dung như khi còn ở phòng vẽ nữa. Cậu bắt đầu chuỗi ngày bổ túc lớp văn hóa không biết ngày đêm. Khang Khải nói cậu cứng đầu, dám đi thi hai chuyên ngành khó nhất, nhưng so với việc không thi qua được, điều cậu lo lắng nhất vẫn là đỗ kỳ thi riêng nhưng lại trượt lớp văn hóa.

Trong “Hướng dẫn thi Mỹ thuật” có một câu: “ _Điểm tốt nhất các môn văn hóa của thí sinh xét tuyển vào tr_ _ường này từ 420 điểm trở lên,_ _hãy thận trọng_ _nếu được 400 điểm_.”

Bây giờ điểm trung bình của cậu vừa vặn hơn 100, Toán học có thể lên đến 120, nhưng tiếng Anh vẫn kéo tụt điểm xuống rất nhiều.

Chế độ bổ túc giữa cậu và Thiệu Trạm bị đảo ngược, trước đây “thưởng động viên” đều là Thiệu Trạm đơn phương thưởng cho Hứa Thịnh, bây giờ cậu giảng xong mấy câu, Hứa Thịnh chăm chú nghe, sau đó luôn đặt bút xuống bảo cậu lại gần: “Vừa rồi câu kia không nghe rõ, công thức nào cơ?”

“Cậu lại gần đây chỉ lại đi.”

Đến khi Thiệu Trạm đến gần, Hứa Thịnh dán thẳng lên môi cậu: “Thầy Thiệu, thưởng động viên cho cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Chỉ chút này thôi à?”

Hứa Thịnh nghiêng đầu cười: “Thầy yêu cầu hơi nhiều đấy.”

Liên thi kết thúc, chuyện liên quan đến “thí sinh nghệ thuật” của Lục Trung Lâm Giang tạm thời đặt sang một bên, không ai trông cậy vào số điểm mà Hứa Thịnh có thể thi được. Lãnh đạo của Nhị Trung Lập Dương thì ngược lại, hôm nào cũng hăm hở. Trường bọn họ năm nay mới xuất hiện lực lượng lớp văn hóa, có hai tài năng hiếm thấy, cũng xuất sắc như lớp Mỹ thuật các năm trước vậy————–đang chờ có thành tích liên thi.

Vị chủ nhiệm Khương từng tham gia giao lưu ở Lâm Giang năm ngoái giờ đang ngồi trong phòng làm việc, vô cùng thảnh thơi dễ chịu, hai tay đan nhau để sau ót, tán gẫu với một giáo viên khác: “Năm nay tập san trường có thể có ý tưởng trước cho nội dung rồi đấy. Phải thể hiện rõ thực lực mạnh mẽ của trường chúng ta, khẳng định hạng nhất vẫn ở Lập Dương chúng ta… Chẳng phải chủ nhiệm Lý phụ trách Mỹ thuật đã nói hết rồi sao? Đánh giá thành tích Mỹ thuật năm nay cao hơn không ít so với năm ngoái.”

“Được chủ nhiệm Khương, tôi lập tức đi sắp xếp.”

Chủ nhiệm Khương thấy như vậy thì trạng thái tinh thần sung mãn, nghênh đón công bố thành tích ngày hôm đó.

“Hạng nhất liên thi là…là…” Thầy tới báo tin trước ngắc nga ngắc ngứ.

Chủ nhiệm Khương vỗ lưng ông: “Đừng kích động, ây dà tôi thấy thầy là do quá kích động nên mới thế. Có cái gì mà phải kích động chứ? Chẳng phải chỉ là hạng nhất liên thi thôi sao, biết thầy vui rồi, học tôi đây, bình tĩnh vào. Rồi nói đi, bây giờ nói cho tôi biết học sinh nào của trường chúng ta được hạng nhất?”

“Không, không phải trường ta”, người thầy kia nói, “Là học sinh của Lâm Giang.”

Động tác của chủ nhiệm Khương cứng đờ, cả người hóa đá: “…Thầy nói cái gì?”

“Ơ kìa, thầy Mạnh, thầy kích động cái gì thế?” Trong phòng làm việc của chủ nhiệm Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Cố Diêm vương mặt mày ủ dột, “Có phải Hứa Thịnh thi thất bại rồi không?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chạy thẳng lên, tuổi tác này của ông, cái bụng này, cái bắp thịt này, có thể chạy nhanh như vậy đã không tệ, giờ phút này thở mạnh không nổi, chỉ có thể lắc đầu.

“Tôi nói rồi, em ấy thi nghệ thuật sao mà tốt được? Lục Trung Lâm Giang chúng ta sao mà có thí sinh nghệ thuật được chứ———” Cố Diêm vương nói đến đây thì thở dài, hối hận không kịp, “Thầy Mạnh à, tôi biết tâm tình của thầy bây giờ, tôi cũng rất buồn, vô cùng buồn. Thầy bình tĩnh lại, một lần thất bại không thể hiện được điều gì, nói xem lần này em ấy thiếu bao nhiêu điểm so với điểm tiêu chuẩn?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tra điểm xong, từ lúc tra xong đến bây giờ vẫn không thốt nổi thành lời, miễn cưỡng nói: “Hạng, hạng nhất.”

Cố Diêm vương cũng không cảm thấy bất ngờ với số điểm này, ông còn đau lòng hơn, mờ mịt nói: “…Chuyện này, sao lại thi được hạng nhất đếm ngược chứ?”

Trong đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đang rối thành một cục, sắp xếp lại ngôn ngữ nói: “Chủ nhiệm Cố, là đếm xuôi.”

“Hạng nhất toàn thành phố.”

“Tổng điểm ba môn 450, em ấy thi được 446 điểm.”

* * *

_Minh họa cho đề bài thi riêng_


	107. Chapter 107

Hình như Cố Diêm vương vẫn chưa hiểu hai chữ “đếm xuôi”, ông chợt ngồi thẳng lưng: “Thầy lặp lại lần nữa đi, bao nhiêu điểm?”

Sau khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhận được tin cũng rất khó tiêu hóa, ban đầu ông không hề có chút tín nhiệm nào với Hứa Thịnh, còn tuyên bố sẽ hỗ trợ cậu tái chiến một năm nữa.

Sau khi có thành tích liên thi, còn có cả thành tích thi riêng của các trường được công bố.

Một đợt sóng chưa qua, đợt sóng tiếp theo đã ập tới.

Sau hai tuần, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lại đẩy cửa phòng làm việc của chủ nhiệm Cố ra lần nữa: “Hứa Thịnh vào vòng nhỏ rồi, cả hai trường mà em ấy đăng ký đều lọt qua vòng nhỏ…”

Cố Diêm vương: “Vòng nhỏ là cái gì?”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ giải thích: “Vòng nhỏ chính là hạng chuyên ngành, học sinh thi riêng của các trường sẽ được chia thành vòng lớn vòng nhỏ. Vòng lớn có thể nhận được chứng nhận hợp lệ chuyên ngành, nhưng mà hạng gần chót, vòng nhỏ…”

Cố Diêm vương nghe đến đầu óc mơ hồ, đầu óc Mạnh Quốc Vĩ cũng rối loạn, không giải thích được: “Bây giờ tôi quá kích động, thầy chờ tôi bình tĩnh lại đã.”

Trong phòng học của lớp 7 cũng đang thảo luận chuyện này.

“Nói thế này nhé”, Hứa Thịnh bị vây xung quanh, chọn một phương pháp giải thích vòng nhỏ mà tất cả mọi người nghe xong sẽ dễ hiểu nhất, “Các cậu chỉ cần biết vòng nhỏ rất trâu bò là xong.”

Vòng nhỏ còn được dùng để cân bằng xếp hạng hiệu quả, tức là thứ hạng chuyên ngành vô cùng tốt, có thể coi số học sinh được vào vòng nhỏ nằm trong chỉ tiêu tuyển sinh của các trường. Thứ hạng càng cao trong vòng nhỏ, cơ hội trúng tuyển cũng sẽ càng lớn hơn. Những thí sinh chỉ cần đạt yêu cầu điểm văn hóa trong xếp hạng hiệu quả là sẽ được trúng tuyển.

Cậu vừa mới nhắn tin cho Khang Khải và Trương Phong, Khang Khải đã dùng vô số dấu chấm than bày tỏ: _Anh là biến thái à!!!!!!!!Anh là con người sao? Đây là thành tích mà con người thi được hả?_

Đừng nhắc đến hai chuyên ngành đã thi biến thái nhất, còn đều lọt vào vòng nhỏ, lại còn là hạng nhất toàn thành phố C.

Trương Phong liếc mắt qua là đọc xong tin nhắn.

Cậu ta bị chấn động đến mức chỉ có thể nhắn một chữ: _Đệt_.

Sau một lúc mới nhắn tiếp: _Mày làm sao thế?_

S: _Thiên phú này rất khó nói, tao chính là thiên phú dị bẩm._

Trương Phong: …

Dù sao Hầu Tuấn cũng không phải người trong giới, mặc dù không thể hiểu được rốt cuộc vào được vòng nhỏ là siêu đến mức nào nhưng vẫn có thể cảm nhận được: “Vậy đúng là rất trâu bò.”

Hứa Thịnh hất cằm, chờ cậu ta tiếp tục khen: “Tiếp tục.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Nhưng chuyện này tạm không nhắc đến vòng nhỏ gì nữa, vẫn phải đỗ điểm văn hóa thi Đại học, lớp văn hóa của cậu có ổn không Thịnh ca?”

Viên Tự Cường: “Trước đây tôi tra cứu về thi nghệ thuật có đọc được một thứ trên mạng. Thành tích Mỹ thuật càng cao, thành tích văn hóa càng tệ. Cho nên hàng năm mức điểm của Nhị Trung Lập Dương mới thấp đến như vậy…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Cậu, không quá ổn, có hơi nguy hiểm.

Hứa Thịnh cười một tiếng: “Đệt…Có thể tán gẫu bình thường không, khen thì cứ khen, thời điểm này nhắc đến lớp văn hóa làm gì? Lớp văn hóa chẳng phải vẫn còn bạn cùng bàn của tôi sao?”

Thiệu Trạm hiếm khi không cảm thấy bọn họ ồn ào, rất biết cho mặt mũi: “Ừ, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ làm được.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Trạm ca, sao cậu tự tin với cậu ấy thế?”

Thiệu Trạm bổ sung: “Là tự tin với chính tôi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

“Anh, có thể chừa tí mặt mũi cho em không?” Hứa Thịnh gọi “anh” ngay trước mặt mọi người nhưng lại không gây bất kỳ sự chú ý nào. Cậu gọi thật sự quá tự nhiên, với lại bình thường những người khác cũng gọi là “Trạm ca”.

Mới vừa học xong Thể dục, chiếc áo khoác đồng phục mùa đông của Thiệu Trạm được cởi ra, khoác lên ghế dựa, trên người cậu chỉ mặc áo len, ngồi ở đây còn lạnh ở hơn cả thời tiết bên ngoài: “Trêu cậu thôi.”

Thiệu Trạm viết đề được một nửa, ngẩng mặt lên dựa người ra đằng sau, giơ tay xoa đầu Hứa Thịnh một cái: “Cậu học đến ba giờ sáng vẫn còn sức không chịu đi ngủ, cậu không làm được thì ai làm được?”

Hôm nay đầu óc Hầu Tuấn như được thông suốt, còn cực kỳ minh mẫn, bắt được mấy chữ mấu chốt: “Hai người vẫn còn liên lạc với nhau lúc ba giờ sáng ấy hả?”

Hứa Thịnh khụ khụ một tiếng, nói: “Học tập.”

Cũng đúng là học tập.

…Mặc dù học cái kiểu đó có thể kích động được cửa ải được thưởng khích lệ.

Lúc này, trên Tieba của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, một bài đăng mới từ từ nổi lên, vô cùng hot, hơn nữa tốc độ lật trang kinh người.

Những sự nghi ngờ đối với thành tích của Hứa Thịnh lúc trước đã nhanh chóng biến mất, không còn ai nhắc đến hai chữ “đường tắt” nữa. Nhất là mấy con người rảnh rỗi từng luyên thuyên trước cửa cầu thang, không ai dám đề cập đến nửa chữ.

**_Chủ thớt_ ** _: Thành tích thi riêng vào các trường của Hứa Thịnh quá xuất sắc!_

1L: _Thật xin lỗi, tôi xin lỗi vì trước đây đã nói học tra đi đường tắt, đây rõ ràng là một kịch bản lừa dối._

2L: _Hình như hạng nhất liên thi của Lập Dương hai năm trước cũng không vào được vòng nhỏ…_

3L: _Tôi bổ sung một chút, đã từng trải qua nhưng chưa vào được vòng nhỏ của trường nào._

4L: _Chị họ tôi học Mỹ thuật, bà ấy nói bình thường chẳng ai dám đăng ký tham gia thi chuyên ngành luôn ấy._

5L: _Tôi không thể nghĩ nhiều hơn nữa, tôi chỉ muốn quỳ xuống trước Hứa Thịnh_.

Dù sao con đường thi nghệ thuật cũng không phải định hướng chính của Lâm Giang, thành tích thi nghệ thuật của Hứa Thịnh giống như cơn gió rét cuối cùng của mùa đông, đến cũng nhanh mà đi cũng nhanh, chỉ có Nhị Trung Lập Dương luôn canh cánh trong lòng, đầy nghi ngờ với chuyện này.

Thậm chí trong buổi giao lưu năm nay còn tự biến mình thành hình tượng “Kẻ phục thù”: “Năm nay là chúng tôi thất sách, bị Lâm Giang mấy người cướp mất hạng nhất, nhưng sang năm, hạng nhất liên thi nhất định là chúng tôi, hãy chờ đi.”

Phát biểu xong, dưới đài tiếng vỗ tay như sấm.

Cố Diêm vương đứng phía dưới cũng thật lòng vỗ tay theo: Sang năm hạng nhất chắc chắn là mấy người rồi. Lâm Giang chúng tôi không thể nào xuất hiện một Hứa Thịnh thứ hai nữa.

Hạng nhất liên thi cái gì, cái này cũng không phải quan trọng nhất, bài phát biểu của Lâm Giang vẫn lấy “nhằm vào thủ khoa” làm chủ, phát biểu tổng kết như sau: “Năm nay xảy ra một vài bất ngờ. Lâm Giang chúng tôi vô tình có một hạng nhất liên thi Mỹ thuật, à nhưng mà chuyện này không quan trọng, mục tiêu năm nay của chúng tôi vẫn là lấy thủ khoa làm chính———–”

Ngày giao lưu, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ sắp xếp một bài thi thử.

Hầu Tuấn ngồi trên bục giảng trông thi.

Do mấy ngày nữa là thi cuối năm, chỗ ngồi trong lớp bị tách ra trước, mỗi người ngồi một bàn. Hứa Thịnh ngồi đằng sau Thiệu Trạm, dựa vào tường, bên phải là chiếc bảng đen kề sát.

Hầu Tuấn: “Đàm Khải, cậu đừng tưởng lén lút lật sách là tôi không nhìn thấy, nhét vào ngăn bàn đi.”

Đàm Khải: “…Rồi.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Thi cử quan trọng nhất là gì? Là thành thật.” Hầu Tuấn nói xong, không bao lâu sau lại ngẩng đầu hỏi, “Câu sau của ‘vũ tạ ca đài’* là gì nhở?”

_*Thành ngữ Trung Quốc, đề cập đến địa điểm ca hát và khiêu vũ, bắt nguồn từ bài thơ Vĩnh Ngô Lạc của Tân Khí Tật – một vị quan thời Nam Tống._

Đàm Khải dùng lời cậu ta vừa nói, trang trọng dạy lại: “Con khỉ, thi cử phải thành thật.”

Cả lớp cười ầm lên, không khí thi cử cũng trở nên thoải mái hơn rất nhiều.

Hứa Thịnh vội vã quét hết một lượt bài thi đã làm xong, không đọc lại đề bài, chợt nhớ đến lần trước được xếp ngồi sau lưng Thiệu Trạm vẫn còn là lần đầu tiên thi tháng của lớp 11.

Lúc ấy cậu ở trong thân thể “học thần”, bằng sức của mình kéo điểm số của Thiệu Trạm đếm ngược.

Là mùa hè năm đó, có một bí mật nho nhỏ chỉ hai người bọn họ biết.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến đây, duy trì tư thế nằm bò nửa người lên bàn, cổ tay đặt lên cạnh bàn, trong tay cầm cây bút, không nhịn được chọc bút lên lưng Thiệu Trạm một cái: “Bạn học, cậu làm rơi đồ.”

Thiệu Trạm dừng bút, dựa người ra đằng sau, lại gần cậu hỏi: “Gì cơ?”

“Nhặt trên đất ấy, chắc là lúc ngồi xuống rơi ra rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh hạ cổ tay xuống, dùng bút gõ nhẹ dưới ngăn bàn tỏ ý muốn nắm tay, còn nói, “Cậu đưa tay ra đây.”

Thiệu Trạm không nghĩ nhiều.

Nhưng mà làm gì có thứ gì đâu, chỉ có bàn tay lành lạnh của Hứa Thịnh mò tới.

Thể chất của Hứa Thịnh có vấn đề…Mùa đông tay chân rất dễ lạnh, khớp xương bị lạnh đến đỏ cả lên, cho nên không thường hay rửa khay màu. Trước đây cậu luôn uy hiếp dụ dỗ Khang Khải rửa giúp mình.

Mặc dù tay đã thò xuống, Hứa Thịnh vẫn gục xuống bàn, tay còn lại làm gối để trên bàn: “Bài thi hơi khó, dính một tí vận thi cử của bạn trai tôi.”

Hầu Tuấn vừa nhìn chăm chú dưới bục giảng một lúc, bây giờ phải làm bài thi, vì vậy không nhìn nữa. Tay Hứa Thịnh len lén ngoắc tay Thiệu Trạm dưới gầm bàn, đề tài nói chuyện lại quay về mấy ngày trước: “Cậu cảm thấy tôi làm được sao?”

Thiệu Trạm biết cậu đang nói gì, “Ừ” một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh: “Bởi vì học đến ba giờ sáng à?”

“Không phải.” Thiệu Trạm nói.

“Bởi vì cậu là Hứa Thịnh.”

_Bởi vì cậu là Hứa Thịnh._

Cho nên mới có trận sét kia, tiếng sấm xuyên qua tầng tầng lớp lớp không gian – thời gian hỗn loạn.

Trước khi kết thúc giờ kiểm tra Ngữ văn, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã kết thúc buổi giao lưu mỗi năm một lần, về lớp sớm hơn: “Còn hơn mười phút, bạn nào chưa viết kết bài luận văn thì tranh thủ nốt đi.”

Đúng lúc Hứa Thịnh viết xong luận văn.

Sau khi nghiêm túc học tập, phần làm văn cậu không còn dùng thơ ca để chém lung tung nữa, thậm chí còn mua một quyển sách luyện từ và câu hay, cũng học thuộc các câu danh ngôn nổi tiếng rất linh hoạt.

Bây giờ, một đời thi nhân đã biến mất trên giang hồ.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ vừa nói, quét mắt xuống dưới bục giảng: “Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh, sau khi tan học hai em đến phòng hội nghị số 3 nhé.”

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Đang yên đang lành gọi cậu đến phòng hội nghị số 3 làm gì?

“Chắc là muốn hỏi về chuyện điền nguyện vọng”, sau khi tan lớp, Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm đến phòng hội nghị số 3, “Anh ơi, chẳng phải anh được tuyển thẳng sao? Em là thí sinh nghệ thuật, nhất định là bởi vì tình huống hai chúng ta tương đối đặc biệt, cho nên gọi riêng lên nói.”

Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một nguyên nhân duy nhất.

Thiệu Trạm: “Hai chúng ta còn có một tình huống khác cũng rất đặc biệt.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Trong phòng hội nghị số 3 trống không, trừ hai người bọn họ ra không còn ai khác.

Đề tài nhanh chóng chuyển sang chuyện “yêu sớm bị tóm”, Hứa Thịnh biết là không thể, chỉ thuận miệng nói đùa thôi. Cậu bước xuống hàng cuối cùng: “Chắc là không bị tóm thật đâu nhở? Cố Diêm vương dám bảo chúng ta viết kiểm điểm sao? Nếu em đứng trên đài nói ‘ _Em không nên yêu đương với bạn cùng lớp Thiệu Trạm…_ ’”

Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây, Vạn niên lão nhị kẹp sách giáo khoa dưới khuỷu tay đi vào.

“…”

Nửa câu sau Hứa Thịnh hơi dừng lại.

Hứa Thịnh: “Vậy nên chuyện này chắc không liên quan đến yêu sớm.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không liên quan đến nguyện vọng.”

Không biết là Cố Diêm vương tìm bọn họ có chuyện gì.

Bởi vì sau khi Vạn niên lão nhị bước vào, nhanh chóng có thêm mấy người nữa vào theo, số người tiến vào càng ngày càng nhiều. Mắt phải Hứa Thịnh không khống chế được giật liên hồi.

Cảnh tượng này….hình như đã gặp ở đâu rồi thì phải.

Nhìn rất quen mắt.

Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu xuống dụi mắt một cái, mắt vẫn nháy liên tục.

Cố Diêm vương khoan thai bước vào, chỉ mang theo một cái USB, ông đếm đầu người rồi nhận ra không thiếu ai nữa, vì vậy đóng cửa phòng hội nghị lại: “Được rồi, đến đông đủ rồi.”

Cố Diêm vương cúi người cắm USB vào, sau đó chống hai tay sang hai bên máy tính, chờ máy tính đổi mới, máy tính cũ trong phòng họp phản ứng chậm chạp, một thao tác lệnh cũng tải rất lâu, ông cười cười: “Tại sao gọi các em đến đây, chắc không cần thầy nhiều lời nữa.”

Lúc này, cuối cùng máy tính cũng chuyển đổi xong.

Cố Diêm vương mở tệp powerpoint trong thẻ USB ra, màn hình sau lưng ông chiếu lên một tiêu đề lớn: **_Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại* lần thứ 16._**

Cố Diêm vương ưỡn lưng còn thẳng hơn trước, tràn trề sức sống nói: “Cuộc đấu vòng tròn của năm nay lại bắt đầu rồi, thầy biết các em mong chờ đã lâu, Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm ngoái, hai học sinh ưu tú Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Thịnh của trường chúng ta đã giành được thành tích rất tốt———–”

Hứa Thịnh đã hoàn toàn nhận ra cảm giác quen thuộc này rốt cuộc đến từ đâu: “…”

Là hồi năm ngoái, cậu ở trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm đã từng cảm nhận qua, đều là sợ hãi giống nhau.

Hứa Thịnh tựa như thấy lưỡi hái tử thần kề sát cổ cậu.

Cố Diêm vương chỉ vào chữ “ _Năm_ ” trong tiêu đề lớn “ _Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại_ ” giải thích: “Nhưng mà năm nay tình huống thi đấu có một vài sự thay đổi nhỏ.”

Powerpoint chuyển sang slide mới.

Phía trên lần lượt là tên của năm trường trung học.

Bốn trường giống như cũ, theo thứ tự là Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Phụ trung Tung Diệp, Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa, trung học Tinh Kiếm.

Chỉ là sau bốn ngôi trường quen thuộc này còn có một cái tên khác———Nhị Trung Lập Dương.

Tất cả thí sinh phía dưới xôn xao: “Lập Dương?”

“Là ngôi trường xem trọng Mỹ thuật ấy hả?”

“Điểm thi thấp nhất trong thành phố C của chúng ta?”

Bọn họ đến xem náo nhiệt hay gì?!

Cố Diêm vương nói: “Nhị Trung Lập Dương cũng rất muốn tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn, vừa rồi chủ nhiệm Khương của Lập Dương đã nói trong buổi giao lưu, năm nay Lập Dương bọn họ có hai học sinh vô cùng xuất sắc cũng muốn tham gia dự thi, muốn cạnh tranh trên cùng một khán đài với chúng ta, cùng nhau so tài.”

“…”


	108. Chapter 108

Nửa tiếng trước buổi họp giao lưu.

Năm nay buổi giao lưu vô cùng thú vị, trước có Lập Dương nhằm vào Lâm Giang, sau có Anh Hoa bị sỉ nhục vì mang danh hiệu bại trận Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm ngoái khiêu khích Lâm Giang: “Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm nay, Anh Hoa chúng tôi sẽ không lùi bước.”

Anh Hoa là trường top đầu trong những trường trọng điểm, mười mấy khóa thi đấu vòng tròn trước đây còn bỏ xa những trường khác đến mấy con phố, giờ lại chịu cảnh “bị làm nhục” thế này.

Bạn học Thiệu Trạm này không biết nhảy ra từ đâu, sau khi nhập học năm lớp 10, Anh Hoa bọn họ chưa từng đạt được thành tích tốt ở thi đấu vòng tròn.

Năm ngoái lại càng quá đáng hơn!

Ngay cả hạng nhì Anh Hoa bọn họ cũng không giữ được.

Sau khi thi xong trở về nghe ngóng, tên nhóc hạng nhì tên Hứa Thịnh, bình thường thành tích xếp hạng luôn đếm ngược ở Lâm Giang. Bọn họ nghĩ tới nghĩ lui vẫn không nghĩ ra tại sao, cuối cùng lại chĩa mũi dùi trở lại trên người Thiệu Trạm———-

Có phải cái tên Thiệu Trạm này cảm thấy tranh giải với bọn họ quá mức không thú vị không?

Lại còn kéo cả bạn cùng bàn đi thi cùng, tự tay dạy dỗ, muốn mượn điều này gia tăng cảm giác thành tựu!

Nếu Thiệu Trạm biết não bọn họ tự động mổ xẻ tưởng tượng nhiều đến thế, chắc chắn sẽ bảo bọn họ ba chữ: _Nghĩ nhiều quá_.

Bây giờ Lập Dương không giữ được hạng nhất liên thi, ngồi dưới đài mãi, sau khi nghe được “Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại” thì hỏi thăm một phen, bày tỏ rất có hứng thú, tích cực giơ tay: “Trường chúng tôi có hai học sinh ưu tú năm nay, Lập Dương chúng tôi cũng muốn dự thi!”

“…”

“Lập Dương chúng tôi cũng muốn thể hiện một chút thực lực lớp văn hóa!”

Cố Diêm vương nhớ lại xong: “Từ trước đến giờ chúng ta luôn tuân theo sự tiến bộ cùng nhau, quy tắc tề đầu tịnh tiến*, cho nên năm nay Nhị Trung Lập Dương muốn gia nhập, chúng ta cũng bày tỏ sự hoan nghênh.”

_*thành ngữ, mang nghĩa cùng nhau tiến lên về phía trước, song hành bằng nhiều cách._

“Thời gian thi đấu vòng tròn vẫn như mọi năm, mọi người cứ chuẩn bị như bình thường là được. Đội hình năm nay của chúng ta không khác lắm so với năm ngoái, mới có thêm hai em học sinh lớp 10 tham gia, nào ra đây, tự giới thiệu bản thân mình.”

Học sinh lớp 10 vẫn là lần đầu tiên tham gia thi đấu, vẻ non nớt thanh xuân cùng sự phấn khích mong đợi đầy trên gương mặt. Hai em thí sinh tham gia thi đấu giới thiệu ngắn gọn về bản thân: “Em sẽ cố gắng học theo học trưởng* Thiệu Trạm và học trưởng Hứa Thịnh. Mặc dù em không có thiên phú thi đấu xuất sắc như học trưởng Hứa Thịnh, nhưng em vẫn sẽ cố gắng hết sức——-”

_*cách gọi tôn trọng với học sinh lớn hơn._

Hứa Thịnh có thiên phú thi đấu xuất sắc bây giờ đang rất hỗn loạn.

Hỗn loạn đến mức Thiệu Trạm vỗ tay cậu ở dưới bàn một cái, cậu cũng không nhận ra.

Cho đến khi Thiệu Trạm hơi cúi người, nói hai chữ bên tai cậu: “Hoàn hồn.”

Hứa Thịnh tạm thời xê dịch lưỡi hái tử thần đang kề sát bên cổ sang một chút, hỏi một câu trước khi sắp chết: “Lập Dương muốn dự thi, có phải hai người kia cũng bị sét đánh không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không biết.”

Lần trước Hứa Thịnh nói xạo bản thân có thiên phú thi đấu, hoàn toàn là vì chuyện đang hoán đổi thân thể với Thiệu Trạm.

Khoảng thời gian gần đây hết tập huấn lại liên thi, cậu đã quên béng mất vụ thi đấu vòng tròn, cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc thi đấu năm nay vẫn có mặt cậu.

Đầu óc Hứa Thịnh trống rỗng, không có thời gian quan tâm đến hai người của Lập Dương: “Con mẹ nó, làm sao đây?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Chuẩn bị kể chuyện nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh* cho chủ nhiệm Cố nghe đi.”

_*Xem chú thích chương 74_

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

“Đừng sốt ruột”, Thiệu Trạm còn nói, “Trở về rồi nghĩ cách, nếu không thì cứ giả vờ ốm để không phải thi.”

Hứa Thịnh im lặng vài giây: “Cậu cảm thấy nếu tôi chân thành kêu gọi, sấm sét có đến nữa không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Nếu như có thể, cậu thật sự rất rất muốn bị sét đánh lần nữa.

Sau khi hội nghị kết thúc, Cố Diêm vương gọi riêng Hứa Thịnh ra: “Hứa Thịnh, em qua đây.”

Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi đi tới: “…Chủ nhiệm Cố.”

Cố Diêm vương rút USB ra: “Năm ngoái em thể hiện rất tốt, bỗng nhiên nổi tiếng, lần này thầy hi mong em tiếp tục phát huy sự xuất sắc của mình.”

Tự mình đào cái hố, nhắm hai mắt lại cũng phải nhảy vào trong.

Hứa Thịnh không biết nói thế nào: “Em…Thật ra thì…” Thầy đã nghe đến chuyện nỗi đau của Trọng Vĩnh chưa?

Cố Diêm vương rất tự tin về cậu, dù sao cũng là năm ngoái chính miệng Thiệu Trạm thừa nhận cậu có thiên phú thi đấu: “Em không cần áp lực, cứ phát huy bình thường như năm ngoái là được rồi.”

Cố Diêm vương chỉ nói mấy câu đã khiến Hứa Thịnh không thể nào cứu vãn được.

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, năm ngoái em đâu có bình thường.

Bạn cùng bàn của em ở trong thân thể em.

Em gian lận đấy.

…Nhưng rõ ràng không thể nói ra như vậy.

Chuyện Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại nhanh chóng lan truyền khắp trường.

Nhất là học sinh lớp 12, mỗi ngày ai cũng giống như cửu phùng cam lộ*, nhất là sau khi lên lớp 12 đời sống giải trí thiếu thốn nghiêm trọng, ngay cả thi trang trí bảng đen cũng nồng nhiệt như thế, mấy cuộc so tài như Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại còn tạo ra mức độ thảo luận cao hơn nhiều.

_*nghĩa đen là hạn hán lâu ngày, cuối cùng cũng có mưa thuận gió hòa; nghĩa bóng ở đây là học hành vất vả quá lâu, giờ mới có giây phút được giải trí_

Hầu Tuấn: “Nghe nói năm nay có thêm một trường nữa? Lập Dương cũng tham gia à?”

Lòng Hứa Thịnh không bình tĩnh nổi: “Ừ.”

Khưu Thu: “Năm ngoái lớp ta chuẩn bị không đầy đủ, năm nay đội quân tiếp ứng cổ vũ mẹ nó cái gì cũng có hết.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Năm nay tổ chức ở Tinh Kiếm à? Tinh Kiếm là kiểu “trường quý tộc”, sân trường nhất định rất rộng. Hai vị đại ca, cố gắng lên, tôi đã chuẩn bị xong bài ca reo hò vì các cậu.”

“…”

Tinh Kiếm đúng là nổi tiếng “giàu”, đồng thời cũng là ngôi trường cao trung duy nhất dành cho cho con nhà giàu trong số tất cả các trường ở thành phố C. Mỗi khóa đều được xây dựng mấy lớp quốc tế, đi theo con đường xuất ngoại du học.

Chỉ còn chưa đến hai tuần nữa là đến thời gian tổ chức Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại.

Chờ bọn Hầu Tuấn tản ra, Hứa Thịnh thở dài, mấy hôm nay thời tiết không còn lạnh như trước nữa, cậu chỉ mặc một cái quần jean mỏng, hàng cuối rộng rãi, chân dài duỗi thẳng, cậu chịu thua nói: “Con mẹ nó, tôi vẫn nên giả vờ ốm đi.”

Thiệu Trạm cũng cảm thấy đây là biện pháp duy nhất: “Tôi đi cùng cậu.”

“?”

“Làm nhân chứng cho cậu.”

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi: “Tiến hành từng bước một, mấy ngày nay tôi sẽ giả vờ bị cảm mạo.”

Thiệu Trạm một tay cầm bút, một tay còn lại thò vào trong ngăn bàn lấy ra một thứ: “Được, trước khi cậu giả vờ, để tôi tra cứu chút tin tức đã.”

Cậu nói xong, Hứa Thịnh cũng nhớ đến lần giả vờ ốm đầy đau thương từng trải qua: “…”

Mặc dù bây giờ chuyện Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại vẫn còn chưa giải quyết xong, Hứa Thịnh vẫn quẳng nó sang một bên, không nhịn được bật cười: “Anh à, lúc ấy em còn chưa có nói anh ho khan nhìn cực kỳ không giống thật.”

Thiệu Trạm tra xong tin tức, cất điện thoại đi: “Cậu ho giống à?”

“Giống hơn anh chứ”, bây giờ Hứa Thịnh nghĩ lại, chỉ cảm thấy không tưởng tượng nổi, “Con mẹ nó lúc phải vào phòng cách ly em ngu người luôn.”

Đồng thời, Hứa Thịnh còn nhớ lại cảnh tượng bọn Trương Phong nước mắt nước mũi, qua một song sắt nhìn bọ với vẻ: _Đừng nên từ bỏ hi vọng———–_

Hứa Thịnh: “Lần này hẳn sẽ không đúng lúc như thế nữa.”

Đúng là lần này sẽ không trùng hợp như thế, trên tin tức không có bất cứ động tĩnh nào.

Ngày hôm sau, Hứa Thịnh vừa lấy khẩu trang ra đeo, Trương Phong nghe được tin thi đấu vòng tròn thì đến lớp 7 tìm cậu: “Mày lại phải tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn đấy à?”

Trương Phong nằm bò trên cửa sổ: “Đại ca à, trâu bò thế. Chân nhân bất lộ tướng*, mày đeo khẩu trang làm cái gì, không khỏe hả?”

_*ý chỉ cao nhân chân chính sẽ không dễ dàng để lộ thân phận và tài năng của mình._

Hứa Thịnh đeo khẩu trang lên, một tiếng “Ừ” cách lớp khẩu trang nghe vô cùng mệt mỏi, khiến Trương Phong không nghe rõ.

Thiệu Trạm đến muộn vài phút. Cậu đặt đồ ăn sáng mua từ quầy bán đồ ăn vặt trên đường đi qua nhà ăn lên mặt bàn Hứa Thịnh, coi như là nhân chứng, trước khi kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống cũng phải giúp một tay nói mấy câu: “Buổi tối cậu ấy…” Lạnh.

Trương Phong: “Mà nhắc đến sức khỏe không ổn, trường chúng ta rất chú trọng học sinh lớp 12 đấy, lo sức khỏe của chúng ta trước khi thi có vấn đề gì. Mấy hôm trước trong lớp tao có đứa hắt hơi một cái thôi, Cố Diêm vương đến tận nơi dẫn cậu ta đến phòng y tế, còn đo nhiệt độ cơ thể rồi đưa đi bệnh viện khám sức khỏe toàn diện cả người.”

Trương Phong vừa nói vừa cảm khái một câu: “Nhà trường đúng là quan tâm và trân trọng chúng ta!”

Hứa Thịnh tay đang bóc kẹo khựng lại: “…”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hứa Thịnh chậm rãi ngỏm.

Trương Phong hồn nhiên không cảm nhận được thân thể hai người đối diện đều trở nên cứng ngắc: “Sao hai đứa không nói năng gì thế? Vừa nói buổi tối nó làm sao?”

Thiệu Trạm tổ lái sang chuyện khác: “Buổi tối cậu ấy ngủ khá muộn, cậu đừng quấy rầy cậu ấy.”

Trương Phong ngây ngốc “Ồ” một tiếng, lại chuyển hướng sang Hứa Thịnh: “Đại ca, thế mày đeo khẩu trang làm gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cho ngầu.”

Trương Phong thầm đánh một dấu chấm hỏi trong lòng.

Hứa Thịnh giơ tay lên nhẹ nhàng kéo khẩu trang xuống, lộ ra nửa sống mũi cao: “Đeo chơi, giả vờ không được chắc?”

“…” Trương Phong nói, “Được chứ.”

Mặc dù ý kiến này hết sức khó hiểu nhưng Trương Phong không khỏi không thừa nhận từ “giả vờ” này dùng rất đúng chỗ, đúng là rất đẹp trai.

Chờ sau khi Trương Phong đi, Hứa Thịnh kéo hẳn khẩu trang xuống, tiện tay nhét vào trong ngăn bàn, cắn nát viên kẹo xong thì tuyệt vọng cam chịu số phận: “Có đề thi nào không, để tôi làm thử xem.”

Biện pháp sau cùng vẫn là nước đến chân mới nhảy.

Thiệu Trạm cũng không bổ túc lộn xộn cho cậu, những phạm vi vạch ra đều dùng được trong các đề thi mẫu vào Đại học, khi nào làm đề nâng cao thì bổ sung sau.

Buổi tối, Hứa Thịnh ngồi trước bàn học, trên bàn đặt mấy tờ “ _Bài luyện tập thi đấu_ “, trước khi cậu cầm bút lên vẫn không khỏi nhìn lại những ngày tháng ngắn ngủi khi mình còn sống: Vì cái gì đã khiến một học tra như cậu phải đi trên con đường này? Vì cái gì mà khiến cậu phải gặp những thứ này?

Hứa Thịnh cố gắng hết sức bổ sung kiến thức, nói thế nào cậu cũng đã từng là người trải qua thi đấu vòng tròn lần trước, một vài đề bài cậu đã đọc qua.

Đều nói trong cái rủi có cái may, sau khi Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu bổ túc đề thi, một tuần sau, cậu đạt được số điểm cao nhất chưa từng có trong lịch sử của đề thi thử môn Toán: 131 điểm.

Lúc Chu Viễn phát bài thi, tay còn run rẩy: “Quá tốt Hứa Thịnh, 131 điểm, thầy có nằm mơ cũng chưa từng nghĩ em có thể thi được ra số điểm này———–”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cảm ơn thầy, em cũng nằm mơ và cũng không ngờ được mình sẽ có ngày hôm nay.”

Mặc dù thi thoảng kiểm tra Toán điểm cao hơn nhưng Hứa Thịnh vẫn không chắc trong lòng. Độ khó đề thi còn kém xa so với bài thi thật, cậu bổ túc đến bây giờ có thể đọc hiểu hết đề bài coi như đã rất giỏi rồi. Về cơ bản, đọc câu hỏi xong là có thể giải luôn, ngay cả suy nghĩ phía sau cũng đều lãng phí thời gian.

Tất cả mọi người đều trông mong vào Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại được tổ chức vào ngày chủ nhật.

Năm nay Lâm Giang không còn là sân nhà, học sinh Lục Trung cần tập hợp sớm, ngồi xe buýt đến trung học Tinh Kiếm.

Lần này Hứa Thịnh tham gia thi đấu vòng tròn hoàn toàn khác lần trước, mặc đồng phục trường quy củ——–nói quy củ cũng không hẳn, khi rửa mặt trong đầu cậu toàn là công thức tính toán, dây khóa áo khoác kéo phanh ra, trước khi ra cửa bị Thiệu Trạm đè ngược trở lại.

Lưng Hứa Thịnh đè lên cánh cửa, đột nhiên bị Thiệu Trạm dựa sát vào cướp đi hô hấp, ép buộc cậu tỉnh táo.

Thiệu Trạm hôn sâu lên môi cậu một cái, tay mò xuống dưới, chạm đến dây khóa áo khoác lạnh như băng, trở tay kéo lên: “Đừng bỏ trống câu hỏi, nếu chủ nhiệm Cố hỏi, cứ bảo thầy ấy đến gặp tôi.”

Có rất nhiều lời có thể giải thích được.

Ví dụ như đề không chính xác.

Luôn luôn có thể vượt qua được.

Tổ tham gia thi đấu của Lục Trung Lâm Giang tổng cộng có tám thí sinh, ngược lại người xem đến rất đông, tổng cộng cử đi ba chiếc xe buýt.

Vẫn còn một khoảng cách khá xa từ cổng trường Tinh Kiếm và tòa nhà phức hợp*, lan can chạm trổ theo phong cách châu Âu bao quanh trường học. Sau khi đi qua con đường cây xanh rậm rạp, chiếc cổng sắt chậm rãi kéo ra mới có thể nhìn thấy tòa nhà phức hợp và hai chữ lớn “Tinh Kiếm”.

_*tòa nhà phức hợp: là kiểu nhà tích hợp nhiều khu chức năng với nhau, tiết kiệm thời gian đi lại. Tuy mới mẻ tại Việt Nam nhưng các tòa nhà văn phòng – căn hộ – thương mại vốn đã rất thịnh hành ở nhiều thành phố lớn trên thế giới._

Một chiếc đồng hồ màu xám nâu với các chữ số La Mã xuất hiện trên ngọn tháp cao ở phía bên phải của tòa nhà phức hợp.

Bên cạnh là một dòng chữ nhỏ tựa như khẩu hiệu nhà trường: **_Một ng_** ** _ười dám l_** ** _ãng phí dù chỉ một giờ đồng hồ cho thấy anh ta vẫn chưa biết cách trân trọng giá trị trọn vẹn của cuộc sống —— Darwin_** *.

_*Darwin (Đác-uyn): nhà sinh vật học người Anh._

Đúng là ngôi trường “richkid” danh bất hư truyền.

Lâm Giang đến sớm, thời điểm đoàn dự thi xuống xe, trên quảng trường, những ngôi trường khác vẫn chưa đến. Bạn học thấp giọng thảo luận: “Hào nhoáng quá đi.”

“Cũng nghe danh từ lâu Tinh Kiếm là trường quý tộc rồi, nhưng mà không ngờ xịn xò thế này.”

Trên quảng trường đã treo sẵn biểu ngữ, “ _Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 16 tổ chức ở trường chúng tôi———Hoan nghênh nhiệt liệt tất cả các trường tới dự thi_ “.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên bậc thang chính giữa quảng trường, Thiệu Trạm tranh thủ chút thời gian cuối cùng rót nốt kiến thức định lý vào đầu cậu: “Còn nhớ định lý Ceva* không?”

_*Định lý cơ bản trong hình học, nếu mình nhớ không nhầm thì nó nằm trong chương trình Toán 9 : >_

Điểm nổi bật của Hứa Thịnh là thể hiện được khí phách hiên ngang, dù bây giờ cậu hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ chút nào, nhưng lúc nói “không nhớ” vẫn tràn đầy tự tin, ngồi cạnh bồn hoa cũng có thể ngồi ra được dáng vẻ “ông đây cũng làm được”.

Chỉ hơn kém nhau khoảng mười phút, những xe buýt của các trường dự thi khác chậm rãi chạy qua cổng trường, lần lượt một tổ rồi một tổ bước xuống xe buýt. Trường thứ hai đến chính là Anh Hoa năm nào cũng gặp———–Khóa lớp 12 năm ngoái của Anh Hoa đã tốt nghiệp, những tấm chiếu mới lớp 10 lần lượt thay da đổi thịt cho đội hình, nghe nói năm nay lớp 10 của Anh Hoa cũng có vài thí sinh thiên tài khó đối phó.

Đồng phục trường bọn họ vẫn giống như lần Hứa Thịnh nhìn thấy trong thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái.

Những thí sinh này đều là một nhóm xuống từ xe buýt, khoảng sáu đến tám người, nhưng chiếc xe buýt cuối cùng đi vào không giống những trường khác. Trên cửa sổ dán một quân bài*, trên đó viết “Lập Dương”.

_*Hơi khó hiểu, nhưng mà raw là_ _纸牌_ _, mình tra google hình ảnh thì nó ra tú lơ khơ ?!_

Cửa xe buýt từ từ mở ra, dẫn đầu là mấy giáo viên xuống trước.

Sau đó có hai chàng trai một trước một sau xuống xe.

Buổi trưa nắng chói chang, người đi phía trước dùng tay trái kéo mũ lên trước khi xuống xe, hơi cúi xuống, mũ đen càng che khuất mấy phần, che đi sự đẹp đẽ của thiếu niên, chỉ còn lộ ra một chút lông mày sắc bén.

Tay cậu ta đặt lên cửa xe, chờ sau khi cậu ta xuống xe, những người khác mới thấy được người đứng phía sau, là một chàng trai khác có dáng người cao lớn, đang nghiêng đầu cười chào hỏi bác tài, lúc nghiêng đầu có thể thấy rõ đường cong cổ.

Cho đến khi người xuống xe trước cong ngón tay gõ lên cửa xe vài cái, cảnh cáo: “Cút xuống nhanh lên.”

….Những trường khác đều là cả một tổ đội đến, Lập Dương lại chỉ có hai người.


	109. Chapter 109

“Cuộc so tài Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại lần thứ 16 năm nay sẽ kéo dài hơn so với năm ngoái, nội dung thi đấu vẫn chia thành hai phần, phần đầu là thi đấu tập thể, phần sau là thi đấu cá nhân được tiến hành theo hình thức đối đầu.”

Nhà thi đấu của trung học Tinh Kiếm được sửa sang lại cứ như đến xem một buổi hòa nhạc của ngôi sao, kinh phí điên cuồng đốt cháy. Trước khi trận đấu bắt đầu, thậm chí còn có một màn trình diễn ánh sáng mờ ảo và mơ mộng. Một dãy đèn laze treo trên tường với biểu ngữ giống như trước nhà thi đấu, ánh sáng mạnh mẽ chiếu thẳng xuống————

Có hai màn hình phát sóng trạng thái trận đấu ở bên trái và bên phải của khu vực thi đấu, trong trận đấu, người điều khiển máy quay sẽ chuyển đổi hình ảnh theo nhận xét của bình luận viên, ống kính sẽ được hướng đến những thí sinh khác nhau.

Còn lại được sắp xếp không khác lắm so với Lâm Giang, hai bình luận viên ngồi trên tầng hai, nhìn xuống toàn trường.

Bình luận viên A: “Chào mọi người, tôi là lão Tiền – trưởng khối của trung học Tinh Kiếm.”

Bình luận viên B: “Tôi là lão Hứa đến từ Tung Diệp, mọi người có thể gọi tôi là lão Hứa.”

“Năm nay trong số các thí sinh, có người mọi người đã quá quen thuộc và đầy kì vọng, có người lại là lần đầu tiên tham gia, khiến chúng ta cảm thấy tò mò hơn về các thí sinh gấp bội lần.”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Lão Hứa, thầy mong đợi điều gì nhất trong đội ngũ kia?”

“Tôi sao? Cá nhân tôi rất hiếu kỳ với lần đầu tiên dự thi của Nhị Trung Lập Dương———” Bình luận viên lão Hứa nói đến đây, hơi cao giọng, phấn khích nói, “Thí sinh thi đấu bắt đầu vào sân, đang dẫn đầu là———đội thi Tung Diệp!”

Người xem vỗ tay hoan nghênh.

Lâm Giang xếp sau Tung Diệp, vào sân thứ hai.

Hứa Thịnh hơi luống cuống, nhưng mà trước đây bị sét đánh nhiều quá, có khả năng chuyển từ hốt hoảng đến giả vờ bình tĩnh vô cùng nhanh. Nói cách khác, những người nhìn ra thế giới đã có suy nghĩ tự đánh bại bản thân khi cuối cùng họ bước lên sân khấu.

Cậu quét mắt xuống dưới, đúng lúc nhìn thấy dáng vẻ Cố Diêm vương kích động nắm chặt hai tay cổ vũ bọn họ cố gắng lên: “…”

Còn có Khưu Thu đứng trên khán đài làm cổ động viên cho cậu, giọng hô lớn: “Hùng sư Lâm Giang, thế như chẻ tre!”

….Chẳng khác gì phô trương thanh thế.

Hứa Thịnh thu hồi tầm nhìn, hoàn toàn điều chỉnh xong tâm trạng, định tìm cách đục nước béo cò trong phần đầu đầy khó khăn này: Cậu không thể nhấn chuông giành cơ hội trả lời, nhưng mà vẫn có thể miễn cưỡng ngồi giúp đỡ được một chút.

Học tra như cậu đúng là hiếm thấy, còn chen chân vào đội hình đi thi đấu, theo người ta đi tranh tài.

Thiệu Trạm ở dưới đài nhéo đốt ngón tay cậu một cái, sợ cậu căng thẳng: “Có tôi rồi.”

Lúc đoàn thi đấu ra sân, khán giả trải qua hai lần cao trào.

Lần đầu tiên là khi Thiệu Trạm vào sân, dù sao cũng là “Đại ma vương” cạnh tranh trong hai mùa giải qua, học sinh Lâm Giang suýt chút nữa gào rách cổ họng: “Học thần!”

Lần thứ hai là trước khi ngôi trường cuối cùng ra sân, bình luận viên đang giới thiệu: “Bây giờ chuẩn bị bước ra sân chính là Nhị Trung….” Hai chữ Lập Dương bị nhấn chìm trong tiếng hô hào ầm ĩ của người xem.

Bình luận viên còn chưa dứt lời, một góc khán đài xảy ra một trận sóng gió kinh hoàng, tiếng thét chói tai không dứt.

“Nhị Trung Lập Dương”, bình luận viên tiếp tục nói khi vừa rồi mới bị cắt ngang, cười bổ sung: “Xem ra độ nổi tiếng của hai thí sinh Lập Dương vô cùng cao… Để chúng tôi mời hai thí sinh dự thi của Nhị Trung Lập Dương ra sân.”

Học sinh các trường đã ngồi vào đúng vị trí trên khán đài, dựa theo năm khu vực mà ngồi, từ trái sang phải theo thứ tự là: Tung Diệp, Anh Hoa, Tinh Kiếm, Lâm Giang, Lập Dương.

Đồng phục năm trường đều không giống nhau, máy quay lia đến đồng phục của học sinh Lập Dương, trong tay mỗi học sinh Lập Dương giơ một cái bảng, nhìn thoáng qua tất cả đều là tên của hai người: Hạ Triều.

Một cái tên khác là: Tạ Du.

Cùng lúc đó, thí sinh của Nhị Trung Lập Dương đi vào từ lối đi mặt bên của sân.

Hai chàng trai đi trên lối đi thật dài, máy quay lập tức chuyển từ khán đài lên hai người bọn họ, xuất hiện trên màn hình lớn là bóng người bị kéo dài ngược hướng của hai người. Đang lúc ánh sáng biến hóa, bóng hai người bị kéo rất dài.

Chỉ có hai người, nhưng khí thế không hề thua kém chút nào.

Chờ đến khi hai thí sinh dự thi đứng yên trên lối đi, máy quay mới chậm rãi dời đi, Hứa Thịnh vội vã liếc mắt qua nhìn hai người mà cậu vừa mới thấy loáng thoáng lúc ở quảng trường.

Người xuống xe phía sau nhét một tay trong túi, tay còn lại khoác lên vai người bên cạnh, lúc ống kính lia tới không quan tâm gì cười một tiếng, ngón tay khoác trên vai bạn mình buông xuống, thoải mái nhìn vào máy quay “yeah” một tiếng.

Theo động tác, cổ tay khẽ nâng lên, lộ ra nửa đoạn dây đỏ trên cổ tay thiếu niên.

Dưới khán đài càng kích động, đều hô khẩu hiệu cùng nhịp: “Triều ca! Hạng nhất!”

Mà người vừa kéo mũ xuống trước từ xe buýt lúc nãy thì không có ý định tương tác với người xem.

Không chỉ không thấy máy quay, ngay cả một cái nhìn cũng không cho.

Độ nổi tiếng của hai thí sinh Nhị Trung Lập Dương cao một cách bất thường, vừa lộ diện đã khiến học sinh trường khác ngầm hiểu ra: Mẹ nó lớn lên như thế sao có thể không nổi tiếng được?

Năm nay xảy ra chuyện gì thế? Đây rốt cuộc là thi đấu vòng tròn hay là hiện trường cuộc bình chọn giáo thảo?

Chỉ là cổ động viên của Nhị Trung Lập Dương khác hẳn so với trường khác, những bạn học kia hô khẩu hiệu xong thì bắt đầu hò cả những thứ khác: “Triều ca, đừng có cợt nhả, viết chữ đẹp vào———-điểm trình bày rất quan trọng!”

“Đừng có khiêu khích giáo viên ra đề———-tha cho họ đi!”

“…”

“Có thể không lên tiếng thì tốt nhất đừng lên tiếng, nói ít làm nhiều, học tập Du ca đi!”

Những trường khác: “???”

Đây là cái kiểu cổ động gì vậy?

Chủ nhiệm Khương của Nhị Trung Lập Dương ngồi dưới đài cũng rất phấn khích, giới thiệu: “Thấy không, giới thiệu nhé, đó là học sinh Hạ Triều trường chúng tôi, tương đối khác người, nhưng thành tích vô cùng tốt. Còn có cả người đứng cạnh em ấy…” Chủ nhiệm Khương tìm từ miêu tả mãi, cũng không thể nói là “mặt lạnh”, “không thích quan tâm người khác”, “hi vọng người khác cút xa một chút”, cuối cùng đành nói, “Em ấy hơi dễ xấu hổ, là Tạ Du trường tôi, cũng rất ưu tú.”

Chủ nhiệm Cố ngồi bên cạnh ông ấy, thầm nghĩ học sinh Thiệu Trạm trường bọn tôi cũng đâu có tệ, vì vậy tỉnh bơ nói: “Bên kia là học sinh Thiệu Trạm trường tôi, thành tích học tập của em ấy luôn được hạng nhất từ khi nhập học.”

Chủ nhiệm Khương im lặng vài giây, muốn ông một câu tôi một câu, đang định đáp trả: “Tạ Du và Hạ Triều trường tôi….”

Chủ nhiệm Khương: “…” Thôi bỏ đi.

Cuối cùng chủ nhiệm Khương vẫn ngậm miệng lại.

Thành tích khi nhập học của Tạ Du và Hạ Triều ở trường Lập Dương bọn họ luôn đếm ngược.

Đã hơn một năm, kỳ thi nào cũng đội sổ, mãi đến năm lớp 11 mới khôi phục lại thực lực chân chính của mình.

Không thể nào nói cái này ra được.

Sau khi toàn bộ thí sinh dự thi ngồi xuống, bình luận viên chấn chỉnh lại trật tự: “Mời tất cả khán giả ngồi xem trên khán đài giữ yên lặng, còn năm phút nữa cuộc thi sẽ bắt đầu————-“

Trên đài thi đấu.

Mỗi đoàn thi đấu ngồi vây xung quanh một cái bàn dài, chỉ có một cái bàn dài duy nhất có hai người ngồi, hoàn toàn xa lạ so với xung quanh.

Vị trí của hai người đến từ Lập Dương vừa vặn đối diện bọn họ.

Hứa Thịnh không biết được thực lực của Lập Dương.

Trên thực tế, không chỉ Hứa Thịnh, đa phần những ngôi trường khác đều không để Lập Dương vào mắt: Một ngôi trường có phổ điểm văn hóa không cao, cho dù thành tích đột nhiên tăng mạnh thì có thể bay đến mức nào chứ?

Thậm chí có đầy người muốn xem trò cười.

Hứa Thịnh thu hồi ánh mắt, đón lấy giấy thi chuyền từ phía trước xuống, khi đến tay cậu chỉ còn hai tờ, cậu đè cổ tay lên, không chuyền cho Thiệu Trạm, tay cầm bút tay che phía trên vẽ vài nét đơn giản.

Trước khi thi đấu, Thiệu Trạm hay có thói quen để bản thân thả lỏng mấy giây, trong đầu suy nghĩ lần lượt các công thức một lần, mở mắt ra thấy Hứa Thịnh chuyền giấy tới———chỉ vài ba nét đã vẽ ra được một tiểu nhân đang làm dáng vẻ cố gắng lên, trong tay còn cầm một cái kèn.

Hứa Thịnh: “Những chuyện như giải đề không thể trông cậy vào tôi, tôi sẽ khích lệ tinh thần cho cậu.”

Thiệu Trạm nhìn: “Chỉ có tinh thần thôi à?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Cứ phải nói về chuyện này ở đây à anh?”

Kèm theo âm thanh của quả lắc đồng hồ khi dừng ở giờ tròn, bình luận viên nói: “Phần thi đấu tập thể đầu tiên chính thức bắt đầu, quy định tranh tài như sau, giành lấy cơ hội trả lời, trả lời đúng cộng 10 điểm, trả lời sai trừ 10 điểm. Vì vậy trước khi nhấn chuông, hi vọng các thí sinh hãy suy nghĩ thật kĩ càng, tùy tiện giành trả lời có thể sẽ khiến đội mình mất điểm, tổng cộng có mười câu hỏi, cuối cùng đội nào có điểm số cao nhất sẽ giành chiến thắng.”

“Tiếp theo mời đọc câu hỏi đầu tiên.”

Không khí tranh tài im lặng như tờ, mỗi khi đến thời gian này, bầu không khí đều vô cùng căng thẳng, xung quanh yên tĩnh đến mức có thể vô hình nghe thấy được âm thanh đồng hồ chuyển động từng giây từng phút.

Màn hình lớn sau lưng nhanh chóng hiển thị mấy dòng chữ.

**_Câu hỏi thứ nhất_ ** _: Có 10 thẻ trong túi, với các số 0, 1, 2, …, 9, được lấy ra 4 thẻ bất kỳ liên tiếp và tạo thành một số có bốn chữ số từ trái sang phải theo thứ tự lấy ra (nếu số 0 ở bên trái, số được coi là ba chữ số), sau đó số này…_

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Thi đấu vòng tròn năm nào cũng mang lại trải nghiệm giống nhau cho cậu.

Toán học thực sự là thứ phải học từ đầu, bất kể đề bài biến hóa thế nào, không biết vẫn là không biết.

Hứa Thịnh: “Mẹ nó, sao đề xác suất này không giống bài cậu dạy tôi làm?”

Thiệu Trạm vừa nháp toán trên giấy nháp, vừa nhỏ giọng tóm tắt: “Không khó, cần phân loại ra, vị trí đầu tiên có ba trường hợp khác nhau…”

Hứa Thịnh lựa chọn từ bỏ: “Được rồi, cậu cứ làm đi.”

Mấy trường cùng liên kết tổ chức đấu vòng tròn, độ khó không thể so với thi đấu chuyên nghiệp được, trên nguyên tắc 8:2, tức là 80% là câu hỏi nền tảng, thêm 20% là câu hỏi nâng cao.

Không khó đồng nghĩa với việc———–rất nhanh sẽ có người nhấn chuông giành cơ hội trả lời.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể hỗ trợ bọn họ, cẩn thận quan sát động tĩnh xung quanh, thi thoảng làm bộ làm tịch cúi đầu viết vài chữ trên giấy. Cậu thờ ơ vạch ra được cấu trúc của nhà thi đấu trên giấy nháp, lúc ngẩng mặt lên nhìn đúng lúc thấy thí sinh Nhị Trung Lập Dương ở đối diện hạ bút xuống.

“Tinh!”

“Tinh!”

Thiệu Trạm và cậu trai đối diện gần như cùng nhấn chuông một lúc.

Bình luận viên cúi đầu, tâm trạng kích động, cao giọng nói: “Người nhấn chuông là Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang và… Hạ Triều của Nhị Trung Lập Dương! Hai người đồng thời nhấn chuông!”

Nhưng hai người nhấn cùng lúc như vậy thì phải làm sao?

Trọng tài đang muốn đi xem thử đáp án của hai trường xem có chính xác hết hay không thì thấy cậu học sinh vô cùng đẹp trai của Lập Dương nhích lại gần phía trước, trọng tài gần cậu ta hơn, vì vậy cậu cố hết sức sáp lại gần micro trong tay trọng tài hỏi: “Sợ làm khó các cậu, như vậy đi, câu hỏi này tôi có ba cách giải, so xem ai nhiều cách giải hơn không bạn?”

Trọng tài: “…”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Anh bạn, cậu phách lối thật đấy.

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Đầu tiên khán đài yên lặng, sau đó bùng nổ: “Con bà nó, còn chơi được như vậy sao?! Tự chơi quy định của mình?” Vừa ra mắt đã đổi quy tắc.

“Năm nay Lập Dương cử người…. Mặc dù số lượng không chiếm ưu thế, nhưng thực lực trông có vẻ ổn lắm!”

“Tôi chỉ nghĩ được cùng lắm hai cách, cách thứ ba là gì?”

Lúc này, người bên cạnh Hạ Triều cử động, Tạ Du thò tay qua, ngón tay giật lấy dây diện của micro, giọng nói vừa lạnh vừa thanh: “Xin lỗi, không cần để ý tới cậu ta.”

Đương nhiên cuối cùng không thể so xem ai có nhiều cách giải hơn, câu trả lời chính xác, mỗi đội được năm điểm, tiếp tục tranh tài.

Nhưng lại một lần nữa hai tiếng chuông kia đồng thời vang lên như một tiếng kèn lệnh.

Từ khi hai người bắt đầu nhấn chuông cùng lúc, Hứa Thịnh ngồi bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm trơ mắt chứng kiến một trận “đánh nhau” giữa các học bá.

Trước đây cậu có thể nhìn ra được Thiệu Trạm không nghiêm túc bao nhiêu——–Sự không nghiêm túc này không phải cậu ấy không coi trọng cuộc thi này mà là cậu ấy khó gặp được đối thủ, những thí sinh khác dự thi rất nghiêm túc, bao gồm cả đồng đội trong đoàn dự thi của Lâm Giang, thế nhưng bọn họ hoàn toàn không có cơ hội động vào chuông.

Không thể theo kịp được tốc độ của cậu ấy.

Nhưng tình thế bây giờ hoàn toàn thay đổi, thời gian hai phe nhấn chuông cách nhau càng ngày càng ngắn.

Chênh lệch trước sau gần như không vượt qua vài ba giây.

“Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, trả lời đúng, cộng 10 điểm.”

“Thiệu Trạm của Lục Trung Lâm Giang…”

“Tạ Du của Nhị Trung Lập Dương…”

Tốc độ trọng tài khua cờ và ngữ tốc của hai bình luận viên cũng tăng nhanh không ít, toàn bộ người xem chỉ có thể nghe được hai cái tên “Lâm Giang” và “Lập Dương” không ngừng thay phiên nhau bên tai.

Hầu Tuấn được coi là trưởng đoàn đại diện của Lục Trung Lâm Giang: “Đệt, thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái Trạm ca cũng không dữ dội như thế.”

Đàm Khải: “Thật luôn, học bá đánh nhau, đầu óc tôi không thể chạy theo được.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Lập Dương có thể giành được hai câu trong nhịp điệu ma quỷ của Trạm ca, xem ra hai người bọn họ cũng không phải bình thường… Nếu như tôi ngồi đối diện phe của Trạm ca, tôi chắc chắn sẽ trực tiếp đầu hàng luôn.”

Khưu Thu bày tỏ sự tán thành: “Lập Dương điều chỉnh rất nhanh, nhịp điệu không hề loạn chút nào.”

Trước khi tới đây, tất cả người xem chưa từng nghĩ đến có thể được xem một trận “tranh tài” như vậy.

Trong tình huống bị hai người đối diện tấn công, Thiệu Trạm vẫn dẫn trước 25 điểm như cũ.

Bình luận viên A: “Trước mắt, trận so tài này Lục Trung Lâm Giang vẫn chiếm ưu thế lớn, chênh lệch 25 điểm, không cho đối phương có cơ hội giành mất, bây giờ sẽ đến lượt câu hỏi cuối cùng.”

Bình luận viên B: “Đúng vậy, nhưng rõ ràng Lập Dương chưa từ bỏ, bọn họ vẫn muốn giành lấy câu hỏi cuối cùng.”

Cho dù Thiệu Trạm dẫn trước nhiều như vậy nhưng vẫn không ai dám xem thường Nhị Trung Lập Dương đang trong trạng thái bất lợi.

Bởi vì tốc độ giải đề của Thiệu Trạm quá đáng sợ, Lập Dương có thể theo kịp được nhịp điệu đã đủ xuất sắc, những đội khác hoàn toàn chịu thua———-Đội đầu tiên bị đánh bại đến mức tự dừng lại là Tung Diệp, thời điểm khoa trương nhất là khi đề bài vừa hiển thị, Thiệu Trạm đã dám nhấn chuông “xử đẹp trong nháy mắt”!

Có rất nhiều kỹ xảo có thể dùng được khi giải đề, ví dụ như một số câu hỏi có thể thay thế các giá trị đặc biệt để giải, rất nhanh nhưng cũng rất mạo hiểm.

…..Mẹ nó cậu ta thế này ai mà chơi lại được?!

Bọn họ chỉ vừa mới đọc lướt đề một cái! Đối phương đã nhấn chuông rồi.

Cho dù Lập Dương có trả lời được câu hỏi cuối cùng hay không, thật ra không có ý nghĩa nữa, bởi vì đội giành chiến thắng phần thi đấu tập thể nhất định là Lục Trung Lâm Giang. Nhưng với tốc độ này mà cũng có người đuổi kịp được thì đúng là khiến người ta không tưởng tượng nổi, cho nên phải nói là, Lập Dương đối diện cũng biến thái lắm.

Đội trưởng Tung Diệp hạ bút, diễn cái gì gọi là đầu hàng tại chỗ: “Tôi không được… Tôi không thở nổi.”

Từ sau khi Lâm Giang sinh ra được một Thiệu Trạm phi thường, thi đấu vòng tròn hàng năm không còn hồi hộp nữa, số người bị cậu đánh bại nhục nhã càng ngày càng nhiều qua các năm!

“Đội trưởng, bình tĩnh, chúng ta đọc thêm câu nữa”, đồng đội an ủi, “Không đúng, chúng ta hãy giành lấy cơ hội trả lời câu hỏi cuối cùng!”

Đội trưởng Tung Diệp rất muốn khóc: “Năm ngoái anh giai Đoàn Diệu Thắng còn khóc sướt mướt không muốn tốt nghiệp, đụ má, anh ta vẫn tốt nghiệp đó thôi. Nếu năm nay anh ta vẫn ở đây, có khi còn khóc nữa mất.”

Hứa Thịnh coi như ngồi ở chính giữa phái chủ chiến trong “đội hình dự thi”, vốn đang viết viết vẽ vẽ, dáng vẻ giả vờ như thể tôi đang suy nghĩ, rất có thực lực, nhanh chóng bị chấn động đến mức quăng cả bút đi: “…”

Cho dù Hứa Thịnh vừa thi được hạng nhất liên thi toàn thành phố, còn qua được vòng nhỏ.

Học tra chính hiệu Hứa Thịnh đang ở ngay tại hiện trường học bá oánh nhau, tay chân không biết nên đặt lên đâu.

Cậu không nên ở chỗ này, cậu nên ở dưới gầm xe*.

_*Có thể hiểu Hứa Thịnh đang ám chỉ mình giống như cái lốp dự phòng, hầu hết các lốp dự phòng của ô tô đều ở dưới gầm xe._


	110. Chapter 110

Bình luận viên: “Câu hỏi cuối cùng, xin mời nhìn lên màn hình lớn.”

Màn hình phía sau lưng tỏa ra ánh sáng huỳnh quang, powerpoint chuyển sang slide tiếp theo, vài hàng chữ chậm rãi xuất hiện trên màn hình—————- _BC là đường kính của đường tròn O, A là một điểm nằm trên đường tròn O,…_

Theo sự xuất hiện của đề bài, hình ảnh trên cả hai màn hình phát sóng cũng dời khỏi khu vực bình luận. Thời điểm dời đi thì lia qua hai vị trí của Lập Dương và Lâm Giang, đầu tiên máy quay dừng trên người hai thí sinh của Lập Dương một giây, thoáng chuyển sang bàn tay cầm bút của Tạ Du: Tinh thần của cậu không hề suy sụp, thậm chí còn ngồi thẳng hơn, trong tay cầm bút máy đen, còn đang xoay bút một vòng.

Ngồi đối diện cậu chính là Thiệu Trạm, nhìn về phía hai người có cảm giác nhiệt độ quanh mình chợt giảm xuống.

Những thí sinh thi đấu khác ngồi tự kỷ xung quanh cũng cảm thấy lạnh, càng thấy thê lương hơn.

Đội hình đối thủ tự kỷ, đội hình nhà mình cũng tự kỷ, những đại diện khác của đội Lục Trung Lâm Giang nhận ra mình hoàn toàn chẳng làm được gì, chỉ có thể ngồi im trên đài.

Máy quay chiếu trên màn hình lớn còn quay đến cả góc nghiêng của Hứa Thịnh.

Những thí sinh thi đấu ngồi gần Hứa Thịnh nóng lòng muốn tìm người bày tỏ, nắm lấy ống tay áo Hứa Thịnh nói: “Thịnh ca, đáng sợ quá QAQ*.”

_*Biểu tượng dùng trên MXH, nghĩa là gương mặt khóc._

Hứa Thịnh “Ừ” một tiếng.

Nửa trận đầu cậu đều giả bộ ở đây, bây giờ dựa cả người ra đằng sau, thừa dịp không ai chú ý, nhấc chân giẫm lên xà ngang dưới bàn học, mở rộng chân, nhìn rất có tư thái hờ hững của “đại ca”.

Đừng nói trong Tứ Hiệu Liên Trại năm ngoái, cậu đạt được hạng nhì, năng lực thắng được cả một đàn anh của Anh Hoa.

Thí sinh thi đấu Lâm Giang: “Tôi còn chưa kịp đọc xong đề bài cơ!”

“Đại ca” Hứa Thịnh thầm bày tỏ sự tán thành, nhìn cậu ta: “Tôi cũng thế.”

Hứa Thịnh đâu có đọc, nhàn rỗi vô cùng, vì vậy dứt khoát tán gẫu với đồng đội một lúc, làm giảm bớt sự áp lực trong đội.

Trước đây cậu thật sự chưa từng nghĩ bản thân lại có thể ngồi cùng một chỗ với những thí sinh tham gia thi đấu khác, lại còn có cơ hội nói chuyện cùng một đề tài.

Cậu tưởng rằng chỉ có mình cậu là tự kỷ———–dù sao câu hỏi kia cậu cũng không biết, chẳng có câu nào cậu hiểu, không ngờ trừ bạn trai cậu và hai đối thủ Lập Dương đối diện ra thì toàn bộ thí sinh thi đấu cũng tự kỷ theo.

Thí sinh thi đấu rớt nước mắt: “Bọn họ quá nhanh! Đây là tốc độ gì thế QAQ, từ trước đến giờ tôi chưa bao giờ gặp cái kiểu thi đấu nào thế này.”

Hứa Thịnh gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, chẳng giống người thường gì cả.”

Thí sinh thi đấu: “Đội trưởng Tung Diệp ở bên kia cũng sắp khóc rồi, tôi cũng muốn khóc.”

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, vỗ bả vai cậu ta: “Kiên cường lên, câu hỏi cuối cùng, thận trọng.”

Thí sinh thi đấu: “QAQ!”

Các thí sinh bứt rứt muốn chảy nước mắt xong, tiếp tục lấy dũng khí ngẩng đầu đọc đề, thán phục nói: “Thịnh ca, trông cậu bình tĩnh thật, không hổ là hạng nhì thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái. Bây giờ còn vững vàng được như vậy, quá thần kỳ.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…” Chẳng qua cậu chỉ đục nước béo cò thôi.

Nên nói thế nào nhỉ? Hạng nhì đâu phải do cậu thi được.

Thí sinh này nói xong thì quét mắt qua giấy nháp của Hứa Thịnh, ánh mắt dừng lại một lát, bởi vì trên giấy nháp của Hứa Thịnh chỉ chép đề bài, không hề có bước giải nào cả: “Cậu cái này…cậu không giải đề sao Thịnh ca?”

Hứa Thịnh giơ tay lên che kín một nửa giấy nháp, cậu không giải đề nhưng vẫn phải giả vờ, nên chỉ có thể chép đề bài để thể hiện dáng vẻ mình đang giả vờ: “…Tôi chỉ thích chép đề.”

“?”

Hứa Thịnh im lặng vài giây, trong đầu nhanh chóng có một chuỗi logic: “Chép đề có thể giúp khai thác suy nghĩ.”

“??”

Chuỗi logic của Hứa Thịnh thật sự không tiếp tục được, cuối cùng chỉ có thể chém gió, lấy bạn trai ra làm lá chắn: “Trạm ca các cậu dạy.”

Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh giải đề: “…”

Vì vậy những thí sinh ngồi gần Hứa Thịnh trừng mắt nhìn ngòi bút đang bận rộn giải đề của Thiệu Trạm khựng lại một chút, đang lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng tranh thủ giải đề so tài mà vẫn phân tâm nói một câu: “Ừ, tôi dạy.”

“…”

Trong lòng cậu thí sinh kia nghĩ: Còn có cả kiểu kỹ năng giải đề thế này hả?

Cậu ta tin tưởng, không hề nghi ngờ chút nào.

Sự sùng bái học thần dẫn đến việc ngay cả lý trí cũng hoàn toàn biến mất, cũng không nghĩ thử xem tại sao trong một trận đấu so tài giữa việc ai giải đề nhanh hơn lại lãng phí thời gian để chép đề bài như vậy.

May là thí sinh Nhị Trung Lập Dương nhấn chuông vẫn chậm hơn một giây, hai bình luận viên chứng kiến trận đấu chém giết chấn động lòng người này, vì lo lắng thấp thỏm lo sợ cho trường mình, thời khắc này vô cùng chú ý đến biến động thế cuộc. Sau khi trọng tài xác nhận câu trả lời, nhanh chóng bình luận: “Phần thi đấu tập thể———-xin được chúc mừng Lục Trung Lâm Giang!”

Máy quay hình chuyển sang Thiệu Trạm.

Dây khóa áo khoác của cậu trai đang mở, lúc này mới lộ ra vài phần mệt mỏi, tóc mái rơi trước mắt, gương mặt vẫn lạnh lùng như thế.

Cố Diêm vương ngồi dưới đài chợt đứng lên, chỉ huy học sinh Lục Trung vỗ tay: “Ngớ ra làm gì, vỗ tay đi. Hầu Tuấn, bảo các bạn đi chứ.”

Đám người Hầu Tuấn đang nhìn đến ngây người: “Vâng vâng vâng.”

Tất cả mọi người ngớ ra rất lâu, sau đó trong bầu không khí hít thở cũng khó khăn mới biến thành tiếng vỗ tay như sấm———–

“Phần thi cá nhân sẽ bắt đầu lúc 1 giờ 30 phút chiều, xin mời tất cả các thí sinh dự thi đến sớm nửa tiếng làm công tác chuẩn bị. Xin được thông báo lại lần nữa, phần thi cá nhân sẽ bắt đầu lúc…”

Trung học Tung Diệp là đội đầu tiên lùi ra ngoài, đội trưởng Tung Diệp dẫn đầu kiên cường không rơi nước mắt, lúc đi ngang qua Lập Dương, đúng lúc cậu học sinh họ Hạ bên đó đứng lên.

Sau khi Hạ Triều đứng lên thì cầm theo áo khoác treo trên ghế dựa, hoàn toàn không biết đội trưởng Tung Diệp là ai, chỉ dựa vào việc quan sát biểu cảm của cậu ta không tốt lắm, thuận miệng nói: “Muốn làm lại cũng được thôi, thua một lần đâu có gì. Sang năm anh và lão Tạ tốt nghiệp rồi, chú vẫn lớp 11 chứ gì? Vẫn còn hi vọng.”

Lần này Tạ Du đứng bên cạnh không cản lại, còn “Ừ” một tiếng bày tỏ sự tán thành.

Ý này còn chẳng phải là: Sang năm các cậu tái chiến đi.

Đội trưởng Tung Diệp: “…”

Cả đội Tung Diệp: “…” Một ngày đen như chó.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn Lập Dương đối diện nói xong, cầm áo khoác đồng phục đi thẳng xuống dưới đài. Hạ Triều chỉ mặc một cái áo phông mỏng bên trong————trong nhà thi đấu nhiều người, nhiệt độ ấm hơn bên ngoài nhiều, trước khi đi, cậu ta còn dừng chân lại, ngón trỏ và ngón giữa khép lại khua tay múa chân về phía Thiệu Trạm đang ngồi.

Chàng trai có tính cách bề ngoài hướng ngoại, đứng cách một khoảng giơ tay lên khách sáo chào hỏi bọn họ.

Theo lý mà nói, lẽ ra thi đấu thua rồi thì tâm trạng sẽ không vui, nhưng nhìn hai người này trông chẳng giống gì là bị ảnh hưởng, thậm chí Thiệu Trạm còn có cảm giác luyến tiếc những anh hùng này, động tác tay này như có ý muốn nói: _Gặp lại sau khi thi xong._

Vài người trên khán đài lao lên rìa khu vực thi đấu, cậu trai đeo kính tròn dẫn đầu: “Triều ca, siêu quá đi!”

Hạ Triều bật cười: “Thua rồi còn siêu cái gì?”

“Tình huống vừa rồi, cậu và Du ca có thể vững vàng như thế cũng không tệ.”

Bọn họ vừa nói chuyện vừa đi xa.

Hứa Thịnh: “Hai người bên Lập Dương bị sét đánh giỏi thật đấy.”

Thiệu Trạm thừa nhận đối thủ lần này, không thể không nói cảm giác tranh tài thế này mới sung sướng thỏa thích, cậu cũng rất thoải mái, không hề keo kiệt dành lời khen đánh giá cao chút nào: “Rất giỏi.”

“Anh của em giỏi nhất”. Hứa Thịnh nói.

Thiệu Trạm thấp giọng cười, sau đó nói: “Giỏi lắm, nhưng hình như bọn họ không thạo tập huấn, có lẽ trước khi thi không được tiếp cận với các đề định hướng.”

Cho dù Thiệu Trạm cũng là thí sinh thi đấu nhưng mấy vòng sau cậu đã nhanh chóng đánh giá được trình độ của đối phương, dù rất giỏi nhưng việc thiếu kinh nghiệm rất rõ ràng.

Sau khi kết thúc thi đấu, nhóm thí sinh của các trường được sắp xếp đến nhà ăn của Tinh Kiếm ăn cơm.

Lúc bọn họ đến, hầu như các chỗ ngồi đều kín, cũng không tìm thấy bọn Hầu Tuấn ở đâu, chỉ có thể ghép bàn với người khác, đến gần khu vực ăn uống gần cửa sổ lấy cơm có nhiều người nhất. Hứa Thịnh bê đồ vào trong, thấy có hai vị trí trống, ở chỗ trống đó còn để cái áo khoác: “Làm phiền một chút, chỗ này có ai ngồi chưa?”

Hứa Thịnh nói xong mới nhìn thấy hai gương mặt quen thuộc ngồi đối diện————-vừa rồi trên đài thi đấu cũng ngồi đối diện bọn họ, toàn bộ quá trình cậu không có chuyện gì làm nên nhớ rất chính xác mặt người ta.

Thật là vừa khéo, Lập Dương.

“Chưa có ai đâu”, Tạ Du nói xong, cong ngón tay gõ lên bàn, nhắc nhở, “Cất áo đi.”

Trên đài là đối thủ so tài, dưới đài cũng không cần phải giương cung bạt kiếm như vậy.

Hạ Triều tự giới thiệu mình trước: “Hạ Triều, Triều ghép từ chữ Trác và chữ Nguyệt*, vừa rồi bạn cậu trả lời không tệ ha? Câu thứ hai dùng công thức tính nhanh hả?”

_*Triều (_ _朝_ _) = Trác (_ _卓_ _) + Nguyệt (_ _月_ _)_

Thiệu Trạm: “Lần đầu hai cậu tham gia thi đấu à?”

Quả nhiên đúng như Thiệu Trạm đoán.

Hạ Triều vẫn bận rộn nhặt xương cá, sau khi gắp hết xong thì đặt sang đĩa người bên cạnh, đặt đũa xuống nói: “Bị kéo đến đấy, tôi với lão Tạ mới chỉ giải qua loa mấy bộ câu hỏi thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái của các cậu thôi.”

“…”

Giải qua loa, mấy bộ thôi?

Học tra chính hiệu Hứa Thịnh không hiểu lắm sự “qua loa” này, nhưng mà nghĩ thử xem, đúng là thế mà. Chuyện Lập Dương nói muốn tham gia dự thi cũng chỉ mới diễn ra hai tuần trước.

Hai tuần lễ, bọn họ có thể có bao nhiêu thời gian để chuẩn bị đây?

Nhưng phải là người thế nào mới chỉ bắt đầu tiếp xúc với đề thi khoảng hai tuần trước khi thi lại có thể thi đấu đến thế này?!

Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy thế giới này rất không công bằng: Đều bị sét đánh, sao sự đãi ngộ lại chênh lệch nhiều thế này?

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ đến đây, không nhịn được rất muốn mặt đối mặt trao đổi chuyện sét đánh từng trải qua, cái gọi là đánh nhau xong mới thành bạn bè là đây chứ đâu, vừa hay còn ăn cơm cùng một chỗ. Thiệu Trạm giống như Tạ Du bên Lập Dương, đều không nhiều lời, còn ngồi cùng nhau khiến cả cái bàn chỗ bọn họ không có ai dám tới gần. Trên bàn chỉ có Hứa Thịnh và Hạ Triều thường xuyên mở miệng trao đổi.

Hứa Thịnh: “Nghe nói hai cậu từng bị sét đánh?”

Hạ Triều: “…Người anh em, truyền thuyết này còn lan truyền rộng thế hả? Lâm Giang biết hết rồi á?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Nhưng mà chuyện này có thật à?”

Hạ Triều mở miệng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Thật ra là hôm đó là một đêm gió lớn. Đêm hôm đó tôi và bạn cùng bàn đi trên đường, bỗng nhiên trời vang lên một tiếng rất lớn———-” Cậu ta nói đến đây, người đang dựa ra đằng sau chợt nhích lại gần phía trước, ngừng một lát thì nói tiếp: “Lừa mấy cậu thôi, cái phiên bản này cũng cổ lỗ sĩ quá rồi, bây giờ tương đối thịnh hành cách nói sống lại, nghe còn thú vị hơn tí.”

Hứa Thịnh nghĩ thầm, xem ra tất cả chỉ là lời đồn đại.

Hạ Triều nói xong lại hỏi: “Đúng rồi, trước khi đến tôi có nghe nói trường các cậu có hạng hai thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái rất lợi hại, hôm nay không đến à?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Có đến đây này.

Cả quá trình chỉ giả vờ chép đề bài, có làm được gì đâu.

Hứa Thịnh sờ mũi thừa nhận: “Tôi.”

Chột dạ thì chột dạ, đến vòng hai của thi đấu cậu vẫn phải tự chống đỡ, Hứa Thịnh nói đại khái sự phát huy anh dũng của mình trong thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái: “Năm ngoái lúc tôi thi, chém vô số địch, có biết Thực nghiệm Anh Hoa không? Hạng nhất trường bọn họ bị tôi đánh bại đến bật khóc.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Hạ Triều: “Lợi hại đó người anh em, mà sao vừa rồi không thấy cậu nhấn chuông?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Tôi dành cơ hội cho các cậu.”

Hai người trò chuyện thật vui, ngược lại hai người ngồi bên cạnh lại không hé răng lấy một chữ.

Chỉ bằng thời gian một bữa cơm, Hứa Thịnh đã xây dựng xong thân phận “học bá” vô cùng vững chắc, chắc đến mức trước khi thi, Hạ Triều còn vô cùng mong đợi phần thi cá nhân buổi chiều.

Nhưng mà cho dù có giả vờ nhiều như thật, phần thi đấu cá nhân Hứa Thịnh đã dự định sẽ không có bất kỳ sự phát huy nào rồi.

Trước khi tất cả thí sinh vào sân, khán giả đã vào tiệc sớm. Thi đấu cá nhân không cần màn hình, đèn trong nhà thi đấu được bật hết lên, ánh đèn rọi xuống thẳng tắp, cả đài thi đấu được ánh sáng bao trùm.

Những người khác đều mang dáng vẻ sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

Chỉ có Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy ánh sáng chói đến nhức mắt, rất giống ánh sáng mạnh chiếu xuống giống lần chủ nhiệm Cố gọi cậu ở lại sau cuộc thi, tra hỏi phạm nhân.

Trước khi bắt đầu thi đấu, bình luận viên hâm nóng bầu không khí: “Cuộc tranh tài của chúng ta đã đến phần sau. Buổi sáng, bạn học Thiệu Trạm đã xuất sắc phát huy khiến bây giờ tôi không thể đoán trước được điều gì. Không biết trong phần thi đấu cá nhân tiếp theo, ai có thể giành được “hạng nhất” đây.”

Một bình luận viên khác nói: “Năm nay hai thí sinh của Nhị Trung Lập Dương đúng là khiến người ta kinh ngạc, không ngờ trong phần thi đấu tập thể lại thể hiện xuất sắc như vậy.”

So với phần thi tập thể buổi sáng, sự thưởng thức của khán giả đã yếu hơn rất nhiều, quá trình giải đề khô khan nhàm chán kéo dài đến nửa tiếng.

Toàn bộ người xem các trường chỉ có thể giết thời gian qua màn hình phát sóng———người ta hay gọi là ngắm trai.

Giá trị nhan sắc thí sinh của hai trường Lập Dương và Lâm Giang vượt qua mức bình thường rất nhiều, nhìn thôi cũng thấy cảnh đẹp ý vui, phần lớn người xem đã không còn quá quan tâm ai giành được hạng nhất, chỉ hi vọng giáo viên quay hình chĩa máy quay lên người mấy thí sinh này nhiều hơn.

Đã trôi qua hơn nửa phần thi đấu cá nhân, cả đài thi đấu chỉ có một người dừng tay đặt bút xuống, sau đó cực kỳ phách lối gục thẳng xuống bàn ngủ, quay ót về phía người khác.

Là Tạ Du của Lập Dương.

Cậu trai này giống như lúc đến, nằm bò xuống còn giơ tay kéo mũ áo sau lưng lên.

Máy quay lia qua bài thi đè dưới tay cậu, các bước giải đề ngắn gọn mà thô bạo——nội dung trên bài thi không nhiều, nhưng cũng không có chỗ nào để trống.

Bình luận viên cũng không biết phải bình luận thế nào cho thí sinh này: “Tạ Du của Nhị Trung Lập Dương…Cậu ấy…chậc…có lẽ làm xong rồi.”

Hoàn toàn khác với Tạ Du, bài thi của Hạ Triều lại được điền kín hết.

Hứa Thịnh không rảnh nghĩ đến những chuyện này, bây giờ cậu còn khó tự bảo vệ bản thân mình. Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm nói đừng trực tiếp để trống đề, đến lúc đó cậu ấy sẽ đi giải thích với Cố Diêm vương, nhưng cậu vẫn muốn thử xem sao———-Thời điểm vừa nhận được bài thi, cậu đã nghĩ như thế.

Sau khi đọc xong câu hỏi thứ ba, cậu nghĩ: Thôi vẫn là bỏ đi.

Trong đề có hai câu hỏi đầu tiên là Hứa Thịnh miễn cưỡng có thể trả lời, trước khi thi cậu đã được Thiệu Trạm bổ túc cho loại câu hỏi điển hình này rồi.

Nhưng đến những câu khác thì hoàn toàn không hạ bút được.

Hứa Thịnh bắt đầu tranh thủ từng giây từng phút suy nghĩ trong đầu, đợi lát nữa phải giải thích thế nào.

Cuối cùng, kết quả phần thi cá nhân nằm trong dự đoán.

Hạng nhất: Thiệu Trạm.

Hạng nhì: Tạ Du.

Hạng ba: Hạ Triều.

…

Mặc dù Lập Dương không giành được hạng nhất nhưng với thành tích này cũng đủ khiến những ngôi trường khác trong thành phố C thán phục, nhất là khi bọn họ biết rõ Lập Dương chỉ có đúng hai thí sinh dự thi.

Mà Hứa Thịnh không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, thi đếm ngược.

Lúc Cố Diêm vương ở dưới đài nghe thứ hạng, đang định chờ bình luận viên nhắc đến hùng sư trường bọn họ, cái tên Hứa Thịnh thi đấu tài năng, kết quả phải chờ đến tận cuối cùng———–

“Thịnh ca”, cuộc thi vừa kết thúc, những thí sinh khác vây xung quanh Hứa Thịnh, “Sao cậu chỉ được 10 điểm?”

Hứa Thịnh im lặng một lúc.

Những thí sinh khác nhớ đến sự thể hiện xuất sắc và khoảnh khắc tỏa sáng của Hứa Thịnh năm ngoái: “Lần này sự thể hiện của cậu…thất thường thế?”

Không.

Thật ra đây mới là năng lực bình thường của tôi.

Nhưng Hứa Thịnh không dám nói.

Cho dù trước khi nộp bài đã suy nghĩ kỹ càng nhưng đến khi tất cả mọi người thật sự hỏi cậu, Hứa Thịnh vẫn khó mà đối phó được.

Thi đấu vòng tròn năm ngoái, tất cả mọi người đều tận mắt chứng kiến Hứa Thịnh được hạng nhì, cho dù lần này thi như vậy cũng không suy đoán linh tinh, ân cần hỏi han: “Thịnh ca, sao vậy? Có phải gặp vấn đề gì không?”

“Năm ngoái tôi thể hiện xuất sắc khi thi đấu, thật ra có liên quan đến trạng thái của tôi”, Hứa Thịnh biến hóa sự thật thành một hình thức khác, thẳng thắn nói ra, “Có những lúc tôi sẽ rơi vào trạng thái suy nghĩ kỳ lạ.”

Hứa Thịnh thở dài, nói đúng nghĩa đen: “Mỗi khi đi vào trạng thái đó, vào giây phút giải đề, tôi cảm giác như có thần linh ở ngay bên cạnh, tựa như đang suy nghĩ chủ đạo cho cơ thể tôi vậy.”

Thiệu Trạm đang định giải vây cho Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh nói xong, tất cả mọi người rơi vào im lặng.

Sau đó có một giọng nói cất lên phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh, rõ ràng các bạn học có năng lực nghe hiểu phi thường: “Mẹ kiếp, chẳng lẽ đây là….giải đề trong tiềm thức? Trạng thái hiệu suất cao của bản thân?”

Khi một người lắng nghe một người khác có “thiên phú” nói, họ nói cái gì người đó cũng tin, thậm chí còn có thể tự động hỗ trợ giải thích sao cho hợp lí luôn. Nhất là thiên phú này còn được chính miệng học thần chứng nhận.

Lại có người nói: “Tôi biết, giống nhà Toán học người Ấn Độ, giải đề trong mộng*.”

_*Đang nhắc đến Srinivasa Ramanujan, ông nổi tiếng là người dù không được đào tạo bài bản và chuyên sâu về toán học nhưng lại có rất nhiều đóng góp cho ngành toán học. Tất cả những phát minh, phát hiện của ông đều đến do một vị Thần chỉ dạy cho ông trong giấc mơ._

Một người khác nói: “Chẳng lẽ chính là cảnh giới này?”

Mấy thứ này là gì thế? Sao chuyện gì mấy người cũng nghĩ ra được vậy?

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Con mẹ nó, cái tôi muốn nói là, tôi bị nhập. Trong nháy mắt đó, tôi không phải là tôi.


	111. Chapter 111

Các bạn thí sinh đều có những suy nghĩ của riêng mình. Thiệu Trạm đang đứng ở đằng trước, cậu đi đến cuối hàng nghe được “phát ngôn ngoạn mục” của Hứa Thịnh thì không muốn đi nữa: “…”

Đúng lúc này, Cố Diêm vương đi lên đài.

Cố Diêm vương giẫm lên bậc thang, không ngừng nhìn xung quanh Hứa Thịnh, một tay vươn ra————Ngón tay không ngừng run rẩy trong không khí, dường như muốn vượt qua khoảng cách túm cậu qua.

Thiệu Trạm tỉnh bơ chặn Cố Diêm vương lại: “Chủ nhiệm Cố.”

Cố Diêm vương: “Mười điểm! Hứa Thịnh, làm sao thế? Sao em thi cá nhân lại chỉ thi được mười điểm? Chẳng phải em nên cạnh tranh cao thấp với hai học sinh bên Lập Dương sao?”

Bên kia, Hứa Thịnh vẫn còn đang nghe các thí sinh khác giải thích sinh động câu chuyện nhà Toán học Ấn Độ.

“Có phải giống Ramanujan không?”

Hứa Thịnh nghe xong, suy nghĩ cũng sắp loạn:”Ramanujan nào?

“Ramanujan, nhà Toán học người Ấn Độ ý. Ông ta nói nữ thần Namakkal đã gợi ý cho ông biết trong giấc mơ. Vì vậy lúc tỉnh lại ông ta viết ra được một đống công thức.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…Không khoa trương như thế, nhưng mà cũng không…khác lắm?”

Thiệu Trạm bèn vội vàng giải thích: “Trước lần thi này cậu ấy đều bổ túc tiếng Anh, định hướng em đặt đề cho cậu ấy không đúng, trùng hợp lần này thi lại toàn vào phần kiến thức cậu ấy không làm được.”

Cố Diêm vương ngẩn người.

Một lời nói dối cần dùng nhiều lời nói dối khác để chắp vá hoàn thiện.

Thiệu Trạm chỉ có thể tiếp tục trợn mắt nói xạo: “Thiên phú thi đấu của Hứa Thịnh…sẽ vượt trội hơn nếu thi vào những dạng đề khác.”

“Chuyện này”, Cố Diêm vương kinh ngạc nói, “Thiên phú cũng phân loại sao?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu ấy giải những đề hình học rất tốt.”

Thi đấu vòng tròn hàng năm đều do những giáo viên khác nhau ra đề, phong cách ra đề cũng khác nhau, ngay cả phương hướng khảo sát cũng sẽ bị nghiêng lệch, đúng như lời Thiệu Trạm nói. Năm ngoái câu hỏi hình học chiếm tỉ lệ lớn trong bài, mà trong phần thi cá nhân năm nay, gần như không còn xuất hiện nữa.

Tư tưởng của Cố Diêm vương thả lỏng một nửa.

Một nửa kia nghe được Thiệu Trạm nói không định hướng đúng câu hỏi cũng thả lỏng theo.

Từ trước đến giờ, Cố Diêm vương không bao giờ nghĩ đến khả năng Thiệu Trạm nói dối, ông luôn bị thuyết phục.

Mối nguy từ Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại năm nay của Hứa Thịnh tạm thời được loại bỏ.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn cũng xuống khỏi khán đài, chen nhau lên: “Trạm ca! Trạm ca cực kỳ, vô cùng đẹp trai. Trận này đánh quá đẹp!”

Hầu Tuấn nói xong còn nói: “Chỉ là hàng xóm Lập Dương đáng sợ phết…Hai người này, đây chính là sức mạnh của sấm sét sao? Nhất là cái cậu thi được một nửa thì ngủ đó, lại còn vượt qua được cả người bên Anh Hoa.”

Khi máy quay lia đến cảnh Tạ Du kéo mũ lên nằm bò ra ngủ, cả khán đài đều choáng váng trước anh chàng đẹp trai này.

Năm nay Đoàn Diệu Thắng không có ở đây, nhưng thực lực tổng hợp của Anh Hoa không thể coi thường, nói thế nào cũng là trường trọng điểm xếp hạng thứ nhất, vậy mà lại bị ngôi trường coi trọng Mỹ thuật như Lập Dương chèn ép gắt gao.

Thực lực của Thiệu Trạm kinh khủng, đó là chuyện từ trước đến nay ai cũng biết, thế nhưng năm nay là lần đầu tiên hai thí sinh của Lập Dương tham gia thi đấu, vì vậy trở thành nhân vật trung tâm của đề tài. Khi phần thi đấu tập thể và phần thi đấu cá nhân kết thúc, Nhị Trung Lập Dương đều nộp những phần bài thi hết sức tuyệt vời.

Bởi vì Lập Dương mới gia nhập, từ trước đến giờ chưa đạt được thứ hạng nào trong thi đấu vòng tròn, vì vậy lấy số chỗ ngồi cũng ở cuối cùng———-Đây vốn là vị trí không có ai quan tâm tới.

Hai nhân vật trung tâm của đề tài bàn tán hoàn toàn không có cảm giác, Hạ Triều đi đến bên cạnh bàn học của Tạ Du, tự nhiên giơ tay lên kéo mũ đội trên đầu Tạ Du xuống, sau đó cúi người nói với cậu: “Bạn nhỏ ơi, dậy thôi.”

Mấy ngày nay Tạ Du đều giải đề thi đấu, ngủ chưa đủ, thiệt là phiền.

Cậu giơ tay lên gãi đầu, gấp bài thi trong tay bọn họ lại rồi đứng lên: “Đã thi xong rồi à?”

Trước khi tan cuộc, trọng tài đi đến vị trí của hai người, mục đích ban đầu là muốn nhắc nhở hai em học sinh này đừng quên đồ: “Cái kia…” Chỗ ngồi bên cạnh treo áo khoác của ai thì nhớ mang đi.

Rõ ràng Hạ Triều hiểu sai ý, bởi vì lúc trọng tài nói thì micro rất gần cậu: “Gì thế, bây giờ khi kết thúc còn phải phát biểu cảm nghĩ giành giải sao?”

Trọng tài: “???” Gì cơ?

“Em biết rồi, ô kê.” Trọng tài hoàn toàn không lấy lại tinh thần, chỉ thấy em học sinh của Nhị Trung Lập Dương vừa nói vừa tiếp lấy micro trong tay anh, một tay chống lên bàn học, rất thoải mái dựa lên, nhìn giống như là nửa ngồi trên bàn vậy, sau đó xít lại gần micro thử tiếng: “Alo.”

“…”

Nhà thi đấu rộng mênh mông, thiết kế mái tròn và bề mặt tòa nhà mang lại hiệu quả âm thanh xung quanh. Tiếng giải thích đã lởn vởn trong tai những người ở đây đã lâu, bất thình lình nghe được một tiếng này.

Những người xem vốn đang thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị rời trường và cả những thí sinh khác đều bị tiếng “Alo” qua micro này làm chấn động phải dừng chân tại chỗ.

Tình huống gì đấy?

Không phải kết thúc cuộc thi, nên đi về rồi sao??

“Em cũng không biết phải nói gì, vậy cứ nói bừa đi”, Hạ Triều nhìn chằm chằm trọng tài, mở bài thi vừa bị Tạ Du gấp vào ra, “Bài thi không có gì đáng nói, tương đối đơn giản. Hi vọng lần sau có thể tăng độ khó lên——-Sau cùng vẫn là câu nói kia, lần thi đấu này còn chưa nắm bắt được trình độ của các bạn học. Đừng nhụt chí, năm sau các cậu vẫn còn cơ hội.”

Hạ Triều nói xong, xoay cổ tay sang bên cạnh: “Lão Tạ, nói vài câu đi.”

Tạ Du vô cùng chắc chắn, hẳn là trọng tài không có ý định bảo bọn họ phát biểu.

“…” Tạ Du nói, “Tôi nói cái quái gì?”

Hạ Triều sửng sốt: “Không phải muốn phát biểu cảm nghĩ giành giải sao?”

“…”

Tạ Du muốn nói, anh không nhìn thử phản ứng của trọng tài à?

Nhưng sau một ngày thi đấu, lại thêm nằm ngủ trên bàn học không thoải mái, cậu lười nói nhiều, sau khi trả lại micro thì xắn tay áo lên: “Đi.”

Bài phát biểu của Hạ Triều đã tạo nên sự kết thúc thú vị cho cuộc thi. Tất cả những người từng tham gia đấu vòng tròn mấy lần đều chưa từng có ai chủ động phát biểu “cảm nghĩ giành giải”, đừng nhắc đến nội dung còn vô cùng phách lối như thế.

Những thí sinh đang vây quanh Hứa Thịnh nói về nhà Toán học Ấn Độ bị cắt ngang suy nghĩ: “…”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không khỏi bội phục “người anh em” từng tán gẫu mấy câu trên bàn cơm này.

Cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy chàng trai không nói nhiều lời, xắn tay áo lên lôi thẳng người anh em kia xuống đài.

“Ngạo mạn ghê, cảm nghĩ giành giải, xuất sắc.” Lúc Thiệu Trạm tới, Hứa Thịnh đang xúc động, “Cậu có muốn không? Dù gì cũng là hạng nhất, không thể mất mặt được.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không có thời gian.”

“Bận rộn dẹp yên cho người nào đó”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Vừa mới chặn chủ nhiệm Cố lại, nếu ông ấy hỏi lại, cậu cứ nói như tôi dặn là được.”

Hứa Thịnh đang rầu rĩ phải nói chuyện với Cố Diêm vương thế nào, không nghĩ đến Thiệu Trạm đã giải thích xong rồi. Kết thúc tranh tài, cậu chẳng còn sợ sệt gì nữa, khôi phục lại dáng vẻ uể oải như cũ. Xung quanh còn nhiều người, thí sinh lại vây xung quanh Thiệu Trạm, Thiệu Trạm giải quyết xong vấn đề hộ mình, Hứa Thịnh làm khẩu hình nói: “Cảm ơn anh.”

Mấy chiếc xe buýt trường học đều dừng ở khu vực đỗ xe, sau khi tất cả học sinh Lâm Giang tập hợp, đi lại theo đường cũ ra quảng trường, lại cảm thán mức độ của cải vật chất của trung học Tinh Kiếm: “Vừa rồi tôi còn chẳng chú ý, lại còn có cả đài phun nước.”

“Hoàng gia Tinh Kiếm danh bất hư truyền.”

Hứa Thịnh đứng cuối hàng chờ xe buýt quay đầu, đúng lúc thấy xe của Nhị Trung Lập Dương cách đó không xa. Cậu trai ngủ giữa giờ thi đi trước, hơi cúi người xuống lên xe buýt, sau khi lên thì đi thẳng xuống hàng cuối, bị từng hàng lưng ghế cản trở nên đi sâu vào trong không còn thấy rõ nữa.

Hứa Thịnh nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì làm, mở WeChat xem, thấy trong nhóm lớp 7 có tin nhắn mới, ấn vào xem thử.

Trong nhóm đang phát biểu cảm nghĩ xem thi đấu.

[Khưu Thu]: _Tiếc chết đi được!_

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Đúng vậy, sang năm không còn thấy Trạm ca lên đài nữa…._

Lời Hầu Tuấn còn chưa đánh xong, Khưu Thu đã vả ngay một câu: _Tôi tiếc cho Lập Dương quá._

[Hầu Tuấn]: …

[Hứa Thịnh]: _Tôi tưởng là cậu tiếc cho tôi, chị Thu à chị làm sao thế?_

Nếu là trước đây, Hứa Thịnh nói một câu như thế, Khưu Thu đã gào khóc đến n câu từ lâu rồi, nhưng mà bây giờ lực sát thương của Hứa Thịnh trước mặt cô nàng đã giảm hơn nửa uy lực.

[Khưu Thu]: _Hai người bên Lập Dương ý, cậu không cảm thấy bọn họ đẹp trai lắm à?_

[Hứa Thịnh]: _Khuyên cậu nghĩ xong hẵng nói, cậu rất dễ đánh mất tôi đấy._

[Khưu Thu]: _Cậu và Trạm ca cũng đẹp trai, nhưng mà có cái gì đó, chắc là hai người lượn lờ trước mặt tôi nhiều quá, ngắm quen rồi._

Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm lúc nào ngắm chẳng được, hai cậu trai bên Lập Dương không tranh thủ ngắm cho đã mắt, sau này làm gì còn cơ hội.

Học sinh của Lục Trung Lâm Giang—–nhất là người của lớp 7, trong lớp có hai hotboy đã khiến khiếu thẩm mỹ tăng lên nhiều, bình thường rất khó có ai khiến bọn họ ấn tượng, lần thi đấu vòng tròn này hiếm khi nào còn gặp được tận hai người.

Hứa Thịnh thoát ra ngoài, mở tin nhắn chưa đọc của Trương Phong và Khang Khải.

Khang Khải: _Bạn trai anh còn thu nhận học sinh không? Con bà nó chứ tiếng Anh của em vẫn chưa đạt tiêu chuẩn, giấy chứng nhận hợp lệ vào Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương thì có ích gì??_

Thời gian gửi tin nhắn là buổi sáng.

Hứa Thịnh: _Chẳng phải bảo cậu học từ vựng đi rồi sao?_

Khang Khải: _Sao mãi mà anh mới trả lời thế? Em rất kiên quyết muốn bước ra khỏi cái bóng thất bại nhé._

Hứa Thịnh không biết nói thế nào, chỉ có thể ậm ờ không rõ ràng: _Tôi, có một cuộc thi._

Khang Khải thi xong thì quay trở về chìm nổi trong đại dương kiến thức, cũng sắp chết chìm rồi, nghe đến hai chữ “cuộc thi” thì ngạc nhiên. Trong lòng cứ nghĩ thầm không đúng, thời gian gần đây thành phố C làm gì tổ chức cuộc thi hội họa nào đâu, biết bọn họ sắp phải thi Đại học nên không có tổ chức thi đấu gì hết.

Cậu ta bèn nghĩ lại: Chẳng lẽ là trên mạng?

Khang Khải: _Cuộc thi gì? Sao em không biết?_

Mọi người đều là học tra, thành tích của cậu không thấy giỏi hơn tôi chỗ nào, biết được mới lạ đấy.

Vì vậy Hứa Thịnh thở dài, đánh chữ trả lời: _Thi đấu._

Khang Khải: _???_

Hứa Thịnh bổ sung: _Thi đấu Toán học_.

Khang Khải: _Trò đùa à?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Tóm lại có hơi bất ngờ… Đúng là có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng mà không quan trọng._

Khang Khải: …

Người anh em Hứa Thịnh của cậu điên rồi sao?

Sau khi Ngũ Hiệu Liên Trại kết thúc, cuối cùng Hứa Thịnh cũng tự lấp xong cái hố mà mình đào năm ngoái, trừ việc Hứa Nhã Bình vẫn luôn nhắc đến “Hứa Trạm”, nhắc nhở cậu đừng quên mình vẫn là một người có nguy cơ tiềm ẩn mắc bệnh tâm thần.

Quay lại trường học, học sinh lớp 12 bước vào đợt ôn tập cuối cùng.

Sau khi giành được tư cách vào vòng nhỏ, áp lực lớp văn hóa của Hứa Thịnh đã nhẹ đi nhiều, nhưng mức điểm của Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương không hề thấp, cậu không dám thả lỏng.

Buổi tối, Hứa Thịnh vẫn giải đề trong phòng Thiệu Trạm như bình thường.

Trên bàn học của Thiệu Trạm lẫn lộn bài thi và sách giáo khoa của hai người, có lúc tìm của mình rất mất thời gian. Hứa Thịnh tắm xong, tìm bài thi: “Bài thi thử môn Hóa học của tôi đâu rồi, tìm giúp tôi đi, cảm ơn…”

Hai chữ phía sau vừa nói ra khỏi miệng.

Thiệu Trạm: “Mỗi lần cảm ơn cứ phải nói ra khỏi miệng mới được à?”

Hứa Thịnh còn chưa tìm thấy sách đã bị đè lên bàn học đón lấy nụ hôn.

Tay Hứa Thịnh chống lên bàn học, ngửa người ra đằng sau, trên người chỉ mặc chiếc áo phông mỏng vẫn cảm thấy nóng, trên môi truyền đến sự đau nhói nhẹ, cậu không tránh né mà còn trực tiếp nghênh đón: “Chỉ hôn thôi sao?”


	112. Chapter 112

Bây giờ là trung tuần* của tháng năm, đầu hạ.

_*Từ ngày 11 đến 20 hàng tháng_

Thiệu Trạm không thể nào hiểu rõ sự biến đổi trên cơ thể của Hứa Thịnh hơn được nữa. Cậu dùng nhiều cách để tiến vào, biết được chỗ nào nhạy cảm, chỗ nào không thể chạm vào, vừa chạm vào là cậu ấy có thể khàn giọng bảo cậu cút ngay.

Mồ hôi mỏng rịn trên trán, mang theo nhiệt độ nóng bỏng chảy xuống.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới ý thức rõ ràng, những đợt ôn tập dày đặc, liên thi, vô số tấm bản thảo đã vẽ và cả những file âm thanh nghe trong tai nghe trước khi liên thi tạo nên mùa đông của riêng cậu đã trôi qua.

Ngày hôm sau xuống sân, đa số học sinh Lục Trung đã cởi áo khoác mùa thu, mặt trời rọi xuống khiến cả người nóng bừng lên.

Do bây giờ Thiệu Trạm đã là học sinh lớp 12, đang là thời điểm quan trọng nhất, học sinh đại diện phát biểu vào mỗi sáng chào cờ thứ hai đã đổi thành một học sinh lớp 11: “Chúng tôi xin mời học sinh xxx lớp 11 lên đài phát biểu sau khi chào cờ———-”

Cố Diêm vương chắp tay sau lưng đứng gần đài kéo cờ, nhìn ngóng xung quanh như tuần tra lãnh địa, thấp giọng nói: “Bức tường bên sân kia làm sao thế? Sao lại bẩn thế này, hôm nào tìm người sơn lại, trông thế này mà được à…”

Bức tường mà Cố Diêm vương nói chính là tường bao đối diện với đài kéo cờ, phía trên lem nhem một mảng, đều là dấu vết quả bóng.

Hứa Thịnh đến muộn mười phút, cậu trốn giáo viên, tỉnh bơ lượn xuống hàng cuối trên sân, sau khi vào hàng đứng được chưa lâu đã đỡ lấy eo: “…Đệt.”

Vóc dáng hai người cao ráo, Thiệu Trạm đứng sau cậu, thấy động tác nhỏ này của cậu bèn giơ tay đỡ lên eo cậu: “Hôm qua không nỡ làm cậu, vậy mà cũng đau à?”

Còn hơn một tháng nữa là thi Đại học, ai ai cũng bận rộn học tập, cuối cùng Thiệu Trạm vẫn không nỡ dày vò cậu.

Hứa Thịnh: “Là do tì lên cạnh bàn học.”

Đúng lúc bạn học lớp 6 bên cạnh đi ngang qua lớp 7, vô tình nhìn thấy bàn tay của học thần còn chưa thu về: “…”

Gương mặt cậu trai lạnh lùng, bàn tay đặt lên ngang eo người trước mặt, đồng phục học sinh vốn rộng rãi, cũng có thể là do giáo bá Hứa Thịnh thật sự quá gầy, sau khi đỡ lên eo thì áo bị đè xuống nhăn nhúm, nếp nhăn uốn lượn trên áo.

Người nọ vội vàng thu hồi ánh mắt.

….Dường như cậu ta đã thấy gì không nên thấy.

Xuống sân vẫn giống như trước đây, sau khi học sinh đại diện diễn thuyết về chuyên đề “Đọc nhiều sách, đọc sách hay”, giáo viên đại diện tổ Thể dục lên đài đọc những công việc liên quan đến “Cuộc thi bóng rổ”, lần này tham gia tranh tài chỉ có khối 10 và 11, sau khi đọc xong thì toàn bộ học sinh giải tán.

Khối 12 rầu rĩ than thở, Hầu Tuấn về lớp, lên bục giảng lắc đầu: “Ầy, lớp 12 không có nhân quyền…”

“Ai bảo thế?” Đàm Khải đi vào lớp, “Thậm chí quyền dự thi chơi bóng rổ cũng chẳng có luôn, năm ngoái trận đầu đã thua rồi. Tôi còn muốn năm nay báo thù để bọn họ biết thế nào là phong thái của lớp 7.”

“Năm ngoái lớp ta cũng tham gia sao?” Hứa Thịnh ra quầy bán đồ ăn vặt mua nước, cầm chai nước về lớp, còn tiện tay lấy thêm mấy cây kẹo cho bọn Khưu Thu, đúng lúc nghe thấy câu này, “Sao tôi không nhớ gì nhỉ?”

Đúng là lớp 11-7 từng tham gia một lần, lúc ấy cái danh “giáo bá” của Hứa Thịnh khiến người ta nghe thấy là sợ mất vía, đương nhiên không ai dám mời cậu lập đội. Đừng nhắc đến Thiệu Trạm, suốt ngày thấy giải đề thi đấu, càng không ai dám tìm.

Hầu Tuấn nói: “Đã tham gia rồi, lúc ấy chắc cậu bùng học, cả ngày bận rộn đi chơi không thèm tuân theo nội quy.”

Hầu Tuấn nói quá có lý, Hứa Thịnh không tài nào phản bác: “…”

Hầu Tuấn nói xong thì đảo mắt qua cổ áo Hứa Thịnh: “Thịnh ca, cậu…”

Có một dấu vết khó thấy trên xương quai xanh của cậu.

Hứa Thịnh nhân lúc Thiệu Trạm không có ở đây, ngồi thẳng vào chỗ cậu ấy tìm bài thi, cà lơ phất phơ bấp bênh cái ghế ra đằng sau: “Làm sao?”

Hầu Tuấn nói đến đây thì khựng lại: “Ở phòng tôi có Hoa Lộ Thủy*, nếu cậu cần thì có thể tìm tôi mượn.”

_*Chiết xuất từ tinh chất và cồn, có hương thơm như nước hoa, có tác dụng đuổi muỗi và giảm ngứa._

Hứa Thịnh: “?”

Chuyện lớp 12 không thể tham gia trận đấu bóng rổ khiến không khí lớp học trùng xuống, thêm nữa thành tích thi thử tuần trước đã có, lần này xếp hạng trên toàn thành phố C nên có thể có cái nhìn trực quan hơn xem vị trí của mình đến đâu————Mỗi lần có thành tích thì người vui người buồn, nếu thi tốt thì thôi, thi không tốt thì ảnh hưởng lớn đến tâm trạng trước khi thi, tâm trạng không tốt lúc này dễ khiến suy sụp tinh thần.

Đàm Khải chính là một ví dụ điển hình, trước đây giờ học nào cậu ta và Hầu Tuấn cũng như một cặp đôi tấu hài, bây giờ Hầu Tuấn nói gì cậu cũng không đáp, cắm đầu viết viết mãnh liệt.

Hứa Thịnh an ủi nhưng không có hiệu quả, vì vậy kéo Thiệu Trạm ra sau.

Thiệu Trạm: “Tôi đi thì có ích gì chứ?”

“Chẳng phải cậu là học thần à?” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Đàm Khải đã sùng bái cậu từ năm lớp 10 rồi, cậu nói phải có tác dụng chứ?”

Nếu là trước đây, Thiệu Trạm nghĩ sao cũng không ngờ được sẽ có một ngày cậu chủ động đứng trước mặt bạn cùng lớp để an ủi, nhưng mà giọng cậu lạnh lùng quá, một câu “ _Đề thi thử lần này rất đơn giản_ ” không hề có tác dụng an ủi chút nào đến Đàm Khải.

“Đề thi thử lần này rất đơn giản”, Thiệu Trạm nói đến đây thì hơi dừng lại, “Theo lí mà nói không nên xuất hiện nhiều câu mất điểm như thế.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Đàm Khải: “…” Tôi khóc to đấy, cậu có tin không tôi khóc cho cậu xem nhé?

Hầu Tuấn đang an ủi Đàm Khải: “…”

“Làm phiền rồi”, Hứa Thịnh khoác tay lên vai bạn trai, kéo người đi, “Các cậu tiếp tục đi, coi như cậu ấy không tồn tại.”

Không khí ngột ngạt trùng xuống trong lớp 7 vẫn cứ duy trì như thế đến giờ tự học buổi tối, những khối khác luyện tập thi đấu bóng rổ trên sân bóng, sau khi tan học, sân bóng rổ sẽ vắng vẻ yên tĩnh. Âm thanh chơi bóng vọng lại qua cửa sổ tòa nhà lớp học.

Hứa Thịnh làm xong bài thi, xoay bút rồi hỏi một câu khiến người khác kinh hãi: “Có ai muốn chơi bóng không?”

“…?”

Không một ai trả lời.

Hứa Thịnh: “Nghe không hiểu à, tôi nhắc lại lần nữa ha?”

“Không phải, nghe hiểu được.” Đàm Khải bị câu này của Hứa Thịnh làm chấn động tỉnh cả người, “Nhưng bây giờ là giờ tự học mà, sao chơi bóng được?”

Thiệu Trạm dường như nhận ra ý Hứa Thịnh muốn nói là gì.

Quả nhiên, Hứa Thịnh đang dựa người ra đằng sau nhích lại gần, vô cùng tự nhiên nói: “…Thì trốn học.”

“Đừng nói các cậu lớn từng này rồi vẫn chưa bao giờ trốn học nhé?” Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu nhìn màn hình điện thoại, sau khi nhìn xong thì nói, “Cố Diêm vương và lão Mạnh chắc đang họp, bây giờ xuống vẫn chơi được nửa tiếng.”

Hứa Thịnh cứ mở miệng là luyên thuyên được: “Những chuyện như học tập phải chú trọng kết hợp lao động nghỉ ngơi chứ, thả lỏng giữa chừng có thể học tập tốt hơn, giơ tay đi. Ai muốn đi với tôi?”

Tất cả mọi người đều nhao nhao muốn thử, nhưng trong lúc nhất thời không ai nhúc nhích, cho đến khi trong phòng học yên tĩnh vang lên một tiếng dịch ghế rất nhẹ.

Thiệu Trạm đứng dậy đi ra cửa sau lớp, nghiêng đầu nhìn Hứa Thịnh: “Không đi à?”

Thiệu Trạm hành động quá nhanh, còn dứt khoát không để thời gian cho người ta phản ứng, nói trốn học là trốn học luôn, vài giây sau đã ra khỏi lớp.

Đây là một liều thuốc an thần cho những người khác.

Học thần cũng trốn học.

Bọn họ còn cái gì không dám nữa?

“Đi”, Hầu Tuấn thay giày đá bóng, “Trốn thì trốn, còn ru rú trong lớp nữa tôi sắp điên rồi.”

Ngay cả Khưu Thu cũng ném bút, “Có thiếu cổ động viên không?”

Đàm Khải đi ra: “Chị Thu, lát nữa phải gào bốn chữ ‘Khải ca siêu quá!’ ba lần vào đấy!”

Cách ngày thi vào Đại học hơn 100 ngày, tập thể lớp 12-7 trốn học.

Lúc lớp 7 đi xuống đúng lúc đụng phải khối 11 đang tập luyện thi đấu.

Trên sân có một lớp hẹn không ai đến, chỉ có thể tự tập luyện ném bóng vào rổ, quả bóng rổ “rầm” một tiếng đập vào khung bóng rổ, bay thẳng ra ngoài sân————một giây sau đó, lại “rầm” một tiếng, một bàn tay với những khớp xương rõ ràng đỡ bóng, xoay cổ tay một cái, quả bóng rơi xuống đất.

Thiệu Trạm xắn tay áo đồng phục lên mấy khúc, cổ tay gầy gò, những bạn học khác của lớp 7 chưa từng thấy cậu đánh bóng, cậu ném bóng lại, hỏi đội lớp 11 kia: “Đánh không?”

Đôi mắt chàng trai lạnh lùng, lời cũng lạnh nhạt, hồi lâu phe đối diện vẫn không có ai lên tiếng.

“Anh à”, Hứa Thịnh cảm thấy vui mừng vì thường xuyên tiếp xúc với Thiệu Trạm, cậu thở dài nói, “Giọng điệu này lẫn lời nói rất giống muốn tìm người ta đánh nhau.”

Thiệu Trạm: “…”

Rốt cuộc trận so tài này vẫn thành giao, lần đầu Hứa Thịnh và Thiệu Trạm chơi bóng, những giờ Thể dục trước đây bọn họ chỉ chơi cầu lông cùng với bọn Khưu Thu, không dám đánh quá mạnh, coi như là cố tình nhẹ tay với nhóm cô, không có chút trải nghiệm nào hết.

Bạn học lớp 7 nhanh chóng nhận ra hai đại ca này đều thuộc kiểu nhanh và chuẩn. Bình thường Hứa Thịnh loanh quanh lách luật nhiều, nhưng Hầu Tuấn đã theo cậu đánh nhau, biết thật ra mỗi khi cậu nghiêm túc sẽ rất ít nói, đúng như dự đoán, Hứa Thịnh cúi người, giơ tay lên kéo cổ áo, đi thẳng đến giành bóng phía đối diện.

Sau khi Thiệu Trạm đón bóng thì nắm chặt trong tay, hai người phối hợp rất ăn ý————-quả bóng không nghiêng không lệch đập thẳng xuống phía trên khung bóng rổ.

Trên sân bóng xuất hiện tiếng huýt sáo xung quanh.

“Trạm ca, quả này đẹp!” Hầu Tuấn vừa lau mồ hôi vừa nói.

Thật ra trình độ chơi bóng của Đàm Khải vô cùng tệ, tệ đến mức Khưu Thu đứng bên cạnh xem trận đấu cũng không tìm nổi từ ngữ thích hợp nào để khen cậu ta, hết lần này đến lần khác khiến Đàm Khải nói: “Thao tác vừa rồi của tôi không ai chú ý à? Không ai khen tôi lấy một câu luôn hả?”

Hứa Thịnh: “…?”

Hứa Thịnh im lặng một lúc, bất đắc dĩ khen cậu ta: “Vừa rồi cậu suýt chút nữa đập bóng vào tay đối thủ, lúc là một thao tác chi tiết.”

“Thao tác mà cậu ném nhầm khung bóng rổ”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Cũng rất chi tiết.”

Đàm Khải: “…”

Những thiếu niên trên sân vừa sôi nổi vừa bất kham, những cô gái như Khưu Thu ngồi bên cạnh hỗ trợ trông quần áo, cô chưa từng nghĩ cách ngày thi Đại học gần như vậy còn có thể chứng kiến bọn họ bùng học đi chơi bóng.

Khoảng thời gian này tất cả mọi người đều chịu áp lực quá lớn, tuy nói là áp lực nhưng thật ra chính là sự mê mang mù mịt, nhiều lần nghĩ đến chuyện thi vào Đại học, sẽ nhanh chóng trải qua chuyện quan trọng nhất trong đời trước mắt, lại không nhịn được rụt rè sợ hãi.

Nhưng giờ phút này, tất cả ưu tư buồn phiền bị ném hết ra sau gáy.

Mọi sự căng thẳng trong đầu bị một câu “ _Thì trốn học_ ” đánh tan, từ trước đến nay bọn họ luôn tuân theo quy củ, cuộc sống chỉ có giải đề và giải đề, hoàn toàn chẳng liên quan gì đến một Hứa Thịnh suốt ngày vi phạm nội quy.

Khưu Thu hô một câu “Lớp 7 cố gắng lên!”.

Xen lẫn trong câu cố gắng lên của Khưu Thu còn có tiếng thở hổn hển của Cố Diêm vương: “Lớp 12-7———-Các em đang làm gì đây hả?!”

Bóng trong tay Hầu Tuấn suýt chút nữa bay ra ngoài, phản ứng này giống như lén lút chơi game ở nhà, kết quả bị mẹ đẩy cửa vào phát hiện: “Con bà nó chứ?”

“Chẳng phải Cố Diêm vương đi họp sao?”

Đúng là Cố Diêm vương đang họp, cửa sổ sau của phòng họp đối diện sân bóng rổ, tất cả mọi người nheo mắt lại nhìn lên tòa nhà lớp học, lúc này mới thấy trên cửa sổ tầng ba, Cố Diêm vương đang thò đầu ra ngoài. Tóc người đàn ông trung niên thưa thớt, biểu cảm tức giận: “Thằng nhóc kia————đừng có chạy, tôi xuống ngay đây, giờ tự học không ở trên lớp còn dám xuống đây chơi bóng làm gì?!”

Quả bóng trong tay Hầu Tuấn bị Hứa Thịnh đập một phát văng đi.

Hứa Thịnh: “Ngớ ra làm gì, chạy.”

Học sinh lớp 7 chạy về như ong vỡ tổ.

Khưu Thu chạy chậm, Hứa Thịnh thả chậm bước chân kéo cô theo, tiện thể gọi Thiệu Trạm: “Bạn cùng bàn, đợi một tí, tôi kéo thêm bạn nữa chạy cùng.”

Vì vậy Thiệu Trạm thả chậm bước chân, dựa lên lưới sắt của sân bóng rổ chờ bọn họ.

Khưu Khu được người khác kéo chạy theo, tiếng gió thổi qua bên tai, đột nhiên cô cảm nhận được không phải bởi vì một câu “ _Trốn học thôi_ ” của Hứa Thịnh mà cô nhận ra, có lẽ những thiếu niên mãi mãi nhiệt huyết như vậy trên sân, mãi mãi nhìn về phía trước, luôn mang theo chí tiến thủ của mình… Và cô cũng vậy.a


	113. Chapter 113

Cố Diêm vương ở trên tầng, cách bọn họ một khoảng khá xa, hận không thể nhặt thứ gì trong tay đập xuống từ tầng ba, nhưng ông vẫn còn lí trí, vì vậy chỉ có thể run tay gầm thét: “Đứng lại!”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ ngăn ông lại: “Chủ nhiệm Cố, chủ nhiệm Cố thầy bình tĩnh đã, để tôi xử lý. Đợi chúng nó về lớp xong tôi sẽ mắng một trận.”

Nhưng mà sau khi về lớp, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không tìm bọn họ tính sổ, ông cũng biết gần đây lũ trẻ này chịu áp lực quá lớn, câu đầu tiên khi vào lớp chỉ nói: “Sao đứa nào cũng đầm đìa mồ hôi thế kia, vừa rồi các em làm gì thế?”

Đầu óc Hầu Tuấn rất linh hoạt: “Vì bọn em…quá nỗ lực học tập.”

“Là thế này thầy ơi”, Đàm Khải đầu tóc mướt mồ hôi phối hợp nói, “Học tập thiêu đốt cảm xúc mạnh mẽ của em, bây giờ em cảm thấy nhiệt huyết sôi trào. Em thích học tập, vừa nghĩ đến học tập là tim em đập rộn cả lên, cả người nóng bừng.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Hơn nữa chẳng phải gần đây thời tiết hơi nóng sao? Hôm nay cũng sắp sang hè rồi.”

Hứa Thịnh mượn Khưu Thu một bịch khăn giấy, lúc đưa cho Thiệu Trạm thì bật cười.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ không ngờ bọn họ có thể chém gió như vậy: “…”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “Trốn học cũng không biết đường lặng lẽ, ai gào ‘Đàm Khải siêu quá’ to như thế, lên đến tầng ba vẫn còn nghe rõ, sợ không ai nghe thấy đúng không? Ai đầu têu?”

Hứa Thịnh đang muốn giơ tay nhưng Thiệu Trạm đã nhanh hơn một bước: “Em.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Em bày trò.”

Hứa Thịnh kéo góc áo cậu dưới ngăn bàn: “?”

Thiệu Trạm rũ mắt xuống, thấp giọng nói: “Tôi đi ra đầu tiên.”

Cái này cũng không sai, đúng là Thiệu Trạm dẫn đầu ra ngoài trước.

“Cậu tự nhìn thông báo xử phạt của mình đi”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Thêm một lần nữa còn muốn tốt nghiệp không?”

Chuyên gia thu hoạch thông báo xử phạt Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Hứa Thịnh vi phạm khác với học thần vi phạm, ban đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã muốn mắt nhắm mắt mở bỏ qua cho, bây giờ muốn mắng cũng chỉ đứng im mà mắng: “Em viết kiểm điểm nộp lên.” Mạnh Quốc Vĩ quay lại còn nói, “Tiết này sinh hoạt lớp, mọi người nghỉ ngơi đi. Thầy cảm nhận được nhiệt huyết học tập bùng cháy của các em rồi, nhưng tiết này chúng ta cần phải nói chuyện khác.”

Các bạn học đang giả vờ học tập dừng lại, bên ngoài tỏ ra không nỡ, nhưng nội tâm đã tung tăng cất bài thi đi.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ mở cặp tài liệu, lấy từ bên trong ra một xấp giấy: “Thầy không biết những tờ giấy này do ai viết, các em từ hàng đầu tự tìm của mình rồi chuyền ra hàng sau.”

Không ngờ xấp giấy mà Mạnh Quốc Vĩ lấy ra chính là những tờ giấy viết nguyện vọng mà thầy từng bảo bọn họ viết sau khi hoàn thành kỳ huấn luyện quân sự năm lớp 11.

Lúc viết nguyện vọng xuống, có một bộ phận người chỉ viết bừa————–Khi đó bọn họ còn chưa biết sắp đến gần kỳ thi Đại học như vậy, hai chữ “tương lai” cũng đến nhanh như vậy.

“Tờ này là của tôi.”

“Vãi chưởng, năm ngoái sao tôi lại có gan viết Thanh Hoa nhỉ?”

“Tôi, ha ha ha hiểu chết liền đó. Tôi cũng không biết tại sao lúc đó lại kiêu ngạo như thế, là ai cho tôi tự tin nhở?”

“…”

Cũng không ít học sinh đã thật sự viết những mục tiêu mà mình luôn theo đuổi.

————- _Mình nhất định sẽ thi đậu vào trường Sư phạm xx!_

————- _Đại học Truyền thông xx_.

————- _Đại học xx._

…

Sắc trời bên ngoài phòng học đã tối, ánh đèn trên sân trường xua tan bóng đêm. Khi xấp giấy kia chuyền đến tay Hứa Thịnh thì độ dày đã giảm đi không ít, cậu tiện tay lật xem vài tờ————-Tờ của cậu đã trở về tay cậu từ lâu rồi, tờ giấy nguyện vọng được gấp lại về hình ngôi sao theo nếp gấp cũ, vẫn luôn được đặt ở ngăn kéo trong phòng ngủ.

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu tìm gì?”

“Tìm của cậu”, Hứa Thịnh không dừng tay, nói: “Cậu xem của tôi rồi mà, tôi không thể xem của cậu tí hả?”

Chữ của Thiệu Trạm đẹp nên rất dễ nhận ra, cứ tìm tờ nào chữ đẹp nhất trong xấp giấy là chuẩn không cần chỉnh. Hứa Thịnh lật qua mấy chục tờ, đến khi nhìn thấy nét bút mạnh mẽ trên tờ giấy kia mới dừng tay, rút nó ra.

————– _Đại học Bắc Kinh, Luật học._

Phong cách làm việc của Thiệu Trạm từ trước đến nay luôn có mục tiêu rõ ràng.

Hứa Thịnh cũng không nói nhiều mấy câu như “Cố gắng lên”, “Nhất định cậu có thể thi đậu”. Sau khi cậu rút tờ giấy ra thì dương dương tự đắc hất cằm tỏ ý Thiệu Trạm mau chuyền nốt xấp giấy sang bên tổ hai, sau đó cậu nghiêng người, dựa lên tường bắt đầu gấp giấy.

Cậu không thạo gấp giấy, vì vậy lén lút mở điện thoại dưới ngăn bàn, lót sách giáo khoa ở dưới tìm kiếm cách gấp giấy.

Khi vừa bắt đầu chuyền giấy, trong lớp còn ồn ào tiếng sột soạt, đến khi toàn bộ giấy được phát xong, ngược lại hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói: “Thầy trả lại những tờ giấy này cho các em. Cho dù ước mơ của mọi người xa hay gần, từ trong thâm tâm, thầy hi vọng các em có phương hướng rõ ràng, mục tiêu rõ ràng, hơn nữa sẽ luôn phấn đấu vì mục tiêu của mình trong cuộc sống.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa nghe vừa tiếp tục gấp, gấp vài lần, lần đầu tiên không lộn được thành công, đến khi Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói xong, tờ giấy định gấp thành hình ngôi sao trong tay cậu cũng vừa được gấp đến bước cuối cùng.

“Cũng không cần tự tạo áp lực quá lớn cho bản thân, thi vào Đại học chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một cuộc thi trong đời…Trong lòng thầy, các em đều rất giỏi.”

“Con mẹ nó, thứ này gấp phồng lên khó thế”, Hứa Thịnh nói xong thì nhét điện thoại vào ngăn bàn, sau đó nắm chặt ngón tay, đưa đến trước mặt Thiệu Trạm: “Cho cậu quà này.”

Nói xong, lòng bàn cậu trai mở ra, ngôi sao giấy giống như ánh sáng của đèn đường rọi qua cửa sổ từ bên ngoài.

Thời tiết dần ấm lên, rất nhanh đã đến thời gian không cần xuống đá bóng chỉ ngồi giải đề trong lớp thôi cũng toát mồ hôi cả người. Hàng cây xanh ngoài cửa sổ đung đưa, không khí oi bức kèm theo tiếng ve kêu đầu tiên của mùa hè này.

Lại một lần thi thử trôi qua, bài thi chồng chất trên bàn học càng ngày càng cao.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi bên cửa sổ bị nắng rọi đến phát sợ, lúc nghỉ trưa, cậu cầm áo của Thiệu Trạm đắp lên người chắn ánh nắng lại, lùi xuống hàng cuối gục người ngủ.

Còn chưa ngủ được bao lâu, Hầu Tuấn đã hùng hùng hổ hổ đi vào lớp, con số ‘5’ trên lịch đếm ngược 105 ngày bị xóa đi, sửa thành ‘4’: “Các bạn học, hôm diễn ra Trăm Ngày Tuyên Thệ nhất định phải mặc đồng phục đấy. Đừng có nói với tôi gì mà chưa giặt khô, Cố Diêm vương nói rồi———-”

Hầu Tuấn giả giọng Cố Diêm vương nói: “Cho dù các em có cướp của lớp 10 hay 11 hay thế nào đi chăng nữa, đều phải mặc đủ đồng phục cho tôi.”

Hầu Tuấn tự nhận tất cả mọi người của lớp 7 rất quy củ, vì vậy cố ý dặn dò Hứa Thịnh: “Thịnh ca, ngày mai không được phản nghịch biết chứ? Nhớ mặc đồng phục vào đấy.”

Hứa Thịnh bị ồn ào đến nhức đầu, miễn cưỡng ngồi dậy: “Có ngày nào mà tôi không mặc đâu?”

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh cũng mặc đồng phục rất nghiêm túc, trừ thi thoảng đúng là giặt chưa khô, gần như hôm nào cũng mặc đồng phục. Hầu Tuấn “ôi” một tiếng: “Cậu còn không thế à? Còn có tiền án đấy nhé, tôi chỉ sợ, nhỡ đâu đúng hôm tuyên thệ cậu lại nổi hứng muốn khác biệt với người khác thì làm sao?”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nhận ra mình không thể nào phản bác, cậu mở nắp chai nước nói: “Con khỉ.”

Hầu Tuấn: “Ừ?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Cậu rất hiểu tôi, hay là mai tôi không mặc đồng phục nhé? Cho Cố Diêm vương có ấn tượng sâu sắc để mà nhớ lại?”

Hầu Tuấn không có cách nào nói chuyện với cậu, cậu ta đành nghiêng đầu tìm Thiệu Trạm: “Trạm ca, giao cậu ấy cho cậu đấy, cậu khuyên cậu ấy đi.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Không khuyên được.”

Trước ngày tuyên thệ, tư cách tuyển thẳng của Thiệu Trạm cũng vừa được thông qua.

Thiệu Trạm đạt huy chương vàng trong cuộc thi kỳ trước, vào đúng khoảng thời gian Hứa Thịnh đi tập huấn ở phòng vẽ, thật ra kết quả tuyển thẳng các giáo viên khác đã có trong lòng, tài liệu được nộp lên chắc chắn có thể thông qua———–thế nhưng giờ phút này chân chính nhận được tin vẫn khiến cả trường náo động.

Thời điểm Thiệu Trạm đến phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương nhận thông báo, Hứa Thịnh cũng muốn đến cửa phòng làm việc thăm dò thử, cuối cùng vừa ra khỏi lớp, bọn Hầu Tuấn đi guốc trong bụng cậu, theo sát phía sau: “Đi cùng đi, tôi cũng tò mò lắm. Trạm ca được tuyển thẳng chắc chắn là được.”

Cuối cùng sau lưng Hứa Thịnh có thêm một cái đuôi nhỏ, ai cũng cố dán mặt lên cửa phòng làm việc của Cố Diêm vương.

“Tốt lắm!” Ngày nào Cố Diêm vương cũng mặc com lê, trong tay cầm công văn, hung hăng vỗ lên vai Thiệu Trạm, “Thầy biết em sẽ làm được mà!”

Thiệu Trạm quay lưng về phía cửa, nhìn qua khe hở không rõ lắm.

Hứa Thịnh đứng một lúc thì lười, lùi ra sau mấy bước, ngồi ở cửa cầu thang chờ bạn trai đi ra.

Những người khác xôn xao thảo luận.

Hầu Tuấn hâm mộ đến phát điên: “Tuyển thẳng đó, quá lợi hại. Thế là một tháng sau chẳng phải không cần đến trường học nữa à?”

Đàm Khải: “Tại sao lại có những người không cần tham gia thi Đại học chứ–“ Bọn họ vẫn còn vừa đùa giỡn ha ha vừa ôn tập, đối mặt với kỳ thi Đại học đầy áp lực, thế nhưng trong đội hình lại xuất hiện một người “phi thường”, còn được thông báo trực tiếp.

Viên Tự Cường: “Ban đầu tôi cứ nghĩ tâm trạng mình sẽ tốt lắm, tin này của Trạm ca khiến tôi muốn tự kỷ*.”

_*Ngôn ngữ mạng, ý chỉ cảm xúc tiêu cực._

Mặc dù nói thế nhưng bọn họ vẫn cảm thấy vui mừng thay Thiệu Trạm. Thiệu Trạm vừa đẩy cửa phòng làm việc đi ra đã bị một đám người vây xung quanh: “Trạm ca đỉnh quá!”

“Tuyển thẳng đấy, con mẹ nó, quá tuyệt.”

Chờ bọn Hầu Tuấn tản ra, Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên bậc thang mở rộng chân, bước xuống tiếp một bậc thang nữa: “Cậu không cần phải đi học nữa à?”

Thiệu Trạm “Ừ” một tiếng.

Tâm trạng của Hứa Thịnh cũng giống bọn Hầu Tuấn: “Chẳng phải rất sảng khoái sao? Tin này mà truyền đi, cả khối 12 cũng muốn đánh cậu luôn.”

“Sảng khoái cái khỉ gì”, Thiệu Trạm nói, “Chẳng phải còn phải dạy cậu sao?”

Không cần thi vào Đại học nữa, nhưng mà nhiệm vụ gia sư cá nhân vẫn còn phải tiếp tục.

Thiệu Trạm phát hiện ra bạn trai cậu thật sự không nghĩ đến chuyện này, cậu kéo Hứa Thịnh từ bậc thang lên: “Đưa cậu thi vào Đại học so với chính tôi đi thi còn khó hơn nhiều.”

Hứa Thịnh: “…”

Tại sao lại có cảm giác bị giễu cợt thế?

Trăm Ngày Tuyên Thệ là hoạt động lớn diễn ra mỗi năm một lần của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, hai năm trước bọn họ chỉ đi hóng hớt, cũng len lén đánh giá thời điểm duy nhất mà Cố Diêm vương phá lệ “mùi mẫn”.

Một chủ nhiệm bình thường có thể vung tay đánh nhau với Hứa Thịnh trên đài kéo cờ đột nhiên nói ra những lời xuất phát từ trong nội tâm khiến người ta dựng hết cả tóc gáy lên.

Nhưng năm nay, bọn họ đã trở thành những học sinh đứng dưới đài kéo cờ đó.

Đã đang giữa hè, tiếng ve kêu không ngừng, đường nhựa bị phơi nóng.

Trên sân trường được trang hoàng long trọng, từ buổi sáng âm nhạc đã phát, biểu ngữ màu đỏ được treo trên cây phía sau đài kéo cờ. Hứa Thịnh không đến muộn, cũng mặc đồng phục quy củ như bao học sinh khác———Cậu đứng trong hàng ngũ, bừng tỉnh nhớ lại lần cuối cùng cả khối tập trung như vậy, hình như là vào năm lớp 10.

Nhưng hồi đó cậu không có tâm tình tham gia cái gì mà Đại hội chào đón học sinh mới, cũng không có tâm trạng nghe giáo viên thay nhau chúc phúc cho đám học sinh lớp 10, trong lòng tràn đầy sự kháng cự, cũng không mặc đồng phục học sinh.

Sau khi Cố Diêm vương nói xong “ _Hoan nghênh đã đến với Lục Trung Lâm Giang của chúng ta_ “, đại diện cho học sinh mới lên đài phát biểu, lúc ấy cậu rất muốn lùi xuống hàng cuối, đi ra khỏi sân.

Mà giờ khắc này, cảnh tượng ấy dần dần chồng lên nhau, ngay cả tiếng ve kêu huyên náo cũng dần dần hòa làm một.

Hứa Thịnh lùi về sau một bước, dù sao cậu cũng đứng sau Thiệu Trạm, không cần ngoảnh lại nhìn: “Hồi khai giảng lần đầu đó, có phải đại diện cho học sinh mới lên phát biểu là cậu không?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Là tôi.”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm: “Cậu đừng nói ‘Lúc ấy tôi đã để ý đến cậu’ rồi nhé?”

Hứa Thịnh “Ờm” một tiếng: “Lúc ấy tôi cảm thấy nội dung diễn giảng của người này quá dài, vô cùng phiền phức.”

Dù sao thì, bạn trai của cậu vẫn luôn không giống người bình thường.

Cố Diêm vương đứng trên đài kéo cờ “Alo” chừng mấy tiếng thử âm, sau đó mới chính thức phát biểu: “Năm nay học sinh khối 12 của trường chúng ta đạt được rất nhiều thành tích ưu tú, học sinh Thiệu Trạm của chúng ta đã được tuyển thẳng.”

Cố Diêm vương nói đến đây thì hơi dừng lại, bởi vì cái tên mà ông nói tiếp theo đã từng được ông nhắc đến quá nhiều lần, nhưng phần lớn đều là gọi cậu lên kiểm điểm: “Hứa Thịnh lớp 7 cũng không tệ, đạt hạng nhất liên thi Mỹ thuật.”

Rõ ràng Cố Diêm vương vẫn không dễ dàng bỏ qua cho cậu như vậy, phê bình nói: “Nhưng mà trước đây học sinh Hứa Thịnh từng có không ít biên bản vi phạm, luôn đi học muộn, còn rất hay một mình một kiểu, đã từng có đánh chết cũng không chịu mặc đồng phục, nhiều lần muốn liều chết quyết đấu với tôi———”

Cố Diêm vương nói đến đây, dưới sân trường có rất nhiều người cười, bao gồm cả bản thân Hứa Thịnh.

Cố Diêm vương nhanh chóng nói tiếp: “Hôm nay tại sao lại tốn thời gian trò chuyện với các em về Hứa Thịnh? Là bởi vì từ trước đến nay, Lâm Giang chúng ta chưa từng có học sinh thi nghệ thuật——–Chúng ta tự hào vì Lâm Giang đã xuất hiện thí sinh nghệ thuật đầu tiên, cũng muốn mượn cơ hội này nói cho những bạn học sinh khác biết rằng, có vài thời điểm, con đường các em lựa chọn không giống với người khác. Thầy vĩnh viễn ủng hộ các em, hi vọng có thể giúp các em tiến về phía trước.”

Giọng nói của Cố Diêm vương hiếm khi nào thấy ôn hòa như vậy.

Không ai cảm thấy Cố Diêm vương “mùi mẫn”, thậm chí có vài nữ sinh lớp 7 len lén lau nước mắt.

“Mỗi một tờ bài thi bây giờ, giáo viên có thể cho các em đáp án chính xác. Nhưng cuộc sống sau này các em sẽ gặp nhiều ‘bài thi’ hơn, đến lúc đó, chính bản thân các em phải tự tìm đáp án cho riêng mình.”

“Chỉ còn lại một trăm ngày nữa là đến ngày thi Đại học, những gì liên quan đến học tập, thầy sẽ không lải nhải ở đây nữa.” Cuối cùng Cố Diêm vương đón lấy ánh mặt trời chói chang, nói: “Hi vọng các em sẽ tiến xa hơn, Lâm Giang chỉ là khởi đầu của các em mà thôi.”


	114. Chapter 114

Cố Diêm vương phát biểu xong, đến lượt học sinh đại diện lên phát biểu.

Đại diện học sinh khối 12 năm nay vẫn là Thiệu Trạm.

Cố Diêm vương cao hứng chuyển micro vào tay Thiệu Trạm, mặt mày hớn hở nói: “Đến đây, Thiệu Trạm, hãy khích lệ mọi người nào.”

Không phải lần đầu tiên Thiệu Trạm lên đài, cậu lướt qua giấy phát biểu một lần, tay không đi lên, giọng nói chàng trai vẫn lạnh lùng như thế: “Thật đáng tiếc, không thể cùng tham gia thi Đại học với mọi người.”

“…”

Nếu như không phải lên đài phát biểu cần nói dông dài một tí, phỏng đoán Thiệu Trạm có khi chỉ cô đọng lại đúng bảy chữ: Thật đáng tiếc, tôi được tuyển thẳng.

————Cái này mà được coi là khích lệ hả?!

Đây rõ ràng là đả kích người ta!

Phần sau của Trăm Ngày Tuyên Thệ còn có phần học sinh tự lên phát biểu, gọi là “Lời kêu gọi”. Nghe nói ban đầu lãnh đạo nhà trường Lục Trung lên kế hoạch cho cái này xong, nghĩ rằng có thể tạo ra cơ hội cho các học sinh khác được lên tiếng, để cho bọn họ có thể đứng trên đài phát biểu hùng tâm tráng trí của mình, cổ động cố gắng lên vì mình cũng như vì những bạn học khác. Nhưng mà lần nào mọi người cũng vô cùng ngại ngùng, không có mấy người dám lên đài ra mặt nói chuyện trước nhiều người như vậy.

Cố Diêm vương đang muốn khích lệ bọn họ: Ngại cái gì? Đi lên, khẩn trương, ai muốn lên đầu tiên?

Kết quả còn chưa kịp nói ra, ông nhìn xuống sân trường toàn những mái đầu đen nhánh, từ giữa đám đông có một cái tay giơ lên———-thậm chí cái tay kia còn rất tùy ý lắc lư trong không trung.

“Em.”

Giọng nói không quá lớn, chỉ là dưới đài quá yên tĩnh, vì vậy nên nghe càng rõ hơn, những người khác đồng loạt quay ra đằng sau.

Hứa Thịnh nhắc lại lần nữa: “Em.”

Đã đang giữa trưa, mặt trời hừng hực, sau khi thiếu niên lên đài nhìn micro “Alo” một tiếng, thầy trò cả trường đều cảm thấy cảnh tượng này vô cùng “quen thuộc”, dù sao đã nhìn cả một năm rồi, cũng nhìn đến quen mắt.

Lần này Hứa Thịnh lên đài không còn cảm giác như trước đây. Trước đây đều lên để kiểm điểm, chỉ có duy nhất một lần không phải kiểm điểm là khi còn ở trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm, coi như là đại diện học sinh diễn giảng, nhận lấy một cục diện rối rắm.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh “Alo” xong, câu đầu tiên nói là: “Thật ra tôi cũng cảm thấy rất đáng tiếc.”

Mọi người dưới đài: “…?”

Hứa Thịnh phát biểu giống y chang Thiệu Trạm: “Mọi người đều biết, tôi vào vòng nhỏ thi riêng các trường rồi, cũng coi như đặt một chân vào Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương, không thể cảm nhận được áp lực thi Đại học cùng mọi người.”

Những người phía dưới rất muốn nói: Cậu vẫn nên đi xuống đi.

Hết người đầu tiên lại đến người thứ hai, còn muốn cho người khác sống không hả?

“Khả năng đây là lần cuối cùng tôi lên đây trước khi tốt nghiệp———–”

“Tôi đã đứng ở đây rất nhiều lần”, Hứa Thịnh nói đến đây bỗng nghiêm túc, “Cũng đã từng kiểm điểm nhiều lần, trước đây đã từng làm không ít những chuyện…thật ấu trĩ. Cảm ơn chủ nhiệm Cố đã nương tay không giết.”

Từng góc trên đài kéo cờ không lớn không nhỏ này, cậu đã quá quen thuộc.

Từ năm lớp 10 đã luôn chống đối giáo viên, bản kiểm điểm dày đến mức đóng thành sách được, Cố Diêm vương đã từng tức giận nói: “Em tưởng nộp kiểm điểm là nộp bài tập chắc? Bình thường sao không thấy em tích cực nộp bài tập như thế? Bản kiểm điểm của em nhiều như thế———định tốt nghiệp xong ra sách à?”

“…”

Khi đó Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ có ngày hôm nay, trong phút chốc trăm cảm xúc lẫn lộn, tầm mắt cậu vượt qua tầng tầng lớp lớp người, rơi xuống hàng cuối cùng.

Thiếu niên đứng trong đám người, tách biệt với xung quanh, ánh mặt trời sáng đến nhức mắt.

Hứa Thịnh tiên phong, những học sinh khác cũng rối rít lấy dũng khí lên đài, nói ra một vài lời bình thường ít nói khỏi miệng, đa số đều là bày tỏ với giáo viên. Hầu Tuấn nhắm mắt, đại diện lớp 7 lên phát biểu: “Thầy Mạnh, chúng em yêu thầy!”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh xuống đài, Cố Diêm vương rất xúc động, thằng nhóc luôn đối đầu với ông đã lên lớp 12 rồi, sắp phải tốt nghiệp rồi.

Ông giơ tay lên vỗ vai Hứa Thịnh, sau đó kéo cậu lại: “Nhóc con, em chờ một lát, đúng lúc có chuyện muốn nói với em.”

Thái độ của Hứa Thịnh rất tốt: “Thầy nói đi?”

Cố Diêm vương chỉ bức tường đối diện.

Hứa Thịnh do dự nhìn Cố Diêm vương trong nháy mắt, Cố Diêm vương không đáp, chỉ là lực ngón tay chỉ vào trong không khí mạnh hơn.

Hứa Thịnh nhìn hiểu đại khái.

Cậu tưởng Cố Diêm vương khởi binh vấn tội, vì vậy cậu nhìn bức tường kia, thở dài, chủ động thẳng thắn nói: “Dạ, đúng là em có trèo qua mấy lần, nhưng mà đã từ năm lớp 11 rồi…Nói như vậy cũng không đúng, lớp 10 em cũng trèo, em nhận sai.”

Cố Diêm vương: “…”

“Không nói với em chuyện này!” Cố Diêm vương nổi đóa, ngón tay run mạnh hơn, “Bức tường đối diện sân trường ấy, nhà trường định sơn lại lần nữa, hoặc là vẽ gì đó lên. Em có ý tưởng gì không?”

Cố Diêm vương nói đến đây còn nói: “Nhưng mà nếu em nhận lỗi rồi thì, nội quy cũ, sáng sớm ngày mai nộp bản kiểm điểm lên phòng làm việc của tôi.”

Buổi tối, trong phòng Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh vừa viết kiểm điểm vừa suy nghĩ chuyện vẽ tường. Thiệu Trạm ngồi đối diện cậu, hiếm khi nào cười mãi không ngừng. Cậu viết xong câu “ _Em đã nhận thức sâu sắc được lỗi của mình_ ” thì dừng lại, rút thêm tờ A4 nữa ra, đập xuống trước mặt bạn trai: “Con mẹ nó, cười nữa thì cậu viết luôn với tôi đi.”

Thiệu Trạm nhận giấy, yết hầu ở cổ họng nhộn nhạo, cậu đè lòng bàn tay lên giấy: “Cậu nghĩ thế nào?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Ông ấy tìm tôi có chuyện, còn chỉ tay lên tường mãi, tôi nghĩ còn có thể có chuyện gì nữa?”

Hứa Thịnh cũng không ngờ bản kiểm điểm cuối cùng thời học sinh cấp ba của mình vẫn là kiểm điểm vụ “leo tường”.

Cậu viết một trang, Thiệu Trạm dùng tay phải bắt chước nét chữ của cậu viết thêm trang nữa———Khi hai người còn hoán đổi thân thể trước đây thường xuyên làm chuyện này, cậu phải đấu tranh với thân phận học bá đầy mối nguy, khó khăn sống sót trong trường, mà Thiệu Trạm là học bá thật sự lại phải đối mặt với kiểm điểm và vô số lời trách mắng của giáo viên mỗi ngày.

_‘Em không nên tự ý treo tường ra khỏi trường.’_

_‘Điều thứ ba trong nội quy nhà trường, người trèo tường, tự ý ra vào trường học không tuân theo quy định sẽ bị xử phạt dựa theo tình tiết nặng nhẹ.’_

Hai tờ giấy với nét chữ tương tự sát cạnh nhau.

Đúng là minh chứng cho cái tội danh mà Thiệu Trạm từng thuận miệng nói qua: Đồng lõa.

Sau khi viết xong bản kiểm điểm, Hứa Thịnh giải đề, Thiệu Trạm được tuyển thẳng nhưng bạn trai vẫn phải thi Đại học, hơn nữa thành tích thi thử của bạn trai cậu vẫn dao động ở mức đạt tiêu chuẩn, không hề ung dung như khi cậu nói “ _đặt một chân vào Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương_ ” trên đài hôm nay, cái chân còn lại vẫn có thể không đặt vào được.

Bây giờ Thiệu Trạm giống như giám sát viên. Cậu lập kế hoạch chạy nước rút cho Hứa Thịnh, Hứa Thịnh cũng nghiêm túc nghe theo kế hoạch đề ra cho đợt ôn tập cuối cùng, có lúc giải đề mệt mỏi định cướp điện thoại di động chơi game một lúc.

Thiệu Trạm không nhấc mí mắt: “Đặt về chỗ cũ.”

“…” Hứa Thịnh ấn tắt màn hình, “Tôi chỉ chơi một ván thôi, Trương Phong tìm tôi lâu lắm rồi. Gần đây trông cậu ta chịu áp lực rất lớn, tôi chỉ giúp đỡ cậu ta thư giãn tinh thần thôi mà.”

“Bây giờ tôi cũng rất áp lực”, Thiệu Trạm dựa ra đằng sau, giơ tay lên cởi một khuy áo trên cổ ra, “Cậu cũng đến giúp tôi thư giãn tinh thần đi?”

“…”

Đương nhiên Thiệu Trạm cũng không đến nỗi vô tình như thế, cậu chỉ thuận miệng nói thôi, thế mà Hứa Thịnh thật sự đổi phương hướng “chơi” lên người cậu. Thiệu Trạm ngồi gần mép giường, vừa viết xong kiểm điểm. Hứa Thịnh chống một tay lên bàn học, cúi người ra đằng trước, ngón tay cố ý vói vào trong cổ áo cậu, đốt ngón tay gập lại, khó khăn lắm mới thò vào trong cổ áo được, không hề để ý nói một câu: “Được thôi.”

…

Rõ ràng Hứa Thịnh chiếm được quyền chủ động, nhưng mà cuối cùng lại bị đè gọi chừng mấy tiếng anh ơi, bên ngoài hoàn toàn được “chơi”, dấu vết trên cần cổ và xương quai xanh không giấu được trong cổ áo.

Giờ này đã tắt đèn từ lâu, trong phòng rất tối, điện thoại di động trong túi Hứa Thinh rơi xuống gối, vì vậy bỏ lỡ tin nhắn trong nhóm lớp.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn tag Thiệu Trạm mãi.

Dù sao Thiệu Trạm được tuyển thẳng, không cần tham gia thi Đại học, tài nguyên trong tay cũng không cần nữa, ai ai cũng đang gọi một tiếng “Ba”.

[Hầu Tuấn]: **_@Thiệu Trạm_** _, Trạm ca ngài đã ngủ chưa?_

[Đàm Khải]: _Trạm ca, mặc dù không cần thi Đại học nữa nhưng tôi cảm thấy học tập là vô cùng vô tận, chúng ta nên cùng nhau học nữa thì hơn._

[Viên Tự Cường]: _Tôi cảm thấy ngài hoàn toàn có thể tham gia với chúng tôi, cùng nhau hưởng thụ cảm giác chạy nước rút thi Đại học._

…

[Khưu Thu]: _Trạm ca, cậu có thể sang kí túc xá nữ không? Bọn tôi cũng rất cần cậu._

[Hầu Tuấn]: _…Ký túc xá nữ thì dẹp đê_.

Hứa Thịnh lao vào bóng tối đi tắm trong phòng Thiệu Trạm, vừa mới tắm xong thì cửa bị người gõ mấy lần, ngay sau đó một đám không mời mà tới gọi: “Trạm ca, bọn tôi đến nè!”

Thiệu Trạm: “Các cậu đến làm gì?”

Hầu Tuấn cầm bài thi vào, tiện thể mang theo cả đèn sạc USB, một hàng người đứng trước cửa chào hỏi Thiệu Trạm: “Bọn tôi đến học đó, tag cậu trong nhóm lớp mãi, thấy cậu không từ chối nên bọn tôi đến luôn.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Đó là không trả lời, không phải không từ chối.”

Thiệu Trạm nói chuyện không hề nể nang, thậm chí còn ngập tràn cảm giác “Có thể lượn đi không?”, vẫn nghiêng người để bọn họ vào phòng.

“Tôi biết nhất định cậu sẽ chào đón bọn tôi mà”, Hầu Tuấn vừa nói vừa tiên phong vào phòng, đúng lúc Hứa Thịnh kéo cửa phòng tắm ra ngoài: “…”

Tóc Hứa Thịnh ướt, quần áo trên người cũng là của Thiệu Trạm, mặt cậu không đổi sắc: “Sao các cậu lại đến?”

Hầu Tuấn muốn nói: Có phải cậu nên giải thích vì sao quá nửa đêm rồi cậu vẫn còn ở đây không?

Rõ ràng tình huống này của hai người tương đối đáng giá để suy nghĩ sâu xa!

Nhưng mà Hầu Tuấn không dám hỏi, cậu ta chỉ có thể tự an ủi trong lòng mình, không phải chỉ là mượn phòng tắm thôi sao? Cậu ta lắc đầu, quét mắt qua phòng Thiệu Trạm thấy một túi đồ lớn màu trắng để ở cửa: “Đây là gì thế?”

“Thuốc màu”, Thiệu Trạm chỉ Hứa Thịnh, giải thích, “Của cậu ấy.”

Những thứ này đều là thuốc màu để vẽ tường, Cố Diêm vương vốn chỉ muốn hỏi ý kiến Hứa Thịnh, sau đó nghĩ lại: Chẳng phải bọn họ có sẵn hạng nhất liên thi ở trường sao? Sao phải tốn sức tìm người khác thiết kế làm gì chứ.

Vì vậy nhiệm vụ vẽ tường này được giao cho Hứa Thịnh.

Hai ngày sau sẽ là cuối tuần, Hứa Thịnh mua xong công cụ và vật liệu sớm, định đến cuối tuần mới vẽ.

Bọn Hầu Tuấn nghe xong thì bày tỏ sự hứng thú: “Tối mai à? Cái bức tường toàn vết lem nhem bẩn bẩn ấy hả? Tôi cũng cảm thấy nên sơn lại, ảnh hưởng đến thẩm mỹ nhà trường lắm.”

Đàm Khải: “Cần giúp một tay không? Nói thế nào tôi cũng từng lấy được giải thưởng của..nhà trẻ…”

Hứa Thịnh tiện tay lau tóc, nói: “Khải Tử, cậu là người tôi thấy tự tin nhất.”

Thật ra Hứa Thịnh chưa nghĩ ra rốt cuộc muốn vẽ gì, nhưng thấy bọn Hầu Tuấn bật đèn sạc chụm đầu giải đề trong phòng Thiệu Trạm, Hứa Thịnh nheo mắt lại, bỗng nhiên nảy ra ý tưởng.

Bọn họ làm xong bài tập, vừa mới đặt bút xuống, Hứa Thịnh đứng dậy, khom người xách túi nilon trắng dưới đất lên, tóc cậu đã được lau xong, khi cúi người che kín đôi mắt: “Có rảnh không? Rảnh thì hỗ trợ sơn tường.”

Theo lí mà nói, nửa đêm chạy từ trong ký túc xá ra ngoài đúng là chuyện vi phạm nội quy, nhưng mà học sinh lớp 7 đã vi phạm quá nhiều rồi, mãi cũng thành quen.

Lượng công việc nhiều, Hầu Tuấn nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ tầng một, nói: “Để tôi hỏi thử nhóm Khưu Thu xem có đến không.”

[Hầu Tuấn]: **_@Chị Thu_** _, ra ngoài học không?_

[Khưu Thu]: _?_

[Hầu Tuấn]: _Đùa tí, Thịnh ca nhận nhiệm vụ từ chủ nhiệm Cố, bọn tôi không đủ nhân lực, muốn tìm cậu ra đây sơn tường_.

Quản lý ký túc xá nữ sinh không nghiêm ngặt như bên nam sinh, dì quản lý đã ngủ sớm, cửa sổ phòng quản lý ký túc đóng kín.

Khưu Thu nhận được tin nhắn thì tim đập không ngừng. Những chuyện thế này không thể thuần thục như nam sinh, sau khi tập hợp nữ sinh lớp 7, nhóm người do dự bên cửa sổ hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là Khưu Thu lấy dũng khí đẩy cửa sổ nhảy ra ngoài, sau khi nhảy xuống nhỏ giọng nói: “Không sao, không cao lắm đâu.”

Tim cô gái vẫn đập rất nhanh.

Giống như lén lút sắp làm chuyện gì xấu vậy.

Bắp chân bị mấy con muỗi cắn, đêm hè ngột ngạt có cơn gió thổi qua. Rất nhiều năm sau, Khưu Thu nhớ lại ngày hôm ấy, thứ ấn tượng sâu sắc nhất của mùa hè chính là thuốc màu ngũ sắc, học sinh lớp 7 khí thế vẩy màu lên tường———

Mới đầu Hầu Tuấn không dám vẩy, hành động làm “vua phá hoại” này cứ có cảm giác áp lực trong lòng: “Vẩy thật hả? Cứ thế vẩy lên? Cố Diêm vương sẽ không tẩn chết tôi chứ?”

Lúc nói chuyện, Hầu Tuấn ngẩng đầu lên, trên tường bao rất cao có một người đang ngồi.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên tường trông coi, ánh đèn đường sau lưng chiếu lên người cậu khiến xung quanh như có một vầng hào quang. Họa tiết trên đôi hoa tai lạnh lẽo cũng phản chiếu ánh sáng, một chân cậu gập theo thói quen, giọng nói khoe khoang: “Con khỉ, bảo cậu vẩy thì cứ vẩy đi, nói nhiều nói nhảm làm gì, vẩy thoải mái đi. Màu gì cũng được, vẩy xong tôi vẽ tiếp.”

Có lời này của cậu, bạn học lớp 7 gan lớn hẳn lên, Đàm Khải dẫn đầu vẩy lên tường một mảng màu vàng lớn.

Đàm Khải: “Có phải tôi vẩy lên trông rất có cảm xúc nghệ thuật không?”

Hầu Tuấn: “Tôi hiểu rồi, đây chính là sáng tạo.”

Viên Tự Cường: “Tôi cũng hiểu rồi, nghệ thuật là không có có quy tắc.”

“Tôi thử xem sao”, Hầu Tuấn xắn tay áo lên, “…Thế này hả? Trông tôi vẩy phóng khoáng không? Nhìn màu sắc chạm nhau này, có phải tuyệt lắm không?”

Hứa Thịnh “chậc” một tiếng, nhanh chóng thu cái chân buông thõng bên tường lại, chống tay lên tường nói: “Phóng khoáng…Nhưng mà đừng có vẩy lên chân tôi.”

Khưu Thu vẩy khá dè dặt, màu sắc mà cô vẩy là thuốc màu trắng, lấm tấm rải phía trên giống như ánh sao.

Hứa Thịnh cứ mặc cho họ làm đi làm lại nhiều lần.

Cậu vẫn đang nghĩ lát nữa bọn họ vẩy xong thì nên vẽ gì trên những màu sắc cơ bản này. Vậy mới nói, kiểu tạo hình màu sắc bằng cách vẩy một cách ngẫu nhiên thế này có thể sáng tạo được, đến lúc vẽ những hình vẽ cụ thể sẽ có cảm hứng.

Bạn học lớp 7 dùng các màu sắc vẩy kín tường, chờ đến khi xong xuôi, Hứa Thịnh mới phủi tay định nhảy xuống khỏi tường.

Trước khi nhảy, không biết tại sao cậu do dự, sau đó nhớ ra cảnh tượng này dường như không chỉ xảy ra một lần, theo bản năng cậu ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Thiệu Trạm. Thiệu Trạm đứng trong đám người, đúng lúc cũng đang nhìn cậu.

Những người khác đang nghiện vẩy màu, không ai chú ý đến bọn họ.

Thiệu Trạm dang hai tay về phía cậu——–

“Nhảy không?”

Trong nháy mắt Hứa Thịnh nhảy xuống, có một cảm giác hư hư ảo ảo, tựa như giờ phút này xuất hiện vô số hình ảnh chồng lên nhau. Lần này Thiệu Trạm đỡ cậu, lòng bàn tay Hứa Thịnh chạm lên người Thiệu Trạm, nhiệt độ nóng bỏng của cơ thể truyền đến.

Cậu muốn nói rằng _‘Thật ra hôm nay ở trên đài, vốn rất muốn nói với cậu, muốn nói rằng mặc dù có tiếc nuối, nhưng không hề nuối tiếc khi tôi có thể được cận kề với một người rất quan trọng’_ , nhưng cuối cùng lời đến khóe miệng vẫn không nói ra.

“Vốn có vài lời muốn nói với cậu.” Hứa Thịnh nói, “Nghĩ lại rồi thôi. Lời còn sót lại, giữ lấy để tương lai nói sau.”

Thứ hai, dòng xe vẫn chạy không ngừng trước cổng trường Lục Trung Lâm Giang.

Con đường từ nhà ăn đến quầy bán đồ ăn vặt vẫn đông người, có người cắn đồ ăn sáng đi ra khỏi nhà ăn, bữa ăn sáng còn chưa ăn được mấy miếng, từ xa đã thấy bức tường đối diện sân trường, thẳng ngay hướng đài kéo cờ hình như được sơn rất nhiều màu sắc.

Đến gần mới phát hiện chỉ qua một đêm, bức tường vẽ xuất hiện ở đây như một kỳ tích.

Bức tranh này cực kỳ tươi sáng, khó mà dùng lời để diễn tả được.

Khi ánh sáng và bóng tối thay đổi, màu sắc đan xen nhau.

Giống như mùa hè chim sải cánh mạnh mẽ, vượt qua dải ngân hà mênh mông, dường như mang theo không biết là ánh sao hay là ánh mặt trời rải xuống, đuổi theo cơn gió, băng qua biển lớn, bay về phía chân trời khác, ánh sao ở khắp mọi nơi.

Không người nào đi qua là không dừng chân. Lúc này, bầu trời mơ hồ vọng đến một trận sấm, bỗng nhiên chợt lóe một tia sáng. Dường như bọn họ thật sự nghe thấy tiếng sấm, cũng nhìn thấy tia sáng chợt lóe lên, trời lại không mưa, thời gian vẫn không thay đổi.

“Vừa rồi có tiếng sấm à?”

“Đâu ra, hôm nay trời đẹp mà.”

Người nói chuyện ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời, nào có tia sét nào lóe lên. Nơi nơi tràn ngập ánh mặt trời, tiếng ve kêu giữa hè ngân dài.

**HOÀN CHÍNH VĂN**

* * *

**_Lời editor_ **

_Bây giờ là 1:16AM ngày thứ hai. Sau hơn bốn tháng cuối cùng truyện đã đi đến hồi kết. Mỗi người đọc xong chương này sẽ có một cảm xúc khác nhau, nhưng mình nghĩ cái kết HE cho hai bạn ấy là một chuyện hiển nhiên rồi. Có lẽ sẽ có ai đó cảm thấy hơi hụt hẫng giống mình, nhưng không sao cả. Chúng ta có thể trông chờ vào hai phiên ngoại mà :3 Càng về cuối càng nhận ra rằng, câu chuyện này không chỉ tập trung vào tuyến tình cảm của hai nhân vật, nó thực sự là một câu chuyện thanh xuân vườn trường. Không phải chỉ có yêu nhau, mà còn là nỗ lực giúp đỡ nhau để cùng tiến bộ trong học tập. Ai mà chẳng mơ ước có một Thiệu Trạm như thế bên cạnh mình =))) Nói vậy thôi chứ mình cũng đã qua thời ngồi ghế học sinh rồi :3 Thiệu Trạm giống mình, cậu ấy cũng chọn Luật. Má nó chứ nhân vật trong truyện học cùng ngành mà cũng xốn xang ghê =)))_

_Mới hoàn chính văn thôi nhưng mình muốn lảm nhảm dài dòng vài câu với mọi người luôn. Ngày mai ngày kia là hoàn toàn văn. Cảm ơn tất cả mọi người đã cùng mình dõi theo hành trình của hai bạn. Tất cả những chiếc like và comment mình đều đọc đều biết hết, là một sự cổ vũ tinh thần to lớn cho mình. Là bộ thứ ba mình edit nên đã rút kinh nghiệm rất nhiều, tuy nhiên có lẽ vẫn còn mắc n lỗi sai ngớ ngẩn :3 Mai mình sẽ bắt đầu beta hoàn chỉnh bộ này và up dần lên Wattpad. Trong quá trình beta mình sẽ cân nhắc khóa một vài chương lại trong một thời gian ngắn. Mình không sợ bọn web lậu re-up bản edit của mình, mình sợ bọn họ re-up bản edit hoàn thiện nhất của mình lên đó. Vậy nên lần này mình sẽ thử cách này xem sao!_

_Một lần nữa, chúc mừng và cảm ơn mọi người!_


	115. Phiên ngoại 1

Gần Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương có một quán cơm nhỏ, trên ô cửa sổ kính có dán băng keo đỏ, có thể thấy rõ ràng hai chữ “Thực đơn”. Nhìn qua ô cửa kính có thể nhìn thấy rõ dòng xe chạy không ngừng trên đường.

Có người đang dựa cửa sổ, người nọ không ngồi ngay ngắn, cúi đầu hí hoáy với điện thoại di động một lúc. Cậu mặc áo phông để lộ ra một phần gáy, đường cong lưu loát, khớp nối xương gồ lên, một đoạn dây đen thò ra từ trong cổ áo.

Hứa Thịnh gửi tin nhắn cho Thiệu Trạm xong, ngẩng đầu lên.

Đúng lúc chai rượu của nam sinh đối diện “rầm” một phát nện xuống.

“Suýt chút nữa tôi tưởng mình không đỗ!” Nam sinh đỏ mặt nói.

“Rầm”, chai rượu rơi xuống. Đây là một âm thanh khác.

“Người anh em, tôi cũng thế!” Người tiếp lời là Khang Khải.

Khang Khải ngồi bên cạnh Hứa Thịnh, uống ba chai rượu rồi, bây giờ vô cùng chóng mặt: “Tiếng Anh quá đáng sợ, tôi chỉ thiếu một điểm nữa thì cũng thi rớt thôi…Tôi thật sự không dám tưởng tượng.”

Nhóm sinh viên năm nhất mới vào Đại học tụ họp, trưởng nhóm tổ chức một buổi chào đón tân sinh viên đến Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương.

Muốn mượn cơ hội để mọi người đến từ khắp nơi làm quen nhau.

Khang Khải khác chuyên ngành với cậu, đúng hôm có điểm chuẩn tiếng Anh đã gọi điện thoại cho cậu khóc rất lâu. Hứa Thịnh an ủi vài câu, Khang Khải khóc nói: “Đúng rồi, anh mau đưa điện thoại đi, đúng, bạn trai anh đấy, hôm nay nhất định em phải gọi anh ấy một tiếng ba. Không có anh ấy không có em… Em, ợ, Khang Khải của hôm nay!”

S: _Đang ăn cơm bên ngoài, chào đón tân sinh viên, khoảng hơn 9 giờ sẽ kết thúc_.

Bạn trai: _Đừng uống rượu_.

Hứa Thịnh nhận được tin nhắn thì bật cười, nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, dựa lên cửa sổ, lúc này trên bàn cơm đã đến phần tự giới thiệu bản thân. Khang Khải đẩy cậu: “Đến anh kìa.”

Hứa Thịnh vừa mới đứng lên, trên bàn ăn lập tức ồn ào.

Chẳng có lý do nào khác, Hứa Thịnh này còn chưa nhập học đã làm dậy sóng diễn đàn của trường.

Thi vào Đại học với số điểm cao, ngoại hình bắt mắt, từ ngày đầu tiên xuất hiện ở cổng Học viện Mỹ thuật Trung ương đã khiến diễn đàn nổ tung: **_Trong mười phút, tôi cần tin tức về cậu ấy._**

Rất nhanh đã có người trả lời: _Người chị em, tôi tới đây. Chuyên ngành tạo hình, Hứa Thịnh._

_-Con bà nó chứ cái ngoại hình này??_

_-Vừa mới cảm khái một câu giá trị nhan sắc thần tiên, không ngờ còn là thần tiên thật…Ngoại hình như thế còn đỗ cả chuyên ngành biến thái nhất._

_-Ai thi trượt ngành tạo hình năm đó giống tôi thì giơ tay lên._

_-Giơ tay, đâu phải không qua mà vốn dĩ hoàn toàn không dám đăng ký._

_-Hơn nữa thành tích lớp văn hóa của cậu ấy cũng rất cao…_

Người đối diện muốn rót rượu cho cậu, cũng thành thật gọi cậu một câu: “Học bá! Nghe nói điểm chuyên ngành của cậu đứng thứ nhất, ngay cả thành tích lớp văn hóa cũng đứng nhất nhì trong ngành.”

Hứa Thịnh lần đầu được người ta gọi là học bá: “…”

Đúng là thành tích thi Đại học của Hứa Thịnh không tệ, hai môn phát huy bình thường, hai môn vượt xa phát huy bình thường, là một trong những tân sinh viên sáng giá vượt qua được bài thi chuyên ngành tạo hình khó khăn.

Cậu có thể đạt được thành tích này cũng là nhờ công sức dạy kèm không nhỏ của bạn trai.

Mặc dù Thiệu Trạm không tham gia thi Đại học nhưng một người xuất chúng đã kéo một sinh viên nghệ thuật tiến bộ, tiện thể kéo luôn cả lớp 7 lên.

Điểm trung bình thi Đại học của lớp 7 phá vỡ lịch sử của Lục Trung Lâm Giang, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ chỉ hận không trao được cờ thưởng cho Thiệu Trạm.

“Hứa Thịnh”, Hứa Thịnh không nhận rượu, đứng dậy lấy từ bên cạnh một chai nước suối, mở nắp chai nói, “Quá khen rồi, không lợi hại thế đâu. Rượu này tôi không uống, người yêu tôi dặn không được uống rượu.”

Khang Khải cực kỳ không ngờ tới buổi chào đón tân sinh viên cũng có cơm chó để ăn: “…”

Đề tài trên bàn cơm luôn thay đổi rất nhanh, một câu “người yêu” của Hứa Thịnh đã dập tắt ánh sáng trong mắt các nữ sinh viên. Cậu định ngồi thêm một lát rồi về, không ngờ trước khi đi còn nghe được tin đồn về bạn trai trên bàn cơm: “Các cậu nghe tin về thí sinh được tuyển thẳng bên Bắc Đại chưa? Huhu cậu ấy đẹp trai lắm luôn, gương mặt này vừa xuất hiện chắc chắn sẽ gây ồn ào với giáo thảo được bình chọn năm ngoái mất.”

Khoảng cách giữa hai trường không xa lắm, 16 cây số, ngồi xe chỉ mất chục phút đi đường thôi.

Khoảng cách gần, tốc độ lan truyền tin tức cũng rất nhanh.

Hai chữ Thiệu Trạm truyền khắp trường bọn họ.

“Tôi cũng nghe nói, bây giờ trên diễn đàn trường bọn họ đang có một đống lời tỏ tình.”

Hứa Thịnh vốn đang rất bình tĩnh, nghe xong câu này thì bình tĩnh không nổi. Cậu ngồi rúc lại một bên lên diễn đàn Bắc Đại, đúng là trang đầu tiên đã có một đống bài đăng bày tỏ, chính là cái kiểu ảnh tự chụp: **_xx khoa xx, người khiến tôi hứng thú là…_**

_-Người chị em thật là dũng cảm!_

_-Mặc dù thế nhưng mà cậu ấy hình như chẳng quan tâm đâu, tôi không dám đến gần, trong phạm 10 mét cũng lạnh đến nghẹt thở._

Thiệu Trạm nổi tiếng là lạnh lùng, đi đến đâu lạnh đến đó, ngay cả người của lớp 7 và người quen của cậu thi thoảng cũng bị sự lạnh nhạt này ảnh hưởng đến.

Chủ thớt đúng là rất dũng cảm, câu trả lời cuối cùng cũng là một lời bày tỏ: _Tối nay chào đón tân sinh viên, nghe nói cậu ấy cũng đi! Các chị em, xông lên!_

Hứa Thịnh đọc xong, tắt bài đăng, nhắn tin cho Thiệu Trạm: _Bên anh cũng chào tân sinh viên à?_

Thiệu Trạm trả lời rất nhanh: _Đang ăn cơm._

Thiệu Trạm không thích tham gia những hoạt động này lắm, bị các thầy trong khoa kéo đi, không có sự lựa chọn nào khác, cũng không tìm được thời cơ thích hợp để chuồn đi.

Hứa Thịnh hỏi xong bọn họ chào tân sinh viên ở đâu, sau đó không thấy trả lời lại.

Thiệu Trạm tưởng cậu bận rộn, mãi đến nửa tiếng sau, người bên cạnh gọi món, không bao lâu cửa phòng lại bị gõ tiếp vài cái————-“Mời vào”, bạn học kia nói, “Thức ăn này lên nhanh thế?”

Người đẩy cửa bước vào không phải nhân viên phục vụ.

Trong tình huống nhiều người náo nhiệt thế này, Hứa Thịnh vẫn không hề có cảm giác mình như người ngoại quốc, giống như cậu thật sự vốn là tân sinh viên năm nhất của Bắc Đại vậy. Cậu đi đến đặt đĩa hoa quả vừa được người phục vụ cắt lên bàn ăn: “Vừa thấy nhân viên phục vụ đi ngang qua nên tiện thể mang vào luôn.”

Đến khi Hứa Thịnh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Thiệu Trạm mới có người kịp phản ứng: “Cậu là?”

“Người thân”, Hứa Thịnh nói xong dừng một chút, còn nói, “Anh ấy là…anh tôi.”

Mặc dù không hề nề hà việc nói thẳng là bạn trai, nhưng trong trường hợp mọi người còn chưa quen nhau nên cũng chưa cần thiết phải nói rõ.

Thiệu Trạm ngồi ở trung tâm bàn ăn, sau khi cởi áo đồng phục ra thì cả người còn lạnh hơn, gỡ bỏ những quy củ gò bó ban đầu càng khiến cho người ta không dám đến gần: “Sao em lại đến đây?”

Trên bàn rất náo nhiệt, nhưng âm lượng của Thiệu Trạm rất nhỏ.

Hứa Thịnh đặt ngón tay lên ly thủy tinh, nói bên tai cậu: “Tin đồn của anh cũng lan truyền đến tận trường em rồi, em đến xem thử có bao nhiêu tình địch ở cái bàn này.”

Thiệu Trạm không biết cậu đang nói gì: “Tình địch nào?”

“Trên diễn đàn trường anh đấy”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Chẳng phải có người muốn tỏ tình với anh sao?”

“…”

Thiệu Trạm định nói ngay cả tên người đó anh còn không biết, sao mà coi là tình địch được.

Hứa Thịnh rất thẳng thắn nói tiếp: “Đương nhiên đây chỉ là mượn cớ thôi, chào tân sinh viên trường bọn em quá nhàm chán nên sang xem anh thế nào.”

Trước khi đến đúng là Hứa Thịnh nghĩ như vậy, nhưng cậu càng không biết nói chuyện với một nhóm người học bá————–trò chuyện chưa được vài câu đã toàn học thuật, hoàn toàn khác hẳn với tổ hợp những học tra gào khóc thê thảm “suýt chút nữa thì không đỗ” bọn họ.

Người đối diện Thiệu Trạm nói: “Tôi cũng được tuyển thẳng, ầy, nói thật nhé, quá nhàm chán luôn. Hâm mộ những bạn thí sinh thi Đại học lắm, thật ra lúc ấy tôi cũng muốn từ bỏ tư cách tuyển thẳng để tự đi thi cơ.”

“…”

Mẹ nó chào đón tân sinh viên mà phát biểu cái quỷ gì đây?

Hết lần này đến lần khác có không ít người phụ họa: “Đúng là chán thật, nếu không phải mẹ tôi ngăn lại, tôi cũng muốn thi Đại học lắm chứ.”

Học tra xịn xò Hứa Thịnh lại bị chấn động.

Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể chuyển hướng sang bên nữ sinh, đề tài của nữ sinh cậu vẫn có thể tham gia được, ngoại hình đẹp, còn khéo ăn khéo nói, trò chuyện dăm ba câu là có thêm vài ba người bạn.

Một đống tin nhắn của Khang Khải còn chưa được đọc.

Khang Khải: _Bọn em ăn xong rồi nè, anh về thì về thẳng ký túc xá luôn nhé_.

Khang Khải lại nhắn: _Này, lên Đại học rồi không còn gọi là yêu sớm đâu, trên bàn ăn để ý người nào thích hợp với em đi._

Hứa Thịnh gửi một danh sách bạn tốt vừa thêm: _Được, thêm được cả một bàn rồi đây này._

Khang Khải khiếp sợ số lượng này: _Rốt cuộc anh qua đấy làm gì?_

Hứa Thịnh: _Có người mơ mộng đến người yêu tôi, đến tuyên bố chủ quyền_.

Khang Khải: _Với quá khứ chiêu phong dẫn điệp của mình, chiến lược của anh chính là biến tình địch của mình thành tình địch của bạn trai mình đúng không?_

Hứa Thịnh: …

Cuối cùng vẫn là Thiệu Trạm không nhìn nổi, lôi cậu rút lui sớm: “Xin lỗi, em ấy còn phải về trường sớm, các cậu ăn trước đi, tôi đưa em ấy về.”

Cho đến khi hai người đi ra ngoài, tại cửa, tay Thiệu Trạm rất tự nhiên sửa sang lại đầu tóc cho Hứa Thịnh. Có người đã nhận ra sự bất thường, thật ra hai người chỉ cần ngồi gần nhau thôi, cho dù không cố ý qua lại nhưng cảm giác vẫn không giống với người khác: “Anh em….Tình cảm anh em bọn họ tốt thật đấy.”

Trên đường trở về, Hứa Thịnh nhớ ra một chuyện: “Hôm qua lão Mạnh nhắn tin hỏi em đã đến trường chưa, anh nhận được chưa?”

Thiệu Trạm “Ừ” một tiếng.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nhắn tin riêng cho từng người, phần lớn bọn họ không thi ở thành phố A, đều phải ngồi tàu hỏa đến thành phố khác, mở ra một hành trình mới trong cuộc đời. Vị cha già này gửi lời chúc phúc, cũng đồng thời thở phào nhẹ nhõm: Lâm Giang mãi mãi tự hào về các em.

Trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học, các học sinh lớp 7 vốn đã rất căng thẳng, Mạnh Quốc Vĩ tập hợp làm công tác tư tưởng cho bọn họ, sau đó bằng mắt thường cũng thấy được vị chủ nhiệm lớp này còn căng thẳng hơn cả bọn họ: “…”

Mất ngủ, trong giờ học tính sai bài thi, thậm chí căng thẳng đến mức nhầm lẫn thời gian.

Khiến bọn Hầu Tuấn phải đến an ủi ngược lão Mạnh: “Thầy ơi, không sao đâu, đừng quá căng thẳng.”

Hứa Thịnh ở cuối hàng nói: “Đúng vậy lão Mạnh, chẳng phải chỉ là một kỳ thi thôi sao? Sao mà phải căng thẳng, năm nay không được thì sang năm thi tiếp.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ: “…Sang năm cái gì mà sang năm! Nói linh tinh cái gì đấy, thầy cũng không muốn năm sau phải gặp lại đám nhóc bọn em đâu.”

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đã lên lớp buổi cuối cùng, cũng là lần cuối cùng đọc từng tên mỗi người trên bài thi được phát, lần này ông đọc rất chậm: “Hầu Tuấn, Đàm Khải, Viên Tự Cường, Thẩm Văn Hào, Cao Chí Bác, Khưu Thu…Hứa Thịnh, Thiệu Trạm.”

Ngày tốt nghiệp hôm đó, ánh mặt trời ấm áp.

Bọn họ đứng bên cạnh bức tường được vẽ, lấy bức tường làm nền, một đám người đứng nô đùa thành mấy hàng. Thiệu Trạm gọi một tiếng “Qua đây”, Hứa Thịnh bị cậu kéo ra hàng sau, khoảnh khắc tốt nghiệp được chớp lại trong nháy mắt.

Lúc Hứa Thịnh về ký túc xá đã không còn ai ở đó, đoán chừng là chào đón tân sinh viên nên sau khi kết thúc đi tiếp tăng hai. Mấy bạn cùng phòng với cậu đều rất có cá tính, dán hết trong phòng toàn là poster. Mấy ngày nay Thiệu Trạm bận làm thủ tục nhập học, còn chưa qua thăm phòng của cậu.

Hứa Thịnh ngồi trên giường, dựa lên cửa sổ.

Rõ ràng không uống rượu nhưng vẫn bị gió thổi đến phiêu phiêu. Tự dưng cậu nhớ lại câu nói “ _tương lai nói sau_ ” vào thời điểm trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học.

Dường như cũng chẳng cần nói gì thêm khi bước vào tương lai.

Hứa Thịnh nắm lấy cổ áo Thiệu Trạm, ngửa đầu lên, một tay khác vòng qua sau lưng Thiệu Trạm, đặt tay lên gáy cậu ấy, mượn lực để cậu ấy cúi đầu xuống———–trong lúc răng môi quấn quít, cậu nếm được một chút hương rượu.

…

Bạn cùng phòng của Hứa Thịnh không mang theo chìa khóa, lúc Hứa Thịnh ra mở cửa, cổ áo vẫn còn xộc xệch, áo quần cũng thế, nhưng không kiêng kị gì cả.

Bạn cùng phòng quan sát Hứa Thịnh rồi nhìn sang cái người đang ung dung thong thả đứng dậy từ trên giường cậu đi ra cửa, thấy lúc anh chàng đẹp trai kia dừng ở cửa còn đưa tay chỉnh cổ áo giúp cậu: “Mặc xong rồi, anh về đây.”

Bạn cùng phòng: “Đây là?”

Hứa Thịnh thả lỏng chốt cửa: “Người yêu.”

Bạn cùng phòng ngây ngô “Ồ” một tiếng.

Hứa Thịnh đã tự nói mình có người yêu trong buổi chào đón tân sinh viên, bọn họ còn chẳng tin là thật.

Hiểu rồi, hóa ra có người yêu thật.


	116. Chapter 116

Bước vào Đại học mới phát hiện “Đại học nhàn lắm”, “Đợi các em lên Đại học thì có nhiều thời gian ngoài việc học hơn nhiều” mà ban đầu Mạnh Quốc Vĩ nói với bọn họ, hoàn toàn chỉ là thổi phồng.

Tới gần cuối kỳ, Hứa Thịnh đã ngâm mình trong phòng vẽ hơn nửa tháng.

Chuyên ngành của bọn họ phải chuẩn bị triển lãm cho cuối kỳ, bận rộn tốn không ít thời gian để chuẩn bị tác phẩm. Hứa Thịnh còn bận hơn so với người khác. Cậu còn bận tìm một công việc bán thời gian ở phòng vẽ khi rảnh rỗi.

Thông thường, phòng vẽ rất ít khi mời tân sinh viên Đại học năm nhất.

Cho đến khi điểm số của Hứa Thịnh đập vào mặt bọn họ: “…”

Chuyện này cần gì phải quan tâm năm mấy nữa, cứ giành trước đã rồi nói sau.

Hứa Thịnh ở phòng vẽ lâu như vậy, nếu còn không biết lên lớp kiểu gì vậy cũng thật xin lỗi dì Khang, phòng vẽ nhanh chóng trở thành ngôi nhà thứ hai của cậu.

Hôm nay Hứa Thịnh từ phòng vẽ về trường, người trong phòng học đã đi hết, chỉ còn lại đúng một người theo lý mà nói không nên xuất hiện ở đây.

Hứa Thịnh dựa lên cửa nhìn một lúc, bật cười: “Anh đến bao lâu rồi?”

Vị trí Thiệu Trạm ngồi là chỗ của cậu, trong tay cầm dao cạo, đang giúp cậu cạo hết thuốc màu đi———-Đại ca này đi đến đâu cũng là học thần băng sơn, năm thứ nhất Đại học tên tuổi đã lan truyền đến chục cây số ngoài trường, nhưng đoán rằng sẽ chẳng có ai tin một nhân vật nổi tiếng thế này lại đang cạo thuốc màu cho cậu.

Còn cạo rất nghiêm túc.

Ống tay áo cậu được xắn lên mấy khúc, Thiệu Trạm rũ mắt, vặn nắp lọ thuốc màu đang mở bên cạnh lại: “Không lâu lắm, không quá 10 phút.”

Thiệu Trạm nói xong còn nói: “Chẳng phải bảo một lát nữa mới về sao?”

Hứa Thịnh kéo ghế bên cạnh, cậu ngủ một giấc trên xe buýt, vẫn còn chưa ngủ đủ, híp mắt nói: “Ban đầu cứ nghĩ phải chấm điểm, các thầy nói ngày mai mới nhận xét nên được về sớm.”

Hộp thuốc màu của Hứa Thịnh chỉ có thể dùng năm chữ “thê thảm không nỡ nhìn” để miêu tả, mỗi ngày thứ này đều phải dùng, cứ vẽ là sẽ lem luốc. Cậu cũng không mắc chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế hay phải sạch sẽ thái quá, hoàn toàn không có kiên nhẫn thu xếp lại mỗi ngày.

Thiệu Trạm hỗ trợ cạo hộp thuốc màu, Hứa Thịnh có thể ngồi bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi.

Xử lý thứ này khá phiền toái, phải cạo sạch những ô màu bị mốc, khô và bẩn, sau đó cho màu mới vào rồi lau sạch các góc. Tổng cộng có 36 ô, mỗi lần xử lý sạch sẽ là mất cả một đêm.

Trước đây Khang Khải nhờ cậu sửa tranh, Hứa Thịnh định nhờ cậu ta xử lý hộp thuốc màu cho mình để trao đổi. Khang Khải lùi lại mấy bước, nhanh chóng ra đến cửa: “Em có thể gọi anh là ba, nhưng riêng hộp thuốc màu thì anh quên đi nhá. Cho dù có là anh em thân hơn nữa cũng còn lâu em mới giúp cái này.”

Hứa Thịnh quan sát một lúc, nhận ra bây giờ bạn trai cậu cũng có thể phân loại rất chính xác các màu tương tự nhau. Cậu cầm một lọ thuốc màu lên: “Những thứ này anh đều nhớ à?”

“Rất khó phân biệt sao?”

Khó lắm luôn, lính mới cần rất nhiều sự so sánh mới có thể phân biệt đó.

Hứa Thịnh cảm khái: “Bạn học Thiệu Trạm của Bắc Đại, bây giờ trông anh giống như sinh viên chuyên ngành Mỹ thuật lắm rồi đấy.”

Ngón tay Thiệu Trạm dính chút thuốc màu, nhiều màu sắc khác nhau dính cùng một chỗ, cậu dùng khăn ướt lau đi. Hứa Thịnh cúi đầu nhìn thời gian trên điện thoại, đúng lúc thấy Hầu Tuấn đang hỏi trên nhóm lớp 7: “Cuối kỳ sắp chết rồi, có ai muốn chơi game trước khi chết không?”

Đàm Khải: _Lá gan cậu to thật đấy, không làm bài tập cho tốt đi, cuối kỳ nhiều bài tập thế vẫn còn hỏi chơi game không…Mấy giờ? Đúng lúc tôi đang online đây._

…

Liên lạc của lớp 7 không bị cắt đứt, mặc dù sau đó ít đề tài để nói nhưng Hầu Tuấn rất biết dẫn dắt. Ban đầu, vào tháng đầu tiên Hứa Thịnh nhập học đã nhận được một thư cảm ơn: **_@Trạm ca, @Thịnh ca_** _Hôm nay ký túc xá nam sinh tán gẫu cả đêm, nói hồi trước ai cũng từng bị viết bản kiểm điểm khi còn đi học. May có hai cậu, có thể giúp tôi nhanh chóng hòa nhập hơn với bọn họ, để cho thời học sinh cấp ba của tôi không còn gì tiếc nuối._

Hứa Thịnh: _Khách sáo rồi._

Những người khác trong nhóm tích cực hưởng ứng, xoắn xuýt hồi tưởng lại những bản kiểm điểm kinh thế hãi tục thời cấp ba: _Có ai còn nhớ cái lần ở căn cứ Lục Châu không? Thịnh ca, Trạm ca, bây giờ hai người vẫn là huyền thoại của Lâm Giang, trên Tieba vẫn đầy bài đăng về hai người đấy._

Thứ bọn họ để lại không chỉ là bức họa trên tường kia.

Còn có cả một cặp truyền thuyết, một người là học thần với thành tích xuất sắc trong học tập lẫn thi đấu của Lâm Giang, còn một người là “giáo bá cá biệt” duy nhất kể từ khi Lâm Giang thành lập trường đến nay.

Đề tài về game nhanh chóng chuyển sang hướng khác, cuối cùng trong nhóm quyết định chat voice luôn.

Sau khi Hứa Thịnh kết nối, giọng nói của Hầu Tuấn truyền đến từ trong tai nghe.

“Kết nối tí để thắt chặt tình cảm mà”, Hầu Tuấn nói, “Các cậu không nghĩ giống tôi à?”

Hứa Thịnh điều chỉnh âm lượng: “Hầu ca, trọng điểm.”

Đàm Khải học chuyên ngành Công nghệ thông tin, vừa gõ bàn phím vừa nói: “Đúng rồi, cậu biết gì chưa? Tôi nghe nữ sinh cùng lớp với con trai của bà con xa nhà tôi học ở Bắc Đại nói là…”

Hứa Thịnh: “Sao cậu nhiều quan hệ với chỗ đó thế?”

Lúc Hứa Thịnh nói, Thiệu Trạm đang thu lại thuốc màu, tạo ra âm thanh “cạch” một tiếng không nặng không nhẹ, Đàm Khải cũng không để ý.

Hầu Tuấn: “Đúng vậy, sao cậu hóng hớt được nhiều thứ vậy?”

Đàm Khải giãi bày: “Là người ta tìm tôi vì Trạm ca đấy chứ. Tôi đâu có hóng hớt nhiều thế đâu. Cậu không biết Trạm ca ở trường bị bao nhiêu người dòm ngó à? Đương nhiên chuyện này không phải quan trọng nhất, cũng chẳng phải trọng điểm, cái chính là tôi nghe cậu ta nói Trạm ca có người yêu rồi———–Trạm có người yêu?”

Bên này, Hứa Thịnh hoàn toàn không có động tĩnh nào.

Lúc này mọi người đều nghe rõ, bởi vì sau tiếng vặn nắp lọ thuốc màu ban nãy, tất cả mọi người đều nghe thấy âm thanh mập mờ, giống như có người hôn bên tai ai đó, tiếp đó là một giọng nói trầm lạnh quen thuộc rất gần tai nghe, truyền đến rõ ràng: “Xử lý xong rồi, muốn thưởng.”

Tiếp đó lại là một cái hôn.

Hứa Thịnh phản ứng rất tự nhiên, vài giây sau cậu mới nhớ ra mình vẫn đang nói chuyện điện thoại trên nhóm lớp.

“…”

Trong nhóm càng yên tĩnh hơn.

Đàm Khải không ngừng nhớ lại vừa rồi mình đang nói những gì, sau đó nhận ra hai nhân vật chính trong tin đồn đều có mặt ở đây, Hứa Thịnh còn là người yêu của vị kia.

Hứa Thịnh kéo tai nghe xuống: “Anh, em đang nói chuyện bằng giọng nói.”

Thiệu Trạm: “Nói chuyện cái gì?”

Hứa Thịnh: “Bọn Hầu Tuấn đang nói tin đồn về anh, nói anh có…” Hai chữ phía sau Hứa Thịnh hạ thấp âm lượng xuống.

Dù sao từ lúc yêu sớm, cậu và Thiệu Trạm đã “yêu trong bóng tối” rồi, lúc này mà đưa ra ánh sáng lại sợ hù dọa bọn họ mất.

Thiệu Trạm không có phản ứng quá lớn, mặt không gợn sóng đưa tai nghe đến gần miệng, nói: “Có đấy.”

“Cậu ấy tên Hứa Thịnh, ở bên nhau từ hồi cao trung.”

Đàm Khải đang muốn hỏi hai người bắt đầu khi nào, thình lình nghe được bốn chữ “ _từ hồi cao trung_ “: “Sớm thế á?!”

Thần kinh Đàm Khải tương đối thép, nhưng lần này lại hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, Hầu Tuấn và những người khác đồng loạt khuyên cậu ta: “Bình tĩnh đã.”

Đàm Khải: “Mấy người không ngạc nhiên hả?”

Hầu Tuấn: “Thì cũng đoán sương sương rồi, thật ra nhìn loáng thoáng là nhận ra mà được mà.”

“Ban đầu hai người bọn họ lên một đống bài đăng couple cao như xây nhà, nhìn có bất ngờ không?” Khưu Thu cũng nói.

Chuyện công khai bạn trai dường như tạo ra hiệu quả dây chuyền kỳ diệu, sau khi công khai quan hệ trong nhóm lớp, cuối kỳ kết thúc, Hứa Thịnh về nhà ăn bữa cơm với Hứa Nhã Bình.

Hứa Nhã Bình gắp thức ăn cho cậu: “Kỳ nghỉ này con ở nhà mấy ngày?”

“Một tuần”, Hứa Thịnh nói, “Phòng vẽ còn có việc, kỳ nghỉ này có thể phải đi hỗ trợ.”

Hai người nói dông dài một hồi, Hứa Thịnh vào phòng bếp bê canh, điện thoại di động để trên bàn ăn rung rung sáng đèn.

Hứa Thịnh bê canh xong trở lại, Hứa Nhã Bình chịu đựng một bụng đầy lời muốn nói, miễn cưỡng ăn vài miếng rồi buông đũa xuống: “Vừa rồi mẹ vô tình thấy điện thoại của con.”

Hứa Nhã Bình nói câu này vô cùng chậm, bà rót cho mình một ly nước.

Đúng lúc ấy điện thoại lại sáng lên lần nữa, Hứa Thịnh vội vã quét mắt qua, trên màn hình thông báo hai chữ “Bạn trai” sáng ngời.

Hứa Thịnh chưa từng nghĩ sẽ giấu giếm, chỉ là cho đến bây giờ vẫn không tìm được thời cơ thích hợp, hơn nữa học Đại học không hay ở nhà, thời gian tiếp xúc với Hứa Nhã Bình cũng ít đi nhiều.

“…” Hồi lâu, Hứa Thịnh nói thẳng, “Chính là như mẹ thấy.”

“Con thích anh ấy.”

“Bọn con ở bên nhau rất lâu rồi, không phải cố ý giấu mẹ. Mẹ cũng không cần khuyên con chia tay, con biết mình đang làm gì. Thích người cùng giới rất bình thường, nếu như có áp lực, bọn con sẽ tự gánh vác.”

“…”

Hứa Thịnh nói rất nghiêm túc, thần thái tươi trẻ và khí thế sắc bén không hề biến mất trên người cậu.

Hứa Nhã Bình rất lâu không lên tiếng, cuối cùng chỉ nói: “Đi rửa bát đi.”

Bà cần yên tĩnh.

Hứa Nhã Bình yên tĩnh một mình, nếu như là bà của trước đây, lúc này chắc chắn sẽ kêu la như sấm, có khi còn phản ứng gay gắt hơn cả khi Hứa Thịnh đòi đến Lập Dương học. Nhưng suy nghĩ đầu tiên mà bà nghĩ đến lại là “Cho dù có áp lực, bà cũng không thể là người đầu tiên gây áp lực lên con cái của mình được”.

Bây giờ Hứa Thịnh đã lên năm hai Đại học rồi.

Hứa Nhã Bình nhìn xung quanh ghế salon, trước mắt như hiện ra gương mặt của Hứa Thịnh năm lớp 11, cậu mặc đồng phục của Lục Trung Lâm Giang ngồi ở đó. Đêm hôm ấy mưa gió rất lớn, mưa như thác đổ, bà ngồi đối diện con trai mình.

Trong lòng Hứa Nhã Bình xúc động, tự nhiên lại nghĩ đến: Không biết trạng thái tinh thần của Hứa Thịnh khôi phục thế nào rồi? Nhỡ bị kích động lần nữa rồi nhân cách thứ hai lại xuất hiện thì sao?

Bà không thể khiến cậu chịu kích động lần nữa.

Hứa Thịnh không ngờ cái nhân cách thứ hai mà Thiệu Trạm bịa ra cho mình vẫn còn phát huy tác dụng đến tận bây giờ.

Lúc cậu rửa chén khó tránh khỏi thấp thỏm, cậu không đoán được Hứa Nhã Bình suy nghĩ thế nào, cho đến khi Hứa Nhã Bình đứng dậy nói: “Được, bây giờ con lớn rồi, cánh đã đủ cứng cáp, mẹ cũng không quản được con nữa.”

Giọng Hứa Nhã Bình cương quyết, nhưng không xen vào chuyện này.

Lúc này Hứa Thịnh mới thở phào, dựa lên tủ lạnh nhắn tin cho Thiệu Trạm: _Vừa rồi để điện thoại trên bàn, mẹ em đọc được tin nhắn của anh… Anh chuẩn bị đi, có lẽ anh phải đến gặp mẹ đấy._

Chỉ là Thiệu Trạm và Hứa Nhã Bình còn chưa gặp mặt nhau, Hứa Thịnh đã phải đến nhà cô của Thiệu Trạm trước một chuyến: “Người thân bạn bè của anh không nhiều, nhưng rất muốn để bọn họ gặp em trước.”

Nhà cô của Thiệu Trạm vẫn trong con hẻm gần đấy như cũ, khi hai người qua không hẹn mà cũng hồi tưởng lại chuyện xảy ra trước đây———-Trở về chốn cũ, lần trước Hứa Thịnh đến nơi này vẫn còn trong thân thể Thiệu Trạm.

“Cậu em họ nhỏ của anh ấy”, Hứa Thịnh hỏi, “Bây giờ học cao trung rồi phải không? Cậu ấy thi chuyển cấp thế nào?”

Thiệu Trạm: “Tạm được, vào được top 200 khu vực.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Vậy cũng rất lợi hại.”

“Đúng”, Thiệu Trạm nhìn cậu, “Chỉ cần không bị dạy kèm tại nhà lung tung là được.”

“…”

Cậu em họ đón hai người dưới tầng, mấy năm không gặp, dáng người đã cao lên không ít, vóc dáng hơi mập hồi trước cũng đã gầy đi, ngoại hình thay đổi rất lớn so với trước đây, thứ duy nhất không thay đổi chính là lòng kính sợ với anh họ: “Anh họ.”

Hứa Thịnh không biết Thiệu Trạm nói thế nào với cô, nhưng bữa cơm này ăn rất vui vẻ.

Ban đầu cậu em họ không biết làm sao, sau khi trò chuyện đôi câu với Hứa Thịnh thì thoải mái hơn. Hơn nữa không biết vì sao Hứa Thịnh lại gần gũi như thế, trước khi Hứa Thịnh đi, cậu nhóc gãi đầu một cái nói: “Cứ cảm thấy từng gặp anh ở đâu đó rồi, có cảm giác rất quen thuộc.”

Hứa Thịnh: “Trông anh khá dễ gần mà.”

Hứa Thịnh ngoài miệng nói dễ gần, trong lòng đang nghĩ: Thằng quỷ nhỏ, nói thế nào anh đây cũng từng làm gia sư bổ túc cho nhóc cả một ngày, muốn lấy luôn nửa cái mạng của anh rồi.

Bây giờ là cuối hè.

Sắc trời bên ngoài rất đẹp, ánh nắng chói chang rọi xuống.

Hai người đi ra ngoài, dọc theo con đường bên ngoài tiểu khu, bên cạnh là con phố thương mại. Con đường này hẹp dài, rất nhiều cây xanh, tiếng ve kêu cuối cùng đứt quãng vọng ra từ hàng cây rậm rạp. Hứa Thịnh chợt nhận ra con đường này rất giống con đường trước cổng trường của Lâm Giang.

Hàng cây xanh rì trải dọc hai bên đường, đi được nửa đường, cảnh sắc chồng lên nhau, thời gian và không gian tựa như quay trở lại đầu hè năm ấy. Bọn họ ngây ngô ở Lâm Giang vào mùa hè cuối cùng.

Dường như giấc mộng ấy rất dài, khi tỉnh lại vẫn còn ở trong lớp cấp ba.

Mạnh Quốc Vĩ đứng trên bục giảng gọi: “Tỉnh hết lại cho tôi, Hầu Tuấn phát bài thi xuống, chúng ta nói một chút.”

Hứa Thịnh tỉnh ngủ, cánh quạt gió xoay tít trên trần phòng học, thổi bay một góc bài thi. Vì vậy cậu mở mắt ra, thấy Thiệu Trạm ngồi bên cạnh, ngón tay cầm bút. Ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ ấm áp, thanh xuân đẹp đẽ như nắng chói chang không bao giờ phai.

**TOÀN VĂN HOÀN**


End file.
